Soul Bonded
by maisey2k10
Summary: Hermione's just discovered that she's a witch and will be attending Hogwarts. There she meets a family of strange red heads, a group of pranksters and Quidditch players that don't feel complete, the chosen one along with meddling professors and ghosts. What will happen when long kept secrets are revealed? Will the saviours needed come to light? UNDER GOING EDITING & A BIG MAKEOVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

* * *

Summary: Hermione has recently found out that she is a witch and is off to attend her first year at the prestigious Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Wizarding World. There she meets a strange family of red heads, the famous chosen one - Harry Potter, a tight nit group of pranksters and quidditch players that don't feel quite complete, along with meddling professors and ghosts. What will happen when long kept secrets are finally revealed? Will the new bonds of friendship and love that develop at Hogwarts create the saviours that are needed?

Author's Note: All canon/original characters, plot line and rights belong to the author J.K. Rowling. I have created almost 30 new characters for this story and I hope you like them all. I have also added in many, many plot twists. So non-canon events belong to me. I am not making a profit from posting this story. Some of the characters may be a little OOC and the plot is a mixture of both my ideas with some of the main events from Rowling but they may happen slightly different; I'm not sure yet and we'll have to see where the story takes us and go with the flow.

Warning - This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so it will be rough around the edges. Plus, I tend to ramble, so don't be surprised if things are repeated. I think I've also repeated things so you don't forget important parts of the story, like a recap.

Oliver Wood and McGonagall have Scottish accents, but as you will see in future chapters, I am terrible at writing accents, so I am sorry about that.

UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING!

* * *

 **Granger Residence – Wednesday 14th August 1991**

Hermione sat still, gaping at the strange lady wearing tweed. Correction, she was gaping at a tabby cat that used to be a lady. The lady identified herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she believed this woman to have a few screws loose, but when she turned into a tabby cat in front of her very disbelieving eyes, she was shocked into speechlessness.

Professor McGonagall transformed back into a woman with a slight smug yet stern look on her face. _'I love the effect I have on people, I mean honestly, it's not like I've got two heads and grown a tail. Although one of those was true'_ thought Professor McGonagall. She sat waiting patiently for the news to be digested by the eleven year old witch.

Hermione was brought out of doing a rather impressive impression of a fish when her parents, Jean and Richard Granger, walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and a plate of biscuits. Hermione noticed that they were the biscuits that are reserved for visitors and visitors only. Hermione learned that lesson the hard way when she was six years old.

 _'You eat one biscuit and get your favourite book taken away for a week, but what do you expect when both your parents are dentists?'_ Hermione mused to herself.

Finally the silence was broken once Jean and Richard took their seats on either side of their only daughter, wearing proud yet apprehensive expressions on their faces. Jean was the first to speak.

"What does it mean that Hermione is a muggleborn witch as you called her?" Hermione was glad her mother had asked this question as she was curious and wanted to know herself.

"It simply means that Hermione is a witch that is not born from magical parents, but rather muggles. Muggles are what magical beings call those who do not possess magic" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Are there any other types of witches and wizards then?" this question came from Richard. All eyes were trained on the Professor as she answered.

"There are four types of witches and wizards; squibs, muggleborns, half-bloods and purebloods. Squibs are born from magical parents but they hardly possess any magic or a magical core. Due to this most squibs tend to live in the muggle world and live a life without the use of magic. Now like I stated before, muggleborns are born from two muggle parents, however, it is believed that the magic gene that is in a muggleborn's blood has been passed down from a squib. This means that it is highly likely that you have a squib as one of your ancestors on either the side of the mother or the father. Half-bloods are born from having one muggleborn parent and one half-blood parent, two half-blood parents, one half-blood parent and one pureblood parent, one pureblood parent and one muggleborn parent and lastly one muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood parent and one muggle parent. This has led to the outcome of there being a rise in the population of half-bloods. This means that the majority of witches and wizards are half-bloods these days. Finally purebloods are born from both magical parents that have a lineage of magic that can be traced back to multiple generations for at least the last couple hundred years. Purebloods don't have any muggle heritage in their blood" the professor took another sip of tea after completing her explanation.

Hermione decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since the professor's arrival. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head looking Professor McGonagall in the eye and never wavering. Professor McGonagall noticed her behaviour and let a small smile appear on her usually stern face, but it was gone within seconds. _'Definitely a Gryffindor'_ she thought to herself.

"Professor?" said the young soon to be cub. She would bet her last galleon on it. "How do you know that I'm a witch? Are you certain that you have the correct person and have not made a mistake?" Hermione was secretly hoping that the professor was in fact correct, but she couldn't let go of her doubts just yet, she needed proof first.

"Well, has anything ever happened that you or your parents just couldn't explain or wrap your mind around, leaving you confused or feeling like you've just imagined it?" Hermione and her parents exchanged knowing looks with her parents showing laughter in their eyes.

The professor continued "I thought so. When you were younger you had spouts of accidental magic that was caused by certain strong feelings and emotions. All magical children have these when growing up before attending Hogwarts. Once you have obtained your wand these bursts of magic will stop happening and will be contained. These magical outbursts are recorded by the Ministry of Magic and a file will be made for you and you are now considered to be a member of the wizarding world. This is how we know that you are a witch"

The professor spoke with determined and believing eyes that Hermione had no choice but to utterly and completely trust she was telling her the truth.

The conversation between the professor and the Granger parents continued. Hermione sat taking it all in, the more Professor McGonagall had explained, the more it made sense.

 _'This is why I feel different and why I don't fit in anywhere. Why strange things happen to me and around me. Even at home with my parents. I have always felt like there is something missing from my life, a missing part of me. This is it, it has to be. Now I know why I have always felt different. It's because I am different. A good different. It certainly explains a lot'_ she thought to herself letting out a snort of laughter.

All attention turned to her and she noticed, once she looked up she gave a nervous laugh. Everyone laughed or in the case of Professor McGonagall gave a small smirk. They obviously understood where her thoughts had taken her.

"You mentioned the Ministry of Magic, what is that Professor?" Hermione always wanting to gain knowledge couldn't help but ask.

"It is the wizarding world's Government. They run the wizarding world creating and disregarding laws, aurors, lawyers, record keeping and Ministry workers and other aspects. It's all the politics in the magical world. Along with the Wizengamont and the Minster of Magic who make decisions to better the wizarding community" Professor McGonagall answered.

"What are aurors and the Wizengamont?" This question came from Jean Granger.

"Aurors are magical law enforcement officers; they are the equivalent to muggle police except they have magic. And the Wizengamont help to create and disregard laws, regulations and policies. They are made up of members of the wizarding community just like the muggles have the Houses of Parliament" Professor McGonagall was more than happy to answer any questions asked of her; she had a feeling that her young lion cub was destined for great things.

Conversation once again continued both of magical and muggle means. Hermione still couldn't believe it; well actually she could. Her excitement levels were rapidly increasing. She scolded herself.

 _'Stop acting like a 6 year old on a sugar rush, soon you will be jumping on the couch and running into walls'_. Schooling her features Hermione jumped into the talk about both worlds she is now a part of. Somehow she knew she would be going **home** soon.

The conservation began to lull thirty minutes later and Professor McGonagall stood to leave and made her goodbyes. Walking towards the door with the Grangers she stopped once outside and turned to Hermione.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you" the professor handed Hermione an envelope with a seal on the back, the Hogwarts seal she presumed.

"What is it Professor?"

"That my dear, is your Hogwarts acceptance letter. Inside you will find all the information you need and what you require for your first year including your reading list" at the mention of books Hermione's face lit up leaving her parents chuckling behind her.

Professor McGonagall noticed and spoke. "I also recommend that we pick you up a copy of Hogwarts a History, it will tell you anything you want to know about Hogwarts and evidently its History".

"Thank you, Professor".

"It's my pleasure dear. Now I will see you in one weeks' time at nine am to take you shopping for your school supplies. Good bye"

She shook Jean and Richard's hands and made her leave walking away towards the apparition point at the end of the street. She turned and looked one last time at the younger Granger, then she turned on her heel and with her wand in hand she apparated.

Hermione and her parents who were looking on from their doorstop saw Professor McGonagall disappear into thin air. They looked at each other with shocked faces. "Whoa" said Hermione with a wide grin on her face that could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money, while her parents just shook their heads in agreement and responded together. "You can say that again"

 _'Soon, Hermione, soon'_ she said to herself. The Grangers turned and walked back into their home, and with one last wistful look at where Professor McGonagall apparated from Hermione spoke.

"Not long now"

Hermione closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy Has Spoken**

 **Hogwarts: Professor Dumbledore's Office – Wednesday 14th August 1991**

Once she landed at the apparition point in Hogsmeade Village she quickly made her way to Hogwarts, the gates closed and locked after her passing through. Professor McGonagall couldn't believe it. It was true, everything she had been told was true. It was _HER_. It had to be. McGonagall made her way towards Professor Dumbledore's office, silently contemplating to herself what she now knew. He was going to a have a field day once he hears what she had learned. All too soon she was standing in front of the gargoyles guarding the staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Bertie Botts every flavoured beans" she spoke. _'Honestly, his obsession with sweets is ridiculous and wildly known, anyone could easily guess the password'_ she thought to herself. Once the stairs appeared she stepped onto the bottom step and the stairs began to wind their way up towards the office door. Wrapping her knuckles against the door she waited before opening the door.

"Come in Minerva" she heard and then entered the office closing the door behind her, there was no need for warding as the room has been permanently warded to stop any eavesdroppers and prying eyes, not that there was a possibility of that happening. The gargoyles guarding the stair case hadn't failed yet in keeping the likes of those sorts away.

"Good evening Albus"

"Good evening, there is no need for you to knock my dear; I already knew you were in the castle and making your way towards my office" the headmaster said with a smile. McGonagall took the seat opposite the desk Dumbledore was currently residing at.

"Of course you did" McGonagall responded rolling her eyes good naturedly. Albus looked at her with those signature twinkling eyes.

"So, how did your visitations go today?"

"Eventful as always Albus, now ask me what you really want to know, there is no point in beating around the bush now is there?"

"No, I suppose there isn't, you can always see straight through me"

"I delivered the letters, gave explanations on the wizarding world and made further appointments to accompany the students to Diagon Alley to gather school supplies, the usual tasks that are always on the agenda as you well know. Today I met with Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley, Miss Sally-Anne Perks, and Miss Hermione Granger. Tomorrow I will be visiting Miss Megan Jones and Mr Zacharias Smith. And that should conclude the visitations of the muggleborn students for this school year, leaving the shopping for school supplies which should be completed by the end of next week"

"How is she Minerva?" McGonagall knew exactly who he was talking about; she had been waiting for him to broach the subject.

"She looks well Albus, happy and excellently cared for. She's a spitting double of her mother except for her having her father's eyes and curls. You chose well placing her in the protection of the Grangers"

"The muggle world offered her the protection that we couldn't. Does she suspect?"

"No, I don't believe so; I had a quick chat with Jean and Richard when she excused herself to use the restroom. They informed me that she knows about the adoption" at her response Albus' head snapped to attention and looked up from the document that previously had him occupied.

"How does she know?"

"Unfortunately it seems that as the child grew older she began to notice the differences in the characteristics between her and her parents. Jean and Richard tried to put off telling her as long as possible but they eventually caved and told her about the adoption when she was five years old. As far as the girl is concerned the Grangers are her parents, she doesn't ask after her biological parents" at this explanation Albus let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Good, that's good. But does she suspect?"

"She was only told about the adoption and not the circumstances surrounding them. We convinced her that she is a muggleborn and Jean and Richard were rather convincing during the visit, pretending to be ignorant about the wizarding world. If I didn't already know that they knew about magic I would have believed them myself" at this Dumbledore chuckled.

"How did she take it?"

"The same way all muggleborns take it, asked for proof so I showed her my animagus form. The look on her face was rather amusing. Then she grilled me about the wizarding world and then asked proof that I knew I had the right person. Luckily I had prepared myself for her asking that. Apparently she has a great love for books or so Jean and Richard told me. Seems she likes to gain knowledge about pretty much anything. I wonder where she got that from" the professor said sarcastically.

Dumbledore gave a knowing smile as he allowed his memories of her parents to come to the front of his mind.

"When are you accompanying her to Diagon Alley, Minerva?"

"Next week at nine am" at this he nodded. "She's definitely going to be a Gryffindor" McGonagall supplied.

"So you're getting a new lion cub then?"

"Do you doubt me, care to make a wager?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If she is a Gryffindor… then you have to buy all the faculty drinks at the Three Broomsticks during the first Hogsmeade visit of the term.

"And if she isn't a Gryffindor?"

"If she isn't a Gryffindor… I have to be on Peeves duty until the first Hogsmeade visit of the term" Albus' blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

"Agreed!" they shook hands to complete the deal. "She's destined for great things"

"That's what the prophecy says" stated McGonagall.

"A witch will be born in the ninth month. With her a new future may be formed. Once of age and her mates have been found, the power she will possess will be immense. She will be the beacon of light, to banish darkness from the world"

"She may not be the subject of the prophecy you know?" Minerva had no doubt that the young cub to be was the subject of the prophecy, but she had to protect her from the tricky headmaster. She was certain he had good intentions but sometimes his methods could be called into question.

"I will watch over her to be sure Minerva."

"You will not Albus! You will leave her to have a normal life and not meddle or interfere. If the prophecy is about her she will learn of it in due time. I will not have you disrupt her" McGonagall gave Dumbledore a look that would even have a fully transformed werewolf not want to be in the same vicinity as her.

Dumbledore begrudgingly agreed. He knew that he would never win the argument when it came to one of her cubs. She was fiercely loyal and protective when it involved a member of her Gryffindor house.

Both professors continued to talk pleasantly about the other muggleborn students that have either been visited or yet to be visited, as well as the start of term preparations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regular Happenings**

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 14th August 1991**

Molly Weasley was a small plump woman with flaming red hair and brown eyes. Standing in the kitchen was where she would usually be found. She loved it, the feeling of cooking for her family. Sure two of her sons – Bill (twenty years old) and Charlie (eighteen years old) had already left home and now have careers (Bill a curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie a dragon tamer in Romania) but she still had her five younger sons Percy (fifteen years old), the twins - Fred and George and their best friend and fellow prankster Lee Jordan (thirteen years old) -yes, she considered Lee to be one of her sons, she had practically raised the boy after all- and Ron (eleven years old) and finally her daughter Ginny (ten years old) the youngest child. Not to mention her husband Arthur. All except Lee had the flaming red hair that was often associated with her family and with good reason too.

Molly was in her element, Arthur was at work, Percy was off somewhere probably reading, Ron and Ginny where outside in the garden and the twins and Lee where upstairs doing Merlin knows what. _'Probably up to no good'_ Molly thought. It was rather quiet at the Burrow which was not a normal occurrence, it unnerved her a little. _'Yep, they are definitely up to no good'_ she sighed and she continued to stir the pot on the stove.

Flicking her wand she levitated the plates and cutlery onto the kitchen table and set them out. Gathering the buttered bread rolls and placing the baskets in the centre. Again she flicked her wand at two pitchers of pumpkin juice and they appeared on the table, once Molly had placed a cooling charm on the juice, she went back to the stove to remove the pot, placing it onto the kitchen counter top.

Whilst checking on the cooking dessert, she heard a loud explosion that shook the house. Again Molly sighed and with her apron tied around her midsection with her wand tucked into the pouch and her wooden spoon in hand she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs where she stopped on the third floor. Smoke was pouring out from underneath the twins (and Lee's) bedroom door. She stood lying in wait for her boys to come out of their room with a stern look on her face.

She could hear arguing from inside the room, the bedroom door swung open and the boys piled out still arguing. They stopped midsentence and looked at their mother. They plastered looks of innocence on their faces and greeted her like they hadn't just caused an explosion in their room.

"Hey mum, -" one of the twins said; she never could tell the difference between the two.

"- What are you doing standing there? -" the other twin spoke.

"- Is dinner ready?" Lee finished. But Molly has been dealing with the twins for thirteen years, she wasn't fooled.

"What was that noise?" she all but shouted, trying to stay calm.

"What noise? -" Fred asked, at least she thought it was Fred.

"- I didn't hear a noise did you Lee? -" George said, or was it Fred?

"- No I didn't hear anything -"

"- You must -"

"- Be imagining -"

"- It mum" they smiled at her.

"What noise? WHAT NOISE? The noise that caused the entire house to feel like it was being attacked by an earthquake!" Molly shrieked.

"I think -"

"- That it's -"

"- You shouting -"

"- Mum" they finished together.

This was clearly the wrong answer and the twins knew it. The mother's face flushed with anger, it was almost as red as their hair. Molly continued to shriek at her children, it could be heard in Percy's room and in the garden by Ron and Ginny. The boys stuck to their guns and kept up their acts of innocence. Their mum was now shaking the wooden spoon at them whilst she carried on shouting; they were starting to get slightly scared. Only slightly though because they were the Weasley twins and nothing scares the Weasley twins.

"You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, you're underage for Merlin's sake, and you could get EXPELLED." Molly screamed the last word. The boys winced.

"But mum -" This time George spoke first.

"- We weren't doing magic. -" Fred said.

"- Yeah, we were doing potions -" Lee replied.

"- And that's -"

"- Not illegal -"

"- Is it?"

At the end of the sentence Ron and Ginny bounded up the stairs and looked on at the scene in front of them. Smoke was still pouring out of the open door, they looked to the twins and Lee then looked at each other and couldn't help but burst into loud guffaws. Molly was at a loss.

"You **will** be cleaning this mess up and you **will** be punished for this incident" the stumpy little woman said turning on her heels and walking downstairs and back to the kitchen. Arthur met her in the living room after arriving home from work and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek; her children followed and sat down at the table waiting for Percy to join them. Upon his arrival dinner was served and conversation comfortably flowed as usual.

During dessert five owls landed at the kitchen window until Molly got up to allow them entrance into her home. The owls landed on the table in front of the boys and stuck their legs out waiting for their letter to be removed. Once the letters where taken the boys offered the owls a drink of water and some leftover meat from the lamb stew they had previously eaten. The owls hooted their thanks and left flying out of the open window. Molly closed the window and returned to the kitchen table. The boys opened up their letters that were clearly from Hogwarts if the seal was anything to go by. Ron was attending his first year, Fred, George and Lee their third year and Percy his fifth year; much to Ginny's displeasure she had to wait another year as she was only ten and to be accepted into Hogwarts you have to be eleven. This meant a year home alone without her brothers and only her parents for company.

"Hogwarts supply list letters?" Arthur asked. Arthur was five-foot-six, with a small rounded stomach, trademark freckles and red hair and wearing his Ministry work robes.

"Yes, Dad" supplied Percy; or as the twins liked to call him 'Perfect Percy'. "It's the supply list for this year" opening his letter a badge fell out of the envelope. Percy picked up the badge and read it out aloud. 'Prefect' it said on the front of it.

Molly and Arthur were quick to congratulate their son on his achievement, Molly giving him even more helpings of dessert. Percy sat there with an arrogantly smug look on his face that the twins couldn't wait to wipe off for him.

Fred and George looked at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. _'Great, that's exactly what we need, he's going to be even more of an arrogant arse now'_ thought Fred. _'Someone is going to have to keep him in his place'._ This thought belonged to George. _'I like the way you think, brother mine'._ Once again this thought was from Fred. The twins smirked at each other and Lee caught the look and also smirked. _'This is going to be a fun year'_ he thought to himself.

"Well we'll go to Diagon Alley next week and get your things then. Lee, would you like us to get your supplies for you dear?" asked Molly.

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I'll get them the week before term starts"

"It's Molly or Mum, and if you're sure?" she said and Lee beamed at her.

The conversation at the table turned to quidditch and the recent goings on at the Ministry. Everyone stood from the table once finished and thanked their mum for dinner, the children and Arthur retired to the living room whilst Molly cleared the kitchen. The twins were playing exploding snap and sat on the floor in front of the fire place with Ginny sat next to them waiting to play the winner. Percy had gone up to his room and Ron and Lee were having a game of wizarding chess sat at the small table in the middle of the room with their backs leaning against the couches. Arthur was reading a muggle magazine about car mechanics and sitting in his favourite red arm chair.

When Molly's clock struck ten pm everyone was sent to bed with some arguments from the children, obviously they lost so they sulked and trudged up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. The twins and Lee got ready for bed brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas, and they climbed into their beds. Tonight was the last night that Lee would be staying with the Weasleys, he had spent seven weeks with them during the summer holidays as his father and step-mother were always busy working or travelling. But he would be returning home for the last two weeks of summer. He wouldn't see the twins until the first of September on the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's Just Like Magic**

 **Granger Residence – Wednesday 21st August 1991: 9am**

Hermione woke at seven am on the day of the visit to Diagon Alley. _'Today is my first real glimpse of the wizarding world. I wonder what it's going to be like; extraordinary, amazing, phenomenal, probably'_ she thought with a silly grin. She was in such a good mood that nothing could ground her.

Jumping out of bed and running to the shower she quickly got washed and dry. Returning to her room she dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans, a white jumper and white trainers. After drying her hair she for went tackling the bushy mess into submission and put it into a not so tame pony tail.

High tailing it down the stairs and to the kitchen table she was bouncing in her seat with excitement. Her parents greeted her and breakfast was placed on the table. Hermione began to eat her bowl of porridge whilst sprinkling blueberries, strawberries and sugar over the top of it.

Talk was on the topic of muggle news until her parents decided to throw her a bone and asked her about the trip to Diagon Alley.

Hermione began rapidly firing answers while she buzzed with enthusiasm and her parents watched on in amusement. After breakfast the Grangers went to the living room and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Hermione's parents usually would have left for work by now but they decided they wanted to see her off before going to the dental office. They chatted until nine am rolled around and right on time the doorbell rang.

Jean stood to answer the door as Hermione was too busy shaking with anticipation.

"How is she?" Professor McGonagall asked Jean whilst walking through the door into their home.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Minerva" Jean replied with a laugh.

Together they walked into the living room and the sight that presented itself was rather amusing, McGonagall had never seen a student with a wider grin than the one Hermione was supporting. _'She doesn't have a clue'_ McGonagall thought and she smiled to herself.

"Hello, Miss Granger and how are you this morning?"

"I am brilliant, Professor"

"Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes, I'll just grab my coat" she said whilst sprinting out of the room. The Grangers and McGonagall shared a chuckle.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall took their leave out of the front door after exchanging their goodbyes with the Grangers.

Outside there was a taxi waiting, they climbed in and Professor McGonagall gave the address. Half way through the journey McGonagall asked Hermione if she had her supply list with her which Hermione confirmed, pulling it out of her coat pocket and handing it to the Professor. Hermione's rambling continued until the car pulled up on to Charing Cross Road.

"I'm extremely excited to see Diagon Alley" Hermione said finishing her babbling.

"So I see" the Professor said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed straight to her roots in embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"Don't be my dear, it's rather amusing." Hermione just smiled albeit embarrassingly.

They paid the driver and Hermione followed the Professor into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. 'F _itting'_ Hermione said to herself. Professor McGonagall made pleasantries to the owner Tom whilst making her way to the back of the pub and out of the door stopping in front of a brick wall.

McGonagall pulled out her wand from her tweed outfit and transfigured it back into her witch's robes. Hermione just stared as the wand was tapped against the wall in a sequence, almost like a pass code she noted. Gaping as the bricks began to move and part allowing a doorway to be formed.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley – 9:35am**

Professor McGonagall pushed Hermione forward making sure she was by her side, she couldn't be losing a student now could she? Hermione gasped and almost choked on her breath. The sight was incredible; people were walking in and out of shops and going about their own business. Children and teenagers were running around, laughing and stood in front of shops with their faces pressed up against the windows looking at the products. She couldn't blame them; she would probably be doing the same if Professor McGonagall was looking away from her. Diagon Alley was bright with colours and laughter could be heard amongst the crowd, the window displays were even moving. Hermione couldn't believe it all felt normal, like this wasn't the first time she had been exposed to magic. It felt right!

Hermione's attention was distracted by everything and anything that she wasn't watching where she was heading as she was too busy looking and gawking like an idiot. Luckily for her Professor McGonagall was steering her in the direction of Gringotts.

When Hermione looked up she saw a building in the centre of Diagon Alley, it was the biggest by far and looked aged. On the front of the building it read 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'.

"What are we doing here Professor?"

"We have to get your muggle money transferred into wizarding money" replied the Professor.

"Wizarding money?" asked Hermione

"Yes, my dear, English muggle currency consists of pounds and pence, whereas wizarding currency is galleons (gold), sickles (silver) and knuts (bronze). There are seventeen sickles in one galleon and twenty-nine knuts in a sickle" she said. "Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, I believe so Professor" replied Hermione.

"Right, now one galleon is equivalent to £4.93, so almost five muggle pounds. Okay? Then one sickle is equivalent to twenty-nine pence and one knut is equivalent to one pence."

"Seems easy enough Professor" McGonagall smiled at the child.

They walked up to the front of a desk and stopped. Hermione noticed that the bank teller wasn't human. She did her best to keep her face passive as to not seem rude. First impressions always mattered, she remembered that her mother always used to say that to her.

McGonagall took the muggle currency from Hermione and handed it to the bank teller goblin. After the money was counted out (£75) she was given a money pouch containing twenty-four galleons, fifteen sickles and three knuts.

"Thank you" Hermione and Professor said at the same time.

They walked out of the building with McGonagall steering Hermione towards a shop.

"What are we shopping for first Professor?"

"The most important thing that every witch or wizard needs in the wizarding world"

"And what's that?" the Professor smiled at her.

"A wand"

As she said this they stopped outside a shop called Ollivander's. The sign had gold peeling lettering that read 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. Upon entering the shop Hermione looked about. In the corner near the door there was a small counter with a spindly chair behind it. There were rows upon rows of stacked boxes that were covered in a thin layer of dust. The wands Hermione presumed.

An old man with grey hair and wearing black wizard's robes came out of the back room at the sound of the bell above the door.

"Good morning, Minerva" the old man said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Ollivander, we are here to get Miss Granger here her wand" Ollivander looked at Hermione and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hello there, I'm Ollivander, let's get you your wand then" he said whilst shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and thank you for helping"

"It's no problem my dear, it's my job" with that said Ollivander walked towards the rows upon rows of boxes muttering to himself and frequently looking between Hermione and the boxes.

"No, not this one….. That's not right, maybe this one…. Then again, maybe not" Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself at hearing him.

"I think this one will do nicely" he finally decided pulling the box out of the pile and placing it on the counter. He opened the box and took out a wand handing it to Hermione who took it in anxious hands. As soon as she held it her whole body began to tingle, the wand fit perfectly into her hand.

"Well, give it a wave"

Hermione waved her wand and it began to glow and fireworks shot out of the tip. Everyone in the room smiled. Ollivander took the wand from her and placed it back into the box and wrapped it up for her.

"That will be one galleon, eleven sickles and six knuts please" Hermione got the correct amount out of her pouch with McGonagall watching over her shoulder to make sure she handed the right amount of coins over.

They said their goodbyes and left the shop.

"Where are we visiting next Professor?"

"How about we get your uniform, then your school supplies, we can go to the Magical Menagerie and then get your books"

"Okay" Hermione agreed.

So their next stop was Madam Malkin's. Hermione was ushered onto a raised podium where tape measures were charmed to take her measurements magically. Hermione smiled and laughed. She paid for her uniform purchases (three plain black robes, three white shirts, three black/grey skirts, two pairs of comfortable black shoes, five pairs of black/grey socks, one pair of dragon hide protective gloves, one black pointed hat and three ties) without a backward glance at her Professor - she was really getting the hang of wizarding currency.

They then visited Potage's Cauldron shop (one standard size two pewter cauldron), Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (one set of glass vials, one set of brass scales and a list of required potion ingredients which the shop clerk already had made into batches. _'They must be expecting the school supply runs'_ Hermione thought to herself), Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment (one telescope) and Scirbbulus Writing Instruments (parchment, quills and ink pots) to get her school supplies.

After paying for her supplies they made their way towards the Magical Menagerie to find a familiar for the young witch. They spent twenty minutes looking around and Hermione left the shop without a familiar. This reduced Hermione's mood until Professor McGonagall assured her that she could look for a familiar next year, as every young witch and wizard has one but they may not find the one they feel an attachment or a connection to their first year. Some may not find their familiar until after they graduated Hogwarts.

"Now, Miss Granger lets go get you your books." Hermione's spirited was instantly lifted at the mention of books.

They walked into Flourish & Blotts and Hermione felt overwhelmed. Book shelves filled the majority of the room. There was a small reading area at the back of the room with comfortable looking chairs and cushions and a small empty space where the front counter was placed. There had to be a few thousands books in the shop. Hermione decided she could die happily surrounded by the smell of leather and ink. Professor McGonagall had to practically restrain her from stampeding around the shop.

First Hermione and the Professor picked up the books on the supply list (The Standard Book of Spells (Grade one) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble). McGonagall gave her wand a flick and the books already collected by the two stacked themselves and floated in mid-air following behind them. Hermione was left to explore the rest of the book shop until she paid for her items. As promised Professor McGonagall placed a copy of Hogwarts a History onto the counter. Hermione smiled her thanks to the shop clerk and Professor McGonagall.

There was one last thing to do; purchase a trunk. When one was obtained with her initials engraved on the front, Professor McGonagall took all the items that had been recently procured and placed them into the trunk. The trunk didn't require any charms to be placed on it to fit all the purchases in as they were already built in. How else would students survive four months with only one trunk of clothing and other personal items? The professor then shrunk the trunk to fit into Hermione's pockets. She gasped and smiled.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione walked around the rest of Diagon Alley allowing her to take it all in. _'This is my world now. This is where I belong, where I've always belonged'_ she thought gleefully.

It was now around one pm and Hermione's stomach began growling, Professor McGonagall's face was filled with amusement whilst Hermione's flushed with embarrassment.

"So Miss Granger, would you like to get lunch since we've finished shopping for your school supplies?"

"If you wouldn't mind Professor" she spoke and McGonagall nodded her head in confirmation.

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered their food (chicken soup and pumpkin juice) and took a seat at a table at the back of the room. Lunch arrived and they both tucked into their meals. Hermione continuously asked question regarding Hogwarts, classes and its Professors and McGonagall happily supplied answers.

Halfway through the meal the fireplace roared to life with green flames and one by one out stepped a family of redheads. There was an elder witch and wizard who were clearly the parents of the four boys and the young girl. _'They must be Hogwarts students shopping for their school supplies'_ Hermione thought. Professor McGonagall noticed that she jumped and looked up to see the cause.

"It's called flooing, with the use of floo powder witches and wizards are able to move themselves from one place to another as long as there is a fireplace connected to the floo network where their destination is"

"How does it work?"

"You take a handful of floo powder and step into the fireplace and you say the name of the place you would like to go to, and then you drop the floo powder into the grate. It is also a way of contacting someone - you can make fire or floo calls. It works the same way as floo travel does except you don't have to step into the fireplace and you're not leaving your home"

"So it's a form of transportation and video calling for witches and wizards"

"Yes"

"Are there any more forms of transport apart from floo travel?"

"There are a few more, yes. There is flying on a broom, port keying and apparition."

"What are port keying and apparition?"

"Travelling by port key is similar to what the muggles call teleportation, only in the wizarding world we use magic instead of science and we were able to accomplish it. And apparition gives the witch or wizard the ability to move themselves from location to location as long as there are no anti-apparition wards in place. It is a learned skill that requires concentration and determination as to not splinch yourself and others through side-along apparition"

"Splinching and side-along?"

"Splinching is a dangerous and fairly common risk when apparating. When you apparate you are effectively breaking your body up into thousands and thousands of pieces, like grains of sand and they are moving through the air. When you land at your destination if you did not concentrate correctly some parts of the body may be separated. It can also cause cuts and other injuries if you don't land correctly or if you land in a small or crowded place. It's not a good idea to apparate whilst gravely injured, impaired in any way or have consumed alcohol. Now side-along apparition is taking someone with you when you apparate, whether they have the ability themselves or not"

"Will I learn how to do these at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my dear, you will. You will learn how to fly this year with a flying instructor along with the other first years. The reason we didn't purchase you a broom is because first years are not allowed to bring their own and the students use the school brooms instead. You don't need to learn how to port key, simply for the reason that it only requires you to touch the item that has been spelled when it is time for departure and I've already told you how to use floo travel. Leaving apparition, you will learn how to apparate in Hogwarts if you wish to. But you must be seventeen years old before lessons begin and you must have a license before you apparate anywhere"

During the conservation Hermione tried to ignore the feelings that where stirring up inside of her. Ever since the redheaded family arrived her body and her magic had begun tingling, almost as if it was singing and butterflies were filling her stomach.

Hermione smiled to herself when the redheaded family walked past her table whilst they were all bickering and chatting back and forth. Once they left out the back door and headed into Diagon Alley the tingling stopped. _'Huh, weird'_ she thought and shrugged it off.

Lunch was eaten and when Hermione's stomach was full she and McGonagall stood to leave the Leaky Cauldron and made their way out the door to muggle London, thanking Tom for lunch when they walked past them.

They got another taxi and returned to the Granger home.

Professor McGonagall left Hermione with her parents to talk their ears off. ' _They will definitely have a headache in the morning. I just hope they continue to act clueless and don't give anything away'_ Minerva thought to herself before she left to repeat this morning's school supply run to Diagon Alley with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

 **The Burrow - 1:15pm**

"Fred, George, get your backsides down these stairs this instant; everyone is ready to go. Your father took a day off work to accompany us to Diagon Alley, so you better get down here now or we'll leave you behind" screeched Molly.

When there was no reply Molly huffed and stomped up the stairs. When she got half way up the first flight of stairs she heard the sound of Fred's voice, or was it George's?

"Where are you going mum? -"

"- Yeah, I thought we were going to Diagon Alley" the other twin spoke.

Molly slowly turned and shot her twin sons a glare. They smiled angelically at her, forcing Ginny into a fit of giggles. Their mother made her way towards the floo, when her back was turned the twins winked at their little sister.

One by one the Weasley members took a handful of floo powder, entered the fireplace and clearly spoke "the Leaky Cauldron"

* * *

 **The Weasleys: Diagon Alley - 1:25pm**

The Weasleys were piling out of the Leaky Cauldron floo. Molly was the first through and Arthur being the last who had yet to come through with Ron and Ginny. When the twins stepped out of the floo (Fred then George) they were both suddenly hit with a feeling.

They couldn't describe it to anyone but each other as no one would understand. But it felt as though their body and mind had been asleep for years and it has just awakened. Their skin felt as though it was on fire and their magic was humming. Fred and George looked at each other and moved slightly away from their mother to chat.

"Do you feel that, Gred?" enquired Fred.

"Yeah, Forge" responded George.

"It feels -"

"- Strange. -"

"- Yeah, but -"

"- Kind of -"

"- Good too. -"

"- My body's tingling -"

"- And my magic's humming. -"

"- My skin feels like -"

"- It's on fire."

"- It's odd, I feel -"

"- Content -"

"- Relaxed -"

"- I've always felt like there was something missing, like a part of me -"

"- I know what you mean, brother mine. -"

"- But now I feel -"

"- Whole -"

"- Complete" they said together and sighed reveling in the feelings inside of them.

Arthur was the last of the family to come through the floo, the family gathered and made their way towards Diagon Alley. As soon as the twins separated from the group and made their way to get their school supplies the feelings they felt previously disappeared. Fred and George looked at each other and frowned, they felt like a piece of them was missing once again. Shaking their heads they went about their business. After all they needed to stock up on prank and joke products and they couldn't do that if they didn't have time. They worked quickly and efficiently knowing the other's next thought and movement like only the Weasley twins could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kings Cross Station**

 **Granger Residence – Sunday 1st September 1991**

September the first finally rolled around and Hermione couldn't be more ecstatic. Since the trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione had packed, checked, repacked and double checked her trunk twice a day for the past two weeks. It couldn't be helped; she was just too enthusiastic to finally see Hogwarts. Hermione had read Hogwarts a History front to back twice and she had already completed reading her school books. After all she was at a disadvantage with her being a muggleborn and she had to be able to keep up with the other students.

Once more Hermione was found by her parents checking her Hogwarts trunk and placing the last of her belongings into it.

"Hermione, I'm certain you haven't forgotten to pack anything" Mrs Granger smiled at her daughter.

"I know mum, but I'm too excited to sit still and just wait. This keeps me busy"

"Believe us, we know you can't wait to get to Hogwarts" Mr Granger chuckled through his reply.

Hermione flushed whilst laughing. Her parents left her until it was time to leave. They had already said their goodbyes the night before so her leaving the next day shouldn't be too emotional. She was going to miss her parents terribly, but she imagined her school work would keep her busy.

It was now 9:50am and Hermione and her parents were preparing to leave for Kings Cross Station.

"Hermione?" called Mr Granger.

"Coming, daddy"

Hermione's trunk bounded uncontrollably down the stairs; she had accidentally lost control of it as it was too heavy. She heard groaning coming from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione sprang down the steps and was met by the sight of her mother laughing hysterically, whilst her father was clutching his left foot grumbling.

"Oops, sorry daddy" Hermione spoke sheepishly. Mr Granger just chuckled after the pain had ebbed away, hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Princess. Now that your trunk is down here are you ready to leave?"

"Yes" the Grangers placed the trunk into the boot of their car and drove to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

The Burrow was a mad house on the morning of the first day of term. There was yelling, screaming, arguing, stomping, running and as always pranking. Molly was taking it all in whilst she was cleaning up the kitchen table. This was the last time she would hear those sounds in her home until the Christmas holidays which was four months from now. She loved a bit of peace and quiet, but who doesn't? But what she loved more was a house full of her children.

"Mum, have you seen my cauldron?" Ron yelled from his room.

"It's in the kitchen where you left it Ronald"

"Mum, I can't find my socks" bellowed George? Fred? Whichever one of her sons it was.

"There already in your trunk"

"Mum, do you know where my scarf is?" the other twin asked.

"Hung up on the coat rack" Molly sighed.

Yep, she was definitely going to miss her children; even the twins with their trouble making and mischievous ways. She would use the time they were away to recuperate and prepare herself for the Christmas holidays; who knew what they would have planned with their jokes and pranks? Merlin they were probably already planning it. _'If they only focused this hard on their school work'_ she thought. At least she still had Ginny and she would not be let out of her sight for a minute. After all she only had one year left before she too started Hogwarts leaving her with an empty nest.

Fifteen minutes later and Percy and Mr Weasley were loading the trunks in to the borrowed Ministry vehicle. Whilst everyone piled into the magically enlarged transportation. Thankfully. Well everyone except...

"FRED GIDEON? GEORGE FABIAN? We are going to be late and miss the train at this rate. Get your backsides into high gear and get in the car before I give you what's for" Mrs Weasley yelled.

A few seconds later the trouble making twins appeared. They were jogging up to the car dragging their trunks behind them. Their red hair was messed up and sticking out at odd angles and their turquoise eyes were twinkling with mischief. _'They're up to something'_ Molly thought as she narrowed her eyes at them. But unfortunately she didn't have the time to interrogate them and find out what it was.

"Calm down mum and get into the car. -" one twin said whilst they placed their trunks into the car boot.

"- We can't have ickle Ronnikins late for his first day of school -" the other one said.

"- Now can we? -"

"- Don't forget Perfect Prefect Percy, Forge. -"

"- We could never forget him Gred -"

"- Unfortunately for us" they grumbled together causing Ginny to giggle and Molly threw her sons a disapproving glare.

* * *

 **The Grangers - Kings Cross Station**

The car journey was a quiet one but words didn't need to be spoken between the three. The atmosphere was sombre but filled with anticipation. Upon arrival at the station Mr Granger took the trunk out of the car boot and placed it on a trolley and the Grangers made their way towards platforms nine and ten. When reaching the platform Hermione turned to her parents to once again say her goodbyes. She launched herself into their arms. The hug lasted for several minutes until she was released and pushed towards the barrier.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"We love you more" was the in sync reply she received from her parents.

Hermione began running towards the barrier -like the instructions in her Hogwarts letter told her to- with a spring in her step.

Mrs Granger rested her head on Mr Granger's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you think she will be different when she comes back home?" enquired Mrs Granger.

"Without a doubt, Jean. This is her world now, it has always been her world. We knew what would happen when she turned eleven and we accepted her when she came to us all those years ago"

The Grangers were reminiscing about their lives with their daughter. They regretted being away from her whilst she was growing up. They had busy schedules with the dental office so they didn't spend as much time as they would have like to with Hermione. For this reason Hermione matured at such a young age with her having to keep herself busy -with the use of books and learning- when she wasn't at school.

They wanted to just have fun and spend time doing ridiculous and silly things with her, like going to the park or beach and having picnics, going to parent teacher meetings at her school which they never had time for and now she was practically gone from their lives. They decided that when she was home they would correct the situation and spend as much time as possible with her.

Walking back towards the station entrance/exit they came across a family of seven redheads making their way towards the barrier steering trolleys with trunks on towards the platform they had just left. Jean and Richard smiled and chuckled when they heard (what they guessed were teenagers) the twin boys joking around with the older woman who had to be their mother.

"Right, Fred you go first" the mother said to one of her twins.

"I'm George, not Fred, mum. Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George"

"Only joking mum, I am Fred"

Mr Granger had a feeling that the boys were rather mischievous if the twinkle in their eyes, their behaviour towards their parents and siblings and their laughter was anything to go by. That was exactly the kind of relationship they had always wanted with their daughter. Then maybe she wouldn't have had to look to books for comfort when she didn't fit in at her muggle school, with her having no friends and getting bullied. Although her being a witch may have also had something to do with it. Hopefully now she could have a normal childhood. Now that she was going to a school that would surround her with people who had the same abilities as her, she could finally make friends and not be a pariah.

They looked at each other chucking and they walked back to their car so they could go back home. It wasn't going to be the same without Hermione sitting on the couch surrounded by books and mumbling to herself as she read.

* * *

 **The Weasleys - Kings Cross Station**

When the Weasleys arrived at Kings Cross Station each child removed their trunks from the boot of the aged, silver, Ministry borrowed car and placed them onto the trolleys. The Weasley family steered them to the barrier for access to the Hogwarts Express. The twins were to be the first to go through the barrier and onto the platform.

"Right, Fred you go first" Molly said to the twin she thought was Fred.

"I'm George, not Fred mum. Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George"

"Only joking mum, I am Fred" Molly pursed her lips as Fred ran through the barrier with George on his heels laughing at his twin. She sighed and turned towards the rest of her family and sent them through the barrier before herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express**

 **Hermione - The Hogwarts Express – Sunday 1st September 1991**

Passing through platform nine and three quarters she could feel the barrier responding to her magic and she rejoiced in the feeling whilst laughing.

Coming to a stop she saw a magnificent black and red train on the front it read 'The Hogwarts Express' and she couldn't stop grinning. She made her way through the crowds of other students and towards one of the entrances to the train. An attendant helped to place her trunk on the train and she pulled it behind her until she found a compartment. Stepping into the compartment she closed the door behind her and sat down. Taking a moment to take it all in. "This is my future now" Hermione murmured to herself with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Right, well, suppose I better put my trunk in the overhead rack" Hermione said to herself.

Hermione struggled to lift her trunk into the overhead compartment when she finally managed to get one side to rest against the rack. Hermione was panting with the trunk leaning heavily on her back whilst holding it up and trying to stop it from crushing her.

Hermione began grunting trying to lift the rest of the trunk onto the rack.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"URGHHH!" Hermione was struggling to breath with the weight of her trunk on her.

"BLOODY HELL!" she groaned and yelled in exasperation.

The feelings she experienced in Diagon Alley had come back; her magic was once again tingling and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She ignored them though when she became distracted and her attention was caught by her hearing rather than seeing the compartment door open.

"Hi there, would you like some help with that?" she heard a boy ask her.

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you, but thanks for asking though" she responded whilst panting with exhaustion.

"Yeah, but sorry, we don't believe that, do we Fred?" another voice spoke up.

"No, we don't, George" the boys voices were laced with amusement.

"Seriously, I can manage" Hermione spoke with shaking limbs.

"No, you can't, and you're not, so Fred is going to take the trunk off of you and place it on the rack whilst I move you out of the way, before you get turned into a pancake from the weight of the trunk you're so diligently failing to hold up"

With that said the boy called George grabbed a hold of her around the waist and waited for Fred to take the weight of the trunk away from her. George lifted her up and placed her on the ground next to him and Fred put the trunk on the rack.

Hermione huffed and glared at George, when she heard a laugh she turned and looked at Fred, for some reason she wasn't surprised that they were twins even though this was the first time she had looked at the both of them, after only previously hearing their voices which were nearly identical with only a slight difference that most people probably wouldn't hear, but she could.

They were taller than she was and looked to be a couple of years older too. They had flaming red hair, the brightest turquoise eyes she had ever seen, that sparkled with amusement and they had a smattering of freckles on their noses. She recognized them from the Leaky Cauldron from her trip to Diagon Alley. They were wearing dark jeans, trainers and blue jumpers.

"Thank you, but I really didn't need your help; I was managing just fine" she all but growled at them.

"No, you really weren't" spoke George whilst chuckling. She wasn't sure how she knew it was George but she did, so she didn't really question herself.

"So don't lie to us or yourself for that matter" said Fred. Hermione just huffed, then sighed and held her hand out to Fred and then George for them to shake.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she spoke clearly and not at all intimidated by their height.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service" they chirped while shaking her hand. They sat down and pulled her to sit in-between them.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, Hermione Granger -" spoke Fred.

"- Now tell us about yourself" finished George.

"Don't you have any friends you want to sit with or people waiting for you?" enquired Hermione.

"Nope, now tell us about yourself" they said together.

As this was said the train began to move and headed for Hogwarts.

They chatted for a couple of hours with Fred and George in absolute hysterics and tears running down their faces. This is where a boy with dark skin and black dreadlocks found them as he entered the compartment with a box in hand closing the door behind him. He was wearing black trainers, dark blue trousers and a black shirt. He turned to the twins and shouted.

"REDS"

"WEBBS" the twins yelled as they bounded towards the boy and they embraced in a very un-masculine man hug.

Hermione looked on at the scene in front of her with slight confusion but that was overridden by the amusement that was bubbling inside of her that she just smiled (slightly sadly) at the display of obvious friendship in front of her, that she had never experience before.

They released from the very feminine man hug and looked at her with silly grins on their faces. They once again burst into laughter forgetting about the boy that the twins called "Webbs."

When they managed to calm down the boy sat down next to her and the twins made the introductions.

"Hermione this nosey sod -" spoke Fred.

"- Is Lee Jordan. -" stated George.

"- Our best friend and -"

"- Fellow Gryffindor lion"

Hermione gave a bright smile at Lee and he did the same whilst shaking her hand. She liked him already especially witnessing what she did between him and the twins; she could already tell they were going to be good friends.

"And Lee, this lovely young lady -" spoke George first and Hermione couldn't stop the very un-lady like snort of laughter that escaped her. The twins were so dramatic and were clearly lying through their teeth.

"- Is Hermione Granger -" followed Fred.

"- Muggleborn witch -"

"- Extraordinaire" Hermione snorted again. _'See what I mean? Completely dramatic!'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Fred and George - The Hogwarts Express**

The twins waited until the rest of their siblings and parents passed though onto the platform. They said their goodbyes with their mum possibly trying to squeeze them to death.

"Mum we -" said Fred.

"- Can't breathe" George said carrying on from where his twin left off.

Mr Weasley finally managed to tear his wife off his twin sons and chuckled when they took a huge breath.

"Now boys, be good this year won't you?" spoke Mr Weasley.

"Don't get into any trouble and behave yourselves" said Mrs Weasley.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at their parents with identical sceptical looks on their slightly freckled faces.

"Now mum why -"

"On Earth would we -"

"- Want to do -"

"- That?" the twins finished together.

Molly sighed and pursed her lips whilst Arthur's eyes showed amusement. Only a small amount of course, he didn't want to encourage his boys and face the wrath of his wife, after all she is a rather scary witch with a bad temper.

The twins gathered their trunks from the trolleys and placed them on the floor, whilst Ginny was complaining about why she wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts as Ron got to.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ron is eleven years old and you are only ten. You have to wait until next year as it is the rules" Molly scolded her only daughter.

Fred and George knelt down in front of their favourite and only sister and simultaneously whispered something into her ear and she smiled and giggled. The twins hugged and kissed her on the cheek, doing the same to their mother when they stood up and made their way to the train. After giving an attendant their trunk, they went off to find the perfect compartment to sit in and plan for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Being pranksters was extremely hard work and they had a reputation to maintain, after all, they couldn't be seen slipping now could they?

Walking down the isle of the train Fred and George stopped suddenly in their tracks and looked at each other. They happily sighed as the feelings they got in the Leaky Cauldron resurfaced from nowhere: the humming magic, the skin of fire and the tingling body, the feelings of being relaxed, content and complete. They released the breath they didn't realise they were holding and continued to find a compartment. They noticed the more they kept walking the more the feelings flared up, so they abandoned the need to find a compartment and instead went in the direction that for some reason, they knew they needed to be at.

 _Five minutes later…._

"URGHHH!"

They heard a rather frustrated and irritated groan coming from the compartment up ahead and they made their way in that direction. They stopped at the door and the feelings were the strongest that they had felt since getting on the train. They looked at each other in confusion and then their attention was caught again by an exclamation which sounded like a girl.

"BLOODY HELL" they shared a look of amusement before they chose to put the poor girl out of her misery and see if they could help her.

Fred opened the door and the twins went to step inside the compartment when the feelings splayed up inside them and felt more powerful than ever before. They were so overwhelmed by them that they didn't notice the young girl struggling with the weight of her trunk and was about to get crushed into the floor in a matter of minutes. The panting they heard brought them out of their thoughts. When they finally looked up they saw a petite young girl who judging by the size of her, had to be a first year. Her limbs were trembling and she was grumbling to herself, but they couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hi there, would you like some help with that?" asked Fred with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you, but thanks for asking though" she responded whilst panting, probably with exhaustion because she looked to have been in that position for a while.

"Yeah, but sorry, we don't believe that, do we Fred?" George spoke up with barely contained amusement, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him.

"No, we don't, George" Fred replied to his brother, also struggling to contain the laughter that was dying to be released.

"Seriously, I can manage" the young girl spoke up and her limbs were shaking, making it a dead giveaway that she was in fact struggling and needed help.

"No, you can't, and you're not, so Fred is going to take the trunk off of you and place it on the rack whilst I move you out of the way, before you get turned into a pancake from the weight of the trunk you're so diligently failing to hold up" George said.

Whilst George wrapped his arm around her waist, Fred took the weight of the trunk off the girl and put it into the overhead rack. George picked her up and placed her back on the ground next to him.

The girl huffed and glared at his brother and Fred could help but chuckle, especially when she turned her glare on him.

"Thank you, but I really didn't need your help; I was managing just fine" she all but growled at them.

"No, you really weren't" George couldn't help but say whilst he too, was chuckling.

"So don't lie to us or yourself for that matter" said Fred.

The girl once again huffed, then sighed and held her hand out to Fred and then George for them to shake.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she spoke clearly, the previous trace of irritation gone from her voice.

She looked smaller up close. Her head of hair was mahogany in colour and wild curls fell to the middle of her back in an uncontrollable mess. She had the biggest chocolate brown eyes they had ever seen - almost doe like, with a peaches and cream complexion and a small smattering of freckles on her nose. She wore comfortable clothing: light blue jeans, trainers and a t- shirt that said "Warning! Brains in use" on the front. The twins smiled at this.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service" the chirped whilst shaking her hand.

When they touched her they felt a jolt of electricity shoot through them but they held their facial expressions as to not give anything away and scare the young girl. They looked at each _'that's odd'_ they thought. They sat down and pulled her to sit in-between them. It felt right to them, they just couldn't explain it.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, Hermione Granger -" spoke Fred.

"- Now tell us about yourself" George finished for him.

"Don't you have any friends you want to sit with or people waiting for you?" enquired Hermione.

Fred and George looked at each and had a whole conversation with their eyes. Of course they had other friends, especially Lee who they wanted to visit before they got on the train and arrived at Hogwarts, but now in the compartment with this girl sat in-between them, they didn't want to leave her. Their minds made up they subtly nodded to each and shrugged and spoke together.

"Nope, now tell us about yourself"

The train began to move as they made their way towards Hogwarts. They chatted with Hermione for a couple of hours, all the way through she had them laughing like lunatics which in turn sent her into full out guffaws. They all had tears running down their faces, they were struggling to breathe and they were holding their sides as their ribs hurt from laughter. The only people who could make them laugh was each other or Lee, they found this a pleasant development. They liked it when she smiled and laughed; they got the feeling that it didn't happen often. They silently vowed that they would always make sure she was smiling and laughing.

The twins discovered a lot about Hermione in two hours and the more they listened and learned, the more they were amazed by her. They discovered her to be hilarious, selfless, generous, incredibly kind hearted and fun. They didn't doubt there was more to learn about her either which they were more than happy to do.

Hermione had just told a story about something that occurred at her muggle school that sent Fred and George into another round of hysterics; they were doubled over leaning heavily against each other for support whilst they held their sides and tears ran down their faces.

The never heard the compartment door open, a boy step into it and then close the door behind him. They jumped when they heard a very familiar voice shout.

"REDS" they stood and sprang on the best, best friend in the entire world. Well apart from each other of course.

"WEBBS" they yelled and hugged their 'brother' tightly. When they released from the hug they turned to Hermione and saw a look of amusement on her face and that sent them off into another round of bellowed laughter, leaving an incredibly confused Lee looking at the scene in front of him.

Once the twins and Hermione finally calmed down and took deep breaths Lee sat down opposite the twins and next to Hermione. Fred and George introduced their best friend to their new friend.

"Hermione this nosey sod -" spoke Fred.

"- Is Lee Jordan. -"stated George.

"- Our best friend and -"

"- Fellow Gryffindor lion"

They couldn't help the ridiculously idiotic grin that spread on their faces when they saw Hermione gave a genuinely warm smile to their best friend and shake his hand whilst Lee did the same and gave her a smile.

"And Lee, this lovely young lady -" spoke George first and Hermione snorted at him.

"- Is Hermione Granger. -" followed Fred.

"- Muggleborn witch -"

"- Extraordinaire" once again Hermione snorted at his statement.

* * *

"So what had you practically wetting yourselves when I walked in here?" when Lee finished speaking the three doubled over in laughter again, the twins leaning against each other and Hermione leaning against Lee. He could feel her shoulders shaking which in turn had him bursting into laughter, he didn't know what they were laughing at but he didn't care.

It was ten minutes later when everyone had calmed down enough to answer Lee's question.

It was Fred and George that answered the question in what Hermione had named "twin speak".

"Hermione was telling us some stories from -" Fred started.

"- When she was at her muggle school. -" George followed up.

"- Turns out our little Spitfire -"

"- Pulled pranks in her classes -"

"- And was NEVER CAUGHT" the twins yelled at Lee with barely contained humour.

Lee looked at Hermione with astonishment and admiration in his eyes and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hermione here has promised to help us to pull pranks around the castle and on some of the Professors" Lee face splint into a grin that should have been painful and he began to chuckle at the enthusiasm of the twins.

"What was this story then?"

Fred and George once again answered before she could. George started off the twin speak.

"When she was nine years old, she pranked -"

"- One of her teachers at school. -"

"- She glued everything on her teacher's desk to the desk -"

The twins were having difficultly telling the story in-between their laughter.

"- It took twenty minutes for her teacher to realise what had happened -"

"- And it took two days to get everything unstuck from the desk. -"

"- But that's not all she did" at this point the twins were on the floor rolling around and had given up on telling the rest of the story.

Lee looked over at Hermione who was blushing furiously and he raised an eyebrow at her, when the twins calmed down to get their breath back they looked to Hermione to tell Lee the rest.

"So Little One, what else did you do that has these two noisy buggers wetting themselves?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued on from where the twins left off.

"Well, you know? I may or may not have put extra strong super glue -the kind they use in manufacturing companies- on the teacher's chair as well" the look of admiration reappeared on Lee's face and it was accompanied by the twins'.

Hermione continued "And she may or may not have sat down on the chair and got stuck"

Lee and the twins were laughing madly. If anyone walked past the door they might contemplate sending them to a psychiatric hospital. Feeling confident because of the looks they were giving her she added the last part of the story with a laugh.

"And she may or may not have tried to stand up and she couldn't. When she finally managed to stand up, she may or may not have ripped her clothing and they were still stuck to the chair"

"And you never got caught Love?" asked Lee. Surprisingly Hermione never even batted an eyelash at the term of endearment as she found it to feel natural.

"No; the school could never figure out who did it, so they assumed that some kids broke into the school when it was closed and that they were the cause of it" Hermione said.

"She's brilliant isn't she?" spoke Fred with respect.

"I think she will make a great addition to the team" George said with awe.

"Yes, I think she will" finished Lee with complete approval for the new member of the pranking trio. _'No not trio, Quartet. With her muggle ideas and pranks we will be even better than before, especially if she never gets caught. We won't get detention'_ thought Lee joyfully.

The newly formed quartet spent the next couple of hours this way, just laughing and having fun. Looking at the four of them now, no one would suspect that they only met each other a mere four hours ago. There was only three hours left of the train ride before they reached Hogwarts. At this point a woman was roaming the carriage isle with a trolley of confectionary. Hermione bought four chocolate frogs, twelve sugar quills, one box of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and four pumpkin juices. Hermione decided she rather liked wizarding sweets. They decided to play a game with the Bertie Bott's beans.

"When they say every flavoured bean they mean it. I swear I got a vomit flavour one once" explained Lee.

They sat with the Bertie Bott's beans in the middle of them, they would take it in turns to pick one out without looking and they had to eat it. The facial expressions and the reactions to the beans were priceless. The language used by the boys would normally have Hermione scold them, but she didn't have it in her heart to tell them off just because they were her boys. If it was anyone else she would gladly do it. _'Wait a minute; did I just say my boys?'_ Hermione just shrugged off the thoughts in her mind and continued to laugh with her boys.

Lee picked a strawberry one, Hermione picked an orange one, George picked a spearmint one, but unfortunately Fred picked an earwax flavoured one. While Fred was practically choking the others just laughed. Then they decided that instead of picking their own bean, they would do it for each other.

They picked a cotton candy flavoured one for Lee, Hermione got a corned-beef flavoured one and George was given a bacon flavoured bean. Again poor Fred got a rather disgusting flavour.

"YUCK! Pickled pig's intestines" Fred said whilst looking like he was going to be sick. The others laughed at his misfortune. Fred decided he didn't want to play the game anymore and the others agreed throwing him a bone.

Hermione jumped when something moved and she caught it in the corner of her eye.

"Err... Lee? What's in that box? It just moved!" Hermione questioned nervously.

The twins and Lee all turned to the box and gasped.

"Susan" they all shouted in sync as Lee grabbed the box.

"What's a Susan?" asked Hermione.

Lee shared a look with the twins and they looked at Hermione as Lee moved the box in front of her and he removed the lid. Hermione gasped and when the boys were expecting her to scream and start running for the hills, she did the most surprising thing they had ever seen a girl do before when it came to Susan, that it rendered them speechless. She started cooing. They had never seen it before; usually no one would get within twenty feet of Lee unless they knew that he didn't have Susan with him or that she had been sent home. If Lee had been spotted carrying the box everyone would go in the opposite direction to him (except the twins and now apparently Hermione). That included some of the professors too.

"Oh, she's so adorable" Hermione reached into the box and allowed the tarantula to sit on her palm where she stroked its body. The tarantula was the size of her hand. She was once again making cooing noises and the boys looked at her with awe stricken looks.

"What?" queried Hermione when she noticed it had gone quiet and looked at the bewildered faces of her boys.

"What she says!" said Lee with a laugh. "What she says!"

"You're holding a spider the size of a toad in your hand and cooing at her likes she's a kitten"

"Fred, she's a tarantula not a spider and a pretty one at that. Aren't you Susan?" she began cooing again. The boys didn't know what to say.

Susan ran up Hermione's arm until she reached her shoulder and just sat there peacefully, Hermione sat back carefully as to not squash Susan.

"You amaze us you know that" replied George, Hermione just smiled at them.

They sat for a while chatting animatedly and the boys gave her the rundown of the school. They contemplated pranking her and telling her that she had to wrestle a giant before getting sorted into her house, however after hearing about the pranks she had pulled at her muggle school they thought better of it, as they didn't want her wrath and her pranking them. They bet she could give them a run for their galleons.

The boys were telling her about the houses and Fred was currently assuring her that they would still talk to her even if she wasn't in Gryffindor, except maybe if she was in Slytherin the boys joked.

"Fred, I believe you okay? I'm fine, honestly" she saw the looks of wonder on the boy's faces.

"What?" she probed.

"How did you know that it was Fred? Because you seem pretty certain that it wasn't George, so it can't have been a guess" inquired Lee.

"I don't know; how I just did; I reckon I could do it blind folded" was the reply Hermione gave to his question. The twins broke into bright smiles and they gave her a look that showed high regard in their eyes.

The twins couldn't believe it, she could tell them apart, now they knew she was special. They could already tell that she was one of a kind, but when she announced she could tell them apart it only cemented their feelings for her. Seriously, not even their own parents and siblings could tell them apart but she could. They decided to tell her so.

"Hermione not even our own family or Lee can tell us apart -"

"- Yeah, and we have five brothers -six including Lee-, and one sister. -"

"- Not to mention mum and dad -"

"- and other extended family members" they said in their twin speak which had Lee and Hermione chuckling at their exclamation and disbelief.

"You know what this means Gred? -"

"- Indeed I do Forge. -"

"- You are not only more wicked than Lee -"

"- But now you're the same amount of wicked as the Weasley Twins"

Lee gave a mock glare and a hurt look which only made them laugh and Hermione chuckled good naturedly at her friends.

Time flew by and there was only two hours left of the seven hour journey to Hogwarts. The quartet decided that they wanted to play a prank on some unsuspecting students before they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. Hermione suggested that they should get changed into their robes first and went to leave the carriage to get changed in the bathrooms. Upon sticking their heads out of the compartment door and seeing the queue to use the bathrooms they just changed into their robes in their compartment.

When Hermione had removed her shirt (she was wearing a vest top underneath) the boys could see a faint line through her top. It started at her left shoulder and it went all the way down and around to her right hip - almost settling on her stomach. The fact that they could see it through her clothing gave a sense of how big and thick the scar was. When the boys noticed it they all bristled and anger and worry replaced their usual light and happy expressions. They had their fists clenched at their sides trying to contain their anger.

"Hermione?" started Fred.

"What is that on your back?" requested George.

"Where did you get it from?" enquired Lee.

"Why do you have it?"

"Who did that to you?" her boys fired the questions at her, one after the other through clenched teeth. The boys continued with their tirade.

"We will kill them, -"

"- Then prank their dead body -"

"- And then we'll bury them" finished George.

Hermione thought it best to diffuse the situation rather quickly before her boys went on a rampage and kill some poor innocent civilian.

"You mean my scar?" the boys just glared at her so she decided to quickly continue before they could rebuttal. "Well it's a scar, I have had it since I was four years old" before she could continue with answering their questions the boys cut her off.

"- Are you telling us that your parents did that to you? -" asked Fred.

"- Do your parents hurt you? -" said George.

"- Because if they do we can help you -" went Lee.

"- You can tell us, we won't let anyone hurt you" they all spoke together with their voices filled with sadness and complete honesty. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes at her new friends trying to protect her from any harm. She blinked away the tears before she started from where she was cut off before.

"I don't know how I got it or why I have it. My parents didn't do this to me, they are wonderfully kind people. And I don't know who or what did it to me"

"Well if you've had that scar since you were four, why does it look a couple of weeks old?" requested Lee.

"Because before I was brought to the agency I was taken to a hospital and at the time my injury was badly infected. If it wasn't infected the scar should have barely been visible, but because it was, it looks like this instead and it will always look this way" Hermione finished answering their questions or at least she thought she had until they asked another.

"Agency?" they asked in sync. They were rather good at this she noted.

"Yes, the adoption agency, I was adopted when I was four by Jean and Richard Granger - my parents" she told them. "Now that I think about it, I was incidentally adopted the day I went to the hospital" Hermione said to the room but more to herself.

"What happened to your biological parents?" asked George.

"I was told by the Grangers that my biological parents died, I don't know how, when, where or why; they never told me"

"And the Grangers?" spoke George.

"They take excellent care of me and love me more than anything and I them. I am tremendously grateful to them for the kindness they have shown me since the day they adopted me, and over the years, they have treated me like their own flesh and blood instead of an orphan. They will always have a special place in my heart, forever and always" Hermione spoke fondly over her parents. "Now that you have finished and I have gone through your Spanish Inquisition, we had better get dressed if you want to pull that prank before we arrive as we haven't got long left."

"Right"

"Sorry"

"We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" the boys said one after the other as they all flushed with embarrassment. Hermione chuckled at them.

"Boys, I could never feel uncomfortable around you and I will always answer any questions you have for me"

The boys smiled because they saw the sincerity of her words in her eyes. They finished getting into their uniform robes and Hermione tied their ties for them because they were rubbish at it. The boys just chuckled when she told them so. Where the boy's robes had the Hogwarts crest on the right side and they had red lining on them and their ties where red and gold striped, Hermione's robes where all black and her tie was also black. She assumed they would change once she had been sorted into her house and her suspicions were confirmed by the boys. They set out to pull their prank before their time ran out.

Their prank involved a bucket of orange paint, an open bathroom door and a very unsuspecting Slytherin student.

They had spent thirty minutes setting it up and hid in wait for their prank to work. But their excitement was quickly ruined when a young boy foiled their plans. On the bright side their prank was successful but it was the wrong target.

The young boy wearing the same robes as Hermione burst into tears as he was covered in orange paint. Hermione and her boys rushed forward towards the young boy.

Hermione asked the boys to remove the paint and they did as she asked. She knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into her to give him a big hug. Hermione was rocking them, making humming and shushing noises. The boys looked on in pride. _'She is so gentle and kind hearted'_ they thought and they shared a look and knew they had all thought the same thing. They turned back to Hermione and the crying boy and they smiled.

Hermione was apologising to the boy for falling victim to their prank. She asked for his name.

"Ne-ev-i-i-lle Lo-Long- Bot-ttom" was his reply.

"Hi Neville, I'm Hermione, that's Fred, George and Lee" she said as she introduced them and they waved and gave an apologetic look to him.

"What were you doing? You looked like you were looking for something" asked Hermione.

Neville quickly told Hermione and the boys the situation regarding the loss of his toad and how he was new and how his gran would kill him if he couldn't find it before they got to Hogwarts. Hermione rectified the problem by sending Fred, George and herself to look for the toad. Fred went to search the front, George the middle and Hermione the back of the train, whilst Lee waited with Neville to see if the toad would come back. The boys didn't argue with her delegating and giving orders, as they believed she knew what she was doing.

Hermione opened the door to a compartment at the back of the train and found a small boy wearing clothes that were far too big for him, black messy hair and broken glasses. The boy sat opposite him had flaming red hair and freckles along his nose. Hermione assumed this was the twin's younger brother. Her suspicions were confirmed when he introduced himself as Ron Weasley and other boy said his name was Harry Potter. Hermione didn't miss the look of disgust Ron gave her, but decided to ignore it and filed away his behaviour towards her in her mind for her to think about later.

She noticed Ron had a wand out and was pointing it at a rat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" Hermione said.

Ron cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sunshine, daisy butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" nothing happened. "The twins gave me that spell" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her. _'Of course they did. Those boys'_ she thought fondly.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones" she cleared her throat. And then continued, she pointed her wand at Harry's classes and she had to stop herself from chuckling when his eyes crossed and a look of fear appeared on his face. "For example, Occulus Reparo" her wand sparked and in its wake it left Harry's previously broken glasses now repaired.

"Hey, thanks" Hermione smiled and stood to leave. "You haven't seen a toad have you? A boy has lost one and he's rather upset" Harry and Ron shook their heads no and she left them. She continued searching until she met with her boys back in their compartment. They explained that Neville's toad had in fact returned to him.

"That was a brilliant idea for me to wait behind for him to return whilst you guys went to search the train" exclaimed Lee. Hermione smiled as the twins nodded their heads in agreements.

They continued chatting until they finally pulled up to Hogsmeade Station. The twins held Hermione's hands whilst Lee held her shoulders so they wouldn't be separated through the traffic of moving students. They steered her towards a group of boats and a tall man that clearly had to be at least half-giant if what she had read in her school books was true. He looked intimidating at first sight with his thick bushy black hair and beard and his brown overcoat and buckled boots. But this was overridden by the soft and friendly eyes and his kind manner.

"Firs'- years over 'ere, this way please, firs'- years come on, don't be shy now!"

"Right Love, we have to go and get into a carriage now" spoke Lee. He gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead before running to get a carriage for him and the twins.

"We will see you in the great hall for dinner, Princess" said George giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and running to the same carriage as Lee.

"You will be fine, don't worry about a thing" Fred said before he mimicked the others, kissing her on the forehead and momma bear hugging her. He ran towards the moving carriages and tripped over on his way.

Hermione laughed once again at Fred's misfortune. _'Poor Fred'_ she thought.

She clambered into a boat rather clumsily with Neville, Harry and unfortunately Ron.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO HAVE HER?" Ron sneered and yelled at the same time.

She just sat down and waited until she was finally moving closer and closer towards Hogwarts. They made their way through and under a rock face that was actually a tunnel disguised by all the vines, plants and algae. The castle came into view and they made their way towards the dock on the Black Lake.

The castle looked aged and the colours of the stone were mismatched; well the castle was over a thousand years old after all. It was magnificently beautiful and she couldn't keep her eyes off it, they were glinting with pure admiration. She could briefly hear Ron complaining about having to share a boat with 'her and her bushy bird's nest of a head.'

They reached the edge of the Black Lake and the boats were docked. They first years were led through the entrance hall and they stood outside the door to the great hall, where the welcome feast would be held. At least that's what the twins informed her.

She heard a ruckus behind her but her eyes were trained on the closed doors.

Professor McGonagall walked towards the first year students with a scroll in her hand. Hermione was happy to see a friendly face. Well, more like a stern face; she chuckled to herself and reminded herself to tell the twins and Lee that joke later.

McGonagall informed the students of what was to happen next and when the nods of understanding ceased, the large wooden doors to the great hall were opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Welcoming Feast**

 **The Great Hall – Sunday 1st September 1991**

The doors were opened and the students were ushered forward and the gasps turned into ooh's and ah's. Hermione couldn't stop smiling, she felt as though she could cry from the sheer beauty of the great hall.

There were four large tables that were for the four houses as they had huge banners hanging over the tables from the ceiling. The Slytherin table was on the far left, Ravenclaw opposite it. Then on the other side of the walkway was the Gryffindor table with the Hufflepuff table opposite on the far right.

The Gryffindor table had red and gold banners hanging with a large golden lion on, the Hufflepuff table had yellow and black banners with a large black badger on it, the Ravenclaw banners were blue and bronze and they had a large bronze eagle on and finally the Slytherin table had green and silver banners with a large silver serpent on.

There was also a large table at the front of the hall that was facing the student tables, where the headmaster and professors occupied. And this had the Hogwarts crest above the table.

She looked up and was met by the sight of hundreds of floating candles that complemented the vision of a starry night sky that replaced the ceiling. Hermione knew that the reason this was the case was because the great hall was spelled to take on the image of the sky outside; she learned this whilst reading Hogwarts a History. She told some of the students near her this when they asked how it was possible. Once again she could hear Ron making comments about her and ignored him as she continued to walk with the crowd towards the front of the hall, where a three legged stool stood with a black aged pointed hat resting on top of it.

The crowd of students came to an abrupt stop. Hermione was feeling very nervous and it obviously showed on her face because when Hermione looked up she could see her boys smiling at her, pulling faces and waving, trying to get her attention. She quietly laughed at them and then she turned back to listen to what Professor McGonagall was saying.

The twins and Lee could tell that Hermione was nervous as she looked a little pale and they immediately worried that she might faint. After they had seen that scar on her back they felt immensely more protective of her than they did when they had first met her. Don't get them wrong, from the moment they met her they felt protective but now even more so. They couldn't understand who would want to hurt their princess. She was just so lovable it baffled them. When they were in the carriage they had talked about Hermione and everything they had learned about her life and they all made a vow that they would never let Hermione feel hurt again. They would have made an unbreakable vow but their mum wouldn't like that.

So when they saw their princess looking worse for wear they got her attention by waving madly at her like loons and pulling faces to make her laugh. They succeeded when she saw them and began to laugh, and then she smiled and turned back to Professor McGonagall. Before they too looked back at their professor they noticed Percy from the corner of their eyes looking at them scowling and then a look of confusion and possible pride? Filled the features of his face.

Hermione watched in wonder as the sorting hat burst into song.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The great hall burst into cheer and applause as the sorting hat finished its song. The students calmed down and everyone took their seats and Professor McGonagall stood near the sorting hat and opened the scroll and began to read the names from the list.

"Hannah Abbot" called Professor McGonagall.

The young girl walked towards the hat, the Professor lifted the hat and when the girl sat down the hat was placed on her head. She sat there for a few seconds before the hat yelled "Hufflepuff". The hall cheered and she jumped down off of the stool and made her way towards the Hufflepuff table. As she was walking Hermione saw her robes and tie begin to change. The robes now had yellow outlines with the Hogwarts crest on the right hand side and her tie was yellow and black striped.

The sorting continued along with the cheers and applause…

Susan bones - Hufflepuff

When this girls name was called out Hermione looked at her boys, winked and then turned back around.

When the boys saw Hermione look at them when the name "Susan" was called they began to laugh and when she winked at them they almost choked on the breath.

Terry Boot - Ravenclaw

Mandy Brocklehurst - Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown - Gryffindor

Millicent Bulstrode - Slytherin

Michael Corner - Hufflepuff

Stephen Cornjual - Ravenclaw

Vincent Crabbe - Slytherin

Tracy Davis - Slytherin

Kevin Eheulhule - Ravenclaw

Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnegan - Gryffindor

Anthony Goldstein - Ravenclaw

Gregory Goyle - Slytherin

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called. She gave a quick encouraging smile to her cub. She was about to win a bet; she looked over at Professor Dumbledore at the heads table and smirked.

When her name was called Hermione began to briskly walk towards the sorting hat, she felt horrendous. She looked at her boys who were once again smiling and pulling faces. Hermione took a breath and the hat was placed on her head, obstructing her view from her boys.

'Well, Miss Granger, I have been waiting for you to come to Hogwarts for a long time, I can tell you now that you are destined for great things and that you will be, if you're already not an immeasurably powerful witch. I see that the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan have struck up a friendship with you, that in itself is incredibly impressive as they don't allow people into their group. They will be an important part of your future, plus a few others Miss Granger I can tell you that. -"

"- Anyway back to the houses. Where to put you? Where to put you? Now this is going to be difficult, I haven't had this much difficulty placing a student since McGonagall and Dumbledore. Ummm. Let's see, you are incredibly loyal, kind, hardworking, patient and selfless; you would do well in Hufflepuff. What about yellow and black? Then again it's not really your colour. -"

"- You're extremely intelligent and you have a thirst for knowledge and you have an appreciation for learning, you're quick minded and witty. What do you think about Ravenclaw? The blue and bronze? But then again I don't think so. -"

"- You'd make an incredible Slytherin, you're cunning, ambitious and very resourceful. The green and silver, do you think you would do well there? Then again you're far too kind-hearted and generous to be a snake. -"

"- Gryffindor, the mighty red and gold lion? You are clearly brave, daring and chivalrous and you have a fire in your belly that would benefit Gryffindor if you were in their house. -"

"- Then again you would make an excellent addition to either of these houses. You are a tricky witch, aren't you Miss Granger? And you don't even have a preference for which house you would prefer to be a part of. Never mind; I like a good challenge and I haven't had one for the last few decades"

Hermione was beginning to panic. _'What if she couldn't be placed into a house? What would happen? Why is it taking so long? I thought that I would've fit in here at Hogwarts with everyone else having the same abilities as me. But it looks as though I'm still different to everybody else. I will always be an outcast'_ Hermione's thoughts where running through her mind at a fast pace and she felt as though she was going to cry, she had no idea how long she had been sat at the front of the hall for.

The sorting hat quickly made a decision to help calm her down.

Fred, George and Lee where all looking at Hermione in amazement and the hall was deadly silent and all the students had their eyes trained on her. She had been up there for ten minutes and the sorting hat still hadn't made a decision. They looked at each other with proud looks on their faces, the last time it took this long to sort a student was McGonagall and Dumbledore.

 _Ten minutes later…_

The boys were beyond worried, everyone at the Gryffindor table could feel the waves of anxiety rolling of them, just like Hermione they were beginning to panic. They had only met her seven hours ago and after spending only an hour with her they could all see that the qualities of all four houses were within her and that was extremely rare.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Everyone in the hall was beginning to get nervous, twenty minutes had passed and she hadn't yet been placed, she was just sat in her own little bubble.

Lee began whispering to Fred and George.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried" said George.

"She's too much of a good fit for the houses, she intelligent, loyal, brave and cunning" and as an afterthought Fred added "especially with her pranks" this made George and Lee smile a little, but it was gone from their faces instantly as they turned their attention back to their princess.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The professors at the head table where all staring wide eyed at the young witch. It didn't even take this long for Dumbledore to be placed and he was one of the most powerful wizards in existence. They all hoped that she would be placed in their houses.

The twins and Lee were livid, they looked murderous; they were so close to standing up and dragging Hermione to sit at the Gryffindor table regardless of house affiliation. The students were slightly fearful, she had been sat there for thirty minutes and with the sorting hat having difficulty making its decision showed how powerful this young witch was or could be. They all waited with anxious looks wondering which house would get her. It was obvious that she would be a great addition to the house she was placed in, so they all silently hoped it was theirs.

Percy was watching the young witch in wonder he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He looked over to the twins and Lee and what he saw surprised him. He had never seen the twins and their best friend anything but light and cheerful and always joking. He had seen their facial expressions change for the last thirty minutes. They went from happy to encouraging to patient to anxious. But what he was witnessing now was rather frightening, they all looked murderous. He could see the twins and Lee about to stand up when the sorting hat finally made its attention known.

"GRYFFINDOR" roared the sorting hat. 'I can't wait until you fulfill your destiny Miss Granger, and remember that help will always be found with me if you need it' the sorting hat finished his speech to Hermione and she thanked it.

The sorting hat was removed by Professor McGonagall who gave Hermione (her newest cub), the brightest smile that had ever graced her face and at the look of pride Hermione beamed at her new head of house. Professor McGonagall turned towards Dumbledore and smirked once again. _'And he doubted me, I know a Gryffindor cub when I see one'_ thought Professor McGonagall smugly.

The entire Gryffindor table burst into screams (yes screams and not cheers) and instead of applause they were jumping up and down and banging their hands against the table. The other houses looked extremely jealous at that moment.

Fred, George and Lee jumped up and walked over the Gryffindor table making some of the students laugh and they flung themselves at their princess and almost squeezed the life out of her.

Hermione stood from the chair and had only taken a couple of steps before she was tackled by her boys; she was laughing and the boys where making some rather funny noises that they would probably be embarrassed about later.

Percy couldn't help but laugh -yes you heard right; Perfect Prefect Percy was laughing at something his brothers did- at his brothers and the way they behaved towards the young witch.

They made their way back towards the Gryffindor table and to their seats and they all frowned at the exact same time when they realized that there weren't any spare seats near them. Hermione smiled at them and made her way towards an empty seat at the other end of the table, but she was abruptly stopped in her tracks when she felt one of the boys pull her back and she squeaked in surprise. She was placed onto Fred's lap, her legs where on George's lap and her feet rested on Lee's lap. Hermione just laughed at them when they smiled cheekily at her.

The sorting continued after the hall fell silent again.

Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin

Wayne Hopkins - Hufflepuff

Megan Jones - Hufflepuff

Su Lee - Ravenclaw

Neville Longbottom - Gryffindor

Isabel Unglal - Ravenclaw

Morag MacDougal - Hufflepuff

Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

Eloise Midwidgeon - Hufflepuff

Lyla Moon - Slytherin

Theodore Nott - Slytherin

Ernie MacMillan - Hufflepuff

Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin

Padma Patil - Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil - Gryffindor

Sally-Anne Perks – Ravenclaw

"Harry Potter" when his name was called the entire hall went silent. Harry made his way up to the chair and the hat was placed on his head. It took longer than the other students except Hermione to be placed into a house. Five minutes later the sorting hat bellowed.

"GRYFFINDOR" the screaming and banging on the table started again and Hermione was pulled up by Fred. He, George and Lee stood up and began chanting rather piercingly. "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Hermione laughed at them and when Harry began making his way towards the table she called his name "HARRY" and waved him over, he looked grateful for her kindness. When he made it opposite them the entire table shifted to allow him access to a seat. At this the twins and Lee glared at the table's occupants -they didn't do it for Hermione- who swiftly looked the opposite way and continued to watch the rest of the sorting ceremony.

Dean Thomas - Gryffindor

Lisa Turpin - Ravenclaw

Zacharius Smith - Hufflepuff

Ronald Weasley - Gryffindor

Their little brother had also been sorted into Gryffindor and the twins, Lee and Hermione cheered for him as he made his way to Harry. Harry made room for him and he sat down opposite Hermione and the boys. Hermione smiled at him and Ron sneered at her. The look made her sink back into Fred and he hugged her closer to him missing the look on his little brother's face.

Blaise Zabini - Slytherin

The final first year was sorted and Dumbledore stood to say the welcoming speech and made his announcements.

"First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is completely forbidden to all students and that it should not be entered. Also this year the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds unless you want to die a very painful death. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few final words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

Dumbledore sat back down and food appeared on the table. Hermione couldn't understand how much food could fit on one table. At the look of the food her stomach growled loudly causing those in her vicinity to chuckle and her boys to laugh loudly and Ron just glared at her.

Everyone began to eat and Hermione and the boys chatted throughout dinner. She told them the joke about Professor McGonagall and she was right; they found it hilarious, so funny in fact, that Lee's pumpkin juice squirted out of his nose and straight into George's face causing another round of guffaws and bellowed laughter.

When dessert replaced the dinner food on the table Hermione grumbled about wishing she had been told that there was going to be dessert too, otherwise she wouldn't have eaten so much at dinner. Everyone that heard laughed and nodded their heads in agreement, after all everyone but the first years had been in the same position as her.

Hermione was beginning to drift off to sleep when Fred offered her some treacle tart off of his spoon. Hermione accepted and ate it; the sugar woke her up instantly and she sprang up into a sitting position, George offered her some trifle and Lee gave her some of his chocolate cake and banana custard whilst they laughed pleasantly.

Hermione had long since fallen asleep with her head buried under Fred's neck. Lee removed his cloak and placed it around her as she didn't have hers with her, it was only the beginning of September so the weather wasn't too bad, but it was still cold. The twins and Lee glared at anyone who looked at Hermione with disgust, which was most of the girls at the Gryffindor table. They had noticed the looks she was getting but thankfully Hermione hadn't.

The trio especially didn't take it well, when their fellow quidditch team member and Gryffindor, Angelina, tried to grab a hold of Hermione when she was asleep and drag her off of Fred's lap and onto the floor. The looks Angelina received from the boys would make Snape's greasy hair curl and they promised a world full of pranks and pain if she even tried to touch their Hermione again.

Luckily for Angelina the food and plates were banished to the kitchens and the students were released to their common rooms, the first years were asked by Percy to follow him. Since Hermione was asleep and the boys didn't want to wake her, Fred carried her, George made sure that Lee's cloak stayed wrapped around her to protect her from the castle's chill and Lee glared at anyone who was too loud and made their princess rouse from sleep. Besides, they knew where they were going anyway.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room in the east wing of the seventh floor, the boys had a conversation about Hermione deciding what to do with her. Percy who had become intrigued with the little witch and her relationship with his brothers watched on from the shadows.

"What should we do?" asked Lee.

"I don't want to wake her up but the charms on the stairs..." Fred trailed off and the others understood him.

"Yeah and did you see the looks she was getting from the girls at the table?" George spoke at which they all nodded.

"Thank Merlin she didn't notice" said Fred.

"Well she can't sleep in the common room; it's way too cold for her, even with the fire -" said Fred

"- And I don't think she would be too happy waking up in our room" finished George.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they hated to do it but they had to.

"Spitfire, Spitfire, wake up" Hermione opened her eyes and Fred put her feet on the ground and held her up.

"Okay, I'm awake, Fred"

"It's time for bed but we can't take you there because the charms on the stairs prevent us from doing it. Will you do something for us?" Lee spoke in a soft voice as she was still drowsy.

"Yeah, sure, Lee"

"When you get into bed, draw your curtains closed, take your wand and touch it to a knot in the middle of the top right bed post" Fred said.

"What for Fred?"

The boys looked at each other and decided to tell her the truth, not all of it, only a very miniscule amount.

"It will help you sleep better" said the boys together.

"Okay" Hermione shrugged. She kissed each of her boys on the cheek and tiredly made her way up the stairs. Behind her she called "Night Fred! Night George! Night Lee!"

The boys replied to her.

"Night Spitfire"

"Night Princess"

"Night Love"

When Hermione couldn't be seen they breathed a sigh of relief and made their way to the stairs to go to their dormitory.

"You can come out now Percy" they all said together.

Percy huffed at having been caught spying and the boys just laughed as they made their way to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Monday**

 **Hogwarts – Monday 2nd September 1991**

Hermione woke up on Monday morning; she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she would have liked but she was still feeling refreshed. The reason she didn't get as much sleep as she would have liked is because she was woken up at two thirty am by the girls in her dorm room. They were trying to get through the closed curtains on her bed, but for some reason they couldn't. It was as if the curtains were preventing them, acting like some sort of shield. Hermione was amazed even the curtains were magic. She wasn't able to get back to sleep until four am when the girls had finally given up trying to get through.

Hermione looked at her watch which read six am. Hermione got out of bed and checked if her dorm mates were still sleeping. They were _'they must be exhausted from failing miserably'_ Hermione chuckled to herself when she thought this. She grabbed her wash kit and uniform and trudged to the bathroom. The good thing about waking up early is that she gets the bathroom to herself.

Hermione turned on the shower and began washing her body and hair. As she was doing this she thought back on the happenings of the night before.

 _Last night…._

Hermione climbed the stairs and made her way to her dorm, when she opened the door and walked in she received a less than welcoming response. The girls turned to her and sneered or glared. Hermione was floored she couldn't understand what she had done, she hadn't really even met these girls before so she didn't know why they were showing so much hatred and disgust towards her. When Hermione took in her surroundings she noticed that there were four dark wood double poster beds with thick curtains drawn open and red and gold quilt sets with the Gryffindor crest in the middle of the bed spread. Each bed had a bedside table. Hermione noticed that all the beds were taken apart from the one furthest away from the mirror. Hermione bit back a laugh while she thought to herself _'please like I care about the mirror'._

In the top left corner of the room there was a full length mirror with two sets of chest of drawers close by, on the other side of the room opposite the chest of drawers there were two wardrobes on either side of the door. On the other side of the chest of drawers there was a door that Hermione presumed would open to the bathroom. Opposite the four beds there were two desks that could easily fit two people on and allow for space. In-between the desks there was a built in fire place in the wall with a red rug placed in front of it on the floor.

She then noticed that her trunk was at the bottom of her bed and she walked over to her bed, opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of her favourite pajamas (blue and pink button up shirt and trousers with a checkered pattern) and changed into them before crawling into bed and doing what her boys asked. Drawing the curtains closed around her bed and Hermione touched her wand to the knot in the middle of the right hand post. And then she slipped into a peaceful sleep until the girls started trying to get through her curtains.

 _Present time…_

Hermione finished in the shower and stepped out grabbing her towel. She dried herself and her hair leaving it in damp ringlets it was more tamable this way. Hermione dressed in her uniform. It was now six thirty am so she grabbed her now favourite book Hogwarts a History and traipsed down to the common room and sat down in an arm charm near the lit fire place.

Hermione didn't really look at the Gryffindor common room the night before so she decided to now. It was a large room that was filled with comfy couches, lounge chairs and arm chairs (all red) with red and gold cushions spread haphazardly around the room. There were coffee tables in the middle of the room where the chairs and couches were.

There were window seats that allowed you to get an amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds, study desks and tables in the same dark wood as the one in her dorm room. The fire place was massive and would heat up the entire room. She imagined the beauty of it in the winter. There were Gryffindor tapestries and hangings on all the walls which were also painted in different shades of red and gold. The rooms had darkened areas for privacy if it was wanted.

Overall the common room was cozy and warm; it had a homey feel to it and for this she was grateful. She couldn't wait to spend many a night reading by the glow of the lit fire place. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath before she leaned back heavily into the comfy arm chair, pulled her feet up and tucked them under her and began reading her book.

Fred woke up first at seven am and George followed a minute later, they shared a look and they remembered the new member of the pranksters. The boys had a bit of a restless night; they were all worried about Hermione and the fact that they had let her walk into a group of harpies didn't ease their worries in the slightest. Particularly after the looks they had witnessed her receive from them.

Fred and George shot out of bed lightning fast and rushed to Lee to wake him up; they had to be especially careful with him when he was tired. Once last year he fell asleep in the great hall during breakfast and some idiot fifth year thought it would be hilarious to wake him up. Well Lee got the last laugh when he broke the boys: left arm, right leg, right clavicle and his nose. Every student and Professor knew not to wake him up if he was tired, it was an unwritten law within the walls of Hogwarts (and the Burrow – Charlie had learned that little fact the hard way).

They rushed to his bed and began to shake him awake; the look he gave them when he opened his eyes would intimidate Molly Weasley and when he was about to launch himself at the twins for waking him up they said Hermione's name. And that worked, Lee was awake and running to the showers at lightning speed leaving the twins in his wake to follow behind him. They showered and quickly got dressed in their uniforms and made their way down to the common room where they would wait for Hermione to come down from her dorm.

When the boys reached the common room they stopped in their tracks and smiled at the scene that met them. Hermione was curled up on the arm chair closest to the fire, with her feet under her and head resting on one of her arms which was resting on the side of the arm chair. The other arm was resting on the open page of a book (which probably weighed more than she did) which was on her knees. Her wild curls were covering one side of her face and they were all over the place, it was still slightly damp from her shower and she had her uniform on. The boys approached her and bent down in front of her chair.

Fred gently called out to her while George shook her shoulder and Lee touched her knee.

"Hey Spitfire wakeup"

Hermione made in the boy's opinion a cute little groan which they stifled a laugh at. She sluggishly opened her eyes and smiled at her boys, while they did the same.

"Morning boys"

"Morning Little One" they repeated her greeting.

They stood up and sat on the couch opposite her chair whilst she stretched and rubbed her neck which was sore from the position she had fallen asleep in. She must have been more tired than she thought if she fell asleep whilst reading.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30" was the reply she received from George.

"How long have you been down here Spitfire?"

"Did you sleep down her last night Princess?"

"Did those girls do something to you? Are you okay Love?" Hermione looked at their faces in the order of the questions asked Fred, George and Lee. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes before answering.

"I've been down here since 6:30. No I didn't sleep down here last night I just fell asleep whilst reading, they didn't do anything to me and I'm perfectly fine – tired that's why I fell asleep – but fine"

They boys looked appeased at this but then as if a light bulb went off in his head Lee asked Hermione.

"What were you doing down here so early and why are you so tired that you fell asleep" Fred and George's attention was completely on Hermione when Lee spoke up, they realised that he had a good point.

Hermione on the other hand realised that she just made a little slip. She couldn't decide whether or not to tell her boys the truth about last night or lie. She didn't want to lie to them and have them worry because she was a terrible liar and then they would definitely know she wasn't telling the truth and keeping something from them. On the other hand if she told the truth they would probably be really angry with the girls and may prank them and she didn't want that for them no matter what they tried to do to her.

She decided that the best course of action was to tell truth and then she could control their reactions.

"I woke up at six am I've always been an early riser and decided to get up so that I didn't have a run in with the girls and besides I got the bathroom to myself, I could sing loudly and badly out of tune and no one would hear or tell me to shut up" when she said this her boys smiled and laughed. She wanted to ease them into what she was going to say next so she joked. Then she continued.

"And I'm tired because I didn't get much sleep after what happened last night" then Hermione rephrased her response. "Well it was this morning really"

"Why what happened?" George said with an anxious tone to his voice and all the boys sat up straight waiting for her to answer. Hermione took a deep breath

"I was woken up at 2:30 this morning by some noises"

"What noises?" George ground out.

"Well err..."

"Hermione we told you on the train not to lie to us" said Fred.

She looked at each one of their faces and decided to just get it over with so she jumped into her recount of events.

"When I went to bed last night I did what you told me to with the curtains and touching my wand to the knot on the bedpost. And then I was woken up this morning at 2:30 by noises. When I looked I could see the girls in my dorm trying to get through my curtains and to me. But they couldn't get through. It's as if the curtains where acting like a barrier or shield of some kind. Weird right? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Hermione tried to stray them away from what she had just told them. But unfortunately it didn't work. But the boys did however look a little sheepish but not at all apologetic, they would never be sorry for protecting their Hermione. Hermione chuckled at their reaction.

"Why where they trying to get to you?" asked Lee with barely contained rage. He knew exactly why but he wanted to know what Hermione thought.

"I don't know I reckon they were just playing a prank. You know by trying to scare me. Anyway they finally gave up at four am and I finally fell back asleep but I woke up at six" the boys had calmed down a little knowing that Hermione genuinely thought that the girls were just trying to scare her, but they knew better.

"Well breakfast starts at 7:30 and it's now 7:45 shall we go down?" asked George and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll just put my book back in my dorm first" with this said Hermione ran back to her dorm to put her book back into her trunk. When she got there she noticed that the girls were awake and the bathroom door was closed. She walked up to her trunk and when she touched it, it glowed red. "Weird" Hermione mumbled and she put her book away and ran back down stairs.

When Hermione left the room the boys all stood and began to have a hushed conversation in case someone walked into the common room and they didn't want to be heard especially by Hermione.

"I knew it, I KNEW they would try something" exclaimed Lee.

"Maybe they just wanted to scare her like Hermione said" said Fred but he knew it was a load of bull. He just wanted to placate Lee, but that didn't work when he glared at him looking at him as if he was the thickest person he had ever met. Fred just sighed.

"It's a good thing she did what we asked her to do with her curtains" George spoke up.

They all nodded and continued their hushed meeting.

"Why do they hate her so much?" Fred inquired.

"I know I just don't get it!" Lee said.

"They were looking at her in disgust and as if they hated her" George spoke and they frowned.

"We will have to keep an eye on her from now on"

"After what her dorm mates pulled this morning they are probably going to try again. I think that it's a good idea"

"She doesn't go anywhere alone" they finished together and that's when Hermione came back down stairs with a confused look on her face, the boys raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head saying "later".

They left the common room and made their way towards the great hall. When they stepped through the doors they noticed that it wasn't quite busy yet and made their way towards their table. Hermione sat down next to Lee with the twins sat opposite them. They began to eat breakfast and Hermione took a note of what they liked to eat and drink for future reference.

Lee had: scrambled eggs, two sausages, three hash browns, one piece of white buttered toast, two slices of bacon and a goblet of coffee (with a little milk and one sugar).

George had: scrambled eggs, two sausages, one hash brown, two pieces of brown buttered toast, two slices of bacon and a goblet of tea (with a little of milk and a half sugar).

Fred had: three sausages, two hash browns, one piece of white buttered toast, three slices of bacon, an apple and a goblet of apple juice.

Hermione took her bowl and put some: apple, banana, grapes, blueberries and strawberries into it and had a goblet of orange juice. The conversation was light and cheerful and it continued this way until the where interrupted thirty minutes later by Professor McGonagall.

She handed Hermione and the boys their new class schedules.

"Good morning Miss Granger and how was your first night here at Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Good morning Professor, it was eventful" Hermione said with a laugh, McGonagall smiled at her, nodded at the gob smacked Fred, George and Lee and continued to hand out the class schedules to the rest of her Gryffindors.

Hermione turned to her boys who were staring with their mouths hung open. Hermione laughed at their reactions.

"You know if you don't close your mouths you could swallow a fly" this had the reaction she hoped it would and the boys snapped their jaws shut.

"Hermione, what was that about?" asked Lee.

"What do you mean?"

"Well McGonagall just -"George was cut off by Hermione.

"Professor!"

"Well Professor McGonagall just smiled at you" he continued.

"Yeah and Professor McGonagall never smiles. EVER!" exclaimed Fred.

Hermione just shrugged and looked at her timetable and the others did the same. She decided to just look at her Monday classes and focus on the rest later.

 **Monday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, Gryffindors**

 **10:30 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Gryffindors & Ravenclaws**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **3:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 - Dinner**

Hermione stood to leave so she could leave the great hall so she could make her way towards the Gryffindor common room, so that she could get the required books and head off to class. As the boys had finished their breakfast they stood with her and walked back to also get their books.

Halfway to the Gryffindor common room Hermione asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Guys, what does it mean that when I touched my trunk this morning it glowed red?" the boys shared a look and turned to Hermione.

"What shade of red Love?" asked Lee.

"Like a bright neon colour" the boys again looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What? You asked me not to lie to you so don't lie to me"

"Well you see -" started Fred.

"- The thing is that, well -"said George.

"- When you weren't looking -"

"- We put a privacy charm –"

"- On your trunk –"

"- To stop nosy buggers -"

"- From opening it -"

"- Only you can" George finished off the twin speak. When they said this Hermione stopped and stared at the twins and Lee. They were worried that she would yell at them for disrespecting her privacy.

"Really?" they all nodded.

"You did that for me?" they nodded again.

"Seriously?" they all nodded once more.

Hermione was speechless that her friends who she hadn't even known twenty-four hours had done something so kind and sweet and they wanted to protect her privacy. For the second time in twenty-four hours she felt tears prickle in her eyes and she had to blink them back to stop them from running down her face. So instead she threw herself at them and began to cover their cheeks in kisses and she tried to squeeze the oxygen out of their lungs.

The more questions she asked the more anxious they were becoming, so when she threw herself at Lee and into his arms and began to pepper his cheeks with kisses and squeezing him tightly in a hug they were all utterly stunned. Hermione disentangled herself from Lee and threw herself and George and then Fred and they were ready for her after witnessing what she did to Lee and they were more than glad to enjoy her attention. It was suffice to say that they were more than pleased with her reactions towards them.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANKYOU! That is the kindest and sweetest thing anyone have ever done for me" they all smiled proudly and continued walking.

"So what does it mean that it was glowing red?" Hermione asked for the second time in ten minutes.

"It means that from the time you woke up to when you were in the common someone tried to get into your trunk -" spoke Lee.

"- What for though? -" said George.

"- We don't know" continued Fred.

They reached the common room and they went to their respective dorm rooms to collect the required books.

The boys walked Hermione to her first class telling her all about her first professor.

"Professor Binns is the most boring Professor ever, in the entire world -" started Fred.

"- That's muggle and wizarding -" George spoke next.

"- He puts the bored in chalkboard -" followed by Lee.

"- Seriously even the desks fall asleep in his class -"

"- Considering you're tired after this morning's events it will be extremely difficult for you to stay awake" Hermione giggled at them.

"One of us will be here to take you to your next class" finished Lee.

"Boys, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I can find my own way"

They looked at her incredulously and then left her at the classroom door and went off to their own classes.

Hermione walked in to the classroom and she looked around. There where ten single desks in rows of two and Hermione sat in the middle desk of the front row. She placed her satchel bag on the table, took out some parchment, a quill and an ink pot and placed them on the desk and then removed A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and placed that on the desk also. She sat facing forward. The class began to fill in a couple of minutes after she did and took their seats. Professor Binns entered the classroom, passing through his office door and floating to a stop in front of the class.

The beginning of the class started with the professor giving an introduction to what the class is about and what the curriculum would be covering that year.

"This year we you will be learning about: the Gargoyle Strike of 1991, the Soap Blizzard of 1378, Werewolf Code of Conduct, Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, Gaspard Shingleton and Elfric the Eager" Professor Binns drawled in the same monotone bored tone he began with at the beginning of the lesson.

 _'The boys weren't kidding about his personality'_ she thought. But Hermione couldn't let his lack of enthusiasm affect her; she was too excited to be in her first magic based class. And the fact that her first class was all about the history of magic and the wizarding world had her practically jumping in her seat. Hermione spent the lesson taking copious amount of notes on almost everything he said.

When she finally looked up the lesson was almost over and she noticed that her boys were right almost everyone was asleep, some had fallen asleep with their heads on the desk, some leaning back in their chairs and looking dangerously close to falling off the side and others with their heads lulling while they struggled to stay awake.

Hermione huffed at their behaviour _'honestly learning about the history of the wizarding world is important; it tells us about where we came from and what mistakes we made in the past so that we can prevent ourselves from making the same mistakes. Not to mention it's fascinating'_ she thought.

When the bell rang Hermione packed her things back into her satchel, while everyone else startled awake almost falling of their chairs. Well almost everyone apart from Ron who actually did fall off his chair. Everyone laughed at him including Hermione but she kept it contained to just a giggle while everyone else howled. Ron caught sight of Hermione and sneered at her.

"What are you looking at freak?" he growled.

Hermione was taken aback with his behaviour towards her, she honestly couldn't understand it.

They all left the room and true to their word Fred was waiting outside of the classroom for her. They smiled at each other and Fred walked her to her next class which was charms who the Gryffindors had with the Ravenclaws. They chatted pleasantly about coming up with a prank for the first official day back at school.

"What's wrong Spitfire? Did something happen in class?" Fred asked anxiously.

Hermione just shook her head and said "I'll tell you later" Fred just nodded and they continued to talk.

Fred told Hermione that all of the boys would be waiting for her outside the classroom so they could go to lunch together. Hermione reminded him that she could walk by herself but Fred just brushed her off, walking away towards his class throwing a bye over his shoulder.

Hermione entered the classroom, the desks seated two people and there were ten of them. She sat at the middle desk on the front row. She removed her parchment, a quill, an ink pot and The Standard Book of Spells Grade two from her satchel and placed them on the desk. When Professor Flitwick entered the room through his office door Hermione took in the site of him. He was no taller than 4ft but bigger than 3.5ft, he was wearing black robes and he had a mustache and brown hair. He looked like the bank teller from Gringotts but not completely as he still looked human. _'Must be half goblin, half wizard'_ Hermione mused.

When he stepped onto a pile of books to improve his height so the students could see him and when he began speaking with his squeaky voice Hermione smiled. Once again the class was just an introduction to the course and what they would be learning over the year. But unlike history of magic, Professor Flitwick was giving demonstrations as to what they would be learning. Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her face while she took her notes. She supposed that the first lessons of each subject would just be introductions into the subjects to ease the student's in. This year they would be covering: Levitation Charms, Wand-Lighting Charms, Lumos Solem, the Fire-Making Spell, Softening Charms, Severing Charms, Severing Charms, Unlocking Charms, Locking Spells, Mending Charmss and making a pineapple dance across a desk.

Before she knew it the bell was ringing for lunch. As she walked towards the exit someone barged past her knocking her into a table and banging her right hip. When she looked up it was Ron with the same sneer he always had on his face when he looked at her. _'What is his problem?'_ Hermione asked herself.

She exited the classroom rubbing her right hip and she bumped into something again. She looked up with a glare on her face expecting to see Ron but it turned into a smile when she saw her boys who were watching the movements of her hand on her hip.

"What did you do to your hip?" asked George with a frown.

"I knocked it on a table" she told them half of the truth not wanting to them to know about Ron.

They walked to the great hall sitting the same way as they had at breakfast and began picking the food they wanted then eating it and chatting.

"So Hermione are you going to tell me what happened in history of magic now?" when Fred asked this the others snapped their heads to look at Hermione.

"Why?" George spoke.

"What happened in History of Magic?" Lee repeated Fred's question.

When they asked these questions Hermione was about to answer but she noticed Ron glaring at her viciously and she shrunk back into Lee who put his arm around her thinking she was cold.

She shook her head and answered. "Later" they all nodded and the conversation resumed.

They all walked her to her last class of the day and told her that they would pick her up. The boys only had a one hour lesson of potions whereas Hermione had double herbology so they would return to the common room after potions and then meet her when her class finished. Because the boy's lesson was in the dungeons and Hermione's in the greenhouses they walked her to the entrance hall and left her to walk to the greenhouses alone. This class consisted of all the houses as the greenhouses had the space to accommodate all of the students.

Hermione was making her way towards the greenhouses when she was pushed. She went head first into the damp grass. She looked up and saw Lavender Brown (one of her dorm mates) stood with a couple of Ravenclaws looking down at her with a smug look. She walked past Hermione making sure to stand on her hand.

Hermione cried in pain and when the girls were out of sight she stood and smoothed her robes out. She had some mud stains on her skirt and knees. She picked up her satchel and walked to her class. She made it just in time. The greenhouse was bigger on the inside with hundreds of different species of plants surrounding the outside of the room as well as the front. There were two square work benches that seated four and six L shaped work benches that seated five. The only space left was a work bench at the back of the green house. She made her way to it and took the last space available at the end of it.

Hermione looked up when she heard the voice of Ron.

"Great. Why do we have the freak sitting out our table?"

"Because there were no more seats available Ron" Harry said to Ron. Hermione smiled at him and he gave her one back. She looked around the table and saw who else occupied the seats. Apart from Harry and Ron there was Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas and they gave her a smile which she returned. The only person who seemed to have a problem with her was Ron.

Hermione done what has quickly become a routine for her and took out parchment, a quill, an ink pot and her herbology book; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse wearing green robes, dragon hide gloves and a witches pointed hat. She was average height and was plump with brown hair tied in a lose bun under her hat. Professor Sprout began the introduction to the lesson and covered what they would be learning. She also introduced the students to some of the plants in the greenhouse and what they would be working with for the rest of the year.

The curriculum for the year included: Fire-Making Spell and how plants can be used in conjunction with the spell, Venomous Tentacula (not practically),Spiky Bush, Bouncing Bulbs, Severing Charms and how plants can be used in conjunction with this charm, Puffapods, Moly, Asphodel, Dried Nettles, Dittany, Wormwood, Mandrake Root, Aconite, Lumos Solem and Devil's Snare. Hermione made more notes on everything the Professor said to the class.

At the end of the lesson Hermione packed her things away and stood to leave, she waved to the boys and made her way to the door. Before she could reach it she was once again pushed to the floor by Lavender Brown. Hermione got up and walked out of the greenhouse without even giving a second glance back to her. Whilst walking back to the castle Hermione felt a warm liquid running down her leg. She looked down and saw blood running down her left leg from a cut on her knee and she sighed. _'Brilliant, just brilliant the boys aren't going to like this. I'm just going to have to tell them only some of the truth and keep the rest from them. Just great now I'm lying to them'_ Hermione thought to herself.

When she reached the entrance hall the boys were all stood waiting for her while they talked. _'Probably planning a prank for tonight'_ she mused. She approached them and smiled. Her face dropped when she saw the look of anger on their faces.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Lee spoke through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is that?" George said pointed to her leg.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Fred spat out while looking at her knee.

"Nothing happened to me, unless you count me being ridiculously clumsy today" Hermione said with a chuckle.

The look they gave her stopped her fake amusement. They couldn't tell she was lying could they? Of course they could she was a terrible liar. She decided to tell the story not all of it mind you, just some of it.

"Well when you left me at the entrance hall I walked down to the greenhouses and I tripped and fell covering myself in mud"

"What about the blood?" asked George.

"Oh that, well on my way out of the greenhouse I slipped on some water that must have been spilled and fell and cut my knee on the floor" when she was done with her explanation the boys calmed considerably.

They made their way back to the common room, Hermione went to put her things in her room, she went to her trunk and it didn't glow so no one had tried to get into it again and she pulled out the antiseptic wipes and plasters she had packed just in case. She always had to be prepared.

She went down to the common room passing her dorm mates on the stars and they roughly pushed her into the wall. She rubbed her arm "that's probably going to leave a bruise" she muttered and continued to the common room. She sat in between Fred and George on the couch rested her foot on the table and pulled her knee high sock down. She used the antiseptic wipes to clean of the blood and mud away to prevent the spread of infection and she picked up a clear plaster removing the packaging she placed it over her wound on her knee. The boys just watched in amazement as she quickly cleaned and healed her wound in less than two minutes.

She looked up and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"What are these?" Lee asked pointing to the wipes and plasters.

"These are antiseptic wipes which are used to clean wounds and they also help to prevent infection from setting in. They contain chemicals, enzymes and bacteria that help to rid the wound of any bacteria that can be harmful. And these are plasters and they are used to temporarily cover up a wound until they seal and heal" at the boys nods, she smiled.

She quickly ran back to her room and put away the items noticing that her trunk was once again glowing red. She sighed and ran back down to the common room. The boys wanted to give her a tour of the castle so she wouldn't get lost. They were even to going to show her the secret passage ways that would help her get to classes quicker so she wouldn't be late. They walked and talked planning out a prank that they wanted to play in the common room later that night.

Their intended target was of course their little brother Ron, Hermione tried to persuade them to pick another target; she didn't want to give him any more reason to hate her, if that was at all possible. She was convinced otherwise when George said.

"Princess don't worry, Ron is used to us pranking him at home anyway"

It was almost time for dinner so they began walking towards the great hall, they hadn't finished the tour of the castle yet and so they would continue with it after dinner.

"So Spitfire, what happened in history of magic today?" Fred asked for the third time that day.

Hermione laughed and told them what happened.

"Well you were right about Professor Binns; almost the whole class fell asleep, including Ron"

At this her boys got an evil gleam in their eyes.

"What did you do to him? Please tell me you did something to him" asked George hopefully.

"I didn't have to" she received a puzzled look at this.

"I didn't have to do anything because when the school bell rang he fell off his chair and face planted the floor"

They were all howling with laughter when they entered the great hall but they didn't care, they continued to laugh and made their way to the table. Unfortunately like the night before there were not enough seats for all of them and the Gryffindors wouldn't move for Hermione, so the boys pulled her and placed her in the same position as they had last night. Hermione on Fred's lap with her legs on George's lap and her feet on Lee's lap. They went through dinner laughing, planning and joking. Hermione ignored the looks she was receiving but the boys didn't.

They left the hall forty-five minutes later after finishing desert. They had about two hours before curfew so they continued with the tour of the castle and working out problems with the prank they hoped to pull.

The last place they stopped was the kitchens. Fred, George and Lee dragged her towards a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Tickle the pear" Lee said with barely contained excitement.

Hermione gave them a confused look but did as he asked. When she tickled the pear it began to move and giggle which in turn made Hermione giggle and the boys smiled at the sound.

The painting suddenly opened and a passageway appeared so she followed it and the twins and Lee followed behind her. She gasped at the sight of about fifty little creatures running around the kitchens completing chores. The boys explained house elves to her and what they are used for, that most weren't treated well but the ones at Hogwarts were cared for extremely well and that they were happy to be at Hogwarts, that usually only rich families had them and that they would happily do anything for the students and professors if asked.

When they finished their explanation right on cue a house elf ran forward after noticing their arrival.

"Goods evenings Misters Fred, George and Lee what can I get for you?" The house elf was small, had some wrinkles on his face but he didn't seem to look old, had fluffy pointed ears (which Hermione had to restrain herself from petting) and he was wearing a clean white pillowcase for clothing. Hermione decided that house elves were adorable. She smiled at him.

"Hello Bopsy, this is Hermione, we were just showing her around the castle and thought we would bring her to meet you" George smiled at the house elf.

Bopsy looked as if he was about to cry at this announcement when he bowed in front of Hermione.

"Its be a pleasure tos meet Misses Her – her -mm"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Bopsy a lot of people have trouble with my name so won't you please call me Mione or Mia"

"Bopsy is honored to call yous Misses Mione" Hermione smiled at the house elf as did her boys.

"What can I gets for yous Misses Mione" asked Bopsy. Hermione looked at her boys and they nodded.

"Can we get some cookies for our journey back to the common room please Bopsy?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"Yes, yes of course Misses Mione I's happy tos serve" with that said Bopsy turned and ran to get the cookies. At her startled look the boys chuckled. Bopsy returned with four cookies and they thanked him and said goodnight.

Once they arrived back at the common room they went to set their prank in motion. Hermione and Lee hid in a darkened area in the common room. The twins were luring Ron to where they were hid. It seems that the twins had succeeded and Ron followed them to the corner.

"What do you want I was busy?" Ron grumbled out non to kindly. The twins answered him Fred followed by George.

"Well ickle -"

"- Ronnikins we -"

"- Just wanted to -"

"- Talk to you -"

"- Because we are -"

"- Loving big brothers. -"

"- We just wanted -"

"- To know how -"

"- Your first day -"

"- Went" the twins finished in sync. Hermione and Lee sniggered from where they were hid at the look of confusion that crossed Ron's face.

Just before he answered them and when he least expected it Hermione and Lee jumped out screaming. Ron jumped and stumbled backwards. He tripped over the table that had been moved for that purpose and he fell backwards into a puddle of water that the twins had subtly conjured when they were talking to him. The whole common room burst into bellowed laughter. Leaving Ron extremely embarrassed and soaking from head to toe. He glared at the twins and Lee but sneered at Hermione and she hid behind Lee. He stomped out of the common room and up the stairs leaving a trail of water in his wake. They banished the puddle of water and sat down on the couches in hysterics.

"Got to love your muggle heritage Spitfire" spoke Fred with a laugh.

They continued to chat until Hermione yawned, which in turn set the boys off. They all decided to settle in for the night.

"Spitfire if you wake up in the morning and we're not in the common room come up to our dorm room and wake us up yeah?" said Fred.

"Are you sure? What if I wake up early again?"

"We're sure Princess" said George, Fred and Lee nodded in agreement.

"Do you promise you'll wake us?" Lee asked.

"Okay I promise. Night Fred. Night George. Night Lee"

"Night Spitfire"

"Night Princess"

"Night Love"

They all went to their dorm rooms to sleep, it had been an exhausting day and tomorrow was surely going to be the same.

Hermione entered her room went to her trunk and got out her toothbrush and pajamas. Once again she found it glowing red. _'Seriously three times in two days'_ Hermione thought with a sigh. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas before crawling into bed and once more drawing the curtains closed and touching her wand to the knot. She decided that she was going to do this every night, who knew what would happen with the way her dorm mates had been acting?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tuesday**

 **Hogwarts – Tuesday 3rd September 1991**

She was woken at one am by the girls trying to get through her curtains, but they eventually gave up at three am. And she fell back asleep until she was awoken by the girls again at five am trying to get into her trunk. They gave up before six am and Hermione waited for them to fall back to sleep. Once their breathing had evened out Hermione got out of bed, collected her wash kit and a clean uniform then she went to do her daily routine brushing her teeth and washing in the bathroom. As she had received her class schedule the day before she knew which books were required for the day, so she packed her satchel with what she needed for the day.

She left for the common room to find it empty. She didn't know what to do. She promised the boys she would wake them up but she wanted them to sleep. Deciding that the boys would be less than happy that she broke her promise to them she made her way towards to the third year boy's dorm room. Climbing the stairs and stopping at the correct door she knocked. She could hear snoring coming from behind the door so she knocked again. No answer. She took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously.

She walked in and shut the door quietly behind her. The room was bigger than her dorm. There was a large cauldron in one corner of the room, with three desks that could seat two people joined together but they could be pulled apart if need be and a couple of feet away from the desks were two wardrobes. And on the other side of the room were three double poster beds with red thick curtains; red and gold bedding with the Gryffindor crest on the centre and each bed had a bedside table. On the side of the bed closest to the bathroom door there was a set of chest drawers and on the wall in-between the door and cauldron, there was another set of chest drawers. When she looked to her left from where she stood by the bedroom door there was a fire place built into the wall and on the back of the door there was a mirror.

Hermione looked over to the beds with the curtains drawn open and she saw three sleeping boys sprawled on their stomachs and George was half hanging off the edge of his bed, his head almost touching the floor. Lee was on the left closest to the bathroom, Fred was in the middle and George on the right closest to the door. She chuckled and walked over to Fred, she shook his shoulder gently until he groggily opened his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"About 6:30"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't get much sleep" at this he shot up almost falling out of bed. He looked over to see his twin half hanging off the bed and then looked to his left and saw Lee snuggled into his blanket.

"Why what happened?" he asked anxiously.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Anyway you made me promise to wake you up if you weren't in the common room when I came down and I always keep my promises"

Fred looked at her; he would get her to tell him at breakfast.

"I'll wake the other two up you go get a shower"

He nodded and headed to the bathroom.

She walked over to George and pushed his hair out of his eyes and he smiled and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a shower. Go on move it"

"Alright I'm going. Bossy witch" George mumbled, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Hermione just giggled at him.

"Okay two down one to go" she said to the almost empty room.

She walked over to Lee and called his name.

"Lee it's time to get up now" she said with a smile, he opened his eye and looked at her.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up Love" he grumbled.

"You made me promise to wake you up; if when I went down to the common room you weren't there"

"Yes but why are you up so early?" Lee asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't get much sleep"

Lee replicated Fred's reaction.

"What? Why didn't you get much sleep?" Hermione just shook her head as she did before and sent Lee off to the bathroom.

Hermione then proceeded to make their beds, get the boys clean uniforms to wear and placed them on their beds. Then she found their bags and placed the required text books and stationary needed into them. She had learned their schedule the night before (and they had learnt hers) so she was able to do this for them. When the boys all came out of the bathroom she went to leave and wait for them in the common room but Fred just pushed her onto his bed and drew the curtains so she couldn't see anything. The curtains where opened when the boys were half dressed with only their trousers on. Hermione smoothed the wrinkles out of Fred's bed; she tied their ties and sorted out the twin's hair. When they were ready to leave she handed the boys their bags and they kissed her on the cheek, thanked her and gave her a wide grin.

It still wasn't time for breakfast but the boys wanted to show her something. They dragged her out of the common room and through the portal. Fred and George each had one of her hands in theirs and Lee had his hands on her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"We want to show you something?" replied Lee.

"And what pray tell, do you want to show me?"

"Well it's more of a someone than a something?" Fred put into the conversation.

"And who is it you want to show me?"

"We want you to meet a fellow prankster here at Hogwarts" George spoke up and she laughed at their enthusiasm.

They had finally found what they were looking for on the second floor.

"PEEVES" bellowed Fred, George and Lee simultaneous.

Just when Hermione thought her boys had lost their minds a ghost flew around the corner and stopped in front of them. Peeves began squealing in delight.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Planning mischief are we? Tut, tut, tut" Peeves spoke while wagging his finger at them and then burst into laughter. Hermione had noticed that the boys looked amused since the arrival of Peeves. When Peeves noticed Hermione he turned opaque. _'Odd'_ Hermione thought _'It's almost as if he's blushing?'._ Hermione smiled kindly at the ghost.

"Hi Peeves, I'm Hermione"

"Peeves we want you to meet the newest member of the Hogwarts pranksters. She's amazing, she's already helped us pull two pranks in the last two days and thanks to her we're ahead of schedule" Lee said and Peeves looked impressed.

"And when she was in her muggle school -" Fred spoke.

"- She pulled pranks all the time -" stated George.

"- And she never got CAUGHT Peeves" the twins finished together. Peeves looked as though he was in love with Hermione after hearing that. His eyes turned all puppy dog like and his smile grew wider.

"Well Peeves we better get to breakfast before Ron eats all the bacon and the boys try to kill him" Hermione said with a smile and the boys chuckled at her statement.

"It was an honor to meet you Peeves and I will see you later" when she said this his smile grew even wider if possible. They began to walk towards the great hall when Hermione turned around waved at Peeves and winked.

They made it to breakfast in time to get some bacon as Ron had not yet arrived. They sat and there wasn't enough space for all of them, Hermione was placed on Fred's lap with her legs on George's lap and her feet on Lee's. This was beginning to become a routine now so they thought nothing of it until Hermione got the glares and sneers she had been expecting from the girls of Gryffindor. The boys were livid and Hermione pretended not to notice the looks she was receiving. But to be honest you had to be an idiot to not notice that for some reason the entire female population of Hogwarts with the exception of the professors hated her.

She gathered the plates and made the boys their breakfasts with them watching her in awe. If they weren't already smiling they would've been now. She made a plate of their breakfasts how she observed them doing it yesterday morning. Fred: three sausages, two hash browns, one piece of white buttered toast, three slices of bacon, an apple and a goblet of apple juice. George: scrambled eggs, two sausages, one hash brown, two pieces of brown buttered toast, two slices of bacon and a goblet of tea (with a little of milk and a half sugar). Lee: scrambled eggs, two sausages, three hash browns, one piece of white buttered toast, two slices of bacon and a goblet of coffee (with a little milk and one sugar). The boys filled a bowl with apple, banana, grapes, blueberries and strawberries and filled a goblet of orange juice for her and she beamed at them.

They finished eating and left the hall so they could have a slow walk towards Hermione's first class.

Hermione's class schedule for today is:

 **Tuesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell, Gryffindors**

 **10:30 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, Gryffindors**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, Gryffindors**

 **3:00 – Potions, Professor Snape, Gryffindors & Slytherins**

 **4:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

"Boys, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah" Fred said.

"Of course" George spoke.

"Always" Lee finished and they all smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Well you know the privacy charm you put on my trunk?" she waited for them to nod and carried on. "How long does it last? And can it be broken?"

"Well it's not a permanent charm but it should last a couple of weeks. But the length of time that the charm lasts for can be weakened if someone continues to try and break through it, then eventually it will be broken and it will have to be replaced" explained Lee.

"Why?" George asked.

"Well it's just that yesterday I noticed that the privacy charm on my trunk had been set off twice and it was set off once this morning. I just wanted to know how effective it was"

The boys all shared an anxious look at hearing this news from her.

"Love is this why you were up early this morning?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! The girls started to try and get passed the curtains on my bed again at one am and gave up at three am, but then they tried to get into my trunk at five am and gave up just before six and that's when I got up"

The boys were furious she could tell by the teeth gritting and fist clenching.

"Princess, do you want to put your trunk in our room?" asked George.

"Are you sure? You don't mind having my stuff in there?"

"It's okay Love, we don't mind in the least" said Lee.

"Yeah, after all we have the space and you will just have to spend more time with us" spoke Fred. Hermione chuckled at them.

They left her at her defence against the dark arts class and she entered the room, the layout to the room was similar to that of history of magic, with ten desks in rows of two. Hermione took a seat in the front row and removed her things and she took out her book The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble and waited for the other students and professor to enter the room. When the students had filed in and taken their seats Professor Quirrell entered from his office and stood at the front of the class and he gave an introduction of the subject to the class as well as what they would be learning for that year.

Professor Quirrell was a strange man; he wore purple robes and something on his head which looked like a turban. He was average height and he had a stutter. He seemed nervous and he didn't stay in one place for too long, constantly moving around the classroom. The course for the year was separated into sections; dark creatures and spells. The dark creatures that where on the first year curriculum include: Curing Werewolf bites, Gnomes, Doxies, Snails, Imps, Bowtruckles, Ghosts, Gargoyles, Hags, Fire Crabs and Gytrashes. The spells that they would be learning this year included: Curse of the Bogies, Knockback Jinx, Vermillious, Verdimilllious, Wand-Lighting Charm, Smokescreen Spell, Green Sparks, Red Sparks and Periculum.

Hermione took her notes and the class was dismissed. She avoided Ron especially after last night's prank as he didn't look too happy about it. Lee was waiting for her and walked with her to her next class history of magic.

Her history of magic class was the same as her previous one. With the students falling asleep in rather awkward positions that just couldn't be comfortable and Hermione listening with rapt attention and taking her notes like her life depended on it.

She left the class room and her boys were waiting for her and they walked to the great hall for lunch. They sat as they had at breakfast and Hermione filled her boy's plates with the amount of food that she deemed appropriate for them and they smiled at her as they did the same for her.

"Hey Love, when do you want us to move your trunk into our room?" Lee asked.

"It's up to you boys, it's your room"

"Right, well then we'll do it after dinner tonight" spoke George and the others nodded in agreement.

Hermione was walked to her next class transfiguration and she waved bye to the boys before entering the classroom. This classroom had twenty single desks in rows of five, Hermione took what was quickly becoming her regular seat in all of her lessons and removed her belongings from her bag and placed them on her desk along with her book A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

Professor McGonagall entered the room wearing her black robes, witches hat and her hair in a tight bun.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger"

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall"

"So my dear, how are you finding your lessons?"

"They are quite fascinating Professor, honestly I don't know how I am going to have time to read all the books in the library but I can't wait to be finally learning magic after waiting for eleven years. It feels amazing!" Hermione answered smiling.

Professor McGonagall chuckled at her enthusiasm.

The class began to file in and they took their seats and Professor McGonagall gave the introductions to the course. This year they would be focusing on: the transfiguration alphabet, turning a desk into a pig (theory), turning a match into a needle, turning mice into snuffboxes, turning small creatures in matchboxes, the switching spell and the avifors spell. Hermione had her parchment filled with notes and when the class was excused she placed her things into her satchel and made her way to George who walked her to her potions class.

"Now Princess don't you worry about Snape not liking you"

"Why?"

"Because Snape doesn't like anyone, especially us Gryffindor folk" Hermione chuckled at his reply.

"And don't worry about his insults either, depending on who they're aimed at, they can be rather funny at times and watch out for the look"

"What look?"

"Don't worry; you will know when you see it"

"Well we will meet you at the common room because our lessons don't finish until 4:30"

"Okay George, see you later"

"Bye Princess" George kissed her forehead and left. When she turned around and entered the potions class room, she saw the girls in the room both Gryffindor and Slytherin glaring at her.

The work benches were set out into rows of three and there were six work benches in total which were separated by isles that allowed for easy movement around the room. Each work bench seated four people. She walked over to the a work bench at the front right side of the room and sat down removing her belongings and her book Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Unfortunately for Hermione, Lavender Brown and the rest of her dorm mates decided to sit next to her.

When Professor Snape walked into the room his black robes billowed behind him. It was rather impressive and it reminded her of a bat. The entire class jumped when he slammed the door shut. He had greasy hair that fell in between his chin and his shoulder and a pointed nose.

He began the introduction and Hermione began to take notes copiously. Professor Snape was talking about brewing glory, bottling fame and putting a stopper in death but Hermione was too busy with her focus on the parchment writing that she didn't notice the looks she was receiving from the girls and particularly Ron. But Professor Snape did, _'Hmmm. Interesting'_ he thought to himself.

The course matter for the year included: Aconite, Bezoars, some basic details on preparation of the Draught of the Living Death (such as what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood, and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane), Types of Cauldrons, Types of Vials, Cure for Boils, Forgetfulness Potion, Antidote to Common Potions, Herbicide Potion, Wideye Potion, Wiggenwood Potion, Collecting the ingredients for Wiggenwood Potion, The twelve uses of dragon blood, Potion Ingredients such as: Moly, Dittany, Flobberworm Mucus, Wiggentree bark, Asphodel, Puffapod spores and Moondew.

With the lesson only being an hour long they only managed to get the introduction to the lesson completed but she did get her first piece of homework that was due for their next potion lesson on Friday. She had to write an eight inch essay about a potion of their choice that included: why they would want to brew it, what are the uses for it, the ingredients needed and the properties of the potion and a step by step guide on how it should be correctly brewed. Hermione was ecstatic and she had already begun planning it out in her head. Hermione had indeed seen the look that George was talking about earlier. If was a cross between a glare and looking at someone as though they were an idiot, Ron had received it on more than one occasion in the last hour and it made her silently chuckle to herself.

She packed her belongings away and left the classroom and made her way through the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. If she hurried she could put her stuff back in her trunk before the boys move it to their room. Before she managed to exit the dungeons she was pushed roughly into the brick wall where she caught her palms and scratched them and then proceeded to fall to the floor cutting her right elbow as she landed on it. She looked up and saw Lavender Brown and the other girls from her dorm standing over her and looking at her menacingly. The scratches on her right elbow and her palms were bleeding and stinging.

"What was that for Lavender?" Hermione asked as she got up from the ground and brushed her robes down getting blood all over them.

"Because you're an ugly whore with bushy hair and buckteeth" the other girls laughed and Hermione felt confused. She just sighed, picked up her school bag and turned to leave when she hit into something and fell back onto the ground landing on her bum.

It wasn't something, but someone. It was Ron and he was sneering at her.

"What was that for?" Hermione said irritation in her voice.

"That was for last night you bitch" Ron said with a dark tone to his voice, she was slightly scared now.

"The prank? But Fred, George and Lee were also a part of it"

"Yeah but they are my brothers, where as you are just some muggleborn slut" Ron spat out.

Hermione grabbed her bag, got up from the floor and ran all the way back to the common room and to her room. She threw everything in her trunk, took off her cloak and put it on her bed and took out the antiseptic wipes and plasters before going into the bathroom and sorting her injuries out before the boys could see them. Her bum felt sore from where she hit the floor the second time and it would probably bruise.

When she returned from the bathroom she went down to the common room and saw her boys waiting for her.

"Hey Princess, are you ready?" George asked her.

"Yep, what do I do?"

"Go to your room and shout for Bopsy and he will know what to do next and then meet us in our room" replied Fred.

"Okay"

Hermione made her way to her room and called for Bopsy.

"Bopsy" she was skeptical about why they wanted her to call for Bopsy and how he would hear her but as soon as the word left her mouth the little house elf appeared in front of her and she jumped.

"What can Bopsy dos for yous Misses Mione" Hermione smiled at him.

"Hello Bopsy, I was wondering if you could help me move my trunk please"

"Yes, yes of course Misses Mione wheres would yous like it?" the elf exclaimed excitedly.

"Can you take it to Fred, George and Lee's dorm room please Bopsy?" with that said Bopsy snapped his fingers and her trunk disappeared. Hermione blinked at the empty space and then gave the house elf a big smile once she shook herself out of shock.

"Is there bes anythings else Bopsy can help yous with Misses Mione?" Bopsy asked.

"No I'm alright. Thank you Bopsy I couldn't have done it without your help. You're a brilliant friend"

Hermione bent down and gave the little elf a huge hug. When she pulled back she noticed that Bopsy was crying, before Hermione could question him he disappeared.

Hermione walked out of her room through the common room and up to the boy's room. She knocked on the door and George opened the door and let her in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Georgie"

"Hey Princess"

"Hi Lee, hi Freddie" Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello Love" replied Lee.

"Freddie? Really?" asked Fred.

"Yeah it makes you sound cute and cuddly" Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey! I am cute and cuddly" he said pouting, Hermione just stared at him and Lee and George chuckled at the two of them. "Anyway did my trunk get here?" Hermione said and the boys nodded, they pointed to an empty corner of the room in which her trunk now resided in.

"You could have told me what would happen when I called Bopsy's name you know? I almost had a heart attack"

The boys laughed at her. "We thought we would let you figure it out for yourself" Lee said through chuckles.

"Well thank you boys; I will just have to show you my appreciation for that then won't I?" Hermione said with a smile.

The boys immediately stopped laughing and when they looked at her they shared a nervous laugh and then they gulped so loud Hermione could hear it from the other side of the room. This made her smirk at them.

"Anyway speaking of Bopsy why did he start crying when I said he was a good friend and when I hugged him? I didn't hurt his feelings did I? Please tell me I didn't physically hurt him? Oh Merlin I'm a bad person" Hermione began to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa -" spoke Fred.

"- Calm down we promise that you didn't hurt him in anyway Love. -" Lee said.

"- In fact you made him really happy, that's why he was crying Princess. -" George followed.

"- Yeah house elves don't tend to get a lot of affection; they are treated rather badly by most wizards and witches. They are treated like dirt by most and the fact that you treated him with kindness, called him your friend and willingly hugged him made the little guy incredibly happy -" said Fred.

"- Bopsy will probably do anything for you now without you even having to ask. -" Lee said with a chuckle.

"- So no you are not a bad person princess" George finished and Hermione nodded and took a deep breath and the boys smiled at her after hearing what had happened with Bopsy.

"Right. Okay. Got it, I'm not a bad person"

"Hermione? What happened to your hands?" asked George.

"And why is there dried blood on your robes?" Fred asked.

Hermione stiffened and mentally cursed, she was going to have to lie she didn't want to tell them what had happened with their brother and the girls in the dungeons.

"Well when I was walking out of the dungeons I tripped on one of the stone bricks in the floor and sent myself flying into the wall scraping my palms and then fell onto the floor cutting my right elbow in the process. I must've wiped my hands down my robes. I cleaned them and put the plasters on" she said with a shrug, the boys looked like they didn't believe a word she was saying but they let it go for now.

"Hey Georgie, I saw the look" Hermione stated changing the subject.

"You did? It's funny right?" asked George.

"Yeah George, I had restrain myself from outright bursting into laughter especially when Ron was on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion" everyone laughed.

"Which look did he get?" asked Lee.

"There's more than one?" Hermione asked.

"There are a few he gives out. So which one was it that Ronnikins received?" Fred inquired.

"It looked like a mixture of a glare, and like when you look at someone who is an idiot with a bit of a longing to kill him" everyone laughed at the visual Hermione was describing. It was a couple of minutes later before they finally stopped laughing.

"Oh I forget to put my cloak in my trunk, it's in my room I'll just go and get it. I'll be right back"

"Okay, don't bother knocking just come in" Fred said and Hermione nodded.

So Hermione left the boys room and went back to her own to retrieve her cloak. When she opened her dorm room door and walked in she walked to her bed to retrieve her cloak.

"Oh look at this, the muggle bitch has returned from whoring it around" sneered Lavender.

Hermione just ignored her, grabbed her cloak and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Walking towards the boy's room Hermione noticed that her cloak didn't feel right. So she stopped and held it out in front of her.

She gasped and felt tears pricking in her eyes. The cloaked looked as though it had gone ten rounds with a lion. It was all ripped and clawed to pieces and Hermione didn't want the boys to see it. She did the only thing she could think to do.

"Bopsy" she called and the house elf appeared.

"What can Bopsy bes helping Misses Mione with?"

"Bopsy can you repair clothing?" Hermione asked desperately and Bopsy nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you please repair my cloak for me?" Hermione asked holding out the item of clothing for Bopsy to examine. Bopsy's face fell and all his excitement vanished.

"Bopsy is sorry Misses Mione, but Bopsy is nots able to fix this. Its bes too badly cuts up"

Hermione nodded in understanding and reassured Bopsy that she wasn't mad at him and hugged the house elf before he went back to his chores.

Hermione took a deep breath _'how am I going to explain this one?'_ Hermione whispered to herself. Then she opened the door, walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She quickly made her way to her trunk to try and hide the damaged item of clothing but she was stopped by Lee.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked after they noticed her crest fallen face. Hermione put on a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"See we don't believe that" said George.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" asked Fred.

"Nothing" when she received a look of disbelief she dashed for her trunk, but the boys caught her before she could make it. _'Damn those quidditch reflexes'_ Hermione thought.

George grabbed the article of clothing from her and held it up for the others to see.

"What's this Princess?" George asked looking confused. _'So much for not telling them'_ she grumbled to herself. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Well it was my cloak"

"What happened to it?" asked Lee looking angry.

"I'm pretty sure that it was an accident though, I think that one of my dorm mates has a cat and it must have gotten on my bed and well clawed it a little" Hermione said gesturing towards the former cloak.

"Clawed it a little? CLAWED IT A LITTLE? Spitfire it looks as though it has been placed in a shredder" Fred exclaimed, Hermione shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter what happened since I wasn't there I just found it in that state. Now what are you guys doing?"

"Well we're working on something for a prank" spoke George getting the feeling that Hermione didn't want to talk about the cloak anymore.

"Okay well I'm going to go to the library and get some studying done; I've got an essay to write." she stated.

"Who gave you an essay on your second day?" asked Lee.

"Professor Snape" she responded.

"Of course" they said in sync whilst rolling their eyes. Hermione grabbed her bag, made sure she had her parchment, quills and ink pots. She kissed her boys on their cheeks before leaving for the library.

Upon arrival at the library Hermione made her way towards the back of room and found herself a quiet little nook with a small table and she placed her bag on the table before heading to find the relevant potions book she needed. She returned to her table to start her essay. Forty minutes later she had completed her essay which she based on a wit-sharpening potion. She thought that Professor Snape would approve of her choice and explanation.

She put her things away and went to find a book on enhanced spells and charms. She needed something to get the boys back for what happened with Bopsy. She returned to her seat and began reading. Whilst reading she found a section on glamour charms, which she thought might come in useful especially with all of these "accidents" that have been happening lately. Hermione checked out the book with Madam Pince and headed back to the common room before curfew.

She went up stairs to the boy's room and walked in. They were all stood over a cauldron and the twin's hair was sticking up at odd angles. She burst out laughing. They turned around and looked at her with confused looks, so Hermione moved away from the door so the twins could see themselves in the mirror on the back of the door. They shared startled looks before they too burst out laughing.

She sat on Fred's bed leaning her back against the headboard resting the enhanced book of spells and charms on her propped up knees. They chatted casually while they worked at the cauldron and Hermione read her book.

It was beginning to get late and Hermione decided to go to bed so she said goodnight to her boys, they kissed her on her cheek and she left to her dorm room. She put the pajamas she had on the night before on before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She climbed into bed shutting the curtains, and touching her wand to the knot in the bed post before continuing from where she left off in the book. She spent most of the night practicing glamour charms and the spell she wanted to use for pranking the boys. She even ignored the sounds of her roommates trying to terrorize her for the third night in a row.

She finally went to sleep when she had perfected the charms and spells. She was rather excited that she had managed to perfect a few spells and charms that she wasn't supposed to learn until possibly fourth year and sixth year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Wednesday**

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 4th September 1991**

Hermione woke up at six am which seemed to be her routine now. She got a shower and washed her hair and dressed. She headed to the boy's room. When she entered, she closed the door behind her smiling at the boys sleeping forms before putting on her game face.

She walked into the middle of the room, taking a deep breath she lifted up her wand before doing the spell.

"Aquamenti" she pointed her wand at Lee first, then moved it to Fred and then George then back the other way and she continued this pattern for about thirty seconds, laughing the entire time. Well she had to make sure they got out of bed didn't she? She collapsed on the floor holding her sides when she ended the spell.

"AHH"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"SHITE" were the replies she received from the now fully awake thirteen year old boys.

They were all soaked from head to toe. They all looked at each other and then the laughing girl on the floor of their bed room. They all shared a nod, leapt out of bed and jumped on top of her squashing her beneath them. She managed to get free five minutes later and they were all laughing.

"What was that for Princess?" George asked as he shook his head resulting in water flying everywhere.

"Well I did tell you I would show you boys my appreciation for the whole Bopsy incident"

"Yeah but how is this..." Lee indicated between himself and the twins "you showing us your appreciation Love?"

"Well now you don't have to shower!" she replied through laughter.

The boys just looked at her and shook their heads. _'She truly is something else!'_ they thought simultaneously.

Eventually they got up off the floor, the boys headed to the bathroom and Hermione got their things ready and cleaned their room. They weren't messy by any means they just had a few things out of place so she righted them. She sat on Fred's bed with the curtains closed and when they had their trousers on she got off the bed and helped them with their ties and sorted out the twin's hair for them. They headed down to breakfast after collecting their already packed bags off Hermione. They all had a routine and they had only met Hermione four days ago but it was like they have known each other for years. They fit together in their little group perfectly; they complemented each other.

Breakfast went fast with the routine of Hermione sitting on Fred's, George's and Lee's laps whilst putting their breakfasts on plates and pouring them their drinks and them doing the same for her.

Hermione schedule for Wednesday was:

 **Wednesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **10:30 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Gryffindors & Ravenclaws**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell, Gryffindors**

 **3:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

Midnight – 01:00 – Astronomy, Professor Sinistra, Gryffindors

They walked her to her first class; herbology which turned out to be rather uneventful except for the note taking, the death glares she received and learning about Devil's Snare.

George took her to her next lesson kissing her on the cheek and making his leave; charms which was similar to herbology except they learned how to do a severing charm. Hermione was the first in the class to perfect it which she did in only five minutes.

The boys walked with her to lunch where they sat and ate in their own comfortable bubble ignoring anyone who tried to talk or flirt with them and only focusing on each other, which Hermione found hilarious. They walked her to her defence against the dark arts class where she learned about ghosts.

The boys still had lessons for another hour so she made her way to the common room. On her way she was once again stopped in her tracks by Lavender. Hermione was pushed to the ground, Lavender leaned over Hermione and kicked her in the stomach and then left. Hermione rushed to the nearest bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face and looked at her stomach in the mirror. She could already see a bruise the size of Texas (okay not really) forming and it was going to be quite painful and she was sure she had been winded as it hurt to breathe. She removed her wand from her robes and began muttering the incantation for the glamour charm which instantly covered up the injury. Now she just had to make sure she wasn't too obvious about the pain. She could do that. Couldn't she?

Hermione rushed back to her dorm, grabbed her book off of the night stand and went to wait in the boy's room. Lying down on her back with the book open resting against her propped up legs it wasn't too painful for her to sit like this.

The boys walked in to find Hermione reading and they said hello and then went to work at their cauldron. They continued in the way they had the night before with her reading and talking to the boys as they worked.

They walked down to the great hall for dinner and sat in the familiar positions as she put food on their plates and they filled the goblets with the desired drink namely pumpkin juice. While the boys were still eating desert Hermione had fallen asleep with her head buried in Fred's neck, and an arm wrapped around his waist whilst one of his was wrapped around her shoulders, George was playing with the fingers on her other hand and Lee was messing about with her socks. The boys noticed that she was cold so George removed his cloak and put it around her. They really had to do something about her cloak being destroyed; she would freeze without one. Hermione sighed happily in her sleep and the boys all smiled softly. That's when the trouble started.

Angelina didn't like the way the boys were looking at Hermione or the way she was curled up in their laps like the night of the welcoming feast. So she decided to do something about it. Angelina got up from her seat and sat in the now empty seat next to Fred. She tried to convince him to wake Hermione up and get her off his lap but he blatantly refused as did George and Lee. She huffed in annoyance. Angelina used one hand to grab Hermione by the shoulder and the other to grab the arm that Hermione had around Fred's waist. She yanked hard and because Fred, George and Lee weren't expecting it Hermione was pulled roughly off their laps, she hit the bench seat and landed on the floor banging her head.

Before anyone knew what was happening Fred, George and Lee where stood up on their feet and walking towards Angelina who was backing up as they advanced on her. The only thing that stopped them was the groan of pain that Hermione made. She sat up slowly and the boys rushed to her side. She had probably just saved Angelina's life in that moment.

They helped her stand up, she pulled George's cloak tightly around her and she smiled gently at her boys letting them know that she was fine. They let out the breath they didn't even know they were holding. Hermione looked at Angelina and she just shook her head at her before making her way out of the great hall and back to the common room. The boys looked at Angelina and glared at her and she paled slightly. But when they left the great hall she smirked at them.

Everyone in the hall thought that she must have a death wish and luckily for Angelina the professors never noticed the incident. Well except one. Professor Snape had been watching the dynamic between the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger unfold since the sorting hat ceremony. He was intrigued by them and the bond of friendship they had built; it seemed to be unbreakable after only four days of knowing each other. He wanted to keep an eye on them especially Hermione. He had noticed her holding her stomach when she stood from the floor but no one else did. He knew that whatever was wrong hadn't occurred with the incident that just happened as she hit her head and not her stomach.

Hermione walked into the boys room and curled up in a ball on Fred's bed wrapping George's cloak around her tighter, she didn't care that it hurt her stomach. When the boys walked through their door they weren't surprised to see Hermione there. They knew she felt more comfortable with them in their room than she did in her own. But they couldn't blame her, after all her dorm mates were hags. Fred and George laid down on either side of her on the bed wedging her in the middle of them and Lee sat with his legs crossed at her feet. They stayed that way in a comfortable companionable silence for twenty minutes, until Hermione finally spoke.

"Are you boys okay?"

"Us? Are you okay? You're the one that got bitch handled and practically thrown to the ground" Fred spoke first.

"You mean manhandled?" she asked, she knew what his answer would be.

"Nope, said it right the first time" at Fred's reply she gave a little giggle.

Fred and George loved to hear her laugh. They had noticed that whenever she wasn't around them the feeling of being complete, content and relaxed disappeared with her. So did the feeling of their skin on fire, magic humming and body tingling. But when she was around they also reappeared and stayed there until she was too far away from them. It didn't take a genius to know that she was special, that she was different.

That she would always be special to them, but they didn't want to think about that until they were older. Who knew what the future would bring? So they wanted to enjoy the time that they had with her now. Thanks to the feelings they could sense when she was in the room without even having to look up. But for some reason they knew that she would always be in their lives, that she was always meant to be in their lives and the thought of this didn't bother them one bit. Sure they've only known her for four days but they couldn't imagine their lives without her in it. And they didn't want to. EVER!

Hermione was unknowingly having the same thoughts as Fred and George. Whenever she was around them she felt complete, happy and like that the missing part of her that she felt for as long as she could remember had been filled in. Even now she felt content even with the pain she was in. Her magic was practically singing and her body was tingling. Over the last few days she had learned to become accustomed to the feelings seeing them as being normal. But for her they were. She didn't ever want to live a life without the twins and Lee being in it. Don't get her wrong those feeling don't appear when Lee is around like they do when the twins are around but instead she gets feeling of family around Lee. But the twins were different.

The boys left her to read and they went to work at the cauldron.

"Hey Princess?"

"Yeah Georgie?"

"What was that spell that you used on us this morning?"

"Aquamenti"

"WHAT?" the three boys exclaimed.

"Love, that's a sixth year spell. How do you know that?" Lee asked.

"I read about it in a book and tried it out and I had managed to perfect it in about thirty minutes" she replied.

They all looked at her speechless; she was a first year who had only been at Hogwarts for four days and she had perfected a sixth year spell.

"Seriously?" asked Fred disbelievingly and she nodded.

"Spitfire, like Lee said that's a sixth year spell and a lot of them have trouble casting it, never mind perfecting it" Fred explained in awe and she just shrugged.

"It was really easy actually Freddie" they all stared stunned. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Can you?" they all asked and she nodded.

"I think so"

With that said they all gathered around Fred's bed, Hermione sat up slowly but she still winced. Luckily for her they were all getting their wands and didn't notice. Hermione read out the passage on the Aquamenti spell and showed them the incantation and wand movements. They managed to perfect it an hour and thirty minutes later. And they were ecstatic.

"So are you okay Princess?" George asked.

"Yes I'm fine I promise. I have a bit of a sore head but that should be gone by tomorrow. Why don't you guys continue with your work and I will read my book?" Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, besides the more spells I can perfect the more I can teach you and the more we can use in our pranks" they all looked at her with pleased, smug smiles.

"Read away then Love, don't let us stop you" Lee said handing Hermione her book.

"But you are stopping me!" she said with a laugh and the boys jumped away from the bed and ran to work at the cauldron.

Hermione fell asleep reading in Fred's bed and they didn't have the heart to wake her up. So instead George and Lee pushed their beds on either side of Fred's so they could sleep together. They all went to brush their teeth and change in to their pajama draw string pants. When they returned to the room they removed Hermione's shoes, George's cloak and the book from Hermione's grip. They lifted the covers with Fred and George climbing in on either side of Hermione and Lee sleeping beside Fred. They all fell into a deep sleep and cuddled closer together.

* * *

Hermione woke up at eleven thirty pm, when she remembered that she had an astronomy lesson at midnight. She tried to get up but she was stopped by something heavy. She looked and saw two arms; one wrapped around her waist and the other her stomach and it was hurting the bruise but she wasn't bothered. She looked to see herself, Fred, George and Lee all snuggled close together and they were sleeping. She quickly but gently removed their arms and got out of bed. She put on her shoes and written a quick a note to her boys in case they woke up before she woke them up in the morning.

 _'Hey boys,_

 _I went to my astronomy lesson, so don't worry about me, yes I am well enough to go George (I'm rolling my eyes at you right now) so don't worry about me. I will see in the morning_

 _H'_

With that completed she quickly grabbed her school bag and ran to her lesson. She made it just in time. She sat down at the front of the room. The layout of this room was different to the other classrooms. They were in a circular room and instead of desks and chairs there were pillows on the floor. They were in an open tower and she didn't have a cloak as she didn't want to take George's, so she would just have to make do with what she was already wearing.

Professor Sinistra was an average sized woman who wore brown robes and a witches pointed hat and she was dark skinned like Lee. She began the introduction to the class and Hermione took notes. Thank Merlin the lesson is only an hour long otherwise she would've probably frozen to death. The lesson seemed to fly by and so she was quickly able to make her back to the common room. She debated going back to the boy's room but she didn't want to risk waking them or being caught, so she went to her dorm room where she readied for bed and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Thursday**

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 5th September 1991**

Surprisingly Hermione woke up from the best night's sleep she has had since her arrival at Hogwarts. Her dorm mates didn't terrorize her in the early hours of the morning. Although it was probably more to do with them being tired after the astronomy lesson than it was out of the kindness of their hearts. Still she woke at six am as usual; readied herself in the bathroom and went to wake the boys.

Entering the room she saw the boys all huddled together and snuggling she smiled softly at the sight. She took of her shoes and got on the bed before jumping up and down whilst making as much noise as possible by singing 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' by Wham!

"WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO-GO, DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON LIKE A YO-YO" actually it was more like shouting and laughing at the same time.

The boys sat up whilst they were being jostled about in bed and hitting into each other.

"What are you doing Spitfire?" Fred asked.

"Waking you up in a fun way obviously" she replied still jumping up and down and rolling her eyes at him as if he just said the most stupid thing in the world.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Love" spoke Lee whilst rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well would you prefer it if I woke you up with Aquamenti?"

"Nope, this way is a lot better; we might have to listen to your dreadful singing but at least we're not soaked from head to toe" chuckled George. Hermione feigned a hurtful look pressing her hand to her heart and saying.

"Are you saying that you didn't appreciate the fact that you didn't have to shower because I already took care of it for you?"

The boys just laughed at her, they stood up and began jumping on the bed with her. Well if you can't beat them… join them!

"Why are you so energetic this morning?" asked Lee.

"I slept amazingly; I got a full night's sleep without any interruptions except for my astronomy lesson"

"We forgot about your astronomy lesson" said Fred and the boys frowned.

"Why didn't you wake us?" asked Fred.

"Because I didn't want to. Honestly there is no point in waking you boys up so that you could take me to my lesson – which I can find by myself by the way - for you to come back to your room to fall asleep again and then you having to get up to walk me back to the common room for you to go back to sleep. You boys need your sleep and you need to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself"

"We can't help but worry about you Princess particularly with the way the girls at Hogwarts have been treating you" said George.

"Yeah, well I can handle it and when I can't I will let you know okay?" the boys nodded at her and then George thankfully changed the subject.

"So Princess what was that terrible song you were singing? Sorry did I say singing? I meant butchering" George said which earned him getting smacked in the face with a pillow. Hermione hit him with such a force that he wasn't expecting and it resulted in him falling off the side of the bed and landing on the floor. The others burst into laughter and had tears roaming down their faces all the while still jumping on the bed. George pulled himself off the floor and mock glared at Hermione who winked at him causing him to chuckle.

"So are you going to answer my question Princess?" George got back onto the bed and began jumping again.

"It's by a muggle band called Wham from the early 80's! The songs called wake me up be you go-go, I love it because it just so fun to sing and dance to and not to mention it's silly" and then she began humming, eventually breaking into song causing the boys to laugh at the lyrics.

They listened to the song and Hermione taught them the lyrics so they could sing along. She sent them off to the bathroom so she could ready their things. She left the beds the way they were but made them. Getting their uniforms and their bags ready Hermione got onto one the beds and the curtains were closed, when they were opened she made her way to each of the boys sorting out their hair and uniform and the boys were all singing Wham under their breath and she chuckled humming along. They made their way down to great hall, all singing the song over and over again. The closer they got to the great hall the louder they got.

When they entered the great hall they were essentially shouting the words and laughing making their way towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down to eat in the now comfy positions Hermione giving them their breakfast and them giving her hers. They were later than usual due to them messing around this morning so the hall was almost full. The quartet received a number of looks from the students and professors. They ranged from: confused to amusement to worrying that they had lost their minds and to annoyed that they could be so energetic before nine in the morning.

Today Hermione's schedule consisted of:

 **Thursday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Gryffindors & Ravenclaws**

 **10:30 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, Gryffindors**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell, Gryffindors**

 **3:00 – Break**

 **3:30 – Flying lesson, Madam Hooch, Gryffindors & Slytherins**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

After eating breakfast they made their way to Hermione's charms class and the boys said good bye and made their leave. The charms class consisted of Hermione taking notes and perfecting yet another spell before the rest of the class and within ten minutes of her first attempt. They had been learning how to cast a Lumos which caused the casters wand to emit a beam of light and it is commonly used as a torch. While the rest of the class continued with the Lumos charm Hermione read through her charms book and took it upon herself to learn the extinguishing spell Nox which of course she also perfected before the end of the lesson. She received praise from Professor Flitwick and scowls from most of the class but she just shrugged. After all it wasn't her fault that she was a quick study now was it?

The class ended and Fred was waiting to walk with her to her next lesson.

Transfiguration entailed Hermione taking detailed notes as they were learning about the transfiguration alphabet, if they didn't have the knowledge of this then they wouldn't be able to successfully transfigure anything. So Professor McGonagall spent the hour and half lesson lecturing the class. At the end of the lesson McGonagall announced that the class would be continuing to work on the transfiguration alphabet during their next lesson.

Hermione packed up her belongings and made her way out the classroom where her boys were waiting for her and they went to lunch. Sitting down and eating, Fred had an arm wrapped around her waist, George was playing with the hand that she wasn't eating with and Lee was playing with her socks.

"Hey Princess do you want to stay in our room on Friday night?" asked George.

"What you mean like a sleepover?"

"Yep, exactly like a sleepover" replied Lee.

"And what do you have planned?"

"Well first of all we need to start planning for Halloween, its only seven weeks away and we need to be prepared" Fred told her.

"Okay, as long as I am allowed to show you some muggle sleepover traditions"

"What traditions?" asked Lee.

"You'll see" Hermione said looking a little too pleased with herself. _'They aren't going to know what's hit them'_ she thought as she began to plan out exactly what she was going to show them.

They conversed until they finished eating then they walked to Hermione's defence against the dark arts class.

"Boys, don't bother picking me up after class I have a break and then I have a flying lesson"

"A flying lesson you say? Aren't you afraid of heights?" asked Fred teasingly and Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked whining.

"For reminding me of my fear of heights; I've been trying to forget about it and you were being a prat" Lee and George sniggered at the scolding Hermione gave Fred whilst he pouted at her.

Hermione entered the defence against the dark arts classroom and took her seat, then took out the necessities. She spent the double lesson learning about gnomes from the skittish Professor Quirrell which was difficult with his stutter giving the students problems with the note taking with his speech impediment. But Hermione soldiered on until the end of the lesson.

When she left the class room she decided to take a slow walk to where her flying lesson would be held. When she reached her destination she sat down on the floor and waited until the lesson began.

The flying instructor was called Madam Hooch; she was tall for a woman, had a pixie style cut with brown hair, wearing black robes and she was carrying a whistle in one hand and a broom in the other.

She approached the class and made them stand next to a broom that was laid on the floor. First they started with the theory of flying including broom control. Malfoy spent some of the lesson bragging about his flying abilities which not only annoyed her but the rest of the Gryffindors who looked as though they were quietly plotting an "accident" that would land him in the hospital wing. Once the basics of flying had been covered the class was then instructed to hold their hand over the broom and command it into their hand. Ten minutes later when the class had all succeeded they were told to mount the brooms and then she gave the go ahead to gently hover off the ground. Unfortunately that is when problems began to occur.

Poor Neville kicked off the ground but he didn't have control and ended up flying in the air and he couldn't stop. The broom was out of control flying in one direction and then quickly changing and flying another. He wasn't stopped until he fell off his broom, got caught on part of the castle and then fell to the ground. Hermione rushed over to Neville and hugged him to her chest like the day she had on the train. Madam Hooch reached Neville and took him to the hospital wing to get his injuries healed including the wrist that he was cradling to his chest. Hermione held her stomach, it was hurting from when she had ran to Neville and hugged him.

But the trouble didn't stop there…..

Malfoy started acting like a complete jack ass taunting poor Neville and he isn't even there to defend himself but Harry was. Before anyone knew what was happening both Malfoy and Harry where in the air fighting over a remembrall. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed with Harry's flying; he was a natural and a way better flier than Malfoy which he seemed to realise. The remembrall was thrown by Malfoy into the air and Harry dived from one hundred feet in the air and caught it pulling out of the dive and stopping at one foot above the ground and the Gryffindors ran towards Harry like a stampede cheering and howling.

During this Hermione was silently coming down from the panic attack she had just endured. The crowd was dispersed by Professor McGonagall taking Harry away from the class with a stern look on her face. And everyone assumed that Harry was in serious trouble but Hermione could see the excitement in her eyes. For some reason she didn't think that Harry was going to be punished. The class was dismissed early and Hermione ran to the common room and up to the boy's room rubbing her stomach unconsciously.

"What's wrong Love?" Lee asked.

Hermione told them the story of her flying lesson and the boys listened with rapt attention. Once she finished telling the story Hermione took a deep breath collapsing on Fred's bed. The boys where speechless, they were too busy being astonished by Harry.

"I swear I almost had a heart attack" she told them. "And I'm positive that Harry won't be punished for what just happened. Professor McGonagall looked for too pleased by Harry's flying and reflexes with catching the remembrall" Hermione continued with the boys still listening to her. Then she had a eureka moment and gasped.

"What is it Spitfire?" asked Fred and Hermione just grinned at him.

"Didn't you say that you needed a seeker for the team?"

"Well yeah. You don't think?" George spoke.

"I do Georgie, I do. If you saw him fly the way I did you would probably drag him to Ollie yourselves, in fact I bet that it's where Professor McGonagall took Harry, to see Ollie" they all grinned.

After the conversation they all went down to the common room and waited for Oliver to return. They sat down in one of the corners of the room. Fred, George and Lee had introduced Hermione to Oliver Wood during the welcoming feast and despite their age gap Oliver and Hermione got on quite well and they quickly became friends over the last couple of days.

When Oliver walked into the common room looking like he had been hit with about ten cheering charms at once and they started sniggering at him. Oliver was 5ft10 inches and Hermione was convinced that he was still growing. He had light brown hair, big brown puppy dog eyes and was very handsome. He was a heartthrob with his Scottish accent and he was now the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was currently wearing his school uniform.

"Hey Ollie" Hermione called, Oliver looked over to see Hermione grinning at him and he grinned even wider. He walked over to them and dropped down next to Hermione putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya know don't ya?" what was meant to be a question came out more like a statement of facts. Hermione gave him a knowing smile and he just chuckled.

"Of course ya do Little Lass" at which point her boys laughed. "So is he really as good as McGonagall says he is Little Lass?" he asked and Hermione smiled brightly.

"Professor! And yes Ollie he is. He almost gave me a heart attack; he scared the life out of me, and I'm not being metaphorical about that. He was over one hundred feet in the air when he dove to catch the remembrall which he did in one hand by the way, before pulling out of the dive and hovering one foot above the ground" she explained.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly.

"Seriously! He has never been on a broom before, he was raised by muggles like me and he was a natural. Madam Hooch hadn't even given us the instructions before he took of flying. It was like second nature to him, he knew exactly what he was doing when he flattened his body against the broom and took off like a shot. And if he did that on one of the school brooms can you imagine what he would be like on his own. Anyway I know that the quidditch season hasn't started yet and that try outs aren't for another week or so but I promise you right now that you will not find anyone who can fly like him" she spoke animatedly and Oliver chuckled at her affectionately. "Please tell me you told Professor McGonagall that he needed his own broom Ollie" and he nodded at her.

"How did ya know Professor McGonagall brought Harry ta me Little Lass?" Oliver asked.

"Come on Wood, it's Hermione, she knows everything didn't you know?" Lee said teasing both Oliver who chuckled and Hermione who blushed.

"How could I forget?" Oliver replied jokingly and Hermione mock glared at him making everyone laugh.

"Anyway if Professor McGonagall hadn't of dragged Harry to see you I would've Ollie. You should have the seen the look on her face. Everyone thought that Harry was in trouble with the stern look that Professor McGonagall gave him, but her eyes showed excitement. I swear to Merlin that if she didn't have that stern look plastered on her face she would've looked like a six year old on a sugar rush at Christmas" she replied and everyone laughed at her. It was cold, even in the common room and with Oliver's arm around her and she shivered which the boys noticed.

"Are you cold Love?" asked Lee and she nodded.

"That reminds us we have something for you, come with me" George said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her up to his room. After they entered the room George pulled her over to his trunk and opened it rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha got it" exclaimed George holding out the navy blue knitted jumper with a big yellow F on the front victoriously.

"Okay, why are you holding a jumper?" she asked.

"It's for you since you don't have a cloak anymore and we don't want you to catch a cold. I know that you can't wear it in classes but you can during the weekend and when you're in the common room and such" George replied.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to keep taking your stuff"

"Yeah, we're sure besides this one's Fred's and it doesn't really fit him anymore. Anyway all Weasleys have one. Each person has a different colour and the initial of their first name apart from me, Fred and Lee and we have the same colour jumper; navy blue, this makes you an honorary Weasley" he replied putting the jumper over her head covering her school uniform. It went down to just above the knee and the sleeves where far too long so she rolled them up.

She thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The jumper was already helping to take the chill off Hermione and she snuggled into the warmth and George chuckled, put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the common room where Lee, Fred and Oliver were.

When George and Hermione left the room Fred and Lee looked at each other concerned and Oliver who noticed the look frowned. He was about to ask what the look was about, when Fred and Lee began a conversation.

"We have to do something about her cloak" Lee spoke.

"I know. She had astronomy yesterday and I don't think she took George's cloak with her, she was probably freezing. You know how cold the tower gets? Especially as the temperature in the castle has already started to drop and it's getting colder every day" Fred said to Lee.

"Giving her the jumper is fine, but she can only wear it in the common room and at the weekend. She can't wear it for classes and she has potions in the dungeons. You know how cold it is in there?" Lee asked Fred who replied with.

"Yeah, I almost lost a nut from the chill in there last year"

Given the fact that the conversation between the two was serious Oliver who had been listening with rapt attention couldn't help but snort at his statement causing Lee and Fred to look at him. They had completely forgotten that he was there.

Oliver decided to get in on the conversation.

"What happened ta her cloak? I know she has one, she was wearing it on Monday" Oliver asked and by the looks of anger on the younger boy's faces, he guessed it was serious so he sat forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Lee spoke first. "Well the other day we moved her trunk into our dorm room and…" but he was cut off by Oliver.

"Why were ya moving her trunk inta ya room?"

"When Hermione wasn't looking we placed a privacy charm on her trunk. You know what nosey bastards roommates are? Anyway the other day Hermione asked us why her trunk was glowing bright red. And you know what that means? That someone had tried to get into it. And she let the subject drop but then the day after she asked us if privacy charms can be broken and how long the lasted for. Of course we told her and she informed us that someone had tried to get into her trunk four or five times in three days. So you see why we moved it into our room? " Fred answered, Oliver's face went from carefully listening to guarded and at his nod Lee continued where he was cut off from before.

"So when we moved her trunk into our room she forgot her cloak in hers and went to get it. When she came back into our room she was hiding something behind her back so we called her out on it. She denied hiding anything from us and she ran to her trunk trying to hide it, but we got it off her and George held it up for us to see"

"What was it?" Oliver asked he had an idea but he wanted his suspicions confirmed.

"It was her cloak or at least what was left of it" Fred answered his question.

"What do ya mean what was left of it?" Oliver requested and Fred answered him once more.

"Well it had been destroyed. Hermione said that she thinks that one of her roommates has a cat and that it clawed it by accident"

"Except?" Oliver put in.

"Except that it didn't look as though it had been clawed. It looked as though it had been shredded and Hermione told us that she had asked Bopsy if he could fix it for her before we saw it but it's was too badly damaged" Lee spoke.

"Ya don't think that she's telling ya the truth do ya?"

"No we don't" Fred and Lee replied together.

Oliver looked up to see Lavender Brown walk into the common room and he looked at Fred and Lee.

"Have ya asked?" Oliver asked.

"What?" they replied confused and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lavender" Oliver called waving her over to them. Lavender turned around with a look of shock on her face until she smiled and started giggling making her way towards them.

"Hey boys, Hi Ollie" she purred and the boys cringed.

"Don't call me Ollie, my names Oliver and I don't like it when people call me Ollie. Anyway ya Hermione's roommate right?" Oliver asked with Fred and George wondering where he was going with this. Lavender showed a look of disgust on her face but it was gone almost instantly leaving the boys wondering if they had imagined it. Of course they hadn't.

"Yes I am why?" she purred once more.

"Well do any of ya roommates have a familiar? A cat in particular?" he asked slyly and Fred and Lee smirked at each other. _'He's good'_ they thought.

"No. No one in my dorm has a familiar, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just doing some homework which involves me having ta do a survey bout familiars" he forced a smile at her.

"What's that for?" she asked one more question.

"Oh ya know? A class" he replied and Fred and Lee sniggered. Lavender walked away and the boys breathed a sigh of relief when she left.

"So that proves that it wasn't a cat that destroyed Hermione's cloak" Oliver said.

"I KNEW IT!" both Fred and Lee exclaimed getting them odd looks from the others in the common room and they smiled awkwardly at them and turned back to the discussion.

"Why do I get a feeling that this isn't the only thing that has happened? I mean the trunk and the cloak there must be something else as well"

"There is" Lee said.

"Well? Get on with it before they get back"

"Well on Monday we found her down here asleep in one of the arm chairs, when we woke her up she told us that she was tired because she didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. So we grilled her and she caved telling us what happened" Fred explained.

"Don't keep me waiting, what happened?"

"We told her on Sunday night to close the curtains on her bed and touch the knot in the wood"

"The one that creates a shield that stops people from getting through?" he said as a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, anyway it was a good idea we told her to do it, because we found out that her dorm mates spent two hours on early Monday morning trying to get through to her. She just thought it was a prank, you know them trying to scare her?" Lee told him.

"But?"

"But it happened again Tuesday morning and they tried to get into her trunk and again on Wednesday morning, I don't think it happened today because she was so energetic this morning. I swear it was like she had taken five pepper up potions. I didn't think that we would be able to calm her down; she was like a bouncing bulb" Fred said elevating some of the tension caused by the discussion and everyone chuckled.

"Is that everything that's happened?" Oliver asked hoping that it was but his hopes were shattered when they shook their heads and Lee spoke.

"We don't think so, she's keeping something from us but we don't know what it is yet"

"On Monday when she was walking back from her herbology lesson and towards the entrance hall where we were waiting for her, she was covered in mud and her knee was bleeding. We asked her how it happened and she said that on her way to class she slipped on the wet grass covering herself in mud and that on her way out of herbology she slipped on some spilled water cutting her leg" when Fred had finished speaking he had a frown on his face.

"But ya don't believe that?" Oliver stated rather than asked.

"No we don't. We would believe her but on Tuesday when she walked into the common room we saw more injuries on her. She told us that she tripped on the stone floor in the dungeons where she fell into the wall scraping her palms and then fell to the floor cutting her elbow when she landed. Her robes were covered in blood" Lee spoke and Oliver was sporting a look of disbelief and worry.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked gravely.

"Well didn't you see what happened last night at dinner?" asked Lee and Oliver shook his head no, so Fred filled him in.

"She fell asleep at dinner and Angelina tried to get me, George and Lee to wake her up and off of our laps and when we blatantly refused she took it a step too far. We weren't expecting her reaction so we didn't catch her in time. Angelina grabbed a hold of Hermione yanked her roughly off our laps and then Hermione hit herself off the bench and fell to the floor banging her head in the process" Oliver's face was filled with anger. Angelina was a member of the quidditch team and now Oliver was the newly appointed captain. This didn't bode well for Angelina.

"And do you know what Hermione did?" asked Lee and once again Oliver shook his head no and Lee answered with a small smile. "She stood up, looked Angelina dead in the eye, shook her head at her and walked away. We found her curled up on Fred's bed with George's cloak wrapped around her. Twenty minutes later she ended the silence by asking and I quote 'are you boys okay?' I mean she get pulled to the floor, bangs her head and asks if we're okay" Oliver also smiled softly.

"Is that it?" he asked and sighed when they told him there was more.

"Have you seen the looks she gets? For some reason pretty much the whole female population of Hogwarts with the exception of the Professors hate her. They look at her with disgust and hatred. Why don't you sit with us at dinner so you can see for yourself?" Fred said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me that there's no more. I don't think I can handle anything else" he pleaded.

"Well when she walked into our room after her flying lesson she was holding her stomach and she looked like she was in pain. We don't think that it happened today whatever is wrong with her because she's being careful when she sits down and has been since yesterday but we didn't notice until earlier on. Watch her when she comes down" Oliver couldn't believe the way Hermione had been treated it had only been five days since they arrived at Hogwarts and already she has been terrorised.

With that said the boys heard George and Hermione talking as they walked down the stairs and the boys plastered an innocent look on their faces. Oliver smiled at her when he saw her wearing the jumper that was almost bigger than her.

She sat back down next to Oliver and he noticed her holding her stomach and wincing, which he frowned at.

"So Ollie did the boys tell you how I've been waking them up in the mornings because I think they're rather creative?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Well on Tuesday I was nice and woke them up gently but on Wednesday... not so much. THEY PRANKED ME OLLIE" she yelled at the end of the sentence and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"They didn't tell me that when I called for Bopsy that he would appear out of thin air. I almost had a heart attack and of course I promised them that I would show them my appreciation" she exclaimed and they all laughed.

"So how did ya wake them up Little Lass and how did ya show ya appreciation?" he asked her smiling.

"I poured freezing cold water on them and I showed my appreciation by saving them time as they didn't have to shower thanks to my kindness" when she said this everyone was in hysterics with tears rolling down their faces and Oliver was slumped over himself trying to breathe.

"Yeah, but she left out a little bit of detail in her explanation" said Fred.

"I did? What?" she asked confused.

"Wood, she used the Aquamenti charm to wake us up" George said and Oliver looked at Hermione with his eyebrows almost in his hairline with a look of awe on his face.

"Seriously? That's a sixth year spell Mione" he spoke.

"Yeah, I know; I read it in a book on Tuesday night and started playing around with it and I perfected it thirty minutes later" Oliver was speechless.

"Yeah and she taught us how to do it and now we have perfected it too granted it took us an hour and a half" Lee spoke.

"Ya taught them?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep, do you want me to teach you too?" she asked with excitement.

"Can ya?" and she nodded and she agreed to teach him after dinner.

"Oh I forgot and this morning I woke them up by jumping on the bed and singing" she said laughing and they all burst into song with the exception of Oliver.

"Wake me up before you go-go; don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go, cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go, take me dancing tonight. I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)" Oliver laughed at them as they all sang appallingly.

When they finished George looked at Hermione and mock glared at her while he said.

"Yeah and when I said she butchered the song she hit me with my own pillow IN THE FACE and sent me flying off the bed and onto the floor" everyone burst into laughter once again.

"She's stronger than she looks for someone who is so little" spoke Fred.

"So that's why ya were all singing when ya came inta the great hall for breakfast this morning" stated Oliver.

"Yeah it's a great song sung by a muggle band from the early 80's and I love it. It's just so fun to sing and dance to and just be silly really and I taught them the lyrics"

"Hey it's time for dinner, let's go" Lee said nodding subtly at Oliver who nodded back.

"Let's go then" Oliver said standing up. He pulled Hermione up and she winced, he felt guilty for hurting her and she was obviously in pain. He put an arm around her shoulders and they all walked to the great hall. When they arrived they all sat together. Hermione didn't sit with her boys but with Oliver who still had his arm around her shoulders and they sat opposite the boys. She filled their plates including Oliver's and he beamed at Hermione, and the boys filled her plate and she smiled at them.

Conversation started flowing once they began eating and Oliver kept his attention on Hermione. When he felt a kick under the table he looked up and saw the looks given to him by the twins and Lee and he nodded. He delicately looked around the Gryffindor table and its occupants trying to not draw attention to himself. What he saw made him frown; they were right almost every girl was glaring menacingly at Hermione. She was cold - he could tell by the shivering she was so diligently failing to hide. So he carefully moved his arm from her shoulder and put it around her waist gently as to not hurt her stomach further and he pulled her to rest against him and she sighed gratefully when she began to warm up and they smiled at each other. He looked up and saw all the girls now sneering at her and he didn't like it at all.

Hermione began to talk.

"Hey Ollie we're..." but Hermione was cut off by the sound of an angry Lavender who was sitting a few seats down from her and the boys.

"You said that you didn't like it when people called Ollie and you told me not to call you that" she said gruffly. Oliver turned to look at Lavender and he spoke.

"Ya right I did but she isn't just a person she is Hermione and she's my friend" Oliver smiled at Hermione who smiled back gratefully. And he continued. "And it's rude ta cut people off when they are speaking not to mention butting inta other people's conversations that have nothing ta do with ya" Fred, George and Lee shared a smug smile with Oliver as Lavender huffed and turned back to her meal.

"Ya were saying Little Lass?"

"We're having a sleepover on Friday, the boys want to start planning for Halloween because it's only seven weeks away" she said sarcastically and the others laughed. And then she gasped causing the boys to look at her worriedly until she spoke. "What if we don't have enough time to plan everything? What are going to do?" she said with mock sincerity causing them to laugh even louder. "I'm going to show them some muggle sleep over traditions" she told Oliver.

"Like what?" he asked curiously and she smirked putting Fred, Lee and George on edge and Oliver smiled at her expression _'she's up ta something'_ he thought to himself.

"I'll tell you later" and they continued chatting until they finished eating and they made their way to the common room. When they entered they came face to face with an apologetic Harry Potter and a furious Ron Weasley.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he glared at her.

"Umm it's a jumper Ronald. Look you're wearing one to" Hermione said pointing to his jumper with the boys sniggering behind her.

"Why are you wearing Fred's jumper? Why is she wearing your jumper Fred?" Ron asked accusingly look at the wrong twin when he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"That's George, Fred is on the Left" she told him and he glared at her once more.

"And she is wearing Fred's jumper because it's cold in the castle. -" Lee said.

"- Because it doesn't fit me anymore, so I didn't see the point in keeping it when I could give it to Mione. -" Fred spoke.

"- And because her cloak was "accidently" destroyed" George said finishing the response to Ron's questions glaring at him like he was responsible for Hermione's cloak being destroyed. Oliver stood next to Hermione with his arm around her shoulders.

"She isn't a Weasley!" Ron stated.

"Neither am I technically" responded Lee.

"You've been family since we first met you, you live with us for Merlin's sake" Ron said.

"Yes and Hermione is family now to" Fred and George spoke simultaneously.

Hermione decided to stray the conversation on to a different topic even though she was immensely happy they thought her as family.

"Hey Ollie, do you want me to teach you that thing now?" she said trying to be discrete and nodding to the stairs that lead to the boys dorms.

"Yeah let's go Little Lass" Hermione and they boys went up to the third year dorms.

Oliver entered the room and took in the surroundings. Their dorm was similar to his except they had a much larger room and a large cauldron in the corner of the room. The beds were still pushed together but Oliver didn't take any notice. Fred, Lee and George walked over to the cauldron and Oliver noticed looking over to Hermione who just shook her head and responded "don't ask". She led him over to Fred's bed which was in the middle of the pushed together beds and they sat down; Hermione with her back against the headboard and legs crossed and Oliver sat opposite her Indian style facing her.

"Are you ready Ollie?"

"Yeah"

Hermione took the book from George's bed and placed it on her knees looking for the Aquamenti section. When she found it she read out the passage out loud and showed Oliver the wand movements and the incantation. Whilst Oliver was practicing the spell Hermione had found a duplication spell in the book and decided to try it out. She perfected it on her third attempt.

"Gemino" she called waving her wand at a pillow. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked over to Hermione. Their mouths hung open when the pillow duplicated itself.

"Mione how did you do that?" Oliver asked and Fred, Lee and George walked over to them sitting down on the bed surrounding her.

"I said the spell like any other normal person would"

"That's not what I mean Mione. That's a fifth year spell one that I should be learning this year in transfiguration"

"Well it was easy"

"How did ya do it? Ya are sat right in front of me and I didn't even notice"

"Well I perfected it pretty quickly so you probably wouldn't have noticed Ollie"

"How quick?" he asked amazed.

"I got it on my third attempt"

"Seriously?" and she nodded in confirmation.

"Can you show us how you do it Princess?" George asked.

"What do you mean the Gemino spell?"

"No we want to see you learn a new spell" Fred clarified and the others nodded in agreement.

"Umm okay, just let me look through the book for a spell" Hermione spent the next couple of minutes going through the book until she found a spell she wanted to try. She told the boys the spell and then began reading the passage on it before trying the incantation and wand movements. It had taken fifteen minutes but she had perfected it.

"Avis" when she said the incantation a flock of birds erupted from the tip of her wand flying around the room making Hermione laugh in delight.

"Mione that's a sixth year spell that you learn in transfiguration"

"Well it was really simple actually. In charms today I perfected the Lumos charm in less than ten minutes and I completed the Nox charm before the end of the lesson. The rest of the class still couldn't perform the Lumos charm when the lesson ended"

"That's amazing Love but I don't understand how it's possible" Lee spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a muggleborn Princess?" George offered her.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she asked irritated.

"He just means that you only found out about magic a couple of weeks ago and only started attempting spells less than five days ago. Whereas George, Wood and I are purebloods who are not only older than you but have been around magic all our lives and our magic can be traced hundreds of years back through our families. Lee's a half-blood but he was raised in the wizarding world so he has been around magic all his life too. But you were raised by muggles and you have perfected spells that you're not supposed to learn for another six years. I don't think many people have been able to do that except maybe Dumbledore and McGonagall and that's a sign of powerful magic" Fred explained.

"Professors! What happened at the sorting ceremony with me? Was that normal?"

"No, not really; it usually only take a few seconds to five minutes at the most. The last students to take longer than that to get sorted were notably Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and they are really powerful but you took longer to get sorted than even they did" Lee said.

"How long did it take?"

"You don't know?" asked Fred and when she shook her head he continued. "It took you thirty minutes and as far as we know that's the longest it has ever taken in the history of Hogwarts"

"Thirty minutes? It felt like I was up there for a while but I didn't know how long. When you boys where sorted did it talk to you?"

"Yeah, it talks ta every student but no one can hear except for ya. Why what did it say ta ya?" Oliver spoke.

"The hat said that it had been waiting for me for a long time and that I was destined for great things. And that I would be if I'm not already an enormously powerful witch..."

"We can believe that, you've already proved it to us. Did it say anything else?" Fred cut her off, she nodded and then continued.

"It said something about Fred, George and Lee too"

"It did? What did it say about us?" asked George.

"That you would be an important part of my future, but it also said that a few others would be too" she said with a shrug. "Anyway then it said that it was going to be tremendously difficult to place me in a house. He told me I was kind, loyal and selfless and that I would be good for Hufflepuff but then said something about it not being my colour" at this the boys chuckled. "Then it said that I was intelligent, quick minded and witty..."

George cut her off by saying. "Don't we know it" making everyone laugh and she continued.

"But then it said that he wasn't sure if I would be a good fit for Ravenclaw. Then it said I was cunning and resourceful and that I would do well in Slytherin but I was to kind hearted for the snakes. And he moved onto Gryffindor saying that I was brave and daring finishing off by saying that I would be a great addition to any one of the houses. It told me that I made it even more difficult for him to place me because I didn't have a preference for which house I wanted to be sorted into. By then I was beginning to panic worrying that I couldn't be placed and what would happen to me. I think that the hat sensed my panic and made a split second decision placing me in Gryffindor" all the boys were looking at her with their mouth hung open.

"Wow! Merlin! Bloody hell! Shite" were the replies she received.

"Any way back to work boys, I'm trying to teach Ollie the Aquamenti charm" once the words left her mouth everyone went back to what they were previously doing contemplating what they had just learned.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Oliver had finally managed to perfect the Aquamenti charm and he was overjoyed.

"Hey Ollie, can you help me with something?" she asked him.

"Sure what is it Little Lass?" she looked over at Fred, Lee and George to make sure they weren't listening to their conversation. She turned back to Oliver leaned closer to him and he did the same to her and they began a hushed conversation.

"I want you to help me prank them" Oliver and Hermione both smirked.

"Okay what do ya need me ta do Little Lass?"

"I need two things from you and they're fairly easy"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help tomorrow for the sleepover and I need your help in a week or so but I haven't decided on the date yet I'm thinking maybe the quidditch team tryouts" Oliver smiled at her. "So I'm going to introduce the boys to some muggle girl sleepover traditions and one of them includes makeovers" Oliver sniggered at her. "But since I don't have access to make up I am going to use marker pens"

"What's that Mione?"

"They are used to write with and they come in all sorts of different colours, but this particular brand of maker pen is permanent so it takes a while to get it off. What I want is for you to help me give them their makeovers. I was thinking about slipping them a sleeping draught and then I would somehow convince them to come down to the common room. I'll even get Bopsy to help me slip it into something, maybe their pumpkin juice" Oliver laughed at her.

"Ya are an evil genius; ya definitely give the boys a run for their galleons. Okay I will help ya because they pranked me last year. What about the other prank?"

"I haven't decided what to do yet... maybe gluing them to their brooms and repeatedly casting the Aquamenti spell on them? What do you think? Or should we come up with something else?" she told him.

"Sounds like a plan lets go with that then"

"Okay can you meet me in the common room tomorrow after dinner?" and he nodded his consent, they smirked at each other before Oliver started to explain quidditch to her in more detail than her boys had previously done during the week.

"Okay well when I'm in the library I'll read some books about quidditch and see what I can learn to help you" Hermione said smiling at Oliver.

"Thank ya" Hermione got off the bed and started picking up items of thrown about clothing off the floor. She balled them up to a quaffle sized shape and threw then into the correct drawers or washing basket never missing her target.

"Hey Mione, ya are pretty good at that. Have ya thought about trying out for the quidditch team as a chaser?" Oliver asked and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Good one, Ollie that was hilarious" Hermione said taking deep breaths with tears running down her face.

"What's so funny? I don't get it"

"First of all first years aren't allowed to tryout because they don't have the flying experience with the exception of Harry and..." George cut her off.

"And second of all she's terrified of heights"

"Thank you George" she said sarcastically. "Not to mention falling, I don't like the fact that I have to trust a broom for flying especially when I was using one not one week ago to clean my living room floor back home. No thank you Ollie, I prefer my feet firmly on the ground" she finished her ramblings and they looked at her amused.

"But ya have got one hell of an arm on ya and ya haven't missed a shot yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm on the ground and don't even think about trying to get me on a broom. I thought I was going to pass out in my flying lesson today and I was only hovering not even one foot above the ground"

"Yeah and don't remind her of it either she's got one hell of a punch on her too" Fred said whilst he rubbed his arm remembering her punching and scolding him earlier that day and the others chuckled at them as they bickered.

"Oh Freddie don't start pouting you deserved it"

"I did not"

"You were being insensitive and a prat, yes you did" the others were doubled over laughing at this point. The group continued chatting teasingly until they decided to turn in for the night. Hermione grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas and a clean uniform before saying goodnight to the boys, kissing them on the cheek and going back to her room where she readied for bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Friday**

 **Hogwarts – Friday 6th September 1991**

Hermione woke once again having an amazing night of sleep. She wondered if they had finally given up and would leave her alone _'doubt it'_ she snorted. Once she had showered and dressed she made her way to the boy's room. When entering she closed the door quietly. Looking at her watch she noticed she was early and sat down on the floor thinking of new ways to wake them up. She didn't want to do it in a way she had already done previously so she began brain storming.

Ten minutes later she made up her mind, took of her shoes and stood on Fred's bed she picked up a pillow from Lee's bed and proceeded to hit Fred repeatedly moving on to Lee and then George.

"Ow! What the bloody fuck! Seriously Mione!" were the responses she received and she responded by hitting them with the pillow. This resulted in a pillow fight until there were feathers covering the room and everyone collapsed laughing at their antics. George reached out to Hermione and pulled a feather that had been stuck in her hair and she laughed more whilst doing the same for Fred.

The boys readied for school showering and dressing whilst she went about her morning routine packing their belongings into their bags, helping out with their uniforms and sorting out their hair. Making their way down to breakfast they made plans for the sleepover that would be taking place later that night. Reaching the great hall they took their seats, gathered their plates and food and began eating. They spent the remainder of breakfast chatting; the boys trying and failing to convince Hermione to tell them about muggle sleepover traditions. But she held her tongue, after all if she told them she wouldn't be able to surprise them now would she? Hermione's schedule for the day was considered brutal by the boys particularly her first and last lessons.

 **Friday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Potions, Professor Snape, Gryffindors & Slytherins**

 **11:00 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, Gryffindors**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **2:30 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, Gryffindors**

 **4:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

Once they finished eating they walked her to the dungeons for her potions lesson with Professor Snape. They kissed her on the cheek and left her at the door, then headed to their own class.

She took her seat and removed the necessities for the class including her homework. The homework she had received was only supposed to be eight inches but of course Hermione was too motivated and made it a foot long.

Once the class filed in and everyone was seated and settled Professor Snape made his entrance once again slamming the class room door and his robes billowing behind him. He collected the homework from the class placing it on his desk before giving out the instructions for the lesson. Instead of learning about and brewing a first year potion Professor Snape instructed the class to brew the potion that their homework essay was based on. Hermione was extremely pleased with this development. The wit sharpening potion was a fourth year potion and she was glad to finally try it out. She didn't want to start of simple, she wanted to challenge herself so she was glad she had made this decision. Hermione walked to the store cupboard and collected the correct ingredients (Scarab beetles, Ginger root and Armadillo bile) before returning to her work bench.

She added water to her cauldron and brought it to a gentle simmer. She grabbed the Scarab beetles and ground it before placing the correct amount specified into the cauldron then stirred it five times clockwise. Then she allowed for the potion to simmer for five minutes. After five minutes she put in the correct amount of Ginger root until the potion turned lime green in colour and then without stirring she left it to simmer for a further twenty minutes. She let the solution cool before stirring seven times every three minutes alternating between clockwise and anti-clockwise stirring for a total of nine minutes. Hermione then placed her hand above the potion and when she could no longer feel any heat coming off of the potion she added the correct amount of Armadillo bile until it turned a lilac purple colour. She allowed the potion to sit for a further eight minutes until it turned a dark orange before placing some in a glass vial putting the stopper in and labeling it with the potion name as well as her own name. She walked up to Professor Snape's desk and placed the vial on it. She walked back to her work bench before putting the ingredients back in the correct places in the store cupboard and then cleaning her work bench and cauldron. She sat down opened her potions book and began to read. The rest of the students in the class were still working on their potions and there was still another forty-five minutes left of the lesson.

Professor Snape entered the classroom slamming the door and he billowed his robes, walking around the classroom he collected the homework he had set, placing it on his desk. He gave the instructions to the class to brew the potion they had written about in their homework essay before sitting at his desk taking out a quill and red ink pot and he began reading, correcting, marking and finally grading the work.

He was muttering to himself whilst going through the essays.

"What an idiot!... Imbecile!...That's not even a word!... Wrong!... Completely wrong!... Who taught you how to write a hippogriff?... Slytherin himself would be crawling in his grave!... A Flobberworm could get this right!... He can't be serious!... Fail!... Merlin's sake!... Do you have a brain condition or something?... I'm earnestly embarrassed right now!"

He got through half of the essays before getting up from his desk and making his rounds around the classroom checking on the progress of the students. Of course they were all doing terribly. When he walked past Hermione's work bench he noticed the ingredients she was using and instantly became intrigued. He made his way around the rest of the class before returning to his desk to carry on marking.

He found Hermione's essay out from the rest of the unmarked essays and began to mark it. When he found that her essay was on a fourth year wit sharpening potion he couldn't help himself but be curious especially as the rest of the class had went with simple first year potions; either a boil curing potion or a forgetfulness potion.

Whilst reading he had to stop himself from chuckling to himself by placing a scowl on his face and that worked for a while until he couldn't help but let out a throaty chuckle at which he snapped his head away from the parchment and he glared at any student who heard him and they diverted their attention back to their cauldron. The part he couldn't help but chuckle at was when Hermione had clearly and passionately explained her reasoning for brewing the potion and why she would then use it.

She had clarified that she would like to have a decent conversation with some of the Gryffindors but they couldn't keep up with her not name naming names of course but Professor Snape suspected a few mainly Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

He was interested to see if she would be able to perfect the potion mainly with it being her first time brewing a potion and she was brewing a fourth year potion. He graded her work giving her an Outstanding before continuing to mark the rest of the essays.

He looked up twenty minutes later to see a vial on his desk labeled with Hermione's name. Professor Snape looked over to Hermione's work bench to see her quietly reading her potions text book while the rest of the class were so clearly struggling with their potions. He picked up the potion and saw it to be the correct colouring of dark orange which meant that it was certain that she had brewed the potion perfectly leaving him staggered. If he didn't have better control of his emotions (which comes from decades of being a Slytherin – twenty-five years actually) his jaw would probably be touching the floor. He made his rounds once again around the classroom checking on the progress of the potions while looking at the first year muggleborn rather confusingly.

Hermione was five chapters into re-reading her potions book when the bell rang; she put her belongings back into her bag, and left the class room to walk with George (who was waiting outside) to her next lesson.

Transfiguration was rather tedious for Hermione as Professor McGonagall recapped the transfiguration alphabet to the rest of the class. Luckily for Hermione this lesson was only an hour long. An hour which she spent going over the notes she had made during the previous lesson and making any changes and adding more detail to. When the bell went for lunch Hermione and the boys walked to the great hall, and sat down to eat.

Once lunch was finished with they walked her to the entrance hall so Hermione could make her way to the green houses for herbology. They worked on bouncing bulbs which brought some amusement and entertainment to the class. Particularly when a bouncing bulb escaped from someone's hands resulting in that person being hit in the face multiple times before they had to chase it around the green house in order for them to recapture it and put it into another plant pot. Ron was a victim of this a few times and Harry, Seamus and Dean tried to help wrangle in the on the loose bouncing bulb. It took four people to catch one bouncing bulb. Even Professor Sprout could be spotted chuckling whilst making her rounds around the work benches.

Hermione was on edge, no one had tried to hurt her. In the past two days she had been left alone but she didn't want to relax and be led into a false sense of security. When the class had ended she packed up her belongings into her bag. She dropped her herbology book on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When she did she felt something smash against her head and she fell from her knees onto the floor hitting her already saw stomach and her head against the concrete.

She slowly and gently pushed herself into a sitting up position. She could feel liquid running down her face. Touching her fingers against her head she saw blood when she pulled them away to look at them. She could hear cackling and so she looked up to see the faces of Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson along with some other girls laughing at her. She looked back down at the ground and saw a smashed plant pot.

She looked up once more in time to see Lavender speak to her.

"Oops. So sorry I was putting it on the work bench when it just slipped from my hands rather suddenly" the others cackled rather loudly before walking away from her not even bothering to help.

Hermione got up off the ground put her book in her bag before running to the entrance hall. She completely forgot to glamour herself to cover the injuries and dirt but she continued walking briskly. She swiftly made a decision and began running not even knowing where she was heading before coming to a sudden stop outside the kitchens at the picture of the fruit. She unconsciously tickled the pear then headed through the passage way in the kitchens.

When she entered about twenty house elves rushed towards the crying first year whom, was covered in mud stains and had blood running down her, ruining her uniform and robes. Bopsy roughly pushed his way through the crowd of house elves to get to Hermione. When he saw her he gasped rather loudly, gently took her hand and lead her to the fire before getting her to sit in a chair.

"Misses Mione is hurts"

"Can you help me please Bopsy? I didn't know where else to go" Bopsy nodded conjuring a bowl of lukewarm water and a cloth. He began to softly clean the blood away from the cuts and the mud from her face and hands. Hermione was whimpering in pain and her stomach began to hurt and she jumped. Bopsy noticed and spoke.

"Is Misses Mione hurts somewheres else? I can heal it for yous if Misses Mione pleases"

Hermione looked at the house elf before nodding; she removed her robes and lifted her shirt and V-neck jumper. Bopsy gasped loudly and stared in horror at the yellow, green and dark purple bruise that covered most of Hermione's left side to the middle of her stomach.

"Misses Mione must tells someone; a Professor!"

"NO! NO! Bopsy I don't want anyone to know Bopsy. Please don't tell anyone" Hermione begged and Bopsy nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Bopsy healed the cuts on Hermione's face and the bruise on her stomach but informed her that it would take a couple of days for the bruise to fully be healed. Hermione thanked the little house elf, hugging him and making her way towards her last lesson of the day.

She was thirty minutes late to history of magic; she snuck in and took her seat taking out her things. Professor Binns didn't notice and then Lavender decided to stick the knife in deeper. She raised her hand before saying.

"Professor Binns, sir, Hermione has just snuck into class. She is thirty minutes late Professor"

Luckily for Hermione Professor Binns just continued on with his lecture on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 which would be the topic for the next three weeks of lessons. Lavender looked less than pleased. Hermione took notes furiously immediately catching up with what she had missed within the first thirty minutes of the lesson.

When the lesson ended Hermione packed her things away into her bag making her way to Gryffindor tower avoiding everyone. She quickly made her way to her room and then to the bathroom to look at her bruise in one of the mirrors on the wall. Her bruise still hurt but not as much as it did before Bopsy had looked at it. It was still the same size but the colour was more faded than it was this morning indicating that whatever Bopsy had done to it was working. Her facial injuries had also been completely healed leaving very faint scars which Hermione glamoured. After all she doesn't was the boys to notice or they will know something is wrong.

She left her room and took her things from her bed and went to the boy's room. She entered the room and put her things on top of her trunk, before walking over to the boys who stood over the cauldron.

"Hey, Georgie, Hey Freddie, Hey Lee"

"Hey Princess"

"Hey Spitfire"

"Hey Love" they boys all replied in the order of her greeting looking up from the cauldron and grinning widely at her.

"What are you working on?"

"We're not going to tell you until its ready" replied George.

"But..." she was cut off by Fred.

"Nope it's a surprise"

"Come on tell…" she was cut of once more by Lee.

"Like we said, not until it's ready"

"Fine" she huffed trudging over to the beds then dramatically flopping onto them with a much exaggerated sigh. Which made the boys chuckle, and they returned their attention back to the cauldron and Hermione grabbed her enhanced charms and spells book as they continued to converse with each other.

"So Princess you had potions first thing this morning, how was the old bat? What did he make you poor unsuspecting first years do in his bad mood? -" George asked.

"- Was he all, glaring and hating students or was he, his usual jolly old self?" Followed Lee, who said this rather sarcastically.

"- He's not really a morning person is he?" Fred said thoughtfully and Hermione chuckled.

"He was actually pretty quiet for the most part; if he wasn't marking the essays, insulting students he was glaring at them. He made us brew the potion that we based our homework essay on. I don't think the time of day really affects him, he still hates students and he's not shy about it either" she replied with a chuckle.

"So Love what potion did you have to brew?" asked Lee.

"Well everyone in the class was making a forgetfulness potion or a cure for boils potion"

"Makes sense they're potions that you learn how to brew in first year. So which potion did you brew the forgetfulness one of the cure for boils?" George spoke.

"Neither" at her reply she got confused and intrigued looks from the boys.

"So what did you make? A wide eye potion?" Fred inquired.

"No, I made a wit sharpening potion. I think Ron could do with some though"

"Princess that's a fourth year potion you know?" George asked.

"Yeah I know, it was really easy to make actually"

"Did you brew it perfectly?" Lee questioned.

"I assume so because it was the dark orange colour it needed to be when I finished and put it into the vial. I followed all the instructions to the letter"

"What?" responded all three boys.

"It's a muggle saying. It means that I did everything I was supposed to do correctly" at this explanation the boys nodded at her. In fact the boys weren't all that surprised to find that Hermione brewed a fourth year potion correctly especially after witnessing her perfect a sixth year spell. Hermione took advantage of their distracted state.

"So boys, what are you working on?" she asked slyly.

"Oh it's a..." but Fred caught on to what she was doing and what he was about to divulge to her and he quickly recovered. "Nice try Spitfire, you almost had me there but we're not going to tell you. Not until its ready"

"You can't blame a girl for trying" she said cheekily and they chuckled at her.

They all went back to their tasks before heading down to dinner. They didn't eat much as they were having a sleep over that night and so they would get snacks and food from the kitchens later on after dinner. Hermione was sat in her usual position on Fred's, George's and Lee's laps.

"So Princess you said that Snape..." George was cut off by Hermione.

"Professor"

"So you said that PROFESSOR Snape was glaring and insulting everyone in class"

"Yeah but I don't blame him; if I was in his position I would probably do the same. I mean have you seen who's in my class? I mean it's ridiculous. Seamus blew his cauldron up today within the first five minutes of him brewing his potion and then when he got a replacement he blew that one up too within twenty minutes. He's a health and safety hazard waiting to happen. And your brother Ron, honestly I don't even have words to describe him. I feel sorry for Professor Snape if every class is like mine. He deserves a raise having to deal with students like them. The poor man. Besides he wasn't insulting them it was more like a very subtle sense of dry humour on his part"

At this she heard a throat clearing behind her. She turned very slowly to see the one and only Professor Snape stood behind her and the boys, trying to keep the look of amusement off his face. Hermione smiled and laughed nervously and Professor Snape spoke.

"Miss Granger please meet me in my office after dinner"

"Of course Professor" she spoke and he curtly nodded his head before heading to the heads table.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione breathed out before burying her head in Fred's chest. She could hear George and Lee laughing and she could feel Fred's laughter through the rumbling in his chest.

"How long was he there for?"

"Pretty sure that he was standing there since we sat down, he was probably going to say something about our seating arrangement but before he could you distracted him by that little speech" when Fred finished speaking he could hear Hermione grumbling which made the others chuckle.

"Don't worry Princess I think he found it amusing" at which point Hermione took her head away from Fred's chest picked up a bread roll from a basket nearby and chucked It rather forcibly at George's head which bounced off him leaving him stunned. Fred, Lee and Hermione burst out laughing and some people who saw the scene play out in front of them laughed too.

After dinner the boys offered to walk Hermione to the dungeons but she refused and sent them to get ready for the sleepover. She walked through the dungeons and to Professor Snape's office door. She knocked gently three times.

"Enter" she heard and so she opened the door slowly, entered the office and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Good evening Professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Good evening Miss Granger, please take a seat" he replied and Hermione proceeded with his request sitting in one of the chairs opposite him.

"Miss Granger I read over your homework essay and it was written quite well, but what impressed me the most was the perfectly brewed fourth year wit sharpening potion" Hermione let out a breath.

"Thank you Professor"

"Now I wanted to know why you didn't choose a first year potion like everyone else did. There was only you and another student who managed to brew their potions correctly where as everyone else failed"

"I don't really know why Professor. I guess I just wanted a challenge, I didn't want to go for the easy option and the potion could be used on some of the students in the class" she responded and Professor Snape chuckled at her.

"Indeed Miss Granger, I believe you could be right. Any way how did you brew a fourth year potion? You're a muggleborn, correct? That means you've never seen a potion before attending Hogwarts"

"I don't know Professor, I found it really easy to brew the potion. I simply followed the instructions and it turned out the way it did. I've been finding that a lot of things that have to do magic just come easy to me"

"Like what Miss Granger?"

"I've perfected some charms that apparently I shouldn't have been able to. At least that's what Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood have told me, especially when I managed to teach them the charms too"

"So what charms have you perfected that you weren't supposed to be able to?"

"Since Tuesday night I have perfected: glamour charms (which took me an hour), Aquamenti (which took me ninety minutes), Lumos (which took me fifteen minutes) and Nox (which took me fifteen minutes), the severing charm (which took me fifteen minutes), Gemino (which I perfected on my third attempt) and Avis (which took me fifteen minutes) and now I guess the wit sharpening potion" when Hermione finished listing the spells she looked up to see a shocked expression on her Professors face. _'It's not that impressive'_ Hermione thought.

When Professor Snape learned what she had just told him he didn't believe her. _'It's impossible for her to be able to do those charms let alone perfect them so quickly. She's a muggleborn. She's a first year. She's only been at Hogwarts practicing magic for five days. It's IMPOSSIBLE. I need to see it for myself'_ he thought.

"Miss Granger you have listed at least two sixth year charms and one fifth year charm there. May I please see you perform these charms?" Hermione nodded her head in confirmation and pulled out her wand.

She started out easy first to ease him into what he was about to witness.

"Lumos" and her wand lit up."Nox" her wand extinguished the light. "Diffindo" she pointed her wand to a piece of parchment on his desk and it was severed.

She asked for a glass which Professor Snape conjured while staring at her wand disbelievingly he wasn't sure what he would do if she was telling the truth.

Hermione thanked him taking the glass from his hand before pointing it into the glass.

"Aquamenti" she said filling the glass with water that poured out of the tip of her wand.

Okay he was speechless. Professor Snape was speechless. He has never been speechless before in his life. He managed to nod his head to Hermione and she continued to show him the spells and charms she had learned.

At which she pointed her wand at a book and duplicated it. "Gemino" she said. She then pointed her wand in the air and said. "Avis" at which a flock of birds erupted from the tip of her wand and flew above her head and around the classroom.

"Merlin" Professor Snape whispered in shock. That's right! Full out shock, in twenty-five years no one has been able to shock him the way she had just done. He was going to have to take a trip to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomphrey once the meeting had ended.

"I would show you the glamour charms but I'm afraid I don't have anything to glamour" that was a complete lie but she wasn't going to let him know about the bruise now as she?

"I believe that you could cast it perfectly Miss Granger" he spoke softly.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I can do this? It just comes to me naturally. It's really simple for me I taught Fred, George, Lee and Oliver how to do the Aquamenti charm in less than two hours"

"Miss Granger what I have just witnessed is virtually impossible. There are reasons why different spells and charms are taught in different years. Like the Lumos is a first year charm and Aquamenti is a sixth year charm. It takes great skill to cast Aquamenti. Which is why we start first years off with spells and charms that require extremely little skill and understanding, and we build up the difficulty level. What you have just done is completely surpass five years worth of training and spell work and moved straight onto the sixth year syllabus. And to do it so quickly and effortlessly shows signs of great power. Power that could rival Professor Dumbledore's someday. The reactions your friends have shown you are completely understandable, in fact I find myself in the same situation" Hermione sat taking it all in. "What did the sorting hat say to you?"

"That he would have difficulty trying to place me in a house because I possessed all the qualities of all the houses and that he had been waiting for me to come to Hogwarts. Oh and he also said that I would be an exceptionally powerful witch if I wasn't already. I started to panic and that's when the sorting hat made his decision to put me in Gryffindor, probably to calm my nerves" Hermione said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

Professor Snape just sat staring at her. _'It's true. The prophecy is true. It's her, it has to be. I had better keep a better watch on her from now on. She needs protecting. No one can find out. I'll have to have a talk with Minerva'_ he told himself.

"Is this why you wanted to see me Professor?"

"No I wanted to talk about your potions lessons. It seems from the results of your wit sharpening potion and from what I have just learned you are more advanced than those in your class and that you should be taught at a higher level. But it will be difficult for me to teach you and the other students in you class a different syllabus. I have decided that on Tuesday night after dinner I will hold a three hour potions lesson for those who like yourself are more advanced than others in their class. This class is open for third to fifth years. If you decide to participate in this class you will not have to attend your current potions lesson and instead will have free periods. So Miss Granger are you interested in the advanced potions lesson"

"Yes I am Professor of course. But I'm only a first year"

"That just means that you will have to be caught up to date on the syllabus for this year and your second year"

"Professor I've already read my potions text book front to back three times already" she said sheepishly and Professor Snape stared at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Miss Granger what is a bezoar?"

"It is a stone like mass that it taken from the stomach of a ruminant animal such as a goat and it is an antidote to a number of poisons but it is not able to halt every poison. As a result of this it is why bezoars are commonly used in the preparations of antidotes to common poisons. Bezoars are commonly made from hair, plant fiber and it forms a stone" she replied without missing a beat

"Miss Granger what is the difference between Aconite, Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference Professor; they are the same thing they just have different names. The flowers and roots can be used in many potions but the leaves are toxic. It is commonly used in the Wolfsbane potion which helps a werewolf during the full moon transformation. It also helps to dull the side effects if it is taken once a day every day for the week of the full moon. The potion allows for the werewolf to have more control of its own mind, actions and instincts once transformed as well as keep the memories of the night before. Also Wolfsbane could be found pretty much anywhere but now it can only be found in the wild"

"What are the twelve uses of dragon's blood?"

"It is used as: oven cleaners, cure for veruccas, fooling someone into a fake death, curing diseases, curing many injuries, removal of spots, strengthening potions, producing a fine red ink, channeling magic, alchemy, the Philosophers Stone was made from dragons blood and it can also dull pain"

Okay Professor Snape was impressed, only three uses where listed in the first years potions books which means that she had researched it previously to find all twelve and only a very limited amount of people knew about the Philosophers Stone.

"It looks as though, that you Miss Granger, could pass your first year potions syllabus right now on the theory aspect and with the quality of your wit sharpening potion you could probably pass on the practical aspect also. What I will do is prepare a sort of end of year test for you for Wednesday's potion lesson which you will take based on the theory. I will also require you to complete a practical test next Friday which will involve you making several potions. This way you will not only be placed into an advanced class with those considerably older than you but you would have passed your first year"

"What about my second year Professor?"

"I will acquire a second year's potion book for you and you will have to complete both a practical and theory test. I will do this either the week before your first advanced potions lesson or during your first advanced potions lesson. That Miss Granger is entirely up to you and how quick a study you are"

"Okay, I will do my second year tests the week before my first lesson then I will be caught up with at least the third years"

"As you wish Miss Granger, then I will also prepare the tests for the second year syllabus. The syllabus is a lot smaller for the second year than it is for the first year however it is more difficult"

"How many people will be in the advanced class?"

"I'm unsure at the moment, you are the only person who I have informed so far, but it shouldn't be more than the number of students in your current class. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I think maybe Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. Maybe Seamus Finnegan too"

"Seriously Miss Granger, you said so yourself in the great hall that the boy is and I quote "a health and safety hazard" he will probably blow up a few cauldrons"

"I know but if you think about it Professor, some potions do need to be explosive proof and he seems to have a knack for making things explode" she said with a chuckle.

"Point well-made Miss Granger I will think about it. Will you please inform the others? I consider that they will be a good addition to the class"

"It will be my pleasure Professor"

"Good evening Miss Granger"

"Good evening Professor"

Hermione stood from the chair before exiting his office and walking out of the dungeons. She made her way to the kitchens for the second time that day, tickling the pear and walking through the passage. Hermione saw Bopsy run over to her looking worried until he noticed Hermione's expression and he relaxed considerably.

"Hey Bopsy"

"Hello Misses Mione what cans I do for yous?"

"Can you send up some pumpkin juice and snacks to the boys dorm room please?"

"Of course Misses Mione. I am happys tos help" he said joyfully.

"Oh and Bopsy can you slip some sleeping draught into their pumpkin juice please?"

Bopsy looked at her suspiciously.

"Yous planning somethings Misses Mione?" Bopsy said accusingly.

"Yes Bopsy, I'm going to prank the boys, but I need them to be asleep when I do it" Bopsy laughed at her.

"How much Misses Mione?"

"Enough to knock them out for only thirty minutes"

"Okay Misses Mione, I wills send it tos the boys dorm room in an hour. Is this tos your likings Misses Mione?"

"Yes Bopsy very much so. Thank you for your help. You're officially a Hogwarts prankster" Hermione bent down and give Bopsy a big hug and then left.

Once she left the kitchens she made her way to Gryffindor tower where she bumped in Lavender. More like Lavender bumped into Hermione. Lavender walked past Hermione with a sneer on her face and she elbowed Hermione in the side where her healing bruise could be located. Hermione gasped in pain before doubling over on herself and dropping to her knees, she felt tears in eyes and she couldn't stop them from being released. She cried in pain for ten minutes before getting herself up off the floor. She glamoured her face to hide the evidence of her crying and then she walked to Gryffindor Tower, coming face to face with the portrait of the fat lady.

"Good evening Miss Granger"

"Good evening, boulder-dash" Hermione said the password and entered the common room. She saw Oliver from the corner of her eye wave her over to him, so she walked over and sat in the empty seat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Mione"

"Hey Ollie"

"So where have ya been? I saw the boys come back almost an hour ago"

"I had a meeting with Professor Snape" Oliver winced when she said this.

"What about?"

"I'll tell you later okay? Prank first"

"Okay. So are ya ready Little Lass?"

"Yes Ollie, I've got everything I need in my trunk and my friend Bopsy is going to send up some drinks and snacks. I convinced him to put some mild sleeping draught into the boys drinks. Come to their dorm room in about thirty-five minutes. And I think that I've finally figured out a way to get them down stairs without them being suspicious"

"Alright Little Lass, let operation prank the twins and dreadlocks commence" Oliver said jumping in his seat (that's not metaphorical either he is actually jumping in his seat).

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm.

"You're rather excited aren't you Ollie?"

"Ta right I am. The little bastards pranked me last year in the locker rooms before a game and I haven't gotten my payback. I didn't think that I ever would, but then ya showed up, ya are bloody brilliant ya know that?" she laughed at him.

She left him and made her way up to the boy's dorm before entering and closing the door behind her. The boys were waiting for her playing exploding snap on the bed.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Hi boys" she responded as she walked over to them and sat down next to Fred.

"So how was your meeting?"

"It was good, I'll tell you about it later because I have a surprise for you"

"You do?" they all said together once more.

"I do. So go and change into your pajamas and I will teach you about muggle sleepover traditions" at this all the boys left and ran towards the bathroom grabbing a pair of draw string bottoms practically leaving Hermione in the dust and she just laughed at their behaviour.

When they emerged from the bathroom they were all wearing draw string pajama bottoms; Fred blue, George red and Lee grey and they wear all shirtless and they had a slight muscular build. She picked up a pair of pajamas from her trunk before getting changed in the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of pink cotton shorts that went down to her mid-thigh and an off the shoulder white t-shirt. She pulled her hair on top of her head into a messy bun securing it with her wand.

She exited the bathroom making her way to boys who were waiting for her. She sat down once again next to Fred.

"Okay Princess, muggle sleepover traditions. Lay it on us" spoke George waving his hands about madly, obviously excited.

"Okay rule number one. You must always have…" she trailed of before slyly reaching behind her for a pillow.

"Always have a what Love?" Lee asked excitedly.

"A… PILLOW FIGHT"

She screamed before hitting Fred in the face sending him sprawling backwards in surprise and laughing his head off while everyone around him were hitting him repeatedly with the pillows they had suddenly grabbed. The pillow fight lasted for a good fifteen minutes until feathers were covering the entire room as well as being stuck in their hair and clothing. But they didn't care for the mess; they were too busy laughing and having a good time to notice and they were celebrating as they had only minor injuries; with only Lee and George falling off the side of the bed and Fred getting piled on by the others.

"Okay so rule number two. Always…"

"Always what Spitfire? Stop torturing us" Fred said with a pout and the others laughed.

"Wait for it… and now!" when she finished speaking a tray of snacks and drinks appeared in front of everyone.

"Always stuff yourselves with so much junk food and sweets that you want to be sick" and the boys laughed picking up their goblets of pumpkin juice and downing it in one go.

"It tastes different" Lee mused before all the boys dropped onto their backs and fell asleep. Hermione heard a knock on the door and got up to let Oliver in, who had a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Let's do this" he said jumping on to the bed. Hermione laughed while she took out the marker pens from her trunk as well as some nail varnish.

She placed them in between herself and Oliver.

"Okay you take George, I'll take Fred and we can do Lee together. I also have Red and Gold nail varnish and we only have thirty minutes before they wake up and we have to clean up and get you back into the common room as well"

"Okay, we better get a move on then"

With that said they both got to work drawing on their faces and chests with the marker pens and painting their nails before they both did the same to Lee. Twenty-five minutes later they were cleaned up and had hidden all the evidence and Hermione chucked Oliver out of the room and told him to wait in the common room for the big reveal and he walked away laughing to himself. _'He had better stop laughing before he gets to the common room otherwise people will think that he's weird'_ she thought.

Closing the door she ran back to the bed and sat down just in time for the boys to wake up.

"We must have fallen asleep, sorry Princess"

"It's okay Georgie, believe me" the boys looked at each other and noticed that the others were covered in drawings but they didn't realise that themselves had been pranked, so they looked at Hermione proud and she winked at them.

"Okay rule number three... Always have a dance party" with that said she stood up, pulled the boys up with her before jumping up and down on the bed and singing. They quickly joined in and they quickly recreated the scene from Thursday morning when Hermione had woken them up. They were making as much noise as possible.

Back in the common room everyone could hear the noise coming from the boy's room and most were laughing at what they could hear but some were scowling like Lavender and Ron. Not many others seemed to be bothered by the sounds.

Lavender stormed over to Percy who was sat in a chair reading a book.

"Make them shut up I'm trying to talk with my friends I can't hear myself think" she said.

Percy thought he heard someone say "You need a brain for that" and he sniggered behind his book.

"Oi you harpy, I'm studying for the seven NEWTS I'm taking and you're the only one who is making any noise that is bothering me, so SHUT UP you HAG" a very angry seventh year said from one of the study tables before going back to his studying. This caused Percy to fall into another fit of sniggers. When he finally got control of himself he put down his book and looked at the annoyed first year in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Make them SHUT UP" she screeched.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the girl and said "I'm a prefect and if you want me to do anything about it, you have to show me some respect"

"Sorry" she looked anything but. "Will you please make them be quiet?"

"I'll see what I can do"

Percy trudged up the boy's staircase and opened the bed room door and said before closing the door and not even looking in the room. "You're making too much noise I need you to all come down to the common room"

The boys all looked at each other and then Hermione before smirking at which she winked at them. They still hadn't realised that all of them had been newly decorated thanks to Oliver and Hermione instead of in their opinion just two of them.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and blanket, the boys doing the same before trudging down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione went first so she could warn Oliver and she flew down the stairs.

When she reached the common room she ran over to Oliver laughing as he stood up and they high fived each other leaving the other occupants confused as to what was happening. That was until the boys entered and the entire common room howled in laughter doubling over on themselves, leaning against each other and some rolling on the floor.

Even Percy had tears running down his face and he was so very proud of Hermione in that moment. Oliver took out a magical camera taking picture after picture of the boys and he would copy them later for Hermione as well. They were so getting framed. No one had ever gotten one over on the twins since the day they were born, so they had to take the opportunity to remind them the fact that Hermione and Oliver had.

Hermione yelled over the crowd "RULE NUMBER FOUR OF MUGGLE SLEEP OVER TRADITIONS... MAKE OVERS" and laughter erupted even more as those up in their dorm rooms came down the stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

Oliver was yelling "PAYBACKS A BITCH WEASLEYS" whilst leaning against Hermione.

They looked at each other before realising that Hermione had done it to all of them.

Fred: his chest was covered in pink, yellow and purple flowers and red hearts and had "I heart Hermione Granger" written across his chest. His face received the most damage though. He had "I heart Snape" across his forehead in black lettering. His eye lids had been coloured in a bright blue which clashed horribly with his hair. His cheeks had pink circles to represent a rosy blush and he had been given an orange moustache in the style of the monopoly guy as well as his chin being coloured in for a beard.

George: his chest had "I am madly in love with Oliver Wood" written across it with colourful butterflies and love hearts filling the rest of his chest. His eye lids had been coloured in green, he had also been given rosy pink cheeks and he had his nose coloured in and whiskers drawn on his face to look like a rabbit. On his forehead Oliver had written "Marry me McGonagall?"

Lee: on his chest Hermione had written "I have an undying love for SLYTHERINS" across it with green love hearts and snakes surrounding it. On his face his eye lids had been coloured in yellow and like the others he had been given rosy cheeks. On his forehead Oliver had written "I am a TOSSER" and he had glasses drawn around his eyes.

"NICE FACES" some yelled.

"NICE NAILS"

When this was shouted they all looked down at their nails which were painted red and gold before looking at Hermione who winked at them laughing. They couldn't decide whether they should be extremely proud or embarrassed.

"NICE CHEST LEE" someone yelled and he looked down but all he could see was the word Slytherin.

Oliver and Hermione both shouted simultaneously over the roaring crowd "AT LEAST IT'S NOT SLYTHERIN COLOURS" which caused even more bellowed laughter.

Percy got up and walked over to Hermione and Oliver before clapping Oliver on the back and smiling proudly at Hermione. "Very well done Miss Granger, that's quite impressive"

"Thank you Percy, please don't tell anyone in your family yet though save it for the Christmas holidays and tell them in person they will get a lot more laughter out of it that way and it will embarrass the twins again especially if Bill and Charlie are there" Percy smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"I want copies of that Wood" and Oliver laughed as Percy walked off chuckling with a glance back to his brothers.

After the embarrassment wore off the boys began putting on a show, twirling around in circles and dancing very girly making everyone cheer and clap. After twenty minutes everyone had eventually calmed down and some people could still be heard chuckling. They all bowed and made their way over to Hermione and Oliver who had long since collapsed on the floor and sat down in front of them.

"So I admit it you are a genius. I don't think that we could have come up with anything like this in a million years" Fred said.

"But I hope you know that we are so getting you back for this" spoke George.

"Of course boys, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good, because whether you liked it or not it will happen" replied Lee.

"Oh boys by the way, rule number five... Is always prank someone" she said and Oliver burst into laughter again which the boys followed instantly.

"I rather like muggle traditions" Oliver stated proudly.

"Oh and by the way boys Oliver charmed your nails; you won't be able to get rid of the colour for at least four weeks" and Oliver and Hermione laughed while the boys looked to each other both impressed and horrified.

"Oh and there's something else, we used muggle permanent marker pens which would usually take about four days to wash off but we charmed that too so that it's going to last at least four weeks and you can't wash it off or glamour them" at this point Oliver was keeled over gasping for breath.

"Ya, Hermione Granger muggleborn witch extraordinaire are a gift from Merlin himself" Oliver stated proudly.

"So Hermione are ya going to tell us about the meeting with Professor Snape?" asked Oliver.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. You, Fred, George and Lee were mentioned in it"

"We were?" all four boys asked together without even realising it.

"Well yeah, I kind of brought you all up in it"

"Okay then, tell us about it" said Lee.

"Okay so Professor Snape wanted to talk about the potion I brewed today in class"

"What potion would that be Little Lass?" asked Oliver.

"Wit sharpening potion"

"But that's a fourth year... Never mind" Oliver trailed he should have guessed.

"So I'm guessing you brewed it correctly and on your first go to and it was the first potion you have ever made" Fred spoke.

"Yep. Any way he said that by the result of the potion and my first homework essay that I am more advanced than the rest of the class and that I'm not the only student in potions through the year groups who are more advanced than those in their class. So he is offering a potions lesson on Tuesday after dinner for three hours. If you attend this lesson you get all of your current potion lessons as free periods"

"Seriously? That's wicked" said George and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yep, he said that he shouldn't have more than eighteen students for the entire class. And that it is open to third through to fifth years"

"Little Lass ya are only a first year" Oliver stated rather obviously but softly not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah, but Professor Snape is allowing me skip ahead into third year if I pass the tests he gives me before the advanced classes begin. He thinks that I can do it especially since I brewed my wit sharpening potion in about an hour and got it right as you said on my first go without any mishaps. He gave me a quick quiz to see if I was ready to complete the syllabus and I got all the answers correct. Or at least the look on his face convinced me I was correct in my answers. On Wednesday I have a theory test and on Friday I have to make the first year potions that are on the syllabus. Then the Wednesday after that I have to do a theory test for second year potions and a practical test for second year potions on Friday. As long as I pass I'm allowed to enter the advanced class. Professor Snape is getting the book that I need to cover the second year syllabus for me and I have a week to study"

"You think you can pass first and second year potions in two weeks?" asked Lee.

"Well I read my entire class books twice back to front the week before I came to Hogwarts" and the others just chuckled.

"Any way he asked if I knew anyone who was advanced enough for the class and so I told him Oliver's name, Fred and George's names, Lee's name and Seamus Finnegan's name"

"Seamus Finnegan?" Fred said shocked.

"Isn't that the kid you called "a health and safety hazard" because he blew up two cauldrons in one lesson?" spoke George.

"Yeah, but how many potions need to be tested to make sure that it is explosive proof? He would be good at it. Plus with the right supervision he would be able to improve his skills and possibly stop blowing things up" and the boys didn't argue with her; they could see her point.

"Okay that's it for the meeting; it's up to you boys if you want to do the advanced classes. If you don't let Professor Snape know. Now back to muggle sleepover traditions... I think we should teach Ollie them too. He already knows rules number four and five"

"We agree" Fred, Lee and George replied together smirking at Oliver who suddenly looked very nervous.

He never even saw it coming when he was smacked in the face with a pillow sending him onto his back as the others laughed. The boys picked up their pillows and began attacking a defenceless Oliver with them and he was crying with laughter when Hermione yelled to him.

"RULE NUMBER 1... ALWAYS HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT" and the common looked on at the scene in front of them laughing at their antics.

Eventually Oliver wrestled the pillow off of Hermione and he turned them so that she was flat on her back in the line of the attacking pillows. He swapped positions with her and Hermione wasn't taking that lightly. She removed her wand from her hair and she pointed it at the pillow Oliver was holding before saying.

"Gemino" and the pillow duplicated itself, she got to her feet and the war began. Feathers where flying in all directions covering anything nearby; the floor, furniture, other students and the common room just laughed picking the feathers out of their hair and off their parchment or books. The seventh year that had full on scolded Lavender for complaining, was creased with laughter as he tried to write notes while constantly removing the feathers off of his work and out of his hair. When Lavender saw this she scowled and glared at Hermione. Ron was having the same problem not being able to control himself and was openly glaring at the girl who was having a pillow fight with his brothers and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Which no one took notice of; they were too busy having fun watching the group of friends having fun. Hermione took it another step further in the war.

"Gemino" she pointed her wand and duplicated herself. Stood next Hermione was well... Hermione with a pillow in hand and smirking at the boys, who just stared at her. Both Hermiones took advantage and hit Oliver and George sending them backwards onto the floor with the boys letting out "oomph's" on impact. Both Hermiones jumped onto Oliver and George and continued to hit them repeatedly while Lee and Fred hit the Hermiones with their pillows. They were all laughing as everyone stared in shock. They couldn't believe it two Hermiones. She had duplicated herself. That's probably going to be the topic of gossip for a while.

"Looks like you're not the only Gryffindor twins Weasleys" both Hermiones shouted together making them all laugh.

Eventually they gave up on the pillow fight and she moved on to the next rule.

"Rule number six boys is... always make a fort" they jumped up quickly gathering the blankets and pillows before Hermione instructed them on how to make a fort. They tried to use magic but Hermione just grabbed their wands and told them to do it the muggle way because its way more fun.

Fifteen minutes later they had successfully made a fort in-between two arm chairs and a couch. They all crawled underneath it. Hermione asked Oliver if he wanted to stay for the sleep over and he agreed and went off to change into his pajamas. When he returned he was wearing black drawstring pajama bottoms, was shirtless like the others and he had a more muscular build than the others, probably due to an extra two years of playing quidditch. He crawled under the fort and they all got comfy.

"Now Ollie my dear boy, it's time for you to learn rule number two. Bopsy"

Bopsy appeared and Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear and then Bopsy left after hugging Hermione.

"So what's rule number ta Little Lass?"

"Wait for it... And now!" two trays of snacks and drinks appeared.

"Rule number two Ollie, is to eat so much junk food and sweets that you want to be sick" and he laughed at her.

"I promised I haven't spiked these ones" she said to Fred, George and Lee and Oliver laughed at her.

"So how did you manage to knock us out then Princess?" asked George.

"I've got an inside man" and everyone but Oliver looked confused.

"What? Who?" asked Lee.

"Bopsy; he put some mild sleeping draught in your pumpkin juice. You got pranked by a house elf" The boys were very impressed; they had been trying to get the house elves to assist them in a prank since their first year.

They all began eating and chatting about the prank Hermione and Oliver had pulled on them until Hermione changed the topic.

"Rule number seven... Always play truth or dare"

"What's that?" the four boys asked in unison.

"It's a game and it's really simple to play. So we go around and ask a person "Truth or Dare" if the person chooses truth you get to ask a question and they have to answer truthfully, if they don't they have to do a forfeit. If they choose dare they have to complete the dare given to them or do a forfeit. Simple right?" and everyone nodded.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Why don't ya go first Little Lass?" Oliver told her and Hermione agreed.

"Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Bring it on! Dare"

Hermione smirked at his choice and he instantly regretted it noticing her expression and he laughed nervously as the others watched on in amusement. _'This is going to be good'_ they all thought.

"Okay Freddie, I dare you to eat the bacon off Ron's plate on Monday at breakfast" she said and he gulped before reluctantly nodding as the others howled in laughter.

"Okay Freddie, it's you turn" said Hermione.

"Right, Lee truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to try and flirt with McGonagall in transfiguration on Monday" and the others laughed as he accepted.

"My turn. Okay. George, truth of dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to serenade Professor Snape for a week" as soon as he said this everyone was in stitches and George agreed.

"Okay, Mione, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank Professor McGonagall" Hermione accepted reluctantly as the others were in hysterics clutching their sides.

"Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear all of your clothes backwards starting from Saturday until Monday night" he agreed.

"Okay, Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear a skirt on Monday" and everyone had tears rolling down their faces. This continued on for ages and they all had pretty nasty dares to complete and no one chose truth.

Fred: eat Ron's bacon at breakfast and wear a skirt on Monday, talk backwards for two hours on Saturday and prank Ron again.

George: serenade Snape for a week, lock Filch in a cupboard, wear underwear on his head on Saturday and wake Lee up one day next week.

Lee: flirt with McGonagall on Monday in transfiguration class, ask Malfoy for a kiss, confess his undying love for Slytherins and walk backwards on all day Saturday.

Oliver: wear his clothes backwards from Saturday till Monday night, talk Gaelic on Monday during lessons, wear a fairy princess costume on Monday in the great hall for dinner and start a food fight at the Halloween feast.

Hermione: prank McGonagall, blow a kiss to Goyle and Crabbe whenever they walk past for a week, scare Malfoy in some way and somehow prank the entire Slytherin quidditch team before the first quidditch game of the season.

They had all fallen asleep in the fort. Hermione had her head resting on Fred's chest, Oliver had a hold of her right hand whilst he lay slightly in-between Hermione and Fred with his head at their hips, George had his arm around Hermione from where he slept behind her spooning her and Lee had a hold of Hermione's left hand that was flung over Fred's stomach and he was on the other side of Fred. They were all snuggled and showed the perfect picture of innocence but everyone knew different, particularly when they are awake.

As the common room occupants began to file out, Percy ducked his head under the fort and stared at the sight that greeted him in curiosity. They were all curled around each other and snuggled close with peaceful and content smiles on their faces. Something was definitely happening with the group of friends that he couldn't explain. Something is different. Percy shook his head and accioed a blanket before placing it over the occupants of the fort. With one last look he exited the fort and placed a silencing charm over it, he didn't want anyone to wake them up in the morning and then he left for his room.

* * *

AN: I'm getting tired of having to write which of the boys are speaking (sometimes I confuse myself - which to be honest isn't difficult) so instead I'm just going to write the nicknames they have for her at the end of the speech. In case you haven't noticed each one of the boys have different nicknames for her so you can identify the speaker by that.

Fred's nickname for Hermione is: SPITFIRE

George's nickname for Hermione is: PRINCESS

Lee's nickname for Hermione is: LOVE

Oliver's nickname for Hermione is: LITTLE LASS

And sometimes when Fred, George and Lee are speaking in unison they call her: LITTLE ONE

And everyone calls her: MIONE


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Weekend**

 **Hogwarts: Professor Snape's Office - Friday 6th September 1991**

The minute the office door was closed Professor Snape got up from his desk and made his way to the floo. Grabbing some floo powder and chucking it into the grate he called "Minerva McGonagall" before putting his head through the flames.

"What can I help you with Severus?"

"I need to talk to you regarding one of your Gryffindor students"

"Very well, coming through" with that said Snape removed his head from the floo and McGonagall stepped out and they both walked to his desk and sat down.

"I'm assuming this is about Hermione Granger" she spoke and Snape nodded in confirmation.

"Well we better get this over with. What is it?"

"She's the one" and McGonagall knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How do you know Severus?"

"I've witnessed it. Her bond with the Weasley twins, Mr Jordan and now possibly Mr Wood is remarkable given the fact it's not even been a week and..." he was cut off.

"Wood? As in Oliver Wood? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Well didn't you see them in the great hall at dinner last night? He kept his arm around her all through dinner and he seemed to get into a disagreement with someone over Miss Granger. His behaviour towards Miss Granger is similar to that of the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan"

"Right, I will have to keep a look out then"

"The prophecy doesn't state how many mates she has" Snape stated "It just states that she has them. But if I had to hazard a guess I would say that she has three and no more"

"But between the Weasley twins, Mr Jordan and Mr Wood that totals four"

"So one of them isn't a mate but maybe a sibling of sorts? She will have soul bonds with three of them and a sibling bond with the other" McGonagall nodded in agreement, Snape had made an excellent point and she would observe her five Gryffindor cubs.

"How many know about the prophecy?"

"Just myself, Albus and yourself"

"The others may not know but they would have noticed something by now. Between the bonds between those five, the quick pace she learns and teaches others and the whole sorting hat ceremony incident. That can't have gone unnoticed"

"I know and when it is time to tell them we will and we will only tell those early who notice what she is" Snape nodded. "So is this all you wanted to speak to me about Severus?"

"No, Miss Granger is going to be taking a place in my advanced potions class on Tuesday evenings"

"Is that really wise Severus? She is after all a first year and has only had her first week of lessons"

"She perfectly brewed a fourth year potion on her first attempt and her homework essay was to a standard that most fifth years cannot produce or fathom"

"Seriously? Her first attempt?" Snape nodded at her.

"And that's not all; she has confided something in me"

"What?"

"She is able to cast spells and charms well beyond the talents of any fifth and sixth years"

"Impossible Severus" McGonagall scoffed in disbelief.

"She showed me the spells and charms that she has learned and she cast them all perfectly Minerva"

"What spells and charms?" McGonagall asked curious.

"She started off with simple charms and spells and then went into the more advanced and difficult ones. She began with Lumos, Nox and Diffindo. Miss Granger asked me to conjure a glass for her, which I did and she perfectly executed the Aquamenti charm filling the glass with water. Then she cast Gemino perfectly duplicating a book on my desk. And the last spell she cast was Avis and she conjured a flock of birds perfectly. She told me that she could cast glamour charms also but she didn't have anything she could glamour and after what I had just witnessed I believed her"

McGonagall sat with her jaw hung open, of course she believed her colleague but she had to witness it for herself. One fifth year charm and two sixth year transfiguration charms. She would have to set up a meeting with Miss Granger to discuss her progress so far.

"Well we knew that she would powerful particularly since that whole sorting hat episode, I still can't believe it, thirty minutes. But hearing that she can perfectly cast spells five years in advance is unbelievable. Did she convey how long it took her to perfect these charms?"

"Ninety minutes for Aquamenti, sixty minutes for glamour charms and everything else fifteen minutes or less"

"Ever since I delivered her acceptance letter I was sure it was her, but everything you have just shared with me has solidified my suspicions. Albus can't know about this, he already suspects it's her, but if he found out what she was capable of after only a week here, he would interfere in her life. We can't let happen. Not yet; she's too young and she deserves to have a semi normal childhood and he would jeopardize that"

"Agreed. Albus won't find out about her yet, but I don't think it will take him long to see what she is capable of, so I don't know how long we can protect her for. She taught the Weasley twins, Mr Jordan and Mr Wood how to cast Aquamenti in less than two hours, so she can not only perfect them herself but she can easily teach them to others too"

"Even when Albus does find out the truth about her we will run interference and keep him from doing anything to drastic. Now back to the point at hand, are you sure she can handle herself in your advance class? She won't be at the same level as the other students"

"Yes I am certain. I asked her a few questions in our meeting on the first year syllabus and she answered them, not only correctly but in great detail too. She even listed the twelve uses of dragon's blood and knew about the Philosophers Stone. I'm going to give her the end of year theory test on Wednesday and the practical test on Friday. Then the Wednesday after that I will give her the end of year theory test for the second year syllabus and the practical test on Friday. She will be up to par with at least the third years. Speaking of which I need to acquire Miss Granger the second year potions text book by Monday to give her time to study"

"Are you sure she can pass both first and second year within only two weeks?"

"She informed me that she has read her potions text book three times already back to front so yes I am sure she can handle it" McGonagall nodded albeit reluctantly.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 7th September 1991**

Fred and George were the first to wake to find the occupants of the fort to be all cuddled together and in the same positions as the night before when they fell asleep. And they felt comfortable; there was no awkwardness present in the atmosphere. The next to wake was Lee and Oliver followed fifteen minutes later and they too felt similar to Fred and George. They felt at ease.

"What time is it?" asked Fred.

Oliver looked at Hermione's watch on the wrist of the hand he was holding.

"Almost ten past eight" at which Hermione slowly began to rouse herself from sleep and she sat up slowly before stretching.

"Morning boys"

"Morning" the four said in unison.

"I'm hungry" and as if on cue Hermione's stomach growled and she flushed in embarrassment and everyone laughed at her.

"Okay, Princess why don't you go and get dressed and we'll get this cleaned up and get dressed then meet you back down here. Yeah?"

"Okay" so she went to the boy's room to get a clean change of clothes before heading to her dorm to get dressed and washed. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her room and made her way back down to the common room.

"Oh look, it's the muggle bitch" Lavender spoke once Hermione had descended from the stairwell.

"If I didn't think you were a whore before, I definitely do now with the way you were whoring yourself out to four boys last night. I don't understand why they would even look at you; you're an ugly cow. They will drop you once they've finished with you, you know? After all who would even want to be around you? You're a slut" Lavender spoke and Hermione's dorm mates and some of the girls in the common room laughed along as did Ron who also sneered at her.

Hermione kept her head down and at that point the boys entered the common room and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Love?"

"Oh nothing, just realised I'm a little homesick I'm going to write home after breakfast" she lied only slightly thought because she was going to write her parents.

"Good idea Spitfire, I think we will do the same"

"After all Princess, we have to let mum know that the school is still standing and that we've got a new prankster in the midst of Hogwarts" Hermione shook her head at them and sat waiting for Oliver to return to the common room.

"Hey Georgie, where's the underwear you're supposed to be wearing on your head today? If you don't you have to do a forfeit and it will be a lot more humiliating than the dare you have to complete now" Hermione said, Fred and Lee looked on amused at the fact that George had tried to get out of his dare.

"Fine" he huffed, walking back to his room and a few minutes later he came back down with a pair of red and gold underwear on his head and everyone laughed at him. Hermione took the opportunity to remind the others of their dares for the day.

"Don't forget that Fred you have to talk backwards for two hours and Lee you have to walk backwards for the day" and they nodded it's not like their dares were embarrassing like poor George's.

When Oliver finally entered the common room and made his way over to them, Hermione stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Umm... we're just about ta go ta breakfast before it finishes" he said confused.

"What are you wearing?"

"Umm... clothes Little Lass it is generally what people wear" he replied and Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt to be a smart arse.

"Don't you have to wear all of your clothes backwards until Monday night?"

"Okay fine, I thought ya would forget about that"

"Nope, but nice try Ollie my ole boy"

Oliver went to change and he returned a few minutes later with his white shirt and blue jeans on backwards and Hermione smiled at him.

"Better, much better. You've got to play by the rules Ollie"

They finally left and made their way to the great hall for breakfast, as it turns out breakfast on the weekend finished later than usual so the hall was almost at full capacity. Hermione and Oliver winked at each before running into the hall and turning around they once again and they high fived each other for all the professors and students present to witness.

Everyone in the great hall was confused at that action that was until Fred, George and Lee entered the great hall and it became alive and buzzing with laughter. The reaction to the twin's and Lee's new looks were magnified by a thousand than it had been the night before in the common room. The boys looked at each other confused until they realised that they had forgotten their new look and they turned bright red. You couldn't tell where Fred and George's hair began and where it ended. Oliver and Hermione were once again keeled over in laughter resting against each other.

Professor Snape watched on at the scene intrigued until the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan entered, in which he then watched on in amusement. Professor McGonagall was too like the others confused until the boys entered. She barely stopped herself from outright laughing but she held it in and instead settled for a smirk. _'Well done Miss Granger. Very nicely done indeed'_ she thought. Professor Dumbledore did in fact laugh at the sight not even bothering to hide it as his overly blue eyes twinkled.

"HEY GEORGE, AT LEAST THE UNDERWEAR MATCHES YOUR'S, FRED'S AND LEE'S NAIL VARNISH" Hermione and Oliver yelled simultaneously and it caused those who were eating to choke on their food and drinks.

"We are never going to live this down" muttered Fred to the others and they nodded. They began putting on a show like the night before in the common room. They twirled in circles and skipped over to the Gryffindor table and before taking a seat they bowed to the hall and everyone clapped and cheered including the professors.

Once they took their seats Hermione filled their plates with food as they did the same for her and she filled their goblets with the correct drinks. She watched Oliver to see what he ate so that she could serve him breakfast the next time they ate together. Oliver ate two slices of bacon, two sausages, two pieces of buttered white toast, two hash browns and a goblet of milk.

"So Little Lass, when are ya going ta prank Professor McGonagall?"

"When I have come up with a prank and planned it perfectly, I don't want to get caught and besides I wasn't given a time frame. Maybe I should do it on the final day of term that way she can't punish me until I return to Hogwarts next year" and everyone nodded at her logic. Conversation flowed easily until they finished breakfast and left to go back to the common room.

Oliver went to his room to complete some homework; it was after all his OWL year and Hermione and they boys retired to their room.

She took out some paper and a muggle pen that she brought with her and sat down at an empty desk and began to write a letter to her parents.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _My first week in the magical world is almost coming to an end. And I miss you both terribly. I miss the smell of mum making breakfast in the morning and the sound of her humming. I miss the sight of dad reading the morning newspaper at the breakfast table while he chuckles at mum's humming. I miss our morning debates and me always winning. I miss the hugs goodbye before you leave for the dental office. I miss the three of us reading in silence in the sitting room surrounded by books. I miss dad trying to make us dinner on Friday nights and failing severely. I miss him and that ability of his to somehow burn water. I miss not being covered in egg and flour as I make you both a cake for desert and I miss your complaining that I'm purposely making you put on weight and your accusations of death by overfeeding. I miss mum secretly sneaking into my room at night (yes I know about that) to took me in even though I get warm and the blankets just end up on the floor. I miss the smell of her perfume and the smell of your aftershave. I miss the sound of your voices and your kind smiles. I guess I just miss you._

 _Hogwarts is a tremendously amazing place. The castle is magnificently beautiful with its old age and mismatched bricks made of stone. With the secret passage ways and entrances that only a select few know about (which now includes me thanks to my new friends, but I will talk about them later). The castle is truly beautiful and magical that is both metaphorical and literal._

 _The professors all have their own personalities and are all so different but yet similar to one another. Some are strict, some are kind and some are challenging but they are all caring and passionate about their subjects and the students. (Well maybe except Professor Binns). The lessons are challenging for some and simple for others. My classes for my first year include: Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic Flying, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Apparently I'm an anomaly when it comes to learning. In the first week I've perfected spells, charms and potions that takes years or training to achieve. My potions professor would like me to be removed from my first year class and moved into an advanced class that is open for third to fifth years. Don't worry he is convinced that I can pass both first and second year potions before the advanced classes begins. I've perfected casting some spells and charms that aren't taught until fifth and sixth year due to the level of skill that is required to perform them. I've been informed that it is a sign that I am an exceptionally powerful witch._

 _The wizarding world has these magical beings called house elves and they take care of the castle. They clean, cook and do laundry. They are the cutest little beings that I have ever seen; they are small and wear pillow cases or tea towels for clothing. They are so sweet, kind and extremely well-mannered and they will do anything for anyone no matter what is asked of them. They love their jobs. I became very good friends with one of them in particular. His name is Bopsy and he is so kind and considerate. He has fury pointed ears, has some wrinkles but he isn't old and he wears a white pillowcase for his clothing and he is so adorable. My friends have told me that house elves are usually owned by rich wizarding families and that most house elves are treated awfully and are abused by those families. I plan to change the way they are treated in the future. They deserve to have equal rights to that of witches and wizards. In fact all magical beings and creatures do. Any way the house elves here at Hogwarts are treated remarkably well. They are even offered days off and a salary but they refuse to take it. They are honored to just be here. As am I!_

 _The train journey was truly unbelievable; I made friends before the train even left the station, Fred and George Weasley. They are twins with flaming red hair, turquoise eyes that sparkle with mischief and they have a smattering of freckles on their noses. They have just started their third year here at Hogwarts and they are hilarious, caring, scary smart and they are very mischievous. They helped me with my trunk on the train and we became friends instantly. Then a couple of hours into the journey the twin's best friend entered the compartment Lee Jordan, and he became my friend too. Lee has dark skin, black dreadlocks and brown eyes. He too is like the twins caring, mischievous and hilarious. Lee pretty much lives with the Weasleys as his dad and step mum are too busy with work. Seriously, he spends seven weeks out the nine that are given for the summer holidays with the Weasleys and he spends the other holidays with them too. The whole Weasley clan think Lee as family, so really he is more their brother than their best friend._

 _We spent the entire train ride together. We haven't been separated yet apart from classes (even though they gave me a tour of the castle, showed me the secret passageways and no matter how much I insist that I can walk to my classes by myself, they blatantly ignore me and at least one of them is always waiting for me outside of my classroom when the lesson ends) and sleeping. We always walk to the great hall together for meal times where we always sit together. The twins and Lee introduced me to Oliver Wood who has become a great friend too and he spends a lot of time we myself, the twins and Lee. Oliver has light brown hair, brown puppy dog eyes, is 5ft10 (I swear he is growing more every day) and has a Scottish accent. He has just entered his fifth year at Hogwarts and he is now the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor house._

 _Quidditch is a sport here in the wizarding world. In fact I think it's the only sport in the wizarding world. It is extremely popular just like football is in the muggle world. It is very dangerous or at least I think it is after what the boys have told me. They assure me it isn't, but I haven't seen my first game yet as tryouts for the team are not being held until next week and quidditch season hasn't started yet, not until November I think._

 _I'm going to try and explain what quidditch is so bear with me. Okay so... Quidditch is like a mixture of baseball, basketball and dodgeball. So there are seven players on a team: three chasers, two beaters, one seeker and one keeper. Then there are three balls that are used to play the game: two bludgers, a quaffle and a snitch. There are three hoops for each team which the chasers have to put the quaffle through and the keeper obviously guards their team's hoops and defends them from the other team scoring (see like basketball). Every time a goal is made 10 points are awarded but if the quaffle is put through the middle hoop they are awarded 25 points. Now the beaters job is to hit the bludgers (there are two in play) with their beater bats (like baseball and dodgeball) into the opposing team's players to get them to fall off their brooms, distract them or to get them to drop the quaffle. And the seeker's job is to catch the snitch. The snitch is a small ball that is slightly smaller than a golf ball and it is gold and has wings. It flies around the quidditch pitch and it is extremely hard to spot and catch because they are incredibly fast and sneaky. The seeker has to catch the snitch in order for the game to end. Whoever catches the snitch earns 150 points for their team. Oh... Did I mention that this all takes place hundreds of feet in the air while the players are flying on brooms? See what I mean? Dangerous. They are mental, completely mental._

 _Oliver is now the Captain of the team and he plays keeper, the twins are beaters for the team and Lee is the commentator. They are trying to convince me to tryout as a chaser because I haven't missed a shot when I am throwing their dirty clothes in the laundry basket but I can't fly. I had a flying lesson on Thursday and I only hovered about a foot above the ground and I almost had a panic attack. I swear to Merlin. And any way first years aren't allowed their own brooms so they don't generally tryout until second year._

 _Any way houses! There are four houses at Hogwarts that students are sorted into: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. They are named after the founders of Hogwarts: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. They have a magical hat that talks and it is placed on your head in front of everyone at the welcoming feast. The hat then looks through your thoughts and personality traits to put you in the house that is the best fit for you. I'm going to tell you the traits for the houses and we'll see if you can guess where I was placed. Okay?_

 _Slytherin: cunning, ambitious and resourceful. Their colours are green and silver and they have a silver snake as the emblem._

 _Hufflepuff: loyal, kind, hardworking, patient and selfless. Their colours are yellow and black and they have a black badger as the emblem._

 _Gryffindor: brave, chivalrous, noble, honorable and daring. Their colours are red and gold and they have a golden lion as an emblem._

 _Ravenclaw: intelligent, quick minded, witty, and an appreciation for knowledge and learning. Their colours are blue and bronze and they have a bronze eagle as the emblem._

 _It usually only takes around a few seconds to five minutes to be sorted into a house. The sorting hat had trouble placing me into the perfect house because I possess all of the traits for each house. It took thirty minutes for it to place me. Which hasn't happened in the a thousand years that both the sorting hat and Hogwarts where founded. This too is a sign that I am a tremendously powerful witch. It didn't even take that long for Professor Dumbledore (headmaster) to be sorted when he attended Hogwarts and he is one of the most powerful wizards in the world._

 _Any way so can you guess which I am?_

 _I'm a Gryffindor, the red and gold, the mighty lion. Fred, George, Lee and Oliver are also Gryffindors. In fact from what I've been told every member of Fred and George's family have been Gryffindors. Their mother and father, and their older brothers were. They have an older brother called Bill who is twenty and he is a curse breaker for the wizarding bank Gringotts. They have an older brother called Charlie who is eighteen (he graduated Hogwarts last year) and he is a dragon tamer in Romania. I know right? Dragons are real. They have an older brother called Percy who is fifteen and he is now in his fifth year at Hogwarts. They have a younger brother called Ronald who is a first year like me and he was sorted into Gryffindor too. Any they have a little sister called Ginny who doesn't start Hogwarts until next year because she is only ten years old but she will be a Gryffindor too, I'm sure of it._

 _Any way I love you both more than anything in the world and in case you don't know, I miss you both. I will send pictures when I can but don't freak out when I do because wizarding photos move. You heard me they move. I love the wizarding world!_

 _I love you_

 _Love Hermione_

Hermione finished writing her letter and folded it before writing the address on the front of the envelope. She looked over to see Fred, George and Lee taking it in turns to write on the parchment for the letter they were sending to their parents. They finished writing the letter and they too folded it and written the address on the envelope. They all walked down to the common room and then to the owlery.

The entire journey they chatted and laughed when people walked past laughing and pointing at George with his red and gold underwear on his head. When they reached their destination, they attached the letters to the owls gave them the address and watched as they flew out the window. They made their way back to the boy's room where they spent their time planning for Halloween as they didn't the night before and when dinner came they went to the great hall.

Fred had successfully talked backwards for two hours, Lee had successfully walked backwards for the day and George had successfully worn underwear on his head. They had all completed one of their dares.

After they finished dinner they made their way back to the boy's room where they continued to plan for Halloween and when Hermione began yawning she excused herself, said goodnight and kissed each boy on the cheek before grabbing a pair of pajamas and heading to her dorm. She readied in the bathroom, got into bed drawing the curtains and touching her wand to the knot in the bed post before drifting off into a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 8th September 1991**

Hermione woke at eight am and decided to let the boys have a sleep in, after all it was a Sunday. So she grabbed her advanced charms and spells book and decided to spend her morning reading and learning new spells. She decided upon learning the summoning charm, the silencing charm and a spell to slow down moving objects or people. When her watch read eleven am, she got out of bed and exited her dorm room in her blue and white polka dot button down shirt and pajama bottoms and went to the boy's room. She entered and closed the door behind her to see them all awake and dressed.

"Morning boys"

"Morning" they replied in unison.

"You're up late Princess"

"Nope, I've been up since eight, I just wanted to let you guys sleep in. So I read my book and learned some new spells"

"Will you show us Love?" Hermione nodded at his request.

"Just let me get changed first" with that said she grabbed some clean clothes from her trunk and went to change in their bathroom. When she exited she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white converse and a white t-shirt that said "I'm allergic to stupidity, I break out in sarcasm" on the front which made the boys laugh when they read it. They all gathered on the beds (which still haven't been moved back to their original positions) and they surrounded Hermione.

"Okay, so show us what you've learned now Spitfire"

"So the first one I learned was a summoning charm which really should be taught in first year, it's so useful" with that said she pointed her wand to her school bag which was on the other side of the room and as she performed the wand movements she said the incantation.

"Accio quill" and a quill flew out of her bag and into her hand. And they chuckled at how pleased she looked with herself.

"Okay, what else did you learn Love?"

"Right" Hermione pointed her wand at Lee and his eyes crossed over and he leaned back slightly. Fred and George laughed at his reaction and Hermione chuckled. She began the wand movements and said the incantation.

"Silenco. Okay Lee now say something" Lee tried to talk but he couldn't say anything. Fred and George applauded Hermione and she mock bowed at them making them laugh as Lee huffed in fake annoyance, but his face broke into a grin.

"Finite Incantatem" the spell was lifted and Lee began talking once again.

"Three charms in three hours"

"That's impressive Princess"

"Actually it's four" Hermione then handed the quill that she had recently accioed to George and asked him to go on the other side of the room and stand on her trunk and he did just that.

"Okay Georgie, when I tell you to drop the quill" and he nodded. "Okay now" and he dropped the quill; she pointed her wand at the falling object doing the correct wand movements as she said the incantation.

"Aresto Momentum" and the quill's descent to the ground slowed and it gently touched the floor.

"Nicely done Spitfire"

"Thanks Freddie, I learned that one for when quidditch season starts; I want to be prepared for anyone who falls of their broom"

"You know Madam Hooch and the Professors have that covered Princess?"

"Yes, well one more person who can cast the spell won't hurt George"

They headed down to lunch early and met Oliver in the great hall. They all sat together and Hermione was glad to see Oliver wearing his clothes backwards. When Oliver spotted Hermione's t-shirt he too laughed at the saying. Once they finished eating they all returned to the boy's room, Hermione and Oliver both studying and the twins and Lee working over at the cauldron. They didn't stop studying until dinner where once again they went down to the great hall to eat and when they finished eating they returned to their previous tasks.

That was until Fred decided to complete his dare and prank Ron. They all went back down to the common room to watch what Fred had in store for his little brother and Fred set up the prank. This prank was really simple and it didn't involve the use of magic either.

Ron was in the common room and he had fallen asleep in the arm chair next to Harry who watched on in interest. Fred crept up behind Ron before placing a fake tarantula on his head. He stood up and moved away from the chair and Harry and the others now watched on in amusement. Then Fred yelled.

"RON THERE'S A BLOODY TARANTULA ON YOUR HEAD!" Ron sat up at lightning speed before jumping up and screaming like a seven year old girl. He was continuously jumping up and down on the spot brushing his clothes down. When he saw the fake tarantula land on the floor he screamed once more and jumped onto the arm chair he had recently been sitting in and was pointing at it and yelling.

"KILL IT. GET IT AWAY FROM ME. KILL IT!" Fred walked over and picked up the fake tarantula, he winked at Hermione and the others before he threw it at Ron who fell over the back of the arm chair. At that point he got up off the floor and ran out of the room. Harry had tears rolling down his face and was doubled over laughing at the misfortune and stupidity of his newly made best friend.

Everyone in the common room laughed at the outcome of the prank until they all felt sleepy later. Hermione decided she wanted to go to bed so she accioed a pair of pajamas from the boy's room.

"I told you it was handy" she kissed them all on the cheek, said goodnight and left to get changed. She got into bed, closing the curtains, touching her wand to the knot in the bed post before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Now that the first week of school has finished the next chapter will be two weeks after the arrival at Hogwarts so we are essentially skipping a week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: An Emergency Meeting**

 **Hogwarts – Tuesday 17th September 1991**

Another week had passed since the first week and now she was into her third week at Hogwarts. A lot has happened in that time. Fred had completed both of his dares on Monday and he was greatly humiliated and injured. When Fred entered the great hall with the group of Gryffindors he was wearing a skirt which sent everyone in the vicinity into hysterics. Fred and George sat next to Ron and Lee, Hermione and Oliver sat opposite them and Hermione didn't miss the glares she got from Ron and the girls. Fred would distract Ron and then steal a piece of bacon of his plate quickly shoving it into his mouth. Unfortunately four pieces of bacon later Ron had caught on to Fred and the next time he went to steal another piece of bacon he was stabbed roughly with Ron's fork which caused Fred to yelp in pain.

George had also completed his dares. He had managed to lock filch in a broom cupboard on the second floor whilst heading to breakfast on Tuesday morning. He also woke Lee up far too early for his liking. When they entered the great hall George was sporting a black eye courtesy of Lee. And every time George saw Professor Snape he would burst into song no matter where he was or who was watching. Hermione had very graciously offered to teach George muggle love songs to serenade Professor Snape with and he did just that.

Hermione could still remember the first time it happened….

 _Flash back..._

 **Monday 9th September 1991**

Hermione and the boys entered the great hall for lunch and they all sat down and began eating, when Professor Snape walked in and took his seat at the heads table. George took the opportunity to start of his dare. He climbed onto the Gryffindor table and stood in the middle. Every person in the great hall watched on in anticipation knowing that something was going on with the five Gryffindors as they had been doing strange things lately. George took a deep breath, pointed at Snape and began to sing at the top of his voice (You're still the one by Shania Twain).

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We might of took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it."

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

(you're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(you're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night"

Half way through the song Hermione, Fred, Lee and Oliver all climbed onto the table and stood behind George. They began waving their arms slowly back and forth and the entire hall joined in even the professors. Professor McGonagall couldn't hold her laughter but she managed to hide behind her hands, while the other professors and Dumbledore didn't bother to hide their laughter, letting out full belly laughs and Professor Dumbledore had managed to get gravy all over his white beard, which was now no longer white.

"Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing

They said, "I bet they'll never make it."

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(you're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(you're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night"

All through the song the occupants of the great hall had tears crawling down their faces even the Slytherins. Professor Snape was surprised and when he looked at the four other Gryffindors of the group he understood what was happening between them. After all he was a half-blood so he knew the game they were playing. When he looked at Hermione and saw the amusement and mischief in her eyes and the way she was doubled over on herself, he knew that he had her to thank for this little display. When George had finished Professor Snape was traumatized.

When George hit the last verse of the song Hermione joined in with him and they put their arms around each other and belted the final verse pointing and making overly dramatic arm movements while the great hall continued to laugh and wave their arms slowly in the air to the sound of their voices.

"You're still the one

(you're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(you're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby"

When they finished the song the hall erupted in cheers and applause and George took a bow as did the others. And Snape rolled his eyes at them.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger" Snape drawled.

"No problem Professor" they replied in unison and the great hall was filled with laughter.

George had serenaded Professor Snape: in the classroom, in the halls, in the dungeons, in the men's toilets and in the great hall. It's fair to say that Professor Snape had tried to avoid George as much as possible that week.

Back in present time Hermione, Oliver and Lee were the only ones who had dares left to complete as Fred and George had completed all of theirs, which they were extremely thankful for.

The twins had informed Hermione that Lee had completed his dare on Monday during his transfiguration lesson. He flirted with Professor McGonagall for the full hour and half lesson and was greatly shot down in his attempts to woo her. Luckily for Lee, Professor McGonagall saw the funny side and she also had a suspicion that Hermione had something to do with his behaviour. If it was anyone else, they would have been put in detention, but he got away with it with only his pride hurt.

Oliver had also completed his dare of wearing his clothes backwards and talking in only Gaelic during his lessons on Monday. The most embarrassing dare so far was that Oliver had to wear a fairy princess costume to dinner on Monday night. Hermione had picked out a great outfit for him.

He was wearing a pink dress with shoulder straps and the dress was covered in sparkles, diamantes and glitter. It went down to his knees and he was wearing pink elbow length gloves, a tiara and had a fake fairy wand in his hand and fake fairy wings on his back. When they all walked into the great hall it went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Of course that was until the students and professors erupted into howls of laughter and mirth. Oliver had received a bigger reaction than to when everyone was first introduced to Fred, Lee and George's new makeovers.

And so far Hermione had only completed one of her dares which was to blow a kiss to Crabbe and Goyle whenever they walked passed. And that is just what she did. Now every time they passed her in the halls they would blush and she would chuckle to herself or if she was feeling cruel she would wink and their blushes would darken.

Hermione did turn up at the quidditch try outs but kept her distance, she was going to pull the prank and then leave. She had managed to put a sticking charm on the twin's brooms which she learned specifically for the prank. When the twins were stuck to their brooms failing terribly to remove themselves, Oliver and Hermione had snuck up behind them and used the Aquamenti spell soaking the twins. It took them a while to figure out that if they flew, the water wouldn't reach them but they did eventually. Hermione and Oliver high fived, bowed to the audience at the try outs who were applauding and cheering them and she took her leave. True to her word Oliver hadn't found a better flyer than Harry or at least that's what she told him because he hasn't seen Harry fly yet. So the only addition to the team was Harry.

Any way Hermione had long since been avoiding all four of her boys since last Wednesday (she kept her distance during the try outs prank and then left almost immediately). Things had gotten extremely worse for her. The girls had not stopped their behaviour towards her. In fact they had stepped up their terrorization of her, becoming more if at all possible cruel and violent.

Hermione was bruised black and blue, and was covered in injuries and cuts. She glamoured every single one of her injuries and kept her distance from anyone and everyone. The boys were worried about her and every time they were in the same vicinity as her, she would change directions and go the opposite way. Hermione had taken to eating in the kitchens with the house elves who were ever so kind to her and Bopsy took great care of her injuries as he tried to convince Hermione to tell someone about her mistreatment. But of course she refused.

Due to these reasons Hermione had taken to sleeping in the secret passage ways that she had been shown by the boys, curled up in a ball and she would cry herself to sleep. Some nights Peeves would show and keep her company making her laugh and when he managed to make her laugh she would smile at him and he would blush or more like turn opaque. Peeves had become a good friend to Hermione and he vowed to get revenge on those who dared hurt his princess.

Hermione would sneak out of Gryffindor tower at night and then sneak back in before accioing some clean clothes from the boy's room and when she was ready she would head down to the library, back to the secret passage ways or to the kitchens and these places are where she spends all of her time out of lessons.

 **Monday 16th September 1991**

On Monday night Hermione had been walking down the stairs to get to the common room when she was pushed. She fell half way down the stair well before she finally hit the floor, hitting her head and hurting her left arm and right ankle. When she looked up she saw Lavender at the top of the stair well cackling. It was late so the common room was empty. Hermione got up and hobbled out of the common room and down to the kitchens as she whimpered in pain. Hermione went through the secret passage ways as she didn't want to get caught out after curfew. Under the glamour that she wore Hermione had a whole list of injuries: her bruise had long since fully healed but she was now sporting new ones on her stomach and back, a black eye, a split lip, cuts on her palms and elbows (from every time she was pushed) and now she had a cut on her forehead and right eyebrow, a sprained ankle, possible cracked ribs and a possible broken left wrist.

When she reached the painting at the entrance of the kitchens she tickled the pear and walked through the passage way and made her way to her now favourite chair by the fire. Bopsy rushed over to Hermione talking in the sight of his injured friend. Hermione was wearing the glamour so he couldn't see the injuries but he knew they were there. He examined and cleaned the cuts on her face, and then he bandaged her right ankle and left wrist.

"Misses Mione really should tells someones, yous is hurts very badly"

"Bopsy, I am fine honestly, I am dealing with it, it doesn't even hurt that much so don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay Misses Mione" Hermione left the kitchens glamouring her bandages and new cuts before limping into one of the secret passage ways before crying herself to sleep.

 _Present time …_

Hermione had awoken in the cold secret passage way shivering, with the inability to feel her toes, fingers and nose and covered in goose bumps. She had been woken up by a note that once she read informed her that there would be a meeting after dinner for those who were to take Professor Snape's advanced potions class. Hermione had gone back to her dorm to get dressed for the school day.

When she entered the room she was immediately surrounded by the girls of her dorm. Hermione was pushed down on to the ground as the other girls held down her wrists and legs in which she sobbed in pain for not just her recently obtained injuries but the older ones too. Lavender had climbed on top of Hermione and she had somehow acquired a spike off the Venomous Tentacula plant. This plant is extremely dangerous and the spikes contain poison that can be fatal. Lavender took the index finger of Hermione's right hand and pricked her finger with the spike. They had actually attacked her with an actual lethal plant. Hermione felt the pain instantly and it took everything she had in her not to scream in pain. The girls had left her laughing at her pain and Hermione managed to ready for the school day.

Hermione had attended all of her lessons and when dinner came around she made her way to the kitchens to eat. Once she had finished eating Bopsy noticed cuts appearing on her body. Bopsy rushed to Hermione's side to try and heal the cuts but when he did they would just reappear worse than before. Bopsy grabbed a hold of Hermione's right hand and squeezed which caused Hermione to break in sobs of pain. Hermione promised Bopsy that she would get them looked at later on in the hospital wing. She glamoured herself and made sure the other glamours were in place before heading out.

Hermione left the kitchens realising she was late for her meeting with Professor Snape. As she was about to head down to the dungeons she ran into Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting right now?"

"I was just heading to the potions class room now Professor"

"Very well, I will accompany you since I am heading that way myself" and they began walking down to the dungeons. Walking down the stairs Hermione placed her right hand on the banister forgetting about her hand. When it touched it, she let out a whimper and a sob. Professor Snape's head whipped around so fast that she never even saw it coming.

He gently picked up her hand in his and she whimpered again. He couldn't see anything wrong with her hand but then he remembered that she was able to cast glamour charms.

Professor Snape pointed his wand at Hermione's hand and said.

"Finite Incantatem" what he saw made him bristle in anger. Her right hand showed all of the veins which had turned black due to the poison in her system and she was covered in blisters and cuts.

"Are there any other injuries?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded ashamed that someone would see her being weak (at least in her opinion at least).

"Yes, they are glamoured too" Professor Snape went to remove the rest of the glamours from her but she stopped him. "Not here please; I don't want anyone to see" and he nodded, carefully leading her towards the classroom.

Meanwhile Fred, Lee, George and Oliver were all waiting in the classroom for the arrival of Hermione and Professor Snape. Hermione had informed him that maybe he should give Harry and Neville a chance in potions and if it didn't work then they could be moved back to normal lessons and he had hesitantly agreed. So Neville, Seamus and Harry were also present in the room along with some other fifth years that no one cared about. The occupants of the room were all watching the boys, pacing back and forth and in circles. Every couple of minutes they would all look up at each other, shake their heads and then continue to pace. This had been the case for the past fifteen minutes and the others were beginning to get nervous and the first years hid behind the fifth years. Hermione had been avoiding them all week; they knew something was wrong, they could all feel it.

Just when they were about to leave the classroom and go and find Hermione the door opened and the sight that met them had everyone go stiff. Professor Snape had an arm around Hermione's shoulders as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her eyes where puffy and red and she had tear stained cheeks.

"Mione" the four boys whispered painfully in unison as Hermione was brought into the room.

She walked over to them and they all dropped to their knees so they were at eye level. Fred and George hugged her and then Lee and Oliver did the same, when she whimpered they noticed and they released her.

"What happened Love?" Hermione just shook her head.

"Okay, we will do it now" Professor Snape said and Hermione looked up at him scared.

Everyone in the room watched on in horror as Professor Snape raised his wand to Hermione and said the spell.

"Finite Incantatem"

Everyone in the room gasped and they had looks of horror on their faces. They were all furious at the sight in front of them, even those that didn't know Hermione all that well. Fred, George, Lee and Oliver let out strangled cries as they looked at Hermione.

She had cuts and blisters covering the majority of her face, arms and legs from the fall the night before and from the Venomous Tentacula, she had a broken left wrist, sprained right ankle, a black eye, a split lip, possible cracked ribs, cuts and scrapes on her elbows and palms, bruises covering her stomach and back not that they could see but they knew from the way she moved. But the worst of it was that all her veins had turned black.

Professor Snape was in shock as he stared at the young girl. She had gone through all of that by herself and she hadn't told anyone. He raised his wand before sending his doe patronus (does patronus means: empathetic, power and experience, balancing weakness and regeneration) off to deliver an urgent message to both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The entire room was silent; the only sounds that could be heard were Hermione's whimpers of pain and the rest of the occupants heavy panting with exhaustion as they tried to rein in their anger as to not make things worse.

A couple minutes later Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the potions class before stopping in astonishment at the scene of Hermione Granger; bloodied, bruised, battered and bawling her eyes out.

"Oh my dear child" McGonagall said before she rushed forward and enveloped Hermione into a comforting hug. She eased up slightly when she heard Hermione yelp.

"Are you well Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course she isn't Albus" both Snape and McGonagall hissed at him.

"How long has this been going on for Mione?" Harry spoke up for the first time as he walked out from behind a fifth year boy.

"Since the night of arrival after the welcoming feast" and everyone clenched their fists.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Neville asked as he and Seamus both came out from behind the fifth years.

"I thought they were just trying to scare me like a prank but then they changed"

"What do you mean they changed?" asked Seamus.

"At first they would just keep me awake all night trying to get to me through my curtains but the boys told me to touch my wand to a knot in the bed post and it acted like a barrier. And then they began saying things to me, really cruel things, then they started to push me around and then they started to hit me and push me down the stairs and…" she was cut off by her boys.

"WHAT?" the four yelled together.

"When Miss Granger?" asked Professor Snape, Hermione looked to each person (including those that she doesn't know well but they all seemed just as furious as her friends and professors) in the room and then to Professor McGonagall who still held her closely in a hug. She hadn't let go of her once yet and she wasn't planning to until she finished explaining the situation.

"Last night in the common room"

"And no one witnessed this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Professor it was late, or rather early and everyone was in bed asleep. I was heading out of the common room and when I was half way down the stairs, someone pushed me and I fell the rest of the way. I managed to get to the kitchens and Bopsy did his best to heal me. I have a sprained right ankle, broken left wrist and I had a fairly large cut on my forehead"

"What else has happened to you my dear?" McGonagall asked quietly and softly. Inside she was livid. She couldn't believe that someone could hurt her newest lion cub; especially her Gryffindors who were noble and brave. What they had done to Hermione is not how a Gryffindor should act.

"I was woken up by Professor Snape's note informing me about the meeting" and she stopped looking at the other students before saying "I am really sorry about this, I know that I am an inconvenience that has disrupted this meeting" and everyone looked at her like she was mental.

"It's okay, I think this takes precedence over a meeting" a fifth year Gryffindor boy said and the other students nodded in agreement and McGonagall felt an instant wave of pride flow through her. _'Now that is how a Gryffindor should_ act' she thought.

"Please continue Miss Granger"

"So when I woke I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower to…" Hermione was cut off again

"Wait. What do you mean you made your way _back_ to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked.

"Since Tuesday of last week I've been sleeping in the castle's secret passage ways"

"WHAT?" Fred, George, Lee and Oliver yelled simultaneously.

"I couldn't sleep in my room and when I tried to sleep in the common room, I was woken up by someone by pinning me down and hitting me" she explained pointing to her split lip and black eye.

"But Princess you could've frozen to death"

"You could've got lost Little Lass"

"You could've spoke to us Love, we would've let you stay with us, it wouldn't be the first time"

"I didn't want to bother you. You all need your sleep"

"So do you and getting it by sleeping in tunnels on the freezing cold ground, with damp walls and in complete darkness is not it Spitfire"

"It wasn't so bad, I sometimes had company"

"WHO?" the four yelled once more.

"Peeves" and at this they released the breath they were holding and their anger dissipated only slightly.

"Peeves?" asked Professor Snape confused and this was also the reaction from those that aren't aware of Peeves soft spot for Hermione.

"Yes, you know he is very sweet? He spent most of his time making me laugh" she said with a small smile. The first they had seen in a week.

"Back to your story Miss Granger" Dumbledore spoke.

"Right, sorry. Umm.. when I got in the common room I accioed my uniform from the boy's room and..." once again she was cut off.

"Why were your clothes in their room and not yours?" McGonagall asked.

George answered for her.

"When we first arrived we placed a privacy charm on her trunk and the girls in her room repeatedly tried to get into her trunk. So before the charm could be broken we moved her trunk and belongings into our room for safe keeping. Everything she has is in our room and we had the space for it"

Fred spoke after George wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Yeah and also her cloak was destroyed it looked as though it had been shredded, there was hardly anything left of it" and everyone in the room took in a breath.

"I told you Fred that it was accident. It was a cat that did it"

"No Little Lass it wasn't, when Fred and Lee told me about it, I asked Lavender if anyone in ya dorm had a cat and she told me that no one did"

"How did you do that without her getting suspicious?" Hermione asked Oliver.

"Oh ya know? I told her I was doing a survey for a class" he replied while blushing.

"That's very muggle of you" she said while she laughed and everyone smiled at her amusement until she winced and then they frowned.

"Right, back to the story and no more interruptions please" McGonagall said.

"Sorry" several people mumbled.

"So I walked into my dorm room and then I was surrounded and they pushed me to the ground and they restrained my hands and legs which hurt with my sprain and break, they may be worse now. And then someone climbed on top of me before she pressed the spike of a plant into my right index finger and that's where all the blood is from and the cuts. Bopsy tried to heal them but when he did they just reappeared worse than they were before"

"What plant was it Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked softly and everyone stared at him in shock. They didn't think that he was capable of the way he was treating Hermione and he rolled his eyes at their reactions whilst McGonagall smirked slightly.

Hermione mumbled her answer.

"What?" Harry asked.

She said it again slightly louder.

"What?" Seamus said.

"VENOMOUS TENTACULA!" she yelled and everyone but the first years gasped in revulsion.

"Miss Granger the poison of that plant can be fatal" Dumbledore stated and Hermione nodded.

"I know"

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I. I. I. I don't want to say, I don't want to get them in trouble"

At this Fred, George, Lee and Oliver spoke up after scoffing.

"They will get -" said Fred.

"- A lot more -" spoke Lee.

"- Than just getting -" Oliver stated.

"- In to trouble. -" George replied.

"- We -"

"- Will -"

"- Kill -"

"- Them."

"See? I think that it's best that no one knows who did this. I don't want them going to prison" Hermione pointed at the boys.

"We have to do something though; they have to be punished for this. Who was involved?" Professor McGonagall stated.

"The girls. Some of them where directly involved in the violence whereas others would verbally abuse me and laugh. For some reason all of the girls here at Hogwarts hate me"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It is they; either glare at her, sneer at her or look at her in disgust when she is in the room" Fred said.

"I don't want this happening to someone else. Can we call a meeting or something and inform the school. I was weak and I was scared but now that you all know, I want everyone to know what happened to me so that it doesn't happen again"

"That's a very brave and inspiring decision Miss Granger" Dumbledore stated.

"Gryffindor" she said as she pointed to herself and the others chuckled she was almost back to her old self.

"And if we have a school meeting we can watch the way the crowd reacts to the news. We can learn who is guilty and who is innocent" spoke Snape.

"I didn't think of that, that's very sneaky" Hermione huffed and Snape pointed to himself.

"Slytherin" and she and the other professors laughed at him as the others stared in astonishment. Snape just made a joke. They couldn't believe it. He had actually made a joke. Everyone's opinion of him had completely changed after witnessing his behaviour that day.

"Can I place my glamours back on now? I don't want anyone to see until everyone is in the great hall"

"If that is what you wish Miss Granger" and she nodded and placed the glamours back on herself as everyone but Fred, George, Lee, Oliver and Snape watched on in amazement at her ability to perform such a complicated charm.

McGonagall pulled back slowly from Hermione before taking her face in her hands and saying.

"Are you sure you want to do this my dear? You don't have to this if you don't want to"

"I'm sure Professor; if I do this they will see what has happened to me. Then maybe they will think twice about doing it to someone else" and McGonagall smiled proudly at her young cub. _'A true Gryffindor indeed'_ McGonagall thought to herself.

Dumbledore raised his wand and cast his patronus and he sent the magnificent Phoenix (phoenix means: energy of fire, renewal, growth, strength, wisdom, power and spirituality) off with a message for all professors to gather all students and as many ghosts as they could find and send them to the great hall for an emergency meeting. He provided instructions to separate the boys and girls placing them on opposite sides of the great hall. Dumbledore thought it would be easier to spot the culprits as well as to see if what he had been told about the female population of Hogwarts to be true.

When McGonagall moved away from Hermione she ran towards Fred and George who hugged her gently close to their bodies as they breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was going to be okay. They let go of her as she ran towards Lee and Oliver and they mimicked the twin's actions hugging her gently and close to their bodies sighing.

McGonagall looked on at the scene and at the bond that surrounded the five Gryffindors. She looked over to Snape to see him giving her a look that she translated to "see? I was right" and she nodded subtly to him. She now understood what he had observed between her cubs and she decided that she would keep a closer eye on them. Especially Hermione, all of this had happened right under her nose and she would never forgive herself for that.

Sensing the need to lighten the mood whilst they waited for the confirmation Snape asked the question that he thought would make the young Gryffindor smile and he was right. It made them all smile.

"So, Miss Granger what was all of that strange behaviour last week about?" he asked with a smirk and the other occupants crowded around Hermione.

"Well I was teaching the boys muggle sleep over traditions. Rule one - always have a pillow fight, rule two - eat so much junk food you feel ill, rule three - have a dance party, rule number four..." but she was cut off by Oliver laughing and the boys grumbling and Hermione started laughing too as she was speaking. "Rule number four - make overs" and everyone laughed including the professors.

"So we have you to thank for the new looks of Messers Weasley and Jordan" Dumbledore stated and Oliver and Hermione nodded proudly.

"Best thing is we charmed them so they can't get it off for at least four weeks and I also used muggle permanent markers so that will add to the length of time too. We also did the same to their nails; they are stuck with Gryffindor nails for four weeks" and once again the room was filled with laughter.

"Okay, rule five - always prank someone which is what we did to Fred, George and Lee, I managed to knock them out for thirty minutes, rule six - always build a fort and finally rule seven - always play truth or dare. That is why we have been acting strange (well no more than usual) lately; some of the dares are time sensitive whereas others we don't have a deadline, so we can take as long as we want with them. Each of us has four dares to complete"

"What dares?" Snape asked amused and impressed at her inner Slytherin.

"Well Fred and George have both completed their dares but the rest of us haven't yet. Fred had to talk backwards for two hours on Saturday, steal bacon off of Ron's plate as well as wear a skirt on Monday and he also had to prank Ron and he has completed all of them" those who witnessed the prank on Ron laughed at the memory.

"Merlin, I remember that, with the fake tarantula. He was still screaming when I walked into our dorm room. What about George?" spoke Harry.

"George had to wear underwear on his head all day Monday, wake Lee up (everyone who knew about Lee's sleeping habits winced) and he ended up with a black eye, he had to do something that will get him in trouble if I say what it was but he completed it anyway and I'm really sorry Professor but Lee dared him to serenade you for a week, every time he saw you" and everyone laughed at the memories that popped in their heads of George doing just that.

"I thought it was your doing Miss Granger" and she just shrugged not at all sorry.

"Hey, you have to admit school hasn't been boring since I arrived here, I provide dinner entertainment"

"And breakfast and lunch" said Seamus with a laugh and everyone chuckled at the truth in the statement.

"Lee?" asked Neville.

"Lee had to flirt with Professor McGonagall - really sorry about that Professor, by the way it wasn't my dare for him - he had to walk backwards all day Saturday and he has two left to complete which don't have a deadline but I'm not going to tell you what they are though, so you can be surprised when they happen and trust me when I say they will entertain amazingly. Not to mention be extremely embarrassing for Lee and possibly the people involved. And they will happen, won't they Lee? Otherwise you have to do the forfeits and trust me when I say they are a lot more traumatizing than the actual dares"

"Yes I'm doing them and soon" and Hermione nodded while those in the know laughed. Leaving everyone else intrigued and waiting in anticipation for them to happen.

"Oliver?" asked a fifth year boy that she didn't know the name of.

"Oliver had to wear his clothes backwards from Saturday till Monday night, speak Gaelic in all his lessons on Monday, wear a fairy princess costume to dinner on Monday" everyone laughed remembering the sight of Oliver walking into the great hall that day and he blushed furiously. "And he just has one more dare to complete which does have a deadline but it isn't for a while yet though, and again I'm not going to tell you. You will have to wait"

"And you Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I had to blow a kiss to Crabbe and Goyle whenever they walk passed me, I have to complete two pranks and I'm not going to tell you who or what are my targets and I have to scare someone and I'm not telling you my victim, you will just have to wait. I've got them all planned out, I'm just waiting to put them into action"

"You five are brilliant" commented Harry and they all smiled at him.

A patronus of a mouse (mouse means: innocence, resourcefulness, shyness, determination and awarness) appeared in front of Dumbledore letting them know that the students and ghosts have been gathered and that they await their arrival in the great hall.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked and Hermione nodded.

Fred and George each took a hold of one of her hands, Lee put his hand on her shoulder and Oliver rested his hand on the small of her back, the professors walking in front of them and the other students following behind.

They reached the great hall doors and Dumbledore sent the other students through, Harry, Seamus and Neville gave her a comforting hug on the way past into the hall.

"I suppose you four are coming with her" Dumbledore said to her boys and they nodded in confirmation.

"Don't forget to watch the reactions she gets from the girls Professors, it can't be only us that notice it" George said and the professors nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, Professors Snape and Dumbledore were in front of them and the boys were behind them.

The great hall doors were pushed open and the group entered and walked down the walkway towards the front as the students and ghosts began whispering and the professors who don't know what was happening watched on in confusion.

When they reached the front of the great hall they all turned around and faced the audience. As soon as the girls saw Hermione they all glared at her or had looks of disgust on their faces. The professors noticed this too and they weren't too pleased about it either. Snape's face twitched as he felt the urge to growl at the girls, McGonagall was horrified at the treatment of her new cub especially the Gryffindors and Dumbledore lost the twinkle that is ever present in his eyes. It was time to put an end to the mistreatment of Hermione. When Dumbledore spoke the usual friendly and warm tone to his voice was not present, but instead he spoke gravely and he was barely controlling his anger.

"You might all be wondering why we have called an emergency meeting tonight and not only are your Professors present but the ghosts that roam this castle are also. It has come to my attention that we have a student who has been terrorized for over two weeks by the female population and that terrible and unspeakable things have been done to her. Now fortunately for you ladies she has refused to come forward about her tormentors as she doesn't want you to be punished to severely for your behaviour. It is thanks to her that you are still in this castle as if you are identified you will be expelled. Even after everything that she has been put through she is still protecting her tormentors; the very tormentors that could have KILLED HER!" Dumbledore yelled those last two words and everyone flinched including the professors.

Some third year boy slowly and gingerly raised his hand and Dumbledore looked over to him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, you said that they could have killed her, how?"

"I will leave that for her to tell you" Dumbledore looked to Hermione "Are you ready Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded and with Professor McGonagall's help she walked forward crying out in pain.

"Hi everyone my name's Hermione, but just call me Mione it's less of a mouthful" when she said this the boys, the ghosts and the professors all chuckled at her and the girls glares deepened. Professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed so she pulled Hermione closer to her side protecting her cub.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm in an unbearable amount of pain so I want you all to bear with me please. Can you do that?" and everyone nodded. "So they started with saying cruel things about me and my muggle heritage and then they became more violent. So I am wearing multiple glamour charms right now, so you can't see what my attackers and tormenters did to me so I'm going to take them off. But I warn you I look something awful" Hermione took out her wand and waved it removing the glamours.

As soon as they dropped the occupants of the great hall gasped in horror and shock. They could see everything. The hall broke out into noise; some of the boys shouting at the girls in disgust for what they had put Hermione through, some shouting "what did they do to you?", "who was it?", "how did that happen?"

Professor McGonagall heard Hermione sobbing in pain and she raised her wand to her throat with the sonorous charm saying "quiet she has already told you she is in an immense amount of pain and you are not helping her" and the hall was once again silent and everyone appeared guilty. Hermione took a deep breath and after getting a nod of encouragement from McGonagall she began speaking.

"So who did this to me? Well I'm not going to reveal their names as they will be expelled if I do so and I don't want that to happen" everyone stared shocked.

A fourth year boy raised his hand and Hermione nodded at him.

"Why are you being so nice to them after everything they did to you?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"James"

"Well James even though they did all of this to me, I don't care how much pain they caused me, I will never change who I am for anyone..." she was cut off by Fred who stepped forward.

"Anyone who has gotten to know Hermione, will know that she is: the most selfless, kindest and considerate person ever"

George stepped forward next.

"Hermione is hilarious, scary smart! No seriously she scares me!" he trailed off and everyone laughed at him whilst Hermione gave him a smile. George continued. "She is also very cunning. I mean look at us she gave us these new looks by slipping us a sleeping draught and she spelled it so that it lasts at least four weeks. The same with our nails they will last for four weeks" George pointed to his, Fred's and Lee's faces and nails. And everyone chuckled and looked at her in awe.

Lee stepped forward for his turn to speak up.

"Not to mention all of the strange things that happened last week: the underwear on George's head, George serenading Professor Snape, Oliver wearing a fairy princess costume and Fred wearing a skirt. It was all her doing and there is plenty more coming in the very near future so keep your eyes open. She's bloody brilliant. Sorry for the language Professors" Lee said making everyone laugh and Professor Dumbledore chuckled at him and everyone except some of the girls looked at her in admiration.

And lastly Oliver stepped forward.

"Mione is ta loyal for her own good" Oliver said glaring at the Gryffindor girls "And she is tremendously brave and she is proving that fact by standing up here in front of ya and telling ya her story" and to lighten the mood slightly Oliver made a joke "And she's got a wicked arm on her, just ask Fred" who subconsciously rubbed the arm she punch a couple of weeks ago. Too prove the point Hermione weakly punched Oliver in the arm.

"Ow Mione" Oliver whined and everyone laughed at him and Hermione continued.

"And if I turn them in I will be stooping to the same level as them. If my attackers want to do the right thing and come forward then that is up to them, but if they want to be cowards that too is up to them. As you know I am a muggleborn which means that I have been without the knowledge of the wizarding world for eleven years. No one should be kept away from the world they were born into or a part of. Turning them in would mean that they would lose their education and I don't want that to happen to anyone, no matter what they did. Does that answer your question James?" and he nodded at her and smiled in admiration.

"So what did they do to me? I will list of my injuries and then later explain how I obtained them okay?" and everyone nodded as she explained her injuries she pointed to each one.

"I have a black eye, a split lip, a broken left wrist, I have several bruises on my stomach and back and possible cracked ribs, I have cuts, blisters and open wounds covering my entire body that can't be healed but I will explain that later, I have scrapes and cuts on my elbows and palms and I have a sprained ankle"

A fifth year boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"You got all these injuries over the last two weeks?"

"What's your name?"

"Richard?"

"My dad's called Richard" she said off handily "Sorry got distracted there, yes I obtained all of these injuries over the last two weeks but some of the old injuries have already healed. Now the people that did this to me didn't just terrorize me through violence they did it in other ways to. It started off with verbal abuse and at night when they would keep me awake as they tried to get through my curtains. By the way when you go to bed take your wand and touch it to the knot in the middle of the top right bed post. In case you didn't know it acts as a shield and prevents anyone from getting through to you and that's why they couldn't reach me. Back to the topic, they also tried to get into my trunk multiple times so I had to have it moved into the Fred's, George's and Lee's room so all of my belongings are protected in their room and they are also the ones who placed a privacy charm on my trunk when I wasn't looking. Aren't they sweet?"

When she finished speaking everyone laughed as said boys blushed right to the roots and McGonagall chuckled at her comment.

"My attackers also destroyed an article of my clothing, my cloak now as you can imagine in a castle this size with the temperature and the weather continuously getting worse that it was an extremely stupid thing to do as now I don't have any protection from the harsh climate which can cause injury to me. My cloak wasn't able to be fixed as it had been completely shredded, there was hardly anything left of it" and everyone looked towards the side of the hall where the girls were standing and they couldn't believe what they were hearing and she wasn't even up to the violent part of her tale yet.

"Now I will talk about how I got my injuries. First of all I got the bruises on my stomach and back from being pushed to the ground and kicked multiple times on different occasions. I got a major cut on my forehead, my broken wrist and sprained ankle from being pushed down some stairs last night" everyone gasped. "I haven't slept in Gryffindor Tower in over a week, the first night I tried to sleep in the common room I was woken by someone pinning me down and hitting me which is how I got my black eye and split lip. So I have been sleeping in the secret passage ways around the castle. It was freezing cold; I would often wake up multiple times in the night where I couldn't feel my toes, fingers, nose, my whole body covered in goose bumps and my lips blue. It was dark, damp and smelled awful"

A third year boy raised his hand.

"Why did you sleep in the passage ways?"

"What's your name?

"Daniel"

"Because Daniel I was pushed out of my own house accommodations. I think that pretty much covers my injuries apart from the open cuts, blisters and wounds. These wounds are not able to be healed as when they are healed the reappear worse than they were before and more painful. This morning I was attacked, I was restrained by my wrists and legs which have probably made other injuries worse. One of my attackers climbed on top of me and she injected a poison from a fatal plant into my blood stream using a spike off said plant. This poison has also turned all of my veins black and the poison is causing me excruciating pain"

"What plant Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asked. Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall who nodded encouragingly at her as she gently rubbed her back. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"Venomous Tentacula" The great hall was filled with the sounds of students and professors gasping in horror. The sounds of shouting and yelling in disgust and shock filled her ears and Hermione whimpered. The professors struggled to control the riot.

Professor Dumbledore stood forward with his wand raised to neck with the sonorous charm applied. "Quiet" he yelled.

"Now you are all aware of how serious this situation is and the fact that Miss Granger is gravely ill; her recovery will depend on the amount of poison in her blood stream. The fact that her belongings have been destroyed and with the verbal abuse and violence alone would be cause for expulsion but with the attack of Venomous Tentacula poison that is grounds for a trip to Azkaban. And if I knew who the attackers were they would be sent there and charged. You better pray to Merlin for the fact that this young lady has shown you her kindness and compassion when you didn't show her yours. We will be keeping a very close eye on the female population throughout the rest of the school year and you are not permitted to travel in groups of more than three. Now Miss Granger would you like to finish up for us?"

Hermione nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I was stupid in the way I reacted to my attackers. I thought that if I ignored it, it would go away, but it didn't. I didn't tell anyone and I should've done and then maybe it wouldn't have gotten this bad. The only reason I am stood here right now and not trying to sleep in a cold tunnel is because a Professor noticed the pain I was in when I was walking down the stairs. At first it didn't seem as though I was injured until that Professor realised that I was wearing a glamour charm, multiple in fact. And if it wasn't for that Professor I would still be suffering, so I would like to say thank you and that I truly appreciate how observant this Professor is. Now I'm not going to say their name I don't want to get a detention for embarrassing them" and everyone laughed. "So can we please get a round of applause for said Professor" The hall burst into cheering and applause"

When the applause calmed down Hermione continued.

"So before I go to the hospital wing and see about my injuries I want to make sure that you all understand what I have gone through and that you shouldn't have to. So if you are getting bullied tell someone like I should have" and the hall burst into cheers and applause once more.

Hermione's pain was crippling her one minute she was finishing her speech the next she had collapsed sobbing and whimpering in front of everyone. The applause changed into gasps of shock. Oliver ran to Hermione and picked her up cradling her to his chest as he ran down the hall walk way and to the hospital wing. Fred, Lee, George and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were right on their heels. Madam Pomphrey was in attendance at the great hall and she had heard the story, after she learned the injuries and how they had been obtained she slipped away and rushed to the hospital wing to get the potions ready and prepared for when Hermione was brought in.

Oliver reached the hospital wing kicking the doors roughly open so that they slammed noisily against the solid stone walls. Madam Pomphrey rushed forwards and instructed Oliver to place Hermione on one of the beds. When he gently placed her on the bed and stepped back he noticed that his white shirt was covered in blood and he looked to Hermione who looked pale. Too pale. He couldn't hear her breathing. At that point Oliver began to panic pushing his blood stained hands through his hair.

During Oliver's panic attack everyone else had entered the room. He turned around to face them before whispering.

"She's not breathing! She's not breathing!" with unshed tears in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Coming back with a Vengeance**

 **Hogwarts: Hospital Wing - Tuesday 17th September 1991**

The boys fell to the ground in a heap with heavy breathing and tears in their eyes. The professors (particularly Snape and McGonagall) were observing the four boys and their reactions while they too were distressed. Three of the boys in particular were taking the news a lot worse than the other. Lee felt as though he had lost a very close family member - a little sister. But Fred, George and Oliver felt as though their whole lives had come to a complete standstill, as though the world had just crashed around them, as though they were missing a part of them.

Fifteen minutes after the arrival Madam Pomphrey called them over to the bed where a lifeless Hermione lay. They rushed to her side and she was cold, pale and lifeless. Just lifeless. Oliver asked for a camera to take pictures as evidence of the crime committed against her including images of her bruised stomach and back. When he finished he placed the camera onto another bed nearby. Fred and George each took one of her hands, Lee stood beside Oliver who had his hand resting against her cheek.

As soon as skin contact was made Hermione took a small intake of breath. She was breathing again. Madam Pomphrey pushed passed the boys and shooed them away from the bedside so that she could attend to Hermione and quickly heal her injuries before she was once again lost to them. She started off healing the sprain and break in her ankle and wrist, moving onto the scrapes on her elbows and palms. Madam Pomphrey cast spell after spell to heal the bruises on her face, back and neck.

Fred, George and Oliver were mesmerized by the rising and falling of her chest. It solidified in their minds that she was alive. That they hadn't lost her and all the pieces slotted back together and they felt right. Whole. Complete.

The most difficult injuries to heal were those caused by the Venomous Tentacula poison. Madam Pomphrey left Hermione's side to get the potions she believed may be able to heal Hermione. The fact that she was once again breathing meant that the poison in her system was only a miniscule amount and that Hermione has a chance for a complete recovery if she made it through the night.

Fred, George and Oliver made their way back to Hermione's side and resumed the positions they were in before. The twins each were holding one of her hands and Oliver with his hand resting on her cold cheek. They were all staring at her face looking for signs that she was either getting better or worse.

That was until they began to glow a bright gold that started at their hands and flowed into Hermione until her body was covered in the glow. Madam Pomphrey rushed back to Hermione's bed after noticing the golden light and stopped in her tracks, dropping the potion vials from her hands and they smashing against the hard floor bathing everyone's feet in the liquid. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore watched in amazement as Fred, George and Oliver began to glow and in turn Hermione. Hermione levitated off the hospital bed slowly until she was hovering a foot above it. Her injuries beginning to heal themselves from head to toe. All her scars and bruises that would take days; maybe weeks to completely heal disappeared within a matter of seconds.

To say that the adults in the room were stunned would be an understatement. Their jaws hung open comically and eyes wide watching the scene play out. The thoughts running through Professors Snape's and McGonagall's heads were similar to _'oh shit, he knows, there's no way we can down play this'_. Whereas Professor Dumbledore was thinking something along the lines of _'It has been confirmed, she is the one'_.

The tears that had escaped from the boys eyes had now stopped as they watched on in amazement, as they healed their Hermione. They looked to each other knowing what it was they had to do and nodded before closing their eyes and concentrating on every injury that covered Hermione's body.

When they opened their eyes a minute later they had smiles on their faces and Hermione slowly and softly floated down back on to the bed. Her breathing was now at a regular pace, her body temperature was back to normal, she no longer looked pale and sickly, but she had back her peaches and cream complexion that showed a small smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back to the astonished audience in the room remembering that they were there.

Lee was the first to speak. Okay more like stutter.

"Wh-wh-what the blo-bloody fu-fuck w-was th-that?" Lee asked paying no mind to the Professors and school nurse in the room, after all that was what they were all thinking to.

They looked at him and shrugged gleefully with grins on their faces.

Everyone's attention was diverted back to Hermione as she let out a sleepy groan. She opened her eyes slowly to see identical turquoise and brown puppy dog eyes looking deeply into her chocolate brown ones as if they were searching for something. They must have found it as they broke into face splitting grins, much bigger than the ones they had worn previously and Hermione couldn't help when she responded with a smile of her own.

After Madam Pomphrey had finished getting her bearings, she ran towards Hermione casting spells checking her vital signs and for any injuries. Her vitals read that she was completely healthy and she had no injuries what so ever. She was speechless. She relayed the results of the spells and the boys let out a laugh of relief and the Professors let out the breath they were holding. Both McGonagall and Snape exchanged glances and worriedly looked at Dumbledore who looked like the cat that had gotten the cream. They were going to have to do some damage control and keep him in line. There was no way in hell they would let him interfere in Hermione's life especially at such a young age.

Hermione sat up slowly, Lee walked over to her bed and she hugged all her boys fiercely now that she could without whimpering in pain and she loved it, reveling in the feeling.

She looked over to her professors and gave a reassuring smile who returned her gesture smiling back a her.

"Well... Miss Granger it looks as though you are completely healthy" Madam Pomphrey said disbelievingly.

"Does that mean I go can now?"

"No, you may be healed but I still want to monitor you and make sure that all traces of the Venomous Tentacula poison are no longer in your system to cause you any problems in the future" and Hermione huffed annoyed while the others chuckled at her behaviour.

"Do you mind if I have a minute with Professor Dumbledore in private?" Hermione asked and the boys scrutinized her before hesitantly nodding.

"We'll be just behind the curtains" Oliver said and his heart almost melted with the soft and tender smile she gave him and he smiled widely back in return.

"What are you grinning at?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" Oliver said quickly.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Hermione's bed and closed the curtains casting a silencing charm for privacy.

"So, Miss Granger what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked although he already had an idea.

"I've changed my mind Professor; I want the people that did this to me to be punished"

"Of course Miss Granger"

"But I want to be the one to punish them; to teach them a lesson"

"And what would this lesson entail Miss Granger?"

"Nothing too bad just a few pranks that will NOT harm them, just maybe embarrass them a little"

"And what is it you want from me Miss Granger?"

"Your permission to do so Professor, without me or anyone else who chooses to aid me getting punished" she stated hopefully.

"Now Miss Granger, you know that I can't allow you to do such a thing to another student, so if I see you, you will get detention"

"So if I don't get caught by you Professor, it's okay?" Dumbledore didn't say anything. Instead he dropped the silencing charm and walked out of the curtains, when he turned around to close them slightly behind him, he smirked at her and she grinned evilly. _'Oh they so deserve what's coming their way'_ he thought.

After fifteen minutes of discussion about the best course of action for Hermione they all left her in the hospital wing to rest up. The boys all kissed her on the cheek, hugged her then left back to Gryffindor tower and the professors left for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 **Professor Dumbledore's Office**

They entered his office with Professor Dumbledore taking a seat behind the desk and Professors Snape and McGonagall took a seat opposite him.

"My suspicions have been confirmed; she is indeed the one and those boys are her mates. That is why they have such a bond of friendship; they recognized each other without realising it. After what I have just witnessed in the hospital wing the bond between them has been cemented" Dumbledore said.

"They are way too young Albus" stated McGonagall.

"Age is no longer a factor in this situation, Minerva. The bond has been formed but not yet completed. I believe that the cause of the bond formation is that her life was threatened and the boys unknowingly felt the pressure of losing their mate and subconsciously healed her"

"They didn't just heal her, they brought her back from the dead" Snape added in his usual bored tone, rolling his eyes.

"Messers Weasley and Wood were able to do so due to the power of the bond between them. The bond is stronger than it was before, so now they will be stronger than they were before and they will likely be inseparable for the remainder of the foreseeable future"

"If the bond is formed but not yet complete, how would they complete?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore raised an incredulous eyebrow at her and she scowled at him and bristled.

"No Albus, she is far too young and so are those boys" she stated.

"I agree Minerva, when it is time for the bond to be completed, they will know" and she nodded.

"Do they know about the bond?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure; we will have to observe their actions towards each other more closely. Now that the bond is stronger than before, they may feel the need to be in the constant presence of each other and they will likely become restless if they are separated for long periods of time. They may also begin to weakly sense each other's emotions and as the bond intensifies a mind link may develop. When the bond is complete all of these aspects will of course become a lot more powerful but for a few years they should be diluted" and the others nodded their understanding.

"We should also start Miss Granger's training, now that she has been identified as the subject of the prophecy"

"No Albus, I have told you before, she is far too young and you will not interrupt her life. She is a tremendously powerful and intelligent witch, she will likely figure it out herself. She likely already knows that she is different and maybe the female population can sense that too"

"You think that's why they have been treating her the way they have?" Snape asked McGonagall, seeing her logic in the situation.

"It must be. When I first met her I could sense it about her. They are jealous of what she is. Of what she will become, subconsciously of course" and the others nodded in agreement.

"And besides she is already training herself she doesn't need our help; she is doing perfectly fine on her own"

"What do you mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously. McGonagall shot Snape a look. He looked her right in the eye and he gave her a look that she translated to _'he will find out eventually, but if we inform him now we may have the ability to control his actions towards her'_ and McGonagall reluctantly nodded her agreement. Snape continued his explanation.

"She has confided in me that she has perfected a number of advanced spells and charms. Not to mention her brewing of potions rivals the talents of fourth years and her essay writings rival fifth years and upwards."

"Really? Interesting, what spells and charms?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lumos, Nox, Diffindo, Aquamenti, Gemino, Avis and Glamour charms given the fact that she hid all those injuries from us for two weeks without anyone noticing. She can execute them all perfectly and consistently. She learned the Aquamenti is ninety minutes, Glamour charms in sixty minutes, and everything else she perfected in fifteen minutes or less. She learned all of these during the first week of term and I don't doubt that she has perfected more spells and charms since"

"I think that she is curious and likes a challenge which the lessons with the other first years aren't giving her. She gets bored easily and likes to play around with magic. But she has already been moved to advanced potions, if we move her into other advanced lessons those that don't suspect her will definitely find it strange. We can't draw to much attention to her magic ability" McGonagall stated.

"Agreed, however the sorting hat did that for us. So we leave her to her own devices to learn and perfect spells and charms. If she wishes to, she can come to any one of us and we will help her" Dumbledore said and the others nodded. _'Maybe it wouldn't be too difficult to keep him in line'_ McGonagall thought.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Tower**

Fred, George, Lee and Oliver entered the Gryffindor common room through the portal and were instantly bombarded by the males in the common room.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Is she dead?"

"Did she make it?"

"How is she?"

"Have her injuries been healed yet?"

"She is alive right?"

These were the questions that met their ears. The boys noticed some of the girls sat at the back of the common room looking rather pleased with the outcome and they weren't going to take that lying down now were they? The boys pushed their way through the crowd of anxious boys and made their way towards the girls who had smug smiles plastered all over their faces.

When they looked up and noticed the four very livid boys with murderous eyes, they all stood shakily with the fear of Merlin in them and walked backwards as the boys advanced. Especially when they noticed the blood on Oliver. The boys got closer and closer to the girls who turned and ran up the girl's stair well knowing that the charms would stop the boys from getting through. Once again they had smug smiles on their faces. But they instantly dropped when they say the boys removing their wands from their robes and pointing them at the stairs where the girls had scurried away in terror towards their dorm rooms.

The boys counted to ten and then backwards, placing their wands back into their robes before turning around and walking into the middle of the common room and taking seats on the couch and arm chairs. The other boys in the common room surrounded them and repeated their questions anxiously.

"By the time I reached the hospital wing Mione had stopped breathing, she had already died by the time I had placed her on the bed" Oliver said and everyone looked at the blood covering his shirt and hands with a look of horror on their faces and they paled at the news.

"After fifteen minutes later her breathing restarted, it was touch and go for a while" Fred said leaving out the details of why she started breathing once again.

"As long as she makes it through the night she should be fine" Lee spoke.

"And as long as any and all traces of the Venomous Tentacula poison are no longer in her system, she can be released from the hospital wing tomorrow and she will be okay" George said.

"Now if you will please excuse us, we have some planning to do" Fred spoke with a truly evil glint in his eye and the others didn't say anything to deter him, they agreed with his plans. Even if they didn't know what they were going to do yet, the Gryffindor boys would all agree whole heartedly with them. It didn't matter that some of the boy's girlfriends may be the targets; they wouldn't be their girlfriends for much longer. That's right, there was going to be a lot of single Gryffindors after tonight.

Fred, George, Lee and Oliver went to their respective rooms to change into a pair of pajamas. After fifteen minutes Lee had fallen asleep and the twins couldn't blame him, it had been a tiring day, but they had work to do. They closed the curtains around his side of the bed and continued to plan. That was until they heard a knock at the door. Fred got up to answer, seeing it was Oliver at the door, he let him in. Oliver was wearing grey draw string bottoms and a white t-shirt similar to the twins who were wearing red and blue.

Oliver helped the boys plan well into the night until they were satisfied with their decisions and they agreed to let Peeves help.

"Hey, can I ask ya a question?" Oliver asked the twins and they nodded in agreement. "When ya are around Mione do ya feel different?" and the twins shared a look at which Oliver noticed and asked. "What?"

"There's a reason why we met her on the train -" Fred started.

"- It wasn't a coincidence. -" George spoke next.

"- We got this feeling that we've only felt once before in Diagon Alley,, when we went for school supplies. -"

"- Our bodies tingled, our skin burned and our magic hummed. -"

"- We felt relaxed, content and... complete, I guess is the right word to use. -"

"- But before we even got back to the Burrow, every one of those feelings disappeared and we felt like something was missing. -"

"- But when we got on the Hogwarts Express, all of those feelings returned almost immediately. -"

"- So we decided to follow them, follow the tug that we felt inside us and the further into the train we got the more powerful the feelings got. -"

"- Until we heard a noise so we followed it to a compartment and -"

"- When we opened the door we became overwhelmed by the sensation of happiness we felt and we heard a noise again. -"

"- And when we finally looked up we saw -"

"Hermione" Oliver said cutting off Fred and the twins nodded in confirmation.

"- Yeah and when we aren't around her we don't feel right, but when we are we feel happy -" Fred continued.

"- It doesn't matter what mood we are in, we could be angry or tired, but when Hermione walks into the room it's replaced by complete content and relaxation. -"

"- We can tell if or when she is about to walk into a room that we are in. -"

"That's how ya were able ta track Mione when she was ignoring and avoiding us all of last week. Ya could sense her" Oliver said and the twins nodded.

"- And the first time we touched her we felt as though a bolt of electricity surged through our bodies -" Fred said.

"- Why do you ask?" George spoke.

Oliver gave him a look that he recognized.

"You wanted to know because you feel the same when you're around her, don't you?" Fred spoke up.

"Yeah I feel everything that ya just described. The tingling ta the feeling of being complete, ta the electricity thing when I first touched her. When I was on the train I felt weird, different. I got this feeling like I was meant ta be there and that something was going ta happen this year. When I first met her it was like a little flicker but the more time that I spent with her the stronger the sensations became. I guess I can kind of sense when she is in the room ta. I just thought that it was normal so I didn't question it. Merlin the night of the sleepover is the best night's sleep I've ever had"

"We felt it too" Fred and George spoke together.

"Something is happening between us. Do ya think she feels the same way?" Oliver spoke.

"We're not sure. We have never asked her" said George.

"There is something definitely happening between us and as soon as we touched her she started breathing. She came back from the dead. I just thought that it might've been a coincidence, but when we healed her, all of her... I don't know how we did that but I knew that we could" Fred said.

"I felt that ta, like there was something guiding us telling us what ta do" Oliver spoke and the twins nodded.

"So we should talk to her about this sometime in the future when everything has calmed down" George said and the others agreed.

They let the conversation drop and eventually they all fell asleep dreaming about getting revenge on the harpies and hags that hurt their Hermione.

* * *

 **Wednesday 18th September 1991**

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing feeling groggy, she hadn't slept well at all. It didn't matter that she wasn't cold, that she wasn't sleeping on the floor or that she was no longer in pain. She knew why she hadn't slept well, it was the same reason she hadn't slept well the past week and a half. It was because she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower with the twins. And possibly Oliver?

She had begun to notice ever since she had met Oliver that the feelings that accompanied her when she was around the twins seemed to appear with Oliver too. When she first met him it felt like the beginning of a fire, the first flame, but the longer she was around Oliver, the more powerful the feelings she had around him intensified.

Something had changed with him and the twins. She could feel it, when she first opened her eyes to see their very handsome faces and smiles and their beautiful eyes looking right back at her, she couldn't resist it and she had to smile. And it was a genuine smile. She felt blinded by their answering smiles that were dazzling. Something had definitely changed.

She had died, she knew it. She couldn't feel Fred, George or Oliver. She no longer felt pain. She felt cold and was surrounded by darkness. She was terrified and could see a light coming towards her that she felt inclined to touch. But she knew she shouldn't, that there would be no going back if she did. She was powerless to the pull it had on her. As she was slowly reaching towards the light she was stopped in her tracks and stopped one centimeter away from touching it. She spotted a golden glow in the distance flickering and walked towards it, forgetting the light in front of her.

As she got closer to the glow the flicker became more powerful and intensified. Hermione could hear the boy's voices, their laughter; she could feel the pain of their loss and see the tears threatening to spill in their eyes. She couldn't leave them; she had to get back to them. Just before she touched the glowing light it transformed into an eight foot tall burning flame and when she touched it she felt no pain, no fear and no worry. Instead all she felt was that she was going back to her boys. She was going HOME. And she couldn't be more thankful. And then she opened her eyes.

Thinking back to the conversation she had with Professor Dumbledore had her mind spinning with idea after idea to teach those who actually did cause her almost death a lesson. She wasn't going to injure them because that would be stooping to their level. No, she was going to humiliate them greatly. She didn't doubt that her boys would want to be part of her revenge plan. Merlin they had probably planned their own revenge scheme. But if they could combine the two they would be incredible. She also wanted to get Peeves involved, after all, he has been pranking for centuries and he was technically dead so he couldn't be punished if he was caught and he would be caught, after all he wasn't very subtle about it. Hermione chuckled thinking about Peeves' pranking ways.

Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing and the boys came to collect her before breakfast. They made their way towards the great hall, the twins holding her hands and Oliver with his hand on the small of her back. Lee walked beside them; he could feel a change within the friendship group, especially after witnessing what he did yesterday in the hospital wing; it wasn't a bad change and it didn't bother him, in fact he found that the group was stronger than ever. But he didn't feel the need to touch her as much, he still felt protective, but more like a big brother would and he could see the protectiveness in the other boys by the way they were reacting to her and their need to be closer to her. And he smiled. Something had definitely changed.

When they reached the great hall doors they stopped.

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Ya don't have ta do this if ya don't want ta Little Lass"

"Yeah, we could eat in the kitchens Spitfire"

"You guys, I am perfectly fine and I am not in any pain for once"

"Okay then Love, let's do this"

Hermione took a deep breath and they walked through the doors. As soon as they entered the great hall went silent, that was until the professors, every male in the room and the girls from the Hufflepuff table stood up and cheered loudly applauding her. Hermione smiled at them softly and kindly. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and some of the boys made room for them and she beamed at them and they smiled proudly back at her.

Professor McGonagall came over to her after she had eaten her breakfast and pulled her to one side.

"Hello Professor what can I do for you?"

"Well Miss Granger, I would like for you to take the day off from classes to rest. I will give Messers Weasley, Wood and Jordan the day off from classes also as you have all been through a trying time"

"No thank you Professor, I am perfectly alright to attend lessons" McGonagall frowned.

"I don't think that is a wise choice Miss Granger. Okay, how about you take the day off from lesson tomorrow seeing that it is Thursday and your birthday?"

"My what?"

"Your birthday my dear. Don't tell me you've forgotten" and Hermione looked at her sheepishly. "Well that settles it then. You will take tomorrow off and I will also give passes to the others too" before Hermione tried to refuse, McGonagall walked away quickly pleased with herself.

Hermione made her way back to the table and sat down grumpily at having been outsmarted by her professor.

"What was that about Little Lass?"

"I'll tell you later" and he nodded.

Just like Hermione said she would she attended all her classes for the day. The boys in her class were friendly with her (except Ron of course) and they all kept a close eye on the girls in the class and watched as they repeatedly glared at Hermione during lessons.

During herbology the class learned about the Venomous Tentacula plant and its effect on people (for obvious reasons) were Professor Sprout used Hermione as an example (much to her embarrassment) and continued to scold the people in the class that if they had any information about her attackers, they should come forward and inform a professor.

In charms she learned how to perfect the mending charm (Reparo) and of course she was executing it perfectly in fifteen minutes and received the praise she rightfully deserved.

After attending lunch with her boys she went to the last lesson of the day (apart from astronomy) defence against the dark arts, were the class learned and perfected (at least Hermione did) their first defensive spell Verdimillious. She took notes on the spell about the effects it can have on people and how it can be used. This spell is generally used to find hidden items and can be used in dueling. When used in dueling the spell creates a force of electrical energy that crackles around the opponent and it will only hurt them slightly. The spell tends to emit green sparks.

As usual the boys had another hour of lessons so they didn't pick her up from her lesson so she began to slowly make her way towards Gryffindor Tower. Professor Dumbledore met Hermione on the fourth floor.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore"

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, I was wondering if you might accompany me to my office"

"Of course Professor"

They made their way to the gargoyles were Professor Dumbledore spoke the password "Sugar Quills" and stepped onto the stair well and the stairs proceeded to move upwards stopping at a door. When Hermione entered the room behind Dumbledore she smiled to herself seeing the cluttered but tidy shelves and desk. The walls were covered in portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts and they were all whispering and stealing glances at her; some when she wasn't looking and others being less subtle.

"Please take a seat Miss Granger" and Hermione did as he instructed, sitting down in a seat opposite his desk.

"Now that you are out of the hospital wing and have been given a clean bill of health, we can't have you sleeping in your dorm so we need to find a replacement that will accommodate you nicely"

"What did you have in mind Professor?"

"Well I have been informed that it is your birthday tomorrow is it not?" Hermione nodded.

"Well seeing as all of your belongings are currently in the third year boys dorm, the fact that you spend most of your time there and given your friendship, I believe that it would be best if you are moved into Messers Weasley and Jordan's dorm room. It will also provide you another layer of protection with having them in your presence"

Hermione was shocked. She wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure Professor? The girls in school won't like that. I don't want to give them any more reason to hate me and it is not a traditional answer to an accommodation problem"

"I am perfectly sure Miss Granger. Think of it as a birthday gift"

"I don't know how to thank you enough Professor"

"You just take tomorrow off from classes and rest up and we will call it even. I will send a pass in the morning for proof that I have personally given you the day off in case you are caught out of lessons"

"You've been talking to Professor McGonagall haven't you sir?" Hermione said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear" he replied.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said to him slightly annoyed that both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had ganged up on her. _'Who's next Professor Snape?'_ she thought amused.

"It was my pleasure Miss Granger"

With that said Hermione left Dumbledore's office and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She was half way up the stairs before she realised that her room was no longer up there. So descended the stairs and walked up the boy's stair well stopping outside the door of the boy's room. No... HER room and she walked in closing the door behind her. She jumped a foot in the air when she felt someone behind her wrap their arms around her and gave her a tight hug before picking her up and spinning her around in circles. She laughed loudly and they eventually put her feet back on the ground. Hermione grabbed a hold of one of the bed posts to steady herself as she finally lost the sense of feeling dizzy.

"Welcome to your new quarters my lady" Fred said with a bow and she giggled at him. The sensation warming his heart and he smiled widely. Hermione played along.

"Why thank you kind sirs" Hermione curtseyed low to George, Fred and Lee. She looked around to see her bed and night stand. They had even moved it from her dorm. Then she noticed something.

"Shouldn't you guys still be in class?"

"Professor Dumbledore pulled us from class early to get everything set up for when you arrived" Lee said.

"And you don't mind me being here?" everyone scoffed at her.

"Don't be ridiculous; you spend most of your time here anyway and it wouldn't be the first time we stayed together. Except now it will be a sleepover every night" George said.

"Does that mean makeovers?" Hermione said and the boys mock glared at her and she grinned cheekily.

"Can ya slip them more sleeping draught in their pumpkin juice?" Oliver asked from where he was stood behind her. She jumped in the air holding her hand against her heart as if trying to stop it from jumping out of her chest.

"Merlin Ollie, don't do that, I almost had a heart attack. Do you want me to end up back in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked jokingly and Oliver had a sad look on his face as he frowned and answered her question.

"No, I don't ever want ya in the hospital wing again" Hermione noticed his forlorn expression and quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here Ollie?"

"Moving my stuff in"

"What?" she said as she final noticed the fifth bed in the room.

"That's right Little Lass, ya have a new roommate. Well technically four new roommates" and she laughed at him before running and jumping on her bed and she sprawled herself out with everyone laughing at her behaviour before doing the same.

Dinner rolled around and Hermione practically skipped to the great hall with glee, happy with her new accommodations and roommates. They all sat down together and Hermione dished out the food and everyone began eating.

"Hey Hermione, I heard it was your birthday soon" Seamus said.

"What? Oh yeah it is. How did you know?"

"I heard McGonagall mentioning it this morning"

"It's your birthday soon Princess?" and she nodded.

"When Love?"

"The 19th"

"Of Spitfire?" Fred rolled his eyes at her.

"September"

"Oh okay Little Lass"

"WAIT!" the four yelled in unison.

"It's the eighteenth today" George said.

"So your birthday is tomorrow" Lee spoke.

"And you didn't tell us" Fred stated.

"I guess I forgot" she shrugged.

"How can ya forget that it's ya birthday?" Oliver asked.

"My birthday isn't that big of a deal, my parents were always working so I never celebrated it" and the others exchanged looks and vowed to make tomorrow the best birthday she has ever had.

After dinner they made their way back to Fred's, George's and Lee's... No wait. Back to their room. _'This is going to take some getting used to'_ Hermione thought as she climbed the stairs and entered her new dorm.

"CAMP FIRE!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Fred asked confused and Hermione huffed.

"You know camp fire? Like when you're camping in the woods and you build a fire and everyone huddles around the camp fire to keep warm and you chat and tell stories. So camp fire means everyone gather round"

"Oh okay, makes sense" George said with a shrug.

"So CAMP FIRE" Hermione repeated and then walked over and sat in the middle of the beds that still hadn't been moved back to their regular positions. And everyone followed her and sat on a circle in the bed.

"Okay, so every time I say camp fire it means we need to talk" and the boys nodded.

"Right so, what are your plans?"

"We have no idea what you are talking about" Fred said with a far too innocent look on his face that mimicked his twin's expression.

"Ollie?" Hermione looked at Oliver giving him the puppy dog eyes that stopped his breathing before he answered, after all he couldn't deny her anything, especially when she was using puppy dogs eyes on him.

"Okay, we have several pranks in the works and ready to put in ta action" Fred and Lee groaned whilst George punched Oliver in the arm.

"Ow" Oliver whined.

"Hey, don't hit him and he told me the truth, which means that I am going to let him in on a little secret and you boys are not allowed to know it"

"What? -" George said.

"- Oh come on -" Lee spoke.

"- That's not fair" said Fred.

Hermione learned over and whispered in Oliver's ear.

"So I've changed my mind and I've got a good few pranks planned that will humiliate those involved in my bullying"

"Seriously? Can I help?"

"I was hoping you would ask that, after all look what happened the last couple of times we've worked together" and they both smirked looking at Fred, George and Lee admiring their work. Making the boys feel uncomfortable under their gazes.

"When do we start Little Lass?"

"Tomorrow" and he nodded.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" whined Fred and Hermione and Oliver smirked.

"Not gunna tell you" she sang.

"What if we tell you what we have planned Princess?"

"Nope, I could just ask Ollie and he would tell me"

"What if we told you that we have something special planned? Something that Oliver doesn't know about. Something big!" Lee said and Hermione thought about her decision.

"You tell me and I'll tell you"

"Okay, we've got several pranks planned" Fred said.

"So have I" Hermione said.

"You have?" the three asked together surprised at her announcement.

"Yep, what did you think I was talking to Professor Dumbledore about?" and they all shared a look of confusion.

"Are you telling us that -"Fred started.

"- You got permission from -" followed by George.

"- Professor Dumbledore to prank -"

"- Those who had a hand in -"

"- Terrorizing you and -"

"- Technically killing you?"

"Not exactly, more of the fact that if he doesn't catch me doing it, he can't punish me"

"Even if someone tells him it was ya Little Lass?"

"Like I said, if he doesn't see me doing it, he can't punish me for it" and she smirked whilst the boys looked at her in admiration. "I'm thinking we should combine our pranks together and they will be amazing. Muggle classics and magic could work well together"

"That's not a bad idea Love"

"Besides, if you went off on your own, you would get caught. I'm going to use Peeves too, I know he wants his revenge as well and because he's a ghost he can get into places we can't and he can't technically get punished when he gets caught. And he will get caught because let's face it, he's not exactly subtle" and the others laughed.

"Okay let's get planning Princess"

They spent the remainder of the time plotting and planning, merging all of the pranks together until it was time for dinner, in which case they made their way to the great hall. Taking their seats they ate quickly and left within an hour. They had to find Peeves before curfew, which they did on the fifth floor.

"Hey Peeves" Hermione said as she smiled at him and he blushed causing the boys to stifle their laughter in them.

"Hello my Princess"

"We're planning something, do you want to help us?"

"Is it for revenge?"

"Yes Peeves, it is" and Peeves smiled wickedly as Hermione explained the plan.

"Okay tomorrow Peeves" Hermione said. She waved and blew him a kiss at which he once again blushed.

They made it back to their room before curfew and double checked their plans for the next day. They all changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed before they worked out the timing of when to put the plan in to action. They all fell asleep soon after like they had the night of the sleep over all huddled close together.

* * *

 **Thursday 19th September 1991**

The twins and Oliver woke first and they headed to the bathroom to ready for the school day.

"How did you sleep?" Fred asked Oliver.

"Amazingly, ya?"

"Brilliantly" the twins replied in sync. Then Lee joined them in the bathroom getting ready for the school day.

When they finished and came out to see Hermione still asleep and the others smiled at her peaceful expression. They figured that she hadn't slept properly for close to two weeks. None of them wanted to wake her, but they had no choice otherwise she would shout at them for letting her miss her first class. The boys were slightly nervous; no one has had to wake Hermione up so they didn't know what to expect. Instead they settled on the muggle game of rock, paper and scissors that Hermione had previously taught them. The loser was Oliver. The others went to breakfast and Fred picked up a piece of parchment that had been charmed so that they could all communicate with each other around the castle and during lessons. Well they had to have something to keep them occupied during history of magic didn't they?

Oliver walked over to the bed and gently shook Hermione's shoulder. She made a small grumbling noise but didn't move and it made Oliver chuckle. So he tried once more.

"Little Lass ya have ta get up now or ya will be late for class"

Hermione mumbled something that he didn't quite catch. He sat down next to her and continued to try and rouse her from sleep. She grabbed his hand pulled him down next to her and rested her head on his chest mumbling about a note before drifting back to sleep. That's when he noticed a piece of parchment on the bed. He picked it up and read it.

 _Messers Weasley, Jordan, Wood and Miss Granger,_

 _You have been given a pass from all lessons today to allow you to rest up after the trying day you had on Tuesday. You really should've rested yesterday but seeing as it's your birthday you can consider this as a gift. Please rest up. Happy Birthday, Miss Granger from the whole of Hogwarts._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Oliver smiled as he looked away from the note in his hand and down to the sleeping girl halfway across his chest. And his body turned to jelly. He couldn't believe how relaxed he felt. How right it felt to be like this with her. He grabbed the other piece of parchment and written a quick note to the others before closing his eyes. The others had returned to the room fifteen minutes later and stopped at the door when they saw the sleeping pair. Fred and George immediately got changed back into their pajamas before climbing on the bed with Lee following behind them as they all snuggled together and fell back asleep once more feeling content.

Hermione woke up around eleven am, untangled herself from the pile of boys surrounding her and she stood up. Before she started jumping up and down on the bed until the boys woke up. After grabbing a pillow she started an epic pillow fight. "Not again" muttered Lee as she whacked him in the face sending him flying backwards. The pillow fight finally let up ten minutes later.

"Okay boys, it's time to put the plan into action" they all smirked mischievously and then high fived.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Payback's a Bitch!**

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 19th September 1991**

"Let's get to work boys" she said.

The boys went to ready themselves in the bathroom and Hermione had a quick clean around the room selecting her clothes for the day and then readying in the bathroom once the boys exited it. When Hermione left the bathroom she was wearing white converse, pale blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had the saying "natural born prankster" on the front of it and the boys smirked at her whilst she gave them a cheeky wink.

They slowly walked down to the great hall for dinner when they spotted Peeves. When he saw Hermione's t-shirt he grinned widely and rushed off to get ready for his part in the plan. Hermione made a quick detour to the kitchens to get Bopsy involved and gave him some coins for the purchases that she needed both wizarding and muggle. When they entered the great hall those who noticed Hermione's t-shirt smiled and laughed to themselves particularly Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. They all knew she had something in the works and they weren't going to get involved unless, they, themselves explicitly witnessed her committing the pranks.

Hermione and the boys sat down for lunch, when the food was dished out on the plates they ate and chatted casually and doing everything they could to stop themselves from blurting out the plans or just outright laughing. Once lunch had finished they left the great hall and Hermione went to check on the supplies which Bopsy promised would be waiting in her room. Hermione thanked him and hugged him furiously before skipping giddily to her room. True to his word the supplies where there waiting for her. The boys greeted her when she entered and they had one final look at the plans.

After ten minutes the twins and Lee left to set up some pranks whilst Hermione and Oliver also left to set up their own pranks. They walked out of the castle and onto the grounds with two buckets that Hermione would enlarge later on in the day. They walked to the Black Lake before collecting water and Oliver levitated them behind them as they walked back to the castle. When they arrived back at their room, they placed the buckets on the floor before walking over to another set of buckets and picking up several tins of syrup, which they filled the buckets with. Finally they walked over to another four buckets and filled two of them with green paint and the other two with white feathers.

The twins and Lee left to the where the flying lessons would take place and took the brooms that the girls who were involved in Hermione's bullying, before placing a sticking charm on them (Hermione had informed them each first year used the same broom for each lesson). They placed the brooms back in the shed and made their way back to the castle to where Peeves waited for them. When they arrived the boys handed over a bag that was filled with both magical and muggle joke products before he left to place them where he wanted. The boys smirked and walked back to their room to pick up more supplies.

When they arrived it was to see Hermione and Oliver putting the last of the feathers in the buckets.

"How is everything going boys?"

"On schedule Princess"

"Good we only have…" Hermione checked her watch "about two hours before lessons start finishing, however we have until five pm for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to finish flying lessons"

"Right, well we better get on with it then Spitfire. We have a lot left to do"

With that said they grabbed a box filled with more supplies and left out the door and Hermione and Oliver did the same and headed to the great hall with the buckets floating and following behind them. When they reached the hall they set up. And then they met up with the boys back in their room where they relaxed until three pm.

When the time came for the first years flying lesson, Hermione and the boys made their way to the field and arrived before the class which is what they were counting on. Hermione had recently learnt the disillusionment charm and she wanted to put it into practice. She cast it on the boys first before finally on herself. They all kept close and held onto each other so that they didn't get separated and they sat down on the ground waiting for their targets to arrive. Oliver had brought a camera so they could document what was going to happen and keep it as a reminder.

Twenty minutes after the start of the lesson everyone mounted their brooms and they laughed. When the class had begun to hover a few feet above the ground, they stood up and pointed their wands at the Gryffindor and Slytherin girls. Quietly they cast the Aquamenti charm under their breaths. And Hermione quickly cast a Silencio on herself and the boys after she cast the Aquamenti. Water sprouted seemingly out of nowhere and the boys in the class had jumped off their brooms before rolling around on the floor laughing as the girls were being soaked from head to toe with gushing water. They didn't quite understand that if they flew, they would be out of range. Hermione and the boys eventually cancelled the spell and they were creased with laughter but thanks to Hermione's quick thinking they couldn't be heard.

The girls in the class looked like drowned rats and they squirmed and squealed in frustration as they couldn't remove themselves from their brooms. At which point Peeves had turned up and winked in Hermione's direction before smirking at the drenched girls. He began pelting water balloons (Hermione's suggestion) at the girls as they screamed. Oliver had photographed the whole incident. Hermione and the boys left back to the castle and when they entered their room Hermione removed the silencing and disillusionment charms. They all collapsed on the bed holding their sides and with tears rolling down their faces.

"Phase one COMPLETE" bellowed Hermione and the others would've laughed harder if it was possible.

They sorted themselves out and made their way down to the common room, when they reached the bottom of the stair case Hermione's old dorm mates trudged past with their shoes making squelching sounds and leaving a trail of water in their wake. The common room had long since burst into laughter. Hermione plastered a confused look on her face as the girls glared murderously at her and she looked down at her t-shirt and returned her eyes back to the girls with an innocent look on her face. Everyone knew that Hermione was the cause, which made them laugh harder when they saw the look on her face, Hermione turned around to look at her smirking boys and when they too saw her 'innocent' face they burst out laughing. The twins had fallen backwards and were now sat on the stairs as Oliver and Lee leaned against the wall for support.

They eventually made their way to the great hall and sat down. The hall was buzzing with conversation about what had happened in the first year's flying lesson and when Hermione entered the room everyone stood and clapped as she laughed. They all sat down at their table and after dishing out the food they began to eat. Staying off the topic of what happened during the flying lesson and doing the exact opposite of what everyone else was doing.

When the girls walked in at the same time both Slytherin and Gryffindors, they were soaked once more. Hermione smirked as did the boys. _'Looks as though Peeves has completed his part of phase two'_ Hermione and the boys thought. Hermione had organised for Peeves to have double the amount of water balloons necessary so that he could have a bit more fun and catch them off guard when they were on their way to dinner.

When the girls took their seats very loud fart noises were heard throughout the hall as the sounds echoed. And everyone laughed as the girls went bright red trying to give an explanation. They had stood but when they figured that no one was listening to them they sat back down and once again fart noises could be heard echoing in the hall and the laughter before was replaced by bellows and people struggling to catch their breath. The professors were having a hard time trying to keep a passive face but they slipped a few times showing a smile. Besides, their faces may have been somewhat passive but their eyes showed mirth. Hermione and the boys were heavily leaning against one another laughing. When Hermione and Oliver were in the hall setting up, Hermione had cast a disillusionment charm on the muggle classic whoopee cushion and placed numerous amounts of them in the regular seats where the girls sat. But phase two wasn't yet complete, that would come later.

After dinner was eaten Hermione and the boys watched as the Gryffindor first year girls, Angelina and the Slytherin first year girls got up from their seats and began walking towards the great hall doors. Hermione sneakily removed her wand from her robes (she was wearing open over her jeans and t-shirt) and put her wand under the table pointing it towards the doors. Oliver also removed a camera from his robes and readied himself to document the prank.

When they were in the middle of the door way, Hermione flicked her wand and the two buckets of water (from the Black Lake which smelled foul) that she had enlarged earlier, tipped over the girls. The hall went silent and then burst into howls and bellows of laughter. When the girls got out of their shock, they looked up towards the arch way and Hermione once again flicked her wand and green paint was tipped on them and the hall grew louder with humour. When they looked up again Hermione flicked her wand causing the syrup to be poured covering them in the sticky treat.

"Last one Little Lass" Oliver smirked and Fred, George and Lee looked at her confused they thought that the syrup was the last one, but Hermione had a surprise for them. Hermione for the last time flicked her wand and the bucket of white feathers fell over the girls and covered them as the feathers stuck to the syrup. Hermione quickly put her wand away as the boys opposite her and Oliver who was sat next to her howled and looked at her in admiration.

Some of the occupants of the room realised what had happened and they shouted in unison.

"THEY LOOK LIKE CHICKENS" and then nothing could be heard over the laughter. Even the professors laughed as they realised the meaning of the prank _. 'Teach them a lesson indeed Miss Granger. Couldn't have done it better myself'_ Dumbledore thought as he chuckled. Hermione said to the boys "that's the point. They are supposed to look like chickens" and they laughed at her.

The girls, after getting over the squealing they were doing, stalked over to the heads table and it was of course Lavender that had to speak.

"Aren't you going to punish her for this?" Lavender demanded as she spoke to Professor Dumbledore not at all kindly.

"Punish who Miss Brown?"

"Her! Hermione Granger!" Lavender shrieked.

"Miss Brown I'm afraid I cannot do anything as I did not witness Miss Granger do this"

Just then Peeves came barreling into the great hall, cackling like a mad man.

"HAHAHAHA! GOT YOU! GOT YOU!"

"It looks as though Miss Brown, that Peeves is the cause of this"

"WELL PUNISH HIM THEN" Lavender squawked like a parrot Hermione noted with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid that I cannot punish him as I don't have control over his actions" and when Dumbledore finished speaking Peeves started lobbing stink pellets at the girls as they screamed and ran from the hall with Peeves chasing after them; leaving students doubled over in laughter behind them.

"Nicely done Princess"

"I see what you mean about using muggle tricks and magic together now Spitfire"

"Honestly muggle pranks are hilarious Love"

"I told you that using muggle pranks but using magic to set them up is a lot easier and you have less chance of getting caught. How did you guys always get caught? I don't understand it" Hermione said and Fred, Lee and George just shrugged and they all high fived.

Professor Snape had watched the scene and was overcome with pride. _'Nicely done Miss Granger, you would have done well in Slytherin' he_ thought. Professor McGonagall was too overcome with pride for her lion cub, even if the targets of her wrath were some of her other Gryffindors. But she didn't care; she felt as though they had gotten what they deserved, but she also had a feeling that this was only the beginning and of course she was right. Hermione had been terrorized for over two weeks, so she would do the same for at least a few days... no more than a week. It depends on whether or not the girls had learned their lesson.

All of a sudden a chocolate birthday cake appeared in front of Hermione with twelve lit candles on the top. When the twins and Lee were setting up the pranks around the castle earlier, they had made a sneaky detour to the kitchens to convince a certain house elf by the name of Bopsy to make Hermione a birthday cake. As it turns out Bopsy didn't need much persuasion and gleefully agreed to the challenge. Her boys burst into song singing "Happy Birthday" and everyone in the hall joined in. Hermione blew out her candles blushing furiously and made a wish grinning from ear to ear whilst Oliver took photos.

When they stood to leave the great hall, it burst into applause and cheers as they took their bows and walked out of the great hall laughing. Once Hermione and the boys reached their dorm room just like they had after the first prank they collapsed on the bed laughing.

"Phase two COMPLETE" Hermione yelled and they all laughed.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

There was a knock at the door and Fred got up to answer, when he saw the people outside the door he smirked and let them him. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville entered the room each carrying a box. And they placed them on an empty bed before walking over to where Hermione and the boys were sitting and they too climbed onto the bed and sat down; they were all sat in a make shift circle.

"That was brilliant Mione" Seamus said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Mione they were classic muggle pranks; the water, the syrup, the paint and the feathers. Come on we know it was you" Harry pointed out with a knowing look. Hermione huffed good naturedly.

"Fine it was us"

"What about the fart noises?" Harry asked amused.

"Whoopee cushions" she replied. Harry laughed at her.

"The classic whoopee cushion " Harry said thoughtfully. "One of the best muggle inventions" he and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What about during flying class today?" Neville asked.

"Yep that was us too" and the first years burst out laughing at her.

"You all were there weren't you?" Seamus said and they all nodded "Bloody brilliant you guys are" and the boys puffed out their chests in pride.

"We knew it! What else do you have planned?" Neville asked.

"We are not going to tell you, so you will be surprised to see what happens and when it happens and don't forget we've still got dares to complete" the first years grinned widely at her statement.

"How did you get Peeves involved?" Dean asked curiously as Hermione and her boys laughed at him leaving the others confused.

"What?" the four first year boys asked.

"Nothing" the five replied together.

"So Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled all of the boys and Hermione jumped at the outburst.

All of the boys got off the bed and ran to collect the presents they had gotten for her before running back to the bed and sitting huddled together with the boxes on their knees.

Hermione had opened all of her presents for thirty minutes with a lot of hugs and kisses to the cheek and a lot of "I love its", "thank you I really appreciate it" and "you really shouldn't haves" and "no you really shouldn't haves"

Hermione's presents consisted of a silver charm bracelet from the twins (which they had magically charmed so that it couldn't be taken off and had been transfigured) and a silver witches pointed hat charm, a silver lion charm from Oliver, and a silver book charm from Lee. The boys told her that the bracelet was to represent her life and the wizarding world and she could continue to add charms. Hermione also received a bag of sugar quills from Harry, a framed sketch of Hogwarts from Dean, a box of chocolate frogs from Neville and some cauldron cakes from Seamus.

They all spent their time chatting and having fun before the first year boys left to turn in for the night. Hermione and the boys continued to laugh well into the night as they looked over the photos that Oliver had taken of that day's events. After they changed into their pajamas they all got comfortable on the bed as the boys looked over the plans for the next day and Hermione read her advanced charms and spells book to see if any spells could be useful for the next day of set pranks. Eventually everyone fell asleep huddled together in a pile of tangled limbs, content smiles and pleasant dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Pranks, Chases, Three Headed Dogs and Peeves**

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 2nd October 1991**

Two weeks later and Hermione and the boys had long since completed their pranking schemes on the girls of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's safe to say that none of the girls have given Hermione any trouble since and they had learned their lesson. As soon as Hermione and the boys entered a room, the girls would leave the room or avoid them as best they could. As soon as they would see or hear Peeves, they would run in the opposite direction, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as him. And Hermione couldn't blame them. Peeves had been relentless when it came to pranking them. Hermione had ceased the pranking a week after she began whereas Peeves continued to prank them for an extended few days.

The entire school had laughed, cried and almost passed out from breathlessness. Hermione and the boys had made sure that their targets were always pranked when there were several people around to witness it. Their favourite location was of course the great hall. The twins and Lee had been tremendously creative when it came to their pranks whereas Oliver and Hermione had stuck with classic muggle pranks. Oliver had also used his magical camera to take numerous photos of each prank and they spent a lot of time looking through them and laughing into the night until they fell asleep.

Hermione had just woken up surrounded by the boys as was the routine now. They had all been roommates for two weeks and instead of sleeping in their separate beds they all slept huddled together in a tangle of limbs and sighs of content on the three beds that had been pushed together since the beginning of school. And that wasn't going to change. If anyone saw them they may have though it to be weird, but they did it out of comfort. It was normal for them to be this way together.

When Hermione woke she had to stifle a giggle that was threatening to bubble out of her as she didn't want to wake the boys just yet. She was thinking back on the past two weeks and the pranks that had been pulled. Hermione had no choice but to be impressed with her boys and Peeves and she would have to think of a way to thank them.

On Sunday 20th September Hermione had went down to the kitchens to meet with Bopsy as she handed him some more wizarding and muggle money and a list of supplies that she needed for the last couple of days of pranking. When Bopsy had returned, he sent the bags up to her room. Hermione waited until early morning before she snuck into her old dorm room and then into the bathroom. Hermione then proceeded to place fake tan into the girls shower gel and green hair dye into their shampoo and conditioner. When they all entered the great hall on Monday morning for breakfast they looked livid as the great hall had burst into laughter. Hermione had intended for them to look as oompa lumpas from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and she had succeeded.

Fred, George and Lee had placed some Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks in the corridor leading to the great hall and when the girls walked down the hall way they cast the Aquamenti charm setting off the fireworks, before running into the great hall and taking their seats and acting as though they hadn't just caused a prank. A few seconds later the great hall echoed with screams and shrieks as the girls ran into the room being chased by the fireworks. And of course, the hall's occupants laughed and applauded the boys who stood up and bowed as Oliver took photos.

Peeves had snuck into the Gryffindor and Slytherin girl's dormitories and dropped dung bombs in the room and he placed frogs born soap in the girl's bathroom replacing the normal soap. The girls weren't at all pleased with this development.

Hermione had made the muggle classic flour bombs. Filling a balloon with water, flour and eggs and she gave them to Peeves to do as he pleased with. When the girls came running into the great hall on Tuesday 22nd September being chased by Peeves and getting said flour bombs lobbed at them, she had to admire his flare. Peeves couldn't be subtle to save his life. Or after life?

Hermione had finished reminiscing about the last couple of weeks that had been the best of her life and decided to get ready for the school day. She carefully untangled herself from the boys surrounding her before climbing off the bed, collecting her uniform and trotting into the bathroom. When Hermione exited the bathroom she was freshly showered and dressed and her hair hung down to the middle of her back in damp ringlets. She woke the boys up, who grumbled and groaned, but when she threatened to use the Aquamenti charm on them, they were out of bed like a shot and returned partially dressed with damp hair. Hermione had also learned Oliver's timetable, so like she would with the other boys; she packed his school bag for him too. She sorted out their hair and ties and they headed down to breakfast.

They all walked Hermione to her first lesson, herbology, where they each kissed her on the cheek and headed to their own class. During herbology Hermione learned about dittany. It is used in potion making and as a healing and restorative. It is used to cure werewolf bites and when placed on a wound it covers it with a new layer of skin leaving the wound looking only a couple of days old. Dittany can also be ingested to heal shallow wounds and sometimes it can emit flammable vapours. Hermione had taken notes furiously until the end of the lesson.

Oliver was waiting at the entrance hall and they walked to Hermione's charms class together and he left to his own class but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead. In charms class they were learning the locking charm Colloportus, which Hermione perfected almost instantly. Hermione decided to learn the counter charm whilst the class struggled to learn the locking charm. She had mastered Alohomora in several minutes and proceeded to read through her grade one spell book for the remainder of the lesson.

After lunch the boys all walked her to her defence against the dark arts lesson and she learned how to cast the Periculum spell which sends up red sparks in the air. It acts like a muggle flare and it is used to display the location of a person who may be in trouble and needs rescuing. Hermione had perfected it before the end of the lesson whereas the rest of the class hadn't.

She walked to her dorm room by herself and read through her advanced charms and spell book until the boys returned from their lessons which ended a while after Hermione's. They decided to go down to the common room and spend some time in there when they returned. They ran into Harry who explained the situation between himself and Malfoy, who had challenged him to a duel later that night after curfew, because he was annoyed that Harry had not been punished for the flying incident during the first week. Hermione was adamant that Harry not go as she was sure it was a trap but he just waved off her concerns. So after dinner they all waited in their dorms until it was time to meet Malfoy in an old trophy room.

Hermione, Oliver, Fred, Lee, George, Harry and Ron were all waiting outside the trophy room when Hermione spoke up.

"I don't think this is a good idea Harry. It's a trap; he is not going to show. You don't even know how to duel, you could get hurt"

"Relax Love, the worst that can happen is that they aim red sparks at each other or they trip. They don't know any defensive or offensive spells, Harry will be fine" but Hermione was not placated at all by Lee's little speech. Ron had been continuously glaring at Hermione but no one noticed him, not even her.

"I'm telling you it's a trap; I've got a bad feeling about this"

They had been stood there for almost twenty minutes when they heard the sound of Filch heading their way and they all froze in their movements.

"What is it my dear? Are there students out after curfew?" they heard Filch speak to his cat, Mrs Norris.

"I told you it was a trap" Hermione hissed.

"What do we do?" Harry asked as they heard Filch's footsteps coming closer.

Hermione and her boys shared a look before nodding.

"RUN" the five shouted in unison before they turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction of Filch and Harry and Ron followed behind them. They could hear Filch's foot falls accelerating meaning that they were now in a chase with a staff member.

They had been running for ten minutes, ducking and diving around corners and down halls and corridors and they were all breathing heavily in exhaustion as they struggled to breathe.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked again in pants. No one had realised but they were on the third floor corridor. They came to a door.

"In there" Hermione shouted and they all ran to the door and tried to pry open the door that was locked.

"What now? It won't open" Ron said panicked. Hermione huffed and she removed her wand from her robes before she muttered "boys". She pointed her wand at the lock and said "Alohomora" and the door clicked and she opened it and they all rushed inside closing the door behind them quickly and breathing out a sigh of relief. _'I knew learning that spell would be_ useful' Hermione mused to herself.

"Nice one Spitfire"

"Yeah, great job Princess" and everyone nodded in agreement.

That was until they heard a loud noise. When they all looked up and focused, they all saw a sight that had stopped their breathing all together. In front of them, was a three headed dog the size of a two Hagrids sleeping on the floor.

"We're on the third floor corridor" Hermione stated.

"We have to leave now" Fred said.

"What about Filch?" Ron stupidly asked.

And Fred, Lee, George and Oliver glared at him.

"If ya want ta stay here, be our guest. But I would rather take my changes with Filch and get detention, than get mauled by that thing" Oliver said pointing to the three headed dog. And the others nodded in agreement.

The dog was beginning to rouse from sleep from the whispered conversation and Hermione noticed.

"Everyone out now" she hissed.

She opened the door and slid out after them closing the door slowly and quietly behind her. Just before she closed the door she noticed that the dog had one of its paws covering something on the floor. A door? And she raised an eyebrow. She closed the door at the exact moment the three headed dog woke up. Hermione replaced the locking charm on the door. She didn't want anyone to wander into that room like they had.

They all let out the breath they had been holding and they jumped when the door knob began violently rattling. When Peeves shot out of it Ron and Harry looked terrified and turned preparing to run in the opposite direction. They stopped when they heard the others laughing at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Students out after curfew" Peeves tutted and wagged his finger in front of them before saying "naughty, naughty you'll get caughty!"

Harry and Ron had begun to panic at that point. They could hear Filch getting closer to them and they had been stopped by Peeves from escaping.

"But you have my favourite Prodigies and Princess with you" Hermione smiled at him and blew a kiss and on cue he turned opaque. Harry and Ron watched on in confusion at the behaviour Peeves was showing towards Hermione. _'Is he blushing?'_ Harry thought to himself and looked over to Lee, Fred, George and Oliver and noticed that they appeared more amused than panicked.

Peeves left them after blowing a kiss to Hermione and making as much noise as possible to gain the attention of Filch. They could hear Filch bellowing at Peeves "I'll get you this time and Dumbledore will have to banish you" as a crashing sound echoed down the hall they could hear Peeves cackling and everyone except Harry and Ron (who were still confused) were doubled over laughing, holding their stomachs. Once the laughter had subsided they quickly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and to the safety of the common room. They all looked at each other, not saying a word and made their way to their rooms. Where they changed into the pajamas (except Hermione, who had an astronomy lesson at midnight), and they proceeded to get comfy and then they fell asleep. Trying to forget that nights events.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mrs Weasley's Birthday**

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 30th October 1991**

Hermione and the boys had all attended breakfast, lunch and all their lessons. They were all currently sitting in their room going about their own business. The boys were focusing as usual on the cauldron in the corner of the room, Oliver was going over the quidditch practice schedule and Hermione was reading a book on the history of quidditch, just like she promised Oliver she would. She might not approve of the safety of the sport but all her boys played, so she would learn to enjoy it (or at least not complain and tolerate it) for them. She was currently looking at the history of the sport as she wanted to help Oliver with the team as a researcher rather than a player. If she knew all the rules and plays she could help invent new plays and use rules that most would've forgotten about to their advantage.

They had been sat quietly emerged in their own tasks for a while until it was time for dinner and so they headed down to the great hall. Taking their regular seats at the Gryffindor table Hermione dished out the food on the boys plate as they did the same for her, pouring the desired drinks and they began to eat whilst conversing. Halfway through dinner Hermione asked the twins and Lee a question.

"Hey guys? Isn't it your mum's birthday today?" all the boys except for Oliver dropped their forks and their mouths hung open in shock.

"No, I don't think so Spitfire" was the nervous reply she received.

"Are you sure? Because I remember you telling me that her birthday was the day before Halloween. And I hate to burst your bubble, but it is the day before Halloween" Hermione said smugly as she and Oliver both smirked at the others facial expressions as they realised that Hermione was telling them the truth and not trying to pull their leg.

"Shite!" the twins and Lee said simultaneously.

"What are we going to do?" George whispered to Fred and Lee, feeling guilty that he had forgotten their mother's birthday.

"I don't know, but mum's going to be so upset" Fred said dejectedly.

"Well it's a good job that you have such an amazing friend then isn't it?" Hermione said happily.

"What do you mean Love?"

"I had Bopsy get some things from muggle London for your mum that I think she will like" at her statement Fred, George and Lee let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at Hermione.

"Well, what did you get her Princess?" George said hopefully.

"They should be in our room when we return after dinner, I'll show you and then I will wrap them for you"

"Thank you Spitfire, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't already thought ahead for us" and Hermione smiled softly at them and the twins hearts skipped a beat at her gesture and they smiled softly back.

The conversation continued pleasantly now that the boys weren't worried about their mum's birthday. They returned to their room rather quickly after dinner as the twins and Lee wanted to see what Hermione had gotten for their mum. When they entered there was a bag sitting on the bed with a large white gift box sat next it.

"So what did ya get for Mrs Weasley, Little Lass?" Oliver said as they all sat on the bed surrounding Hermione as she began to remove the contents of the bag and opening the empty gift box where she would place the gifts and wrap it later.

"Well, I got her a bottle of perfume; Coco Chanel number five" Hermione said as she removed the box of perfume showing it to the boys, before she placed it in the gift box.

"Mum will probably like that. She doesn't get a lot of perfume having have seven sons (don't forget she considers Lee to be her son) and only one daughter. So we don't know what to buy her"

"I thought that might be the case. Anyway this is one of the most popular and expensive brands of perfume in the muggle world. The original retail price for fifty milliliters is £67.50 which is equivalent to 22 galleons, 6 sickles and 23 knuts but..." She was cut off by Fred and the others gasping in shock and choking on their breath at the price. Even Oliver was shocked at the price and his family was well off. Not like the Malfoys, but still his family was considered to be rather wealthy and he was a part of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'.

"BLOODY HELL SPITFIRE!" she continued after his exclamation.

"But I know the owner of the shop which I got this from, so I got a discount and he owed me a favour for helping him out during the summer and I called that in to. So the price was reduced once again. All in all I got this for a price of 6 galleons, 8 sickles and 17 knuts. Which is equivalent to £19.60 in muggle money" and the boys whistled in appreciation.

"Well I guess ya also got her something else, seeing as that bag is rather big for one box of perfume Little Lass" and Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"I also got Mrs Weasley a pair of slippers and a new dressing gown" she said as she removed the items showing them the fluffy white slippers and matching dressing gown that was made of the softest material the twins had ever felt.

"And how much did that cost Love?"

"£15 so 4 galleons, 16 sickles and 18 knuts" and they nodded.

"Is that everything Princess?"

"Nope, I also got your mum a bath set with different scented oils and candles, bubble baths, lotions, creams and bath bombs" she said as she removed a large wicker basket from the bag.

"Bath bombs Spitfire?" Fred asked as all the boys in the room shared identical looks of confusion.

"You put them in your bath water and then they disintegrate in the water leaving it smelling nice" and they nodded at her explanation.

"Merlin knows your mum could use these having to wrangle the twin terrors and Lee the nutter" Hermione said pointing to Fred, George and Lee and Oliver laughed at them as they showed looks of mock hurt, placing their hands over their hearts and gasping loudly.

"These items will help your mum relax and de-stress and the slippers and dressing gown will provide her with comfort and keep her warm and toasty"

"How much for those items Love?"

"They cost £10 so it would be 3 galleons, 5 sickles and 12 nuts"

"Seriously I don't know what we would've done for gifts. You did amazingly compared to what we would've gotten her" George said in adoration and Fred and Lee agreed whole heartedly with him.

"Yeah Spitfire, mum will love them"

"Well I hope you are right"

"Why don't you boys write a letter to your mum now and we can take it and the gifts down to the owlery and send them off so that they will reach her before her birthday is over. I am sure she would love to hear from you" Hermione said as she placed the final items in the gift box. And the boys agreed.

As they were writing their letter to their mum, Hermione removed red wrapping paper and some cello-tape from the bag and proceeded to wrap up the gift box. She was doing it the muggle way to represent her muggle heritage. _'Although the gifts do that for_ me' she thought to herself. When she finished she removed the golden ribbon from the bag and tied it around the box into an elegant bow.

 _'There wrapping fit for a Gryffindor'_ Hermione thought as she mused to herself pleased with the aesthetics of the box. Hermione looked through her advanced spells and charms book for a shrinking charm (Reducio) and a feather-light charm (Pluma Lux) to be placed on the box so the school owl could deliver it without any problems. She had found and perfected both charms in no time at all and with ease. Hermione told the boys to include that they had charmed the box in the letter and they did so.

The boys had finished with their letter and they stuck it to the box with cello-tape. They headed down to the owlery and then tied the box to a school owl before giving it the address and it flew out of the window. They all headed back to their room and continued with the tasks they were doing before dinner, for the rest of the night before the all readied for the night and went to sleep snuggled together with Hermione setting an alarm on her wand to wake her up before her astronomy lesson.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Wednesday 30th October 1991**

Mrs Weasley was sat at the dinner table with her husband Arthur and youngest child and only daughter Ginny, eating dinner when there was a pecking noise on the window. Mrs Weasley got up from the table and walked to the window seeing one of Hogwarts signature owls. She smiled and let the owl in and it flew around the room once before landing on the table. Mrs Weasley gave it an owl treat and a drink of water before untying and removing the parcel from the owl. The owl quickly took off from the kitchen table and left out of the window which Mrs Weasley closed behind it.

Mrs Weasley walked back over to the table and picked up the parcel and she saw a letter. She noticed that a sticky substance was stuck to the letter, effectively stopping the letter from getting separated from the parcel. Mr Weasley was obsessed and fascinated by anything muggle and the muggle world and he too noticed the substance and recognised it and then spoke up.

"Ahh! A fascinating muggle invention selly-type is. Don't you think so Molly? They use this selly-type to stick things together..." Mr Weasley babbled on about cello-tape to Ginny who looked less than interested and Molly chuckled at her husband's behaviour before opening the letter. It was of course a letter from Fred, George and Lee.

 _Dearest mum,_

 _We just wanted to wish our beautiful, fantastic and ravishing mother a very happy birthday here from Hogwarts. We bet you thought that we forgot your birthday didn't you? Ha, well even as brilliant as you are, you are so very wrong! With the help of the bestest friend ever and newest roommate who by the way is terrifyingly scary smart, hilariously good at pranking and downright frightful when they want to be, we obtained for you our dear mother, the best gifts ever._

 _You see the newest member of the Hogwarts pranksters is a muggleborn so they managed to get you some items from the muggle world. And let's just say that with the presents they got for you for your birthday, we can't wait for our birthday to come around to see what they will get us. You see, even though our best friend is a first year they have perfected a shrinking charm and feather-light charm and have placed them on the gift box to allow easy transportation for the owl. We hope you enjoy your gifts as you, our wonderful, magnificent and lovely mother deserve them. We have been told that they are perfect for you. So go ahead and remove the first gift and we will explain away the gifts one by one for you._

Mrs Weasley put down the letter, grabbed her wand from her apron and used the counter charm on the box and it returned back to its normal size; which had Molly's eye widen at the size of the wrapped gift box. She was beginning to worry that her sons had put a small animal or maybe fireworks in the box. _'It wouldn't be the first time'_ she thought with a snort. Molly removed the golden bow, which had been intricately tied and then removed the red wrapping paper whilst she chuckled at the colour choices. She came to a white box and she removed the lid. Inside she saw several gifts and firstly removed a small box.

 _Okay our amazingly, darling mum have you removed the smallest box? Good! That box contains a bottle of muggle perfume called Coco Chanel number five. We have been informed by the muggleborn extraordinaire that is our roommate that, that perfume is one of the most expensive and popular muggle brands of perfume. When we heard the original retail price in both muggle and wizarding money we almost choked on our breath. We are not kidding. We are being completely serious. I know, we never thought it possible either, but it had to happen sometime. That perfume costs more than three weeks of food shopping. But luckily for us our new best friend knew the owner and got a discount on the price and they were owed a favour from the owner, so they called it in for us once again lowering the price. We hope you enjoy it._

Now remove the next two items from the box.

Molly did as she was told by her sons and removed a pair of white fluffly slippers and the matching dressing gown. And she picked up the letter and carried on reading from where she left off.

 _Now what you are looking at our beautiful mother is a new pair of slippers and a matching dressing gown that we believe is made of the softest fabric ever. Our roommate informs us that they will provide you with comfort after a long day on your feet and they will keep you warm and toasty during the cold months._

 _Now lastly remove the wicker basket._

And Molly removed the final item from the gift box and placed the heavy basket on the table seeing it filled with tons of items and she continued reading the letter.

 _Now we have been informed that this is the most important gift of all as it will help you relax from a hard day of and we quote this straight from our roommate's mouth "wrangling the twin terrors and Lee the nutter"_

Mrs Weasley laughed at this _'it is a rather accurate description'_ she thought to herself. She carried on reading the rest of the letter.

 _Anyway stop distracting us mother! Right, the basket contains: different scented oils and candles, bubble baths, lotions, creams and bath bombs. We have been told that you place the bath bombs in the bath water and they disintegrate in the water leaving it smelling nice. This will help you to have some time to yourself away from doing the chores around the Burrow and allow you to relax; because you our stunning mother deserve it. What do you think of the gifts? Amazing right? We are seriously considering leaving our roommate in charge of all gifts from now on. I can't wait to see how they top those gifts at Christmas._

 _Happy Birthday Mum, have a fabulous, brilliant, awesome birthday, we love and miss you. Oh and Ginny and Dad of course. We miss them too. Ickle Ronnikins is doing fine so don't worry about the idiot. We forgot to tell you that we also have another roommate beside the muggleborn genius and his name is... Oliver Wood._

 _Forge, Gred and Lee_

Molly smiled at the letter with tears in her eyes. Her boys were so thoughtful and they had made a new friend. They had let him into their group. That hasn't happened since they first met Lee when they were four years old. And despite the age gap they shared a room with him and Oliver; she would have to find out how that happened. And she repeated her thoughts to Arthur.

"We will have to thank this new friend of the boys for his thoughtful contribution to the birthday gifts. Let's invite this boy to the Burrow for Christmas" Mrs Weasley suggested and Arthur agreed with his wife.

* * *

AN: I just want to thank all those who have reviewed the story and those who have given me some criticism. I am taking them all on board and using them to my advantage to hopefully make the story more interesting and realistic for you guys.

Some spells and charms don't have a known incantation such as the feather-light charm so I have had to come up with one myself by placing the name of the spell or charm into a translator and changing it into Latin. For example the incantation for the feather-light charm became Pluma Lux. So you may not recognise some charms and spells.

Just so you know for certain that I haven't made a mistake in the text, Mrs Weasley is convinced that her sons new friend is a boy. After all they do share a dorm room so it is understandable that she made a mistake. Her reaction to the truth will be coming up shortly in the next few chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Halloween**

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 31st October 1991**

Today was Halloween and Hermione was ecstatic. It was her first Halloween as a witch, her first Halloween as a member of the wizarding world and her first Halloween at Hogwarts. The boys had explained and described in great detail the meaning of Halloween in the wizarding world. They told Hermione about He Who Must Not Be Named, Harry Potter the boy who lived and the first Wizarding War. Hermione had already read everything written about it, but hearing about it from the boys who had lived through it regarding their age was amazing.

They had also told her what to expect during the Halloween feast and the decorations that would coat the entire great hall, and she couldn't wait to see and experience it for herself.

She was currently readying the school bags, filling them with the essential books and stationary for the day while the boys where in the bathroom showering and dressing. When they exited Hermione helped to tie their ties and smooth down their hair with her small hands. And they headed down to breakfast.

During breakfast Hermione was bouncing in her seat with badly contained excitement and the boys of Gryffindor laughed at her enthusiasm. Fred, George and Oliver found her behaviour endearing and they smiled softly at her.

"Oh, Ollie don't forget that the deadline for your final dare is today" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know Little Lass. And don't ya forget that the first quidditch match of the season in on Saturday"

"Yeah, I know and I already have everything planned and ready to go, just waiting for the right moment"

"Which is when Love?"

"You will know when it happens; it will make your day I can tell you that now"

"It's going to be rather difficult for you to pull this off Princess. Pranking fourteen people at the same time, without getting caught and executing the plan perfectly; I don't envy you"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, we don't Spitfire; we believe you will be able to do it"

"Good because if plan A fails, then I have a plan B and a plan C"

"Yep, she's not going ta fail" Oliver said smirking and Hermione returned the gesture.

When they finished eating they walked Hermione to her first lesson of the day; charms. They all kissed her on either the cheek or forehead as was routine before walking to their first lesson. Hermione entered her class and took out the essentials for the lesson including her wand. Professor Flitwick started the lesson demonstrating the charm that they would be learning that day. When Harry and Ron entered the class room late, the excuse they gave was that they had gotten lost. Unfortunately for Hermione the only seats available were next to her and Seamus. Harry sat in-between Hermione and Seamus, which didn't bother her but that meant that Ron had to sit at the end of the table on the other side of her.

Professor Flitwick started the lecture from the beginning for the benefit of Harry and Ron. He then conjured large white feathers and placed them in-between students setting them into pairs which meant Hermione had to work with Ron and he didn't seem to be at all impressed considering the glare he had set on his face.

The class would be learning how to perform the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Hermione had perfected this charm during the week of the pranks as she had to help Oliver levitate the large buckets of feathers, water, paint and syrup above the great hall entrance as well as placing a sticking charm to keep it in place and a disillusionment charm to hide them until she cancelled the charms.

Ron was struggling and he was getting more annoyed as he began to sigh and huff angrily.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron said as he began to point and wave his wand around madly. And Hermione thought it was time to intervene.

"Ron stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. You are saying it wrong. It's Win-gar-dium Lev-i-osa. Not Levi-o-sarrrr" Ron glared at her.

"Well you do it then if you're so clever"

Hermione rolled her eyes before she turned and pointed her wand at the feather making the correct swish and flick wand movements and saying the incantation perfectly.

"Wingardium Leviosa" and the feather began to levitate from the desk immediately, as it began to move higher into the air allowing for the class to see.

"Excellent. See here class, Miss Granger has done it!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick and Ron glared at her murderously and she flinched slightly. Seamus being encouraged by Hermione decided to try and levitate his feather unfortunately for Harry.

He began to wave his wand while saying the incantation. After a few seconds the feather exploded leaving Harry and Seamus covered in black soot and their hair stood up as if they had just had a bolt of lightning flow through them and Seamus' eye brows had been burnt off. Hermione just chuckled good naturedly at her friends and promised herself that she would teach Seamus how to cast the spell correctly.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled to Harry. He understood and he waved away her concerns and he laughed at both himself and Seamus.

The class ended and they were all making their way towards the door when she heard Ron complaining and making fun of Hermione.

"It's Win-gard-ium Lev-i-osa not Lev-i-osarrrr. Honestly she is so annoying and bossy it's no wonder no one likes her and she has no friends" Ron said.

However he didn't notice the furious looks coming from Harry, Seamus, Dean and even sweet Neville. They were clenching and unclenching their hands down by their sides. They all had become good friends with Hermione since the middle of September. She had helped them all with their homework, helped Harry during quidditch practice and she had been kind to them all despite the way Ron treated her and them not sticking up for her. They all thought highly of her and respected her. Just when the boys were about to say something to their idiot friend, Hermione pushed her way through the group and quickly squeezed Harry and Neville's hands and she turned to give the four first year boys a small smile and they all nodded at her when she walked away with her hair covering most of her face.

"I think she heard you" Harry said non to kindly, but Ron didn't notice the tone of his voice or the glares he was receiving from the others and he just nodded.

George stood out in the corridor waiting for Hermione to exit the classroom so he could walk her to her next lesson. When he saw her he frowned and rushed towards her. George could clearly tell that Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes and she looked upset. No, not upset; crushed.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked softly. So softly in fact that Hermione barely heard him and so she smiled tenderly at him.

"Nothing Georgie, I'm fine" George frowned at her, obviously not believing her. Before he could reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of her next class. When they reached her transfiguration class room he stopped her and looked deep into her eyes as if searching for something. And he nodded satisfied with what he saw. Hermione looked less sad and happier. And she was. Her boys could alter her mood instantly and for that she was grateful. She knew that Ron was wrong about his opinions of her but she couldn't help but allow it to hurt her. Walking to transfiguration with George had lifted her mood and she was smiling once more.

She kissed him on the cheek grateful for his presence and making her feel more like herself and she walked into her transfiguration classroom. In previous lessons they had finished the transfiguration alphabet and then moved onto the transfiguration formula (the intended transformation is directly influenced by body weight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c), and a fifth unknown variable (z)). Now that the class had finished learning about the formula over the past weeks, they were now able to begin transfiguring objects into animals and such.

Professor McGonagall began the lecture and proceeded to demonstrate how to correctly execute the spell. When the class had their turn to do the spell, Professor McGonagall kept her attention on Hermione, she knew what she was capable of and she knew the type of spells and charms she could cast perfectly, but she had never witnessed her learning a spell for the first time and she was intrigued to know how long it would take her.

Within fifteen minutes since the class began to try and complete the task set Hermione had successfully changed her goblet into a mouse and changed it back again three times. Hermione smiled to herself and when she felt as though someone was watching her she looked up. Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled proudly at Hermione and she beamed in response. To say Professor McGonagall was proud would be an understatement.

Hermione spent the rest of the lesson reading through her transfiguration book. When lunch came she exited the room smiling gratefully at Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville and they smiled back. The boys were waiting for her and they walked to the great hall together. When they finished eating they all walked together to Hermione's defence lesson. Kissing her on the forehead or cheek they left her and walked to their own lessons.

Professor Quirrell stuttered and mumbled his way through the explanation of the jinx they would be attempting to cast. The desks and everyone's belongings were moved to the sides of the class room leaving the rest of the room spacious. Everyone was split into pairs and Hermione was paired with Neville. She smiled encouragingly at him as they began to shoot the jinx at each other. Hermione learned it almost instantly and was successful in knocking Neville backwards. She wasn't putting a lot of force behind the spell as she had read that the weakest of the pair could easily be over powered and injured and she didn't want to harm him.

As she said the incantation Neville was pushed slightly back and she rushed to help him keep his balance and stop him from falling.

"It's no good Mione. I am useless; I shouldn't have even been put in Gryffindor"

"Neville I want you to listen to me right now. You are not useless. You just have a little difficulty picking up defensive and offensive spells. Look around Neville, you are not the only one struggling" he did as Hermione said and noticed that she was telling him the truth. The only other person who was not struggling with the spell besides Hermione was Harry.

"And Neville you may not be good at defence but you have other strengths like herbology. And if you weren't a true Gryffindor then you wouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor. So do you know what that means Neville?"

"That I'm a Gryffindor" Neville said shyly and Hermione beamed at him and nodded.

"That's right. Now let's try this again" she said as she pointed her wand and showed him the correct wand movements and incantation.

"Flipendo" Hermione said as she pushed Neville backwards, but he held up better than he had previously.

"There you go Neville that was a lot better" and she smiled at him.

Professor Quirrell called for a change of partners and her next partner was Harry. They smiled at each other and began to repeatedly cast the jinx at each other. They were both matched evenly so they began to put more force behind the spell sending each other further backwards but neither had fallen yet. They were panting in exhaustion and still smiling at each other smugly and pleased with themselves but also at each other. Professor Quirrell called for one last partner change and to Hermione's rotten luck it was Ron. She sighed and pointed her wand at him and he the same sneering and glaring at her. He began to try and fire the jinx at her but he failed miserably.

"Ron you're doing the wand movements wrong. You're supposed to do it like this"

Hermione demonstrated for him hitting him with a perfectly executed Flipendo and he was knocked back slightly as she had dialed back the force of the spell. His eyes were set staring angrily at her with a sneer on his face and he tried once more failing again. And this continued for the next few minutes.

Ron had begun to taunt Hermione saying cruel things to her and she was barely containing her anger. But eventually she would snap. And she did after the comment he just made to her.

"Shut up you muggle bitch, I don't need your help you bossy, annoying hag"

Hermione lost control of her temper pointing her wand at Ron and saying forcefully.

"FLIPENDO"

Ron was sent flying back as he landed on his backside and he skidded back until he hit a wall. The entire class laughed at him and Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville smiled proudly at her. Even though Ron was their friend they knew he deserved what she had done to him. It had been a long time coming and Hermione could've done a lot worse especially after they witnessed the pranks she pulled on the girls; she had gone easy on him, too easy as far as they were concerned. Ron was shocked that she had fought back as he stared at her. He finally pulled himself of the floor and the class was dismissed. Hermione ran from the room and towards her flying lesson.

The flying lesson wasn't as bad as the previous ones had been. The boys had been helping her with her fear of heights and flying giving her pointers, tips and advice. She now had better control of the broom and she could fly fairly well. Nowhere near as well as Harry or the others but she could fly. As long as she wasn't more than three feet above the ground. But baby steps. She would eventually get over her fears. She hoped.

When her lesson finished she made her way to the entrance hall were her boys waited for her and they chatted as they walked to the great hall for dinner. When they entered the great hall Hermione gasped in delight and laughed and the boys smiled at her. They could remember the first time they had seen the great hall decorated for Halloween. There were hundreds of lit floating candles, large carved pumpkins placed around the hall strategically the size of carriages. Cobwebs covered every wall and live bats were flying around the room not at all mindful of the occupants. The bats flew towards Hermione and she ducked as they flew over her head and she laughed loudly as the boys joined in. Occupants of the hall noticed the spectacle and smiled as they heard her melodious laugh which was complimented by the others boisterous ones. They worked well together; like a symphony.

They made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. Before Hermione took her seat she decided that she needed to use the bathroom and she told the boys that she would be back soon and they nodded at her.

When Hermione exited the hall she ran head first into someone and she began to apologise profusely and stopped when she heard the voice of Ron.

"What's wrong Granger are you upset because no one loves you? I heard you were adopted. Even your own birth parents didn't love you, so they got rid of you. How does it feel to be unloved and unwanted? The twins, Lee and Wood will drop you as soon as they are done with you, you know that right? They would never be friends with you and they actually really hate you. And as soon as they can, they will get rid of you so they won't have to deal with you. Did you honestly think that the pranksters of Hogwarts would be actual friends with you? Did you honestly think that Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain and heartthrob of Gryffindor would genuinely like you?" Ron sneered at her.

Hermione felt tears prick in her eyes. She turned and ran towards the girl's bathroom and she ran into a stall and shut the door behind her as she fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed her heart out.

Ron walked into the great hall looking pleased with himself and he took his seat next to Harry who was sat closer to the twins than usual.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Ron.

"Got distracted" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

The great hall fell into silence as Professor Dumbledore stood and made a speech. The hall clapped and the feast began as the food appeared on the table. The boys filled their own plates for the first time since the first day of school and they didn't like the feeling they felt, as they did it and they frowned.

"Don't forget Wood" Fred said to Oliver and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for that, like Hermione would let me get away with not going through with it" and those in the know chuckled as everyone watched the conversation in confusion.

"Is this one of the dares that has to be completed by a deadline?" Harry asked as he remembered the conversation a while back about the game of truth or dare.

"Yeah, Wood here has to complete his dare tonight" George said.

"What is it?" asked Seamus joining the conversation.

"You will have to wait and see Finnegan" Lee said and the others huffed.

Halfway through the feast Hermione had still not returned and the boys were worried and jumpy. The others noticed the familiar behaviour they showed during the sorting hat incident and the day they found out about Hermione being bullied and they were slightly afraid.

They were done waiting for her to return, when they were about to stand up to leave. Professor Quirrell ran into the great hall slamming the doors open and yelling.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! JUST THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW!" and then he fainted.

Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and cast the sonorous charm quieting the screams of those in the halls and effectively preventing a fully blown riot. He asked the prefect's to escort their houses back to their common rooms, the head boy and girl to keep the prefects on task and for the professors to follow him. They all exited the hall quickly. When they were being pushed towards their common room the boys stopped. They still hadn't seen Hermione. When they spotted Harry and Ron and ran towards them.

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Fred hurriedly.

"We haven't seen her since she said she was going to the bathroom" Lee spoke.

"She didn't come back ta the great hall" Oliver said with a wild and frightened look in his eyes.

"We can't find her" George stated anxiously with his voice shaking.

"No, I haven't seen her" Harry said also feeling worried now and when Ron didn't answer they all turned to look at him and saw his guilt ridden face.

"What did you do?" George said as he growled at his younger brother, who was more frightened of his brother than of the troll wondering the castle. Harry turned glaring at Ron but stood in front of him slightly as if to give Ron some protection from the four older boys in front of him particularly from the three very pissed looking boys who looked murderously at Ron.

"I said to her that she was unloved and unwanted and that it proves it with the fact that she is adopted and her birth parents didn't want her so they gave her away. And that the twins, Lee and Wood didn't really like her and they were using her until they could get rid of her, because they hated her" that was not the answer the four older boys wanted to hear from Ron and Harry was shocked at his admission.

"SHE WAS ADOPTED BECAUSE HER PARENTS DIED" Fred growled at Ron and he actually feared for his life. The looks he was receiving from the boys weren't 'I'm going to prank you' but 'I'm going to kill you, prank your dead body and then bury you where no one can find you'.

George carefully picked Harry up and moved him away from Ron to keep him from getting hurt. When his feet touched the ground Ron was already being chased down the corridors by Fred, Lee and Oliver and George soon followed. Harry stood there shocked that someone had cared enough to keep him out of harm's way. No one had done that before except for of course Hermione and he smiled goofily until he realised that he may be attending Ron's funeral if he was caught by the others and he quickly scampered after them.

Harry ran straight into the back of someone and groaned as he hit the floor but he was shushed. When he stood he noticed all the boys where stood frozen, and when he saw what they did he had the same reaction. There in front of them was a ten foot troll dragging a club the size of Harry himself behind it.

"What the hell is that doing here? It's supposed to be in the dungeons" Ron said.

"I don't know; why don't you go and ask it?" George hissed at him and Ron's face flushed.

"Hey, look there's a door with a key in the lock, we can try and get it in there" Harry said and the others nodded hesitantly.

They all crept towards the room and Fred and George lobbed some broken rocks into the room creating a noise. The troll followed the sound into the room. When it entered they all closed the door quickly and turned the key in the door effectively locking the troll in the room. They all high fived and looked pleased with themselves. That was until they all heard a scream. And a voice that sounded exactly like Hermione.

"That was the girls bathroom" Lee exclaimed in fear and without warning Oliver turned the key in the lock and ragged the door open. Before entering the room followed by the others.

Hermione had lost track of time and didn't know how long she had been crying for. She heard a loud banging sound so she stood and exited the stall. She come face to knee with a troll. And she screamed with everything she had in her, hoping that someone would hear her and the troll grunted and growled. The troll began swinging its club at her as she was backed into a corner near the sinks. The troll swung the club wildly hitting one of the sinks which broke away from the wall and landed on top of Hermione's leg effectively trapping her and causing her an incredible amount of pain. She screamed more.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" as she thought over and over to herself _'where are you guys? Oliver. Fred. George. Lee. Where are you? I need you'_

As if her prayers had been answered, she saw her boys come running into the room and stood behind the troll. Oliver was panicking; Hermione was cornered by the troll and had something on top of her stopping her from escaping. He shared a look with Fred and George and just like that day in the hospital wing, they let their instincts take over and they knew exactly what they had to do. Oliver ran and slid under the troll's legs and the twins fired any and all spells and charms they could think of at the troll to gain its attention. The others realised what the twins were doing and they pulled out their wands mimicking their actions. Oliver had reached Hermione and she could see the anxious look in his eyes and he could see the fear and pain in her puffy, red and tear stained eyes.

"Hey Little Lass, how's it going?" he spoke as he tried to move the broken sink of Hermione.

"Oh you know, just trying to stop myself from sinking into depression" Hermione replied trying to ease the tension.

"That was bad even for ya" Oliver chuckled at her bad attempt of a joke.

"Oh shut up, I'm in pain" after hearing her admission Oliver tried harder to remove the sink but it wasn't working it was far too heavy. He removed his wand and tried to cast the levitation spell but it was ineffective against the sink.

Meanwhile the others were still trying to maintain the attention of the troll, which was a battle that they were all losing badly. Then out of nowhere Harry ran and jumped onto the troll and held on to its arm and he tried to make his way towards the trolls back. He had his arms wrapped around the troll's neck and he was being thrown around like a rag doll. Harry's wand had somehow ended up being shoved up the troll's nose.

Ron panicked and pointed his wand at the club in the troll's hand and flicked his wand saying the incantation of the first spell that came to mind and the club levitated from the troll's hand. Fred, Lee and George cast a powerful Flipendo at the troll, using all the pent up anger they had for their younger brother just as the club fell from the air and hit the troll in the head. It collapsed on the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the room. Harry had fallen from the troll's back and George and Fred managed to catch him and placed him softly on the ground.

Oliver had somehow managed to lift the weight of the sink off Hermione but not enough for her to move.

"GUYS" Oliver yelled to the others as he struggled to continue lifting the weight of the sink off Hermione as Oliver groaned in exhaustion and his limbs shaking dangerously. He was going to drop the sink back on top of Hermione if they didn't help him. They could hear Hermione's whimpers of pain which propelled the boys forward towards them. They all took a hold of the sink and helped Oliver to lift the sink higher. Ron grabbed a hold of Hermione around the waist and he tugged her away from the sink, which crashed to the floor as soon as she had been pulled away from it. Ron knelt in front of her as he hugged her tightly sobbing into her shoulder and whispering repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I promise you I didn't. I was just jealous that my brothers treated you better than they did me and I'm so sorry. I can see now that they really care about you and you deserve to be treated better than me. You're a good person and I'm not. Can you forgive me? Please say that you can forgive me. I promise you that I will make it up to you for everything I have done. I promise that I will be a better person. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry"

Hermione sat in shock at hearing his pleas and at that moment she had instantly forgave him for his behaviour towards her. She would forget about the past and give him a clean slate. Hermione hugged him back before whispering in his ear.

"I forgive you" and Ron sobbed harder. The others watched on in shock at Ron's outburst and Hermione smiled softly at the boys.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came barreling into the bathroom. McGonagall gasped in horror at the sight of her injured young cub and the troll past out on the floor. Snape raised an eyebrow at the scene and Quirrell sat down to prevent himself from fainting as he muttered to himself. But everyone acted as though he wasn't even there. Everyone huddled together and Hermione leaned heavily against Oliver and Ron.

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"It was my fault Professor, I heard about the troll and I had read about them. I thought I could help. But I needed rescuing. If it wasn't for everyone's bravery I would be dead. I'm so terribly sorry" Fred, George and Oliver glared at her for lying and protecting Ron.

"No it was my fault Professor" Ron said and he explained in great detail the events of the day. From his behaviour in charms class to when the professors walked into the bathroom. He even included his breakdown and admission to Hermione.

"25 points from Gryffindor for bullying and 25 points to each of you for your teamwork, skill, bravery and for forgiveness" McGonagall said looking at Hermione.

"How long were you holding up that sink Mr Wood?" Snape asked curiously.

"Almost ten minutes Professor" Hermione replied and he had a contemplative look on his face.

"Umm. Interesting!" he said to himself and looked at McGonagall; they shared a nod and would discuss it later in private.

"Right, well off to the hospital wing with you then" McGonagall said and they all headed down as instructed.

Hermione was picked up and carried bridal style by Fred as she couldn't put pressure on her leg making it difficult for her to walk. George continuously fussed over her, whilst Oliver was leaning against Lee out of exhaustion and Harry and Ron followed closely behind them observing the behaviour of the five people in front of them.

 _'How could I have not noticed it before? There is something different about those five. They don't just act like best friends. They act more… I don't know. I will have to watch_ them' Ron mused in his head.

 _'The dynamics have now changed. Hopefully for the better'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Hey Ollie?" they heard Hermione say.

"Yeah Little Lass"

"Don't think you're getting away with not completing your dare" she warned him and the others chuckled.

"What? Come on Mione. I would've done it but the troll interrupted" he whined.

"Don't care; you still have to do it. We will give you a different deadline. But you're not getting away with it. Unless you want to do the forfeit" she said with a smirk and evil glint in her eyes.

"Err no thanks Little Lass, I will do the dare" and everyone laughed at him as they finally entered the hospital wing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Showing Support for Gryffindor**

 **Hogwarts – Friday 1st November 1991**

It was the day before the first quidditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. And for the past couple of weeks the atmosphere between the houses had been tense; from fights breaking out in class rooms to hexing in the corridors. With the quidditch match starting at ten am the next morning tension was at its peak. Hermione couldn't wait for it all to be over with. Merlin knows that she loves her boys but they had been driving her mad with the constant quidditch talks and late practices. The research Hermione had done had been put to use by Oliver making the team better than they were before. Not to mention that Harry had her watching him during practice to look for any weaknesses. He couldn't help it though, it would be the first time anyone other than the team and the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins would see him fly. And he would be show casing his abilities as a seeker to the entire school, staff and any visiting parents for the first time. He wanted to be perfect and was using practicing to bury his nervousness.

Hermione was currently sitting on the stands watching the practice above her. She spent several minutes watching and jotting down notes on each player. She started with the chasers on the team: Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Then she moved on to the beaters: Fred and George, then the keeper: Oliver and finally the seeker: Harry. She began the process again until she ran out of parchment. She had numerous pieces of parchment filled with notes on each player including their strengths, weaknesses, and improvements to be made, plays that can be used as well as rules that could be used to their advantage. Oliver flew towards her and away from his post of guarding the three hoops. Everyone else continued to practice as he ordered.

Oliver had Angelina doing laps. She had to complete five laps of the quidditch pitch on foot and then fifty laps of the quidditch pitch on her broom. She had been doing these drills since the first practice of the season. Oliver claimed that it was to build up her cardio and speed. But honestly he was still pissed at her behaviour towards Hermione and he would be making her do those drills every practice for the foreseeable future. Alicia and Katie were throwing the quaffle back and forth, Fred and George where hitting bludgers and Harry was chasing after the snitch, catching it and then releasing it and he repeated the process.

"Okay Little Lass? What did ya think?" he said panting as he dismounted his broom and sat down next to her. Hermione was slightly annoyed at the way he was pushing himself. He had only gotten out of the hospital wing the night before and he should be resting to prevent injury to himself and not practicing to death.

"That's the best practice to date. Here are the notes" Hermione said as she handed him the pieces of parchment. As Oliver read through the notes a crease appeared on his forehead and in-between his eyebrows. Hermione's eyes sparkled in amusement, that was until Oliver sighed clearly feeling disappointed. Hermione's eyes softened at his crest fallen face, Oliver looked up and saw her tender eyes and facial expression and the previous feelings he had faded away being replaced by relaxation and joy.

"What's the matter Ollie?" the frown once again made an appearance. Hermione subconsciously reached up and ran a finger across the wrinkles until they disappeared. Before moving to move a piece of sweat soaked hair away from his puppy dog eyes.

"It's still not good enough ta win the cup" he said as he reveled in the touch of her skin on his and he subconsciously leaned in to it.

"Well practice only started up not even two months ago, you all didn't practice as a team together over the holidays and you have a new member on the team. You are all just getting use to each other and the more you practice the better you will be. Besides, tomorrow is only the first match and the last match is in June. That gives you a little over seven months to get the team to the level they need to be at to win" Oliver nodded at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"And you're not working as a team, like you should be. You need to be more in sync like Fred and George" Hermione added as an afterthought and she bolted sitting up with her back straight. Oliver was startled by her sudden movement being shocked out of the relaxation he felt when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it Little Lass?" he asked slightly worried.

"You need to trust each other more" she said as realisation hit her.

"Okay and how do we do that?"

She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help the answering smile that he gave back. Hermione stood up and cupped her hands in front of her mouth and she yelled loudly.

"CAMP FIRE!" Fred and George immediately stopped 'practicing' (okay more like messing around trying to hit bludgers at each other) and flew towards her. Oliver laughed at the confused faces of his chasers and seeker.

He then mimicked Hermione and cupped his hands in front of his mouth

"SHE MEANS GET YA ARSES OVER HERE NOW!" he shouted a lot louder than Hermione had.

As the twins landed on each side of Hermione they dismounted their brooms and kissed her on the cheek and laughed at her reply to Oliver's statement.

"Yes, thank you Oliver! Real subtle use of language there"

"Anytime Little Lass" he said with a cheeky wink and smile and she rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

The others landed and dismounted their brooms walking towards Hermione and the boys.

"What's up Wood?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Mione?"

"Okay everyone follow me" and she walked down the steps of the stands walking onto the pitch as everyone trailed behind her confused.

She came to a sudden stop and the others not expecting it all walked into each other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going! Remove your elbow from my stomach! Move out of the way! What the bloody hell! Seriously! Shite" Hermione heard coming from the group behind her and she shook her head in amusement.

"Okay everyone put down your brooms over there" she instructed pointing to the correct place and they complied with her instructions looking at her confused. "Okay everyone line up" and they did as she said still not having a clue to what she was doing.

Oliver stood at the right hand side with Fred and George, next to him. Next to them was Harry, followed by Alicia, Angelina and Katie on the left.

"Okay, the first match is tomorrow and your plays, flying and skills are fine. That's not the problem"

"Then what is Princess?" Hermione looked at George tilting her head contemplating her next move. She walked over and stopped four foot in front of him with her back facing him. Suddenly she fell backwards and George instantly caught her without even having to think about it. George pulled her back up into a standing position.

"Okay, why did you that?"

"Why do you think I did that?"

"Because she trusts you" Harry said to the group now understanding Hermione's train of thought.

"Yes. That's correct Harry. I did it because I trust George. I trusted that he would have my back and not let me fall. That he would catch me and he did without even blinking"

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Alicia asked still confused.

"Do you trust every one of the team Alicia?"

"Yes" Alicia spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so"

"She doesn't sound so sure does she?" Hermione said to everyone.

And they nodded agreeing with Hermione.

"My point is that you haven't been practicing as a team for long, you didn't over the summer and you have a new member on the team that you have only been practicing with. You haven't played a match with him yet. You don't trust each other. You don't trust Harry to catch the snitch. You don't trust Oliver to guard the hoops and stop the other team from scoring. You don't trust Alicia, Katie and Angelina to score against the other team. And you don't trust Fred and George to protect you from the bludgers. If you…" she was cut off by an angry Angelina.

"What the hell do you know about quidditch? You don't even play and you don't know how we feel about each other" she said as she glared harshly at Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Before she could reply Oliver's furious voice cut in front of hers.

"She may not be a player and that's only because of her fear of heights. If she did fly she would be a better chaser than ya are. I have seen her aim and she never misses like ya do. And Mione knows almost everything about quidditch; she has spent every day since September reading every book about quidditch that she can get her hands on. She knows every rule, every play and tactic ever made and used in the history of quidditch, every outcome of the World Cup games and player statistics. She's the reason everyone's skill set has improved since the beginning of practices this year and she has created new plays for us that no one has seen before. The reason ya haven't seen them is because they require more skill before they can be tested thoroughly. Mione is as much part of this team as ya are. And she is right about our feelings, I don't know about ya guys but I certainly don't trust everyone on this team"

Oliver said his point whilst looking at Fred and George and they were more than happy to agree with Oliver as they glared in Angelina's direction. Alicia and Katie who were stood on opposite sides of Angelina flinched somewhat, even though they knew it wasn't aimed at them and they moved slightly away from Angelina who looked like a scolded child.

"You were saying Spitfire" Fred smiled softly at Hermione and she did the same as a reply.

"Right, I was saying that if you trust each other to do their jobs then you can all relax knowing that you all had each other covered. If you are relaxed you can have fun. It you trust each other you can work in synchronicity like Fred and George do. They trust each other explicitly. If you can all do the same and work as a team you will be unstoppable" Hermione said and they now understood.

"So what do we do then Mione?" asked Harry.

"We build your trust up with a few exercises and quickly; we don't have a lot of time left"

And with that said they begun. Hermione separated them into pairs. Fred with Alicia, George with Katie, Harry and Angelina and even though she trusted Oliver completely she was paired with him as they had an odd number of people. They did the falling exercise taking turns to fall and catch each other. Then swapping partners until everyone had been paired together. Hermione had to glare at Fred, George and Oliver as they intentionally tried to not catch Angelina and eventually they got the message and did it correctly. Hermione and Angelina's pairing was interesting. Angelina tried to 'accidentally miss' catching Hermione when she fell backwards. But Hermione being Hermione, had already anticipated this move from her and so she fell slightly diagonal leaving Angelina unintentionally catching Hermione which she wasn't at all pleased with. Fred, George and Oliver smirked at Hermione out smarting Angelina.

Hermione then moved on to the mine field exercise. Hermione removed her Gryffindor tie and placed it around Oliver's head covering his eyes, making him lose his ability to see. She then had the other members of the team work together to direct Oliver to a specific destination avoiding objects scattered around the floor. She repeated this exercise with each member of the team including herself.

Then she retrieved the quaffle and used the Gemino spell to multiply it so she had seven in total. She had a member of the team stand in front of the others as she handed a quaffle to each one of them. The girls were shocked by her spell casting, but didn't say anything. The object was to stand still and not move trusting the others to not hit them as they threw the quaffle towards them.

Hermione told Oliver that she thought they were ready. He ordered everyone to pick up their brooms and have another quick practice and Hermione headed back to the stands to watch the progress they had made. By the end of practice the team had built up their trust between each other and Hermione was proud of them. They could now work as a team.

They were all walking towards the locker room to get changed before they headed back to the common room for an early night.

"Don't forget Spitfire the match is tomorrow"

"Yes thank you Fred, for that reminder"

"You have to go through with it or do the forfeit Princess" and everyone looked intrigued apart from George and Oliver.

"Who said I won't go through with it?"

"Well ya haven't done it yet Little Lass and like Fred or George said ya only have until tomorrow" Hermione was still the only person who could tell them apart.

"Actually I have until the start of the match since the start off the season doesn't begin until the quaffle is thrown in the air for the first time" she said as she smirked at them.

"Is this one of your dares Mione?"

"Yes Harry it is, and I am not going to tell you what it is, you will have to wait" she said cutting him off from the question he was going to ask her and he looked disappointed. "But I can tell you that you all will appreciate it greatly" and she had an evil glint in her eyes that mildly frightened Harry and the girls but her boys where more amused than anything. _'If it's anything like what she did ta those girls it's going ta be good'_ Oliver thought smugly.

Everyone changed and headed back to Gryffindor Tower before going to their rooms, readying for bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Saturday 2nd November 1991**

It was the day of the match and Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall observing her boys. Lee was sat next to her and was eating as normal, Fred and George were quieter than usual but Oliver was the worst. He was currently sitting opposite Hermione and next to the twins. He was staring at his untouched plate of food muttering to himself and huffing.

After the tenth or so huff, Hermione was losing it and she intervened.

"Oliver, eat your breakfast"

"I don't want ta. I'm ta busy ta eat anything and I'm going over the plays in my head"

"Oliver Wood, eat your breakfast! And you to Weasleys don't think you're getting away with it"

"I don't…" but Oliver halted his speech when he saw the glare she sent at him and he sighed picking up his fork and he began eating as the twins laughed at him. They quickly quieted down when Oliver elbowed one of them in the ribs and when they saw the glare Hermione fixed them with. She scared them more than their mum did. They gulped and picked up their forks and began eating to. Lee chuckled at them and high fived Hermione.

"You need to stop worrying about the match. Don't think about winning, or losing or the other team. Think about how much you love the game. How much you love flying. And just have fun. The rest will take care of its self. Now do you feel better?" she asked and the three nods she received made her smile. "Good now drink your drinks. You need to stay hydrated and eat everything on your plate you need the energy, we don't want you fainting hundreds of feet above the air"

"You've only got about an hour to do your dare Love"

"I've already done it Lee" she said with a smirk.

"Well I don't see anything Spitfire"

"That's because Freddie my dear old boy, it's time sensitive. The plan has already been put into action and the results will show up later"

"What did you do Princess?"

"You'll see" and with that she took her leave from the boys and walked further down the table to give Harry a piece of her mind about not eating breakfast. Her boys laughed when they saw Harry's fearful expression as Hermione sat opposite him and proceeded to scold him.

* * *

 **10:00**

Hermione was sat in the stands with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron. She was wearing an old quidditch jersey with 'Weasley' on the back (and it almost swallowed her whole) over a pair of light blue jeans and white converse. Her hair was thrown up into a haphazard messy bun and had wisps of curls flying about in the wind. She was also wearing Oliver's scarf that was far too big for her.

"So what's this I hear about you having a deadline for a dare today?" Seamus asked.

"Just wait Seamus. All will be revealed in the next few minutes" Hermione said with a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk.

As she said this the Slytherin team flew out on to the pitch and the Gryffindor team followed shortly after. Hermione screamed and yelled loudly.

The boys noticed her as they floated in the air and tapped their wrists indicating that she had run out of time. Hermione smirked and pointed to the Slytherin team and they all turned to look at them. All of a sudden out of nowhere every member of the Slytherin quidditch teams' hair began to change colour... red with a gold stripe down the middle. And Fred, George, Oliver and Lee who was sat in the commentator's box looked at Hermione in complete awe and admiration. She smirked at them. _'Do they really that's all I'm capable of? Not a chance'_ Hermione thought to herself as she snorted. Then their green and sliver robes turned green with red and gold polka dots with a large lion on the back of their robes. But that wasn't all. Oh no! Hermione pointed upwards and everyone (students, players, staff and visitors) looked up to see a cloud of smoke appearing above the Slytherin teams heads. The smoke moulded into letters until it read 'WE LOVE GRYFFINDOR! ALL HAIL THE GLORIOUS GRYFFINDORS!' Hermione had also done the same to the reserve players for the team. She took no prisoners.

All houses looked at Hermione in appreciation and wonder. Even the Slytherins. Professor Snape was trying very hard not to laugh at the misfortune of the students of his own house. He was impressed with Hermione. _'Should've been a Slytherin'_ he thought to himself. Professor McGonagall was also having trouble controlling her emotions. Her mouth hung open comically. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scold or praise Hermione. So instead she settled for scolding Lee who was making jokes in the commentator's box and having the crowd in tears of laughter.

After the crowd had calmed down the game begun. The quaffle had been tossed into the air and Gryffindor took possession. Hermione watched as Alicia, Katie and Angelina worked in sync and scored for Gryffindor. Hermione could see Harry high in the air circling above the pitch looking for the snitch and she looked away from him knowing that he was safe for now. Then she look at Fred and George, she could easily tell they were excited and having fun. They were messing about doing loop the loops which made Hermione feel uncomfortable. Even though they were joking around they were still keeping the bludgers away from the chasers and sending them towards the other team laughing every time a Slytherin had to duck or swerve out of the way. Finally she moved her eyes to Oliver and despite the distance between them; she could see the determination on his face.

The Slytherins weren't playing fair, blatantly cheating and playing dirty. Hermione had lost count of the number of times fouls had been called. She didn't like the turn the game took and she was unknowingly digging her nails into her palms almost drawing blood. When that wasn't enough to quell the anxiety within her, she gripped Oliver's scarf in one hand and one of the twins quidditch jersey in the other, her knuckles turning white. Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to offer her comfort. It didn't work, but she was thankful for his attempt and she smiled at him.

Things took a turn for the worst when Marcus Flint the Slytherin quidditch Captain - who by the way was a chaser - stole a beater bat from one of his players and swung hitting a bludger towards Oliver. Oliver had his attention diverted on Harry warning him against a bludger heading his way that he didn't see the one coming for him until it was too late. It smacked him straight in the stomach with such a force that it knocked him of his broom and sent him flying backwards through one of the hoops. He hit the side of the metal ring and began falling two hundred feet to the ground at a rapid pace. Without even blinking Hermione followed her instincts that told her to protect Oliver at all costs and she pulled her wand.

"Aresto Momentum" she yelled with such a force she didn't even know she was capable of.

Oliver's unconscious body began to descend at a much slower rate at which Hermione controlled. She had done the spell before any of the staff had even thought to. Everyone stood and watched mesmerised trying to figure out who was casting the spell. The answer was given when Hermione descended the stairs of the stands and moved onto the pitch wand pointed at Oliver. The whole pitch had gone silent and the players above stopped in mid-air and watched Hermione. Oliver was slowly and gently laid on the floor with Hermione kneeling over him. Fred and George instantly flew down to her and dropped to their knees next to her surrounding Oliver and their brooms lay forgotten. Hermione knew what she had to do. She slowly put her hand to Oliver's cheek and the twins each put a hand on her shoulder. A bright golden glow covered the four blinding those close enough in the stands and in the air. Seconds later it disappeared and Oliver slowly opened his eyes and stared into the large chocolate brown eyes filled with worry and distress and she smiled softly at him.

Hermione spoke tenderly.

"Hey Ollie, done anything interesting lately?"

"Oh ya know, just fell two hundred feet"

"And you're trying to convince me that flying isn't so bad"

"Yeah this is a bit of a setback isn't it?" and she chuckled at him. But it was soon replaced by a look of worry when he grunted in pain.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not that bad Little Lass, I've had worse injuries" and she frowned more.

Madam Pomphrey arrived and placed Oliver on a stretcher taking him to the locker room. She wouldn't allow Hermione to go with him until the end of the game.

"It's okay Little Lass, keep an eye on the game for me and keep the twin terrors in line" she agreed reluctantly and kissed him softly on the cheek and then the forehead. Hermione marched back up to her seat in the stands not at all happy with the outcome and the reserve keeper played in the game as it continued.

Slytherin was winning 60 – 20 points, the reserve keeper was nowhere near as good as Oliver and the Slytherins were still playing dirty. When Harry spotted the snitch he raced after it and the crowd cheered. Harry became panicked and the reason why was clear to Hermione. His broom began to buck and try to shake him off. Harry held on for his life. Hermione knew the signs and realised that someone was jinxing his broom. She looked around and her eyes landed on the staff stands and several professors were all making eye contact with Harry.

Hermione rushed over under the stands and pulled her wand. Whispering "sorry Professor" she pointed her wand and whispered "Incendio" setting Professor Snape's robes on fire. That caused the distraction she wanted and Harry climbed back on to his broom racing for the snitch. He reached for it and fell of his broom. Luckily he wasn't too far above the ground so he wasn't badly hurt, but when he opened his mouth the snitch fell from it. Lee was roaring from the commentator's box and over the crowd's cheers.

"HE'S DONE IT! HARRY POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 - 60"

Hermione quickly ran to Harry hugged him tightly and congratulated him before rushing to see Oliver.

"Hey, how's the game?" he asked when she entered.

"The reserve keeper is rubbish; he could use some more training. Gryffindor won 170 – 60, Harry fell from his broom but caught the snitch in his mouth"

"What?" Oliver said gob smacked.

"Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. I told you he was good. I just wish you could've seen it for yourself. What's the damage?"

"Just a few bruises and cracked ribs, they should be healed by Monday. It would have been a lot more serious if ya hadn't of cast the spell as quick as ya did" he said noticing her distressed look. Speaking only softly.

"I couldn't let you fall and get hurt. But you did get hurt because I wasn't quick enough" she said upset.

Oliver sat up and pulled her to sit down next to his side and taking her hands in his, he looked deep into her eyes before speaking.

"The injuries I have are from the bludger that hit me. Ya couldn't help that. My injuries may have been paralysing or more likely fatal if I hit the ground at the speed I was going. Ya stopped that. Way before the Professors thought ta" he said tenderly and she looked into his eyes seeing only pride and honesty. She took a deep breath and he pulled her into him and enveloped her into a hug.

"I was so scared Ollie" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes and onto his jersey.

"I'm fine, I promise ya" and Oliver hugged her tighter and closer to his body as she began to shake. The shock of the incident finally taking effect. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he comforted her. He looked up and saw Fred and George stood at the entrance of the locker room smiling gleefully at the scene they were witnessing.

 _'I'm going ta be fine. We all are'_ Oliver thought to himself and he smiled at the twins and they nodded in understanding.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Skipping Ahead In Time**

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 16th November 1991**

Two weeks later and it was the second Gryffindor quidditch match. Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Hermione had glared and scolded Oliver, Fred, George and Harry for not eating their breakfast making Lee laugh.

Hermione thought that she should ease the tension somehow. So she decided to complete one of her dares. Hermione noticed that Malfoy hadn't appeared in the great hall yet and stood to leave and make her exit.

"Where are you going Love?"

"I have something I need to do, be right back" she said with a smirk that instantly had her boys on edge and they nodded. Hermione left the great hall and cast the disillusionment charm on herself and waited by the great hall doors for her target to arrive.

"She's up to something isn't she?" Fred asked.

"She's always up to something brother mine" was the reply he received from George and they both smirked.

"Fair point"

Hermione didn't have to wait long for Malfoy to show up and when he did, she stepped out in front of him and cancelled the disillusionment charm. Malfoy jumped in shock and let out a very feminine shriek.

"Why so jumpy Malfoy?" Hermione asked. But when Malfoy was looking at her he noticed that her lips didn't move. Hermione spoke once more. "You know it's rude to stare" once again Hermione's lips didn't move.

Malfoy turned in the direction of the voice and saw Hermione stood behind him. He turned back to the front and Hermione stood there in front of him looking innocent. Malfoy heard a noise and turned to his left to where Hermione now stood then to his right where Hermione stood. He slowly turned around in a circle to see himself surrounded by not just one but four Hermiones. When he wasn't looking Hermione had deviously cast the Gemino charm.

Malfoy let out a girly scream and ran into the great hall pushing past the Hermiones on the way. Hermione cancelled the spell leaving only herself and calmly followed behind him. Malfoy was still screaming and pointing at Hermione and stuttering as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. Then he fainted. Hermione looked at him lying on the floor shrugging her shoulders she walked back to the Gryffindor table and took her seat next to Lee and opposite Fred, George and Oliver.

"What did you do Princess?"

"Nothing" she amended her statement when she saw the looks of disbelief on their faces. "I didn't do anything to him. I cast the Gemino charm on myself"

"How many Spitfire?"

"Four, and he may have freaked out a little"

"A little! If that's ya idea of a little then I would hate ta see ya idea of a lot Little Lass"

"A lot would be him fainting immediately. I'm actually surprised, he lasted a lot longer than I thought he would" and the others chuckled at her. "He's lucky; I originally planned to cast the Aquamenti charm four times. But that would ruin his hair and I don't think I could deal with a crying Malfoy, because his hair was wet" and this statement made the boys who were currently chuckling burst in howls of laughter as they imagined the visual Hermione had just described for them. Hermione noticed that she had succeeded in her goal. Oliver and the twins looked less stressed and more relaxed and happy.

They headed over to the locker rooms, Hermione hugged and kissed the boys on the cheeks and wished them luck even though she knew they didn't need it and headed to take her seat in the stands with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. And the game began shortly after. Hermione like the previous match was wearing Oliver's scarf and one of the twin's old quidditch jerseys. This was going to be her routine for every quidditch match to come which was fully supported by the twins and Oliver.

The match had finished. Gryffindor had won the match. 210 – 70. It had taken Harry nearly three hours to catch the snitch. It was the worst three hours of Hermione's life. She spent most of her time with her eyes glued to Harry, Fred, George and particularly Oliver. After his injury during the last match Hermione had stayed by Oliver's side not moving except for classes. Not that he was complaining, he was rather pleased with that development. She was just as protective of him as he was of her.

When she wasn't watching the game or her boys, she was gripping her clothes tightly with her knuckles turning white or she had a firm hold on Ron's arm leaving bruises and almost breaking something. Ron decided that the next match Seamus could sit next to her.

Her boys were fine and without injury. However Fred and George had aimed a few bludgers towards the Ravenclaw players and had hit their target. There were no serious injuries though and luckily no one fell of their brooms and Harry's wasn't jinxed.

They had all headed to Gryffindor Tower for the after party to celebrate. Hermione and Lee had snuck down to the kitchens to retrieve food and beverages and Bopsy had kindly agreed to send some up to the common room for them.

They partied for the rest of the evening only stopping to head to the great hall for dinner. And when they returned to the common room, the party continued until the early hours of the morning. When they all trudged up to their rooms exhausted and barley managing to change into their pajamas and then they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Friday 29th November 1991**

It was Bill's birthday. The twin's and Lee's eldest brother and he was now twenty-one. They had of course forgotten. They were useless at remembering numbers and dates unless it had something to do with pranking. Luckily for them Hermione had remembered. The boys had told her everything about their families, so she knew that Bill was a curse breaker. To order the right gift for Bill, Hermione had read everything she could in the library on the profession of curse breaking. To be a curse breaker you had to be smart, logical, enjoy challenges and puzzles, be determined and never quit. Sticking to her muggle roots Hermione had asked Bopsy to retrieve the items she needed. She had bought Bill: a rubiks cube and four different wooden puzzles and brain teasers that require Bill to take them apart and put them back together again. The puzzles were varied in shape, size and colour and were some of the most difficult puzzles in the muggle world. She also bought him the classic board game cluedo.

She reminded the boys of Bill's birthday and they panicked until Hermione placed a gift box in front of them wrapped in red with a gold bow.

They written Bill a letter.

 _'To our dear big brother,_

 _Happy Birthday old man! We hope these gifts keep your mind sharp. Use them every day to strengthen you mind and prevent you from forgetting things. Which now that you are old, we are sure that you have already begun the process. They are muggle items courtesy of the muggleborn extraordinaire that is our best friend and roommate. We have been informed that these items are the most difficult puzzles in the muggle world so you can solve them to your hearts content. Just don't get to angry if you can't solve them._

 _If you need help just let us know; we are after all geniuses and a lot smarter than yourself._

 _Fred, George and Lee_

 _P.S our roommate placed the shrinking and feather-light charm on the gift box so use the counter charms.'_

They sent it off with the gift box after visiting the owlery.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 12th December 1991**

Today it was Charlie's 19th birthday. And as the twins and Lee had once again forgotten another member of the family's birthday, Hermione was left with finding the perfect gift for him. And she had struggled until she was finally hit with inspiration. She knew that Charlie's patronus was an Eastern Dragon (the eastern dragon means: power, courage, nobility, luck and fortune, vigilance, optimism, protectiveness, intelligence, energetic, decisiveness and ambition) and she knew that Charlie had a thing for tattoos. For that reason Hermione had Dean sketch out a design for a new tattoo for Charlie. They worked together; Hermione researching and Dean sketching to incorporate both muggle and magical heritage into the design. When they had finished they looked over the final results and they were pleased with what they saw. In the middle of the page there was a large Eastern Dragon coloured with blues, yellows, reds and greens. It was surrounded by flames in the colours and shades of red, yellow, orange, pink and blue. The flames were emitted from the word Gryffindor.

Hermione had also gotten Charlie a book on magical creatures and a muggle book on the legends and myths of magical creatures which included creatures such as: Griffins, Dragons, Unicorns, Phoenixes, Werewolves and Vampires. Hermione thought that Charlie would find the muggle opinion on these creatures humorous compared to the facts of the magical world. She placed the items in a gift box and wrapped it in red paper and tied it off with a gold bow.

When Hermione presented the gift box in front of the boys they sighed in relief _'did they honestly think that I wouldn't come through for them? As if'_ she thought to herself and snorted. They written him a letter to be sent off with the gift box.

 _'To our second favourite oldest brother,_

 _Happy birthday Barmie!_

 _We can't take credit for the gifts that have been sent your way. All praise should go to our terrifyingly smart roommate. They thought you would enjoy the books on magical creatures from both a magical and muggle point of view. Don't even get us started on that tattoo design of your patronus. We would've never thought of anything as brilliant as that. They collaborated with a fellow Gryffindor to get that done for you. They spent two days researching non-stop, everything they could about Eastern Dragons to make the tattoo as authentic and realistic as possible. Did they succeed? They would like to know. We think that the tattoo will make you look manlier. Then maybe people will be able to tell that you are a guy and not a girl. In the words of our wonderfully amazing mother 'honestly you really need a haircut. You look ridiculous'_

 _We have also included two golden ribbons so that you can tie your hair up into pig tails like the little girl you are._

 _Enjoy you ginger sod!_

 _Fred, George and Lee_

 _P.S our roommate placed the shrinking and feather-light charm on our gift box so use the counter charms.'_

The letter and gift box was sent off to Romania and would arrive in the next couple of days.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 18th December 1991**

It was the final day of the Christmas term. Harry would be going to the Weasley's with the boys for Christmas, Oliver was going home to his family and Hermione would be returning home to her parents. At first she had been upset that she couldn't go home to see her parents as they had a dental conference in France during the holidays. But remembering their vow to spend time with their daughter, they decided that Hermione would visit with them until they had to leave and then she would spend the rest of her time with the Weasleys. Hermione would travel on the train with the boys, and then she would go to the Burrow and floo home, back to her parents as they couldn't make arrangements to pick her up from Kings Cross Station. At this news she was ecstatic as she got to see her parents and still be with her boys. Well three of them at least. Oliver had promised that he would floo to the Burrow and visit during the holidays which had improved her mood. She was grateful that McGonagall had made arrangements for the Granger's fire place to be connected to the floo network.

Hermione had spent the night before the departure packing everyone's trunks the muggle way. She had to only pack three trunks that night. Oliver's, Fred and George shared and so did Lee and Hermione. Hermione would leave her stuff at the Burrow as she didn't need it when she was at home. When she had finished packing the muggle way, she picked up her wand and pointed it at the trunks performing a packing spell.

"Pack" she muttered. She had to make sure that she hadn't left anything out so nothing got left behind. Of course she hadn't, but she couldn't be too careful.

Everyone had now eaten breakfast and they returned to their dorm rooms to collect their belongings. Hermione pointed her wand at the trunks and perfectly performed two spells she probably shouldn't of.

"Reducio" she said shrinking the trunks before she added the feather-light charm

"Pluma Lux"

She picked up the trunks and handed them to their owners and they smiled in gratitude, kissed her on the cheek and then placed the trunks in their pockets.

* * *

 **11:30**

Hermione, Fred, George, Lee and Oliver were all sat in the same compartment Hermione had met the twins and Lee in. They had all commandeered that compartment for the rest of their Hogwarts years. It now belonged to them. They carved their initials into the wood on the overhead rack. They all left the compartment to go in search of the confectionary trolley. When they returned they had their arms filled with: liquorice wands, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's all flavoured beans, sugar quills, pumpkin juice and pumpkin pasties.

When they opened their compartment door it was to see some third year Slytherins sitting in their seats.

"Oi move!" Fred said,

"Yeah, beat it" followed by George.

"I don't think so, this is our compartment" one of the boys sneered.

"No it's not! Besides, we were here first" Lee said calmly.

"Well we don't care and I don't see your name on it" everyone smirked and pointed to the overhead rack. When the Slytherins looked up they saw the initials: HG, OW, FW, GW and LJ carved intricately in the wood.

Some of the Slytherins huffed annoyed at being out-thwarted by the Gryffindors, but that same boy as before glared at them and that's when Oliver stepped forward, leaned over him and he peeredss down at the boy. Before anyone knew what had happened, the seat was empty, the boy had legged it out of the compartment. The others chuckled and retook their seats.

Hermione was exhausted she had spent all her time last night packing so she didn't get much sleep. Oliver pulled her onto his lap, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her legs on Fred's lap and her feet on George's lap and she happily fell asleep. Lee stood up and removed a blanket from the overhead rack and lovingly placed it over Hermione.

She slept soundly the whole train ride, with the twins and Oliver just as relaxed and happy. Lee had been observing the four for a while now since the bullying incident and he knew that they were different. He couldn't tell what they were or what they would become, but he knew that it was special. Lee would watch over and protect Hermione like a big brother would.

 _'Oliver, Fred and George watch over and protect her as would a friend? No, that's not the right word. It's more than that. So much more than that. Lover? That's the word lover?_

 _I've heard stories about some witches and wizards having mates and soul bonds. But they are extremely rare and it hasn't happened in centuries. But they don't act like other people do. I will have do some research and learn more. WHOA! Slow down Jordan. Where the bloody hell did that come from? Oh for Merlin's sake, I've been spending too much time with Mione'_ he thought to himself and chuckled quietly.

"What you laughing at?" Fred, no wait... George asked.

"Nothing. Did Hermione remember to pack copies of the photos taken of the pranks pulled so far?" Fred, George and Oliver raised an eyebrow in unison. _'Okay, because that's not creepy'_ Lee thought to himself.

"Sorry stupid question" and they shook their heads at him.

"Mums going to love her" George spoke or was it Fred, Hermione was still the only one that could tell them apart. Lee and Oliver could sometimes tell them apart when they used their names and stayed in the same place but other than that, they were at a loss.

"Yeah Bill and Charlie too especially after the gifts she bought them, how do you think she can afford all those gifts?" Lee said.

"I don't know, we should ask her at some point. Anyway Percy and Ron already like her" the other twin spoke.

"That just leaves dad and Gin" Lee said.

"Gin will love her because she's a girl and she won't be surrounded with males all alone and dad will love her because she is a muggleborn" said one of the twins that Lee thought was Fred.

"My mum and dad will love her ta" Oliver spoke.

Conversation continued until they finally reached Kings Cross Station. They exited the train with Hermione being carried bridal style and cradled to Oliver's chest as she slept peacefully. They didn't have the heart to wake her and they knew she was exhausted. They met up with Harry and Ron (who also had their trunks in their pockets as Hermione had kindly cast the shrinking and feather-light charms on them) and they all began walking on the platform towards a group of five redheads. There stood further back on the platform was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Charlie and Bill who had come to finally meet the 'muggleborn extraordinaire' (they would've met them over the Christmas holidays but they couldn't wait) who their brothers had talked nonstop about and who had sent brilliant birthday gifts.

As they got closer everyone looked on at the scene and did a double take and shaking their heads making sure that they were actually seeing what they were seeing. Walking towards them was Ron, Lee and a boy they presumed to be the famous boy who lived Harry Potter from the very few letters they received from Ron. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

Walking in front of them was Fred and George standing on opposite sides of Oliver Wood (the Weasley's knew him because he played quidditch since his second year and with Charlie before he graduated the previous year and he was a pureblood) who was carrying a petite young girl with mahogany wild curls in his arms and pulled tightly but gently to his chest, hugging her close.

Everyone could see her wearing blue jeans, white converse and a jumper that was easily recognisable as a Weasley jumper. One of the twins in fact as the blanket shifted slightly off Hermione's figure and showed a large yellow F on the front.

Mrs Weasley's eye bulged at the sight. Especially when they began fussing with the blanket draped over Hermione and securing it tightly around her to protect her from the cold. Not to mention the Weasley jumper she was currently sporting.

"Who did you think she is?" Charlie whispered to Bill.

"Did they ever mention the name of their new roommate and best friend in the letters they sent you?" Bill asked.

"No, they just called them 'the muggleborn extraordinaire who was terrifyingly smart' and said that their roommate had placed charms on the gift box with my birthday presents"

"Same with the letters they sent me"

"Well, if she is their new roommate, she must be terrifyingly smart to be able to cast those charms. Not to mention mum is going to be pissed. How did she even end up their roommate?"

"I don't know do I? 20 galleons that mum scares her off before we even get her back to the Burrow"

"You are so on. If she is their new roommate and the things I've learned are true, you are so losing that bet" they shook on it and waited for the bomb to explode as they finally reached them.

"Here we go. Get prepared to pay up little brother" and they grinned at each other turning to watch the scene unfold.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU PUT THAT SCARLET WOMAN DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Best & Worst Christmas Ever! Part 1**

 **Kings Cross Station – Wednesday18th December 1991**

Miraculously Hermione didn't wake but she did snuggle deeper into Oliver's embrace and he held her tighter. Oliver, Lee, Fred and George glared and shushed her. Mrs Weasley was speechless, the looks the four teenage boys were giving her, she was sure was what she looked like when she did it to them. And it made her rethink her next move.

Ron and Harry were smirking at the gaping Weasleys they knew exactly what they were going through as they had experienced it several times before and it hadn't been pleasant. In fact just thinking about it made them feel queasy.

The Weasleys were shocked at the behaviour of the twins, Lee and Oliver. They were shocked at the twins and Lee because Mrs Weasley was there mum and Oliver because he had always been polite and respectful towards the Weasley matriarch. Charlie and Bill looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay that's interesting" Bill spoke.

"It sure is. We are so finding out about that!" Charlie stated.

"Yes we are" Bill finished and they turned back to the scene in front of them.

Percy finally walked up the platform nodding to the boys and he smiled at the sleeping Hermione. He passed them to get to Mr and Mrs Weasley and he hugged them but their eyes were still trained on the boys and the sleeping girl in their presence.

"I've got ta go, my parents are over there waiting for me" Oliver huffed unhappily and the twins nodded in understanding and sympathy. They knew what he would go through being away from Hermione, they too would experience it but for a much shorter amount of time.

"We'll let her know that you left when she wakes up" Fred spoke.

Oliver took a look at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled softly. He did the exact opposite of what he wanted to do and gently lifted Hermione into Fred's waiting arms. He and the others chuckled when Hermione grumbled at being jostled about and snuggled deeper into Fred's chest. Oliver leaned over smoothed the hair away from her eyes and he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see ya sooner than ya think Little Lass" when he stood up right he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she smiled softly in her sleep and let out a sigh.

Oliver nodded to the twins, Lee, Ron and Harry before turning and walking towards his stunned parents. _'Here comes the interrogation'_ he thought. Oliver could already feel the loss in him and he counted down the days he would see Hermione again.

George pulled the blanket tighter around Hermione and pushed the hair away from her face as he and Fred smiled tenderly.

Their attention was drawn back to their family when they heard someone clearing their throat. When they looked up, it was to see the shocked faces of their parents and little sister Ginny. Bill and Charlie seemed more amused as they each had an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on their faces.

"What?" the twins asked.

"I think it's best if we take this elsewhere" Mr Weasley spoke and they headed to the floo and they all flooed back to the Burrow. Mr Weasley and Ginny first followed by, Ron and Harry (who was bricking it as he hadn't used the floo before), the twins and a sleeping Hermione, Bill and Charlie, Percy and then a livid Mrs Weasley.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

One by one they stepped out of the floo and into the living room of the Burrow. Hermione had been woken during travel and she desperately needed to use the bathroom. Fred showed her to the bathroom and the remaining members of the Weasley family all took their places. Percy, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Lee all sat down on the couches, Ron and Harry stood up next to the couches,with Ron's arm slung around Harry's shoulders and George and Mr Weasley stood in front of the group.

Mrs Weasley came through the floo and immediately began yelling at George.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Upstairs"

"GO GET THAT SCARLET WOMAN AND BRING HER DOWN HERE NOW FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!" everyone but Mrs Weasley noticed that Lee had flinched slightly when she said Fred's name.

They immediately put two and two together and understood that she was currently yelling at the wrong twin. Harry was slightly scared at that moment as Ron leaned against him shaking his head at his family trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to boil over. _'I can't wait to see how Mione deals with this'_ he thought.

"That's George" everyone turned to see Hermione and Fred walking down the stairs.

"WHAT?"

"You've got the wrong twin, that's George, Fred is behind me and by the way I am not a scarlet woman"

"WELL THEN, WHY WHERE YOU IN THE ARMS OF A TEENAGE BOY?"

"I thought it was evident that I was sleeping and they didn't want to wake me because I was up all night packing their trunks" Hermione said sarcastically before she continued her speech. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, it's nice to finally meet you Mrs Weasley. The twins and Lee have told me so much about you" she said as she lifted her hand up to shake Mrs Weasley's.

Everyone but Mrs Weasley chuckled as she was shaken about the fact that a first year had talked back to her.

Charlie turned to Bill. "Pay up big brother" he said and Bill begrudgingly gave up 20 galleons to his smirking little brother.

"So you're our little brothers' terrifyingly smart' roommate then?" Bill asked.

"The 'muggle born extraordinaire' best friend?" Charlie spoke after Bill not giving Hermione a chance to answer the question.

"I think that they were being a bit dramatic when they wrote that. But I am one of their new roommates and friends. And yes I am a muggleborn. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione said as she walked away from Mrs Weasley dropping her hand and walking towards the other members of the family.

"So Hermione, Hermione Granger, how did you become their roommate?" Bill asked.

"You must be Bill, did you like your birthday gifts?"

"Yeah they were brilliant, although I still haven't figured out how to complete the puzzles and that cube thing and that game with the weird name is giving me some bother" he admitted and she chuckled at him.

"So basically all of it" Lee muttered.

Bill pushed Lee off of the couch. "Shut up little brother" he said and everyone laughed at them both except Mrs Weasley who was still in shock and not paying attention.

"Do you want me to show you what you need to do to complete them?" she asked and he nodded gratefully. "Well then I will show you sometime when I return from visiting my parents. Right anyway how did it become their roommate?" she said.

Hermione smiled at everyone and chuckled when they nodded their heads enthusiastically at her.

"Anyway just call me Mione or Mia everyone else does and it's less of a mouthful. And I became their roommate because Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape thought it best for my safety"

"Your safety? Why would they worry about your safety?" Mrs Weasley asked confused, the previous tone of voice gone and replaced by her normal tone. She turned around to face the others after breaking out of her thoughts.

"I was bullied during the first few weeks of school"

"Love it was a lot -" Lee spoke.

"- More than just bullying -" followed by George.

"- THEY KILLED YOU" Fred exclaimed making others jump.

When he saw Hermione's defeated face, he walked over to her and hugged her, whispering his apologies into her ear. She knew he wasn't angry at her but his outburst still shocked her. George walked over to them and he was pulled into the hug too. The others were watching on in curiosity. _'Definitely going to find out about them'_ Charlie and Bill both thought, they looked at each other and agreed.

"What do they mean they killed you?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly and she paled slightly and her voice had taken on her usual motherly tone.

"They mean Mrs Weasley that I was legally dead for fifteen minutes" the atmosphere in the room hadn't been great before but now it was worse.

"What caused this?" All previous opinions she had on Hermione had changed and she was now concerned for the young girl.

"They verbally abused me, destroyed my cloak and other personal items, kept me awake at night and when that wasn't enough they started to physically hurt me. I ended up sleeping in secret passage ways at night and spending my time that I wasn't in the library in the kitchens with the house elves. They are wonderful magical beings. Very kind and tolerant of me"

"What did they do to you?" Mr Weasley asked this time, he too was concerned for Hermione.

"Pushed me to the ground multiples times causing scrapes and cuts on my palms, elbows and legs. I had a black eye, a split lip, multiple cracked ribs, and several large bruises covering my stomach and back, I was pushed down the stairs cutting my head open, spraining my right ankle and breaking my left wrist and I had cuts, blisters and open wounds covering my entire body and all my veins had turned black"

"Princess tell them what caused the cuts, blisters, open wounds and blackened veins"

"I was attacked and restrained on the ground as someone used a spike from a plant to inject poison into my blood stream"

"Stop avoiding the subject Spitfire and tell them what the plant was"

"What was the plant they used?" Charlie asked already horrified at what he was hearing but he wasn't prepared for her answer. None of them were.

"Venomous Tentacula" the atmosphere filled with tension as the adults in the room digested the information that they had just been told.

"Who were they?" Bill asked barely controlling his anger. For some reason that he couldn't quite fathom, he saw Hermione as a little sister and he had only met her not even an hour ago. Charlie was struggling with the same emotions.

"The girls"

"What girls?" Mr Weasley asked.

"The entire population at Hogwarts. They treat me like a pariah. But it was only a select few that physically harmed me. Most of them are starting to come around. Mainly the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but some Gryffindors have too. I think it's because they all saw what had happened to me and most of them had at least a small part in it and maybe felt guilty, but also Professor Dumbledore forbid girls to be in groups of more than three when traveling around the castle"

"What were the punishments they received?" Mrs Weasley asked dazed and at this Hermione, George, Fred and Lee smirked and Ron and Harry chuckled and even Percy snorted. This caused a few raised eyebrows from the others not in the loop.

"I didn't want those involved to have their education jeopardised for whatever they did to me. No magical being should be kept from the wizarding world like Harry and I were for eleven years. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and we came to an agreement of sorts about their punishments. I asked for permission to do something and he refused me, but if he didn't witness me committing it he couldn't punish me for it"

Hermione walked over to Lee and held out her hand. Knowing what she wanted he took out their shared trunk and placed it on her palm. She smiled at him and placed the trunk on the ground. She clicked her fingers and the trunk returned to its original state. And everyone stared at her, even her boys.

"What?" she asked.

"Spitfire, you can't do magic outside of school until your seventeen. You will get in trouble with the Ministry"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't do any magic"

"We just saw you do it Love"

"I played around with the spells a bit and made them more adaptable for you. I permanently placed them on all your trunks. All you have to do is click your fingers..." and Hermione did so and the trunk shrunk in size again, and then she did it once more returning it back to the correct size "to activate the spells. So technically you're not using any magic because I turned the trunks into a magical object"

Everyone gaped at her and the magical ability she possessed.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing Mione" Lee, Fred, George, Ron and Harry said in unison and they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Hermione joined them and was followed by the other occupants of the room. They all eventually calmed down.

"So back to the punishment" Hermione said as she opened the trunk and pulled out a wad of magical photos. She pulled the boys over to the couches and sat on the floor in front of those already occupying the seats. She asked Bill to enlarge several photos and he did and he levitated them in front of them so they could all see. What they saw made them all suck in oxygen. The photos were taken by Oliver of Hermione in the hospital wing. They showed her pale lifeless body covered in injuries.

"How did no one figure out what was happening to you?" Mrs Weasley asked sending a pointed glare to her sons. Hermione and the others hadn't told her about Ron's part in the bullying and she wasn't going to and she would stop the twins and Lee from blabbing too.

"Glamour charms" Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did you come back?" Ginny asked speaking for the first time.

"That is a story for another time, maybe when Ollie is visiting as it involves him too" and the others nodded in agreement. "Now time for the punishments"

Bill enlarged and levitated photos of the first prank pulled during the flying lesson. The moving images showed the girls getting soaked as water poured seemingly out of nowhere as they screamed and struggled to get free from their brooms, followed by an attack from Peeves. Everyone laughed even Mrs Weasley.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked through laughter.

"Aquamenti charm, Disillusionment charm, Sticking charm and Silencing charm so they couldn't hear us laughing although the laughter of the class covered that anyway"

The second set of photos were enlarge and levitated and the photos showed the whole incident during the great hall with the: water, green paint, syrup, feathers not to mention Peeves and the water balloons.

"What about that time?" Bill asked this time with tears running down his face.

"Levitation charm, Disillusionment charm, Sticking charm and Finite Incantatem. I wanted them to look like chickens. Some of them may have been Gryffindors but they were cowards to not come forward with the truth about what they did to me. I may not have wanted to out them myself, but I would've had a lot more respect for them if they had confessed themselves. Besides we have a saying in the muggle world for being a coward and we call it 'being a chicken' and it seemed fitting"

They went through the rest of the photos seeing the other pranks they pulled: dying the girl's hair green and slipping fake tan into their shower gel. Hermione informed them that she wanted them to look like oopma lumpas; everyone but Harry was confused and she promised to show them Charlie and the Chocolate Factory sometime in the future. They showed the girls getting chased by fireworks courtesy of Fred, George and Lee. They also showed Peeves helpings in the pranking as he placed dung bombs and frogs born soap in the girl's rooms and bathrooms and Hermione making flour bombs and giving them to Peeves, which ended in him chasing the girls through the great hall.

"Well you boys were relentless with the pranks, very creative too. I don't think I've seen those pranks before" Bill said proudly. Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Harry and even Percy shared a look before they burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Bill asked confused.

"It wasn't them, most of those pranks where from the muggle world" Ron gasped out as he continued to laugh. Those who weren't laughing looked at Hermione and she smiled slyly.

"Merlin" Bill whispered awe.

"And Peeves has a soft spot for her, all she has to do is look at him and he blushes or turns more opaque I should say. He was worse than we were. We stopped after about a week of pranking but Peeves carried on for a few more days. He wasn't happy with the treatment of Mione" Lee said.

"Blooming hell" Charlie whispered impressed. Mrs Weasley was having the same thoughts so she didn't scold her son for using that kind of language.

"That's not even the half of it Barmie. You have no idea what we have learned about Mione and what she got up to in her muggle school" George said with pride evident in his voice.

"What did you learn?" Ginny asked jumping in her seat. They exclaimed everything they had learned on the Hogwarts Express and it had them in hysterics.

Mrs Weasley had warmed up to Hermione considerably and she now understood why she was her son's best friend and she approved.

Mr Weasley spoke breaking them off topic.

"I heard a rumour that there was a student that caused quite a stir during the sorting hat ceremony. You wouldn't happen to know what the rumours were talking about would you?" The twins and Hermione flinched. Of course she knew something about that; she was the student that caused the stir.

"Yes it was me, it took thrity minutes for me to be sorted" Bill and Charlie had been taking a drink of pumpkin juice when said this statement. The shock had them choking and ended up with Percy and Mr Weasley patting them on the back.

"WHAT?" Bill and Charlie gasped as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal.

"That's longer than even Professor Dumbledore and he is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. That should be impossible" Mr Weasley said.

"I know Mr Weasley, but I have done and I am doing a lot of things that are impossible"

"Like?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I skipped ahead to third year level potions within the first two weeks of September and I am further ahead in my other subjects, but I can't be moved ahead in those subjects otherwise other students will get suspicious. I can perform spells and charms well beyond my years perfectly and as evident by the trunks I turned into magical objects and the same is said for my brewing potions"

"What spells and charms?" Bill asked intrigued and the others listened attentively to her answers.

"Aquamenti, Glamour charms, Avis, Gemino, Reducio, Diffindo, Lumox, Nox, Reparo, Disillusionment charm, Silenco, Colloportus, Alohomora, Periculum, Feather-Light charm, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Aresto Momentum, Finite Incantatem, Flipendo, Sticking charm and Verdimillious. I also successfully brewed a wit sharpening potion on my first try and that's why I was moved into the advanced lessons and skipped ahead two years"

Everyone stared at her stunned except for her boys and Percy who to be honest wasn't at all shocked by the revelation. Harry and Ron knew that she was capable of perfecting spells quickly but they didn't know that she had done so with spells for fifth years and above or that she had already perfected that many in such a short amount of time.

"It's true I've seen her do some of those spells; she used the Gemino to win a pillow fight in the common room and the Aquamenti to prank the twins" Percy said.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"YOU PRANKED THE TWINS!" Bill yelled.

"YOU OUTSMARTED THE DEMONIC GINGERS!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Several times and Oliver helped me too. That reminds me" Hermione said as she retrieved the photos of the pranks pulled on the twins and handing them to Percy.

"Would you like the honour of showing your parents and siblings what I've been up to?" Hermione asked and Percy smirked. Yes he smirked.

"Gladly" he said.

He took the photos, enlarged and levitated them in front of everyone (he did it wandlessly - so he technically couldn't get in trouble. Wandless magic was actually quite easy if you understood the theory and did it with only simple spells). There in the middle of the room the size of an elephant were the moving photos of Fred, George and Lee with their makeovers. Everyone burst into laughter particularly Mr and Mrs Weasley at seeing their prankster sons being outsmarted by an eleven to twelve year old.

"MERLIN" Ginny yelled double over.

"BLOODY HELL" which surprisingly came from Mrs Weasley who didn't even notice her exclamation as she had tears running down her.

"And we charmed them so they were stuck with their new makeovers and nails for at least four weeks" this set off a louder round of laughter.

"CAN WE KEEP HER?" Bill and Charlie shouted. Mr and Mrs Weasley were seriously contemplating it; she could be handy around the Burrow and keep the twins and Lee inline.

"That's not all guys" Hermione said and Percy moved onto the last photos.

When he enlarged and levitated them they showed the twins stuck to their brooms and being soaked from head to toe by a laughing Hermione and Oliver. The twins were yelling and spluttering as water went into their mouths, but Hermione and Oliver didn't let up.

"You do realise that if you flew on that broom that you can't seem to get off, you wouldn't have been in the firing range" Percy said smugly.

"Well we know that now" George said rolling his eyes.

"But we were too busy being soaked and we were trying to get of the broom that, that little genius over there..." Fred said pointing to Hermione who smiled at them proudly and not at all sorry before George continued.

"Used a sticking charm on us and we didn't know the counter charm"

"You could've use Finite Incantatem" Hermione said smugly.

"Again we know that now" they repeated.

"That's not all either, I taught them a muggle game; Truth or Dare and we played"

"What's that?" Mr Weasley's eyes immediately lit up at the word muggle.

"It's a game people play. Basically you go around the group and you ask someone 'truth or dare' if they pick truth they have to answer any question you ask them truthfully, if they don't they have to do a forfeit which is usually pretty bad. But if they choose dare they have to complete the dare and if they don't they have to do a forfeit which is usually worse than the original dare"

"Sounds fun" Ginny said.

"It is" replied Fred, George, Lee and Hermione.

"So I'm guessing you all choose dare" Charlie asked and they nodded in agreement.

"What did you have to do?" Bill asked. Hermione went into detail explaining each dare (they had already done and only vaguely explaining the ones yet to be completed; they had to be surprised) to them and showing them the corresponding pictures; which of course had them all in hysterics. Particularly George serenading Snape and Oliver wearing a fairy princess costume. But the best of the dares they all decided was Hermione's prank on the Slytherin quidditch team.

"I still can't believe you pranked the whole Slytherin quidditch team, the reserves to" Charlie said looking at her in admiration.

"And there's still more dares to complete too and we will take more pictures for you" Hermione assured them and they all brightened at her statement.

"She also saved Wood's life and mine" Harry said and everyone looked at her. She silently cursed and glared at Harry who didn't notice.

"What does he mean?" Mr Weasley asked fascinated.

"Someone was jinxing Harry's broom, probably trying to cheat and Marcus Flint knocked Ollie off his broom sending him backwards hitting into the hoops and falling a couple hundred feet to the ground and I cast the Aresto Momentum charm in time. Speaking of which, I still need to show Marcus Flint my appreciation for that" she said with and evil glint in her eyes and a smirk that scared everyone but Fred, George and Lee.

"And she's brilliant at showing her appreciation. We have been on the receiving end of her gratification and let me tell you we've never thought once about crossing her again" Lee said.

"So you're saying that tiny Mione over here scares you" Charlie said with a smirk.

"No, we are saying that she terrifies us" the twins said together and the others chuckled at the genuine fear in their eyes.

Even their own mother didn't strike as much fear in them as Hermione seemed to and Mrs Weasley was honestly proud at that moment. Sure Hermione was a prankster like the twins, but she also kept them grounded and made sure that they got their homework done and not detention.

Getting back to the topic Ron spoke up.

"She didn't just do it in time to stop him from hitting the ground; she did it before any of the Professors had even thought to take out their wands and was on the pitch kneeling over his unconscious body before they even stood up. When the twins flew down from the air, she touched him and a golden light appeared and blinded everyone on the entire pitch before it disappeared and Wood woke up" Ron said.

Once again people were staring at her.

"Maybe we should talk about this when Ollie is here" she said anxiously and the twins picked up on her change in mood and put their arms around her. Fred's around her shoulders and George's around her waist.

"Of course Princess, it would be easier to explain anyway with him here" and they nodded.

They quickly changed the topic; they had laughed for hours until Hermione had to go home. She said good bye to the Weasleys and was surprised when Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Charlie, Percy and Bill hugged her. Hermione then hugged Ron, Harry and Lee before hugging the twins tightly.

They placed her in the floo and she went off to her home to see her parents for the first time in months.

When Hermione left the twins felt lost and unhappy and the adults in the room noticed. The children went upstairs and the adults went into the kitchen to talk. Mrs Weasley placed a silencing charm around the room before the conversation began.

"It's weird the way they act around her" Bill said.

"And after what we've learned about her relationship with not only the twins but with Wood too, it's definitely strange" Charlie spoke.

"She can do spells and charms that should be impossible for her. It was probably impossible for Dumbledore to learn as quickly as she has" Mr Weasley said.

"They seem to be in tune with each other's mood. It's almost as if they can sense what each of them need. They immediately comforted her when Ron said something about what happened to Oliver. He hit a nerve and her reaction to Marcus Flint was interesting. She's very protective of them" Mrs Weasley noted.

"Did you all see when one of the twins left the room and before he even walked back in Hermione looked to the stairs and then he appeared? It was like she knew that he was going to be there" Mr Weasley spoke.

"It was the same when she left the room. Before she walked back into the room the twins both looked to the stairs and she appeared" Bill stated.

"And what's that thing with the golden light and Wood waking up when she touched him? And how was she resuscitated? Do you think it was the same thing with the golden light? " Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye on them when she returns from her parents, I'm sure Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape know exactly what's going on. They can't have missed her abilities, the sorting hat incident and the way she is with the boys. We should start researching and see what we can find out. The bond between them is bizarre and we shouldn't mention this to anyone who isn't in this room" Mrs Weasley said and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Wood Manor**

When Oliver and his parents returned to Wood Manor, he was feeling the loss of not having Hermione in his presence; and he didn't like the feeling at all. He knew there was nothing he could do to numb the pain of loss except grin and bear it until he saw her again.

Oliver sighed for the umpteenth time and his parents smirked at each other.

"Oliver, sit down for a moment please so we can talk ta ya" Oliver did as his mum asked and sat on a couch opposite his parents who were also sat on a couch.

"So Oliver, are ya going ta tell us what that was all about with that girl?" Mr Wood asked amused.

Oliver sighed once more at the reference to Hermione. _'Here we go with the interrogation. Better get it over with'_ he thought.

"That was Mione; she fell asleep on the train. She was up all night packing everyone's trunks and we didn't want ta wake her. Besides, she's so peaceful when she sleeps" Oliver said with a faraway look in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

"So that was Mione. The one ya always talk about in ya letters home?" Mrs Wood asked and Oliver nodded in confirmation.

Mr Wood, like Mr Weasley had too heard a rumour about an incident during the sorting hat ceremony and decided to question Oliver on the matter.

"Oliver, I heard a rumour this year and was wondering if ya can tell me about it. That a student caused quite a stir during the sorting hat ceremony" Mr and Mrs Wood noticed Oliver violently flinch when this was mentioned to him.

"It was Mione, it took her thirty minutes ta be sorted into a house" his parents just stared at him dazed.

"Thirty minutes" whispered Mrs Wood and Oliver nodded. Mr and Mrs Wood responded with a "Merlin"

"She must be powerful then" Mrs Wood asked.

"She is; she has skipped first and second year potions in ta weeks and has been placed in advanced potions with me. She is also far more advanced than others in her classes but she can't be placed in any more advanced lessons as the Professors are worried that it would seem suspicious. She can also perform spells and charms at fifth year level and beyond and learned and perfected them in less than fifteen minutes. Some took her longer to learn, but the majority she got in that time frame. She even taught me some of the fifth and sixth years spells and charms which I can now cast perfectly and putting me ahead of the class"

"What spells and charms?" Mr Wood asked and Oliver listed of the spells she has perfected since the beginning of term.

"Why is she ya roommate?" Mrs Wood asked curiously.

"Because the Professors thought that she would be safe with me, Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins"

"Why was her safety called into question?" Mrs Wood asked and Oliver explained the whole situation with the bullying, her speech to the entire school and the incident with the Venomous Tentacula poison.

"VENOMOUS TENTACULA" both his parents exclaimed. Oliver was taken aback; his parents never raised their voices (except for quidditch matches).

"She died, for fifteen minutes but she came back" Oliver whispered pained as he remembered the day he and the twins had healed her. His parents noticed his heart broken expression and immediately they knew something was going on between Oliver, Hermione and the twins.

"How did she come back?" his mother asked.

"I knew what ta do. We knew what ta do. I don't know how but we did. When she died, she was just lying there all pale and lifeless. She wasn't moving or breathing. And I began to panic. When I touched her cheek I felt a jolt of lightning. I always feel it when I touch her. That's how I knew she could be saved. When I removed my hand from her cheek I looked down and she was breathing again. I looked at the twins and they knew it to. They each grabbed one of her hands and I touched her check again. There was this voice in the back of my mind, in my heart, in my soul. It was talking ta me telling me what ta do. And I followed its instructions and I let my instincts take over, she levitated above the bed and we all glowed this bright golden light that filled the room, and after what felt like a few seconds, she was lowered back on ta the bed and all her injuries had been healed. When she opened her eyes it was the happiest moment in my life; when I looked deep in ta her eyes and when she stared right back in ta mine and she smiled so softly. Quidditch couldn't make as happy as I was in that moment" his parents were stunned at his revelation.

What he described wasn't normal and they had heard tales of such things happening but they hadn't happened since the time of the Hogwarts founders. They would have to research further.

"Were her attackers punished?" Mrs Wood whispered and Oliver smirked at her.

"Yeah, they were punished" and Mr Wood raised an eyebrow.

Oliver explained everything and went in incredible amounts of detail before he took out the photos he had taken on the revenge pranks. He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and clicked his fingers like Hermione had told him to and the trunk returned to its original size.

"Oliver ya know that ya can't do magic outside of school. Ya will get in major trouble with the Ministry" is mother scolded.

"No I won't because I didn't do any magic. Mione adapted the shrinking and feather-light charms and placed them on the trunk permanently. All I have ta do is click my fingers ta activate the spells. Mione created a new magical object and they are not illegal ta use out of school or underage" his parents stared dazed at hearing the news that a first year had created a new products of sorts. And a brilliant one at that.

Oliver showed them the photos of the revenge pranks before moving on and he also showed his parents the photos of Hermione lying motionless on the bed in the hospital wing covered in injuries. When they saw Oliver's reaction to it and the young girl in the photo they both had tears forming in their eyes. Oliver quickly moved on showing them the pictures of the pranks and they laughed for a couple of hours.

"I almost forgot I have ta show you these" Oliver said as he removed the photos of the pranks they pulled on the twins and the photos of the dares. The Woods were greatly impressed, they knew the infamous Weasley twins and their reputation and the fact that this first year girl had out smarted them both numerous times had them holding Hermione in high regard.

"I can't believe she got George ta serenade Snape for a week and she got ya ta wear a PINK fairy princess costume in front of the entire school" his mother gasped out and Oliver grumbled at the last part as his mother and father laughed at him with tears rolling down their faces.

"Merlin the makeovers you helped her give the twins, and the fact that she stuck them ta their brooms and soaked them and that she pranked the Slytherin quidditch team and the reserves too" Mr Wood said awe-struck.

"She saved my life ta ya know?" Oliver said.

That stopped his parents from laughing dead in their tracks and they had a serious look on their faces.

"What?" they both whispered.

"She saved my life. In the first quidditch match, Flint stole the beater bat and hit a bludger at me. It hit me and sent me flying off my broom and back in ta the hoops and I fell unconscious. She cast the Aresto Momentum charm and was on the pitch kneeling by my side before the Professors had even pulled their wands and stood up. I was unconscious but I could feel the pain. It was unbearable. I felt someone touch my face and the pain began ta dissipate. I could hear a voice talking ta me. I could hear a familiar laugh ringing through my ears; her laugh. And all I could see in my mind was Mione. Something in me told me ta open my eyes and when I did, I saw a golden light – the same golden light the night of the hospital wing incident – and knew that she had healed me. She had saved me. A fall like that I would've be paralysed or it would've killed me. I looked up in ta her eyes and felt the same as I had in the hospital wing; happy, content and relaxed. The twins were there ta, I knew they had a hand in helping ta heal me. She didn't leave my side for ta weeks except for class. She has been planning revenge on Flint for a while now. And it's going ta be bad. Ya saw what she did ta the twins and the girls that terrorized her. Imagine what she will do ta him"

 _'Okay if I didn't think that something strange was happening before I do now. It isn't a coincidence that they can heal each other, they always seem ta be together no matter where they go'_ Mr Wood thought.

"How do ya feel when ya are around her?" Mrs Wood asked.

"Me and the twins feel the same: when we touch her we feel like a bolt of lightning has passed through us. When we are near her or in the same room as her we feel; happy, content, relaxed and whole. When we are away from her we feel; lost, depressed and like there is a part of us missing. We can tell when she is about ta walk in ta the same room as us and we can sort of sense her emotions and moods. It's like we know exactly what she needs and what ta do for her"

 _'Yeah we'll have ta start researching immediately'_ Mrs Wood thought and when she looked at her husband, she knew he thought the same and they subtly nodded to each other.

"How does she feel?" Mrs Wood asked.

"We don't know, we haven't asked her. But I think she might feel the same way. She is very protective of us and she treats us differently ta other boys, just like we treat her differently ta other girls. She doesn't have a good night's sleep unless she is sleeping next ta me and the twins. Again it's the same for us we can't sleep if she isn't next ta us. Every meal we eat she puts the food on our plate for us and she seems ta know our moods. When we are angry, she calms us and when we are upset about something, she makes us laugh. And when I walk in ta a room she is usually looking at the door looking expectantly"

"What's she like?" Mr Wood asked wanting to know more about the young girl.

"She is amazing. There's a reason it took so long ta sort her at the ceremony. She is ta suitable. She has traits of all the houses. She is kind, caring, generous, hardworking, loyal, witty, terrifyingly smart, frighteningly cunning and downright scary when she want ta be, she's brave, noble and hilarious. She knows how ta calm down a crying Neville Longbottom and boost his confidence"

Oliver had a soft and goofy smile and his face and his parents smiled at him. They continued to talk until Oliver went to bed and his parents went to the library to research.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Best & Worst Christmas Ever! Part 2**

 **The Burrow – Saturday 21st December 1991**

The twins had been miserable since Hermione had left for her parent's house. They spent most of their time isolating themselves from the rest of the Weasleys and locking themselves in their bedroom doing Merlin knows what and planning Merlin knows what. They also spent less time with Lee than usual.

When the twins weren't in their bedroom, they were sat at the kitchen table eating their food with the rest of the Weasley brood. All the jokes and laughter that usually accompanied the twins and that they always brought to meal times vanished and instead they sat sulking barely eating their plate of food never mind the second or third helpings that was customary of the Weasley children. Fred and George only responded to questions in one word answers and with the same monotone voice. The twin's behaviour mostly struck the adults and it severely concerned them. They couldn't understand what had caused the sudden change in mood and behaviour.

The always joyous and mischievous twins were nowhere to been seen, instead being replaced by pouting and brooding teenagers who looked to be in constant pain. When they walked into a room the atmosphere changed to one of longing and utter sadness. And it broke the adult's hearts seeing them in such agony.

Nothing could lift their sprits. Not quidditch, not experimenting with potions, not Lee, not eating their favourite foods (which Mrs Weasley slaved over for hours in the kitchen making) and certainly not pranking.

In the last three days: they hadn't finished a single meal, played or talked about quidditch, pulled or planned a single prank or teased any of their siblings or their parents when they mixed them up. But most importantly they hadn't smiled or laughed. It was causing distress to their mother. It was obvious that whatever was happening between her sons and Hermione was a lot more serious and complex than they had thought or had been led to believe. They hadn't managed to find any answers in the research they had conducted when they had time and with what limited resources they had available.

Even Lee was worrying; he had seen what happened to the twins (and Oliver) when they had been away from Hermione only for a few hours. But they had never been away from her this long. For three days. He could see the suffering they were both going through and he was at a loss as to what he could for them. Lee had learned that it was best to leave them well alone.

You see the twins were different to other magical twins. They possessed a rare bond. A twin bond. This type of magic has only occurred a handful of times in last thousand years. And Fred and George were the only magical twins with a bond in Hogwarts at the moment and have been for the last decade. The last known case was their twin uncles Fabian and Gideon who died in the first Wizarding War.

The twin bond allows for the twins to be two separate people but have the same thoughts and feelings. They were currently using their twin bond to comfort each other and decrease the levels of loneliness and suffering they were feeling.

But Oliver had it worse, he was alone and he had been away from Hermione for a longer period of time than the twins had.

* * *

 **Wood Manor**

Mr and Mrs Wood have also had no luck with their research and they have a lot more resources available to them than the Weasleys. They have never seen their son so defeated and broken.

Mr Wood had bought Oliver tickets for a Puddlemore United (Oliver's all-time favourite team) quidditch match the previous day but Oliver refused to leave the manor and instead spent his time looking through all the photo's that had been taken during the previous term at Hogwarts. Oliver paid particular attention to the photos that contained Hermione and himself together. His favourites were the ones where they had pranked the twins in the common room and at the quidditch try-outs, where he had high fived Hermione and they both rested against each other as they double over in uncontrollable laughter and struggled to breathe.

But his upmost favourite was of one that was taken during the Slytherin verses Gryffindor quidditch match. When Oliver was comforting Hermione after the game, one of the twins had somehow managed to obtain a camera and took a photo of Hermione and Oliver hugging tightly with her face buried in his neck and her shoulders shook as she cried. He had managed to make her give a watery laugh and the smile she gave blinded him and softened his heart and he smiled softly back at her.

When the Hermione in the photo noticed Oliver staring at her she gave him that same soft smile that she did on that very day and he couldn't help the way his eyes shone and how his face split into a grin.

He spent the rest of the day in his room laying on his bed and staring at that same photo.

Mr and Mrs Wood knocked on his bedroom door and entered walking in and sitting on his bed. They could see the anguish on their only child's face and their hearts ached for him.

"Have ya found anything out with the research ya have been doing?" Oliver asked his parents as he smoothed his fingers over the photo and they looked at him slightly guilty but mostly shocked.

"We should've known ya already knew" his father said with a chuckle and he shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't found anything yet but we'll keep looking. Ya said that the Weasley twins feel the same as ya do about Hermione. Does that mean that they are feeling the same as ya now?" Mrs Wood spoke.

"I suppose so, but they have a twin bond so they will be able ta comfort each other so they won't be in as much pain as I am, but it will still hurt them" Mr and Mrs Wood were shocked to hear that the twins had a twin bond. There hadn't been one since the first Wizarding War.

"It hurts ya ta be away from her?" his mother asked with worry on her face. Her blue eyes that were usually filled with happiness were now filled with concern.

"Yeah more than getting knocked off ya broom a couple of hundred feet in the air. It feels as though I will never be happy again. That I am filled with nothing but longing and desperation ta be in her presence again. Everything hurts; my head, my heart and it feels like my magic is unhappy – depressed even. It always feels this way when I am away from her for ta long, but this is the worst I have felt. I haven't been away from her for this long before; it's usually only a few hours. I can't sleep unless she is next ta me and I don't want ta eat because my body doesn't need food; it needs ta be near her. I feel as though I am not complete, I feel empty and lost" Oliver mumbled to his parents.

They could see the suffering he was currently going through and they wondered if Hermione was experiencing the same symptoms.

"We will keep looking for any information that relates ta what ya have told us" Mr Wood said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

Unfortunately for Hermione she too was suffering just as Fred, George and Oliver were, but her symptoms were a lot more severe than theirs were.

At first she had been ecstatic to see her parents hugging them tightly and only letting go after some encouragement and teasing from her parents. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking and with Hermione explaining everything about Hogwarts, quidditch, the wizarding world and her boys in person. The feelings had started off slowly, growing stronger as the time she had been away from them increased. When they had all agreed to retire to bed Hermione could sense the feelings beginning to sink into her.

The next morning she was absolutely shattered, but she had some Christmas shopping to do and her mother agreed to go shopping with her. Hermione had to buy presents for the Weasleys, Harry, her parents and the Woods. They spent the whole day together and even though Hermione didn't quite feel one hundred percent she had a brilliant time shopping with her mother. When they returned they sorted out the gifts and wrapped the presents. When they retired that evening Hermione could feel the loss and she felt empty.

But now three days later Hermione was suffering greatly. Hermione was bed ridden with illness. She had insomnia for the past three days, she has had nose bleeds, migraines and her balance was suffering making her clumsier than usual.

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you doing?" Mr and Mrs Granger entered her room with the later carrying a bowl of tomato soup and her dad asking her the question.

"I'm feeling better now thanks dad. Trust me to get ill during the Christmas holidays, especially when I only have a few days with you and mum" that was a total lie she was feeling like she has been hit by the Hogwarts Express, and she knew that she wouldn't get better unless she was in the presence of Fred, George and Oliver. She wondered if they too were in the same position as her.

"It is okay Sweetie, I suppose it is better that you're ill now and not during school time so you don't miss any classes" her mum said and Hermione tried to smile at them both but it probably came out as a grimace.

"I'll probably be better by tomorrow" Hermione said not at all hopeful, her dad nodded and both her mum and dad left to go to bed for the night.

"Goodnight mum, daddy, love you"

"Good night Pumpkin we love you too" he said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Sunday 22nd December 1991 – 04:00**

Fred and George bolted up from their beds and stared at each other in fear.

"MIONE" they both yelled so loud that they woke Lee and he fell from the bed. If they hadn't have been so scared in that moment they would've laughed. Lee got up grumbling and was about to yell at the twins when he noticed their expressions.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

But Fred and George didn't answer him. Instead they removed themselves from their bed put on the first pair of shoes they could find and shoved on a Weasley jumper, running out of their room and to their parents. They knocked loudly and rushed in to the room.

"MUM! DAD!" they both yelled.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked when she noticed the twin's fearful expressions and she and her husband both got out of bed and put on their slippers and slipped on their dressing gowns.

"MIONE SHE'S IN TROUBLE" they yelled and their other siblings joined them.

"WE HAVE TO GO" they shouted as they made a dash down the stairs and to the living room. They went to the floo when someone stepped out with the same terrified expression on their face that they knew were currently on their faces, followed by two concerned parents.

* * *

 **Wood Manor**

Oliver was asleep when he was hit with emotions so powerful that it took his breath away and he struggled to breath. Heart break, devastation, loss, fear and anger. When he realised where they were coming from, he stood and put on a pair of trainers and rushed to his parent's room with his wand in hand and shouting.

"MUM! DAD! WAKE UP, WE HAVE TA GO! MIONE'S IN TROUBLE"

"What?" his dad asked when he and his wife exited the room with their slippers and dressing gowns on.

"MIONE'S IN TROUBLE, WE HAVE TA GO NOW" Oliver said fearfully and panicked as he ran to the nearest fire place to use the floo and his parents followed behind him.

"THE BURROW" he shouted clearly and stepped out of the fire place coming face to face with two identical looks of fear. His parents stepped through and he could hear them walking over to him and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Oliver, Fred and George shared a look before they nodded.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SHE NEEDS US!" they bellowed simultaneously scaring those around them as they jumped. They headed to the floo, stepping inside and saying Hermione's floo address.

"Percy you're in charge" was the last thing that was heard from Mr Weasley as he was the last in the floo.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

Hermione awoke startled; she had heard a noise and stepped out of bed to investigate. She grabbed her wand from her bedside cabinet draw. She knew she wasn't allowed to use magic, but having her wand with her made her feel more safe and grounded.

She pulled open her bedroom door and walked out; she noticed that her parent's bed room door was open and peeped inside to see it empty. She sighed in relief, realising that she had just heard her parents downstairs _. 'Well I'm already up now and it's not like I have been sleeping well lately. I might as well get up'_ she thought to herself. Hermione descended the stairs as comprehension dawned on her; she would be seeing her boys in less than two days. That fact made Hermione feel better and any previous illness began to fade slightly making her feel better than she had previously.

She reached the bottom of the stairs with a grin on her face and she jumped missing the last two steps and landed with a thud on floor and she giggled to herself. She was stopped in her tracks when she heard a crashing noise, the door being thrown open and a cold blast suddenly chilled her to the bone. But that wasn't the worst. She could smell something and she wasn't sure what it was.

She once again took her wand in hand and rounded the corner into the kitchen noticing it empty and with the backdoor opened. She ignored it and walked into the living room. What she saw made her stomach drop, her heart clench, her eyes fill with tears and she dropped her wand. She had the unbelievable urge to scream and that is what she did. She opened her mouth and a pained cry left her as she dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and she continued to yell and scream in anguish as tears streamed down her face heavily.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Best & Worst Christmas Ever! Part 3**

 **The Granger Residence - Sunday 22nd December 1991 – 4:00**

Hermione was letting out heart wrenching sobs. She managed to crawl over to her parents who were lying on the ground. Her father was on his back and her mother on her side. She reached them and gently lifted her father's head on to her lap and cradled it as she leaned over and hugged her mother close to her. She was making so much noise she didn't understand how none of the neighbours had come to the house to complain or investigate. She couldn't hear anything but the sounds of her heart shattering and her cries of anguish and for that reason, she didn't hear the sounds of the floo activating and several familiar faces stepping out of it.

Oliver exited the floo first followed by Fred and George. They stopped frozen and didn't hear the others stepping out of the fire place. Oliver could feel the emotions that had alerted him to Hermione's suffering flare up immediately and he almost collapsed from the impact, being caught by Mr Wood. He looked over to the twins to see that they had been caught by Bill and Charlie obviously feeling the same. Their attention was brought back to Hermione and everyone gasped at the young girl.

She was wearing her pajamas with angels and devils on them but they were mostly obscured by the blood covering her face, shirt, hands and bottoms. They could see the blood being washed away from her cheeks as tears streamed down her face with such a force that should have been impossible.

Oliver broke out of the trance first and slowly walked towards her, he bent down next to her and whispered to her as the adults watched on at the scene horrified.

"Hey Little Lass" he whispered so softly that only Hermione could hear him, she turned to look at him. She was not at all surprised that he was there and she couldn't explain why, but she didn't care.

"They're gone. They left me Ollie. I don't know what to do or how to save them. What will I do without them?" she whispered and Oliver's heart broke at her pained and lost expression.

She threw herself into his arms and Oliver had been expecting it, so he caught her and pulled her close to him as he rocked them back and forth from his place on the floor with her sobbing into his neck. He could feel her tears running down his bare shoulders as he had forgotten to put on a t-shirt.

The twins were next to break out of their thoughts and they rushed to their side and collapsed on the floor. The all hugged tightly with Hermione sandwiched between them. She could feel them comforting her and even though she didn't want to. She felt better; even if she would never speak to her parents again and that she should be a broken shell, she couldn't help but feel better in their presence. A golden glow appeared around them blinding the others in the room, before it vanished as if it hadn't just happened.

"That must be the golden light Oliver mentioned" Mrs Wood whispered to her husband in a trance and he nodded. They were all in shock but Hermione's sobs had brought them back to reality.

Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley rushed to Mrs Granger's side to see what they could do and Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr Weasley did the same for Mr Granger.

Mr Weasley pointed his wand in the air and cast his patronus sending the weasel (the weasels meaning: kind, family oriented, optimistic, interest in many subjects and a love for learning) off with a message to Professor Dumbledore.

Barely even a minute later, Professor Dumbledore came through the floo flanked by Professors McGonagall and Snape. They stopped and stared at each other, they knew that something like this would happen but they didn't think it would've happened for a long while.

The adults in the room noticed the behaviour and the looks the three where exhibiting and exchanging and instantly knew that they knew exactly what had happened. And they assumed that they would know a lot more about Hermione, Oliver, Fred and George's situation to. They would all be having a sit down and a few choice words would be shared later on the others had decided.

Professors Snape and Dumbledore rushed forwards to the Grangers. Snape grabbed a hold of Mr Granger and Dumbledore Mrs Granger, they nodded to each other before taking out their wands and apparating to Merlin knows where and leaving the room in complete silence except for Hermione's cries.

Oliver picked Hermione up into his arms bridal style and cradled her to his chest; she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried into the crook of his neck. Fred and George stood and they shared a nod with Oliver.

The adults noticed this exchange and where confused until they walked towards the floo and went back to the Burrow. The Weasleys followed whilst the Woods and Professor McGonagall stayed behind to secure the house and then they headed to the Burrow.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Oliver, Fred and George walked out of the fire place in the living room and were followed by the Weasleys. They walked straight past Harry, Ron, Percy, Lee and Ginny ignoring all the comments and questions about Hermione being blood soaked and walked up the stairs and into the twins and Lee's bedroom. Lee had followed behind them and closed the door behind him locking it shut. They pushed the beds together making it big enough for the five of them. Oliver placed Hermione in the middle of the bed and laid on her right side. Fred lay on her left side and George was laid in-between Hermione and Oliver at their hip level whilst Lee was on Fred's left. They all huddled together to comfort Hermione and eventually she cried herself to sleep at which point the boys followed after her.

The Weasleys watched Oliver, Fred, George and Lee walk upstairs and waited for the sound of the door closing. Then they turned to Harry, Ron, Percy and Ginny who were currently asking question after question about Hermione.

"That is enough! Now all of you back to bed! And leave them alone, do not disturb them!" Mrs Weasley said sternly with a look that the others didn't dare rebel against and they headed back to their bed rooms.

"What happened there?" Bill asked but mainly to himself.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape know more than they are letting on" Mrs Weasley said and she headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Her husband and two eldest sons followed and sat at the table.

Five minutes later Mr and Mrs Wood and Professor McGonagall arrived and they too sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of them waiting for Dumbledore and Snape to arrive.

That happened ten minutes later with them both stepping out of the floo and walking into the kitchen where they took a seat. Nine people were currently sat at the table, in silence waiting for someone to talk.

Mrs Weasley had had enough, so she placed a silencing charm around the room and spoke up.

"I think you need to tell us what is going on Albus"

"Yes especially between Hermione, Oliver, Fred and George" Mrs Wood spoke and the others not in the know nodded in agreement, staring at the three professors waiting for answers.

Dumbledore sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret any longer and they were the parents and family of his students so they could be trusted. He looked at McGonagall and Snape and they nodded giving him their confirmation on the matter.

"During the first war we were placing families under the protection of the order and into safe houses. As you were all members of the order - with the exception of Bill and Charlie - you will know all the names of those under our protection" he begun.

"The Potters, Mckinnons, Lovegoods ta name a few" Mrs Wood said and he nodded at her.

"Well what you don't know is that we placed a young married couple and their child under our protection also. The Blakes"

"I never knew the Blakes were placed under the orders protection, I thought they died along with their child in the first war" Mr Weasley said.

"Not exactly, the Blakes came to me worried that Voldemort..." he was cut off when everyone flinched but continued as if it never happened "was trying to recruit them. Now what you don't know is that the Blakes are descendants of the blood line Marvolo Gaunt" everyone but the Professors gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley yelped and Dumbledore carried on.

"Their line stemmed from Morphin Gaunt. Not much is known about his life except that he shared the same deranged and emotional state as his father. When he was released from his time in Azkaban, he married a squib for a wife and he had a son who was a half-blood. From there it went quiet. That is why no one knew that the Blakes were related to Marvolo Gaunt particularly with the name change. Now Voldemort..." again everyone cringed and he rolled his eyes "he too descends from the Gaunt line but from Merope, the daughter who fell in love with a muggle and used a love potion to effectively marry and have a child. This makes the Blakes and Voldemort..." once again they flinched "related, which is why he tried to recruit them"

"Okay, that makes sense, but what does this have to do with Mione, the twins and Wood?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well like I said we placed the Blakes in a safe house, but it wasn't just solely based on the blood line, there was another two reasons. The wife of Spencer Blake was named Amy White and she was a Siren" the room filled with gasps.

"But they are rather rare magical creatures" Bill stated.

"And vastly powerful too, they're numbers are drastically declining, they're almost extinct" Charlie added.

"So now we have the Blakes; the husband a descendant from the Gaunt line and the wife a Siren and they had a child"

"Between both parents that child would be tremendously powerful when they grow up, whether they have the Siren trait or not" Mr Wood said.

"Precisely! Now can you see why we placed them in a safe house without departing that information to the rest of the order?" Dumbledore asked and everyone nodded. "During the war the Blake's safe house was compromised and they fought but it cost them their lives. We arrived in time to save the child but not before the child was harmed. Before their deaths Amy and Spencer placed their child in the order's custody should anything happen to them and they had left vials of both real and fake memories to be placed within the child so that they had at least some memories of their parents. The child was taken to a more secure safe house and placed in the care of a squib until they were four years old. At which point they were adopted by a muggle couple until they were of age to attend Hogwarts" he stopped to make sure that the others were following along, when he confirmed that they were he continued. "Now a prophecy was made almost thirteen years ago"

"What prophecy?" Mr Weasley asked.

"A witch will be born in the ninth month. With her a new future may be formed. Once of age and her mates have been found, the power she will possess will be immense. She will be the beacon of light, to banish the darkness from the world" Dumbledore said the prophecy which he had long since memorised out loud.

"So are ya saying that this prophecy was based on the child of the Blakes? A witch?" Mr Wood asked.

"And that would put the witch in Hogwarts. Which means that ya know who it is" stated Mrs Wood.

"We believe we have confirmed so, yes" he said.

"Well that's all well and good but I still don't understand what this has to do with Mione, the twins and Wood" Charlie spoke.

"Are you aware that Miss Granger is adopted?" Dumbledore asked the group and a look of comprehension broke out on their faces.

"Are you saying that Hermione is the one, the child?" asked Mr Weasley and all three professors nodded.

"She was adopted when she was four years old. It took thirty minutes for the sorting hat to place her into a house and not without difficulty" Dumbledore spoke.

"She can perfectly brew potions to at least a fourth year level on her first try and she skipped both first and second year in less than three weeks" Snape said.

"She can also correctly cast spells and charms, well beyond the talents of fifth and sixth years and is able to teach them to others. I watched her perfect changing a goblet into a mouse in fifteen minutes. Not to mention those pranks she has pulled and the magical ability put into them" McGonagall spoke proudly.

"Professor McGonagall's got a point those pictures they showed us when we got back from the train station prove it" Charlie said smugly remembering a particular photo of the twins and Lee in the common room.

"And the way the female population reacts to her..." McGonagall added.

"What do ya mean by that?" Mr Wood asked.

"Well I believe there's a reason some of the females treat Miss Granger the way they do. It's because they can sense her power. During my first visitation with her, as soon as I walked into the room I could sense her power. The females are jealous of her power but they don't know why. Molly, Beth did you feel something when you met Miss Granger?" McGonagall said and all the males looked at them both expectantly.

"Well I haven't officially met her yet, but when I entered the room back at her house I got a strange feeling, that I can't quite explain" Mrs Wood said.

"I got the same feeling when I first met her. It put me on edge; I think that's why I was rather hard on Hermione when I first met her..." she was cut off by the snorts of Bill and Charlie.

"That's an understatement" Charlie said. Molly glared at him and continued talking.

"It feels as though I am in the presence of something out of this world. Like having ten Albus's in one room" Mrs Weasley said and Mrs Wood and McGonagall made sounds of agreement.

"When the females are around her they don't know how or what to feel: jealousy, anger, stunned, bitterness and fear are the potential emotions they are likely to get when around her. These feelings will fade the longer they are around her. The female population is starting to treat her more kindly now, I'm assuming it's because they now know who she is and that they don't have a reason to fear her and they are becoming accustomed to her" Snape spoke.

"Right and the final reason we believe the prophecy speaks of Miss Granger is because of the bond between Messers Weasleys, Jordan and Wood" Dumbledore said.

"Right, we need to talk about that. Why did you include Lee in that? He and Hermione don't seem to have a bond?" Mrs Weasley said with a frown.

"Of course, I thought that might be the case. They do indeed have a bond, and I will go into greater detail about that later. What do you want to know?" Dumbledore asked.

"How can they have a bond, they are not even of age yet?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Ever since birth each of them will have been born with the bond already in place, and it won't have activated until they recognized each other, when they met for the first time. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express or at Hogwarts in Mr Wood's case, the bond will have drawn them to each other. At the start it will have been a very close and strong friendship bond. It should still be at that stage now but it was provoked earlier than it should have been"

"What do you mean it was provoked earlier than it should have been?" Bill asked.

"I suspect you know of the bullying incident with Miss Granger" he said and he was correct in his assumptions when he noticed the looks on their faces.

"Yes we do and we have seen the photos of her abuse. Why wasn't anything done sooner? Mrs Weasley said sharply feeling protectiveness sweep over her.

"And why did ya not punish her attackers?" Mrs Wood asked just as shrilly.

"We didn't notice sooner Molly because Miss Granger was wearing glamour charms. Very well executed and very effective glamour charms. I was not aware that she was able to cast spells and charms at a higher level at this point. And they were punished Beth, we gave each student involved in her attacks detentions four nights a week for three months and two months of cleaning out the owlery. But Miss Granger doesn't know of this fact. We waited until after her pranks when we had a clear confirmation as to who was involved" Dumbledore said.

"Then why did it take so long for ya ta get her seen ta after ya found out about her being bullied?" Mr Wood asked feeling just as protective over Hermione.

"Miss Granger insisted on the meeting in the great hall Henry" Dumbledore stated.

"You are the headmaster, you could've just made her go to the hospital wing and then after she had been healed called the meeting" Mr Weasley said.

"So why didn't you?" Molly asked after her husband finished speaking.

When he didn't answer Molly glared at him and he shuffled in his seat. Bill and Charlie both smirked. They had both been on the receiving end of that glare more than once in their lives, in fact they still get them now. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards to grace the wizarding world. He wasn't afraid of Voldemort, the darkest wizard, the wizarding world had known, but he was slightly afraid of the small plump Weasley matriarch, particularly her temper. He reluctantly answered her before her temper was unleashed on him.

"I had my suspicions, but I had to be certain that Miss Granger was in fact the child of the prophecy. If she was the child in question, then she would be powerful and have potential Siren in her blood that would make her stronger and prolong the effects of the Venomous Tentacula within her. She would have been affected differently compared to a regular witch. She would have lasted longer with the poison in her blood, because her immune system is stronger"

"Are you telling us that you allowed for that child to suffer in agonising pain, to see whether or not she was THE SUBJECT OF YOUR PROPHECY" Mrs Weasley said and her tone of voice increased throughout the speech.

Everyone winced as she shrieked. It was a good job that a silencing charm had been placed around the kitchen otherwise not only would the children have heard, but the rest of Devon too.

"Yes and I was right, Miss Granger survived a lot longer than any other witch would've done, due to her power" he replied not one ounce of regret in his tone.

"IN PAIN" Molly shrieked.

"It had to be done" he replied.

Everyone stared at him as if they didn't know who he was. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at a loss for words over his actions of the girl they felt the urge to protect from him and they were right to.

The Woods and Weasleys started at Dumbledore in shock, not knowing what to say to him. Dumbledore could feel the waves of rage and protectiveness rolling off of both families.

"I can see that you do not agree with me"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Molly, McGonagall and Beth cried as they stood from their seats. Henry and Arthur put a hand over their wives hands as they along with Bill, Charlie and Snape glared at him.

"You all feel protective over Miss Granger" Dumbledore stated.

"Of course, she is just a child" Beth said to him.

"You feel this way because you have accepted her unknowingly into your family. The Woods and the Weasleys are now one. Molly, Beth, Henry and Arthur you see Miss Granger as a daughter and you have paternal feelings of protectiveness over her. You love her like your own daughter. And Bill and Charlie you feel protective over her like a big brother would. You love her like a little sister" they all nodded at Dumbledore in unison.

"Back to the bullying incident then. When Miss Granger collapsed she was rushed to the hospital wing by Mr Wood. When he reached the hospital wing, Miss Granger was no longer breathing" The Weasleys and the Woods all bristled in fury. "Messers Wood and Weasley felt the bond in them weakening and acted upon their instincts to protect Miss Granger even though they are not aware that the bond exists" he said.

"That's not entirely true" Mr Wood stated and he almost laughed at the surprised looks on everyone's faces, particularly the three professors. _'Finally something I know that they don't. Never thought I would see the day'_ he thought to himself.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Well they are aware; Oliver and the twins are at least. He explained what had happened between himself, Hermione and the twins over the previous term. With their first meeting, the growing of feelings for Hermione, the bullying incident and the quidditch match incident"

"What has he said to you?" Mrs Weasley asked curious. If the twins and Oliver felt the same way then she would have some insight without having to ask the twins and risking them clamming up. Mrs Wood looked at Molly and told her what she wanted to know. If their places were reversed she would want to know to, and they were now family after all.

"Oliver had told us that he and the twins have talked about their feelings for Hermione and discovered that they feel the same. When they are around her and when they are away from her. When they touch, Oliver said that it feels as though they have been hit with a bolt of lightning and it passes through them. When they are in the same room as her, he said that they feel: happy, content, relaxed and whole. And when they are away from her for ta long they feel: lost, depressed and as though something is missing, a part of them. He said that they can all sense when she is about ta walk in ta a room and that they can sense her emotions and mood, they know exactly what she needs and what they can do for her. And they proved that back at her house when they knew that she needed them. We were in Scotland, ya here in Devon and Hermione in London"

"We didn't know it was that serious already. We thought that it would take longer for the bond to strengthen" McGonagall said with a frown.

"What about Miss Granger? Did Mr Wood say how she feels about them?" Dumbledore asked.

"The boys are not sure how she feels about them as they haven't asked, but Oliver suspects that she feels the same. He has noticed some behaviour that is similar ta theirs when they are together"

"Behaviours such as?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said that she is rather protective of them. That she doesn't get a good night's sleep unless she is near the boys and Oliver confirmed it was the same for him and the twins. They can't sleep either unless she is with them. Even at meal times they eat together and she always dishes out the food on their plates knowing exactly what they want ta eat without her having ta ask them. Oliver said Hermione may be able ta sense the boys moods and emotions also and that she knows how ta improve their moods. Also that when one of the boys walks in ta the room she is always staring at the entrance when they walk in like she knew they were there"

"We noticed that to the other day. She can tell the twins apart as well without even looking. She just knows which is which. It's a little unnerving actually" Bill said and the others chuckled at him.

"What about when they're apart?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I don't know about Oliver, but the twins isolated themselves in their bedroom all day. They only came out at meal times but hardly eat anything. They haven't laughed, smiled, teased or pranked anyone since Hermione left. Even Lee couldn't get them to smile" Mrs Weasley said worriedly.

"And when they walked into a room the atmosphere changed to one of longing and despair and they always looked as though they were in pain" Mr Weasley said and Dumbledore nodded.

"What about Mr Wood?"

"Well he said that he was suffering a lot more than the twins were. He told us that the twins have a twin bond and that they were using it ta comfort each other and decrease the level of pain they were in. But Oliver was the same as the twins. He never left his room and spent all his time staring at the photos taken during the previous term particularly one taken after the first quidditch match of him and Hermione. He wouldn't eat anything and said that it was because his body didn't want food, but instead it wanted Hermione. Oliver told us that it was painful ta be away from her and that he felt he would never be happy again. That he was filled with longing and desperation ta be in the same room as her. He felt lost and empty" Mrs Wood said sadly and Mr Wood put his arm around her and Mrs Weasley placed her hand over Mrs Wood's. She knew what she was going through, but her twins had a way to decrease the suffering and Oliver didn't.

"What about Miss Granger?"

"We don't know, we haven't exactly seen her nor had the time to ask her now have we?" Mrs Weasley said slightly snappy. If they had been told of this before, they would have been able to stop their children's suffering.

"Right, back to the bullying incident then. When Miss Granger was no longer breathing, Messers Wood and Weasley touched Miss Granger and she began breathing. Something happened in that moment as they touched her once more and she levitated above the bed and the room was bathed in a golden light that blinded us. When the light faded Miss Granger was laid back on the bed with all her injuries healed including the Venomous Tentacula poison being removed from her system" everyone nodded in understanding at his statement.

"Now the fact that they were able to bring Miss Granger back from the dead shows the power that they possess, but that will continue to grow each and every day. Miss Granger was able to heal Mr Wood almost completely and her instincts when it comes to the boys are incredible. She was able to cast the Aresto Momentum charm before I myself had even thought to. This is the reason they should not be separated for the foreseeable future, otherwise the symptoms of the separation may worsen. As the bond between them intensifies they will be able to feel each other's emotions which apparently they can do now but they may only be able to feel certain strong emotions such as pain and anger. Over time they will be able to feel emotions such as annoyance and exhaustion. They may also share a mind link and be able to hear each other's thoughts and talk to each other through the mind link. The bond isn't at the strength it needs to be at for this yet but I imagine it will be at this stage soon. So to be clear, Messers Weasley and Wood are her mates and they have a bond that has been formed but not yet complete"

"How do they complete it?" Charlie asked and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Ewe" Charlie said when he realised his meaning and the others agreed with his statement and felt uncomfortable.

"They're far too young!" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood said in unison not even noticing.

"I know; they will complete the bond when they need to. They will know when the right time is for them" and everyone nodded.

"Now as you can imagine we don't want this information being released to anyone as it may put the children in danger especially if the Ministry learns of this" Snape said.

"Of course, we will keep it between ourselves. Who else knows?" Mr Weasley spoke.

"Only those in this room and two others who are not present" Dumbledore said.

"Ya mean that none of the other Professors know?" Mr Wood said shocked.

"No, they will only be told if they notice the bond between the children themselves and then they will be sworn to secrecy"

"So let's recap" Charlie said and then continued speaking "Hermione Granger is really Hermione Blake. Her mother was a Siren; her father is a decedent of Marvolo Gaunt making her related to You Know Who! Her parents died in the first war and she was placed into a safe house until she was four years old and has both real and fake memories of her biological parents. She is the subject of a prophecy and will be - no scratch that - she is an immensely powerful witch. Her mates are Wood, Fred and George who have a bond and if they are away from each other for too long they suffer and she can change the future of the wizarding world for the better"

"Yes, that's about everything Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said.

"Wait, then what does Lee have to do with this?" Bill asked confused.

"Lee possesses a bond with Miss Granger also" Dumbledore said.

"So he is also one of her mates" Bill said trying to wrap his head around everything he has been told.

"Not exactly. Messers Weasleys and Wood are her mates and have a soul bond with her, but Mr Jordan has a sibling bond with her" Snape said.

"That makes more sense. He's protective of Hermione but not as forcefully as the twins and Wood" Charlie said.

"What happened to Hermione's parents?" Mr Weasley asked and the Professors frowned.

"Mr and Mrs Granger have been aware of Hermione's heritage since before the adoption took place. We placed her with them for protection so that she could have a fairly normal childhood. The muggle world could offer her the protection the magical world couldn't. We have convinced Miss Granger that she is a muggleborn when in fact she is a half-blood. Mr and Mrs Granger were attacked and tortured for information on the whereabouts of Hermione Blake by both muggle and magical means of torture"

"Are they alive? There was an awful lot of blood covering that room along with tossed furniture. We tried to help them, but they weren't breathing" Bill said.

"We arrived at St. Mungos in time and they have been treated the best they could have been in the short amount of time we had. We have moved Richard and Jean to a safe house. They will be allowed contact with Hermione when they are fully recovered but only once and then they will be cut off from each other until this situation has been dealt with"

"How long will that be for?" Mr Wood asked.

"At this moment, indefinitely. This is why we need to make arrangements for Miss Granger"

"What type of arrangements?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Living quarters and parental guardianship arrangements"

"We would be happy to have here" Mrs Weasley said without missing a beat, Dumbledore looked to Arthur and he chuckled.

"What's one more to add to the family? Especially since it seems she is already a part of the family with her being the twins mate"

"Point well made, we will also take parental guardianship of Hermione" Mrs Wood said and Mr Wood agreed.

"Well it seems as though everything has been sorted, both the Woods and Weasleys will have joint parental guardianship of Miss Granger, the paperwork will be filed with the Ministry"

"One more question. What does Mione know about this situation?" Charlie asked.

"Miss Granger has been aware of her adoption since she was five years old. She has been told that her biological parents died in an accident when she was four and that she was rescued and adopted that same day. Now Miss Granger has a rather large scar on her back that was infected leaving it in the state it is now. If you see it, don't stare at it. We don't want her to be reminded of it. She obtained it in the war when she was still a baby. She has been led to believe that she is a muggleborn. She has no knowledge of the bond, her mates or the prophecy and we want to keep it that way, at least for now. She deserves to have a semi normal life before we place the weight of the wizarding world on her shoulders" McGonagall said sternly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Best & Worst Christmas Ever! Part 4**

 **The Burrow – Sunday 22nd December 1991**

Everyone stood to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Mrs Wood.

"Wait a minute one last question. Is this why you placed Hermione and Oliver with the twins and Lee as their roommate?"

"Yes, we knew that if they were separated it may affect them but we didn't know to what extent. We also were not aware that the children need to be in close quarters to sleep. But it was also because Miss Granger trusts those young men implicitly and they would protect her if she needs them to" Dumbledore said.

"Does this mean that when they're away from Hogwarts they will need to share a bedroom?" Mrs Weasley said with a frown.

"Not exactly, as long as they are placed in a room that is close enough, they should be fine"

"What about when they leave Hogwarts? Oliver has three years left and the twins five. What will happen then?" Mr Wood asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it" and with that said the three professors left to return to Hogwarts.

Bill and Charlie left to go back to bed. Mr and Mrs Weasley led Mr and Mrs Wood up the stairs and stopped in front of the twins and Lee's bedroom. They tried the door and realised it was locked so Mrs Weasley took out her wand and cast an unlocking charm. She opened the door slowly. When they looked into the room and saw that the three beds had been pushed together and saw the five huddled together closely in a tangle of limbs, they wanted to frown but instead they smiled softly.

The look of pain and suffering had vanished from the boy's faces but not from Hermione's but that was to be expected. In that moment the adults knew that they had accepted the bond between Hermione, the twins and Oliver. Mrs Weasley walked into the room and accioed a spare blanket; she enlarged it and placed it over the sleeping group. They all left the room closing and relocking the door behind them, after assurance from Molly and Arthur that is was alright for Oliver to stay the night, Mr and Mrs Wood left for Wood Manor and would return later on in the day, and Mr and Mrs Weasley went to bed.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Monday 23rd December 1991**

Oliver and the twins woke to see Hermione sleeping, her face covered in tear stains and the rest of her body and clothing covered in dried blood. They all shared a look of concern when they remembered what had happened a few hours ago. Fred looked to his left to see that Lee was not there. _'That's a first, I thought I would die before the day I saw Lee up before anyone else'_ he thought to himself.

Their thoughts were stopped when they heard a few grumbles and felt the mattress shift. They looked to Hermione to see her awake and looking at them all, like she was the happiest girl in the world. Her smile was soft and her eyes were shining, that was until she noticed the blood covering Oliver's chest, her clothing and hands and the twins clothing. Then everything hit her, it all came rushing back and her heart dropped. She could feel tears running down her face. The boys all held her tightly until she cried herself to sleep once more. The boys all took shifts watching over Hermione and sleeping.

When Hermione woke for the second time she managed to get out through her sobs that she wanted to wash the blood off herself. They all left the room and took her to the bathroom where she cried loudly and washed the evidence of her parent's attack off herself. The twins had gotten some clothes for Hermione; a pair of Hermione's jeans and one of her Weasley quidditch jerseys with her white converse. Hermione dressed in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom with the twins. Oliver showered and borrowed some of the twins clothing (which didn't really fit) and returned to the bed room, then Fred showered and dressed followed lastly by George.

They all lay on the bed silently comforting Hermione. A tray of food appeared in the room courtesy of Mrs Weasley and the boys ate with Hermione staring at the ceiling. It took them an hour to coax her into eating her food which she did eventually. They stayed in silence for the remainder of the day until it was time for dinner. The boys convinced Hermione to go down stairs for dinner and to see if there was any news regarding her parents.

When they left the room and descended the stairs they walked into the living room and all the previous chatter and conversation died; plummeting them into silence.

Mrs Weasley stood and rushed to Hermione's side and enveloped her into a tight hug that took the breath out of Hermione's lungs. There were some chuckles coming from the room and when Mrs Weasley released her, Hermione took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"Is there any news on my parents?" Hermione whispered and Mrs Weasley nodded. She took Hermione by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Oliver followed right behind them and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Your parents were injured gravely, it was touch and go for a while but they should make a full recovery"

"Really?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Really" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"When can I see them?"

"Soon, when they have fully recovered. They have been placed in a safe house"

"Why?" Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a look, they weren't supposed to tell Hermione everything just yet, but they couldn't lie to her. Hermione noticed the look they exchanged. "What was that look?"

"You see your parents attackers weren't muggles, they were from the wizarding world" Mr Weasley said.

"Why would witches and wizards want to attack my parents? It doesn't make any sense" once again they shared a look.

"Well it seems that almost a decade ago your parents were given something that needed protecting and their attackers wanted the location of what they were given to protect. They were hurt and pressed for information using both magical and muggle means"

"So are you saying that my parents knew before Professor McGonagall's visitation about the wizarding world and that I was a witch?" she asked and the Weasley parents nodded. "So everything was just an act, when Professor McGonagall was explaining the wizarding world, when I told them about Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. They knew I was a witch before they even adopted me? Why didn't they tell me?"

"I imagine that your parents wanted you to have a normal childhood before you were brought into a world that would change your life. They wanted you to experience both worlds" Mrs Weasley said.

"What were my parents given to protect? It must be important if they were attacked and almost killed for it. Did the attackers get it?" Hermione fired question after question at them. Oliver, Fred and George were sat quietly taking everything in. They knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley were keeping something from them and they would find out what it was.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what they were protecting my dear. Myself and Arthur only found out about this situation this morning when we returned to the Burrow. Yes, what they were given to protect is very important and powerful and it needs to be kept a secret at least for now. And no, the attackers did not get the information on what they were looking for and they left empty handed, the item is as safe as it can be and will be for a long time" Mrs Weasley said cryptically and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I guess that it makes sense that the attackers were from the wizarding world. I wondered why it took me so long to hear any noises and why the neighbours didn't complain about the noise. They used silencing charms didn't they?"

"We believe so" Mr Weasley said.

"You said they used magical and muggle means to hurt my parents, what did they do?"

"All you need to know is that they used spells and charms as well as some muggle weapons"

"Knives?" she whispered.

"Yes, but as Molly said, your parents will make a full recovery and you can visit them when they do"

"How long will they be in the safe house?"

"Until the attackers are captured, but unfortunately we don't have a lot of evidence, so at this moment in time they will be in the safe house indefinitely" and Hermione's head shot up at Mr Weasleys statement.

"What?" she whispered.

"You will see your parents once and then all contact will be cut off between you three. It is the only way to keep both you and your parents safe my dear. Now because of this. Dumbledore has had to make living and parental guardianship arrangements. You will live here at the Burrow during the holidays and both the Woods and the Weasleys have joint parental guardianship of you Hermione"

Oliver and the twins looked at each other before they grinned widely and began laughing as Hermione looked at them, beamed and then flung herself into their arms.

She let them go and hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley tightly chanting "thank you" several times making them chuckle.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't, you're part of the family" Mrs Weasley said proudly and had a knowing look her in eye which the boys noticed. _'They definitely haven't told us the whole story and we're going to find out what it is'_ they thought.

Hermione's depressed and sullen mood was now replaced by a joyful and excited one. Even though she knew she should be upset about having to lose contact with her parents, she knew that it was for their safety and she would be with her boys. Besides, she would find a way to still talk to them without people finding out.

Mrs Weasley finished in the kitchen making the dinner and everyone else returned to the living room. Those there noticed the change in mood in Hermione and they relaxed knowing that everything was once again fine. They spent their time laughing and chatting and Oliver finally introduced Hermione to his parents. After five minutes with her, they both agreed that Hermione was a wonderful young woman and were pleased that she would be – no is - a part of the family.

They all ate dinner together and Oliver stayed over at the Burrow with Hermione and the Woods left and would return the next day. They all headed to bed and slept huddled together with smiles on their faces. Mrs Weasley walked into the bedroom and chuckled at the sight and covered them with a blanket.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Tuesday 24th December 1991**

It was Christmas Eve and the Burrow was alive and buzzing with excitement. Hermione needed to go back home and collect her presents for everyone as well as some personal belongings. When she explained her situation to the Weasleys they agreed to accompany her. Mr Weasley went ahead first, followed by Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver and then lastly Mrs Weasley.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

When she got through the floo she stopped and took a deep breath. The place hadn't yet been cleaned up; the floor and furniture were covered in blood stains, all the furniture had been turned over and there was glass covering the floor from things that had been broken.

"This is ridiculous this place should've been cleaned up by now" Mrs Weasley said pointedly.

Everyone noticed Hermione's haunted expression and Mrs Weasley pushed Hermione forward and towards the stairs. Mr Weasley would stay down stairs with the boys and clean up the mess.

Hermione entered her bedroom and Mrs Weasley followed.

"Now my dear I know we're here to just pick up the Christmas presents but we might as well pack up your things and bring them back with us and put some of your parents things in storage" and Hermione slowly nodded.

She set to work and collected all the wrapped Christmas presents including her parents. Mrs Weasley sent them back to the Burrow and conjured a trunk for Hermione to place her things in.

She emptied her wardrobe and chest of drawers placing everything in the trunk along with her shoes and coats. She then moved on to her books and there were a lot of them which took almost thirty minutes to pack with the help of Mrs Weasley casting spells. She then packed away any other items and trinkets. Lastly she moved onto the photos in her room and placed them in the trunk. The only things left were: the chest of drawers, the wardrobe, the desk and the bed. The place was bear with pink and white walls. She hadn't bothered decorating her room and it had been the same as it was since she was four years old.

They moved onto Hermione's parent's room placing every article of clothing, book and photo into the enlarged trunk; leaving the desk, wardrobe, chest of drawers and bed along with the plain black and white walls.

They then moved on to the study where most of the books were held placing them all into the trunk which took two hours. Hermione made sure to pack all of the board games that she and hopefully Harry, would later teach everyone how to play. They both made their way back down the stairs and Mr Weasley and the boys had done a great job cleaning. There was no evidence of an attack, it looked undisturbed. Hermione went through the kitchen, hall way, living room and to the stair case wall removing all photos and placing them into the trunk. Mrs Weasley then banished the trunk back to the Burrow.

She conjured another trunk this time to be used as storage. They went back through the house with Mr and Mrs Weasley shrinking the furniture and placing them into the trunk. Hermione and the boys where in the kitchen sorting things the muggle way with Hermione instructing them on the placement of different items. Somehow they had packed away the entire house up and all before dinner time. Still dinner would be late and the Weasley children would probably complain. So Hermione wanted to do something nice for the Weasleys. She told Mr and Mrs Weasley that she had an errand to run, it took her ten minutes to convince them that her safety would not be called into question and left the house with the twins and Oliver whilst Mr and Mrs Weasley went back through the house double checking that they hadn't missed any furniture or items that needed packing away.

"So where are we going?" Fred and George asked in unison and rather excitedly practically jumping. They had never been in the muggle word before, Oliver too was suffering from the same emotions as the twins but he was slightly more controlled.

"I don't want your mum to have to stand and spend hours cooking dinner, especially since she has been on her feet since she got up out of bed this morning, she deserves a break. Besides, I don't think I could take Ron's whining about dinner not being ready" she said and Oliver chuckled at her.

"So where are we going?" the twins repeated.

"I'm going to a take away shop to buy dinner for everyone and to thank you all for the kindness and generosity you have shown me"

"What's a take away shop?" Oliver asked confused.

"It's a shop that sells food and we order what we want and then we can either pick it up or they deliver it to you. Take away shops sell rather unhealthy and fattening foods so prepare to be fattened up" and the others chuckled at her.

They continued to walk until Hermione stopped at a pizza shop. She entered and the boys followed. They stopped when she walked to the counter and the smell hit them. Their stomachs growled and their mouths watered. Hermione laughed at them and they laughed to.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" the lady at the counter asked.

Hermione looked at the overhead menu and placed her order taking into account that approximately fifteen people would be eating at the Burrow.

"Can I please get two sixteen inch mozzarella pizzas, two sixteen inch meat feast pizzas (ham, chicken and pepperoni), two sixteen inch chicken and sausage pizzas, two sixteen inch bacon and cheese pizzas, eight large chips (or fries), eight chicken burgers, eight cheese burgers, four salad boxes, four chocolate fudge cakes, four large barbeque sauces, four large garlic sauces, four large mayonnaises and four large chili sauces?"

The lady at the counter stared at her in shock and looked behind her to the three teenage boys, who looked too excited to stand still and were bouncing up and down whilst rocking backwards and forwards.

"Seriously?" she asked slightly choked.

"We're feeding fifteen people" Hermione said as an explanation and the lady nodded in understanding not as shocked as she was previously.

"Right, we'll just get that sorted for you" and she walked off to give the order to one of the cooks. Hermione walked over to the boys and chuckled.

"What's that?" Fred asked happily pointing to the overhead menu.

"That's the menu"

"You mean that they cook all of those different foods in here" he asked excited.

"Yep"

"So what did you get?" George asked and Hermione relayed the order to them.

"What are those foods?" Oliver asked confused but intrigued.

"You mean you don't have these foods in the wizarding world" Hermione said and the boys nodded.

"Oh Merlin! That is a crime. Well I won't tell you what the foods are, but instead wait for you to taste them. You will love them"

"If they taste as good as they smell..." Fred trailed of inhaling the smell of the shop and she chuckled at him.

"MIONE!" She looked up to see the owner of the pizza shop walking towards her.

"BUDDY!" she ran towards him and they hugged tightly with the boys looking on in confusion and jealousy? Hermione let go and dragged Buddy over to the boys.

"Buddy, I want you to meet my best friends. This is Fred, Oliver and George" she said pointing to the boys in question.

"Boys, this is Buddy, he owns this place" she said and they shook hands with the man. He was in his fifties with greying hair and was 5ft11. He had laugh lines around his eyes which were a bright green.

"So how is that new boarding school of yours? Mione here just got accepted into a boarding school for gifted and talented students" Buddy said proudly making Hermione laugh at him.

"Buddy! Oliver, Fred and George also attend the boarding school. It's in Scotland and at a castle" Buddy whistled.

"Good to know people are finally recognising you for your talents, this one here is a genius. Bloody brilliant she is" and Hermione blushed at his praise. The boys laughed at her.

"Don't we know it, she scares us sometimes. She already has the highest grades in her year" Oliver said.

"So you're not in the same year as Mione"

"No sir, I'm in my fifth year and the twins are in their third year. All of our families before us have attended the same school and will for generations ta come. Now that Hermione has been accepted it is highly likely that her children will attend also. It is a rite of passage" Oliver said proudly and Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Well your orders up, that's a lot of food Mione!" Buddy said and they followed him back to the counter.

"I'm spending Christmas with both Oliver's and the twin's families" and he nodded in understanding Hermione pulled her bank card out of her coat pocket and placed it in the card reader. She entered her pin and paid for the food.

"So your parents have a dental conference again this year?" and she nodded.

"Yeah but at least I got to see them before they left, originally they wanted me to stay at school but we convinced them otherwise. Anyway bye Buddy, see you later"

"You better come back and visit soon"

"I will, I promise" she was handed eight bags of food and they each took two to carry as they made their way back to Hermione's house.

"What was that weird plastic thing you gave the lady?" George asked as they walked down the street.

"It was a bank card. Basically you put the card into a special machine and you put your password in to it. When the password is accepted it takes money directly out of your bank account. It is a form of payment that muggles use that means that we don't have to carry around money all time and instead we just use the bank card. Also if you are robbed there is less likely a chance that you will lose a lot of money. And as long as no one knows your password your card can not be used by anyone but yourself"

"But what if someone steals your card and that person knows the password or figures it out?" Fred asked.

"If your card is stolen you inform the bank and they cancel card. Meaning that no one can use it, whether or not they have the correct password, because the card technically no longer exists. Then the bank will give you a new card and a new password"

"The wizarding world should use that, then people wouldn't have to carry around pouches of heavy coins all the time" Oliver said thoughtfully and everyone agreed with him.

"So how much did all this cost?" Fred asked her inhaling the smell from the bags and she giggled at him.

"£170.80 so 56 galleons, 7 sickles and 1 knut. Not a bad price compared to what other shops would charge. Buddy is one of the best shops around here based on price and quality of food"

They looked at her shocked at the price of food, but then again she did get a lot of it and by her reaction they imagined that it was a good price in the muggle world.

"But that's still a lot of money, are you sure you want to spend that much on food Princess?" George said.

"My grandad died a few years back and left me almost everything in his will. I get an allowance each month of what I can spend. When I reach eighteen years old I will get the rest of it. Besides, I don't usually spend the money, it just sits there in the bank. Might as well spend it on this to show my appreciation to everyone" they walked past the corner shop near Hermione's house and she stopped them.

"Oh wait a minute I want to get something from there" she said and walked inside the door the boys following her around. She walked straight to the shelves and asked the boys to grab two of the two litre bottles of Coca-Cola's each and she did the same, she then walked to the back of the shop and grabbed two tubs of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and she walked to the counter. She paid for her purchases which came to £15 (4 galleons, 16 sickles and 18 knuts).

She left the shop and walked back to her house with the boys asking questions about the products in the shop, mainly the muggle candy and she promised she would bring them back to the shop later and buy whatever they wanted.

They walked through the door of her house and she locked it behind her knowing that she would be leaving through the floo and not returning for the foreseeable future.

"Oh there you are, you've been over an hour" Mrs Weasley said worriedly.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, we had to wait for the order to be finished"

"What's in those bags dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I thought that I would reciprocate the kindness you have shown me and treat you to a muggle delicacy" at her words Mr Weasley's eye light up with excitement and she chuckled slightly.

"Oh no my dear, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. I imagine that that much food was expensive. I would've cooked dinner when I got back to the Burrow" Mrs Weasley said.

"It was no trouble and at all Mrs Weasley and it was my pleasure to give you a night off from cooking and Ronald's whining, so you can relax and don't worry about the price. Let's go shall we?" everyone nodded and left through the floo and back to the Burrow.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

When they arrived through the floo Hermione lead the boys to the kitchen and the others followed her. When she walked through the living she told the others to follow her as she had a surprise for them. When they reached the kitchen Hermione asked Mrs Weasley for plates and cups and with a flick of her wand she had them laid out on the table. Everyone took their seats. Sat at the table were: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lee, Oliver and Hermione.

"What's that Mione?" Charlie asked taking in deep breaths and inhaling the enticing smell of the food.

"Well I thought that I would treat you all to a muggle delicacy. Take away!"

"YES!" shouted Harry and he jumped up from his chair and punched the air. Everyone looked at him in amusement.

"Sorry, I really like take away!" and they laughed at him as he sat back down. "So what did you get Mione? Curry? Chinese? Kebab? Fish and Chips?"

"Pizza"

"YES!" yelled Harry as he once again jumped from his seat and punched the air. Everyone laughed once more.

"Sorry, I really love pizza. What did you order?"

"Two mozzarella pizzas - which is cheese and tomato puree sauce, two meat feast pizzas – which is cheese, tomato puree sauce, ham, chicken and pepperoni, two sausage and chicken pizzas with cheese and tomato puree sauce and two bacon pizzas with cheese and tomato puree sauce. I also got four salad boxes, eight chips (or fries), eight chicken burgers, eight cheese burgers, four large barbeque sauces, four large garlic sauces, four large mayonnaises and four large chili sauces and four chocolate fudge cakes. I also went to the corner shop and bought vanilla ice cream and Coca-Cola" and everyone other than Harry stared at her wondering what she was talking about.

Harry whistled. "You went all out didn't you Mione?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes I did, this is their first experience of our wonderful muggle delicacy and it should be done properly. Harry help me dish out the food?" and he nodded in agreement.

They cut the chicken and cheese burgers in half and placed a half of each burger on everyone's plate. Then they divided the chips (or fries) up onto fifteen plates, doing the same for the salad. When it came to the pizzas each plate was given one slice of each pizza. They opened the bottles of Coca-Cola and poured them into the cups. Mrs Weasley placed a cooling charm over the ice cream and the chocolate fudge cake.

When they finished they sat down.

"Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy your very first taste of muggle food and this is a tradition for muggles eating this food" with that said everyone tucked in and Harry and Hermione watched as everyone took their first bite of pizza, cheese or chicken burger or chips. And they shared a smile and a chuckle when they saw their faces beam at the taste of the food and the drink.

"Merlin!" Charlie and Bill said.

"Bloody hell" the twins, Oliver and Lee said.

"Mum can we have this every day?" Ginny and Ron asked.

"I am definitely considering it" was her reply.

"It's good right?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" everyone shouted and she laughed. Conversation started up over the table with everyone asking questions about muggle food to Hermione and Harry and they gladly answered. When everyone was full and their hunger satisfied Hermione convinced Harry, Ron and Ginny to wash the dishes which shocked Mrs Weasley speechless.

"Hermione is going to be good for this family; she got them to do the dishes. I can't even get them to make their own beds" she whispered to her husband and he chuckled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone retired to the living room and had a good time playing games of wizarding chess and exploding snap and not to mention some teasing from the twins. Hermione promised Mr Weasley that she would teach everyone how to play some muggle board games over the Christmas holidays and he was exceptionally pleased and spent the rest of the night grinning from ear to ear.

Mr and Mrs Wood left and would return early in the morning, after all it was Christmas. Everyone went to bed excited and anticipating what was to come the next morning. Hermione and her boys fell asleep contently and smiling all warm and snuggled together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Best and Worst Christmas Ever! Part 5**

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 25th December 1991**

It was Christmas morning and the Burrow was quiet. Hermione had a wonderful sleep snuggled in-between her boys. Daylight was beginning to seep through the gap in the closed curtains indicating that early morning was now upon them. But it was far too early to get out of bed, so Hermione huddled deeper under the covers.

She was drifting off and just before she entered the land of dreams, the bedroom door was flung open and it slammed against the wall; then someone dived on the bed and Hermione and the boys were crushed under the weight as she heard herself gave a small yelp and the boys groaned in pain. She heard three different voices yell:

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS"

"COME ON, LET'S GET DOWN STAIRS!"

"YEAH, GET UP YOU LAZY GINGER SODS"

Hermione grumbled out her reply.

"I'm not ginger" she said and then she heard Oliver and Lee speak in unison after her.

"Neither am I" before she heard the twins say.

"You're ginger too" and it made her chuckle and she realised that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

When she reluctantly pulled her head out from under the covers she was expecting to see Ron, Harry and Ginny. But what she saw brought amusement to her. So much in fact, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her which quickly turned into a full belly laugh with Hermione clutching her stomach and her whole body shaking with laughter, which caused the mattress to shift beneath her.

The boys chuckled at her and smiled widely as tears fell from her eyes, and they reveled in the melodic laugh that left her. She hadn't laughed like that for some time, so the boys did nothing to discourage her.

When her laughter finally subsided she took a deep breath and beamed at the three siblings that had entered the room. Bill and Charlie were half on the bed covering Hermione and the boys with their weight and the other half of them was on the floor. But underneath them was Percy who had obviously fallen off the bed during Hermione's outburst of laughter. They three looked at her sheepishly and she just shook her head at their silliness and continued to beam, she was pleasantly surprised. Even though Bill and Charlie were twenty-one and nineteen years old they were still kids at heart, she should've expected that behaviour from them. But Percy was the real mystery. Percy who always followed the rules. Percy who isolated himself from his family. Percy who hardly smiled. Percy, who for a lack of a better term had a broomstick stuck up his arse, was sprawled out on his back on the floor pinned beneath his older brothers after participating in waking up and partially assaulting Hermione and the boys.

"You alright down there Perce?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm brilliant, thank you! This has always been one of my goals in life. To have my older brothers crush me to death. I feel quite accomplished" he replied and the others gawked at him.

"Did you just make a JOKE?" The twins shouted the last word in disbelief. Before they flung the covers off and jumped pushing both Bill and Charlie completely of the bed, to the floor and landing on top of them with Percy still crushed underneath them and they all grunted in pain. Hermione, Oliver and Lee shared a look and burst out laughing. Hermione and Oliver shared a nod and without anyone noticing, they each grabbed a pillow stood up and proceeded to repeatedly hit the Weasley boys wherever they could with Lee soon joining in and aiding them. A full scale pillow fight broke out.

The twins and the rest of the Weasley brood had noticed a change in Percy. He was still set in his ways, obeying the rules and nagging everyone; living up to the role of a prefect but now he smiled more, he laughed more and since returning home to the Burrow, he had spent more time with the family rather than just simply reading. The only major change in the family had been the addition of Hermione.

Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared at the door of the twins and Lee's bedroom after hearing the commotion from the living room. Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't help chuckling and grinning at the sight of her family and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to capture the happy and amusing moment, so she took out her wand and summoned a camera before she took several photos; all without the occupants of the room noticing as they continued to make a mess and hit each other with their pillows and laughing without a care in the world. Mrs Weasley had already decided that Hermione was an amazing addition to the family, but now, with the changes she had witnessed in her family it only cemented her feelings. Not only had she affected the lives of Lee and the twins but she was now affecting the rest of the family for the better. Don't get her wrong the Weasleys had always been a tight-knit group but now they were closer than ever. Everyone spent more time with each other and were constantly laughing and smiling. She had also brought four (six if you count the Granger parents) new members to the Weasley clan: Mr and Mrs Wood, Oliver and Harry.

"Okay kids, I think that's enough of you abusing each other" Mr Weasley said with a chuckle. The entire room went quiet and they all dropped their pillows from their hands and looked towards the door way and gave a nervous smile or laugh.

"Brea…" but before Mrs Weasley could finish her statement the room was empty with the Weasley siblings having already legged it down the stairs; leaving Hermione and Oliver looking around the room slightly dazed. There were no Weasley children in sight and Mr and Mrs Weasley could see the confusion on their faces and they chuckled at them.

"You will get used to it my dears" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"I doubt it" Hermione and Oliver said in unison, not even noticing and this caused Mr and Mrs Weasley to laugh.

They all made their way down to living room where everyone was waiting for them. Oliver quickly made his way through the floo to Wood Manor to wake his parents. When he came back through minutes later he had a trunk behind him. When Mr and Mrs Wood made their entrance the latter flicked her wand and the trunk emptied its contents and they floated to the Christmas tree in the corner of the Burrow's living room. With another flick of her wand the trunk shrunk and she put it out of the way. The adults all sat on the couches and the children sat on the floor near the roaring fire place. Mrs Weasley levitated trays of food behind her from the kitchen, filled with different juices and tea, waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and sausages.

It had started to snow outside and the Burrow's grounds were being dusted with snow. Hermione was glad as she loved a white Christmas. They all ate their breakfasts in the living room before the excitement was too much for Bill and Charlie to bear. Ginny was more composed than those two were and it made everyone laugh. Bill and Charlie dashed to the tree and began handing out presents to the corresponding people. When all the presents were dished out they took their turns opening them.

Hermione had received: a silver love heart charm from Lee (his nickname for her), a silver flame charm from Fred (his nickname for her), a silver princess crown from George (his nickname for her), a silver broomstick charm from Oliver (in hopes that one day she would enjoy flying as much as he did), hair bands (to help keep Hermione's hair out of her face) from Ginny, a book on advanced transfiguration from Harry and Ron, a book on rare magical creatures from Charlie, and a book containing rare magical curses and the counter potions or charms from Bill, a book on advanced potions from Percy, a book on advanced defence against the dark arts from Mr and Mrs Wood and homemade fudge and her very own Weasley jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

When Hermione reached the presents from her parent, she had a feeling of sadness wash over her as she realised that her parents weren't there to experience Christmas with her. Hermione pushed the feelings to the back of her mind and opened her presents: a new pair of winter boots, a new cloak for Hogwarts, some new clothes and books. Her favourite was the first edition of Pride and Prejudice which had her beaming as she ran her fingers over the cover of the book mesmerised by the feel of it and the smell of the aged pages and ink.

Hermione was ecstatic with her Christmas presents and she couldn't wait to put them to use. Hermione's favourite part of the day was observing the reactions of everyone when she gave them their presents. She had decided to continue with the tradition of buying everyone presents from the muggle world. She wanted to share a part of her other world with them and they didn't seem to mind in the least.

From Hermione: Mr Weasley received a muggle train set which he immediately set up and made everyone laugh at his excitement and Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. Mrs Weasley received cook books on muggle cuisine so that she could experiment and some new aprons with slogans on the front that made her chuckle. Fred received a muggle pranking kit. Lee received a new pet tarantula as Susan had unfortunately died back in October and he was over the moon with glee and named her Roxy. George received a book about the most famous pranks in the muggle word. Oliver received a football kit (soccer) and a book about the sport and he was pleased that he could learn a new sport. Ron received a basket filled with muggle candy and he ate half of it before everyone had even finished opening their presents. Harry received t-shirts that actually fit him with some slogans and quotes that made him laugh. Percy received a new muggle note book and muggle pen that were both monogrammed with his initials. Bill received different earrings for his pierced ear. Charlie received a day pass to Chester Zoo and he loved it; Hermione said that she would go with him if he wished. Ginny received a new pair of jeans, a top and a jumper which ended with Hermione in a bone crushing hug. Mr Wood received a book on different muggle sports, Mrs Wood received a bottle of muggle perfume and a day trip to a muggle spa which she was thrilled with. Hermione promised that she would teach both Oliver and Mr Wood about different muggle sports and that she would do her best to teach them how to play them (even though she was rubbish at sports) when the weather improved.

The rest of the day was spent outdoors in the snow which was now thick and covered every surface. They built snowmen, made snow angels and had a legendary snow ball fight that would be talked about for years to come. Somehow Hermione had come out victorious and no one saw it coming, especially those that were hit in the face and knocked to the ground.

They had been outside for hours and it was beginning to get dark. They all returned to the comfort and warmth of the Burrow. They ate a wonderful Christmas dinner cooked amazingly by Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood. After dinner they spent their time together as a family in the living room by the fire before everyone retired to bed, falling asleep happy, warm and with their stomachs filled.

* * *

AN: I don't mind receiving criticism for the story especially since it may help me improve it and make it more enjoyable for you readers and viewers. But please don't assassinate my character and accuse me of theft. I have read the comments of plagiarism and decided to read the story that I had apparently stolen from. I admit that there are similarities but I had already written and posted 24 chapters on this site before I had even set my eyes on that other story.

Similarities between stories are bound to happen particularly with the number of stories posted on this site daily. I had a set plot line for this story but since reading the other story I have decided to change it and make it as different as possible from the other story. This means that I have to 'wing it' and discard the original story line. This will take me longer to write and post stories but please bear with me.

Anyway we should be back at Hogwarts in the next chapter for a new term, inevitable mischief making and plenty of birthdays.

There are still some dares left to complete so they should be appearing soon. Also Hermione's revenge on Marcus Flint will be taking place in future chapters. Any ideas for revenge? Magic or Muggle? Let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Welcome to 1992**

 **Hogwarts - Monday 6th January 1992**

It was the first day back at school and everyone was currently sat in the great hall eating dinner. The Hogwarts Express had returned the students to the Hogsmeade Station and they had taken the carriages back to the Hogwarts grounds. The atmosphere was light and filled with laughter with everyone sharing tales of their Christmases spent at home or at the castle.

Her time on the Hogwarts Express was filled with fun and laughter but that was to be expected. She and her boys sat in their compartment and Harry and Ron joined them. They told jokes, stories and ate loads of junk food which they purchased from the confectionary trolley. They were good and didn't pull any pranks, but that didn't mean that they didn't think about doing it.

Hermione was a lot happier and was settled after what had happened during the holidays. She had visited with her parents the day after Christmas and she spent the day with them laughing, talking and exchanging presents and stories. They had shared a tearful goodbye and Hermione promised that she would find a way to contact her parents. At which they told her not to bother and just focus on school. This was why she was joining in telling stories of the pranks that she and her boys had pulled whilst home at the Burrow.

They were currently sharing a story of a prank they pulled on Bill and then Charlie. Hermione decided that she wanted to prank them both for all the teasing they did during the holidays and it worked perfectly, making even Mrs Weasley laugh and Hermione wormed her way out of punishment which amazed the occupants of the Burrow.

Hermione obtained some cling film and placed it over the toilet. So when Bill and Charlie used the bathroom to relieve their bladder you can guess what happened. Let's just say that it wasn't very hygienic and rather disgusting. During the tale the occupants of the Gryffindor table listened with rapt attention and burst into laughter at the end of the story.

Once everyone had finished eating they all returned to their respective common rooms where everyone continued to converse until they retired for the night.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 13th January 1992**

It was Oliver's sixteenth birthday today and Hermione wanted to surprise him. Luckily she had already purchased birthday presents for those whose birthday occurred during the school term. So she was all set. Hermione had stuck with the muggle sports theme and bought Oliver a pair of football boots and a football (soccer).

During breakfast she also managed to cause a slight disturbance all for Oliver's entertainment. She had enlisted the help of Peeves as she couldn't enter the Slytherin boy's dorm rooms but most importantly their bathrooms. She gave him chili powder and told him to put it onto the toilet paper in Marcus Flint's bathroom. Of course this meant that not only would he be pranked, but the rest of his dorm mates too which Hermione thought was a bonus.

When he and the rest of his dorm mates entered the great hall for breakfast they seemed rather uncomfortable and waddled to their seats. They spent the majority of breakfast trying to relieve the itch that they couldn't find.

Hermione explained what she had done to her boys and wished Oliver a happy birthday at which he laughed at her and hugged her tightly.

They all attended their lessons and ate together as usual. After dinner Hermione made an excuse that she had to study in the library and the boys complained that because it was Oliver's birthday she should put it off for the night but she stuck to her choice, leaving Oliver disappointed. But what they didn't know was that Hermione didn't go to the library, but instead to the kitchens; where she convinced the house elves to allow her to bake a cake for Oliver.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed and began to whip up the chocolate cake batter before placing them into two large rectangular baking tins and placing them in the oven. While she waited for the cake to cook she decided to use the left over ingredients to make some cupcakes. She made a mixture of chocolate and regular sponge. She removed the cake tins from the oven and replaced them with the cupcakes. As she waited for the cake to cool she quickly made a bowl filled with dream topping cream and dyed it red. When the cake was cool she lathered one half of the cake in the red cream before cutting up some strawberries and placing them on top of the cream and then placed the other half of the cake over the top.

She removed the cupcakes from the oven and allowed them to cool as she began decorating the birthday cake; then doing the same for the cupcakes.

Hermione finished and looked at the cake and cupcakes which had taken her two hours to finish. The birthday cake was covered in white icing with a red and gold checkered pattern around the cake board and the edge of the icing on the cake. In the middle she had written 'Happy 16th Birthday Oliver!' in black and silver piping. The cupcakes had been decorated similar to the cake with red and gold squares on the top and black and silver lettering saying '16' on top of that. Hermione placed the cupcakes around the edge of the cake board and placed it into a box doing the same for the left over cupcakes. She had purposely left some cupcakes to send to the Burrow later on and Bopsy sent them to her room for her. She placed a stasis charm over the cupcakes which she had learned just for that purpose.

The entire time the house elves watched Hermione with rapt attention anxiously as she pottered and flittered about the kitchen. They were impressed with her baking abilities. Hermione quickly and efficiently cleaned her work area leaving it spotless. She thanked each one of the house elves and left the kitchens carrying the boxes in her arms. Halfway to the common room she had to levitate them as they were too heavy to carry all the way.

When she reached the common room she took a deep breath and spoke the password. She cancelled the charm on the boxes and placed them into her arms. She stepped through the portal and walked into the common room.

She was overwhelmed as the noise hit her ears. To say it was loud would be an understatement. Everyone seemed to be having a good time laughing, dancing, talking, and drinking butter beer and eating snacks that the twins and Lee had obviously smuggled into the common room. She spotted her boys laughing and having a good time and she smiled making her way over to them trying not to drop the heavy boxes as she was jostled about in the crowd.

Oliver spotted her and his face split into the biggest smile she had ever seen and her stomached started fluttering. He walked over to her and met her halfway.

"I didn't think that ya would be coming"

"It's your birthday, of course I wouldn't miss it" and he continued to grin at her.

"Let me help ya with that" he said and grabbed the two heavy boxes from her arms.

"Bloody hell Little Lass, ya bring the whole library back with ya?" he asked straining with carrying the weight of the boxes and they walked over to the Fred, George and Lee and he placed them onto the table. They all smiled at her and hugged her in greeting.

"Yeah about that I didn't go to the library"

"Didn't ya want ta come then?" Oliver asked with a disappointed frown and Hermione realised her mistake and quickly recovered.

"Of course I did Ollie. Like I said I wouldn't miss your birthday. I just had something to do for you before I showed up here" she pointed to the boxes and the boys looked at them quizzically.

"What is it?" he asked more cheerful and his frown gone.

"Open it and find out"

He moved the smaller box off the top and placed it next to the larger box. He put his hand on the lid of the cake box and went to lift it, but he stopped looking at Hermione slightly scared and she chuckled at him.

"I promise I didn't prank you"

Oliver took a deep breath and opened the box quickly. The sight of a large rectangular and amazingly decorated cake surrounded by cupcakes meeting him. He looked at Hermione not knowing what to say slightly stunned.

"Happy Birthday Ollie" she said and smiled at him and he shook himself out of his daze and smiled at her.

"So this is what ya have been doing?"

"Yep, took me two hours and I made the house elves rather anxious when I was using the kitchen" she with a chuckle.

He scooped Hermione up into a hug and spun her around a few times and she laughed at him as he continued to thank her repeatedly.

He placed her back on her feet and she swayed slightly with the others laughing at her. That's when she noticed both Ron and Fred trying to steal one of the cupcakes from Oliver's cake. She walked up to Ron and slapped his hands away and then smacked him upside his head then turning around and punching Fred in the arm. She walked back over to Oliver with Ron and Fred whining and those in the vicinity who watched the situation unfold laughed.

Oliver opened the other box and saw more cupcakes and he looked at Hermione.

"Seriously ya made all of this for me?" he asked softly.

"Yep all of it, you have both chocolate and regular sponge cupcakes. And your birthday cake is chocolate sponge with dream topping cream that I dyed red and cut up strawberries for a filling. It's my secret recipe. Well one of them anyway" and he smiled goofily at her.

She picked up a chocolate cupcake knowing that Oliver preferred chocolate rather than regular sponge and she handed it to him.

He removed the case and took a big bite and his eye widened.

"So how is it?" Fred and George asked excitedly, they couldn't wait to try one for themselves.

"Merlin, it's amazing, brilliant, delicious! The best thing I have ever tasted" he said as he took another bite and handed the others one to try for themselves.

"Don't be so dramatic Ollie, they're not that good"

"Princess he is right, this is amazing"

"Yeah Spitfire, they taste better than mums" Fred realising what he had just said stopped eating his food. "But don't tell her I said that" he said fearfully and the others laughed at him.

"Can you teach mum what spells you used so she can make them this good Love?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't use spells to make it. Why would I do that?"

"Ya mean that ya made these the muggle way Little Lass?"

"Yeah and I made it from scratch too. It's the best way to bake" and they just smiled at her softly.

They passed out the rest of the cupcakes around the common room and everyone agreed that Hermione's baking was the best they had tasted. They eventually lit the candles on the birthday cake and sang Happy Birthday to Oliver and he blew out his candles and made a wish which he refused to tell anyone.

He cut the first piece of cake and ate it with a goofy grin on his face.

"I really like this filling, I've never had it before, what is it?" he asked.

"That's probably because it's from the muggle world and I thought you would like it" and he nodded in agreement along with the rest of the common room who ate a piece of cake. At the end of the night Hermione boxed the remainder of the cake up (not that there was much left), placed a stasis charm on it and put it in their room. When they changed into their pajamas and got into bed Hermione jumped out of bed remembering that she hadn't given Oliver his presents.

"What are you doing Princess?"

"Just got to get something" she said rummaging around in her trunk. She smacked herself on the forehead remembering she was a witch and the others laughed at her. She grabbed her wand and accioed Oliver's presents, closing her trunk she placed her wand on top of it before walking over to the bed and getting back under the warmth of the covers. She handed the gifts to Oliver who was stunned.

"Ya didn't have ta get me anything else. Ya already made me my birthday cake and the cupcakes and pranked Marcus Flint and his dorm mates" he said.

"You didn't really think that that was your present did you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled at her.

He opened his gifts and Hermione explained what they were. After some badgering from her boys she promised that she would teach them how to play the muggle sport during the weekend after the next quidditch match if the weather wasn't too bad and they fell asleep happy.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 18th January 1992**

It was the day of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor quidditch match. Hermione was stood in the stands wearing one of the twin's quidditch jersey and Oliver's scarf with her eyes glued to the game watching and waiting for injuries to happen. The match didn't last long. Only five minutes. It was a wizarding world record. No one had even managed to score against the opposing team before Harry spotted the snitch and dove towards the ground catching it and pulling out from his dive just before he hit the ground. Hermione's heart had stopped in that moment and when she recovered she vowed to scold him later for his recklessness.

Hagrid invited Hermione and the others over to his hut after the game and they all agreed. Oliver, Lee, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron all squeezed into the hut. They spent their time chatting with Hermione trying to get information about the third floor corridor and what the three headed dog was guarding. Hagrid never being good at keeping secrets slipped and confirmed that he allowed Professor Dumbledore to use 'Fluffy' to guard something. That's when they noticed the large egg over the fire.

"That's a dragon egg" Ron exclaimed and the conversation changed to questioning Hagrid about the dragon egg. That was before it hatched. And that's where the trouble began.

Hermione noticed someone watching through the window; upon closer inspection she noticed it was Malfoy. They began to panic until Hermione quickly thought of a way to fix the problem.

"Charlie" she whispered.

"What?" she heard several people say.

"Charlie" she repeated and her boys looked at her in understanding and they are shared a smug smile. Ron and Harry still confused once again asked.

"What?" Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes at their cluelessness.

"What does Charlie do?"

"Well he lives in Romania on a Dragon reserve as a Dragon tam…" but Ron trailed off realising Hermione's point. "Ohhhh" he said in understanding.

"Right, we will get in touch with him" Fred said.

They all left Hagrid's hut and returned to the common room and then to their room. The boys wrote a letter to Charlie about Norbert and asked if he could help. They crept to the owlery using the secret passage ways and sent the letter off before returning to their room and retiring for the night.

It was a couple of days before they heard from Charlie who outlined a plan instructing that some of his friends were in Scotland and would soon be returning to the Dragon reserve. He agreed to help them as long as they sent some of and they quote 'Mione's amazingly, so far out of the wizarding world that it's in the muggle world, delicious cupcakes'

So on the night that was arranged Harry and Hermione used the invisibility cloak Harry received for Christmas to sneak to Hagrid's hut. Ron was in the hospital wing after suffering from a bite from Norbert, but Hermione couldn't feel sorry for him; she did warn him. And did he listen. No he didn't. The twins, Lee and Oliver wanted to go with Hermione and Harry but there wasn't enough space under the cloak so they stayed in the common room waiting anxiously for them to return.

They explained the plan to Hagrid and Hermione comforted him as he became upset at having to give Norbert up.

"Hagrid he will have a much better life in Romania. He will have plenty of space to fly around, be around trained professionals who will take great care of him and he will be with other dragons. He will be much happier and well protected from anyone who may want to hurt him"

Eventually they made their way to the astronomy tower half carrying the crate and half levitating it whilst under the cloak. They removed the cloak at midnight when they saw four figures flying towards them.

When they reached them, Harry and Hermione handed the crate off to Charlie's friends. Who secured the crate and took the boxes of cupcakes that Hermione handed them. Hermione had made forty-eight cupcakes both chocolate and regular sponge. She iced them all in different colours and with flames on the front. She used black lettering to write 'Dragon Tamers Only' on the cupcakes. She also decorated some with dream topping cream dyed different colours and with cut up strawberries. And she placed a stasis charm on them.

"I hope these are as good as Charlie says they are. He's been talking about them since he returned from his time off at Christmas" one of the men said and Hermione chuckled at him.

"I hope so too boys since I slaved over them for hours using my muggle magic, I know for a fact how many cupcakes there are in those boxes so don't be eating them all on the way"

"We wouldn't dare" another man said with mock outrage and the others chuckled at him.

"If you boys are anything like Charlie, I know for a fact that you would" and they laughed at her. "Oh wait a minute" she said and pulled her wand out pointing it at the boxes she used the shrinking charm and the feather-light charm (not that they were heavy) to make them more manageable to carry during the flight. The men on the brooms looked at her stunned.

"What year are you in?" one of them asked her.

"First" she responded with a shrug. All four of them were thinking _'Charlie wasn't kidding about her magic ability'._

They said their goodbyes and left flying off with Norbert.

"Well that's done, now all that's left to do is get back to the common room without being seen" she said to Harry and he nodded.

Before they had the chance to get back under the cloak they were stopped coming face to face with Malfoy and a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione lied about what they were doing not wanting to get Hagrid in trouble and she issued them with a detention along with Malfoy who didn't look at all pleased. They had to leave the cloak where it was but Hermione had subtly moved it behind a statue as they were escorted back to the common room.

When they entered the common room they were ambushed by Fred, George, Lee and Oliver and they explained what had happened. They all retired back to their rooms and went to bed. It had been an exhausting day.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Detention and Four Birthdays**

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 25th January 1992**

It was the night of the detention and Hermione, Neville, Malfoy and Harry had made their way to Hagrid's hut being escorted by Filch. Neville had also received detention for trying to warn Harry and Hermione about Professor McGonagall the night of the astronomy tower fiasco. For their detention they had to accompany Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, it was also punishment for Hagrid as his secret pet dragon hadn't stayed a secret for long. They were to track and find a creature hidden in the Forbidden Forest that was harming Unicorns.

Filch spent his time taunting and teasing Hagrid over the loss of his pet and it greatly upset Hagrid. Hermione felt the urge to hex Filch for the way he was treating Hagrid, but she kept herself in check. Barely. When they reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid separated the group in to two. He gave them instructions and told them that if they got into trouble they should send red sparks into the air. Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Fang where to go one way and Malfoy and Neville another.

They had been walking for ten minutes when they saw red sparks in the air. They rushed over to the site where the spell had been cast to see Malfoy taunting a frightened looking Neville. It seemed that there was no danger, just Malfoy being a prat.

Hagrid swapped Neville for Harry and Malfoy insisted on having Fang, Hagrid agreed and sent them on their way. They separated from Harry, Malfoy and Fang and continued back the way they came. It was a while later when they came across a heard of centaurs and Hagrid being Hagrid, settled into a conversation with them. A few minutes later Harry arrived on the back of Firenze the centaur who both explained what had happened with the dead unicorn, the creature feeding on the blood and both Malfoy and Fang running away scared. They said their goodbyes and went in search of Malfoy and Fang which they found with the former shaking in his robes and the latter drooling everywhere.

They left the Forbidden Forest and headed back to the castle. Hagrid told the Gryffindors and the only Slytherin to head back to their dorms, which they did. They were all exhausted so they retired to bed. Fred, George, Lee and Oliver had been waiting up for her. She explained what had happened during the detention. Fred, George and Oliver didn't look at all pleased with the danger she had been put in. But Lee on the other hand complained about always missing the fun stuff and Hermione shook her head at him. They all readied for bed and fell asleep. With Hermione dreaming about the strange things that had happened so far that year at Hogwarts as all the puzzle pieces began to slowly slot together. Soon she would have answers; soon she would figure it all out.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 6th February 1992**

Hermione was in the last lesson of the day, flying. She had improved phenomenally, but she still wasn't able to surpass those in her class. She was now up to seven feet in the air but any higher and she would panic, but she was able to fly at any speed she wanted. It wasn't the speed that bothered her, so much as the heights, the broom and the plummeting to her death part. But she was improving. It was all thanks to Oliver and the twins helping her get over her fears.

She was doing laps around the field when she remembered it was Mr Weasley's forty-second birthday. She allowed her thoughts to wander back to Christmas as she remembered all the talks she had about the muggle world with him and when she helped him with the train set she had bought him. She had gotten a birthday gift she hoped he would love. All she had to do was send it along with the boy's gifts. Of course she knew that they would forget so just in case she had purchased gifts for them to send off to the Burrow.

She finished her lesson and walked to the entrance hall where the boys stood waiting and they headed to the great hall for dinner. When they finished eating they headed to their room and everyone went to their regular places and continued with their routine.

Hermione waited an hour before presenting the twins and Lee with their gifts for their father's birthday and they hugged her gratefully. They all spent time writing a letter together before heading to the owlery and sending it off along with the gifts.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

They were sat eating dinner at the kitchen table when Mrs Weasley stood to let the owl waiting outside in through the kitchen window. She offered it a treat and a drink of water as she removed the items from it before it flew out the window and she closed it.

She handed the items to her husband who opened the letter and his eyes lit up in excitement as he did so.

 _'Dearest Dad,_

 _We hope you have enjoyed your birthday and had a blast._ (Lee)

 _But then we_ _realised that it wouldn't be the best birthday ever if you didn't get a letter from the bestest sons in the world. (And a quidditch nut and the muggleborn extraordinaire)._ (Fred)

 _We have sent you the best birthday gifts ever! Way better than what Bill, Barmie, perfect Percy and Ronnikins will send you!_ (George)

 _Ow – Dad, Mione just hit me!_ (Fred)

Mr Weasley chuckled at the whining tone that was obviously from one of his twin sons before continuing to read his letter.

 _Sorry about that Mr Weasley, but Fred was teasing me about my flying lesson when George was writing his part of the letter. I promise you he deserved it._ (Hermione)

Once more Mr Weasley laughed as he looked closer at the parchment. He could see ink dots where the quill had clearly been pulled from George's hand so that Fred could write on the parchment.

 _We hope that you enjoy your gifts. And the instructions for mine and Oliver's gift to you are inside the box. If you need any help let me know._ (Hermione)

 _Our gifts are better though Dad, so don't listen to Mione._ (Lee)

 _They are not Mr Weasley, I think that Lee's dreadlocks are ta tight and are cutting of the blood circulation ta his brain._ (Oliver)

 _Any way_ _Happy Birthday Dad!_

 _Love your favourite sons (don't lie we know we are your favourites), Mione and Wood_

Mr Weasley chuckled at the behaviour of the children and put the letter down so that he could open his gifts.

Mrs Weasley picked up the letter and read it for herself chuckling throughout at the behaviour of her children.

Mr Weasley used his wand to cancel the charms Hermione had placed on them. Hermione and Oliver had bought him a model aeroplane that he had to assemble himself along with a book on aeroplanes. Hermione had also made some of her cupcakes and decorated them with butterscotch icing for Mr Weasley. Fred, Lee and George had given him (courtesy of Hermione) books based on car mechanics that he could use for the car he had hidden in his shed away from his wife. He loved them.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 18th February 1992**

It was Dean's birthday and Hermione and the first year boys had all gathered in the common room after dinner to give him his gifts. Hermione had given him some football memorabilia for West-Ham, his favourite team. She also baked him a chocolate cake with a chocolate fudge filling and she decorated the cake in: maroon, blue and yellow, the colours of the West-Ham football team. He was rather pleased with his gifts and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 1st March 1992**

The boys wanted to prank Ron, but because it was his birthday Hermione had managed to convince them to wait for a few days so that his day wouldn't be ruined. Hermione had given him a box of muggle sweets containing: chocolates, biscuits, hard candies, jellies, marshmallows and lollipops. He had eaten half of it before he had even opened the rest of his gifts. Hermione also made him a chocolate birthday cake with white butter cream icing and chocolate chips as a filling and it was decorated with orange icing, Chudley Cannon orange. It was gone and eaten within ten minutes and Hermione was shocked with the boy's appetites. She couldn't understand how someone could eat that much cake in such little time. It made her feel ill. But all the hard work she had put into baking his cake was worth it when she saw how happy Ron was.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 1st April 1992**

It was Fred and George's birthday and not only had Hermione baked them the biggest cake she had yet, bought them gifts and spent the time during meal times with her boys pranking anyone and everyone who came close to them (seriously no one was safe, not even Lee who had fallen victim, whereas Oliver just avoided Hermione and the twins) she had decided to provide entertainment for the two and complete her dare; to prank Professor McGonagall.

She was a little worried; she hadn't actually pranked a professor at Hogwarts yet. She had her prank set out and was waiting to put it into motion. Hermione and the boys were sat in the great hall eating dinner when Hermione made an excuse to leave saying that she needed to use the bathroom.

When Hermione left the great hall she hid behind the great hall doors and removed her wand from her robes. She pointed her wand above Professor McGonagall's head and cancelled the disillusionment charm and flicked her wand tipping the contents of the magically enlarged bucket over her. The great hall fell silent with everyone staring at McGonagall in complete shock before they burst into laughter.

Professor McGonagall was livid to say the least. Hermione had borrowed Oliver's camera and had covertly taken a few pictures, after all, such a prank had to be documented for proof. Bill and Charlie would never let her live it down if she didn't take photos. She reduced the size of the camera and hid back in her robes.

Hermione took a deep breath placing her wand back into her robes before she walked in the great hall and she stopped at the sight of Professor McGonagall. She was soaked from head to toe in water from the Black Lake and had fish surrounding and covering her. Well after all she was a cat: and cat's like fish right? Hermione plastered an innocent yet shocked look on her face trying to draw any suspicions away from her.

The twins, Lee and Oliver watched Hermione when she left the great hall. The twins and Oliver knew she was up to something, they could somehow feel it. When McGonagall was covered in fish they were right. When she walked back into the great hall looking all too innocent they laughed harder than they thought possible almost wetting themselves and gasping for air. _'She really is brilliant'_ they thought.

She looked at Malfoy too see him looking smug as he laughed, McGonagall followed her gaze and saw Malfoys facial expression. She had already picked out his punishment. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat back down. She shared a look with the twins, Lee and Oliver and they laughed.

When they were in their room they cornered her on the bed.

"Happy Birthday!" she said and the others laughed at her

"Merlin. You are officially a legend Love"

"I can't believe you actually pranked her Spitfire"

"And didn't get caught! Although you looked far too innocent Princess; but nicely done!"

"And by the looks of it ya got Malfoy the blame Little Lass"

"Yeah, well the prat deserved it after turning us and Hagrid in to Professor McGonagall. It's not my fault that he looked guilty" she said and they laughed at her.

Hermione, Lee and Oliver gave the twins their presents and Hermione gave them the birthday cake she made for them. This cake was different to the ones she has previously made. The bottom half of the cake was chocolate with red dream topping cream in the middle and the top half of the cake was Victoria sponge with chocolate fudge cream on top with grated white chocolate sprinkled on the top. The edges of the cake were covered in red icing and gold piping.

When they asked why she had made the cake the way she had she replied with.

"Because you may be twins, but you're two different people. You have different likes and dislikes. Just like how Freddie prefers Victoria sponge cake and George prefers chocolate cake" the twin's hearts swelled, she was the only person that could tell them apart and see them as two different people rather than twins and they gave her a dazzling smile which made her dizzy.

Hermione had placed some Dr Filibusters Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks around the edges of the cake board. She placed a silencing charm on the room and lit the fireworks. Hermione gave the camera back to Oliver.

"Ya took photos?" he asked and she nodded and smiled.

"Oh thank Merlin, I mean we will always remember that prank for the rest of our lives but having photographic evidence is just icing on the cake" Lee said and they agreed with him.

Oliver took plenty of photos as the fireworks exploded and burst into colour around the room and everyone laughing gleefully. The twins blew out their candles and smiled with goofy grins at Hermione.

"So I pranked Professor McGonagall and got Malfoy the blame. You boys better appreciate it because it was difficult. I didn't think I would be able to pull it off and I don't think I will be able to do it again"

"Oh we appreciate it Princess"

They spent the night laughing, joking and eating cake until they fell asleep.

* * *

AN: We've skipped quite far ahead in the story now. The next chapter should be the Easter holidays and we are almost at the end of their first year together.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Easter, Exams & Voldemort**

 **The Burrow - Wednesday 15th April 1992**

Everyone had recently arrived home from the Kings Cross Station. Today was the start of the two week Easter holidays. Oliver returned home with his parents but he would see Hermione the very next day. Just like Christmas the Woods and the Weasleys would be spending Easter together. Of course this would now be tradition for many years to come as they were now a family thanks to the arrival of Hermione.

Hermione and the boys were unpacking their belongings away into their rooms. Mrs Weasley had moved Hermione into Ginny's room so she was putting her things away in the wardrobe and chest of drawers that she now shared with Ginny. Ginny of course was ecstatic. She finally had a sister who could keep her from going stir crazy with all the testosterone in the house. She now had someone to share secrets with, share clothes with, do makeovers with and just have girl talk with. Although Ginny had figured out that Hermione would need a lot of convincing to do the last two items on her list. She was contemplating ways to get Hermione to do those last two items with her when her thoughts were interrupted.

"You're sure you don't mind sharing with me? I could always sleep on the couch" Hermione asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Mione like mum would ever let that happen" Ginny said with a snort and continued talking "besides, I've never had a sister before, it will be great to have you at the Burrow to help control the twins and Lee. They're far more scared of you than they are of mum, which to be honest is hilarious" she said with a laugh and Hermione joined in chuckling.

"Yeah it will be good to be here with your family. It was always just me and my parents. I'm an only child and my parents worked a lot. So I was always on my own with just my books to keep me company. It was very lonely. This is a big change for me"

"What about your friends? You went to a muggle school before Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah I did, but I didn't have many friends. None at all really! Everyone usually stayed clear of me and my bookish ways. They always bullied me and called me names like 'freak' or 'swot'. I guess they could sense that I was different"

"Well now you not only have friends but a new family and a sister and you have also brought Harry and the Woods with you. Our family is bigger than ever" Ginny said beaming proudly at Hermione and she smiled back at Ginny as she continued to unpack.

"I think I can see why people treat you differently, particularly the girls at Hogwarts" Ginny said.

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Well you are different"

"I thought that once I got to Hogwarts I would be accepted, everyone is able to perform magic and I thought that it would allow me to fit in and not be an outcast" Hermione said sadly and she dropped down onto her bed that Mrs Weasley had kindly placed in the room ready for when Hermione returned home to the Burrow. Ginny stood up from her place on her bed and walked over to Hermione where she sat down beside her and took her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Mione you are a witch, there is no doubt about it, but I mean that the aura around you, the energy that you give off is different to other witches. Believe me; I've been around magic all my life. I can feel it, and apparently the girls at Hogwarts can to. When I first met you I felt a rush of emotions that I didn't know how to deal with. I felt threatened, jealous, anger, bitter and fear all at the same time"

"Of what?"

"Of you. Of your magic ability. Of your power. Mione you are a very powerful witch. But after half an hour of getting to know who you are, those emotions disappeared. I don't feel those things any more when I am around you. I see you as my friend, as my sister. I feel relaxed and comfortable around you. I think that's why mum was so cold towards you when you first met. Didn't you notice that the only one who seemed to have a problem with you was mum and none of the boys? The boys don't seem to be able to see it. She felt the same emotions that I did but as soon as she learned that your safety was called into question at Hogwarts those feelings where replaced by motherly ones. They were overridden by concern and worry for you. She now looks at you like you are one of her own children"

"You're saying that that's why the girls at Hogwarts bullied me and treat me the way they do, because they all feel those emotions when they are in the same vicinity as me?"

"Yes. Are they acting differently around you?"

"The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls are being a lot friendlier with me and about half of the Gryffindor girls are to. I doubt the Slytherins will come around but for obvious reasons. I just assumed they were being friendlier with me because they felt guilty or they pitied me"

"No Mione, I think that it's because they are starting to see that you are not a threat to them, that you won't harm them. The more time they spend around you, those negative emotions will no longer surface and then they will treat you as they would any other witch" Hermione nodded in understanding at Ginny's explanation.

"I hope so; even those that are being friendlier still give me glares" Ginny contemplated Hermione's statement before she spoke.

"Do you happen to be with the twins or Oliver when that happens?" Hermione looked at Ginny strangely.

"Yes, how did you know?" and Ginny smirked at Hermione's confused face.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. They're still jealous"

"Of what this time?" Hermione huffed.

"They're jealous of the bond you have with the twins and Oliver. They treat you differently than they do other girls. They're very protective of you just as you are of them. They hardly spend time with anyone but you and Lee and I have seen the way they look at you. If the twins weren't my brothers and I didn't see Oliver as the same I would probably be jealous. They are quidditch players, Oliver is the Captain, they are very handsome, they are hilarious and protective, they don't seem to notice any other girl apart from you and we can't rule out Oliver's accent. They would do anything for you. Like I know you would do anything for them. I also know that the only other people you spend time with are Lee, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean. But you put Oliver and the twins first. There's a bond between you four and it is extremely powerful"

"A bond?"

"Yes a bond. When you first met I imagine it was a bond of friendship but now I think it has escalated"

"To what?"

"Love" and Hermione scoffed at Ginny.

"Don't be silly Gin, we're too young. Not that I am saying I agree with you" Hermione said as she blushed furiously and Ginny laughed at her.

"Then why are you blushing" Ginny teased Hermione and Hermione hit Ginny with a pillow that she found behind her. They laughed for a couple a minutes and Ginny continued talking once they finished.

"But you're not too young Mione; love can happen at any age. But maybe you're not ready just yet! I imagine within the next couple of years though, you will be singing a different tune"

"You're sure of yourself aren't you?" Hermione said chuckling at Ginny.

"Yes I am! Can I ask you a question Mione?"

"Knock yourself out Gin"

"Well I wanted to know how you feel when you are around the twins and Oliver and how you were when you were away from them at Christmas before you came to the Burrow"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Please Mione" Ginny said with puppy dog eyes. Hermione leaned back onto the bed so she was looking up at the ceiling and Ginny copied her actions and laid down next to her.

"How do I feel when I am around them? I feel happy, relaxed, and content. My magic practically sings as it tingles, my stomach fills with butterflies and my body feels like its vibrating. I feel like a part of me that has been missing for as long as I can remember is suddenly filled. I feel complete. I can't get a good night's sleep unless they are in my presence or are close by and I feel uneasy until they are in my presence. I don't know how, but I guess I can sense them. I can sense when they are going to walk into a room and I can sense some of their emotions. That's how I know what they need to make them happy again" Hermione said as she stared at the ceiling and Ginny stared at Hermione in wonder as Hermione let a soft smile appear on her face. Hermione continued.

"When I touch them after I have been away from them, I feel as though a bolt of lightning is passing through me and it makes me shiver. Before Ollie was hurt during the first quidditch match of the season I don't know how but I kind of knew something was going to happen. And when he fell of his broom I pulled my wand and had him on the ground unconscious as I kneeled by his side. I didn't even realise I had done it. It was my instincts, they told me to save him; to protect Ollie" Ginny could see that Hermione's soft expression had turned into a frown as she remembered that day and changed the topic.

"So how were you when you weren't with the boys over Christmas before you came to the Burrow?"

"Why? How were the boys?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well they hardly ate anything, they locked themselves in their room, they didn't smile or laugh, they didn't do any pranks and they didn't tease anyone when we got them mixed up. They looked like they were constantly in pain and were depressed. When they walked into the room the atmosphere changed to one of longing and sadness" Hermione's eye began to water as she heard what the twins had suffered through.

"What about Ollie?" she whispered.

"I don't know how he was, but I suspect that it was the same as the twins but maybe more painful. The twins have probably told you that they have a rare twin bond and they are able to use it to comfort each other when they need to"

"Yeah they told me about it. I can't believe my boys had to suffer through that?" a tear escaped her eye and it fell down her check.

"So Mione, were you as bad as they were?"

"Yes, worse I think"

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

"Well it took me longer to feel the effects of being away from them. But by the time I went to bed I could feel the effects starting to set in. I had insomnia…" but before she continued with her explanation she was interrupted by Ginny.

"What's that?"

"It means I couldn't sleep" and Ginny nodded at Hermione to continued.

"So I couldn't sleep, I was bed ridden with illness, I couldn't keep any food down, I had nosebleeds and migraines, I always felt uneasy and my balance was off making me clumsier than usual. I had a constant ache in my body. And I knew that I wouldn't feel better until I saw them again" Ginny sat up and pulled Hermione up with her, then she hugged her.

"I told you there's a bond between the four of you and by the sounds of it it's getting stronger. Maybe we should do some research"

"You're rather smart, you know that?" Hermione said it with a smile at her new sister.

"I know, it's about time someone saw my genius" and they both laughed, which quickly turned into tears running down their faces and ending with Hermione falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud and Hermione gave a loud yelp. They both stopped laughing at that moment and looked at each other before they once again burst into howls, laughing harder than they were before.

Meanwhile during the conversation, Fred and George where stood behind Ginny's bedroom door that was propped open slightly, listening to Hermione and Ginny talking. They smiled, chuckled, scowled, frowned, shared looks of complete relief, adoration and joy when they heard her describe her feelings, before they frowned again when they were reminded of their suffering and they shared looks of horror when they heard of Hermione's suffering and then they had to stifle their laughter when Hermione fell off the bed as they quickly ran to their room where they closed the door and burst into laughter. They were extremely grateful to their little sister after listening in on the conversation. She had helped to fill in some of the gaps in their thoughts, confirm Hermione's feelings for them, confirm that there was something happening between them, Hermione and Oliver as well as being a good friend and sister to their Mione. They couldn't wait to share that information with Oliver.

That night Hermione didn't sleep with the twins and Lee but instead she stayed with Ginny as they talked well into the night until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Saturday 25th April 1992**

It was Seamus's twelth birthday and Hermione had sent along her presents by owl along with Ron's and Harry's. She had no idea what they had gotten him but Hermione had baked him a chocolate cake with vanilla cream as a filling with chocolate chips. She decorated it in green icing and it had fondant shaped clovers placed strategically around the cake. She had written 'Happy Birthday Seamus' in white and orange piping on the cake. She knew that Seamus was proud of his Irish heritage and she wanted to use that on the cake. She had also bought him a new earring and a t-shirt that had 'Irish you would go away' written on the front of it.

When she was baking the cake she had Mrs Weasley watching over her shoulder with rapt attention. The entire Weasley clan plus Harry and the Woods had convinced Hermione to bake them some cupcakes and she did eventually agree. When she placed them in the middle of the kitchen table at the Burrow, the plate was empty in a matter of seconds. Hermione stared at the plate in shock and she looked up seeing everyone stuffing their faces not looking at all guilty and she laughed at them.

Hermione received a letter from Seamus thanking her for his birthday presents. He exclaimed many times that his family loved the birthday cake and that he thought the t-shirt was wicked.

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express - Thursday 30th April 1992**

Easter had been a good holiday for Hermione. She had been slightly sad that she wasn't able to spend it with her parents but the Weasleys and the Woods quickly took her mind of it. Every day the Woods would floo to the Burrow and they would all spend time together either in the Burrow or in the gardens playing quidditch or swimming in the lake as the weather was now warming up for the start of summer. Oliver spent some nights at the Burrow and some nights at Wood Manor. Hermione had also taken to spending half her time sleeping in the twins and Lee room when Oliver stayed over and the other half of her time sleeping in Ginny's room with her new sister. She had had a wonderful Easter and she couldn't have wished for a better time.

Oliver, Lee, Fred, George and Hermione where all sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express as they were heading back to Hogwarts for the last term of the year. Ron and Harry sat with Neville, Seamus and Dean in another compartment somewhere on the train.

The boys were chatting about quidditch and Hermione was reading a book on advanced transfiguration when she fell asleep leaning against Oliver. Lee had gone off to the bathroom and then to find the confectionary trolley leaving them to talk privately without knowing it.

George pulled a blanket from the overhead rack that had their initials engraved into it and placed it over Hermione as she slept peacefully and soundly. Oliver shifted slightly so he could make himself and Hermione more comfortable and Hermione let out a small sigh whilst they chuckled at her.

Fred and George had yet to tell Oliver everything they had learned the night they returned to the Burrow and so decided to do it in the privacy of their compartment.

"Hey Wood, remember that chat we had back in September about Hermione?" Fred asked not that Oliver knew it was Fred. Just like everyone else with the exception of Hermione he wasn't yet able to tell them apart.

"Yeah, about how she felt about us? What about it?"

"We know!" they both said.

"What? Ya mean ya asked her?"

"Not exactly, we overheard her talking to Ginny" George said.

"When ya say ya overheard, ya mean that ya listened in on their conversation?"

They both had the grace to look sheepish and Oliver chuckled at them.

"Okay out with it, tell me, how does she feel?"

"The same as us. She confirmed that she can mildly sense our emotions and that she knows what to do to make us happy again -" Fred said.

"- She said that she can tell when we are about to walk into a room and that she can't sleep unless we are near her and she feels uneasy unless she is near us. -" George spoke.

"- She feels complete, happy, relaxed and content when she is around us. -"

"- She said that it feels like her magic is practically singing, she gets butterflies in her stomach and her body feels like it is vibrating -"

"- And her instincts tell her to protect us" Fred ended the twin speak and they all grinned at each other widely. They all looked to Hermione who was still asleep and they all had looks of adoration on their faces.

"But that's not all we learned" George said less cheerfully and Oliver picked up on his tone and frowned slightly worried.

"What is it?"

"Well we weren't the only ones that were affected by her absence. It turns out she was effected by ours" Fred said.

"Was it as bad as ours?" Oliver asked anxiously.

"Well we have the twin bond and that lessened the pain slightly and you suffered more than us. But she definitely had it worse, according to what we heard her telling Ginny" George said glumly.

"How was she affected?" Oliver asked. Fred started with George following behind him.

"Well it took slightly longer for her to feel the effects but when she did it was awful. -"

"- She had insomnia, nose bleeds and migraines -"

"- She was also bed ridden with illness and she said that her balance was effected making her clumsy. -"

"- Her body ached constantly and she wasn't able to keep any food down"

They all looked back down to Hermione checking for any sign of illness knowing that they wouldn't find anything, but that didn't stop them from looking.

"Well now that we know how she feels and how she is affected when she is away from us, I think that it's time we talked ta someone about it" Oliver said and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Ginny thinks that there is a bond between us, that other people have noticed it" Fred said.

"Seriously?" Oliver said.

"You know how the girls are a lot friendlier to Mione but she still receives glares every now and then?" George asked Oliver and he nodded. "Well Ginny thinks that the girls are jealous"

"Of what?" Oliver asked confused.

"Of us and her" Fred said with a smirk and Oliver still looked confused.

"They are jealous of how we treat Mione; we treat her differently to every other girl. Ginny said that she has noticed the way we treat her and that if we weren't her brothers and she didn't see you as one Wood, then she would likely be jealous too" Fred spoke smugly.

"Yeah but that's how we have always been with Mione since the day we me her. Why would that change now?"

"Well think about it, that's exactly why. We don't generally give other girls the time of day. Ginny said and I quote 'they are quidditch players, Oliver is the Captain, they are very handsome, they are hilarious and protective, they don't seem to notice any other girl apart from you and we can't rule out Oliver's accent'" George said in a rather over exaggerated tone of voice and everyone laughed at him. "Now that I think about it, I am rather handsome, unfortunately for you Fred I'm the more handsome twin"

"Oi we're identical, you prat" Fred said and he smacked his brother upside the head and Oliver chuckled at the two.

"Now that I think about it, I do get a lot of attention from the girls" Oliver said trying to sound nonchalant but in fact he just looked smug. The twins rolled their eyes at him.

"That's an understatement" Fred said.

"Yeah, remember that fan club he had last year Forge? They followed him everywhere -" George said laughing.

"- To quidditch practice, to classes, through the halls. Merlin they even followed him to the bathroom Gred. -" Fred said laughing also.

"- They would giggle ridiculously in little groups as they stalked him. -"

"- Yeah and they would flirt constantly and batter their eyelashes like they had something in their eye. -" they twins were both in hysterics at this point.

"- And now that he's the Gryffindor quidditch Captain, it's only gotten worse. -"

"- Except now you don't take any notice of the girls that follow you around and flirt with you trying to get your attention"

"I did on the train but then..." Oliver was cut off by the twins.

"But then Mione" they said together understanding and Oliver nodded.

"Any way ya can't talk, ya both have girls trying ta flirt with ya all the time and have since ya second year" Oliver said. The twins had a pleased look on their faces and Oliver laughed at them.

"Any way when Mione and Ginny were talking, Mione blushed when she was talking about us" George said.

"How do ya know?" Oliver asked.

"Because Ginny was teasing Mione about it" Fred said.

Everyone looked at Hermione's sleeping form and they had a smug look on their faces. _'Interesting'_ Oliver thought.

They went back to conversing about quidditch and Lee returned joining in the conversation as he passed out the food he brought back with him. When it was time they exited the train and got a carriage that took them to the castle. During dinner they all ate together as usual and listened to the announcement that everyone could have Friday off from lessons which caused excitement throughout the hall before Professor Dumbledore reminded everyone about exams which would be taking place in one months' time. Of course Hermione had started studying months ago but she still had a lot to do as she mentally worked it all out in her head and the boys smiled softly at her.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 24th May 1992**

As exams where due to start soon and Lee was the only one left to complete his dares he decided to do it at dinner in the great hall. He tried to get out of it and when Hermione brought up the forfeit with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, he wisely went with the dares. At least he knew what he was getting himself into if he did the dares. Merlin knows what Hermione would make him do for the forfeit and with the look she had on her face he didn't want to chance it.

So at dinner he stood up and climbed onto the table and cleared his throat, the entire hall fell silent and everyone looked on at him in curiosity. Snape noticed Hermione's smirk from the heads table and immediately knew that he was in for some entertainment.

"I just wanted to say that, I Lee Jordan of Gryffindor house have a guilty pleasure" he looked at Hermione who shook her head and Lee sighed before closing his eyes and saying. "My guilty pleasure is that I have an undying love for the silver and green serpent. That's right I am in love with Slytherin house" everyone stared in shock at him. Professor Snape looked at Hermione seeing her motioning for Lee to continue and knew that it wasn't over. And he was glad more was to come, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"There is one member of the Slytherin house that I love in particular" Lee jumped down from the table and he walked towards the Slytherin table, the occupants looking like they wanted to bolt at that very moment. He stopped in front of Malfoy.

"Oi Malfoy, give us a snog would ya?" and he leaned towards him and Malfoy immediately flew out of his seat and ran from the hall screaming. The hall burst into laughter. Lee looked at Hermione and she put her thumbs up laughing as she did so, letting him know that his torment was finally over.

Professor Snape was rather glad that Hermione had somehow managed to get Lee Jordan to declare his love for his house, it brought him much amusement, plus Lee would be getting teased for weeks to come about that. Of course Oliver had taken pictures to show the rest of the Woods and the Weasleys. They weren't ever going to let Lee forget this moment for as long as they shall live.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 31st May 1992**

It was Lee's fourteenth birthday and Hermione had baked his birthday cake when she took a break from studying. She made a chocolate cake with strawberry jam and vanilla cream as the filling. She decorated the cake in Gryffindor red and gold with a lion painted in the four corners thanks to Dean. She had bought him a book that contained information on the most common animals that muggles keep as pets. Hermione knew that Lee had many interests other than jokes and pranking (not many did or could see past his goofy exterior, but of course Hermione could) and one of them was animals. She also bought him some muggle candy and a t-shirt that had 'despite the look on my face, you're still talking' written on the front. When Hermione presented the presents to him after the birthday party in the common room had ended, he was grinning from ear to ear making Hermione and the boys laugh at him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 12th June 1992**

It was the week of exams and every year was required to take them. Hermione had been driving everyone crazy with her ramblings about failing her exams. Everyone knew that she had likely got an outstanding in all her subjects and they tried to convince her but she continuously brushed of their comments.

It was Friday the last day of exams and Hermione had taken the last exam which was transfiguration. Each subject required a practical exam and a written exam.

Hermione was in the common room resting with her mind running through the answers for the last exam she had just taken when Harry entered the room looking worried. He walked over to her with Ron and he explained what he had overheard between Professors Quirrell and Snape. Harry was adamant that Professor Snape wanted to steal whatever was under the trap door and that he threatened Professor Quirrell. But Hermione was skeptical after everything he had done for her over the year.

A while ago she had learned from Hagrid that whatever was hidden under the trap door had something to do with Professor Dumbledore and someone named Nicolas Flamel. Hermione still hadn't found out where she had heard his name before and according to Harry, the theft would take place tonight. She didn't have long to figure it out and she was beginning to get stressed. To help herself calm down she ran through a list of potion ingredients in her head before moving onto the twelve uses of dragon's blood. _'Oven cleaner, fine red ink, strengthening potions, alchemy, the Philosophers Stone.., WAIT A MINUTE, THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE'_ and she slapped herself on the forehead for being so stupid and not recognising it before.

She explained everything to Harry and Ron including the details of the stone giving people immortality and turning any metal into gold. They rushed to Professor McGonagall's classroom in hopes that she would know where Professor Dumbledore was.

She explained that he was at a meeting in London at the Ministry of Magic and that he wouldn't be back until later.

"But Professor Snape's going to try and steal the Philosophers Stone"

"I don't know where you heard about the stone but I assure you that Professor Snape is not trying to steal the stone"

"But he is, I heard him talking about it and its going to happen tonight" Harry continued trying to explain but Professor McGonagall shook off his worries and sent them on their way back to the common room.

They quickly made their way back to the common room and changed out of their uniform into comfortable clothing. They met in Hermione and the boy's room and Hermione agreed to help them and they came up with a plan.

That night they all snuck out of their rooms and down into the common room but before they could leave they were stopped by Neville who refused to let them leave. Hermione pointed her wand at Neville and whispered "Petrificus Totalus" and Neville's body became locked as he fell to the ground with a thud. "Sorry Neville" she whispered.

They rushed out of the common room and to the third floor corridor. They entered the door that was unlocked and music was being played from a harp as Fluffy slept. They quickly made their way to the trap door and dropped down through the floor before Ron was unfortunately eaten.

They landed on a pile of vines that immediately began to enclose around them and smother them. Hermione quickly realised that the plant was Devil's Snare and she relaxed her body and sunk until she hit the ground underneath. She told Harry to do the same and he too fell to the ground. Of course Ron was being totally unreasonable and began to panic. Hermione had to quickly think of a solution before Ron was suffocated. She pointed her wand and said "Lumos Solem" at which the Devil's Snare shrieked loudly and Ron was dropped to the ground.

They got their bearings and walked into a room filled with keys and that had a broom propped up against a wall. As soon as Harry tried to touch a key they all suddenly came to life and flew around the room almost attacking them. Harry grabbed the broom after Hermione pointed out the right key and he used his seeker abilities to catch the correct key. He dropped it and Hermione caught it opening the door and rushing in with Ron, then closing it behind them as soon as Harry flew into the room effectively stopping the keys from trying to kill them.

They had landed on a chess board. A giant sized wizarding chess board. Before they took a step Ron stopped them from moving and gave them instructions. Ron played an amazing game of chess that ended with him sacrificing himself so that Hermione and Harry could progress into the next room. Unfortunately they had to leave Ron where he was, but Hermione checked he was breathing before she left him.

They walked into another room and towards a table filled with potions; there was a piece of parchment with a riddle written on it. Hermione managed to solve Professor Snape's riddle and gave Harry the correct potion that would allow him to progress. Hermione gave Harry a pep talk and then she took the potion that would allow her to go back the way she came where she could get to Ron and take him to the hospital wing. When she reached Ron he was still unconscious but breathing, she levitated his body all the way back to the trap door entrance where she came face to face with Professors Snape and Dumbledore.

"I see you beat us to it my dear" Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes and Snape smirked.

"What happened to Mr Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Well Professor, he completed the room with the life size wizarding chess board and he sacrificed himself so that Harry and I could progress"

"So then why are you here Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I completed the room with the potions riddle and there was only enough potion for one to move on so obviously it was Harry who had to progress. I took another potion which allowed me to return to Ron so that I could bring him to the hospital wing" and he nodded at her.

"Well we better get you there then" Dumbledore said.

The professors helped Hermione and an unconscious Ron back through the trap door where Professor McGonagall stood waiting. She took in the sight of the unconscious boy and the bruised, bloodied and dirty Hermione with ripped clothing and rushed them to the hospital wing.

Fred, George and Oliver where waiting for them when they arrived. When they saw the state of Hermione and their younger brother they looked murderous. Hermione and Ron where seen to and their injuries where checked and healed. They stayed the night in the hospital wing with the twins and Oliver refusing to leave Hermione's side and she spent the night worrying about Harry until she fell into a troubled sleep.

When she woke the next day it was to see Harry sitting up awake on the bed next to her. She got up out of bed and ran to his bed and hugged him tightly, happy that he seemed fine. He explained everything that had happened after she left him including his talk with Dumbledore.

It was the last quidditch match of the season and Fred, George and Oliver where on the quidditch pitch. Harry had to stay in the hospital wing along with Hermione and Ron until later that night. He wasn't able to play in the quidditch match, which resulted in the loss of Gryffindor and the quidditch cup. When the boys returned to the hospital wing Hermione explained everything that had happened the previous night in detail. Oliver was in a real sour mood with Harry; first for convincing Hermione to get involved in what happened the night before resulting in her getting injured and second for missing the game.

They were finally released from the hospital wing and they went to their rooms to change into their school robes before they headed down to the great hall for the leaving feast. Slytherin had won the house cup and every house apart from Slytherin was bitter. The great hall was decorated in large Slytherin banners and everyone felt ill and wanted to punch the smug faces of the Slytherins.

Dumbledore made his speech before awarding some last minute points. Hermione was given 50 points for her use of intellect, Ron was given 50 points for the best game of wizarding chess Dumbledore and Hogwarts had ever seen, Harry was given 60 points for nerve and outstanding courage and Neville was given 10 points for standing up to his friends. Thanks to Neville they took the lead and won the house cup. The hall broke out into cheers as the banners changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Fred and George even went as far as to stand on the Gryffindor table and jump about shouting "Loser! Loser!" repeatedly while pointing to the Slytherin table. Everyone ate heartily and discussed the events of the past year as well as their plans for the summer.

The next day they all boarded the Hogwarts Express with their packed trunks and they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts until September.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Summer Holidays 1992**

Mr Weasley had won a competition at work and his prize was a generous amount of galleons. As a result they placed some of the galleons into their Gringotts vault to pay for the children's school supplies for when they returned to Hogwarts and then they used the rest of it to visit Bill who was working on a job in Egypt. Mr and Mrs Wood had given permission for Oliver to travel with them to Egypt. After all who knew what would happen if Hermione and the boys were separated for two weeks and just on the other side of Britain, but the other side of the world. The adults knew of Oliver and the twins suffering after three days but they didn't know of Hermione's whose symptoms were much worse. For that reason they had also alternated between Oliver staying at Wood Manor and at the Burrow.

They had a great time in Egypt.

The twins, Lee, Oliver and Hermione had taken to pranking Ginny, Ron and Percy. A lot! Sometimes they found the pranks hilarious and other times not so much and Mrs Weasley had to stop her children from strangling the twins.

One of the most memorable pranks was on Ron. Bill was giving them a tour of the pyramids and was describing the types of curses that had once been protecting the tombs and chambers within the pyramid. Whilst Bill was discussing the history of the pyramid, they had come across a number of skeletons which had clearly been there for thousands of years. The twins had shared a look and crept behind a skeleton each, up ahead where they waited for an unsuspecting Ron.

When Ron walked past the skeletons, Fred and George began to whisper in an eerie voice that echoed throughout the pyramid. Ron froze and looked around fearful.

"You dare enter the tomb of the noble Pharaoh Menes -"

"- You shall suffer a pain worse than death -"

"- For disrupting the final resting place of the first Pharaoh of Egypt"

Ron had stopped breathing and the twins had to bite the side of their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing. Bill, Hermione, Lee, Oliver, Ginny and Percy where up ahead and watching the scene in amusement. They were all struggling with the effort of holding back their laughter. If they laughed now it would all be over and the prank would be ruined.

Fred and George lifted the arms of the skeleton they were hid behind and had them reach out and touch Ron as if they were trying to grab him. Ron screamed with the fear of Merlin in him and turned and ran back the way he came straight out of the pyramid.

As Ron screamed and ran the others watching could no longer hold in their laughter and had doubled over leaning against the walls and each other. The twins were on the floor as they had fallen from where they had hidden when they started laughing. Thank god Oliver had insisted on bringing his camera with him as he documented the entire scene. Of course Mrs Weasley had scolded her twin boys for doing that to their brother and for 'not respecting the dead'. But even she could see the funny side.

The rest of the trip to Egypt continued in the same manner and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves unless they happened to be the victim of a prank that day. Hermione was sad that Harry was stuck with the Dursleys and that he had to miss out on the trip to Egypt.

After the two weeks were up they returned back home for the rest of the summer.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Monday 27th July 1992**

It was almost the end of July meaning that everyone would be returning to Hogwarts in a month. Everyone had had a great summer so far; filled with laughter, pranks, teasing, quidditch and flying, swimming in the lake and family fun. Hermione even went as far as to convince the Weasley children to sleep outside so they could experience camping and of course campfires. And they loved it.

It was Mr Wood's birthday and he was now thirty-seven years old. The Woods with the help of the Weasleys had set up a surprise birthday party at Wood Manor whilst Mr Wood had been at the Ministry working. Of course he worked for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and he wouldn't dream of doing anything else.

The ballroom had once been empty with a high glass ceiling, dark wooden flooring and cream coloured walls. But it was now filled with tables that were overflowing with food and presents. There were table and chairs for guests to rest and there had been a space left for dancing and mingling. Family and friends had been invited to the party and were currently fluttering about the ballroom chatting away and having a good time.

They were informed that Mr Wood had returned from the Ministry and was on the grounds. Everyone rushed to the entrance of the manor and when Mr Wood opened the door he was hit with cheers and applause.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted and Mr Wood was scared speechless. After he got his bearings, he greeted everyone and thanked them for attending his party and he thanked those who had set it up, namely his family.

Of course Hermione had baked Mr Wood a birthday cake. It was the biggest one she had made due to the number of guests attending the party. She ended up baking several Victoria sponge cakes to make the cake larger in height, length and width. Thankfully Wood Manor had a rather large kitchen with several ovens otherwise she would've been there all day. The cake had been filled with lemon flavoured cream and had been decorated in blue and white to represent his Scottish heritage. She had 'Happy Birthday' written in large black piping and had placed muggle candy around the edges of the cake board. Everyone tucked into the food before moving onto the cake. You could ask anyone at the party and they would all say that the highlight of the evening was Hermione's birthday cake; she spent most of her time at the party blushing furiously as everyone complimented her baking abilities and the Weasleys and Woods would laugh at her reaction.

When Mr Wood had opened his presents everyone left the party and the ball room was quickly cleaned up and returned to its original state with the aid of magic. Mr Wood hadn't opened his presents from his family as he wanted to wait until all the guests had left.

Everyone crowded on the sofas and floor in the living room and watched as Mr Wood opened his gifts. Hermione had bought Mr Wood a cricket set including the bat, the stumps/posts and a couple of cricket balls. Mr Wood was excited to learn another muggle sport especially since he had read about it in the book Hermione had bought him for Christmas. He dragged her outside with the barely contained excitement of a five year old and the others laughed as they followed behind them.

Mr Granger was an avid sports fan and therefore when Hermione was younger she would watch sports on the TV with her father and he would explain the rules as best as he could to a six year old. Mr Granger had taught Hermione to play many sports, not to mention she had to do P.E when she was at her muggle school. But that didn't mean she was good at sports, she was average at best.

They came to a stop at the large garden behind the Manor that was used to play quidditch. Everyone crowded around Hermione as she explained what she was doing as she placed the stumps/posts at the correct distance apart and as she marked the place where the bowler would stand. She then went on to explain the basics of the sport and the basic rules. She split everyone into teams.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Mrs Wood sat out of the game and just watched from their places at one of the picnic benches nearby. The teams were: Mr Wood, Hermione, Oliver and Ginny verses Ron, Lee, Fred and George. The game hadn't been played too badly considering it was everyone but Hermione's first attempt. Fred and George seemed to be better with the cricket bat than the others but that was likely due to them being beaters for the quidditch team. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves including those watching as they laughed at people falling over, the pouting of the losing team and the victory dance of the winning team which was Mr Wood, Hermione, Oliver and Ginny.

They made plans to play the sport again throughout the remainder of the summer holidays.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Thursday 30th July 1992**

It was Neville's birthday and Hermione had baked him several chocolate cupcakes decorated with '12' written in the middle of the cakes in red and gold piping. She had also bought him some muggle candy, a book on muggle plants and a potions book in hopes that it will help improve Neville's brewing abilities. Mrs Weasley placed the correct spells on the gifts for Hermione and she sent it off with the Weasleys old owl Errol.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Friday 31st July 1992**

Everyone was at the Burrow and they had all gotten Harry's birthday presents and Hermione had baked him a cake that he could have for himself. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't receive any ideal presents this year from his aunt and uncle, so she made sure to select an excellent present and took extra care baking and decorating his cake. She had bought him some muggle clothing: t-shirts and jeans that would fit him instead of the oversized hand me downs off his cousin, some chocolate frogs (that would drive the Dursleys crazy if they were released in the house – Hermione hinted at Harry in the letter that she had written him) and she had bought him a book on quidditch based on seekers so that he could improve his skills when he came to the Burrow for the rest of the summer in two weeks' time.

His birthday cake was a simple chocolate cake that had been decorated in Gryffindor red and gold and sprinkled with white chocolate flakes. The Weasleys and Hermione sent of his gifts which they had placed inside one of the trunks Hermione had charmed into a magical object before Christmas and they would get it back when Harry arrived at the Burrow.

Hermione and the others couldn't wait until it was time for Harry to be picked up and brought to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had heard stories from Hermione about the Dursleys and she wasn't happy about the situation. When Harry arrived they would give him the best summer he had ever had. Well at least what would be left of the summer any way.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Tuesday 11th August 1992**

It was Ginny's birthday and she had woken Hermione up by jumping on the bed effectively crushing Hermione and she groaned in pain. Hermione had been hinting at Ginny's birthday gift for the last two weeks and it was now the day that she could finally give the gift to Ginny.

"Get up Mione, it's my birthday" Ginny said as she picked up a rogue pillow off of the floor and repeatedly hit Hermione with it.

"Is it?" Hermione asked sarcastically from under the covers and Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Come on get up"

"Fine" Hermione huffed and quickly sat up. Ginny not expecting this movement from Hermione, had rolled off Hermione and onto the floor with a loud thud. Hermione looked at the shocked expression on Ginny's face and burst out laughing. Those who had already been woken up by Ginny rushed to the girl's room after hearing the noise and opened the door and hurried into the room. When they saw Hermione pointing and laughing at Ginny who was on the floor mock glaring at her the others burst out laughing which Ginny soon joined in with.

They all made their way down to the kitchen and ate the breakfast that Mrs Weasley had made for the birthday girl. Everyone quickly dressed after finishing dinner and went outside to play quidditch with Hermione watching from below and doing her homework for when she returned to Hogwarts.

When it got to dinner time they had eaten and then sat in the living room to give Ginny her birthday presents followed by cake. Hermione had made the cake the day before. It was a circular chocolate cake with raspberry jam and vanilla cream as a filling. Hermione had iced the cake in purple knowing it was Ginny's favourite colour and had strategically placed white circles around the cake to make a polka dot pattern. She had written 'Happy 11th Birthday Ginny' in black and silver piping and had written 'FINALLY' underneath the first bit of writing. It made the others chuckle as Ginny was now of the right age and able to attend Hogwarts.

Hermione had given Ginny her present which she unwrapped in no time at all and squealed in delight as she removed the items from the box. The Weasleys and the Woods all laughed at her. Hermione had bought Ginny a very pale pink sun dress that fell just above the knees, it had thin shoulder straps and flared out slightly at the waist. She had also bought Ginny an elbow length white cardigan that fell at the small of the back, a pale pink thin belt and to finish off the outfit, a pair of white ballet pumps with a bow on.

Ginny ran upstairs and when she returned a few minutes later she was wearing the outfit. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood gushed at how pretty Ginny looked and Hermione smile at Ginny. She really did look amazing. Ginny pulled Hermione up and into a big hug almost squeezing the life out of her.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 12th August 1992**

Hermione had woken and both she and Ginny walked down stairs and to the kitchen. Neither of them noticed the boy with black shaggy hair and glasses until they sat down at the table.

"HARRY" Hermione shouted and jumped out of her seat to hug her friend. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to arrive for a few days" she asked and she sat down at the table next to him. She noticed that Ginny was no were to be seen and she smirked.

"The twins, Lee and Ron rescued me from the Dursleys" Harry told her and he explained what had happened whilst Hermione had continued to sleep through the night.

Ginny returned twenty minutes later wearing the outfit that Hermione had given her the day before for her birthday. _'Could you be any more obvious Gin?'_ she thought to herself.

Hermione ran upstairs after eating her breakfast and quickly changed into a pair of white shorts, a pair of black trainers and a plain black vest top. She left the kitchen with Harry and Ginny and they walked out into the garden of the Burrow to find Ron, Fred, George and Lee de-gnoming the garden. It was their punishment for stealing Mr Weasleys car and flying it to London to get Harry. Hermione had seen the boys de-gnome the garden before and knew that they would later be exhausted and injured, covered with bites. It was a rather hot day that day so Hermione brought the boys a cold drink of pumpkin juice and some breakfast knowing that they hadn't had anything to eat yet.

"Thanks Princess" and Hermione smiled the boys.

She turned around when she heard Mrs Weasley talking to someone from the kitchen and Oliver walked through the door and over to where Hermione and the others stood. He hugged her and grabbed a drink of pumpkin juice off of the tray that Hermione was holding.

They spent the day in the garden talking with the twins, Lee and Ron whilst they completed their punishment.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 19th August 1992**

It was late and everyone was in bed except Fred, George and Oliver who were sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow. With them were Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley. They were waiting for the arrival of Bill and Charlie who walked into the kitchen and after greeting each other they sat down and waited. They had no idea why they had been summoned by their parents.

It was time. The time when Fred, George and Oliver talked to someone about what was happening between them and Hermione. They had decided to involve someone after the Easter holidays but they hadn't had that chance until tonight. They were returning to Hogwarts within the next couple of weeks and they wanted to know as much as possible before the new school term started.

Mrs Weasley had a feeling that this was a serious topic so she placed a silencing charm around the room for privacy. Mr Weasley cleared his throat and spoke.

"So boys, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Oliver looked at his parents and said.

"I think ya know what we want ta talk about" when his parents looked at his serious expression they nodded in understanding.

"I thought this would be happening soon" Mr Wood said.

"They want ta talk about Hermione" Mrs Wood explained to the confused faces of the Weasleys. And they all sat up straighter upon hearing the news.

"What about Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I think you know dad" George said.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" Mrs Weasley quickly said and the boys narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"Really?" asked Fred with a raised eyebrow and he noticed the nervous expressions on their faces and he smirked.

"Look, let's not go through the whole denial thing and get straight ta the point at hand" Oliver said and he looked at his parents. "I assume ya have told them everything I told ya and that they have discussed the twins with ya" and his parents nodded in confirmation.

"Okay so we're up ta speed then" he said.

"Fine, we have talked about the twins, you and Mione" Charlie said and Mr and Mrs Weasley glared at him. "What? They already know" Charlie huffed.

"You know something that we don't. We can tell, so don't even try and deny it" George said as he saw his parents try to speak.

"And we know something that you don't" Fred said and they looked at him as he leaned back in his seat crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you know?" asked Bill curiously.

"We know how Mione feels and how she suffered during the time we spent apart at Christmas" George said.

"How? How do you know that? I'm guessing you didn't ask her" Charlie asked intrigued.

"We overheard Mione telling Ginny when she asked" Fred said and the twins looked sheepish when they departed with that information, Bill and Charlie chuckled at them.

"Okay, so how does she feel and how did she suffer?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well she has similar feelings ta us. We always assumed that she felt the same with the way she reacted around us, but now we know for certain. She told Ginny that her body vibrates, her magic tingles and that it feels as though her magic is practically singing. She gets butterflies in her stomach; she can kind of sense our moods and what ta do ta make us happy, she can sense where we are in a room and she feels happy and complete when we're around. When she is away from us for a while and then she touches us she feels like lighting has passed through her body, she can't sleep if we're not close by and her instincts tell her to protect us" Oliver finished explaining to his parents and the Weasleys and he shared a beaming grin with the twins.

They sat in shock until Bill broke out of the haze and spoke.

"Okay, and how was she when she was at home?" at his question the boys frowned in unison and worry appeared on their faces. The atmosphere in the room dropped and everyone could feel the tension and anxiety rolling in waves off the boys.

"She had it a lot worse than we did. We couldn't sleep, eat and we felt despair and pain and that we wouldn't be happy again unless we saw her. But Mione, she was affected much worse" George whispered.

"How?" asked Mrs Weasley already not liking the look on the boy's faces or being reminded of their suffering.

"Well, she told Ginny that she wasn't able to keep any food down, she was bed ridden with illness, she had insomnia, nose bleeds, migraines and her balance was affected making her a lot more clumsy than usual…" Fred trailed off and Oliver finished the rest of his description for him.

"She said that her whole body ached constantly and that she felt uneasy. She knew that she wouldn't be better until she saw us again" Oliver looked up and everyone was in a daze after hearing what Hermione had to suffer through, they thought that the boys had it bad, but they had no idea that Hermione had it worse.

"Ginny said that she thinks there's a bond between us. She's right isn't she?" George asked and they all exchanged glances.

"Please don't lie to us. Between the sorting hat incident and the magic ability she possesses it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Mione is different from other girls. Mione is special" Fred said.

"I think we should tell them, if they know the truth then they will be able ta protect Hermione until it's time ta tell her" Mrs Wood said.

"Tell us what?" Oliver, Fred and George asked in unison. Everyone looked at them.

"That was slightly creepy" Charlie said trying to lighten the mood and he succeeded as everyone chuckled.

"They're too young" Mrs Weasley said with a frown.

"I agree, we should tell them" Mr Wood said looking around the table. The only person who didn't want to tell them was Mrs Weasley but she was outvoted by the others.

"Boys, what we are about to tell you should never leave this room. You don't talk about it and definitely not whilst at Hogwarts or out in public. And don't tell Hermione yet either, we will tell her when the time for it comes. If the wrong people find out about what we're about to tell you, Hermione will be placed in a tremendous amount of danger" Mr Weasley said seriously.

The twins and Oliver sat up in their chairs at the mention of Hermione being placed in danger. The others could feel the atmosphere change once more and they could feel waves of protectiveness and possessiveness being given off by the three teenage boys.

"Right, well where to start?" Mr Weasley said to himself. "You know that Hermione is adopted correct?"

"Yeah we have since we met her on the train the first day back at school" George confirmed.

"Well, do you remember that conversation we had about Hermione's parents at Christmas? About their attack? We told you that they were attacked because they were given something that needed protecting" and they nodded so he continued "Well what we didn't tell you, was what they were given to protect"

"So what were they given to protect?" Fred asked.

"It wasn't an object; it wasn't an item, but a person"

"Hermione!" the boys gasped in unison when they realised who the person was and the others nodded in confirmation.

"During the first war a young married couple and their child were placed into a safe house for protection against You Know Who. Spencer Blake was a descendant from a very powerful wizard and this made him related to You Know Who and he tried to recruit them to the dark side. But Spencer's wife Amy was a Siren" and the boys gasped, they had learned about Sirens and knew how rare and powerful those magical beings were.

"They had a child; a daughter. Now this little girl is a descendant from a powerful wizard, related to You Know Who and she may be a Siren when she comes of age. During the war Spencer and Amy both died trying to protect their daughter. She survived but was injured and then she was placed in another safe house until she was placed into the protection of her adoptive muggle parents"

"Are ya saying that this girl is Mione? Our Mione?" Oliver asked and when he received nods he looked at the twins as they digested everything they had learned.

"It makes sense, as to why she has the magical ability she does, especially with her parents heritage" George said thoughtfully. "Is that everything?"

"No there's more" Mr Wood said and took over from Arthur. "Before Hermione was born a prophecy was made and it has been confirmed that Hermione is the subject of the prophecy"

"What prophecy?" the three asked together.

"A witch will be born in the ninth month. With her a new future may be formed. Once of age and her mates have been found, the power she will possess will be immense. She will be the beacon of light, ta banish darkness from the world"

"The prophecy states that Hermione with the help of her mates will better the wizarding world and change the way it is now, when she comes into her full powers" Mrs Wood said.

"So we're Mione's mates? That's what you're saying?" Fred said with a befuddled look on his face.

"Yes you are. You have a soul bond. You are Hermione's perfect match. She will always need you, and you will always need her. The soul bond has been activated a lot earlier than it should have been, but it is not yet complete. This means that you have not yet received your full abilities. You have the ability to sense each other and your moods but only slightly with powerful emotions. When you have completed the bond you will sense each other a lot more easily and will be able to affect each other's moods. You may also produce a mind link meaning that you will be able to read each other's thoughts and you will be able to talk to each other through your thoughts" Bill said.

"Wicked!" the twins said and the others chuckled at them.

"So if the bond isn't complete, how do we complete it? And how was it activated if wasn't supposed to happen until later in the future?" George asked.

"It was activated when you brought Hermione back from the dead and healed her. You felt the bond that had always been present in the back of your mind, heart and soul weaken and you followed your instincts. It's why you are so protective over her and why she is so protective over you and as for completing the bond. Well…" Charlie trailed off and everyone averted their eyes.

When the boys realised what they had to do to complete the bond they all blushed furiously and fidgeted in their seats. Oliver cleared his throat still embarrassed.

"Don't worry, the bond won't be completed until Hermione's magic senses that its time. But don't push her on the matter. Just let everything happen between ya and Hermione naturally" Mrs Wood said.

"So is that everything?" Oliver asked.

"Yes for now. You can't tell anyone and don't tell Hermione. Because her heritage is a Siren for a mother and a relative of You Know Who for a father a lot of people want her. They want to control her power and use it for themselves. You have seen what she is capable of now and she hasn't even come into her full powers yet. Protect her, don't rush her and good things will come in the future" Mrs Weasley said.

"If you wanted to, you could do some research in the library on soul bonds and Sirens but be careful, don't let anyone catch you. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape are aware of your situation so if you need to, you can talk to them. They will give you access to any books you need" and the boys nodded.

"Wait the Professors know?" Fred said.

"That's why!" George said in understanding.

"That's why what?" Charlie asked confused.

"That's why they are always watching us, why they protect her, they know what we are" Fred said.

"Yes, they have been aware since Hermione was born, but they weren't aware of you being her mates until the first week of school" Mr Weasley said.

"Does anyone else know?" Oliver asked worried.

"No only us, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the Granger parents. If any other Professors at Hogwarts suspect and broach the subject with Albus they will be informed and sworn to secrecy. Like we said we have to protect her" Bill said.

They said good night and headed up to their room digesting everything that they had learned.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Saturday 22nd August 1992**

It was Percy's birthday and everyone was sat out in the garden. Mr Weasley and Mr Wood levitated tables out into the garden and then enlarged the tables before placing them in the correct place. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood were in the kitchen cooking the food whilst Hermione made Percy's birthday cake. The others were out in the garden playing Quidditch. Hermione had finished baking the cake when Ginny rushed into the kitchen asking if she could help decorate the cake and Hermione agreed making Ginny wash her hands first.

They had fun decorating the cake together, of course they had a food fight of sorts and were both covered in different ingredients and they made a right mess in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley turned around ready to scold the girls but when she saw them both covered in cream, jam and icing she laughed. Mrs Weasley attracted the attention of everyone outside and they came to see what was going on. They hid the birthday cake and stood in front of it, keeping it from the view of everyone. Everyone laughed at Hermione and Ginny, Oliver took photos and eventually they left leaving Hermione and Ginny to finish the cake.

Percy had a rectangular chocolate cake with chocolate fudge cream and crushed pistachio nuts as a filling (they had forgone the jam as there wasn't much left after the food fight). The cake had been decorated in black and white icing and had 'Happy 16th Birthday Percy' written in silver piping. Hermione had also used the left over ingredients to make some chocolate cupcakes and decorated them with '16' written on them in silver, black and white icing.

Everyone ate the delicious food cooked by Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood before Hermione and Ginny brought out the cake with the lit candles on the top and everyone sung 'Happy Birthday'. When he blew out his candles everyone cheered and the cake was cut and handed out, everyone scoffed it as was tradition when Hermione baked cakes. Percy grinned widely at Hermione and she hugged him. She handed him his present. She has bought him a book. Of mice of men - a muggle classic and he couldn't wait to read it.

All in all it had been a good day for the Weasleys and Woods.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Tuesday 25th August 1991**

It was Mrs Wood's birthday and just like Mr Wood's birthday, they had planned a birthday party. Hermione had once more made a large cake. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla cream and cut up blueberries as the filling. It was decorated with white and pink icing as they were Mrs Wood's two favourite colours. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and filled their stomachs with food and Hermione's cake. They all sat in the living room after returning the ballroom back to its original state. Hermione was the last to give Mrs Wood her gift and she had given her numerous magazines that showed the evolution of muggle fashion from the 30's to the 90's. Mrs Wood loved her gift and hugged Hermione before she chatted excitedly with Ginny as they flicked through the magazines.

* * *

AN: Okay guys now that the first year is over everything should start going at a quicker pace now. Coming up... Diagon Alley and the start of the new school year.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Diagon Alley**

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 26th August 1992**

After breakfast everyone readied in their respective bedrooms. Hermione and Ginny were in their bedroom changing and helping each other pick out clothes. Hermione took some convincing on Ginny's part. After deliberation Ginny was wearing a pair of black leggings, her new white ballet pumps and a white Weird Sisters t-shirt and over the top she wore black witches robes left open. Hermione had on her light blue Weasley jumper, a light blue pair of skinny jeans and her white converse. She didn't bother with her witch's robes, after all she was still a muggleborn and the weather was still warm enough to go without wearing them.

'How do I look?" Ginny asked Hermione as she was tying her shoe laces.

"Amazing as always Gin" Hermione replied.

"So do you" Ginny said to Hermione with a smile and Hermione snorted at her statement.

"Come on let's go"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out their room, down the many stairs and into the living room over to the floo, where everyone stood waiting to leave.

"Well don't you girls look lovely" Mrs Weasley said and the girls smiled at her. "We're just waiting for the twins to come down"

Like usual Lee had left to spend the rest of the holidays with his father and step-mother. But unusually he spent an extra week with the Weasleys. They knew that he had already purchased his belongings for the next school term so they wouldn't see him until they were on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hermione, is Oliver meeting us at Diagon Alley?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, we should be meeting him at Gringotts soon" Hermione replied and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Honestly where are those boys?" Mrs Weasley huffed and stormed up the stairs "BOYS WE ARE READY TO LEAVE, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BACKSIDES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WE WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

Hermione felt two people stand beside her, Fred snaked his arm around her shoulders and George did the same around her waist.

"Where are you going mum? –"Fred asked.

"- Yeah, I thought we were going to Diagon Alley" spoke George. Mrs Weasley turned around and glared at the boys and they smiled angelically at her. Ginny and Hermione let out giggles and Mrs Weasley stormed towards the floo muttering under her breath about the twins and everyone followed behind her.

"Right, everyone get sorted" Mr Weasley said. Mr Weasley went first, then Percy, Fred, George and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley**

"Where's Harry?" Mr Weasley asked with a slight frown.

"You mean he's not here with you? He flooed after Ron" Mrs Weasley said with worry in her voice. They looked around in a panic noticing that Harry wasn't with them.

They quickly divided into groups and made a plan to meet up at Gringotts. Hermione and the twins spent twenty minutes looking around Diagon Alley with no luck in finding Harry and headed to Gringotts. There they met the rest of the Weasleys, Hagrid and a soot covered Harry. It turns out Harry didn't pronounce the location clearly enough and had ended up in the not so nice Knockturn Alley. At which point the twins proceeded to compliment and praise Harry. Hermione glared at them and they immediately stopped. Mrs Weasley chuckled at them.

"MIONE" someone shouted from behind her in a very familiar Scottish accent.

Hermione turned around and beamed at Oliver. She walked towards him and they hugged tightly, before walking back towards the Weasleys. Everyone greeted Oliver and they said their goodbyes to Hagrid.

They entered the bank and walked towards one of counters. When Mr Weasley pulled out a key from his robe pocket and handed it to a shocked Hermione, he explained that Dumbledore and her parents had set up an account for her at Gringotts. Her parents had placed some money into her account already. They had also had a meeting with the goblins who agreed that they would place the monthly allowance from Hermione's inheritance from her grandfather in her vault for her. They handed over their keys and where separated into the carts.

Hermione felt ill; the cart was accelerating, decelerating, waving and weaving, dropping, rising and turning corners. It reminded her of a rollercoaster but then again she knew that rollercoasters were likely more safe than an old and rickety cart on wooden tracks. She looked to her right, then her left and then straight in front of her. The twins and Oliver were sat with their hands in the air laughing and yelling. Hermione made a mental note that one day she would have to take them to a muggle theme park.

They had finally reached Hermione's vault and the last they had to visit before they could shop. Hermione stood from the cart and walked to the door. She placed her key in the lock and it opened. When she stepped inside, the door closed behind her giving her some privacy.

Hermione picked up a pouch that was sat on the floor and walked towards the pile of coins. She quickly did the math in her head of how much was sitting in front of her. She knew her parents and therefore knew that they had likely put £1000 into her vault. Her grandfather died when she was eight years old. Since then every month she receives £150 which Hermione thought ridiculous. Since it had almost been four years exactly since she received her first allowance (on her ninth birthday) she knew that she had received £7200 so far. In the past four years she had spent no more than £800 and that left her with approximately £6500 in her vault. She converted that into galleons and got an answer of 1305 galleons, 3 sickles and 21 knuts. But that was just an approximation, she couldn't be sure of the correct amount unless she counted it which she wasn't going to do.

Hermione grabbed a couple handfuls of coins and put them in the pouch. She walked out of the vault door and back to the cart. The ride back in the cart made Hermione just as uneasy as it had before. They met everyone at the front of the building and they separated into groups to get what was on their supply lists. They would all meet up at Flourish and Blotts later to get their books before they would head home.

Hermione, Oliver and the twins first went to Gambol and Japes wizarding joke shop so that the twins could stock up on their jokes and pranking supplies.

Then they went to the Magical Menagerie for Hermione. When they exited the shop just like the year before Hermione had not bought a familiar and was a little upset, but then she remembered what Professor McGonagall had told her last year. Hermione's mood was once again cheerful as she trusted Professor McGonagall and therefore her words and judgment.

They then went into the quidditch shop – Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione being dragged through the doors by the twins each holding one of her hands and Oliver walking behind her pushing her forward as Hermione continued to complain and they just laughed at her. They were in there for a while looking around.

"But Princess, you don't have flying lessons this year" whined George.

"I know and I am so glad of that fact, my feet will stay firmly on the ground"

"Yeah, but that means that you won't have a broom Spitfire" Fred said in the same whining tone as his twin.

"Like I said, my feet will stay firmly on the ground"

"But Little Lass, ya are now able ta take ya own broom, and how are we supposed ta continue ya flying lessons with us if ya don't have a broom? And how are ya supposed ta try out for the team if ya don't have a broom?" Oliver said and the look he gave Hermione made her feel guilty.

But there was no way in hell she was going to back down or try out for the quidditch team. The twins looked at each other and had a quick whispered conversation leaving Hermione and Oliver to it.

"He's good" said George thoughtfully.

"That he is Gred. She is so going to cave" Fred spoke.

"I don't know Forge, Mione is rather stubborn in case you haven't noticed" Fred snorted at his brother.

"Who hasn't? Anyway I think she will walk out of here after buying a broom"

"Oh you are so on" and they shook hands.

Their attention was brought back to Hermione and Oliver. They were looking backwards and forwards between Hermione and Oliver in amusement as they watched the two argue.

When they exited the shop the boys looked triumphant and Hermione annoyed. Somehow they had managed to convince Hermione to buy a broom. Not just any broom, but a Nimbus 2000 just like the one Harry had been given the previous year by Professor McGonagall. The twins and Oliver explained something about control and speed. Hermione wasn't bothered about speed mainly heights, so she conceded to their pleas.

They made their way to Madam Malkin's where they got the clothing they needed. They had walked slightly behind Hermione as she muttered to herself under her breath and even though it amused them they were slightly scared.

Next they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where they handed over their supply lists to the staff member at the counter. When he raised an eyebrow at Hermione and looked her up and down noticing her size and that she was obviously not in the correct year for the potion ingredients that where listed she said.

"I'm in advanced potions; I skipped both my first and second year, I'm technically at a fourth year and above potions level"

The man looked at her shocked but got the ingredients that were listed and did the same for the boys. Now that Oliver would be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, he would no longer be in advanced potions with Hermione as he was now at NEWT levels. He was sad that he wouldn't get to spend his potions class with her but he knew there was nothing that could be done. Oliver wasn't the only one who would no longer be in the advanced potions class. Harry, Seamus and Neville would be returning back to the original potions class with the rest of the soon to be second years. They had found the advanced potions class to difficult and had failed the test they were given to see if they could proceed into the next year.

They then went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and bought quills, ink pots and parchment. When they exited the shop they walked around Diagon Alley for a little while chatting and window shopping before they headed over to Flourish and Blotts to meet with the others.

There was a huge queue of people leading from the front door into the Alley. The noise coming from the witches and wizarding was overwhelming their ears. The women and girls were squealing in excitement whilst the men and boys were groaning and grumbling in annoyance. Hermione spotted a group of familiar red heads closer to the front of the queue and she dragged the boys that way making them follow behind her.

"Hello my dears, did you get everything you needed?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs Weasley, I made sure that everything on the lists was purchased and I had them sent to the Burrow. They should be there by the time we arrive back home"

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George all smiled at hearing Hermione calling the Burrow 'home'.

"Looks like it's our turn" Mr Weasley said and they were ushered inside Flourish and Blotts. The whole shop was buzzing with noise, people squeezing past each other, people searching for books and… camera flashes.

Hermione heard Mrs Weasley give a screech and quickly looked in her direction drawing her wand from her back pocket. She was still on edge from everything that had happened during her first year at Hogwarts. She hoped that this year would be better.

When she saw that Mrs Weasley was fine as she rushed forwards towards the camera flashes, Hermione took a deep breath and placed her wand back in her back pocket and turned around to face her boys.

"Whoa, nice reflexes Mione" Fred and George said and Oliver nodded looking slightly stunned at how fast she had pulled her wand.

He wondered if her reflexes had something to with her Siren heritage. He mentally reminded himself that whilst he was in Flourish and Blotts to look for books on bonds and Sirens, maybe even a book on the Gaunt family.

They turned back to the camera flashes after hearing a commotion. There stood poor Harry looking quite shell shocked as some man gave a speech. His name was Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione recognised the name but she couldn't remember where from. When she looked down at her book list and saw that more than half of the books were written by said Gilderoy Lockhart. When she looked up at him she saw his smiling face as he continued to talk. His teeth were so white that they almost looked as if they were glowing; he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Hermione in that moment realised that he was very handsome. She felt something akin to admiration for the man, he must be incredibly smart, especially if half of the books on the list were written by him. When he informed the press and everyone in the shop that he would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't wait to have him for a Professor, she hoped that she could learn a lot from him, after all he couldn't be worse than Quirrell. Right?

The twins and Oliver looked at Hermione and they felt a hard tugging in their chest when they saw the dreamy expression and the look of admiration on her face. They looked at each other asking with their eyes if they could feel it too and they all confirmed that they could. They felt disgusted and disappointed at the way Hermione was looking at that buffoon Lockhart. That's when they realised they were jealous. The three boys at Hogwarts that were least likely to get jealous were in fact completely jealous. There was no denying it.

Harry was handed a pile of books for free from Lockhart and he got away from him as quickly as he could. He gave the books to Ginny who blushed. That's when Lucius Malfoy appeared with Malfoy both looking as though they owned the world.

He taunted Harry and Ginny before Mr Weasley intervened and an event happened that no one saw coming.

A brawl between Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy broke out in the shop. Everyone turned and watched as punches began flying, books were getting knocked off shelves and book shelves were tipping over. When Hermione noticed Malfoy's shocked expression with his mouth hung open and his eyes wide she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't as she too was in shock.

The two brawlers were separated. Mr Malfoy dropped one of Ginny's books that he taken from her earlier and placed it back inside her cauldron and left with his son following behind him. Mr Weasley was reprimanded by the store owners and his wife as his children laughed and praised him. The store was quickly fixed up and everyone went in their own directions to find the books they needed.

Hermione read through her list as she walked through the different sections. She retrieved her books and took them to the counter to be paid for: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Grades three, four and five, The Standard Books of Spells by Miranda Goshawk Grade two, Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart, Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart, Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart, Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Wanderngs with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart, Year with a Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Grade two, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Grade two and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Grade two.

After she had paid for the books, she had them sent to the Burrow and everyone had now finished their shopping. They all headed to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Second Year Begins**

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 1st September 1992**

The great hall was silent; the only sounds that could be heard were the crinkling of the scroll in Professor McGonagall's hands and the breathing of the students and the Professors. Everyone was of course sat at their house tables waiting for the sorting hat ceremony to be completed so they could eat.

It was almost finished with Ginny being the last to be sorted. Fred and George who were sat on either side of Hermione tensed as Ginny made her way to the three legged stool at the front of the hall. _'Honestly I don't know what their worrying about, she is going to be sorted in Gryffindor; it's not like she going to be placed anywhere else'_ Hermione thought with a smirk.

Hermione was as usual correct in her assumptions. As soon as Ginny sat down, before the hat even touched her head, the hat roared 'GRYFFINDOR'. She felt the twins relax beside her and she chuckled and stood with everyone cheering and clapping. She was one of the loudest people in the hall apart from the rest of the Weasleys and Oliver. Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table with a large grin on her face. Hermione chuckled at her and hugged her tightly before Ginny was passed around the family.

Professor Dumbledore gave the welcoming feast speech and when the food appeared everyone dug in with the Weasleys in particular piling their plates as high as a mountain. Hermione and Oliver shared a look and burst out laughing. Fred, George, Ginny and Lee looked at them in confusion.

"What?" they asked in unison with food in their mouths.

This just caused Hermione and Oliver to laugh harder. When they calmed down a few minutes later, Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table and noticed that there were two people missing.

"Have you guys seen Harry and Ron? They aren't here" Hermione asked. Everyone looked around and frowned when they realised that she was right.

"I haven't seen them since Kings Cross Station" Oliver said.

"I didn't see them on the train either" spoke Ginny.

"I'm sure they're fine Love, maybe they just went to bed early"

"Yeah Princess or maybe they just weren't hungry" everyone looked at George with a raised eyebrow and after realising what he had just stupidly said he spoke again. "Or maybe they went to bed early" everyone chuckled at him.

"I'm sure they're fine" Lee repeated and Hermione dropped the subject and continued eating but that didn't mean she stopped worrying.

When everyone returned to the common room Harry and Ron were sat waiting. They were instantly bombarded with questions by the group when they walked over to them and sat down in the arm chairs and on the couches. When they explained what had happened, Hermione scolded them for their behaviour and for not contacting Hogwarts whilst Fred, George and Lee complained that they weren't invited to travel in the flying car with Harry and Ron; which resulted in Hermione giving them a disapproving look.

Everyone went to their rooms to unpack, whilst Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed in the common room for a while having a hushed conversation. Harry explained the situation that had occurred at the Dursleys before he was rescued, with Dobby the house elf and the cake.

When they finished chatting they too retired to their respective rooms. Hermione entered the room that she shared with the boys which was now on the fourth year boy's corridor.

When she entered she saw the boys unpacking their things and placing them in the correct places. Hermione looked around the room and noticed that it was exactly like it had been the previous year. Except that instead of two wardrobes and chest drawers there was now three, but everything was in the same position as it was before – including the overly large cauldron in the corner of the room. Hermione walked over to her trunk and began to remove certain items and placing them on her bed. She flicked her wand and levitated everything to where they needed to be. She placed some of her clothing in one of the wardrobes and in a couple of draws in the chest of drawers. She placed some of her books on one of the desks and on some on her bed side table, she put her wash kit in the bathroom and removed some stationary and put it in her school bag leaving the rest in her trunk.

Everyone had finished unpacking and when Hermione came back from changing in to her pajamas and getting ready for bed in the bathroom, three of the beds had been pushed together to allow room for all five of them and Hermione smiled. As the boys went to get ready for bed in the bathroom, Hermione placed some stationary into their school bags so that all she had to do in the morning was place the correct books into their bags when they received their time tables at breakfast.

When the boys returned they all got into bed and snuggled together drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 2nd September 1992**

Hermione had dragged the boys out of bed, literally she dragged them. She had trouble walking them up as they were still on the same sleeping schedule they had been during the summer.

She pulled the cover off of Oliver and when he didn't move Hermione huffed and grabbed a hold of his ankles. She gave a hard pull which only resulted in Oliver moving slightly further down the bed due to her small size. She gave another pull but Oliver didn't move until the third time she did it. Oliver was chuckling at Hermione; he rolled over onto his back and sat up on his elbows laughing at her.

"You're awake?" Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah, have been since ya came back from the bathroom" he chuckled at her, mirth showing in his eyes and he didn't bother to hide it. Hermione muttered and grumbled to herself with Oliver still laughing at her. Unsurprisingly Lee, Fred and George didn't even flinch.

"Are you going to help me wake those lazy sods up?" Hermione asked and Oliver laughed harder.

Hermione's eyes and facial features softened and she looked at Oliver. Oliver immediately stopped laughing and he gulped as he stared at Hermione. Hermione resisted the urge to smirk when Oliver jumped up from the bed and grabbed one of Fred's ankles in one hand on one of George's ankles in his other hand. He gave a sharp tug and dragged them of the bed where they landed on the floor with a thud. The boys grumbled and groaned in pain, Oliver and Hermione laughed at them. They both looked to Lee who was still sleeping. _'Honestly that boy would sleep through the apocalypse'_ Hermione thought. Oliver grabbed both of Lee's ankles and pulled him off the bed. That did the trick. After Lee had been restrained from attacking a grinning Oliver, they readied in the bathroom and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

They were eating breakfast when Professor McGonagall walked over to them and handed out the class schedules.

"Good morning Miss Granger"

"Good morning Professor"

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It's wonderful Professor, I can't wait to get to classes" Hermione said with excitement evidently in her tone and eyes. Professor McGonagall chuckled at her lion cub.

"I am eager to see what you are capable of this year" with that said Professor McGonagall left. Oliver, Fred, George and Lee were slightly dazed they had just heard Professor McGonagall chuckle. That was like seeing Snape wearing bright pink and yellow robes with love hearts and declaring his love for unicorns. It never happens!

Hermione looked at the boys who still looked stunned; she chuckled and then looked at the parchment in her hands.

Hermione's schedule for the year:

 **Monday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Free period (Potions, Professor Snape, Slytherins & Gryffindors)**

 **10:30 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart, All**

 **2:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Tuesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, All**

 **11:00 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw & Gryffindors**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, All**

 **3:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart, All**

 **4:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **6:00 – 9:00 – Advanced Potions, Professor Snape, third – fifth years**

 **Wednesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **10:30 – Free period (Potions, Professor Snape, Slytherins & Gryffindors)**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, All**

 **3:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Thursday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart, All**

 **10:30 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw & Gryffindors**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Free period (Potions, Professor Snape, Slytherins & Gryffindors)**

 **2:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Midnight – 01:00 – Astronomy, Professor Sinistra, Gryffindors**

 **Friday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **10:30 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw & Gryffindors**

 **2:30 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, All**

 **4:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

When they finished breakfast they headed to their dorm room and grabbed the correct books for the day placing them in their bags, they walked Hermione to the entrance hall and left for their own classes.

* * *

 **Hogwarts -Thursday 3rd September 1992**

Hermione couldn't wait for her first defence against the dark arts class with Professor Lockhart, she practically ran to her class leaving Fred, George and Oliver in the wind and scowling in jealousy and Lee watching in amusement. They said their customary good bye with hugs and kisses on the cheek and went their separate ways. Hermione walked into the class room and took her seat in the front row.

When the class entered, Professor Lockhart finally made an appearance.

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, me. Gilderoy Lockhart – Order of Merlin third class, member of the dark force defence league and five times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that"

The girls all smiled and swooned whereas the boys all shared looks of disgust.

"Now be warned it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room, know only that no harm can be fall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them"

With that said Lockhart ripped of the sheet that was covering a cage.

"Cornish Pixies!" Seamus exclaimed and he laughed, everyone else joining in.

"Laugh all you want Mr Finnegan, but Cornish Pixies can be tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them" Lockhart opened the cage and the Cornish Pixies flew out of the cage. Before anyone knew what had happened the classroom was in mayhem; the students being terrorized by the pixies, books being ripped to pieces and thrown around the room, and poor Neville being lifted by his ears and hung from the metal chandelier by his robes.

Hermione had a pixie in her hair and it was pulling at it; Harry effectively took a book in his hands and hit the pixie sending it flying through the air. Hermione would have scolded him for his treatment towards the pixies, if she hadn't have been so grateful to him in that moment.

Lockhart took out his wand and with a smug look on his face he said a spell, his face dropped when he realised that it hadn't worked and his wand had been stolen by a pixie.

The pixie used his wand to release the chains on the skeleton of a dragon that was hung above the classroom, and it smashed against the floor. Lockhart ran to his office.

"I'll ask the rest of you to just nip the rest back in their cage" with a smile he ran into his office and slammed the door shut, leaving the class in the room.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Hermione heard several people ask.

"I've had enough of this" she huffed and pointed her wand in the air and she shouted "Immobulus"

The entire room went silent, as all the pixie suddenly froze and floated through the air. Hermione sighed in relief and put her wand hand down and the room burst into cheers. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked up at him and give a small chuckle. With the help of Harry and Dean, Hermione levitated Neville from the chandelier and back to the ground. Everyone then quickly levitated the Cornish Pixies back into the cage and shut and locked the door before the spell wore off and they escaped.

The lesson was over thankfully.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 10th October 1992**

Hermione and Ron were walking towards the quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice. Try outs had been held with Hermione on standby watching with Oliver and the team. No new members had been added to the team for that year.

They weren't far away from the others when they heard what was unmistakably Malfoy bragging and they rushed forward. Ron stood next to Harry and Hermione stood in-between Fred and Oliver.

"Malfoy's father bought them for the entire team" said Marcus Flint.

Hermione looked at him and the corners of her mouth twitched as she refrained from smirking. He seemed to notice and took a step backwards. Fred, Oliver and George looked down at Hermione, and she looked up at them with an innocent look on her face making the boys snort in amusement.

"They are far better than the cleansweep fives" Malfoy said looking at Fred and George. Hermione stood up straight and glared at Malfoy.

"Well at least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way onto the team, they got on due to pure talent" she said.

Malfoy snapped his attention towards and sneered at her.

"No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood" as soon as the words left his mouth gasps could be heard and Hermione's eyes widened.

Fred, George and Oliver lunged forward towards Malfoy. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Katie, Angelina and Alicia quickly grabbed onto their robes and did their best to hold them back whilst the boys were yelling insults at Malfoy but it wasn't good enough. Hermione let go and moved so that she stood in front of Malfoy blocking him from the boys.

"Boys" she said softly but when that didn't work she said it once more still softly but louder.

"Boys" that caught their attention and they looked at her and she shook her head at them. They immediately understood what she wanted. They sighed in unison, Hermione nodded her head towards the others and they let go of the boy's robes. Hermione turned around and faced Malfoy.

"I suggest that if you don't want to get injured, you leave" she said dangerously.

Ron however didn't let it go and pulled his wand, he cast a spell that unfortunately due to his broken wand, backfired and hit him square in the chest. The Slytherins burst into laughter, Hermione and Harry rushed to Ron who sat up and proceeded to vomit slugs everywhere. They pulled him up and rushed him to Hagrid's hut, Hermione throwing a ''see you later" over her shoulder at the boys.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 31st October 1992**

Almost two months had passed by and Hermione's second year at Hogwarts was going splendidly. She loved all her classes, just as she did the year before. When she wasn't with her boys or Harry and Ron she could of course be found in the library; doing homework and reading books that should have been far too advanced for her to understand, but she did.

Hermione's birthday had past and she was now thirteen years old - a teenager, Mrs Weasleys birthday was the day before and everyone's gifts for her had been sent off to the Burrow.

Tonight it was the Halloween feast. Hermione would split her time; spending half of Halloween with her boys in the great hall and the other half spending it with Ron and Harry who had promised Sir Nicolas that they would attend his five-hundredth death day party.

This was where she currently was; in a freezing cold room with Harry and Ron surrounded by ghosts, creepy music and rotten, mouldy food that made Hermione's stomach turn. The sight of the food wasn't very appetizing and the smell wasn't very pleasant either. They had been there for nearly an hour when they had decided to leave so they could head to the great hall and see what was left of the food. Not to mention they couldn't feel their fingers and toes.

They were rounding a corner when Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. Ron and Hermione carried on walking until they noticed that he wasn't with them. They turned to him and looked at him oddly.

"Harry? What are you…" Hermione was cut off when Harry shushed her.

"Can't you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what mate?" Ron asked Harry, giving him an odd look.

"That noise, it sounds like whispering? Hissing?" Everyone squinted their eyes and their ears strained listening for the noise. They couldn't hear anything.

"Harry we can't hear anything" Hermione said.

"This way!" he said as he ignored Hermione's last statement. They followed Harry as he led them to the second floor corridor. They come across a flooded girl's bathroom. As their eyes drifted from the floor and up the wall, they gasped in shock. Mrs Norris, Filch's cat was frozen still. She wasn't moving; it didn't even look like she was breathing. Next to Mrs Norris there was writing on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemy of the heir, beware" Hermione read aloud.

They could hear rushed footsteps and when they turned around they came face to face with Professors and Hogwarts students. Hermione could see Fred, George and Oliver push their way through the crowd. They looked terrified when they looked between Hermione, the writing on the wall and Mrs Norris. Before anyone could stop them, they rushed forward and hugged Hermione tightly between them. When they released her from the hug they looked her up and down checking for injuries and they hugged her again. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape shared a look at their behaviour. _'That's odd'_ they all thought and shrugged it off, they had more important things to tend to.

Before Hermione knew what had happened she was sat in her dorm room slightly dazed as the boys surrounded her and covered her with a blanket. They let her sit in silence as she processed what she had seen. Her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour as she tried to search her brain for what she knew of the Chamber of Secrets. When in fact she knew nothing. _'Well so much for having a great year, something is happening at Hogwarts, something bad'_ she thought to herself before she fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Chamber of Secrets Part 1**

 **Hogwarts – Tuesday 2nd November 1992**

Hermione had spent both Sunday and Monday trying to figure out a way to find information on The Chamber of Secrets, and so far she had been unsuccessful.

She was currently sat in her first lesson of the day, transfiguration, and Ron had just attempted to change his rat into a goblet. Unfortunately for him his wand was still broken and his goblet was furry and still had a tail.

Hermione had a sudden spurt of inspiration and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about The Chamber of Secrets"

"Very well, of course you all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff , Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously, but one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students that were admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept in all magic families, in other words, purebloods. When he was unable to sway the others he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle; known as The Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing he sealed it until the time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open The Chamber and unleash the horror within, and so by doing, purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic"

"Muggleborns" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall nodded and continued to speak.

"Well, naturally the school had been searched many times, no such chamber has been found"

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within The Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Well The Chamber is said to be the home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster"

Hermione spent the remainder of the day pondering what she had learned, hardly focusing on her classes.

At the end of the day when everyone readied for bed, Hermione explained to the boys what she had learned from Professor McGonagall. Fred, George and Oliver shared worried looks before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 14th November 1992**

It was the day of the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match. Hermione was in the stands with Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville. Ron refused to sit anywhere near Hermione after the injuries he suffered through the year before, so she was sat in-between Seamus and Dean.

Hermione kept her eyes glued on Harry and a particular bludger that was only concerned with targeting him. Fred and George tried their best to keep the bludger away from Harry, but when they hit the bludger it would change direction and continue towards Harry.

Hermione was rather good at lip reading and when Oliver told Harry to 'catch the snitch or die trying' she glared murderously at him. Oliver felt as though someone was trying to burn a whole through his back and turned his head to see Hermione glaring at him from the stands. Even the distance between them didn't obstruct his view from the glare she was burning him with. He gulped and thought to himself _'bloody hell, she heard me, how in the name of Merlin did she hear me? I can barely hear myself think between the crowd and the wind'._

Meanwhile, whilst this was occurring Fred and George could only think _'is he mental? Does he want Harry to DIE?_ '. They looked to each and knew they both had the same thought.

Oliver withdrew his statement to Harry and told Fred and George to continue to protect him from the rogue bludger. Fred and George noticed the glare Hermione was sending Oliver's way and they smirked at each other having identical thoughts. _'He made the right choice, I wouldn't want to face Mione's wrath, particularly with the glare she's giving'_ and they both shuddered thinking of Hermione showing her 'appreciation'.

They game continued and after a few minutes Harry told Fred and George to focus on the game and the other players and to leave him to the bludger. They reluctantly agreed.

Oliver was in the process of warning Harry when the stray bludger that had obviously been jinxed was heading straight towards him. Hermione had flash backs of the year before with Oliver getting injured and felt her instincts to protect Oliver flare up inside her.

Hermione kept her focus on Oliver and yelled "OLLIE" as loud as she could.

Surprisingly Oliver heard and quickly turned to face Hermione. As soon as he looked at Hermione confused, the bludger whizzed past his face, millimeters from touching his skin. He had a stunned look on his face and Hermione sighed in relief, she smiled softly at Oliver and he nodded his head, and noticed that she wasn't mad at him anymore. In fact she was giving him that same smile that always made him feel warm and tingly. He understood and got his head back in the game _. 'One boy safe, another to go'_ she thought whilst looking at Harry worriedly.

Admittedly Slytherin were in the lead 50 – 20; when Harry spotted the snitch above Malfoy's head. He ignored the taunts and comments coming from Malfoy and headed straight for it. Malfoy quickly realised what had happened and chased after Harry. They both disappeared under the pitch along with the rogue bludger intent on killing Harry, and everyone waited in silence for a few minutes. Malfoy suddenly shot up from under the pitch and both bounced and rolled across the floor before coming to a stop, Harry followed behind him and he too fell from his broom but with the snitch in hand.

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee yelled. Hermione ran from the stands and down to Harry who was still getting attacked by the rogue bludger. When she reached them Fred and George were trying to wrestle the bludger back in the chest.

"LET GO" Hermione shouted to them and without thought they did as she asked. When they released the bludger it headed straight for Harry, Hermione pointed her wand and said "Finite Incantatem" and the bludger burst into ash and it fell to the ground.

"Nice one, Princess"

Hermione rushed to Harry as he cradled his arm. Lockhart reached them and boasted about his ability to heal Harry's injured arm. When he cast the spell all the pain in Harry's arm vanished because Lockhart, the idiot, had removed all the bone from his arm. Harry was rushed to the hospital wing followed by Hermione, Ron and the quidditch team, where Madam Pomphrey proceeded to mock Professor Lockhart and his stupidity.

Hermione walked up to Oliver and dragged him by the arm away from the group. She dropped his arm and turned to him and glared. He gulped and laughed nervously.

"Catch the snitch or die trying! Catch the snitch or die trying! What were you thinking?" Hermione hissed and she punctuated each word by jabbing her finger into Oliver's chest. When she finished talking, he rubbed his chest and grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry, Little Lass; I let the outcome of the quidditch game come before a friend's safety"

"Don't do it again" she said once again jabbing her finger into his chest. "Now are you alright? The bludger didn't hit you did it?" she asked as she turned Oliver's head from side to side, checking him for any injuries or marks and he basked in her attention with a smug look on his face.

Fred and George watched Hermione drag Oliver away from the group. They watched in amusement as Hermione scolded Oliver and Oliver rubbed his chest obviously in pain. When Hermione was checking Oliver's head over for injuries and he had a smug look on his face, the twins couldn't contain their laughter any longer and burst into howls. They received some funny looks from the others but they didn't care, they were too busy laughing at the pleased look on Oliver's face.

Hermione made her way back to Harry and the others with Oliver following behind her.

Harry was given the Skele-Gro potion and the bones in his arm would be healed and grown back within the next couple of days.

Everyone left to celebrate the win that Harry insisted must be done in his absence and at the end of the night they retired to bed.

When Harry returned to the common room after dinner the next day he pulled Hermione and Ron aside and explained what he had learned the previous night regarding Dobby and the petrification of Colin Creevey.

When Hermione explained everything to the boys as they readied for bed, they shared the same fearful looks and surrounded Hermione for both their comfort and her protection.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 2nd December 1992**

It was after dinner and the second years were all gathered in the great hall. Professor Lockhart with the watchful eye of Snape had been given permission from Dumbledore to start up a dueling club. Today was the first meeting and quite honestly, probably the last after the events that occurred.

Hermione had to bite her cheek on more than one occasion to stop herself from outright laughing at the glares Lockhart received from Snape. Hermione had recently come to her senses regarding Lockhart. He may be a pretty face, but that is all he was. Hermione doubted that he seriously had done all those things written in his books.

Hermione was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt during his first lesson with the second years, putting the fiasco that occurred down to nerves, but as the number of lessons taught by him increased, the respect that she had for his intelligence decreased. He seriously had no clue what he was doing and Hermione thought that she could probably do a better job teaching than he could; and unknown to her, so did most of her class. It was safe to say the Fred, George and Oliver were more than happy with that development, going by their pleased and smug looks. It greatly amused Lee.

Professor Snape and Lockhart took their positions on the stage that had been set up in the great hall, their wands in hand and they bowed to each other. They turned around and walked five paces. They faced each other and counted to three. Snape beat Lockhart to it, saying his spell first.

"Expelliarmus" he said and effectively sent Lockhart flying backwards a good few feet before landing on his back with a loud thud.

At that point Hermione did laugh. As what was now noticed as typical Lockhart behaviour, he swept away the embarrassing moment by telling the students that it was planned as a demonstration and Snape rolled his eyes.

Harry and Malfoy were chosen to duel next. They took their places; wands drawn; bowed, walked five paces and then turned to face each other with their wands raised.

Before anyone could grasp what had happened, Harry had been knocked flat on his back by Malfoy, then Malfoy had been knocked flat on his backside by Harry.

It was needless to say Malfoy was not happy and cast his next spell.

"Serpensortia" a snake was conjured from the tip of Malfoy's wand and it immediately turned its attention on Harry.

Lockhart being his usual idiot self, attempted to get rid of the snake and failed, resulting in it being thrown into the air and hitting the ground. It then turned its attention on Justin Finch-Fletchley and Harry began walking towards it making funning noises. The hall went quiet as everyone stared at Harry in shock and fear. After a few seconds the snake backed away from Justin and Snape stepped forwards in shock. "Vipera Evanesca" he said and the snake disappeared. Hermione looked to Snape and when he looked towards her they both shared the same stunned look.

Harry rushed out of the hall with Hermione and Ron following behind, Hermione and Ron both explained the significance of Harry being a Parselmouth and the connection to Voldemort.

* * *

The next couple of weeks that followed weren't the best for Harry, everyone besides Ron, Hermione and the boys avoided Harry like the plague. It didn't help much with the twins making things worse as they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through" yelled Fred as they walked down a corridor.

Percy did not approve of his twin brother's behaviour and let his feelings known.

"It is not a laughing matter" he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy" said Fred "Harry's in a hurry"

"Yeah, he's nipping off to The Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant" George said laughing. Hermione scowled at him and his laughter died down.

But little did they know, things were only going to get worse from this point in time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 19th December 1993**

Hermione, Harry and Ron were making their way out of the great hall and to the Gryffindor common room after finishing dinner, when Harry heard that same noise as he had the day they found Mrs Norris. He followed it with Hermione and Ron following behind him and they came across the petrified Sir Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione froze, not only was another student petrified, but a ghost too. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she tried to figure out what 'monster' could be doing this.

Once more they heard footsteps approaching, when they turned around it was too see students and professors surrounding them, murmurs were all that could be heard. Oliver, Fred and George pushed their way through the crowd of students and professors. Just like the time Mrs Norris had been found, they shared looks of horror and fear. This time it was more justified having it being another student and a ghost. They rushed towards her and began checking her over for injuries before hugging her between them. They gently pulled her away from the scene, before anyone had the chance to question her and the Professors allowed this after seeing the distraught and anxious looks on the boy's faces, and they took her to the Gryffindor common room, then up to their dorm. They lay together in silence as the boys allowed waves of fear and worry to roll off them, not that Hermione noticed; she was still in a catatonic state searching her brain for answers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Chamber of Secrets Part 2**

 **Hogwarts - Friday 25th December**

Hermione had made some cupcakes and laced them with a sleeping draught. After Crabbe and Goyle finished eating Christmas dinner, Harry and Ron lead a trail of cupcakes away from the great hall. When Crabbe and Goyle ate the cupcakes, the sleeping draught took effect. Harry and Ron hid them in a broom closet and switched out their robes for the Slytherin ones.

They made their way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor corridor and found Hermione filling three goblets with Polyjuice potion.

"Now we only have an hour, so we better not waste time, add the hair and drink"

When they drank the disgusting potion Hermione and Ron ran into a bathroom stall as they felt the urge to empty their stomachs.

Suddenly Hermione's form began to change. But when she noticed her hearing and eye sight were better than they were before she took the potion she lifted her hands to her face. Her hands dropped immediately and she held in a gasp of shock.

She could hear Harry and Ron - or Crabbe and Goyle conversing, waiting for Hermione to exist so they could find some Slytherins to follow to the Slytherin common room.

She convinced them to leave without her; as soon as she heard the door close behind them she left the bathroom stall and looked into one of the mirrors at the sinks. When she looked at herself she saw, a... well a cat. She had whiskers, eyes that seemed to glow, pointed ears and her face was furry. Hermione let out a sob. It took her a few minutes to collect herself and then she made her way to the hospital wing with her robes covering her head and face.

She had a difficult time explaining to Madam Pomphrey how and why she now had feline facial features which she was sure Madam Pomphrey didn't believe a word of.

As Hermione sat on a hospital bed closest to Madam Pomphrey's office with the privacy curtain drawn, she thought back to how all of this had happened.

 _Flash back..._

 **Tuesday 23rd November 1992**

Hermione and the boys were sat in their dorm room after returning from their advanced potions lesson.

"Now Spitfire why, would Harry the 'heir of Slytherin' need to cause a distraction? -"

"- And Princess, why would you make a dash to Snape's personal potion ingredients supply cupboard?"

"Professor! And I have no idea what you're talking about" she said quickly and the boys smirked at her as she flushed at having to lie to her boys and at having been caught in a lie.

"Now, see we don't believe you. -"

"- You're up to something. -"

"- But we won't badger you for information just yet -"

"- We will wait until you want to tell us what you're up to -"

"- But we are proud of your mischief -"

"- Using fireworks in class -"

"- And as a distraction -"

"- Was brilliant, why didn't we ever think of that? -" Fred and George finished together with a thoughtful look on their faces.

Hermione had long since decoded their twin speak and was no longer confused when they talked that way. Hermione looked to see Lee and Oliver nodding their heads in agreement even though they probably didn't understand a word of what they had just said. She chuckled and smiled gratefully at them.

If only they knew what she had been planning; they either would have stopped her or asked to help. And it was too important to be kept from doing and too dangerous and fragile to have her boys involved. This was something she had to do with Harry and Ron.

 _Present time..._

Hermione had been in the hospital wing for a couple of hours, she was anxious; she needed to know what Harry and Ron had been able to find out, or if the plan had even been successful.

Hermione had taken potion after potion given to her by Madam Pomphrey but nothing seemed to work. Hermione couldn't blame Madam Pomphrey though as she hadn't told her the correct cause of her new look, so it was all trial and error.

She could hear a commotion outside of the hospital wing and she could recognise those voices anywhere; Fred, George and Oliver. Madam Pomphrey popped her head around the curtain and asked if she wanted visitors.

Hermione agreed; she covered her face with her robes, then the pillow and she laid down with the blanket covering her also.

"Mione" she heard three worried voices say as the curtain was drawn open and then closed around her. She felt the bed dip slightly as someone sat next to her and she heard the other two take seats in the two chairs by the side of the bed.

"I'm fine" she said, her voice muffled by the multiple layers covering her face.

"Then why are ya in the hospital wing on Christmas day?" asked what was unmistakably Oliver.

"And why are you covering your face?" she knew it was Fred.

"I had a slight mishap with a potion and it had unexpected results" she told them.

"What results?" they asked in unison, Hermione groaned and shook her head, not that they could see her doing so.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the blanket was dragged away from her, this she wasn't expecting but she did expect them to remove the pillow. Hermione held the pillow to her face tightly as she wrestled with Oliver for the pillow. When the boys realised she wouldn't let go of the pillow they changed tactics. Oliver kept a hold of the pillow and the twins stood and proceeded to tickle Hermione's sides. She laughed loudly, and her grip weakened on the pillow. The boys faltered slightly as they marveled in the sounds of her laughter and their hearts dropped in the chests. They shook out of their stupor and they managed to get the pillow off Hermione. When they pulled it away, the twins rolled their eyes and Oliver huffed dramatically at seeing that her robes where also covering her face.

"Seriously Little Lass" he huffed.

The boys grabbed the robes and pulled them away from Hermione. They froze in shock and stared at Hermione in a daze. Hermione sighed with her eyes closed and sat up slowly, her back resting against the propped up pillows and her legs crossed on the bed.

The boys finally got their bearings and went back to their seats. Oliver sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her so she leaned into him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told you, I had a mishap with a potion"

"Does this have anything to do with that distraction Harry did last month in..." Hermione cut Fred off by slapping her hand over his mouth and she glared at him. Oliver and George chuckled as Hermione glared at Fred, and he plastered an innocent look on his face. Hermione picked up her wand from the table next to the bed and put up a silencing charm that she had learned long ago.

She removed her hand from Fred's mouth and he smirked at her.

"That's a yes then" he said pleased with himself.

"So Princess, what was this potion you were making that you had to sneak into Snape's personal supply cupboard?"

"Professor! And Polyjuice" Hermione muttered the last part under her breath.

"What?" the boys asked. She took a deep breath and repeated it louder.

"Polyjuice" the boys stared in shock before the twins smirked at her.

"And why would you need to brew Polyjuice potion?" the asked together.

Hermione sighed and looked between the three boys. She had to tell them, she didn't like lying to them and she couldn't keep it from them any longer. So she told them everything about the plan. When she finished they had looks of adoration on their faces.

"Why didn't we think of that Gred? -" Fred asked his brother.

"- I don't know; blimey think of all the pranks we could have pulled on the Slytherins, Forge. -"

"- And in their common room too; that's bloody brilliant" the both said in awe looking at Hermione.

"So what have they found out then?" Fred asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since we took the potion" George smacked Fred upside the head for his stupidity and Hermione chuckled at them as they bickered back and forth.

"So Little Lass, why didn't ya potion work? Did ya do something wrong?"

Hermione glared at him and he paled slightly. _'Shouldn't have said that'_ he thought to himself. Fred and George on the other hand watched in amusement as Hermione glared at Oliver.

"No, Oliver Charles Wood" he winced as she said his name. "I didn't do anything wrong, I brewed the potion perfectly. I suspect the reason I look like Catwoman with fur is because the hair I took from Millicent Bulstrode's robes wasn't one of hers but one of her cat's" she said almost growling.

Fred and George were now in hysterics laughing; Hermione pulled a pillow from behind her and whacked them both in the face effectively shutting them up.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be in here for; I can't tell Madam Pomphrey about the Polyjuice potion so it's just trial and error with the potions she's giving me. I am going to miss so much school work" she whined.

"No you're not Princess, first of all you are months ahead - years if you count the spells and charms you have learnt outside of the classroom - of everyone in your class -"

"- And second of all Spitfire, we will collect work from your Professors and bring it to you until you return to classes"

Hermione hugged her boys tightly and thanked them, they talked until Harry and Ron turned up at the hospital wing. The boys gave them some privacy and left them to talk. Once Hermione had processed what she had been told she repeated it later to her boys.

"I didn't think he would be; Malfoy may be a Slytherin and a mean, prejudiced, arrogant, slimy..." Hermione was cut off by Oliver clearing his throat and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry about it Little Lass I'm sure ya could think of plenty more words to describe him, but I'm sure ya had a point before ya started ranting"

"Yes, well my point is that he might be all of those things but he was here last year. If he was the heir of Slytherin, The Chamber of Secrets would have opened last year and not this year. The same for Harry although he is none of those things that Malfoy is. I think it is likely a first year"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 13th March 1993**

Three months had almost passed since the last incident and even though the school was still tense, people were now beginning to let their guard down. But everyone remembered those petrified in the hospital wing.

Oliver's seventeenth birthday had past and there had been a massive party in the Gryffindor common room and Hermione had baked a huge cake to celebrate Oliver's coming of age in the wizarding world.

Since Hermione was released from the hospital wing cured after the Polyjuice potion incident whatever time she didn't spend with the boys, she spent in the library trying to research and find answers to solve the mystery of The Chamber of Secrets. So far she had found nothing. It greatly annoyed her.

It was the day of the Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor game. Hermione sent the boys down to the great hall making the boys promise to eat their breakfasts. When she woke up this morning a thought occurred to her; a thought that could be a breakthrough in her research. She quickly headed down to the library so she could head to the quidditch pitch; she wasn't going to miss the game or her boys would be upset and she didn't want them to get injured whilst she wasn't there. Her protective instincts flared up once more and she rushed to do what she had to do before she went to the match.

Hermione reached the library, walked to a secluded table in the back of the room and accioed the book she needed. She had learnt everything she needed to, she now had answers. She quickly made her way out of the library with a mirror in hand just in case and made her way towards the quidditch pitch. As usual she wore a Weasley quidditch jersey and Oliver's scarf over a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of trainers.

When she rounded the corner she came face to face (well mirror to face) with the monster from The Chamber of Secrets...

Hermione fell to the ground but not before noticing a familiar figure stood in the corridor. Hermione's body was frozen, she couldn't move. She was forced to look up at the ceiling, a mirror held in one hand and a balled up piece of parchment with the answer to the mystery she had to get to Harry in another.

She heard footsteps walking her way, before they stopped and a sudden scream was released. Before she knew it Professor McGonagall was looking down worriedly at Hermione's face and she was levitated to the hospital wing and placed on a bed. She heard the privacy curtains close and saw Madam Pomphrey begin to cast healing charm after charm to check her vitals before she left.

Professor McGonagall quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office and entered not bothering to knock; he was currently talking to Snape.

"Whatever is the matter Minerva?" Dumbledore asked noticing her pale face.

"There has been another victim"

"Who?" asked Snape.

"Hermione Granger" she said quietly looking them both in the eye. Dumbledore and Snape both stood suddenly.

"We will go to the hospital wing, Minerva will you head to the quidditch pitch and inform Messer's Weasleys, Wood, Potter and Jordan?" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall nodded and left quickly to the quidditch pitch all the while thinking and worrying about the reactions she was going to have to witness from her young male cubs.

Meanwhile Oliver and the team where in the Gryffindor locker room going over the plays for the game that would shortly start. When all of a sudden Fred, George and Oliver felt something within them freeze, they felt cold and then everything went black...

A couple of minutes later they roused to see the other four members of the team leaning over them and looking at them worriedly. They quickly got to their feet assuring everyone that they were fine and Oliver continued with the pre-game talk like nothing had happened.

They picked up their brooms and walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"All right listen up, we play our game and Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker and smarter" said Oliver.

"And not to mention their dead scared that Harry would petrify them if they fly anywhere near him" George said.

"That too" replied Oliver with a smirk.

They rounded the corner and where just about to walk onto the quidditch pitch when Professor McGonagall walked towards them and blocked their way.

"This match is cancelled" she said gravely.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T CANCEL QUIDDITCH" Oliver raged.

"I can and I have! Now Mr Potter will you please find Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan and bring them to the hospital wing" Harry nodded and left, at the words hospital wing, Oliver's head snapped up and his face paled.

"Why? What's happened?" he asked anxiously knowing already that it wasn't good. McGonagall gave him a sad look and his suspicions were confirmed, he stumbled back into Fred and George who caught him and righted him up.

"What's wrong?" they asked him, noticing that he had gone deathly pale.

"You three come with me" McGonagall said pointing to Fred, George and Oliver" and you three head to the common room" she said pointing to the Gryffindor chasers.

McGonagall turned and walked back to the castle with the three boys behind her worried. Oliver already had an idea about where they were going and why they were going there.

As soon as they rounded the corner to the corridor where the hospital wing was located, Oliver rushed passed McGonagall and ran towards the door, Fred and George quickly following behind him. The heavy wooden doors were thrown open and Oliver looked around wildly until he saw Madam Pomphrey and he ran towards her.

He opened the curtains that she had just come out from behind and he froze. He stopped breathing, he stopped hearing, and he lost focus and just stared at Hermione's petrified body. Fred and George had caught up to him and skidded to a stop. They had the exact same reaction to Oliver. The stumbled backwards and their legs hit the back of two chairs which they fell into with a thud.

McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape walked up to them and observed the three teenage boys. They looked; pained, lost and fearful. Oliver kneeled down beside the bed and held Hermione's hand. Fred and George both took a hold of Hermione's other hand.

"It feels strange, like she's here but, not" Oliver whispered. "I can still feel her, but it's very faint, almost non-existent" Oliver whispered, Fred and George looked at him and nodded in confirmation that they too felt it.

McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape shared a look.

"You can feel her Mr Wood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's because of the bond and we're her mates" he whispered still looking at Hermione's unchanging face.

"WHAT?" was the undignified response they received from the three professors. If Hermione hadn't have been petrified and laid in front of them in a frozen state they would've laughed.

"You know?" Snape asked after gaining his composure. He was a Slytherin after all and had to keep his emotions carefully concealed. Salazar Slytherin himself would be rolling in his grave at the burst of emotion Snape failed to contain.

"Yeah, our families told us during the summer after we rescued Harry" Fred said quietly, not that the professors knew it was Fred.

"Everything?" McGonagall asked.

"Everything" repeated George, not taking his attention away from Hermione.

"They shouldn't have told you" Dumbledore said. Oliver, Fred and George snapped their heads up to Dumbledore. McGonagall and Snape were taken aback by the glares the three teenage boys sent towards Dumbledore.

"No, ya should have told us, last year when we couldn't figure out why we felt the way we did, or why we got ill when we were separated from her for too long. Then we could've protected her" Oliver said coldly and the boys attention went back to Hermione.

"She doesn't need your protection" Dumbledore said, it was the wrong thing to say as their attention was once again on him. Snape restrained himself from smacking himself on the head. _'For one of the most brilliant wizards to ever exist, he sure is stupid'_ he thought to himself.

"Clearly she does! She might be magically powerful due to her parentage and she may be the wisest witch of the age but she is still a thirteen year old girl and our mate"

"We will always protect her" Fred and George said together.

Professor McGonagall felt pride swell within her chest at her male cubs and she smiled proudly at them. They were slightly taken aback by her reaction but their attention returned to Hermione. Oliver tenderly pushed her hair away from her eyes and continued to look at her.

Harry, Ron and Lee finally turned up and everything was explained to them. They stayed for an hour and then left. The boys insisted that the Wood and Weasley parents be informed.

The professors left and did as they had been asked. Not long later Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood flooed into Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione's condition had been explained to them and they were escorted down to the hospital wing. They gasped when they set their eyes on Hermione and rushed forwards. They did their best to console their children but nothing brought their attention away from Hermione.

When it was time to change Hermione into a pair of pajamas the boys refused to leave. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood pushed the males away from the bed and drew the privacy curtains closed. They carefully removed Hermione's socks, shoes and jeans. They placed her into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms but left on the Weasley quidditch jersey and Oliver's scarf. The boys had insisted "so that she wouldn't feel alone and so that they would always be with her when they weren't"

When it was time for everyone to leave the boys flat out refused to leave Hermione. The boys spent the night and the next day sleeping in the chairs by her bed. They hardly ate anything and when it rolled around to Monday they were removed from the hospital wing and sent to classes.

* * *

 **Hogwarts -Thursday 13th May 1993**

They were not allowed to sleep in the hospital wing anymore and all visitations had been cut off, sealing off the hospital wing for only those who needed treatment. When the boys found out they kicked up a fuss and were granted permission from Professor McGonagall to visit Hermione.

They would visit her during meal times and after their final classes. They would do their homework and would talk to her even though they knew she couldn't respond. Sometimes they would sneak Lee in with them but not often as they would've liked as he hadn't been granted permission like the boys had and they didn't want to risk losing their visiting privileges.

As the weeks went by the boy's mood didn't improve. Everyone noticed a change within them. The twins didn't laugh anymore, they didn't tease or joke anyone and they definitely didn't prank anyone. Oliver didn't talk excitedly with half-bloods or muggleborns about the muggle sports Hermione had taught him, he didn't constantly rave about quidditch and tactics; it was like all the passion within him had dissolved. The three boys seemed to work on auto pilot. They would get up from the restless sleep they had, eat breakfast, visit Hermione, go to classes, eat lunch, visit Hermione, go to classes, visit Hermione, eat dinner, visit Hermione and do homework, go to bed and then repeat the process. The only reason they ate was because Lee reminded them that Hermione would be furious when she got better if they hadn't been eating correctly, and that they wouldn't want to deal with a furious Hermione.

Harry and Ron snuck into the hospital wing a few times using the invisibility cloak. They explained what had occurred since her petrification and the situation of Hagrid in Azkaban.

Hermione on the other hand spent weeks listening to her boy's voices. They talked to her, asked her questions regarding their homework, told her jokes and sometimes they read aloud to her. She was extremely grateful to them. She couldn't sleep, move, eat or drink. She couldn't even close her eyes. All that she could do was think. They boys gave her distractions. She wanted to laugh and cry but she couldn't. So instead she patiently waited for them to visit her. Not that she could do anything else.

She was angry at herself for putting herself in this situation. She was angry that her boys were suffering and that it was her fault. She was angry at herself because she had missed the twins fifteenth birthday. She couldn't bake them a cake, she couldn't give them their presents. She was angry that she had ruined their birthday. She made a vow that she would make it up to them. To all of them.

She was also angry that Harry and Ron had yet to figure out the mystery of The Chamber of Secrets even though the answer was literally in her hand. But little did she know that today was the day that all would be revealed.

The Weasleys and the Woods were all in the hospital wing sat around Hermione's bed distressed. She had overhead them talking about a student that had been taken into the chamber. Ginny.

Harry and Ron had finally found the crumpled up ball of parchment in her hand and rushed from the hospital wing to likely rescue Ginny.

A few hours later Harry, Ron, Professor Lockhart and Ginny were brought into the hospital wing. They were given medical attention and hugs were exchanged between everyone.

Harry and Ron were given privacy with Hermione while the others spent time with Ginny. They each explained their version of events to her petrified body. Inside she was crying, but on the outside she lay unmoving. Eventually the visitors were all removed from the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Ginny were also allowed to leave after a few healing charms and potions leaving Hermione by herself and to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 14th May 1993**

Everyone was sat in the great hall eating dinner. Everyone was smiling and laughing now that they had been made aware that The Chamber of Secrets had been dealt with and the 'monster' would not return. Everyone was in high spirits; except Fred, George and Oliver. They were happy that Ginny was safe, but Hermione was still in the hospital wing petrified. They picked at their dinner, just pushing the food around the plate and barely eating.

All of a sudden the hall went quiet. Fred, George and Oliver looked up in confusion. Their eyes continued to roam the hall until they landed at the entrance to the great hall. There stood Hermione smiling softly wearing her school uniform for the first time in two months. The boys dropped their forks onto their plates with a loud clatter and abruptly stood.

They walked away from the table and towards Hermione. She began walking towards them and when she was close enough she launched herself into Oliver's arms and hugged him tightly. When she disentangled herself from Oliver, she launched herself at the twins and they crushed her between them. The entire hall was cheering and laughing. When they disentangled they all shared a smile. Lee came up behind her and hugged her spinning her around in circles as she laughed loudly. This made the boys beam a smile; they hadn't heard her laugh in months. Next up to hug Hermione were Harry and Ron. When they hugged her she repeated over and over again "You did it! You solved the mystery" Harry and Ron just chuckled at her and the group walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"No Mione, you did it! You solved the mystery long before we did" Harry said.

Ginny hugged Hermione next tightly. Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look and Ginny recognised it and he face filled with guilt. "I am so sorry Mione" Ginny whispered as tears rolled down her face and she hugged Hermione tightly again.

"It's okay Gin, it wasn't you fault" Hermione whispered back and she decided to change the topic. "Oh Merlin. Food, I am starving I haven't eaten in two months" Hermione piled her plate high and began eating. Everyone looked at her in shock. The plate of food was like a mountain. Hermione looked up from eating and noticed the shocked looks surrounding her.

"What?" she asked and everyone laughed at her.

Dumbledore made the announcement that all exams except from OWLS and NEWTS were cancelled. Those who didn't have any exams cheered loudly and Hermione grumbled and everyone laughed at her once more.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 15th June 1993**

The last month at Hogwarts had been light and fun with the threat of danger now gone. Everyone enjoyed their time and where surprised when the end of term feast arrived. Gryffindor once again lost the quidditch house cup much to Oliver's displeasure and the others had to listen to him complain and make plans for the next year. But Gryffindor did win the house cup for the second time in a row.

The next day when everything was packed up, they headed to the Hogsmeade Station and boarded the Hogwarts Express sitting in their compartment.

Ginny popped in their compartment for an hour or so and explained her odd behaviour to them all.

"Oh and Percy has a girlfriend" she injected slyly.

"WHAT?" shouted the twins spitting out the pumpkin juice they had just taken a drink of all over the compartment and its occupants. The others either laughed or grumbled.

"Yeah, I walked in on him and a girl in a class room" she said giggling. "You won't tease him will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Fred spoke.

"Definitely not" said George.

Hermione, Lee and Oliver all shared similar looks of amusement and smirked. _'Poor Percy, he is so getting tortured this summer'_ she thought to herself.

They headed home for another summer before they returned to Hogwarts the following September.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Summer Holidays 1993**

AN: I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a week, I have been focusing on editing the chapters that I have already posted. I have only edited 19 chapters so far and I now have another 16 to go. Some of the chapters I have just corrected grammatical and spelling errors but some I have added in more dialogue. If I have missed any errors that need correcting after posting, I will make sure that it is done.

I thought I would try and make this chapter based mostly on humour, hope everyone enjoys it and has a good New Year's Eve/Day.

* * *

 **Romania: Dragon Reserve – Wednesday June 16th 1993**

Hermione, Oliver, Lee and the Weasleys were currently staying at the dragon reserve in Romania. They were visiting Charlie for the summer. And it was all thanks to Hermione.

Before leaving Hogwarts, Hermione with the help of Professor Dumbledore had organized a port key to take them to Romania. It was a gift to both thank the Weasleys for everything they had done for her during the past couple of years and a wedding anniversary gift for Mr and Mrs Weasley. When Hermione made the announcement that they would be visiting Charlie for seven weeks, they were ecstatic but Mr and Mrs Weasley took some convincing to accept the gift.

Everyone and their shrunken down packed trunks were gathered a couple of miles away from the Burrow and in the woods, where an old photo frame was lying on the ground.

Mr Weasley picked it up and everyone grabbed a hold of it. All of a sudden Hermione felt dizzy. She felt as though her body was being squeezed through a tube and spinning rapidly in the air, then she hit the ground landing on her back. She heard groans of pain around her; she obviously wasn't the only one who had landed uncomfortably. She looked up to see Mr and Mrs Weasley and Oliver walking in the air? Their feet touched the ground and they were chuckling at everyone lying down sprawled on the ground. Oliver walked over to Hermione and helped her up.

"It takes practice" Oliver said to her, answering the question she hadn't even asked yet. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled cheekily.

When everyone was off the ground they walked in the direction of the dragon reserve. They came to the gates and were let in. Another dragon tamer walked them over to where Charlie was currently working.

"OI, CHARLOTTE" the dragon tamer yelled. Charlie was finishing off feeding a Welsh green dragon when he turned around laughing, but then he froze when he saw his family (bar Bill) standing not far away from him. He walked towards them with a big smile on his face.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged them both.

"Thanks to Hermione here, we thought we would visit you this summer" Mr Weasley said.

"Seriously? That's great. How long are you visiting for?"

"Seven weeks" Mrs Weasley replied. He smiled and he greeted and hugged everyone.

"Well you all won't fit in my apartment" Charlie said thoughtfully as they all walked towards his apartment on the reserve.

"Oh dear, we didn't think of that" Mrs Weasley said.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I already thought of that and took care of it" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her.

"You did?" Mr and Mrs Weasley asked in unison.

"Yes, a guest house has been reserved for us"

"Ahhh, so that's why the Opaleye guest house has been cleaned and closed off to everyone. It's because it was reserved"

"Apple what now?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Opaleye! As in the Antipodean Opaleye. It's a dragon Ronald" she sighed.

"It is native to New Zealand and it uncommonly tends to reside in valleys. It is uncommon because..." Charlie was cut off by Hermione.

"... Most dragons tend to live in areas that contain mountains and caves for them to dwell in. On average an Opaleye dragon can reach a height of..." Hermione was cut off by Charlie.

They continued to cut each other off throughout the whole explanation, paying no mind to the others listening and watching.

"... Forty feet and it is considered to be one of the most beautiful of the dragon breeds. This is because..."

"... Its body is lined with scales that are the colour of pearls; it has multi-coloured eyes that sparkle and no pupils. The dragon eggs are commonly mistaken..."

"... By muggles for fossils due to their pale grey colour. Their flames are also a vivid red colour..."

"... The Opaleye is generally not an aggressive breed as it only kills if it is hungry..."

"... That is why the Opaleye dragon is easier to tame and train than any other breed and..."

"... The prey choice for an Opaleye tends to be sheep but it has been known to attack larger animals. During the 1970's there was a case of several kangaroo killings that..."

"... Was thought to be caused by a male Opaleye that had its lair taken by a female" Charlie finished off.

During Charlie and Hermione's impression of Fred and George's twin speak; everyone was looking between the two, with their heads moving from side to side as each one of them spoke. When they had finished speaking Hermione and Charlie looked see the others with their mouths hung open and staring at them.

"What?" they both asked and everyone burst into laughter whilst pointing at them.

"What are they laughing at?" Charlie whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know. Do you think they've lost their minds?" she asked him.

They looked at each other, then to their laughing family members in front of them and then back to each other.

"Yep! Definitely!" they both said which only seemed to cause the others to laugh louder and harder.

"Hey, it's the new us, Forge"

"Do you think they are trying to take away the title of the Weasley twins from us, so they can have it for themselves Gred?"

This only sent everyone back into another fit of hysterics. Charlie and Hermione were still stood their staring at them worriedly.

"Yep, definitely lost their minds" Hermione said. "What is it?" she asked them.

Oliver finally managed to calm himself down enough to answer Hermione's question.

"Nothing Little Lass, let's keep walking"

Everyone had calmed down slightly as they continued on their way to Charlie's apartment. Hermione could still hear some chuckles coming from the back of the group.

"So I see you read the book I gave you" Charlie said to Hermione. She scoffed at him.

"Of course I did, I've read it three times"

"So you liked it then?"

"Loved it! And I've decided to take care of magical creatures as an elective" Charlie beamed at her.

"Oi, are you two finished with the nerd talk?" Ron asked. Hermione turned around, glared at him and smacked upside his head.

"Ow, Mione!" he whined and everyone chuckled.

They finally reached Charlie's apartment, he gave them a tour and they stayed for a couple of hours before he took them to the guest house.

* * *

 **Thursday 1st July 1993**

It had been two weeks since they arrived at the dragon reserve and everyone was having a great time.

She had spent a lot of time with Charlie, talking to him about dragons and other magical creatures as he worked.

On his day off, Charlie and some of the other trainers on the dragon reserve showed Hermione and the rest of the family to a huge tree that was on a lake. Upon her request, Charlie side-along apparated Hermione to a nearby muggle town where she bought a list of items she needed. When they returned to the lake where everyone was lounging around in the sun, she emptied the bags onto the ground. Everyone proceeded to ask questions about the items she had bought until she told them to just watch what she was doing, and they did.

Hermione climbed the tree on the lake with the rope she bought draped over her shoulder.

"Mione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Just wait a minute Gin" she shouted from her perch on a sturdy branch.

She tied one end of the rope securely around an appropriate branch and allowed the rope to fall towards the ground. The rope was a good few feet off the ground. She climbed back down the tree and took a hold of the rope and she began to walk backwards until the rope was pulled tight.

"Now what are you doing?" Fred and George asked together.

"I'm going to show you what muggles do when there is a tree, a lake, and the weather is sweltering hot like it is now. Just watch!"

Everyone watched on in curiosity and fascination as Hermione ran forward and jumped on the rope. When she was far enough over the water she let go and did a half somersault before landing in the water with a big splash. She broke through the surface to see everyone laughing and cheering.

"THAT WAS WICKED!" the twins yelled and she laughed loudly.

"ME NEXT" Fred yelled, but when he reached the rope swing, Charlie pushed him out of the way and he fell to the ground and he looked up in shock before he laughed.

Everyone was laughing at both Fred's misfortune and Charlie's childish behaviour. He grabbed the rope and copied what Hermione had just done. When he was far enough over the water Hermione yelled "LET GO!" and he did. He landed in the water with a bigger splash than Hermione had. Everyone was cheering and laughing. When Charlie resurfaced, he looked at Hermione "THAT WAS AWESOME" he yelled at her through laughter. He turned around to face everyone.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO TRY THAT!" he yelled.

And everyone did multiple times. Including Charlie's friends whom also had the day off from the dragon reserve, Hermione recognised that a couple of them were the ones that she had met the night Norbert was taken in her first year. Even Mr Weasley gave it a go after some persuasion from everyone. Mrs Weasley however just watched from the side lines incredibly happy and taking pictures on the magical camera.

Hermione got out of the lake and walked back towards Mrs Weasley. She kneeled down next to her and emptied another bag onto the ground.

"What are you doing now my dear?"

Everyone noticed that Hermione had left the lake and was now emptying the contents of another bag. They too left the lake and surrounded her watching what she was doing.

"Just going to set up something else that we muggles like to do"

She grabbed the roll of black bin bags and unrolled them. She broke several off and opened them up before she ripped down the seams to completely open it up and create a flat plastic surface. She placed it on the ground.

"So what's this supposed to be Love?"

"It's not finished yet Lee, here everyone grab a bag and do exactly what I just did" they did as they were told and when they had finished Hermione placed each one on the ground until it made a path way that lead to the very edge of the lake. The pathway was a good fifteen feet long.

"I need someone to help me do this; it will be quicker if we use magic"

"What do you need help with Mione?" Charlie asked. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. He was confused, he didn't understand why she wanted him to cast that charm, but did as she asked. Everyone also watched on in confusion when Charlie cast several sticking charms along the fifteen foot pathway.

Hermione noticed the looks and explained. "It's so the bags don't come away from the ground. If this is going to work they need to stay firmly in place"

"If what's going to work?" Ron asked.

"You'll see" Hermione went along the makeshift pathway and made sure that the bin bags were in fact stuck to the ground. "Okay now Charlie I need you to do something else for me" she said as she made her way back to the group.

"Okay what?" she whispered the charm and he cast it.

"Make sure that the entire surface is covered, walk along the pathway a couple of times" she said.

"Okay! Why is he using the Aquamenti charm Princess?"

"Like I said Georgie, you will see. Just hold your horses"

"What?" several people asked confused.

"It means wait, I promise it will be worth it" and they nodded in understanding.

"Okay Mione, done it" Charlie said and she quickly walked along the pathway to make sure it was covered in water.

"Okay, just a couple more things to do and then we are ready to go"

"What is it?" Ron asked again. Hermione looked at him and Fred and George both smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" he yelled and everyone laughed at him.

Hermione picked up a bottle of washing up liquid and she poured the bottle onto the plastic bin bags. Walking up and down several times to cover the entire surface, she used the whole bottle.

"Okay Charlie, last one, I promise" she gave him instructions and he cast the Aquamenti charm once more walking along the pathway.

"Okay done" he said as he jogged back to the group. Hermione made sure that everyone was stood at one of the sides so that the pathway was clear and she stood a few feet away from the start of the pathway.

"What now Little Lass?" Hermione smirked at Oliver.

She ran and just before her feet touched the start of the pathway she jumped slightly forwards and landed on her stomach. She slid past everyone at a fairly high speed and was laughing as she reached the end of the make shift pathway and she flew into the water.

When she resurfaced everyone was clapping and laughing and cheering. Of course Charlie was the first person to have a go of the homemade water slide, pushing George and everyone else out of the way. When he landed in the water and he resurfaced he was laughing loudly.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO TRY THAT!" he yelled. And everyone did.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It was a make shift water slide. You've seriously never heard of one?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Well usually they are at water parks and..." Charlie cut her off.

"What's a water park?" he asked.

"A water park is an establishment that is based entirely on water and having fun. They have water rides, lakes, pools, splash pads, splash zones, water fights, water guns, water skiing, water boarding, canoeing and kayaking, peddle boats, water slides and that's only naming a few. There are tons more to do at a water park"

"Seriously all of that in one place?" he asked amazed.

"Yes and they can be both indoors and outdoors"

"So do they have water slides that are like the one you made?"

"No, the one I just made was something people would use in their gardens to occupy children during the summer. Water parks have water slides that are made out of plastic and are all screwed together with nuts and bolts, they are incredibly safe. And they are usually over thirty feet tall. I believe that the tallest water slide in the world is one hundred and thirty feet tall, and that you travel at a rate of sixty-five miles per hour so the ride only last about five seconds"

"You're joking" he said gob smacked.

"I'm not; they pump hundreds of gallons of water down water slides that allow you to travel incredibly fast. Some water slides are just simple but most are complicated, but they are all fun. They have built them in different shapes and sizes. They have water slides that are at an angle of one hundred and ten degrees, so you are basically falling through the air and you don't touch the actual slide until you reach the bottom" Charlie was speechless. As was everyone else who had stopped to listen to their conversation. She continued to speak.

"They have water slides that are loops and that go upside down, they have ones that travel around the entire water park, they have ones that overlap other water slides, they have ones that are wavy and they also have ones that require you to use a rubber ring or a rubber dingy. They also have ones were several people can go down at once and race each other or they all get on the same rubber dingy. Oh I almost forgot; they have water slides that are circular, like the shape of a bowl and there is a hole in the middle. And you basically slide around the bowl until you hit the middle and fall down the hole"

She could see the confused looks on everyone's faces and thought of another way to explain it.

"You know when you flush a toilet and the water swirls around and then it goes down the hole into the pipe" everyone nodded "well it's like that"

"Ahhh" everyone said in understanding.

"Sometimes you are just dropped into a pool beneath it and sometimes you are dropped into another water slide. It just depends on the water park and its design"

"Are there a lot of water parks in the muggle world, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Merlin Gin, there has to be thousands and thousands in the muggle world"

"Ya said that some of the water slides do loops and go upside down" Hermione nodded. "Well how do people not fall of them when they are in the air" Oliver said confused.

"Because the water slides that are built in that design are like tubes. There are no ways that you can get out until you come to the end of the slide and land in the water. You are effectively boxed in" and he nodded in understanding.

"How about one day, I promise to take you all to a muggle water park"

Everyone cheered and applauded Hermione. _'I guess they liked that idea'_ she thought to herself and she laughed when Charlie picked her up out of the water and chucked her backwards and she landed back in the water.

"Can we come to?" one of Charlie's friends asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier"

"What?" several people said.

"It means the more people there is, the happier the experience" she said to them and they nodded. Everyone laughed at Charlie's friend's behaviour.

"Hey Charlotte, I like this friend of yours" another of his friends said.

"She's not my friend. She's my new little sister! And I wouldn't make her mad if I were you. You've heard what the twins are capable of?" and they nodded. "Well Mione is far more scary, even the twins are scared of her" he said.

"WE ARE NOT!" was the reply the twins shot at him. Everyone turned to look at them and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little" they said and everyone laughed.

"See? Remember those pictures I showed you last year of the pranks that were pulled at my old school? Particularly the ones of the twins and Lee?" again his friends nodded. "Well Mione was the mastermind behind them" Charlie said proudly as he put his arm around her and beamed. His friends looked at her slightly fearful. Charlie laughed.

"Now you're getting it!" he said and then he moved away from Hermione and he dunked one of his friends underwater. "And don't call me Charlotte" he said.

Hermione and Ginny hugged tightly smiling at each other after Charlie's words. Then Ginny dunked Hermione under the water which started off a water fight between the two.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat on a blanket by the lake and they had watched and heard everything that had transpired. They beamed with pride after hearing Charlie's speech.

"She's a miracle" Mrs Weasley whispered. Mr Weasley looked down at her and smiled. "She really is good for this family, look even Percy is joining in and having fun with everyone" Mr Weasley looked to the lake to see Percy the poor sod being jumped on and dunked under the water by Fred, George and Lee, but they were all laughing.

Everyone took turns of the rope swing and the water slide for the rest of the day. When it started to get dark they all got ready to head back. Hermione promised that she would leave the make shift rope swing and water slide for Charlie and the rest of the reserve to use in the future, particularly with the weather mostly being warm. She told him that he would have to buy more washing up liquid from a muggle town to keep the water slide working correctly and that he will likely have to replace the bin bags often and he agreed. They headed back to their respective accommodations and they all dried off and changed, then they met at the pub on the reserve where they had dinner and talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Tuesday 17th August 1993**

The rest of the visit flew by. They had been there for seven weeks now, and they would be returning to the Burrow later on today.

As Hermione was packing the rest of her belongings into her trunk, she recalled some of her fondest memories from the trip.

The days they spent at the lake, the days they went exploring in both the wizarding and muggle towns nearby, chats with the workers on the reserve, spending time with everyone specifically her boys and pulling pranks.

One prank in particular stood out to her. Fred, George and Lee had tried to lock Percy in one of the dragon enclosures, but Mrs Weasley had found out and put a stop to it. Hermione ears still hurt from the scolding the boys had received as she was standing nearby when Mrs Weasley released her wrath on them. Hermione watched in amusement as everyone in the area winced feeling sorry for the boys.

Everything was packed and she was ready to go, they all met near the entrance to the dragon reserve and they said their goodbyes to Charlie. Hermione hugged him, and when he made her promise to write him when she returned to Hogwarts she laughed at him.

Hermione had become a lot closer to Charlie over the summer and she was grateful, since she had technically been 'adopted' into the family and she didn't want to be an outcast in the tight-knit family that the Weasley's were.

Charlie had recently been forced in to a hair cut by Mrs Weasley; he had escaped narrowly a few times by avoiding Mrs Weasley with Hermione's help. She would give him subtle warnings when Mrs Weasley was heading his way and he would disappear for a while, and it made her laugh. But unfortunately for Charlie, Mrs Weasley had gotten her way a few days ago.

Every time Hermione looked at Charlie and his sulking form, she would laugh and tease him along with the twins.

"Well look at this way Charlie, your friends have no reason to call you Charlotte anymore and now your hair is less likely to catch fire when a dragon decides it would be fun to use that flame thrower of a mouth on you" she would say to him after teasing him to make him feel better.

Professor Dumbledore had sent ahead the port key that would allow them to return to the Burrow. They all grabbed a hold of the weird looking feather and they returned home.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley – Thursday 26th August 1993**

They had been back at the Burrow for about a week, Lee had gone to spend the rest of the holidays with his father and step mum and everyone had received their Hogwarts supply list. Percy had been driving everyone up the wall; he had been made head boy. It made the twins seriously upset and annoyed that they had failed to lock him in a dragon's enclosure back in Romania.

They had received word from Dumbledore that something had occurred at Privet Drive - Harry's home and that he was staying in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone packed immediately and where at the Leaky Cauldron putting their things in their allocated rooms before anyone even knew what had happened.

When they all met Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione hugged him tightly and he laughed at her. Everyone had their greetings including Percy which was far too formal, which just set the twins off.

Fred pushed Percy away from Harry and he bowed to him.

"Harry! Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"

"- Marvellous! Absolutely spiffing" George said as he pushed Fred out of the way and he grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Percy scowled at them and Hermione giggled. She walked up to Percy, put her hand on one of his shoulders and leaned against him slightly. She had also spent a fair amount of time with Percy and they had become closer also; they spent a lot of time talking about their favourite books – Hermione muggle and Percy wizarding. After spending time with Percy, she realised that he was just misunderstood and promised herself that she would do what she could to help him. Without him knowing it of course.

"Come on Perce, you know they're only messing about!" she said to him, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know Mia"

"You should be grateful that they tease and prank you" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah? And why is that Mia?"

"Because it is the way the twins show respect. I would be worried if they didn't prank you, if I were you"

"But they respect you and they don't prank you. And they prank the Slytherins" he said and Hermione snorted.

"They prank the Slytherins because they don't like them. But when they prank family members it is their way of showing respect. I mean look at Bill and Charlie, they prank them all the time - at least when they see them. You're one of their older brothers, of course they respect you. Although they would never admit it, but they do"

"Right, but what about you?" again Hermione snorted at him.

"They pranked me before in first year and I got my payback. Have you forgotten already Perce?" she said with a smirk.

This time Percy snorted. "Not till the day I die"

"They don't prank me because they are afraid of me, especially what I'm capable of when it comes to pranking"

"And rightly so, to be honest you scare me a little too" he said and they chuckled.

Later on that night everyone was sat around the tables that had been pushed together. They had chatted happily throughout dinner and they were now eating desert.

Mrs Weasley was talking to Harry about Percy making Head Boy and was not subtle in showing her disappointment that the twins hadn't been made prefects.

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George said. "It would take all the fun out of life"

They continued to listen to Percy boasting and George turned to Harry and said.

"'We tried to lock him in a dragon enclosure"

"But mum caught us" Fred said and Hermione and Ron chuckled, whilst Harry looked shocked before he too laughed.

"How are we getting to Kings Cross Station? Floo?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars" Mr Weasley said. Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" Percy asked intrigued.

"It's because of you, Perce" George said seriously "and there will be little flags on the bonnets, with HB on them -"

"- For Humongous Bighead" Fred finished.

Everyone bar Percy and Mrs Weasley laughed or snorted with food in their mouths. Mrs Weasley gave Mr Weasley a disapproving glare and he immediately stopped laughing.

Everyone looked at his guilty face and they laughed harder, Percy joined in with the laughter at the scolding of his father. They heard a coughing and Hermione and Percy looked to see Ron choking on his desert, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were leaning against each other and giving a full belly laugh. Mrs Weasley couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face and then the laughter that escaped her. All traces of anger and disapproval gone.

* * *

 **Friday 27th August 1993**

The next day they decided to get their school supplies. Hermione and the boys met with Oliver and they got everything on their lists. They dropped everything back at the Leaky Cauldron and then they went to the Magical Menagerie with Hermione to look for a familiar. _'Third time lucky'_ Hermione thought to herself with her fingers crossed.

When they exited the shop twenty minutes later, Hermione had a skip in her step and was beaming. The boys were walking behind her happy for her, but slightly scared of the thing that she was carrying.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron everyone was sat down waiting for lunch to be served.

Hermione sat down and placed her new familiar on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Ron exclaimed.

"This handsome little fellow is Crookshanks" Hermione said as Crookshanks sat on the table in front of her and nuzzled his face against hers.

"Handsome? He looks like he's been trampled by a heard of hippogriffs, then been hit in the face with a beaters bat and then been carried away in a tornado with his fur sticking up at odd angles like that. That fur really needs a brush and sorting out"

Crookshanks looked at Ron and Ron looked fearful as the cat glared at him. _'Cats couldn't glare, could they?'_ he shook off his thoughts.

Fred and George looked at each other, then to the orange fur ball and back to each other amusement evidently on their faces. Hermione watched and waited with Oliver for something to happen.

Fred bravely picked up Crookshanks (he was slightly scared after hearing tales from the staff member at the Magical Menagerie about the cat's temperament and him not liking anyone) and held him up next to Ron's face. Fred and George had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Now that you mention it Ronnikins -" Fred said.

"- He does look like you" George finished and they burst out laughing, those who had heard the conversation laughed along with them.

"Didn't the lass at the counter say that he was vicious, that he didn't like anyone and he always attacked the customers? And that's why he was at the shop for ten years" Oliver said looking at Fred as he still had a hold of the cat with the squashed up face.

"Nonsense, My Crooksy is a big softy" Hermione said as she scratched the cat's ears and speaking as though she were talking to a baby. "He just has a good judge of character; obviously he didn't trust anyone who walked into that shop. He seems to like you though Freddie, since he is letting you hold him without him growling at you" she said.

Fred sat up straight and puffed out his chest, and a look of victory and pride filled his features. Everyone laughed at him for a good few minutes and he placed the cat back on the table and scratched behind its ears. Hermione shook her head at him. Crookshanks walked over to his new owner and he nuzzled his face into her neck and she laughed as his whiskers tickled her.

When dinner was finally served, everyone ate heartily talking and laughing. Crookshanks had somehow managed to sit on Hermione's shoulders and was curled around her as she ate. Every so often she would take a piece of food off her plate and she would feed the cat sat on her shoulders.

She had giggled a few times during lunch when Crookshanks' bushy tail would hit her in her face and tickled her nose. Fred, George and Oliver would smile softly at the funny faces she would pull when it happened. They thought it was adorable. At the moment, the cat sat on her shoulder seemed to remind Hermione of a mixture of a squirrel and a parrot.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had been watching the boys behaviour around Hermione and they smirked at each other when they saw the almost love sick expression on their faces throughout lunch. _'I can't wait to tell Minerva and Beth about this'_ she thought.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Third Year Begins**

AN: I've finished editing chapters 1-35 and if you spot any mistakes that I have missed just let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. So since I've finished editing for now, I thought I would post chapter 36, which I have only just finished writing, two days earlier than I said I was going to. Roll on Third Year. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express - Wednesday 1st September 1993**

A couple of days ago Harry had told Ron and Hermione everything he had overheard between Mr and Mrs Weasley and he included why and how he ended up staying at the Leaky Cauldron in the first place. And to say Hermione was worried would be an understatement. But for the last few days of the summer they tried to forget and just have fun, before they were to return for their third year at Hogwarts.

Hermione, Oliver, Lee and the twins were sat in their compartment, each doing their own thing. Hermione was reading, Oliver was working out a quidditch practice schedule and the twins and Lee were of course planning a prank. They all chatted enthusiastically whilst doing their tasks.

After a couple of hours on the train Hermione decided to go and check in on Harry and Ron. She said her goodbyes to the boys and made her way down the train isle, until she came across the compartment that she was looking for. She entered, closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Ron and opposite Harry. What caught her attention when she looked up was a sleeping figure sat next to Harry.

He had shaggy brown hair, a few scars on his face and he looked rather pale, almost sickly. His clothes were all tattered and ratty. She continued looking around the compartment when she noticed a case in the overhead rack. As she looked closer she noticed that is was monogrammed and on it, it read 'Remus J. Lupin'. _'Ummm. Interesting'_ Hermione thought.

She brought her attention back to Harry and Ron and they settled into a comfortable conversation. That was until Ron of course found something to complain about.

"Mione, did you have to bring that thing with you?" he asked none too kindly.

"What thing?" she asked pretending to be clueless and she plastered an innocent look on her face and Harry chuckled at her.

"That nuisance right there" Ron said pointing to Crookshanks who was currently glaring at him.

"Oh, that was a big word for you to use Ronald. Would you like me to heal you from that headache you likely have from using it" she said sweetly.

Harry burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. Hermione thought she saw the corner of the sleeping man's mouth twitch but she shook her head and returned her attention back to Ron.

"And yes, Ronald, I did have to bring Crookshanks with me. Where I go, he goes"

"But he's a vicious monster" he said and Crookshanks hissed at him.

"Nonsense, he is a big softy and he wouldn't hurt a fly" she said to him.

"He attacked me last night" Ron said, his voice rising slightly and his ears turning red.

"Yes, well, I said that he wouldn't hurt a fly, I didn't say that he wouldn't hurt a human" she said with a smirk.

Once more Harry burst into laughter; this time with tears rolling down his face as Hermione had a smug smile plastered on her face. Ron processed what she had just said before he too joined in laughing. This time Hermione was sure she saw a smile creep onto the sleeping man's face.

"You are something else, you are Mione" Ron said to her.

"You're only just figuring that out now mate?" Harry said still amused.

"Anyway, Crooksy didn't attack you for the fun of it, he wanted the rat"

"Well try and keep the demon fur ball away from Scabbers"

"He's a cat Ronald, that is impossible, they hunt rodents in the wild, and it is in their nature" Hermione said whilst rolling her eyes at him.

"Mione? Could you really heal someone?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well it depends on the injury. But in theory I imagine so. I haven't had a chance to practice what with the magic restrictions out of school, but I did some research whilst we were at the dragon reserve"

"Why were you researching healing spells?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch" was the one word answer she gave them.

"Ahhh" they both said in realisation.

"Between Fred and George as beaters, Ollie as keeper and you, Harry, as seeker, you four boys put the fear of Merlin in me"

"I don't know why. Quidditch it a perfectly safe sport" Ron said seriously, Hermione scoffed at him.

"Are you kidding me right now? Have we been watching different matches for the last two years?"

"What?" Ron asked confused and Hermione huffed.

"First year, Harry's broom was jinxed and he fell off it when he caught the snitch in his mouth. Not to mention Ollie was knocked of his broom by that prat Marcus Flint and he fell two hundred feet. Second year, the bludger was jinxed by Dobby and it kept trying to kill Harry, it broke his arm and he fell off his broom. Then Lockhart the idiot 'healed'" Hermione said sarcastically "his arm and removed all of the bones from it. That's not even taking into account any injuries from practices or when we're home" she finished taking a breath.

"She's got a point" Harry stated thoughtfully. "What did you actually do to Flint for that? For deliberately hurting Wood I mean. I remember him and his roommates walking into the great hall for breakfast looking rather uncomfortable"

"I got Peeves to put chilli-powder on the toilet roll in their bathroom" she stated.

"I don't think I've heard of that being done before" Ron muttered. "And what about his roommates?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it happening before because it is a muggle classic. And well, Flint was my intended target, but getting the rest of them was a bonus. It was fine anyway; they were only Slytherins" she said. Okay, she definitely saw the man smile that time, she was sure of it.

"Anyway, back to reasons why I researched healing spells…" she was cut up off by Ron.

"There's another reason" he said.

"Yes, Ronald, there is. In first year; we dealt with a dragon, detention in the Forbidden Forest, a three headed dog, a trap door, devil's snare, the flying and catching of the correct key whilst we were being attacked by other keys, then the life size wizarding chess game, then the potions riddle and then the whole Voldemort had taken up residence on Professor Quirrell's head and the Philosophers Stones incident. Then in second year when people, cats and ghosts were being petrified, when I was petrified for two months, when you two found The Chamber of Secrets with that moron Lockhart, then Harry defeated the Basilisk and Tom Riddle -aka baby Voldemort- and rescued Ginny. Face it, we are huge magnets for danger and trouble"

"What's a magnet?" Ron asked confused.

"Muggle thing" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Again, she's got a point mate" Harry said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They continued to chat pleasantly when Percy entered the compartment.

"Gentlemen, Mia" he said.

"Hey Perce" the three replied.

"So Mia. why aren't you with the twins, Lee and Wood?" he asked.

"I was, but I thought I should check up on Ron and Harry" she said.

"Are the twins planning something?" he asked.

"Perce, they're always planning something" she said with a chuckle. Then she noticed his badge. "Um Perce" she pointed to his badge.

Percy looked down and huffed. Then he sat down next to Harry.

"Not again, I only just got it back to Head Boy last night" and then he had an afterthought. "Mia, will you prank the twins for me?"

"You sure?"

"They've been pranking me since they were born, and I haven't once gotten revenge. But the twins are scared of you" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded her of Fred and George. Ron and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that's because she knocked them out in first year and give them new makeovers that lasted over a month" Ron said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Yeah, and then at the quidditch tryouts in first year she stuck them to their brooms and soaked them from head to toe, and since then they haven't once tried to prank her" Harry said pride evident in his voice. Hermione saw the sleeping man smirk. _'Maybe he isn't asleep'_ she thought and then she shrugged.

"Come on Mia, you haven't pranked anyone since first year" Perce said.

"Actually that's not true" she said.

"Doing pranks with the twins and Lee doesn't count. I meant you haven't pranked anyone by yourself since first year"

"Merlin, remember when she pranked the entire Slytherin quidditch team and the reserves too at the first match of the season? You still haven't told us how you did that" Ron said.

"And I'm not going too" she said.

"I think that that was the last big prank, you know apart from getting revenge on Flint. And I'm guessing that the whole Malfoy running screaming into the great hall and fainting had something to do with you" Harry said and she nodded smugly.

"See, you haven't pranked anyone in a really long time" Percy said.

"Again that wasn't the last prank I did" she said and the boys looked confused.

"Well it definitely wasn't when you pranked the Slytherin and Gryffindor girls for a week, because that was our first year in September" Harry said thoughtfully as he tried to recount every prank she pulled that year.

"You remember that prank that happened to Professor McGonagall in the great hall?" she said and they nodded.

"Yeah, the one Malfoy was punished for. I hate to admit it but it was genius; tipping a bucket of water and fish from the Black Lake over and on to her at the head's table was hilarious" she smirked at Harry.

"Wait a minute! THAT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione would've scolded Harry for his outburst, but she was now certain the mystery man was awake. He had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised after hearing the tale.

"Yeah, it was, and Malfoy getting the blame was just the cherry on top. After all, he is a prat so he deserved it. It wasn't my fault that he looked so guilty" she said proudly.

"I should've known it wasn't him. That idiot isn't capable of using the charms that were used. Plus, the prank was far too muggle and far too similar to the other ones you did at the beginning of the year. And the prank conveniently happened when you weren't in the great hall, not to mention you looked far too innocent when walked back in" Percy said.

"You're bloody brilliant Mione" Ron said dazed.

"So will you prank them for me? Please Mia" Percy said.

"Like I said to you the other day, pranking is a way the twins show their respect, at least for family members. If it's a Slytherin they prank, they do it because they don't like them"

"Yeah I know, but I want revenge" the mischievous glint was back in his eyes.

"Fine, I will prank them for you. But if I were you, I would prepare myself for retaliation when they find out that you put me up against them" and he waved her off, too excited to care.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Just leave it to me Perce" she said with a smirk.

"If it is going to be anything like the other pranks you've pulled, I'm worried for the twins" Harry said with a chuckle. Percy left with the compartment to continue with his patrols with a skip in his step.

Hermione, Harry and Ron continued to talk and laugh for a while when the train began to slow to a stop.

"Weird, we're not due to arrive for another four hours" Hermione said as she looked out of the window. That when she noticed it. The windows were fogging up and they began to crack. When she breathed out she could see her breath forming a smoke cloud in front of her. The compartment became cold as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

She felt depressed; as though every bit of happiness was leaving her body. She could feel the loss of both her birth parents and her adoptive parents. She could no longer see her life with the Weasleys, Woods, Harry and Lee. She could no longer feel the twins and Oliver in her life. She didn't like the feeling at all. The feeling of being without them and she felt as though she was going to die of heartbreak. Was that possible? For someone to die of heartbreak? Well at this moment in time, Hermione would respond with a resounding yes. Just then she heard the compartment door open and as she heard an agonising scream. Then everything went black.

Hermione awoke to see the strange man looking down at her anxiously. When he noticed that she was awake he smiled and helped her sit up. She didn't realise it, but she had tears heavily running down her face and her eyes were a puffy, red mess. He went to hand her a piece of chocolate, but then the compartment door was pulled opened and it slammed against the wall forcefully. When she looked up, it was to see four very concerned faces. Three of them had fear in their eyes. Lee breathed out a sigh of relief after seeing that she was fine. But Fred, George and Oliver rushed forward and they dropped to their knees. They all sandwiched her tightly between them and she sobbed in both relief and remembering the feelings she had just felt.

Then they all glowed and the compartment and its occupants were bathed in the golden light, blinded by it. When it disappeared the man looked at the four teenagers on the ground slightly dazed and with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the other three teenaged boys and noticed that they didn't seem all that shocked by what had just happened.

Harry noticed the man's expression and he spoke up from his place on one of the seats as he ate the chocolate he had given him.

"It's happened before" he said.

"How many times?" he asked curious.

"About four" Lee responded.

Hermione was helped up from the floor and she was hugged by Lee, Ron and Harry before she was placed in the laps of Oliver, Fred and George. Again the man raised an eyebrow at the scene and noticed that no one seemed to even batter an eyelash at them. _'Interesting'_ he thought to himself.

Harry had asked what those hooded creatures were and Hermione cut off the man as he was explaining it to the group.

He raised an eyebrow at her amused when she finished talking. "Sorry" she mumbled and he chuckled at her.

"So are you the new defence against the darks arts Professor?" she asked curiously. And he nodded.

"Yes, I'm Professor Lupin" introductions were made between the professor and his new students.

"I hope you're better than that idiot Lockhart, but by the way you handled the dementor I would say you are already leagues in front of him and his peanut sized brain, just for knowing what a dementor is. I'd be surprised if the spanner could even spell his own name. Don't even get us started on his lessons" she said and everyone grimaced as they remembered his lessons from the year before.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, the moron didn't have an ounce of usefulness in him"

"I'm sure he wasn't the bad" he said and he chuckled at the incredulous looks he received from the teenagers.

"In our first lesson he released a cage of Cornish Pixies in the classroom. The room was destroyed, students were fighting them off by hitting them with books or hiding under the tables, and they picked poor Neville up by his ears and dangled him from the metal chandelier by his robes. Then when the idiot tried to act all smart and clever and put the little monsters back into their cage, he said a spell which I am pretty doesn't even exist, had his wand stolen which the pixies used to cut the chains on a dragon skeleton that was hanging from the ceiling and then he left us alone with the pixies whilst he locked himself in his office" Hermione said. The professor stared in shock.

"Seriously?" and they nodded.

"If it wasn't for Mione here, we would've been in a lot of trouble. She managed to stop the pixies and get them back in the cage with one spell and she got Neville down from the ceiling" Harry said proudly and Hermione blushed.

"Everyone in the class helped to" she muttered and they chuckled at her.

"Merlin, do you remember the duelling club" she said. Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a chuckle and a smile.

"What happened at the duelling club Princess?"

"Professor Snape and Lockhart duelled as a demonstration. But Professor Snape knocked him on his backside before Lockhart had even said a spell" she said and they laughed. "But the idiot didn't want to accept defeat and just played it off by saying that it was planned for Professor Snape to knock him on his backside" they laughed more.

"Merlin, what an idiot" she and Harry said together.

* * *

They finally reached the Hogsmeade Station and jumped into the carriages which took them to the Hogwarts grounds.

They entered the great hall and took their seats. When the sorting ceremony had finished, and Dumbledore had given the welcoming speech and introduced Professor Lupin -which Hermione and the boys applauded and whistled loudly for- dinner appeared and they all ate heartily.

Hermione was not thrilled to hear that the dementors would be permanent residents at the castle until Sirius Black was found. She didn't want to ever feel the way she had on the train again.

During dinner Hermione had received a letter from Professor McGonagall asking her to meet with her at Professor Dumbledore's office.

News of both hers and Harry's fainting had reached the entire hall before the end of dinner and they had to listen to taunts from the Slytherins. When they exited the great hall they saw Malfoy being a prat and pretending to faint. Everyone scowled at him.

"That little git; he wasn't so cocky when the dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Forge?" George said.

"That he did Gred, he nearly wet himself" Fred said a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't too happy myself. They're horrible things, those dementors…" George trailed off and Fred picked up.

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?"

"You didn't pass out though, did you?" Harry said annoyed.

"I did" Hermione said as she playfully nudged him with her elbow. "I cried enough tears to fill the River Nile" she said and he smiled slightly at her comment.

"Forget it, Harry" George said. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Forge? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking. They suck the happiness out of the place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there"

They ended the conversation there and made their way to Gryffindor Tower whilst Hermione headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall was stood waiting for her.

"Good evening, Professor"

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you?"

"I'm glad to be back" she said with a smile which McGonagall returned before saying the password and heading up to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered Hermione took the seat next to McGonagall and opposite Dumbledore. She spent thirty minutes being lectured on the proper use of a time turner as well as going over the rules twice.

When she finally left the office she quickly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, heading up to the fifth year boys dorm room and entering. She walked in to find the boys all unpacking and she quickly made work of her own belongings.

"So Spitfire, what did Professor McGonagall want?"

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall just wanted to review how I was dealing with the separation from my parents" she told them. It wasn't a complete lie, they did talk about her parents, but rule number one was tell no one about the time turner. They nodded and continued to unpack.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Mystery of Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin **

**Hogwarts – Thursday 2nd September 1993**

Hermione awoke and untangled herself from the boys surrounding her. She headed to the bathroom and readied for the first day back at school.

She exited the bathroom and spent twenty minutes gently coaxing the boys out of bed. When that didn't work she huffed and threatened to hex them which sent them swiftly into the bathroom in fear and she smirked. She readied their bags with everything but their books and when the boys finished getting ready they headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

As was the norm, halfway through their meal Professor McGonagall walked around and handed out the timetables to her students. When she reached Hermione she looked at her seriously and said.

"Are you absolutely positive, my dear?"

Hermione knew that she was asking about the use of the time turner and she nodded confidently. The boys however were not in the know and looked on in confusion.

"Yes Professor, I am positive" she said and McGonagall smiled at her young cub, handed Hermione her timetable, then she nodded to the stunned boys surrounding her before continuing with her task.

"I will never get used to seeing that" Fred whispered to the others and they nodded in agreement.

"Are you positive about what, Love?"

"What? Oh… she means am I positive that I am dealing with the separation" Hermione said trying not to go into too much detail. They had all decided it best to keep Hermione's situation with her parents away from the students and gossip at Hogwarts.

"And are you Princess? Dealing?" George asked anxiously.

They all knew that she would sometimes feel depressed. They didn't have to feel it; they could see it on her face when she thought no one was paying attention. Sometimes instead of reading she would just stare into space and take no notice of her surroundings. She did her best to keep it in check though, making sure that it never happened in classes or affected her studies.

"Yes. I mean I miss them, of course I do. But how could I not be dealing when I have the support of family?" she said softly and sincerity shone in her eyes.

The boy's stomachs dropped and their hearts melted as they listened to her words and saw Merlin's honest truth in her eyes. Hermione felt someone walk up behind her and hug her from behind. She looked up slightly and saw Ginny. Her eyes were shining from unshed tears, and she gave a watery smile before they both chuckled.

Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny back out of the hall.

"You mean it? That we're your family? That I'm your family?" Ginny said.

"Of course I do Gin, you're my sister" they hugged tightly and when Ginny sorted herself out, Hermione teased her as they walked back into the great hall laughing and with their arms linked with each other's. Hermione retook her seat once more surrounded by the boys and Ginny left walking further down the table to sit with her friends.

She picked up her timetable and read it over.

 **Monday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, All**

 **10:30 – Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid, All  
Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Divination, Professor Trelawney, All  
Ancient Runes, Professor Babblings, All**

 **2:30 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin, All**

 **4:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Tuesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid, All**

 **11:00 – Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage, All  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, All**

 **3:00 – Divination, Professor Trelawney, All  
History of Magic, Professor Binns, All**

 **4:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Midnight – 01:00 – Astronomy, Professor Sinistra, Gryffindors**

 **Wednesday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, All  
History of Magic, Professor Binns, All**

 **10:30 – Arithmancy, Professor Vector, All  
Ancient Runes, Professor Babblings, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **3:00 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **Thursday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **10:30 – Divination, Professor Trelawney, All  
Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage, All  
Arithmancy, Professor Vector, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, All**  
 **Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid, All**

 **3:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

 **6:00 – 9:00 – Advanced Potions, Professor Snape, third – fifth years**

 **Friday**

 **7:30 – Breakfast**

 **9:00 – History of Magic, Professor Binns, All  
Arithmancy, Professor Vector, All**

 **10:30 – Charms, Professor Flitwick, All  
Ancient Runes, Professor Babblings, All**

 **12:00 – Lunch**

 **1:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin, All**

 **2:30 – Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, All**  
 **Herbology, Professor Sprout, All**

 **4:30 – END of classes**

 **5:00 – Dinner**

It was going to be a lot of work even with the help of the time turner, but she believed she could do it.

Unfortunately Oliver was sat next to her and he spotted her timetable and it made him frown.

"Little Lass? Why does ya timetable say that ya have: divination, muggle studies and arithmancy all at the same time?"

"It says what?" Fred, George and Lee said suspiciously.

"It's likely just a mistake, I'll have Professor McGonagall look at it before classes" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

They finished eating and Hermione walked to the head's table and she explained her problem to McGonagall, she nodded and with her wand she touched the parchment and it showed a regular third year timetable and they shared a knowing look.

"Thank you Professor"

"It was my pleasure, my dear"

Hermione walked back to the boys and they headed to their dorm room to collect their books before walking to classes.

Professor Lupin had been observing Hermione and the boys since they had entered the great hall for breakfast. He used his werewolf hearing to listen in on their conversation. He probably shouldn't have with him being a professor and all, but he was a Marauder. After listening in on the conversation between Hermione, Percy, Ron and Harry yesterday on the train and then listening to the antics of the twins and Lee, he was only reminded of the fact that he was a Marauder. But those teenagers were like the new and improved modern version of him and his friends from when they were at Hogwarts. If only his friends could see him now, the defence against the dark arts professor. Merlin, they would tease him endlessly, he thought sadly.

He shook off his thoughts and his interest was piqued when he heard them talking about 'Hermione's separation'. He paid closer attention and watched them and their reactions. He could see the utter adoration on three of the boys faces and when he saw the young girl -obviously a Weasley with the flaming red hair- hug Hermione with a watery smile, he realised there was more going on. When they exited the great hall together, he strained his hearing but they were too far out of range. When they re-entered with beaming smiles, laughing and looking care free, he knew that whatever they had discussed was important to the young Weasley.

When Hermione walked up to the head's table, he pretended to be interested in his food and not in the conversation happening between her and Professor McGonagall. When he heard her explain the problem with her timetable, he risked a quick peak and his eyes widened in surprise. McGonagall smiled and tapped her wand to the parchment and it gave the illusion of a regular timetable.

"I have placed an illusion charm on the parchment, as long as no one looks close enough, it will appear to be a regular timetable. No one can know about what we have allowed you to do this year. What we have done has never happened in the history of Hogwarts"

Hermione said her thanks and left, walking away.

He looked to McGonagall and raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled.

"That Remus, is the mystery that is Hermione Granger"

"What's this about a separation?" and this time McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've been listening in on their conversation" she stated. And he had the grace to look sheepish.

"Couldn't help it" and she chuckled at her fully grown cub.

"Have you noticed anything about her?" she asked.

"I know there's something different about her, but I haven't figured it out yet. There was that bizarre occurrence on the train after the dementor attack when she and three others glowed gold when they touched"

"Ah yes, I remember the first time it happened" she said fondly.

"Are you going to tell me what the mystery is?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Remus; only if you can figure it out for yourself. Only a select few know of her and it must be kept under wraps for as long as possible. We are only telling those who have noticed and broach the subject with either Albus or myself. But I imagine it won't take you long to crack the mystery" and then she said as an afterthought "I wonder who will figure who out first" she mused.

"Sorry Minerva, you've lost me" he said to her confused.

"I wonder if you will solve the mystery of her before she figures out that you're a werewolf" she said and he bristled. "Don't worry Remus, she will not judge you"

"I'm a monster, of course she will judge me" he said.

"You're not a monster. And don't let Miss Granger hear you say that" and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think I'm scary Remus, you haven't seen what she is capable of. She mothers the boys in her year, the third year boys and Mr Wood. In fact, do you remember Molly Weasley?" she said and he shivered a little.

"I could never forget her, that glare she used to give at the meetings during the war still makes me shiver when I think about it. She is one scary witch, who I hope to never get on the bad side of"

"Well the Weasley twins are more afraid of Miss Granger than they are of Molly" and she chuckled at his incredulous look. "You have no idea what she is capable of"

"I guess not, I heard stories on the train. But I guess I will see in the near future"

"What do you mean?" she asked intrigued.

"I believe Miss Granger, is plotting a prank against the Weasley twins for pranking the head boy, one too many times" McGonagall chuckled.

"Ah yes, that would be their third oldest brother Percy. Well that should be amusing" she said and he looked at her shocked.

"But she will be pulling a prank. In the castle. On students." he said dazed at her attitude. She was never like this when he was at school and pulling pranks with his friends.

"Yes, I am aware. I can still remember the last few she pulled around the castle. She somehow persuaded Lee Jordan to declare his undying love for Slytherin house. She also managed to get Oliver Wood the Gryffindor quidditch team Captain of now three years, to wear a pink and sparkly fairy costume to dinner in the great hall, wings and all. And my favourite, she made George Weasley serenade Severus for a week. Every time he saw Severus he would burst into song no matter where they were and Severus would very nearly run in the opposite direction, with Mr Weasley following behind him still singing" she said chuckling at the memory and he stared at her.

"Like I said, you have no idea what she is capable of. Now if you can figure out her mystery before she figures out about yours, I will buy the entire staff at Hogwarts drinks at the end of term. Deal?" she said and he nodded, they shook hands and she stood from the table and left the hall, leaving him to digest everything.

* * *

Hermione had attended all of her lessons with the use of the time turner and she was exhausted. She had loved every one of her lessons except for divination. As soon as she stepped foot into the classroom she could tell that she was not going to enjoy the syllabus or Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney made Hermione feel uncomfortable. With her dazed expression and stumbling around the classroom. She was tall and rather skinny. She had on thick round glasses that resembled jam jars and knotted light brown hair. She had on brown witches robes with a patterned cardigan over the top. She reminded Hermione of a stick insect.

But when Professor Trelawney started making predications based on the death of Harry, she lost it. She had to be physically restrained by Harry to stop her from unleashing a string of rather inappropriate words, as well as to stop her from storming out of the class room.

When the class finally ended, Hermione couldn't get out of the classroom quick enough and Ron and Harry laughed at her as she mumbled and grumbled under her breath. But other than that she loved her lessons.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 3rd September 1993**

Professor Lupin had been trying to piece together everything he knew about Hermione. But having only a minimal amount of information on her, he hadn't been doing too well. Today he would be teaching her class for the first time and he couldn't wait to see what it would unfold.

When the class entered his room and took what he guessed was their regular seats, he introduced himself and they began. The first defence class of the new school year was based on Hinkypunks. He was surprised to see Hermione immediately raise her hand when he asked if anyone knew what they were.

"A hinkypunk is a pocket-sized, one legged creature that has the appearance of a wispy blue, grey or white smoke. It has an inclination of luring people, particularly travellers, off of their paths at night and into treacherous bogs or wetlands. It does this under the pretext of a helpful, lamp-bearing being. They are mischievous varmints who revel in discommoding magical folk and non-magical folk alike. They can force fireballs far from their lamps, causing serious damage. They also periodically emit hollering and grunting noises. In order to defend yourself against a hinkypunk it is recommended that you corner or trap them in a tight space, whilst approaching them. Then you should cast the Lumos Duo charm until the hinkypunk becomes solidified. Finally when the hinkypunk is solidified and dazed you should use the knockback jinx anywhere between three and five times, at which the hinkypunk will disappear into a puff of smoke" Hermione answered perfectly and confidently.

He stared at her in shock before speaking.

"Yes, well done, couldn't have put it better myself Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor" she beamed and Harry and Ron chuckled at her, so she shoved them slightly as they sat on opposite sides of her.

The lesson continued in the same manner, meaning Lupin asking questions and Hermione answering them perfectly, almost word for word from the text book.

When the lesson ended he had another piece of information that he could add into the equation. She was smart and obviously well ahead of her peers; if the confused faces of his students were anything to go by.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 15th October 1993**

They were in their defence class and Lupin said that he had a surprise for them. They left their things apart from their wands in the class room and he locked the door behind him. They walked through the halls until they were interrupted by Peeves.

There was some amusing conflict between the professor and Peeves and Hermione giggled at their behaviour. When Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the door and said "Waddiwasi" a wad of chewed up chewing gum shot out of it and landed in Peeves' nose and everyone burst into laughter.

"What do you think my Princess?" Peeves said as he turned to Hermione, bowing slightly.

"It's a good look for you Peeves" Hermione said through chuckles. "Now Peeves, can I please continue with my defence lesson?"

"Yes of course my lady. Bye Princess" Peeves said.

"See you later Peeves" Hermione said and she waved at Peeves. He blushed and blew a kiss at Hermione and then left them alone in the corridor. Everyone watched stunned at the interaction between the two.

"No matter how many times I see that, I will never get used to it" Harry said and Hermione chuckled at him. Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

They finally entered the staff room, with Snape letting out insults as he left the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and again Lupin noticed. _'She really is a mystery'_ he thought to himself and then walked them over towards a wardrobe that was shaking and rattling.

He began asking questions and Hermione, Harry and Neville answered correctly gaining twenty-five points for Gryffindor. The class practiced the spell together before they faced the boggart.

Neville was first up; he struggled at first at the sight of Professor Snape. But after some encouragement from Professor Lupin and Hermione, he successfully had Snape wearing his grandmother's horrendous stuffed vulture hat, a pink dress and a hand bag which the entire class laughed at. One by one each member of the class took their turns. Ron's boggart turned into an acromantula which he put on roller skates. Padma changed her giant cobra boggart into a jack in the box and Pavarti made her mummy boggart trip on its own bandages.

Then it was Hermione's turn, everyone assumed that her greatest fear was failing. But they wrong. So incredibly wrong…

Hermione could hear Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville cheering her on. She approached the boggart and then it suddenly changed…

There laid on the ground in front of her, were Fred, George and Oliver. They were covered in blood and their clothing was dirty and ripped. They looked as though they had been tortured. But that wasn't the worst of it, they slowly stood up obviously in pain and they began speaking, and at that moment the entire room went quiet as everyone stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Even the Slytherins couldn't tease and taunt her. Hermione paled considerably and she looked as though she was about to faint. Professor Lupin watched on in horror, waiting for her to make her move before he jumped in.

"Why didn't you save us Princess?"

"Ya let this happen ta us"

"Spitfire, you let us suffer"

"How could you do that to us?"

"We would do anything for ya, so why didn't ya help us"

"Where were you when we needed you the most?"

"You failed us; this is all your fault. You know that right?"

"Ya killed us, Little Lass"

"We hate you for not saving us"

"You killed us! This is your fault! We hate you" the three boys said in unison as they repeated those words over and over again.

Hermione had a look of absolute pain on her face, she had tears streaming forcefully down her cheeks and her wand hand shook as she raised it.

She felt worse than she did on the train during the dementors attack. She felt as she did the night she found her parents. She then remembered her boys and how they were there for her. How they made her feel better and she raised her wand steadily.

She had determination in her eyes and her face was set as tears continued to fall.

"Riddikulus" she said loudly and the image in front of her changed into one of the twins and Oliver laughing as she had pranked them. They were in their pajamas and had their chests and faces covered in marker pen. Hermione noticed that it was exactly the same as the night she and Oliver had pranked them, although this showed Oliver taking Lee's place as the victim.

She smiled and the tears began to slow, she took a deep breath and the colour began to slowly return to her face. She turned around and faced the class, Harry rushed forward and hugged her tightly and the class began to laugh at the scene in front of them. Professor Lupin looked both extremely proud and horrified in that moment. _'Another piece of the puzzle'_ he thought to himself.

The class moved and Harry took his turn, Hermione was worried, who knew what his boggart would be? That was when his boggart turned into a dementor and Lupin quickly rushed forward. His boggart turned into a full moon. _'Strange'_ Hermione thought. Lupin quickly finished off the boggart and they returned to the class room and collected their belongings.

When she was about to exit Fred, George and Oliver rushed in looking anxious. They took in her tear stained face and bristled. Lupin watched on in interest.

"What happened Princess?"

"Boggart" she replied tiredly.

"What was it Little Lass?" he asked softly.

"You, Freddie and Georgie. On the floor dead, covered in blood and dirt. You looked like you had been tortured. Then you all just got up on to your feet and said that it was my fault that you died, because I couldn't save you. You said that I failed you and that you hated me for letting you suffer" she said and tears rolled down her face.

"We could never hate you" the three said together and they hugged her tightly. Once more they began to glow but it wasn't like it was on the train, this was duller, like a flicker before it disappeared. Lupin noticed that the three boys shared a look and then nodded obviously having a silent conversation. _'So this puzzle definitely has something to do with those boys and her intelligence. What else though?'_ his thoughts were cut off when he heard them speaking again.

"So, how did use the spell Spitfire?"

"I remembered that night. The night the separation happened. I remembered that you were all there for me, that you all made me feel better and before I knew it, I had said the spell and the boggart turned you three into the prank from the night of the sleep over. Except Ollie had taken Lee's place and was the victim" she said with a small smile.

Hermione and the boys said their goodbyes to Professor Lupin and they made their way to their next class. Lupin noticed that Hermione's mood had changed significantly since the boys had shown up. She was once again smiling and laughing.

 _'I must really find out about this separation thing and they can affect her mood?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 5th November 1993**

Hermione was sat in her defence class waiting for Professor Lupin to enter and begin the lecture. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat glaring at Malfoy who was milking his 'injury' for it all it was worth. Honestly, it was only a scratch and he deserved it. He deliberately provoked Buckbeak, Hagrid's favourite Hippogriff.

It was a shock when Professor Snape walked in saying the Lupin was under the weather. Hermione was listening to Professor Snape being his usual joyful and smiling self. Of course he was a big softy and she knew it, but he did have a reputation to up hold. That was why he was currently glaring at everyone in the class daring them to speak out against him.

Hermione thought it peculiar that Professor Snape was pushing them for information about werewolves and when they were assigned an essay on them her mind began to fit the pieces together.

When she returned to the common room after dinner she went straight to work on the essay. The more she wrote on her parchment the more it made sense.

The scars, the boggart turning into a full moon, the sickly look he took during the week of the full moon and the full moon was last night. She was certain of it. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. _'Fitting'_ she thought with a giggle. _'Professor Lupin is a werewolf. His last name would just happen to be Lupin wouldn't it. Well that's ironic, particularly with him having lupine abilities_ ' and she giggled again.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 8th November 1993**

Hermione had handed in her essay to Professor Snape at breakfast and he gave her a knowing smirk which she returned. "What can I do to make it easier for him?" she asked Snape and he gave her a one word answer before sending her on her way with a skip in her step.

Now Hermione was sat in her chair waiting for the last class of the day to begin. Professor Lupin walked into the room and began his lecture. All throughout his lecture he could feel eyes burning into him and when he looked up, it was to see Hermione staring at him, looking concerned. When she noticed he was looking at her, she gave a knowing look. And his thoughts began to run wild. But the thoughts that dominated his mind were along the lines of _'Oh shit, she knows. What am I going to do?'_ Hermione must have sensed his panic because when he looked at her again she had a soft and kind smile on her face. It held no judgment and no pity, but knowledge and understanding. He relaxed slightly, but not completely. He continued with the lesson until it ended.

When he walked back up to his desk to get things in order, he noticed a bar of chocolate placed on top of a stack of unmarked homework. He looked up surprised, but the room was empty. When he looked to the door he saw Hermione looking at him as if she was searching for something. She looked concerned for her safety? For his health? _'No, she couldn't be worried about my health'_ he thought. She must have found whatever she was looking for because she smiled like she had before, softly and kindly. "Enjoy" she said and then left.

Lupin had done some research over the weekend and he believed he had an idea of what the mystery of Hermione was. But he was too shocked, now that he knew that she knew his secret. With the chocolate bar in hand, he wandered the halls not having even decided on a destination until he entered Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, we have been expecting you" Dumbledore said. Lupin looked up surprised to see that he was in fact in the headmaster's office. McGonagall and Snape were both there sat in chairs giving him a smirk. He sat down.

"She knows" he said.

"I told you that she would figure you out before you did her" McGonagall said smugly.

"Actually I think I figured out the mystery with her at the weekend" he said.

"Miss Granger has known since Friday" Snape said also looking smug. And Lupin looked at him. "I think she suspected long before, but wasn't sure of it until Friday"

Lupin mumbled something and the others laughed at him.

"So what did she do?" Snape asked curiously. Lupin put the chocolate bar on the desk.

"She smiled at me throughout the lesson, left a chocolate bar on my desk and before she left she looked at me as though she was looking for something. Then she smiled, said 'enjoy' and left" he said dazed.

McGonagall laughed at him. "I told you she wouldn't care, and she was checking you over for injuries. She was worried for your health. She would probably try and mother you if you weren't her Professor" she said chuckling and Snape agreed chuckling also.

"Anyway, you believe that you have figured out the mystery?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Soul bonds or mates" he said and Dumbledore nodded. They spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything to Lupin about Hermione and when they finished he sat back in his chair.

"Bloody hell" he said.

"Indeed" Dumbledore said chuckling.

"I'll keep an eye on her and Harry" he said.

"Don't worry about Potter, Miss Granger has done a good job keeping him alive and helping him pass his classes so far" Snape drawled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Dementors, Brooms & Falling Outs**

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 13th November 1993**

It was the first match of the season; Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. Oliver had been pushing the team during practice. Hermione could feel herself flinch when she saw the team emerging from the locker room after every practice. She felt incredibly annoyed that he was making them practice until they were actually injured, but she couldn't do anything about it, knowing that it was Oliver's last year and he wanted to win the quidditch cup more than anything in the wizarding world, likely muggle too. That was why Hermione had resigned herself to rereading every quidditch book she could – just in case she missed something. She was already under pressure from her school work and was exhausted. Even with the use of the time turner it was hard to fit everything in, but she was managing, barely.

She was sat in the stands with Ginny, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean watching the match take place. The amount of times her heart had stopped beating was incredible. She could hear Lee in the commentator's box and he made her chuckle a few of times.

"Gryffindor takes possession of the quaffle, Johnson passes to Bell, who drops it for Spinnet to catch. Wow, look at the aim on that boy, WAY TO GO FRED WEASLEY, that's one of my best friends. Ohhh! Bell drops the quaffle after dodging a bludger. And Davies of Ravenclaw takes possession as he heads for the hoops, he aims, he shoots and... He misses. Brilliant save by keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood. Whoa, look at the speed on that bludger sent to Davies by George Weasley. He's also one of my best friends"

Suddenly Harry dove for the snitch and he pulled up with the snitch in hand.

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 250 - 110"

They celebrated well into the early hours of Sunday morning.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 20th November 1993  
**  
A week later and the Gryffindors were playing against Hufflepuff. They were originally scheduled to play against Slytherin but Malfoy was being a wuss was and still complaining about his 'injury' so Marcus Flint had the matches switched around. When Hermione had heard about it she replied with.

"The weather for this week has been terrible and it is highly likely that it will be for the match. That's why they pulled out, because they know that Gryffindor will smash them, no matter what weather we have to play in. Urggg! Honestly, I've seen fleas bigger than Malfoy's 'injury'. It's not our fault he has the temper tantrums of a two year old and is a spoilt, slimy, egotistical, arrogant arsehole" Hermione fumed.

Everyone who had heard her rant burst into laughter and she flushed in embarrassment. Okay, maybe the exhaustion caused by the time turner and school work was affecting her mood. She had just cursed in public. Not that anyone cared, they were too busy laughing.

The weather for the day wasn't at all pleasant, particularly for a quidditch match. Hermione was in the stands watching the match. Well, what she could see of it anyway, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her. If it wasn't for Lee in the commentator's box she wouldn't have known that Gryffindor were in the lead.

As the game continued, there was no hope of Harry catching the snitch and suddenly she was hit with inspiration. She did her best to gain Oliver's attention and after five minutes of trying to do so, she mentally screamed in her head, and as if hearing her thoughts, Oliver looked over her way and thankful that she had taught him about muggle sports, she made the time out sign with her arms, he nodded and called a time out.

Everyone flew to the ground and under a tent that had been put up.

"What did you call a time out for?" Angelina growled out.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her and said. "I don't know" and he pointed towards the stands.

At that moment they turned to see Hermione running as she trudged through the mud. She had her robes covering her head the best she could but her hair was still soaked and stuck to her face and neck. Just before she reached them she lost her footing and skidded. Oliver caught her around the waist and lifted her upright before she fell flat on her face and he chuckled at her when she huffed.

"So Little Lass, why'd ya call a time out?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's goggles and glasses off of his face and everyone looked at her confused.

"Impervius" Hermione whispered. "There you go Harry, they will repel water now"

"Brilliant" Oliver shouted and lifted her up into a hug and spinning her in circles.

Everyone laughed and smiled except for Angelina. Now that was one person she didn't feel sorry for after quidditch practice. When Oliver put her back on the ground she grabbed everyone's goggles and also cast the charm. They could now see. They were so winning the match now.

She made her way back to the stands after wishing them good luck. But obviously it wasn't enough, as out of nowhere the sky became dark and hundreds of hooded figures descended on to the pitch. Harry screamed just as he was about to catch the snitch and fainted, falling off his broom. Oliver raced after him to try and catch him but Dumbledore stopped him from hitting the ground in time. Hermione couldn't really remember much of what happened as she fell to the ground in complete sadness and despair.

After the dementors incident she made her way to the hospital wing where the team bar Oliver were surrounding Harry's bed.

"Where's Wood?" she heard him ask.

"Still in the showers, we think he's trying to drown himself" Fred said as she reached the hospital bed.

He noticed her expression and he pulled her so that she stood wedged between him and George. The twins gave Harry the news of his Nimbus 2000 losing against the Whomping Willow and he wasn't happy.

They stayed for a little while before they had to leave. Hermione made her way to the locker rooms and stormed inside.

"OLIVER CHARLES WOOD!" she yelled and Oliver winced as he walked out of the shower partially dressed, of course Hermione didn't flinch; she was used to seeing him in this form of dress.

"Why haven't you been to see Harry?" but before Oliver could reply she spoke again. "He thinks that it is his fault that Gryffindor lost. He is blaming himself, and you should be there as the Captain of the team to ensure him that he is not to blame" she said as she glared at him and he paled slightly. Who would've thought that a six-foot-two, seventeen year old man was afraid of a five-foot-two, fourteen year old girl?

"I know and I'm sorry Little Lass, I should've gone ta see him, but I am disappointed we lost the match. This is my last year and I want ta win the cup for Gryffindor. It's been ta long since we last won" and her eyes softened. "Cedric Diggory offered us a rematch, he said he wouldn't have caught the snitch if the dementors hadn't shown up and attacked Harry. But I turned him down, said he won fair and square" Hermione walked up to him and hugged him, she was proud of him. "And I'll go and see Harry" he said into her neck.

"And I'll do everything I can to help you and the team succeed in winning the cup" she said to him and he sighed happily. He finished dressing and left for the hospital wing.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Tuesday 23rd November 1993**

Hermione was sat in the stands of the quidditch pitch waiting for the team to emerge from the locker room and begin practice. She had a surprise up her sleeve for Harry; he had been really upset since he had found out the news of his broom, which means that he would also have to use a school broom for the foreseeable future.

Just then everyone emerged and walked onto the pitch. Everyone was stood in a circle listening to Oliver. Hermione put down her parchment and muggle pen, stood up and then walked down onto the pitch. She reached the group as she heard Oliver say to his team.

"Katie, Alicia and Johnson" Angelina frowned, since her third year Oliver only referred to her using her last name, and she didn't like it. _'It's all that bitch, Granger's fault'_ she growled in her thoughts.

"I want ya to run drills. Fred, George I want ya ta do what ya would normally, Harry the same for ya"

Everyone apart from Angelina smiled at her. "What's she doing here?" she sneered.

Fred, George and Oliver all narrowed their eyes at her.

"Get it through your thick skull, Mione's here because she is a part of the team" Fred said.

"Without her we don't stand a chance of winning" George spoke.

"And she is our secret weapon" Oliver said in a low tone glaring at Angelina. "Now it's time for practice"

Everyone mounted their brooms and flew to their respective places. Harry looked at his borrowed school broom and huffed disappointed. He mounted his broom and went to kick off when Hermione stopped him.

"HARRY WAIT!" she yelled as she put her hand on his arm.

"What is it Mione?"

"Give me that broom" she said and he dismounted the broom.

"Why?" he asked handing it over to her. Everyone that was in the air was watching on curiously when Harry handed over the broom to Hermione.

She took out her wand from her robes and pointed it at the broom in her hand. She concentrated specifically on the broom shed and spoke.

"Depulso" she said and the broom flew out of her grasp and off towards the broom shed. When everyone saw Hermione do the spell they flew down back to the ground.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Angelina screeched. "HE NEEDS THAT TO PRACTICE" she pulled out her wand and aimed it at Hermione. Before anyone could stop her, Angelina had thrown a hex at Hermione. Hermione raised her wand and calmly said.

"Protego Totalum" the hex bounced of the shield and was sent back in the direction it came from. Angelina shrieked and jumped out the way, the hex narrowly missing her. Everyone stared in shock as Hermione put up the strongest shield possible. The usual Protego shield wasn't taught until sixth year.

Angelina noticed the shield and was immediately furious that a third year could produce the most powerful shield known to wizard kind and she couldn't. She threw hex after hex at Hermione which just bounced off the shield. Everyone was now over their shock and watched on in amusement, except the twins and Oliver who just looked smug.

Hermione had now had enough; she huffed, dropped the shield and then sent a hex of her own at Angelina.

"Batius Bogium" she said and the hex hit her square in the chest. Angelina shrieked and screamed as bogies shot out of her nose, grew wings and they proceeded to attack her. Everyone was laughing hysterically and Hermione then cast the Silencio charm on Angelina to keep her quiet. As Angelina was being chased around the pitch, Hermione turned back to the others. After they had calmed down they spoke.

"Wicked" the twins said proudly.

"Nice one Little Lass" he said through chuckles.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Harry whispered to Katie and Alicia and they nodded in agreement, slightly fearful of the little witch.

"So why did you take my broom and where did it go?" Harry asked.

"I used the banishing charm and I sent it back to the broom shed because you can't use that to practice on"

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly.

Hermione pulled out an object from her robes and used her wand.

"Finite Incantatem" she said and the object grew back to its original size. She held in her hand the Nimbus 2000 broom that she had bought the summer before her second year. The boys now knew what the object was and they watched as Hermione held it out to Harry.

"Here, use this instead"

"That's a Nimbus 2000. Where did you get it?"

"I bought it obviously" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You bought me a new broom, Mione I can't accept it. I won't"

"I know; that's why you can use mine until you are able to get another one. And it just so happens it's a Nimbus 2000"

"When did you get a broom and a Nimbus 200 thousand at that? You can't fly"

"I bought it the summer after first year and it's a Nimbus 2000 because the boys convinced me it was the best model to buy" she said.

"And our Princess can fly" George said.

"Amazingly actually" Fred spoke.

"Guys, I'm not that good. I'm average at best" she said blushing.

"We are talking about the same Hermione aren't we? The Hermione that was rubbish at flying in first year and is afraid of heights?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we are; she's a great flyer now" Oliver said. He turned around, removed his wand from his quidditch robes and pointed his wand at Angelina finally cancelling the hex and spell Hermione had hit her with. She dropped to the floor exhausted and panting. "AND MUCH BETTER THAN JOHNSON" he yelled so that Angelina could hear. Again Hermione blushed.

"Show me?" Hermione shook her head. "Pleeeaaassseeeee Mione" Harry whined.

She huffed and mounted the broom. She kicked off the ground and flew straight into the air. She flattened herself against the broom and she sped around the pitch in a blur like fashion. She was a hundred feet above the ground when she finally began her descent and landed on the ground smoothly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Harry yelled and he stared at Hermione in shock, along with Katie and Alicia. Whereas Angelina had made her way back over to the group and glared at her.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?"

"My boys..." Hermione noticed the glare from Angelina harden and resisted the urge to smile. "Have been giving me lessons since first year; I no longer have a fear of heights. But I'm still a bit funny with possibly falling and plummeting to my death" she said.

"Why didn't we know about this?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know until I was able to fly. And if Ron had known about the lessons he would've just made fun of me" she said.

"He wouldn't do that" Harry said.

"Yes, he would, and you know it" she said, he sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Well, Wood's right, you are a better flyer than Angelina. You could probably take her place on the team if you wanted. I've seen your aim when we were teaching everyone basketball at the Burrow and Wood Manor during summer. You are definitely better than she is" Harry said deliberately and provoking Angelina.

"WHAT?" she screeched and raised her wand.

"Unless you want a repeat of what happened earlier, I suggest you put down your wand" Hermione said in a dangerous tone that told she should not be messed with. She turned back to Harry and once again held out the broom.

"Mione, I can't take your broom, What if I break it?"

"Yes, you can, you're my friend. And if you break it, then you break it" she shrugged her shoulders. "So Harry, take the broom before I hit you with it"

"You wouldn't dare" he challenged. The twins and Oliver chuckled knowingly.

"Oh, Harry, you should know by now; I never refuse a dare" she said and she hit him on the backside with it.

"Ouch" Harry yelped, everyone except Angelina of course laughed. "Now take it" she said. When Harry didn't move she said "do you want me to hit you with it again?" Harry grabbed the broom, mounted it and flew into the air lightning fast and she laughed at him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 27th November 1993**

Hermione was currently walking around Hogsmeade Village with a smile on her face. Fred, George, Lee and Oliver were showing her around and pointing out shops that she may like to, visit whilst Hermione beamed in response. Hogsmeade village was no Diagon Alley, but it was amazing in its own right. The village was homey and quaint and Hermione felt comfortable.

They made their way around the village and stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a butter beer. When they finished eating they left and continued around the village before returning back to the castle before dinner. They had visited: Honeydukes, Tomes and Scrolls, Zonko's Joke shop, the quidditch shop and they had even seen the Shrieking Shack; the most haunted and frightening building in wizarding Britain.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, the boys took her bags except one and went to their room. Hermione sat down in the arm chair near the fire and she picked up the bag handing it to Harry with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at her and took the bag.

He emptied the contents to find: some liquorice wands, fizzing whizzbees, fudge flies and ice mice. She had also bought him some hiccough sweets from Zonko's. He thanked her. She could tell he was sad when Ron continued to explain his visit to Hogsmeade with Neville, Seamus and Dean, so she kicked him in the shin effectively shutting him up.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 9th December 1993**

Hermione lay awake in her bedroom surrounded by her sleeping boys in the early hours of the morning. She couldn't sleep; the full moon was currently high in the sky. All she could think about was Professor Lupin. She had only known that he was a werewolf for a month, but she felt the urge to look after him. She knew that wouldn't go down well given her age and that he was her professor. So instead she stayed awake worrying over him. When it was early enough she dressed, left Gryffindor Tower and snuck down to the hospital wing. She could hear voices coming from inside and she knew that she had made it on time. She placed down a small wicker basket on the ground, knocked loudly on the wooden doors and when she heard footsteps approaching, she ran and jumped behind the corner out of sight.

She peaked her head around the corner to see Madam Pomphrey looking quizzically down at the basket. She took out her wand and said a few spells, checking for any spells and charms that may be harmful. When she finished she picked up the basket with a small smile and shut the door behind her. Hermione smiled and made her way back to the common room. She accioed some items from her room and proceeded to check over all of her essays.

The next day she had defence against the dark arts. When Professor Lupin entered she looked him up and down seeing that he seemed perfectly alright and she smiled to herself. He looked at her knowingly -obviously knowing that it was she who had left the basket of chocolatety goods for him- and she looked at him innocently. He chuckled at her and began the lesson.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 25th December 1993**

Christmas day had arrived and like the year before everyone was staying at Hogwarts. Surprisingly Lee wasn't with them. He had been asked to spend Christmas with his father and step-mum for a reason no one could fathom.

They all gathered around the Christmas tree in the common room and handed out their gifts to each other before opening them. Hermione had received books, homemade treats and a new Weasley jumper and some more charms for her bracelet. Fred had gotten her a silver cat charm (Crookshanks, who had become rather fond of Fred and he boasted about it every chance he got), George had given her a silver elephant charm (because they are wise and symbolise friendship and family) and Oliver had given her a silver cloud charm (because she could now fly).

When Harry had opened one of his gifts and pulled out the rather expensive and newly released Firebolt broom she was both pleased and worried.

She allowed the things she had learned from Harry last week after he snuck out into Hogsmeade as well as the events that had happened that year, to run through her mind.

Number one – Sirius Black was a deranged murderer and was on the loose.

Number two – Sirius Black had caused the death of Harry's parents and was more than likely after Harry.

Number three – Sirius Black would do anything to get to Harry and hurt him.

Number four – Sirius Black had already broken into the school and tried to gain entrance into Gryffindor Tower and when he was refused he slashed up the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Number five – a broom had just shown up out of nowhere without the sender attaching a name or a message.

"Harry, I think that we should take the broom to Professor McGonagall"

"WHAT?" shouted five male voices and one female voice. Percy just sat watching in interest wanting to hear the reason why she would suggest that and Ginny looked confused.

"Think about it, out of nowhere a broom just shows up, with no name or message"

"That doesn't mean anything" Ron said non to kindly.

"Sirius Black tried to break into Gryffindor Tower on Halloween or do you not remember that fun little camp out we had in the great hall" she snapped. Fred, George and Oliver all paled slightly as they remembered that frightful Halloween night.

 _Flash back…_

 **Sunday 31st October 1993**

They were all heading back to Gryffindor Tower after the Halloween feast. When they weren't paying attention and bumped into someone in front of them. Pandemonium ensured as screams could be heard through the corridors that the Fat Lady was missing from the portrait and it had been considerably damaged. When Dumbledore appeared, a search for the Fat Lady went underway until she was found. She gave her story of a dishevelled man caked in dirt and mud, trying to gain entrance into the common room without a password. When she refused, he got angry and attacked her.

Every student in Hogwarts was sent to the great hall for the night whilst the professors searched the school. The boys had cocooned Hermione between them and formed a protective shield around her. They were livid when they saw the glares and sneers sent her way whilst she was asleep. But then they remembered what Ginny had said about the girls being jealous. So they played it up to amuse themselves and provoke the girls. They fawned over Hermione's sleeping form and when they were tired the snuggled down and fell asleep looking both smug and peaceful.

 _Present time…_

They shook off the memories.

"Princess, I doubt anyone would do anything to the broom" George tried to assure her.

"Why not George? His broom was jinxed in first year. What's stopping it from happening again?" she said and glared at everyone in the room.

"We are not telling McGonagall" Ron said bad-temperedly.

"PROFESSOR!" Hermione yelled and ran out of the common room and to her dorm room. She slammed the door and flung herself onto her bed -not theirs- and cried into the pillow.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Go away" she said, her words muffled by the pillow.

The door opened and closed, and then someone sat on the bed next to her. When she looked, she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"Percy?"

"Yeah Mia, it's me"

"What are you doing here?" she said with her face buried back in the pillow.

"I came to check on you"

"Why? Surely you agree with them"

"Me? Perfect Percy? Head boy? Agree with those rule breakers?" he said with his hand held against his chest in mock outrage. She giggled at him and turned over to face him. He smiled; he had gotten the reaction he had wanted. He had made her smile.

"Do you agree with them? Am I over reacting?" she asked quietly.

"I think that you are trying to protect him. If you tell someone then they will check it over and if the broom is jinxed they will get rid of it or try to remove the jinxes. If it is checked over and the broom is perfectly safe, then he will get it back. No harm done"

"Except he will hate me for taking away his stupid broom"

"Yes, but he will get over it when he realises that you are just trying to protect him. It's what you do; protect people. You do it without even realising it" he said and then added "like you are doing with Professor Lupin" he added with a smirk. Hermione eyes widened, she grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm around the bed and looked at Percy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Perce"

"Oh, so you don't know about his monthly date with the full moon?" he said still with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you known?"

"How long have _you_ known?" he quipped back.

"Since the full moon at the beginning of November" she said.

"Since the full moon at the beginning of December" he said slightly put out that she had figured it out before him.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Nope, it's his secret. You?"

"No, it's not his fault and he suffers enough without the students making nasty comments about his condition"

"You're helping him, at least you're trying to" he said

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"First of all, like I said, you like to help and protect people whether they need it or not. Secondly, I know you. Thirdly, I am the head boy and it's my job to know what's going on around school. And finally, I saw you leave the tower and I followed you to the hospital wing" he said sheepishly.

"PERCY! That was ill-behaved and against the rules" she said and he blushed. "I am so proud of you" she exclaimed and he chuckled at her.

"I have been spending too much time around you. You're a bad influence" she giggled at him.

"So do you think I should tell Professor McGonagall about the broom?" she asked.

"I think that you should do what you think is right. Now how is the prank on the twins coming" he asked with a glint in his eyes. And she smiled.

"I'm working on it, it needs to be done perfectly or they may suspect something is up. Plus, I'm swamped under with all of my school work and studying" she said.

"I don't know how you do it, you look exhausted" she nodded her confirmation. "Maybe you should have a rest"

"I can't, I have tons of research, studying and essays to do"

"No, you are going to have a rest and then when you wake up, you're going to come down for the Christmas feast and then you can do some work later on" he said with a tone that showed he would not be swayed. She sighed and then crawled under the covers. "I'll wake you up before the feast" Percy said and left the room and went back down to the common room.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was woken by Percy, she dressed and headed down to the common room. The boys were still fawning over the broom and ignoring her. She walked down to the great hall with Percy and she sat next to him rather than her boys. The professors noticed and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin shared a look of worry and observed the group of teenagers throughout the feast.

When the food had been eaten, everyone left. She went in the opposite direction and hid behind a suit of armour waiting for them to be out of sight.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked snidely.

"She has some work to complete and she needed some books from the library" Percy said looking down at his younger brother.

"Of course she's going to the library, because she doesn't have a life. Her and that stupid cat of hers get on my nerves. The monster keeps trying to eat Scabbers. 'Oh Ronald, what do you expect? He's a cat?' 'Ronald leave Crookshanks alone; it's not his fault he's a cat.' 'Oh Ronald, maybe you should keep Scabbers out of Crookshanks' reach'" he said mocking Hermione.

The twins and Oliver were walking behind them and obviously hadn't heard him mocking Hermione. If they had Ron would be pinned against a wall or tackled to the ground, before they would threaten him or hurt him. Percy winced slightly at the visual.

Ron continued speaking. "The only reason she wants to take Harry's broom away is because she is jealous. Jealous that he has the best broom in the wizarding world and jealous that Harry is a better flyer than she is. I mean she's rubbish, she can barely hover off the ground" he snorted.

Percy bristled at hearing his brother talking about Hermione that way, but he couldn't really do anything except give him detention, which would probably just make the situation worse.

Harry spoke up defending Hermione slightly. After all, she wasn't there to do it herself.

"Actually, Mione's an amazing flyer" Harry said.

Ron burst out laughing. "Good one Harry" he said still chuckling.

"I'm being serious, she's an amazing flyer. She could give me a run for my galleons if she wanted. Fred, George and Oliver have been giving her lessons since first year"

"Yeah right mate, like they would waste their time teaching her. She's useless when she gets anywhere near a broom"

"Where do you think I got the Nimbus 2000 I've been using? It's Mione's; she bought it the summer after first year. And she gave it to me to use until I got a new one. I watched her fly around the pitch a hundred feet in the air. She's a better flyer than Angelina; and Angelina really didn't like that I rubbed it in her face" he said laughing. They continued on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile, Hermione had snuck back into the great hall. She made her way to the head's table and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment"

"Of course my dear" she looked at Dumbledore and he nodded "Why don't we talk in Professor Dumbledore's office?" she said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

They quickly made their way to his office and they took their seats opposite his desk. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin walked in and took their seats before facing Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, what would you like to discuss with us?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm worried about Harry, sir" she said.

"And why, my dear, are you worried about Harry?"

"Well, he received a gift that has led to me having some suspicions on the reasoning behind it"

"And why do you have suspicions? It is after all Christmas"

"Well sir, the gift he received was a Firebolt broom and there was no name or message attached. I know that it is just a gift but then I remembered that Harry's broom was jinxed in first year" she turned to Professor Snape and said "I never did apologise for setting your robes on fire, so I'm sorry Professor" McGonagall snorted and Lupin laughed at hearing that bit of news for the first time.

"I should've known it was you" he said amused. She turned back to Dumbledore.

"And then I remembered everything that has already happened this year and Harry getting a broom sent to him for Christmas by an unknown person when he just so happens to need a new one has me on edge"

"I see your reasoning; we will confiscate the broom and run diagnostics on it to make sure that it is indeed safe. If your suspicions prove to be false then the broom will be returned to Mr Potter as soon as possible"

"Thank you Professors" she stood to make her leave when she was stopped at the door.

"How will Harry take this news?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Not very well, I tried to explain to him this morning the significance of turning the broom in. But he and the others didn't like the idea and waved off my suspicions. I imagine that when he finds out I told you, he will not be too happy with me. But I would rather be safe than sorry. If I lose his friendship at least he won't be harmed"

"You are always protecting him aren't you?" Lupin said as a statement rather than a question.

"He needs it. He's not exactly the perfect rule abiding citizen is he? Trouble always seems to find him. And if I don't protect him, no one else will" she said and then she left the room.

"She really does mother people" Lupin said.

"I don't think she realises that she does it. It's just a part of her. I told you she would keep Harry safe. She is risking her friendship with him and the others to protect him" McGonagall said.

"And by the looks of it, she is risking the bonds between her mates also" Dumbledore said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked as everyone snapped their eyes on him.

"Well, they may be her mates but because the current bond they have between them is not yet compete, it can be broken. And if that happens it will not end well for anyone involved. The children are fragile at the moment and they need to be observed closely. We can't allow for the bonds between them to fall apart" Dumbledore said and everyone took a moment to digest the information.

Then Dumbledore changed the subject to something slightly more cheerful.

"So Remus, how did you find the basket of treats Miss Granger left for you outside of the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling and the others chuckled.

"They were quite good. I don't know where she got muggle chocolate from, but I haven't had any since… Well I can't actually remember"

"Bopsy likely acquired it for her" McGonagall said.

"The house elf?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, they seem rather taken with her, Bopsy particularly. You should see the way she is with them" she said with a chuckle and Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"She sometimes sneaks into the kitchens and when she leaves the house elves come and visit us and shower Miss Granger with compliments" she chuckled and everyone smiled.

 _'So it wasn't just werewolves and humans she cared for, but house elves too'_ Lupin thought.

* * *

Hermione had gone to the library to work on some essays for the many classes she had. She used the time turner to give herself another hour before curfew came around.

She eventually made her way back to the common room and when she entered her 'family' rounded in on her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL FOR?" Harry fumed. Everyone who had stayed for the holidays -not that there was many besides the Weasleys- watched on in shock.

"To make sure that the Firebolt was safe for you to use" she replied calmly, having prepared herself for his outburst.

"IT HAS BEEN CONFISCATED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE"

"Yes, so that the Firebolt can be analysed for any possibly harmful spells, dark magic or substances"

"HE NEEDS THAT BROOM FOR QUIDDITCH. YA SAID THAT YA WOULD DO ANYTHING TA HELP US WIN, BUT YA TOOK THE BROOM AWAY" Oliver yelled at her. Her insides began to twist and turn.

Oliver had never once raised his voice at her. He had never even made a cruel comment or disrespected her in any way before. She was in complete shock and felt as though she was about to burst into tears at any moment. It hurt her to have him angry at her, but she wasn't backing down for anyone. She had made her choice and she was sticking to it.

"And I will help you win, having the Firebolt will not make a difference to Harry's skill and he still has my Nimbus 2000. It's not like I have left him in the lurch"

"BUT IT'S A FIREBOLT" he yelled at her.

"Would you rather have Harry on a safe, reliable broom or a broom that is likely to be jinxed and that would have the ability to kill him? Do you want your friend to die? We discussed this last year Oliver. You promised you wouldn't put your friends in danger" she said to him.

She looked around the room to see that no one was going to stand up for her. But when she looked at Percy he smiled proudly at her, she gave him a small smile. So small that it was barely there. She looked at Fred and George to see the same annoyed expression on their faces.

Her heart and stomach gave a powerful tug and she ran up to her room. She flung the door open and ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She flushed the chain and brushed her teeth before she climbed on her bed in the corner of the room, closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. She had cut herself off from the world and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Friday 7th January 1994**

No one besides Ginny and Percy had really spoken to her in the last two weeks. Ron would yell at her for Crookshanks trying to attack Scabbers and she would yell right back. Ron would yell at her and call her a traitor and Harry would look at her like she had, in fact, betrayed him. But that didn't stop him from using her broom. Which made Hermione hopeful; if he was still willingly using her broom then maybe he would forgive her.

Oliver would barely look at her and she got the feeling that it was because he was ashamed at the way he had treated her. Fred and George would look at her sadly and stare at her because they didn't know what to say to her. Everyone had been sleeping in their separate beds. The boys still looked rested because they were in close proximity to Hermione but they didn't like sleeping without her beside them. She didn't have Lee to talk to as he had not yet returned to school and wouldn't until Sunday.

Hermione on the other hand had been throwing herself into her school work and using the time turner more often. If you looked close enough you would see the exhaustion in her body and she ate less too. She wasn't suffering physically like she had the Christmas in first year, but emotionally.

Hermione knew that Harry was due to start his patronus lessons later tonight. She was interested in what was required in order to cast a patronus, so she had done extensive research in the library. Of course she had to use the time turner more than usual which just drained her and she was exhausted, but she wasn't going to give up. She was fascinated by the subject and knew how complicated the magic was to cast. She was curious to know if she was able to cast a patronus too. After all she had been perfecting sixth year spells and charms since her first year. She also needed something to distract herself from the feelings of loss and despair.

For that reason she had found an empty classroom on the fifth floor corridor in the east wing; putting her two floors directly below the Gryffindor common room.

She had silenced the room and locked the door making sure that no one would be able to find her.

She read through the passage on casting the patronus a few more times before trying.

She brought up one of the happiest moments she could think of. Raised her wand and said "Expecto Patronum"

She opened her eyes and nothing happened. She frowned, she had been thinking of baking a cake for the first time with her mother. She was five and they had ended up making a right mess. Somehow flour had gotten onto the ceiling and egg shells had gotten in the plant pot on the kitchen window sill.

She had been smiling thinking of that memory and then frowned when she realised she would likely never be able to bake with her mum again. She shook her head and tried again. She brought another memory to the forefront of her mind and raised her wand.

Two hours later, Hermione had only managed to produce a small wisp of blue smoke. She was annoyed at herself. She packed everything away and made her way back to her dorm room. She snuck in and jumped into bed trying not to wake the boys.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 5th February 1994**

It was late at night and Hermione was walking around the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't care that it was after curfew and that she could get caught. She had just gotten into another argument in the common room with Ron. It had been over a month since the Firebolt incident had occurred. Lee had not taken any sides and continued to be friends with Hermione and the boys. Ginny did her best to cheer her up, but it didn't work and Percy would read with her when he wasn't doing his work or head boy duties. Fred, George and Oliver still hadn't spoken to her and would send sad looks her way. Harry would look at her like he wanted to forgive her but he couldn't. But Ron was the worst; whenever she would walk past him he wall call her a traitor and Hermione would feel like she had just died inside. _'I'm just trying to protect him, can't they see that? Why am I the only one trying to protect Harry?'_ she would think to herself in those moments.

Hermione had gotten into an argument over Scabbers and Crookshanks. She had run out of the common room crying and trying to find Crookshanks.

She was currently walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest when Crookshanks finally appeared.

"There you are Crookshanks" she said "don't listen to that idiot" she approached Crookshanks and he looked towards the forest.

"What? You want me to follow you?" she asked and he looked at her "In there?" she said uncertainly. "Well, okay then"

She pulled out her wand from her robes and cast a Lumos Solem. "Lead the way Crookshanks" she said and she followed her familiar into the forest. They had been walking for fifteen minutes when they stopped in front of a large tree.

"What? Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked. The cat sat down and Hermione took the hint and sat down on the ground. Crookshanks then stood up and walked into a large cluster of trees. "Where are you going?"

Then Crookshanks walked back out and stopped in front of her. A few feet behind Crookshanks there was a large black dog, slowly approaching her.

"Is this your friend Crookshanks? Is this where you disappear to for hours on end?" she asked as the dog stopped in front of her.

She tentatively reached her hand out and allowed the dog to sniff her hand. The dog nudged her hand and she took the hint and scratched its head and behind its ears. Hermione allowed her thoughts to travel back to every interaction and argument since Christmas day. And she sighed in despair.

"Why am I the only one who wants to protect Harry, Crookshanks?" she asked looking down at the ginger fur ball curled up in her lap. "Can't they see that I did what I did to keep him safe? It feels like I'm the only that cares whether he gets hurt or not. He seems to just attract trouble and he needs help. I knew that I would lose his friendship and it was worth knowing that he would be safe, but I thought that he would've forgiven me by now. I don't think I can take this much longer. Everyone is calling me a traitor. I'm a traitor because I want to protect Harry. How does that even make sense Crookshanks?" Hermione ranted, talking to no one but her cat and the strange dog. She had begun to cry and the dog whimpered. She snapped herself out of her self-pity.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said with a chuckle as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She then laughed and continued to scratch the dog's head.

"Here I am wallowing in self-pity because my so called friends - no sorry 'family' are calling me a traitor for protecting one of my best friends. And I bet you've been out here for a while haven't you? You must be hungry. I'll see what I can do"

She wiped her face once more, and then she cast a glamour charm on her face so that Bopsy wouldn't noticed that she had been crying.

"Bopsy" she called softly.

"What cans Bopsy dos for Misses Mione?"

"Hey Bopsy, I was wondering if you could please bring me some food for my friend here. I don't think he's eaten in a while" she said.

"Yours friend Misses Mione" Bopsy said eyeing the large black dog suspiciously.

"Yes Bopsy, my friend. This is..." Hermione looked at the dog and back at Bopsy and smiled. "This is Mr Snuffles"

Bopsy disappeared with a pop. She looked at 'Mr Snuffles'. "You get used to him, he's quite bossy" she said with a chuckle.

Bopsy appeared with three bowls on a tray. There were pieces of chicken, pork and beef in one bowl and it was filled to the brim. Another bowl had some fish bits in for Crookshanks and the other bowl was filled with water.

"Thank you Bopsy, we really appreciate it. Oh, I have a surprise for you" Hermione said, she pointed her wand and spoke.

"Accio Bopsy's surprise" a couple of minutes later and something landed in her hand. She handed it over to Bopsy. "Here you go Bopsy, I made this for you. And before you say that you don't want to be a free elf, if you accept this it WILL NOT make you a free elf because you belong to Hogwarts. So it is just a friend giving another friend a gift"

Bopsy took a hold of the gift and opened it. It was a white t-shirt and on the front Hermione had charmed it to say different phrases. It currently said in bold black capital lettering 'Misses Mione loves Bopsy'. Bopsy stared at Hermione.

"And it's charmed Bopsy, all you have to do it click your fingers and the phrase on the front changes. You have several different phrases. Look"

Hermione clicked her fingers and the phrase changed to say '#1 house elf'. She clicked her fingers again and then it said 'I'm the boss of the kitchens'. She clicked her fingers again and it said 'I pranked the Weasley Twins'. Hermione clicked her fingers one last time and it changed back into the original phrase.

Bopsy was speechless, until he flung himself at Hermione and cried. Hermione hugged him gently and chuckled at him. He finally got his bearings and pulled away.

"Misses Mione is too kinds tos Bopsy" he said.

"Bopsy, I could never be too kind to you, you are one of my best friends. Family even" Bopsy started crying again. After he calmed down he spoke to Hermione.

"Misses Mione bests bes careful, she may gets caughts after curfews by that nasty man and his cat" he said.

"Bopsy don't worry about me. I memorised the Marauders Map in my first year. I may no longer have it because we gave it to Harry, but I still know where all the hidden passage ways and tunnels are. I won't get caught, I promise"

Bopsy nodded and left.

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the tree. She watched the dog wolf down the food.

"Urgghhh! Harry James Potter I could flaming well kill you. Merlin, Crookshanks, I love him but he's a bloody spanner sometimes" Crookshanks cocked his head to the side. "It's a muggle thing Crooksy. All of this is over a god damn broom" she said and sighed.

The black dog looked at her. All of the food had been eaten. Then all of a sudden the dog began to shift. Until a man stood in front of her. A dirty, dishevelled man. The man looked familiar. She had obviously seen him from somewhere before, but she couldn't quite remember. Then she looked closer...

It was Sirius Black.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Mystery of Sirius Black**

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 5th February 1994**

Hermione stared opened mouth. The murderer Sirius Black was stood in front of her; she had just fed him and practically cuddled with him.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked amused and with his eyebrow cocked. Hermione wasn't expecting that tone of voice to come from him. He didn't sound or even behave like a murderer. She carefully stood; her wand in her hand and leaning against the tree for support.

"I was not expecting that. An animagus and an unregistered one I'm guessing" she said still shocked and her eyes wide. He laughed at her.

"Of all the things to say to me. You say that you're surprised I'm an unregistered animagus. You didn't even scream. You don't seem scared of me considering I'm a murderer"

"If you want me to scream I could if you would like" she said. He shook his head no. "Well I imagine if you wanted to kill me you would've done it a while ago. Plus Crookshanks brought me to you and he is an excellent judge of character" he just stared at her as if trying to read her."So I take it you wanted something from me in particular" she said calmly. Although inside she was thinking of hexes she could use to subdue him if needs be.

"I need your help"

"What? To kill Harry? My best friend? Sorry, but I would rather die" she said with conviction in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her statement, but his facial features hardened and he flinched slightly.

"I don't want to kill Harry"

"Weren't you put in Azkaban for murdering fourteen people, including Harry's parents?" she said as statement.

"I AM INNOCENT, I AM NOT A MURDERER. I WOULD NEVER HURT JAMES AND LILY. I WOULD LAY MY LIFE DOWN FOR THEIRS" he yelled.

"I never said that _you_ did kill anyone, I just said that you _were_ incarcerated for it"

"You think I'm innocent?" he said shocked.

"I never said that either. But you have to admit that the evidence is rather compelling for a case against you"

"That was my fault, I acted rashly. I went after the real murderer and it didn't turn out so well" she snorted cutting him off.

"That's an understatement" she said and he mock glared at her. "Sorry please continue, the floors all yours"

"I got imprisoned for murdering all those innocent people. If I had stayed at the house, I would've been Harry's guardian and he wouldn't have had to grow up without his family" he said sadly.

"He's living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. The Dursleys, they are awful people" she said.

"I know; when I escaped I figured out where he was taken as a baby and went to watch over him and check his guardians out. They didn't seem very nice. I seen him storm out of the house with someone chasing after him and yelling. I waited until the knight bus showed up before I left"

"Do you know that they abused him? Maybe not physically, but it was still abuse. For years they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. Last year they put bars on his bedroom window and locked him in his room. The boys had to rescue him by pulling the bars off his window with a flying car. He wasn't allowed any connection to the wizarding world or any of his friends. They wouldn't let him send letters. They wouldn't let him let Hedwig out of her cage and they wouldn't even let him do his homework. They have told all of their muggle relatives that he goes to a reform school for troubled boys, where they beat him until his behaviour improves"

"No, I didn't know all of that, but now that I do, I'm going to kill them" he said furiously.

"I thought you weren't a murderer" she mused with a smirk. He stopped, looked at her and burst out laughing. "And just so you know, when I'm of age and legally allowed to do magic out of school, I will be paying the Dursleys a visit" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't doubt you will" he said. He couldn't decide whether he should be amused or afraid.

She couldn't believe it. She was having a civil conversation with a convicted murderer in the out of bounds Forbidden Forest.

She was about to speak when she heard a noise; twigs and leaves crunching under the heavy weight of something. Something was heading their way.

"Quick you have to hide" she touched his arm so that she could push him behind a tree.

But when she touched him her body shivered. She felt dizzy and then this powerful sensation began in her head. She felt like she had a migraine. And then she could see image after image going round in her brain. It began with Sirius and three other boys. One looked like Harry, one looked like a younger Professor Lupin and the other she didn't know. Then it changed to an image of laughter and happiness and the boys ran through the hall ways of what was clearly Hogwarts, wearing a uniform and Gryffindor colours. Then it changed to an image of a stag, a werewolf, a black dog and a rat during the full moon. The next image showed the wedding of a man that looked like Harry and a woman with red hair. The best men were Sirius and Professor Lupin. Then it changed to one of a baby and everyone was crowding around him and taking turns to hold him whilst they laughed and joked around. Then it changed to one of Sirius suggesting that he not be the secret keeper and instead someone named Wormtail should be used. Then it changed into an image of a house wreckage and a distraught Sirius, followed by Sirius yelling at someone at wand point before an explosion occurred. The last image showed Sirius being thrown into a dark, cold and damp cell.

She gasped, let go of him and stumbled backwards.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"You didn't do it. You're innocent. Someone named Wormtail did it" she said looking at him.

"You believe me" he whispered.

"Yes, I don't know how, but I saw it. When I touched you, I saw what happened"

He was about to speak when someone stopped in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You are so getting expelled for this. Who would've thought? Gryffindors Princess and know-it-all, bookworm, swot is a traitor. Working with a murderer to kill her so called best friend? I guess I know why everyone is calling you a traitor now"

"Angelina, what are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Well I knew that it was only a matter of time before I caught you doing something. But I never dreamed that I would find you plotting a murder. When I tell Dumbledore what you're up to, he will have to expel you and you will likely be sent to Azkaban for the attempted murder of Harry Potter, the boy who lived"

"First of all, it is Professor Dumbledore. Secondly, don't call Harry that, he doesn't like it. He has a name so use it. Third of all, I am not plotting Harry's death. I've spent the last two and a half years keeping him alive and passing his classes you moronic bint. And fourth, what is your problem?"

" You! You are my problem. The way that Oliver and the twins fawn all over you, it's disgusting" she sneered.

"So let me get this straight, you're jealous that three of my best friends spend time with me. You're jealous that they like me better than you. You're mad that Oliver makes you do drills every practice as a punishment. You're mad that you are one of the twins' favourite targets for their pranks besides the Slytherins. You're mad that they threaten to replace you on the team with me because they think that I am a better flyer than you"

"You've never even played quidditch before" she snarled.

"True, but I am a muggleborn and my dad was in to a lot of different sports. He taught me the rules of every game he knew and made me play them with him when I was younger. Plus in muggle schools you have to take a class; physical education. I know every rule and play ever made in quidditch. I know every outcome of every world cup match and I know player statics. You put all of that together along with the different abilities I have learned from playing muggle sports; I am already a better candidate than you. And the boys have spent three years getting me over my fear of heights and flying, so now I'm a fair flyer too" she said glaring. Sirius watched in both confusion and mirth.

Angelina's glare hardened.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the boys also don't like you because you were responsible for my death in my first year" Hermione said sweetly.

"No I wasn't" she said quickly.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? There's a reason people call me the wisest witch of the age"

"What? Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Wait what do you mean she caused your death?" he asked glaring at Angelina who paled slightly.

"Oh, I was terribly bullied in my first year for the first two or so weeks of school. They physically abused me and pushed me out of my own dorm room and then the common room. I ended up sleeping in the secret passageways at night. When that wasn't enough, they attacked me and poisoned me with Venomous Tentacula, and I legally died for fifteen minutes"

"WHAT?" he snarled looking at Angelina who looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Now, Mr Black do you think that a couple of first years, who had never heard of this plant before would think to use it, knowing what it would do to me?"

"No, they wouldn't have thought of that themselves"

"So they had help, from someone older and who could steal a section of the plant from the greenhouse then?" he nodded at her statement.

When she looked at him and saw the livid look in his eyes she spoke to calm him down.

"Oh don't worry Mr Black I got my own back and maybe I will show you the photos later" she said a glint in her eyes.

"You took photos?" he asked once again amused.

"Of course, such genius had to be documented. Also it reminds people that they shouldn't mess with me"

Hermione saw Angelina lift her wand and point it at her from the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you remember what happened the last time you raised your wand to me?" Angelina sneered at her. "As I recall, it didn't end well for you. It must have really annoyed you that someone, two years younger than you out duelled you" she said sweetly. Sirius barked out a laugh.

Angelina threw a hex at Hermione but she had already anticipated this move.

"Protego Totalum" Hermione said clearly and a powerful shield formed in front of both herself and Sirius.

Sirius stared in shock. "Whoa, nice reflexes, how do you know that spell, it isn't taught until sixth year?" he said.

"I got bored" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I needed something to do"

A few hexes later Hermione huffed. "I don't know about you Sirius but I'm bored"

With that said she lowered the shield and sent a spell in Angelina's direction.

"Silencio" followed by a "Batius Bogium"

As Angelina ran around in circles, Sirius was laughing hysterically leaning against a tree for support.

"That's one I haven't heard before. Merlin the things we could've done in school with that one" he managed to get out through his rumbling laughter and she raised an eyebrow at him.

Five minutes later Hermione cancelled both spells.

"Are you going to leave now?" Hermione asked. Angelina glared and sent a hex her way. Hermione dodged it. "I guess not. Stupefy" Hermione said. She walked up to Angelina, "Petrificus Totalus, I'm sorry about this, but I can't let you turn in an innocent man. Obliviate" Hermione focused on what see wanted Angelina to forget. When she ended the spell she cast one last one. "Somno Leporem. Sirius can you turn back for a minute please?" she asked kindly. As soon as he changed back she called for Bopsy.

"Bopsy"

"What can Bopsy dos for yous Misses Mione?"

"Hello Bopsy, can you please take Angelina here back to her dorm room? She followed and attacked me; I didn't hurt her, she's just asleep"

"Of course Misses Mione"

"Thank you Bopsy" she hugged the house elf and then he left with a slumbering Angelina in tow. Sirius changed back.

"What was that spell? The last one you used? I've never heard of it" he said.

"What? Oh you mean Somno Leporem. It's a sleeping charm; I created it a few weeks back. I was bored and noticed that there wasn't any sleeping charms or spells apart from the one that puts someone into a deep sleep. It only lasts a maximum of eight hours and I thought it would be useful"

"You invented that charm?" he asked surprised.

"I was bored" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

He shook out of his stupor. "So you said that you knew I was innocent. How?"

She sat down on the ground and he followed suit. Crookshanks waddled over from out of his hiding place and laid down in-between them.

"Well when I touched you I saw some images. It was like a vision or a movie. It was playing out in my mind"

"What did you see?" he asked both shocked and curious.

"I saw you and three boys running down a corridor laughing. I saw a stag, a werewolf, a black dog and a rat with a full moon high in the sky. Then I saw a wedding, then a baby being surrounded by laughter and happiness, then you suggesting that Wormtail should be the secret keeper rather than you, because he was less likely to be suspected, then I saw the wreckage of a house, then you holding someone at wand point, shouting when an explosion happened and finally you being thrown into a cell"

"Did you use a spell?"

"No, I just touched you"

He held his hand out for her to take. "Try again" he encouraged her. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

"Nope, nothing happened"

"What did she mean? That girl when she called you a traitor? You were talking about it earlier"

"My friends, they're more like my family really, think I betrayed them, betrayed Harry because I told Professor McGonagall about a gift Harry received at Christmas"

"What gift?"

"It was a Firebolt broom" Hermione saw the recognition in Sirius's eyes. "So it was you who sent it?"

"Yep"

"I suspected it was. And I guess it wasn't jinxed to kill Harry" he shook his head. She sighed. "Sorry"

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"When Harry received the gift with no name or message attached, my mind went into over drive and I couldn't stop it. You were a convicted murderer and you had already broken into Hogwarts once before and attacked the Fat Lady. Everyone assumed you were after Harry, so that you could kill him. So when the broom arrived when he conveniently needed one I remembered everything. I was worried that the broom had been jinxed. I tried to get the boys to turn it in to the Professors so that it could be checked to be certain that it was safe for use. When they blatantly refused I gave them my reasons but they wouldn't listen. So I weighed up my options and told the Professors myself. The broom was confiscated so diagnostic charms could be run and everyone is mad at me. That's why they are calling me a traitor. When his broom was destroyed I gave him mine to use, he's still using it now so it's not like I left him in the lurch. Any way the broom doesn't change Harry's talent. It doesn't matter what broom he has, he is still an amazing seeker. That's why I'm sorry, because I assumed the worst in you and I am responsible for getting your gift to Harry taken away from him"

"It doesn't matter, it's only a broom. And I am not mad that you assumed the worse, all you have heard or learned about me is from the newspaper, and of course you believed it. I am rather glad that Harry has someone like you to watch out for him. I would be upset if you hadn't have notified a Professor. You are correct; I could have jinxed that broom to hurt Harry"

"It's better to be safe than sorry" Hermione said and he nodded. "I knew that I would lose his friendship if I did it, but I would rather feel alone and have everyone mad at me rather than have to bury my best friend at the age of thirteen"

"Has he forgiven you yet?"

"No, no one in Gryffindor has really spoken to me since Christmas day. Harry just looks at me like he wants to forgive but he can't. Ronald glares at me, calls me a traitor or yells at me for Crookshanks trying to eat Scabbers. Fred, George and Ollie look at me in utter sadness and despair but they don't know what to say to me or how to say it. I can kind of feel it and it's clear in their eyes and body language. Lee still talks to me, he hasn't taken sides. Ginny tries to cheer me up but it doesn't work and Percy reads with me when he isn't doing work or his head boy duties. The bloody Slytherins love the fact that everyone in Gryffindor hates me. I've lost count of how many times I've had to stop myself from hexing someone" she said and he chuckled at her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" she yelled in realisation.

"What?" he asked surprised at her outburst.

"Scabbers, Crookshanks does seem to have it out for him, even if he is a cat" she said looking at her cat suspiciously. "You called him Wormtail. I've seen that name on the Marauders map. And in that vision I had there was; a rat, a werewolf, a black dog and a stag. On the Marauders map it also says Moony, Prongs and Padfoot"

"You know about the Marauders map?" he asked surprised. She shushed him and she began to put the pieces together.

"Oh I'm so stupid. Wormtail is the rat, you're the black dog which makes you Padfoot, Professor Lupin is obviously Moony which means that that man I saw, the one that looks like Harry is his dad, the stag and Prongs" she said triumphantly.

"You know Moony's a werewolf" he asked once again shocked. _'This one's full of surprises'_ he thought.

"What? Yeah of course. I figured it out the full moon in November. I've been leaving baskets of chocolate outside of the hospital wing and I check him over for injuries the next day" she said waving him off. He stared with his eyes wide.

"It doesn't bother you that he's a werewolf?"

"What? No of course not. It's not his fault he has to suffer with the condition. So what he gets a little furry and grows a snout at the full moon. So what he likes his chocolate a few days after the full moon and when he gets stressed. So what that he likes to eat his meat a little more raw on the days leading up to the full moon. He is still a person. He just happens to have lupine abilities" she said and once again he stared at her.

"How do you know he eats chocolate when he's stressed?" he asked amused.

"When we are in lessons I see him sneaking bits of chocolate into his mouth when he thinks no one's looking" and he chuckled at her.

"Sounds about right, he used to do that in classes"

"Don't you think that it's ironic that his last name is Lupin and he is a werewolf and has Lupine abilities?" she asked.

He burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin, I've never noticed that before. That is brilliant that is" he laughed for a few more minutes until he finally managed to calm himself down enough.

"You honestly don't care that he's a werewolf?"

"I honestly don't care. On the night of the full moon I lay awake at night worrying about him, then I sneak down to the hospital wing and leave a basket of chocolate for him. When I see him I check him over for injuries as well as his mood. It's all I can do without mothering him. Which I don't think he would appreciate given the fact that I am a teenage girl and he is my Professor. It would just be weird" he chuckled at her.

"Should I expect that?" she looked confused at him. "You trying to mother me?" he clarified for her.

"Yes, probably" he laughed at her. "Now stop distracting me! Where was I? Oh that's right, but in that vision I saw Wormtail die" she trailed off with a frown. "Unless he changed; you're all unregistered animagi except for Professor Lupin. So if he changed and escaped he would still be alive. Now that I think about it Scabbers has been with the Weasleys for about twelve years and rats only live for about three. Was there anything found at the site of the explosion?"

"A finger, it is all that was left, that's how they identified Pettigrew"

"And it just so happens that Scabbers is missing a toe. Wormtail **is** Scabbers. That sneaky, manipulative, traitorous, little arse…" Sirius cleared his throat,

"Sorry" she flushed and he chuckled at her.

"No problem kitten. So you've figured it out and in less than ten minutes. I'm impressed it took me almost thirteen years"

"So you obviously aren't after Harry, but you are after him, Wormtail. If you can prove that he is alive, then you can prove that you are innocent. You've got Crookshanks helping you" she looked at the cat and Sirius chuckled. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I need your help catching him, the traitor" he said.

"The problem with that is that Ron already doesn't let me near that _thing_ he carries in his pocket. So I won't be able to get close enough to him. It's best left to Crookshanks" she said and he looked sad. "But..." he looked at her hopefully "I may be able to help you in others ways"

"How?" he asked excitedly.

"I could bring you updates and food and make sure that you stay hidden. I can try and sway Harry so that he no longer believes that you killed his parents, plus I won't let that _thing_ hurt him. But that's a given, I've been protecting him since first year" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What did he need protecting from?"

Hermione launched into the tales of both first and second year, by the time she had finished Sirius trusted her with both his and Harry's life. And he had only ever trusted three other people with his life. Lupin, James who died and Pettigrew who is responsible for James' death.

"I'm glad Harry has someone like you as a friend and to protect him" he said.

Then all of a sudden it went cold, she was filled with despair, she knew what was happening.

A hooded figure was heading their way.

"Sirius, change now"

"No, I'm not going to leave you to deal with that alone"

"PADFOOT DO IT NOW!" she snapped at him and he was taken aback at her tone. He quickly changed into the black dog and stood next to her, he was not going to leave her side.

Hermione had her wand in hand and was muttering to herself. "Come on Hermione, you can do this. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts"

The figure got closer and closer. Hermione lifted her wand and thought about Harry. How happy he would be when he finds out he has family. When he finds out that his godfather did not betray his parents. She thought about how happy she would be when Sirius was cleared of his crime and when Harry could get away from the Dursleys. He would be happier.

"Expecto Patronum"

She looked at the blue wisp of smoke in front of her and just when she was about to give up, it began to change in size. She stared mesmerised when it began to change shape. Before she knew it, a large Lion stood in front of her. It bounded off in the direction of the dementor and attacked it. The dementor disappeared out of sight. The lion ran back to her and ran around her feet. She laughed and scratched its head. She never noticed Sirius change back and stare at her wide eyed.

"What does a lion symbolise?" he asked amazed at the regal big cat stood in front of him purring at the teenage witch.

"I read that it symbolises: self-control, nobility, fairness, courage, patience, protectiveness, peacefulness unless challenged, tactical, skill, wit and balance"

"Seems fitting" he said. Even he could see that the lion fit her perfectly and he had only met her not a couple of hours ago.

"Not to mention it is the emblem of Gryffindor" she said with a chuckle.

"I guess that just proves that you are a true Gryffindor. Through and through"

He reached his hand out and the lion nuzzled his head against his palm. "I guess that's just another reason why I am right in trusting you" Hermione said and she ran her hand through the lion's mane.

"There's more than one?"

She nodded.

"Number one - You're an innocent man. Number two - You don't want to kill Harry but protect him from a traitorous rat. Number three - You're an innocent man. Number four - Crookshanks trusts you. And when I say he has an excellent judge of character I mean it. He spent ten years in the Magical Menagerie because he didn't like anyone, apparently he would attack the customers before I bought him. Number five - My patronus seems to like you. Number six - Did I mention that you are an innocent man?"

He chuckled at her. The patronus disappeared.

"About that, how did you know how to produce a patronus you're only thirteen. How did you produce a patronus?"

"My birthday's in September so I'm fourteen and Professor Lupin is teaching Harry how to cast a patronus. The dementors seem hell bent on Harry as a target. And I was curious so I read everything I could about it. When I learned the complex magic behind it, I was fascinated and I wondered if I had the ability to produce one. I've been trying for a month and that was the first time I've managed to produce it. I usually only get wisps of blue smoke"

"Why did you wonder if you could perfect magic that complex and powerful? The patronus charm isn't usually taught until seventh year and when it is, you are given a choice if you want to learn how to cast it or not. Most people choose not with the complexity of it"

"Well, ever since my second day in first year I have been able to perfectly cast fifth year and above charms and spells" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

She listed off the spells she had learned in her first, second and third year. "That's not even including anything I have learned in class. Everything I have just listed is what I have learned by myself from a book"

"That's not normal"

"Yeah, well it is to me" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

She looked at her watch and realised the time.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, I have to go" she said. "But I will come back within the next few days. Crookshanks are you staying with your new best bud Padfoot or are you coming with me?" she looked at the cat. "Right staying it is"

She turned to leave. "Wait, you never told me how you knew about the Marauders map"

"Oh right. Fred and George found it in Filch's office during their first year. And you will be pleased to know that they have been putting it to good use. They idolise you and the Marauders. They're your biggest fans. They talk about you all the time. Any way Fred and George gave it to Harry before Christmas. I guess it's a good thing because it does belong to him; being a Marauder's son and all. Not to mention having a Marauder for a godfather" she said with a chuckle and walked away.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews and PM's, they were amazing for the last chapter I posted. If you notice any chapters with any errors please let me know and I will correct them.

I hope everyone enjoyed the twist in the plot. I know that Hermione's patronus is an Otter but I thought the Lion would suit her personality and was a better fit than the Otter. Plus she is a Gryffindor as are her mates!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: We're Sorry, Friends Again?**

 **Hogwarts - Monday 7th February 1994**

Hermione was sat in the library writing essays for muggle studies, arithmancy, ancient runes, care of magical creatures and transfiguration. She had to use the time turner to give herself an extra couple of hours and when she finally finished, she sighed in relief and slumped back into her chair.

She picked up all of her finished essays, rolled them up and put them into her bag. She made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Prepare to joust fair maiden"

"Good evening Sir Cadogan" she said rolling her eyes.

"Exploding snap"

"You may not enter you trespasser"

"That was the password this morning" she huffed. _'I'm getting annoyed with him repeatedly changing the damn password'_ she growled in her head.

"King Arthur" she said. He looked at her obviously the password was correct.

"Sir Cadogan, please just let me in"

"No"

"Sir Cadogan, I swear if you do not let me in I will hex you!" she growled. He gulped and then the portrait swung open.

"Thank you"

She trudged into the common room. And walked straight passed her 'family'. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, so she turned her head as she continued to walk up to her dorm room. Rather than look at them she noticed the rat in Ron's hands and she fiercely glared at it. She turned her head back and walked up the stairs and into her room.

She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a jumper and a pair of trainers. She grabbed a box from her trunk and placed it on her bed. She grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the wardrobe, a quill and some books and shrunk them all using the modified spell she had placed on the trunks in first year, before putting them all into the box. She grabbed a hair bobble and turned it into a port key, before carefully placing it on her wrist. She then cast the disillusionment charm on herself and the box.

She crept down to the common room and stood nearby waiting for someone to open the portrait so she could get out without being detected. It didn't take long as curfew was almost upon them. She tiptoed out and used the secret passage ways for extra security to get down the kitchens.

She cancelled the charm and found Bopsy.

"Good evening Bopsy, how are you liking your new t-shirt?" she asked noticing that he was wearing it. And it currently said 'I'm the boss of the kitchens'.

"Bopsy loves it, verys much Misses Mione, thank yous" he said with a wide smile and watery eyes as if he was about to cry.

"Does it fit alright? I could make some alterations"

"No, no Misses Mione, it fits just fines. What can Bopsy dos for yosu Misses Mione?"

Hermione kneeled down and whispered in Bopsy's ear. When she stood he scurried off and she chuckled at him. She sat down on one of the stools at one of the large wooden tables in the middle of the room. A group of house elves ran over to her.

"Goods evening Misses Mione" they chorused.

"Good evening Tilly, Ramone, Hinks, Folly and Duke. How are you?"

"We are very goods, thank yous for askings Misses Miones" Hinks said.

"So what do you think of Bopsy's new t-shirt?"

"Bopsy saids Misses Mione made its for hims" Tilly said.

"That's right Tilly; I did make it for him. Would you like me to make one for all of you?" the house elves all frowned in unison.

"Don't you worry, If I make you all one and you accept you WILL NOT become a free elf as you belong to Hogwarts" the frowns lessened slightly but it was still present.

"How about I make shirts that will act like a type of hierarchy?" the house elves all looked confused.

"A hierarchy is a system in which workers are ranked according to their status or authority. So for example Ramone you are in charge of the laundry so you would have a t-shirt that shows the importance of your responsibilities and your job. Let's see, we could have blue for the laundry, white for the kitchens, red for the cleaners, yellow for the dishwashers and black for the maintenance of the fire places, portraits and suits of armour"

Bopsy waddled over having difficulty with all of the items he was carrying on the tray.

"Yes that is what we will do. I'll have them ready within the next couple of weeks" she left no room for arguments.

"Thank you Bopsy, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this" she took the items, she placed cooling and stasis charms were needed and reduced the size then placed them in the box.

"Bye everyone, I'll make sure to get those t-shirts to you as soon as possible"

Hermione cast the disillusionment charm on both herself and the box and left the kitchens.

Little did she know she wasn't the only person in the kitchens that night. Professor Lupin stepped out from behind a shelf and had a contemplative look on his face. _'That's interesting, I wonder why she needed all of that'_ he thought. And then he chuckled remembering Hermione's conversation with the house elves.

Hermione headed to the Forbidden Forest, she cancelled the disillusionment charm on herself, lit her wand and entered. As she neared the grouping of trees Crookshanks had lead her too previously she stopped. She didn't want to scare Sirius, so she had to think of a way to let him know it was her. That's when inspiration hit her; her patronus. She had cast it for the first time only a few days ago, so she knew she could do it. She cleared her mind and thought of exactly what she had the last time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Expecto Patronum" she said clearly and opened her eyes, the lion was stood in front of her.

She smiled widely and laughed. She stroked her hands through the lion's soft mane and then sent him off ahead of her.

She followed behind him, when she walked into the grouping of trees Padfoot was sat waiting with Crookshanks sat next to him. When he saw her he changed.

"You're getting the hang of that. I didn't think you'd be back so soon"

Hermione turned slightly and pointed the way she had just entered from. "Well I can leave and come back later if you want" she said amused, walking backwards slightly.

"No, you can visit me all you want" he said with a chuckle.

She walked over to him and sat down in front of him and he followed suit. She lifted the disillusionment charm from the box and placed it on the ground.

He raised his eye brow at her. "What's that?"

"I brought you some things" she opened the box and removed a flask of soup, a flask of tea, a flask of coffee and some sandwiches.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee" he said surprised, he couldn't remember the last he had coffee. Probably twelve years ago.

She handed him the flask and took out some milk and sugar. He put a little milk in the flask and drank. She put a little milk in the tea and one sugar and she too began to drink.

"Here" she said handing him the other flask.

"What is it?"

"Tomato soup I believe, eat it! You are more than likely malnourished so you need fluids and something light on your stomach" she said. "Although I probably shouldn't have given you coffee straight off the bat" she said thoughtfully.

"You're mothering me" he said drinking the soup.

"Yes, well we already established that the other day that that would be an almost certain outcome" she said and he chuckled at her.

She waited whilst he ate. When he finished he gave her the flask back and she placed it on the ground beside her.

"You still hungry?" she asked. He nodded, she grabbed a couple of the sandwiches and gave them to him and he ate heartily.

"So what else is in that box of yours?"

She pulled out a blanket and a pillow. And he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't care if you sleep in dog form and you have all that fur, it still gets cold out here. Plus  
it will provide you with more comfort" she said and handed them to him.

"Will you put them back to their original size please?"

"Click you fingers" he looked at her confused. "Click your fingers"

He hesitantly clicked his fingers and the items turned back to their original size. He clicked his fingers again and the reduced in size.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

"I modified the spells in my first year and then placed them on my friend's trunks. It makes it easier during the holidays. Plus I can't get in trouble with the Ministry because I am not using magic out of school, because I turned the trunks into magical objects"

He whistled in appreciation. "What else have you got in that magic box of yours?"

"Some water and pumpkin juice. I've also got more flasks of soup and sandwiches with the appropriate cooling and stasis charms. They should last you a few days until I can bring you more food. I also have a few books to keep you amused" she pulled out numerous of books and handed them to him.

"Their muggle classics; Pride and Prejudice, Of Mice and Men, Withering Heights, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Catcher in the Rye, Animal Farm and Frankenstein. When you've read them I will bring you some more. If there are any books you would like from the wizarding world I will get them for you too"

"Thank you for all of this, you didn't have to go to this much trouble" he said with sincerity in his eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"Well I did, there's no point in arguing because you won't win, so get used to it" he chuckled at her.

"What's with the quill?" he asked with it held between his fingers.

"Oh I almost forgot, give me that for a second" he handed it over to her.

She took it in her hand and pointed her wand at it. She thought about her house, the one she grew up in, in London and whispered "Portus" he looked at her wide eyed.

"It's now a port key that you can use in case someone gets close to catching you here. Crookshanks you can't come with us, I don't think it's safe for you. So you can wait here for us or you can go back to my dorm" she looked at the cat. "Okay, waiting it is. Padfoot put your hand on it"

He reluctantly touched it, it's not he didn't trust her because he did. But it was that he didn't know where she was taking him. As soon as he touched it he felt like he was spinning uncontrollably before he hit the ground hard. He grunted and she groaned.

* * *

 **London: Granger Residence**

"It's been a while since I last done that" he said sitting up.

"Ow, I swear one of these days, just one, I am going to not land on my backside" she groaned and he chuckled at her.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around curiously at the empty room.

"London, my parent's house, no one will look for you here. You can come here whenever you want as long as you don't make too much noticeable noise; you stay out of sight and don't lose the port key"

"Why is it empty?"

"My parents don't live here anymore"

"Why not?"

"Haven't since Christmas my first year"

"Are they deceased?" he asked quietly.

"No, but they are in a safe house"

"Why?"

"Apparently they knew about the wizarding world long before they adopted me. They were given something of great power and importance to protect. Professor Dumbledore thought that whatever it was would be safest with muggles protecting it"

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah, when I was four. I don't know what happened to my birth parents, apparently there was an accident and they died. But that's all I have been told"

"What happened? Why are they in a safe house?"

"During the Christmas holidays, I woke up because I heard a noise and came down stairs to check it out. I heard something break and then a door being thrown open. When I walked into the living room, my parents were lying on the floor covered in blood. They were hardly breathing. Before I knew it Oliver, Fred and George showed up with their parents, Bill and Charlie. I don't know how, but they knew something had happened. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall showed up and they took my parents away. The next day Mr and Mrs Weasley told me that my parents had been attacked by people from the wizarding world. They used magical and muggle means of torture"

Sirius flinched at this. He knew all too well what magical means of torture included.

"They were looking for what my parents had been trusted to protect all those years ago after the Wizarding War. But they didn't get it. Mr and Mrs Weasley assured me that whatever it was they wanted, was safe and would be for a long time. I didn't hear anything because they had used silencing charms. They had been here for hours and I didn't know. The only reason I finally heard something, was because the silencing charm had begun to weaken"

"Are they okay?"

"I imagine so; I haven't seen them since the day after Christmas in first year. I don't know where they are or what they are doing. Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me anything so I think that they are fine; after all no news is good news as we muggles say"

"So where do you live now?"

"Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley who I assume you know" he nodded and she continued "they all have parental guardianship of me, but I live with the Weasleys at the Burrow. The only people that know are Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, Harry, Lee, the Weasleys and the Woods. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to draw attention to myself, any more than necessary"

"Do you like living with the Weasleys?"

"I love them. The Woods, Weasleys, Lee and Harry, are my family. Or at least I thought they were. That's debatable at the moment with the way some of them have been treating me over the stupid broom incident. I know that when the other Weasleys find out they won't be happy. Particularly Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley" she chuckled. "I miss my parents, but there's nothing I can do. I think I'm jinxed"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously Sirius, I am. I lost my birth parents when I was little. And when the Grangers adopted me, they became my parents. They never once treated me like anything but their own child. They knew I was a witch when they adopted me and they didn't care. And now I've lost them too. And if you're wondering why this place is empty, it's because everything is either in storage or at the Burrow. Well almost everything. Follow me"

She stood up and made her way up the stairs and he followed her. She opened a door and walked into the bathroom. She opened the cupboard in the bathroom and removed a box.

"What's in that?"

She opened it and removed a towel, a box of soap and shaving foam, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a toothbrush and some toothpaste and a razor all still in the original packaging and covered in dust.

She then removed a step ladder from the cupboard and walked onto the landing, stopping below a hatch. She climbed the ladder, opened the hatch and pulled the light chord before she climbed into the attic.

"If this place is abandoned, then why do the lights work?" she heard him shout.

"How do you know what lights are?" she asked curiously.

"Lily explained them to me once"

"Oh, well Professor Dumbledore made sure that all utility bills are paid monthly so that whenever I come back here it is suitable for me and safe for use. The house is already paid for in full and was left to me; I guess I own it now. And he sent that stuff in the bathroom over so that I had the necessities, since almost everything is in storage"

She finally found what she was looking for and exited the attic. She saw the raised eyebrow from him as she jumped down from the step.

"I asked Mrs Weasley to leave the attic alone. There is still furniture and other things up there that I didn't want to put in storage. Like this box. It is filled with some of my dad's old clothing, it should fit you" she handed the box to him.

She walked past him and back into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

"If you want to change the temperature twist that dial to the left for hot and twist it to the right for cold. Enjoy" she pushed him into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and went back down stairs.

She sat in the room that used to be the study and stared into space as memories flitted through her mind. She didn't know how long she sat there for, but she looked up when she heard a throat clearing.

Sirius stood comfortably leaning against the door frame. She smiled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Brilliant. Don't smell too bad either" he said and she chuckled at him.

He looked better, he was clean shaven and his black hair had been washed. It was free from dirt and debris and now looked shiny and soft. It hung just above his shoulders and was still damp. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black hiking boots and had on a black sweatshirt that he had rolled the sleeves up to elbows and she could see the tattoos on his forearms. He looked healthier.

"You know muggles are bloody geniuses, these are so comfortable, more so than those stuffy clothes I had to wear before I rebelled" he said doing a little jig in the door way.

She laughed at him, his dancing and his happy expression for a good few minutes before she was able to speak.

"Right, well like I said, you can stay here whenever you want and you should be safe. There's a spare bedroom upstairs and there should still be a bed in there. If not then there is some furniture in the attic that you can use. There was a large couch and a bed up there last time I checked. Do you want to stay here tonight or go back to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts"

"Right, well then, let's go"

"How are we getting back?"

"Port key"

She grabbed the hair bobble off of her wrist and he took a hold of it.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

This time Sirius landed on his feet and Hermione once again landed on her backside. He laughed at her grumbling. They were in the grouping of trees with the box of things where they had left them.

"You're very accurate with the destination. Where did you learn to make a port key?"

She shrugged. "I got bored last year and was curious"

He chuckled. "Should've known"

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said hitting herself on the forehead.

"What?"

She walked over to the blanket and pillow and pulled her wand. "Impervius" she said before doing the same to the box containing the food and books.

"Now they are not only water proof but dirt proof too. When it rains you can use it as a shield unless you go to the house. Oh look at the time. It's late"

She stood to leave. "Don't lose the port keys. The quill is the house and the hair bobble is here. Don't forget and get them mixed up. I'll see you in a few days. Crookshanks staying or coming?" she looked at the cat. "Staying, got it"

She cast the disillusionment charm on herself and walked back to Hogwarts. When she reached Gryffindor Tower without incidence, she used the time turner to arrive just before curfew.

When someone finally walked into the common room she followed behind them and crept up to her room. She removed the disillusionment charm and went into the bathroom to ready for bed. She got into bed and closed the curtains.

"There, it's like I never even left" she sighed to herself

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 19th February 1994**

It had been almost two weeks since she had port keyed Sirius to her house, and since then she had visited him every couple of days for a few hours at night, which she would have to use the time turner for and her friends still hadn't spoken to her.

It was the day of the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw match. Instead of watching the match from the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors, she slipped into the Forbidden Forest undetected.

She sent her patronus ahead as was now routine and walked into the grouping of trees. She sat down next to Sirius and she had brought a spare Gryffindor scarf with her for him.

"For me?" he asked in a girly tone, fluttering his eyelashes and holding his hand against his heart.

She laughed at him and wrapped the scarf around his neck for him. He had recently been back to the house; he was freshly washed and wearing clean clothes.

"You, Sirius Black, are what we in the muggle world would call weird" he laughed at her.

"So who's going to win?" he asked her.

She scoffed. "Gryffindor obviously. Where's your school spirit Mr Black?"

"It's on the pitch with my godson, who just happens to be flying a certain Firebolt broom"

"WHAT?" her head snapped to Harry who was in fact speeding around high above the pitch searching for the snitch.

"I guess you didn't jinx the broom to kill your godson after all" she said with fake shock and he laughed.

Their attention went back to the game and they both flinched whenever a bludger was sent in Harry's direction and they breathed a sigh of relief when Fred or George would intercept it.

"Those twins of yours are the best beaters I've ever seen" he said laughing whilst they messed around and taunted the Ravenclaws.

"You mean for their age?"

"No"

"Well don't let them hear you say that, their egos are already big enough. It would be even worse considering the fact they idolise you" she said and he chuckled.

"Keepers pretty good too"

"Ollie wants to play professionally after school. For Puddlemere United. It's his favourite team"

"Have they apologised to you yet?" she shook her head sadly. "Well I bet they will tonight. Since the Firebolt has been returned"

"It doesn't matter Sirius. I'm not sure what to do if they do apologise. It's almost been two months and they have allowed me to become isolated. My so called family have hurt me more than any hex could. They called me a traitor for trying to protect Harry, Padfoot. So what would I have been if I allowed him to get hurt? If I allowed him to die? A killer? I don't know if the bond between us can be repaired. Mrs Weasley won't be very happy about this when she finds out"

"Maybe she won't find out"

"She will, because Gin will tell her"

Whilst they were watching the match they saw something float on to the pitch.

"That not what I think it is, is it?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"I don't think so it looks different" then they saw a bolt of blue light shoot out of what was obviously Harry's wand. And the figure fell. The cloak fell away and three figures fell to the ground being caught by spells.

"Malfoy that cheating, arrogant, slimy, asshole, blonde haired demon" she said and he laughed at her while she ranted.

"Why don't you like my relative?"

"Apart from the obvious" she said and he snorted. "He treats everyone like they are beneath him, he struts around like a duck with a broom stick shoved up his backside and acting like he owns the world. Let me tell you that he wouldn't last ten seconds in the muggle world. He flaming well has a fanny fit when his hair gets messed up. He is mean, and preys on those who are weaker than him. He makes everyone's life hell. Not to mention, he seems to have it out for Harry, Ron and I. Every time he sees me he calls me a mudblood" Sirius flinched at that word.

"Like his blood is cleaner than mine. He is a product of inbreeding. Do you know it's illegal for muggles to have relations with close relatives? It's okay for cousins but that only happens on rare occasions. Studies show that in offspring that are the products of inbreeding have serious health problems that can cause deformities and can be fatal. Have you heard of a breed of dog called King Charles Cavalier?" he shook his head amused.

"Well they are a dog about this big" she said showing him with her hands "and they are incredibly adorable and cuddly and have big floppy ears and soft fur. They have been inbred so much that they have now developed a brain and spinal disorder called Syringomyelia. It causes paralysis, seizures and twitches - these twitches cause the dog to repeatedly kick themselves in the head whilst they have a seizure. It is extremely painful and they usually die before the age of five. And the sad thing is that it is common in this breed of dog and it can be avoided. It is hereditary, so it can be passed down from the parents. Do you get what I mean?"

She didn't give him chance to answer.

"Being a 'pureblood' isn't a good thing, because you are more than likely to have a health condition of some sort. Did you know that squibs are more common to pureblood witches and wizards than they are to half-bloods and muggleborns" she huffed. "Sorry you're a pureblood aren't you?"

He burst out laughing at her long winded rant.

"Don't worry Kitten, I agree with you. I don't see the point in all of that pureblood supremacy  
bollocks" she didn't reprimand him for his language.

"Purebloods are going to become extinct. They will be so inbred that their own health will kill them. Half-bloods are going to save the wizarding world and keep the population alive. Muggleborns bring in fresh blood. Not to mention studies have been done and it is believed that muggleborns don't steal magic, but in fact they have a witch or wizard somewhere in their ancestry" he laughed again at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Ah it's okay Kitten, it's amusing. So you don't like Malfoy then? My delightful cousin's son?"

"What are you on about Padfoot? Malfoy and I are like this" she crossed her fingers in front of her.  
"Yep, we are best friends, we do everything together. Bully those weaker than us, cry when our hair is messed up and tell daddy when someone upsets us"

They both burst out laughing. They had finally calmed down a few minutes later.

"Hey, on the bright side of things, Harry seems to be getting better at casting his patronus. Soon he will be able to cast if completely" she said. "I wonder what it will be?" she mused and he too wondered.

They heard Lee yell "HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS"

They both stood up and cheered loudly, not that anyone could see or hear them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way back to the common room and straight back up the stairs to her room, ignoring the celebrating students around her.

She sat down on her bed and began to write an essay for advanced potions. A few minutes later the door opened and she didn't bother looking up. When someone stopped at the foot of her bed, she lifted her eyes only enough to see the shoes but otherwise she kept her quill scratching away at her parchment.

They cleared their throat but she ignored them and continued working on her essay.

"Umm Little Lass?"

"Oh so you do know that I exist? Lovely to know! So Harry got the broom back then? It wasn't jinxed then? I was wrong, I bet you just love that" she said coldly.

"I know ya did what ya did ta protect Harry, and ya are right, the broom doesn't affect Harry's ability ta catch the snitch. We beat Slytherin without the Firebolt"

"Don't gloat; it's not an attractive trait"

"Sorry, what ya did, it was the right thing ta do. If that broom was jinxed then Harry would've been hurt. And we were wrong ta take our anger out on ya. We have felt bad since Christmas day when ya walked out"

"It's been two months Wood!" she said and he flinched.

She only ever called him Ollie. And as much as he hated the nickname, he loved it when she said it, because it was her. She was special to him, they were mates. And he had hurt her.

He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"We didn't know what ta say ta ya"

"How about we are sorry; that would've sufficed. You know me and that I forgive people far too easily for my own good. You wouldn't even look at me"

"We were ashamed of what we did ta ya"

"You promised me that you would never hate me, that you could never hate me"

"We don't hate ya, we're family"

She scoffed at him. "That's the way you all made me feel. You made me feel that I was back in first year again. When I was being bullied, when I was helpless. You may not have physically hurt me, but you isolated me. Ginny, Lee and Percy are the only ones who have spoken to me. Ginny apologised to me the next day for her behaviour. It wasn't difficult to do. Just one word. Do you know I've been living my life with my boggart for the last two months? You weren't injured or dying, but you made me feel like I was alone, that you hated me, that I was unloved and not wanted. Do you know what that feels like?"

She had stopped writing her essay at this point and was looking at him, tears rolling down the side of her face. He had a pained look on his face.

"Everyone called me a traitor. Particularly Ronald, he never missed an opportunity to throw that insult in my face. But if I had allowed Harry to use that broom and it had been jinxed would I have been called? A killer?"

"Ya are not the traitor. We are. We all are; we betrayed ya trust in us. Ya were doing the right thing and we got caught up in the fact that Harry had the best broom made in the wizarding world"

"That's no excuse"

"We know"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes incredibly so. I hate myself for what we did ta ya"

"Then where is everyone else? Where's Weasleys, Ronald and Harry?" he flinched at her tone and the fact that she didn't say the twins first names. "If they were sorry, they would be here apologising. They don't appreciate me, or everything I do for them. No one does. I spend hours watching your practices and taking notes, doing research and coming up with new plays for you to use. I spend hours researching laws regarding magical creatures so that I can try and prevent Buckbeak, Hagrid's favourite hippogriff, from being executed because that arsehole Malfoy made a big deal out of a god damn scratch. Harry and Ron promised to help me and they haven't even opened a book because apparently they don't have time. Well I don't have time either, but I made time. I spend hours helping everyone with their homework because they are too lazy to do it for themselves. Ronald either copies my work when he thinks I'm not looking or he asks me to do it for him. And like the idiot I am, I do it for him because I don't want him to fail. So much for the wisest witch of the age. The Slytherins have been relentless in making me feel worthless and rubbing it in my face that Gryffindor hates me. Angelina has been following me around and she tried to hex me a couple of weeks ago, I obliviated her memory so she doesn't remember anything. Not to mention I am taking twelve classes, I hate divination and I am stressed with all the work. I haven't been sleeping or eating because I have too much on my mind. I can't shut it all out. And I miss my parents"

He went to hug her but she moved out of his reach, jumped of the bed and ran out of the door. Oliver was quick on her heels chasing her down the stairs and into the common room filled with the celebrating students.

"Mione, wait please" Oliver shouted, but she ran out of the room and into the halls of the castle.

The room had gone silent. Oliver went to leave but Ginny stood in front of him with a glare on her face, terrifyingly similar to Mrs Weasleys.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"After Mione" he said hesitantly.

"Why did she run away from you?"

"I was apologising and then she went on this rant about how she felt during the last couple of months and then she ran off when I tried to hug her"

"You were apologising to her?" he nodded. She turned her attention on Fred, George, Harry and Ron.

"And why weren't you apologising with Oliver?"

"We didn't know what to say" George said.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY? YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY? HOW ABOUT I AM SORRY THAT I BETRAYED YOU AND THAT I ISOLATED YOU. THAT I MADE YOU FEEL UNLOVED AND LIKE I HATED YOU FOR TRYING TO PROTECT HARRY'S LIFE" she screamed.

Everyone went white and those in the room didn't dare speak.

"BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT SHE DID! SHE WAS PROTECTING HARRY! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK IS AFTER HARRY! HE WANTS TO KILL HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! SHE DID WHAT SHE DID BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM, AND SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SEE THAT HARRY COULD'VE BEEN IN DANGER. IF THAT MAKES HER A TRAITOR, THEN I AM GLAD I HAVE I HAVE FOR A SISTER. BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SHE WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO PROTECT ME, EVEN IF IT MEANS SHE LOSES MY FRIENDSHIP"

She stormed out of the room and everyone stared at the group of deeply ashamed boys.

Percy walked over to them. "You think that was bad? Wait until mum finds out" he said. They paled considerably. "And Bill and Charlie" and then they winced. He too walked out of the common room.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the dining hall eating dinner; Hermione was sat next to Ginny and Percy. Lee was sat with his new girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, at the other end of the table. They were chatting when five boys approached them.

The hall went silent and all eyes were trained on them. Four professors in particular were watching with their eyes glued to the group. They had been worried for months. They could see the impact that the argument had on the young witch. They thought they would have to intervene if it wasn't sorted out by the end of the week.

"Mione we are incredibly sorry for how we treated you. You were trying to protect me and I allowed myself to be blinded by the Firebolt. You are the only person who has even cared enough to try and keep me safe. Even after the argument you still allowed me to use your broom. You didn't even ask for it back"

"Do you honestly think that I would do that to you? Then you would be without a broom. You would either have to use a rubbish school one or forfeit any matches because there is no reserve seeker"

"Mione, I'm sorry that I called you a traitor. You're not; you're one of the most loyal people I have ever met. And I am sorry that I yelled at you about your cat. You're right; it's not your fault that he attacks Scabbers. It's a natural instinct"

"Do you honestly mean that?" he nodded "I don't believe you. Calling me a traitor once is fine but doing it every time you see me is not. The others didn't call me names, they just ignored my existence" the boys faces fell and saddened.

"I know, and I honestly didn't mean it. I am sorry"

"Spitfire, -"

"- Princess, -"

"- We cannot even begin to tell you how sorry we are. -"

"- We hate ourselves for making you believe that we hated you -"

"- Because we don't hate you, we're a family -"

"- A slightly dysfunctional one -"

"- But a family nevertheless. -"

"- We didn't apologise straight away like we should have -"

"- Because we were ashamed of how we treated you, -"

"- We should have stuck up for you in the argument and we didn't. -"

"- You always do the right thing and you always know best, -"

"- We should have trusted your judgement. -"

"- And we will do anything to prove -"

"- How sorry we are and that we will never treat you that way ever again. -"

"- We promise, can you forgive us?" they finished together. They asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know. You wouldn't even look at me" their facial features filled with sadness and everyone felt sorry them in that moment, even the Slytherins.

"Little Lass I have already apologised ta ya, and there is nothing more I could say ta ya right now, that I haven't already said ta ya back in Gryffindor Tower. But everything ya said to me, I am sorry for. We should've noticed that ya are exhausted and stressed with not only having to do your own work but everyone else's as well. We should've noticed that ya weren't sleeping well or eating enough"

"WHAT?" Fred and George yelled.

"You yelled at me Wood" he flinched as did the twins. "You have never yelled at me before, you have never even taken that tone with me before. You basically accused me of sabotaging your chances at the quidditch cup, even after everything I do for you and the team"

He looked pained and he knew she was right.

"You remember my boggart?" they nodded and she saw Ron and Harry nod too, after all they had witnessed it. "That is what it has felt like for me these last two months. You isolated me, you made me feel worthless. You all take me for granted. After everything I have done for you all, how could you treat me that way? My life revolves around all of you. I put you all before myself. I have never once complained when you ask me to sit for hours and watch you practice. I have never once complained when you ask me for help with your homework. I don't complain when you don't even ask because you just expect me to do it for you. I don't complain when you copy my work when you think I'm not looking and I don't complain when you get mad and call me names. So how could you do that to me?"

"We are sorry" they all said.

"Do you know what hurts me the most?" they shook their heads.

"That you caused me to feel something I never thought I would experience with you boys. It wasn't anger, despair or depression. You made me feel disappointment. I am disappointed in the way you behaved and the way you handled the situation" she said sadly.

The boys looked as though they could cry.

"We promise that we will try first for ourselves and then ask for help. We will not expect you to do our work for us and we will not copy off of you" Harry said looking pointedly at Ron and he flushed.

"So can you please forgive us?"

"I don't know" she sighed.

"Come on Princess, what do you want us to do? Beg?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then at Percy.

"You know that's not a bad idea. What do you think Gin, Perce?"

"Definitely Mione"

"I agree Mia"

"Beg" Hermione said staring the boys down to see if they would do it.

They all shared a look and got down onto the floor on their knees with their hands held in front of them.

"Please..." they all said together and Hermione cut them off before they could continue.

"Oh get up you muppets" she said and Ginny and Percy started laughing.

The boys looked confused, they then noticed Hermione's expression and they stood up looking relieved. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron, and then she gave a quick hug to Fred, George and Oliver.

The professors sighed in relief. They didn't have to get involved.

* * *

They were in their dorm room, all stood staring at each other not knowing what to say.

"Ya didn't come ta the quidditch match. We looked for ya but ya weren't there"

"I was watching just not from the stands. The other Gryffindors wouldn't have been happy to see me there. I didn't want a repeat of what happened at the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match" she said sadly.

Oliver stood in front of her and pulled her into tight hug. He sighed in relief. Fred and George were quick to join in the hug and they all glowed that brilliant golden light that seemed to always appear when they comforted each other.

They could feel everything that had occurred over the last two month wash away as if it never happened. Hermione no longer felt sad or disappointed. The boys no longer felt shame and despair. They felt... right. They all did.

Hermione was worried that things would never be the same as they were before. But she had nothing to worry about; things were going to be just fine. Better even. She had her family back and had adopted Sirius Black as a new member of her family and she was going to do everything she could to clear his name so that he could have his life back.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 27th March 1994**

The last five weeks for Hermione had been great. Everyone was friends again, most of Gryffindor had apologised to her, the sleeping arrangements went back to how they were before the falling out, the boys were making sure she got enough sleep and was eating correctly and she visited Sirius regularly.

Everything was perfect, of course that was until Ron stormed down the boys stairs and into the common room where Hermione and the others where sat around the fire.

"YOUR DEMONIC CAT KILLED SCABBERS" he yelled and she looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"THAT THING YOU CALL A PET KILLED SCABBERS"

"No he didn't"

"YES IT DID. THERE IS BLOOD AND GINGER HAIR ON MY BED"

"Well it wasn't Crookshanks, he's been with me all day"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY HE HASN'T"

"Yes he has, and has it escaped your attention that the hairs could be yours, you are ginger too"

Ron was clenching his fists by his side. The others could see that it was starting to get out of hand and that Ron was about to do something he would regret and get him possibly hexed.

"Oh, my dear little brother Ronnikins, Mione is telling the truth. We've been in our room all day and Crookshanks has been asleep on the bed all day. He didn't even move" George said.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was. And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow, he probably didn't feel a thing" Fred said.

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

Hermione glared at him.

"You know it could've been another cat. Mione isn't the only one to have a cat in Gryffindor Tower" he added.

"Besides Ronald he was twelve years old, rats generally die around three" Hermione said to him.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself" said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once! Remember Harry?" Ron said miserably.

"Yeah, that's true" Harry said not knowing what else to say to his friend.

"His finest hour. Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory" Fred said finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

Ron sat down in a chair and huffed sadly.

* * *

Later that night Hermione crept out of the castle armed with her box of usual supplies and to the Forbidden Forest. She sent her patronus ahead of her. When she arrived, she sat down and waited.

Sirius walked to her and sat down. She started handing him food from the box and he ate it.

"We may have a problem"

"What?"

"Pettigrew is missing"

"WHAT?" he yelled, spitting out some of his sandwich.

"Say it, don't spray it Padfoot" she said. "Ron came down into the common room not long ago and started yelling. Saying that Crookshanks had killed the rat, because his bed was covered in blood and ginger hair"

"Crookshanks hasn't brought him to me" he said with a frown.

"That's because it wasn't Crookshanks. He's been with me all day asleep in my dorm room. The boys were there to. Fred and George tried to placate him and it may have worked even if Ron didn't figure out that they were also taking the mick" she said. He smiled a little.

"So where is he then?"

"I don't know, I think he understood what is happening. Of course it didn't help when you broke into the common room and tried to kill him with a knife like a mad man. If no one was convinced you were trying to kill Harry, they are now. I can't believe Crookshanks stole Neville's parchment with the passwords written on. He lost his Hogsmeade privileges for that"

"I said I was sorry" he muttered.

"Oh shut up and eat your sandwich" she huffed.

She could remember that night when Sirius broke in to the common room. When she had heard the story from Ron, she sneaked out of the castle and to the Forbidden Forest. She reprimanded and scolded him for an hour for his stupidity and downright lack of control and patience. His excuse was that he didn't want Pettigrew to be in the same room with Harry any longer. When Hermione had finished scolding him he looked like a five year old boy. Since then he didn't do anything rash and he was patient.

"I will keep my eyes open for him. He won't be too far away. He won't leave Harry and he wouldn't have killed himself. The traitor doesn't have the courage"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 4th June 1994  
**

Hermione had in fact been keeping a look out for Pettigrew and she hadn't seen any sign of him.

Hermione was with Harry and Ron; they were going down to see Hagrid. They had heard that all of the work Hermione and Hagrid had done didn't save Buckbeak's life. As they got closer they could see figures around Hagrid hut and one of them was clearly the executioner.

Then more figures came into view; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione could hear Malfoy talking and the other two idiots laughing at him. She saw red and stormed her way over to them.

"Ah look who's here. Come to see the show?" he said and the others laughed at him.

Hermione yelled "You, you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach"

She pulled her wand on him. He was backed up against a stone boulder, with her wand pressed into his neck. He was whimpering and Hermione took delight in the noise and the fearful expression on his face. She wondered if she could make him wet himself. When she was about to say something, Ron jumped in.

"Mione no, he's not worth it" that shocked her.

She thought that she would never see the day when Ron stopped Malfoy from getting hurt. Usually he was the first one to pull his wand on him.

A few seconds passed and Hermione reluctantly lowered her wand and turned to walk away. She heard Malfoy breathe a sigh of relief and he gave a little laugh. She turned around so fast, no one saw it coming, and she punched him square in the nose. She heard a crunching noise and felt satisfied. Malfoy held his nose, gave a quick shocked look and ran away with dumb and dumber following behind him.

She turned around and saw wide grins and disbelieving eyes. They both laughed a little at her.

"That felt good" she said, and they burst into laughter.

"Not good, bloody brilliant" Ron said.

Hermione looked towards the Forbidden Forest and saw a black dog stood staring at her. She winked at it and it turned around and walked away. She knew that when Sirius changed back he would be laughing.

They quickly made their way to Hagrid's just as the Ministry workers left. They talked to Hagrid and he explained that the execution was to happen in two days' time on Monday evening and Hermione comforted him. They left and made their way to the common room.

"There's our beautiful -"

"- Magnificently -"

"- Brilliant -"

"- Best friend -" Fred and George yelled.

The common room went silent.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"She punched Malfoy in the nose and broke it" Ron said proudly.

The common room burst into laughter and cheers.

"We are so proud of you -" Fred said.

"- Wait till Bill and Charlie find out -" George said laughing.

"- Merlin they will probably buy you an entire library" and she laughed.

Everyone praised and congratulated her and then they made their way to the great hall. When they walked in they saw Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with his nose bandaged up. He glared at Hermione and she smiled sweetly at him.

The Gryffindors laughed and cheered. It quickly made its way around the hall and soon everyone knew what had happened. The Slytherins were both annoyed and amused, whereas everyone else practically idolised Hermione.

Professor Snape was smirking behind his goblet. Malfoy was his godson and he should be annoyed, but even he knew that Malfoy likely deserved what she had done to him.

Professor McGonagall couldn't decide whether to scold Hermione for using violence against another student or be proud that she didn't use her wand and still brought Malfoy down a peg or too.

Now Professor Lupin on the other hand was completely amused. He knew he should not be given that he was a professor, but he had gone to school with Malfoy senior and had witnessed cruelty with both Malfoys on the front line, leading the charge.

* * *

AN: The last chapter received an amazing response and I thank you. I am glad everyone seems to be enjoying my story. Sorry about the rant on Syringomyelia in King Charles Cavaliers, that was the whole 'I studied Animal Management for two years at college' coming out and I couldn't stop it, because it really annoys me that breeders don't take into consideration the repercussions it can have on the dogs. They just chose to ignore the disease and say that scientists are lying, particularly breeders that compete in competitions such as Crufts. They don't care the dogs are in pain, it is basically animal cruelty. Anyway I thought it would explain the problems within purebloods well. Sorry again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: The Truth is Out**

 **Hogwarts - Monday 6th June 1994**

It was the day of Buckbeak's execution. Hermione could feel the sadness within her; she had spent a lot of time with Buckbeak and Hagrid when she had been researching ways to save him. She had come to find that he was rather loving, docile and sweet as long as you didn't insult him. He didn't deserve to lose his life.

Hermione was in her dorm room with the boys after finishing dinner in the great hall.

"Boys I'm going to visit Hagrid, and then I'll go to the library. There's something I want to research" she said to them as she put on a jumper.

"Look at that, our little rule breaker" George said.

"She walks out of divination in the middle of class and now she thinks she is some rebel troublemaker" Fred said and the twins laughed.

"Ya want us ta come with ya Little Lass?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's Buckbeak's execution tonight" she said sadly.

"Are you sure you should be going to visit Hagrid then?" Fred asked. She glared at him and he paled.

"Yes, he needs us and I won't let him go through this alone" she said and left the room without a backwards glance.

"Way to go Fred" George said and smacked on the back of the head.

"Ow" he whined.

* * *

She was sat in Hagrid's hut with Harry and Ron, trying to comfort him. They promised to stay with him but Hagrid would have none of it. He didn't wish for the teens to see what was about to happen.

At that moment Hagrid turned around and walked over to a box sat on a shelf, he opened it and took something out. When he turned around he handed Ron his rat.

"Scabbers, you're alive"

"You wanna keep a clos'r eye on your pets Ron" Hagrid said.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology" Hermione said coldly.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know"

"I meant me" she all but growled.

Then the vase next to her broke into pieces. They looked at it confused, when Harry was hit on the back of the head with something. On closer inspection it was a pebble. They looked out the window to see Ministry employees and Professor Dumbledore making their way down the steps to Hagrid's hut.

He quickly ushered them outside the back door and they hid in the pumpkin patch. They listened into the conversation as the sound carried out through the opened windows. Hermione quickly jerked her head around; she had heard a noise, someone stepping on a branch and it cracking under the weight.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Nothing I thought I just saw... Never mind" she said

"Let's go" Ron said.

They quickly made their way up the steps and stood at the top of the hill. Hermione turned into Ron and cried whilst the three huddled together.

Then Scabbers bit Ron.

"Ow, Scabbers bit me" he said and he chased after him.

"Ron, Ron" Hermione and Harry shouted as they chased after him.

Ron finally caught Scabbers. They came to a stop staring at the Whomping Willow

"Harry you do realise what tree that is?"

"RON, RUN!" Harry shouted.

"HERMIONE, HARRY, RUN!" Ron yelled from his place on the ground. "IT'S THE GRIM!"

They both turn around to see a large black dog. Hermione sighed in relief. Then she noticed his expression. _'Don't do anything stupid Padfoot'_ she thought. But that went out of the window when he charged at them, she grumbled but not loud enough for Harry to hear. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down towards the ground, making it easier for Sirius to jump over them.

He did with little effort, grabbed Ron by the leg and pulled him into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow.

They were both shouting and yelling trying to catch Ron but they failed. Before they knew it they were both knocked flat onto their backsides as a branch from the Whomping Willow hit them in the stomach. Hermione groaned as she stood. They tried to make their way towards the entrance but every time they advanced one of them would get knocked back again. That was until Hermione grabbed a hold of a branch heading her way and latched herself onto it. It swung her around as it continued to try and hit Harry. Hermione was screaming. _'It's just like the swings at an amusement park'_ she thought to herself trying to steel her courage. _'Oh who am I kidding?'_ she screamed again.

The tree swung her around again, but this time she grabbed a hold of Harry. When they were close enough she let go and he slid straight down the tunnel. She waited a couple more turns before she let go of the branch hoping to not get knocked away. She too slid down the tunnel and she landed on Harry.

They groaned.

"Sorry Harry"

"Don't worry about it"

"Where do you suppose this goes?" she asked still groaning slightly.

"I have a hunch; I just hope I'm wrong"

They walked through the tunnel, up some stairs and climbed through a hatch.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack" she said.

They walked into a room to find Ron sitting on the floor, terrified and holding Scabbers in his hands tightly.

"Ron, the dog, where is it?" Harry asked as they quickly made their way to him.

"Harry, he's the dog, it's a trap. He's an animagus" Ron said pointing behind them.

They turned to see paw prints on the floor; their eyes followed them until they landed on Sirius Black. He looked ruffled and slightly dirty, she could tell that he hadn't been to the house in the last few days. He shut the door behind them, locking them in the room.

Hermione sighed, left Harry's side and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and he raised an eyebrow at her amused.

She leaned up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Kitten?" he asked rubbing the spot where she had just hit him. Harry and Ron watched the scene unfold in complete disbelief and shock.

"For being stupid and reckless. What happened to patience? Do you not remember the last lecture I gave you?"

"How could I not? You almost bored me to death"

She leaned up and smacked him upside the head once more.

"Ow, will you stop hitting me woman?" he grumbled.

"That depends, will you stop being a muppet? You could have hurt Ron. You did hurt Ron"

"It's only a scratch" he snorted.

"Malfoy's injury was just a scratch; Ron has a hole in his leg"

He snorted at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU'RE HELPING HIM!"

"Harry let me explain, please" she said sadly.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"

"If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill me first" Ron said rather pathetically.

Hermione was about to speak, but Sirius beat her to it.

"Only one will die tonight"

"Then it will be you" Harry said and he launched himself at Sirius. Given the size advantage, Sirius was pinned to the ground with Harry's wand pointed in his face.

"HARRY! NO!" Hermione yelled.

Then the door burst open, Professor Lupin disarmed Harry and he moved out of the way.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within"

"You would know about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus"

He lowered his wand with a little smirk on his face and helped Sirius off of the floor. They hugged.

Hermione made her way back over to Sirius; once more she leaned up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that one for?" he said. Remus looked on just as shocked as Harry and Ron had been.

"For provoking him, I'm trying to calm him down so we can explain everything to him and you just made things worse" she glared at him. "Only one will die tonight" she said imitating his voice. "What were you thinking?" she fumed. She went to smack upside the head again. And he noticed.

"Don't hit me again" he whined.

"Again? How many times has she hit you?" Remus asked amused.

"Three" Sirius mumbled.

"And you deserved them, don't act like you didn't. The first one was for being stupid and reckless, the second one was for hurting Ron and making smart arse comments and the third one was for being an idiot and provoking Harry" she said as a matter of fact. Remus looked on amused at the two.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked her.

"How long have you known?" she countered and he chuckled.

"I wasn't certain until a couple of days ago."

"February the 5th"

"That long? So that's why you would visit the kitchens and take a box load of supplies. You were giving them to Sirius"

"How do you know that? Never mind"

"It took me twelve years to figure it out" Sirius said looking at Remus "It took her ten minutes"

Remus' snapped his eyes to look at her, he raised an eyebrow and she shrugged at him. He chuckled.

She then turned her attention back to Sirius and she pulled her wand and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Oh shut up Padfoot" she huffed and Remus laughed at them. "Aquamenti" she said and soaked him with cold water, "Scourgify" she said and cleaned him and his clothes and finally "Siccatio Fascinationem" she said and dried him off.

"I've never heard of that spell" Remus said thoughtfully.

"I created it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

He eyed her. "Why?"

She shrugged "I was bored" she said and Sirius said it in unison with her making fun. Remus laughed and she hit Sirius in the arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that with those spells?"

"Because the last time I saw you, you smelled a lot better" he chuckled at her "You haven't been back to the house?"

"No, I was going to go tonight when I heard you three chasing after that _thing_ " he growled at the end of the sentence. He turned to Remus "I've found him. He's here"

"I know"

"Let's kill him" Sirius whispered.

"No, wait Sirius" he said.

"I'VE DONE MY WAITING, TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!" he yelled hysterically.

"Very well" he handed over his wand to him. "But wait one more minute, Harry deserves to know why"

"I know why, you betrayed my parents. You're the reason their dead" Harry spoke.

"No Harry, it wasn't Sirius. He's innocent. Do you really think I would betray you? That I would do anything that would put you in harm's way? Look at the trouble I went through protecting you from that stupid broom, Sirius was the one that sent it to you. It wasn't until the day I met him, that I figured out he was innocent and that he hadn't jinxed the broom" Hermione said looking him in the eyes, begging him to believe her.

"Someone else betrayed your parents. Someone until quite recently we thought to be dead" Remus said.

"Who was it then?" Harry growled.

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius spat. "And he's in this room right now. Come out, come out Peter. Come out and play"

Professor Snape ran into the room. "Expelliarmus" he said disarming Sirius. "Vengeance is sweet, how I have hoped I would be the one to catch you"

"Severus" Remus said but he trained his wand on him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now I have the proof"

"Brilliant Snape. Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you will excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to" Sirius said stepping forward. Snape pressed the tip of his wand into Sirius's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you"

"Severus" Remus said. "Don't be a fool"

"He can't help it, it's a habit" Sirius said amused.

"Sirius be quiet" Remus warned.

"Be quiet yourself Remus"

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple"

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set" Sirius said and Snape pressed the wand harder into his neck.

"I could do it you know, but why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear, oh yes? The dementors kiss; one can only imagine what that is like to endure. It is said to be unbearable to witness, but I will do my best"

"Severus please" Remus said.

Hermione sighed she had had enough. "Expelliarmus" she said and disarmed his wand.

"Hermione you attacked Snape" Ron said. She couldn't tell if it was horror, pride or shock in his voice.

"No I didn't Ron, I just disarmed him"

Snape was shocked. "Miss Granger?"

"I am really sorry Professor, but Sirius is innocent. He isn't a murderer; he's too much of an idiot"

"Yeah... Hey. That wounded me deeply Kitten" he said in mock hurt holding his hand up to his heart. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you'll live. See what I mean?" she said to Snape. "Sorry about this Professor, but there is too much to do and not enough time. I will explain when you wake up"

"Wake up?" he asked.

"Somno Leporem" she said and Snape fell to the floor.

"He's not dead is he?"

"Of course not Ronald, he's just sleeping. It's a charm I invented a while back"

"What?"

"I got bored" she and Sirius said in unison. She glared at him and he gave her a cheeky grin. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

Harry picked up his wand off of the floor and pointed it at Sirius. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" he demanded.

"We went to school with him Harry, he was our best friend" Remus said.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him" Harry said looking at Sirius.

Remus stepped in front of Sirius so the wand was now trained on him. "No he didn't, I thought so to, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map"

"The map was lying then" Harry said.

"The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive" Sirius spoke pacing behind Remus. "And he's right there" he pointed at Ron who had a fearful and confused look on his face.

"Me, that's mental" Ron said.

"Padfoot, you should be more specific" Hermione huffed "Ron he means the rat, Scabbers"

"He's been in my family for…"

"Twelve years Ron. I told you rats generally die at three" she spoke softly.

"He's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius said.

Hermione noticed the look of comprehension on Harry's face.

"So what?" Ron said.

"Go on Harry, say it. You know what it is?" she encouraged him.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger"

"The damn coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead" Sirius spoke. "And then he transformed into a rat"

"Show me" Harry demanded.

Sirius grabbed the rat from Ron's hands.

"Give it to him Ron" Harry said.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked as Sirius walked away and put the rat down onto a flat surface. Remus stood on one side and Sirius on the other, keeping the rat in-between them.

Hermione threw Sirius her wand and he caught is. He and Remus began shooting a spell at the rat. They chased it around the room, when the rat tried to jump into a hole in the wall Sirius caught him with the spell.

"Oh no you don't" he yelled.

The rat changed into a short, plump man that resembled a chipmunk. Remus and Sirius grabbed him and pulled him out of the wall. They pushed him into the middle of the room when he tried to escape. Ron stared at the man not even blinking. Hermione wasn't sure if he was breathing, so she hit him on the back of his head and he took a breath, but still didn't blink or move.

Hermione glared at the man and he paled slightly when she caught his eye. Remus and Sirius smirked slightly at his reaction. Whereas Harry, Hermione couldn't decipher his expression.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends" he tried to make a run for it but they pushed him back into the middle of the room. He then looked and Harry.

"Harry, look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends he and I"

Sirius rushed forward and pushed him away from Harry. "How dare you speak to Harry!" he growled. "How dare you talk about James in front of him?"

Remus and Sirius were on either sides of him as he hid behind an old piano.

"You sold James and Lilly to Voldemort? Didn't you?" Remus asked his wand pointed at Pettigrew.

"I, I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord, you have no I idea the weapons he possesses. I ask you Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?" he whimpered.

"I would've died. I would've died rather than betray my friends" he snapped. Pettigrew ducked under the piano and they followed him.

Harry stood in the door way with Hermione next to him preventing him from escaping. Pettigrew ran up to him and grabbed a hold of him. He whispered in his ear but Hermione heard him.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad, he would have spared me. He would have showed me mercy"

Hermione could feel the anger inside of her building and building. She couldn't stop it. All she could think about was all the pain this man had caused to both Harry and Sirius. Sirius had his life destroyed; he spent twelve years in Azkaban with soul sucking creatures. Everyone in the wizarding world believed that he was a murderer. That he betrayed his best friends. Even his best friend believed it until not long ago. Then she thought of Harry; him losing his parents at such a young age because they were betrayed by someone they literally trusted with their lives. His suffering and abuse with the Dursleys, the attacks from the dementors. She also thought about the last two years in which Voldemort had made Harry a target and put him in danger. Pettigrew may not be responsible for that, but she didn't care, she was far too angry to care, so she blamed that on him to. Her friendship between her and Ron had almost broken down too when the rat went missing and Crookshanks was blamed.

So when he was whispering manipulative things in Harry's ear she lost it and saw red. She couldn't stop herself.

She raised her hands and pushed forwards. Pettigrew let go of the grip he had on Harry's collar and he was thrown almost ten feet across the room until he smashed against a wall. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Where's your wand Mione?" Harry asked her softly.

"In Padfoot's hand" she whispered and she looked down at her hands confused.

"It's okay" he said softly. He gently took a hold of her hand and held it down her side between them. "It must've just been a case off accidental magic. You remember? I blew my aunt up at the beginning of the year"

She gave a small chuckle. "Yeah that must be it. Accidental magic" she shook her head.

"Yeah" several voices replied, although Remus and Sirius shared a look that no one noticed. She glared at Pettigrew who was beginning to get up from the ground using the wall for support.

"You should've realised Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"

"NO!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

"This man is..." Remus began but Harry cut him off.

"I know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle"

"Bless you boy, bless you" Pettigrew whimpered as he knelt on the floor.

"I said we would take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you"

He began to cry.

Remus and Hermione kept an eye on Pettigrew as they walked with him.

Sirius and Harry helped Ron walk through the tunnel and had a small conversation.

"Sorry about the bite" he said to Ron. "I reckon that twinges a bit"

"A bit! A bit! You almost tore my leg off"

"I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more than once James suggested that I made the change permanent. That tail I could live with, but the fleas are murder" Hermione laughed from her place behind him. He turned his head slightly acknowledging her.

"What you laughing at Kitten?" he asked cheerful.

"Nothing Mr Snuffles" she said and laughed at his disgusted expression when she called him the nickname she knew he hated.

They got out of the tunnel and walked out of the firing line of the Whomping Willow in case it tried to attack them again.

They put Ron down on the floor and he sat down on a boulder with his injured leg stretched out.

Sirius walked away from them and stared at the view of the castle. Harry was bent down next to Ron when Hermione walked over.

"Why don't you go talk to Sirius?" she said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll take care of Ron"

He stood to leave and looked down at her.

"Mione?"

"Yes Harry"

"I. I. I am sorry I called you a traitor"

She looked at him with soft eyes.

"I know you are Harry, but you don't have to apologise. I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't have believed me. So instead I did my best to care for and help Sirius so that when the truth finally came out like I knew it would, I could say that I had done something to help you. If you knew that Sirius was okay, then you would be less worried"

"Will you tell me? About everything since you met him?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I will explain it to you all. But later. You need to talk to your godfather right now. He has been waiting twelve years for this moment. Off you go" she said shooing him away with her hands.

He walked over to Sirius and she put her attention onto Ron's leg.

"That looks really painful" she said to Ron.

"So painful, they might chop it" he said and she stopped herself from laughing.

"Madam Pomphrey will fix it in a heartbeat"

"It's too late. They'll have to chop it off"

"You sound like Malfoy" she said chuckling. Sirius had dropped her wand on the floor so she picked it up.

"Diffindo" she said and cut off a strip of fabric from her jumper.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to cut off the blood flow, otherwise you will suffer a lot of blood loss" she said wrapping the fabric tight around his leg and tying it off.

Pettigrew sank to the floor and begged Ron.

"You won't let them give me to the dementors will you? Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet?" Ron just stared at him.

Then he turned to Hermione.

"Oh sweet girl, clever girl, you won't let them..." she glared at him and he shut up. Remus pulled him away from her with a chuckle.

Sirius walked up behind her and examined the makeshift bandage.

"Not bad Kitten"

"Thanks" she said with a smile, noticing his cheerful expression. Her eyes widened. "Padfoot!"

"What?" he asked anxiously noticing her expression.

She pointed behind her and when he turned the full moon was the only thing his attention was focused on.

He ran to Remus and grabbed him, holding up him as he yelled and screamed in pain.

"Have you taken your potion?"

He hadn't.

He dropped his wand on the ground as Sirius continued to talk to him.

Pettigrew picked up the wand and pointed the wand at Sirius's back.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled and the wand flew out of Pettigrew's hand.

He looked at them and waved. He began to change back into the rat he was.

"I don't think so" Hermione said and pointed her wand at Pettigrew. "Petrificus Totalus" she hit him just as he fully transformed and was now laid on the ground. She then hit him with her sleeping charm for good measure. "Somno Leporem"

By the time she had finished Remus had changed and was now a fully transformed werewolf.

They began to slowly walk backwards as the wolf advanced on them. A large black dog jumped in front of them and distracted the wolf long enough for them to get away, but he was injured. Harry sent Hermione and Ron back to the castle. Before leaving she picked up the rat non to carefully and gave it to Ron to carry.

"Why do I have to carry it?" he whined as she helped walk back to the castle.

"Because it's your rat"

"It's not a rat. It a bloody murderer"

"I bet you wish Crookshanks ate him now" she mumbled.

They made their way to the entrance of the castle. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were stood waiting.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Harry needs help. Professor Lupin transformed and..."

He cut her off. "Do not worry Miss Granger, we are already aware and professors should be there right now to contain him"

"I think we need to talk" she said sheepishly.

"I think so my dear" he chuckled at her.

They were escorted to the hospital wing. Ron was seen to by Madam Pomphrey and Hermione had a chat with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore with a silencing charm placed around them.

"You've been helping Sirius Black" he stated.

"Yes I have sir; he was wrongfully accused and imprisoned. He is innocent. He didn't murder anyone, and he didn't betray Harry's parents.

"I know my dear I was the one to cast the Fidelius charm on the house. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper"

Hermione nodded already knowing that to be true.

"If you knew that I was helping Sirius, then why didn't you stop me?"

"You have excellent judgement and you help those in need. I don't know why Sirius tried to break into the castle but if you were helping him, it can't have been for a terrible reason"

"It wasn't sir, as I said Sirius was innocent. He tried to break into the castle - and believe me I gave him an hour lecture for his recklessness and impatience when that happened - to capture the real murderer. Peter Pettigrew!"

"Peter Pettigrew is dead Miss Granger"

"Is he though Professor? All that was found of him was a finger and not a body"

"You have a point my dear, but the explosion disintegrated his body"

"Professor are you aware that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus?"

"WHAT?" Professor McGonagall shrieked. She had been listening quietly to the conversation so far as she believed Sirius Black to be guilty, she was not aware of the fact that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. She had assumed it was Black.

"Yes Professor, he is an unregistered animagus. Has been since his days in Hogwarts and he isn't the only one"

They both gave her a confused look.

"Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus and James Potter was too before his death. Sirius is a black dog and James was a stag"

"How do you know they were animagi? And why were they animagi?" Professor McGonagall asked Hermione.

"I know because when I first met Sirius, I saw it; the four of them inside the Shrieking Shack at the full moon. They became animagi so Professor Lupin wouldn't have to be on his own during the full moon"

"You never said what Peter's animagus form is" Dumbledore said.

"Ron had a rat called Scabbers. He was twelve years old which is rather strange since rats don't tend to live past three years and he is missing a toe. When it just so happens that all that was found of Pettigrew was a finger. A strange coincidence don't you think?"

"Indeed Miss Granger, I assume you have proof"

"Yes Professor" she picked up the rat and placed it on the bed in front of him. They looked at it. "If you cast the counter charm he will chance back to Pettigrew. It's not dead, it's just sleeping"

"There is only one sleeping induced spell I can think of and it has not been used on the rat" he said looking at her.

"I noticed there was only one spell, so when I was bored, I created a new one" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Miss Granger, that is extremely difficult to do" Professor McGonagall said.

"Actually it was quite easy, only took me a few hours"

Dumbledore chuckled at her.

The doors were thrown open and Harry was brought in on a stretcher.

* * *

Hermione was sat down waiting for Harry to wake. Dumbledore was in his office trying to keep Sirius from the dementors kiss.

Harry opened his eyes.

"I saw my dad"

"What?"

"He sent the Dementors away. I saw him across the lake"

"Listen Harry, they've captured Sirius and in any minute the Dementors are going to perform the kiss"

"You mean they're going to kill him?"

"No it's worse, much worse, they're going to suck out his soul"

When she finished speaking Dumbledore entered and walked over to them.

"Sirius Black is in the top cell of the dark tower, you know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen. And you will do well I feel, to return before this last chime. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it I think"

He walked out of the room and turned back around again. "When in doubt I find it wise to retrace my steps from the beginning. Good Luck" and with that said he closed the doors.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

They turned to face him.

"Sorry Ron but seeing as you can't walk; you're going to have to stay here"

She pulled the time turner out from under her jumper and put the chain around Harry's neck. She began to turn the dial when Harry tried to touch it. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Close your eyes"

He did and when he opened his eyes they were still in the hospital wing. Hermione removed the chain from his neck and began walking.

He followed behind her.

"What happened? Where's Ron?"

"It's 7:30. Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know, Hagrid's"

"We have to go and we can't be seen"

They ran all the way down to Hagrid's.

"Hermione. Hermione wait, Hermione will you please tell me what it is we are doing?"

They stopped and he was surprised to see himself, Hermione and Ron walking down to see Hagrid.

She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall out of sight.

"This is a time turner Harry. It is how I have been getting to my classes all year. McGonagall gave it to me the first day of school"

"You mean we've gone back in time?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened that he wants us to change"

They followed behind the three teens and hid behind boulders.

"Buckbeak's still alive" Harry said happily.

"Oh of course. Remember what he said? If we succeed more than one innocent life can be spared. Let's go" she said.

They ran and hid in the trees watching the hut.

"Right ,lets set him free"

"Harry we can't yet, they have to see Buckbeak otherwise they will think Hagrid set him free"

They could see Ron being handed a rat through the open windows.

"That's Pettigrew, that's the man who betrayed my parents; you don't expect me to just stay here do you?"

"Yes I do, and you must"

She dragged him further into the trees; she knew that the others would be leaving the hut any minute now.

"They're coming and we aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?" She noticed some pebbles on the floor next to her. She picked them up and through them through the window. One hit the vase and the other Harry.

"Ow! That hurt"

"Sorry"

They watched them leave the hut and hide in the pumpkin patch. They could hear them talking and when they left Hermione and Harry crept forward.

Harry and Hermione bowed to Buckbeak and then approached him slowly. They released him from the chains and with some difficulty and effort lured him out of the pumpkin patch with dead ferrets and into the cover of the forest.

They ran through the forest until they reached the lake where Harry insisted he saw his father save his life.

"Now what?"

"We save Sirius"

"How Mione?"

"No Idea, we wait until you both show up"

So they sat in silence waiting for what felt like hours.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry"

"Before, when I was down by the lake, I did see someone. That someone made the Dementors go away"

"With a patronus, with what you described only a powerful witch or wizard could produce it"

"It was my dad, my dad conjured the patronus"

"Harry your dad is..."

"Dead, I know, but I was telling you what I saw"

"They will be here soon"

"Sirius asked me to come and live with him"

"I know, it's all he's talked about"

"I'll be free and I will never have to go back to the Dursleys. It will just be me and him"

She smiled softly at him. Hermione looked up to see hundreds of Dementors heading their way.

"It's time"

The Dementors were attacking an injured Sirius and Harry who was trying to protect them both. Harry's dad still hadn't shown up and she could tell Harry was confused and anxious.

"You're dying, both of you" she said quietly.

He ran forward to the water front. Pointed his wand and yelled.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" A large blue stag poured out of his wand and stood in front of him.

Hermione beamed and laughed from behind him. He had done it. He had cast a patronus. The stag and a brilliant white light attacked the Dementors wiping them all away and protecting Sirius and Harry. When the spell ended, Harry was exhausted, she could tell, but there were still a fair few dementors lingering about and circling above.

Hermione ran forward and allowed Harry to lean against her. She lifted her wand in to the air.

"Expecto Patronum" she said and a beautiful regal lion stood in front of her. It left and went after the remaining Dementors.

Harry looked at her wide eyed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked half amazed, half shocked.

"My patronus"

"You did that like it was nothing, how long have you been able to conjure it?"

"I conjured it for the first time when I first met Sirius"

"When did you meet Sirius again? And why did you need to conjure it?"

"I first met him on February the 5th and I had to conjure it because a Dementor spotted us. Since then, when I visited Sirius in the Forbidden Forest, I would send it ahead of me to let him know I was on my way to see him"

"Since February! You've been conjuring it since February! When did you first start?"

"I started the same day you did"

"It took you a month, it has taken me five"

"Yes, but every person learns at a different rate, you have to find a memory that is powerful enough and you have to believe that you can cast it"

"What was your memory?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes Mione, tell me the truth"

"Well, there weren't a lot of memories to choose from. They weren't strong enough. Every time I thought about a memory from my childhood, I was reminded that I would likely never see my parents again. And then every time I thought of something to do with Oliver, the twins, Ron and you, I was reminded that you all hated me. At the time none of you were speaking to me. So it was difficult for me to choose"

He looked sad after hearing her mention the falling out and her parents.

"So what did you chose in the end?"

"I didn't choose a memory, I chose hope; based on you and Sirius. I know that when Sirius' name is cleared, he will get his life back and he will be happy. I knew that you would be happy because you could live with him instead of those awful Dursleys. I knew that you would be with your true family and that you wouldn't suffer. Your future happiness was what made my patronus possible in the first place"

"I was your patronus?" he said dazed.

"Yes, and in case you're wondering, every patronus has a meaning. It symbolises something"

As she spoke her lion returned and stood in front of her. She stroked her hand through its fur.

"He won't bite you Harry" she chuckled noticing his expression.

He lifter his hand out and the lion nuzzled into his palm and he laughed.

"Yours is a lion. So what does that mean?"

"The lion symbolises: self-control, strength, nobility, fairness, courage, patience, pride, protectiveness, tactical, wit, skill, balance and peacefulness unless challenged. Oh and it is the emblem on Gryffindor"

Harry snorted. "Fitting. And mine is..."

"Yours is a stag Harry. It symbolises: compassion, power and experience, balancing your weaknesses, empathy, sensitivity, gentleness, quietness and regeneration. You are also spirituality in tuned to the stag because like Sirius your father was an unregistered animagus. He was a stag" she smiled at him. "Please don't tell anyone I can cast a patronus. Not yet anyway" he nodded. "Come one, we've wasted enough time, we have to save Sirius"

They ran back to Buckbeak.

"How are we going to get to the tower and save Sirius in time?" She said pacing.

"Umm. Hermione"

"What Harry?" he pointed at Buckbeak.

"No, no way"

"I thought you were okay with flying now"

"That's not a broom; that is a hippogriff"

"Come on for Sirius"

"No"

"Come on. For me" he said smiling cheekily.

"No, not a chance in hell"

* * *

"How did I end up doing this?" she groaned as Buckbeak dived down towards the tower.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me" Harry said cheekily.

"That's debatable at the moment"

He laughed at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she said just as Buckbeak touched down on the ground. They climbed off and ran to the locked door of the cell.

Sirius looked up relieved to see them.

"Bombarda" Hermione yelled and not only blew the lock off, but half of the stone wall surrounding the door.

"That's one way to do it" Sirius said laughing at her.

They climbed onto Buckbeak and flew down to a courtyard.

"I want to go with you" Harry said.

"Maybe same day Harry"

"That won't be too far away, I'll make sure of it. Now your name isn't cleared yet so unfortunately you're still in hiding. When it is safe for you to return, I will send you the signal"

"Right you are Kitten"

"Accio magic box" Hermione said pointing her wand in the air.

Within in minutes two boxes came flying towards her and she caught them.

"This one is from the forest it should still have the port keys, blanket and pillow in. This one is the one with fresh food. It should last you a few days"

"You weren't kidding when you said you took care of him" Harry said with a laugh.

Sirius took them and clicked his fingers, the boxes shrunk and he put them in his pocket.

"The charm you put on the trunks?" Harry asked pointing and Hermione nodded. "Wicked"

"Use the house whenever you need to like before, be careful with Buckbeak. You won't be on the run forever"

"I know, not when I've got you looking out for me"

He said his goodbyes to Harry and left on Buckbeak. They quickly made their way to the hospital wing in time for the last chime. They came face to face with Dumbledore as he closed the door.

"It's done Professor" Hermione said.

"What's done?" he said and winked before walking off.

They walked in the hospital wing and Ron looked at them scared.

"How did you get there? I was talking to you there. Now you're there"

"What's he talking about Harry?" Hermione said.

"I know. How can somebody be in two places at once?" they both laughed, leaving a confused Ron.

Hermione spent a couple of hours explaining everything to Harry and Ron. About how she had met Sirius and how she knew he was innocent, about how she had helped him and about all the laughs, jokes and rants they had. They too laughed or frowned when they heard the whole story. Then Harry and Hermione told Ron about travelling back in time and Sirius's escape with Buckbeak (leaving out Hermione's patronus, just like he had promised).

Later that night Hermione returned to her dorm room. When the boys seen the state she was in, all dirtied and ripped clothing they went mental demanding answers.

She told them that she wouldn't explain anything that had happened until they were at the Burrow. And they reluctantly agreed knowing they couldn't change her mind.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 16th June 1994**

They were on the Hogwarts train. Lee was with Alicia, the twins and Oliver had gone to find the confection trolley to celebrate. He had finally won the quidditch house cup. He had cried when it had been awarded to him and the team and the twins had teased him, but he didn't care.

They received an owl from Sirius when it was just the three of them.

He told them all was well with himself and Buckbeak and that they had not been spotted. He gave the owl to Ron as a gift for losing his pet rat, which Ron named Pigwidgeon.

"Well another year over and done with" Hermione sighed.

They reached Kings Cross Station.

"Hey Harry, if the Dursleys give you any trouble just tell them Sirius Black is your godfather" Hermione said and he laughed at her.

Harry went back to the Dursleys, Oliver went to Wood Manor and everyone else returned to the Burrow. Home, where Hermione would prepare to tell everyone the truth about Sirius Black.

* * *

AN: Well guys, another year done and dusted. Coming up: Hermione tells everyone the truth about Sirius Black.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Family Meeting Part 1**

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, this chapter was originally 22,500 words and 62 pages. And because I didn't want to overwhelm you I have decided to split these chapters in two.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Thursday 16th June 1994**

Hermione knocked on Percy's bedroom door. He opened it for her and closed it behind her when she walked in.

"Hey Mia"

"Perce do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I need a favour"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you please make me a port key?"

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, but you will find out tomorrow" he looked at her trying to read her. She stared right back at him and he sighed.

"Where to?"

"Here, the Burrow. Preferably the garden"

He quickly made a port key for her in the form of an empty ink pot.

"I promise tomorrow all will be explained. And I'm almost done planning the prank. I may need some help with the magic aspect if that's alright with you?"

"I thought you'd never asked" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you mind if I include Ollie and Ron?"

"To help?"

"No as victims"

The smirk he gave her told her all she needed to know. She smiled and laughed before leaving. She walked down to the room she shared with Ginny and she put the port key into her trunk. Then she walked down stairs to talk with Mrs Weasley.

Hermione found her in the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

"Hey Mrs Weasley"

"Hello my dear, now how many times do I have to tell you, it's Molly or mum?"

"Once more as always, Mrs Weasley" she said with a cheeky grin.

Mrs Weasley laughed. "Now what can I do for you my dear?"

"I was wondering if you could call a family meeting"

"Tonight? What for?" she asked anxiously.

"No, I was thinking tomorrow night, a few hours before dinner"

"What for?"

"Ron and I need to explain some things that happened at Hogwarts this year, I'm sure you've heard stories. But mainly _I_ need to explain something's. It's incredibly important that you trust me because I want to invite a guest to dinner and the meeting"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, not yet, but know that I would never harm you or your family in any way. I would not allow that to happen"

Mrs Weasley was skeptical as she eyed Hermione. She could hear the sincerity in her voice and words and she could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Very well dear, what about Harry?"

"He was there for most of it, but for the events that only included myself; I explained everything to Ron and Harry before the end of term. The Woods should be here to. I don't want them to be left out of the loop; it could be a dangerous thing otherwise. Plus the boys have been nagging me about that night for almost two weeks. I refused to tell them what happened until we returned home"

Mrs Weasley still wasn't used to Hermione calling the Burrow 'home' and every time she did Mrs Weasley would beam a smile. Mrs Weasley agreed and Hermione hugged her before running off to find Ron.

He was playing quidditch in the garden with the twins, Lee and Ginny.

"Ron" she shouted.

"What?" he yelled back.

"I need to talk to you"

"What?"

"Well if you come down, I will tell you"

"Just tell me now"

She huffed. "MR SNUFFLES"

Ron froze in midair.

"Coming"

He immediately began his descent and touched down on the ground. Everyone still in the air looked confused at the sudden change in Ron's mood.

"Let's go talk by the lake" she said and he nodded.

They walked to the lake and sat down.

"Your mum's calling a family meeting tomorrow night before dinner. I've written a letter and Percy made a port key for me to bring him here. You ready to set them straight?"

"I'm not sure Mione" Ron said scared.

"Do you want Sirius to be on the run for the rest of his life? And Harry to live with the Durselys until school finishes" she said guilt tripping him. And it worked.

"No"

"Well then you better prepare yourself, the meeting's starting at four pm tomorrow. Can I borrow Pig?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

She stood up and walked back into the Burrow, going to her room. She collected the letter she had written, put the port key in a box and went in search of Pigwidgeon. She found him flying around outside near a large oak tree.

"Pig" she said and he flew down to her landing on her arm. She attached the items to the over excited owl and sent him off with instructions to deliver it to Sirius and wait for a reply.

She walked back into the Burrow and over to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the grate. "Wood Manor" she called. She stuck her head in the flame.

"Ollie" she shouted. Oliver rounded the corner and knelt down in front of the fire.

"Hey Little Lass"

"Hey Ollie, family meeting tomorrow at four pm"

"Right, what about?"

"What happened at school"

"It's about bloody time, been waiting for almost ta weeks"

"Oh don't be a baby; can I borrow your pensive?"

"Sure"

"Bring it with you, get here before the meeting starts, and bring your parents"

"Will do"

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

She removed her head from the fireplace and stood. She came face to face with the twins looking at her suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"I've asked your mum to call a family meeting tomorrow at four pm"

"Why?" George asked.

"Because I'm telling everyone what happened"

"Really? It's about time; we've been waiting almost two weeks"

"Don't be a baby Freddie and I would prepare yourselves, Gin will probably tell your mum" she said and she walked off leaving two slightly fearful teenagers.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Friday 17th June 1994**

Hermione was pacing in the living in front of the fire place. She had been for the past half hour, when the fire place roared to life. Oliver stepped out followed by his parents. They hugged and Oliver placed a trunk in the middle of the room. The seats had been rearranged in a semi-circle facing where the trunk was now placed.

The Woods greeted everyone and sat down on the empty seats. Everyone was present except Charlie and Bill. They arrived a few minutes later and greeted everyone.

"Sorry we're late, so Mione what's this meeting about?" Charlie asked as he and Bill hugged her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" they answered without even thinking about it.

"Well remember that" she said anxiously and they looked at her trying to gage her expression.

They took their seats and the room went quiet. Everyone faced Hermione and Ron stood and walked to her side.

She took a deep breath and wrung her hands in front of her.

"Okay, so you're all wondering why I asked Mrs Weasley to call a family meeting" when they nodded she continued "well a lot of things happened this year at school; some wonderful and others not. I'm sure you've heard rumours and stories, but I, we, want to tell you the truth. I thought it best that we do it using a pensive and then if you still have questions ask us at the end"

She opened the trunk so she could access the pensive.

"Okay, we have to wait for one more person to arrive before we begin"

"Who?" Bill asked curious. Just then they heard a noise outside.

"He's here. Just remember I would never put any of you in danger" she and Ron walked out of the Burrow, to see Sirius. He once again looked healthy. He had been to the house. He was freshly showered, clean shaven and dressed. He was wearing dark jeans, black hiking boot and a black shirt rolled up to his elbows with the first few buttons unbuttoned showing some of his tattoos.

When he caught sight of her, he beamed a smile. She hugged him in greeting and Ron shook his hand. She noticed that Buckbeak was behind him, so she approached him and bowed. He bowed back and she walked up to him. She stroked his beak and feathers.

"You're going to have to stay out here, I'm afraid Buckbeak. But we shouldn't be too long" he nodded and started chasing after some gnomes around the garden; she chuckled and walked back to Sirius.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go Kitten"

The three of them walked back into the Burrow. When she looked up she could see eight wands pointed in her direction. The twins, Lee and Ginny just stared at her. Before she could explain, eight differently coloured beams where heading their way.

"NO!" she shouted.

She felt panic rush inside of her and raised her hands. A large shield covered herself, Sirius and Ron. The spells bounced of the shield and went flying in different directions, hitting different targets. Vases, photo frames, walls and even a wooden chair; shattering it into pieces.

Everyone slowly lowered their wands staring at Hermione in shock. She looked at her hands like she had the night that she and Harry saved Sirius.

"I'm sure it's just another case of accidental magic Kitten" Sirius said softly putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's happened before?" Mr Wood asked sharing a look with those in the know about Hermione's heritage.

"That's the second time it's happened in the past two weeks" she said dazed. She heard some shuffling and looked up noticing that once again eight wands were trained on Sirius.

"You said you trusted me" she said glaring at everyone.

"We didn't know you invited Sirius Black" Percy said stiffly. "And if I had known it was him, I wouldn't have made that port key you asked for"

"You didn't even let me explain why he was here, before you tried to kill him. He is innocent. He was framed and I can prove it. Ron can prove it. Professors Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall will vouch for us" she said.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes he is aware that Sirius is innocent. He is helping me with getting the real murderer prosecuted, but until that happens, Sirius is still in hiding. He took a great personal risk to be here tonight because I asked him to. Now are you going to let me explain?" she said glaring at them. They hesitantly lowered their wands.

"If I knew I would be receiving this welcome I would've brought a trifle and a bottle of elf wine" Sirius said laughing.

Hermione turned around and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow" he said rubbing the side of his head. "You said you would stop hitting me" he whined.

"Yes, if you stopped being a muppet" she said as a matter of fact. Ron laughed at the two and everyone's attention trained on him.

He looked at them.

"This happens a lot between them, you get used to it" he said chuckling and shrugging his shoulders. Everyone sat stiffly in their seats, hands still gripping their wands. Hermione made her way to the pensive followed by Sirius and Ron.

"Okay, shall we begin?" they nodded at her.

"Bill can you help me?" he nodded and stood up walking over to her. He pointed his wand at her head and Hermione thought about everything important pertaining to that year. He removed the memories and placed them into the pensive.

"There is no were near enough space for us all to fit in the pensive" he said.

"I know; that's why I created a spell before I left Hogwarts" she said removing a piece of parchment from her back pocket.

"YOU CREATED A SPELL?" several people shouted.

Hermione shrugged. "Several actually"

"What spells?" Mr Wood asked curious.

"A sleeping charm since there was only one that put someone into a deep sleep, a drying spell and this projector spell"

"How? Why?" Mr Weasley asked.

She shrugged. "I was bored" she said and of course Sirius joined in. She punched him in the arm.

"For someone so small and sweet, you're very violent" he huffed rubbing his arm.

"Oh stop whining Padfoot"

"WHAT? PADFOOT" the twins yelled.

"Yeah, he's a Marauder" she said smugly.

The boys jumped up and started shaking his hand enthusiastically and bowing to him, completely forgetting that he was a fugitive. They were talking animatedly and no one could understand them and Sirius and Hermione laughed at them.

"Freddie, George, maybe we could get on with the explanation first and then you can talk with him" she said amused and they reluctantly sat down.

"Just say that spell Bill and wave your wand like so" she said showing him the wand movements.

"Proiectura Incantatores" he got it on his fifth attempt and he sat down.

They all watched with their attention glued on the large screen that appeared in front of them and Hermione's memories began from the begging.

It started on Christmas day and Harry receiving the broom. They watched the conversation between the group, they watched as Hermione ran to her dorm room and watched the interaction between her and Percy. Hermione left out the part about Professor Lupin being a werewolf and the part about the prank.

Everyone looked at Percy.

"You made a joke? -"

"- And broke the rules? -"

"- Followed Mione? -"

"- And made her smile? -"

"- Who are you? -"

"- And what have you done with Percy? -" the twins said in that unique language of theirs. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, leave him alone, I'm proud of him" Hermione spoke.

"Us too" Bill and Charlie chorused. Percy flushed.

The memory played and they watched Hermione telling the professors about the broom, and they watched on sadly as they witnessed Hermione confessing that she would probably lose Harry's friendship for trying to save his life. But they didn't prepare themselves for what was about to happen next; the argument.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL FOR?" Harry fumed._

Everyone watched on in shock as the argument began to unfold. Those involved looked down in shame for the way they treated Hermione. Particularly Oliver, who for the first time was seeing the way Hermione, had reacted to him yelling at her.

 _"To make sure that the Firebolt was safe for you to use"_

 _"IT HAS BEEN CONFISCATED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE"_

 _"Yes so that the Firebolt can be analysed for any possibly harmful spells, dark magic or substances"_

 _"HE NEEDS THAT BROOM FOR QUIDDITCH. YA SAID THAT YA WOULD DO ANYTHING TA HELP US WIN, BUT YA TOOK THE BROOM AWAY" Oliver yelled at her._

 _"And I will help you win, having the Firebolt will not make a difference to Harry's skill and he still has my Nimbus 2000. It's not like I have left him in the lurch"_

 _"BUT IT'S A FIREBOLT" he yelled at her._

 _"Would you rather have Harry on a safe, reliable broom or a broom that is likely to be jinxed and that would have the ability to kill him? Do you want your friend to die? We discussed this last year Oliver. You promised you wouldn't put your friends in danger" Hermione said to him._

Everyone watched Hermione's reaction in the memory. They watched as the twins looked at her annoyed, they watched Oliver yell at her and they watched Hermione run upstairs and to the bathroom. They heard her being sick before the memory faded.

Everyone stared at the boys, not knowing what to say. That was before Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood jumped up and began yelling at the boys.

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT HERMIONE THAT WAY?"

"SHE DID THE RIGHT THING, AND YA HAD NO RIGHT TA YELL AT HER"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HER"

The boys looked down at the floor ashamed. Bill and Charlie glared murderously at them. Everyone forgot that Sirius was standing next to Hermione. He was furious, she wasn't kidding when she said that they treated her harshly, but he was amused at the dressing down they got from their mothers.

"Molly dear, maybe we should allow the rest of the story to unfold" Mr Weasley said cautiously, scared his wife would turn her anger on him.

"Yes, Beth, Arthur is right. We should continue with the story" Mr Wood said.

Beth and Molly glared at the boys and sat down.

The memory continued. It showed the way Hermione was treated, it showed Ginny and Percy trying to cheer Hermione up, it showed the boys ignoring Hermione - not even looking at her and it showed Ron calling her a traitor every time he saw her. The memory faded again. And everyone was again glaring at the boys.

The next memory that was shown was Hermione walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 _"There you are Crookshanks, don't listen to that idiot. What? You want me to follow you? In there? Well okay then"_

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a Lumos Solem. _"Lead the way Crookshanks"_

 _"What? Is this what you wanted to show me?"_ The cat sat down as did Hermione; Crookshanks then stood up and walked into a large cluster of trees. _"Where are you going?"_

Then Crookshanks walked back out and stopped in front of her. A few feet behind Crookshanks there was a large black dog slowly approaching her.

 _"Is this your friend Crookshanks? Is this where you disappear to for hours on end?"_ They watched as Hermione scratched the dogs head and spoke to herself.

 _"Why am I the only one who wants to protect Harry, Crookshanks? Can't they see that I did what I did to keep him safe? It feels like I'm the only that cares whether he gets hurt or not. He seems to just attract trouble and he needs help. I knew that I would lose his friendship and it was worth knowing that he would be safe, but I thought that he would've forgiven me by now. I don't think I can take this much longer. Everyone is calling me a traitor. I'm a traitor because I want to protect Harry. How does that even make sense Crookshanks?"_

They watched as Hermione cried and the dog whimpered. The boys felt ashamed and everyone else felt anger. Hermione and Sirius shared a secret smile; they knew that soon everyone would understand that he was innocent.

 _"Oh I'm so sorry. Here I am wallowing in self-pity because my so called friends - no sorry 'family' are calling me a traitor for protecting one of my best friends. And I bet you've been out here for a while haven't you? You must be hungry? I'll see what I can do"_

They watched the interaction between Bopsy and they all smiled and chuckled. _'Typical Hermione'_ they all thought. They continued to watch the memory.

 _"Urgghhh! Harry James Potter I could flaming well kill you. Merlin, Crookshanks, I love him but he's a bloody spanner sometimes. It's a muggle thing Crooksy. All of this all over a god damn broom"_

They watched as the dog changed into Sirius. Everyone gasped; they didn't know he was an animagus.

 _"Are you going to say something?"_

 _"I was not expecting that. An animagus and an unregistered one I'm guessing"_

Despite having a murderer in the house, they couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione. And they watched as Sirius laughed at her.

 _"Of all the things to say to me. You say that you're surprised I'm an unregistered animagus. You didn't even scream. You don't seem scared of me considering I'm a murderer"_

 _"If you want me to scream I could if you would like"_

He shook his head.

 _"Well I imagine if you wanted to kill me you would've done it a while ago. Plus Crookshanks brought me to you and he is an excellent judge of character, so I take it you wanted something from me in particular"_

 _"I need your help"_

 _"What? To kill Harry? My best friend? Sorry, but I would rather die"_

 _"I don't want to kill Harry"_

 _"Weren't you put in Azkaban for murdering fourteen people, including Harry's parents?"_

 _"I AM INNOCENT, I AM NOT A MURDERER. I WOULD NEVER HURT JAMES AND LILY. I WOULD LAY MY LIFE DOWN FOR THEIRS"_

Everyone in the room flinched as he shouted.

 _"I never said that you did kill anyone, I just said that you were incarcerated for it"_

 _"You think I'm innocent?"_

 _"I never said that either. But you have to admit that the evidence is rather compelling for a case against you"_

 _"That was my fault, I acted rashly. I went after the real murderer and it didn't turn out so well"_

She snorted cutting him off.

 _"That's an understatement"_

They chuckled at Hermione and everyone noticed the mock glare he sent her. Bill and Charlie were thinking the same thing. _'He's seems awfully playful considering he's a murderer'_ they both looked to Sirius and Hermione who had sat down on chairs sometime during the memory showing. They noticed how comfortable the two seemed to be around each other.

 _"Sorry please continue, the floors all yours"_

 _"I got imprisoned for murdering all those innocent people. If I had stayed at the house, I would've been Harry's guardian and he wouldn't have had to grow up without his family"_

 _"He's living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. The Dursleys, they are awful people"_

 _"I know; when I escaped I figured out where he was taken as a baby and went to watch over him and check his guardians out. They didn't seem very nice. I seen him storm out of the house with someone chasing after him and yelling. I waited until the knight bus showed up before I left"_

 _"Do you know that they abused him? Maybe not physically but it was still abuse. For years they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. Last year they put bars on his bedroom window and locked him in his room. The boys had to rescue him by pulling the bars off his window with a flying car._

The boys laughed at the memory and stopped instantly when Mrs Weasley glared at them. Sirius laughed at them.

 _"He wasn't allowed any connection to the wizarding world or any of his friends. They wouldn't let him send letters. They wouldn't let him let Hedwig out of her cage and they wouldn't even let him do his homework. They have told all of their muggle relatives that he goes to a reform school for troubled boys, where they beat him until his behaviour improves"_

 _"No I didn't know all of that, but now that I do, I'm going to kill them"_

 _"I thought you weren't a murderer"_

They watched in shock as Sirius laughed out loud. They looked over to him and Hermione and saw the two of them chuckling at the memory.

 _"And just so you know, when I'm of age and legally allowed to do magic out of school, I will be paying the Dursleys a visit"_

 _"I don't doubt you will"_

 _"Quick you have to hide"_

They watched stunned as Hermione grabbed his arm and she froze. The memory froze.

Hermione stood up.

"Now this is how I first knew Sirius was innocent. Don't ask me how it happened because I'm not sure how I did it and I haven't been able to do it again since" she sat back down and everyone turned back to the memory curious as it began to play again.

They watched as images played out in front of them.

It began with Sirius and three other boys. One looked like Harry; one looked like a younger Professor Lupin and the other they didn't recognise. Then it changed to an image of laughter and happiness and the boys ran through the hall ways of Hogwarts, wearing a uniform and Gryffindor colours. Then it changed to an image of a stag, a werewolf, a black dog and a rat during the full moon. The next image showed the wedding of a man that looked like Harry and a woman with red hair. The best men were Sirius and Professor Lupin. Then it changed to one of a baby and everyone was crowding around him and taking turns to hold him whilst they laughed and joked around. Then it changed to one of Sirius suggesting that he not be the secret keeper and instead someone named Wormtail should be used. Then it changed into an image of a house wreckage and a distraught Sirius, followed by Sirius yelling at someone at wand point before an explosion occurred. The last image showed Sirius being thrown into a dark, cold and damp cell.

Everyone looked at Sirius confused. They were all thinking along the same lines of _'maybe he didn't do it'_ they turned back to the screen.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You didn't do it. You're innocent. Someone named Wormtail did it"_

 _"You believe me"_

 _"Yes, I don't know how but I saw it. When I touched you I saw what happened"_

The boys bristled when they saw Angelina.

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You are so getting expelled for this. Who would've thought Gryffindors Princess and know-it-all, bookworm, swot is a traitor? Working with a murderer to kill her so called best friend? I guess I know why everyone is calling you a traitor now"_

 _"Angelina, what are you doing here? Are you following me?"_

 _"Well I knew that it was only a matter of time before I caught you doing something. But I never dreamed that I would find you plotting a murder. When I tell Dumbledore what you're up to, he will have to expel you and you will likely be sent to Azkaban for the attempted murder of Harry Potter, the boy who lived"_

 _"First of all, it is Professor Dumbledore. Secondly, don't call Harry that, he doesn't like it. He has a name so use it. Third of all, I am not plotting Harry's death. I've spent the last two and a half years keeping him alive and passing his classes you moronic bint. And fourth, what is your problem?"_

 _"You! You are my problem. The way that Oliver and the twins fawn all over you, it's disgusting"_

Bill, Charlie and the parents smirked at the flush that appeared on the twins and Oliver. Sirius noticed both reactions and was intrigued.

 _"So let me get this straight, you're jealous that three of my best friends spend time with me. You're jealous that they like me better than you. You're mad that Oliver makes you do drills every practice as a punishment. You're mad that you are one of the twins' favourite targets for their pranks besides the Slytherins. You're mad that they threaten to replace you on the team with me because they think that I am a better flyer than you"_

The boys laughed, everything Hermione had just pointed out was true.

 _"You've never even played quidditch before"_

 _"True, but I am a muggleborn and my dad was in to a lot of different sports. He taught me the rules of every game he knew and made me play them with him when I was younger. Plus in muggle schools you have to take a class; physical education. I know every rule and play ever made in quidditch. I know every outcome of every world cup match and I know player statics. You put all of that together along with the different abilities I have learned from playing muggle sports; I am already a better candidate than you. And the boys have spent three years getting me over my fear of heights and flying, so now I'm a fair flyer too"_

"You know everything about quidditch?" Charlie asked excited.

"You can fly now?" Bill asked happy.

She nodded her reply to both questions.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Charlie asked.

"I have been helping Oliver with the quidditch team since first year. And I have only recently, this year actually, finally been alright with flying. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to get teased that I was rubbish at flying"

"No one would tease you" Bill said seriously.

"That's not true" Percy said and everyone looked at him. "I remember a conversation between Harry and Ron, with Ron making fun of Mia about her flying. Harry defended her because he had seen her fly"

"Ron was making fun of Mione? When?" George asked glaring at his younger brother.

"Christmas day when I told you Mia had gone to the library when in fact she was with the Professors telling them about the broom"

The twins and Oliver glared at Ron.

"For ya information, Mione is an amazing flyer, she is still a little bit funny about possibly falling of a broom but apart from that, she is brilliant" Oliver said.

They turned back to the screen.

 _"Oh, I almost forgot, the boys also don't like you because you were responsible for my death in my first year" Hermione said sweetly._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS RESPONSIBLE?" Fred shouted standing up. Hermione shushed him and he sat down grumpily.

 _"No I wasn't"_

 _"Do you think I'm an idiot? There's a reason people call me the wisest witch of the age"_

 _"What? Really?"_ they saw the impressed look on Sirius's face. _'If only he knew'_ Oliver thought with a snort. _"Wait, what do you mean she caused your death?"_

They watched as Sirius glared at Angelina and she paled slightly. The boys felt amused seeing that.

 _"Oh, I was terribly bullied in my first year for the first two or so weeks of school. They physically abused me and pushed me out of my own dorm room and then the common room. I ended up sleeping in the secret passage ways at night. When that wasn't enough they attacked me and poisoned me with Venomous Tentacula, and I legally died for fifteen minutes"_

 _"WHAT?"_

This time the boys laughed as Angelina looked to be on the verge of passing out.

 _"Now Mr Black, do you think that a couple of first years, who had never heard of this plant before would think to use it knowing what it would do to me?"_

 _"No, they wouldn't have thought of that themselves"_

 _"So they had help, from someone older and who could steal a section of the plant from the greenhouse then? Oh don't worry Mr Black I got my own back and maybe I will show you the photos later"_

 _"You took photos?"_

 _"Of course, such genius had to be documented. Also it reminds people that they shouldn't mess with me"_

"You know you never did show me those photos" Sirius said.

"I will show you them later, there are about five copies of each photo"

"Good, because I want one" he said childishly and she laughed at him.

They watched as Angelina lifted her wand and she trained it on Hermione.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you remember what happened the last time you raised your wand to me?"_

The memory paused as the boys laughed hysterically.

"Oh Merlin, I remember what happened" Fred said. Those who didn't know what happened wanted to know.

"What? What happened?" Charlie whined, he hated not knowing things that had happened at Hogwarts. Instead of the boys telling him they laughed harder.

"Oh come on! We want to know to" Bill said childishly.

"Don't worry Bill, you will see" Hermione said placating him. Everyone turned back to the memory.

 _"As I recall, it didn't end well for you. It must have really annoyed you that someone, two years younger than you out duelled you"_

They watched amazed at Hermione blocking a hex and protecting herself and Sirius with the most powerful shield charm in the wizarding world.

 _"Protego Totalum"_

 _"Whoa, nice reflexes, how do you know that spell, it isn't taught until sixth year?"_

"I got bored" Sirius said mocking her just before the Hermione in the memory said it.

 _"I got bored. I needed something to do"_

Hermione punched him in the arm and the others chuckled at the pair. The more they watched the memories and the way the two interacted in person, the more they believed that Sirius was innocent. A few hexes later they were stunned at Hermione.

 _"I don't know about you Sirius, but I'm bored. Silencio. Batius Bogium"_

Bill and Charlie burst into laughter with the rest of the children and Sirius whilst the parents chuckled, whilst they watched Angelina run around in circles being chased.

"That's what she did the last time Angelina tried to hex her" George gasped out.

"Remind me to never get on Hermione's bad side" Bill said to Charlie who nodded in agreement.

 _"That's one I haven't heard before. Merlin the things we could've done in school with that one"_

"That's a great idea" the twins said and Hermione groaned. She punched Sirius in the arm.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"For giving them the idea, do you know what trouble they could get up to in school with that?"

"It's not my fault. I said that in the past. And you're the one who used the hex"

"Well you're the one who gave them the idea to use it in school for pranking"

"Yeah, well..." Sirius couldn't think of a comeback she he settled for mumbling. "Shut up"

Everyone chuckled. Yeah, they didn't think he was a murderer, but they needed more proof and Hermione would give it to them.

 _"Are you going to leave now? I guess not. Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus, I'm sorry about this. But I can't let you turn in an innocent man. Obliviate. Somno Leporem._

They watched as Sirius changed into his animagus form and Hermione's interaction with Bopsy, before Sirius changed back once Bopsy left.

 _"What was that spell? The last one you used? I've never heard of it"_

 _"What? Oh you mean Somno Leporem. It's a sleeping charm; I created it a few weeks back. I was bored and noticed that there weren't any sleeping charms or spells apart from the one that puts someone into a deep sleep. It only lasts a maximum of eight hours and I thought it would be useful"_

 _"You invented that charm?"_

"I was bored" Sirius said mocking her again, so of course she punched him in the arm.

 _"I was bored"_

 _"So you said that you knew I was innocent. How?"_

 _"Well. When I touched you I saw some images. It was like a vision or a movie. It was playing out in my mind"_

 _"What did you see?"_

She explained everything she had witnessed.

 _"Did you use a spell?"_

 _"No I just touched you"_

 _"Try again"_

 _"Nope, nothing happened"_

They watched as Hermione and Sirius cleared the air about the broom, with Sirius assuring her he was not mad she had gotten it confiscated. In fact he was glad she had done it for Harry's safety.

 _"Has he forgiven you yet?"_

 _"No, no one in Gryffindor has really spoken to me since Christmas day. Harry just looks at me like he wants to forgive me but he can't. Ronald glares at me, calls me a traitor or yells at me for Crookshanks trying to eat Scabbers. Fred, George and Ollie look at me in utter sadness and despair but they don't know what to say to me or how to say it. I can kind of feel it and it's clear in their eyes and body language. Lee still talks to me, he hasn't taken sides. Ginny tries to cheer me up but it doesn't work and Percy reads with me when he isn't doing work or his head boy duties. The bloody Slytherins love the fact that everyone in Gryffindor hates me. I've lost count of how many times I've had to stop myself from hexing someone"_

 _"WAIT A MINUTE!"_

Everyone jumped at Hermione's outburst in the memory. It paused. And Hermione stood up.

"Now if you still believe Sirius is a murder, this is another piece of evidence that may change your mind" she sat back down.

 _"What?"_

 _"Scabbers, Crookshanks does seem to have it out for him, even if he is a cat. You called him Wormtail. I've seen that name on the Marauders map. And in that vision I had there was; a rat, a werewolf, a black dog and a stag. On the Marauders map it also says Moony, Prongs and Padfoot"_

 _"You know about the Marauders map?"_

 _"Oh, I'm so stupid. Wormtail is the rat, you're the black dog which makes you Padfoot, Professor Lupin is obviously Moony, which means that that man I saw, the one that looks like Harry is his dad, the stag and Prongs"_

 _"You know Moony's a werewolf?"_

"Professor Lupin's a werewolf?" Lee said surprised.

"Well duh" Hermione and Percy said together and they chuckled.

"Did you know Professor Lupin was a werewolf?" Ginny asked both sets of parents and they nodded.

"And you let him teach us?" Hermione knew Ginny didn't mean it in a cruel way, but she couldn't stop herself from defending him.

"He wouldn't and didn't hurt us"

Ron coughed. "That's not technically true"

"That was our fault and not his. And he didn't hurt us Ronald. Any way, he was only sensitive around the full moon. He loves his chocolate a few days after the full moon and when he was stressed. He was the best defence teacher we've had. And on the night of the full moon he spent it in the Shrieking Shack. That's why people say it's haunted; because when Professor Lupin was in Hogwarts that's where he changed"

"Sorry Mione, I didn't mean it like that" Ginny said

"That's why he quit, there were rumours going around about him being a werewolf and he didn't want the parents to complain that their children were getting taught by a werewolf" Hermione said and they went back to the memory.

 _"What? Yeah of course. I figured it out the full moon in November. I've been leaving baskets of chocolate outside of the hospital wing and I check him over for injuries the next day"_

 _"It doesn't bother you that he's a werewolf?"_

 _"What? No of course not. It's not his fault he has to suffer with the condition. So what he gets a little furry and grows a snout at the full moon. So what he likes his chocolate a few days after the full moon and when he gets stressed. So what that he likes to eat his meat a little more raw on the days leading up to the full moon. He is still a person. He just happens to have lupine abilities"_

 _"How do you know he eats chocolate when he's stressed?"_

 _"When we are in lessons I see him sneaking bits of chocolate into his mouth when he thinks no one's looking"_

 _"Sounds about right, he used to do that in classes"_

 _"Don't you think that it's ironic that his last name is Lupin and he is a werewolf and has Lupine abilities?"_

 _"Oh Merlin, I've never noticed that before. That is brilliant that is"_

Everyone else laughed at the point Hermione had made.

 _"You honestly don't care that he's a werewolf?"_

 _"I honestly don't care. On the night of the full moon I lay awake at night worrying about him, then I sneak down to the hospital wing and leave a basket of chocolate for him. When I see him, I check him over for injuries as well as his mood. It's all I can do without mothering him. Which I don't think he would appreciate given the fact that I am a teenage girl and he is my Professor. It would just be weird"_

 _"Should I expect that? You trying to mother me?"_

 _"Yes, probably"_

Everyone chuckled. It was just like her to take care of everyone.

 _"Now stop distracting me! Where was I? Oh that's right but in that vision, I saw Wormtail die. Unless he changed; you're all unregistered animagi except for Professor Lupin. So if he changed and escaped he would still be alive. Now that I think about it Scabbers has been with the Weasleys for about twelve years and rats only live for about three. Was there anything found at the site of the explosion?"_

 _"A finger, it is all that was left, that's how they identified Pettigrew"_

 _"And it just so happens that Scabbers is missing a toe. Wormtail is Scabbers. That sneaky, manipulative, traitorous, little arse…" Sirius cleared his throat._

"Now do you believe that Sirius is innocent? No one has noticed that Ron doesn't have Scabbers but instead an owl. Sirius gave Ron the owl. Now when was Scabbers found?"

"A couple of day after the defeat of You Know Who" Mr Weasley said.

"And he was missing a toe and he has been with your family for twelve years" Hermione said softly.

"Merlin! We have been living with a murderer for twelve years. I put my children in danger" Mrs Weasley started to cry hysterically. Everyone else apart from Ron, Hermione and Sirius sat dazed. She wasn't sure they were even blinking.

Before anyone could do anything, Hermione was hugging Mrs Weasley and whispering in her ear.

"It wasn't your fault, Mrs Weasley. You didn't know and if you did, I imagine you would've done a lot more than that Bat Bogey hex I did to Angelina" Mrs Weasley gave a water chuckle.

"What do you say we continue with the story?" Hermione said pulling away from Mrs Weasley.

"There's more?"

Hermione snorted. "Of course there is Mrs Weasley. This is only February 5th, the story doesn't end until June 6th"

"I imagine we're in for a real treat then" she said with a chuckle and the others snapped out of their shock and joined in.

 _"Sorry"_ she flushed and he chuckled at her.

 _"No problem Kitten. So you've figured it out then and in less than ten minutes. I'm impressed it took me almost thirteen years"_

 _"So you obviously aren't after Harry, but you are after him, Wormtail. If you can prove that he is alive then you can prove that you are innocent. You've got Crookshanks helping you. So why did you want to see me?"_

 _"I need your help catching him, the traitor" he said._

 _"The problem with that is that Ron already doesn't let me near that thing he carries in his pocket. So I won't be able to get close enough to him. It's best left to Crookshanks. But, I may be able to help you in others ways?"_

 _"How?"_

 _"I could bring you updates and food and make sure that you stay hidden. I can try and sway Harry so that he no longer believes that you killed his parents, plus I won't let that thing hurt him. But that's a given, I've been protecting him since first year"_

 _"What did he need protecting from?"_

They watched as Hermione told Sirius what had happened in the last two years. They were all surprised, they knew what had happened but they only knew the basics. They didn't know everything in that much detail.

 _"I'm glad Harry has someone like you as a friend and to protect him"_

They watched as a hooded figure headed their way. They all paled.

 _"Sirius, change now"_

 _"No, I'm not going to leave you to deal with that alone"_

 _"PADFOOT DO IT NOW!"_

They jumped at the outburst.

 _"Come on Hermione, you can do this. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts"_

They watched as Hermione lifted her wand and closed her eyes.

 _"Expecto Patronum"_

Bill had been taking a drink of pumpkin juice when a large and regal looking lion was conjured and pounced at the Dementor. Bill choked on his drink.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Charlie yelled. No one reprimanded him, they didn't have it in them, they were too busy with their eyes glued to the screen.

"YA CAN CAST A FULL PATRONUS?" Oliver yelled. "EVEN I CAN'T DO THAT! PERCY?" Percy shook his head.

"Well it wasn't easy, it took me a month"

"A MONTH, IT TOOK ME ALMOST TWO YEARS" Bill yelled after recovering from his near death experience.

"Will you please stop shouting?" she said.

"Sorry, but you can cast a patronus?"

"Evidently" she said pointing to the memory that had been paused. Sirius laughed at her.

"Can we see it?" Charlie asked amazed.

"Not really since I'm out of school and underage" she said amused.

"Right, sorry, forgot about that" he flushed.

"But you can see it in my memories"

The adults shared a look and knew that they were going to have to have a talk after dinner. The memory played and they watched.

 _"What does a lion symbolise?"_

 _"I read that it symbolises: self-control, nobility, fairness, courage, patience, protectiveness, peacefulness unless challenged, tactical, skill, wit and balance"_

 _"Seems fitting"_

Everyone agreed.

 _"Not to mention it is the emblem of Gryffindor"_

 _"I guess that just proves that you are a true Gryffindor. Through and through"_

They watched the lion nuzzle in to Sirius's hand.

 _"I guess that's just another reason why I am right in trusting you"_

 _"There's more than one?"_

 _"Number one - You're an innocent man. Number two - You don't want to kill Harry, but protect him from a traitorous rat. Number three - You're an innocent man. Number four - Crookshanks trusts you. And when I say he has an excellent judge of character I mean it. He spent ten years in the Magical Menagerie because he didn't like anyone, apparently he would attack the customers before I bought him. Number five - My patronus seems to like you. Number six - Did I mention that you are an innocent man?"_

 _"About that how did you know how to produce a patronus you're only thirteen"_

 _"My birthday's in September so I'm fourteen and Professor Lupin is teaching Harry how to cast a patronus. The Dementors seem hell bent on Harry as a target. And I was curious so I read everything I could about it. When I learned the complex magic behind it, I was fascinated and I wondered if I had the ability to produce one. I've been trying for a month and that was the first time I've managed to produce it. I usually only get wisps of blue smoke"_

 _"Why did you wonder if you could perfect magic that complex and powerful? The patronus charm isn't usually taught until seventh year and when it is, you are given a choice if you want to learn how to cast it or not. Most people choose not with the complexity of it"_

 _"Well ever since my second day in first year I have been able to perfectly cast fifth year and above charms and spells"_

 _"What?"_

Hermione listed of the spells and charms she had learned. They listened carefully, they only knew of the spells she had learned in first year and not the others.

 _"That's not even including anything I have learned in class. Everything I have just listed is what I have learned by myself from a book"_

 _"That's not normal"_

 _"Yeah, well it is to me. Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry, I have to go. But I will come back within the next few days. Crookshanks are you staying with your new best bud Padfoot or are you coming with me? Right staying it is"_

 _"Wait, you never told me how you knew about the Marauders map"_

 _"Oh right. Fred and George found it in Filch's office during their first year. And you will be pleased to know that they have been putting it to good use. They idolise you and the Marauders. They're your biggest fans. They talk about you all the time"_

Fred and George blushed a deep red and Hermione sniggered at them, Sirius just looked smug.

 _"Any way Fred and George gave it to Harry before Christmas. I guess it's a good thing because it does belong to him; being a Marauder's son and all. Not to mention having a Marauder for a godfather"_

* * *

They watched as Hermione made her way out of the kitchens and to the Forbidden Forrest. She sent her patronus ahead and walked until she met Sirius and they both sat on the ground.

 _"You're getting the hang of that. I didn't think you'd be back so soon"_

 _"Well I can leave and come back later if you want"_

 _"No, you can visit me all you want"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I brought you some things"_

Hermione pulled out things from the box and handed them over to Sirius.

 _"Thank you for all of this, you didn't have to go to this much trouble"_

 _"Well I did, there's no point in arguing because you won't win, so get used to it"_

Everyone chuckled, she was right, he wouldn't win an argument about his wellbeing.

 _"What's with the quill?"_

 _"Oh, I almost forgot; give me that for a second"_

 _"Portus"_

 _"It's now a port key that you can use in case someone gets close to catching you here. Crookshanks you can't come with us, I don't think it's safe for you. So you can wait here for us or you can go back to my dorm. Okay waiting it is. Padfoot put your hand on it"_

"If you knew how to make a port key why did you ask me?" Percy asked.

"I'm out of school and underage" she said and laughed when he flushed.

They watched as they landed badly in a room.

 _"It's been a while since I last done that"_

 _"Owe, I swear one of these days, just one, I am going to not land on my backside"_

They laughed at her.

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"London, my parent's house, no one will look for you here. You can come here whenever you want as long as you don't make too much noticeable noise; you stay out of sight and don't lose the port key"_

 _"Why is it empty?"_

 _"My parents don't live here anymore"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Haven't since Christmas my first year"_

 _"Are they deceased?"_

 _"No, but they are in a safe house"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Apparently they knew about the wizarding world long before they adopted me. They were given something of great power and importance to protect. Professor Dumbledore thought that whatever it was would be safest with muggles protecting it"_

Sirius noticed the parents flinch at the mention of the protection of something of great power and importance. _'Interesting'_ he thought.

 _"You were adopted?"_

 _"Yeah, when I was four. I don't know what happened to my birth parents, apparently there was an accident and they died. But that's all I have been told"_

 _"What happened? Why are they in a safe house?"_

 _"During the Christmas holidays, I woke up because I heard a noise and came down stairs to check it out. I heard something break and then a door being thrown open. When I walked into the living room, my parents were lying on the floor covered in blood. They were hardly breathing. Before I knew it Oliver, Fred and George showed up with their parents, Bill and Charlie. I don't know how, but they knew something had happened. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall showed up and they took my parents away. The next day Mr and Mrs Weasley told me that my parents had been attacked by people from the wizarding world. They used magical and muggle means of torture"_

They saw Sirius flinch and the parents looked at him giving him a knowing look. They knew what his life was like before he was practically adopted by the Potters in his first year and then he moved in with them his fourth year.

 _"They were looking for what my parents had been trusted to protect all those years ago after the Wizarding War. But they didn't get it. Mr and Mrs Weasley assured me that whatever it was they wanted was safe and would be for a long time. I didn't hear anything because they had used silencing charms. They had been here for hours and I didn't know. The only reason I finally heard something was because the silencing charm had begun to weaken"_

 _"Are they okay?"_

 _"I imagine so; I haven't seen them since the day after Christmas in first year. I don't know where they are or what they are doing. Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me anything so I think that they are fine; after all no news is good news as we muggles say"_

 _"So where do you live now?"_

 _"Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley who I assume you know, they all have parental guardianship of me, but I live with the Weasleys at the Burrow. The only people that know are Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, Harry, Lee, the Weasleys and the Woods. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to draw attention to myself any more than necessary"_

 _"Do you like living with the Weasleys?"_

 _"I love them. The Woods and the Weasleys, Lee and Harry, they are my family"_

They all smiled at hearing her say that but they frowned when they heard her continue speaking.

 _"Or at least I thought they were. That's debatable at the moment with the way some of them have been treating me over the stupid broom incident. I know that when the other Weasleys find out they won't be happy. Particularly Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley, I miss my parents, but there's nothing I can do. I think I'm jinxed"_

 _"Seriously Sirius, I am. I lost my birth parents when I was little. And when the Grangers adopted me, they became my parents. They never once treated me like anything but their own child. They knew I was a witch when they adopted me and they didn't care. And now I've lost them too. And if you're wondering why this place is empty, it's because everything is either in storage or at the Burrow. Well almost everything. Follow me"_

The adults in the room felt sadness for Hermione. She was right, she had lost both her biological and adoptive parents. They watched her walk upstairs to another room and pull out items from a box she had taken out of a cupboard. The watched as they chatted pleasantly. She then got a box out of the attic, turned the shower on gave instructions to Sirius before leaving him.

The memory changed to see Hermione sitting on the ground and Sirius stood comfortably leaning against the door frame.

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Brilliant. Don't smell too bad either. You know muggles are bloody geniuses, these are so comfortable, more so than those stuffy clothes I had to wear before I rebelled"_

They laughed at him and he began to do a little jig in the door way. The memory showed them discussing the use of the house before Sirius grabbed the port key and they landed back in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius landing on his feet and Hermione not so lucky.

 _"You're very accurate with the destination. Where did you learn to make a port key?"_

 _"I got bored last year and was curious"_

 _"Should've known"_

 _"Oh, I almost forgot"_

 _"What?"_

They watched her cast the Impervius spell over the items she had brought him; she gave him a lecture on the port keys and then left.

* * *

They watched memories of Hermione and Sirius spending time together, Hermione bringing him supplies, them telling stories and laughing. When they finally reached the day that Hermione forgave everyone.

Hermione sat down and held out a Gryffindor scarf for Sirius.

 _"For me?"_

The others chuckled at him.

 _"You, Sirius Black, are what we in the muggle world would call weird"_

 _"So who's going to win?"_

 _"Gryffindor obviously. Where's your school spirit Mr Black?"_

 _"It's on the pitch with my godson, who just happens to be flying a certain Firebolt broom"_

 _"WHAT? I guess you didn't jinx the broom to kill your godson after all"_

They watched the reactions of Hermione and Sirius throughout the match.

 _"Those twins of yours are the best beaters I've ever seen"_

 _"You mean for their age?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Well don't let them hear you say that, their egos are already big enough. It would be even worse considering the fact they idolise you"_

Hermione noticed the arrogant looks on the twin's faces and their puffed out chests. She huffed and punched Sirius in the arm.

"Ow! What was that one for?" he asked rubbing his arm. Everyone turned to them.

"For that" she said pointing at the twins. He looked at them and burst out laughing, the others joining in. Hermione pick up a pillow and threw it at Fred, it bounced of his head. Then Bill and Charlie leaned forward and each smacked one of the twins on the back of the head.

"Ow!" they said.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Bill and Charlie and they winked.

 _"Keepers pretty good too"_

 _"Ollie wants to play professionally after school. For Puddlemere United. It's his favourite team"_

 _"Have they apologised to you yet? Well I bet they will tonight. Since the Firebolt has been returned"_

 _"It doesn't matter Sirius. I'm not sure what to do if they do apologise. It's almost been two months and they have allowed me to become isolated. My so called family have hurt me more than any hex could. They called me a traitor for trying to protect Harry Padfoot. So what would I have been if I allowed him to get hurt? If I allowed him to die? A killer? I don't know if the bond between us can be repaired. Mrs Weasley won't be very happy about this when she finds out"_

Everyone glared at the boys, they still hadn't forgotten the way they treated Hermione and they would be getting punished later. They boys once again looked down in shame.

They noticed a hood figure in the middle of the pitch.

 _"That not what I think it is, is it?"_

 _"I don't think so, it looks different"_

They watched as Harry's wand glowed and three figures fell towards the ground.

 _"Malfoy that cheating, arrogant, slimy, asshole, blonde haired demon"_

Charlie snorted. "You don't hold back do you Mione?" he said and she flushed, the others chuckled at her.

 _"Why don't you like my relative?"_

 _"Apart from the obvious? He treats everyone like they are beneath him, he struts around like a duck with a broom stick shoved up his backside and acting like he owns the world. Let me tell you that he wouldn't last ten seconds in the muggle world. He flaming well has a fanny fit when his hair gets messed up. He is mean, and preys on those who are weaker than him. He makes everyone's life hell. Not to mention, he seems to have it out for Harry, Ron and I. Every time he sees me he calls me a mudblood"_

They all flinched at the word. Everyone in the room with the exception of Hermione and Lee, were purebloods and they knew the significance of that word.

 _"Sorry"_

 _"Ah it's okay Kitten, it's amusing. So you don't like Malfoy then? My delightful cousin's son?"_

"Oh come on Kitten. You left out the rant. That's my favourite part" Sirius both whined and laughed.

"Rant? What rant?" Percy asked.

"She had this long winded rant about purebloods and dogs in the muggle world that have health conditions that kill them because they are the products of inbreeding. It lasted about twenty minutes and I couldn't get a word in" he said laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter. Syringomyelia is a serious medical condition caused by inbreeding. It is severely painful for the dog; they have a brain and spinal condition which kills them before the age of five. And the breeders don't even care, they just want the dogs to win a stupid competition. So they breed together fathers and daughters and mothers and sons. It is disgusting and ridiculous" she huffed.

"Twenty minutes really?" Percy asked and she nodded sheepishly while blushing.

"Moving on" she said quickly before Sirius could speak again.

 _"What are you on about Padfoot? Malfoy and I are like this"_

They watched her cross her fingers.

 _"Yep, we are best friends, we do everything together. Bully those weaker than us, cry when our hair is messed up and tell daddy when someone upsets us"_

Everyone laughed along with the Sirius and Hermione in the memory.

 _"Hey, on the bright side of things, Harry seems to be getting better at casting his patronus. Soon he will be able to cast if completely. I wonder what it will be?"_

 _"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS"_

They watched as Hermione and Sirius cheered loudly.

"I told you I was watching" she said to the boys.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Family Meeting Part 2**

* * *

An: Here's part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Burrow - Friday 17th June 1994**

The memory changed and they were now watching Hermione sat on her bed writing an essay when Oliver walked into the room. All the children sighed; they knew what that memory led to.

 _"Umm Little Lass?"_

 _"Oh so you do know that I exist? Lovely to know! So Harry got the broom back then? It wasn't jinxed then? I was wrong; I bet you just love that"_

 _"I know ya did what ya did ta protect Harry and ya right the broom doesn't affect Harry's ability ta catch the snitch. We beat Slytherin without the Firebolt"_

 _"Don't gloat; it's not an attractive trait"_

Mr and Mrs Wood smirked at Oliver and the way Hermione had successfully scolded him and stopped his ego from inflating with only seven words.

 _"Sorry, what ya did, it was the right thing ta do. If that broom was jinxed then Harry would've been hurt. And we were wrong ta take our anger out on ya. We have felt bad since Christmas day when ya walked out"_

 _"It's been two months Wood!"_

The saw him flinch and has faced was pained.

 _"We didn't know what ta say ta ya"_

 _"How about we are sorry; that would've sufficed. You know me and that I forgive people far too easily for my own good. You wouldn't even look at me"_

 _"We were ashamed of what we did ta ya"_

 _"You promised me that you would never hate me, that you could never hate me"_

 _"We don't hate ya, we're family"_

 _"That's the way you all made me feel. You made me feel like I was back in first year again. When I was being bullied, when I was helpless. You may not have physically hurt me, but you isolated me. Ginny, Lee and Percy are the only ones who have spoken to me. Ginny apologised to me the next day for her behaviour. It wasn't difficult to do. Just one word. Do you know I've been living my life with my boggart for the last two months? You weren't injured or dying but you made me feel like I was alone, that you hated me, that I was unloved and not wanted. Do you know what that feels like?"_

They watched and felt intense sadness and anger at the look on her face and the tears falling heavily from her eyes. The boys had caused her to feel that.

"What was ya boggart?" Mrs Wood asked softly. Hermione looked up at her; she had tears in her eyes.

"Fred, George and Oliver. They were lying on the floor dead. Covered in blood, they looked like they had been tortured. And then they got up and started talking. They blamed me for their deaths. They said it was my fault because I couldn't save them, I couldn't help, I couldn't stop them from dying. They told me that I had killed them. They told me that they hated me" she was crying now and Mrs Wood stood up, walked over to her and hugged Hermione as she cried. And they continued watching.

 _"Everyone called me a traitor. Particularly Ronald, he never missed an opportunity to throw that insult in my face. But if I had allowed Harry to use that broom and it had been jinxed would I have been called a killer?"_

They glared at Ron.

 _"Ya are not the traitor. We are. We all are, we betrayed ya trust in us. Ya were doing the right thing and we got caught up in the fact that Harry had the best broom made in the wizarding world"_

 _"That's no excuse"_

 _"We know"_

 _"You're sorry?"_

 _"Yes incredibly so. I hate myself for what we did ta ya"_

 _"Then where is everyone else? Where's Weasleys, Ronald and Harry?"_

They saw both Oliver and the boys flinch when Hermione used their last names. They had really hurt her.

 _"If they were sorry, they would be here apologising. They don't appreciate me, or everything I do for them. No one does. I spend hours watching your practices and taking notes, doing research and coming up with new plays for you to use. I spend hours researching laws regarding magical creatures so that I can try and prevent Buckbeak, Hagrid's favourite hippogriff from being executed because that arsehole Malfoy made a big deal out of a god damn scratch. Harry and Ron promised to help me and they haven't even opened a book because apparently they don't have time. Well I don't have time either, but I made time. I spend hours helping everyone with their homework because they are too lazy to do it for themselves. Ronald either copies my work when he thinks I'm not looking or he asks me to do it for him. And like the idiot I am, I do it for him because I don't want him to fail. So much for the wisest witch of the age. The Slytherins have been relentless in making me feel worthless and rubbing it in my face that Gryffindor hates me. Angelina has been following me around and she tried to hex me a couple of weeks ago, I obliviated her memory so she doesn't remember anything. Not to mention I am taking twelve classes, I hate divination and I am stressed with all the work. I haven't been sleeping or eating because I have too much on my mind. I can't shut it all out. And I miss my parents"_

Everyone stared at her; they didn't know she felt that way. They didn't know that she had suffered, that she hadn't slept or eaten properly during those two months. Sirius was furious, he had come to know Hermione over the last few months and he saw her like he saw Harry; like family. And Sirius protected his family.

"How did you take twelve classes?" Percy asked shocked at everything he had just learned.

"That's explained later in the story" she mumbled still crying. But now Mrs Weasley and Ginny were also hugging her. Mr Wood and Mr Weasley moved off of the couch, they took the empty seats and the girls sat down. Bill and Charlie were furious. They stood up from their seats on the couch and they sat on the floor in front of Hermione. Acting like a shield. They glared fiercely at the backs of the four boys heads and smirked in satisfaction when they shivered and paled slightly.

They watched as Oliver tried to hug her and Hermione bolted out of the room and Oliver chased after her.

 _"Mione, wait please"_

Ginny stood in front of him.

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"After Mione"_

 _"Why did she run away from you?"_

 _"I was apologising and then she went on this rant about how she felt during the last couple of months and then she ran off when I tried ta hug her"_

 _"You were apologising to her? And why weren't you apologising with Oliver?"_

 _"We didn't know what to say"_

 _"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY? YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY? HOW ABOUT I AM SORRY THAT I BETRAYED YOU AND THAT I ISOLATED YOU. THAT I MADE YOU FEEL UNLOVED AND LIKE I HATED YOU FOR TRYING TO PROTECT HARRY'S LIFE"_

Just like in the memory the boys once again went white remembering the feeling of their little sister yelling at them. It reminded them of Mrs Weasley and that scared them.

 _"BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT SHE DID! SHE WAS PROTECTING HARRY! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK IS AFTER HARRY! HE WANTS TO KILL HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! SHE DID WHAT SHE DID BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM, AND SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SEE THAT HARRY COULD'VE BEEN IN DANGER. IF THAT MAKES HER A TRAITOR, THEN I AM GLAD I HAVE HER FOR A SISTER. BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SHE WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO PROTECT ME, EVEN IF IT MEANS SHE LOSES MY FRIENDSHIP"_

Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny proudly and Sirius laughed. They watched as Percy walked over to them.

 _"You think that was bad wait until mum finds out. And Bill and Charlie"_

Bill and Charlie smirked at the looks of fear on the boy's faces. They were right to be scared; they were so going to teach their little brothers a lesson.

* * *

The memory changed to the great hall. They watched as Hermione chatted with Percy and Ginny. The hall went silent as five boys approached them.

Harry was the first to speak.

 _"Mione we are incredibly sorry for how we treated you. You were trying to protect me and I allowed myself to be blinded by the Firebolt. You are the only person who has even cared enough to try and keep me safe. Even after the argument you still allowed me to use your broom. You didn't even ask for it back"_

 _"Do you honestly think that I would do that to you? Then you would be without a broom. You would either have to use a rubbish school one or forfeit any matches because there is no reserve seeker"_

Then Ron spoke.

 _"Mione I'm sorry that I called you a traitor. You're not; you're one of the most loyal people I have ever met. And I am sorry that I yelled at you about your cat. You're right; it's not your fault that he attacks Scabbers. It's a natural instinct"_

 _"Do you honestly mean that? I don't believe you. Calling me a traitor once is fine but doing it every time you see me is not. The others didn't call me names, they just ignored my existence"_

 _"I know, and I honestly didn't mean it. I am sorry"_

The twins were up next.

 _"Spitfire, -"_

 _"- Princess, -"_

 _"- We cannot even begin to tell you how sorry we are. -"_

 _"- We hate ourselves for making you believe that we hated you -"_

 _"- Because we don't hate you, we're a family -"_

 _"- A slightly dysfunctional one -"_

 _"- But a family nevertheless. -"_

 _"- We didn't apologise straight away like we should have -"_

 _"- Because we were ashamed of how we treated you, -"_

 _"- We should have stuck up for you in the argument and we didn't. -"_

 _"- You always do the right thing and you always know best, -"_

 _"- We should have trusted your judgement. -"_

 _"- And we will do anything to prove -"_

 _"- How sorry we are and that we will never treat you that way ever again. -"_

 _"- We promise, can you forgive us?" they finished together._

 _"I honestly don't know. You wouldn't even look at me"_

Oliver was the last to speak.

 _"Little Lass I have already apologised ta ya, and there is nothing more I could say ta ya right now that I haven't already said ta ya back in Gryffindor Tower. But everything ya said to me I am sorry for. We should've noticed that you're exhausted and stressed with not only having to do your own work but everyone else's as well. We should've noticed that you weren't sleeping well or eating enough"_

 _"WHAT?"_

Oliver winced at her next words.

 _"You yelled at me Wood. You have never yelled at me before, you have never even taken that tone with me before. You basically accused me of sabotaging your chances at the quidditch cup, even after everything I do for you and the team"_

 _"You remember my boggart? That is what it has felt like for me these last two months. You isolated me, you made me feel worthless. You all take me for granted. After everything I have done for you all, how could you treat me that way? My life revolves around all of you. I put you all before myself. I have never once complained when you ask me to sit for hours and watch you practice. I have never once complained when you ask me for help with your homework. I don't complain when you don't even ask because you just expect me to do it for you. I don't complain when you copy my work when you think I'm not looking and I don't complain when you get mad and call me names. So how could you do that to me?"_

 _"We are sorry" they all said._

 _"Do you know what hurts me the most?"_

 _"That you caused me to feel something I never thought I would experience with you boys. It wasn't anger, despair or depression. You made me feel disappointment. I am disappointed in the way you behaved and the way you handled the situation"_

Harry spoke.

 _"We promise that we will try first for ourselves and then ask for help. We will not expect you to do our work for us and we will not copy off of you. So can you please forgive us?"_

"YOU COPIED YOUR WORK FROM HERMIONE'S. YOU MADE HER DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Come on Princess, what do you want us to do? Beg?"_

They watched as Hermione looked at both Ginny and Percy with a contemplative look on her face.

 _"You know that's not a bad idea. What do you think Gin, Perce?"_

 _"Definitely Mione"_

 _"I agree Mia"_

 _"Beg"_

They watched as the boys got on their knees with their hands held in front of them.

 _"Please..."_

 _"Oh get up you muppets"_

Percy and Ginny laughed along with the memory of themselves and Sirius smirked.

The scene changed and they were in their dorm room.

 _"Ya didn't come ta the quidditch match. We looked for ya but ya weren't there"_

 _"I was watching just not from the stands. The other Gryffindors wouldn't have been happy to see me there. I didn't want a repeat of what happened at the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match"_

They watched as Oliver pulled her into a hug which the twins quickly joined in with and they glowed the golden light.

"Does anyone else think that it's strange that that happens?" Hermione asked.

Sirius noticed the twins, Oliver, Bill, Charlie and the parents share a look. _'They know something'_ he thought. He would definitely be finding out what it was.

* * *

The scene changed again to the common room and it showed Ron storming down the boy's stair case and they watched as Ron yelled at Hermione and blamed Crookshanks for the death of his rat. Ron looked guilty and ashamed for treating Hermione that way.

The memory changed again to one of Hermione sitting in the Forbidden Forest with Sirius as he ate the food she had brought him.

 _"We may have a problem"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Pettigrew is missing"_

 _"WHAT?"_

Fred and George couldn't help but laugh when Sirius spat his food out and at Hermione's reply.

 _"Say it, don't spray it Padfoot. Ron came down into the common room not long ago and started yelling. Saying that Crookshanks had killed the rat, because his bed was covered in blood and ginger hair"_

 _"Crookshanks hasn't brought him to me"_

 _"That's because it wasn't Crookshanks. He's been with me all day asleep in my dorm room. The boys were there to. Fred and George tried to placate him and it may have worked even if Ron didn't figure out that they were also taking the mick"_

Fred and George looked smug when they saw that Sirius smiled at something they did. Hermione picked up a pillow from behind her and threw it, this time hitting George in the head. Bill and Charlie leaned forward and smacked them on the back of the head. They whined and she smiled gratefully at them and they winked.

 _"So where is he then?"_

 _"I don't know, I think he understood what is happening. Of course it didn't help when you broke into the common room and tried to kill him with a knife like a mad man. If no one was convinced you were trying to kill Harry, they are now. I can't believe Crookshanks stole Neville's parchment with the passwords written on. He lost his Hogsmeade privileges for that"_

"She lectured me for an hour for that" Sirius said and the others chuckled.

 _"I said I was sorry" he muttered._

 _"Oh shut up and eat your sandwich"_

* * *

They watched as Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to Hagrid's when they came across Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Sirius started laughing realising what was about to happen.

"Is this what I think it is?" George asked excited.

"It is isn't it?" Fred said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I think it is" Ginny said bouncing in her seat laughing.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Charlie asked.

"Just wait Barmie, this will make your day. We heard about it but we didn't get to see it" George said.

"Bummer really. But now we get to see it" Fred said shaking with excitement.

"WHAT IS IT?" Bill shouted annoyed at being left out.

"You'll see" the twins said with a smirk.

 _"Ah look who's here. Come to see the show?"_

 _"You, you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach"_

Hermione had her wand pressed into Malfoy's neck and he was pinned up against a boulder whimpering. The parents were shocked at her behaviour but everyone else was impressed. Bill and Charlie looked at her proudly. She pointed and they quickly looked back at the memory.

 _"Mione no, he's not worth it"_

She pulled her wand away and turned around, and then she turned back after hearing him laugh and punched him in the nose breaking it. He ran away.

Everyone stared in shock. Bill and Charlie stood up and started cheering. Hermione flushed in embarrassment. They pulled her up and each took turns picking her up, hugging her and spinning her around in circles and she laughed.

"You amazing little witch" Charlie exclaimed and she laughed.

"You are officially my hero" Bill shouted.

"That was brilliant" the twins laughed loudly.

They eventually calmed down and continued watching the memory.

Hermione turned around facing Ron and Harry and they laughed at her.

 _"That felt good"_

They laughed at her. "I bet it did" Lee said.

"Hey now you have something in common with dad, you have both punched a Malfoy in the face"

"GINNY!" Mrs Weasley shouted indignantly. Mr Weasley and Hermione shared a knowing smile and laugh.

 _"Not good, bloody brilliant"_

The scene changed so they were back in the common room.

 _"There's our beautiful -"_

 _"- Magnificently -"_

 _"- Brilliant -"_

 _"- Best friend. -"_

 _"Is it true?"_

 _"She punched Malfoy in the nose and broke it"_

 _"We are so proud of you -"_

 _"- Wait till Bill and Charlie find out -"_

 _"- Merlin they will probably buy you an entire library"_

"Do you want that? An entire library? Because we will buy you one if you want" Bill said.

"Just say the word and it's done. Merlin knows you deserve it" Charlie said proudly and she just shook her head at them, laughing as Mrs Weasley glared at them.

* * *

Hermione stood.

"If you still believe that there is even a small possibility of Sirius being guilty then this memory will definitely convince you otherwise" she turned to her boys "and this is what you have been nagging me for almost two weeks about so pay attention" she said and sat back down.

The memory showed them in Hagrid's hut and Hagrid giving Ron his rat.

 _"Scabbers, you're alive"_

 _"You wanna keep a clos'r eye on your pets Ron"_

 _"I think that means you owe someone an apology"_

 _"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know"_

 _"I meant me"_

They were ushered out of Hagrid's hut after they had been made aware of people approaching. They hid in the pumpkin patch and made their way up the hill shortly after. They watched as Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder and she was hugged between Harry and Ron. And then Scabbers bit Ron and he chased after him followed by Harry and Hermione. Ron finally caught Scabbers and they came to a stop staring at the Whomping Willow.

 _"Harry you do realise what tree that is?"_

 _"RON, RUN!"_

 _"HERMIONE, HARRY, RUN! IT'S THE GRIM!"_

Hermione pushed Harry down to the ground and the dog jumped over them.

Hermione got up and walked over to Sirius, the others watching them in amusement. She hit him with a pillow.

"What have I done now?" he asked laughing.

"Because I forgot to do it for that" she said pointing at the moment when he jumped over her head.

Sirius grabbed Ron by the leg and pulled him into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Mrs Weasley made a shriek of horror and Sirius looked at her sheepishly.

They watched as Hermione and Harry had some trouble and everyone winced or gasped whenever one of them was hit with a branch. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood yelped when Hermione was clinging to one of the branches being swung around and when she grabbed Harry.

"WICKED!" Lee yelled.

They sighed when they went through the tunnel and chuckled when they landed with groans.

 _"Sorry Harry"_

 _"Don't worry about it"_

 _"Where do you suppose this goes?"_

 _"I have a hunch; I just hope I'm wrong"_

They walked through the tunnel, up some stairs and climbed through a hatch.

 _"We're in the Shrieking Shack"_

They found Ron.

 _"Ron, the dog where is it?"_

 _"Harry, he's the dog, it's a trap. He's an animagus"_

Sirius shut the door behind then and Hermione sighed, left Harry's side and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and he raised an eyebrow at her amused.

She leaned up and smacked him upside the head.

 _"Ow! What was that for Kitten?"_

Ron laughed.

"Have you seen the look on our faces? I think we would've been less shocked if you told us that Professor Dumbledore was really a gnome married to a troll who lived in an ocean in the Sahara desert" he said laughing. "And I told you she hits him a lot"

"You know where the Sahara desert is?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah! It's in America" he said confidently.

Hermione and Bill burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked annoyed.

"It's not in America. It's in North Africa" Hermione said.

The others laughed at Ron's embarrassed expression and flushed face.

"Close enough" he muttered.

"Ron they are pretty much on opposite sides of the world" Bill said through chuckles.

"Why don't we get back to the story now?" Ron said annoyed.

They chuckled and turned their attention back to the screen.

 _"For being stupid and reckless. What happened to patience? Do you not remember the last lecture I gave you?"_

 _"How could I not? You almost bored me to death"_

She leaned up and smacked him upside the head once more.

 _"Ow, will you stop hitting me woman?"_

 _"That depends, will you stop being a muppet? You could have hurt Ron. You did hurt Ron"_

 _"It's only a scratch"_

 _"Malfoy's injury was just a scratch; Ron has a hole in his leg"_

 _"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU'RE HELPING HIM!"_

 _"Harry let me explain, please"_

 _"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"_

 _"If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill me first"_

The twins snorted and Ron glared at them.

"It would've been more believable -" Fred said.

"- If you weren't shaking in your boots" George spoke laughing.

 _"Only one will die tonight"_

 _"Then it will be you"_

They watched as Harry launched himself at Sirius, pinned him to the floor and pointed his wand in his face.

"Who knew Harry was that strong?" Oliver mumbled to the twins who nodded.

 _"HARRY! NO!"_

Then the door burst open, Professor Lupin disarmed Harry and he moved out of the way.

 _"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within"_

 _"You would know about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus"_

Remus helped Sirius up from the floor and they hugged. Hermione walked back over to Sirius and smacked him upside the head.

 _"Ow! What was that one for?"_

Sirius and Hermione laughed at Lupin's shocked expression.

 _"For provoking him, I'm trying to calm him down so we can explain everything to him and you just made things worse. Only one will die tonight. What were you thinking?"_

They laughed at Hermione mocking Sirius and they laughed harder at Sirius begging Hermione not to hit him again.

 _"Don't hit me again" he whined._

 _"Again? How many times has she hit you?"_

 _"Three"_

 _"And you deserved them, don't act like you didn't. The first one was for being stupid and reckless, the second one was for hurting Ron and making smart arse comments and the third one was for being an idiot and provoking Harry"_

 _"How long have you known?"_

 _"How long have you known?"_

 _"I wasn't certain until a couple of days ago."_

 _"February the 5th"_

 _"That long? So that's why you would visit the kitchens and take a box load of supplies. You were giving them to Sirius"_

 _"How do you know that? Never mind"_

 _"It took me twelve years to figure it out, it took her ten minutes"_

They watched as Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius and he looked terrified.

Charlie chuckled and turned to Bill. "He's right to be afraid" he said, which Bill laughed at.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Oh shut up Padfoot! Aquamenti, Scourgify, Siccatio Fascinationem"_

 _"I've never heard of that spell"_

 _"I created it"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I was bored"_

They laughed when Sirius mocked her and she hit him in the arm.

 _"Ow! Why did you do that with those spells?"_

 _"Because the last time I saw you, you smelled a lot better. You haven't been back to the house?"_

 _"No, I was going to go tonight when I heard you three chasing after that thing. I've found him. He's here"_

They watched Sirius and Remus argue.

 _"I know"_

 _"Let's kill him"_

 _"No, wait Sirius"_

 _"I'VE DONE MY WAITING, TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"_

 _"Very well, but wait one more minute, Harry deserves to know why"_

 _"I know why, you betrayed my parents. You're the reason their dead"_

 _"No Harry, it wasn't Sirius. He's innocent. Do you really think I would betray you? That I would do anything that would put you in harm's way? Look at the trouble I went through protecting you from that stupid broom, Sirius was the one that sent it to you. It wasn't until the day I met him, that I figured out he was innocent and that he hadn't jinxed the broom"_

 _"Someone else betrayed your parents. Someone until quite recently we thought to be dead"_

 _"Who was it then?"_

 _"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room right now. Come out, come out Peter. Come out and play"_

Professor Snape ran into the room and disarmed Sirius.

 _"Vengeance is sweet, how I have hoped I would be the one to catch you"_

 _"Severus"_

 _"I told Dumbledore, you were helping an old friend into the castle and now I have the proof"_

 _"Brilliant Snape. Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you will excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to"_

 _"Give me a reason. I beg you"_

 _"Severus, don't be a fool"_

 _"He can't help it it's a habit"_

The twins, Bill, Charlie, Oliver and Lee laughed out loud and Sirius had a smug look on his face. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

 _"Sirius be quiet"_

 _"Be quiet yourself Remus"_

 _"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple"_

 _"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set"_

All the boys once again laughed at Sirius and he looked pleased with himself. Hermione huffed.

 _"I could do it you know, but why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear, oh yes? The dementors kiss; one can only imagine what that is like to endure. It is said to be unbearable to witness, but I will do my best"_

 _"Severus please"_

They watched as Hermione disarmed Snape.

 _"Hermione you attacked Snape"_

 _"No I didn't Ron, I just disarmed him"_

 _"Miss Granger?"_

 _"I am really sorry Professor, but Sirius is innocent. He isn't a murderer; he's too much of an idiot"_

 _"Yeah... Hey. That wounded me deeply Litten"_

Everyone chuckled at the two of them.

 _"I'm sure you'll live. See what I mean? Sorry about this Professor, but there is too much to do and not enough time. I will explain when you wake up"_

 _"Wake up?"_

 _"Somno Leporem"_

 _"He's not dead is he?"_

 _"Of course not Ronald, he's just sleeping. It's a charm I invented a while back"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I got bored"_

They laughed again when Sirius mocked her. They watched as Harry picked up his wand and had it trained on Sirius.

 _"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew"_

 _"We went to school with him Harry, he was our best friend"_

 _"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him"_

Lupin stood in front of Sirius blocking him from Harry.

 _"No he didn't I thought so to, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map"_

 _"The map was lying then"_

 _"The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there"_

They watched as Sirius pointed at Ron.

 _"Me, that's mental"_

 _"Padfoot, you should be more specific. Ron he means the rat, Scabbers"_

 _"He's been in my family for…"_

 _"Twelve years Ron. I told you rats generally die at three"_

 _"He's missing a toe isn't he?"_

 _"So what?"_

Hermione encouraged Harry.

 _"Go on Harry, say it. You know what it is?"_

 _"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger"_

 _"The damn coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat"_

 _"Show me"_

Sirius grabbed the rat from Ron's hands.

They watched as they chased the rat around the room trying to hit it with the spell, whilst Ron yelled.

 _"Oh no you don't"_

Everyone stared in shock as the rat transformed into a man and Mrs Weasley shrieked.

 _"Remus, Sirius, my old friends"_

They stopped him from leaving.

 _"Harry, look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends he and I"_

 _"How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you talk about James in front of him?"_

 _"You sold James and Lilly to Voldemort? Didn't you?"_

 _"I, I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord, you have no I idea the weapons he possess. I ask you Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?"_

 _"I would've died. I would've died rather than betray my friends"_

Hermione and Harry stood in the door way blocking his exit.

 _"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad, he would have spared me. He would have showed me mercy"_

They could see the anger on Hermione's face at what Pettigrew was saying to Harry. And before they knew it, Hermione had raised her hands and pushed them forwards. Pettigrew was thrown almost ten feet backwards into a wall.

Everyone in the room all stared at Hermione stunned as she looked at her hands as confused as she was that night and not too long ago, when she put up the shield and she didn't notice the looks sent her way.

"Accidental magic" Sirius said into her ear and she nodded.

 _"Where's your wand Mione?"_

 _"In Padfoot's hand"_

 _"It's okay"_

Harry held Hermione's hand comforting her.

 _"It must've just been a case off accidental magic. You remember? I blew my aunt up at the beginning of the year"_

 _"Yeah that must be it. Accidental magic"_

 _"You should've realised Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"This man is..."_

 _"I know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle"_

 _"Bless you boy, bless you"_

 _"I said we would take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you"_

* * *

The memory changed to in front of the Whomping Willow. The watched Harry apologise to Hermione and she sent him off to talk to Sirius. Hermione's attention was on Ron's leg.

 _"That looks really painful"_

 _"So painful, they might chop it"_

 _"Madam Pomphrey will fix it in a heartbeat"_

 _"It's too late. They'll have to chop it off"_

 _"You sound like Malfoy"_

The others laughed at Ron and he blushed right to his roots. They watched as she tied a piece of fabric from her jumper tightly around his injured leg. Pettigrew knelt on the ground and begged Ron and when he just stared at him, he turned his attention on Hermione. They laughed along with Remus when she glared at him and he stopped talking.

 _"Not bad Kitten"_

 _"Thanks. Padfoot!"_

 _"What?"_

Sirius turned to see the full moon. He ran to Remus.

 _"Have you taken your potion?"_

They watched as Pettigrew picked up the wand and pointed it at Sirius's back. Harry disarmed him and Pettigrew began to transform into the rat he was.

 _"I don't think so. Petrificus Totalus, Somno Leporem"_

The watched the fully transformed werewolf advanced on them and the black dog that jumped in front of them to protect him. Harry chased after an injured Sirius and Hermione picked up the rat and gave it to Ron.

 _"Why do I have to carry it?"_

 _"Because it's your rat"_

 _"It's not a rat. It a bloody murderer"_

 _"I bet you wish Crookshanks ate him now"_

The others laughed at her.

They watched as Hermione and Ron made their way to the castle and were escorted to the hospital wing by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and they watched Hermione explain everything to them, the thing that stuck out the most to the parents was Dumbledore revealing that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and they believed Sirius to have been innocent all along.

"You weren't the secret keeper?" Mrs Weasley asked Sirius.

"No"

"But I thought you were. Everyone did. It was the obvious choice. Given how close you were to James"

"That's why we chose Peter rather than me. Everyone would assume that it was me and even if they did capture me and torture or kill me, they would've been safe because I wasn't the secret keeper. Pettigrew was the least likely of choices, no one would've suspected him" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Mrs Wood said.

"We all are for believing ya were a murderer" Mr Wood said.

* * *

The watched Hermione and Harry converse about Sirius when he woke up and Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.

 _"Sirius Black is in the top cell of the dark tower, you know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen. And you will do well I feel, to return before this last chime. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it I think. When in doubt I find it wise to retrace my steps from the beginning. Good Luck"_

 _"What the bloody hell was that all about?"_

 _"Sorry Ron but seeing as you can't walk; you're going to have to stay here"_

She pulled the time turner out from under her jumper and put the chain around Harry's neck.

"THAT'S A TIME TURNER" Percy yelled.

"HOW DID YA GET A BLOODY TIME TURNER?" Oliver yelled.

"The Ministry approved Professor McGonagall to give it to me. It's the only working time turner left in the United Kingdom. It's how I managed to get to all of my classes and how I got all of my work done. I had two or three classes at one time"

"That's why you were stressed with the amount of work you were doing, not to mention why you were always exhausted and would appear in random places" Percy said and she nodded. They turned back to the memory.

They watched as time rewound itself and they stood in an empty hospital wing. Hermione removed the chain from his neck and began walking.

Hermione and Harry ran to Hagrid's and Hermione told Harry about the time turner. They figured out that Dumbledore wanted them to save Buckbeak as well as Sirius, so they did and they headed to the lake.

 _"Now what?"_

 _"We save Sirius"_

 _"How Mione?"_

 _"No Idea, we wait until you both show up"_

 _"Hermione?"_

 _"Yeah Harry"_

 _"Before, when I was down by the lake, I did see someone. That someone made the dementors go away"_

 _"With a patronus, with what you described only a powerful witch or wizard could produce it"_

 _"It was my dad, my dad conjured the patronus"_

 _"Harry your dad is..."_

 _"Dead, I know, but I was telling you what I saw"_

 _"They will be here soon"_

 _"Sirius asked me to come and live with him"_

 _"I know, it's all he's talked about"_

 _"I'll be free and I will never have to go back to the Dursleys. It will just be me and him"_

Hundreds of dementors were heading their way.

 _"It's time"_

They saw dementors attacking both Harry and Sirius and they all gasped and watched on in horror.

 _"You're dying, both of you"_

Harry ran forward and cast his patronus.

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM"_

They could see Hermione stood behind him laughing and beaming as the stag attacked the dementors and Harry wiped away most of them except a few. They were astonished at the sheer power of the patronus.

"A stag?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Yep" Hermione said beaming at Sirius.

Hermione ran to Harry, and cast her patronus.

 _"Expecto Patronum"_

They watched proudly as her lion patronus pounced and got rid of the rest of the dementors. Hermione explained to Harry her ability to cast her patronus.

 _"Since February! You've been conjuring it since February! When did you first start?"_

 _"I started the same day you did"_

 _"It took you a month, it has taken me five"_

 _"Yes, but every person learns at a different rate, you have to find a memory that is powerful enough and you have to believe that you can cast it"_

 _"What was your memory?"_

 _"Honestly?"_

 _"Yes Mione, tell me the truth"_

 _"Well, there weren't a lot of memories to choose from. They weren't strong enough. Every time I thought about a memory from my childhood, I was reminded that I would likely never see my parents again. And then every time I thought of something to do with Oliver, the twins, Ron and you, I was reminded that you all hated me. At the time none of you were speaking to me. So it was difficult for me to choose"_

 _"So what did you chose in the end?"_

 _"I didn't choose a memory, I chose hope; based on you and Sirius. I know that when Sirius' name is cleared he will get his life back and he will be happy. I knew that you would be happy because you could live with him instead of those awful Dursleys. I knew that you would be with your true family and that you wouldn't suffer. Your future happiness was what made my patronus possible in the first place"_

Sirius looked at her "Harry's happiness was your patronus?"

"And yours" she said softly.

She turned back to the screen.

 _"I was your patronus?"_

Hermione told him that every patronus has a meaning and he asked what hers meant. She told him and explained what his meant and the connection between him and his father.

 _"Come one, we've wasted enough time, we have to save Sirius"_

They ran back to Buckbeak.

 _"How are we going to get to the tower and save Sirius in time?"_

They watched Hermione pace and they saw Harry's face light up with an idea.

 _"Umm. Hermione"_

 _"What Harry?"_

They looked amused as Harry pointed at Buckbeak and Hermione refused.

 _"No, no way"_

 _"I thought you were okay with flying now"_

 _"That's not a broom, that is a hippogriff"_

 _"Come on. For Sirius"_

 _"No"_

 _"Come on. For me"_

 _"No, not a chance in hell"_

* * *

The scene changed to Hermione and Harry flying on Buckbeak.

 _"How did I end up doing this?"_

 _"Because you're my best friend and you love me"_

 _"That's debatable at the moment" he laughed at her. "I think I'm going to be sick" she said just as Buckbeak touched down on the ground. They climbed off and ran to the locked door of the cell._

They all laughed.

 _Sirius looked up relieved to see them._

 _"Bombarda"_

 _"That's one way to do it"_

They laughed at her as she flushed. They climbed onto Buckbeak and flew down to a courtyard. They watched the interaction between the three and Hermione promised to free him. They walked in the hospital wing and Ron looked at them scared.

 _"How did you get there? I was talking to you there. Now you're there"_

 _"What's he talking about Harry?"_

 _"I know. How can somebody be in two places at once?"_

Everyone laughed at the scared and confused look on Ron's face.

That was the end of the story. Everyone looked at Sirius. And one by one the stood up and shook his hand apologising to him.

"Why did you tell us?" Mr Weasley asked Hermione.

"Because Sirius has been terribly wronged, he wasn't even given a trial. He deserves to have a normal life. I consider Sirius family and Harry and I consider you all family, and family protects each other. I am doing everything I can to free Sirius. I captured Pettigrew but a trial has yet to happen. I was wondering if you would all be my witnesses"

"Of course we will" Mrs Weasley said. "And don't you boys think that you have gotten away with the way you treated Hermione" Mrs Weasley glared at Ron, the twins and Oliver. They gulped.

"Right, dinner time!" Mrs Weasley clapped her hands. They all made their way to the kitchen and the table was enlarged and chairs conjured. The twins sat opposite Sirius and they chatted excitedly throughout the meal. The conversation was light and happy and the food was amazing as usual. Hermione was pleased, she couldn't stop smiling. She was one step closer to getting him his life back.

* * *

Oliver, Mr and Mrs Wood, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat in the kitchen with Percy and Sirius. Everyone else was in bed. Sirius was staring them down, waiting for the first person to speak.

"You're going to tell me" he stated.

"Tell you what?" Mrs Weasley said trying to act clueless and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Tell me about Mione, the twins and Oliver" he said simply.

They sighed. A silencing charm was cast around the room and everything was explained to them. When they finished Percy and Sirius sat back in their chairs and sighed.

"I was not expecting that" Percy said and they chuckled at him.

"You know you could've killed her?" Sirius said coldly.

"What are you on about?" Fred said.

"When you had that falling out, she told me she could feel your shame and despair. And it must have been in a powerful force because she could feel it. As the bond is not yet complete you are only able to feel powerful emotions and only slightly. It is more like sensing someone's mood than feeling it at this stage. Like the night she found her parents. She told me that she wasn't sure if you could repair the bond between the three of you. Of course she meant metaphorically because she isn't aware that an actual bond exists. You are her mates and you made her feel rejected. It's like a veela, if the mate rejects the bond, the veela dies"

The boys paled and looked down in shame.

"Now it seems she is coming into her powers"

"Why would you say that?" Bill asked intrigued.

"She has had three separate cases of 'accidental magic'. I don't think it's accidental at all. Well it is, but it's not like when you are a child. Her powers are developing and she doesn't know how to control them"

"But she isn't of age yet. The prophecy stated that when she was of age she would come in ta her powers" Mrs Wood said.

"That doesn't matter; her powers are coming to her early. I don't know if you've noticed but she looks different. When I first met her she had bushy hair and buck teeth. But now her teeth are completely straight and her hair is more frizzy than bushy. She is taller and slightly more tanned too. And you can say that it is puberty, but she has been in Scotland for most of the year and there isn't much sun so she didn't get a tan the natural way. Additionally Sirens are notoriously beautiful creatures. Mione is coming into her heritage"

"But it's too early" Mrs Weasley said.

"If you think about it, it isn't. She used a time turner all year, which means that on her next birthday she will not be fifteen but..."

"Sixteen" Percy said picking up on Sirius's train of thought. "She is only one year away from being officially of age. Of course no one will know apart from those in this house"

"And she found her mates when she was eleven years old. They will add to her power"

"She is related to the Gaunt family" Charlie said.

"Wait, if she is related to the Gaunt family, doesn't that mean she is related to Salazar Slytherin?" Bill said with a strange look on her face.

"Then doesn't that mean she is also the heir of Slytherin?" George said. They absorbed George's thought.

"Bloody hell" Oliver said.

"That's why Voldemort wanted her on his side. Her powers would rival his and Dumbledore's. Better to have her as an ally than an enemy. She can do wandless and non-verbal magic at the age of fourteen" Sirius said. "She only touched me and saw my past. She got angry at Pettigrew for touching Harry and threw him against a wall. And she panicked when you tried to hex me and she protected me with the most powerful shielding spell known to wizard kind. To be honest I noticed something different about that shield"

"What was different about the shield?" Mr Wood asked curious.

"First of all it was a different colour. The Protego Totalum shield is usually transparent in colour but the one she created, had a slight blue tint to it. And secondly, you threw eight different hexes at once and the shield didn't once move. It didn't even shimmer. I think that she created a new shielding spell without meaning to. That makes her more powerful than Dumbledore, even at the age she is at now without having control over her powers"

"How can we teach her to control them without telling her about her heritage?" Mr Weasley asked.

"We can't, but it won't be long before she finds out who she is. And we can't technically teach her to control her powers, she has to learn herself. We may have to subtly encourage her to practice. At the minute it is powerful emotions that trigger her magic, but she is getting more powerful each day. Which means that she will unknowingly become more protective of her mates and she will rely on them and the bond more" he said looking at the boys in question.

"What's going to happen when Dumbledore finds out about her powers growing?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure; he may try to use her power"

"He wouldn't do that. Would he?" Mr Wood asked.

"He can be manipulative" Sirius said.

"Remember what he did with Mione during the bullying incident?" Charlie said worried.

"What? What did he do? You never told me about that" Sirius said.

They quickly told Sirius about how he allowed Hermione to suffer so he could be sure that she was the child of the prophecy.

"HE DID WHAT?" Sirius stood up enraged knocking his chair back and hitting the floor. "SHE WAS A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL"

Fred, George and Oliver were fuming. They sat quietly with their fists clenched under the table. That too was their first time hearing what Dumbledore had done.

"Sirius calm down, don't get yourself worked up" Mrs Weasley said. "We've been keeping a close eye on Dumbledore"

"We?"

"Minerva and Severus. They're keeping him from interfering in her life as much as they can"

"SNAPE?"

"Don't worry Sirius; Severus can be trusted with Hermione. Even we could tell he was furious when he found out what Albus had done ta Hermione" spoke Mrs Wood.

He picked up his chair and sat down with a sigh.

"I think we need to discuss the bond you said she has with Lee"

"What about it? It's a sibling bond" Charlie said shrugging.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's confirmed Mione has four mates" Bill said.

"Yes, but are you sure it's with Lee?"

Sirius could see their minds working out their next answer.

"Actually, it was Snape who was adamant that it was Lee" Charlie said thoughtfully.

"You don't think its Lee?" Mrs Weasley asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Then who?" Mr Wood asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said with a laugh.

"Harry" the twins said in unison and Sirius nodded.

"It makes sense if you think about it" he said.

"Mione and Lee aren't as close as they were in the first few weeks of her first year. They are still close like Mione is with Ron, but she has a stronger bond with Harry" George said.

"She's very protective of him. She's been protecting him for three years" Fred said thoughtfully.

"And when she isn't with us she's with Harry and Ron" Oliver said.

"Exactly! And they have more in common"

"Like what?" Percy asked intrigued.

"They are both orphans, they both have scars from the war (Harry's on his forehead and Mione's from her shoulder to her hip), they were both able to cast a full patronus in their third year, they are both powerful, both half-bloods, Voldemort was after both of them during the war and it seems his followers are still after both of them now. They feel connected to each other"

"And they do that thing the twins do" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"What? What thing?" Bill asked.

"When the twins look at each other they can have a full conversation with only their eyes and understand each other. I've seen Mione and Harry do that a few times and they have one word conversations and they can completely understand each other, it's weird" he said the others chuckled.

"They comfort each other too" Bill said. "In those memories she showed us, it was Harry who comforted her when she freaked out when she threw Pettigrew against the wall. And he comforted her when they thought Buckbeak had been executed"

"And she tried to comfort him when they were taking about his dad" Charlie said.

"Don't forget about quidditch" Percy added into the conversation.

"Mione was livid when his broom was jinxed and he fell off in his first year. I thought she was going to breathe fire when Lockhart tried to heal his arm in second year and don't even get me started on the dementors this year" Fred said and they chuckled at him.

"Yeah and she yelled at Oliver, when he told Harry to 'catch the snitch or die trying'" Fred said and they laughed when they noticed Oliver shiver.

"That was terrifying" he said.

Fred continued. "When Oliver didn't visit Harry in the hospital wing, she yelled at him and we all know what happened with the Firebolt" he trailed off.

"They also have the dementors in common" George said.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"They both fainted at the exact same time, twice. Once on the train and once at the Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor quidditch match" he clarified and they nodded in comprehension.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes digesting it all.

"Harry **_is_** Hermione's fourth mate, he is her sibling bond" Mr Wood.

"Guess that means we're related ta the Potters and Blacks now" Mrs Wood chuckled. "Welcome to the family" she said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"When we were made aware of the situation, Dumbledore informed us that we had already accepted her as our children's mates. And through the bond the houses of Wood and Weasley are now family. Now that ya are Harry's guardian or soon ta be guardian, ya have accepted her as part of ya family which makes ya a part of our family" Mrs Wood said.

"I accepted her as family, the day we met" Sirius said.

"As did we, it wasn't until later we found out about her heritage" Mrs Weasley said. "Hermione truly is a gift from Merlin himself" she smiled.

"Well I guess we are family now" Sirius said. "But that means that Remus Lupin is too. He is like family to me and was to James. Which makes him family to Harry and Mione already kind of adopted him" they chuckled at the truth in that statement.

"She does that a lot doesn't she?" Mr Wood said chuckling.

"She takes care of everyone else, she puts everyone before herself" Mr Weasley said.

"She's not just protective of us. Her mates" Oliver mused.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"She's protective of her family. Like the way she protected Sirius with that shield. She protected him from the dementors twice and she cared for him for five months. She gave him a safe house; she made sure he was properly fed, clothed, clean and healthy. She captured the actual murderer and is preparing herself for a trial ta make him a free man. She said that Harry and Sirius were the reason she was able ta cast her patronus" Oliver said.

"He has a point" Charlie said.

"And the way she cared for Remus" Sirius said.

"And when anyone says anything mean about our family, Mione glares at them and they run in the opposite direction" George said chuckling.

"And Ginny too" Percy said.

"What about Ginny?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well after the whole Chamber of Secrets and possession thing last year, when we returned to school, Ginny had a bit of bother with some of the students. They would make comments and glare and sneer at her. Whenever Mia caught them she would give them a murderous glare and threaten to hex them. She set them all straight. After a few weeks the students got over their problem with Ginny and treated her like they usually would" Percy said proudly.

The other smiled at hearing that.

All of a sudden the twins bolted up out of their seats.

"What is it?"

"Is Hermione in trouble?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What's wrong?"

Several people asked worried.

The boys grinned widely.

"We're related to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the Marauders. - " George said.

"- We lived with a Marauder for twelve years, even if he was a murderer who framed Sirius. -" Fred said.

"- And we're related to Harry Potter the son of James Potter, a Marauder" George finished. They were both doing this strange little happy dance with their arms and legs. It looked like they were possibly having a seizure.

Sirius burst into laughter, the others soon joined in laughing. Mrs Weasley sighed at her sons and then started chuckling herself.

They sat back down after a while.

"Now that we are aware that Mione's powers are growing as well as her beauty, people will begin to notice. Hopefully they will put it down to puberty, but some may realise what she is. That will put her in danger. She will never be safe from those that wish to use her power for themselves, or from those that wish to harm her, but she will be more protected when the bond is complete. That likely won't happen for a couple of years. She loves you, but she doesn't know that she is in love with you. All she knows is that she isn't happy unless she is around you. She knows that she needs you, but her mind doesn't question why. That means that the bond is still not ready to be completed" Sirius said.

"So what do we do until then?" Oliver asked.

"You continue with your lives the way you have been"

"So can we date other girls?" Fred asked with a frown. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone but Hermione.

"Yes, you can. At least until the bond is ready to be completed. But I imagine from that frown on your face, you don't want to" Sirius said chuckling at him.

"What about me? I was going ta talk ta Dumbledore about it, but seeing as ya seem ta have more information than he does, and I trust ya more with Mione than I do him, I thought I'd ask you. How do ya know so much anyway?"

"The house I grew up in has a large library that has rare and ancient books on magical creatures, bonds and dark magic. I read a lot of them when I was bored. But I moved in with the Potters in my fourth year and haven't been back there since. As for you, I assume you're talking about how you will suffer with the separation and how you can manage it now that you've graduated"

Oliver nodded and his parents sat up straight wanting to hear what Sirius was about to say.

"Well if you visit her regularly you should be fine for a few days. Especially since the bond grows stronger as she grows older and more powerful. That means that you will all suffer less as time goes on and you will be able to be away from each other for longer periods of time"

"So regular visitations. What about sleeping? We can't sleep unless we are near her or we are close by"

"If she gives you something of sentimental value to her, something that will have her DNA then..."

"What's that?" he asked confused. Sirius knew what it was because it was in a muggle science book he had read that Hermione gave to him.

"Blood, hair, saliva. Basically something that can be used to identify you. If you could get something that may have this or even something that smells like her, it should calm you and allow you to sleep as you will still technically have a part of her. That's why you can't sleep, because you feel on edge"

"It's that simple"

"Yep, that simple"

"It may be difficult to visit her regularly though; I've got a try-out with Puddlemere for the position of reserve keeper. If I get it, I will be training a lot and travelling to away games.

"That may be problematic" Sirius said. "But don't worry, we'll figure something out"

* * *

 **The Burrow - Saturday 18th June 1994**

Hermione woke early, to see the sun beginning to rise. She quickly got out of bed and dressed and then went down stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to see no one up and about. Mrs Weasley wasn't even up, so Hermione raided the cupboards and decided to make breakfast for everyone. Before she did, she quickly stepped outside to check on Buckbeak. He was sleeping and she smiled at him before quickly making her way back to the kitchen.

She cut up some fruit and placed it into two large bowls. As she was making the pancake batter she allowed her mind to wander; she was happy. She missed her parents, but she was happy. Sirius had more people on his side; he was almost free to live his life. And soon Harry would be free too.

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. But then she frowned as she remembered her cases of 'accidental magic'. She was convinced it wasn't accidental magic, because that was what children had. It was levitating things and making toys dance. It wasn't seeing someone's past, it wasn't throwing someone across a room and it wasn't putting up a powerful shield. She knew that her powers were growing, it didn't take a genius to work that out, but she didn't know why. Her wand was supposed to give her control.

When she had done those things she didn't think about doing them, but she followed her instincts which lead to those things happening. When she concentrated she could faintly remember thinking in the back of her mind that she had wanted those things to happen. And she wondered if she could do it again.

She shook off her thoughts and put the pancake batter into the pan. When she was sure she had cooked enough she placed them on a plate, before moving on to making waffles, bacon and eggs. She set the table and put a pitcher of orange juice and a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table. She walked back over to the counter realising that the food was going cold and she wasn't sure when the others would be getting up. She realised that a stasis needed to placed on the food but she had no way of doing it.

She looked at the food, and slowly held her hands over the plate of bacon. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on what she wanted to happen. When she opened her eyes nothing happened. She frowned, took a deep breath and again nothing happened. This continued for fifteen minutes. She was going to give it one last try and give up. So when she opened her eyes to see the faint glimmer of the stasis charm being placed over the bacon, she moved her hands away and laughed to herself, beaming a smile. Feeling more confident she did the same to the pancakes, eggs and waffles and she was successful. She picked up the plates and skipped to the table placing the plates down, doing the same with the bowls of fruit. The only thing she had left to do was get out the cups.

 _'I wonder'_ she thought.

She lifted her hands in the air in the direction of the cupboards. She concentrated on the accio charm and the cups. All of a sudden a dozen cups flew out of the cupboards and floated in mid air, she turned and pointed her hands at the table and the cups followed the path. She lowered her hands slowly and the cups landed on the table.

She looked at her hands and laughed to herself.

Meanwhile when Hermione was focusing on the cupboards several people stood watching from the doorway. They had been woken by the smell of food. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Sirius (who Mrs Weasley insisted stay the night) were watching Hermione to see what she was doing. When the cups flew out of the cupboards and followed the path of her hands, their mouths hung open and their eyes widened. She was doing wandless and non-verbal magic, and she was doing it will little effort. She made it look easy.

They quietly walked away from the kitchen and back into the living room. They could hear Hermione laughing to herself.

Mrs Weasley rushed to the fire place and placed a fire call to Wood Manor.

"Beth, Henry" she said.

Three people walked into the room still in their pajamas.

"What is it Molly?" Mrs Wood asked.

"We have a situation here"

"Coming through"

Mrs Weasley moved away from the floo and Mr and Mrs Wood and Oliver stepped out of the floo.

"What's the matter?" Mr Wood asked

"Looks like Mione is getting the hang of her new powers" Charlie said with a chuckle.

"What?" he said confused.

"We just watched her wandlessly and non-verbally accio cups from the cupboard. They floated in mid-air and followed the path of Mione's hand before they landed on the table" Charlie said grinning.

"Maybe we don't have to encourage her to practice after all" Sirius said with a smirk.

"She makes it look so easy" Bill said in awe.

"She makes everything to do with magic look easy" Mr Weasley said and they nodded.

"Is thing a good thing?" Mrs Weasley asked anxiously.

"It is. If she can control her magic then she will be safer. People will be less likely to notice. However she may use magic subconsciously so we need to keep an eye on her. The twins will have to watch her at school and make sure she doesn't do it in public places. The thing we need to worry about is her emotional state. If she is at Hogwarts and a Slytherin pisses her off..." Mrs Weasley glared at Sirius and he smiled cheekily and continued. "And she gets mad; she may accidentally throw them against the wall like she did with Pettigrew"

"That is a problem" Mr Weasley said.

"Which means she will have to learn to control her emotions and that is not an easy thing to do" Sirius said.

The conversation ended when everyone else bounded down the stairs after they had been woken by the smell of food. They all made their way to the kitchen and sat down in their chairs. They stared in awe at the freshly cooked food on the table.

"Morning" Hermione sang.

"Morning" they all chorused and they chuckled at the goofy grin plastered on her face.

She walked over to counter and picked up the pot of coffee in one hand and the pot of tea in the other. She walked back over to the table. She poured tea into George's cup and kissed him on the cheek and poured coffee into Lee's cup and then she kissed him on the cheek. She made her way around the table.

She poured coffee for Bill, Charlie and Sirius and kissed them on the cheek. Then she poured tea for Mrs Weasley and kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning Maji" she said with a big smile.

"Morning dear. You're in a good mood. What's Maji?"

"I am incredibly happy. You said it right, Maji. It means mum in Hindi and it reminds me of you because you're my magical mum" she said beaming and Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes, everyone around the table chuckled.

She sat down and began eating.

"Where did you learn to speak Hindi?" Bill asked.

"I don't speak Hindi but I love learning different languages. The Grangers would travel around Europe for conferences and I would go with them. So I learned enough of a language to get by. And I have an eidetic memory so it was easy for me"

"What's that?" Ginny asked confused.

"An eidetic memory?" Ginny nodded. "It means I have the ability to recall anything I have ever heard, seen or read. That's why it doesn't take me long to learn things"

"So you can speak different languages" Fred asked surprised. She hadn't told them that.

"Not fluently, just enough to get by"

"What languages can you speak?" Percy asked intrigued.

"English is my first language, but I can speak some; French, Spanish, Italian, German, Greek, Polish, Bulgarian and Russian" everyone stared at her.

"That's nine languages including, English" Bill said impressed and she shrugged.

"Any way the Grangers went to about six conferences a year and we spent two weeks in each country. My grandad that died and left me my inheritance spent three months of the year living in Russia. And we would visit him and he would teach me Russian. I also had a gran who lived in Bulgaria before she died and when we visited her she would teach me Bulgarian" she said.

"Okay I want proof" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Okay then, what do you want me to say?"

"Say, my name is Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the age and I love Padfoot because he is the best prankster in the world. And say it in Russian"

"Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер , умный ведьма возрасте , и я люблю , потому что он Бродяга является лучшим шутником в мире" she said.

They stared at her. "Didn't understand a word of that" Charlie said laughing.

"Say it again and I will cast a translator charm" Bill said. Hermione did as he asked and he cast the charm.

"Bloody hell" Ron said as he slumped back in his chair.

"Language Ronald" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"He speaks English Mum -"

"- Unlike Mione who speaks eight others -" the twins said laughing and the others joined in.

"Say Oliver Wood is the best keeper in the world and I will miss him greatly at school and say it in Polish" Oliver said.

"Oliver Wood to najlepszy bramkarz na świecie i będzie mi brakowało mu znacznie w szkole"

"Now say that I am the best sister in the entire world and you love me. Red hair and all. And say it in French" Ginny said.

"Vous êtes le meilleur soeur dans le monde entier et je vous aime. Les cheveux roux et tout"

"Yep, she's right" Sirius said. They looked at him shocked. "I was forced to learn French as a child and Mione said it perfectly"

"I was not expecting that" Hermione said similarly to the night she had met him and he chuckled at her.

* * *

The boys were playing quidditch, and Ginny was flying around on Buckbeak. The parents were sat together and unbeknownst to Hermione, they were discussing what they had witnessed and learned that morning.

Hermione was in the garden, when Bill and Charlie walked over to her and sat on the ground.

"So what are you planning?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way you would let the boys get away with treating you the way they had at school. So you're planning something and we want in" Charlie said. She laughed at them.

"Well at the beginning of the year Percy asked me to plan a prank to play on the twins for payback for all the pranks they have pulled on him over the years. And now I've added Ron and Ollie to the victims list"

"That's more like it" Bill said grinning.

"You both still have the weekend off on the 13th August?" she asked and they nodded.

"Good, I've got the trip to the water park planned and the prank will take place there. At least one of them will"

"You've got more than one planned?"

"Of course, they ignored me for two months. One prank isn't going to cut it"

"I want in" they turned around to see Sirius standing behind them.

"You're kind of on the run Sirius" Hermione said chuckling.

"But I won't be for long. I got a letter from Dumbledore" he said handing it over to her.

She took it out of his hands and quickly read it. When she finished reading it, she read it for a second time. And then a third.

"Are they Serious?"

"Nope, I'm Sirius" he said grinning. She smacked him in the leg.

"Ow"

"That's amazing" she said jumping up and hugging him.

"What does it say?" Bill asked.

"Pettigrew's trial is in two weeks" she said beaming.

They congratulated Hermione and Sirius. "Two weeks and you're a free man. Yes, you can help with the pranks" she said.

"Molly refused to let me leave the Burrow; she says I have to stay here until the trial is over. I'm on house arrest" he said laughing.

"Come on, we have to tell everyone" they laughed at her excitement.

* * *

AN: What do you think about Harry being Hermione's sibling bond mate rather than Lee? Was it a big enough twist for you? And Sirius is almost a free man! Hope I didn't overwhelm you with the long, long chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Phone Call**

 **The Burrow – Saturday 25th June 1994**

There was one more week until Pettigrew's trial and Hermione was preparing herself. Mrs Weasley had kept her promise and not allowed Sirius or Buckbeak to leave the Burrow. Her excuse was that the Burrow was the least likely place he would hide, so no one would look for him there.

Hermione knew that she just liked to have another person (or hippogriff) to mother, disregarding Sirius' age. She had at first been hesitant around Buckbeak, but when she witnessed his nature around her children she would give him leftover food from the meals they had that day.

They were all sat in the kitchen eating lunch, bar Bill and Charlie who had returned to work the previous Saturday night. They were thinking of ways to get Harry to the trial when Hermione spoke up.

"Mrs Weasley, I'll take care of it. The Dursleys won't allow Harry to accept and send mail but I have a way to get in contact with Harry"

"Very well dear"

"I'll have to go back to the house though"

"You shouldn't be going there alone" Mr Weasley said anxiously. There hadn't been any more cases of wandless or non-verbal magic and Hermione hadn't been practicing, but it was still dangerous for her to be out in public alone.

"Sirius can come with me"

His head shot up from his plate. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"No, it's too risky for him to leave the house" Mrs Weasley said. Sirius pouted at her and they chuckled.

"If he comes with me in his animagus form he should be fine. People will just think that I'm taking my dog for a walk. A change in scenery will do him some good" Hermione said hopefully.

Mrs Weasley looked between the two, scrutinising them. She sighed and they knew they had won.

"I suppose I can't stop him from leaving he is a thirty-five year old man after all"

"But thirteen in the mind" Hermione said erupting chuckles from everyone and gaining a pout from Sirius. "We'll go later on this afternoon and I'll pick up some food on the way back for dinner"

"Oh dear, that's kind of you, but you don't have to do that"

"No mum, if that's what she wants to do let her" Ginny said and the others chuckled. "Is it going to be that pizza stuff you bought in your first year for us?" she asked with love in her eyes, clearly thinking about the delicious muggle food.

"No, I was thinking another muggle delicacy"

"What? Is it as good as pizza?" Ron said dreamily.

"Yes, just as good"

"Let her mum, she knows what's she's doing" he said.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

So later that afternoon Hermione and Sirius flooed over to Hermione's house.

"Maybe I should just sell this place. It's not like I'm going to use it" she said.

"Maybe you should hold off on that, you never know when your parents will be out of hiding" Sirius said and she sighed and nodded.

"Come on, I need to get something from the shop" she said. "Better change into Mr Snuffles" she laughed when he looked at her disgusted, but he did change.

They walked to the front door; Hermione unlocked it, walked out and then re-locked it behind her with the key she hadn't used since Christmas Eve three years ago.

"Right Padfoot, this way" she said and she walked down the road with him at her side. After a few minutes they reached a corner paper shop and she turned to him.

"You'll have to wait here, dogs aren't allowed inside" she chuckled when Sirius stuck his tongue out at her goofily.

After entering the shop, she walked to the counter and asked if she could use the phone book. When the man handed the large book to her she walked off towards the payphone in the back corner of the shop. She quickly flipped through the pages and found the Dursley's home telephone number. She grabbed the pen nearby and written it down on the back of her hand. She grabbed a few items off the shelves and took them to the counter. Once she had returned the book and paid for her purchases, she left the shop to see some children playing around with Sirius and she laughed at the sight.

There were five children running around laughing as Sirius chased them with his tail wagging madly and his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. She noticed a group of parents talking to the side. They turned to her and one woman asked.

"Is this your dog?"

"Yes, he is" Hermione replied.

"He has a lovely nature" another woman said chuckling at the children now chasing the dog.

"He's a handful, but I wouldn't have him any other way"

"Where did you get him? We've considered getting a dog for our two kids" a man said pointing at his two children in the group.

"Oh, he's a rescue" she said. _'Well it wasn't a lie. I did sort of rescue him'_ she thought.

"A rescue?" another man asked.

"Yes, he spent most of his life locked in a cold, dark and damp cage and his previous carers hardly fed him. I found him in the woods of the school I attend and started caring for him. And before I knew what had happened, he was living with me"

"Oh that's awful, well he hardly seems affected by it. You've done a good thing and remarkably well too"

"Thank you, but I can't take the credit, he found a way to put the past behind him and I'm proud of him for it" Hermione said smiling softly at the dog. She knew Sirius was listening to their conversation even as he was running around with the children.

"Wait, you found him in the woods at the school you attend? Which school is that?" the first man asked.

"Oh, I go to a boarding school in Scotland. I'm home for the summer before I return"

"Wait! Are you Jean and Richard's daughter?" the first woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione"

"I thought you looked familiar. We sometimes watched over you when you were little and your parents were at work. We're the Collins and these are the Mullins. We live on the same street as you."

"Oh yes, I remember. You had that bird that liked to sit on my head" Hermione said amused.

"Yes we did" Mrs Collins said chuckling. "And you have grown up beautifully"

Hermione flushed at the comment. "Thank you" she mumbled, of course she didn't believe them.

"Your children have really grown since the last time I saw them at that community barbeque at the park almost four years ago"

"Tell us about it. They're a handful. Where are your parents? Are they nearby? We haven't seen them around in a while" Mr Collins asked and Hermione flinched.

Sirius noticed so he walked over to her and nudged her leg. She looked down at him and scratched his head grateful for the support. The children walked over and continued to pet him and he revelled in the attention of the laughing children.

"They moved out of the country two years ago. We had a distant relative that passed away and my parents went over to see to the funeral. They decided to stay for a while and they now run the dental practice over there"

"Where'd they move to?"

"Australia"

"It seems that dentists really do run in the family" the second man said and she smiled tightly.

"So how are you liking your school and living in Australia?"

"I love my school, it's in Scotland so I spend most of the year there at the castle and…" she was cut off by the now identified Mr Mullins.

"A castle? Blimey" he said whistling in appreciation.

"Yes a castle, it's rather beautiful, particularly the lake at night. Any way I don't live in Australia"

"But I thought that's where your parents now live" Mrs Collins said.

"Yes, I live with one of my best friends from school and his family. They have parental guardianship of me until I become of age, but I visit my parents during the holidays" she said lying through her teeth on the last part.

"So where do you live now?" Mrs Mullins asked.

"I live in Devon"

"That's a long way from here" Mr Mullins commented.

"It is, I'm just visiting another friend from school for the day and checking in on the house, it's still our property"

"I've seen someone walking around in there, we called the police but there was no evidence of a break in" Mr Collins said and Hermione stiffened.

"Oh, that was probably my friend. He has a key and checks on the house for me from time to time" they nodded in response.

"What's his name?" one of the children asked Hermione.

She smiled at them. "Mr Snuffles" she said with a grin. The dog growled playfully at her and she laughed, whilst the children gasped.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you he's just playing. He doesn't like it when I call him Mr Snuffles. His real name is Padfoot" the dog in question licked her hand. She took the hint and scratched his ears.

"That's a cool name" another child said. Hermione rolled her eyes when Padfoot smugly puffed out his chest a little.

"Yes and doesn't he know it!" Hermione said and the children laughed as the dog rolled on his back so they could scratch his stomach.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but we have to go" Hermione said. The children whined and Padfoot whimpered not wanting to leave the attention he was getting.

"Do you have to leave?" one of the children said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, we have to go and talk to one of my best friends. Don't you want to talk to Harry, Padfoot?" she said looking at him. She laughed when he jumped up and started barking and wagging his tail eagerly.

"I think he likes that idea" Mrs Collins said chuckling.

At this point the children started crying and crowded around their parents.

"But mummy, I don't want Padfoot to leave" one child said.

"Well maybe you will see Padfoot again someday soon" the mother said. Hermione felt bad for the children and before she could stop herself, she was speaking again.

"Yes, you probably will. In fact my family and I will be visiting a friend and going to the park next Friday. Maybe we will see you there" Hermione said. Now she just had to convince the Weasleys. It was the day of the trial and they would be in London anyway.

The children looked up hopefully at their parents. And they chuckled.

"Alright then. We'll go to the park next Friday so you can see Padfoot" Mr Mullins said and the children cheered loudly.

"What time will you be there?" Mr Mullins asked.

"Well, I would like to say around ten am but with, Ginny, Ron, the twins, Lee and Ollie, I doubt they will be out of bed by then"

"Who are they?" Mrs Collins asked curious.

"Oh Ron is one of my friends. Ginny and the twins are his brothers and sister. They have three older brothers. Lee is in the same situation as me almost. His father and step mum work a lot so he lives with the Weasleys too, but he has been with them since he was little. Oliver is another friend from school; his parents also have parental guardianship over me"

"That's a lot of people. Do they all attend this boarding school in Scotland?" Mr Collins asked.

"Yes, except Bill and Charlie graduated a few years ago and Percy and Ollie graduated this year. The twins and Lee graduate in two years. Ron, Harry (the friend I'm visiting now) and I graduate in four years and Ginny graduates in five years"

"So how many people shall we be expecting to meet?" Mrs Mullins asked.

"Myself, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred and George (the twins), Lee, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Bill and Charlie made sure to take the day off work. There will also be Mr and Mrs Wood and Oliver. You can't miss us"

"You speak of them fondly" Mrs Collins observed.

"Yes, we're a really close family. Shall we meet near the pond?"

"That's a wonderful idea" the other parents agreed. "Right well, didn't you say you were late for something" Mrs Mullins said with a smile.

"Oh yes. Right" Hermione said and they chuckled.

"Well we best be going, I'll see you all next week. Mr and Mrs Collins, Mr and Mrs Mullins. And we will see…" Hermione trailed off waiting for the children to supply their names.

"Amelia, Jack" they were the Mullins children.

"Brittany, Joey, Callie" they were the Collins children.

"Well Amelia, Jack, Brittany, Joey and Callie, my name is Hermione. But you can call me Mione" they grinned up at her. "We will see you next week with our family. You will love the twins, they're a right handful and are always getting into trouble for pranking their siblings" Hermione said and the children giggled.

"See you next week" she turned and walked in the direction of a few shops on the opposite end of the road.

"Bye" several people chorused.

"Well Padfoot, are you happy now? You get to go to the park on a family picnic and chase children and pigeons to your heart's content" she took his head lolling to the side with his tongue sticking out as a resounding yes. And she chuckled.

She stopped outside of a Chinese takeaway restaurant.

"You're going to have to wait here, animals aren't allowed in food shops" she said. And he whined. "Do you want food or not?" Padfoot immediately sat down and didn't move.

"Boys and their food" she mumbled and walked into the shop to order.

She exited the shop five minutes later after ordering and paying for it. Padfoot turned his head to the side looking at her confused. "They're going to deliver it to the house shortly. There would be too many bags to carry otherwise" he nodded and they made their way to the house.

* * *

When she walked in she placed the items she had bought from the shop on the ground and walked over to the telephone that had been left in the kitchen. She sat on the floor leaning against a cupboard and Sirius changed back before sitting next to her and mimicking her position. She checked to make sure the phone was still working before dialling the number she had written on her hand.

It rang and some one answered the phone.

"Hello" a gruff voice said. Hermione put the phone on loud speaker so Sirius could hear too.

"Hello, is this the Dursley residence?" Hermione spoke politely. Sirius sniggered at her and she smacked him in the stomach.

"Oomph" he grunted in pain and she smiled smugly.

"It is"

"Wonderful. My name is Hermione Granger. I attend the same school as Harry" she could hear the change in his breathing through the phone.

"You're one of them then?" he said unkindly.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could please speak to Harry"

"No you can't. I don't need him plotting away with other freaks"

Hermione felt the anger within her start to bubble up. Sirius noted the change in her body language and the hard posture of her shoulders. He quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder and took her empty hand trying to comfort her. He didn't want her levelling the house. _'Because that would be hard to explain to the muggles'_ he thought with a snort. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice that told nothing of the anger raging in side of her.

"Please sir, it is an urgent matter. He has been called as a witness to a murder trial"

"I don't care; the more of you freaks that are dead the better"

The cupboard doors began to rattle and Sirius looked around dazed. This wasn't going well.

"Kitten you have to stay calm, otherwise you may lose control of your anger and level the house" he said softly. Hermione took several deep breaths and the cupboard doors abruptly stopped. He could still see the anger on her features but she seemed to have control of it.

"Mr Dursley I'm afraid you don't understand the..." he cut of off.

"No, you don't understand the strain that freak has put on my family. We took him in out of the kindness of our hearts and all does is bring us trouble" he ground out.

Now Hermione wasn't the only one who was having trouble containing her anger, Sirius was livid and he growled in anger.

"What was that?" Mr Dursley asked slightly scared.7

Hermione smirked with an evil glint in her eye. Sirius looked at her and his anger dissipated; he knew she was about to hand Mr Dursley his balls on a silver platter and he grinned.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about Mr Dursley. However you didn't let me finish my sentence. You are not aware of the consequences that will befall you if you do not cooperate"

"You freaks can't do anything to me" he snarled and Hermione's grin widened.

"Now Mr Dursley, it is not polite to call people names. However you are incorrect in your assumptions. You see we have the legal right to arrest you for interfering with a criminal investigation"

"No you don't, I will alert the authorities"

"Yes and so will I Mr Dursley. You see both your government and the magical government are aware of the others existence and therefore they have an agreement. One of which is that non magical beings can be prosecuted by the magical government if they so desire. And Mr Dursley, are you aware of what prison is like in the magical world?"

He didn't answer. So she continued.

"No. I thought not. Well let me tell you. It is nothing like your muggle prisons. You are placed in a cold, damp and dark cell no bigger than that cupboard you made Harry sleep in" she heard him gulp and she smiled to herself. "You are fed only once a day and given the amount of food you make Harry cook for you and your family, I am betting you will struggle with that, not to mention the food is barely edible, actually you are more likely to die of food poisoning" Sirius was shaking with silent laughter and she smirked at him. He waved his hands indicating that she should continue; he was enjoying himself.

"And the guards are nothing like you have ever seen. We call them dementors" she heard him laugh at the name. Obviously he thought they were a laughing matter.

"Laugh all you want Mr Dursley, but I assure they are no joke. They make grown men shake with fear. They aren't human. They are awfully dark magical creatures that suck out the happiness and love from your life and when you have no happiness left, they kill you. Do you know how they do that? Well Mr Dursley I will tell you. They kill you by sucking out your soul"

She didn't have to be in the same room as him to know he was likely sweating and pale.

"So can I please speak to Harry, Mr Dursley?" she asked sweetly. Sirius couldn't see properly due to the tears in his eyes from laughing.

"No" this came out more like a squeak.

"Okay, I'm going to give you one last reason as to why you should allow me to speak to Harry. This man that Harry will be testifying against murdered fourteen people. Two of those people were magical beings and twelve of those were non magical beings. Now if he goes free due to your lack of incompetence and gets away with the murder of fourteen innocent people, I will be sure to let him know your address so that he can graciously thank you. And as you can work out from the statistics, he isn't rather fond of muggles"

"You don't know where I live" he said frightened.

Hermione winked at Sirius.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr Dursley. In fact I am watching your home right now. Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging I believe"

She heard him running before a door was roughly pulled opened. At this point Sirius was laid on the floor crying with laughter, she worried he might actually wet himself by accident.

"I can't see anything" he said strongly.

"Oh, Mr Dursley that's because I can use magic to disguise myself"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen"

"Well then you will go to that prison with those soul sucking creatures. I know it's illegal to use magic outside of school and under the age of seventeen" he said smugly, thinking he had won.

"That's true Mr Dursley, the magical government are able to tell when we do underage magic by tracking our wand signatures" he laughed at her triumphantly. "However..." she said and he stopped laughing at the sound of the tone in her voice. "Some magical beings are able to do wandless magic. Now I don't have to tell you what that is because it's pretty obvious, and because we don't use our wands for it, we can't be tracked so we don't get in trouble with the government" she said. "So I will ask you one last time. Can I please speak to Harry concerning a vital matter?"

She heard footsteps, then banging on a door, before it was opened.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Hermione smiled, she could obviously tell that Harry was annoyed.

She heard some shuffling before Harry spoke uncertainly.

"Hello" he said as he closed the door.

"Harry!"

"Mione!" he said laughing loudly. "What did you say to my uncle? When he came up here, he was all pale and sweating like a pig"

She laughed "He wouldn't let me speak to you so I told him about the Ministry and he thought he would try and be a smart arse. So I told him about Azkaban and the dementors and what would happen if he didn't let me speak to you"

Harry was laughing loudly like a lunatic. She knew he was happy to talk her and he likely hadn't laughed since he got off the train.

"Hey Harry, Pettigrew's trial is next Friday"

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I'm picking you up at nine am on Friday, so be ready"

"Will do. Any way what else did you say to my uncle? I know he would have likely tried to laugh off the dementors"

"Oh he did, but then I told him that if he didn't let me speak to you and Pettigrew went free, that I would give him your address, so that he could pay him a visit and thank him"

"You did not" Harry said laughing.

"Did too and then he smugly pointed out that I didn't know your address"

"And what did you say?" she could tell he had a huge grin on his face.

"I told him your address and then told him I was stood outside watching your house and at that point I heard him running and pulling open a door"

"I can't believe you did that" he said through laughter.

"You should've heard him Harry, he sounded so smug when he told me he couldn't see me and especially when I told him I could use magic to hide myself"

"He gave you the lecture about underage magic didn't he? He never fails to remind me of it at least ten times a day"

"Yes Harry he did, but when I explained about wandless magic and how it works, he didn't have a thing to say" she said grinning and he laughed at her.

"I could really use you here; it will keep them off my back and you can prank Dudley for me"

"Just tell them about wandless magic and Sirius. Speaking of which…" she trailed off.

"Harry" Sirius said.

"Sirius" he said happily. "How are you?"

"Well fed. I've been at the Burrow for the last week. Molly wouldn't let me or Buckbeak leave. I'm surprised she let me out with Mione"

"Out?"

"We're at my house, Harry; just been to the Chinese takeaway shop. We're waiting for it to be delivered before we take it to the Burrow"

"Oh Chinese" he said dreamily and she chuckled. "If you send Hedwig to my house, I will send her back with some food.

"The Dursleys won't let me let her out of her cage"

"Just tell them I told you too" he laughed.

"Yeah, they are probably scared of you now" she heard him opening the cage and then a window. "Okay she is on her way. You are my hero" she laughed at him.

"You talk to Sirius for a while, there something I need to do"

* * *

When she returned to the kitchen, it was to see Sirius laughing and she could hear Harry laughing through the phone.

When the food was delivered she quickly set out some for Harry and when Hedwig arrived not long after, she attached the food and some of the sweets she had bought from the shop to her and sent her on her way back to Harry.

"Right Harry, food's on its way"

"You have to go now don't you" he said sadly.

"Yes we do, but we will see you in less than a week. And you have a Chinese takeaway about to be delivered to your window by an owl. That doesn't happen to many people. Now put your uncle back on please"

"Right, hang on a second" she could hear him walking down the stairs and she could hear people talking in the background.

"Yes?" Mr Dursley said uncertainly and she smirked.

"Hello Mr Dursley, I will be arriving for Harry at nine am on Friday, please make sure he's ready. Don't worry about him wearing a suit. He will be getting changed at the trial"

"Right"

"Good evening Mr Dursley and do be kind to Harry" of course he paled at Harry struggled to keep a straight face.

"Harry if he treats you unkindly remind him of who I am. I will see you on Friday"

"Right, bye Mione"

"Bye Harry and Mr Snuffles says bye too" Harry heard the growl through the phone, just before Hermione hung up and he laughed.

"What does she mean remind us of who she is?" Dudley asked scared.

Whilst Harry was on the phone, Mr Dursley had explained the conversation he had had with Hermione. Of course he left out the parts where he was terrified by her.

"Oh nothing really. Mione is my best friend and she is very protective of me. She is the nicest person you will ever meet. Unless you make her mad; then she is just downright terrifying" he said with a shiver for dramatic effect. "Everyone calls her the wisest witch of the age. Even the Professors are intimated by her intelligence. She knows spells that fully grown witches and wizards haven't even learned yet because the magic is to complex. And she has created her own spells to which is unheard of at her age" he said and he took pleasure in seeing their frightened faces.

* * *

Hermione made sure the front door was locked before she and Sirius picked up the bags and flooed back to the Burrow.

They took the bags into the kitchen and Hermione began setting the table before she put the food on the plates.

Sirius met with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood in the living room. Everyone else was outside playing quidditch whilst Percy read. With it being summer it had yet to get dark.

"She almost lost control of her magic" Sirius told the others.

"What?" Mrs Weasley hissed.

"She used this telephone thing to talk to Harry and when Dursley was talking to Hermione he was insulting both her, Harry and our world. She got angry and the cupboard doors started rattling. I honestly thought she was going to level the house"

"And did she?" Mr Wood asked.

"No, when I told her that she might level the house she controlled her anger. The cupboards stopped shaking and then she handed him his balls on a silver platter" he said proudly.

"Sirius Black" Mrs Weasley hissed.

"Really? How?"

"Arthur" she hissed and he flushed.

"Maybe you should see for yourself"

"DINNER!" Hermione shouted and everyone from outside ran into the kitchen quickly followed by the adults, they took their seats eyeing the delicious smelling food in front on them.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"Chinese" she listed off the items and pointed to each one of the plate. "This is: special fried rice (prawns, peas, chicken, pork and beef), house chow main (prawn, chicken, pork, beef and noodles), barbecued spare ribs, prawn crackers, chips, duck spring rolls, vegetable spring rolls, sweet and sour pork balls and gravy. You have coca cola in your cups and I have apple crumble and custard for desert. Enjoy!"

They all tucked in and ate the food heartily, giving compliments on the food or asking questions which Hermione would answer.

When they finished eating; they all retired to the living room with their stomachs full.

"I don't think I can eat anything ever again" Lee said rubbing his stomach.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and picked up the bags containing the items she had bought from the corner shop. She walked back into the living room.

"So you won't be wanting any of these then?" she said tipping the bags upside down and packets upon packets of muggle chocolate, candy and sweets landed on the floor in a pile. They all stared at her before the twins and Ron dived into the pile. She chuckled at them and sat back down.

"Now Hermione, Sirius tells us that ya were very excellent in the way ya handled Harry's relatives" Mr Wood said grinning and she smirked.

"I believe so yes. Would you like to see?"

Before anyone could answer; Sirius shouted "YES! They all want to see!" at Hermione before turning to look at everyone else. "You want to see" and they laughed.

"Okay then"

Oliver made a quick trip to Wood Manor and brought back the pensive; Percy took the memory from Hermione and placed it in the pensive. He learned how to do Hermione's projection spell after twenty minutes and he cast it.

They all watched the memory of Hermione on the phone. They spent the entire time laughing at both her and Sirius who spent most of the time in the memory laughing at Hermione. They would often make comments about how they never wanted to get on Hermione's bad side. Those in the know about Hermione frowned slightly when the cupboards started rattling but Ron, Lee and Ginny didn't seem to notice as they continued laughing at the memory. When it ended they turned to her.

"That was brilliant" Ginny said.

"You threatened him with dementors, jail, wandless magic, the law and a murderer. It was more than brilliant. It was genius" Lee said laughing.

"Oh, I forgot, the day of Pettigrew's trial can everyone please be up and ready by nine am?" Hermione asked.

"Why, it doesn't start until four pm?" Percy asked curious.

"Well you see, I met some of my old neighbours and we talked whilst the children played with Padfoot in his animagus form. And when we had to leave the children started crying so I promised them we would be at the park on Friday so they can see him again. I told them all about you and said that I would bring you all along. So what do you think about spending the day at a muggle park, with a picnic and other families? Plus I said I was picking Harry up at nine am so I could get him out of that house for the day"

"Yeah can we?" Ginny said.

They all agreed.

"Great"

"I guess it is a good thing Hermione is a big softy, because it gets us out in muggle London" Ginny said and Hermione laughed at her.

"But remember no magic. That means no charms on the picnic baskets, no magical pranks and no brooms. No magic got it" they nodded and she smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Meeting the Dursleys**

* * *

AN: ForeverFated555 asked that I put more Lee and Hermione interactions in the story as we don't see a lot of them anymore, so just for you, I have written one into this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **The Burrow - Friday 1st July 1994**

Hermione had woken early, showered and then dressed. She had put her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a pair of black shorts, white converse, and a white short sleeved t-shirt that said 'I'm not weird, I'm a limited edition' tucked into her shorts. She knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley were already up and ready given the smell of food coming from the kitchen. So she went around and banged on every bedroom door and didn't stop until she was sure they were up.

"Come on guys, you have just over an hour to get ready and eat breakfast" she yelled as she walked down the stairs on her way to the kitchen. At the mention of breakfast all doors were thrown open and everyone rushed passed her, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She shook her head and mumbled "I will never get used to that" before walking into the kitchen.

"That t-shirt is brilliant" Ginny said laughing and several people looked before laughing too.

She noticed that Bill and Charlie were already eating breakfast. They had arrived early.

"Morning boys" she said sitting down in the chair in-between them.

"Oi, we are not boys" Bill said.

"Yeah, we are men" Charlie said with mock hurt plastered on his pace.

She shrugged. "Well morning boys sounds a lot better than morning men"

"And you will always be my little boys" Mrs Weasley said placing breakfast in front of Hermione.

"MUM!" they whined as she kissed their cheeks and Hermione giggled. Mrs Weasley walked off and placed plates in front of the others.

"So I hear we're going to a muggle park today, how do we look?" Charlie said.

Hermione motioned for Bill and Charlie to stand up and turn around.

Bill was wearing black knee length shorts, white trainers and a simple blue short sleeved t-shirt.

Charlie was wearing dark blue muggle jeans, black hiking boots and a simple black short sleeved t-shirt that showed off his tattoos and muscles. She imagined he would look terrifying if he wasn't always smiling.

"Perfect, very muggle" she said and they smiled proudly before sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Thank you for breakfast Maji" Hermione said and Mrs Weasley smiled, she still wasn't used to Hermione calling her that.

"You know I was thinking" Mr Weasley said. "Molly has a name you call her, and I should have one"

Hermione smiled at him.

"Okay, what about…" she trailed off trying to think of something she had read in a language book. "Pita"

"Pita?"

"Yes, it's Hindi for dad"

"Pita it is" he said with a smile. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes at the small but meaningful interaction. It meant that Hermione had truly accepted them as family.

"Alright everyone, go and get dressed and then come and show me, I need to make sure you are dressed appropriately for muggles" they left the kitchen.

"How am I dressed Hermione?" Mr Weasley said standing up. He was wearing blue jeans, with brown hiking boots and a red and purple striped shirt. She chuckled.

"Very muggle" she said and he looked incredibly pleased with her answer. Hermione took Mrs Weasley by the hand and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

"Where are we going dear?"

"To your room to find you something nice to wear"

"Oh no dear, I couldn't possibly"

"Nonsense Maji" she said and dragged her into the room. Hermione looked through the wardrobe and pulled out a simple black knee length dress with capped sleeves and flowers along the edge of the dress. She handed it to Mrs Weasley who looked at it appraisingly before hesitantly dressing whilst Hermione looked through her shoes. Hermione found a pair of red flats.

"These would be perfect if they were black" Hermione commented. And then right before her eyes, the shoes changed from red to black. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But the shoes were still black. She smiled and handed them to Mrs Weasley.

"Now time for hair"

"Hair?"

"Yes, we don't want it in your face" Hermione quickly put it in a loose bun. "And we're done" she said triumphantly. Mrs Weasley looked at herself in the mirror.

"You don't think it's too dressy?" she said uncertainly.

"You look perfect Mrs Weasley and you can just wear your robes over the dress for the trial. Now come on, let's go, we have to make sure that everyone is suitably dressed" she dragged Mrs Weasley back down the stairs and into the living room. Mr Weasley, Percy, Bill and Charlie were the only ones there.

The boys looked up and were shocked. They had never seen their mother in anything but a dressing down during the night or an apron during the day.

"It's too much isn't it?" she said sadly.

"You look lovely Molly" Mr Weasley said walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, you look amazing mum" Bill said after he shook out of his daze and the others agreed making Mrs Weasley blush. They chuckled at her. Hermione checked her watch noticing that she had forty minutes before she would be collecting Harry.

She walked over to the floo and placed a floo call to Wood Manor.

"Hello" she said and someone walked into the room.

"Morning Hermione"

"Morning Mr Wood, we don't have long left before we have to leave. Are you nearly ready?"

"Yes, how do I look?" he was wearing black trainers, black jeans and a red polo shirt.

"You look good" and he smiled. Then Mrs Wood and Oliver walked around the corner.

"Hello dear, hey Little Lass"

"Hey Mrs Wood, Ollie"

Mrs Wood was wearing a pink knee length dress, white flats and had her hair in half up half down do. Oliver was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and his football shirt.

"So what do you do at a park?" Mr Wood asked. Hermione blinked at him surprised.

"Umm, well you have a picnic, you play games, you laugh and basically have fun"

"What games?"

"Sports"

"Like the ones in the book?"

"Yes, football, cricket, rounders; things like that"

"Really, we can play football and cricket?" Ollie said and she chuckled at him.

"Yes, if you bring the things you need. Just no magic!" they nodded.

"Well we'll just grab the picnic baskets and things and be right through" Mrs Wood said.

"Okay" she stepped away from the floo. She turned to see everyone stood around talking.

Ginny had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing dark blue shorts, a pair of Hermione's pink converse and a pink Weird Sisters short sleeved t-shirt.

"Gin, you're going to have to change that shirt" she nodded and ran up the stairs with Hermione yelling after her. "JUST GO THROUGH MY WARDROBE!"

Ron was wearing blue jeans, black trainers and a bright orange Chudley Cannons short sleeved t-shirt.

"Ron same for you, you're going to have to change your shirt"

"Why?"

"Because you are not only wearing a shirt with the name of a sport and team that no one in the muggle world knows about, but your shirt has moving quidditch players flying around" she said and he flushed. He ran up the stairs to change.

Fred and George were wearing blue jeans, white trainers and Fred was wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt and George a blue. She nodded at them and they looked pleased.

Lee was wearing blue knee length shorts, white trainers and a white short sleeved t-shirt

Percy was wearing smart clothing. Black shoes, black trousers and a long sleeved shirt and tie. "Umm Perce?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes Mia?" he said noticing her look.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to the park?" she said.

"Why?"

"Well, because it is likely to get ruined. You know? Covered in grass stains and food. And well at the park people usually tend to fall in the pond and when I say fall, I mean people push you in if you are stood too close"

The twins face lit up at hearing that. "Wicked!"

"So what should I wear then?"

"Just something simple; jeans, trainers and a t-shirt. The same as everyone else" he ran up the stairs to change.

A few minutes later Ron, Ginny and Percy returned.

Ginny was now wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a cat on the front. Ron had changed his t-shirt to just a plain orange t-shirt and she rolled her eyes at him. Percy had changed into what Hermione had suggested; a pair of light blue jeans, black trainers and a black short sleeved polo shirt. He still looked smart but more casual.

"Better, much better. Wait Gin I have an idea. Give me one of your shoes"

"Why?" she asked removing the right one.

Hermione took it and removed her right shoe, before putting on the pink one and giving the white one to Ginny.

When they finished they each had on one pink and one white converse shoe. "I love it" Ginny said smiling.

"Sirius is right, these clothes are lot more comfortable than wizarding ones" Lee said doing some lunges and Hermione laughed at him.

"Right we're almost ready to leave" she said checking her watch "just got to check on the food" she said and walked into the kitchen.

She was quickly checking through the picnic baskets to make sure they only contained muggle food when the Woods flooed in, carrying several picnic baskets and a bag of sports equipment. She quickly checked through those baskets and deemed everyone fit to enter the muggle world.

"Has everyone got their robes with them? We can change at my house after we return from the park" they nodded and were ready.

One by one they all flooed to Hermione's house.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

When they stepped out of the floo they placed everything on the floor.

"Right, I need to go and pick up Harry, no doubt Sirius will want to come with me" he nodded at her "and I want Charlie to come with us"

"Why?" Ron said gruffly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"First of all Ronald, Charlie can apparate us, since Harry lives in a different part of London to me and secondly I want to scare the Dursleys"

"How is taking Charlie with you going to scare them? He's like a giant, walking teddy bear" Fred said with a snort.

"Because Fred, Charlie looks intimidating, so as long as he keeps a straight face, doesn't talk and doesn't smile, they will be terrified by him"

"So Charlie no laughing, no matter what happens" she said sternly and he laughed at her. She elbowed him in the stomach

"Oomph"

"No laughing, no smiling, Right, it's almost nine so let's go. If anyone needs the bathroom it's upstairs"

She linked her arm with Charlie's and he grabbed a hold of Sirius's wrist.

"What's the address again?"

"Little Whinging, four Privet Drive" he nodded and Hermione closed hers. She felt something give a hard tug and then she felt as though she was being squeezed through a small tube before her feet hit the ground. She stumbled slightly and leaned over with her hands on her knees.

* * *

 **Privet Drive – The Dursley Residence**

"That is not as fun as it seems" she said taking deep breaths and Sirius and Charlie laughed at her.

"You get used to it" Charlie said.

After several minutes she stood up.

"Wow, I'm impressed you didn't even throw up, most people do their first time"

"Right, Sirius change" she said and he did. "Let's go" they walked down Privet Drive until they came to a stop outside number four. Hermione looked at her watch and when it said nine, she stepped forward and pressed the doorbell.

The door was lurched open and Mr Dursley stared down at the Hermione.

"You must be Mr Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend" she said holding out her hand for him to shake. He didn't take it, but instead glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we come in, lovely" she said not waiting for an answer and pushing passed him. Charlie and Padfoot followed her in with the former struggling not to smile and holding his wand in his pocket, trying to be intimidating.

"That mutt is not welcome in this house" he said glaring and pointing at Padfoot, who growled at him.

Hermione bit back her retort of saying "then why do you live here?" and instead went with something more polite.

"Actually Mr Dursley, I suggest you make an exception for this case as Padfoot is here to protect us from any possible dementor attacks" she said sweetly and Charlie's mouth twitched trying to stop the laughter threatening to bubble out of him.

"HARRY, YOUR _FRIEND'S_ HERE" Mr Dursley shouted up the stairs non to kindly.

Hermione walked into the living room to see a chubby boy, her age sat down in an arm chair staring at her, his mouth hung open. Charlie stood behind Hermione and Padfoot sat next to her on the floor as she took the arm chair next to Dudley.

"Hi, you must be Dudley, I'm Hermione, Harry has told me a lot about you" she said kindly holding her hand out for him to shake but he just stared at her. When he didn't move she moved on to Mrs Dursley who was sat on the couch next to her husband.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, It's nice to meet you" Mrs Dursley didn't reply as she was too busy staring at Charlie and Hermione noticed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry how rude of me, this is Padfoot" she said pointing to him and scratching his head and he allowed his head to fall to the side and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth comically. Hermione laughed at him. "He's a handful as you can see but we wouldn't have him any other way. This is Charlie Weasley" she said pointing at him. "He's my big brother and he's here to guard us. Don't be intimidated by him. He's a big softy. He wouldn't hurt a fly"

Charlie noticed the Dursleys looking him up and down. When their eyes landed on his muscles and tattoos their eyes bulged and Mrs Dursley flushed. He felt the urge to smirk but bit the side of his cheek.

"Although..." Hermione said. "He does work in Romania on a Dragon reserve as a Dragon tamer" she said sweetly. "Yes dragons are real" if they weren't intimidated before, they were now. Padfoot laid down on the floor and fell asleep snoring. She chuckled at him.

"I'm. I'm. I'm Du-du-dudley" Dudley stuttered his attention now back on Hermione. Charlie's eyes were filled with laughter, she really had no clue just how pretty she was. Sirius was right; she was coming into her Siren heritage. He had first noticed it when he looked closer at Hermione and he was sure other people would start to notice it too.

She smiled politely at him. "I know Dudley, Harry speaks about you often at school"

"He, he does" she nodded. "You, g-go to sch-school with Harry?" and she nodded again.

"S-so yo-you are a wi-witch?"

"Yes I am Dudley. I am a muggleborn; it came as quite a shock when we found out. Your sister was a muggleborn too wasn't she Mrs Dursley?"

Mrs Dursley eyed Charlie as she spoke. "My sister was a freak" she said nastily and Mr Dursley paled as he looked from his wife to Hermione.

"Yes well, that's your opinion. In the wizarding world many people believe muggles are freaks for not having magic" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. This time Charlie didn't bother hiding his smirk.

"I thought your last name was Granger" Mr Dursley said gruffly.

"Yes, it is"

"If his is Weasley, then how is he your brother?"

"Well Mr Dursley, _Charlie..._ " she said putting emphasis on his name. "Is my brother because his parents have parental guardianship over me"

"What did your parents kick you out because they found out you are a freak?" he said nastily with a smug smile on his face.

Hermione flinched. Charlie stiffened and made a big show of pulling his wand out of his pocket and holding it by his side, placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder for comfort. He couldn't allow her to lose control of her magic. She grabbed a hold of his hand gratefully.

"No, Mr Dursley they didn't kick me out, they're very proud of me. You see I was adopted when I was four years old. My biological parents died in an accident. Not long ago we were informed that a distant relative passed away. My parents went to Australia to manage the funeral. They decided to stay for a few years so they could get the business left to them up and running again. They left the family business here in London, with a family friend in charge until they return" Hermione lied.

"So they did kick you out because you're a freak?" he said smugly.

Hermione clenched her hands trying to control her anger. But it didn't work and things began to rattle and shake in the room. The Dursleys looked terrified and Padfoot startled awake. He kept his eyes on the Dursleys, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they had upset Hermione in some way. He growled at them.

"Mione..." Charlie bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him get to you, you're a better person than he is" he said softly.

She took a deep breath and everything stopped. He released a relieved sigh and stood up straighter.

"Wh-what's your sch-school like?"

"Oh it is just magnificently beautiful Dudley. It is a thousand year old castle in Scotland filled with magic, ghosts, magical creatures and hidden passage ways, rooms, chambers and tunnels which only a select few students know about"

"D-do you kn-know about th-them?"

"Of course I do Dudley, how else am I supposed to cause mischief and hide from the grounds keeper and Professors without getting caught" she said laughing with her eyes sparkling and Dudley's eyes widened more if at all possible.

At that point Harry opened the door.

"What was that? The house shook?" and he noticed Hermione.

"Hermione!" he said shocked,

She had changed a lot since he had last seen her only two weeks ago. She was tanned and taller; her mahogany hair was now frizzy and no longer resembled a bird's nest. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed bigger and sparkled, her teeth were straight and he could see curves beginning to form under her t-shirt. He looked at Charlie shocked and he raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Harry!" she said as she jumped up, walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight, after he got over the shock.

"Mione can't breathe" Harry said and Hermione released him.

"Sorry" she said giggling.

At that point Dudley drooled a little. She looked at Harry checking him over. He too seemed taller and his hair was longer. But apart from that he hadn't changed much. He was wearing some of the clothes she had bought him; black jeans, white trainers and a white short sleeved t-shirt with a checkered long sleeved shirt over the top.

Charlie and Harry shook hands and exchanged greetings before Hermione and Harry sat down, squeezed together on the arm chair next to Dudley.

Padfoot jumped up at Harry his tail wagging and barking, and he laughed scratching his head. "I missed you too" Harry said. Padfoot barked and then laid back down on the floor at their feet watching Mr and Mrs Dursley.

Hermione smoothed the hair away from Harry's head and out of his eyes.

"You need a haircut" she said and he chuckled at her. When she could see his scar she gently ran her finger over it tracing it.

"How's it been?" she asked him softly, with a frown.

The only thing Harry could think was _'how did she know?'._ Charlie watched the two of them with a raised eyebrow _._

"I'll tell you later Mione" he said and she nodded.

"I was just describing to your cousin here what the castle is like" Hermione said smiling at Dudley and he sighed. Harry smirked and he and Hermione held hands out of comfort.

"Right, so I better explain what is happening today. So the trial isn't until four pm this evening…"

Mr Dursley cut her off. "So why on Earth did you make us get up early if it isn't for another seven hours?" he said nastily.

Charlie made a show of twirling his wand in his hand. And Mr Dursley paled. Harry noticed and looked around to see the cause. His eyes landed on Charlie and he winked at him. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"Mr Dursley we have to prepare for the trial. We can't allow the murderer to go free because we are not ready to take the stand. And also having too much sleep is unhealthy for you" she said seriously.

"You should already be prepared" he spat.

"Oh we are prepared but we want Harry to have some fun before he has to testify against a murderer, to ease him into the day. But after the trial we will bring him back. Likely around nine pm" she said glaring at him.

"Fun?" Dudley said.

"Yes Dudley, would you like to come with us?" Hermione said pleasantly. He sat dumbfounded and nodded repeatedly.

"NO! He will not be going with you freaks"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tightly and then the wooden table in front of them exploded in to pieces. The room went quiet and everyone stared at the table until their eyes landed on Charlie.

"It wasn't me" he said looking at Hermione worried that she may do something worse than blowing up a table.

"Accidental magic Mione" Harry softly.

Mr Dursley laughed. "You just did magic, you're going to get expelled from that school of freaks"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Padfoot growled at him. Hermione scratched his head to calm him down.

"Do you remember what I told you about wandless magic Mr Dursley?" He nodded slowly; he didn't know where she was going to take the conversation.

"I told you that it couldn't be tracked because there is no wand signature involved. I also told you that only powerful magical beings can do it" she said letting it sink in. And when he gulped, she knew he understood.

"And as I've told you before, it's not nice to call people names. Is that the kind of example you want to set for your son? For him to grow up thinking that it is okay to be a bully?" she said and he flushed. "Oh I almost forgot we were wondering if Harry could spend the summer with us starting from August"

"Why August? Don't want to spend any more time with him than necessary. I don't blame you" he said nastily.

She glared at him when Harry bristled. Hermione squeezed his hand. "If we could have Harry sooner then we would. But we have arrangements that have to be made before he can stay with us"

Mr Dursley snorted at that. She let go of Harry's hand and Hermione stood so quickly that they all blinked in shock. She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a tone that had Mr Dursley leaning back in to couch, as if trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"We love Harry, I love him and as far as I'm concerned he is my little brother. The Weasleys and Woods love Harry. We're a family" as she was talking things began to float in mid-air; photo frames, cushions, the broken pieces of the table.

"Mione" Harry said softly walking up slowly behind her, trying to get her attention.

"And do you know what Mr Dursley? You don't have to worry about Harry much longer, because pretty soon he will be living with family; with people who care about him. The only reason I haven't hexed you is because of Harry; he is the one protecting you. But as soon as he is free of you, you are fair game Mr Dursley. And believe me when I say, I am not the only one who isn't happy with the way you treat Harry"

Hermione felt a hand slide into hers. She turned her head to see Harry looking at her and she sighed. "Sorry Harry" and he pulled her back down into the arm chair. All of the items slowly lowered back to their places. Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

Mr and Mrs Dursleys were practically shaking in fear. Dudley was just staring at her amazed.

"So can Harry come and stay with us at the beginning of August for the rest of the summer?"

Mr Dursley gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Brilliant, I will let you know the date and time I will be collecting Harry. We really must be going. Are you sure you don't want to join us Dudley?"

He just stared at her.

"Okay then, ready to go?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Well we'll see you later this evening Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley" she pulled Harry out of the room followed by Padfoot and Charlie.

Charlie popped his head back in the door. "By the way, I wasn't here to guard us from dementors. I was here to make sure my little sister didn't hurt you. You're lucky the only thing that ended up damaged is that coffee table, speaking of which..." Charlie pointed his wand at the table. "Reparo" he said and the pieces of the table flew into the air and melded back together before a fully fixed table landed on the floor slowly. They stared at him. "Gotta love magic! You're welcome by the way" he said and he walked out of the room.

They walked to the end of the street and out of sight. Sirius changed and he hugged Harry. Charlie apparated them back into Hermione's house.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

They all greeted Harry and Charlie pulled aside his parents, the Woods, the twins, Percy and Bill. They walked up stairs and into the spare bedroom.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Bill said.

"It's easier to show you" and Bill nodded in understanding. He pointed his wand at Charlie and then did Hermione's projection spell. They watched the memory of Hermione's meeting with the Dursleys.

"It wasn't her fault, he was deliberately provoking her; her parents, Harry, our family and the magical world" Charlie said defending her.

"She didn't hurt anyone; just made a few things float and blew up a table. It could've been a lot worse. She controlled her emotions well. At least until he turned on Harry" Bill said.

"She's going ta be a lot more protective of ya all; ya saw what she did just because someone said something about Harry" Mr Wood said.

"Fred, George ya have ta keep an eye on her. She unconsciously did that. It will be worse at school" Mrs Wood said.

And they nodded.

"Sirius was right about her coming into her Siren heritage. Did you see the way that kid was staring at her? He was stuttering and drooling like an idiot" Charlie said laughing.

The twins and Oliver growled and they all looked at them, amused.

"Harry's expression was the best, he didn't know what to do" Bill said laughing.

"She scared the living daylights out of the aunt and uncle" Percy said.

"Merlin, she scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to have to change my underwear" Charlie said erupting laughter from the boys and chuckles from the men. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood just rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, I don't even know why she bothered ta take ya with her. She was far more intimidating than ya were" Oliver said proudly.

"I think we're going to have to watch her, she wasn't kidding about Harry protecting the Dursleys. As soon as Harry is away from them, she will likely show up and hex them" Mr Weasley said.

"Nah she's a big softy" one of the twins said and they looked at him.

"Well she is. She was nice to that chubby kid. And the only reason we're going to the park is because a bunch of children started crying. Just face it, she's a spitfire, but she's a softy at heart. Just don't make her mad"

They quickly made their way down the stairs. They noticed that Hermione and Lee were missing from the group.

"Where are Mione and Lee?" Oliver asked.

"Kitchen" Ginny replied.

Meanwhile as the adults went upstairs to talk, Hermione walked into the kitchen, leaned against the wall and slumped down onto the floor. She just sat there staring at the wall in front of her. That was how Lee found her. He sat next to her.

"Hey Love"

"Hey"

"What's the matter?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I feel bad"

"What for?"

"I couldn't control my anger. I wandlessly blew up a table"

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"No, just scared them and threatened them"

"How?"

"I told them that the only reason I hadn't hexed them was because of Harry. And once he was free of them they would be fair game and that I wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with them"

Lee laughed at her and she glared at him.

"Do you know what? I'm proud of you" she looked at him confused. "I'm proud of you for everything you have done in the last three years. You've learned complicated magic that no one would even dare to attempt, you've overcome bullying, you helped Harry in first year, you figured out the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, in which you helped Harry save the school from a killer snake the size of the Hogwarts Express, you overcome your fear of flying, you stand up for anyone who can't do it for themselves as well as those who can. You kept Lupin's werewolf secret and helped to care for him and defend him, you figured out Sirius is innocent, cared for him, gave him a family, his life back and you captured the actual murderer. You're going to a trial today to give evidence of Sirius's innocence. You can make Percy laugh, you're a great sister to Ginny, and you're incredibly kind unless someone pisses you off, at which point you're terrifying. You took on Angelina twice and effortlessly out duelled her, you know spells the Professors don't even know, you've created your own spells, you can cast a full patronus, you've defeated dementors twice and you've found a way to get Harry away from the Dursleys. Mione you're amazing and I couldn't be any prouder" he said sincerely. She had tears rolling down her face and she hugged him tightly.

Oliver and the twins had been listening to the interaction between Hermione and Lee and they smiled.

Hermione and Lee got up from the floor and made their way back to the others.

"Right, is everyone ready to go?" she asked and they nodded. "Sirius, you'll probably want to change into Padfoot now. Remember no magic, no talk of magic, if there is something someone asks you and you don't know how to answer, just look at me or Harry and we will cover for you. If there is something you don't understand Harry and I will explain. Alright I said we would meet the Mullins and the Collins there at ten am. We've got about ten minutes and the park isn't far away so let's go"

Mr Wood, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Lee, Fred and George all grabbed a picnic basket and Oliver grabbed the bag of sports equipment. They left the bags with the robes in behind. And they followed Hermione out the door, which she locked behind them.

They followed Hermione down the street and when she reached the corner shop she stopped them.

"Wait right here, I want to get you another muggle delicacy to try. Harry?"

They both walked into the shop and exited a few minutes later with a couple of bags.

"What is it?" Ron asked trying to look in the bags. Hermione slapped his hands away from the bag and walked away. They all followed behind her chuckling. After five minutes of walking, they came to the park gates.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: A Day in the Park**

 **London: The Park – Friday 1st July 1994**

"Okay everyone, welcome to a muggle park" Hermione said.

They all followed Hermione and Harry through the gates. They could be seen staring, smiling, laughing, whispering to each other and spinning in circles, taking it all in.

The area was filled with laughing children, playing games, running around, playing in the pond, climbing trees and playing in the soft play areas. Parents could be seen setting up picnics, sitting down reading, playing with their children and talking to other parents.

"What do you think Padfoot? Enough pigeons, ducks and children to chase?" she said and he barked happily before running off to chase some pigeons.

"It's amazing" Ginny said laughing and the others nodded in agreement.

"You honestly don't have parks in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

"No, but we should" Lee said.

"Well a park is basically a big garden were children play together" Hermione said.

"I would say stick together but it's not like we'd lose sight of you" Hermione and they laughed at her. "But please do not walk out of those gates, I don't want you getting lost" and they nodded.

"Now, we just have to look for the Mullins and Collins" she said as they neared the pond.

"Oh, there they are" Hermione said just as five children spotted her and ran towards her. She laughed as she knelt down and the children pounced on her laughing, sending her flying backwards and laying on the ground.

"MIONE!" they yelled happily. They all smiled and laughed as Hermione both groaned and laughed. The Mullins and Collins walked up to them and laughed at their children.

"Hey guys" Hermione said and she stood up.

She turned to her family.

"Everyone, this is Mr and Mrs Mullins" she said introducing them.

"Just call us Alison and Jeremy" Mr Mullins said laughing.

"And these are their children. Amelia and Jack" she said and they waved shyly at them.

"This is Mr and Mrs Collins"

"Please call us Brian and Jenny" Mrs Collins said.

"And these are their children. Brittany, Joey and Callie" and they waved shyly at them.

"And guys, this is my family. This is Mr and Mrs Wood"

"Also known as Henry and Beth" Mr Wood said chuckling at Hermione and she stuck her tongue out at him and they chuckled.

"And this is their son Ollie"

"Hello, nice ta meet ya, Mione here hasn't stopped talking about ya for the past week" he said charmingly and the girls giggled at him. They chuckled.

"And these as the Weasleys. Do you think you can keep up?" they nodded and chuckled at her.

"Okay here we go. This is Mr and Mrs Weasley"

"Arthur and Molly" Mrs Weasley said with a kind smile.

"And these are their children. This is Bill, Charlie -I know he looks scary, but he is the biggest softy ever. He's like a teddy bear..."

"Oi, you stole my line" Fred said in mock outrage.

"Sorry Freddie" she said with fake sincerity.

"Just don't let it happen again" he said and they laughed at him.

"Any way, next is Percy, then these are the twins, Fred and George..." she said and the children cut her off with a gasp.

"The pranksters you told us about?" Jack asked with a wide grin.

"Yep"

"Fred -"

"- And George -"

"- Weasley at -"

"- Your service. -"

"- Twin pranksters -"

"- Mischief makers -"

"- And geniuses." they said in their twin speak and bowed low to the children who looked at them wide eyed.

"I would say you get used to it, but you don't" she said to the Mullins and Collins parents and they chuckled.

"This is Lee, Ron, Ginny and Harry" Ginny and Harry waved at the kids who waved back.

"Where's Padfoot?" Callie asked.

"Right behind you" Hermione said smiling. The children laughed as they turned around and the dog jumped up at them barking and his tail wagging. They ran off chasing him.

"NOT TOO FAR" Mr Mullins yelled.

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU MR SNUFFLES" Hermione yelled, laughing when he growled.

"He really doesn't like that name does he?" Mr Collins said chuckling.

They walked over to the area where the Collins and Mullins had set up and they proceeded to do the same.

Hermione removed several blankets from the picnic baskets and placed them on the ground, leaving the food.

They all sat down.

"So what do you do Arthur, Molly?" Mrs Collins asked.

"Well dear, I am a housewife and Arthur works for the…" Hermione cut Mrs Weasley off.

"He works for the government"

"What about you boys? I hear you've graduated school" Mrs Mullins asked.

"Yes we have Mrs Mullins. I graduated almost six years ago and now work as a curse breaker…"

"What's that?" Mr Mullins asked confused.

"Oh, it's just some slang words he uses. He means he works for the government cracking codes and encryptions. We visited him two summers ago in Egypt where he was working on the pyramids" Hermione said quickly.

"Really? That's fascinating. Charlie what about you?" Mrs Collins said.

"Well I graduated almost four years ago and now I work in Romania as a dra…" Hermione cut him off quickly.

"He works on an animal reserve where they protect exotic animals. Mainly large reptiles"

"Nice save" Harry whispered in her ear as he leaned over.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

"Oh that's wonderful of you to help preserve animal's lives" Mrs Mullins said.

"What about you boys?" Mr Collins asked.

"Well sir, I graduated this year and I start my job on Monday. I will be working for the government like my father" Percy said and Hermione sighed in relief that he had caught on.

"And I have also graduated this year; I have a try-out for my favourite sports team next week"

"Oh really? What sport?" Mr Mullins asked intrigued.

"Quidditch" Oliver said and Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. They looked confused.

"It's a very popular sport in Scotland. It is a cross between baseball, basketball and dodgeball. It's played in school. There's a championship every year between the four school houses. Every member of the Woods and Weasleys, including myself and Harry are or has been in Gryffindor house. It kind or runs in the family" Hermione said leaving out the part where they fly hundreds of feet in the air and magic is used.

"How is it played?" he asked. Hermione felt like smacking herself in the head again. But she quickly explained before anyone else could.

"Well there are seven players on a team. Three chasers, two beaters which is what Fred and George are, one keeper which is what Ollie is and he was the Captain for the last three years of school before he graduated and the final player is the seeker which is what Harry is. With me so far?" she asked and they nodded.

"Okay so there are four balls in play during the game; a quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch. The quaffle is a ball used by the chasers; their job is to get the quaffle through the opposing teams hoops. The bludgers are what the beaters use. Their job is to distract the other team's chasers and stop them from scoring by hitting the bludgers at them with their bats. The seekers job is to find a golden ball that is smaller than a golf ball. It flies around the pitch and it is so fast you can barely see it. When the snitch is caught the game is over. The keeper has three hoops to guard and has stop the other team from scoring"

"You said it flies around the pitch?" Mr Collins asked confused and Hermione realised her slip up and quickly covered it up.

"It's remote controlled, like a boat or helicopter" she said and they nodded. She and Harry sighed in relief.

"So what's school like then?" Mrs Mullins asked.

Harry answered this time giving Hermione a break and she leaned against Fred who put his arm around her.

"It's amazing; we have loads of classes and electives that we can chose from at the end of our second year. The first two years you have mandatory lessons but then you can choose your electives"

"Like what?"

"Well there's lessons such as arithmancy, which is basically advanced maths. Then there's care of creatures, which teaches you about caring for animals. There are classes like music and chemistry, herbology where you learn about nature and plants and there's defence where you learn to defend yourself and ancient runes where you learn to translate ancient languages" Harry said and Hermione smiled at him. "So Mr and Mrs Mullins what do you do for a living?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Well my wife is a nurse and I work for the police department" he said.

Hermione saw the confused looks on her family's faces and whispered to them.

"Aurors without magic" and they nodded in understanding.

"Mr and Mrs Collins?" Harry asked.

"I work in a school as a councillor and Brian is a car salesman" Mrs Collins said. "Henry, Beth what do you do?"

"Well I take care of the family affairs and Henry also works for the government" she said and she sent a sly wink at Hermione.

"Hey you guys want to play cricket?" Lee asked getting the feeling that Hermione was frazzled from the conversation. They nodded in agreement and set up the game. The wives and Mr Weasley sat out watching and keeping an eye on Padfoot and children making sure they didn't stray too far.

They split up into teams. On team one was: Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver, Charlie, Mr Collins and Mr Wood. On team two was: Ginny, Ron, Harry, Percy, Lee, Bill and Mr Mullins

They spent over an hour playing and having fun and those on the side lines laughed at them. At some point in the game the children and Padfoot wandered over to watch and when the ball had been hit, Padfoot got the ball and ran off with it. So they spent several minutes chasing after him until they managed to get it back. The children thought it was hilarious and were rolling around on the floor laughing, whilst Padfoot looked rather pleased with himself.

When the game ended Hermione's team came out victorious, winning the game. Hermione and the twins done a rather amusing victory dance which sent everyone into hysterics. Hermione taught them some classic muggle dance moves: the sprinkler, the Macarena, the Y.M.C.A, the moonwalk and the robot. She even tried to show them the worm, but she couldn't do it for laughing. The twins weren't much better at it and in the end just settled for rolling around on the floor.

When they calmed down they all got out the food from the picnic baskets and shared between them whilst chatting and laughing. Once they had finished eating they all rushed in the soft play area. Charlie was the first one there which made the Mullins and Collins laugh.

"Told you he was a softy" Hermione said to them and walked over to the soft play area.

They stayed in there for a while before setting up some goal posts so they could play football.

On team one was: Jack, Ollie, Fred, George and Harry. On team two was: Lee, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Joey. The others watched and cheered. They played for a while when Padfoot joined in the game and ran off with the football. That started a ten minute chase around the park trying to get the ball back.

Once again team one was victorious and a victory dance ensured.

They sat down for a little while talking and laughing when the twins started their pranking. They had gotten Oliver to place an enlargement charm on their jeans when no one was looking and had several muggle joke products hidden in their pockets. They placed whoopee cushions under the adults spots on the blanket and when they sat down they all went off. They children burst in laughter and high fived Fred and George who didn't look at all apologetic.

"I'm guessing they're a handful Molly" Mrs Collins said chuckling.

"You have no idea, they're holding back today. I think they're distracted by the park, so it may be a quiet day with those too" as she said this Ron screamed and was jumping up and down.

"ARGH! GET IT AWAY! KILL IT!" the twins had placed a fake tarantula on Ron's head.

They were all laughing. The children in particular were squealing in delight. "Maybe not" Molly said and Mrs Collins laughed.

"George leave your brother alone" she said.

"I'm Fred mum, not George. You call yourself our mother and you can't even tell us apart"

"Sorry Fred" she said and turned to the other twin. "George leave your brother alone"

"I'm Fred mum, not George" he said and she looked between the two with a glare and they smiled angelically at her.

"Hermione dear" Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione answered without even looking up from the picnic basket she was digging through. "Fred is wearing red and George blue" everyone looked at her. They couldn't understand how she told them apart.

"Thank you"

"No problem Maji" she said.

"Traitor" the twins said and she winked at them and they chuckled.

"Wait a minute" she said looking at them.

"What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked and everyone looked at Hermione.

"Fred is wearing blue, and George is wearing Red. When did you two swap shirts?"

"So she doesn't tell us apart by the clothes we wear" George said thoughtfully.

"Didn't take her long to figure it out either. That was the first time she's looked at us" Fred said proudly. He then noticed the look she was sending him and answered her. "A few minutes ago when no one was looking" he said shrugging.

"How do you tell us apart?" George asked. Of course they knew about the soul bond but they weren't sure if it was something to do with that or something else entirely.

"I don't know I just can" she said shrugging. "I could probably do it with my eyes closed"

"Really? Want to test that?" Charlie said.

"Okay"

Charlie leaned over to Bill. "20 galleons she gets it right" he whispered.

"Oh, you're on little brother. There's no way she can do it with her eyes closed"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" they shook hands.

Hermione stood up and closed her eyes. The twins stood up and shuffled around a little bit and then they stood behind her. Without missing a beat Hermione spoke. "Fred's on the left, George's on the right" the twins eyes bulged.

"Is she right?" Mr Weasley asked. They nodded.

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

"Language Ronald"

"Sorry mum"

"It's a fluke, she couldn't do it again" Percy said eyeing Hermione.

"I agree do it again Hermione" Mr Wood said.

They did it again and Hermione guessed correctly. They made her do it another five times and she guessed correctly every time. The twins were proud and everyone else was slightly freaked out. They sat back down on the blanket.

"So how do you do it? I mean they're twins" Ron said.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"So we are. -"

"Who would've guessed? -"

"Georgie did you know we were twins? -"

"- No it's good someone told us -"

"- Otherwise we never would've figured out -"

"- Why we have the same face."

They said and the others laughed at them whilst Ron flushed in embarrassment.

"Seriously Mione how do you do it?" Harry asked.

"There's loads of ways to tell them apart. If they didn't share a birthday and look similar to each other I wouldn't have thought they were twins" she said and they stared at her.

She was sat in between Fred and George and they looked down at her. She couldn't read their expressions. "Tell us" George said softly and Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Well Fred is slightly taller than George. George has a freckle on the left side of his neck and Fred doesn't. Fred's hair is usually messier than George's. George tends to stand with his arms crossed over his chest whilst leaning against something and Fred stands with his hands in his pockets. Fred's favourite colour is Gryffindor red whereas George's is sky blue"

Everyone was looking at them. The Collins and the Mullins were watching in shock. Those who knew about Hermione were smiling. Oliver was smiling softly and the others were intrigued and shared confused looks. She now had a hold of each one of their hands and was playing with their fingers and smiling softly, whilst the twins listened attentively and watched her with shining eyes.

"When they're planning pranks, Fred does the planning and George figures out how they will get the products in certain places. George is quieter than Fred, whereas Fred prefers to be around someone and never on his own. George is more honest and will tell you what he thinks whereas Fred would hold back because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Unless they deserved it" she said and they chuckled.

"Fred always stands on my left and George my right. George has better control over his laughter but only by a smidge. When they laugh Fred tends to lean against someone or something whereas George tends to lean forward or sits down. Fred's eyes shine when he laughs and George's sparkle. George's nose crinkles when he's trying to stop himself from laughing and the corner of Fred's mouth twitches when he's doing the same. Fred has a small scar above his right eyebrow" she said as she let go of his hand and her finger traced the scar. "And George has one near his left ear" she said as she traced that scar with her finger. The twins subconsciously leaned into her touch. She dropped her hands and continued to play with their hands.

"Fred piles his plate high with food, whereas George likes it to be more spread out across the plate and then he gets more food when his plate is empty. Fred likes apple juice and George doesn't. Fred prefers white bread and George prefers brown bread. They're both good at _'chemistry_ ' and they are both rubbish at herbology; but George is better in Professor Flitwick's class whereas Fred is better in Professor McGonagall's class. George fidgets more in his sleep and Fred is easier to wake up"

She looked up to see everyone staring at her, all with different expressions on their faces. "There's more ways to tell them apart but I think that's enough"

Still no one spoke. "Okay it's now two pm..." she said looking at her watch. "We have that family commitment at four so we have about an hour left before we have to leave" she said as she stood and ran to one of the soft play area's with the kids. They eventually followed.

Ten minutes later she walked up to Bill and Charlie. "You wanna do a prank now?" she asked.

They grinned evilly, giving her the answer. "This is a muggle one so no magic is involved" they nodded and she whispered what she needed them to do. They nodded and got into position.

She quickly ran over to Ginny, grabbed Lee, Percy and Padfoot and explained the plan to them. They were laughing or in Padfoot's case, barking.

"Let's do this" she said and they all got in position by the pond.

Mrs Weasley noticed the interaction between Hermione and the others. The children ran over to the group and sat down.

"We heard Mione talking to them" Callie said.

"Hermione's up to something" Mrs Weasley said and everyone turned to watch the scene unfold.

Bill and Charlie got Oliver, Fred, George, Ron and Harry to stand in line. Lee, Ginny, Hermione, Padfoot and Percy where right in front of the pond and they knelt down sideways on their hands and knees.

"Now boys, it seems we haven't yet had the chance to talk about your behaviour" Charlie said menacingly.

"What behaviour?" Ron asked scared.

"The way you were with Hermione at school" Bill said.

"And for that we feel you all need to be taught a lesson" Charlie said.

Throughout the speech they had been advancing on the boys which in turn made them take a step backwards. They were almost near the edge of the pond, one more step and that should work. So Bill and Charlie took a large step forward and the boys all took one backwards and that was all it took. As they stepped backwards they tripped over those who where knelt behind them. They fell backwards and into the pond.

They all stared in shock as the boys emerged from the pond coughing and pushing their hair out of their faces. The parents stared in shock as everyone else burst into laughter. Percy and Hermione high fived and when the boys climbed out of the pond they all ran back to the group to hide behind the parents.

"What was that for?" Ron fumed.

"I think I know" Harry said chuckling as he took off his glasses. Hermione put her hand out and he threw them at her and she dried them off with her t-shirt.

"Care ta enlighten us?" Oliver said wringing out his football shirt.

"Payback" he said as Hermione handed him back his dry glasses.

"Payback for what?" George said as he took off his shoe and tipped it upside down emptying it of the water.

"School" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood said in unison.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you get away with just an apology did you?" Hermione said and they stared at her. Hermione turned to Percy.

"Was it worth the wait?" she asked him.

"Definitely, never thought it would be that simple and easy to set up though" he said smirking.

"Percy was in on this?" Fred said shocked.

"Yes, he asked me on the train to school to come up with a prank for the twins, but then after that incident at school, I thought I should add you three to the victims list" she said smiling. Ron turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, are you going to punish them for this?"

Mrs Weasley smirked and the boys were taken aback. "As far as I can tell you tripped over them whilst they were sitting by the pond. So it was an accident" they gaped at her. "And if it was on purpose it would be no less than what you deserve. In fact I think that she went rather easy on you boys"

The Mullins and Collins started laughing which set off everyone else. The boys even started laughing.

"Didn't I tell you people fall in the pond all the time Perce?" and he nodded. "Bet you're glad you changed clothes" which he nodded at again.

Fred, Oliver and George pounced on Hermione when she wasn't looking and they crushed her between them. She squealed and laughed. She managed to get free and they chased her around the park. Olive caught her, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Ollie put me down" she said laughing.

"Alright then" he said and threw her up in the air, Hermione screamed and Fred caught her. He then threw her up in the air, she screamed again and George caught her. This continued for a while as the others watched them smiling and laughing.

George was currently carrying her and spinning in circles. She squealed and laughed hysterically. "George put me down, I'm getting dizzy" she said laughing and he put her down and steadied her as she swayed a little on her feet.

"I hope you're happy, my clothes are soaked now" she said and he winked at her. Fred ran up behind her and picked her up spinning her in circles. "Merlin Fred, I think I'm going to pass out. Stop I'm dizzy" she said laughing and he put her down.

Oliver ran up behind her, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to the group with Fred and George behind him. He put her on her feet and she slumped to the ground leaning against Harry, who put his arm around her laughing.

"I think I'm going to faint" she said and he chuckled.

"Can't do that, you're making Padfoot a free man today and passing out will not make a good impression on the Ministry"

She snorted "Like I care what the Ministry think"

She checked her watch and noticed that it was almost three. "Guys it's time for us to leave, if we don't want to be late" she said and everyone groaned.

The children ran up to Hermione. "Do you really have to leave?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, we do"

"We don't want you to go" Jack said. They looked to be on the verge of tears and Hermione didn't want them crying.

"Tell you what, why don't we meet up at the park again?"

"Soon" Joey said.

Hermione looked at her family and they nodded eagerly. Then she looked at the Mullins and the Collins and they nodded.

"Yeah soon. How about on Sunday 31st July? It's Harry's birthday and we could have a little party here in the park" she said and they all nodded immediately.

"Will you bring Padfoot?" Callie asked.

"Padfoot goes wherever we go, so yes we will bring Padfoot"

They all hugged Hermione and surprisingly every member of her family.

They quickly packed up and left throwing a bye over their shoulders.

"PADFOOT LEAVE THE DUCKS ALONE" Hermione shouted as they walked towards the gates. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE THE PIGEONS" she yelled and they laughed at her.

They all walked back to Hermione's house. Oliver dried them off and they all changed into their robes taking turns in the bathroom.

"Sirius I want you to stay as Padfoot until I'm sure they won't try and arrest you"

"Right Kitten" he said as he changed back into Padfoot. They all flooed to the Ministry of Magic for the trial.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The Trial**

 **London: Ministry of Magic – Friday 1st July 1994**

They were all stood in the busy foyer as people bustled around and ignored them. Once everyone was in the foyer, Mr Weasley led them all to two large wooden doors. As they approached, the doors magically opened to show a massive room.

"I guess they were expecting us" Ron muttered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

The floors were white marble and the walls were plain white. The stands for the jury and the public were also painted white. At the front of the room there was a tall black table where the ministry workers sat in cushioned wing back chairs.

They all made their way to the stands and Padfoot sat in-between Harry and Hermione's feet on the floor hidden by the others, so attention would not be on him.

Hermione noticed Professor Lupin walk in and she stood and smiled at him.

"Professor" she said happily and he stopped staring at her in shock. She looked a lot different the last he saw her. He shook his head.

"Now Hermione, I am no longer your Professor. I think Remus will suffice" he said chuckling and he greeted Harry.

"I see you've got yourself a new pest" he said looking down at Padfoot and he growled playfully at him. They all chuckled.

"Sorry did I say pest, I meant pet" he said which made them chuckle. Lupin greeted everyone and he sat down in the stands with them.

The jury was already in place waiting for the trail to take place, when a door opened on the other side of the room.

"All rise"

Everyone in the room stood and several people entered the room and took their seats. The Minister of Magic sat in the middle of the table in the largest of chairs. On his left sat the current Deputy Head of the Auror Department. He was wearing standard auror robes, had light brown hair, blue eyes and was handsome (Rufus Scrimgeour could not be present). And on his right sat Barty Crouch; the man responsible for Sirius going to Azkaban without a trial the first time round.

They all sat down.

"Now a trial has been called today for which we do not know the reason, but it was requested by Albus Dumbledore" the Minister spoke and Hermione watched Dumbledore walk in to the room and he stood in the middle of it facing the Minister.

"Now Albus, to what does this request pertain?" Fudge asked.

"Well Minister, I think it's best that I allow Miss Granger to take the lead in this. After all, it is all her doing as too why we are here today"

"Very well Albus, Miss Granger approach the bench" Hermione took a deep breath, Harry gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and she stood up, walked through the stands and stopped next to Dumbledore. There were whispers throughout the room.

"You wish for a child to take your place?" he asked scrutinising Hermione, who kept a passive face.

"Minister, I assure you Miss Granger is more than capable of taking my place; I am merely here for support"

No one spoke as they continued to analyse her.

"Miss Granger may be a child in age, but she is the wisest witch of the age both for intelligence and magical ability; I wouldn't be surprised if she could give the aurors a run for their galleons" Dumbledore chuckled and some of her family snorted in agreement. The young Deputy Head auror raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she just shrugged at him.

"Very well, she may take your place. You are aware of the consequences this could have Albus?"

"Yes Minister, I am. However I trust Miss Granger implicitly"

Dumbledore bent down slightly and whispered to Hermione.

"The evidence is waiting, just give me the signal and I will have it brought forward"

"Thank you Professor" she said and he nodded and took his seat in the stands.

"Well, Miss Granger, could you please inform us as to why a trial has been called, as we are at a loss" the Minister spoke.

"Yes, Minister. I have significant information regarding the case of Sirius Black"

At the mention of Sirius' name, people spoke sending the once quiet room in to uproar and camera flashes went off, bathing the room in light.

"QUIET" the auror said through a sonorous charm effectively quieting down the room.

"Now Miss Granger, what is the information that you have?"

"Well Minister, Sirius Black is innocent for all crimes that caused his incarceration"

Uproar and pandemonium ensured and it swept through the hall. People were yelling obscenities at Hermione and accusations of her working for Sirius, of turning to the dark side and her being under the imperious curse. She bit back her laugh. Her family were furious at the outburst; she could see it on their faces.

The auror once again quieted down the room again.

"Miss Granger, Sirius Black was caught in the act, so what makes you believe that he is innocent?" the auror asked.

"Sir, I don't believe it, I know it. Was he really caught killing fourteen innocent people or was he found at the scene of the crime? Not only did you arrest him, you put him in Azkaban without a trial" she said glaring at Barty Crouch. "And according to regulation 1457-9 of the Department of Magical Law, all magical beings are given the right to a trial to present their case and prove their innocence. Not only was Sirius Black not given a trial, his human rights were violated" she said seriously and the auror once again raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Is that true?" Fudge asked the auror.

"Yes, Minister it is. Miss Granger, how are you aware of this regulation?" he asked curious.

"I can read" she said simply and he chuckled.

"So what do you wish to share with us?" Crouch asked staring her down.

She held her ground and stared right back at him.

"I wish the chance to prove Sirius Black's innocence to you today"

"How do you plan to do that?" Crouch asked rolling his eyes at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and the auror chuckled.

"I wish to present you with evidence. Evidence that will prove that he did not commit these crimes"

"Very well, you may proceed"

Hermione snorted. "Like you had a choice" she mumbled but several people heard. Some of her family chuckled and the auror watched her in fascination.

Given her age she was rather pretty, and he couldn't tell what she wearing under her robes but he got a small look at her tanned legs when she turned and the robes opened slightly. She was quite intelligent to. He had of course heard the rumour that a Hogwarts student was given a time turner to help her attend the many classes she had chosen as electives. He had also heard the rumours of what she had done in the last three years whilst at Hogwarts and she was also the loyal best friend of the well known boy who lived. He knew that it should bother him that he was interested in the barely fourth year student; she was fourteen, soon to be fifteen. But then he remembered the time turner. She would be sixteen soon instead. He shook of the thoughts that it was wrong for him to be looking at her that way, he didn't know why but he didn't care it was wrong. After all, he wasn't that much older than her – he was twenty-one, only five years older.

Charlie noticed from the stands the way the auror was looking at Hermione. He frowned; it had been funny when Harry's cousin had been staring at her, but he knew this auror. He knew he had graduated the same time he had which would make him the same age. He elbowed Bill in the side.

Bill turned to him and glared.

"Ow, what was that for?" he hissed.

Charlie pointed at the auror and Bill turned his head to look at him and he immediately frowned.

"That doesn't look good" he said.

"He is practically undressing her with his eyes" Charlie hissed.

"Think the boys have noticed?" Bill said and they turned to the boys who were glaring murderously at the auror.

"Yep" Charlie said.

"She is starting to come into her heritage" Lupin whispered behind them after hearing their conversation. They turned to look at him.

"You know?" they both said and he chuckled.

"Yes, I was told by Minerva, Severus and Albus after Hermione had figured out my secret. Minerva and myself had a bet going. She believed that Hermione would figure out I was a werewolf before I figured her out. Of course Minerva won" he said chuckling.

"How long have you known?" Bill whispered.

"Since November. But those looks that young auror is sending Hermione may be troublesome" Lupin said with a frown.

Arthur was sat in front of Charlie and he tapped his father's shoulder to get his attention. "Dad"

"What is it Charlie?" Charlie leaned forward slightly and put his hand in front of his father and he subtly pointed at the auror.

"Oh dear" Arthur said noticing the leering look the auror was sending Hermione's way.

"He looks rather young to be the deputy head" Arthur said.

"I think his name is Thomas Reddings, he was in Ravenclaw, graduated the same time as me" Charlie said.

"Better keep an eye on him" Arthur whispered and Charlie nodded and sat up straight.

Padfoot had heard the conversation and he growled looking at the auror. Harry looked down at him confused and when he followed his line of sight to the auror he frowned.

Arthur nudged Mr Wood who was sat on his right hand side on the shoulder and showed him the problem and he too frowned. Arthur relayed the information he had learned from Charlie, they shared a look before turning back to the front and they kept their eyes on the auror.

"First I would like to share with you all some memories. Bill?" he nodded at her and walked down from the stands and down to Hermione. He pointed his wand at her and removed the memories she was thinking about.

"We will take those memories and watch them in the privacy of the board room, there isn't a pensive big enough for everyone to view them" Crouch said standing up. But as he said this, Bill cast Hermione's projection spell and a large screen appeared.

"That won't be necessary sir" Hermione said. She didn't trust him; he was the one who had caused Sirius' suffering.

"Mr Weasley, I have never seen a spell like that before. It is phenomenal and very useful. Did you create it?" Fudge said.

"No Minister, Hermione did" he said looking proudly. They looked at her surprised.

"You Miss Granger? How?" he asked.

"I was playing around with some things and it just happened" she said.

"Why?"

"I was bored" she said shrugging her shoulders. But as she said this her family all joined in with her and she glared at them as they chuckled at her. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he laughed.

"She says that a lot. It's her excuse when she does something that should be out of her magic ability" Bill said explaining.

"Any way back to the trial. The memories that Bill has extracted, have not been tampered with and if you still don't believe me after they have been shown, I have other evidence"

They spent the next twenty minutes or so watching Hermione's memories. They showed when Hermione first met Sirius and the night at the Shrieking Shack and then they ended.

"How do we know they haven't been tampered with to suit Mr Black's personal gain?" Crouch asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Because sir, I told you, they haven't been"

"I can't take your word for it" he said stiffly.

"Very well. Professor Dumbledore will you please share your memories of Sirius Black?" Hermione asked and he nodded. He stood up and removed the memories and allowed Bill to once again cast the spell. Dumbledore's memories showed how Sirius was at school, the laughing and pranking mischief maker. They showed his involvement in the war and the conversation between Dumbledore and Sirius Black about the secret keeper. The final memory showed a distraught Sirius at the wreckage of a house. Then they ended.

Hermione heard Padfoot whimper and she turned to Harry. One look at her and he knew what she wanted him to do. He scratched Padfoot on the head to calm him and it worked.

Oliver leaned forward and whispered to the group surrounding him. "Told ya they do that freaky eye conversation thing" and they chuckled at him.

"You have proof from Professor Dumbledore himself, that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, which evidently indicates that he was not the one to betray the Potters and disclose the location of the safe house as only the secret keeper is able to do so"

"The memories could've been tampered with" Crouch said.

Hermione glared at him and she could feel the anger starting to rise. But she had to keep herself calm.

"We are talking about the same person aren't we sir? Because I'm talking about one of the most powerful wizards in the world. There is no one near powerful enough to tamper with Professor Dumbledore's memories. And you know that. You're just grasping at straw because you realise that you made a huge mistake that could cost you your job, if Sirius Black decides to take action and seek compensation for what you did to him" she said calmly staring him in the eyes. He gulped and her family smirked along with the auror that had yet to take his eyes of Hermione.

"But if you wish to have more evidence I will humour you. What happened to Peter Pettigrew?" she asked.

"We found evidence of his death" he said.

"What evidence was that?" she asked slyly.

"A finger"

"Only a finger and not a body?" he nodded.

Hermione turned around and nodded at Professor Dumbledore. He stood up once more from his seat and walked over to them. He used his wand to conjure something rectangular in shape and covered with a blanket. He placed it on the floor. Hermione removed the blanket to reveal a glass tank which she opened. She put her hands in and quickly grabbed the rat tightly before he could bite her and try to escape.

"Now this rat is over twelve years old. Now I don't know if you know this, but this breed of rat is highly common and their life span is generally three years before they die. Peculiar don't you think that this rat has lasted an additional nine years" she said turning in a circle so everyone could see the rat.

"Now I don't know if you can see, but this rat is also missing a toe. Now Mr Crouch, what did you find of Peter Pettigrew again?" she asked sweetly.

He didn't answer, so the Minister did for him. "A finger Miss Granger"

"Hmm. Strange don't you think?" she asked once more turning in a circle to show the rest of the room.

"It's a coincidence" Mr Crouch said.

Hermione sighed. "Mr Crouch I think you're in denial. But very well, if you want absolute proof, I will give it to you. Professor if you please" she said to Dumbledore and he nodded.

"Ready Professor?" he nodded. She threw the rat in the air and Dumbledore quickly cast the reversal animagus spell.

Right before their eyes, Peter Pettigrew landed on the floor and slowly stood up.

"There's your proof" she said and the audience went wild. Hermione couldn't hear herself think and she was blinded by the flashing lights of cameras.

Pettigrew tried to make a run for it. Hermione watched him head for the doors. _'Not a chance in hell'_ she thought. All she thought in her mind was that she wanted the doors to close. She thought about it repeatedly and then they did. They slammed shut cutting off his escape route. The loud slam of the door rendered the room silence.

"Where are you going Pettigrew?" she asked sweetly. He whimpered.

"I didn't do it. I'm innocent" he said falling to his knees. "It was Sirius Black…" Hermione glared at him cutting him off and he squeaked. She took a step forward and he shuffled back a little.

"Now Pettigrew, don't lie; I don't like liars" she said and he kept his eyes on her, trying to determine what she was going to do to him.

"We have already given the evidence you and it shows that you faked your own death, you framed an innocent man who spent twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn't do, you hid out with a magical family, you didn't leave Harry's side in case you could use him to win you favour with his Lord Moldyshorts and his idiot followers" she said and people gasped as she mocked Voldemort. Whereas Harry and the twins burst out laughing and even Dumbledore was chuckling.

"I've never heard someone call him that before Miss Granger" he said with his eyes twinkling.

"Well I like to be original" she said proudly. Those sat at the table stared in shock; the Minister had no words and Crouch looked livid. The auror continued to eye her as she turned her attention back to Pettigrew.

"Because of you, Harry was removed from Sirius' care and placed with his muggle relatives, because of you Harry has been treated terribly and he has suffered emotional abuse. You betrayed your friends and killed fourteen innocent people. People who didn't deserve to lose their lives, all because you're a coward" she said.

She felt the anger once again surface and before she did something like throw him across the room again, she turned away, clenched her fists and took deep breaths.

Harry subconsciously stood up and walked over to Hermione. He took her hand out of comfort, smiled at her gently and they had a whole conversation with their eyes. She nodded and sighed, feeling the anger leave her body. Everyone in the room stared at the pair in surprise. Charlie sighed in relief; he could tell Hermione was getting angry.

Lupin leaned forward and said to Bill and Charlie "What have I missed?" looking at Harry and Hermione.

Charlie snorted. "Oh you know not much. Just that Mione is having more cases of accidental magic. Well we've determined it's actually wandless and non-verbal magic, which is quickly developing and she's getting better control of it, but she has a way to go yet. When she first introduced us to Sirius, she wandlessly and non-verbally threw up a shield that re-bounded eight different hexes and it didn't even falter. We caught her in the kitchen wandlessly and non-verbally summoning cups and setting the table and placing stasis charms on the food. When we picked Harry up today, Dursley was deliberately provoking her and the house shook, things floated in the air and she blew up a table and these things happened on three separate occasions. Harry managed to calm her down, luckilyy for his uncle" he whispered.

"Harry?" Lupin said confused.

"Yeah. Sirius figured out that Lee isn't her sibling bond, but Harry is" Bill whispered.

"Makes sense if you think about" Charlie said. "They have a hell of a lot more in common"

And Lupin nodded thoughtfully seeing Charlie's point.

"Anything else?"

"When we were in the park today Hermione could tell the twins apart with her eyes closed. And then when asked how she tells them apart she gave us like twenty different reasons for each one of them, and said there were more ways to tell them apart"

"Anything else?"

"Well there's just one more thing..." Bill said.

"What?"

"Welcome to the family" Bill and Charlie said in unison.

"What?" Lupin said shocked.

"Well due to this whole situation that we're in, the Weasleys and the Woods and now the Potters are all related" Lupin nodded at Bill showing his understanding.

"And because Sirius is soon to be Harry's guardian…"

"He is?" Lupin said surprised. They snorted at him.

"Have you not met Mione?" Charlie spoke amused.

"Fair point. Continue" Lupin said.

"So since he's his guardian, he is a part of the family, which also makes us related to the Blacks. And then Sirius pointed out that you were family to him and Harry and also Hermione, as she technically adopted you with all that caring that she did for you. So that makes you related to us too" Bill finished chuckling at Lupin's face.

"You don't care that I'm werewolf?" he said shocked and they snorted at him again.

"I work with dragons mate" Charlie said. "The twins had a little dance when they figured out they were related to the Marauders. It looked like they were a fish out of water. I thought we were going to have to take them to St Mungos"

"And if we did have a problem with you, which we don't, Mione would put us straight. She's terrifying" Bill said shivering.

"Yeah, she took me with her to the Dursleys, said she wanted to scare them and if I don't smile I look intimidating. Let me tell you, I didn't need to be there. She scared the hell out of me, never mind the Dursleys. I thought I was going to have to change my underwear. I can't imagine what the Dursley felt like when we left" they chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"Not really, just Percy and Sirius know now. That's pretty much it" Bill said shrugging.

They turned back to Hermione and Harry, who seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Right, if that is all the evidence that is to be presented, can we have a decision please?" Fudge said as he looked up at the stands where the jury sat. A silencing charm was placed around the jury and they discussed the trial and Hermione hardly blinked or breathed during that time.

A few minutes later the charm was removed and a woman wearing white robes stood.

"Jury, Peter Pettigrew has been accused of these following offenses: the murder of fourteen innocent people - two magical and twelve non magical, of being an unregistered animagus, of hiding from the law, for the framing of an innocent man and for working for He Who Shall Not Be Named. How do you find the accused?" Fudge said.

"We the jury find Peter Pettigrew…. Guilty of all crimes" the woman said.

The Weasleys and the Woods clapped loudly and cheered. Hermione and Harry looked at each other shocked before they burst into laughter and hugged tightly.

"YOU DID IT!" Harry shouted at her and they laughed. The auror shot a look at Harry that could only be described as pure jealousy.

Dumbledore walked over to her.

"Congratulations my dear, you did it?"

"I don't think I could've done it without your help Professor" she said and he smiled.

"Nonsense, you would've done just fine" he said and he then walked out of the room. _'Probably has to get back to Hogwarts'_ she thought.

Fudge stood silencing the room.

"What shall his punishment be?"

"Life in Azkaban until such a time when the dementor's kiss will be deemed appropriate" the woman said. And Pettigrew whimpered.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you have set an innocent man free"

"Does that mean he is no longer a fugitive Minister?"

"Yes Miss Granger it does. I suspect you know where he is at this moment, why don't you tell him the good news?" he said.

"I believe he already knows" she said smirking and they looked at her confused.

"Padfoot" she shouted and the dog ran and jumped out of the stands. He skidded to a stop and changed back into Sirius.

The crowd gasped. Sirius picked her up, hugging her and spinning her in circles.

"You amazing, magnificent, little witch" he said laughing.

He put her down and hugged Harry.

"Miss Granger, Sirius Black is also an unregistered animagus"

"Evidently" she said rolling her eyes at the young auror.

"That is against the law" he stated eyeing Sirius with jealousy in his eyes.

"Yes, well he would only get a year in Azkaban for that. He has already served twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. I think you can let him off" she said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is a reasonable request Miss Granger" Fudge said. "Anything else you desire?" he asked. He didn't want a law suit filed against the Ministry; that would be bad publicity, so he would give them what he could.

"All of the Black's possessions and assets are to be returned to Sirius without incidence; including his wand which we want now. He is to be excused from the animagus registry; an article is to be published immediately saying that Sirius Black is an innocent man and people should not fear him. We want his reputation resolved. We also want the muggle world to be alerted to his status as a free and innocent man as soon as possible. He shall be granted parental guardianship over Harry Potter. He is to be given some leeway from the Ministry as you still owe him eleven years of his life. And lastly…" she said.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"A public apology is to be made to Sirius Black by the Ministry and those involved in his wrongful incarceration. You allow these things and we will not file a law suit against the Ministry of Magic" Hermione said staring down the Minister. Her family smirked and had proud looks plastered on their faces.

"Very well, those things are acceptable and we will grant them. Effective immediately" he said.

They cheered again and their family walked over to them and they all hugged and cheered congratulating Hermione. Fred picked her up and hugged her tightly. He placed her back on the ground.

"I'm proud of you" he said with a big grin.

"Thanks Freddie" she said and he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at him.

George was next to pick her up and hug her tightly.

"You are brilliant" he said and kissed her on the other cheek.

Lastly Oliver picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Ya did a good thing taday" he said and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then tucked some hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear and she smiled softly.

The auror had been watching the interaction between Hermione the boys and he saw red. He wanted her to have her attention on him and not them, so he spoke up.

"Miss Granger, have you ever thought of working for the Department of Magical Law?" the auror asked.

She shrugged at him. "I did what I did, because Sirius is family. Everyone stood around me is family. And I protect my family" she said. She took of her robes to reveal the shorts and t-shirt she wore underneath. The auror hungrily devoured her figure with his eyes, before staring at her tanned legs.

"Fred, stop teasing Percy" Hermione heard Mrs Weasley scold from behind her.

"I'm George, mum" Fred said.

"Sorry George" she turned to George "Fred leave him alone"

"I'm George mum" Mrs Weasley glared.

"Hermione" she sighed.

Hermione turned her attention away from the auror and turned around to face the twins. "Fred's on the right, George's on the left" she said.

"Not again!" Fred whined and she chuckled at him.

She looked at her watch. "It's five thirty now. I think we should celebrate. What do think, should we go back to the park for a couple of hours? I could get some more muggle takeaway" she said and they agreed eagerly.

She walked away slightly before she turned back around and faced the bench.

"May I make a suggestion Minister?" she said sweetly.

"Of course Miss Granger, it seems as though we could use your intelligence"

"Place wards around Azkaban to prevent animagi from shifting and escaping" she said. She turned around and Sirius barked a loud laugh which the others joined in with.

Fred picked her up and threw her up in the air, she squealed and George caught her before he threw her in the air and Oliver caught her. Oliver threw her in the air one last time and Fred caught her, he was carrying her bridal style and spinning her in circles as she laughed loudly. He put her down and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. They walked away; all laughing and the auror's eyes were trained on her legs and backside.

He would definitely be seeing her again.

Before they left the Ministry, Sirius had his wand returned to him and he twirled it in his hands before casting his patronus. They laughed as the dog circled the room in excitement before it disappeared several minutes later.

* * *

They all flooed back to Hermione's house, removed their robes and quickly made their way back to the park. They all had a blast in the park, playing cricket and football. Playing tag and trying to push each other in the pond. Sirius spent half his time as himself joining in the sports and laughing and he spent the other half as Padfoot chasing ducks, pigeons and children that were still at the park with their parents. Lupin had joined them and when the others were paying sports, the parents explained everything that he had missed with Hermione in detail. And then they explained how she had managed to get the boys in the pond which he laughed at.

It was close to nine pm when the left the park with Hermione shouting at Padfoot.

"PADFOOT, LEAVE THE DUCKS ALONE! NOW LEAVE THE PIGEONS ALONE! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?" they laughed at her.

She led them to a fish and chips shop on the other side of the park and bought them their meals. They returned to Hermione's house and ate their food as they sat on the floor talking and laughing. After dinner, Sirius apparated Hermione and Harry to Privet Drive.

* * *

 **Privet Drive - Dursley Residence**

They rang the doorbell and Dudley answered the door.

He stared at Hermione and completely ignored the dog and Harry.

"Yo-your back" he said once more stuttering.

"Yes Dudley we are, may we come in?" she asked kindly and he nodded his head enthusiastically. It reminded her of a bobble-head doll.

They entered the house and walked into the living room. Mr and Mrs Dursley were sat straight waiting for them.

"Can you please excuse us for a few minutes; Harry and I have to do a review of the trial, we shan't be long. Padfoot keep them company" she said winking at the dog. She dragged Harry out of the room. He led her to his room.

* * *

It was simple; there was a bed in the middle of the room with a bed side table. There was a wardrobe against the wall and a desk next to it. His Hogwarts trunk was against the wall under the desk. The walls were white and he had laminate flooring. There was no colour or personal items in the room.

"Why is it so plain in here?" she asked sitting opposite him on the bed with her legs crossed.

He shrugged. "They didn't want to decorate it"

Hermione silently huffed. She looked around the room and imagined what it should look like. His room should be a place where he can relax. Where he can be comfortable. Where he could get away from the Dursleys. It should be his. Hermione imagined the walls being Gryffindor red and gold, she imagined his single bed being a double with a red blanket printed with a large golden lion in the centre. She imagined the wardrobe, bedside table and desk being made of dark wood. She imagined many quidditch posters covering the wall above his desk. She imagined framed wizarding photos lined up on the walls. A photo of his parents, a photo of his parents wedding -with Sirius and Remus, photos of Hermione, Harry and Ron together at Hogwarts, photos of the Weasleys and Woods, photos from quiddtich matches and a photo of Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup. She smiled sadly thinking about the visual; that was what Harry deserved. She wished she could give him that.

She looked at him to see his mouth hung open and eyes wide.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

His mouth moved but no sound came out. So he settled for waving his hands around madly. She looked at him worried, but looked around the room. She gasped and her eyebrows rose. Everything she had been thinking about had appeared down to every last detail. Even the bed had changed. _'How did I not notice that?'_ she thought.

"Well that's not normal" she said.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to do it. I was just thinking about what your room should look like. Something that you would feel at home in and comfortable in"

"You're right, that's not normal" he chuckled slightly.

Hermione turned back to Harry and frowned. She gently ran her finger over the scar and asked him the same question she had earlier that morning.

"How is it?"

Harry frowned and sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do"

"It's been hurting and I'm having trouble sleeping" he said quietly.

"Nightmares?"

"Not sure. I just toss and turn all night and I can't remember what I dreamed about when I wake up"

"Do you think it's him? Moldyshorts?" she said and he chuckled at her and she smiled victoriously.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet"

"Well if it is we will figure it out and I will help you"

He looked at her and Hermione felt as though she could cry. He looked like a vulnerable child.

"I will never abandon you Harry, like I said we're family" she said smiling softly at him and he hugged her tightly.

"Come on, we better check that Padfoot hasn't mauled your uncle or peed in your aunts shoes" Hermione said and he laughed at her.

* * *

Hermione and Harry entered the room and they sat down together on the arm chair and Padfoot sat in front of them staring at the Dursleys. Dudley sat in the arm chair next to her.

"Sorry about that. I hope Padfoot wasn't a handful"

"You-you're back" Dudley said staring at Hermione.

"Yes I am"

"Ho-how did th-the trial g-go?" he asked.

"Splendidly, thank you for asking Dudley. We got the murderer life in Azkaban and he will be getting the dementor's kiss when the Ministry thinks he deserves it. We freed an innocent man because of it" she said smiling and he sighed.

"I told you that mutt isn't welcome in this house" Mr Dursley said staring at the dog.

Hermione and Harry shared a smirk. "Very well" she said to him and he was taken aback by her sudden cooperation.

"Well good" he said smugly.

"Padfoot you heard him, dogs aren't allowed in this house" she said. Then Padfoot shifted back to Sirius. Mrs Dursley shrieked as she noticed that Sirius Black, the murderer, was standing in her home.

"I would like to introduce you to Harry's godfather. This is Sirius Black" she said smirking.

"I'm calling the police, he's a murderer" Mr Dursley said bravely and reached for the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" she sang.

"And why not?" he growled. She looked at him.

"Because you will look like an idiot. Dudley please will you hand me the TV remote" she said and he did staring at her. She smiled her thanks and turned the TV on, putting it on the news channel.

They watched the news as the newsman told the story of Sirius' innocence, at least the non-magical parts. She turned the channel over several times to see that they had broadcasted it on nearly every channel.

"Looks like the Minister kept his word" she said.

"Yeah, because he didn't want you filing a law suit against him" Harry said laughing. She smiled and turned back to Mr and Mrs Dursley.

"That's why you shouldn't call the police, Sirius was innocent. The real murderer has been captured, faced trial and been given his punishment"

"That's what the trial was for; you helped him get out of prison" Mr Dursley fumed.

"Actually Mr Dursley, he was an innocent man and he escaped from prison without my help, I didn't meet Sirius until February this year. Now it is being filed at the Ministry of Magic that Sirius is to be given parental guardianship of Harry. It won't take long for that to come through. You know what that means? Harry will be away from you and like I said, you won't be protected. I wasn't joking when I said a lot of people weren't happy with you and Sirius is one of them. He might be a big softy with his family and an innocent man, but he spent twelve years with soul sucking creatures before he escaped. Azkaban changes people and Sirius and I protect our families. Of course Sirius will have to get inline because I'm first to hex you"

Sirius snorted "I don't think so Kitten, I'm first"

She looked at him. "Flip you for it?" she said and Harry bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

"No"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No"

"Noughts and crosses?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

"Arm wrestle?" he looked down at his fitted black t-shirt which showed his muscles and tattoos, before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be too easy for me to beat you, it wouldn't be fair to you and just downright embarrassing" she said seriously. Harry burst out laughing, Sirius chuckled and Dudley smiled at her widely.

"Game of cards?"

"No"

"Game of dominoes?"

"No"

"Roll a dice?"

"No"

She looked away from a badly amused Sirius and a hysterically laughing Harry. "Don't you worry Mr Dursley; we will figure out who gets to hex you first" she said smiling and he gulped.

"Now there's been a change of plans. I will be collecting Harry on his birthday, which you probably don't know happens to be Sunday 31st July. He will be spending the rest of the summer with our family from that date. I will let you know about the guardianship arrangements when they had been completed. Now we must go. Do be nice to Harry"

She kissed Harry on the cheek and waved at Dudley. Hermione linked her arm with Sirius', he gave a menacing look before taking out his wand and apparating them back to Hermione's house.

"What does she mean when she says she'll hex us?" Mrs Dursley asked scared.

"She means that she will use magic on you; spells, charms, hexes and jinxes. Don't ask me what the difference is, because I don't know. But Mione has this one hex in particular; it's hilarious to watch but not very nice to be on the end of. It's called the Bat Bogey hex. And it makes the bogies in your nose grow wings and fly out and chase you whilst they are attacking you" he said laughing just thinking about it. His aunt and uncle didn't look impressed so he went upstairs.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

Sirius and Hermione apparated into the house laughing madly.

"What are you two laughing at?" Percy asked.

"What did you do?" Ginny said, looking both amused and suspicious.

Hermione stopped laughing.

"Nothing, we just discussed who was going to hex them first. Sirius and I had a little bit of a disagreement so I offered to flip him for it"

"WHAT?" Oliver, Fred and George said outraged. Sirius looked at them amused. "THERE WILL BE NO FLIPPING OF ANYTHING!"

"Flip him for it. It means you take a coin like this" she said as she removed a one pound coin from her back pocket. "You say heads or tails and then you flip it" she said flipping the coin and catching it. "Whoever said the side it lands on wins" she said and they nodded, with the boys looking for less red in the face.

"I said no" Sirius said.

"So I said rock, paper, scissors"

"I said no"

"So I said noughts and crosses"

"I said no"

"I offered him an arm wrestle and then looked at him and decided to let him off because I would obviously win, which made Harry laugh hysterically and the Dursleys slightly fearful" they laughed at her. "Then I offered to play a game of cards"

"And I said no"

"So offered to play a game of dominoes"

"And I said no"

"And then I offered to roll a dice"

"And I said no"

"And then we told them we would figure out who gets to hex them first later on" she said and they looked at her. She and Sirius smiled cheekily at them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Shopping and Inspiration**

 **The Burrow – Friday 1st July 1994**

They had only been home an hour and when they had arrived, a copy of the Daily Prophet was waiting for them attached to the owl; it was unusual, the Daily Prophet was only delivered in the morning. They immediately sat in the living room, with Mr Weasley removing the newspaper from the owl and reading it out loud.

 ** _SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!_**

 ** _Today a mysterious trial was called at the Ministry of Magic headquarters in London; later upon arrival it was revealed that Professor Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - had requested it for soon to be fourth year student and best friend of the Boy Who Lived – muggleborn, Hermione Granger._**

 ** _Uproar ensured when Miss Granger insisted that Sirius Black was innocent of all crimes during the war almost thirteen years ago._**

 ** _After all evidence was broadcasted for the jury, Minister and Ministry employees, the jury made their verdict._**

 ** _SIRIUS BLACK IS IN FACT AN INNOCENT MAN._**

 ** _Not only did Miss Granger do exceptionally well during the trial, she also brought to light the true culprit of these crimes in which Sirius Black was framed and wrongfully incarcerated for. We are not able to name names at this point in time; however, we can confirm that the murderer is soon to be transported to Azkaban for life imprisonment until given the dementor's kiss._**

 ** _Sirius Black is no longer a fugitive but a free and innocent man thanks to Miss Granger's commitment and bravery; a true Gryffindor indeed. Upon threat of a law suit for the violation of Sirius Black's human rights and lack of trial, Miss Granger made a list of demands as payment to which the Ministry immediately granted._**

 ** _Congratulations Miss Granger and Sirius Black._**

They all continued celebrating when Dumbledore's phoenix patronus arrived not long after.

The room went quiet as the phoenix spoke in Dumbledore's voice, by the tone Hermione could tell there was no sparkle present in his eyes, even if she couldn't see him.

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped auror custody whilst being transferred to Azkaban" he said gravely before the patronus disappeared.

You could hear a pin drop in the room; the atmosphere was no longer light and happy but filled with tension and shock. They could feel the anger radiating off of Hermione and Sirius.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Sirius had stormed out of the house and into the garden. They could hear things exploding. But that didn't bother them at the moment; their attention was on Hermione.

Anger like she has never felt before was coursing through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and clenched her fists, her nails painfully digging into her palms. At first the room started to buzz and a tingling sensation washed over everyone. Then the house suddenly began to shake violently and out of control. Photo frames had fallen off walls, the table and on top of the fireplace. Furniture began shuffling around the room and things were rattling.

Sirius was outside blowing apart trees when he felt the ground shake. He immediately stopped and turned back to the house. "That's not good" he said to himself, before running back into the house. He stopped when he saw Hermione in the middle of the room, a look of complete and utter rage on her face; he looked around at the stunned and fearful faces of the others.

Then Hermione began to slowly levitate off the ground until she was five feet in the air.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" surprisingly this exclamation came from Percy and if they weren't stood frozen, they would've likely laughed.

A few seconds later Hermione opened her mouth and instead of a scream or a shriek, a roar of fury erupted from her lips. But not just any roar; a lion's roar. Suddenly she fell towards the floor, the house stopped shaking and she passed out. Fred being the closest to her had managed to catch her and he cradled her unconscious body to his chest looking around the room for answers.

"Definitely need to keep an eye on her at school" George mumbled quietly.

"Does someone want to explain what that was?" Lee asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Bill said.

"NOTHING FOR ME TO WORRY ABOUT? SHE CAUSED AN EARTHQUAKE, FLOATED IN THE AIR AND THEN PASSED OUT" he bellowed.

"Just her magic reacting to the strong emotions in her body dear. Don't worry, now everyone off to bed" Mrs Weasley said shooing them out with her hands and up the stairs.

They looked at Hermione when she groaned. "We've caught him once before, we'll do it again" she mumbled before passing out again.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Wednesday 13th July 1994**

She had sent word to Harry the next day of Pettigrew's escape and he was livid given the reply he sent back to her with Hedwig. There had been no more incidences with Hermione's magic since the night they found out and no one had spoken of it or Pettigrew.

Hermione was currently sat in the sun staring out at the lake in the garden of the Burrow.

Oliver had left for his try-out with Puddlemere United five days ago and she missed him. Surprisingly she hadn't become ill, but she felt less happy. She knew that he would be gone another two days before he returned and she couldn't wait to see him again.

She had given Oliver her favourite stuffed bear that she had had since she was a baby for good luck. It was the only thing she had left of her biological parents and she knew he would take care of it. She always had it with her in her trunk; it brought her comfort and she hoped it would for him too.

Of course Sirius had told Oliver to somehow get something of sentimental value from Hermione, but she didn't know that. They wanted to test Sirius' theory regarding the separation that would come when Hermione returned to school.

Oliver had sent an owl to Sirius explaining that so far it had been working; they may have just solved the problem.

The twins had spotted Hermione sitting by the lake and walked over to her. Fred sat next her on the left as usual and George on the right. Fred put his arm around her shoulders and George put his arm around her waist and she leaned against Fred.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said smiling at him and then she shifted and leaned against George. They smiled at that, she always made sure she gave them equal attention without realising she does it.

"You miss him don't you?" George said.

"Yeah"

"He'll be back in a couple of day's Spitfire"

"Yeah"

"Are you only going to give us one word answers Princess?" he asked amused.

"Yeah" she said and they laughed.

"Come on, let's do something fun" Fred said dragging Hermione to her feet.

"Like what?" she asked wiping down her shorts and removing any grass and dirt.

Fred and George shared a look and then smirked. She narrowed her eyes at them. Out of nowhere Fred had picked her up and chucked her into the lake. She came up for breath coughing and pushing her soaked hair out of her face. She smiled sweetly at them and then walked out of the water. They gulped and took a step backwards. Hermione continued to smile and walked around them in a circle. When they had their backs turned to the water she took a step forward and they backed up considerably. This caused them both to fall into the water. She laughed loudly as they resurfaced. Fred and George smiled at each other. She really was beautiful. Of course they thought that she was since the day they met her, but they could see the changes the Siren within her was making. But now with her laughing loudly and water dripping off her, they couldn't help but smile wide.

They pulled her into the water with them and they splashed around and swam for a long time.

Unknowingly to the three teenagers, Sirius and Mr Weasley had been watching them from a far smiling at the scene.

"How much longer do you think Sirius?" Mr Weasley asked. Sirius knew what he was asking.

"Couple of year's maybe, not long too long though" Sirius replied and Mr Weasley nodded.

"They're good for each other" Mr Weasley said and Sirius chuckled.

"Well they were literally born to be together" Sirius said.

"It seems to be working; she doesn't seem to be hurting"

"Yes it does, Oliver owled me last night he hasn't suffered any symptoms and neither has Mione. He just explained that he wasn't as happy. I think it's a mixture between the growing bond and that stuffed bear she gave him. They might actually make it through the school year without incidence" Sirius said and Arthur looked at him skeptically. Sirius chuckled. "Then again maybe not, who knows with Harry, Ron and Mione"

Their attention was drawn back to the lake when they heard a particular loud shriek and they laughed at the scene.

Fred and George were stood over the edge of the lake and each had a hold of one of Hermione's legs, effectively holding her upside down with her head almost touching the water.

"FRED GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Hermione yelled.

"Okay" they said and they let go of her, sending her into the water head first. When she resurfaced she glared at them and got out of the water. The twins turned and ran as Hermione chased them.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN" she yelled at them as she chased them.

George turned around and ran backwards facing her. "Technically we're sixteen, so we're not of age which technically means we're not men yet" George said winking at her.

Hermione stopped running and smirked at George. He had a confused look on his face but then he ran into something and fell flat on his face and he groaned. Hermione was in hysterics laughing as she sat down on the floor. George had just ran into a very large and very solid oak tree. Fred stopped and turned around and he too laughed as he figured out what had happened to his twin.

George rolled over onto his back and sat up on his elbows.

"I meant to do that" he said which made Hermione and Fred laugh louder and George pouted.

Hermione quickly stood up, made her way over to George and pounced on him sending him back onto his back. Then she relentlessly tickled his ribs. He was laughing uncontrollably as he wriggled and shrieked. Fred ran over and pinned George down by the shoulders keeping him still so it was easier for Hermione to tickle him.

After several minutes George breathlessly said with tears leaking out of his eyes. "I give up, you win, you win" Hermione stopped tickling him, got off him and sat down by his side.

"That's another way to tell you apart" Hermione said still chuckling.

"What is?" Fred asked curiously.

"George has ticklish ribs and you have ticklish feet" she said.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Friday 15th July 1994**

Hermione was sat reading by an old oak tree in the garden, when she saw someone from the corner of her eye making their way over to her.

She put down her book and turned towards them. A large dazzling smile lit up her face. She quickly stood up and ran to him.

"OLLIE" she shrieked as she jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly spinning her happily in circles.

"Hey Little Lass" he said chuckling and setting her down on her feet. She dragged him down to the floor and they sat opposite each other with their legs crossed.

"So?" she said excitedly.

"So what?" he spoke amused.

"So how did it go?"

"It was exhausting; they had us running drills and practicing for the first six days and then on the final day the try-outs were held"

"So how did you do?"

"Alright I suppose" he said shrugging his shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"So you did good then. How many others were there?"

"There were about thirty others trying out for the keeper position and slightly more for the other positions"

"You'll get it" she said confidently.

"Not likely" he said defeated.

"Yes you will and if you don't and I'm wrong… You can prank me for a week and I will not be allowed to retaliate"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Ya are that confident?"

"Yep" she said smiling like an idiot and he chuckled at her.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Saturday 30th July 1994**

Hermione had just sent of Neville's birthday gift with Pig before she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Hey Maji"

"Hello dear" Mrs Weasley smiled. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you would like to come food shopping with me"

"Food shopping?"

"Yes, so I can get something's for Harry's birthday party tomorrow"

"That's nice of you dear, but we have plenty of food"

"I was thinking we could have a barbecue"

"What's that?" she asked confused and Hermione stared at her.

"You honestly don't have barbecues in the wizarding world" Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"Well it's another muggle tradition and delicacy. We usually have them when it's warm, so in the summer. You basically cook food outside on a grill"

"What food?" she asked intrigued.

"Anything really, chicken, spare ribs, burgers, hot dogs, sausages, things like that"

"Well thanks to you dear I know what burgers and spare ribs are, but what are hot dogs?"

"They're basically sausages in bread buns, but they taste different to the ones you eat for breakfast, and don't even ask what's in them because you don't want to know" she said with a chuckle. "So would like to come food shopping with me? It's a muggle supermarket" Hermione said.

"Very well dear, I'll just let the others know that we're leaving" she said as she removed her apron and then left the kitchen.

* * *

 **London: ASDA**

Mrs Weasley quickly changed into some muggle worthy clothing with Hermione's help and they flooed to Hermione's house. They left the house and Hermione and Mrs Weasley walked down to the nearest bus stop. When the bus arrived Hermione paid for their tickets and they sat at the back of the bus until they reached the supermarket.

Mrs Weasley's eyes bulged at the size of the building. Hermione collected a large trolley before pushing it into the shop with Mrs Weasley at her side. Hermione chuckled at Mrs Weasley's expression.

"You okay Maji?"

"Yes dear, this place is huge and they sell food?"

"You think this supermarket is big, you should see the one in central London. It's triple the size of this one. And yes, they sell food. But they sell other things too"

"Like what?"

"Pastries, toys, games, clothing, shoes, jewellery, electronics, washing and cleaning supplies, medication, books and magazines, game consoles and games, DVD's and music CD'S, TV's, phones, birthday cards and party supplies, outdoor furniture and toys and seasonal things"

"What do you mean by seasonal things?"

"Well when it's Easter, Halloween or Christmas and other holidays they will sell things to do with those holidays. Like Easter eggs, Halloween costumes and decorations, Christmas trees and decorations things like that. They also sell items based on the seasons. So when it's summer they will sell more items linked with warm weather. Like summer clothing, ice, alcohol and barbecues and food. And in the winter they will sell warmer clothing and foods"

They made their way down the first aisle, which was fruit and veg. Hermione knew that they wouldn't likely eat the fruit but she put some apples, bananas and oranges in the trolley any way before moving to the other side of the aisle where the veg was located. Mrs Weasley helped her place some salad into the trolley: lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, mixed peppers, spring onion, onions and carrots.

They then walked down a confectionary aisle and placed chocolate bars, biscuits and sweets in the trolley. The next aisle they walked down Hermione placed several brands and flavours or crisps in the trolley: cheese and onion, salt and vinegar, ready salted, beef and smoky bacon.

They then walked down the chilled foods aisles and Hermione placed several blocks of cheese and several tubs of cocktail sausages in the trolley, as well as different brands and flavoured yoghurts: strawberry, peach, apricot and toffee.

"Maji, do we need milk?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'm not sure dear" she said with a frown.

"Well might as well get some just in case then" she said and put several cartoons of full fat milk into the trolley.

"What are these cold boxes?" Mrs Weasley asked as she looked at the fridges suspiciously and Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"They're called fridges, we put food and drink in them to stop them from spoiling and to keep them cold. It's the muggle version of a cooling charm. Muggles also have freezers where they keep the frozen foods instead of using a freezing charm. Plus frozen foods last longer as they don't spoil as easily" she said as they walked down the bread aisle.

She grabbed several packets of burger buns and several packets of hot dog buns and placed them in the trolley making sure they don't get squashed by the other items.

"Do we need bread?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so"

Hermione just shrugged and placed a few loafs into the trolley any way. They walked down the cake aisle and Hermione restocked on flour, cake decorations and icing so that she could make Harry a cake when they returned to the Burrow.

They made their way down the freezer aisles and Hermione placed several bags of: sausages, chicken legs, beef burgers, ham burgers, chicken burgers and spare ribs in the trolley.

"Should we get some cereal?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley as they walked down the aisle.

"May as well dear"

"Right" she said as she placed several boxes of: shreddies, cornflakes, cheerios, wheetabix and shredded wheat into the trolley.

"We're going to need another trolley" Hermione said. "Wait right here, I'll be right back"

Hermione walked down the aisle and returned not long after with another empty large trolley. Mrs Weasley pushed the empty one and Hermione the full one. When they reached the drinks aisle, Hermione quickly shuffled around some items and placed the cartons of milk in the empty trolley. She grabbed some dilute orange juice and Vimto and placed the bottles in Mrs Weasleys trolley before grabbing some two litre bottles of Coca Cola and lemonade and several crates of cans of the Pepsi and Dr Pepper.

They then quickly made their way through several aisles which they didn't need anything from before they walked down the canned food aisle. Hermione placed several tins of hotdogs into Mrs Weasley's trolley along with a jar of pickled onions.

"We're almost done, we just need a few more bits and bobs" Hermione said as she made her way down an aisle. She grabbed some eggs and cocktail sticks placing them in the trolley.

"We're going to need several barbecues. They come in different shapes and sizes, but the one's we're going to buy are disposable ones so we will need several. You can by large metal ones that you put in your garden and they last a long time but they tend to be rather expensive. Also the disposable ones are small and easier to transport and carry around" Hermione said as they made their way down the summer themed aisle. She grabbed several barbecues and placed them in the trolley.

They then made their way down the birthday aisle and Hermione grabbed a box of prank birthday candles that you can't blow out and some disposable cups. She had a fun time explaining those to Mrs Weasley who looked as though she had just found out Charlie was over his play boy ways and finally getting married.

"I think that's everything, but we might as well look at the summer clothing. We might find something for you. A new dress or sun hat maybe" she mused and headed that way.

"Oh no dear, I couldn't possibly" she said blushing.

"Rubbish" Hermione said as she looked through the racks of clothing.

She was right; she had found a long back maxi dress that fell to floor and a lightly tanned brown sun hat. She found a pair of black sandals and black sun glasses.

"Now Maji, go into that changing room over there and try these on" she said pushing her into the room and closing the door behind her.

Hermione turned her attention to a rack of sunglasses. She placed several pairs of different shapes, sizes and colours into the trolley. One for each member of her family, so there were a lot of sunglasses in the trolley. Then she looked at the jewellery. She saw a silver bracelet and picked it up. It was obviously not real silver but it was pretty and Hermione put it in the trolley thinking Ginny would like it. She had gotten something for Mrs Weasley and Ginny and she decided she would get something for everyone else; she didn't want them to feel left out. Her attention was brought to Mrs Weasley who stepped out of the changing room wearing the clothes Hermione had picked out and she smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Maji" she said.

"Thank you dear" she said blushing. She quickly changed back into her clothing and placed the clothes into the trolley. Hermione then spotted a white knee length dress with capped sleeves and she picked up a darker brown sun hat for Mrs Wood. She walked down the teenagers aisle and smiled when she saw the perfect dress for Ginny. It was green, had thin shoulder straps and fell just above the knee and flared out at the waist.

Hermione moved them down to the toy and games aisle. She picked up a remote controlled car for Mr Weasley and several packs of the correct sized batteries. She got a swingball set and several water guns, packets of water bombs and hula hoops to be used at the park and then the Burrow afterwards. For Fred she got a muggle pranking kit and she got George a set of fake animals used in pranking like snakes, spiders and bugs. For Oliver she got two children's tennis rackets and a couple of tennis balls and for Mr Wood she got a rugby ball. She then made her way down to the book and magazine aisle; for Bill she got a crossword puzzle book and Charlie got a book filled with designs and patterns that he might like for tattoos and he could colour them in if he was bored. Lee had started taking an interest in drawing so she placed a sketch pad and some colouring pens and pencils in the trolley from the arts and crafts aisle and for Percy she got another notebook and set of pens for when he's at work. They then went to the pets aisle and Hermione grabbed a few dog toys for Sirius and Mrs Weasley chuckled at her, so she also grabbed him some muggle alcohol from that aisle. On their way to the check out she quickly made a detour back to the confectionary aisle and grabbed some chocolate for Harry, Ron and Lupin.

They went to the check out, the shopping was paid for and packed away in bags and placed back in the trolleys. They exited the shop and hid in an alcove. Mrs Weasley banished the shopping to the Burrow, Hermione returned the trolleys and then Mrs Weasley apparated them home.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

They walked into the kitchen to see several nosy teenagers trying to look through the bags on the kitchen table and several of the gifts she had bought were sticking out of the bags.

"Hello dears" Mrs Weasley said and they jumped in the air, before they froze and turned around slowly to face a smirking Hermione and their annoyed mother.

"Hello mum" the twins said now smiling angelically at her.

"What are you doing in Hermione's bags?"

"Nothing, just making sure everything is there and there's nothing missing" Ron said quickly.

"You didn't come shopping with us so you don't know what I bought" Hermione said smirking. Ron gulped and ran from the room, followed quickly by Ginny and Lee.

"You boys need something?" she asked the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we need your help with something Princess"

"Right now?" she asked.

"No Spitfire, if you're busy it can wait until later"

Hermione smiled at them softly.

"Just let me put all this shopping away and bake Harry's cake. I'll come and find you in a couple of hours" she spoke and they nodded. They exited the kitchen kissing Hermione and their mum on the cheek.

"They're up to something" Mrs Weasley said.

"They're always up to something Maji" Hermione replied.

Mrs Weasley chuckled. "Good point"

Mrs Weasley used her wand to put all the food away and placed the appropriate charms over the food when needed. She then banished the gifts she bought to Hermione's room bar the clothes Hermione bought for her.

Whilst Mrs Weasley set to work on preparing dinner, Hermione baked Harry's birthday cake and decorated it, Mrs Weasley placed the appropriate charms on the cake and Hermione boxed it up and placed it out of reach from the others.

She made her way upstairs to the twins.

"Hey boys"

"Hey Mione" they said as she walked over to them.

"So what did you need help with?" she asked.

Fred put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "Well we're working on this potion to change someone's hair colour, and we can't seem to get it right. We're missing something but we don't know what"

She leaned forward slightly looking into the cauldron.

"Haven't you already done the hair colour changing prank?" she asked.

"Yes, we did that in your first year. But this one that we're working on is different. Not only will it change the colour of the hair on your head, it will change the colour of the hair all over the body, including eyelashes. Plus it will change a person's hairstyle to something completely different" George said excitedly and she smiled at him.

"Right, so the colour of the potion is wrong and the potion's thickness doesn't seem right either. Have you thought about charming the potion?"

"It's impossible to charm a potion. It will either ruin the potion or react badly and explode" Fred said.

"Yeah, but if you prepare the ingredients, charm them and then make the potion..."

"That's bloody brilliant!" the twins exclaimed and they kissed her on the cheek.

"And because you're working on a prank that will affect hairstyles and hair colour you should look at cosmetic spells and charms"

"You got any books on that Princess?"

"Nope, but even if I did it would have to wait until school"

"Because we're underage" Fred said sadly, thanks to Hermione they had just had a breakthrough and they couldn't do anything about it.

She walked over to Fred's bedside table and picked up the muggle note book and pen she bought him a while ago. She noticed it was almost full _'going to have to create something for him instead. Something that will last a long time and will not get damaged'_ she thought.

She walked back over to the twins whilst writing in the notebook.

"What you writing?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Well I may not have the books, but I remember reading about a few spells, so here's a starting point for you boys. You can work on another product" she said handing the book over to Fred and they looked over it, she walked over to Fred's bed and laid down.

"Products?" George said.

"What do you boys want to do after school?"

"Mum's pushing us into the Ministry" he said.

"That's not what I asked you. What do _you_ want to do?" she said looking them straight in the eye and smiling softly.

"We don't know, but we love pranking" Fred said.

She smiled and patted the sides of the bed next to her. They walked over to her and laid down on either side of her. She rested her head on George's chest and she was playing with Fred's fingers.

"Then you should do that" she said.

"Do what Princess?"

"Be pranksters, make people laugh, sell products and open a shop. Like Zonko's, but he's outdated. You could be so much more successful than him. The things that you've done are truly phenomenal"

"You think we can do it?" Fred said.

"There's nothing you can't do when you put your mind to it. You're smarter than you allow people to believe and this would be easy for you. I mean it would be difficult because you have to do the planning, you have to find a location and set it up, you have to create the products, you have to get a business permit and know the laws plus you need the money..."

"Are you trying to talk us in to this idea or out of it?" George said chuckling.

"But it will be easy for you; no matter what people say, you are incredibly smart and brilliant, you are creative and you love pranking. It's what you were born to do. To make people smile, laugh and happy, to bring joy and light to people's lives. I know you can do it, I have faith in you" she said softly and they smiled at hearing her praise. It made their chests fill will love for her and pride that she thought of them that way, when everybody else thought they were just jokesters.

"Plus you have a secret weapon"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Fred said smiling.

"Me. I already know everything you need to to set up your own business and I've already read every book in the Hogwarts library based on law. And I know you would never take money from me, but I would gladly be an investor to help jump start the business. I will help you in any way I can"

"What do you think Georgie?" Fred asked.

"I think it's not a bad idea. You?"

"Yeah, not a bad idea"

"Mum won't be happy though"

"Probably not"

"Your mum will fight you tooth and nail on this shop, but when she sees what you have achieved, she will be proud of you. All she wants for you is to succeed and make something of yourselves. That's what she wants for all her children. No matter your decision as a career choice, no matter what she says, she loves you. And I will be proud of you boys no matter what you choose to do with your life" Hermione said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Birthday at the Park**

* * *

AN: Thank you, my lovely readers and viewers for the reviews you have made, they were brilliant. Thank you for those who have pointed out spelling and grammar mistakes that I have failed to miss during editing, I will correct them ASAP.

I usually answer questions in the review box but I thought I should start doing it in the author notes.

Lozzy035 - Yes, Hermione is aware of her age. Before she was given the time turner she was made aware of the aging process and other consequences. This also means that she will be able to use her wand outside of school during her fifth year, as she is a year older.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Burrow - Sunday 31st July**

Hermione was bustling around the kitchen checking that she had all of the food in the many picnic baskets and that she had the bags of games for the park. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing light blue converse, blue shorts and a white vest top. Underneath she had on a plain white bikini. She wasn't sure about it, but Ginny had persuaded her that it looked fine and it was modest and safe to be around children. In fact she told Hermione "I have seen grandma's wear more daring bikini's than that" which made them chuckle.

"COME ON GUYS, GET A MOVE ON. WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" she yelled as she walked through the living room and over to the fireplace. She quickly placed a floo call to Wood Manor and they would be through shortly.

One by one people came running down the stairs and into the living room and they were all carrying something in their hands.

"Hey, what's with the boxes?" she asked them.

"Harry's presents" Lee said.

"Are they all wizarding world bought?"

"Well yeah" Ron said looking at her like she was daft.

"Well than you have to leave them here, muggles"

Recognition showed in their eyes and they put the gifts down on the table. She checked over their clothing and they had gotten it right this time.

Fred and George were wearing white trainers, black knee length shorts and white fitted short sleeved t-shirts. She raised her eyebrow at them; they usually dressed similar but not completely identical.

"Not taking any chances with you being able to tell us apart"

"Well you're going to have to try harder Fred" she said.

"I'm George" he said.

"Nice try Freddie"

"No I am, look I have the freckle on my neck" he said pointing at said freckle.

"So does George, you drew that on Fred. But I'll give you boys an O for effort" she said and everyone chuckled at her and the boys scowled.

Lee was wearing blue knee length shorts, black trainers and the short sleeved t-shirt Hermione had bought him for his birthday. On the front it said "there's no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time"

Bill was wearing blue jeans, a blue short sleeved t-shit with white trainers, and Charlie was wearing black trainers, black jeans and a black fitted short sleeved t-shirt.

Ron was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and an orange short sleeved t-shirt. Percy was wearing blue jeans, black trainers, and a checkered shirt. Mr Weasley was wearing brown hiking boots, blue jeans and a colourful Hawaiian shirt which she chuckled at.

At that point the Woods flooed in.

Mr Wood was wearing dark blue jeans, a green polo shirt and white trainers. Oliver was wearing white knee length shorts, white trainers and a black fitted short sleeved t-shirt. Mrs Wood was wearing the clothing Hermione had sent her the day before. They were all carrying a couple of picnic baskets each.

Ginny came down the stairs with Mrs Weasley both wearing the clothing that she had bought and given them the day before and they looked amazing.

"Where'd that come from?" Ron said pointing to them.

"Mione" Ginny said smiling gratefully.

"You bought them those?"

"Yes Ronald"

"Did you but something for everyone else" he said with an edge to his tone that she didn't like.

"Yes Ronald I did, but It's Harry's day to day so no one is getting their gifts until tomorrow" she said glaring at him. "But I did buy something things for the park"

"Oh yeah? What?" Charlie asked excited.

"Hula hoops, swing ball, water guns and water bombs, things like that. They can be used here at the Burrow in the garden afterwards as well. They're just typical muggle summer things" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are those things? What do you do with them?" Bill asked.

"Well you fill the water bombs with... well water and throw them at people and you fill the water guns with water and squirt people with them and chase them. It's a water fight. Swing ball is a game. There is a tennis ball attached to a piece of string which is attached to a metal pole. Two people grab the bats and they hit the ball back and forth. The object of the game is for the person to get the string on the ball either to the very top of the pole or the bottom, depending on what side you're on. It's easier to show you than explain. And the hula hoop is basically a large ring that you put around your hips and you have to spin it with your hips around your body without it falling to the ground"

"Cool" Ginny said.

"Alright has everyone got a swimming costume and towel, because you are likely to end up in the pond" they nodded at her.

"Sirius did you remember to owl Lupin?" she asked.

"Yes Kitten, he's meeting us there"

"Okay, if that's everything, let's go"

The bags and picnic baskets were banished to Hermione's house. And they all flooed to Hermione's house.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

"I'm coming" Sirius said.

"No, you're not going Sirius" Mrs Weasley said sternly. "We can't trust you and Hermione to be in the same room together with the Dursleys" Hermione and Sirius grinned at each other. Mrs Weasley had a point.

"We should floo" Mr Weasley said.

"I don't think they have a fire place Mr Weasley" Hermione said but he had already called out the address and disappeared into the flames.

Hermione sighed, picked up the floo powder and called the address and disappeared closely followed by the twins.

* * *

 **Four Privet Drive - The Dursleys**

She landed, it was dark and cramped and she could feel people standing on her.

"Ow that's my foot"

"Sorry Princess"

"Oh this is ridiculous, Pita you're going to have to blow the wall out"

"Right, Bombarda"

The wall exploded and bricks propelled forward and landed with a loud bang. Hermione coughed as the dust began to clear and they stepped out of the wall.

She saw Harry staring at them shocked but amused. She walked to him.

"Mione"

"Harry" they hugged tightly, grinning at each other.

"Happy Birthday, we can't give you your presents until we get to the Burrow" he nodded in understanding. She looked him over; he was wearing a red polo shirt, black trainers and blue jeans.

The others greeted Harry and she turned her attention to the Dursleys.

"Really sorry about that. I tried to tell them that you didn't have a fire place but they wanted to floo. We'll fix it for you, it will be as good as new" Mr Dursley glared at her.

"Hello Dudley" she said smiling.

"Yo-your back" he stuttered.

"Yes I am"

The twins didn't know whether they should be amused or angry that Harry's cousin was drooling over their Hermione. Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing and the twins looked at him.

"He's always like this when she's here, hasn't stopped talking about her and asking me questions about her since the day of the trial" he said. The twin's eyes narrowed at Dudley.

"Harry, my lad, you ready?"

"Yes Mr Weasley, my trunks upstairs" he said turning to leave and get it.

"Don't worry Harry -" Fred spoke first.

"- We'll get it for you. -"

"- We'll be back -"

"- In a jiffy."

With that said the twins turned to leave, winked at Hermione and left the room walking up the stairs. She smirked and Harry looked at her, she winked at him and he chuckled. They were up to something.

They both turned to the others to see Dudley staring at Hermione and Mr Weasley asking questions about the TV.

The twins returned not long later, carrying the trunk down into the room.

"Now Harry -" George started.

"- We love the room -"

"- Brilliant colour choice, -"

"- Gryffindor red and gold. -"

"- We knew you loved us -"

"- I mean who doesn't? -"

"- We are the Weasley twins -"

"- After all. But Harry -"

"- We didn't expect that you loved -"

"- Us so much that you -"

"- Have pictures of us on -"

"- Your bedroom wall. -"

"- Although we do look amazing -"

"- In those quidditch robes -"

"- Whilst we're holding -"

"- The quidditch house cup. -"

"- We are so winning -"

"- Again this year. -

"- GO GYRFFINDOR" they said finishing together and high fiving.

Harry looked between the two and started laughing with Hermione and Mr Weasley chuckling at his twin sons.

"I still don't know how you did that to your room boy. It's disgusting, and when I find out you will be sorry" Mr Dursley said and the room went silent. Fred and George dropped Harry's trunk to the floor and they glared at Mr Dursley whilst trying to keep an eye on Hermione, Mr Weasley was looking at her worriedly.

"It was me, I did it to his room, albeit by an accident, but I did it" Hermione said in a cold and dangerous tone. "Harry deserves to have a room that is comfortable, where he can be by himself and escape from you horrible people"

"How dare you? You freak. When he's gone that room will be destroyed along with his stuff and it will be turned into a gym"

"You won't be doing anything to his room because I'm going to have wards placed around it. It will stop you from getting near it. And don't lie we both know you won't turn it into a gym, more like a KFC" the twins started laughing at her comment. "By the way, the papers have come through, Harry is no longer under your care" she said and Harry smiled widely.

"That means that you are no longer protected by him. However it has been advised that he spends the first two to three weeks of the summer holidays here. Then he will spend the rest with his family" she said. Harry frowned. "Dumbledore, Harry" they looked at each other and nodded.

"Now I know how people feel when we do that, it's scary" George whispered to Fred and he nodded in agreement.

"And I don't take kindly to you threatening my brother. Are you stupid or something? After all the warnings I have given you about your behaviour towards Harry and you still treat him that way in front of me. You're very lucky he's still in this room" she said and he and his wife paled.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry is there anything else that you need from upstairs? Maybe Hedwig?"

"She went hunting last night, I told her to go to the Burrow afterwards. That the right place?"

"Yes. Freddie, Georgie?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can you please fetch Hedwig's cage?" she asked with a evil glint in her eyes. They knew what she wanted them to do.

"Be right down" they ran upstairs. They returned a few minutes later with the cage and their pockets considerably lighter. They nodded at her and she smiled.

"Well we better get this stuff to the Burrow, so we can leave for Harry's party" Mr Weasley said.

"Party?" Dudley asked. He had been staring at Hermione the whole time and hadn't taken his eyes of her.

"Yes, would you like to come with us?" she asked kindly and nodded eagerly.

"HE WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU FRE..."

"Finish that sentence, I dare you" she said menacingly and he shut up.

Fred and George picked up the trunk and walked over to the floo and on the way they dropped the trunk and pretended to trip. Loads of sweets fell out of their pockets. They quickly stuffed them back in their pockets intentionally leaving some on the floor. That was the only time Dudley's eyes strayed from Hermione. He zoned in on the sweets, he had been on a diet since he had returned from school and hadn't had any candy since.

When Fred and George stepped into the floo, they heard a scream before they disappeared. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing as the others panicked.

Harry was sent through the floo first. Hermione followed leaving a threat for Mr Dursley.

* * *

 **The Granger Residence**

"Did he eat it?' said Fred excitedly.

Everyone in the room turned to watch the scene curious.

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione said as she walked over to them and they high fived.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them; we've been looking for someone to test them on for ages"

"That was planned?" Harry said.

"Yep, although what we left for your aunt and uncle wasn't, but they deserved it. I wanted to hex them but the twins persuaded me otherwise" Hermione said.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" Mr Weasley shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"That's George, Pita" Hermione said.

"Sorry" he turned to the other twin. "Same question"

"I didn't give him anything. I just _dropped_ it. It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to" he said grinning.

Mrs Weasley glared at her sons as she walked over to his side.

"What did you do?" she said.

"Nothing" the twins said.

"He's right Maji, they didn't technically do anything to Dudley, they tripped over Harry's trunk and things fell out of their pocket. They must've missed some when they picked them up off the floor" Hermione said and Mrs Weasley glared at the twins before walking away. Everyone greeted Harry and the twins turned to Hermione.

"So Princess, how big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"I'd say about five feet, it was touching the floor" she said and they grinned. "Told you, you could do this for a career" she said walking off towards Harry who was stood with Ginny and Ron.

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ things" said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise"

Hermione chuckled. "Oh they do like the noise" she said. "Alright everyone let's get going. Padfoot you going in animagus form or human form today?"

"Animagus obviously. People in the park tend to give me food when I'm a dog" he said and they laughed at him and he shifted. Harry's stuff was banished to the Burrow and they all picked up some bags or picnic baskets and left for the park.

* * *

 **London: The Park**

Just as they were about to enter the gates, Lupin showed up and they greeted him.

"Hello Professor, did you find this place okay?"

"Hermione, I'm no longer your Professor, call me Remus" he said chuckling.

"Sorry, force of habit"

"Yes I found this place well. Let me help you" he said and took some of the bags that she was carrying.

They entered the gates and Padfoot was off like a shot straight after the ducks.

"What is it with him and ducks?" she asked and they chuckled at her.

They picked a large empty spot in-between the pond on the play areas with a couple of picnic benches close by and they set the blankets up. Half way through setting up they heard children squealing and they looked up to see the Mullins and Collins heading their way with the children running to them shouting.

"MIONE!" they yelled and tackled her to the ground laughing. She hugged them and the children hugged the Weasleys and Woods. Bill, Charlie, the twins and Oliver picked them up, put them over their shoulders and spun around in circles making the children squeal and laugh in delight.

"Everyone this is Remus"

"Hello" they said and the children waved at him eagerly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HARRY" the children yelled and they hugged him. Harry looked shocked before he smiled widely and thanked them. They all set up their things together and the children went off to play with Padfoot.

Hermione set up the swing ball set and showed them how to play, she left them to it and took the bags of water guns and bombs to the pond along with Harry. They chatted whilst they filled them up and put them carefully into the bags before walking back to others and placing them out of sight. Hermione then showed Ginny how to hula hoop and everyone had a go laughing because they were terrible at it.

They all chatted and played games and sports before dinner came.

Hermione with the help of Mrs Weasley, Mrs Wood, Mrs Collins and Mrs Mullins got the items out of the bags. She removed the packaging from the barbecues and set them up in a row. She removed the fire lighter and lit the coal.

"Now these have to heat up, so we may as well get the other things ready"

Luckily they had managed to get a couple of picnic benches to themselves near their blankets so they set the food up on the tables. They buttered all the buns and placed then on the table. They removed the bowls of salad and fruit they had prepared the night before and placed them on the table followed by the already prepared orange juice and Vimto and disposable cups. They removed the crisps and sweets and placed them on the tables to. Mrs Weasley cautiously and slyly placed a charm over all the food and drink to keep away any insects and other animals.

Hermione checked the barbecues and noticed they were ready and when she was about to start placing things on the grills, Mr Collins and Mr Mullins walked over to them.

"We'll do that for you Hermione" Mr Mullins said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is the dad's job to tend the barbecue after all" Mr Collins said chuckling.

She smiled at them. "Okay then, I'll just get everything for you" she stood and walked off. She returned carrying a few bags.

"Blimey you go all out don't you?" Mr Mullins said as he whistled.

"Well it's Harry's birthday and in the past he hasn't really had the best birthdays. That's why when he's with us we try and make his summer the best it can be"

"His parents don't hurt him do they?" Mr Collins asked quietly as they removed the food to be cooked and placed it on a clean blanket.

"Harry doesn't live with his parents. When he was a baby they died, he lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They don't treat him very nice. Until he was twelve they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. They emotionally abused him, but he won't be with them for much longer. I've sorted out the parental guardianship problem. He has to spend a few weeks at the beginning of the summer with his aunt, uncle and cousin but then he will stay with the rest of us; his family and godfather for the rest of it. I'm not letting them hurt him anymore"

"You did a great thing" Mr Mullins said proud.

"Harry deserves it, he's family, he belongs with us and we won't let anyone hurt him, not again" she said.

"Let's make this the best birthday he's ever had then" Mr Collins said.

"I think it already is" she said as she watched him getting tackled to the ground by Padfoot and the children and Hermione took a picture with the wizarding camera that had an illusion charm cast on it to show a muggle camera.

"So what do we have?" Mr Mullins asked.

"I can't even remember I bought that much" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Well leave it to us; we'll get it sorted for you" Mr Collins said and she smiled and walked back to the table. They put pickled onions, cubes of cheese and sausages on the cocktail sticks and cut up the sausage rolls into pieces.

"You think there's enough food?" Hermione asked. The women looked at her and laughed.

"Yes dear, I think there's enough food here to feed everyone in the park" Mrs Weasley said and they chuckled more.

"Well at least the food won't go to waste" she said. All the food was set out so she picked up a few pieces of sausage roll and a bowl she had Mrs Weasley sneakily fill with water and walked towards Padfoot.

"PADFOOT" she yelled and he stopped chasing the ducks and ran over to her.

"Here I brought you some water and food" she said as she placed it on the ground and sat down near the pond with him in front of her. He laid down with his head in her lap and she scratched his head.

"They tired you out already, you must be getting old" she said and he growled at her, which she just laughed at.

"Only kidding, you've got the mind and heart of a thirteen year old if that makes you feel better. Dursley threatened Harry in front of me" she explained and he growled again.

"Don't worry, I didn't hex him because Mr Weasley was looking at me funny, but I did have the twins leave him a few little surprises in his room and the bathroom" she said laughing and the dog grinned at her. "You sure you want to stay as Padfoot the entire day? I could just tell the kids that you had to leave" he shook his head at her and she fed him another piece of sausage roll. Her attention was brought away from Padfoot when she heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Granger" she looked up to see a familiar face walking towards her. It was the auror from the trial.

"Deputy, what brings you to a muggle park on a Sunday?"

"Well it's my day off" he said. He wasn't wearing his auror robes. Instead he was wearing white converse, black jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Really? So you're not here because the Ministry screwed up again and allowed Pettigrew to escape? And you're not worried that he will come after Harry and I? And you're not here to keep an eye on us?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled at her. "Should've known you were already aware. You really are the wisest witch of the age. May I?" he said gesturing to the ground.

"If you'd like, I don't own the ground" she said shrugging. He sat down on the ground next to her a little too close and Padfoot growled at him. Hermione scratched his head.

"What is it Pads?" she asked. The auror looked down at the dog.

"Sirius Black, I imagine he doesn't like aurors much. Why is he in his animagus form?"

"I imagine it's because he can get away with a lot more than he could as a human. Apparently he gets more food from people, he can play with the children and he can chase the ducks and pigeons" she said chuckling as she looked down at him. "Speaking of which... Padfoot here they come"

"MIONE!" several voices shouted before she was tackled onto her back laughing.

"Hey girls" she said groaning. "Where are they boys?" as soon as she said that, two more children appeared and jumped onto the pile.

"We're here" they said laughing.

"Never mind" she said groaning again. She sat up and the children ran off with Padfoot chasing them.

"Take it they know you"

"Their parents live on the same street as I did when I was growing up; they used to care for me when my parents were at work. Any way, how did you know we would be here?"

"I heard you talking about celebrating here after the trial"

"That was almost a month ago, how did you know we would be here now? And at this park? There are many in London" he stayed silent. "Doesn't matter I have my suspicions" she said.

"Care to share these suspicions?" he said and she stayed quiet and he chuckled at her.

Padfoot came running back to her and he sat in front of her.

"Hey Padfoot, want to do another prank? We're not letting them off that easy" she said and the dog nodded.

"Okay" she whispered in his ear and he barked before running off.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just watch Deputy"

They watched at Padfoot ran up to Fred who had his back turned to him. He jumped up at him and he fell in the pond. Hermione burst out laughing as did the rest of the family. Padfoot then ran up to George and while he was laughing, Padfoot jumped up at him and pushed him into the pond. Sending everyone into hysterics as they laughed louder. Luckily for them, they were wearing their swimming trunks and had taken of their shirts.

The twins got out of the water and their eyes narrowed on the man sat next to her. They recognised him as the leering auror from the trial. When they saw Hermione in stitches laughing they smirked and she stopped laughing.

"Oh no" she said and stood up and ran in the opposite direction. They twins chased after her and caught her. Fred had her thrown over his shoulder as they marched to the pond with their family laughing and cheering.

"Fred put me down" she said laughing.

"Nope" the twins said singing.

"Please"

"Nope" they said speeding up their pace.

"Well at least let me take my over clothes off, I have my bathing suit on underneath" she said.

As soon as she said the words 'bathing suit', the twins stopped and Fred put her on her feet so fast she swayed and he had to steady her. She quickly removed her shorts, t-shirt and shoes and was picked up again and thrown into the pond and the twins jumped in after her. A splash fight ensured.

As Hermione was picked up and thrown over Fred's shoulder, the auror glared fiercely at the twins but then his attention turned on Hermione's backside. When she took off her clothes leaving her in her bikini, he actually drooled and groaned a little. _'She certainly doesn't have the body of a near sixteen year old'_ he thought. He continued to watch as she was in the water. When he felt a presence behind him, he looked up to see a tall, muscular, tattooed angry looking man.

"Weasley"

"Reddings"

"What can I do you for?"

"You can stop staring at my little sister and drooling" Charlie said glaring at the auror.

He stood up and looked at Charlie. "Just here for her safety"

"Well then maybe you should be more discreet and not be deliberately interacting with her. Since your failure allowed Pettigrew to escape, if he is watching her and Harry, he is going to know that you are watching her because you are not a part of my family and we are the only people she goes anywhere with. And that is a barely fifteen year old girl that you're leering at" he growled at him.

"With the time turner she's sixteen"

"And you're twenty-one" he said menacingly.

"Like you wouldn't want to have a go"

"No, because she's my little sister and I'm five years older than her and she is under age"

Bill noticed Charlie was missing, they had been with the children in the park and when he looked around he saw him with the auror. He quickly ran over to Charlie and he caught some of the conversation.

"She doesn't look or act her age" he said and Bill stepped forward.

"That's our little sister you're talking about, I'd be careful what you say about her and how you look at her" Bill warned and dragged Charlie away from him before he hurt him muggle style and without magic.

"MIONE" Bill shouted. She looked over and he pointed to the picnic table where people were beginning to gather for dinner.

She and the twins got out of the pond, she picked up her clothes and they ran to the others.

They sat around and chatted as they ate their food.

"This is really good" Harry said eating his hotdog. "Thank you Mr Mullins and Mr Collins"

"You're welcome, and you can call us Brian and Jeremy" Mr Collins said.

They all chatted pleasantly and ate their food before going their separate ways. Bill and Charlie had explained to Mr Wood, Remus and their dad what had happened with the auror and they agreed they were going to have to keep an eye out in case he turned up again before Hermione left for school.

"Ready Harry?" she asked him as they hid behind several trees.

"Let's do this" he said excitedly.

They nodded and picked up their water guns. They had one in their hands and another thrown over their shoulder as a backup.

"Ready kids" they asked together.

"Let's get them" Joey said as he and the others filled their arms with water bombs.

"On the count of three we run and the war begins" Hermione said.

"One, two, three"

They ran out from behind the tree with a loud battle cry and the children lobbed water bombs at the unsuspecting boys who were playing football. The parents all turned to see Harry, Hermione and the children running from behind a tree, shooting the water guns at the boys and the children throwing water bombs and they burst out laughing.

They chased them around the park soaking them. Hermione chucked her spare water gun at Ginny and she caught it and joined in, aiming for the boys. She quickly made a dive behind the parents, landing on her stomach but out of harm's way.

"You alright down there dear?" Mrs Weasley asked amused.

"No, I'm out of ammo, I repeat I am out of ammo" she said and they laughed at her. "Remus cover me?" she asked him and he looked at her amused.

"How?"

She pulled out a bag filled with water bombs and two bottles of water that she had hidden underneath the picnic table earlier. She had done this several times throughout the park so she could reload when she needed to, without being left in the open. She filled the water gun with the water from the bottle. And she handed the bag to Remus.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked him seriously and the parents chuckled, he nodded.

"This is war; people are going to get hurt. Or worse soaked and thrown in the pond and pecked by angry ducks. DUCKS! REMUS, DUCKS! They take no prisoners" she said with horror on her face which made them laugh harder.

"I can handle it"

"Right solider, cover me"

"Yes Ma'am" he saluted her.

"One, two, three" she dived out from her hiding place. She made her way to Harry and Ginny whom were hidden behind a tree.

"I'm out of ammo" he said and she handed him the other bottle of water.

"Ginny, how you fairing?"

"I'm good on ammo for now Mione"

"I have another stash of ammo hidden behind that bin over there" she pointed to it. "I have one hidden inside the tunnel in the play area over there" she pointed to it. "And I have one hidden underneath that picnic table of there" she pointed to it.

"We'll split up. I'll go to the play area, Ginny the picnic table and Harry the bin. Meet me back here at base and we'll take cover in the trees" they nodded.

"Ready?"

"Let's go" they ran separate ways with the boys trying to lob water bombs at them which they had stolen from the children. They were now sat near their parents watching the war. It was Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Remus against the twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Oliver, Ron and Lee. They were outnumbered but they were going to win.

Hermione ducked into the play area removed the bag; she ran back to the 'base' and climbed the tree, the branches covering her. Ginny made it back followed by Harry. They could see the boys walking around underneath them, but they couldn't see them. They began lobbing water bombs at them until they were screaming and running around trying to dodge them.

The parents were all taking photos. The Weasleys and Woods had put illusion charms on the wizarding camera's to make them look like muggle ones, so they would still produce moving photo's which they were thankful for during the water fight.

When they ran out of water bombs they continued with their water guns. They used the last of the ammo from the water bottles, climbed down the tree and continued on foot. They managed to get the boys in the pond which made Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Remus the winners.

They threw the water guns to the ground and did a victory dance whilst everyone laughed hysterically and plenty of photos were taken. The children high fived them and joined in the victory dance.

Half an hour later everyone was doing something different. But Hermione was lighting the candles and placing them on Harry's cake. It was a large square chocolate cake, with vanilla cream, marshmallows and popping candy as a filling. It was large enough to feed double the amount it was meant for. Hermione had decorated it in Gryffindor colours with malteasers around the edge of the cake board. "Happy 14th Birthday, Harry" was written in gold piping and had a lion in two of the corners and a stag in the other two.

"CAMP FIRE" she yelled and her family made her way over to her, and they grabbed the children on their way to her. When they gathered, Harry was pushed forward and he smiled widely. This was the first time he had ever spent his birthday with his friends, with his family.

They all sang happy birthday and he bent down to blow out the candles. When he did the flames reappeared. He looked confused and blew them out again, and the flames reappeared. He did this five times by which point people were laughing.

"Go on Harry -"

"- Give it some welly" the twins said.

"I'm trying" he huffed. At this point Hermione fell forward leaning against the table laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?" the twins said laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist Harry. I bought the pranking candles, the one's that never go out" she said and they all laughed.

Harry stared at her before laughing. She removed the candles from the cake and poured water over them. The cake was cut and handed out. They went back to having fun before they all packed away to leave. They made plans to meet up at the park in August and then they left back to Hermione's house, where they flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

They all sat in the living room and Harry was given his presents which he thanked everyone for. As they were all talking and laughing, Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"So how was your birthday?"

"Best birthday I've ever had. And it was all thanks to you" he said smiling at her.

"No problem Harry, you deserved today"

"Thank you"

"Harry we're family, I will do whatever I can to make sure you are happy" she said smiling at him. "I need to talk to you" she stood up and dragged him out of the room, up the stairs and into her and Ginny's room. They sat on her bed and faced each other.

She traced her finger over his scar.

"How is it?"

"The same as the last time I told you, why?"

"Well, because I've got this feeling something's going to happen and I haven't been sleeping either" she said and he looked at her.

"The same as me?"

"Yes, but I think I'm starting to remember some of my dream"

"What is it?"

"Well we're all celebrating and laughing but I can't remember enough of it to know why and then we're running and we get separated and someone is chasing after me. I'm hit by a spell and I fall to the ground. I turn around and I'm looking at something. That's all I can remember. I know you're going to say it's a dream but it doesn't feel like it. It feels real" she said and he took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

* * *

 **Monday 1st August 1994**

The next morning they were all at breakfast when Percy stood to leave for work at the Ministry and an owl arrived.

"Careful with that Percy" George warned.

"Yeah, someone might've slipped dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertiliser from Norway!" said Percy embarrassed as his face turned the same colour as his hair. "It was nothing personal!" he said and then he stormed out of the kitchen.

"It was" Fred whispered to Harry. "Because we sent it"

Harry burst out laughing as the twins left the table to carry on making products for the new shop they wanted to open.

Hermione came down the stairs and Harry looked at her.

"Okay?"

"The same. You?"

"The same" and they nodded.

Mrs Weasley has been watching the interaction closely, the two teenagers looked exhausted.

"You okay dears?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Fine" they both said without missing a beat.

She nodded hesitantly and walked away from them. _'They're keeping something from us'_ she thought.

"You want to do some homework?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her like she was an idiot. "If you get it done now, you have the rest of the summer to relax" she said and he reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go then"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The Water Park & The Journey to the Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose - My story is a mixture of both the books and the movies, however certain events that happened in the original plot may not happen at all or may happen differently. I am however trying to stick to the correct timeline of events. I have noticed that you have shared your opinions and reviewed on almost every chapter of my story. And I would like to thank you for your constant support. It's people like you that review, that make my writing enjoyable for me and I love reading my reviewers comments; good or bad. So for that I dedicate chapter 50 to you - SereniteRose!

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **The Water Park - Saturday 13th August 1994**

"Okay is everyone ready? Got everything you need?" Hermione asked them and they nodded. "Okay, Charlie and some of the boys from the reserve are meeting us there. Split into two groups and the port keys will leave"

They landed behind a building out of sight from the public. They were making themselves presentable when Charlie and his friends arrived. The parents were wearing summer clothing and everyone else was wearing bathing suits. They all greeted each other before Hermione led the way to the front of a ticket booth. She paid for the tickets and they took out a map.

"Okay, everyone welcome to a muggle water park" she said as they stood in the middle of the park.

"It's amazing"

"Awesome"

"Wicked"

"You think this is good? You should see the water parks they have in places like America and Spain. It's like putting Filch up against Professor Dumbledore" she said and they chuckled. "You want to have a go on everything?" they nodded eagerly.

They made their way around the park stopping in the children's water splash zones and jumping in swimming pools and having a swim before they came to the first water slide.

"So this is the Devil's Drop, who wants to try it?"

Everyone but the parents rushed towards the stairs with Hermione and she was pushed in front of them with Charlie behind her bouncing in his spot with excitement. They waited in line until they reached the front of the queue.

"Okay, be careful because when you go down the slide you're in the air for a couple of seconds and then you will land against the slide and it may hurt, and when you reach the bottom you tend to slide everywhere. See you at the bottom" she said.

She sat down, crossed her arms and wiggled forward. She fell down the slide before landing in the water and continuing until she reached the small pool of water at the bottom. She laughed loudly throughout the entire thing. She quickly climbed out of the way and stood behind the railing where her family was waiting taking photos with their disguised magical cameras and it was a good job they decided to cast the Impervius charm on the cameras otherwise they would be ruined.

Charlie was next and they trained their cameras on the slide, they could hear him yelling and laughing loudly and when he reached the bottom he stood up and punched the air.

"That was wicked, you weren't kidding when you said that one you made back in Romania was child's play, muggles are awesome" he said as he stood next to her.

"How's your backside?" she asked amused.

"It hurt when I landed" he said rubbing it and she laughed. They turned back to the slide and watched everyone have their turn and taking plenty of photos. Bill was next followed by the twins, Oliver, Percy, Lee, Harry, Ron, Ginny and then Charlie's friends. They all exclaimed how good it was laughing before moving onto the next one.

They walked around the park stopping at the next slide; the Wild Kamikaze. They all lined up until they reached the front of the queue. "This one makes your stomach drop because it's wavy" she said as a warning before laying down crossing her arms and shuffling forward. When she reached the bottom she climbed out and watched the others laughing and cheering.

They then moved on the Sidewinder where they sat on rubber rings and went down the slide, they bounced off the side of the slide and then went backwards down the slide.

The next one they went on was the screamer. "You might want to block your ears" Hermione said to the others as they approached the ride.

"Why dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. But as soon as she said it they heard a loud piercing scream coming from the water slide in front of them.

"What was that?" Ron asked worried and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"It's someone on the water slide Ronald, the ride is called 'Screamer', you can imagine why. You travel at high speeds" she said and they ran to the queue.

Hermione sat down in the water and grabbed the bar in front of her preparing to go down the slide.

"Don't scream Mione" Bill said teasing her.

"Wouldn't dream of it; be careful you don't hurt yourself, it's a tight space in the tunnel and the harder you propel yourself forward the faster you go" when she finished talking the green light showed.

She gave a hard lurch forward and laid flat on her back. She laughed loudly and squealed in delight as she went through the tunnel and hit the pool of water. She climbed out and stood near the others.

Charlie, Bill, Ginny and the twins had already been down the slide. They were talking when they heard someone scream loudly. They looked at each other amused before focusing on the slide and who would come out at the bottom.

They laughed hysterically when it was Harry. They burst into laughter and he flushed embarrassed. He was never going to live that down. At least that was until one of Charlie's friends came down the slide and shrieked loudly, doing a rather good impression of a seven year old girl finding out she had been given a pony for Christmas. Harry was let off the hook and Charlie's friend would be tormented for the rest of his life.

As they walked towards the next water slide Hermione whispered something in Mrs Weasley's ear. They smirked at each other. Hermione ran forward and pushed the twins backwards a little under the very large bucket of water that was about to tip. They looked at her confused as she backed away quickly and everyone burst out laughing when the ice cold water poured over them.

When they looked up they were stunned, before they could enact their revenge Mrs Weasley slyly flicked her wand from under the jacket she had draped over her arm, placing a sticking charm to the twins.

They struggled to move before they were hit again with the water. People were walking past giving strange looks to the twins who looked to be flailing around like idiots, complaining and getting soaked repeatedly. They didn't understand why they didn't just move. And that fact made them laugh louder.

"Why can't we move?" Fred said panicked.

"I don't know, move your legs, that how people tend to walk" Hermione said laughing and he mock glared at her. After the twins where hit another four times Mrs Weasley cancelled the spell. Hermione hugged her tightly laughing.

"Way to go Maji" Hermione said and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Wait, mum?" Fred said confused.

"That was you? You did that?" George exclaimed.

"Well you didn't think you got the mischief gene from your father did you?" she said and the twins looked both horrified and dazed. Their mum who was always scolding them for pranking had just pranked them. They laughed at the twins.

"Okay, next is the Raging Rapid, you sit in a rubber ring and basically get bumped around a bit" they all sat on a rubber ring and went around the area, even the parents.

They spent the rest of the day in the pool and repeatedly going on the water slides, before they returned to the Burrow for dinner.

"So did everyone have a good day?" Hermione asked at the kitchen table.

She laughed as everyone talked over each other, she couldn't hear anything they were saying and she shook her head at them.

* * *

 **The Burrow - Monday 22nd August 1994**

Hermione awoke with a start. She had just had that dream again. Ever since she had spoken to Harry on his birthday, the dreams had become more vivid, more real. She pealed the sweat soaked sheets off herself and practically crawled along the floor. She didn't know the time but she needed to shower.

So she entered the bathroom, locked the door behind her and got in the shower.

As the water poured over her, she tried to recall the dream. She tried her hardest but the details hadn't changed. She knew something was going to happen, she didn't know how, but she did.

Maybe it was years of protecting Harry, being in danger and having to fight for her life that made it possible. Maybe it was her instincts, she had seen things that most aurors hadn't and she was on defence mode. Or maybe it was her magic, her powers had been growing lately, it may be a side effect of that.

She shut the water off, climbed out of the shower and dried off before going back to her bed room to change. She put on a pair of black boots that went to her knees, black leggings and a white short sleeved t-shirt that said "I tried to be normal once. Worst two minutes of my life" and it hung off one of her shoulders because it was too big.

They would be leaving for the Quidditch World Cup Final that day.

It had been a surprise no one saw coming. When Mr Weasley came home from work one day with tickets for everyone; Harry and Ginny bounced around in excitement, the twins started singing and Ron burst into tears, Hermione just rolled her eyes amused at the lot of them.

She dragged herself down the stairs, it was early but she could smell food being cooked so when she entered the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley bustling about making breakfast, she smiled and she sat down.

"Morning dear"

"Morning Maji" Hermione said tired and yawning.

The truth was she hadn't gotten much sleep since she began having those dreams. She didn't know how she didn't have bags under her eyes, but it was a miracle.

"You okay dear?" she asked as she placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Hermione who thanked her and began eating.

"Yeah, just tired"

Mrs Weasley sat opposite Hermione. "You look like you haven't been sleeping lately, and you and Harry have been having a lot of hushed conversations. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Hermione froze. "No" she whispered.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything"

"I don't want to betray Harry's trust in me" she said.

"Well then, why don't you tell me what's bothering you and not Harry?"

Hermione looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"I. I. I..."

"Don't bother lying to me, you're an awful liar" she said amused.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well"

"Why?" she asked worried.

"I don't know. You're probably going to think I'm being paranoid, but I've got this feeling that something is going to happen and I don't know what it is. I've been having these dreams for a while now. At first I used to just toss and turn and then wake up not remembering a thing"

"And now?" she said quietly.

"Now I can remember some of it. Small things"

"What can you remember?" she was anxious.

"Well I'm celebrating and laughing, I'm happy and then it goes dark. The next thing I remember is that I am being chased and I'm hit by a spell and I fall. When I turn around I see someone stood over me and then I wake up sweating and struggling to breathe"

Mrs Weasley didn't know what to say to her, it could've just been a dream or it could be a suppressed memory of some sort, or it could be something else entirely.

"Well dear, there's no point in worrying about it now, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"My scar has been a little sore lately"

"Your scar?" she asked confused. Hermione didn't have any scars that she could see or think of.

"The one on my back"

Mrs Weasley frowned, she had forgotten about the scar on Hermione's back. No one but the twins, Lee and Oliver had seen it.

"Do you want me to have a look at it for you dear?"

"No, no that's alright, I don't like people seeing it, it makes me self-conscious"

"Nonsense, it can't be that bad" she said as stood and walked around the back of Hermione's chair. Hermione pushed her chair out and leaned forward slightly and Mrs Weasley lifted the shirt.

She saw nothing there; there was no scar, not even a freckle. She couldn't understand it, the boys had told everyone about the scar, not in detail but they had told them.

"Hermione dear, there's nothing here"

"That's because I'm wearing a glamour charm"

"It's illegal to use magic outside of school" she scolded and Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry Maji, in my second year before the whole Chamber of Secrets situation, I figured out how to change the glamour charm to make it permanent"

"So you're wearing a permanent glamour charm? Is that even possible?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, I don't like or want people to see it"

"So that's why no one but Oliver, Lee and the twins have seen your scar"

"Yes, they saw it in first year"

"Well I'm going to have to remove it" she said.

"I know, just use Finite Incantatem, that should work"

Mrs Weasley lifted the top back up, pointed her wand at Hermione's back and said the incantation.

Mrs Weasley gasped loudly and stared in shock at the large scar covering Hermione's back. It still looked only a couple years old rather than almost fourteen years old. Hermione tensed.

"It's ugly! Told you it was bad" Hermione whispered sadly.

"I've seen worse dear, I have got a dragon tamer for a son. In fact I think he will be impressed. Or upset"

"Upset?"

"He no longer holds the record for coolest and biggest scar" she said and Hermione chuckled. _'Sounds like Charlie'_ she thought.

Mrs Weasley looked at the scar again to see that it looked red and itchy. She gently touched the middle of Hermione's back and she took an intake of breath. Mrs Weasley removed her hand and dropped the shirt walking out of the room leaving a shocked Hermione.

But Mrs Weasley walked back in minutes later carrying a tub; she walked back over to Hermione, lifted her top and scooped some of the cream out of the tub and gently placed it on and around the scar. Hermione left out the breath she had been holding.

"That should help dear"

"Thank you Maji"

"I'm your guardian; it's my job to make sure you're healthy and well cared for"

"No you're not" Mrs Weasley looked at her confused. "You're not my guardian" she said and hurt showed on Mrs Weasley's face. Hermione smiled softly at her and spoke. "You're my mum" she said confidently and with pride.

Mrs Weasley started crying, she gave a watery laugh and they hugged tightly, being careful of Hermione's back.

"I love you Maji" that was the first time Hermione had said those words to anyone but Harry and the Grangers.

"I love you my dear child"

"Will you put the glamour back in place please? I'll show you how to do it, it comes in handy"

Mrs Weasley hesitated but allowed Hermione to show her the wand movements and incantation. When she finished, she went back to making breakfast.

"You won't tell anyone about my scar will you? About what it looks like?"

"No dear, I won't not until you're ready for people to see it"

Hermione ate her breakfast and left to wake everyone up. They didn't have long before they had to leave.

She woke the twins up (Lee was with his parents) and Ginny before moving to Ron and Harry's room. She was about to knock when she heard someone grunting in pain and she flung the door open.

Her eyes landed on Harry, he was thrashing about in bed with a pained look on his face. He had never told her it was this bad. She rushed forward and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Harry" she said softly but he continued to thrash around.

"Harry" she tried again and nothing changed.

She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers through the sweat soaked hair on his forehead, gently touching the lightning bolt shaped scar. His eyes shot open and he looked frightened and confused.

Hermione handed him his glasses and he put them on and sighed in relief as she continued to brush her hands through his hair comfortingly. He sat up and she hugged him, which he returned gratefully.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he nodded. "I'll be right back" she whispered and ran from the room leaving a befuddled Harry staring at the door. She walked back into the room and over to Harry not long after with the tub of cream Mrs Weasley had given her in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked as she sat down on the bed beside him and removed the lid.

"Some cream Maji gave me, it'll help" she said and she scooped some out, removed his hair from his face and tenderly rubbed it into the scar and around it. She heard him sigh in relief and she smiled.

"That's the same reaction I had" she said.

"What did you need this stuff for?"

"My scar has been a little sore lately" she said shrugging her shoulders and putting the lid back on the tub.

"Scar? You have a scar?" she nodded. "I've never seen a scar on you"

"Only the twins, Oliver, Lee and now Mrs Weasley have seen it. It starts from my left shoulder, comes all the way down to my right hip and stops about here" she told him, pointing to the place that was almost her stomach.

"How did you get it?"

"Don't know, had it since I was little; and before you ask you haven't seen it because it makes me self-conscious and I wear a glamour charm. I altered it to make it permanent"

"So that's why we don't see it when you're wearing a bathing suit" he mused and she nodded.

"Can I see it? It can't be that bad"

"It is Harry and I'm not ready for people to see it. But when I am, you're the first okay?"

"Okay" he said smiling slightly.

"Come on have a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. World Cup today" she spoke tapping his leg and getting up to wake Ron. Harry smiled _'she's always mothering us'_ he thought fondly leaving the room.

"Wake up! Wake up Ronald" she said hitting him upside the head. He bolted up right and pulled the blanket higher to cover himself. She rolled her eyes, he was his wearing pajamas for Merlin's sake.

"Bloody hell" he exclaimed.

"Oh honestly, get up, breakfast is ready" she said and left the room.

* * *

They were all gathered in the living room. Hermione was currently amused as she was watching the twins and Mrs Weasley.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" they said panicked.

"Don't you lie to me! Empty your pockets"

"They are empty mum" George said.

Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at each twin and said. "Accio"

Trick candy flew out from surprising places and landed on the floor.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs Weasley furiously as she burned them into ash in front of them.

"It took us six months to make those" Fred said angry.

"Why can't you be more like Percy? Only three OWLS" she said disappointed.

"I think it's time to leave" Hermione said walking towards them effectively ending the argument. They picked up their bags and walked out of the door, following the others.

"Well, have a lovely time"' Mrs Weasley said. "And behave yourselves" she yelled after the twins who didn't look back but carried on walking.

Hermione was walking in the middle of the twins and was holding one of their hands each, comforting them.

"I'm proud of you" she said.

They looked at her.

"You are?" Fred said.

"We only got three OWLS" George spoke.

"Yes, the magic and theory behind those trick sweets could compare to that of a patronus. And don't tell anyone I said this, but not all qualifications get you somewhere in life. They help but the rest is on you. You boys are brilliant and you don't need an exam to tell you that. You are incredibly smart and you don't need an exam to tell you otherwise" she said seriously and they smiled, no longer annoyed but happy now.

They chased after each other playing tag as they ran around the others as they made their way to the scheduled port key.

"Where are Bill, Charlie, Percy and Sirius?" George asked noticing that they weren't with them.

"They're probably still sleeping, they're apparating Fred. Oliver, Beth and Henry are meeting us there" Mr Weasley spoke.

"That's George, Pita" she said chuckling.

"Sorry George" he apologised as they made their way through the woods.

They came to a stop with the twins and Hermione still playing tag.

"Why have we stopped?" Ron whined.

"Just got to wait for someone and they should be here any minute... Ah here he is now. Amos"

"Arthur" the two men shook hands.

Arthur introduced everyone. Hermione was running from the twins laughing at them, they dived for her and she side stepped them resulting in them completely missing her and falling to the ground face first. She burst out laughing along with Ginny who had seen what had happened.

All of a sudden Hermione heard a branch snap and something heavy made contact with the ground and landed behind her. She panicked and without thinking turned and pushed her hands out sending the person flying fifteen feet backwards until he hit the floor.

Hermione gasped and ran to the boy who lay on the floor. Everyone looked at each other and back to Hermione, not moving; they didn't know what to do. She kneeled down beside him.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good" he groaned, but them stopped when he noticed the large, sparkling, worried chocolate brown eyes staring into his hazel brown ones and he gaped.

"I really am sorry, you startled me"

"Not your fault, I shouldn't have jumped from the tree when you were standing there" he said gawking at her. She helped him sit up.

"Nice hit with that spell, what was it?" he looked at her and noticed that she didn't have her wand in her hand. "Where's your wand?"

"In my bag" she said sheepishly and he stared at her stunned before he laughed. She helped him stand up. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yeah, you pack one hell of a punch though for someone who is so little" he said chuckling and rolling his shoulders trying to rid himself of the ache.

"Hey, I am not little, I am five and a half feet tall, that's average height for a girl" she said.

He laughed at her and shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Cedric" he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Hermione" she said shaking his hand.

The others made their way over to them. Hermione didn't notice but Cedric held her hand longer than what was considered appropriate.

Mr Diggory came over laughing and clapping his son on the back. "She sure put you on your backside" he said laughing at his son. Hermione flushed.

"I'm really sorry Mr Diggory, I didn't mean to. My magic has been getting a little out of hand lately" she said flushing and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it Miss Granger, It was rather amusing. I can't wait to tell his mother about this" he said chuckling and Cedric groaned.

"That was AWESOME"

"George!" Mr Weasley scolded.

"That's Fred, Pita" Hermione said and they both smiled at her in thanks.

"You can tell them apart?" Cedric said shocked, he didn't know why, but he felt jealous.

"She's the only one that can mate" Ron said.

"Yeah and she can do it with her eyes closed" Ginny said proudly.

"Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, we made her do it at least five times, fair to say Bill's pockets had a lot less galleons than Charlie's did. He's still bragging that he get one over on him" Ginny said and Hermione laughed.

Cedric was introduced to the others and they made their way towards the port key. The twins were openly glaring at him; he hadn't taken his eyes of Hermione since he had met her. It was Dudley and the auror all over again. They decided they didn't like that Hermione was coming into her Siren heritage.

They almost broke Cedric's nose when they caught him staring at her backside and shoulder where the top was too big. Mr Weasley found their reactions amusing.

But they drew the line at him touching Hermione. When they had to walk up a steep hill and Hermione struggled, Cedric placed his hands on her hips to help push her up. So the boys came up with a plan that would include not hurting Cedric, because Hermione would likely scold them.

The faked falling over and rolled down the hill. When Hermione turned to see the twins rolling down the hill, she burst out laughing, fell backwards onto her bum and slid down the hill. When she came to a stop in front of the twins they laughed until their eyes watered. The others had turned around to see what had happened and laughed at the three teenagers that were sprawled on the ground, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

They finally stopped laughing and made their way up the hill. Fred and George helped Hermione up the hill and Cedric scowled at them which they of course smirked at.

Fred was behind Hermione as they were walking towards the old boot port key and he couldn't help but stare at her bum.

 _'Muggles are geniuses'_ he thought looking at her clothing.

"Stop staring at our mate's lovely backside. At least until she knows" George said to him amused. Fred smirked.

"How would you know that her backside's lovely?" he asked and George smirked right back at him. They both turned back to Hermione and were openly staring at her backside once more.

Fred groaned. "It's not fair" George looked at him amused. "It's not fair, that we have to wait"

"We won't have to wait much longer" George said.

Fred nodded. "Soon, she'll be ours"

"She already is" George pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but it's just… soon she'll be ours"

George nodded. "And Oliver's"

"And Oliver's" Fred agreed.

They all gathered around the old boot and when the time came, they touched the boot and the port key left.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

AN: kgfinkel - I've decided to dedicate this chapter to you because your review made me giggle. Hope this chapter is long enough for you.

SereniteRose - I was more than happy to dedicate the previous chapter to you, to thank you for the support you have shown me.

LTree16 - You're correct they're not going to like Viktor, or anyone else that shows interest in Hermione for that matter. I've got some things up my sleeve yet to come though. So keep an eye out.

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it covers a lot.

* * *

 **The Quidditch World Cup Final - Monday 22nd August 1994**

They landed with thuds and groans of pain; Hermione however landed on top of someone. She looked up to see George watching her closely.

They stared into each others eyes and Hermione unknowingly inched closer and for a minute in that moment, George thought that Hermione was going to kiss him, he thought that he saw recognition in her eyes, that she knew who he really was, that she was ready to be his mate. But she shook her head and that small show of familiarity was gone.

George shook of his disappointment and smirked at her.

"Now Mione, I know I'm a good looking bloke, but if you wanted to snuggle, all you had to do was ask" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and she burst out laughing with her head buried in his chest. This in turn set him off because she was laughing, but also because it tickled him.

Fred landed next to Hermione and George and when he looked up to see them staring at each other barely breathing, he felt hopeful. Hopeful that Hermione finally recognised them for who they were. But that was shot when she shook her head and George made a joke.

Mr Weasley had watched the scene with Hermione and George and he had seen the look of hope on Fred's face, and he felt sadness for his son when it disappeared. He couldn't understand what his sons were going through. He loved his wife with everything he had, but she wasn't his mate like Hermione was to his sons.

Cedric had been watching and was now openly glaring at George. He wanted that to be him that Hermione was on top of and staring into his eyes. He walked over to them and pulled Hermione up off of George.

"Thanks Cedric" she said laughing as she unconsciously leaned against him slightly.

"Come on Georgie" she said putting her hand out and he grabbed it. She pulled him up, but unfortunately she slipped on the grass and fell backwards, resulting in George falling forwards and landing on top of her.

They groaned before laughing. "Now Georgie, if you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask" she spoke, feeding his words back to him and he laughed.

Cedric was livid, he roughly grabbed George and pulled him off Hermione, he went to pull her up but Fred got to her faster and pulled her up into a hug.

"Thanks Freddie" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking off.

Cedric scowled; she had kissed Fred and not him. They followed the others who were heading towards the front of the accommodations. There were thousands of tents, white, green and red. There were decorations for Ireland and Bulgaria covering the tents, people were flying on brooms and running around laughing and arguing.

They walked up to a man sat at a table and Mr Weasley struggled to figure out the muggle money.

"Would you like me to help you Pita?"

"No, no I got it"

"Dad, let her help you" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

He sighed and gave up. Hermione showed him the correct money and he gave it to the man, from whom they received strange looks. They then went to find their tent. They walked for a little while until Mr Weasley found the right one and everyone got in and chose their bunks. Hermione loved it. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and several bedrooms.

She found her room with Ginny and they put their things on their beds before looking around.

They went for a walk to get some water and met with Oliver and his parents, they stayed and talked for a while and left for the tent. The match was starting shortly and they wouldn't see the Woods until they returned from the World Cup.

Soon after they got back, Sirius, Percy, Charlie and Bill arrived and they settled into their rooms.

They had a visit from the Department Head of Magical Games and Sports. He had light blonde hair, blue eyes and had the build of a beater.

"You're Ludo Bagman" he raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Now you're the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Previously you were a beater for the English National Quidditch Team and before that the Wimbourne Wasps, who have said that you are the best beater they have ever had" she then went on to say his player statistics but stopped when she saw everyone looking at her surprised.

"She knows everything about quidditch, doesn't really like it, but she knows everything" George said proudly putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So I see" Bagman said amused.

"I like quidditch; I just don't like it when you're all playing. It's dangerous and I've lost count of the injuries you have all had over the last three years" she huffed.

"We are so playing quidditch when we get home" Charlie said and Hermione snorted at him.

"Not likely" she scoffed and they laughed at her.

Bagman tried to get everyone to place bets but Hermione was skeptical. She couldn't remember if she read somewhere that Bagman was in debt or if it was a rumour.

"We'll bet 37 galleons, 15 sickles, 3 knuts, that Ireland wins – but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand" Fred said as he and George emptied their pockets of all the money they had.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay 5 Galleons for that!" Bagman said looking at the wand and putting the money in his pockets before leaving.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling" Mr Weasley said in a warning.

"Don't worry, dad, we have got big plans for this money, we don't want it confiscated" Fred said.

"Because that makes me feel better" he mumbled as he walked off leaving Hermione chuckling.

"I'd be careful with Bagman if I were you" she told them in warning.

"What? Why?" George said.

"Just some rumours that's all. Just be careful" she said.

Not long after they were all sat in the living room and Percy was gushing over his boss Barty Crouch who had also paid a visit to their tent.

"He doesn't even know your name" George said.

Percy ignored him. "He can speak Troll you know?" Percy said with awe in his voice and they all smirked at him.

"Anyone can speak Troll, all you have to do is point and grunt" Fred said.

"You're just jealous you're not as accomplished as him"

"Oh shut up, Weatherby" Fred said and everyone burst out laughing. Hermione chuckled as she rubbed Percy's back comfortingly.

"Don't forget that he put Sirius in Azkaban without a trial" she said softly and Sirius growled from across the room and she rolled her eyes at him.

"It was a mistake" he muttered childishly, crossing his arms, with his lower lip stuck out.

"Spelling your name wrong is a mistake. Annoying the Giant Squid is a mistake. Mixing up flour and powdered monkswood is a mistake. But putting an innocent man in prison without a trial was not a mistake. It was sheer desperation, stupidity and breaking the law. I am not denying that he is hard working and for that he should be admired, but be careful around him okay?" she said softly and he nodded.

"Good because it's your birthday and you shouldn't be upset" with that said she kissed him on the cheek and got up walking to the kitchen.

"Where's she going?" Percy mumbled.

His question was answered when Hermione walked back into the room carrying a birthday cake with lit candles and she started singing with everyone joining in.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear WEATHERBY, happy birthday to you" he blew out his candles and the cake was cut. Hermione had baked a Victoria sponge cake with chocolate chips in the cake and raspberry jam and vanilla cream for the filling. She had used dream dropping to cover the top of the cake.

"I love your baking" Percy said and everyone agreed eagerly.

"Everyone finished eating?" they nodded. "Good because I think it's time to leave. The match is starting soon" she said running off to grab a jacket.

* * *

They all huddled together to not get lost in the crowd and made their way towards the stadium. They had been walking upstairs for what felt like hours when they finally only had a couple of flights left before they found their seats.

"Dad, how high are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know" Hermione heard a cold voice say before two laughs could be heard. She turned around to see Malfoy and his father.

"Father and I are sitting in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" Malfoy said smugly.

"Don't gloat Draco, there's no need, not with these people" Mr Malfoy spoke. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Malfoy's scolded and defeated expression and his attention snapped to her.

He looked at her, his eyes roaming her figure. "Hello and who might you be?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Was he trying to seduce her? She felt like throwing up.

"Malfoy"

"GRANGER!" he yelled shocked. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he continued to leer at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said to him and then she turned to her family. "What's he talking about? I haven't changed in any way" she said confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes; of course she didn't see how beautiful she was.

"You actually look decent" he said still eyeing her and her eyes bulged at his comment.

She turned to see Mr Malfoy staring at her in the same way his son was and it made her uncomfortable. Fred was stood behind her and she leaned back against him for support and he immediately, without thinking about it, wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. George instinctively moved closer. They both glared at the Malfoys. Mr Weasley was watching them from the corner of his eye.

"My son is correct Miss Granger, you do look rather decent for a muggleborn, if you ever get tired of hanging around with the riff raff let us know" Mr Malfoy said and she leaned further back into Fred who tightened his grip on her.

"I'm fine thank you Mr Malfoy; the Weasley's are my family"

"They could never buy you the things I could" Malfoy drawled with a half smirk on his face. She tried to keep the look of disgust off her face, but she was sure she failed.

"I'm fine thank you Malfoy. Even if I wasn't, I could easily buy myself whatever it was I required"

"Your parents are muggles" he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and I have two legs, the Weasley's are redheads and you're a moron"

George and Fred chuckled. _'Trust her to insult Malfoy in front of his father'_ they both thought proudly.

"What's your point? My parents may be muggles, but I come from a fairly wealthy family thank you"

"Really?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Really"

"How wealthy?"

"Enough for myself and future generations to come to live off and never have to work and still have money left over"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well in that case Miss Granger maybe you would be suitable to have around, disregarding your blood of course" Mr Malfoy said. "And given your beauty, maybe I could find more adult activities for you to do. I have some old friends that have of course heard of the great muggleborn witch Hermione Granger. I'm sure they would like to meet you" he said leering at her.

Hermione felt fear rush through her veins. Fred's gripped tightened on her, almost hurting her.

Several growls could be heard coming from Bill and Charlie, but the loudest and most frightening came from Sirius.

"They will meet her over my dead body" he ground out. Mr Malfoy looked up to see Sirius.

"My my, I guess the rumours are true, you really are no longer a fugitive"

"Yes, which means that I am free to hurt you if you so much as touch a hair on her head" he growled.

Mr Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you'll end up back in Azkaban. Not very smart are you?" he taunted him.

"Don't have to be, as long as my lawyer is, then I'm good"

"Pray tell, who your idiot lawyer is?" he mocked.

Sirius pointed to Hermione and he raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt a child could represent you" he scoffed and Hermione didn't bother hiding the fact that she was furiously glaring at him.

"She got me off my charges didn't she? I am no longer a fugitive thanks to her and she got me a lot of benefits without having to file a law suit against the Ministry. If she went up against the Minister and won, imagine what she could do to you in a trial" Sirius said smugly.

Mr Malfoy was about to retort but Ginny intervened. "The match is about to start, we should get to our seats" Ginny said and they nodded. Hermione was pushed in front of the others out of sight and they left, but not before Mr Malfoy threatened Harry, which did not make Hermione or Sirius happy.

* * *

They were stood leaning against the railings watching the Irish team fly around the pitch, Hermione cheered loudly along with everyone else and was laughing at the fireworks and dancing leprechauns.

Then the Bulgarian team came out and flew around the pitch. When the veelas came out, she rolled her eyes as all the boys stared and practically drooled, before smacking them on the back of their heads to shake them out of their daze.

"It's Viktor Krum" Ron said star struck and she rolled her eyes at him.

Before she knew it the quaffle had been thrown into the air and the game was underway.

Ireland scored the first three goals followed by Bulgaria scoring. After that things went downhill and two penalties were awarded to Ireland.

Bulgaria's seeker Viktor Krum was hit in the face with a well-aimed bludger from Ireland's beater.

The game continued and the race was on. Ireland's seeker spotted the snitch first but Victor Krum was faster and he caught the snitch. The final score was 170 - 160. Ireland won.

Everyone was screaming and cheering loudly. Hermione saw the twins high five and laugh; they had won the bet.

They returned to the tent amidst the celebrations of the Irish. The twins were running and dancing around singing badly out of tune and laughing loudly.

Ron was professing his love for Viktor Krum.

"He's more than an athlete, he's an artist" he said seriously and Hermione burst out laughing.

"I think you're in love Ron" Ginny said walking passed him.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do. When we're apart my heart beats solely for you" the twins and Harry sang. Hermione was laughing hysterically and Sirius wolf whistled.

They celebrated all night before going to bed.

* * *

Hermione was having that dream again, but she couldn't figure out what it meant, something was wrong. That much she could tell. So she wasn't surprised when she was woken from sleep by someone yelling and telling them they had to leave. She quickly threw on her leggings and boots, and grabbed her wand.

They were ushered out of the tent to see people running and screaming in terror. Things were burning and destroyed and there were people in black robes hurting people and firing spells not caring for their targets. They separated into smaller groups as those who were of age went to help and the others were told to meet at the port key. So Hermione, Harry and Ron ran through all the debris and weaved in and out of the crowd.

When Hermione turned around it wasn't as packed of terrified people as it was before but she had lost sight of Harry and Ron. She panicked and began heading for the woods with her wand in hand. When she was hit by a spell, she fell to the ground. Her shoulder was burning in pain and she hissed.

She turned around and saw a figure walking towards her wearing black robes and the hood pulled up. She shuffled backwards as they advanced on her.

The figure stopped in front of her.

"Well, you're a pretty mudblood aren't you?" a cold and unfamiliar voice said. "Maybe we could have some fun, before I kill you" he said as he pointed his wand at her and began to kneel down so that he could pin her down with his body. She tried to kick him away from her and he slapped her across the face leaving a red welt and a cut on her cheek.

Hermione let her instincts take over and quickly pointed her wand at the threatening figure. "Stupefy, Somno Leporem" she said and the figure dropped to the ground. She sighed in relief and stood.

"I knew something was going to happen" she said to herself before running towards the woods again.

She faltered when she heard someone yelling.

"GET HIM!" she turned to see three figures in black hooded robes chasing a boy who was throwing curses over his shoulder. But he was hit and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

She turned towards the woods and then without thinking she turned around and ran towards the four figures.

"HEY!" she yelled and they turned to her and pointed their wands and started firing spells.

"Protego Totalum" she said clearly and a large powerful shield covered her. The spells bounced off and rebounded hitting the three figures. She quickly made her way over to the boy.

"Okay, up you get, we gotta go" she said as she helped to pull him up, she rested his weight against her and headed in the opposite direction quickly.

"I'm so getting in trouble for that" she said out loud.

She was pretty sure they were following her; her suspicions were confirmed when a red light whizzed past her ear.

"Oh that was a close one" she said to the boy and then a green one whizzed past her ear. She froze. "That better not have been what I think it was" she said.

A purple one whizzed past her ear "They're not very good are they? I mean we're stood still and they still miss" she said to the boy who looked at her like she was crazy. Another green light passed her ear. "That's it, I've had enough of these idiots" she said angrily and turned around, the boy copied her movements to see what was happening.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had lifted her hands and pushed forward sending the three figures flying backwards. "That should slow them down, let's go" she said and dragged the boy forward, who was staring at her stunned. She had just done wandless and non-verbal magic without any effort.

She looked behind her to see seven figures chasing her this time and she pushed the boy into a cave, she lit her wand and walked to the back. The boy slid down the wall until he was sat down, he was groaning in pain. She walked over to him and knelt down. She noticed that he was covering his shoulder with his hand. She picked it up and went to move it but he groaned.

"I can help you if you let me" she said. He looked into her eyes and saw only kindness and worry for him? So he relented. She moved his hand out of the way and lifted her wand higher to see the wound.

He had a large cut the length of Hermione's hand on his shoulder and it looked painful.

"Okay, we can do this" she said to herself. "Can you give me some light please?" she asked as the boy. He nodded and weakly lifted his wand and said a spell she didn't recognise, but she did recognise the language he spoke in. He was Bulgarian. She cancelled the light on her wand and took his from his hand and lifted it to the wound. She pointed her wand at the wound and said. "Tergeo" which cleaned the wound and then finally she said. "Vulnera Sanetur" which healed the wound.

"Right that's done" she said handing his wand back to him with a smile.

She could feel something unsettling inside her. She remembered her family and she felt worry and panic set in. She hadn't seen the Woods since before the match and she hadn't seen everyone else since they left the tent. She remembered; Harry, Fred, George and Oliver. She could feel the urge within her to leave the boy next to her and go and find them so she could protect them, but she did her best to push down those instincts and feelings. She turned to the boy.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked and he pointed to his stomach and ankle. He had a large cut on his stomach and she healed that before moving onto his ankle.

"It's broken, this is going to hurt" she said to him softly and he nodded. She pointed her wand at his ankle. "Episkey" she said and the bone snapped back into place and healed, but it would be sore for a few days. They boy groaned loudly and she flinched when she heard people stop outside of the cave.

All of a sudden a purple spell came flying into the cave, Hermione pointed her wand.

"Protego Totalum" a large shield was conjured and protected them both from the continuous fire of spells aimed at them.

The boy's eyes widened slightly. _'Who is this girl?'_ he thought.

She huffed "I've had enough of this" she dropped the shield and ran out of the cave, the boy following behind her.

There were seven hooded figures pointing their wands at them.

"Maybe we should teach this mudblood not to point her wand at her superiors" one figure said.

The boy flinched at the name. _'So she's a muggleborn'_ the boy thought.

"She does look pure, maybe we should taint her" another said.

"She is rather pretty for a mudblood" another figure said.

"I suggest you lower your wands before you get hurt" she said calmly.

They laughed at her. "And what are you, a mudblood going to do?" another figure asked.

She raised her eyebrow and flicked her wand at the figure. "Batius Bogium" she said and the figure ran around screaming being chased. The other figures looked at the person running around not knowing what to do or say. The boy stood next to her found it rather amusing but he kept his laughter in control, he didn't want to make things worse. Hermione took her chance and cast several spells on the distracted figures.

"Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Flipendo, Incendio, Immobulus, Expelliarmus" she said quickly sending a different spell to each figure. A couple of the figures had sent spells her way in defence and some of them had hit her, but she didn't register the pain or even notice she was injured. She had three stunned, one stamping out the flames on his robes, one getting up from the ground, one with the Bat Bogey hex still running around and one without a wand.

She quickly stunned the other three and disarmed the one running around with the Bat Bogey hex on him before stunning him.

She then walked over to each stunned figure and cast her sleeping spell on each one of them, guaranteeing them being out for at least eight hours."Somno Leporem" she said before she disarmed them all. She had eight wands in her hands including her own.

The boy stood there frozen, he hadn't even gotten one shot off; this girl had just successfully fended of seven attackers by herself and protected him. He stared at her open mouthed when she turned around sighing in relief and a small smile on her face.

"You okay?" she asked kindly and he nodded. Hermione was covered in blood and mud, her hair was messy and clothes had tears in them. The boy noticed how pretty she was even in the state she was in; her beauty seemed to shine through all the dirt and grime. And he continued to nod dumbly.

"I'm so getting in trouble for this, hope I don't expelled" she said sadly.

"Vhy vould you be expelled?" he asked in his deep Bulgarian voice.

"Underage magic" she said shrugging.

"You don't duel like you are underage" he said and she smiled at him.

"Had a lot of practice trying to keep my best friend alive in school, he's always getting into trouble" she said chuckling. "Well Charlie, you're about to see my patronus" she muttered to herself.

She turned around and pointed her wand in the air.

"Expecto Patronum" she said a large majestic lion shot from her wand and stood in front of her. "Go and get the others please" she said to him and ran her fingers through his mane, the lion nuzzled her hand before running off.

She turned back to the stunned boy.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"You can cast a patronus?"

"Yeah"

"How old are you?"

"With the time turner almost sixteen"

"Time turner?" he asked almost chocking. _'What was she doing with a time turner?'_ he thought.

"I had too many classes last year" he stared at her; the more she talked, the more fascinated he became. She didn't even seem to recognise him, and that's never happened before. That pleased him.

"You used a spell I've never heard before"

"Somno Leporem?" he nodded. "I created it last year"

"You created a spell at your age?" he said amazed.

"Several actually and before you ask why I did it, it was because I was bored" she said.

He was about to say something when they heard several people heading their way. Hermione pointed her wand but dropped it once she heard the voices.

"MIONE!" it was Charlie and Bill.

They ran towards her, Charlie reached her first he scooped her up into a tight hug and sighed in relief, before handing her over to Bill who did the same and they put her back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"What happened?" Bill said.

"First, how is everyone?" she said and they chuckled, she always put others before herself.

"Everyone is fine, no injuries and they made it back to the Burrow. Sirius and dad are on their way" Bill said and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Am I going to get expelled?" she whispered.

"No, we won't let that happen. Any wand magic you did was in self defence, besides the Ministry doesn't want to mess with you" he said.

"Now what happened to you? How did you get these injuries? What happened to your face?" Bill said noticing the mark and cut from her first attacker. She was covered in both her own blood and the boy's. She had cuts on her stomach and knees, a burn on her shoulder and she had a deep gash on her arm. She was about to explain when several people apparated in front of them.

"Hermione!"

"Pita" she said and she hugged him gratefully.

"Padfoot" she said quietly and she was released from the hug with Mr Weasley.

"You gave us a scare there Kitten. You we're the only one who didn't make it to the Burrow, everyone is in a right state" he said softly hugging her tightly.

"Miss Granger, you did magic - underage magic, there are consequences for that" she looked up to see Barty Crouch, she glared at him.

"Maybe you should let me explain what happened before you expel me from Hogwarts" she said.

"That is acceptable Miss Granger" the Minister said.

Everyone listened tentatively.

"Well Harry, Ron and I were running to the port key and we were separated. I was running into the woods when someone hit me with a spell. I fell to the floor and he kneeled down before me, he said things…" she said trailing off.

"What did he say?" Bill asked softly and Sirius hugged her into his side and Charlie took her hand and squeezed encouragingly which she was grateful for.

"He said and I quote 'well, you're a pretty mudblood aren't you?" her family flinched at the name. "'Maybe we could have some fun, before I kill you' then he pushed me further down and slapped me across the face" Sirius growled at her words and hugged her tighter and her present family members stiffened.

"I stunned him and used my sleeping charm, he's over there in that direction" she said pointing and they turned to look. "He should be out for another seven hours or so" she said and the Ministry workers looked at her shocked. Reddings the Deputy Head auror was there leering at her and listening to her story, he was fascinated.

"Then what happened?" Mr Weasley asked in a kind voice.

"Then as I was about to run when I heard someone yelling, I turned around to see three figures chasing this boy" she turned to him as did the others, they didn't even realise he was there. When they looked at him, they recognised him instantly; of course Hermione hadn't and still didn't seem to know who he was.

"He was hit with a spell and fell down, I ran to help him, I cast a shield, the spells rebounded and hit the figures and I helped him up and headed this way. As we were running, spells were flying at us, I saw a few green ones whizz past my face a few times" she said hoping they understand what they meant and they did given the angry looking faces of her family.

"So, I stopped and turned around I did that thing I do with my hands. You know Pettigrew?" she said looking at Sirius and he nodded, understanding her, he looked at Arthur, Bill and Charlie and they nodded in understanding. "Then we hid in that cave over there" she pointed to the cave. "I did my best to heal his injuries, but then they found us. So I cast a shield and ran out of the cave to see seven figures pointing their wands at me"

"They threatened me and..."

"What did they say?" Sirius said not happy with everything he had already heard.

"They said 'maybe we should teach this mudblood not to point her wand at her superiors'. Another said that I was pretty for a mudblood. Then another one said 'she does look pure, maybe we should taint her'" Sirius and Charlie growled.

"Please continue Miss Granger" the Minister said.

"I told them to lower their wands and they laughed at me, one of them asked what I was going to do so I cast the Bat Bogey hex on him" she said and Sirius, Charlie and Bill burst out laughing, whilst Mr Weasley chuckled.

"That's our little sister" Charlie said proudly and she smiled a small smile.

"So when the others were distracted by that idiot, I quickly shot off seven spells, I stunned three, disarmed one, set one of their robes on fire and one was getting up off the floor. I was hit by several spells" she said and they looked to see the cuts on her stomach, knees and arm through her torn clothing. "I quickly stunned three of them before moving onto the one I hit with the Bat Bogey hex, and then I used my sleeping charm on them all and disarmed them. Here you go"

She stepped forward handing over seven wands to the Minister who smiled at her.

"Is everything Miss Granger has told us since meeting you true?" he asked the boy. And he nodded in confirmation.

He was amazed by this young woman and the way she reacted. The men around her must have been her family by the way she acted, but they didn't look like her. Then he noticed the man with dark hair stood next to her. Sirius Black. He had of course read in the newspaper that Sirius Black was innocent after all those years of incarceration. And he definitely believed it with the way he was comforting and protecting the young women that had saved his life countless times in the last hour or so.

"Is that all Miss Granger?"

"Then I sent my patronus to get my family"

"Your patronus?" Reddings the auror asked.

"May we see Miss Granger?" the Minister asked.

"Will I get expelled?" she whispered.

"No, Miss Granger you will not, by the looks of things you have subdued and captured more criminals than the aurors. We cannot punish you for not only defending yourself and another, but also for doing our job for us" he said kindly and she nodded.

She pointed her wand in the air. "Expecto Patronum"

The large regal lion stood in front of her and she scratched his head, she felt more at ease with him there.

"Merlin!" several people exclaimed.

"It's even more wicked seeing it in person" Charlie said and he went to touch the lion. It quickly turned around and nuzzled into his out stretched hand and he laughed.

"He trusts you" Hermione said smiling.

"Miss Granger, you have to understand the consequences" Crouch said. The lion turned to towards him and growled at him, Crouch paled a little and Sirius smirked.

"Now you he doesn't trust. Mr Crouch I don't think you understand the consequences. If I hadn't of used magic not only would I have been raped and murdered, that boy there would likely have been murdered too" she said gravely, whilst pointing at said boy.

"And don't even lecture me because I know for a fact Pettigrew escaped after I warned you and showed you he was an animagus and you still let a dangerous murderer get free. It took me and Sirius a year to capture him. It took you barely an hour to lose him. Are you even looking for him? Don't worry Mr Crouch I will just have to do your job for you and catch the lunatic myself. Again!" she said and Charlie and Bill high fived and Sirius laughed.

"And are you aware that these idiots" she said waving her hands around "are followers of good old Lord Moldyshorts? In other words they are Death Eaters?"

The boy raised his eyebrows in shock; she had just deliberately and fearlessly mocked You Know Who in public.

"That's one hell of an accusation Miss Granger" Reddings said.

"It's not an accusation if it is true" she said glaring at him.

"And where's you proof?"

"There" she said pointing behind him. They all turned to see a large mark in the in the air. A skull and snake glowing green. The dark mark.

"We better go, have a save trip home Miss Granger" the Minister said.

"Thank you sir"

"How long until that spell of yours wears off?"

"About seven hours now"

"That spell could come in handy"

"Well maybe I'll teach it to the Magical Law Department Minister"

"That would be appreciated"

With that they left. They were about to go home when Hermione remembered the boy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"How are you getting..." she was cut off by several people running towards them, but she wasn't worried, she could tell by the boy's reaction that he knew them.

"Never mind, well we better get going" she said and they walked away from the boy so they could apparate.

"Vait, vhat's your name?"

"Granger, do me a favour and get those injuries looked at" she shouted before they apparated out of sight.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

They landed with a thud in the garden of the Burrow. They slowly walked towards the house. When the door was lurched open and Mrs Weasley waddled out. Hermione disentangled herself from Sirius and ran towards Mrs Weasley.

They hugged fiercely and Hermione let out a breath. "Oh my dear child" she whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay Maji"

Mrs Weasley pulled away and looked her up and down. She could see Hermione covered in blood and injuries, dirt and her clothing was ripped. She could see bruises starting to form and the hand mark on her face.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Inside" she said and Mrs Weasley nodded. Before she even reached the front door the twins ran out.

"MIONE!" they yelled distressed. They hadn't stopped worrying since they returned to the Burrow and everyone was back except Hermione. Even the Woods were sat in the living room. They had spent the last hour or so pacing, making everyone nervous.

They ran to her and hugged her tightly between them. Suddenly the events of what had just happened hit her and she burst into tears sobbing loudly and they held her tighter. Harry and Oliver came running out; she was passed to Harry who hugged her before being passed to Oliver. He hugged her tightly to his chest and picked her up carrying her into the house.

"What happened?" several people asked seeing Hermione in the state she was in.

She didn't answer them but hugged them all and sent Ginny and Ron off to bed with them complaining.

A silencing spell was placed around the living room and instead of Hermione explaining what happened again, Bill removed her memories, cast the projection spell and they watched everything that happened.

By the time they were finished watching them she was sobbing into Oliver's chest and curled up in his lap. They all watched her sadly. Harry went to bed furious after what he had just seen.

"I said something bad was going to happen" she said once her sobs died down. She pulled her face away from Oliver's chest and looked at everyone with puffy and red rimmed eyes.

"What?"

"I knew something was going to happen. I told Maji this morning that I knew something was going to happen. My dream it came true" she said.

"What dream?" Mr Wood asked interested.

"Ever since the beginning of the summer I've been having trouble sleeping, at first I would just toss and turn and then wake up sweating and finding it difficult to breathe"

The twins and Oliver shared looks of horror, she had been suffering and they hadn't noticed.

"At first I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about, but then after a couple of weeks I started to remember bits and pieces"

"Like what?" Mr Weasley asked anxious.

"We were all celebrating and laughing, we were happy. And then it changed. It was dark and I was being chased, I was hit by a spell and I fell to the ground and then this dark figure was walking towards me and it stood over me. That's what happened back there. My dream came true" she said looking at everyone in the room which was Mr and Mrs Wood, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Oliver and the twins.

"Something's happening to me. There's that whole situation with the sorting hat in my first year. I can do spells no one else can. I can create spells within an hour. I saw Sirius's past just by touching him. I threw Pettigrew across a room. I put up a shield like I've never seen before to protect Sirius, Ron and I. Then there was that whole Pettigrew escaping earthquake situation. I'm starting to get the hang and control of wandless and non-verbal magic very easily. Today I accidentally threw Cedric Diggory fifteen feet across the woods just because he jumped from a tree and landed behind me, startling me"

Fred and George laughed. "That was hilarious" they said and Mr Weasley glared at them.

"Seriously?" Oliver asked amused.

"Yes, I apologised profusely but he just shook it off. Mr Diggory thought it was hilarious and just kept teasing Cedric about it. Anyway people seem to stare at me more, Malfoy Jr and Snr hit on me and made rather lewd suggestions which made me feel ill"

"Malfoy hit on ya?" Oliver said angrily.

"Yes and his father, it was disgusting, made my skin crawl"

"What did he say?" he ground out.

"He made suggestions"

"Like what?" his teeth were clenched.

"That If I wanted to I could be around them because I'm wealthy and pretty disregarding my blood. They said that if I get bored Mr Malfoy had some friends that wanted to meet me and they could find some adult activities for me to do" she said crying.

"WHAT" Mrs Weasley and the three Woods shrieked in distress and disgust.

"They are getting nowhere near ya" Oliver said as he pulled her into his chest.

"It doesn't matter. Now where was I? Umm. I used wandless and non-verbal magic to throw three men at the same time away from me and that boy I saved, without any effort. It's become really easy for me to do. And apparently I can sense when things are going to happen and I'm having premonitions. What's happening to me? Please just tell me. You must know" she said.

She looked at everyone. The twins and Oliver had hopeful looks on their faces as they begged everyone in the room with their eyes to finally tell Hermione the truth. But they subtly shook their heads and they glared at them to the amusement of Bill and Charlie.

"I'm starting to scare myself. What if I'm dangerous to be around? What if I hurt any of you? I've already lost two sets of parents; I don't want to lose another two sets. I've lost my family twice, I can't do it again. I don't have it in me" she said sobbing.

The twins and Oliver shuffled closer together so they could comfort her. They were all touching her in some way. Everyone felt heartbroken looking at Hermione. But they couldn't tell her, not yet.

"What if I accidentally lose control of my magic in school, when a Slytherin pisses me off and I accidentally throw them across the room into a wall? What if I accidentally set someone on fire? I'm dangerous. Please I'm scared. What's happening to me?" she wept.

"We don't know" Mrs Weasley said and it broke her heart to lie to Hermione. "But we will do some research" she said.

Sirius knelt down in front of Hermione.

"Kitten" he said softly and she hesitantly looked at him tears falling. He smiled at her. "You're not dangerous; you're the kindest, gentlest and most caring person I have ever met. You took care of me, a convicted murderer"

"You were innocent" she pointed out.

"You took care of Moony"

"Not his fault he's a werewolf, he shouldn't have to suffer more than he has to"

"You take care of Harry"

"I love him" she said simply and he smiled.

"My point is, you could never hurt anyone"

"Did you not see what I did to those people?"

He chuckled at her. "Course I did and I'm very proud. And by the way Kitten, loved the dressing down you gave Crouch" he said and she giggled.

"I will help you learn to control your magic. Actually you have a pretty good handle on that, so instead I will help you to control your emotions. That's the only time when your magic flares up; when you're scared or angry. You learn to control that and you won't hurt anyone"

"But only powerful witches and wizard can do wandless magic. I mean it's easy to do certain spells wandlessly but the spells I've done have been accidental and non-verbal. I've read books Padfoot, it's not normal"

"You are a powerful witch, you're powers are just growing" he said reassuringly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always Kitten" he said smiling at her.

"Am I a muggleborn?"

"What?" Mrs Weasley asked panicked.

"Am I a muggleborn?" she repeated. She missed the anxious and startled looks everyone was sharing because she was looking at Sirius.

"Why would you think you weren't?"

"Well I know that magical ability, potential and power have nothing to do with blood lines, but in the books I've read in the Hogwarts library for a muggleborn to have the magical ability I seem to have is unheard of. It's never happened before in the history of magic. Plus my parents died when I was little so they could've known about the magical world and been magical beings themselves. No one knows" she said.

"Whatever is happening to you we will figure it out" Sirius said to her.

"Promise me! I'm really scared" she whispered to him.

"I promise" he said. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly when she pulled back she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room to go and shower before changing for bed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Fred yelled.

"Calm down George" Mrs Weasley spoke.

"I'M FRED, I DON'T HAVE A FRECKLE" he yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?" George bellowed.

"WE LIED TA HER!" Oliver shouted.

"EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH" Mrs Wood shrieked and the room went silent.

"We didn't tell her because it's not the right time" Mrs Weasley.

"You don't get to decide that mum" George said. "She's terrified of what's happening to her, we lied to her. We've never lied to her before" he said distressed.

"It's not the right time, she's not old enough" Mrs Weasley said again.

"She's almost sixteen, almost of age. She is halfway through with completing the transformation and power gaining process. She's almost ready" Fred said.

"No she's not!" Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Mum you're not listening to us. Today when we port keyed to the cup final, Hermione landed on top of me. And when I looked into her eyes I saw something there. I saw recognition. It was like she knew who I was, who I was to her. She was going to kiss me before she broke out of it" George said sadly.

"Is that true?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" Mr Weasley and Fred said in unison. They looked at them.

"I saw the look on Hermione and the twins' faces when that happened"

"And when both Malfoys were hitting on her, she leaned back into me, almost like she was asking for protection. I could feel the tension but as soon as she was touching me all that tension melted away" Fred said.

"Really?" Oliver asked hopeful and they nodded.

"So she may not be ready now, but she will be very soon. With the way she's coming into her heritage, the way she treats us and the way she's asking questions. She asked if she was a muggleborn for Merlin's sake" George said.

They looked at each other.

"Soon" the three said with big goofy grins on their faces which caused Sirius, Bill and Charlie to burst out laughing.

They left the room and went upstairs to the twin's room and like they expected, Hermione had pushed the beds together and was lying in the middle of it. They walked over to the bed and climbed in surrounding her. Oliver took his wand and healed Hermione's injuries for her. She kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth and his breath hitched.

When she pulled away from him she smiled and looked deep into his eyes, almost like she was staring into his soul. Oliver stared right back and he noticed it too, what George was talking about. He could see recognition in her eyes and he smiled widely, but before he could do anything, it was gone and she laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Oliver looked at the twins.

"I saw it, in her eyes" he said in disbelief. George smiled.

"Twice in one day, looks like it's happening a lot quicker than we originally thought it would. Your turn next Freddie" George said and Fred smiled. He couldn't wait to see that look in her eyes; he was now the only one who hadn't seen it.

"Soon she'll understand" Fred said and they smiled before lying down and falling asleep content.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Control and Returning to Hogwarts**

* * *

AN: Joe63129 - This chapter is dedicated to you.

SereniteRose – Yes, Dumbledore and the Professors have been made aware of what is happening to Hermione. Snape and McGonagall are trying to keep him out of it though and have settled for watching. There will be some Hermione and Viktor interaction.

Sorry if the translations are not completely accurate, I used Google Translator.

Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!

* * *

 **The Burrow - Tuesday 23rd August 1994**

Since Hermione had woken up, Ron and Ginny had asked many questions about what had happened to her the night before and she hadn't answered a single one of their questions. Harry had yet to speak to her; he had barricaded himself inside his and Ron's room and wouldn't leave.

So after breakfast Hermione and Sirius went into the garden. They were sat by an old oak tree by the lake. Mrs Weasley had forbidden anyone from going within twenty feet of them as Sirius was going to try and help Hermione control her emotions and therefore her magic.

They sat on the floor with their legs folded under them, facing each other.

"Padfoot, I'm scared" she said quietly.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of" he said to her softly.

"I could hurt you" she whispered.

"If you end up throwing me across the garden and into the lake it will be a soft landing. Besides it will be like a new water slide design. Could be the first in the wizarding world" he said chuckling and she smiled slightly at him. "So are you ready?"

"No"

"Good let's do this then" she glared at him and he chuckled.

"I want you to take several deep breaths, to calm yourself down. Five in through the nose and five out through the mouth"

Hermione sat up straight and did what he told her to do.

"Okay, so what we need to do now is identify what makes you angry. That way we know what you should try to avoid. If it's impossible to avoid, you will be prepared and be able to control your reaction. So what makes you angry?"

"Malfoy, Pettigrew, the Dursleys, bullies, people who make comments or threaten Harry, you, Remus, the Weasleys and the Woods and Voldie and his sheep - also known as Death Eaters" he chuckled at this.

"You never fail to find some way to knock him and his followers down and amuse others to know end with the way you do it" he said proudly. "So is that all that makes you angry? Those particular people nothing else?"

"Well I don't know what makes me angry until I'm angry"

"Fair point. Okay, so first of all, we will focus on those things. So I want you to think about Malfoy first since he's likely to be your biggest problem whilst at school. I just want you to think about everything he has done to make you angry or upset you"

She looked at him terrified. "I don't want to. I might hurt you"

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You ended up in prison for twelve years and then on the run for one year"

"Yes well, when I can't take care of myself, I have you to do if for me" he said and she gave a small smile. "Just do it okay, you'll be surprised at what you are capable of"

"Okay, but will you move out of the way just in case?" she asked.

He reluctantly moved so that he sat beside her. "Okay now think of Malfoy and what a tosser he is"

"Well there's a challenge" she snorted and he laughed.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She allowed memories of Malfoy to run through her mind. The first time he said mean comments to her and about her family, when he left Harry alone in the Forbidden Forest, the first time he called her a mudblood, making fun of Harry during the dementor attacks, he was responsible for the almost execution of Buckbeak and Hagrid's depression, spreading rumours about Lupin being a werewolf, the bad treatment of her family and his behaviour at the world cup.

As the memories resurfaced she could feel the anger burning within her. It was getting difficult to stop thinking and control it; so she just let it out.

She pushed out her hands and immediately felt the anger leave her body; she felt happier and lighter.

When she opened her eyes it was to see the large oak tree in front of her in a blazing fire. Her mouth dropped open and she looked to see Sirius equally shocked.

"Did I do that?" she whispered frightened, he couldn't speak so he just nodded. "Don't you think you should put it out?" she whispered staring at the burning tree and he nodded.

He pulled his wand and pointed it at the tree. "Aquamenti" he said and water burst from the tip of the wand and put out the fire. Sirius dropped his hand and stared at Hermione.

"Good job I moved" he said chuckling and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"What if I hadn't told you to move? That could've been you I set on fire. You could've been hurt. I told you I'm dangerous" she said hysterical.

"I doubt it; you knew I wasn't there so you had no reservations. I imagine if I had been sat there, you would've just ended up throwing me back into the tree rather than setting it on fire"

Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood had been watching Hermione and Sirius from the porch of the Burrow, the others where off playing quidditch on the opposite side of the Burrow's ground.

They were a distance away so they couldn't hear what they were saying and they couldn't see the looks on their faces but they did see Sirius move to sit beside Hermione.

"Why do you reckon he moved?" Mr Weasley asked the others.

"Well she tends ta throw people across the room when she's angry" Mr Wood said. "Hermione is probably worried that she will hurt Sirius so she asked him ta move out of potential harm's way"

They nodded in agreement and continued to watch Hermione. They all got the shock of their lives when they saw a small flicker that was conjured in front of Hermione. It continued to grow until it was the size of a dog. Even from the distance they were at, they could see the unbelievable size and they could easily tell that it was a fire ball.

They looked at each other stunned before quickly turning their attention on Hermione. Just as they did, Hermione thrust her hands forwards and the fire ball lunged forward and crashed into the oak tree, immediately sending it up into flames.

"Merlin!" they all said and gasped.

"She definitely needs these lessons" Mrs Wood muttered. "It's incredible how powerful she is; she still has over a year before she comes in ta her full powers. If she can do that now imagine what she can do when she turns seventeen"

"She seems to be able to control her magic, just not the emotion behind it" Mr Weasley mused.

"You call that having control Arthur?" Mrs Weasley raged.

He paled and quickly explained his reasoning. "Yes Molly, I do. She did that effortlessly and she aimed for the tree. If she didn't have some control then that fire ball wouldn't have hit the tree, it would've went in a different direction and possibly hit someone or something else. She made sure that she aimed for the tree because it would not put any one in harm's way"

Molly looked thoughtful.

"And if ya think about it Molly, Hermione hasn't ever hurt anyone when she had those magical outbursts. She has accidentally thrown people across a room, levitated things and she has caused small indoor earthquakes. But no one was ever hurt. She made sure of that" Mrs Wood interjected.

Molly finally nodded in agreement. "Okay, so she can control her magic, without realising she is doing it. What she can't control is her emotional outbursts" she said thoughtfully and they agreed with her, before turning back towards the now smoking tree that Sirius had extinguished.

"We're going to do it again, but this time you're going to try and control your anger"

"I don't want to. You saw what I just did" she said slightly hysterical gesturing to the tree.

"You have control of your magic, not your emotions. When you had these emotional outbursts you never hurt anyone okay. When you conjured that fire ball albeit unconsciously you kept it in place, it didn't move once and you kept it away from me. When you released your anger the fire ball stayed away from me and anyone else it may hurt and went for the safest target; the tree"

She hesitantly nodded. He of course was right, she hadn't actually hurt anyone. If anything it was effortless to do and she had used it to save her and someone else's life. That made her feel better but she was still apprehensive.

"So do it again, but this time when you begin to feel the anger building, I want you to head it off, suppress it"

"How do I do that?"

"You think of things that you love, think of people you love, of things that make you happy and that make you laugh"

"Okay"

This time she thought of Pettigrew and all the pain he had caused. He was a murderer; he killed fourteen innocent people including Harry's parents and Sirius and Lupin's best friend, brother even. He had tried to manipulate Harry back in the Shrieking Shack. He had allowed Sirius to rot in jail for twelve years. He had lived with the Weasley's for years and used them to benefit himself. He had escaped his punishment for the crimes he had committed for the second time.

Her anger was building and before something happened she quickly considered Sirius' words. She thought of everyone she loved. She thought of her family. She thought about how happy Harry would be now that he was with his true family and people who cared for him. She thought about the twins and how happy they were when they were pranking and making products for the joke shop they wanted to have in the future. She thought of how happy Oliver would be when he got the position at Puddlemere United - and he would get it, of that Hermione was certain. She then thought of things that made her happy. She was happy to be with her family, to be with the twins, Oliver and Harry.

She felt the anger leave her and she breathed a sigh of relief. When she opened her eyes, it was to see Sirius smiling proudly at her.

"You did it! You did it!" he exclaimed as she laughed at him.

The others watching from the porch also smiled. At first they had been worried that it hadn't worked.

They observed similar reactions to Hermione's previous attempt. At first the fire ball was conjured and began to considerably grow in size. And just when they thought the tree was going to get the brunt of Hermione's anger once more, the fire ball began to decrease in size before it disappeared leaving only a small puff of smoke as evidence that it had been there.

They smiled. "She can do this" Mrs Weasley said without any doubt or argument from the others.

Hermione and Sirius continued throughout the day to practice and master controlling her emotions and magic. They took a break when Mrs Weasley sent out some sandwiches for lunch but they continued after they finished eating. By the end of the day Hermione had perfected it and for that she was grateful; it meant that she wouldn't have any more outbursts and people were less likely to get hurt.

She practically skipped in to the kitchen for dinner with the others chuckling at her.

"Evening dear" Mrs Weasley said.

"Evening Maji, Pita, everyone" she sang before taking her seat at the table.

"So how was your day?" she asked Hermione as the food was being passed around and served on to plates.

"I set a tree on fire, levitated a boulder, knocked Padfoot on his backside and learned to control my magic and emotions" she said happily and they chuckled at her. "I shouldn't have any more outbursts, but if I do and I'm not able to control it, you should run because it means you're in trouble"

* * *

"Okay, if you hear any loud noises like banging and screaming don't worry it's just me kicking the door down and then kicking Harry's backside" she said and they laughed at her.

Hermione grabbed a plate of food and walked up the stairs to where Harry had barricaded himself in his room.

She knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Harry let me in"

"NO!"

"Harry I'm going to give you one last chance to open this door or I will; and I can't guarantee you won't get injured"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Did you just say dare? Now Harry, you know me and I never refuse a dare" she said with a smirk on her face.

She could hear some shuffling coming from inside the room and then the door opened. She walked in and Harry shut and locked the door behind her. They sat down on the bed with Harry refusing to look at her.

"Look at me"

"No"

"Don't make me Bat Bogey you. Even if I get in trouble with the Ministry it will be worth it" she said and he gave her a small smile and reluctantly looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"You were put in that situation because of me. You got hurt because of me" Hermione huffed, picked up a pillow and hit Harry with it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot. You honestly think those things happened to me last night because of you?"

"Yes, because I'm Harry Potter and you are my best friend" She huffed and hit him with the pillow again. "Ow, what was _that_ for?"

"Not everything is about you, you know?" she joked and he chuckled. Then she got serious. "You're wrong. I was not targeted because of you. I was targeted because I'm a muggleborn. The attackers never once mentioned your name. They never once mentioned my name. They only made slurs about my blood. I don't even think they knew who I was. They weren't there because of you, they were there because they had a large amount of people who they could use as victims and they knew that. They wanted to cause damage, terror and panic and they did. It had nothing to do with you" she said glaring at him before she pushed the plate of food in front of him. "Now eat, you haven't had breakfast or lunch"

"I don't want to" he said childishly, but the glare she gave him silenced any protests and he slowly began eating.

"So Sirius helped me today with my magic"

"How did it go?"

"Well I knocked him on his arse, set a tree on fire, levitated a boulder and learned how to control my magic and emotions"

"All in all a good day" he said smiling. "Even if you did knock Sirius on his arse"

She laughed. "Yeah he wasn't happy about that, he said if I did it again he would Flipendo me into the lake" she said and they both chuckled.

"So your dream, it came true" Harry said after he finished eating his dinner.

"Yeah I guess it did"

She looked up to see a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well your dream came true, what if mine does to?"

"What happens in your dream?"

He sighed and reluctantly told her. "Well there's this old man and he hears a noise, so he follows it to another building and up the stairs until he reaches this room. He can only see inside of it slightly because the door isn't fully open. Pettigrew is there stood in a corner, whilst another man is kneeling before a chair with someone sat in it, but I can't see who it is. They are talking about a plan, they want something. They want me, but before I can learn more the old man is spotted and then it goes black. That's when I wake up with my scar hurting"

"Well the way you have described it, it sounds like something that has happened in the past and not something that will happen"

"But what if it does happen?"

"Then we will deal with it, I'm not letting anything near you. Over their dead body"

He looked at her confused. "Don't you mean 'over _my_ dead body?'"

She grinned at him. "Nope, said it right the first time" he laughed at her pleased expression.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 31st August 1994**

"MIONE! MIONE!" Oliver came running into the kitchen where everyone was sitting down readying to eat lunch.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I'M PUDDLEMERE'S NEWEST RESERVE KEEPER!"

Hermione screamed in excitement got up from her seat, and jumped into Oliver's arms, he spun her around as they hugged tightly and laughed.

Everyone was cheering, clapping and congratulating Oliver. When they released from the hug they were grinning like idiots and laughing. Oliver was passed around the group. Mr and Mrs Wood came into the kitchen. And they started laughing.

"So I see he's told ya then" Mr Wood chuckled.

"Told wouldn't be the word I'd use, more like yelled" Hermione said and they laughed.

They eventually sat down and ate lunch.

"So Oliver, when do you start dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"One week after everyone returns ta school" he said grinning and they couldn't help but laugh at him. He then looked at Hermione. "Okay ya can say it" he said to her.

"Say what?" she asked confused.

"I told ya so"

Hermione looked at him seriously. "Ollie I would never say that to you"

He looked at her. "Ya wouldn't?"

"No I wouldn't. Instead I would say you were wrong and I was right"

They all laughed at her and Oliver shook his head in amusement.

Later that evening Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood organised a small celebratory party for Oliver.

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express - Thursday 1st September 1994**

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and hugging each other. Ginny, Harry and Ron had already left to find their friends on the train.

"It's weird" Hermione said hugging Oliver, who hugged her tightly.

"What is?"

"Going back to school without you" she said sadly and Oliver smiled. She was going to miss him and that thought made him happy.

"Well ya will see me often, I'm helping Dumbledore with something so I will be visiting the castle a lot" he told her. It was a lie, he wasn't helping Dumbledore with anything but it was their agreed cover story as to why he was at the castle so frequently after graduating.

She nodded and stepped away from him, moving to hug Charlie.

Hermione stepped back from her hug with Charlie and she looked at everyone.

"Right, I guess we'll see you at Christmas"

They were all ushered on to the train; they quickly found their compartment and stuck their heads out of the window to continue talking to the Weasleys.

"We'll see you sooner than that" Charlie said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see"

"You know something that I don't?"

"Tell us!" the twins whined and those on the platform laughed.

"No, you'll find out what's happening when you get to school" Mrs Weasley said.

"So something's happening at school" George said smugly.

"Tell us we'll keep it a secret" Fred said with a pout.

"We promise" George spoke as he batted his eyelashes at Mrs Weasley causing her to chuckle.

"No boys, you have to wait"

"How will you feel if the train crashed on the way to school and you never told us what's happening?" George said. Just as he said that the train pulled away.

"Quickly tell us" Fred said and Mrs Weasley shook her head chuckling.

"Muuuuuuuuummmmmm!" the twins yelled as they got further and further away from the station. When they pulled away completely, Hermione laughed at their defeated expressions.

"Don't worry boys, we'll find out when we reach the school" and they nodded sadly.

They spent the next hour laughing and planning pranks for the year to come, not to mention brain storming ideas for new products.

"Do you want to go and find the trolley, get some food?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk, stretch our legs" George said.

They left their belongings and wandered down the train. They passed several people whispering whilst they looked at the Hermione, who they believed to be a new student.

Seamus and Dean walked passed them on their way back to their compartment.

"Hey Fred, George" Seamus said.

"Is this a new student?" Dean said looking at Hermione like he'd never seen before.

"What are you on about Dean?" she said looking at him confused.

"HERMIONE!" Dean and Seamus yelled in disbelief. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Well who else would I be?"

"It's just you look different" Dean said his eyes scanning her.

"Yeah, good different" Seamus spoke with his eyes roaming over her body.

The twins were glaring at them, when they looked up, they gulped in fear which made the twins pleased. _'Maybe we can keep boys away from Mione after all'_ they thought smugly looking at each other.

They quickly made their excuses and left, but they kept stealing glances as they walked away.

"Why do people keep doing that? I haven't changed at all" she said as she frowned and looked down at herself, trying to see what had changed about her. The twins chuckled at her, shook their heads and kept walking.

As they were about to step through another door, a group of first years stampeded through the door frame and knocked into Hermione who fell backwards. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, it was to Fred looking down at her smugly. He had caught her before she had hit the ground.

She looked into his eyes and Fred's smug expression was immediately wiped off his face. He stared right back into her eyes where he saw recognition, familiarity and complete and utter love? Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Fred stopped breathing and when she pulled away from him she was back to normal. He pulled her up and they continued down the aisle towards the confectionery trolley which they could see was making its way towards them.

Hermione was walking in front them with the twins walking behind her a short distance away and having a hushed conversation.

"I saw it" Fred whispered to his twin.

"I thought you did. And?"

"I saw recognition but I also think I saw love" he whispered.

George stopped still.

"Love?" he said disbelievingly and Fred nodded. "Well then it shouldn't be much longer. We should owl Oliver tonight and let him know" George said grinning like an idiot and Fred returned the gesture.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione stepped through the doors and into the entrance hall and she took in the sight of the corridor. Hogwarts was a home away from home and she was glad to be back. She was one of the last Gryffindors in the entrance hall. She quickly made a detour to the kitchens so she could say hello to the house elves and Bopsy, who were more than happy see her.

Then she quickly made her way to the great hall. Just before she entered she was stopped by someone whistling. She turned around to see a group of Slytherins leering at her. In the group was Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and of course in the centre of them was Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and reminded herself that she had to keep control of her emotions.

Blaise Zabini was Italian and had tanned skin; he had dark curls for hair and deep mocha brown eyes and was muscular. Just looking at him Hermione realised he screamed sex appeal.

Theodore Nott had dark blue eyes and light brown hair that curled at the tips, he had the body of a chaser and tanned skin looking as though he had just gotten back from a holiday in the Bahamas. In other words he was handsome.

Crabbe and Goyle hadn't really changed. They were both tall and chubby. They both had light brown hair and brown eyes.

Malfoy hadn't changed since she had last seen him at the world cup. He was tall and skinny, had his white blonde hair gelled back as he usually did and his stormy grey eyes wandered over her like they had at the world cup and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hello beautiful" Zabini said.

"What can I help you with Zabini?" she asked in a kind voice.

"GRANGER!" he choked.

"Yes, now what can I help you with?"

"What happened to you?" he replied more calmly.

Hermione huffed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I haven't changed at all" she sighed.

"Hate to break it to you, but you have changed. A lot, I didn't even recognise you. I thought you were a new student" Theo said to her.

"Thanks Teddy, but I still don't understand how I've changed. I mean I look the same... Oh wait I suppose I am a little taller than I was last year" she said thoughtfully. He chuckled at her.

"Mione, you have changed believe me" he said to her.

Malfoy snapped his attention away from leering at Hermione's figure and looked between the two. "Teddy? Mione? You two know each other?" he asked feeling jealous. He didn't like it, Malfoys never get jealous.

"Yeah, we study together in the library" Hermione said. "Teddy here is really quite intelligent. I'm surprised he wasn't placed in Ravenclaw" she said proudly and she smiled at him. Theo blushed at her comment.

"Well if Theo has a nickname I want one to" Zabini purred at her.

"How about I call you Zabini?" she said and nodded certain at her choice of name. Theo chuckled.

"Ora andiamo bello non essere così. Sono sicuro che si sarebbe volentieri darmi un soprannome, se abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci un po 'meglio. Forse intimamente" he purred in Italian wiggling his eyebrows. ("Now come on beautiful don't be like that. I'm sure you would gladly give me a nickname if we got to know one another a little better. Maybe intimately")

The boys groaned; usually when Blaise spoke in Italian all the girls flocked to him and went weak in the knees, then no one stood a chance.

But not Hermione.

Hermione burst out laughing, which in turn resulted in Theo bursting out into laughter at Zabini's confused face. No girl had ever laughed at him before. Maybe giggled and simpered, but never full out laughed in his face.

"Che cosa?" he said confused. ("What?")

Hermione calmed down and spoke to him.

"E 'stata una buona, grazie per la risata Zabini" ("That was a good one, thanks for the laugh Zabini")

Everyone's eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into their hair line.

"You can speak Italian?" Zabini asked impressed.

She nodded. "Enough to get by" she said amused.

"How did I not know this about you?" Theo asked.

She shrugged at him. "I suppose it never came up"

"Do you speak any other languages?" Malfoy purred.

"Nine including English and Italian" she said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"NINE!" the three boys yelled in shock.

"Are they okay? They haven't done anything but stare at me" she said worried.

They turned to see Crabbe and Goyle stood in place staring at Hermione, drooling a little. In fact they hadn't even moved.

Hermione took that as her cue to leave.

"Right, well see you later Teddy" she said walking in to the great hall and taking her seat at the Gryffindor table.

Soon after the Slytherins entered and took their seats, their focus was on Hermione throughout the meal, not that she noticed.

It was almost the end of the feast when Professor Dumbledore stood and made the final announcement.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred yelled as he choked on the pumpkin juice he had just taken a drink of.

The hall burst into laughter and he blushed in embarrassment.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at him. "No Mr Weasley I am not joking. Now for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. The schools set to compete are Hogwarts, the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Now they will arrive along with their headmaster and headmistress on Friday 28th October. I am sure you will make our guests feel welcome. The names of the contestants will be drawn after the Halloween Feast. Now everyone have a pleasant first night back, classes start in the morning"

Dumbledore sat back down and people began to file out of the hall and made their way to their common rooms.

"I'm going for it" George said to Fred.

"Me too" he replied and Hermione chuckled at them.

"What's so funny Mione?" they asked together putting their arms around her shoulder or waist.

"That you two think you will be allowed to compete" she said.

"And why wouldn't we be allowed to compete?" George asked looking down at her.

"I've read about the Triwizard Tournaments in the past, they are incredibly dangerous; people have died from the tasks. That's why they stopped it all those years ago; the death toll was too high"

"Your point is?" Fred said.

"My point is that in order to stop people from getting to badly injured, they will have to know certain spells and incantations, which means that they will have to be in a certain year and at a certain skill set. This means that contestants will have to be a certain age. I'm betting that it's seventeen, the legal adult age in the wizarding world" Hermione said.

The twins thought about it. They could see her logic.

"Well then if there is an age limit, we will somehow get passed it, we will have to wait and find out if there is an age limit and what protection has been put in place" Fred said and George agreed with him.

Hermione shook her head at them as they entered the common room and ran to their dorm room to start planning and researching. She entered their dorm room and she began unpacking her things using magic before unpacking Fred and George's things and putting them in the correct places.

Hermione then went to the library, she had been working an a side project. It would allow her to keep in contact with Oliver and Sirius without the use of owls. She had one final spell left to research, before she could put the final touch on the project.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 5th September 1994**

It was the last lesson of the day and Hermione's first lesson of DADA for fourth year. (Hermione's schedule stayed the same as last year without divination).

She was apprehensive, the boys hadn't really told her about what their lesson was like, but they had hinted that it was not suitable for younger students and that made her nervous.

Harry and Ron were sat at a desk at the front of the room, and Hermione and Neville were sat at the desk to their left.

Professor Moody entered the room. Hermione was worried, she had read all about Moody and there was a reason people called him MadEye Moody.

"Alastar Moody, ex auror. I am your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" when no one raised their hand or spoke he continued. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. First, who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses they are?"

"Three sir" Hermione said feeling sick already and the lesson had only just begun.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..."

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the Minister says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different, you need to know what you're up against, you need to be PREPARED! You need to find another place for your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnegan"

"What! No way the old cotter could see out of the back of his head" Seamus muttered and people turned to him.

"And hear across classrooms" Moody said and he threw a chalkboard wiper across the classroom and people ducked. "So which curse should we learn about first. WEASLEY!"

Ron jumped out of seat and squeaked out a "yes"

"Give us a curse"

"Well my father did tell me about one. The Imperious curse"

"Your father would know about that one, give the Ministry a bit of trouble a while back. Perhaps this will show you why"

He walked off and picked up a spider out of a jar and he enlarged the spider. He pointed his wand and cast the Imperius curse on the spider. Moody controlled the spider's actions and made it dance about the room, climb on people's faces and float in mid-air. He cancelled the spell.

"Many claimed that they only did You Know Who's bidding under the Imperius curse. But here's the problem. How do we sort out the liars? Longbottom, maybe you can tell us another"

Neville looked at Moody and said quietly. "The Cruciatus curse"

"Correct" he picked up the spider and placed it on the desk in front of Neville. "Crucio" the spider began to screech and wriggle around uncontrollably. Everyone was cringing, but Neville was the worst. Not long ago Neville had confided in Hermione what had happened to his parents. They had been tortured to insanity.

Hermione lost her temper; she could see the look of horror on Neville's face.

She stood up so fast her chair fell backwards to the ground. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM? STOP IT!"

The classroom began to shake, things where falling of desks and shelves. Hermione had tried to control it, she had done what Sirius had told her to, but it hadn't worked. She was too distracted for it to work. Moody immediately stopped what he was doing and was looking around the room confused, until his eyes landed on Hermione and he watched her intrigued.

Harry stood up and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, the room ceased to shake and everything stopped moving. Everyone was watching the interaction between Hermione and Harry.

"Sorry Harry, I tried" she spoke sadly.

"I know you did, it wasn't your fault. You can't always be in control" he said softly to her.

Moody was watching how the two behaved with each other. _'I should keep an eye on that one. She's unpredictable. She's more powerful than a regular muggleborn student and someone older than her. If something goes wrong she could be my back up plan. I can use her to my advantage. She has a bond with Potter that could be useful'_ he thought.

"Perhaps you can tell us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger" Moody said to her. She shook her head; she didn't want to say it.

"Avada Kedavra" he said pointing his wand at the spider and killing it.

Hermione turned away and towards Harry, who hugged her tightly into his side and she cried softly. So she missed the look that crossed Harry's face.

"The killing curse, only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room"

With that said the class was over and they all headed out. Harry and Ron waited outside the room for Hermione. She was consoling Neville and hugging him comfortingly. Moody took Neville to talk to him. Hermione picked up her things and was about to leave the classroom when she saw the spider. She walked over to it and picked it up, cupping it in-between her hands as she walked out the room.

"I wish there was something I could do" she said walking beside Harry and Ron.

"It's just a spider" Ron snorted. Hermione stopped and glared at him.

"It was tortured and killed. If it happened to a person would it just be a human? Spiders are living creatures too, and it can feel pain and it can suffer. It didn't have to suffer and die for a class of people. It didn't do anything to deserve that sort of treatment" she said with tears in her eyes. She really wished the spider didn't have to die.

Her eyes widened when she felt something move in her hands.

Harry noticed her reaction. "What is it?" he asked panicked. She looked down at her hands and slowly opened them. There sat in her palm, was a moving spider. It was alive.

They had shocked looks on their faces. "How did you do that?" Harry whispered dazed.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to"

"It was dead and now it's alive. You brought it back from the dead" Ron said horrified. His shock meant that his fears of spiders was overridden at that moment.

"What's happening to me Harry? I'm scared. Sirius said my powers were just growing, but no one has the ability to reverse death. No one" she whispered tears streaming down her face. Harry hugged her tightly.

"Maybe you should owl Sirius and Mrs Weasley and see what they have found" he advised and she nodded. Hermione let the spider go outside and they went to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione left the boys in the common room and went to her dorm.

She put her stuff down and she grabbed a notebook from her bed side table drawer. The notebook was red leather with a golden lion printed in the centre. The notebook had the initials SB in one corner and HG in the corner. This had been the project she had been working on. She had created a way to communicate with others without the need for owls.

You simply write in the notebook and it alerts the person you written to that you had sent them a message. She had placed privacy charms on the note book so the only people that could read the note book were the people they belonged to. She had also placed the modified spells that were on the trunks onto the note books so they could be easily carried around in pockets in case of emergencies. The note book was filled with never ending pages, you would never run out and she had a spell on it that had a muggle pen hidden in the pages. It could easily be conjured by waving your hand over a page. She had made one for Oliver and one Sirius and had sent them to them; Hermione had two separate note books, one to write to Oliver and one to write to Sirius.

She sat down at one of the desks and opened Sirius' note book, she waved her hand over the book and a muggle pen flew out from the pages. She made a mental note to finish the one she was making for Fred so he could make plans for the joke shop, pranks and anything else he needed to remember.

 _Padfoot, you there?_

 ** _Yeah Kitten. What's wrong?_**

 _Something happened in DADA today_

 ** _What?_**

 _I lost control of my magic, the room shook and things fell off tables and shelves. Harry calmed me down as soon as he touched me. I'm sorry, I tried. I really did but it didn't work. There were too many distractions. I feel so ashamed._

 ** _No one was hurt. And don't bother asking me how I know, because I do. You have nothing to be ashamed of. What caused you to lose control?_**

 _It was our first lesson with Professor Moody. He taught us about the unforgivable curses. Showed us them on a spider. It made me feel disgusted. I was in control for the Imperius curse, but he did the Cruciatus curse in front of Neville. I don't think I will ever get the look of horror on Neville's face out of my head. I yelled at him to stop doing the curse but he wasn't paying attention and that's when I lost control of my magic. He stopped. But then he asked me to give him the last curse and I refused._

 _He used the killing curse on the spider in front of me and Harry._

 ** _HE DID WHAT?_**

Hermione could tell that Sirius was furious, the indents of the pen during the writing were deeper on the paper. Like he was writing with the pen pushed harshly against the paper.

 _The class left and I stayed to comfort Neville whilst Harry and Ron waited for me outside. Professor Moody took Neville away to talk to him. Then something happened._

 ** _What? What happened?_**

 _Padfoot it scared me, I'm terrified of myself._

 ** _WHAT HAPPENED?_**

 _I picked up the dead spider and walked out of the classroom. I was arguing with Ron about the death of the spider and then I felt something moving. I opened my hands and the spider was alive._

He didn't reply, she knew it was because he was in shock and didn't know what to say.

 _I don't know how I did it, but I'm scared. No one can stop the killing curse or reverse death. What's happening to me? Have you found anything in your research?_

 ** _No Kitten, we haven't. But we'll keep looking until we do. Try to not think about it._**

 _Easy for you to say._

 ** _Don't worry about it, you leave that to me. You focus on your school work and have a good year._**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Who's that girl?**

* * *

AN: Coven Mistress - They don't want Hermione to know just yet because they wanted her to have a semi-normal life. You know? Disregarding the fact that she has been keeping Harry and Ron alive for years. Also her life will change immensely. When she believed she was normal, it turns out she was a witch, which changed her life. Telling her the secrets behind her heritage, magic and not to mention that she is related to Voldemort and people are still searching for her, may be a little too much for her to handle; so they want to break it to her gently. And like I mentioned before, as soon as she knows who she really is, secrets will be out. People will know who she really is, which will put her in danger as well as the twins, Harry and Oliver because they are her mates. Anyone she cares about will be put in danger because they may try and use them to get to her.

Hermione will soon be learning all the secrets of her past.

lozzy035 - I gave Hermione that power because I have plans for it to be useful in the future, so I guess she is the 'Master of Life' as you put it.

SereniteRose - Hermione will be keeping the ability of bringing things back from the dead. And yes, Voldemort will find out about Hermione, as well as the rest of the wizarding world.

Sorry if the translations are inaccurate, I used Google Translator.

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 28th October 1994**

Hermione was confused; she had had a lot more interactions with Malfoy and Zabini since the first day of term. In fact a lot more boys had been interacting with her lately. Malfoy and Zabini were actually being _nice_ and it worried her, it made her feel anxious and uneasy. Theo she trusted, but Malfoy and Zabini she didn't. Since then she did her best to avoid them when necessary, but unfortunately it was hard to do that in class.

Oliver had also kept his promise and visited her once a week. They would spend their time laughing and talking about anything and everything. Oliver would talk about everyone back home and how his training was going as the new reserve keeper for Puddlemere United. Hermione would listen attentively and make comments when needed. Then she would talk about how everyone was at school, her classes, they talked about the Triwizard Tournament and Hermione mentioned the happenings with the Slytherins and other boys. Oliver would listen attentively and make comments when needed. He had only visited two nights ago and wouldn't be visiting again until the next week.

As Hermione's class schedule had stayed the same except she no longer had divination, it meant that she didn't have to use the time turner as often as she did the previous year. She also didn't have to attend every lesson as she was so far ahead and she had been given permission to study on her own as long as she handed in all work to the Professors by the due date.

Hermione was currently walking down the corridor after dropping off her things in her dorm room, when the twins rounded the corner and dragged her down the corridor.

"Hello Hermione. Why hello boys. Would you be so kind as to follow us down this dark and deserted corridor? I would be more than happy to" she said sarcastically and the twins chuckled at her.

"Sorry Princess, the other schools are arriving any minute now in the courtyard" as George said this, they rounded the corner to see crowds of students pushing each other trying to get a better view.

Fred and George pushed through to the front of the crowd where Ginny, Harry and Ron stood with a great view of the courtyard. There were a lot of protests, but when the twins threatened people with pranks, they immediately shut up.

The first to arrive were Beauxbatons. They flew onto the Hogwarts grounds in a large golden carriage being pulled by beautiful white Pegasus'. Hagrid was directing the carriage in the right direction, but unfortunately the carriage was a little out of hand and flying too low, so he had to make a dive off to the side in order to avoid getting hit, which made everyone laugh.

"There's something you don't see everyday" George said and everyone laughed. Hermione punched him in the arm and he groaned in pain which she smiled at.

The Durmstrang Institute arrived shortly after in a magnificent ship that emerged from under the Black Lake.

"They're brave! Obviously no one's told them what's in there" Hermione muttered and the twins laughed at her.

Everyone dispersed and went their separate ways until it was time for dinner. Hermione went to the library to do some research for a possible new product for the twins. It was nearing dinner, so Hermione checked out the book and slowly made her way to great hall. She was walking with her nose stuck in a book so she didn't notice the group of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students lined up against the wall waiting for their great entrance.

She also didn't notice that Fred and George had walked up behind her. She turned when she felt someone following her and she jumped when she saw the twins stood behind her. They smiled angelically at her and she hit them on the arm with the book she was reading.

"OW!" they whined and she grinned at them cheekily.

George took the book off her and they each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards the great hall, walking past the students from the other schools, who watched them both confused and intrigued.

"Why hello Hermione. Hello, Fred, George. Would you be so kind as to accompany us to the great hall for dinner? Boys, I would be delighted" she said sarcastically and they snorted. The students that understood English well enough chuckled at them as they walked past.

They were almost at the hall when she heard someone speak in Bulgarian, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught her attention was that the voice sounded familiar. She turned her head slightly and instantly recognised who it was. There stood talking to his headmaster and someone next to him who she thought was a friend, was the boy she had saved during the world cup.

She stopped dead in her tracks and the twins stumbled and almost fell backwards as she did.

She looked at the boy, who looked at her surprised.

"Hey, it's you"

"And it's you" he replied. His headmaster was about to speak but Viktor subtly shook his head telling him not to intervene.

She smiled at him. "So, did you get your injuries looked at?" she asked him kindly.

"Da, I did. There vos no problem, you did a good job healing them vor me"

"Oh, I doubt it was good, but I did what I could. You're sure you're okay? You took a nasty hex to the shoulder and fell to the ground fairly hard"

"Da, I am vine, and thanks to you I am still alive"

"I doubt it, you could've managed on your own" she said kindly.

"Mione, we have to go, I'm hungry" Fred said.

She chuckled at him. "You're always hungry Fred" she said and those who had been listening to the conversation raised an eyebrow. _'She could tell them apart?'_ several people thought.

"She's got a point" George said. They looked at her and grabbed her arms pulling her away from the boys and towards the great hall.

"Bye" shouted over her shoulder.

Fred decided she wasn't moving fast enough so he stopped and picked her up putting her over his shoulder and he continued walking.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

He winced but held his ground whilst George was leaning against a wall laughing and pointing at them.

"Fred so help me, I will hex you" she said dangerously. He stopped, gulped and put her down, walking slowly away from her; he hid behind George who was still laughing. The Durmstrang students were all laughing too. They didn't understand why Fred was afraid of Hermione, but they were about to find out.

She pulled her wand and advanced on Fred who ran away from her and George.

Hermione pointed her wand at Fred. "Batius Bogium" she said.

All they could hear was Fred yelling as he was running around in circles and up and down the corridor being chased and attacked. George collapsed on the floor laughing and Hermione smirked. At that point Harry came out of the great hall looking for them. When he seen Fred he laughed loudly and made his way over to Hermione.

"HARRY! HELP ME!" Fred yelled as he ran past and Harry collapsed against Hermione laughing.

"You are brilliant you are" he said through laughter and Hermione smiled cheekily at him.

The Durmstrang students were also having the same problem; even the headmaster cracked a smile. The Beauxbatons just giggled or scowled at Hermione, which she didn't notice.

"Where's Colin Creevey when you need him?" Hermione mused and it sent George and Harry into even louder fits of laughter.

"SPITFIRE! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!" he yelled, now running in the opposite direction.

"Are you sorry?"

"YES"

"Do you promise not to do it again?"

"YES"

"Okay, Finite Incantatem" she said and Fred laid down on the floor, finding it difficult to breathe. Hermione walked over to him and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are an evil woman" he said trying to get his breath back.

"That's why you love me" she said cheekily and he chuckled.

"Yep" he said and she helped him up.

George and Harry walked over to them still laughing.

"Thanks for the help" he said to them in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry mate, but I was not getting involved, she scares me" Harry said not at all ashamed. He and Hermione high fived and Fred turned to his brother.

"Sorry brother mine, but she scares me more than mum does" he said and they chuckled. George and Hermione high fived.

"Come on, dinner's about to start" Harry said. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. The twins walked on either side of them and they entered the great hall together, laughing before they took their seats.

* * *

 **Viktor Krum**

"Viktor, come we haff to go" his friend Aleks said as he knocked on the door.

Viktor groaned; he didn't want to come to Hogwarts; he wanted to stay at school. He believed he got enough attention and he didn't want any more, but he didn't have a choice. His headmaster had dragged him to Hogwarts.

Viktor sighed and stood up from his bed, walked out of his room and onto the deck of the ship. He wanted to walk to the castle with his friends, but Karkaroff grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side.

"Viktor, you vill valk vith me, by my side"

They made their way to the castle and they lined up against the wall near the entrance of the great hall waiting to be announced, so they could make their grand entrance. His classmates were eyeing the Beauxbatons girls, who kept giggling and batting their eyelashes. Viktor rolled his eyes at the lot of them. He had had enough of simpering women throwing themselves at him.

But that girl he had met at the world cup, the one who had saved his life, she didn't seem to know who he was. And that was something that never happened, it had surprised him and he was glad for that fact. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. She was beautiful and brilliant at magic; he could tell she was different from other girls.

He shook his head.

"You're still thinking about that girl? The vone vho saved your life?" his friend Nikoli asked.

Viktor nodded.

"You should vorget about her, you vill probably never see her again"

"I know" he scowled, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice. He looked over to the end of the corridor to see two red headed twins standing behind a girl laughing as she hit them with her book.

"OW!" they whined.

Viktor watched as one of the twins took the book and they both grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Why hello Hermione. Hello, Fred, George. Would you be so kind as to accompany us to the great hall for dinner? Boys, I would be delighted" Viktor chuckled at her; it was definitely the girl who saved his life.

"Toĭ ĭ, momicheto, koeto mi spasi zhivota na Svetovnata kupa e" Viktor said to his friend Nikoli. ("It's her, the girl who saved my life at the world cup")

Several of Viktor's classmates heard what he said and turned to see the girl being pulled towards them by two boys. They chuckled as she mocked them.

"Tova e momicheto? Ami Viktor, tya e po-skoro krasiva" Nikoli said and Viktor nodded along with his classmates who were listening to their conversation.

("That's the girl? Well Viktor, she's rather beautiful")

They watched as she stopped walking resulting in the boys almost falling over, which they chuckled at. They watched her look at Viktor in recognition.

"Eto ni, drug fen, koĭto shte se khvŭrli v Viktor Krum, '-golyamoto ubezhishte v sveta'" Jamous, one of Viktor's classmates said. ("Here we go, another fan who's going throw herself at Viktor Krum, 'greatest seeker in the world'")

The others agreed and rolled their eyes at what was about to happen. But they were surprised when Hermione spoke.

"Hey, it's you"

"And it's you"

Viktor could tell Karkaroff was about to say something mean to the girl who saved his life, so he subtly shook his head, telling Karkaroff to stay out of it.

They watched her smile at him. It wasn't a fake smile or a flirty smile. It was a genuine smile; like when you're happy or you see someone for the first time in years. "So, did you get your injuries looked at?" she spoke kindly.

"Da, I did. There vos no problem, you did a good job healing them vor me"

"Oh, I doubt it was good, but I did what I could. You're sure you're okay? You took a nasty hex to the shoulder and fell to the ground fairly hard"

The others shared a look; she didn't seem to act like she knew who he was. Well she recognised him; but not as THE Viktor Krum, but as the boy she had saved. She was humble and generally seemed to care for his well being, this confused them.

"Da, I am vine, thanks to you I am still alive"

"I doubt it, you could've managed on your own" she said.

"Mione, we have to go, I'm hungry" one of the twins said.

"You're always hungry Fred" she said whilst chuckling. The Durmstrang students all looked at each other shocked.

"Tya mozhe da gi razlichish?" ("She can tell them apart?")

"Kak mozhe da gi razlichish?" ("How can she tell them apart?")

"Te sa identichni" ("They're identical")

"She's got a point" the other twin said. They watched as the boys grabbed her and pulled her away from them.

"Bye" yelled over her shoulder and they all waved at her stunned.

They didn't know what to do when one of the boys picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Viktor was about to step forward when Nikoli put his arm out stopping him and he shook his head.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT"

They watched confused as the other twin laughed.

"Fred so help me, I will hex you" she said dangerously. They chuckled when he put her down and hid behind his brother.

"Zashto toĭ izglezhda tolkova se strakhuvat ot neya?" Aleks asked. ("Why does he look so afraid of her?")

Viktor chuckled. "Zashtoto toĭ tryabva da bŭde, tya mi spasi zhivota, kato otblŭskvat sedem napadateli ot sebe si i tya e sŭzdadena zaklinanie da gi nokautira v prodŭlzhenie na osem chasa"

("Because he should be, she saved my life by fending off seven attackers by herself and she created a spell to knock them out for eight hours")

"Uau, krasiv, inteligenten i udoben s prŭchka" Aleks spoke and they nodded in agreement. ("Whoa, beautiful, smart and handy with a wand")

"Ne prosto prŭchka" Viktor said. ("Not just a wand")

They looked at him confused.

"Tya neverbalno i wandlessly khvŭrli trima dushi na deset krachki ot nas po sŭshtoto vreme. Tya pravi shegi, dokato te sa bili s tsel magii pri nas i tya smelo se podigravakha li koĭ e v obshtestven" Viktor explained.

("She non-verbally and wandlessly threw three people ten feet away from us at the same time. She made jokes while they were aiming spells at us and she fearlessly mocked You Know Who in public")

They all stared gob smacked at the young girl who was smirking at the boy. They laughed when the boy paled and ran down the hall before he was hit by a hex.

They laughed hysterically as the boy ran around yelling whilst being attacked. The other boy was laughing on the floor and their attention was brought to a boy who walked out of the great hall and over to the girl while he laughed loudly.

"HARRY! HELP ME!" the boy yelled, but it just made everyone laugh louder.

"You are brilliant you are" he said through laughter and she smiled cheekily at him.

"Where's Colin Creevey when you need him?" the girl asked. It must have been an inside joke because it made the two boys next to her laugh louder.

"Khari ? Toĭ ima beleg na glavata si da go vidite? Tova e Khari Potŭr! Khari Potŭr" Jamous said. ("Harry? He has a scar on his head, do you see it? That's Harry Potter! The Harry Potter")

Everyone looked at him, then at the scar on Harry's head, then back to Jamous.

"Logichno e sega" Viktor said. ("It makes sense now")

"Kakvo pravi?" Nikoli asked. ("What does?")

"Popitakh ya zashto tya e tolkova dobŭr v duel. Tya mi kaza, che e zashtoto tya e prekaral tri godini dŭrzhi naĭ-dobrite si priyateli zhiv. Vizh kak te deĭstvat zaedno. Khari Potŭr e naĭ-dobrata ĭ priyatelka " Viktor spoke.

("I asked her why she was so good at duelling. She told me it was because she's spent three years keeping her best friends alive. Look at how they act together. Harry Potter is her best friend")

Aleks was about to say something when he was cut off by the boy running past him yelling.

"SPITFIRE! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF" they were once more laughing hysterically.

"Are you sorry?" the girl said.

"YES"

"Do you promise not to do it again?"

"YES"

"Okay, Finite Incantatem" the girl said and she walked over to the boy who had collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"You are an evil woman" the boy said and they laughed at her expression.

"That's why you love me" the girl said.

"Yep" the boy said as he got up off the floor and the other two boys walked over to them.

"Thanks for the help" they chuckled at his sarcastic comment.

"Sorry mate, but I was not getting involved, she scares me" Harry Potter said and Viktor chuckled, he was right to be scared of her. But of course he knew that, he didn't seem at all surprised to see that Hermione had hexed someone.

"Sorry brother mine, but she scares me more than mum does" the other twin said and the Durmstrang boys chuckled. Every teenage boy was afraid of their mum, whether they admitted it or not, so that showed his fear of the young girl.

"Come on, dinner's about to start" Harry Potter spoke. They watched as they walked away laughing with Harry's arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Na kolko godini e tya Viktor?" Jamous asked. ("How old is she Viktor?")

"Shestnadeset s strugar vreme" Viktor replied. ("Sixteen with the time turner")

"Vreme Tŭrnŭr?" several of his friends yelled. ("TIME TURNER?")

"Da, ochevidno e imala tvŭrde mnogo klasove minalata godina, taka che tya beshe daden moment strugar" Viktor said smugly. ("Yes, apparently she had too many classes last year so she was given a time turner")

The boys whistled in appreciation.

"She doesn't know vho you are does she?" Jamous mused.

"No, I don't think so"

"Vho is this girl?" Aleks asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I intend to vind out. Learn vhat you can. Vind out about her relationship vith those boys" he said to his friends and the nodded.

They watched as the Beauxbatons entered the hall and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were being introduced and Viktor walked down the aisle of the great hall next to Karkaroff, as his friends and classmates put on a show. He did his best to keep a passive face.

"Bloody hell, it's Viktor Krum" he heard a boy say.

"Ronald, leave the poor boy alone" Viktor looked at the girl who had said that about him, to his surprise it was _the_ girl and she was reading a book, not even paying attention to what was happening, yet she was still defending him.

"But Mione, it's Viktor Krum"

"I heard you the first time, he is just a regular human being like ourselves, so don't be bothering him"

"A regular human being?" the boy asked shocked.

"Yes, now be quiet, I'm trying to read" she said to him and the boy scowled.

Viktor gave a small smirk before he took his seat at the Slytherin table next to a blonde with his hair slicked back. Aleks sat next to him and Jamous and Nikoli sat opposite him.

The feast began and food appeared on the table, Viktor and his classmates were impressed. They put food on their plates and began eating.

"Draco Malfoy" the blonde said holding his hand out for him to shake it. Viktor reluctantly shook his hand, his father had warned him about the Malfoy family.

"Viktor Krum, that's Aleks, Jamous and Nikoli" he said pointing to each one of his friends.

"That's Crabbe, Goyle, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini" Malfoy said pointing to each one. _'All purebloods'_ Viktor thought. He had heard of these names.

"So Draco Malvoy, vhat can you tell me about that girl over there?" Viktor said pointing at Hermione who was laughing; she slapped one of the twins upside the head before going back to her book. Viktor and his friends chuckled at her.

"Who her? Sat in-between the Weasley twins?" Blaise said. The boys nodded. "Hermione Granger, muggleborn extraordinaire, Gryffindor Princess, bookworm, know-it-all, wisest witch of the age, defender of the innocent, protector of the weak, third member of the Golden Trio, the third Weasley twin, prankster and Hogwarts newest beauty"

The boys looked at them. "That's all of the nicknames people around here call her; she's pretty amazing and everyone loves her. You know apart from Slytherins and most purebloods" Theo said.

"Not to mention she's beautiful. She didn't used to be, but when I saw her at the world cup I thought she was a completely different person. Apparently she's rich too. Too bad she's a mudblo..."

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Theo growled. Malfoy was taken aback along with the Durmstrang students. Viktor and his friends didn't believe in blood purity, but Theo's outburst had been unexpected.

"You have bullied her since first year, you have been calling her a mudblood for years and as soon as you realise how beautiful she is and that she has money, she is good enough to be around you, regardless of her blood. What you fail to realise is that Hermione is the kindest and most caring person you will ever meet, she puts everyone before herself whether she likes you or not and she is brilliant"

Malfoy was staring with his mouth hung open at Theo and Zabini raised an eyebrow at him. The Durmstrang boys leaned forward slightly to hear the conversation better.

"She took care of Sirius Black when he was on the run, she made sure he was clothed, fed, healthy and had somewhere safe to go. When you were busy spreading rumours about Professor Lupin, Hermione was taking care of him before and after the full moon. Hermione single handedly proved Sirius Black's innocence to the wizarding world and now he is a free man. She also captured the real murder who had framed Black in the first place. And that was last year alone, don't even get me started on the two years before that"

"How do you know all of this?" Blaise asked curious.

"She told me. And don't even bother trying to get close to her, not only will she hex and verbally destroy you, Potter and the Weasley twins won't let any male near her" Theo said glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy's shocked expression quickly changed into a smirk. "Nott, are you in love with Granger?"

Theo glared at him. "No, Malfoy, I am not in love with Hermione, I see her like a big sister. Now if you will excuse me I need to use the bathroom" with that said Theo got up and stormed out of the great hall.

"What is his problem?" Malfoy scoffed.

"He's right you know? You treat her differently because she's beautiful now and you found out she's rich" Blaise said.

"Like you don't" Malfoy scoffed.

"True, but I've never bullied her; I've never given her a reason to hate me. You on the other hand..." Blaise trailed off letting it sink in.

At that point Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table. She could see that something had upset Theo and he had stormed out of the room. She was concerned, so she made her way over to the Slytherin table and everyone stared at her. No one ever strayed from their own table.

Viktor watched the girl now known as Hermione walk over to their table with a worried look on her face. She stopped standing opposite Malfoy and beside Blaise; she smiled at him and his friends and then turned her attention back to Malfoy who she glared at. Viktor and his friends chuckled at her.

"Why hello there Granger, you're looking good this evening" he leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Excuse me why I throw up a little" she said and they laughed at her.

"Tya sŭs sigurnost e edin fishek" Nikoli said to his group of friends. ("She certainly is a firecracker")

Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Samo kogato me karash da se sŭrdi, narani nyakoĭ me e grizha za ili obizhda semeĭstvoto mi" she said and they all gaped at her. ("Only when you make me mad, hurt someone I care for or insult my family")

"You can speak Bulgarian?" Viktor asked shocked.

She smiled and nodded. "Enough to get by"

"So there's another one we know about now" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Vhat do you mean?" Jamous asked him.

"Well we've recently found out that Granger here, can speak nine languages"

"NINE!" the four Bulgarians exclaimed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I get bored easily and I like a challenge. Learning a new language is a challenge, and before I started Hogwarts my parents went to conferences six times a year and we would spend two weeks in each place. I had a grandma that lived in Bulgaria and she taught me Bulgarian before she died"

"So that means you speak English, Italian and Bulgarian. What are the other six languages you speak?" Malfoy purred.

"None of your business Malfoy. Now what did you say to Teddy?"

"Why do you call him Teddy?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"What? I don't know why, it just suits him; he reminds me of a cuddly teddy bear, that you just want to hug" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Theodore Nott? Teddy bear? Cuddly?" Blaise said disbelievingly.

"Yes, now stop distracting me Zabini, what did you say to Teddy?"

"How rich are you?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione huffed. "I told you, wealthy enough to live off without having to work"

"But you're parents are muggles" he said. She huffed again, he had already made this statement to her once before.

"You've said that before. Zabini's Italian, this table has food on it and you are a tosser" Zabini and the Durmstrang students burst out laughing. "Just because my parents are muggles doesn't mean they can't be wealthy. And just so you know, I was adopted when I was four years old. My biological parents died. The Grangers are my adoptive parents, which means that as far as I'm aware, I may not even be a muggleborn" she huffed and the Bulgarians looked amused at Malfoy's facial expression.

Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye that Crabbe and Goyle were staring at her.

"Why are they always staring at me? Are they even breathing?" she said and then she stormed out of the great hall in search of Teddy.

Malfoy and Zabini turned to see Crabbe and Goyle following her out of the great hall with their eyes, they smacked them over the head. They shook their heads and they continued to eat the food in front of them like nothing had happened. Malfoy and Zabini shook their heads at them.

"That never gets old" Zabini said chuckling.

"Vhat doesn't" Aleks asked.

"Granger putting Malfoy in his place. She beats him in everything. Arguments, classes, magic, duelling and she is first in our year for grades and academic achievements. In fact she's probably first in the whole school, including the seventh years" Zabini said thoughtfully but amused and the Durmstrang boys laughed whilst Malfoy scowled.

* * *

Hermione and Teddy came walking into the great hall together, Teddy looked a lot less troubled and they were both laughing. They separated and went back to their own tables.

At that point Dumbledore stood and the hall went silent.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Now to tell you more on the matter, Mr Barty Crouch is here from the Ministry"

Barty Crouch stepped up to the post and spoke for all to hear. "Due to the severity of the tasks, it is for that reason that the Ministry has opposed a new rule; that no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to enter their name"

The hall was no longer quiet, everyone was shouting and yelling. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore silenced the room. He tapped his wand to a post and it transfigured into a large goblet with flames. "Now for those who wish to enter their name, simply write your name on a piece of parchment and place it into the Goblet of Fire before the Halloween Feast begins" with that said he sat down and dinner resumed.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table for the second time that evening.

"You ready Teddy?"

"Yeah, let's go" he stood to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Library" they said in unison. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You know if you skip the library we could have some fun" he said leering at her. She glared at him.

"Over your dead body" she said.

"Err Mione, I think the correct phrase is 'over my dead body'" Theo said.

"Nope, said it right the first time Teddy" the Durmstrang boys, Theo and Blaise laughed.

"Posso venire in biblioteca con voi? Sono sicuro che potremmo trovare cose da fare più divertente" Blaise purred in Italian. ("Can I come to the library with you? I'm sure we could find more fun things to do")

Hermione snorted. "Ma la lettura è divertente Zabini" she said. ("But reading is fun Zabini")

"Bella, perché mi odi così?" he said in mock hurt. ("Beautiful, why do you hate me so?")

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, Zabini I don't hate you" she smiling.

"Non lo sai?" he asked surprised. ("You don't?")

"No, I don't, I just don't like you" she said with a cheeky smile and they chuckled at her. "Right sorry, but we really have to get going" she turned to leave but was stopped by someone shouting her.

She turned towards the Gryffindor table.

"Heads up!" George shouted and he threw two blueberry muffins at her from the other side of the hall. She caught them both in one hand. "Snack food"

"Thanks Georgie!" she said and handed one to Theo who took it gratefully.

"We're thinking of having a game of quidditch later, you're playing" he shouted.

She snorted. "Not a chance in hell. I would rather face a dementor" she said seriously and George chuckled at her before going back to dinner. They went to leave again but were stopped.

"You shouldn't say that Granger" Blaise said.

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time I'd face a dementor"

"You've faced a dementor?" Malfoy and Blaise said shocked.

"Yep, twice and more than one actually"

"That means you have to be able to cast a patronus" Malfoy said staring at her.

"You can cast a patronus?" Blaise said and she nodded smugly.

"What is it?" Malfoy and Blaise asked together.

"Not telling you"

"What? Come on" Blaise whined.

She turned to Viktor. "If you tell them what it is, I will Bat Bogey you" she threatened him and he looked confused.

"Bat Bogey?"

"What I did to Fred in the corridor"

He chuckled and his friends laughed. "Your secret is safe vith me" he promised.

"Good"

"So why don't you like quidditch?" Theo asked changing the topic, she had never told him and he was curious.

"You're kidding, I love quidditch. I just don't like it when my boys play it. I've lost count of the amount of injuries they've had. And that's only here at school. Don't even get me started when they're at home"

"You don't play because you're afraid of heights" Malfoy said smugly. She glared at him.

"Actually..." she was cut off when she felt two very familiar arms snake around her shoulders and waist and she leaned against them without thinking about it. It was Fred and George.

"Weasels" Malfoy sneered at them and Hermione glared fiercely, making the Durmstrang students lean back slightly in fear. The twins just grinned at him.

"Malfoy" they said cheerfully, unaffected by his greeting.

"Spitfire here is an amazing flyer, taught her ourselves we did. Took us almost three years to get her over her fear of heights but we did it"

"And our Princess here is amazing at sports. Mr Granger was into muggle sports and taught her everything as a child. Did you know there are hundreds of different muggle sports?" George said amazed.

"Anyway, she doesn't play quidditch because she thinks it dangerous. -"

"- She could tell you anything and everything about quidditch. -"

"- But she won't play it. -"

"- Anyway, we best be going, got some pranks to plan -"

"- And products to create. -"

"- See you back at our dorm?"

"Yes, George, just going to the library first, I'll be back before curfew" she said and they nodded and left the great hall.

"You share a dorm?" Viktor asked appalled at the thought.

She nodded. "I'm sure they will tell you why later. They like a good gossip, I'm telling you, they're worse than a bunch of third year girls" they chuckled at her.

"Seriously Granger, how do you tell the Weasley twins apart?" Blaise asked curious.

"It's easy; I've been able to do it since I met them on the train in first year. There are so many ways to tell them apart I'm surprised people get them mixed up. If they didn't look similar or share a birthday I wouldn't think they were twins at all" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Now we really do have to go"

She walked out of the hall with Theo, both throwing a bye of their shoulder.

"So vhy does she share a dorm vith two boys?" Aleks asked Malfoy and Blaise.

"Actually it's three boys, it used to be four but Oliver Wood graduated last year. Apparently he's now the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United" Blaise said. "The third boy is another of her friends. Lee Jordan, the boy over there with the dreadlocks" Blaise said pointing him out.

"So vhy does she share a dorm vith three boys and not the girls in her year?" Jamous asked this time.

"Well, in our first year she was seriously bullied by the girls. She ended up being pushed out of her own dorm room and then common room. After they physically abused her for weeks they attacked her with Venomous Tentacula poison. She legally died for fifteen minutes"

The Durmstrang boys all had looks of horror on their faces at hearing the news.

"We don't know how because no one will tell us, but she was somehow brought back from the dead, and since then, Dumbledore put her in the boys dorm for her safety. Been there with them since" he shrugged his shoulders.

"So vhat is her relationship vith Harry Potter and those boys?" Nikoli asked looking at Viktor.

"She definitely see's Potter as a little brother and she is fiercely protective of him. And the only time she is seen without the Weasley twins is in classes or when she is with Potter and the Weasel and Weaslette. They're pretty much inseparable, they do everything together. They've been that way since our first day here" Blaise shrugged his shoulder.

"So are they together?" Aleks asked.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just curious"

"Well we don't think they are. At least not yet; but I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together in the future. That's why all the boys are trying to get to Granger first"

Viktor had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I've just thought of something else about Granger" Blaise mused changing the subject.

"Vhat is that?" Viktor asked intrigued.

"She is powerful. Do you remember what happened in DADA?" Blaise said to Malfoy and he looked confused.

"No, what happened?"

"When Moody was showing us the unforgivable curses, he did the Cruciatus curse on the spider in front of Longbottom. Granger lost it. She yelled at Moody and the room began to shake and things fell off shelves and tables" Viktor and his friends looked at each other shocked.

"It was just a coincidence" Malfoy waved it off.

"Then why did it stop when Potter touched her?" Blaise said standing up and leaving, giving the others something to think about.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Triwizard Tournament Part 1**

* * *

AN: DarkQueen1726 - Thank you for defending my story; I am glad to know that you feel as invested in it as I am. That means that I am hopefully making the story enjoyable for you and my other viewers. So for that I dedicate chapter 54 to you.

SereniteRose - You can ask as many questions as you wish to and I will do my best to answer them all without giving away the future plot of the story. Hermione will have the ability to bring people back from the dead; but only if they have been dead for less than a few minutes, but I thought it was best to start off with something small like a spider. That way we can see her powers progress as she ages.

Sorry if any of the translations are wrong, I used Google Translator.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 31st October 1994**

Hermione was stood waiting for her turn to come. She was in DADA and Professor Moody was casting the Imperius curse on all the students so that they knew what it felt like. If they could, they had to try and fight it. No one had done it so far although Harry seemed to be doing well.

Harry was currently jumping up and down on top of a table and he seemed to be trying to fight off the curse. Professor Moody cancelled the curse and Harry got down off the table and sat down back at his desk.

"Not bad Potter" Moody said. "I was trying to Imperius Potter to jump off the table and then leap frog around the room, but because he was fighting it, he only had to jump up and down. Not bad at all Potter. Miss Granger?" he said.

She took a breath before standing in the middle of the room in front of the class. Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

"Imperio" Moody said pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione gasped out loud; she could feel a presence inside her mind. It was pushing her to do something but she couldn't hear it properly. It made her head hurt. Again she could hear a voice. So she focused on that, she listened carefully.

 _"Climb onto the table! Dance like a ballerina! Climb onto the table! Dance like a ballerina!"_ The voice repeated over and over again in her mind.

But then the voice changed. To one she didn't recognise. It wasn't Professor Moody's but something different. This person sounded cold and evil.

 _"Must get Harry Potter! Harry Potter must die! Must get Harry Potter! Harry Potter must die!"_

But she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to hurt Harry. He was her family and she loved him. She would always protect him. She didn't like that she could feel a presence in her mind and she definitely didn't like someone telling her what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of; she tried to push the presence out of her mind.

It was so painful, her eyes began to water and sting and she could feel the pressure building in her head; as if it was going to explode. Hermione clutched her hands to her head in a desperate attempt to dull the pain. She folded over on herself and fell to the ground on her knees.

She screamed in pain and then she moved her hands away from her head with powerful thrusts. As she did this with her hands, Professor Moody was thrown out of her head and then across the room. The room was filled with gasps of shock and fear.

Professor Moody sat up and stared at Hermione. _'That's impossible. No one is able to do that. Not even the Dark Lord. She shouldn't be able to do that. What is she? She's a bigger threat to the plan than I thought'_ he thought before standing up.

Hermione was still on her knees crying in relief. The pain had gone and there was no longer a presence in her mind. Harry quickly got up from his seat and ran forward dropping to his knees in front of her and he engulfed her in a hug as she clutched his robes tightly.

"Fred and George" she whispered, she knew that she needed them and she didn't bother trying to figure out why.

"Now class, what you have just witnessed is Miss Granger successfully throwing off the Imperius curse" he said in disbelief and the class all looked at her as she cried into Harry robes and he comforted her. In that moment they understood the bond between Harry and Hermione; no one would ever come between them.

Before the class could continue Fred and George appeared at the door, looking worried. They had been allowed out of class early due to the drawing of the champions later that evening. When they found Hermione crying into Harry's robes they rushed forward.

"What happened?" George asked Harry panicked.

"The Imperius curse, she threw it off, she didn't even move from her spot. She just screamed and collapsed on the floor, and she threw Moody across the room" Harry whispered.

Fred and George shared a look and a nod. Fred removed her from Harry and picked her up cradling her to his chest. She clung to him tightly, he knew she needed him.

"Take her stuff to our dorm will you mate?" George asked and Harry nodded.

Fred and George stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind speechless students. Harry quickly grabbed his and Hermione's belongings and left the room following behind them.

Fred and George quickly and quietly rushed down the corridors with people making way for them and watching in curiosity and disbelief and people began whispering.

As they rounded the corner they walked past four particular Bulgarians who looked at them in shock as they didn't even acknowledge them when they spoke to them.

Harry was about to walk past when Viktor stopped him.

"Harry Potter, vhat is vrong vith Miss Granger?" Viktor asked worried.

Harry sighed and looked at the four Bulgarians.

"Moody was putting the Imperius curse on us so we knew what it felt like. Hermione was the last to go. But when he put the curse on her she didn't move. Then before we knew it she was screaming and she collapsed on the floor crying. She not only pushed off the Imperius curse but she threw him across the classroom. I'm sorry but I have to go" with that said Harry rushed off and headed to Gryffindor Tower so he could drop his and Hermione's belongings off.

Viktor and his friends looked at each other.

"Tya otmetna Imperius proklyatieto? Tova e nevŭzmozhno " Aleks said. ("She threw off the Imperius curse? That's impossible")

"Nikoĭ ne e, che moshten " Jamous stated. ("No one is that powerful")

"Ochevidno e nalitse " Viktor said fascinated. ("Apparently there is")

"Koe e tova momiche?" Nikoli said out loud what everyone else was thinking. ("Who is this girl?"). They shrugged and made their way back to their ship.

Fred and George reached the hospital wing and rushed in with Hermione. Madam Pomphrey rushed over to them and directed them to a bed.

"What happened?"

"I think it's best that we explain it to Professor McGonagall. But in short, she threw of the Imperius curse" George said and Madam Pomphrey agreed. She quickly sent off a message to Professor McGonagall who flooed into the hospital wing minutes later.

"What happened to her?" she asked the boys worriedly as she pulled them off to the side so no one could hear them.

"All we know is what Harry told us. Moody was putting the Imperius curse on Hermione, only she collapsed to the floor screaming and she threw off the curse and she threw Moody across the classroom" Fred explained and McGonagall looked both impressed and horrified.

"We felt that she needed us so we rushed to her lesson. We found her on the floor grasping onto Harry and sobbing into his chest whilst he hugged her. The class was just staring" George said and he looked at McGonagall thoughtfully.

"I suppose you have been kept in the loop about Hermione's powers growing" Fred said and she nodded at him. "So you know what happened at the world cup. And you know that Sirius has worked with her to stop the emotional outbursts from happening" she nodded again. "Which means you also know that she has perfect control of wandless and non-verbal magic" she nodded again.

"We are keeping an eye on her, she has only used wandless and non-verbal magic twice since we returned to school both times in Moody's class, but other than that, she seems to be fine"

"Yes, I have been corresponding with Sirius regarding her outbursts and he believes that she can handle them"

"So I guess you also know that she's becoming suspicious, and that she asked us if she was a muggleborn. She's terrified of her magic, of herself. But they wouldn't let us tell her" George said angrily.

"That's because she's not ready yet" she said.

"Professor, you don't understand; she sometimes has these moments where she looks at us like she knows who we truly are to her, she's more dependent on us now. She needed us today and the only reason we knew that was because she told us. We've been reading up on Sirens, bonds and mates. When the bond is completed we will be able to feel each others emotions as well as block them from each other with practice. But Sirens can also send out this distress call of sorts and she did that today, that's how we knew. Sometimes when we look into her eyes we can see things like recognition. It's happened to both myself and Oliver"

"But when it happened to me I not only saw recognition but love. She may not be ready yet but given the signs, she will be very soon. And I hope it's before she figures it out for herself. It's best if we tell her" Fred said.

"Well in that case, you boys should make sure that she feels safe and is comfortable and keep an eye on her" she said. "Professor Snape and I will also watch for any other signs as well as wandless and non-verbal magic"

"Just how powerful will she be? She threw off the Imperius curse for Merlin's sake, that's never happened before. And she brought a spider back from the dead" Fred said.

"She did what?" McGonagall asked disbelievingly.

"You don't know?" George asked and McGonagall shook her head.

"Well Harry told us what happened. Moody used a spider to demonstrate the unforgivable curses. When Hermione left the room she had the dead spider in her hands, and she was arguing with Ron, when she opened her hands the spider was moving around; it was alive" Fred explained.

"Merlin!" she gasped. "That's not even possible, especially with the killing curse. She is getting more powerful. She will be the most powerful force of magic to exist"

"And the boys are flaming annoying us? Do you know how many we've glared at and threatened to prank?" George spoke annoyed and McGonagall smirked. "I hate this whole bloody Siren beauty thing. People are noticing her now, boys are noticing her now. But she was beautiful before the Siren kicked in. They're drooling, staring and following her around. It's exhausting trying to keep them away from her" he groaned and Fred agreed.

McGonagall bit back a laugh. "Well keep doing a good job boys" she said walking away to speak to Hermione.

The boys followed behind her. When they reached the bed she looked a lot better than she had when they found her. She was laughing at something Madam Pomphrey had said before she walked away.

McGonagall smiled at her. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

"Better now thank you Professor"

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you've already heard the story"

"Yes, but I have not heard it from your point of view"

"Well, when Professor Moody cast the spell, I could feel something in my mind trying to tell me what to do and I didn't like it. At first the voice told me to climb onto the table and dance like a ballerina. But then the voice changed"

"It changed?"

"Yes to a voice I didn't recognise. It was telling me that it wanted Harry and that he must die. And that's when I started to try and push off the curse. It was so painful. I felt like my head was going to explode and then I fell to the floor. I screamed and pushed my hands away from my head and then the voice disappeared. I threw Professor Moody across the room, I swear that didn't mean to. Then Harry was hugging me and then the twins showed up"

Professor McGonagall and the twins looked at her shocked.

"Moody tried to Imperius you to kill Harry?" George said horrified.

"No George. Why would Professor Moody do that? Anyway it was a different voice. And I don't think it wanted _me_ to kill Harry. It just wanted him dead"

"Right, well thank you dear for telling me. I believe you should be allowed to leave. The choosing ceremony is in about ninety minutes. Better get yourself sorted"

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said.

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

Hermione and the twins had rushed to the great hall; there was ninety minutes until the Halloween Feast began which meant people could still put their name in the Goblet of Fire.

When they arrived Cedric was putting his name in the Goblet, everyone cheered for him and his friends patted him on the back. They made their way towards the door and Cedric stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione" he said grinning.

"Hey Cedric, good luck"

"Thanks, you think I'll get it?"

"Probably" she said smiling. "Well, see you later"

They walked into the hall and Ginny ran up to her and flung herself at Hermione, almost knocking her over. Hermione laughed and hugged her. Harry had obviously told her what had happened.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Gin. Or at least I will be when I can breathe" she said and the boys laughed at her.

"Sorry" she said letting go and Lee hugged her next, he checked her over and smiled, before going back to sit next to his girlfriend Alicia. They all found some empty seats and sat down.

"Right, so we've brewed the ageing potion" Fred said taking it out of his pocket whilst George did the same.

"It's not going to work" Hermione sang.

Fred and George looked down at her amused.

"Oh yeah and why is that Mione?" they both said.

"That's an age line, Professor Dumbledore drew it himself" she pointed out.

"So?" they asked.

Hermione scoffed. "So Professor Dumbledore will not be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an ageing potion"

"You see Spitfire, that's why it will work"

"Yes, because Princess it is so pathetically dim-witted"

She laughed at them.

"Bottoms up Fred"

"Bottoms up George"

They drank down the ageing potion.

"Kiss for good luck?" they asked and Hermione rolled her eyes at them, but kissed them both on their cheek. They smiled like idiots and jumped into the ring. They looked so smug as everyone cheered. But Hermione knew it wasn't going to work.

They put their names into the Goblet of Fire and cheered when the flame accepted it, but then a loud bang could be heard throughout the hall and the twins were flung backwards out of the age ring and they landed on their backs. They sat up groaning looking at each other in shock. Their hair had changed to white and they had grown a beard similar to Dumbledore's. Hermione laughed at the twins as they glared at each other.

"You said"

"No, you said"

They began fighting and Hermione sighed and stood up and walked over to them.

"I said!" she said and they stopped fighting, they looked at her and began laughing.

"So what do you think?" they asked stroking their beards.

"Well you certainly look of age" she said and they burst out laughing again. They were too busy laughing that they missed Viktor Krum putting his name into the Goblet of Fire and him staring at Hermione.

* * *

They had finished eating when Dumbledore stood and made his way to the Goblet of Fire.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for; the champion selection"

Dumbledore touched the Goblet of Fire and stepped away from it. As he did, the flame turned a brilliant purple and a piece of parchment shot out from the flame and Dumbledore caught it and opened it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum" they all cheered for him and Hermione clapped and smiled. _'So that's his name, no wonder he looked familiar'_ she thought.

Viktor shook Dumbledore's hand and walked through a door into a room.

Another piece of parchment was released and he caught it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour"

She made her way up to Dumbledore shook his hand and left through the door as people cheered.

The final name was drawn.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" the hall burst into cheers as he made his way to Dumbledore, shook his hand and then made his way to the door.

Dumbledore began speaking but Hermione wasn't paying attention; she was watching the Goblet of Fire as it began to change colour.

"Not Harry. Don't be Harry" she said, the twins looked at her confused but then followed her line of sight and immediately they knew something was going to happen.

Another piece of parchment was released and Dumbledore read it.

"Harry Potter" the hall went silent. "Harry Potter" he said louder and everyone stared at him. "HARRY POTTER!" he yelled.

"Harry go, for Merlin's sake go now" she said and pushed him forward. He hesitantly walked up to Dumbledore who stared at him and Harry walked towards the door and through it. The crowd went into a riot, yelling that he was a cheat. Dumbledore walked briskly into the room after he had quieted the hall down. Hermione stood up and ran towards the door where Harry was, but before she reached the door she turned around and pointed her wand in the air.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled and the majestic lion stood in front of her. The hall was filled with gasps, whispers and murmurs.

"Get Sirius here now, it's an emergency, Harry's in trouble" she said and the lion ran off.

She turned and ran into the room just as Dumbledore had Harry pinned against a table.

"Yes sir" Harry said panicked.

"Hermione" Cedric said smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry" she said and he nodded.

She walked over to him and held his hand comforting him. They talked as the adults argued about Harry.

"Sirius is on his way"

"Really?"

"Really"

"How did he find out?"

"I sent my patronus"

"In front of everyone?" she nodded. "But we didn't want anyone to know"

"You're more important than some secret. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Remember what I said? Nothing is going to hurt you..."

"Over their dead bodies" Harry said, they chuckled and hugged tightly.

"I'll be right back, I think Sirius is here" Harry nodded at her.

Hermione walked quickly out of the room and down the aisle in the great hall stopping in the middle of the hall. People had stopped talking and were watching her curiously.

All of a sudden the great hall doors where pushed opened and they slammed against the stone walls, the sounds echoed through the hall. Everyone jumped and let out noises of fear. There stood in the door way was Sirius Black.

Whispers and murmurs spread through the hall.

"Padfoot" Hermione said in relief.

"Hello Kitten" he said and she ran to him and they hugged tightly.

"We have to go" she dragged him towards the room the others were in.

"What's the emergency?"

"Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, but he didn't put his name in. I think he's going to have to compete as the fourth champion"

"WHAT?" he roared.

Harry flinched as he heard the noise from the hall.

"What was that?" Cedric asked fearful.

"My godfather" Harry replied instantly.

Just as he said that, the door burst open and everyone jumped. Sirius Black stormed into the room, he walked over to Harry and they hugged. Then Sirius turned to the adults in the room and pointed to a corner in the room. They all walked over to the corner and a silencing spell was cast. McGonagall stayed with them.

"Professor McGonagall, can I have a word please?"

"Of course dear"

They walked away from the others.

"Are you aware of what happened at the world cup with me?"

"Yes, I have been informed"

"Then you know about my dream and how I knew something was going to happen" she nodded. "You know Harry didn't do this don't you?"

"Yes, I believe he didn't do it"

"Well I've got this feeling something is going to happen. That thing at the world cup happened, plus the last three years. And there was that voice telling me that Harry had to die. Add all of that together along with his name being drawn... it can't all be a coincidence. Someone is trying to kill him. And I won't let that happen"

"I know you won't and we will keep an eye out and try and figure out who put his name in the Goblet of Fire"

They returned to the others at the same time as the others did from their silenced argument. Sirius did not look happy.

"It is a magical binding contract, Harry has no choice. From this day forward you are a Triwizard champion"

They all walked out of the room and into the great hall where they stood at the front of the hall. They were stood closest to the Slytherin table. The hall went silent and everyone stared.

Harry gripped onto Hermione's hand and Sirius stood behind them, he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on Harry's and he was furious. People paled when they noticed him glaring at everyone. Viktor and Cedric were stood next to Hermione and Fleur was stood next to Harry.

"Due to a magical binding contract, there are now four Triwizard champions" Dumbledore spoke and then he left the hall with the other heads of the schools and the professors except two.

The hall remained silent, that was until Pansy Parkinson stood up and shrieked.

"Potter is not even of age"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really? Thank you for telling us all that since no one was aware" the hall was filled with chuckles and snorts, the loudest coming from her family and Sirius.

Pansy was about to say something again but Hermione cut her off.

"Oh be quiet and sit down Barkinson" she said and the hall burst into laughter.

"Hermione, her name is Parkinson" Harry said and she looked at him.

"It's not"

"It is"

"You're joking"

"I'm not"

"Oops, my bad" she said and Sirius burst out laughing. "Well in my defence she does look a little like a pug" she said.

Cedric chuckled. "She does, doesn't she?" he said turning his head to the side, looking at her from a different angle. Those who heard the conversation nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I've missed having you around every day. All Molly does is try to get me to do chores; I have no one to get me out of them or make me laugh when she catches us after we've hidden from her and makes us do them" Hermione chuckled at him.

"Drakey are you going to let _her_ treat me that way?" she whined and she clung to him. Malfoy looked disgusted as Pansy draped herself over him.

"Oh leave the poor sod alone will you? He looks a little green" Hermione said and Blaise and Theo chuckled at her.

"You're helping Malfoy?" Harry said looking at her like he didn't know who she was.

She rolled her eyes at him. "He may be rude, arrogant, mean and a complete tosser and I may not like him, but would you want Parkinson draped all over you like that?" Harry's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Fair point" he said to her.

"So Granger? A lion?" Blaise said.

"Yes?"

"It suits you" he said smirking.

"And don't you forget it either" she said and he chuckled at her.

Theo stood and motioned that he needed to talk to Hermione. Hermione nodded, and dropped Harry's hand and went to walk away.

"Where are you going Mione?"

"Just need to talk to someone, be right back" Harry nodded and Hermione walked over to the corner to talk to Theo.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mione, just... Did Potter enter his name?"

"No, Teddy he didn't and I know people likely won't believe him. But believe me, he didn't do this. After everything that has happened over the last three years we just wanted a quiet year without any danger or trouble. And Harry has been with me since the Goblet of Fire was revealed. The only time he wasn't with me was when we were sleeping and even then the great hall doors had been locked. That means that he had to get passed them and figure out a way to get past the age line. I promise you he didn't do this" she said.

"Okay I believe you" she sighed.

"Thank you Teddy" she said and she hugged him gratefully.

She made her way back over to Harry and Sirius and Theo followed her.

"Potter" Theo said and he held his hand out.

Harry looked at it and he hesitantly shook it. "Nott"

"Good luck" Theo said and he nodded at Sirius. "See you later Mione"

"Bye Teddy" he walked off back to his seat at the Slytherin table.

Harry and Sirius looked at her. "What was that about?" Harry asked confused.

"That was Teddy, he believes that you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire and he wanted to wish you luck"

"But he's a Slytherin" he said still confused.

"And he's my friend. He's a big softy, that's why I call him Teddy" Harry nodded and Hermione laughed at the confused look on his face.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the hall, but she was followed.

"I'd be very careful who you mess with mudblood" a voice spat.

"Oh very creative, because I haven't been called that in the last hour or so" she said. Hermione turned around to see Pansy with her wand pointed at her. "I suggest you take your own advice Parkinson, lower your wand or you'll get hurt"

Pansy laughed and threw a spell at her. "Incendio"

Hermione side stepped it and sighed. "Seriously, you have no idea what I'm capable of"

"Incendio"

Hermione blocked the spell easily. "Protego Totalum" they had changed positions and Hermione was backing up back into the great hall and it went quiet as everyone was watching the two. The twins immediately stood up and went to intervene but Lee and Ginny stopped them.

"Parkinson, never use the same spell more than once. It's too predictable" she said. And Pansy screeched enraged. They were in the middle of the great hall now and everyone could see them.

"Flipendo" Hermione side stepped it.

"Parkinson, you're a fourth year now; you shouldn't be using first year spells" Hermione scolded.

Everyone was watching wide eyed. Professors Snape and Moody were the only professors present, and they weren't going to stop the duel. Moody wanted to see what Hermione was capable of and Snape just wanted some entertainment. Harry and Sirius were smirking as was Theo, Lee, Ginny and the twins. Blaise and Malfoy were watching curiously as were the Durmstrang students.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Hermione blocked it.

"Not bad, but that was a second year spell" Hermione said.

"She's having too much fun with this" Sirius said loudly and they chuckled at him.

Hermione could see the rage on Pansy's face. "Look Parkinson, I'll help you out. I'll even give up my wand" she said and she dropped the shield, she turned around and she threw her wand across the room and Harry caught it.

She turned back to Pansy. "Okay, now concentrate" she said.

Pansy screamed and threw a spell at her. "Stupefy"

Hermione didn't bother to move, she just stood still, rooted in her place and the spell whizzed past her shoulder missing her.

Hermione sighed disappointed. "Come on Parkinson, you can do better. You need to work on your aim" she said.

"Incendio" Hermione side stepped.

"Better, but that's the third time you've used that spell"

"Locomotor Mortis" Hermione ducked as the spell whizzed over her head. She felt slightly impressed.

"Didn't even know you knew that spell Parkinson, not bad" she said.

"Locomotor Wibbly" Pansy shrieked and the spell missed Hermione again.

"And we're back to square one" she said disappointed and everyone but most of the Slytherins chuckled. "I told you, don't be predictable. You used two leg jinxes, one after another"

"Expelliarmus" Hermione ducked again.

"Parkinson, that's a disarming spell and as you can see, I don't have a wand" she said and people laughed.

Snape was very amused. _'Who knew Miss Granger could both teach someone how to duel and be offensive at the same time?'_ he thought.

"I've had enough of this, you're boring me and I have things I need to do" with that said she turned around and waved her hand. Her wand flew out of Harry's hand and over to her and she caught it.

The room was filled with gasps of shock and amazement. Pansy's eyes widened.

Hermione pointed her wand at her. "Somno Leporem" she said and Pansy fell to the fall and began snoring.

Hermione was about to walk away when three Slytherin fourth year girls stepped in front of Pansy with their wands drawn.

"Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass. You sure you want to do this?"

"Shut up Granger!" Greengrass sneered.

"Fine, have it your way" she sighed.

"20 galleons she beats them in less than five minutes" Sirius said to Harry.

"You're on" Harry said and those who had heard chuckled.

"Stupefy" three identical spells headed her way.

"Protego Totalum" Hermione said conjuring a shield stopping the spells.

"Expelliarmus" the three girls said. Two missed but one of them hit Hermione and disarmed her wand.

They looked smug. Hermione snorted _'they actually think they've won?'_

"Not bad, Davis was that you? You've got a good aim. Shame the same can't be said for the other two" she said and people chuckled.

"Incendio" the three girls said and three large balls of flames headed towards her. Upon instinct, Hermione put her hands up in front of her and a large shield appeared in front of her covering the entire width of the hall and protecting everyone who was behind her. Sirius looked at the shield.

"That's the shield she used to protect herself, Ron and I the night she introduced me to everyone. We had eight spells thrown my way and Hermione panicked and she conjured that shield. It's like nothing I've ever seen before" Sirius whispered.

Everyone gasped as the shield covered half of the students in the hall and it didn't even falter when the fire balls hit the shield, but as soon as they touched it, they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Hermione dropped the shield and then she moved her hand in a circular motion and the girls dropped to the floor asleep. She waved her hand again and her wand flew into her hand.

The hall was alive with gasps, murmurs and whispers. Snape raised an eyebrow at her wandless and non-verbal magic and Moody was anxious. She was a threat to him, a threat which had to be contained or eliminated.

"Perfectly controlled and executed wandless and non-verbal magic. Told you she was powerful" Blaise muttered to a stunned Malfoy and Theo looked smug. The Durmstrang boys looked at Viktor then at the girl astonished.

"Seriozno, koĭto e tova momiche?" Jamous muttered. ("Seriously, who is this girl?")

"Anyone else want to have a go?" Hermione asked. No one stepped forward. "Right then, if you will please excuse me, I have some things I have to do"

"What did you do to them?" someone asked as she was making her way out of the hall.

"Nothing, they're just asleep. They'll wake up in about eight hours. Bye Sirius"

"BYE KITTEN!" he yelled after her.

"You really did teach her to control her magic" Harry said.

"No Little Prongs, I didn't. She already had perfect control of magic, which you have just witnessed. I taught her to control the emotion behind the magic. She stayed calm throughout the whole thing and she didn't once have any magical outbursts. If anything I think she was both bored and amused"

"You're proud of her"

"Yep, very"

"Wait a minute; Little Prongs?"

"Yep, your father was Prongs, so you're Little Prongs" Sirius said. "I have to get back; the others will want to know what has happened"

They said their goodbyes and Sirius left.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 2nd November 1994**

Hermione was in the common room; she had decided to not attend her lesson as she wanted to study by herself, without any interruptions. She had her things spread out on one of the study tables and she was scribbling away on the parchment in front of her.

All of a sudden she got this feeling, she couldn't fully decipher it but she knew that someone needed her.

She stood up and walked out of the common room and followed the tug within her as it led her down the corridors and stairs of the castle. She ended up at the great hall, which was deserted. She knew she was close to where she needed to be.

She walked down the aisle and stopped at a closed door. The door opened up to the room the champions had waited in after the choosing ceremony. She opened the door and walked in.

Three people turned around to look at her.

"Hermione" Cedric said with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know; I just got this feeling like I was needed here" she said walking further into the room. "Where's Harry?"

"Having his interview with Skeeter" Cedric said shrugging.

"Where?"

"Over there" he pointed.

"In a broom cupboard" she fumed and he nodded. Hermione stormed forward and harshly pulled the door open.

They both looked up to see a furious Hermione. Harry sighed in relief and Skeeter looked annoyed.

"Harry let's go" she said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the broom cupboard and slammed the door shut in Rita Skeeter's face. Harry chuckled. Hermione was leading him towards the door. Rita Skeeter opened the door and she looked furious.

"Excuse me; we weren't finished with the interview"

Hermione turned around so fast it made the others in the room feel dizzy. Cedric noticed the look on her face and he chuckled and smiled.

"You're about to witness the famous temper of Hermione Granger" he said amused to Fleur and Viktor.

"Interview? You mean interrogation. You're supposed to be asking him questions about the tournament and not his past"

"How do you know I was asking him questions about his past?" she said testily.

"I am a quick reader. Speaking of which…" she pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at the quick quill that was writing down everything that was being said.

"Incendio" she said and it burst into flames, the ashes falling to the floor.

Skeeter looked enraged. "You are going to pay for that" she screeched.

"Actually I think you're the one that's going to pay. Are you aware that it is illegal to interview a minor without an adult present? And that it is also illegal to use a quick quill without an adult present?" Hermione said glaring at her. Skeeter paled a little.

"It's not my fault that there are no Professor's present for the interview process"

"No it's not your fault, and I can assure you, I will be having a chat with Professor Dumbledore about that. But there are however, three legally of age students in this room right now. Any one of them could've been in the room with Harry while you interviewed him. And making Harry take an interview in a broom cupboard is rather insensitive given his past" Hermione and she turned to leave.

"What about my quick quill?" Skeeter asked still annoyed.

"Guess you'll just have to use a regular quill. You can spell can't you? Besides it means that nothing can be taken out of context. And I suggest that only the answers that are given are written down. Wouldn't want a law suit on your hand now would you?" Hermione smiled sweetly at her and then began walking out of the room.

"A law suit? How dare you threaten me?"

Hermione stopped again and turned to face her. "Yes a law suit since you just illegally interviewed a minor without an adult present. But let's get one thing clear Miss Skeeter, that was not a threat. It was merely an observation. And don't test me because you have no idea what I'm capable of. In fact neither do I, but it would be fun to find out. By the way, I took on the Ministry and won so I wouldn't mess with me if I were you"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hermione Granger" Cedric said clapping. Viktor chuckled and Fleur looked at her impressed.

Hermione curtsied. "Thank you; you have been a wonderful audience. Have fun with your interviews" Hermione said to them and then she left the room with Harry laughing.

"That was brilliant" he said as they made their way to the common room. "How did you know?"

"I told you Harry, I always know" she said and they smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 24th November 1994**

Dragons! Dragons were the first task; that was what Charlie meant when he said 'you'll see me sooner than that'. Hermione had spent the last week teaching Harry how to summon his Firebolt. That was the plan; Harry didn't know enough spells to defend himself against a dragon, but he did know how to fly and fly well.

It had taken a while but Harry had finally gotten the hang of the spell, he hadn't perfected it, but he could do it well enough for it to work.

She had visited with Charlie and they spoke about her concerns of Harry getting injured. Charlie assured her that he and the other tamers would not allow that to happen. Hermione had learned the four dragons that the champions would be up against: a Swedish Short-Snout, a Hungarian Horntail, a Common Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball.

Hermione had spent as much time in the library as possible researching the four dragons. Whilst in the library she had run into Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory a few times, the former more than the latter. It shouldn't have bothered her because they were champions and they needed to research, but they always seemed to appear when she was in the library. They would ask her where certain books were and she would help them find them, but then they would sit at the same table as her and try and engage her in conversation. She placated them and spoke to them not wanting to seem rude, but she was focused on Harry.

Hermione was also proud of Harry; he had told Cedric what the first task entailed. She was sure the other champion's wouldn't have done the same. She was also proud because he was working hard. He was worried but he didn't complain about being put in the situation he was in.

But that wasn't her only problem; Ron was being an arsehole and he refused to speak to Harry thinking that he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Hermione couldn't understand why he believed that; but then it hit her. He was jealous, Ron was jealous of the attention Harry was getting. And that annoyed her. It wasn't Harry's fault that people treated him the way they did, he didn't want that treatment. He just wanted to be a normal teenaged wizard who didn't have to worry about fighting for his life. But that was a luxury he didn't have.

Hermione was furious with Ron; he had abandoned him when Harry needed him the most. Hermione was stuck in the middle and she didn't like it. Don't get her wrong she loved Ron, but Harry came first in her mind and in her heart. That was why she often sided with Harry more often than Ron. She was exhausted; she couldn't wait until it was all over.

It was the day of the first task and Harry had been freaking out all morning. She had practically forced food down his throat. At first he had protested but with a few choice words and a terrifying glare from Hermione, he had eaten all his breakfast much to the amusement of others.

He had left the hall to get ready for the task and as soon as he did, Hermione began to panic. She was on the verge of a panic attack and the twins could see it, so they dragged her out of the hall and through the corridors until they found a broom cupboard. They opened the door and pushed her inside. George lit his wand and Fred shut the door behind them.

"Okay Princess, breathe. Just breathe" he coached and her breathing returned to normal, but she was still panicking about Harry.

"What if he gets hurt? What if what we did wasn't enough? I can't help him now. No, that is not good enough; if the slightest thing goes wrong, I'm jumping into the arena and fending off the dragon myself" she said as she paced in the little space that she had.

"DRAGONS?" the twins yelled surprised.

"Yes dragons, honestly, keep up boys" she said rolling her eyes. She began muttering to herself and the twins watched her like she was a caged animal. They jumped a few times when she would make a sharp turn or kick something on the floor.

Fred had had enough. When she went to turn for the hundredth time, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They were face to face and staring into each others eyes.

"Mione, he will be fine. And do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because Harry has something the other champions don't have. He has you! You have taught him everything he needs to know, you have helped him prepare and he has you on his side. If anything goes wrong the Professors will intervene"

"Not if I do first" she muttered and he chuckled at her.

"Harry will do fine" he said certain.

George watched from beside Fred as they continued to stare into each others eyes. Fred saw the change in Hermione's eyes, it was happening again. It hadn't happened since that day on the train. And he had missed it. Hermione inched closer to him not even realising she was doing it. She was so close to kissing him...

Then she shook out of her daze.

She moved her head slightly and hugged him tightly, grateful that she had him in her life. She immediately felt better; she was calmer and happier.

"Thank you, what would I do without you boys?" she whispered and pulled away from him. She then hugged George tightly. "We better get going, the task will be starting shortly" she said and then she left the broom cupboard.

Fred slumped against the wall and groaned. "I was this close" he said showing George the distance with his fingers. "This close to kissing her"

George chuckled at his brother. "That was the first time since the Hogwarts Express that that has happened. And the closest anyone had gotten to kissing her"

"How much longer do we have to wait? I'm getting sick of scaring off all the boys. I think I'm close to peeing on her to mark my territory like a dog"

George snorted. "Better not Freddie; don't think she would like that. Probably do something to you worse than that Bat Bogey hex of hers. She's rather creative that woman of ours" he said proudly and Fred shivered.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the champion's tent and she was carrying Harry's Firebolt which she had shrunk in her pocket. She probably wasn't allowed to be there but she didn't care, nothing would keep her away from Harry when he needed her.

She entered the tent and looked around. There was a large open space in the middle and four dividers; two on each side of the tent, to allow the champions some privacy. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were talking and she spotted Harry pacing the length of the tent.

"Harry" she said and he ignored her. "Harry" she said louder but he still wasn't paying attention. She huffed. "Harry there's a dementor" she said. Harry stopped pacing, and turned around instantly with his wand pointed in the air.

"Whoa" Fleur, Viktor and Cedric said in unison looking at Harry stunned.

Harry looked around to see Hermione smiling cheekily.

"That wasn't funny" he said putting his wand back in his robes.

"Don't get your wand in a knot. It was funny and you know it" she said with the same cheeky smile.

Harry chuckled. "Alright it was" he said defeated. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes" she said and then she noticed his agitated state. "Harry relax, if you stick to the plan everything will be fine" she said and then she walked over to him and they hugged tightly. They both sighed in relief.

At that point they were both blinded by a white flash of light and they jumped and pulled apart to see Rita Skeeter smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"My oh my, young love, how stirring. If anything goes unfortunate today, you two might even make the front the page"

"You haff no business here, this tent is vor vamily and vrifends" Viktor Krum said as he, Cedric and Fleur walked over to them. Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem, we've got what we came for" she said smugly looking between the three teenagers. As she walked away Hermione turned to Harry.

"Can I feed her to the Giant Squid?" she asked playfully and he and Cedric chuckled at her.

"No Mione, you can't"

"But it's not a bad idea" Cedric said smiling at her.

"Vhat is the Giant Squid?" Viktor asked confused.

"Exactly that, it's a Giant Squid that lives in the Black Lake. I'm surprised you haven't seen it" she said. "Although Professor Dumbledore likely placed a barrier around the ship to keep it away" she added thoughtfully.

Dumbledore and the other judges walked into the tent at that moment and gathered everyone into a circle.

"At last the moment has arrived; this is something only you can appreciate... Miss Granger what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, moral support. I'll just wait over there" she said pointing and Dumbledore chuckled at her.

She walked over to Harry's section and sat down on the hospital bed that was there. That didn't do anything to quell her worry. _'Do they expect him to get hurt?'_ she thought panicked.

She hadn't been sat there long when Harry wandered over looking a little ill. He sat down next to her.

"Well?"

"The Hungarian Horntail" he whispered.

Hermione groaned. "It would be you wouldn't it?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"It would be you that gets the most dangerous and aggressive flaming dragon. You just can't help it can you?" she said huffing.

"No pun intended?" he asked amused at her.

"No, the pun was intended" she said and he laughed at her.

"Nicely done"

"Why thank you" she said standing and curtsying.

Before they knew it the cannon had sounded and Cedric Diggory was up first. He returned with his egg and some burns to the face. Next up was Fleur Delacour. She returned with her egg and her skirt burned. Viktor Krum was next up and he returned unscathed and with his egg.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He stepped up to the entrance of the arena with the other champions watching him. Hermione removed the Firebolt from her pocket, returned it to its original size and placed it on the ground.

"Okay, stay calm, stay focused, say the incantation clearly and don't get hurt"

"Easier said than done" he muttered.

"If anything goes wrong I will be jumping into the arena and fighting off the dragon myself" he laughed at her which is what she wanted. "Charlie and the other tamers are on hand to step in. So don't worry; you've got this. We've been through worse things these last few years"

"Yeah we have, haven't we?" Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead over his scar.

"No matter what, I'll always be proud of you" she said to him softly and then she turned and ran to the ladder in the middle of the tent. She climbed it until she was on a platform which connected to the stands. She ran over the platform and to her place in between Fred and George.

"All set?"

"Yeah he's good, everything's set"

"So what have you two been planning then? -"

"- How is he getting passed the dragon? -"

"- Actually what dragon did he get? -"

"He has to get passed the Hungarian Horntail" the twins winced at hearing this. "And I'm not telling you the plan, you'll have to watch like everyone else, but it's something the other champions didn't think off. It's rather brilliant actually"

Just as she said that, the Hungarian Horntail was brought into the arena, and minutes later the canon sounded and Harry entered.

He saw the basket of eggs and raced to them, but he didn't see the dragon and he narrowly dodged the flames the dragon sent his way. He had a few more narrow misses and he was currently hid behind a large boulder being protected from the flames. Hermione was gripping the twin's hands tightly, they winced a few times but they didn't complain; they couldn't as Harry was one of her mates. They briefly wondered if this was what she was like when they were playing quidditch.

"YOUR WAND HARRY! USE YOUR WAND!" she yelled over the crowd.

Miraculously Harry had heard her and he cast the spell they had been working on.

"What was that supposed to do?" George asked.

"Wait for it. And... NOW!" she yelled as Harry jumped from behind the boulder and he landed on his Firebolt and began flying around the arena. The crowd cheered loudly.

"That is brilliant" Fred yelled.

"But I though brooms weren't allowed" George said looking at her.

"They're not, but he was allowed a wand, we used a summoning spell"

The twins looked at each other. "That is brilliant" they shouted and she laughed at them.

The entire crowd gasped as the dragon got free and chased after Harry. They were no longer in the arena and it went quiet. They couldn't hear or see anything.

Hermione was panicking.

"Breathe, breathe" the twins said stroking her back comfortingly as she struggled for air. "He'll be fine"

Hermione nodded absently. Then it hit her, a way to help Harry. She took out her wand and pointed it in the air. "Accio Nimbus 2000" she said and she waited for it to arrive.

When it did she caught it and was about to mount it when she saw something, something flying towards the arena. As it got closer she could see it was Harry.

She screamed and cried in relief and joy, and the crowd cheered loudly for him. His broom had caught on fire and he landed roughly falling off his broom but he got the egg. Charlie and the dragon tamers quickly went off to find the dragon and Harry went into the champion's tent. Hermione mounted her broom and flew down to the tent. She entered to see Harry had no serious injuries.

She sighed in relief and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You did it" she said to him.

"All thanks to you" he said smiling and they hugged again.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to jump in the arena. When that dragon took off after you I accioed my broom from my dorm. I was about to fly after you when you arrived"

He chuckled at her.

At that point Charlie walked in looking pleased. He walked over to them. He hugged Harry and then Hermione. When she pulled away from him she roughly punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You promised me he would be safe. That he wouldn't get hurt" she said glaring at him.

"And he didn't get hurt, well not majorly"

She punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that one for?" he asked rubbing his injured arm.

"The dragon got lose and chased him to Merlin knows where" she said hysterical.

"I'll admit we didn't see that one coming" he said gingerly.

The other champions and their friends had been watching the scene and they laughed at them; a sixteen year old girl intimidating an almost twenty-two year old, muscular, tattooed dragon tamer.

"I must say, you got one over on the Horntail Harry. We found her unconscious by the astronomy tower"

"She's going to be alright though, right?" Hermione asked Charlie worried for the dragon and he shook his head at her amused and Harry laughed.

At that point Dumbledore came into the tent to assemble the champions outside so they could be given their scores.

Harry and Viktor were tied for first place, Cedric got second and Fleur got third.

* * *

Everyone was back in the Gryffindor common room, Fred, George and Lee had smuggled food into the tower and a celebratory party ensured.

Harry and Ron had finally reconciled and were once again friends. Hermione would no longer have to choose sides and the Golden Trio was once more.

After some encouragement Harry opened the egg which was the clue to the next task in front of everyone.

They got the shock of their lives when it screeched so loudly they thought their ear drums would burst. Harry quickly closed the egg and the torture stopped. After that everyone disbanded.

They were all sat surrounding the fire talking about the next task and Ron and Neville were playing exploding snap. Neville made a suggestion which the twins shot down immediately.

"Don't be a prat Neville, that's illegal. They wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower Harry" George said and they laughed at him.

Fred and George then stood up and walked into the middle of the common room. They put on a show the way only the Weasley twins could.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted excited. "George and I invented them ourselves, only 7 sickles each. It's a right bargain!"

"Turn unsuspecting friends and enemies into canaries with only one bite" George said proudly and people flocked to them wanting to purchase some.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ron asked Hermione, surprised at her proud look.

"No, they would only find another way or place to sell them although... FREDDIE, GEORGIE" she said.

They turned around to see her.

"WHAT?" they yelled over the crowd.

"NOT THE FIRST YEARS!"

They turned back to the crowd surrounding them.

"Sorry firsties -" George said apologetically.

"- But you heard the lady. -" Fred said and the first years groaned.

"- Hey don't blame us. -"

"- Blame the scary woman over there!"

"I HEARD THAT" she yelled and the twins gulped.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Triwizard Tournament Part 2**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose - Thank you for the comments. I have plans for the third task with Hermione, but unfortunately that's all I can say without giving away the plot. The third task will either take place in chapter 56 or 57; it depends on the lengths of the chapters and how much we get through. But don't worry; you won't have to wait long. Yes, Rita Skeeter will get what's coming to her and soon. I haven't decided if she will tell everyone about Hermione or if Hermione will do it herself once she has found out who she is. So we will see.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I love reading them.

Here's chapter 55, enjoy everyone!

I apologise if any of the translations are wrong, I used Google Translator.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Friday 25th November 1994**

As the first task had been the day before, the students had been given the Friday off from classes; they had a three day weekend to do what they wanted.

Hermione was in the great hall sitting in her seat in-between the twins and opposite Harry and Ron eating breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived.

Hermione picked it up and began reading; she huffed and slammed it down on the table causing several people to jump in surprise.

"What now?" Harry asked amused.

"She's done it again" at the confused looks Hermione spoke again. "Rita Skeeter. Listen to this… Harry Potter's Secret Heartbreak. Hermione Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow" she said slamming the paper back down onto the table. For the second time in several minutes people jumped in surprise.

The twins began chuckling and Hermione glared at them, then Harry started chucking and pretty soon everyone was howling in laughter including Hermione.

"Seriously though…" she said calming herself down. "You should've let me feed her to the Giant Squid" Hermione said which only made them laugh again.

Surprisingly more mail arrived for Hermione, and she didn't recognise the owls. Almost a dozen letters must've landed on her plate. She picked one up and looked at it curiously. She looked at the others and they shrugged their shoulders not knowing from whom they were sent.

Hermione hesitantly opened the first letter, but when the envelope was unsealed a white powder emerged. Several people around them screamed and Hermione quickly threw her hands up creating her very own, newly created shield that was now easily recognisable. It surrounded everyone near her, protecting them from the powder.

When the screams sounded, it attracted the attention of everyone in the hall including the Professors. McGonagall and Dumbledore raised a shocked eyebrow at Hermione's shield. But they quickly shook out of their stupor and rushed forward towards the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall raised her wand and the powder vanished before it could cause any serious damage.

"Miss Granger, may I please see those letters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Professor" she said picking them up and handing them to him.

He looked at them as if he was seeing the contents through the envelope.

"Do you think they're all like that Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so Miss Granger. Do you mind if I keep these?" she shook her head and he placed them in his robe pockets.

"Why would someone send me those letters?"

"I believe that it is hate mail"

"Hate mail? But I haven't done anything to deserve hate mail" she said confused.

"I believe it may be caused by the recent article in the Daily Prophet this morning my dear" McGonagall said.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "They can't seriously believe the rubbish that hideous woman wrote" Hermione fumed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement and McGonagall chuckled. "Harry is my best friend, he's my little brother, my family. That is gross. No offense Harry" she said looking at him and he waved her off amused. She continued with her rant. "Honestly! And Viktor… well he's Viktor. I help him find books in the library and we sometimes chat but that's it. I am so going to make that woman pay. And it will be worse than feeding her to the Giant Squid" she stormed down the aisle of the great hall with several of her friends and Professors chuckling at her and everyone else was left curious.

"FREDDIE! GEORGIE! WE HAVE SOME PLANNING TO DO!" she yelled. Fred and George exchanged a smirk before standing up, grabbing some muffins and running after her.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 1st December 1994**

Hermione was walking down the corridor towards the great hall for dinner. She had been in the library all morning studying and doing essays as she decided to not attend lessons that morning.

Before she entered the great hall she was ambushed by Viktor, Nikoli, Aleks and Jamous.

She didn't notice them at first because she was reading whilst walking. When someone cleared their throat she jumped, the book fell to the floor and she had her wand out and pointed in the person's face instantly.

"Whoa" Aleks, Jamous and Nikoli gasped in awe.

She then noticed that her wand was pointed at Viktor's face, his eyes had crossed over as he stared at the wand. Hermione would've laughed if she didn't feel bad.

"Sorry Viktor" she muttered dropping her wand, putting it back in her pocket and picking up her book.

Viktor shook his head and chuckled at her.

"I'm glad that you are not a champion in the tournament. You vould… how you say? Kick my butt" he said and she blushed.

"Really sorry about that" she muttered again and he and his friends chuckled.

"No I am sorry, I should not haff startled you" he said sincerely.

She smiled. "Can I help you boys with something?" she asked kindly.

"Haff you heard of a Ball happening at Christmas?" Jamous asked slyly.

Hermione frowned. "No, no one has mentioned it. Why?"

"Vell the Potions Professor told us about it today in class" Aleks said looking between Viktor and Hermione.

"Professor Snape? Umm... well no one has told me" she said thoughtfully.

Unbeknownst to Hermione the twins had been listening to the conversation and they frowned. They knew where they were going with it and they quickly intervened.

"MIONE!" the shouted and she turned around and smiled at them. They never got tired of the way she smiled at them. It was different to the way she smiled at everyone else. It was a genuine pleased and happy smile and they wished to see her smile like that every minute of every day.

"You want to do some planning during lunch?" George asked as he put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Yes, the sooner we complete the planning the sooner we can move onto the productive stage"

"And the sooner we can put it into action" Fred said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"She's not going to know what's hit her" the three said in unison with evil smirks.

The four Bulgarians shared looks as they talked in unison.

"Vho?" Nikoli asked intrigued.

"Rita Skeeter" the three replied together and it creeped Viktor and his friends out a little. Okay a lot.

"Vhy are you planning revenge on Rita Skeeter?" Viktor asked amused.

"Because she is a hideous woman whose career focuses on spreading rumours and lies about celebrities, ruining their lives. She is vile and she deserves what's coming to her. Especially after the way she treated Harry and that article she wrote about us. I got sent hate mail with undiluted Bulbadox powder in it. If I hadn't put that shield up, a lot of people could've been hurt. Besides, we're not going to hurt her or do something illegal. Just mess with her a bit" she said seriously. And then she smiled. "Well got to go, bye Viktor, see you later boys" she said waving at them and she walked into the great hall with the twins, who looked far too pleased with themselves.

When they were out of sight the four Bulgarians turned to each other.

"Te mogat da govoryat v edin glas?" Aleks said. ("They can speak in unison?")

"Ne e shans Viktor" Jamous said looking at him amused. And Viktor scowled. ("You don't stand a chance Viktor")

"Mozhe da se nalozhi da se premesti na plana nagore " Viktor spoke seriously. ("We may have to move the plan up")

"Da i kato bŭrzo. Koĭ znae oshte kolko vreme tya shte bŭde edinna za? Osobeno, tŭĭ kato ne ste edinstveniyat, koĭto se opitva da specheli neĭna polza" Nikoli said entertained. ("Yeah and like quickly. Who knows how much longer she will be single for? Particularly since you're not the only one trying to win her favour")

They shared a nod and walked into the hall taking their seats at the Slytherin table.

"Az ne znam dali az tryabva da sŭzhalyavam za tova Skiĭtŭr zhena ili chuvstvat razveselen ot tova, koeto idva da ya " Nikoli muttered as they sat down, and they agreed chuckling. ("I don't know whether I should feel sorry for that Skeeter woman or feel amused at what's coming to her")

Hermione was sat in her regular seat in-between the twins with Harry and Ron sat opposite her, when an owl dropped off a parcel for Ron. Everyone looked at it confused; mail generally arrived in the morning.

Ron stood and began removing the packing and he opened the box and pulled out a hideous set of burgundy robes. He looked at it confused.

"She sent me a dress" he said in disbelief before he walked further down the table to where Ginny was sat with her friends.

"Ginny, mum sent this. It must be for you"

She looked at it, up and down before looking at Ron. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly" she said and several people laughed.

He walked back to his seat and Hermione was laughing.

"What are you on about?" he asked grumpily.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you" she said and everyone burst out laughing as Ron went bright red, his face almost matching the colour of his hair.

"WHAT?" he shrieked and then coughed when he realised how girly he sounded, which only made people laugh louder.

"They're dress robes"

"Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked laughing digging through the box. "YES!" he said, holding it up victoriously like a trophy, anyone who hadn't been laughing before were now.

"What do I need dress robes for?" Ron asked looking ill.

* * *

They had received word during lunch that Gryffindor fourth through to seventh years were to meet in a classroom. All afternoon classes had been cancelled.

The girls and the boys had been separated and were sat on either side of the room against the stone walls facing each other. Fred and George were pulling faces stood behind Ron and Hermione couldn't stop herself from silently laughing at them. They looked immensely pleased with that fact.

Filch was messing around with a large gramophone trying to get it to work whilst McGonagall started her speech.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As the host school I suspect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this quite literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance"

At McGonagall's words the girls gasped and began talking animatedly and the boys groaned. Hermione just smirked.

"Silence" McGonagall said and the room quieted down. "Now the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded respect for centuries, I will not have you in the single course of an evening; besmirch that name like a bambling bumbling band of baboons"

Hermione could see the twins laughing at each other whispering and she just shook her head at them.

"Inside every girl there is a secret swan that longs to burst free"

Hermione saw Ron whisper something to Seamus, Dean and Harry and they laughed. Given the look on his face, Hermione knew it was something mean and she glared at him.

"Inside everyone man there is a lordly lion prepared to prance"

Hermione saw Professor McGonagall look at Ron and she knew that McGonagall had heard what Ron had said and she wasn't happy. Hermione smirked; she knew McGonagall wouldn't let it go without some form of punishment.

"Mr Weasley, will you join me please?" she asked as she walked over to him, pulled him up from his seat and returned to the middle of the room for everyone to see.

"Now put your right hand on my waist"

"Where?" he asked both mortified and horrified.

"My waist" he did as he was told, turning red in the face.

Fred and George whistled and winked at Hermione and everyone laughed.

They began moving around the room, with McGonagall trying to teach Ron the steps and it wasn't going well.

"Everybody together" McGonagall said and all the girls flew into the middle of the room, except Hermione who sat back watching amused. The boys all stayed put, looking uncomfortable. Neville was the first to stand up and Hermione watched him proudly.

Fred walked up to her and bowed holding his hand out. "May I have this dance my lady?" he asked.

She giggled at him, stood up and curtsied. "Why of course you may kind sir"

She took his hand and he spun them in a circle fitting perfectly into a spot between other reluctant dancers. They moved around the room together perfectly and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked down at her.

"Mum made us learn when we were kids" he said sensing her surprise.

She looked at Ron and then back to Fred and he laughed. "Well not everyone can be as talented as the Weasley twins"

He then twirled her and instead of Fred catching her, George did. He smiled at her.

"Hey Georgie" she said happily.

"Hello Princess, so I see you're a good dancer"

"When I was little my dad used to stand me on his feet and we'd dance around the room" she said laughing at the memory, and then her smiled dropped and she looked sad, before she shook her head and smiled at George.

"You miss them don't you?" he said softly and she nodded. "It's okay to miss them"

"I feel like I'm betraying Maji and Pita by thinking of my parents. And I love your parents, but I feel like I'm betraying my parents by not thinking about them and being as close as I am to Maji and Pita. Am I a bad person? For being the way I am with your parents?" she asked sadly.

They stopped dancing and George pulled her off into a corner.

"No Mione, you are not a bad person. It's okay to love my parents; it doesn't mean you love yours any less regardless of where they are"

"Or if they're alive" she said broken and a tear fell from her face.

George reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you"

Hermione shook her head. "He won't tell me anything. I've asked. It's been almost four years since I last heard from them, George. I haven't seen them since Boxing Day four years ago. I think it's time I gave up, I'm never going to see them again"

"Yes you will, you have to have hope"

She shook her head again. "George you don't understand, it's like they _are_ dead. I can't remember the way my mum's perfume smelled or what she looked like when she smiled. I can't remember the sounds of my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs to wake me up in the morning for breakfast. I can't remember the sound of my father's voice when he used to read to me. I can't remember the smell of my mother's cooking and I can't remember what my dad looked like when he was celebrating a football win whilst he's watching a match"

George looked at the horrified look on her face. "I've forgotten them George. I've forgotten my parents" she said hysterically and she began to sob. He pulled her into his chest and she clung to him as he spoke soothing words to her. Fred noticed the two of them and he rushed over to their side. He hugged them both, effectively squishing Hermione between them.

McGonagall had been watching them with a small smile on her face. She was very proud of her cubs in that moment.

* * *

Later that night they were sat in the common room talking. Ron was making a house of cards from exploding snap cards when they exploded in his face. He was covered in soot and his eyebrows were singed. George and Fred walked down the stairs and entered the room.

"Nice look, Ron. It'll go well with those dress robes mum sent you" Fred said and they laughed. "Ron where's Pig? We need to borrow him"

"Why?" he said gruffly.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat" said George.

"Who'd' you two keep writing to, eh?" Ron asked nosily.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too" said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. He paled and told them he was in his room.

Hermione had a feeling they were writing to Bagman because he had ripped them off. But she wasn't going to get involved... Well not yet at least

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 7th December 1994**

"So boys, who are you taking to the ball?" Fred asked as he and George sat down on one of the couches in the common room.

They shrugged.

"Well you better get a move on or all the good ones will be gone" George said.

Ron glared at them. "It's not easy to ask them; they always travel in packs"

The twins snorted. "Course it's easy watch. Katie -" Fred said.

"- Alicia -"

"Want to go to the ball with us?" they asked and the girls nodded.

"See easy"

"I thought Lee was dating Alicia" Harry said confused. At that moment Hermione walked passed him, ruffled his hair and sat down squeezing into the arm chair he was sat on.

"Lee and Alicia broke up last month, keep up Harry" she said mock scolding him and he chuckled at her. "So what did I miss?"

"Twins got dates to the Yule Ball" Harry shrugged. Hermione's head snapped to them.

"No we didn't, we just proved how easy it was to ask a girl to the Ball" Fred said.

"You said and I quote 'Katie, Alicia, want to go to the ball with us?' and they nodded" Harry said amused.

They boys had a look of realisation on their faces. They hadn't meant to do that, they had planned on asking Hermione, but they wanted to do it right. They wanted it to be special.

Pain flickered on Hermione's face for a couple of seconds before it vanished, but the twins saw it.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Right, well congratulations boys. I have to go to the library, got some things to do. See you all later" she said and then she walked out of the common room.

She quickly made her way down to the library and she walked to a table at the back of the library. She pulled out a muggle note book and pen that she carried in her pocket and set it on the table.

She decided she wanted to know what was happening to her. Sirius hadn't gotten back to her about the research and she had had enough of waiting. She was going to do it herself.

So she made a list of everything that had happened to her.

1\. _The sorting hat ceremony in first year._

2\. _Feelings when around Oliver, Fred and George - Bonds?_

3\. _Physical symptoms during first year when apart from Oliver, Fred and George_

 _4._ _Wandless and non-verbal magic_

5\. _Magic ability and learning_

6\. _Apparent appearance change (according to boys)_

7\. _Increase in male attention_

8\. _Knowing when Harry needs me_

9\. _Premonitions and dreams_

10\. _Scar hurting more often_

11\. _Knowing when something bad is going to happen_

12\. _Who were my biological parents?_

13\. _Am I really a muggleborn?_

14\. _Why does it hurt that the twins have dates to the Yule Ball?_

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she should look at books on magical beings and creatures. It was a small voice in the back of her mind pushing her to do it. So she stood from her seat and went to the magical beings and creatures section; she pulled the most common book in that section before moving to grab a book about bonds.

She then made her way back to her table and opened the books and turned to the contents pages. She started with the book on magical beings and went through the list of magical beings and creatures that may be promising.

 _Acromantula, Basilisk, Centaur, Dementor, Dragons, Flobberworm, Ghosts, Ghouls, Giant, Griffin, Hippogriff, Manticore, Merpeople, Pegasus, Phoenix, Siren, Troll, Thestral, Unicorn, Veela, Werewolf and Yeti._

She read through the list and eliminated the ones that for some reason she knew were not relevant to her and she left the ones that may be of use to her.

She had two left; Siren and Veela.

She left that for now and flipped through the pages of the book based on bonds. She focused on Harry first.

She quickly skimmed the contents page when something stood out to her. Sibling bonds.

She found the chapter and began reading.

 ** _A sibling bond does not occur between siblings who are bound by blood, but rather two or more individuals who feel they have a kinship. Those who are a part of a sibling bond will feel connected to the other individual(s) and they will form a bond that will be almost impossible to break. This type of bond generally occurs within those who have lost their families and have no one but each other; they become a family._**

 ** _Love is definitely present in this bond but it is a familial love. Individuals may rely on each other and seek comfort when needed. Unlike soul bonds or mates, a sibling bond does not create a bond mark to claim their territory. Although it is rather clear when individuals have a sibling bond._**

 ** _Signs include: the individuals may feel uncomfortable and uneasy when away from each other for excessively long periods of time, affectionate behaviour such as hand holding and hugging, knowing when the other is needed and what they need, understanding each other completely and the need to comfort each other in times of sadness and stress._**

 ** _Sibling bonds are a lot rarer in modern times and are now unheard of and the number of recorded sibling bonds has decreased over centuries. There has only been four known recordings of a sibling bond in the last few centuries; the last having been recorded during the winter of 1739. It is unknown if this bond even exists anymore or if the magic that binds the individuals has simple vanished or evolved into something else entirely._**

Hermione re-read the information a few more times mulling it over in her mind.

 _'The symptoms of a sibling bond describe perfectly my feelings towards Harry. I love him, but like he's my little brother. We understand each other. We've been through a lot together and we're both orphans. Harry and I together is like Fred and George together. But it can't be, can it? A sibling bond? It says there hasn't been a recorded case since 1739'_ Hermione thought.

She took plenty of notes and written them down in the note book.

Hermione then changed topics. She may have figured out her connection to Harry; but now she needed to figure out her connection to Oliver and the twins. She looked through the contents page again hoping that something would tell her what she should be looking for. And she almost squealed in excitement when something stood out to her as if it was trying to gain her attention.

She turned to the correct page and began reading.

 ** _Soul bonds are found when an individual has a mate. A soul bond is the opposite of a sibling bond. The individuals involved are the other's perfect mate and match. They contain a part of the other's soul and they cannot live without each other. This is where the term 'soul mate' originates from. This type of bond is only seen between a witch or wizard and a magical being or creature._**

 ** _A soul bond may be recognised in the individuals unconsciously upon a first meeting, at which point a friendship may be formed. But as the individuals grow in age the bond will change in time to more of a romantic setting. When a soul bond is completed between mates, a bond mark shall be engraved onto the skin. It is unknown what it may look like or where it may appear as every case is different._**

 ** _Signs of a soul bond include: affectionate behaviour, fiercely protective and loyal to the individuals involved, feelings of complete happiness and content, the ability to sense each other's emotions and the inability to sleep without the soul bonded in their presence. Also the individuals will likely become physically ill if separated from each other for long periods of time and will not get better until they are in the presence of their mate. It is also known that the individuals once made aware of the soul bond are unable to be with another individual that is not their mate._**

 ** _Those who are a part of a soul bond are not safe until it is complete as the bond may weaken and can be broken, resulting in the death of the magical being and the suffering of the mate. It is safer once the bond is complete; however others may try to use the bond between the two for their own personal gain, not caring for the health and well being of the bonded individuals. Soul bonds occur between two individuals; the most known case is that of a Veela and their mate. Soul bonds generally occur during two individuals, but records show that in two cases since the beginning of magic there has been more than two individuals involved in soul bonds._**

 ** _Remember soul bonds is another term for mates._**

Hermione sat back in shock, at first she didn't believe what she had read so she read it for a second time. When she had done that she stayed in silence and mulled over everything in her mind.

 _'Immediate friendship upon first meeting. Check. Protective and loyal. Check. Inability to sleep and physical illness when away from the boys. Check. Happy and content when around the boys. Check. Sense their emotions. Check. Okay so a soul bond with the boys? But they're not magical beings! Urggh! What is going on?'_ she thought annoyed.

She ripped off the previous pages with notes on the sibling bond from her note book and placed it on the table. She then began to take notes on the soul bond chapter.

"Right, better look at Veelas" she said to herself. She grabbed the book and found the correct chapter and she took notes as she read.

 _ **Veela are incredibly beautiful beings that have the ability to attract members of the opposite sex. The general population of Veela is female, however it is not unheard of for there to be male Veelas, but they are highly uncommon. Like werewolves, Veelas also have enhanced senses; hearing, sight, smell, taste and they also have enhanced speed and strength.**_

 _ **The changing process will take place when the Veela comes of age and it can take anywhere from one to seven days and the pain is often compared to that of the Cruciatus curse. After the transformation is complete the Veela will be focused on nothing but finding their mate. Once the mate is found a mating and marking ceremony will take place. It is unknown what this entails as the ceremony is a private event between the Veela and their mate.**_

 _ **The Veela and their mate once bonded will have the ability to feel each other emotions. The Veela will be fiercely protective of their mate and they have been known to kill anyone who causes harm or threatens their mate. They will both be loyal and are each other's life line. If the Veela does not find its mate or the mate rejects the Veela's advances, it will result in the Veela dying of heartbreak and the mate will suffer too. Veelas are also highly sexual beings.**_

 _ **When angered Veelas are known to turn into harpie like creatures, grow feathered wings and a large beak. They are also said to do this when they feel the need to protect their mate.**_

 _ **Veelas can be identified by their immense beauty and platinum blonde hair.**_

 ** _Only full Veelas will have a mate and their senses and abilities will be better than that of a half or quarter Veela. Quarter Veelas are too far down the line to have a mate though they may still have the appearance of a Veela. There has been several recordings of half Veelas having mates, but it is rare._ **

Hermione finished reading and making her notes. She sat back in her chair and took a break. _'There's not much on Veelas, though they are highly secretive beings. So could Veelas have something to do with what's happening to me? There are some similarities that stand out'_ she thought.

She sighed and then sat back up straight. "Right time for Sirens" she said out loud. She found the correct chapter and made notes as she read it.

 ** _Sirens are immensely beautiful and powerful beings. They are said to possess the ability to easily and effortlessly control non-verbal and wandless magic. Sirens are an almost extinct species due to them being hunted centuries ago as others feared them for their power. There was once over a thousand Sirens in Britain but during these modern times there are only two known living Sirens that have been identified and they are both close to one hundred and thirty in age. The Siren population only consists of females and is said to only have one mate which is usually a wizard._**

 ** _Sirens do not go through a painful transition when they come into their heritage. They instead begin the process before they become of age at which point the process will_** _ **be complete and they will be ready to find their mate if they are not already known. Several things can influence the start of the transformation such as: age, magical ability and potential and their mate.**_

 ** _The Siren will know when it is time for the mating ceremony to take place, but it is unknown what it entails. Although there is no written information on the ceremony; a Siren once revealed that the mating ceremony is instinctual. It won't take place until the Siren knows it's the right time and at which point instincts and emotions take over._**

 ** _If a Siren has found her mate before coming into her heritage, she and her mate may suffer symptoms such as: the inability to sleep and are physically ill when not in each other's presence for long periods of time, lightly sense each others emotions, happy and content when around each other, inseparable, protective and loyal._**

 ** _Once the Siren and her mate have completed the mating ceremony they will be able to feel and influence each other's emotions and they will be fiercely protective and loyal to each other. The Siren and her mate may also develop a mind link in which they can hear each other's thoughts and talk telepathically, but this is a rare ability. In three past cases the Siren and her mate were able to join their magic together and use it in unison; but if it is possible between the Siren and her mate, it will be complicated, require focus and they both have to be in the same frame of mind and want the same thing._**

 ** _It is known that the mate of a Siren cannot die before the Siren and a Siren cannot die of old age. The oldest Siren recorded to have lived throughout history for the longest, was three hundred and four years old before she and her mate died in a potions brewing accident. Another benefit after the mating has been completed is that the Siren and her mate will age at a rate of one hundred times slower than a regular witch and wizard and when they reach a certain age, they will stop aging all together. The youngest recorded age of this happening is fifty-nine years old and the oldest recorded age is one hundred and thirty-eight years old. When the bond is complete the Siren and her mate will be able to spend longer time periods apart without any physical symptoms as the bond grows and time moves on._**

 ** _Some Sirens have be known to have extra abilities such as: controlling one or more of the Earth's elements, natural healing and having premonitions._**

 _'Non-verbal and wandless magic. Check. Inability to sleep and physical illness. Check. Inseparable. Pretty much. Happy, content, loyal and protective. Check. Sensing each others emotions. Check. But you don't get male Sirens and they only have one mate. But this is the best explanation I've found'_ she thought and she dropped her head onto the table lightly banging it and groaning. She continued to repeatedly bang her head lightly off the table.

"Mina?" she heard a voice say. She stopped banging her head on the table. Only the Durmstrang students called her that as her name was too difficult for them to pronounce. She looked up.

Viktor looked at her worried.

"Hey Viktor" she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

He sat down in the chair opposite her. "Vhat is vrong?"

"Nothing, just doing some research and it's proving to be a headache"

"Do you need some help?"

She smiled at him. "No thank you Viktor. I'm done for now. But I do need to grab a book real quick. Be right back" she said and he nodded. She left and made her way through the stacks.

Viktor sat waiting for her to return and he ran over the plan in his mind. He looked down and he noticed all the pages of notes scattered around the table. He could read English but not all that well, so he cast a translator charm. He read the titles at the top of the pages.

' _Sibling bonds? Soul bonds? Veelas? Sirens? Why is she researching these things?' he thought._

Then he noticed the page title 'what is happening to me?'. He quickly read the questions and frowned at some of them. Particularly the ones that mentioned Fred, George and Oliver. Before he could read any more of her notes, he heard Hermione making her way back over to the table. He quickly cast the Gemino charm on all of her notes and stuffed them in his pocket. He knew he should've felt guilty for betraying her privacy, but he didn't. He wanted to know what she was up to.

Hermione sat back down at the table, closed all the books and put the one in her hands down. "So Viktor, what can I help you with?"

"I vas just vondering if you had someone to go to the Ball vith?" he said looking at her. He noticed a brief flicker of pain in her eyes before it disappeared.

"No. I'm afraid I don't. Why?" she asked as she opened the book she had just retrieved from the stacks.

"Vell maybe you vould like to go to the Ball vith me?" he asked hopeful. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You want me to scare off the fan girls? I can threaten them with my Bat Bogey hex if you want? They'll probably leave you alone after that" she said.

She then skimmed through the contents page. She was doing some research for the revenge scheme on Rita Skeeter. She and the twins were almost ready to start production. Just a few final details had to be considered first.

He chuckled at her. "Vell that vould be a benevit. But I vould be honoured to accompany such a beautivul voman" he said and he was pleased when she blushed. And then he frowned when she chuckled.

"Good one Viktor" she said.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You called me a beautiful woman, it was a funny joke"

"It vas not a joke as you call it. You are a beautivul voman" he said seriously.

"That's kind of you to say Viktor. But I know I'm not. I'm average at best"

He frowned at her. How could she not see how beautiful she was?

"Mina, you are most beautivul voman I haff seen. Surely people haff told you so?" she shook her head. "But vhat about the boys that talk to you?"

"They just say things like that because they probably want my help with something. They just pretend to be nice to me when it suits them"

"Vill you go to the Ball vith me?" he asked for the second time.

She thought about it and nodded. "Sure. Why not, at least it will stop your fan girls from attacking you"

* * *

 **Durmstrang Ship**

Viktor made his way back to the ship smiling and pleased with himself. His plan had been successful. He put his hands in his robe pockets and he felt something. That's when he remembered Hermione's research he had copied and he frowned. He quickly walked to the ship and he bumped into his friends.

He dragged Aleks, Nikoli and Jamous into his room with protests from them. He shut the door and put a silencing charm around the room.

"Viktor vhat is vrong?" Aleks asked.

"Ve may haff problem. Mina vas researching some things" he pulled out the pages, enlarged them and replaced the translator spell on them so everyone could read them. They quickly read the pages; they didn't have long before the Gemino charm wore off and the pages would disappear. They finished reading the notes and Hermione had also written down her thoughts on the matter including the check list of similarities between herself, Veelas and Sirens.

They looked at each other surprised.

"It seems she has most in common vith Sirens" Jamous said.

"But vhy vould she be researching them?" Nikoli asked.

Viktor sighed and removed another page from his pocket; it was the list of things that had happened to Hermione. A translator charm was placed on the page and they quickly read them.

"That is a lot of things to be curious about" Aleks mused.

"Do you think she is a possible Siren?" Jamous said. "Look at the signs and then look at the things she has checked ov. It's almost identical. And we haff seen her magic ability. She is beautivul and she doesn't know anything about her biological parents"

"Iv she is a Siren, then ve cannot tell any vone. She vill be in danger" Viktor said gravely.

"You know vhat this means?" Aleks said and they looked at him. "Viktor vill not marry Mina and haff his babies" he said amused, Viktor blushed and the others laughed at him.

"I could be her mate" he said childishly.

They snorted at him. "Doubt it, It's probably vone ov those red headed tvins or this Oliver boy" Jamous said looking at the names she mentioned.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 10th December 1994**

Hermione was walking down the corridors to the great hall for lunch when Cedric stepped in front of her.

"Hello Hermione" he said grinning at her

"Hey Cedric. What can I do for you?" she asked kindly. He stepped forward and she stepped back until her back hit a wall. He stepped forward and placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Cedric, I'm really sorry but someone's already asked me and I said yes" she said feeling uncomfortable at his close proximity.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

She squirmed uncomfortably. "Sorry Cedric, it wouldn't be fair to him, he did ask me first"

He looked annoyed. "Who? Who asked you?"

"Why does that matter?" she asked confused.

"Because I want to knock his block off for beating me to you"

"Well in that case I'm not going to tell you" she said, she slipped under his arms and then walked off continuing down the halls.

When she reached the great hall someone else stepped in front of her blocking her entrance.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger, go to the Ball with me" he purred.

"Sorry Malfoy, but someone has already asked me"

"What? Who?"

"Why?"

"So I can pay him to dump you, so that you can go to the Ball with a Malfoy"

Hermione sighed. "Not telling you" she walked around him and into the great hall. _'What is going on?'_ she thought.

She huffed when Blaise stepped in front of her effectively blocking her path to the Gryffindor table.

She noticed his seductive smile and cut him off before he could ask. "Sorry Blaise, someone has already asked me to the Ball. Should've been quicker" she said and she pushed passed him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 16th December 1994**

Hermione was sat in the great hall in-between Harry and Ron. Fred and George where sat opposite them. They were studying with Professor Snape wandering around the room keeping it in silence. Harry and Ron where talking about getting dates to the Yule Ball. Hermione rolled her eyes and tuned them out, focusing on her studies. She chuckled a few times when Snape walked passed and either hit them over the head with a book or pushed their heads down telling them to get on with their work.

Her attention was drawn away from her work when she heard Ron speak.

"Hermione? You're a girl" he said.

She looked up at him and glared. "Yeah well spotted"

The twins watched him carefully; they could tell Ron was going to hurt Hermione.

"Well it's one thing for a boy to go alone. But for a girl it's just sad"

"Well I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's already asked me" she said standing up and walking over to Snape to give him her book. He looked at her and he could see that she was upset. He nodded at her and she smiled weakly at him. She walked back to the table and picked up her bag.

"And I said yes" she growled and stormed off. The twins felt ill and a wave of guilt hit them. They should've been the ones to ask her to the ball. They had failed in keeping the boys away from her.

"Bloody hell" Ron said and then he looked at Harry. "She's going on her own" he said and Harry looked at him like he was stupid. Couldn't he see how beautiful Hermione was?

"Whatever you say Ron" he snapped and went back to looking at his parchment.

The twins stood up, hit Ron with their books for hurting Hermione's feelings, gave their books to Snape and walked off in search of Hermione.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 24th December 1994**

The boys had used Harry's dorm to get ready for the Ball and allowed her to have the dorm to herself. Hermione was staring at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. She had finished getting ready for the Ball and she didn't recognise herself. Her hair had long since sorted itself out and now fell in sleek soft curls; she had it up in a half up, half down do and she had a few curls framing her face. She wore hardly any make up; lip gloss and a nude coloured eye shadow that sparkled when the light hit it.

She had on a periwinkle gown that fell to the floor; it had an empire waist and flared out slightly, a sweetheart neckline and thin shoulder straps. It fit her frame perfectly and flowed beautifully when she moved; it was like it had been made especially for her. Her nails had been painted white and she had on five inch periwinkle closed toed heels. She knew she would struggle to walk in them and they would hurt her feet, so she cast a cushioning charm for comfort and a balancing charm to make it impossible for her to fall flat on her face. It would be like she was wearing her trainers.

She had on her charm bracelet that she never took off, a pair of silver stud earrings and a small silver love heart pendent that rested perfectly in the valley of her breasts, which Oliver had given her for her sixteenth birthday back in September.

 _'Maybe being girly once in a while isn't so bad'_ she thought.

Hermione could feel the nerves beginning to rise in her. So she took a breath, smoothed out the dress and turned walking out of the dorm and slowly down the stairs. She was pleased to see that the common room was empty. It was almost time for the Ball and she knew the champions would lead with the first dance, so she made her way to the grand staircase. She could see Harry looking at Cho and she smiled to herself.

"She looks beautiful" Pavarti, Harry's date said.

"Yeah, she does" Harry replied still looking at Cho, but then he turned around and the breath was knocked out of him as he looked at Hermione. He smiled widely at her and he walked up the stair case until he stood next to her.

"You look beautiful Mione" He said to her and he kissed her cheek.

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Really, you don't think it's too much? That it's not me?" she asked worried.

"No, you look fabulous and everyone isn't going to know what's hit them when you walk into that hall"

"Thanks Harry" she was grateful to have a friend and brother like him, he always made her feel better.

"So, who's your date?"

She was about to say something when she noticed Viktor stood at the bottom of the stairs with his mouth hung open. Harry followed her line of sight and he smirked.

 _'Ron is not going to be happy about that'_ he thought proudly.

"So, Viktor Krum is your date?"

She blushed. "We're just friends Harry, I am only going with him because he asked me first and to help keep the fan girls from attacking him" she said.

Harry took her hand in his and accompanied her down the stairs like a gentleman. When she reached the bottom of the stair case, she turned to him and kissed his forehead, right on his scar. "You look very handsome" she said fixing his black bow tie and he was wearing a black muggle tux.

She then turned to Viktor and smiled at him. He shook his head and stepped closer, he clicked his heels together and bowed low to her before he took her hand and he kissed her knuckles.

"You are most beautivul voman I haff seen. You look stunning Mina" he spoke dazed.

"Thank you Viktor" she said smiling.

He led her towards the doors where the champions were lined up. She caught Cedric staring at her from the corner of her eye and she turned her head and smiled at him. He blushed and she turned back so she was facing forward, whilst Cedric continued to stare at her.

At that moment the doors opened, Viktor tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they walked forward into the hall.

It was magnificently decorated. Snow had been charmed to fall from the ceiling but it vanished before it landed on any of the students. There were four large Christmas trees in the corners of the room; decorated in red, gold, and silver and they had real fairies sat at the top of the trees.

The tables and chairs were white and had blue table cloths and lights twinkled and sparkled as they covered the stone walls. White and blue fabric covered the windows and doors and an entrance had been made to allow access to the newly created garden.

She heard the hall fill with gasps and whispers. And she looked to see all the girls looking at her in jealously and the boy's eyes seemed to have glazed over and their mouths hung open.

The music began and the champions led the first dance. When it finished Hermione curtsied to Viktor and he bowed as was tradition. The second song began and others began to join in.

Before Hermione knew it, it was half ten. She had danced and laughed with Viktor and his friends. She had one dance with Theo and Harry who did his best, but they ended up just laughing at each other and messing around dancing badly.

Viktor excused himself to go to the bathroom and Fred appeared.

"Will you dance with me?"

She put her hand in his without hesitation and they walked onto the dance floor and began dancing together like they had been doing it all their lives.

"You look beautiful Mione" he said looking into her eyes.

She blushed. "Thank you Freddie, you look very handsome"

He and George were wearing black dress robes, black trousers and white crisp shirts with a black bow tie. They had also had their hair cut at some point so it was shorter than usual but it still fell in their eyes.

"How's Katie? You having a good time?"

"Katie's alright, I would be having a lot more fun if I asked the person I wanted to come to the Ball with, instead of accidentally asking Katie"

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked grinning.

He stared into her eyes but he didn't answer. "George wants to have a dance" he said and he spun her out and George caught her and they comfortably fell into the dance.

"You look breath taking" he said staring into her eyes.

She blushed. "Thank you George, you don't look so bad yourself" they smiled at each other. "So how's Alicia? You having fun tonight?"

"All she talks about is Lee; I don't understand why they broke up, all they talk about is each other. And as for fun, it's alright. I would've had more fun if I had asked the girl I wanted to come with me to the Ball, before I accidentally asked Alicia"

"Who is she?" she asked teasing him.

He continued to stare into her eyes and he was about to answer her when he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was Viktor. George nodded at him and he kissed Hermione on the forehead before walking over to Fred and their accidental dates.

Viktor and Hermione danced to two more songs before he had to excuse himself to use the bathroom again and then he would grab refreshments for them. That was the second time in twenty minutes he had to use the bathroom, but she just shook her head. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and she slumped down in the chair next to Harry.

"Viktor's gone to the bathroom and then he's getting drinks, would you care to join us?"

"No Hermione, I would not care to join you and Viktor" Ron sneered.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang, he's the enemy"

"Enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? And the whole point of this tournament was to promote international magical cooperation and to make friends"

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind"

Harry saw the look of hurt on Hermione's face and he glared at Ron, not that he noticed. Hermione stood up and walked off.

"Why would he even ask her?" Ron asked Harry, who looked at him like he was stupid.

"Have you not seen her? She's beautiful, kind, caring and smart. And if you can't see that, then you're an idiot and it's your loss" Harry said non to kindly.

When Viktor returned, Hermione and he talked before he had to use the bathroom again. Now she was suspicious.

"Viktor, maybe it's time to call it a night. The Ball's ending soon and it's late. You should head back to the ship; you're obviously not very well"

"No, it's vine"

"No it's not Viktor, you look pale and you are clearly not well, you should get some rest"

He reluctantly agreed, he bowed and then kissed her knuckles before quickly leaving.

Hermione was making her way out of the hall when she bumped into Ron. He was staring at her funny.

"He's using you" he said.

"How dare you? Besides I can take care of myself"

"I doubt it. He's way too old"

"WHAT? That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think"

"Well then you know the solution then"

"What?"

"The next time there is Ball, you pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort"

"Well, that's completely beside the point"

"And by the way Ronald, Viktor is just a friend; I only went to the Ball with him so that the fan girls would leave him alone"

At that point Harry walked up behind Hermione and immediately he noticed her crying. He glared at Ron.

"What did you do now?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, they get scary as they get older"

"RON YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" she screamed. She turned to Harry with tears streaming down her face and her voice was much softer with him. "Off to bed Harry, it's been a long night and it's Christmas day tomorrow, you're going to need your energy" he nodded at her, hugged her and kissed her forehead before walking off up the stairs with Ron following him.

Hermione sat on the stair case for several minutes crying before making her way to Gryffindor Tower and up to her dorm.

* * *

She entered to see Fred and George with their robes and bow ties off, shirts untucked and the first few buttons opened partially revealing their chests and they were pacing the room. When she closed the door the twins looked up and sighed in relief. Anger crossed their faces when they saw her tear stained face.

"What did he do?" Fred said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" she said confused.

"Krum!" George spat with his fists clenched.

She frowned. "Nothing, I had an argument with Ron" she said and they relaxed. They rushed to hug her; she was in the middle of them when something happened.

Exactly like the night she had met Sirius and touched him for the first time, images flashed through her mind. She watched conversations between the Weasleys, Woods, Professors and Sirius and they were all about her. She watched years worth of conversations, images and memories in only a few minutes. She pulled back from the hug and gasped.

"What is it?" they asked worried.

"My name is Hermione Blake, and my parents died during the war protecting me as a baby. We were placed in a safe house by Professor Dumbledore. I am the subject of a prophecy in which I am said to banish the darkness from the wizarding world and be the beacon of light to make everything better. I am not a muggleborn, but a half-blood. I am a Siren, which means that there are now three living Sirens in Britain, myself being the youngest. That explains everything about me; my magic, my abilities, my bonds with you, Oliver and Harry. You two and Oliver are my mates; which is confusing because Sirens only have one. Harry is also my mate but he is a sibling. I'm what the Grangers were given to protect after the war ended. That's why the boys haven't left me alone, I'm coming into my heritage and by my seventeenth birthday it will be complete. I am related to Voldemort and his followers are still after me" she stopped talking and looked at their shocked frames.

"Oh Merlin. I'm related to Voldemort by blood. I am related to some moron with no nose and who looks like he has been made out of flaming candle wax" she said and then she shivered in disgust. The twins wanted to laugh at her, but they couldn't find it within themselves. Their feet were rooted to the ground as they watched her in shock.

"Anyway that's why I'm so close to Harry, that's why he's my sibling bond. We have far too much in common. Everyone in our family knows except, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lee. You all kept it a secret from me to protect me. You tried to get them to tell me several times but they wouldn't allow you to" Hermione finally finished her rant as everything she had just learned swirled around in her head and she tried to make sense of it all before filing it away.

The twins looked at her. Several different emotions flowed through them: relief - that she finally knew everything, shock - that she had figured it all out, joy - that she seemed to be taking it well, anxious - that she would not be happy with them for keeping it a secret all these years and for lying to her and love - she finally knew who they were to her, and when they looked at her, she was looking at them in the way she had in the broom cupboard, on the Hogwarts Express and at the World Cup. Complete love, understanding and recognition showed in her eyes and there were no signs of it disappearing.

Hermione was stood in front of them both and they swallowed nervously. She moved closer to Fred and they were now staring into each other's eyes not wavering, their noses almost touching.

"You knew and did everything you could to protect me" she whispered. Fred didn't move; he didn't want to risk scaring her and the look in her eyes disappearing.

And then she did something he wasn't expecting... she closed her eyes and she kissed him.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Triwizard Tournament Part 3**

* * *

AN: I had originally planned to have the second task in this chapter, but when I finished up with Christmas Day, I had written over 13,000 words. So it will take place in the next chapter.

SereniteRose - I am more than happy to answer your questions, so don't worry. With Ron being Ron he won't apologise to Hermione.

Chapter 56 Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 24th December 1994**

George's eyes widened in disbelief as Hermione kissed his brother. He just stood there shocked.

Fred was too, like George, shocked. He couldn't believe it... she was kissing him. He had been waiting for it to happen since he found out about Hermione the summer before her second year. It was finally happening; that's when he realised he was just stood there unmoving and he quickly rectified the situation. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and he softly moved his lips against hers.

It was Hermione's first kiss, but when she made the decision to kiss him she knew what to do. The Siren within her guided her. At first she was worried that she had upset Fred when he didn't respond, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and his lips moved softly against hers. Instinctively she raised herself up onto her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and one of her hands found its way into his hair and they relaxed and got lost in each other.

George leaned back against one of the bed posts with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the two amused.

Fred and Hermione finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and they smiled widely before giving a little laugh.

"It's about time, I thought someone had placed a sticking charm on you two and I would have to wait until it wore off" George said chuckling. Hermione and Fred turned to look at him and he was smirking at the two.

Fred slowly removed his arms from around her and she let go of him. She took four steps and she was stood in front of George, staring up at him. He stared into her eyes and all he could see was love.

Her hand reached up and it touched his cheek gently. She trailed her index finger down his face until it reached his neck. She then leaned up and pressed her lips against his gently. Unlike Fred, George reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her as close as possible to his body. They moved their lips over each other's slowly. Her hand stayed on his neck and her other one found its way to the back of his neck where it played with the trail of hair there. One of his hands came from around her waist and it cupped her cheek tenderly. Hermione smiled into the kiss and then she pulled away resting her forehead against his. They smiled at each other and gave a small relieved laugh.

"It's about time, I thought someone had placed a sticking charm on you two and I would have to wait until it wore off" Fred repeated his brother's words chuckling. Hermione and George turned to look at Fred at they laughed at him.

Fred walked over to them; George hugged Hermione from the front and Fred from the back. They sighed happily.

"So you're not mad at us?" George whispered.

Hermione pulled away from them. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because we didn't tell you" Fred spoke.

Hermione smiled softly at them, the look in her eyes had yet to vanish and the twins hoped that it never did. Hermione took their hands and led them over to the bed. Hermione laid in the middle of the them and the twins laid on either side of her, on their sides with their head supported by their arm as they looked down at her.

"No, I'm not mad at you or Oliver. I saw everything. I know that you wanted to tell me, but they wouldn't allow you to"

"Are you mad at them?"

"Yes. They lied to me, I've been asking them since the world cup if they knew what was happening to me and they lied to me. They allowed me to fear and doubt myself" she said sadly. And the room went quiet as they watched her. "He should be here with us" Hermione whispered.

"Who should?" Fred asked.

"Oliver, he should be here. I want him here. The Siren in me wants him here. I miss him" she said.

"And he misses you" George said softly his finger tracing her cheek.

Hermione looked up at him and all he could see was love in her eyes. He smiled.

"I'll never get used to that. I hope it never disappears" he said.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"He means your eyes. The way you're looking at us now" Fred explained and she looked at him confused. So he went into more detail. "Your eyes are shining with complete happiness and love. You've looked at us that way before"

"I have?" she asked smiling.

"Yep, you looked at George like that at the world cup when you landed on him after port keying, you looked at Oliver that way after he healed your injuries, and you looked at me that way on the Hogwarts Express when I caught you and when we were in the broom cupboard. But it only showed for less than a minute and then it disappeared. This is the longest we've seen those feelings present in your eyes"

"We think it was the Siren in you, helping you to realise who we are to you and it was telling us that you would be ready to know everything soon" George said playing with her right hand.

"It was; I can remember it now. The Siren was trying to get me to figure it out. That night when I found out you had dates to the Yule Ball, I went to the Library. I wanted to do some research about what was happening to me because Sirius hadn't gotten back to me and no one was telling me anything"

The twins looked at her guilty. "We're sorry" they said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault"

"We wanted to ask you to the Ball. We had it all planned out, but we accidentally asked Alicia and Katie and we didn't mean to"

"I know it wasn't your fault" she said softly and lifted both her hands to touch their cheeks. They each grabbed her hand in one of theirs and kissed the back of it before they began playing with her fingers.

At that point someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other confused. Hermione reluctantly got up from the bed and made her way over to the door, the sounds of her heels on the floor echoing in the room.

She opened the door to see a worried Oliver stood there, wearing a pair of grey draw string pajama bottoms, a pair of trainers and holding his wand.

Hermione smiled brightly and she jumped into his arms. Oliver instinctively caught her and he held her up with her feet dangling off the floor. She looked down at him and his eyes widened when he saw love in her eyes.

And before he knew what was happening, she was tenderly touching his cheek and she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Oliver was lying in bed attempting to sleep. He was drifting off when he bolted awake. He could sense numerous different emotions, but he couldn't tell what they all were. At the very least he knew they belonged to Hermione and she needed him. He threw the covers off himself, grabbed his wand and put on the first pair of shoes he found, before he raced to the nearest floo.

He flooed into Dumbledore's office. When he stepped out of the floo, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"She needs me, I don't know why but she needs me here"

Dumbledore nodded at him. "Do you know the new password to the Tower?"

Oliver shook his head.

"It is tree topper" Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. "Christmas theme" he said chuckling. "Try not to let any students see you, there may be a few stragglers left at the Yule Ball. Wouldn't want to give the females a heart attack with your state of dress" he said with his eye twinkling.

Oliver blushed and then left his office. He quickly made his way through the halls and corridors, careful to watch for any students still wandering around. When he reached Gryffindor Tower he gave the password to the Fat Lady and raced through the common room and up the stairs until he found the right dorm room.

He knocked on the door and he heard someone walking towards it. When it opened he saw Hermione stood there smiling at him. She looked well... she looked beautiful and he didn't know what to say. When he looked into her eyes and he noticed that they were filled with love his own eyes widened.

When she jumped in to his arms he caught her and held her above the ground and she looked down at him. She smiled at him, touched his cheek and she leaned down and kissed him softly.

He stood paralysed not understanding what had happened. But Hermione stroked his cheek with her thumb and he finally kissed her back. He hugged her tighter to him and their mouths moved against each others gently and he smiled into the kiss. He was revelling in the moment; he couldn't believe it was finally happening.

As Hermione was kissing him, she saw all the conversations, images and memories from Oliver over the last few years. Particularly his recent conversations with Sirius.

They pulled away and Hermione gasped, before she rested her forehead against his. She slid down his body until her feet touched the ground and she looked up at him.

"It's about time, we thought someone had placed a sticking charm on you two and we would have to wait until it wore off" Fred and George repeated their words from earlier and Hermione burst out laughing. She pulled Oliver into the room and closed the door behind him. She walked back over to the bed and laid back down in the position she was in before Oliver had arrived.

The twins immediately began playing with her hands.

"What did I miss?" Oliver asked still dazed from the kiss.

"She knows" the twins said grinning.

"She knows?"

"She knows" they repeated.

"She knows?"

"I know" she said looking at him amused.

"Did ya tell her?" he asked grinning like a loon, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed, he sat down opposite them, crossing his legs and looking at them.

"No, they didn't. Do you remember when I showed you my memories of meeting Sirius for the first time?" he nodded. "And do you remember what happened when I touched him?"

"Yeah, ya saw his past and... Ohhhh right, got ya" he trailed off understanding.

"I got into another argument with Ron at the Ball and I came in upset. Fred and George hugged me and when we touched, I saw everything"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. Every image, memory and conversation you have ever had about me with the others"

"What about me?"

"When I kissed you just now, I saw everything from your point of view"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"We should've told ya when we found out"

"You wanted to tell me and you tried to convince the others but they wouldn't allow it. You tried to protect my feelings. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I now know though"

"Speaking of which, you were telling us a story before Oliver rudely interrupted" George joked and they chuckled at him.

"I was wasn't I? So let's see... Oh I remember. The night that I found out you had dates to the Yule Ball I went to the Library. I wanted to do some research about what was happening to me because Sirius hadn't gotten back to me and no one was telling me anything. So I made a list of the things that had happened to me since starting Hogwarts and then I got this feeling; a voice in the back of my mind telling me get a certain book. I followed it and retrieved a book on magical beings and creatures and then a book on bonds. I looked through the list of magical beings and creatures and I was left with two that I thought might've been relevant: Veelas and Sirens. Then I looked through the book on bonds. I thought about Harry and when I was looking through the contents page, sibling bonds stood out to me for some reason. When I finished reading the chapter and taking notes, I noticed that almost the entire chapter applied to mine and Harry's bond. But I was sceptical because there hasn't been a sibling bond since 1739. The sibling bond I share with Harry is the first one to have appeared in centuries. And the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I love Ronald, but I realised that I would pick Harry over him if it ever came down to it. Does that make me a bad person?" she asked looking at the twins.

"No, it doesn't, you are bonded to Harry and not Ron. Besides, Ron doesn't treat you very kindly and the only reason he is still walking is because he is our brother" Fred said.

"Now back to the story" George said smiling at her.

"Right, so after that I went back to the contents page and thought about you three, soul bonds stood out to me. I read through the chapter and took notes. Just like with Harry, most of the information applied to my bond with you three. And the fact that soul bonds only occur between a magical being and a witch or wizard had me confused. I was sure none of you were magical beings. And with me being told I was a muggleborn I was sure I wasn't a magical being either. But I read about Veelas and I noticed some similarities. Then I finally moved onto Sirens. When I read everything I had a headache. It was like the chapter was written about me and my relationship with you boys. But I was confused because Sirens only have one mate. And then..." Oliver cut her off.

"And then ya touched the twins and knew everything" he said smiling and she smiled back.

"They should've told me" she said and they looked at her feeling guilty. "I know they said that I wasn't ready to hear it all, but I was. The Siren within me was starting to come into effect. It was giving off signals to let them know it was time to tell me"

"It was?" Fred said surprised.

"Like what?" George asked curious.

"Well my wandless and non-verbal magic for a start. The fact that I have had an apparent appearance change -although I can't tell the difference- and the male population won't seem to leave me alone" they chuckled at the annoyed tone in her voice. "The looks that I sometimes gave you at random moments, along with my premonitions and dreams. They were all signs that I was ready to know. I think the Siren got impatient and when I hugged the twins it decided to show me everything itself rather than having to wait for your parents to decide when the time was right"

The sat in silence for a few minutes mulling over her words, they had been right, she had been ready to know.

"Did you know having premonitions is an ability of Sirens? Apparently it's rare and only a small amount of Sirens have had the ability since the beginning of magic"

"How do ya know that?"

"I read it in the book in the library"

The boys looked at her confused. "Princess, it doesn't say that in the book, in fact there is only a small amount of information on Sirens written in that book. Less than Veelas actually" George said.

"What are you talking about, it's in the book. I read it" she said scoffing.

The boys shared a look; George jumped off the bed and rummaged through his trunk. He pulled out the exact same book Hermione had read in the library before sitting back down on the bed and handing it to Hermione.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Dumbledore gave it to us so we could do some research and be prepared"

She flipped through the book until she found the correct chapter and she read it out loud.

 ** _Sirens are immensely beautiful and powerful beings. They are said to possess the ability to easily and effortlessly control non-verbal and wandless magic. Sirens are an almost extinct species due to them being hunted centuries ago as others feared them for their power. There was once over a thousand Sirens in Britain, but during these modern times there are only two known living Sirens that have been identified and they are both close to one hundred and thirty in age. The Siren population only consists of females and is said to only have one mate which is usually a wizard._**

 ** _Sirens do not go through a painful transition when they come into their heritage. The Siren will know when it is time for the mating ceremony to take place, but it is unknown what it entails._**

 ** _Once the Siren and her mate have completed the mating ceremony, they may be able to feel each other's feelings and influence them. They may also develop a mind link in which they can hear each others thought's and talk telepathically, but this is a rare ability._**

 ** _The oldest Siren recorded to have lived throughout history for the longest was three hundred and four years old, before she and her mate died in a potions brewing accident. When the bond is complete the Siren and her mate will be able to spend longer time periods apart without any physical symptoms as the bond grows and time moves on._**

Hermione read the chapter out loud and she looked confused. "What? I don't understand! Where's the information on the signs that the Siren has found her mate before the transformation begins? Where's the information on the abilities and powers that will happen to the Siren and her mate after the mating ceremony? Where's the information on the mating ceremony? Where's the information on the rare abilities a Siren may have? I read it in the book"

They looked at her. "If ya read information on all that, ya know more about it than us and it wasn't from this book" Oliver said.

"But it was and I can prove it" she said. She shuffled off the bed and went over to one of the desks. She rummaged around until she found the notes she had taken whilst reading about Sirens. The notes were basically the entire chapter copied out with a few of her thoughts written down at appropriate times.

"Listen" she said before looking through her notes and reading them out loud. "Some Sirens have the ability to: control one or more of the Earth's elements, natural healing and having premonitions. Then about the mating ceremony it says that there is no written information detailing what happens, but the Siren will know what to do as it is instinctual. It won't take place until the Siren knows it is the right time for it to do so. Then I have a list of symptoms for if the Siren has found her mate before the transformation. Symptoms are: the inability to sleep and are physically ill when not in each other's presence for long periods of time, lightly sense each others emotion's, happy and content when around each other, inseparable, protective and loyal"

"It does describe us" Fred muttered.

Hermione continued reading her notes to them. "Then it says what abilities can be present after the mating. Besides the ones you already know about at least. In three past cases the Siren and her mate were able to join their magic together and use it in unison; but if it is possible between the Siren and her mate, it will be complicated, require focus and they both have to be in the same frame of mind and want the same thing. It also said that once mated the mates cannot die before the Siren and they cannot die of old age. Sirens and their mates will age at rate of one hundred times slower than a witch or wizard. When they reach a certain age they will stop aging all together. The youngest recorded age is fifty-nine years old and the oldest is one hundred and thirty-eight years old"

"That's good to know" George muttered and they looked at him confused. "That we will stop ageing. It means that I will always be this good looking, unfortunately for Fred since I am the better looking twin"

"Oi, we're identical you tosser" Fred said and Hermione giggled.

"And I won't have to deny the public from looking at my handsome face" George continued and Hermione giggled again and Oliver and Fred rolled their eyes at him.

She continued reading. "Also Sirens and their mates should be able to be separate from each other for longer periods of time without illness as the bond grows"

Hermione finished reading her notes and she looked up at them.

"You know more than Dumbledore and Sirius combined" George chuckled.

"Yes, but I swear, I read it in that book"

"You didn't because that book is the one Dumbledore used to gather information on Sirens. And Sirius knows more about Sirens than Dumbledore does because of the books that were in the library in the house he grew up in" Fred said.

"So the question is; if ya used the same book as Dumbledore, how did ya read information that wasn't in the book?" Oliver said.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face and the boys watched as she figured it out. She heard something in the back of her mind and she listened carefully. The boys chuckled when they saw that she had the answer.

"The information _was_ in the book I read; but it was only for me to see. The Siren in me wanted me to know everything I could about myself. I don't know how, but she's responsible, she put it in there for me to find"

"Why would she do that?" George asked confused.

"I told you, she was impatient. She didn't want me to wait any longer for everyone to tell me. She has been dropping hints since the beginning of summer"

"She gave you all that information about yourself because she wanted you to know so you were prepared and also because she wanted you to figure it out?" Fred said. He had a headache forming.

"Exactly" she said excitedly. "There is hardly any information on Sirens in books. That's because Sirens don't need to read about themselves. They just know everything themselves. We're born that way"

"Okay, my mind is officially blown" Oliver said and they laughed at him.

She looked at Oliver and he smiled. "How long before that look in ya eyes disappears? I could get used ta ya looking at us like that"

"Never, I will always look at you like this. Now that I know, these feelings won't disappear. You will always see me this way" she said softly.

She began to play with the twins hands and they all sat in silence, completely happy and content. Everything between them had now changed, and they couldn't be any happier or grateful.

Oliver spoke breaking the silence. "I never told ya, ya look incredibly beautiful" he said to her.

She blushed. "Thank you, Ollie" she said shyly. He leaned forward and traced the blush on her cheeks with his finger and Hermione leaned into his touch which caused him to smile.

He got off the bed and stood up. He held out his hand and Hermione took it without hesitation and he pulled her up. He picked his wand up from the bed and waved it. A gramophone was conjured and it began to play. He grinned cheekily at her and she smiled.

"Never got a chance ta dance with ya at the Yule Ball because I wasn't invited" she laughed at him.

She kicked off her heels and they walked into the middle of the room, and they danced around. Oliver twirled her around and when Hermione was facing him again she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess, your mum made you learn when you were a child"

Oliver shrugged. "Pureblood thing"

"See me being a muggleborn and all..."

"Ya are a half-blood"

"Oh yeah. That's going to take some getting used to" she said.

Oliver chuckled at her, he twirled her again and when she was facing him she smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Because I can now" he said smiling at her. "Been waiting a while"

"I'm sorry" she told him.

He frowned. "What for?"

"For not figuring it out sooner. If I had, none of you would've had to keep it a secret and lie to me. Everything would've probably been different"

"It wasn't ya job ta figure everything out, they should've told ya. And I imagine that if ya had known before now, everything would've been the same except we could've..." he leaned down and kissed her again. "Kissed ya sooner" he said.

They continued dancing around the room and staring into each others eyes, whilst they smiled softly.

"Ya are wearing the necklace I gave ya" he said smiling.

"Yeah, never take it off"

"Why?"

"Because you gave it to me, even if I didn't know you were my mate before now; you are important to me, which means that anything you, Fred or George give me will always mean the world to me. That doesn't mean you can go out and buy me anything whenever you want though, because you will have a fight on your hands getting me to except anything, particularly if it is expensive" he chuckled at her.

They smiled at each other and Oliver leaned down to kiss her again. This time they stopped dancing and he pulled her closer to him. She stood on her tip toes, she put one arm around his neck and her hand wound into his hair and her other hand rested on his chest above his heart. They slowly moved their lips together getting lost in each other and making up for the years they had to wait.

Fred and George were watching the two with smirks on their faces and when they began kissing they chuckled. They weren't jealous because they all belonged to her and she belonged to them. They were their own family. Despite Oliver being the one that was kissing her, they were happy. They had now begun a life together and it could only get better for them.

Oliver and Hermione pulled apart for air and they continued dancing as they stared into each other's eyes.

Oliver saw George making his way towards them so he spun Hermione out and George took his place dancing with Hermione and he sat back down on the bed. He noticed Fred's amused look and he shoved him.

"Like ya wouldn't do the same" he snorted.

"I would and I know it, just waiting my turn"

When they turned their attention back to Hermione and George, the two were kissing and not paying attention to their surroundings. Hermione's hands were fisted as she clung to George's shirt keeping him flush against her body. George had one hand around her waist and the other was in her hair as their lips moved together gently.

Fred and Oliver chuckled. George and Hermione pulled away for air and they danced around the room, George spun her out and Fred caught her. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers and they kissed for several minutes.

When they looked up George was wearing his pajama bottoms and Fred quickly changed into his in the bathroom. When he returned Hermione went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her pajama shorts and vest top.

When she exited she smiled at them, grabbed her wand and cast her patronus. The boys raised an eyebrow at her.

"Family meeting tomorrow at 9:30am in Dumbledore's office. We need to talk. And that means everyone including you Remus - you're family, don't make me drag you by your wolfy ears, like a child" she said and sent the patronus to every member of the family except Lee, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

She climbed into bed and snuggled down into the covers with her boys surrounding her.

"Hey boys?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"Did you do something to Viktor?" she asked and they sniggered.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Yeah, we slipped something in his drink once" Fred spoke.

"Or twice" George said sheepishly.

She laughed at them. They each kissed her and she drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a while feeling truly happy and safe.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 25th December 1994**

Hermione awoke with her a smile on her face; she opened her eyes and saw the boys all looking at her and smiling like loons.

"Morning boys" she said as she stretched.

"Morning" they sang happily.

"You were right" George said smiling.

"Hmm?"

"The look, it's still there" Fred clarified and she smiled.

She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom were she quickly washed up. When she was drying her hands she noticed something on her wrists. It was a light gold band. It had an intricate and beautiful design with vines, roses and ivy all twined together. On her left wrist it had "Fred" written above the band and on her right wrist it said "George". She turned around to leave the room confused, when she caught the sight of her neck in the mirror. At the junction on the right side of her neck, between her neck and shoulder, was the same design except it said Oliver.

She walked out of the room.

"Fred, George show me your wrists"

"Why?" they asked but did. They had the exact same design. Fred's was on his left wrist and George's was on his right wrist in the same place as Hermione's. And above the mark it said "Hermione" they looked at it, noticing it for the first time and they traced the design with their finger.

"Ollie, you have one too. In the same place as mine" she said and he reached up tracing the mark on his neck with his finger.

"What are they?" he asked.

The Siren told her. "They are our bond marks" she said smiling and they looked at her smile and couldn't help but smile themselves. "It means that the bond between us has been accepted. When the mating ceremony is completed the bands will become darker. It lets people know that I belong to you and you belong to me" she said softly.

They boys liked the idea of the band, maybe it would keep the boys away from her.

She shook her head and then grabbed the boy's presents and handed them to them. She noticed Lee hadn't been back to the room, she had seen him talking with Alicia before she left the Yule Ball and she shook her head smiling.

The boys smiled and one by one they opened their gifts from her.

She had given George a box of rare and illegal potion ingredients. He read the note on top of the box first.

 ** _Georgie,_**

 ** _I know that some of the things you plan cannot be carried out because the ingredients that you require are hard to obtain and are likely illegal._**

 ** _I hope that these will help you create many phenomenal products that I know you are capable of doing._**

 ** _No matter what anyone says, you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met and I am grateful to have you in my life._**

 ** _I will always stand by you no matter what others say and you will always have my support._**

 ** _I couldn't be any prouder of you and what you have achieved in such a short time._**

 ** _Love Mione_**

He looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her gently. They smiled and then he looked through the many jars of different ingredients that were in fact rare or illegal.

"How did you get this?" he asked amazed as he held up a jar of Gillyweed.

"It's best if I don't answer that" she said grinning cheekily and they laughed at her. George gave her another quick kiss and then Fred opened his gift.

She had finally finished the note book she had been making for him. It was made of black leather and had the initials F.G.W monogrammed in gold in the centre of the book.

He ran his hands over it, feeling the magic within it tingle against his skin. It felt like Hermione, it was as if a part of her was in the book.

"What's this for?" he asked looking at her.

"I created it for you. It is similar to the one I made for myself, Ollie and Sirius. I noticed that you use a lot of muggle note books, so I wanted to help you. It is for you to write down anything you want to; pranks, plans, spells and charms, potion ingredients, potion brewing instructions, designs for products. Anything really" he looked at her smiling softly. "I've placed several different charms on it too"

"Yeah? What?" he asked already amazed that she had made something so thoughtful for him.

"Well, I placed the modified shrinking and enlarging charm on it, so you can carry it with you at all times. I have also placed an invisibility charm on it. So if inspiration strikes at any time, like say class, you can write it down without a teacher catching you not paying attention. Only you will be able to see it when the invisibility charm is in effect, unless you want someone to see it. You activate the charm by tapping the bottom left hand corner of the note book three times with your index finger" she said showing him.

She tapped the note book and it vanished. George and Oliver's eyes widened.

"Can you see it?" Fred asked them excited.

"No" they replied together.

"If I want someone to see it what do I do?"

"You just think of the person you want to see it"

Fred looked at his hands where the book was and then it reappeared in his hands.

"Amazing"

"Wicked"

"Awesome"

She smiled at their praise. "And to get it back to normal you tap the bottom left hand corner three times" she said.

"Wait, I didn't think there was an invisibility charm" Oliver said confused.

She smirked. "Oh, there isn't, so I created one"

"Should've guessed" he chuckled.

"I also did it wandless and non-verbally" she said shrugging. "I'll teach it to you later, it comes in handy"

They shook their heads at her fondly. "So are there any more charms on the note book?" Fred asked joyously.

She chucked at him. "Yes. You will never run out of pages, so everything you do will be kept in one place. Also, if you wave your hand over a page when the book is open, a muggle pen will appear for you and it will never run out of ink. You can change the colour of the ink with just a thought and you simply wave your hand over the page again and the pen will return into the book. I would've given you a quill and ink pot, but muggle pens are easier to write with, they don't make as much mess and they are less fragile. On the back cover if you wave your hand over it a necklace chain will appear that will attach to the book and you can wear it around your neck if you don't have any pockets. If someone tries to read what's inside the book without your spoken permission, then all they will see is either blank pages or Latin"

"Anything else?" George said looking at the book in Fred's hands in complete awe.

"I have placed a locator charm on the book in case you lose it. Only you and I can activate it and I will show you the charm later on. Oh, one last thing, open the book" she said pointing and grinning.

Fred opened the first page of the book to see a small paragraph written in the middle of the page.

 ** _Freddie,_**

 ** _This is another step forward to helping shape your future, which I am certain, will be filled with success and achievements._**

 ** _I am incredibly proud of you for what you have achieved so far and I can't wait to see what else you are capable of._**

 ** _I know that you will have some trouble with your mother and you don't exactly see eye to eye on your future plans, but I will always support you and your choices._**

 ** _Better get to work; you have a world to bring laughter and joy to._**

 ** _Love Mione_**

He looked up at her with the softest expression she had ever seen on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"There's more, turn the page" she said indicating with her finger.

He did and there were potion ingredients written down. He turned the page again to see a prank that he and George had planned two years ago that they hadn't gone through with because they couldn't figure out the correct charms to use. He turned the page again and saw a list of spells that could be useful in pranking. He continued to flip through the pages, he must have flipped through a hundred pages or so and they were all filled and had something on them. The further into the book he got the more plans that appeared for the joke shop. She had even included the plans they were working on for Skeeter. Hermione was right; every time he thought he would come to the end of the book, another page would appear.

He looked at her with his mouth hung open.

"You..." he trailed off; he didn't know what to say.

She smiled at him and George and Oliver looked confused. To them the book looked empty.

"What is it?" George asked.

"Well I found as many of Fred's plans and note books as I could and I copied them all down into this book for him, so now everything is in one place"

"She has plans that go back as far as the day we met on the train. She even included plans that we didn't go ahead with or that failed" Fred said amazed. "Why?"

"Well just because you couldn't figure them out in the past doesn't mean you can't now. Especially since you know more now than you did before"

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you want to find something particular you hold your hand over the book and say what you are looking for. Like this..." she held her hand over the book and said "Canary Creams" the book opened by itself and the pages flipped as if there was a breeze in the room, until they stopped at the correct page. There was a list of the spells, ingredients and plans for Canary Creams.

"That's! Well that's..." Fred couldn't find the words.

"I was able to do that because I created the book, as soon as you write in the book, only you will be able to do it. Unless you give someone verbal permission"

Still lost for words George spoke for him. "How long did it take to make?"

"It only took me about a week to make the book and place the charms. But it has taken me almost two months to get all of Fred's previous notes into that book. First of all I had to find them, then I had to sort through them, then I had to copy them down and I also had to do it without being caught. I didn't want Fred getting suspicious. The things I do for you boys" she chuckled.

Fred leaned forwards and kissed her again, to thank her again and just because he could.

Then she moved on to Oliver. He ripped open the wrapping to see a large box. He opened it and pulled out a black leather jacket. He had been talking about getting one since she first took him to the muggle world after the Grangers attack and he had seen someone wearing one. But he had yet to buy one, so Hermione took the opportunity to do it for him.

He smiled widely and put it on. "How do I look?"

"Snazzy" she said chuckling at his pleased expression. Oliver quickly kissed her.

She then removed another box from behind her and put it in front of the twins. They looked at her confused.

"I also got you two a collective gift"

"You didn't have to do that, Princess"

"No, but I did. So open it. I think you'll be rather pleased"

That had the twins intrigued and they ripped the wrapping paper off the box.

When they opened the box it was to see several small items. Hermione had created some products in secret for their shop.

"What are these?" George asked looking at them curiously, he went to eat one but she stopped him.

"NO!" she yelled and took it out of his hand putting it back in the box. They looked at her amused. "I made some products for your shop. I thought we could test them on Skeeter" she said grinning.

The twins looked at her in complete awe. "You made us some products?" George said and she nodded smiling.

"Yes, look" she picked up an orange and green flump. "I call these Oompa Lumpa Flumps. When you eat them your skin turns orange and your hair turns green. Like that prank I pulled on the girls in first year" she said and they laughed at her pleased expression as she remembered what she had done to them.

"These..." she said picking up a seemingly innocent chocolate bar. "I call them Barney Bars. Back in the muggle world we have this character that children grow up watching. He's called Barney and he is a friendly singing purple and green dinosaur. So when you eat these your skin turns purple, your hair turns green, you grow a purple tail with green spikes and you put on weight giving you a round and green stomach" they burst out laughing at her.

"Using muggle inspiration and magic to make ingenious products" Fred said impressed.

"Always Freddie. Now these..." she picked up a small red hard boiled candy and showed it to them. "I call Godric's Glue. They will work on anyone who isn't a Gryffindor"

"What do they do?" Fred asked amazed at her creations.

"Well anyone who eats it will end up stuck to the person next to them. It's an edible sticking charm; although if a Gryffindor eats it, it will have no effects. It will just be a regular hard boiled candy. It should wear off after a few hours"

"That's brilliant!" the three boys exclaimed.

"How did you manage to get it to differentiate between the houses?" George asked.

Hermione winked. "If I told you, I would have to kill you" they chuckled at her.

She then looked at Oliver. "Now Ollie, your other gift will not arrive until lunch time"

"Ya didn't have ta get me another gift"

"Well I did. You think the twin's gift was good, wait till you see yours" she said smirking.

The boys then handed her their gifts.

Fred had given her a silver train charm (Hogwarts Express) and a book on healing charms. She kissed him and opened George's gifts. He had given her a silver castle charm (Hogwarts) and a book on advanced runes and she kissed him and opened Oliver's gifts. Oliver had given her a silver stag charm (to represent Harry) and a Puddlemere United jersey with Oliver's name and number on the back. He looked smug when she raised an eyebrow at him and the twins chuckled. She kissed him, and then they quickly opened up their gifts from everyone else.

The boys then used the bathroom whilst Hermione tidied around the room and got her clothes ready.

When they exited the bathroom, she entered and got showered and dressed. She was wearing black leggings, a pair of white converse and her newly knitted Weasley jumper. It matched the twins and Oliver's which were navy blue and had the initial of their first name in the centre.

"Better make sure the bands are covered for now" she said sadly.

They exited their dorm, and they left the common room and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They reached the gargoyle and stopped.

"Well he's probably changed it to something more festive" Hermione mused. "Chocolate hangings, seasonal snaps, tree topper treats, candy cane" the stair case appeared and they stepped onto them and it took them up to his office. They knocked on the door and entered when they were told to do so.

* * *

When they closed the door behind them they saw the room was filled with people. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were present. As was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Wolfy ears?" Remus asked amused and Hermione grinned cheekily at him.

Sirius, Bill and Charlie raised an eyebrow when they saw the twin's and Oliver's expressions. They were grinning like loons.

Everyone smiled at the four teenagers. Remus was now worried. He could smell the annoyance coming off Hermione in waves after she stopped smiling at him; perks of being a werewolf.

"So, Miss Granger, why was a family meeting called and in my office no less" he asked, his eye twinkling.

"Yes, what's wrong dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"She's annoyed" Remus said and they looked at him. "I can smell it" he shrugged.

"Well then, why are you annoyed, Kitten?" Sirius asked smiling, but it dropped when she glared at him.

"You lied to me"

"What are ya talking about dear?" Mrs Wood asked.

"My name is Hermione Blake, and my parents died during the war protecting me as a baby. We were placed in a safe house by Professor Dumbledore. I am the subject of a prophecy in which I am said to banish the darkness from the wizarding world and be the beacon of light to make everything better. I am not a muggleborn, but a half-blood. I am a Siren, which means that there are now three living Sirens in Britain, myself being the youngest. That explains everything about me; my magic, my abilities, my bonds with Fred, George, Oliver and Harry. Fred, George and Oliver are my mates. Harry is also my mate but he is a sibling. I'm what the Grangers were given to protect after the war ended. That's why the male population hasn't left me alone, I'm coming into my heritage and by my seventeenth birthday, the transformation will be complete. I am related to Voldemort and his followers are still after me"

They all looked at her, eyes had widened, mouths had dropped open, some of them had even stopped breathing and blinking.

Mrs Weasley was the first to come around. "YOU TOLD HER!" she shrieked at the boys.

"No, they didn't tell me. They didn't have to" she glared at Mrs Weasley for yelling at her boys.

"What do ya mean by that?" Mr Wood asked.

"They didn't have to tell me because the Siren in me told me" they stared at her like she was stupid. "You should've listened to my boys. They were right; I was ready to know the truth. The wandless and non-verbal magic, the magical outbursts, the appearance change, the random looks I would give the boys, my dreams and premonitions and the attention of the male population. They were all signs from the Siren in me, letting you all know that it was time to tell me"

"That's impossible" Percy said.

"Sorry Perce, I didn't know you were a Siren too" she said and he paled at her tone of voice. Bill and Charlie smirked and the boys chuckled.

"Anyway, when you wouldn't listen to the boys the Siren got impatient and it showed me everything I needed to know to figure it out myself. I was researching in library when I heard a voice telling me to look at bonds and magical beings. It told me to look at sibling bonds for Harry and soul bonds for the boys. Then I eliminated the magical beings down to Veelas and Sirens. I had most in common with Sirens. But I was sceptical at first"

"So how did you find out the truth then?" Snape asked intrigued.

"When I returned from the Yule Ball last night I was upset..."

"Why?" Sirius cut her off.

"I had gotten into an argument with Ronald about Viktor. He said that I was fraternizing with the enemy. He then went onto say that Viktor was using me for one thing and one thing only, before insinuating that I couldn't take care of myself and that Viktor was too old for me" she said sadly remembering the argument.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Sirius roared and he made his way to the door.

"Sirius, kindly refrain from killing my son" Mrs Weasley spoke. He stopped, took a deep breath and walked back to his spot.

Oliver was stood behind her and the twins were on either side of her. She instinctively leaned back into him, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder and the twins took a hold of her hands.

The others couldn't help smile a small smile at the display between them.

"I only went to the Ball with Viktor because he asked me first and to help keep the fan girls away from him. Anyway, back to the story... When I arrived back to the dorm the twins hugged me and then it happened"

"What happened Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"The same thing that happened the first time I touched Sirius. I saw everything. Years worth of conversations, memories and images in a matter of minutes; from both of their points of view. My Siren had had enough of waiting and she was impatient, so she took matters into her own hands. Then Oliver showed up and when I touched him I saw everything from his point of view"

"Merlin!" several voices said.

"You should have told me, you never should've of kept it a secret from me"

"We didn't believe you were ready" Mr Weasley said.

"But I was Pita. I had been ready for a while. In fact you should have told me the minute you found out"

"We wanted to protect you. To keep you safe. We wanted you to have a semi-normal life" Bill said.

"I know Bill. But you went the wrong way about it. If anything you may have put me in more danger by keeping it from me"

"How were you in more danger?" Charlie asked.

"Because if I was aware of what and who I am, I would've taken more care. I wouldn't have used my wandless and non-verbal magic as freely as I have been around Hogwarts. If someone put two and two together with everything that has happened to me I would've been in danger"

They had looks of realisation on their faces, she was right.

"And if you had told me, I wouldn't have been terrified of myself when everything started to happen. You said you wanted me to be safe, but I didn't feel safe. I didn't trust myself and you allowed me to feel that" she said sadly, they all felt guilty. "If you had told me from the beginning, I would've had a semi-normal life because I would've been aware of what was happening to be and I wouldn't have even batted an eyelash when things started to happen because to me, it would have been normal. You had several chances to tell me. When I asked about any research you just brushed it off and told me not to worry about it. Of course I was going to worry about it; I didn't know what was wrong with me"

The room was quiet for several minutes.

Sirius was the first to speak. "I am sorry Kitten"

"I know you are" she said softly. "And I forgive you, all of you. But what you did was wrong and make sure that you don't lie to me again" she said looking around the room. She disentangled from her boys and walked over to Sirius she hugged him tightly and she was then passed around and she hugged everyone except her professors. She made her way back to her boys and they resumed their previous places.

"Miss Granger? You say that you had many similarities between yourself and a Siren, how did you know this? I assume you used the same book as I and there is very little information on Sirens" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, that was the Siren. When I was reading the book she allowed information on Sirens to appear in front of me so I could read it. It was quite detailed, but only appeared for me. The reason there is so little information on Sirens is because we already know everything we need to, either before or after the transformation, it depends on the case. We are born with it and it stays dormant until we need to know everything"

"So what information do you know that we don't?"

"I know the symptoms of a Siren having found her mate before her transformation. I know what happens during and after the mating ceremony, including some of the rare abilities that the Siren and her mate may share. I know that some Sirens are born with rare abilities including: controlling one or more of the Earths elements, premonitions and natural healing. I know that a Siren's mate cannot die before she does and I know that they cannot die of old age. Both will age at a rate of one hundred times slower than a witch or wizard and when they reach a certain age they stop ageing altogether. The youngest case was fifty-nine and the oldest was one hundred and thirty-eight" she said shrugging. "I guess that the reason I have the rare ability of premonition is because I'm the subject of a prophecy. It does come in handy"

Charlie whistled appreciatory. "You really do know everything" he said impressed.

"The Siren told me"

"Why do you do that? Separate yourself from the Siren?" Remus asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you separate yourself from the wolf?" she asked smirking.

Sirius barked a laugh. "She's got you there Moony" he said and the others chuckled.

"I want to change my name" Hermione said and the chuckles stopped and everyone stared at her. "To Hermione Blake"

No one spoke.

"What?" Mrs Wood and Mrs Weasley whispered after a few seconds.

"I want to change my name to Hermione Blake"

"No. You can't, it'll put you in danger" Sirius said.

"When am I ever not in danger?" she said rolling her eyes.

"They'll come for you if they know"

"I know. That's what I'm counting on. I don't want to live my life in fear and I want to represent by birth parents for as long as I can. I've been Hermione Granger for twelve years, you've been my guardians and family for four years and now I want to have something of my biological parents. I want to honour them. I don't know who they are and I want to have something that connects me to them"

They could see her reasoning but they still thought it dangerous.

"Wait Miss Granger, you said you're counting on it for them to come for you. Why?" McGonagall asked.

"I think you've seen what I'm capable of, they wouldn't stand a chance against me and hopefully Pettigrew will take the bait"

"And then we can catch him" Sirius said as realisation hit him.

"If I don't have permission, I will do it when I turn seventeen. But if I do, this way people will become accustomed to it. Besides, people may know that I'm related to the wizarding version of Hitler..."

"Who's Hitler?" several people asked confused.

"The cause of World War two in the muggle world and it lasted from 1939-45. He committed genocide and along with his followers, was responsible for millions of deaths. They believed that Germany should only be populated by people they dubbed as 'the Aryan' race. They had fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. They killed anyone who didn't meet their beliefs including Jews, Romas also known as Gypsies, Jehovah Witnesses, Homosexuals, men, women, children, babies, people of different races and ethnicities, prisoners of war, anyone with physical or medical deformities and disabilities and many more that I have likely forgotten to mention"

Everyone stared at her. "Seriously?" George asked looking at horrified.

"Yes, but we won the war and lives were saved. Every year we have one day of the year dedicated to those who lost their lives in the war and we remember them and the horrific times of the past. The muggle world has learned to live with what happened all those decades ago, but they will never forget it. Now back to why I want to change my name. Aside from the reasons I mentioned before, the public most likely won't know that I'm a Siren. That was a highly kept secret as far as I can tell. They will only know if I tell them"

Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged a look and they sighed.

"If you wish to change your name, we will support you" Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione walked over to her. "Thank you, Maji" she said and they hugged tightly. She then hugged Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr Weasley before making her way back to her boys.

Everyone watched them and then they noticed the look in Hermione's eyes when she looked at them. They were filled with love and devotion. Now they could see why the boys thought she was ready to know.

"No more secrets" Hermione said.

"No more secrets" they all replied and she smiled.

"There's something else"

"What is it?" Remus asked amused.

Hermione looked at the boys and nodded. The twins pulled their sleeves up, Hermione pulled her sleeves up and pulled her collar down and Oliver pulled his collar down.

Everyone looked at them not knowing what to say.

"They are our bond marks. The Siren told me it is because we have accepted each other and it is to warn people away. Essentially, I belong to them and they belong to me. Once the mating ceremony is complete the bonds will darken" she said.

They stepped closer to get a better look.

"They're beautiful" Mrs Wood said and Hermione smiled at her as she traced the design with her finger. They pulled their sleeves back down.

"One more thing" everyone groaned at her.

"What now?" Charlie said in mock annoyance and she chuckled at him.

"Harry should know" they agreed, now that Hermione knew, Harry deserved to know too.

"Bopsy" Hermione said and the house elf appeared.

"What cans Bopsy dos for Misses Mione?"

"Will you please fetch Harry and bring him here?"

Bopsy disappeared without a reply and reappeared with Harry.

"Thank you Bopsy, I have something for you" Hermione pulled a red and gold knitted bobble hat out of her back pocket. She kneeled down and placed it on his head.

"For me Misses Mione?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"For you Bopsy. Merry Christmas"

Bopsy threw himself into her arms and hugged her before disappearing, sobbing in happiness. They chuckled at him and Hermione. She stood back up.

Harry looked around the room confused and then he greeted everyone.

"So what's going on?" he asked nervous.

"I need to tell you something" Hermione said. She then told Harry everything about herself.

Half an hour later Harry was staring at Hermione lost for words. He tried to speak but he just ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Spit it out Harry" she said amused.

"Let me get this straight. Your biological parents where powerful people; your mum was a Siren and your dad was related to the Gaunt family which makes him related to Voldemort. That makes you a Siren and related to Voldemort. Like my parents, yours were placed in a safe house but it was infiltrated and your parents died protecting you. Like me, you were placed in the muggle word and given to the Grangers for protection. People are still after you, like they are me. You are a subject of a prophecy. Fred, George and Oliver are your mates and I am also your mate but a sibling version" he said rubbing his forehead, he had a headache forming.

Hermione stepped closer to him and she ran her finger over his scar and he immediately relaxed.

"Yes, you are my brother in everything but blood. You have a family Harry; the Blakes, Grangers, Weasleys, Woods, Blacks and Lupins. We're your family. I'm your family and you're mine. It makes perfect sense, think about how we are around each other" she could see him mulling it over in his mind and he nodded. He understood.

"You will never be alone Harry; no matter how alone you feel, I promise you will never be alone and I promise that you will always have a home and that you will always be loved" she whispered to him. She could see his eyes begin to water and she hugged him. They stayed that way for several minutes with everyone smiling at them.

He finally pulled away and he began laughing. She looked at him amused.

"What?"

He laughed harder; everyone was watching him like he was crazy.

"I thought I had it bad. It turns out you have it worse. Voldemort's after you too" she chuckled at him. "And he has more reason to be afraid of you than me. And you're related to him" he had tears rolling doing his face at that point and Hermione just chuckled.

"You think your scar is bad, you haven't seen mine" she snorted, he stopped laughing.

"I forgot about that. Will you show me?" she looked at his hopeful expression and knew she couldn't keep it from him any longer.

She pointed her wand at herself and cancelled the permanent glamour charm.

She turned around, facing her boys and they gave her encouraging smiles. She took a deep breath. "I warn you, it's not pretty"

"It can't be as bad as Harry's" Sirius said.

"Just remember that I warned you" she pulled the back of her jumper up to reveal her scar. She heard everyone gasp and she was sure Sirius cursed and Charlie let out profanities in Romanian.

She felt someone gently touch the scar and trace it with their finger. She knew it was Harry. She flinched a little, it was hurting more every day and she didn't know why. She stepped forward and pulled her jumper back down and she turned to face them.

"Told you it was bad" she whispered and everyone had horrified looks on their faces.

"Why did you flinch when he touched you?" Percy asked.

"It's hurts a little"

"It hurts? But you've had it since you were a baby" Mr Weasley said. Still shocked at the size and appearance of the scar.

"It did look a little red and itchy" Mrs Wood mentioned.

"Have you been using the cream?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, Maji, I have, but I'm almost out" she said sharing a glance with Harry. He hadn't spoken yet.

"Here I am moaning about my scar, when you've got that on your body" he said quietly. Hermione shook her head at him.

"I cover mine so people can't see it" after she said that she got this feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong Little Lass?" Oliver asked, noticing something different about her.

"I don't know, the Siren is trying to tell me something"

Without realising it, she had walked forward and she stopped, standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her.

She tilted her head to look at him. The others watched curiously.

She finally spoke. "Is there something you need to give to me, Professor?" she asked him.

"No, I don't believe so, Miss Granger"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Hermione tilted her head to the other side. "You're lying to me"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are" Remus said stepping forward. The others looked at him. "Your heart rate changed. Why are lying Albus?" he asked confused.

Before Dumbledore could respond Hermione lifted her hand up and she waved it in the air.

A box appeared in front of her, it dropped and she caught it.

She turned around and walked back to the centre of the room staring at the box and everyone was watching her. Dumbledore's eyes widened. That box had been in his vault at Gringotts, she shouldn't have been able to do that with all of the security measures in place.

It was a small dark wooden box. It had an intricate design around the edges of roses, vines and ivy; in fact it matched the bond marks. In the centre of the box in elegant white writing, it said. "To our darling Hermione, love mother and father"

Hermione looked up from the box and stared at Dumbledore. "This is mine" she whispered.

"No, it's not" he said quickly.

"To our darling Hermione, love mother and father. And the design around the box matches the bond marks. I believe it's mine. Why did you keep it from me?" she asked. Everyone was now looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus, why did you keep it from Hermione?" Mrs Weasley said glaring at him. He didn't answer.

Hermione turned her attention back to the box and she slowly lifted the lid and opened it. Music began playing and Hermione recognised it. She smiled.

"I know this song. It's a lullaby, they used to hum it for me when I was a baby" she said.

She picked out an envelope and it had her name scrawled on the front of it. Hermione's hand began shaking. Harry stepped closer to her and he took the box. Surprisingly she let go of it and allowed him to hold it.

"Open it" he said to her. She looked at him. "It's okay, go on open it"

She looked away from him and around the room. She saw everyone but Dumbledore nod at her in encouragement.

With trembling hands she opened the envelope and removed the letter. Harry took a hold of the envelope and Hermione read the letter out loud for everyone.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Our darling little girl; if you are reading this, it means that we are no longer with you and the war is over. We are sorry that we could not be there to watch you grow into a beautiful young woman._**

 ** _I am writing this letter as I watch your father cradle you in his arms and he is singing you to sleep. Unfortunately your father doesn't have the best of singing voices and it seems to be upsetting you rather than settling you. Your father will never learn. He's finally stopped singing and is now humming to you and almost instantly you fell asleep. You're currently gripping onto his finger as you sleep and your father is smiling like a loon. I can never get enough of the sight of the two of you together._**

 ** _Your father and I wonder: will you have a love for books like he does? Will you have his unruly curls? Will you share his love of quidditch? Will you have my passion for helping those in need? Will you be strong minded and intelligent? Will your life be filled with happiness and love? Will you be safe?_**

 ** _We pray to Merlin that you achieve what you wish to in life and that you fulfil your destiny._**

 ** _This may or may not come as a shock to you, but I am sorry to say that I am a Siren. It was a long kept secret within the White family, but as you can understand it had to be kept under wraps. Your father was my mate, my bonded._**

 ** _We met when he was visiting Brazil. He worked for the British Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, when preparations for an upcoming match between Brazil and England resulted in him being in Brazil._**

 ** _I worked in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. We bumped into each other in the halls merely by accident and from the moment we looked into each other's eyes we knew. Not long after we were married, I moved to England with your father and almost a year later you wear born._**

 ** _Your father learned of my Siren heritage and I learned of your father's ancestors, the Gaunts, and his relation to He Who Must Not Be Named._**

 ** _When the war was at its highest peak we were approached by You Know Who; he wished for our family to join him in the battle for the dark side. I being a pureblooded Siren and your father being related by blood, he wished to have us on his side. Particularly you Hermione. When you reach your maturity and the Siren transformation would be complete, you will be exceptionally powerful and the Dark Lord would then use you._**

 ** _I am sure that you are of age by now or at least your transformation is partially complete, which means you know the abilities that you may possess. You will be aware that once you have found your mate and the mating ceremony is complete, your mate will be unable to die before yourself._**

 ** _What you may not know is that if you have sexual relations with anyone before you find your mate, that rule will apply to them. The partner will be unable to die until after you do._**

 ** _That's why he wanted you. With you on his side he would be immortal as long as nothing happened to you. We had to protect you. So we fled to Albus Dumbledore and he put us in a safe house._**

 ** _Something must have gone wrong and we lost our lives, but you survived and for that we are grateful. Please know that we love you more than life itself. We may not be with you in life, but know that we are with you in death. We will always be watching over you._**

 ** _Remember our darling girl; be careful with who you can trust, people may fear you and your life will be in danger. Be prepared. But most importantly; don't live your life in fear, find your mate and be happy._**

 ** _We love you._**

 ** _Love mother and father._**

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and Harry hugged her. She clung to him as she cried. She eventually pulled away and wiped away the tears.

"That's why they're still looking for me. So they can become immortal by raping me. Why would you want to keep this from me? Something like this should not have been kept for me" she asked Dumbledore and he didn't answer.

Everyone was glaring at Dumbledore; he hadn't told them about that either and they weren't happy.

"Hermione there's a picture" Harry said softly as he handed it to her. As soon as she touched the photo her mind was filled with memories, but they didn't belong to her. They belonged to her parents.

She could see the first time her parents met, she could see their wedding, she could see all the laughter and smiles they shared, she could feel the happiness they had, she saw her parents holding her as a baby and smiling softly. She saw a small cottage and all the time they spent together there. Then it changed and she could see an explosion, she could hear screaming and then there was a green flash of light and she could feel pain.

She gasped out loud and stumbled back a little and Harry caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw them, my parents. I saw their lives together. They were so happy. I saw their lives with me and despite being in a safe house they were happy. Then it changed and I saw them die. They died trying to protect me" she said sadly.

She then looked down at the photo in her hand. It was of her parents smiling down at a small bundle in her mother's arms.

Her mother had long blonde straight hair and she had hazel eyes. She had a peaches and cream complexion and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful. Her father had unruly short brown curls and warm chocolate brown eyes and a smattering of freckles on his nose.

Hermione could see the resemblance. She had he father's hair, eyes and the same smattering of freckles. But she had her mother's smile and complexion.

She pulled herself together and put the things back in the box. She banished the box back to her dorm.

"Right, well it's been an eventful morning, lunch will be starting shortly. Better get down there. Remember Harry, don't tell anyone yet. I will tell Ginny, Lee and Ron before I change my name"

* * *

Everyone had been granted permission to stay for lunch so they all made their way to the great hall. The professors had arranged for an extra table so they could all eat together as a family. Unfortunately it meant that is was at the front of the hall before the teachers' table. People were curious as to why the table was there. They were at the great hall doors.

Hermione had been teasing Charlie about his hair, it had long since grown again and Mrs Weasley was trying to persuade him to get it cut.

"Oh, just do it Charlotte" she said. She laughed when he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran into the hall towards the table. Her laughter attracted the attention of everyone including Ron, Ginny and Lee who had been sat waiting at the Gryffindor table.

They stood up when they saw their family and they all hugged and made their way over to the large table. Everyone was wearing a Weasley jumper with their initial on, including Sirius, Remus and the Woods.

"Charlotte, put me down" she said laughing. He stopped put her down but he started tickling her and she laughed loudly, trying to escape his attack. People were amused and some were confused. They were near the end of the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang students were sat and they were chuckling.

"Charlie, I'm sorry"

"I know you are little sister" he said chuckling.

"Mina?"

Hermione looked to see Viktor staring at her.

"Oh, hey Viktor, are you feeling better?"

"Da, thank you" he said and she smiled at him. She saw him eyeing the others.

"Oh, right sorry, everyone this is my family" she said to them. "That is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy" she said pointing to each one as they walked passed them towards the table. "That is Remus, he was a Professor here last year, and that is Mr and Mrs Wood and Oliver"

Oliver walked up to her and put his hand on her back, she looked at him with love and devotion and she smiled at him softly, which he returned. Everyone then took their seats around the table.

"Vidya li tova?"Aleks said amused. ("Did you see that?")

"Nachinŭt, po koĭto tya go gledashe?" Jamous said nodding. ("The way she was looking at him?")

"Toĭ e mnogo dobre izglezhdasht" Aleks observed. ("He's very good looking")

"Mislya, che e bezopasno da se kazhe, che ne sa ĭ polovinka Viktor" Nikoli said and Viktor frowned. ("I think it's safe to say you are not her mate Viktor")

Lunch was underway, half of the hall kept their attention on Hermione and their family and despite being the smallest table, they were making the most noise with talking, laughing and arguing and a few pieces of food were thrown. They were almost done with lunch when an owl flew into the hall.

Everyone looked up confused.

"It's here" Hermione said happily.

"What is?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Ollie's present" she replied.

The owl dropped a package in front of Hermione. She enlarged it and Oliver stood up looking at the large rectangular box.

He ripped the wrapping paper off and they laughed at his enthusiasm. There was a note on top of the box and he opened it and read it.

 ** _Ollie,_**

 ** _I hope that this will aid you well in your future career as Puddlemere's keeper. And before you say anything, you will be the main keeper before long; just keep working hard._**

 ** _You are incredible at what you do; I believe that this will suit you well._**

 ** _I am incredibly proud of you and I will always be by your side._**

 ** _Love Mione_**

He finished reading the note and he looked at her. She smiled softly and nodded at the box. He tore the box open.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" he yelled and everyone jumped. Oliver picked up the gift and lifted it for everyone to see. The hall filled with murmurs.

"That's a FireFly3000" Ron exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the hall gasped.

"How did ya get this, it's not due out for another eight months?" Oliver asked amazed.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you" she said and they laughed at her. Oliver picked her up and hugged her twirling her around in circles. She laughed loudly.

"How the hell did she get that?" Malfoy said in disbelief. "My parents tried to get me one for Christmas, but they weren't allowed one until the week before they are set to be released. I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake" he complained.

Theo smirked at him. "Don't underestimate Mione"

At that point Hermione walked passed them; she was heading to the bathroom.

"Granger?" Malfoy said. She stopped and walked back over to him.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"How did you get Wood a FireFly3000? They're not due out for another eight months. My parents aren't allowed one until the week before they're released"

Hermione smirked at him. "Well Malfoy, I would tell you but I don't like you" she said. Blaise, Theo and the Durmstrangs laughed at her.

She went to leave, but stopped. "Oh, by the way Malfoy. I'm not a muggleborn" his eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" he asked sounding pleased with the development.

"Yep. Guess you can't call me a mudblood anymore. In fact I found out who my biological parents were last night. They died during the war trying to protect me"

"Who were they?" he asked curious.

She smirked. "You'll have to wait and see. I'm having my name changed within the next couple of weeks. But believe me when I say you will get the shock of your life. Your father will probably want to know too, better keep him in the loop" she said before walking off.

"Who do you reckon she is then?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but she looked far too pleased with herself. Must've been someone of importance since she mentioned my father" Malfoy said his eyes gleaming. Maybe she was good enough for him after all.

When Hermione was on her way back from the bathroom she ran in Oliver.

"Hey Ollie..." she was cut off when his mouth crashed down on hers. She immediately began kissing him back. Her hands went to his hair and they moved backwards until her back hit a wall. This kiss was different than the ones that they had shared the previous night and that morning. They had been gentle and slow. But this one was filled with passion and fire. They pulled away for air several minutes later.

"What was that for?" she asked breathless.

"For the broom and because I can now" he said smiling at her. She looked thoroughly snogged. He felt incredibly pleased with himself at the sight of her. Her lips were swollen and her chest heaving; though he didn't look much better with his hair a complete mess, swollen lips and chest heaving.

Hermione did her best to sort out his hair and she cast glamour charms on them to hide the evidence. They walked back into the hall hand in hand and laughing. The twins looked at Hermione and Oliver and smirked. Even with the glamour charms they could see what had happened between the two.

Later that night they all thanked her properly with kisses and unfortunately Oliver had to return home.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Triwizard Tournament Part 4**

* * *

AN: I've had a lot of people ask me if Dumbledore is evil; no he's not, he's just misguided.

kUkANAbAYbEE - Hermione will be visiting Gringotts about her parents but I haven't decided when. Maybe the Easter holidays. That's all I'm saying, I don't want to give the plot away; although I'm tempted to, but I would rather it be a surprise for you.

SereniteRose - I haven't decided if Hermione will have any of the other Siren abilities yet and if she does which ones she will have. No, Viktor will not do anything to Hermione; he's just upset that he isn't her mate

Rebecca - I'm thinking that the bond will be complete sometime during fifth year.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Tuesday 3rd January 1995**

Oliver had flooed to the Puddlemere United stadium and had finished changing into his practice wear. He grabbed his FireFly3000 and headed to the coaches box where the team and the coach were huddled.

"Wood" Coach Burton said nodding at him in greeting.

"Coach" he replied as he stepped into his place in the group. Coach Burton had been the coach of Puddlemere for six years. He was in his mid forties, he had short black hair, brown eyes, was 5ft11 and he was holding a clip board in one hand and gesturing wildly with his other. He worked the team hard, but he was fair.

"Right, now that everyone is here, we can get started. Quidditch season is only a few months away and we need to be ready. Pallie (Captain), Bishop, Malloy (main chasers) I want you running plays. Kings, Wilks (main beaters) I want you running drills and Fox (main keeper) I want you practicing with Jones, McGee and West (reserve chasers). Fisher (main seeker), Thompson (reserve seeker) I want you running drills, Kelsy, Briggs (reserve beaters) I want you hitting bludgers at Pallie, Bishop and Malloy. Wood I want you..."

The coach trailed off when he noticed the broom in Oliver's hands. He dropped his clip board in excitement and his eyes lit up.

"IS THAT A FIREFLY3000?" he yelled causing several people to jump. The team turned to look at Oliver and they all gaped.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"Where? How? When? They're not due out for another eight months" Coach asked excited.

"Umm. I got it for Christmas from my girlfriend" he said sheepishly.

He didn't notice the look of rage on Jones' face. She was the only female on the team and a reserve chaser. She had believed that he was single and she was hoping that she would soon be his girlfriend. She didn't care that he was smart, passionate and kind. All she cared about was looks and money. And Oliver was very handsome; with his large brown puppy dog eyes, and light brown hair that fell into his eyes and his Scottish accent, plus, his family was wealthy.

"Your girlfriend?" Wilks asked looking like he had just won the world cup.

"Yes"

"How did she get you that? I tried to get them for the entire team, but they wouldn't allow them to be released" Coach asked.

"I don't know how she got it, she won't tell me" Oliver said.

"Do you think she will be able to get them for the entire team?" he asked hopeful.

"Not sure Coach, I could ask her"

"Yes, do" he said with a gleam in his eyes and he bent down to pick up his clip board.

"So Wood, who's your girlfriend?" Bishop asked amused.

"Why?"

"Just curious"

Oliver shifted slightly under his team mates amused looks and everyone caught sight of the bond mark on his neck and they smirked.

"Wood, what's that?" Kings asked with a smirk and he pointed to the bond mark.

Oliver's eyes widened. He reached up to touch the mark instinctively.

"Nothing" he said panicked and they laughed at him.

Malloy was next to Oliver and he pried his hand away from his neck. Coach's eyes bulged; he had seen a mark like that before.

"Who is Hermione?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My girlfriend"

"She's already had you branded" Pallie said laughing.

"No, she hasn't, she didn't do this" he said annoyed. It was sort of true anyway.

"Wait. Hermione? Hermione what?" McGee asked realising they didn't know her last name.

"Hermione Granger" Oliver said carefully.

"The one that's playing Viktor Krum and Harry Potter off against each other? The slag?" Jones' spat laughing.

Oliver glared murderously at her and she stopped laughing. Everyone was watching Oliver carefully and they subtly took a step back from him.

"She is not playing them off against each other. She hardly sees Krum and when she does, she is just helping him find a book in the library. And Harry is our family. He is her little brother in everything but blood. The only reason Skeeter is writing those articles about Hermione is because she threatened her with a law suit regarding Harry" he said and they nodded at him eagerly as if trying to get him to believe that they undertood.

"And I think ya should be more careful with what ya say about my girlfriend. Believe me when I say ya wouldn't stand a chance against her. There's a reason she's referred ta as the wisest witch of the age"

"Okay we believe you, can we see a photo?" Pallie asked no longer fearing for his life.

"She's Harry's best friend, she freed Sirius Black and she's been in the newspaper a lot recently. Why do ya want ta see a picture?"

"Just curious"

Oliver just shrugged and pulled his wand from his practice robes. He conjured the most recent photo he had of Hermione. It just so happened it was of Hermione at the top of the stairs at the Yule Ball with Harry stood next to her.

Colin Creevey had been taking photos that night and during the Christmas lunch he had given Hermione copies of the photos he had taken. There were photos of her dancing with Harry, Fred and George.

He handed it to Pallie and everyone crowded around him trying to get a look at the photo.

A few people whistled and they were all murmuring.

"Well Wood, you did well for yourself, she's beautiful" Pallie said handing the photo back to Oliver.

"She's well out of your league" Malloy said and they laughed.

"Don't I know it" Oliver said smiling.

"Right, now that that's over, everyone get a move on. You've got training to be getting on with" Coach said and everyone mounted their brooms and flew off.

"Not you Wood" Oliver looked at him confused. "I want to talk to you about something" he said and walked away. Oliver followed him and sat down next to him.

"So, what's up Coach?" he asked carefully.

He used his wand and cast a silencing charm around the two of them and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you about that" he said pointing to Oliver's neck.

"What about it?" he asked feeling nervous.

"It's a bond mark" he laughed when Oliver's eyes bulged.

"H-h-how?" Oliver stuttered.

"So, I'm guessing Hermione, your girlfriend, is a Siren and you're her mate" he said confidently.

"H-h-how?"

"My grandmother was a Siren, of course no one knew. It was kept a secret, you know why. My grandparents had a bond mark similar to yours, although it wasn't as detailed or as pretty as yours is"

Oliver tried to speak but no words seemed to leave his mouth. Coach Burton watched amused.

"The mating ceremony hasn't happened yet" he started and Oliver choked and began coughing, his face was bright red. Coach burst out laughing. "I can tell because the bond mark isn't the right shade, it will darken when it's taken place" Oliver had nothing to say; he was surprised, anxious and embarrassed. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I just wanted you to know that I understand"

"Thanks Coach" Oliver said finally finding words.

"I take it she isn't a muggleborn then?"

"No, she isn't, she is a half-blood. Siren pureblood mother and half-blood father. Ya will find out who they were soon. She's changing her name ta honour her biological parents. If ya know about Sirens, you'll probably know about her parents"

He nodded. "I'll keep an eye out, I'm guessing it's going to rock the boat as the muggles say" he chuckled.

"Yep, it certainly will"

"Does she have any rare abilities? My grandmother didn't"

"Yes, she has premonitions"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's powerful then. Out of the three rare abilities a Siren may have, the ability of premonition is the rarest. It has only been seen in two cases since the beginning of magic" he mused.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. _'Seriously, how does he know so much on Sirens?'_ he thought.

"Ya have no idea"

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"So the transformation isn't yet complete. Has it even started yet?"

"She started at the beginning of last summer before her sixteenth birthday, and it hit her within a few weeks. Her magic was a right nightmare. She kept having outbursts; causing earthquakes and sending people flying fifteen feet across a room. It seems to have slowed down now. She has perfect control of her magic and has learned how ta control her emotions"

Coach chuckled. "Sounds like my type of woman. She made earthquakes? Now that is a sign of exceptional power. Although it's odd"

"What is?"

"She started the transformation early and it is not yet complete. Yet you have a bond mark" he mused and then shook his head. "Anyway, I also wanted to talk to you about your position on the team" Oliver paled. "Fox is retiring in a year or two and if you continue to work hard and have commitment to this team, the job of starting keeper will be yours"

"Ya are serious?"

"Yes"

"Ya are not messing with me? Ya know prank the new guy?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm not messing with you. But I would keep an eye out; the team hasn't given you the initiation prank yet"

"Thank ya Coach, well I better get training then" he said. He shook his hand and mounted his broom and began his training.

An hour and a half into training he got this feeling in his stomach and the bond mark was tingling. He could feel it; something was wrong and Hermione needed him.

He quickly flew down to the coach's box.

"Coach?" he said walking up to him.

"Wood, why aren't you training?"

"Something's wrong, I have ta go" he said. Coach noticed Oliver's worried expression and he was touching the bond mark.

He nodded. "Return if or when you can" he said in understanding.

"Thank ya" Oliver rushed into the building and used the nearest floo he could find and he flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

He stepped out of the floo and into Dumbledore's office. It was empty. He was about to walk out of the office when he heard a voice in the back of his mind. It was telling him to go to the hospital wing.

He grabbed some more floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

This time he stepped out of floo and was in the hospital wing. There was only one bed occupied and it was by Hermione. Harry, Fred and George were stood surrounding the bed.

Oliver rushed towards them. "What happened?" he asked panicked.

"Ollie" Hermione said smiling wide. He looked at her; half of her face and her hands were bandaged up.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Someone attacked me from behind when I was on my way to the library. They threw a jar of undiluted Bulbadox powder over me" she said calmly.

"Did ya see who it was?" he asked furious _. 'How could she be so calm?'_

"Nope. Whoever it was were skilled enough to cast a disillusionment charm"

"So that narrows it down ta at least a fifth year" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya know unless it's ya"

They laughed at the truth in that statement.

"Why did this happen?"

"One guess" she said.

"People are still on about that stupid article" he growled.

"Ollie, I am fine, I have to stay here for three days and I'm not allowed to leave, even to go to the library" she grumbled and they smiled softly and chuckled at her. "But I am fine, now go back to training"

"How did ya know I was at training?"

"Time of day and you're wearing your practice robes" she chuckled at him.

"Fox is retiring in a year or so. Coach said the positions mine if I continue working hard. But don't tell anyone"

"Well then, you better get back to training" she said smiling at him proudly. "I'm fine, just go before I confiscate the FireFly"

Oliver nodded, kissed her on the forehead careful not to catch her injuries, he said goodbye to the twins and Harry and made his way to the floo. He stopped just before stepping into the fireplace.

"Oh, by the way, Coach knows that ya are a Siren and I'm ya mate"

"WHAT?" the four people yelled.

"Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. He saw my bond mark, he only knows about me and not the twins and Harry. Turns out his grandmother was a Siren and he recognised what the mark meant. He also said that the power of premonition is the rarest of the possible abilities. It has only been seen in ta cases since the beginning of magic. Just thought I'd let ya know. Give ya something ta think about"

With that he flooed back to the stadium and he walked to the coach's box.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Everyone was stood in the coach's box gathered around the coach. They were going over plays they wished to practice.

"Wood, you're back" Pallie said. "Coach said you had a family emergency"

"Is she alright?" Coach asked him.

"She will be"

"Who will be?" Malloy asked curiously.

"Hermione, she's been getting hate mail from Krum's fans since that article was published. Dumbledore made sure that it never reached her after the first time. She was walking ta the library when she was attacked from behind. Someone threw a jar of undiluted Bulbadox powder over her"

His coach and team mates all had looks of horror and disgust on their faces, excluding Jones.

"Is she alright?" Bishop asked.

"Half her face and her hands are bandaged. She's not allowed ta leave the hospital wing for three days. She's furious. She can't attend classes or go ta the library" he chuckled.

"Do you know who did it?" Coach asked.

"No, they used a disillusionment charm. Which narrows it down ta fifth years and above and it was obviously a girl" he said frowning and they nodded at him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 11th January 1995**

Hermione had told Ginny, Lee and Ron with the help of the twins and Harry about who and what she really was. Ginny and Lee took it surprisingly well - they knew something was different about Hermione and now they knew what it was. Although they never would've considered the possibility that she was related to Voldemort and a Siren.

Ron on the other hand just stared and tried everything to discredit Hermione's story. Hermione had been offended and Harry and the twins didn't react well.

 _Flashback..._

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 27th December 1994**

Ginny and Lee were smiling at her after she finished telling the tale of her life.

"I knew it!" Ginny screeched happily and she was laughing.

"That I am a Siren?"

"Merlin no! That you had a bond with the twins and Oliver. I was right" she said excitedly and everyone but Ron chuckled at her.

"It makes sense, Love. You are exceptionally powerful and your magical ability is like nothing I've ever seen. I reckon you could give Dumbledore a run for his galleons" Lee said and she blushed at his praise.

They turned to look at Ron. He hadn't spoken yet, he was sat staring and unblinking, it unnerved Hermione. No one could go that long without blinking.

She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't budge. Fred shoved him and he fell off the bed. That did the trick.

"You? A Siren?" he said in disbelief. Harry, Hermione and the twins nodded.

"But aren't Sirens ridiculously beautiful?" he said stupidly and pointedly looking at Hermione. They gasped and Hermione felt hurt by his words.

"She is beautiful you tosspot" Fred said angrily.

"Did you not see her at the Yule Ball? Every guy in the hall was staring and drooling. They never took their eyes off her" Harry said.

"It was really annoying; we spent most of the night glaring at guys that approached her" George grumbled and they chuckled at him, except Ron who still looked confused.

"So you're bonded to the twins and Oliver"

"Yes and Harry, but he's my sibling bond. The twins and Oliver are my mates"

A couple of days after noticing the bond marks, it was getting difficult to cover them and people would notice. So Hermione did something about it.

She had given the twins each a silver cuff bracelet with her name written on it. They had glamour charms on that would hide the marks. They had tried to glamour their skin, but the band could still be seen as if there was no glamour in place, they were at a loss, until Hermione glamoured her charm bracelet on a hunch and it worked. They wore them on the wrist of their bond mark.

Hermione had also given Oliver a silver cuff bracelet with her name on, that he wore it on his right wrist. Hermione had to do some tinkering with the spell so that the spell would reach the right side of his neck. She would have given him a neck chain but a cuff bracelet was a safer choice given his career.

Hermione wore two silver cuff bracelets that matched the twins'. The one on her left wrist said 'Fred' and the one on her right wrist said 'George'. She had tweaked the glamour charm and placed it on the love heart pendant necklace Oliver had given her and it covered Oliver's mark. On the back of the love heart it said 'Oliver'.

As long as no one took off their bracelets or necklace, no one would be any the wiser.

She looked at the boys and they all removed their bracelets and necklace, their bond marks were on display proudly.

"Oh Merlin! They're beautiful" Ginny whispered tracing the pattern on Hermione's wrist. She smiled at her sister and looked at the bands with love.

"Does this mean that the mating ceremony had been completed?" Lee asked confused.

There were several coughs as people choked on their breath.

"No, Lee, these bands mean that we have accepted each other. That I belong to them and they belong to me. When the bond is completed the colour will turn darker. Now do you believe us?" she asked Ron and he just stared at her. She sighed.

They spent the next hour or so asking Hermione as many questions as they could think of and she answered them all. By the end Ron finally admitted that he believed her.

 _Present time..._

Hermione had been given permission to leave Hogwarts after dinner so that she could attend a meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood were accompanying her as her guardians.

They had checked in at reception and were escorted to the correct department -Family Affairs- and they were taken to the head office.

They entered, exchanged greetings and took their seats behind the desk.

"I am Eddie Carmichael, the head of the Department of Family Affairs. Now, Miss Granger, what can I help you with?"

"I wish to change my name"

"I see" he said flicking his wand and the correct documents flew out of a filing cabinet and landed in front of him. He began filling out the forms.

"And what do you wish to change your name to?"

"Hermione Jean Blake"

His head snapped up to attention. "Blake?"

"Yes, Blake"

"Why?"

"I recently found out that my biological parents were Amy and Spencer Blake"

"They both along with their child died in the war"

"Actually that's not true. It is true that my parents died in the war, but I was rescued before I died of my injuries. I was healed and adopted by muggles" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is this true?" he asked her guardians.

"Yes, it is true. Albus Dumbledore told us of Hermione's situation four years ago" Mr Weasley said.

"I am going to have to complete a DNA test, to confirm that you are in fact the daughter of the Blakes. It is mandatory; it must be done as Spencer Blake and Amy Blake nee White both come from highly important, noble and respectable families. One being a pureblood and one being a half-blood. If you _are_ the biological daughter of the Blakes you will set to inherit all properties and possessions from both bloodlines when you turn eighteen"

"I understand Mr Carmichael" Hermione said.

"Very well then, I'll cast the appropriate spells"

He spent the next five minutes concentrating on casting the spells correctly, if he messed up the result he could be in a lot of trouble either way.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems that you are correct in your beliefs. You are the biological daughter of Amy and Spencer Blake" he said shocked, not believing what he had just come across in the form of the young girl.

"Will I be allowed to change my name?" she asked hopefully.

"You are underage; do you have the permission of your guardians?"

"Yes, my legal guardians are present with me today" she said gesturing towards them.

"Very well, if you just fill out these forms and sign in the appropriate places, your name will be officially changed"

Hermione smiled as she took the forms from him. She spent the next ten minutes filling them out and she and the others signed in the appropriate places.

She handed the forms back to him and he signed it one last time. The forms glowed neon red before it disappeared.

"Well, Miss Blake, everything is complete. It may take a couple of days for the paperwork to be processed. I suggest that when you have the opportunity that you visit Gringotts. A letter will be sent out asking for you to make an appointment, however you may not receive one until after you become of age. The goblins will inform you of everything that you set to inherit when you're eighteen and what you can use now"

"Thank you, Mr Carmichael" she said gratefully and she smiled widely.

They left the office and he sat there in shock. Before he smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment. He quickly wrote a letter and sent it off with his owl to the Daily Prophet headquarters. He was going to make a lot of galleons.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Thursday 12th January 1995**

Hermione was eating breakfast, when her very first letter addressed to 'Hermione Blake' arrived and she couldn't help but smile.

She opened the letter cautiously; even though Dumbledore had prevented any hate mail from being delivered she was still careful.

She pulled the letter out of the envelope and began reading.

 ** _Dear Miss Blake,_**

 ** _It has come to our attention here at the Daily Prophet, that you have been identified as the only child of Amy and Spencer Blake._**

 ** _We were wondering if you would please consider having an interview with us. We would have our best reporter assigned to you if you agree._**

 ** _Please owl a reply._**

 ** _Perry Winkle, Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet_**

Hermione sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet, they want to interview me about my parents and my name change"

"How did they find out so fast?" Fred asked frowning.

"Probably that Mr Carmichael, I knew something was off about him; he likely got a few galleons for handing the Daily Prophet that information. Maybe we should send him some Oompa Lumpa Flumps" she said thoughtfully.

They chuckled at her. She then noticed the owl that had delivered the letter. It was sat looking at her and waiting. Obviously they wanted a reply now.

She grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and a muggle pen and wrote out a reply.

 ** _Dear Mr Winkle,_**

 ** _I am surprised to hear that you know of my name change, given the fact that it only happened yesterday evening. Only my family knows; not even the Professors have been made aware yet. I can only assume this information was learned from Mr Carmichael._**

 ** _I will arrange for an interview to take place on Saturday 14th January here at Hogwarts. I will answer any questions given to me to the best of my ability._**

 ** _If the reporter you have in mind is Miss Skeeter, then you can say goodbye to the interview. I want a trustworthy, intelligent and credible reporter to be my interviewer. If I see one glance of Miss Skeeter anywhere near Hogwarts, the interview will be over and all answers given will be retracted._**

 ** _If these conditions are acceptable please let me know and I will arrange a time._**

 ** _I look forward to hearing from you,_**

 ** _Hermione. J. Blake_**

She sent the letter off with the owl and then stood to leave the room.

As she was heading out the doors, she was called over to the Slytherin table by Theo and she walked over to them.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Oh, shut up Nott" she said and he laughed at her.

"Seriously though, what is it?"

"I had my name legally changed yesterday evening. It seems that Mr Carmichael, Head of the Department of Family Affairs, sold information about me to the Daily Prophet. They want me to do an interview"

"Can he do that?"

"No, it's illegal, the information in those files are confidential. I'm thinking about sending him some of Fred and George's Canary Creams in the post" he chuckled at her.

"Are you going to do it?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, if I don't they won't leave me alone. But I made it clear that if I see Skeeter anywhere near Hogwarts, I will retract any and all information given"

"So Granger, I'm curious. Who were your parents? What is your name now? I need to know what to call you since apparently mudblood and Granger are no longer appropriate" Malfoy said smirking with his eyebrow raised.

"You'll find out soon. Even the Professor's don't know yet" with that said she walked away.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 14th January 1994**

Hermione was eating dinner in the great hall when the Daily Prophet arrived. It was a special edition that had been written and rushed out within a few hours.

The newspapers dropped and everyone picked them up curiously; particularly the Durmstrangs, Malfoy, Blaise and Theo.

Hermione braced herself and read the paper with the twins reading over her shoulder.

 ** _Hermione Granger? No more! Now it's... Hermione Blake._**

 ** _Written By Caitlyn Banners_**

 ** _The Daily Prophet was made aware on Wednesday that Hermione Granger, muggleborn and best friend of Harry Potter, had a meeting with the Head of the Department of Family Affairs._**

 ** _It was revealed later that night that Hermione Granger wished to change her name to Hermione Blake._**

 ** _After a DNA test was carried out, it showed that Hermione Granger is in fact, Hermione Blake, the biological daughter of Amy Blake nee White and Spencer Blake._**

 ** _It was believed that the Blakes along with their daughter died tragically in the war. Hermione Blake graciously took time out of her studies to sit down and have a talk with us._**

 ** _"So Miss Blake..."_**

 ** _"O,h please call me Hermione" Miss Blake announced smiling kindly._**

 ** _"Alright then, but only if you call me Caitlyn. How is it that you survived? How did you become aware that Amy and Spencer Blake were your biological parents?"_**

 ** _"Well during the war, my parents and I were placed into a safe house. But towards the end of it the safe house was infiltrated. My parents put up a fight and tried to protect me. Unfortunately they lost their lives. I was found in the rubble of the cottage. I was injured, I was healed and then sent to the muggle world where I was adopted by muggles" Hermione told me. "As for how I found out... Well let's just say it was time I knew the truth about my heritage"_**

 ** _"Have you been to Gringotts and learned what you stand to inherit?"_**

 ** _"No, I haven't yet. But I am aware that I stand to inherit the Blakes fortune as well as the Whites. The muggles that raised me were also a wealthy family. I don't really need the money, possessions or properties, so I will have to make a decision when the time comes, with what I want to do with it all"_**

 ** _"Can I ask you about your family?"_**

 ** _"I thought you already were Caitlyn" Hermione chuckled._**

 ** _"Fair point, Hermione; I was talking about your muggle parents and your surrogate wizarding family"_**

 ** _"You can ask me anything you want and I will do my best to answer"_**

 ** _"Thank you. What is it that your parents do?"_**

 ** _"My parents are dentists. They are healers for teeth. It is a highly respected career in the muggle world"_**

 ** _"And your surrogate family? I was made aware before I arrived here that Arthur and Molly Weasley and Beth and Henry Wood are your legal guardians"_**

 ** _"Yes they are; they're my family. The Weasleys, the Woods, Sirius, Remus and Harry. I love them" Hermione said with a fond smile. "We're very close; we spend all our time together. I take them to special places in the muggle world every summer and we spend the days laughing and having fun. I also teach them muggle sports and we play them a lot"_**

 ** _"Where do you take them?" I couldn't help but asked intrigued._**

 ** _"We've been to the park a few times. We spend a lot of time with two muggle families that I grew up with; they have younger children and we basically just play games, eat, have fun and mess around all day. Pretty much embarrass ourselves, but that's the fun of it. I have also taken them to a muggle water park. That day was particularly brilliant when Harry screamed his head off terrified"_**

 ** _"Can you explain what these places are for those who don't know what they are?"_**

 ** _"Yes, a park is a large field of sorts. It had ponds you can swim in and ducks you can feed. It has play area's for children, picnic benches, trees to climb and create rope or tyre swings, woods you can play in, you can play sports, have water fights, play hide and seek, interact with other people. It's always filled with people and their pets. And a water park is a place that is filled with water. The whole park revolves around it. There are water slides and rides. A water slide is... well imagine an exceptionally large bath tub that is about twenty to thirty feet in size and length. Water is pushed through covering the bottom and you sit in it and the water pushes you down the slide at high speeds and heights until you reach a pool of water at the bottom. It's amazing"_**

 ** _"They do sound amazing" I said wistfully._**

 ** _We have included photos given to us by Hermione herself, from their family's outings._**

There was a photo from the park; it was the photo of the water fight between the boys and Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Remus. They were chasing them firing at them with water guns and the boys ended up in the pond. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were cheering and doing a victory dance when the children ran up to them and high fived them, before they joined in doing the victory dance.

Another photo showed Harry's birthday party in the park, when Hermione had used the prank candles and everyone was laughing at Harry's frustrated expression.

The next picture showed the water slide, Devil's Drop, and Hermione was going down it. Hermione was air born for a few seconds before she landed and went down the slide, splashing water everywhere when she landed at the bottom.

The final picture showed them playing a game of football with the children. Charlie had been tackled and he fell over and everyone stopped the game and piled on top, squishing him and they were all laughing.

 _" **I want to ask you about your relationship with Sirius Black and Harry Potter"**_

 ** _"Well Sirius, I love him. He's like a big brother, a father and the crazy, kind uncle rolled into one. He's amazing; after everything he has been put through particularly with being imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years for something he didn't do. I'm proud of him. Sirius is my hero, he's my idol. He is kind, passionate, caring and so full of life, joy and laughter. He is the most incredible person you will ever meet. He does have a temper and is protective of his family but that's why we love him. Because he's been through so much and he came out a survivor. He let the past go and he's living his life. I am incredibly grateful to have him in my life"_**

 ** _After Hermione's description of Sirius Black; I feel we all may have misjudged him._**

 ** _"And what about Harry?"_**

 ** _"I know the articles Miss Skeeter has been writing about myself, Harry and Viktor Krum, but they are false. I have never and will never be Harry's girlfriend. He is my family; my little brother in every sense but blood. I could never see Harry that way, but I do love him._**

 ** _"And Viktor Krum?"_**

 ** _"Viktor is... well he's Viktor. He is my friend. He is very kind, generous and smart"_**

 ** _"Now tell me about the rest of your surrogate family"_**

 ** _"Where to start? Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood; they are incredibly kind, compassionate, caring and well... just brilliant. I love them. They took parental guardianship of me without a second thought; and they didn't have to. Then there's Bill and Charlie; Bill is incredibly smart and kind and protective. Charlie is a child at heart. When we were at the park; the play areas are designed for children under ten years old and Charlie was the first one there playing on the swings. He is incredibly brave and funny. Percy; he is incredibly smart and efficient. You can always go to him with a problem. Fred, George and Lee; they are hilarious, very sneaky and intelligent. That's what people don't realise; how intelligent they are. Ron, he's a bit of an idiot, but that's what makes him Ron, that's why we love him. He can take the tension out of the room with one word. He is brilliant at wizarding chess; hasn't been beaten yet and he has a temper when someone offends his family. And Ginny; I love her, she's my little sister. She steals my clothes all the time when we're at home and she thinks I don't notice, but I do. She say's muggles have better fashion sense. She's feisty and loyal. I call her 'Little Red'. Oliver; he is passionate, kind, caring and determined. And finally there's Remus; he's smart, sneaky, funny and caring. That's my family; we would do anything for each other. All you have to do is ask and they won't question you or have doubts. They'll just do it, and I don't know what I would do without them; I love them all very dearly"_**

 ** _I felt a wave of emotion flood through me as I listened to Hermione describe her family. Her description of their bonds and personalities makes me wish I was a part of the family._**

They showed a picture of the all the people Hermione considered family at the Burrow eating lunch in the garden and they were all smiling and laughing.

 ** _"Now I want to ask a very personal question"_**

 ** _"Go for it"_**

 ** _"Rumour has it that the Blakes are related to You Know Who" I asked daringly._**

 ** _"Yes. Our ancestry is traced back to Marvolo Gaunt. Sometime later the name was changed to Blake. So yes, we are related to Voldemort"_**

 ** _I couldn't help but flinch when Hermione said his name so fearlessly._**

 ** _"That was why we were placed into a safe house. Voldemort wished for my parents to join his cause and fight for the dark side. My mother was a powerful pureblood and my father was a powerful half-blood who was related to him, but my parents refused and they were eventually killed for it"_**

 ** _"That makes you a relative of He Who Must Not Be Named"_**

 ** _"Yes it does. But that doesn't mean I share his beliefs. I thought I was a muggle for eleven years. I thought I was a muggleborn for four years and I received a lot of harsh comments and bullying by some students for being a muggleborn. I believe that everyone is equal. No one should be made to feel inferior. I believe that if you have the facilities and ability to help someone, then you should"_**

 ** _I smiled at her as she passionately explained her beliefs._**

 ** _"I've also heard a rumour that the White family have a Siren heritage"_**

 ** _"If that rumour is true, I wouldn't know until I become of age and the transformation starts"_**

 ** _"One more question Hermione?"_**

 ** _"Of course"_**

 ** _"What is your opinion on Harry Potter's involvement in the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked taking a risk._**

 ** _"I know a lot of people believe that he cheated. But I promise you, he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. The time leading up to the champion selection Harry was never alone. He spent most of his time with me or the rest of our family. The only time he wasn't with me was when we were sleeping. And even then the great hall doors were locked and charmed. He would've had to get passed the doors and then the age line. And Harry swore to me that he didn't do it. Harry doesn't lie to me ever; I can tell when he's lying. But I am proud that he has done so well and that he did not get roasted to death. I am proud of all the champions regardless of school rivalries"_**

 ** _"Thank you, Hermione, for your time"_**

 ** _"It was my pleasure Caitlyn"_**

 ** _Well there you have it; Hermione Blake is alive and well and she is related to You Know Who._**

Throughout the entire article; she heard laughter, some sniffles and gaps of shock, fear and horror.

She finished reading and looked up. Her family and Professors were smiling proudly at her and she could see the love they had for her after her words of kindness about them.

"You really see us that way?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I love you all" she said looking at them.

Everyone crowded round and they had a group hug.

Hermione then stood to leave, when she heard some shout her.

"Blake?" Hermione walked over to Malfoy.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Blake?" he said shocked.

"You've said that already"

"You're related to You Know Who"

"Yes, and the Gaunts, which means I'm related to Salazar Slytherin too. And before you say it, I was not the Heir of Slytherin in our second year. If I was then I wouldn't have been able to be petrified. Although with me being related to Slytherin and technically his heir, the basilisk shouldn't have been able to petrify me" she said thoughtfully.

"Then why aren't you in Slytherin?" Blaise asked confused.

"Do you not remember the sorting hat incident?" she asked and he looked at her. "There was a reason it took thirty minutes to sort me. I am too suitable; I have all the traits of each house. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but he said I was to kind to be with the snakes. He could sense that I was beginning to panic so he made a split second decision and put me in Gryffindor. I could've been in any one of the houses"

"You're related to You Know Who, the Gaunts and Slytherin?" Malfoy repeated after her explanation.

"Yes, Malfoy" she said slowly.

Then he smiled at her. Actually smiled, she was taken aback by that.

"Well then, that's good to know"

"What? So now that you now I'm related to Slytherin, Moldyshorts, and the Gaunts, that I'm a Blake and my mother was a White, that I'm rich and from a powerful and noble family. I'm good enough to be around" she said disgusted.

"Well, yes"

She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you a Siren?" Theo asked out of nowhere. Several people were listening into the conversation.

"Like I said in the interview; I don't know and I won't until my seventeenth birthday" she said lying through her teeth. She just hoped she was convincing enough.

With that said she walked away.

She didn't notice Viktor and his friends staring after her.

"Tya e svŭrzana s li koĭ e?" Nikoli whispered. ("She's related to You Know Who?")

"Ochevidno taka" Aleks said shocked. ("Apparently so")

"Tya znae, che e Siren ne ima tya?" Jamous asked. ("She knows she's a Siren doesn't she?")

"Mislya, che taka i tya ne znae koĭ ĭ polovinka e da. Tya e sama i drugarkata zashtita" Viktor said sadly. ("I think so and she knows who her mate is to. She's protecting herself and her mate")

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 24th February 1995**

It had been over a month since her reveal to the world about her identity and people had been treating her differently. Particularly the Slytherins including Pansy and her harpies and Hermione would just ignore them.

Besides, she was too busy to take notice or even care. She had all her focus on Harry and it had been that way since the day after the revelation trying to figure out the second task.

It was one in the morning and Hermione was in the library with Harry and Ron trying to figure out a way for Harry to breathe underwater for an hour.

They had been there for hours and they had had no luck. Hermione was losing it. She had smacked Ron over the head with a book a few times for falling asleep or making stupid comments.

She asked Harry to repeat the clue for the hundredth time, when they were interrupted by the twins.

"Princess, Ron. You're wanted in McGonagall's office. We are to escort you" George said.

Fred walked over to her and hugged her from behind. His hands wrapped around her stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder. She leaned back into him and sighed tiredly.

"I will never get used to that" Ron muttered.

"Oh, do be quiet, Ronald" she scolded and they chuckled at her. "We can't go, Harry needs us here, there's less than nine hours before the task..."

"Exactly, Harry needs his rest" Fred said.

"Neville?" George said noticing that he was walking passed. He stopped and looked at them.

"Yeah?"

"Do us a favour and help Harry put his books away will you?"

"Yeah, of course" he said walking over to Harry.

"Thank you, Neville" Hermione said. When they walked passed him, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

Fred and George escorted them to the McGonagall's office.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Fred asked.

"No, it's okay, I'll meet you back at our dorm room" she said exhausted.

"Okay" they said. They each kissed her and Ron groaned.

"Get used to it" the twins said in unison before kissing her again and leaving.

They entered the office to see Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour. They were ushered into seats and sat facing McGonagall's desk.

"You have been called here tonight regarding the second task"

"It's us isn't it? We're the things that the champions have to seek" Hermione said and McGonagall looked at her shocked, before she chuckled.

"Should've known you'd figure it out" she said fondly. "You will be given a sleeping draught; it will put you into a deep sleep. Thirty minutes before the task begins, you will be placed into the Black Lake and you will be guarded by the Merpeople, so no harm will come to you. You will wake the moment you resurface from the water. If the champions are not able to retrieve you, the Professors will. You will not be in danger" she said.

"Who am I meant for Professor?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, Miss Chang is for Mr Diggory, Miss Delacour is for Miss Delacour, Mr Weasley if for Mr Potter and you, Miss Granger, are for..."

"Viktor? But that makes no sense what's so ever"

"I agree. You were originally meant for Mr Potter, but Mr Krum didn't seem to have anyone he would greatly miss apart from you"

Hermione stared surprised. "But I don't really spend that much time with him" she said.

"I am aware. Please Miss Granger, just grin and bear it" she said as she conjured a plate with four cupcakes on them. She handed one to each of them.

"The boys aren't going to like this" Hermione muttered before taking a bite. Almost instantly everything went black and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione coughed up water from her lungs and she gasped for breath as she broke through the surface of the Black Lake.

She looked up and screamed as all she saw was a giant sharks head.

She stopped screaming when the shark head transfigured itself back into Viktor.

"Viktor, you idiot. You scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed and he laughed at her.

"Sorry Mina" he said and he began to help her swim back towards the centre stand.

"HERMIONE!" she heard two voices shout and she looked to see Fred and George. They looked panicked, there were pale and looked ill. She broke free from Viktor's hold and she swam quickly towards them. When she reached the edge of the stand, Fred and George pulled her out of the water and into them. They hugged her tightly.

"I look like a drowned rat. I'm soaked and you'll get your clothes wet" she chuckled and melted into their embrace.

"We don't care" they said in unison.

"We we're so worried when we woke up and you still hadn't come back" Fred whispered sadly.

"And then we couldn't find you this morning. No one had seen you" George said looking panicked.

"I was perfectly safe, I was asleep the whole time and I didn't feel the cold. Which now I can feel"

Fred and George immediately grabbed a blanket each and put them around her. Fred rubbed her back and George her arms.

"What did Harry use?" she asked shivering.

"Gillyweed" they said.

Hermione smacked herself in the forehead and they laughed at her.

"That's genius. Why didn't I think of that? I bought it for you for Christmas for Merlin's sake" she huffed.

At that point Ron and Gabrielle Delacour resurfaced and they made their way to the stands.

"Where's Harry?" she said panicked.

"I don't know"

Hermione began pacing back and forth. A few minutes later after Ron's resurface, Harry shot out from the water and landed with a thud on the floor of the stands. Hermione rushed forward, removed the blankets from her shoulders forgetting about the cold and she wrapped them around Harry. She kissed his forehead on the scar and hugged him tightly.

"Personally I think that you acted admirably" she told him proud.

"I finished last Hermione" he said sadly.

"Next to last. Apparently Fleur couldn't get passed the grindylows" she said imitating a French accent and Harry laughed.

She found her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Siccatio Fascinationem" she said using the drying charm she had created the year before and Harry quickly dried off leaving his hair as messy as ever, but he was dry at least.

Dumbledore announced the scores. Cedric got first place, Harry got second for outstanding moral fibre, Viktor got third which he was not happy about and Fleur finished last.

Hermione spotter Skeeter.

No more articles had surfaced regarding the love triangle between Hermione, Harry and Viktor. Truth be told, Skeeter was afraid of what Hermione was capable of and now that the wizarding world knew she was related to You Know Who, she didn't want to get on her bad side. Hermione however hadn't had her fill of getting revenge on Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter approached Harry and Hermione smirked at the twins, which they returned. They each removed a chocolate bar from their robe pockets and handed them to Hermione. The packaging was exactly the same; but one was a chocolate bar and the other was a Barney bar.

"Miss Skeeter?"

"Miss Granger?"

"It's Blake. I want to apologise for my behaviour. Please accept this gift as an apology" she looked at it sceptically. "It's a muggle brand. It's the best in the muggle world, quite expensive too"

Hermione took the regular chocolate bar, opened it and took a bite. Skeeter then opened her bar and took a bite. Hermione and the twins smirked and watched as their product worked it's magic.

Everyone on the platform stared in shock.

Just like Hermione had described; Skeeter's skin turned purple, and her stomach gained in weight and size and became more rounded and green. She grew a purple tale with green spikes and green hair.

"Merlin! She looks like Barney the Dinosaur" Harry said looking at Hermione in awe and pride.

"I must've given her the wrong chocolate bar" Hermione said innocently and Harry smirked at her. "Well on the bright side, at least I know it works"

Viktor and his friends had burst out laughing at Skeeter; they were impressed and reminded themselves to never get on the bad side of Hermione.

Viktor had long since given up on trying to win Hermione's favour and they were now just friends. He knew he wasn't her mate and that thought saddened him. But he still had feelings for her and she was still the thing he would sorely miss.

"I really am sorry Miss Skeeter. The prank chocolate bars and the real chocolate bars have the same packaging, we haven't had chance to label them yet. I must've picked the wrong one up" she said angelically.

Skeeter glared at her and stormed off.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Triwizard Tournament Part 5**

* * *

AN: Rebecca - Coach Burton has good intentions towards Hermione and doesn't want to harm her, although he doesn't know about Fred, George and Harry yet; I've been thinking about making him a mentor of sorts for Hermione and the boys. After all he does have experience with Sirens having growing up with his grandparents.

SereniteRose - Hermione is always in danger; when isn't she? Let's face it, she's as much as a magnet for trouble than Harry and the twins are. And as for Voldemort... read on.

Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them.

Sorry that the chapter is a day late; I had a problem with doc manager and it deleted this chapter, so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch.

Anyway, here's chapter 58! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Friday 17th March 1995**

Things had gone done hill after the second task; later that night Barty Crouch had been found murdered in the Forbidden Forrest.

And the people to find the body would have course been Hagrid, Ron and Harry. Harry had confided in Hermione seeing as she told him her biggest secret about her heritage and relation to Voldemort. He told her that his scar had been hurting more frequently and that he felt a particular burn when they found Crouch's body. He had also told Hermione that the dream he was having at the beginning of the summer was becoming more regular and vivid and learning that information from him had her worried.

What Hermione hadn't told Harry was that her scar was becoming more painful and she had begun having dreams. Since the death of Barty Crouch; it was always the same one. First it would start off with cheering and applause and people would run into what looked like a giant maze. Then it would change to a dark and foggy graveyard, people wearing black robes and silver masks -no, not people, Death Eaters- arrived and surrounded several people in a large circle. She could see flashes of spells, someone was hit and they fell to the ground and then she would wake up in a sweat and finding it difficult to breathe.

The twins would wake and help calm her down. They never pressed her for information knowing that it would only make her retreat into herself. But they could tell it was bad and it had them worried whether they admitted it or not.

Hermione had the dream at least four times a week and it was distressing. She knew it was a premonition and she was literally losing sleep over it. That's why she hadn't told Harry; she didn't want to worry him, he had enough to deal with and it was killing her to lie to him, but she had to do it for his sanity. She had tried to figure out what it meant, she had researched as much as she had time for, but she was at an impasse. She had her suspicions that the maze may be the third task but she couldn't be sure.

Hermione needed a break, Harry needed a break, hell, everyone could do with a break. So she had come up with a plan. She had gotten permission from Dumbledore and with the help of Oliver -who was visiting for the day- she had everything set up. All classes had been cancelled and she had organised a day of quidditch.

When she told Harry and the twins they were ecstatic and hugged her profusely in thanks and excitement. So that's where they could be found; at the quidditch pitch. The stands were full. The Beauxbatons had decided to sit out and watch from where they sat with the Ravenclaws, who also weren't playing. The Hufflepuffs had also decided to sit out and settled for watching and cheering.

So it was Durmstrang verses a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors. That was an interesting combination.

Playing for Durmstrang were: Viktor as seeker, Jamous, Nikoli, and Aleks as chasers, Stony and Aspen as beaters and Ivank as keeper.

Playing for Hogwarts were: Harry as seeker, Blaise, Theo and Katie Bell as chasers, Fred and George as beaters, and since Durmstrang had a professional player with Viktor, they had Oliver as keeper to make it fair.

Malfoy had put up a fit about Harry being seeker over him, but when put to a vote, the people had voted in favour of Harry as he was clearly the better and most talented seeker.

The Professors weren't involved; instead they sat back in their own stand and watched the match. For that reason Hermione was the referee; much to the pleasure of the twins, Harry and Oliver. She was finally physically participating in the sport they loved, even if she was only refereeing.

She was currently two hundred feet in the air and she had a whistle around her neck.

Everyone was in position and waiting for Hermione to start the game.

"Okay boys and Katie; I want a clean game. Let's try and keep the fouls to a minimum alright? Fred, George, I'm talking about you" she said looking at them and they smiled angelically at her.

She turned to the Durmstrang team and spoke.

"Tova e vazhi i za vas, momcheta sŭshto ; pazi se zamŭrsyava do minimum. I naistina tryabva da se vnimava za bliznatsite. Te sa naĭ-dobrite bŭrkalkite, koito sŭm vizhdal " she warned them and they raised an eyebrow at her statement regarding the twins.

("That's goes for you boys too; keep the fouls to a minimum. And you should really watch out for the twins. They're the best beaters I've ever seen")

The bludgers and the snitch were released. Hermione looked at both teams before she blew the whistle and threw the quaffle into the air.

The game was under way. Harry and Viktor immediately flew high above the pitch watching for the snitch. Fred and George and Aspen and Stony quickly got into position and were watching for bludgers and the chasers went for the quaffle.

Katie was the first to reach it allowing Hogwarts to take possession. Cheers rang out from the stands.

Katie passed to Blaise, who passed to Theo, who passed to Katie, who passed back to Theo, who passed to Blaise, who scored passed Ivank.

Lee could be heard commentating over the crowds cheers. Hogwarts was in the lead 10 - 0 points.

The quaffle was thrown back into play by Ivank and Jamous took possession for Durmstrang. He passed to Aleks, who passed to Nikoli, who passed back to Aleks, who passed to Jamous. He threw the quaffle towards the left hoop and Oliver easily deflected it. He threw the quaffle back into play and Durmstrang took possession once more.

Nikoli passed to Aleks, who passed to Jamous who had to dodge a bludger sent his way by Fred. As a result he dropped the quaffle and Theo caught it putting Hogwarts back in possession.

"Kŭde, po dyavolite, e toĭ doĭde?" he mumbled before getting back in the game. ("Where the bloody hell did he come from?")

Hermione saw Fred and George high five as they flew past each other and she chuckled at them.

Katie now had the quaffle and she was heading towards the hoop. Aspen sent a bludger her way and George quickly intervened. He hit the bludger forcibly and it was sent back towards Aspen who had to duck.

Aspen's eyes widened at the speed of the bludger that was heading his way. He barely managed to duck in time.

"Po dyavolite" he muttered in shock at the speed and force of the bludger that had just almost took his head off. ("Bloody hell")

Thanks to George, Katie managed to score and Hogwarts led 20 - 0 points.

Above the game, Harry and Viktor were circling the pitch watching for the snitch. So far there had been no sign. That was until Viktor spotted it and raced after it; Harry was about to follow but Viktor stopped immediately losing sight of the snitch.

An hour and a half later and the game was still in play and so far Hogwarts was in the lead; 100 - 70 points.

Fred hit a bludger with such a force that when it collided with Jamous' stomach; it winded him, broke a couple of ribs and knocked him off his broom. Hermione pulled her wand with lightning fast reflexes and pointed it at him.

"Aresto Momentum" she said clearly and his descent towards the ground slowed. She then used her free hand to wandlessly and non-verbally levitate Jamous back to his broom and he climbed on struggling for breath. Hermione dropped the spell and a time out was called for a few minutes. The Durmstrang players rushed to him before he fell off his broom again and everyone else stayed in place. Hermione flew over to them.

"Jamous look at me" she commanded him and he looked up at her struggling for breath.

Without realising it, she had pressed her right hand against Jamous' forehead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes and removed her hand, Jamous was looking at her in wonder. His breathing had returned to normal and was now under control and his ribs had been completely healed. He felt better than he did before the collision with the bludger had even happened.

"Thank you" he whispered. She smiled at him and nodded. The other Durmstrang players were looking at her in surprise.

She smiled awkwardly at them and flew back to her position. She blew the whistle and the game was once more underway.

Another thirty minutes later and Harry had finally spotted the snitch and it was right above Viktor's head. He leaned forward and he jetted towards Viktor. Viktor was keeping an eye out for the snitch when his eyes widened. Harry was heading straight for him. He pointed his broom down and he descended a few feet, letting Harry effectively pass over him without a collision.

The boys had done as she asked and kept the game clean. She hadn't had to call any fouls, although she did have to warn the twins a few times. Hermione was going to call a foul and give a penalty to Durmstrang for Harry's attempt at blatching, but she refrained when she noticed that he was heading for the snitch. He wasn't aiming for Viktor, but the snitch. She sighed in relief when a collision didn't occur and she kept her eyes on the two seekers.

When Viktor noticed Harry continue on like he hadn't just tried to blatch him, he scowled at him and Hermione for not calling a foul. But then he saw the snitch and he understood why Harry had been flying towards him. He re-positioned the broom and followed after Harry. Soon they were side by side and heading for the snitch.

Viktor turned his head slightly to see Harry completely focused on catching the snitch and he was impressed by his determination. But he knew he would win, he was the world's best seeker after all; though Viktor didn't know of Harry's track record at quidditch and he was about to witness Harry's skill as a seeker.

The snitch took a sudden dive towards the ground and they instantly followed, angling the broom downwards.

The ground was getting closer and a game of chicken was in play; who would pull up first with the snitch in hand?

They went from two hundred and fifty feet in the air, to two hundred feet, to one hundred and fifty feet, to one hundred feet to fifty feet.

Viktor was the first to pull up out of the dive at thirty feet and he came to a stop and watched Harry continue on his path. His eyes widened; was he stupid? Did he want to die?

Harry didn't notice Viktor pull up out of the dive, his focus was on the snitch and he continued his descent towards the ground. He finally pulled up and hovered a foot above the air. Gasps of shock and relief were all that could be heard from the stands.

Harry steadied himself and stood up on the broom, he jumped off the end and caught the snitch in one hand, he landed on the floor rolling and when he came to a stop, he stood up holding the snitch victoriously.

Viktor's eyes bulged as he watched Harry pull up from a dive a foot above the ground before he stood and leapt off his broom and caught the snitch. He couldn't believe that he, Viktor Krum, the world's greatest seeker, had been beaten by a fourteen year old boy. He had even pulled up from a two hundred and fifty foot dive at a foot above the ground. Viktor had only ever managed twenty feet otherwise he would injure himself. What Harry had just done should have been impossible.

Hermione saw Harry catch the snitch and before he stood up Hermione blew the whistle loudly and the game stopped.

Malfoy was scowling in the stands. He had to admit that he wouldn't have been able to catch the snitch the way Harry had and that's what annoyed him, though he would never say it aloud.

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WINS 280 – 100! BAD LUCK DURMSTRANG!" Hermione heard Lee shout from the commentator's box and she laughed at his pure glee.

The Hogwarts team flew down to Harry and they hugged and cheered loudly. Hermione flew down and hugged them all too.

When the Durmstangs flew down, she had them all line up and shake hands showing good sportsman ship.

When Viktor came to Harry he shook his hand and spoke.

"You did very vell, you vould make a good provessional player. You gave me a run vor my galleons" he said impressed.

"Thanks mate, I thought you had me beaten there for a moment" Harry said honestly. Hermione smiled at his statement; he was always so humble.

"No, you had the game von the moment you vere in the air. You are very skilled"

Viktor then moved onto Fred and George and he shook their hands.

"Mina vas right, ve did haff to watch out vor you. I dare say you are better than the beaters on the Bulgarian team" he said impressed at them.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" they replied together and Hermione chuckled when Viktor looked confused at their twin speak.

"Haff you considered playing provessionally?" he asked intrigued.

"Nope, we want to set up our own joke shop" Fred replied, not that he knew it was Fred.

"You vould de well at that" he said seriously. He had gotten to see some of the pranks they had pulled around the school. If they had the Weasley twins back at Durmstrang it would be a far less sad and morbid place.

"We think so" Fred, George and Hermione said as she walked up to them. Fred and George smiled widely at her and Viktor couldn't understand how they did that; speak in unison. It was bad enough when it was just the twins, but when Hermione did it, it just gave him a headache.

"Well I'm glad that I didn't have to call any fouls during the game" she said happily.

"You did not call voul vhen Potter vas heading my vay" Viktor said.

"Yes, that was because he wasn't attempting to blatch you. He was going for the snitch; it was above your head"

"It vas?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And don't think I didn't notice what Aspen and Stony did" she said and he flushed under her gaze.

"Yes, good call" he said before walking away embarrassed at the fact Hermione had caught his team trying to cheat.

The twins just laughed.

"Mina" she heard someone say, she turned around and saw Jamous stood behind her.

"Hey, Jamous" she said smiling.

"Can I please speak vith you vor a moment?"

"Of course" she said and they walked away from the others.

They stopped and Jamous put a silencing spell around them, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you a Siren?"

Hermione was not expecting that question, people had long since stopped asking her that, but to her credit she didn't give anything away.

"Not that I know of" she said shrugging at him.

He chuckled at her. He had to admit, she was good at hiding it from everyone.

"I know you are. There's no point in trying to hide it vrom me"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How? Does anyone else know?"

"Viktor, myselv, Aleks and Nikoli are aware. Viktor vound your notes on Sirens a vhile back and shoved us them"

"He did, did he?" she said not happy and he gulped; he may have just caused his friend's death.

"Yes, ve haff not told anyvone and ve vill not tell anyvone. I promise. Your secret is save vith us"

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

"How long haff you knovn?" he asked curiously.

"I wasn't absolutely certain until Christmas eve, after the Yule Ball"

"Is that Oliver boy your mate?"

"One of them yes"

"Vone ov them?" he said is eyes bulged, Sirens only had one mate.

"Yes, Fred, George and Harry are also my mates. Although Harry is a sibling bond" she said smiling as she fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists. Jamous noticed and was brought out of his shock.

"The others haff cuff bracelet like those vones"

"Yes, I gave them to them. They cover our bond marks; we can't risk people finding out about us. Not yet at least; it will put them in danger"

"So the bond is complete?"

She blushed. "No, but when it is complete the bond marks will darken in colour"

"You haff the ability ov natural healing" he stated simply and her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"What? I don't"

"Yes, you do, you healed me"

"Yes, using healing charms"

"No, Mina, you did not use your vand or say any spells"

"But that's not right, a Siren can only have one of the rare abilities and as they are named, having one of them is extremely rare" she said confused.

"You already haff a rare ability?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I have the power of premonition. Apparently it is the rarest of all the abilities. It has only been seen twice since the beginning of magic" she looked at his shocked face after her confession. "Well now I guess it's three times" she amended.

"You haff premonitions?" he said, still not sure that he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, the first one I had was of the world cup"

"You foresaw the attack at the vorld cup?"

"Yes, some of it at least"

"You must be important to the vizarding vorld then since you have two ov the abilities. You haff to be carevul now. Even more so than bevore" he warned her.

She smiled at him.

"I vill not tell anyvone about this conversation and I vill make the others take an unbreakable vow to protect your secret"

"None of you have to do that Jamous; that is extremely dangerous" she said to him seriously.

"Ve will make sure to protect your secret" with that said he cancelled the spell and walked away.

Oliver, the twins and Harry walked over to her.

"What was all that about Mione?" Harry asked flinging his arm around her shoulders.

She cast a silencing charm around them and told them of the conversation she had just had with Jamous.

"Bloody hell. That's brilliant, just brilliant. Now another four people know our secret" George said annoyed.

"Jamous said that he would make sure that they all took an unbreakable vow to protect our secret"

"Well that's something at least" Oliver said relieved.

"And you have the ability of natural healing? How is that even possible?" Fred asked confused.

"Well I don't know do I?" Hermione sighed and he gave her an apologetic look.

"That's what you were doing when you were surrounded by the Durmstrangs, healing him?" Harry said.

"I guess so. He said that I didn't use my wand or say any incantations. I just touched his forehead and I healed him"

"What did I do to him?" Fred asked.

"You winded him and broke some of his ribs"

Fred looked proud until Hermione glared at him and his expression dropped, the others laughed at them.

"Ya should write ta Sirius, let him know about this development with ya abilities" Hermione nodded at Oliver's suggestion. When she arrived back at the dorm she would get the notebook that connected hers to Sirius' and she would write to him.

And that's exactly what she did. His response back to her was simply...

 ** _'Are you kidding me? Great, just great. Another mystery that I have to solve'_** she couldn't help but chuckle at his reply.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 25th March 1995**

Hermione was walking around Hogsmeade with Fred and George and they were on a 'date', not that anyone but her family knew of their relationship. They had just visited Zonko's checking out the competition; they had spent thirty minutes in the shop until they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

When they entered they found a secluded table in the back corner of the room, and the twins went to the counter to place their order.

"Hey Rosie" the twins chimed together.

"Hi boys, you having a good day?" she asked kindly as she readied their butter beers.

"Yeah, visited a few shops, restocked on some supplies" Fred said.

She chuckled; she knew what 'restocked on some supplies' meant for the Weasley twins.

"Well what can I get for you?"

"Three butter beers and three of today's house specials please" George said placing their order. She had already placed the butter beers on the counter.

"Coming right up boys" she said, before walking away towards the kitchen to tell the chef the order.

The twins then noticed a certain someone who had been avoiding them and ignoring their letters since the world cup.

"Hello, Mr Bagman, can we buy you a drink?" Fred asked deviously.

"Er… no, no thank you boys" he said before he got up from his seat and almost sprinted out of the building.

"We've tried being polite, it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did" George said smirking.

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, its blackmail!" Fred spoke.

 _"_ You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother Percy, you are. Carry on like this and you'll be made a Prefect" George said to Fred. A look of horror crossed his face and he shivered. This caused George to burst out laughing at him.

Hermione had snuck out of the Three Broomstick without the boys seeing and she followed Bagman.

"Mr Bagman?" she said and he stopped and turned around to see her.

"Oh, it's the girl that knows everything about quidditch" he said recognising her from the world cup.

"That's me; I need to talk to you"

"What about?" he asked anxious.

"You owe Fred and George money, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be" he said trying to walk away, but Hermione stepped in front of him preventing him from leaving.

"You're in debt Mr Bagman, serious debt and it doesn't help that you owe money to the Weasley twins. Surely you've heard of them and what they're capable of" she said proudly talking about her boys.

"Your point is?"

"So you admit that you're in debt and owe money to Fred and George?"

"Yes, I admit it"

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear" she turned to walk back to the Three Broomsticks, but she stopped and looked back at him.

"I suggest you check your vault Mr Bagman, I think you'll be surprised with what you will find in there. Use it to pay off your debt. If you use it for anything else but paying off your debt, I will not be happy. By the way Mr Bagman, my name is Hermione Blake" with that said she walked away and slipped back into her seat at their table, her previous absence going unnoticed.

After her announcement Bagman's eyes had widened and he immediately left for Gringotts bank to check the contents of his vault. Whatever the contents of it were, he would use to pay off his debt; he didn't want to get on the bad side of the girl related to You Know Who.

Fred and George arrived back at the table carrying their drinks and food and they began eating and chatting.

Half way through the meal the topic changed to Bagman.

"We thought about telling the Ministry if he didn't pay up" George said.

Hermione snorted. "Is something funny Spitfire?" Fred said amused at her reaction.

"First of all Freddie, if you tell him that if he doesn't pay up you will tell the Ministry – that's a little thing called blackmail and it's illegal. And second of all, the Ministry won't take you seriously"

"Why's that?" George asked confused.

"Because you were gambling"

"And?" they asked.

"And you're underage, it's illegal to gamble under the age of seventeen. You've got no case"

The boy's faces fell at hearing that news. "Looks like we're going to have to come up with another plan. Back to the drawing board" Fred said defeated.

"Don't worry about Bagman" when they looked at her with a raised eyebrow she elaborated further. "I had a few choice words with him; he shouldn't be a problem much longer"

The boys winced at hearing that news. It was one thing to piss of the Weasley twins, but to piss off Hermione Blake, that was another thing entirely and just plain stupid. They would've felt sorry for the poor sod if he didn't owe them money.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 9th June 1995**

Hermione had long since stopped pranking Rita Skeeter; she felt she had made her point clear. But something had been bothering her for a while now. How did Rita Skeeter get the information?

How did she find out about her and Viktor's friendship? How did she find out that Hagrid was half giant? How did she find out that Viktor had once asked her to visit him in Bulgaria during the summer?

Hermione had been researching ways to listen to private conversations in the library but she hadn't found anything. But then she had been hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. It was something that Harry had said to her regarding Sirius and she smacked herself in the forehead for not thinking of it before.

So she set a trap for Skeeter hoping to confirm her suspicions. She had sent an anonymous message to Skeeter saying that Hermione Blake would be in a very compromising situation later that day and that the opportunity was too good to pass up. And like magic, it had worked.

Hermione had been right, when she saw a certain beetle on the wall outside of a broom closet. Before Skeeter could suspect something, she quickly cast her sleeping charm and the beetle fell off the wall. Hermione caught it before it could hurt itself and she looked at it closer. Around the beetle's eyes she could see markings that looked similar to Skeeter's glasses and that's when she smirked. She quickly cast the anti-animagus charm on Skeeter to stop her from changing back when she woke up from the spell. Hermione then put the beetle in a jar that had tiny puncture marks in the lid to allow suitable oxygen flow into the jar. Hermione had been kind to Skeeter and placed leaves and small twigs in the jar to make it comfortable for her; not that she deserved it.

Hermione returned to her dorm feeling victorious. She removed the jar from her bag and put it out of sight so that only she knew where it was and the boys wouldn't find it and ask questions. When the twins and Lee entered the room later that day to see Hermione smiling brightly and looking innocent; they knew she had been up to something and they chuckled at her.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 23rd June 1995**

It was the day before the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. One more task to go and it would all be over and summer would be upon them. Don't get Hermione wrong; she loved school, but she was exhausted and she needed a break.

Hermione and Harry were currently in an abandoned classroom practicing spells that Hermione thought would be useful. It had been confirmed that the third task was in fact a maze, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she had known it would be.

Harry had just finished practicing the Petrificus Totalus spell when he noticed that Hermione had seemed to have retreated into herself. He walked over to her and sat on the desk opposite her, facing her.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? What? Nothing Harry" she said smiling, but it looked more like a grimace.

"You're lying, I can tell. You've been off since I told you about my recurring nightmare. What is it?"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer, she needed to tell him. If she told him he would be prepared in case the worse happened.

"I need to tell you something" she said with a look of terror on her face. Harry immediately stood up and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"What is it Mione?" he asked softly.

"I. I. I" she sighed, she didn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay, take your time"

"It's about your nightmare"

"Okay, what about it?"

"Well I've been having one too. They started the night you found Crouch, and now I have them at least four times a week. I wake up sweating and struggling to breathe. The twins try to calm me down but they never ask me about it"

She saw the look on his face. It made her heart clench, it was pure worry and fear. That was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

"When you say nightmare you mean premonition don't you?" she nodded her head sadly. "Okay, what happens?"

"It's starts off with cheering and applause and then people run into a maze, then it changes to what I think is a dark and foggy graveyard. People are surrounding several others and spells are fired. Someone gets hit and then falls to the ground and that's when I wake up" she deliberately left out the part about Death Eaters, he had enough to deal with.

"That doesn't sound that bad" he said trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe it's just another part of the task" he supplied.

"Yeah maybe, well better keep practicing then" she said and they did for several hours.

They snuck back into the common room using the cloak and they were so tired, they didn't even make it to bed. They just fell asleep on the sofa leaning against each other, the way only siblings could. And that's how they were found the next morning.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 24th June 1995**

Fred and George woke to find that Hermione hadn't returned to their room last night and it worried them. They quickly dressed and headed down the stairs to the common room ready to go searching for her. But when they set foot in the common room, they smiled and chuckled at the sight that met them.

Harry was sat on the sofa asleep and next to him was Hermione. She had her legs pulled up onto the sofa and she was leaning against Harry. Her head rested on his shoulder and his cheek rested against her head.

Fred and George spotted Colin Creevey in the room and called him over to take a photo; they knew Hermione would like it. He made several copies and handed them to the twins who banished them back to their room.

Reluctantly they had to wake them both; they wouldn't be able to sleep with all the noise as people were beginning to enter the common room.

They walked over to them and woke them up.

"Harry, go to bed mate" Fred said.

"The same for you, Princess; go to bed and get some sleep"

"Can't... tournament... today" the said incoherently and still half asleep. It made them chuckle, even when they were mostly asleep they could talk in unison, they weren't even sure they could do that.

"You've done all you can to prepare, now you just need rest. We'll wake you before dinner. The task doesn't start until dusk" George said.

"So bed now" Fred said to them both in a commanding tone, pointing to the stairs.

Hermione and Harry stood unsteady on their feet still drowsy, in unison they mock saluted the twins and said "yes sir" before going to their dorms.

"I think they're worse than we are for doing things in unison" Fred said amused and George agreed with him. The quickly made their way down to breakfast and they ate swiftly. They snuck some food out of the hall and took it back to their dorm for Hermione to eat when she woke up. They put the food down on a desk and climbed into bed on either side of Hermione. They all snuggled together falling back asleep.

Hermione woke an hour before dinner; she was starving but well rested. She woke the twins up and they grumbled at her. She laughed at them, before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. When she exited she was freshly showered and dressed. She grabbed the food the twins had brought up for her and headed to Harry's dorm.

She entered and saw him still flat out. She chuckled and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed; she reached up and ran her finger over his scar and pushing the hair out of his eyes. He roused from sleep and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hey, Mione" he said yawning.

"Hey, Harry, how do you feel? You get enough sleep?"

"Yeah actually, I feel good. Given the fact that I have the task today"

"Yeah, but it's the last one" she said cheerfully, she handed him his glasses and half of the food she had with her and they ate it. "Right, off you go, get showered and dressed; dinner will be starting shortly"

He did as he was told and left her in the room sitting on his bed.

When he emerged showered and dressed they made their way down to the common room. They met up with the others and they walked down together. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lee, Hermione and the twins all sat together in support of Harry and throughout dinner they were giving him encouragement, praise and the twins and Lee teased him.

When dinner had finished it was announced that the champions should make their way to the tent and everyone else should make their way to the stands at the quidditch pitch.

Hermione entered the tent with Harry and the others went off waiting for their family members to arrive. They were all coming in support of Harry; the Woods, Sirius, Remus and the remaining Weasley members.

Harry had changed into the provided clothing and was now pacing the length of the tent. He was wearing comfortable black shoes, black trousers and a red and gold long sleeved t-shirt. On the back of his shirt it had 'Potter' written in black capital lettering.

Hermione was wearing her white converse, black skinny jeans, a black vest top and a red and black checkered long sleeved shirt, that she wore open and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her three bracelets and necklace were proudly on display and she had her hair up in a messy bun. Despite her calm demeanour, inside she was in turmoil, panicking. But she had to pull herself together, Harry needed her.

"Harry?" he ignored her and continued pacing. "Harry?" again he didn't respond. "Harry, dementor" she said. He stopped, pulled his wand and pointed it in the air. He scowled when he realised there was no dementor in sight.

"Not funny" he said annoyed and he put his wand back in his pocket.

"Oh, it was funny and you know it" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Okay, it was"

"Does it feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"Yes, because we have. First task, dragons"

"Ahh, that makes sense"

Ten minutes later their family members entered and they all exchanged greetings and wished Harry luck before they had to leave and find their seats. At that point Dumbledore arrived and gave them a ten minute warning before leaving.

"Okay, Harry, you've got this" she said looking at him. "They may be older, but honestly, you have more experience in this area than Viktor, Cedric and Fleur combined. You have every spell down perfectly. Defence is just as important if not more so than offense. Remember your patronus. If something happens use it as a distraction and get out of there. If you can't, then use Periculum and a Professor will remove you from the maze"

"But then I would lose"

"I don't care; I want you alive and a loser, rather than dead and a winner. I am proud of you for everything you have already achieved. And that won't change whether you win or lose"

They walked towards the maze hand in hand and Harry took the opportunity to ask Hermione something.

"Do you know what happed to Skeeter? She hasn't turned up to any interviews and no one has seen her in weeks"

"Oh, she took some time off from work, two months I think"

Hermione had written a letter as Rita Skeeter to the Daily Prophet's Chief Editor, saying that she would be going undercover on a case that would rock the wizarding world. She smirked and Harry noticed.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" she said innocently.

"Mione" he said as if warning a child.

"Let's just say we have an understanding"

They then reached the maze and Hermione took his face in her hands. "Now remember everything we have gone over. Stay calm, stay focused and your patronus is your friend. Periculum will get you out of the maze. You've got this. Stay alert and stay alive. Don't make me come in there and get you"

He chuckled at her and they hugged tightly, she kissed his scar before going their separate ways. She took her seat in-between Fred and George and she was surrounded by her family. Before they knew it the cannon had sounded and the champions were already in the maze.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"You don't look well Spitfire"

"Is it the nightmare?"

"Nightmare?" several people asked and they all turned to look at her.

"I've been having the same one since Crouch was found, but it's not a nightmare, it's a premonition"

She told them what happens but left out the part about the Death Eaters.

"Maybe it's part of the task" Oliver said trying to calm her.

They all turned back to the maze watching and waiting. Twenty minutes later Fleur emerged covered in leaves and twigs. Twenty minutes after that Viktor emerged with a blank look on his face and his eyes clouded over. Hermione immediately recognised the signs; the Imperius curse. She ran through the stands not caring what she looked like until she reached Dumbledore who was stood with the other champions and the head of their school.

"Miss Blake?"

"Sir, is a part of the task something to do with a graveyard?"

"Why?"

"Please sir" she said desperately.

He frowned. "No, it's not why?"

"Since Mr Crouch was found I've been having the same dream" she said hoping he would understand. She didn't want to give away her secret to those around them, but if she had to, she would.

"Is it?..."

"Yes sir, it is"

He walked off towards the other professors.

"Professor?" she called after him.

He stopped and looked at her. "Is there something else, Miss Blake?"

"Sir, please don't tell Professor Moody, I don't trust him, he has been acting strange recently" when he raised an eyebrow at her statement she clarified her meaning. "Stranger than usual" he nodded and walked off.

She began pacing when she felt something tug inside her; Harry was in trouble. All Hermione could think was _'Harry needs me. I have to protect him. I have to find him'_ and before she knew it another tug occurred in her stomach and she disappeared from sight.

"HERMIONE!" several of her family members shouted as they watched her disappear. They had seen the look of panic on her face reach a new level before she disappeared.

"Where has she gone?" Oliver asked terrified.

"To Harry" Sirius said still staring at the spot Hermione had been standing in before disappearing. "She's gone to Harry"

They all shared a look and then kept their eyes trained on the maze waiting for them to return.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton: The Graveyard**

Hermione landed with a thud behind a grave stone. She looked around and took in her surroundings; she was in the graveyard from her premonition. That's when she noticed Harry and Cedric. Harry was clutching his scar in pain and she knew how he felt. Her scar was burning with an intensity she had never felt before and she let out silent whimpers.

"Cedric, get to the cup and get out of here" she heard Harry say through clenched teeth.

She then saw a figure walking towards Harry and Cedric and it was carrying what looked to be a small child in a blanket.

"Kill the spare" it hissed.

Hermione reacted quickly. She waved her hand in a circular motion and Cedric fell to the floor asleep just before the killing curse almost him. She hoped he wasn't a snorer or that he didn't fidget in his sleep, otherwise he would give away his life status. As a precaution she placed a silencing and full body bind spell on his sleeping form.

Upon closer inspection she saw that the figure was Pettigrew and she felt anger flare up inside of her, but she had to remain calm. She couldn't help Harry if she lost control and gave herself away.

Harry was then restrained from behind by a large statue. Pettigrew dropped whatever he was carrying into the large boiling cauldron. He then removed a bone from a grave and put it in the cauldron, before cutting off his own hand and putting it in the cauldron. Hermione looked away feeling ill. He finally walked up to Harry and cut deep into his skin putting the blood in the cauldron. Hermione had to restrain herself from running to Harry when he yelled in pain.

Pettigrew ran from the cauldron and with good reason too. It burst into flames that grew in size. Soon after that the cauldron turned into smoke and then it turned into a man.

It was Voldemort.

He looked pale and ill as if he had been made from candle wax. His eyes were blood red and he had two slits for a nose. He ran his long skeleton like fingers over his bald head and he began laughing. It sent shivers running down Hermione's spine. He had on black robes that were so long, she didn't know how he didn't trip over them when he walked.

Pettigrew handed him his wand and he pressed the tip of it against Pettigrew's uninjured arm, which Hermione knew was where the dark mark would be found. The already dark clouds over head darkened and transformed into a large dark mark in the sky. The wind picked up and several columns of mist headed to the floor, where Death Eaters now stood.

"Welcome my friends..." Hermione was surprised at the sound of his voice. She had expected it sound like hissing and cold, but instead it was smooth and soft. "Thirteen years it's been and yet you stand here before me as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me"

He pulled the masks off the Death Eaters faces and they fell to the ground in pain. "Crabbe, McNair, Goyle. Not even you Lucius"

"My Lord, if I had detected any sign or whisper as to your whereabouts, I would've..."

"There were signs my slippery friend and more than whispers"

"I assure you my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways" he stood up and faced him. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence is my true mask.

"I returned my Lord" Pettigrew said rather pathetically.

Voldemort rounded on him. "You returned out of fear, not loyalty. Though you have proven to be useful these last few months"

Hermione's eyes bulged when Voldemort waved his wand and Pettigrew's hand grew back.

Voldemort moved towards Cedric and tutted. "Shame, he was such a handsome boy"

Hermione felt disgusted at his actions and that's when Harry spoke up. "DON'T TOUCH HIM" he snarled.

"Ah Harry, I had almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. 'The boy who lived'. How lies have fed your legend Harry, should I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Should I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

He walked back into the circle. "It was love. You see when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic; I should've foreseen it but no matter, no matter, because things have changed. I can touch you now Harry Potter"

Voldemort made his way to Harry and touched him were his scar was and Harry screamed in pain. Hermione whimpered slightly. Her scar was hurting too.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood can do, eh?"

He moved away from him and Harry was released from the confinement of the statue. Voldemort ordered Harry to pick up his wand and he forced him to bow.

Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry and Hermione silently cried, but she restrained herself. She couldn't just run in there, if she did it would get Harry killed.

"Attaboy Harry, your parent's would be proud. Especially your filthy muggleborn mother"

"Come on, Harry, I believe in you" Hermione whispered. And almost as if he heard her, he got up off the floor and glared at Voldemort.

Whilst everyone was distracted, Hermione waved her hand and Cedric and the port key moved to her side and she waited for the right moment. A spell was sent Harry's way and he jumped behind a grave stone.

"You can do it Harry" she whispered again.

Hermione was proud of Harry when he walked out from behind the grave stone and faced Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus"

"Avada Kedavra"

The two spells collided and a large bubble was formed and wrapped around Harry and Voldemort. Then beams of light shot out from the point of collision and they turned into people; Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, James and Lily Potter and Amy and Spencer Blake. Hermione's breath caught when she saw her parents. She could see their lips moving, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She took that as her chance to intervene. She waved her hand and Harry was pulled towards her and the spell was broken.

"Hermione" he looked at her relieved.

"Hey, Harry"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" he said panicked.

"I told you I would come for you"

"He killed Cedric"

"No, he didn't, I put my sleeping charm on him before he was hit, he also has a silencing and full body bind spell on him. It just looks like he's dead. Now grab the port key and go, there's something I have to do"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Yes, you are" she said and she stood walking out from behind the grave stone and she walked towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters who watched her curiously. "Harry, go now"

"No, I'm not leaving you"

"YES YOU ARE! HARRY, GO NOW!" she yelled.

And he just shook his head and he began crying. She waved her hand and the port key flew into Harry's outstretched hand and then he disappeared, she sighed in relief and turned back to Voldemort.

"Here we go" she muttered.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Harry landed with a thud with Cedric on the floor. He was sobbing after everything that had just happened. The cheers turned into screams and his family rushed to him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"HE'S BACK, VOLDEMORT'S BACK. HERMIONE SAVED US; SHE MADE ME LEAVE WITHOUT HER! HE'S GOT HER!" he started sobbing harder.

And the others were speechless. They had all paled but the worse reactions came from the twins and Oliver. They had looks of pure fear and panic on their faces and they collapsed to their knees.

"What do you mean she saved you?" Sirius said kneeling down next to his godson.

"I was duelling with Voldemort and she pulled me away from him. She accioed the port key to me and Cedric. He's just sleeping. Pettigrew cast the killing curse, but Hermione managed to put him to sleep before the spell hit him, it just looked like he was dead. But then she left and walked over to them to distract them. I refused to leave her, but she accioed the port key into my hand and we had to leave her behind" he said with tears running down his face.

Amos Diggory pushed his way through the crowd at that point and began sobbing.

"Amos, he is alive" Dumbledore said.

He looked hopeful at that news. "He is?"

"Yes, Miss Blake, put him into a state of sleep before he could be hurt. If I am correct in my assumptions he should be asleep no more than eight hours"

"What do we do about Hermione?" George said panicking.

"We don't know where she is, we can't go and get her" Oliver said terrified.

"I'm afraid we will have to wait until she arrives" Dumbledore said.

"Dead or alive?" the three boys snapped in unison glaring at Dumbledore.

At that point Professor Moody removed the sobbing Harry from the scene and took him up to the castle.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton: The Graveyard**

Voldemort and the Death Eaters stared at Hermione. She was the reason Harry had just escaped his death.

"Well, you're a pretty, little thing. Who are you?"

"What? Your sheep haven't told you?"

"You have some nerve to insult my friends" he said amused and still looking her over.

Hermione didn't care that she was alone with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She didn't care that he could kill her at any moment and she didn't care that she wasn't afraid on him. She was just glad that Harry and Cedric were now safe.

"Yes, well, I'm a Gryffindor"

"I ask you again, who are you?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" she asked the Death Eaters, when she received no reply because they were too busy devouring her with their eyes, she sighed. "I'm Harry's big sister"

"The Potter's only had one child" he stated with a nonexistent raised eyebrow.

"True, but I am Harry's big sister, in every sense of the word but blood"

"What's your name?"

"What you don't recognise me? Although it has been thirteen years since you killed my parents for not joining your side" he didn't speak but just stared at her. "I'm Hermione Blake"

"What?" he hissed as he turned around staring at his followers in fury.

They didn't notice being too busy ogling Hermione. He raised his wand slashed it through the air. The rest of the masks were ripped off their faces and they fell to the floor in pain.

"Why was I not informed of this development?" he hissed.

"That's a good question since I've been in the newspaper a lot this year" Hermione sang.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he said turning back to her.

"Yes, well, getting bullied in muggle school for being different and then getting bullied in Hogwarts for being a muggleborn, you develop that trait. It's sink or swim"

"But you're not a muggleborn"

"Well, I didn't know that until recently and neither did anyone else" she said looking at him. Then she spotted Pettigrew cowering behind a grave stone and she glared at him.

"Hello, Pettigrew, I believe you and I have some unfinished business" she said and Voldemort chuckled at her. Pettigrew whimpered and ran away.

"Not this time" she muttered and pushed her hands out and Pettigrew was thrown across the grave yard. He tried to get to his feet but she waved her hand and he was brought closer to her. "That was for Harry" she said and she pushed her hands out again and he flew backwards once more. She waved her hand and he was brought back to her. "That was for James and Lily Potter" she said before she repeated the process again. "That one was for Sirius" and she did it one last time. "And that was because you're a tosser and I don't like you"

She allowed him to get up and cower behind a grave stone but she kept him in sight. She could hear people chuckling. She noticed a familiar looking man stood behind Voldemort and she looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"I know you" she said.

"We haven't met before" he managed to get out, staring at her.

"No, we haven't, but you look familiar" she said turning her head to the other side. "What's your name?"

"Nott" he replied quickly and Hermione smiled at the mention of the name.

"You're Teddy's father"

"Teddy?" he said confused.

"Umm, well Theo. I call him Teddy because he's really cuddly and sweet" she said smiling thinking about him.

"You know my son?"

"Hmm. Yeah, he's one of my best friends. He's highly intelligent, I don't even know why he's in Slytherin, he's smarter than most Ravenclaws"

"He is?"

"Yeah, we always study together and he didn't care that I was a muggleborn. Probably because I'm the top student and I'm one of a very few girls who can actually challenge him intellectually"

"You mean the top student of your class?" Voldemort asked intrigued.

"No, I'm the top of the school, seventh years included" she said shrugging like it was no big deal.

The only reason he wanted the Blakes on his side during the war was because they were highly respected and powerful, not to mention his relatives. And if he got his hands on their child, he could've used her to gain power and immortality when she was old enough. And now that he knew she was alive, he had a chance at persuading her to his side. Who knows? Maybe he would keep her around after he was finished with her instead of locking her away. She's obviously something to look at; she was feisty and could entertain him. Her power would be useful as would her intelligence.

"So Tommy, do you mind if I call you Tommy? I'm going to call you Tommy anyway, I don't even know why I bothered asking" he chuckled at her train of thought. "So Tommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Seeing as we're family. I don't see why not?"

"Ah yes, family. So why do you only want a world of purebloods? I just don't understand it. Purebloods are inbred and if they continue the way they are, then they will eventually die out because their DNA will be too limited and there is no way for it to branch out, so instead it mutates and creates illnesses and deformities. Besides, you're a half-blood and I've noticed that a lot of half-bloods are powerful. So why don't you want a world of half-bloods?"

"Powerful?"

"Yes, powerful. For starters there is you. You are a powerful half-blood. Then there's Dumbledore, he's a powerful half-blood. And there's Harry, another powerful half-blood.

"There's you too, you're a powerful half-blood"

She shrugged. "That's your opinion"

"You're a Siren?"

"Yes?"

"Have you started your transformation?" he wanted to know how long he had before she found her mate and she would be useless to him.

"Beginning of last summer. It hit me pretty quick, nothing else has really happened since July, but the transformation will not be complete until I turn seventeen"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"You're a fourth year" Mr Malfoy stated.

"Yes, but I used a time turner for the entirety of my third year, I had too many classes. Oh and don't be surprised if your son returns home with a few injuries" she said smiling innocently.

"Draco?"

"He's doing my flaming head in, if he doesn't leave me alone, I'm going to hurt him. Now that he knows I'm related to Tommy over here, he thinks I'm good enough to be around him now. When in fact I would rather be in the Black Lake with the Giant Squid than in the same room with the boy who tormented me and my family for years"

"Do you know who your mate is?"

"Yes, I do; which means that I am of no use to you I'm afraid. I mean you can still try to persuade me to come to your side, but that would mean betraying my mate, beliefs and family"

"I'm your family"

"Technically, but my other family took me in when your idiot followers attacked my adoptive parents, they almost died" she noticed the angry look in his eye. "What? Didn't they tell you that they tracked me down, but they still left without my identity? I was upstairs when they tortured my parents and they never knew. They left empty handed" she tutted. "Seems they're not that smart your followers. So the question is; were they looking for me for you or for themselves?"

She was enjoying digging the knife in.

"Now if you will excuse me, I had better get back to Harry. Wouldn't want him to think I'm dead"

"We are not done here"

"But we are; you know who and what I am. I know who and what you are. Now I do have to get back"

She saw from the corner of her eye that a spell was sent her way. She ducked it and glared in the direction it came from.

"Well that wasn't very nice" she muttered.

Then what looked to be a dozen different spells were sent her way. She pushed her hands out and created her shield around herself. All of the spells rebounded off the shield which didn't even budge and they were sent back the way they came. Several different shields were cast and some Death Eaters just moved out of the way. They dropped their shields and stared at her in complete shock and fear. Their Dark Lord had never produced a shield like that before.

Voldemort was thinking the same thing; she was too powerful to be allowed to live. He raised his wand to her.

"Avada Kedavra"

A neon green light shot out of the tip of his wand and Hermione's eyes widened. She flung her hands out more forcefully strengthening the shield and the spell collided with her shield. But it didn't penetrate it. Instead the shield seemed to have absorbed the killing curse.

Voldemort's eyes widened.

Hermione used that as her get away. She grabbed the spare bobble on her wrist and turned it into a port key. She waved her hand and Pettigrew was brought to her side. She grabbed him and she smirked at Voldemort and his Death Eaters, she gave them a little wave and the port key took them away from the grave yard and too safety.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione had made the port key to take her to the hospital wing and that's where she landed. She landed on her feet and Pettigrew on his face. She looked down at him and he was whimpering and she rolled her eyes. She waved her hands in a circular motion and he fell asleep.

She could see all her family surrounding a bed that clearly belonged to Harry. They all looked as if they had aged years, they looked exhausted. Some of them were whispering, some were pacing and some were just sat there not moving.

"Who died?" she asked amused.

Every head in the room snapped to her and she smiled at them. Fred, George and Oliver rushed forward and they engulfed her in a tight hug. "Boys, can't breathe" she said and they loosened their hold on her slightly. They stayed that way, hugging for several minutes before they released her. She was then passed around everyone and they hugged her tightly. She was checked over for injuries and they looked satisfied that she had none. She sat down on the side of Harry's bed and she frowned at him. He had obviously been given dreamless sleep potion.

"It was for the pain dear, they can't heal his injured arm" Mrs Weasley said softly.

"Why?"

"Madam Pomphrey just said she couldn't" Ginny told her. Hermione lifted her hand and brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead. She then gently ran her finger over his scar before resting her hand against his forehead.

They all watched mesmerised as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes and removed her hand, he looked better. He didn't look as pale, his scar no longer looked red and sore and when she looked at his arm a very faint scar was all that was left.

"Wow!" they all said amazed by her.

"It's going to come in handy" she said. "And that should take care of the side effects" she then took his hand in hers hoping that he knew she was there with him and that she was fine.

"Side effects?" Sirius asked.

"He put him under the Cruciatus curse" she said softly watching Harry for any reaction, but he seemed peaceful.

"WHAT?" Sirius barked.

"Are you trying to wake China?" she asked.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Now tell us what happened" Remus said softly.

"Before or after I got Harry and Cedric out of there?"

"After. Harry has already told us what happened before" Mr Weasley said.

"Okay well... good old Tommy and I had a little chat. He knows who I am. I threw Pettigrew across the graveyard four times and the Death Eaters laughed at me. Towards the end when I tried to leave he got angry. Someone threw a spell and I ducked it. Then another twelve spells were sent my way and I put up my shield and they all rebounded. At that point Tommy realised how powerful I was and since I refused to join his side, he saw me as a threat and he threw the killing curse at me" they gasped. "When it hit my shield it didn't penetrate it, but instead the spell was absorbed by my shield. At that point I had had enough. I turned my bobble into a port key; I grabbed something to go and came here, because this is where I knew you would all be"

"The killing curse didn't get through your shield?" Bill said in disbelief.

"But that's impossible; nothing can stop the killing curse" Mr Wood said shocked.

"Way to go little sister" Charlie said proudly and they high fived. For the first time in hours everyone chuckled.

"Wait, you grabbed something to go?" George said confused.

"Yes, Georgie, I did" she smirked. She waved her hand and the sleeping form of Pettigrew slid across the floor coming into their view.

"You caught him!" Sirius and Remus said in disbelief.

"Yep, I wasn't going to leave him behind. Once again, I did the Ministry's job" she said.

"Don't ya always" Oliver said chuckling.

Hermione waved her hand and her lion patronus stood majestically next to her. She sent it off to find Dumbledore.

"What?" she said, noticing that everyone was looking at her.

"You just cast your patronus wandlessly and non-verbally" Ron said looking at her strangely.

"I did?" they nodded.

"Oh, okay, wicked" she said and they chuckled at her.

Not long after that Dumbledore arrived with the Minister of Magic, Snape and McGonagall.

"Miss Blake, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione pointed, they followed the line of her hand and looked down to see a sleeping Pettigrew on the floor.

"Like I said at the world cup Minister, I would do your job for you" she said tiredly and her family either chuckled or smirked at her. She really didn't care that she just basically told the Minister he was useless.

"What happened to his hand Miss Granger?"

"It's Blake, Minister. And he cut it off in order to bring Tommy back. He was rewarded and he was given another one"

"Will you tell us what happened after you got Mr Potter and Mr Diggory to safety?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can we do it tomorrow Professor, I'm exhausted"

"Of course, Miss Blake, we'll leave you to get some rest"

"Make sure that moron doesn't escape will you Minister? If he escapes again, I think I will just kill him instead of capturing him"

They left the hospital wing levitating Pettigrew behind them.

"Do you have no fear?" Sirius chuckled.

"What?"

"You just gave the Minister another dressing down and told him that you would kill Pettigrew if he escaped again"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened to Professor Moody?" Hermione asked noticing his sleeping form on the opposite side of the room.

"Turns out the person who has been teaching us was Barty Crouch Junior polyjuiced as Moody. He kept him locked away in a chest all year" George spoke.

"It was him wasn't it? He was the one to put Harry's name in the Goblet? He turned the Triwizard cup into a port key?"

"I would love to see how the inside of your brain works" Fred said and they chuckled at him.

"That was the voice then"

"Voice dear?" Mrs Wood said.

"At the beginning of the year, when he was placing the Imperius curse on us, I heard two different voices in my head. One told me to dance and one told me that Harry must die. The first one was Moody's voice and the second one must have been Junior's. He killed his father didn't he?"

"Yes" Lee said.

"I thought so, I knew there was a reason I didn't trust him" she then looked around to see Viktor, Cedric and Fleur all asleep on the opposite side of the wing.

"What about the others?" she asked nodding in their direction.

"We don't know, they wouldn't tell us since we're not family" Mr Wood said.

"Have they been given dreamless sleep?"

"We believe so, except Cedric, he didn't need it thanks to you" Mrs Weasley smiled at her.

Hermione nodded and stood. She made her way over to Fleur first and examined her; she didn't have any visible injuries so she left her and moved onto Viktor. He didn't seem to have any injuries, but he had been under the Imperius curse so she didn't take any chances. She put her hand to his forehead, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He looked healthier, she smiled and walked away. She then went to Moody. Now he didn't look to good at all. She repeated the process and when she was done she leaned down and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry this happened to you" she then walked away to the final occupied bed. Sat by his side was Mr and Mrs Diggory.

They sat up straight when they saw her approaching them.

"Mr and Mrs Diggory, I'm Hermione Blake"

"Miss Blake, thank you. We've been told, you saved our son's life" Mrs Diggory said softly.

"Oh, it was no problem, would you mind if I just checked him over for any injuries"

"Okay" she said confused.

Hermione smiled at her kindly and made her way around to the other side of his bed. She noticed that he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and likely had them on his body too.

"Miss Blake, will you tell us what happened?" Mr Diggory asked.

She looked at them. "Cedric tried to protect Harry when he was hurt. For that he had the killing curse thrown at him. I knew what was about to happen so I put him to sleep. The spell missed him but because he was asleep he gave off the appearance of death. I also cast a silencing and full body bind spell on him in case he snores or fidgets in his sleep"

"There is only one sleeping spell that we are aware of and it is used to put people into a deep sleep" Mrs Diggory said.

"Yes, the spell that I placed on Cedric I created last year, it doesn't last more than eight hours. He should be awake in a few hours or so"

Hermione smiled at them and then she placed her hand on his forehead, she closed her eyes and took a breath before moving away from him. His parent's eyes bulged at his now healthy and uninjured appearance.

"Merlin!" they gasped and looked at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this" they nodded speechless and she walked away back to her family.

"Dumbledore has arranged for us to spend the night, I think we should get to bed" Mr Weasley advised and they nodded in agreement. They all stood to leave and stopped when they noticed Hermione hadn't moved from Harry's side.

"Hermione dear, he'll be fine" Mrs Weasley said.

"Yeah, I know Maji, but I can't leave him. I need to be here"

"He will be fine, ya need ya rest" Mr Wood said.

"I know, but I can't leave him. I feel uneasy and I need to know that he will be fine in the morning" they nodded in understanding, it was the Siren with in her wanting to be with him. Fred, George and Oliver stayed behind for a while and the others headed off to their rooms.

They sat down in the empty chairs. Hermione held Harry's hand in hers as if she was his life line.

"You really scared us, Princess" he whispered.

"I'm really sorry boys, I didn't even realise what had happened until I landed in the grave yard"

"We know, Harry's your mate too and you need to protect him, but that doesn't mean you didn't worry us. When he came back with a lifeless Cedric and without you, sobbing about how he had you. It felt..." Fred trailed off not wanting to say how it felt.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. They didn't hurt me. I spent most of the time insulting his followers which amused him. Then I threw Pettigrew across the grave yard a few times, which amused him, and then I insulted Malfoy which amused him. Then I had a rant which amused him. He tried to kill me when he realised that I would stay loyal to my mates and family, but most importantly Harry. With me against him, he's terrified of me. And rightly so. I can stop the killing curse now"

"Yeah, that is an interesting development. It will come in handy. Does he know about ya?" Oliver said.

"Yes, because we're related, when he realised that I knew who my mate was he knew that I was useless to him in _that_ way, but he could still use my power. He doesn't know that you are my mates; he thinks I only have one and he doesn't know that the bond isn't complete. Basically he knows hardly anything new to what he knew when I was born. Except now he knows my identity and that I would never betray Harry"

They all sat in silence for a while.

"You boys should go to bed"

"What about you?" George asked.

"I'll be up when Harry wakes, but I need to be here"

They nodded reluctantly and stood. They checked that no one was looking before they kissed her and left the hospital wing. She watched them walk out before turning back to Harry.

"Right Harry, just you and me now little brother" she said. She leaned forward and kissed his scar before settling into the seat beside the bed, getting more comfortable. She had a long night ahead of her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Aftermath**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose - Read on for answers...

WARNING! This chapter contains some light smut; I thought it time to start building their relationship up.

Here's chapter 59! It's over 14,000 words and 37 pages long.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Sunday 25th June 1995**

Hermione woke to the feeling of someone moving the hair that had previously been in a bun out of her face. She probably resembled a scarecrow. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head from where it rested on the bed, but she didn't release Harry's hand. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"How long you been awake?"

"Not long, a couple of minutes" he said shrugging.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" he said touching his scar and then looking down at his arm where he now had a faint scar. "Pomphrey said she couldn't heal it" he said confused and she smiled at him.

"That's why I did. The scar should fade soon, it will be barely visible"

"I'm mad at you"

She chuckled at him. "I know, but I was perfectly safe"

"Perfectly safe?" he whisper shouted not wanting to wake anyone.

"Yes, he didn't hurt me"

"What happened?"

"Well, we had a chat, I insulted his followers, then I threw Pettigrew across the grave yard a few times, then I insulted Malfoy, then I had a rant, then I had some spells thrown at me and I put up my shield. All in all a normal day... you know apart from the darkest wizard in the world being resurrected" she said shrugging.

"It's not funny" he muttered.

"It is and you know it" he cracked a smile at the familiar words."Oh and something else happened"

"What?"

"Good old Tommy, realised that I would not betray you and my family and turn to the dark side. Then he realised that I was a threat to him, so he cast the killing curse"

"He did what?" he once again whisper shouted.

"Oh don't worry; it didn't get through my shield"

"It didn't?"

"Nope, my shield absorbed it, and that's when I left. I changed a bobble into a port key and came here. I also brought you back a gift"

"It did? You did? What?"

"Pettigrew, he should be in Azkaban by now" she said smugly.

"You caught him?" he said disbelievingly

"Yep, how's your scar?"

"It feels better, thanks to you. How's yours?"

"It stings a little" she said shrugging. "Voldemort killed my parents"

"I know" he said softly.

"I knew they were murdered, but I just thought it was by Death Eaters. What he said about you last night and your mother sacrificing herself for you, I think my mother did the same"

"You do?"

"Hmm, do you remember when I touched the photo of my parents?"

"You saw their past"

"The last thing I saw was a green flash of light"

"The killing curse" he said in understanding.

"My scar, it's similar to yours, we got it the same way"

"From Voldemort"

"Yep, Tommy is so generous isn't he? Just the gift that keeps on giving" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Yesterday when you were in the grave yard, did your scar hurt?"

"Yes, it felt like an intense burn. But when he touched you I could feel it too"

"You could?" he asked surprised.

"Hmm, it was like I could feel your pain. I guess that's another reason why we have a sibling bond"

"I've lost count of the reasons as to why" he chuckled. "Yet we find more every day"

She smirked and he noticed. "What?" he asked amused.

"Does this mean that I am 'the girl who lived'?" he looked at her and burst out laughing.

Hermione had to quickly throw up a silencing charm so he didn't wake the others and she joined in with the laughter. They laughed for a few minutes. She was glad that she made him laugh; he hadn't done it in a while.

"I guess it does" he said finally calming down.

"We are quite the pair aren't we?" she said smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always"

"When my parent's projection was talking to you, what did they say?"

He smiled at her. "They said that they were proud that I was your brother. My parents said that they were proud that you were my sister. They were proud of both of us. And they were glad we have each other, as well as the rest of our family. And that even if the war hadn't taken place and our parents hadn't have died, we would've found each other. We're destined to be a family. Then they made an escape plan for me, but you got me out before they could put it into action"

"They're proud?"

"Of both of us" he said softly. Then he changed the subject. "The twins and Oliver didn't look so good yesterday" he said.

"I know; they stayed here for a while after the others left for bed. We talked and got everything sorted out. I forced them to go to bed" she said and she yawned, Harry frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I got back from the grave yard"

"Why didn't you go to bed?"

"I couldn't leave you"

"Yeah, you could, I was fine. Got the best night's sleep I've had in a long time"

"No, Harry, I couldn't leave you" she said and he looked into her eyes. That's when he saw it and understood. It was the Siren, not Hermione.

"Right, well now that you know I'm fine, go to bed" she looked at him strangely. "Hermione go to bed, it's only about four in the morning, I'll go back to sleep" still she looked at him. "Please, go to bed, for me"

That's when she gave in and nodded.

"I'll be back shortly" she said standing up.

"I don't want to see you in here until at least after lunch" she grumbled but agreed. She kissed his forehead and left the hospital wing.

* * *

She entered the dorm to see the boys asleep. Lee hadn't shared a bed with them since he started dating Alicia. She claimed that it was weird and she didn't approve of it, so he now stayed in his own bed. Lee and Alicia had finally gotten back together the night of the Yule Ball much to everyone's relief. It wasn't weird to them though, it was a comfort thing; like sleeping with your favourite teddy bear or blanket. But Hermione and the twins still stared a bed, along with Oliver when he stayed with them.

She smiled at them and checked that they were all still sleeping soundly. She headed to the bathroom. As she walked past Lee's bed she chuckled and waved her hand. The blankets pulled themselves up and covered Lee up to his chin, and then his curtains were drawn closed.

She quickly got showered and dressed into her pajamas. She flicked her hand and dried her hair and then she grabbed the tub of cream Mrs Weasley had given her for her scar.

When she exited the bathroom she was wearing light blue cotton shorts and the matching vest top. It was always clammy during the summer nights in the castle. She climbed into bed and got into her space in the middle of Fred and George.

When she did Fred roused from sleep and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What time is it?"

"Early, bout four" she shrugged but regretted the movement when the scar felt like it was burning her skin. She had ignored the pain the night before being too focused on Harry, but now she was feeling it.

Fred noticed her wince and frowned. "What's wrong?" he said quietly not wanting to wake the others.

"My scar hurts"

"Give me it here" he said holding his hand out for the tub of cream in her hands.

She obeyed and gave him the cream. She laid down on her stomach and Fred sat up. She waved her hand and removed the glamour charm and he pushed her hair over her shoulder and out of the way and he lifted her pajama top up so he could see the scar.

"Spitfire, it doesn't look so good"

"Yeah, I guessed it wouldn't, it felt like it was burning"

"It looks like it too, this will probably hurt"

Hermione took a deep breath and Fred scooped some of the cream onto his finger and he gently rubbed it over and around her scar. Hermione hissed and it woke up George and Oliver, they sat up quickly.

"What is it?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing boys, go back to sleep" she said softly.

"What happened to your scar?" he said staring at it, his eyes wide.

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself Georgie" she teased him and he flushed.

"Sorry"

"It happened when Tommy was in the grave yard. My scar felt as though someone had just hit me a fire poker"

Fred had finished applying cream to Hermione's scar, but now he was running his fingers over it, his touch soothing her. They stayed silent for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"I saw my parents" she whispered.

"We know, Harry told us" Oliver spoke softly and she turned her head to look at him and George.

"Death Eater's didn't kill my parents; Voldemort did. That's why Harry and I saw our parents, Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce the muggle"

"What do you mean Princess?"

"Prior Incantatem. It shows the last spell cast from someone's wand. When Harry and Tommy's spells collided, it caused a shadow of sorts and it showed the last person or people he killed. He killed my parents before he did Harry's" they stayed quiet and let her explain. "My mother died the same way Harry's did"

"She did?" Fred asked still running his fingers over her scar.

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself for Harry, that's why Harry survived the killing curse. That's why he's 'the boy who lived'. It was a form of truly old magic. My mother sacrificed herself for me. My scar is the same as Harry's; we got it the same way. Harry and I joked that I was 'the girl who lived'" they chuckled at her.

"I guess ya are 'the girl who lived'" Oliver remarked. "So Harry's awake?"

"Yeah, we had a chat and then he forced me to leave the hospital wing to get some sleep, he's probably fell back asleep"

"So he's back then!" George stated.

"Yes, he is and a war is brewing. People are going to have to choose sides. It's going to be worse than the first one"

"You're in danger" Fred said sadly.

"Everyone's in danger. But if he comes anywhere near our family or Hogwarts, I'll flaming well have him. Compared to me, I'll make him look like a cuddly little bunny. He's terrified of me, so he will keep his distance, try and win me over to his side or kill me. And we know what happened the last time he tried to pull that stunt" they couldn't help smile at how protective she was of them. "Besides, we have more than one advantage on our side"

"Oh yeah? What are those then?" Oliver asked hopeful.

"I'm a Siren; I have perfectly controlled and powerful non-verbal and wandless magic. So even if I lost my wand I will be all set and they don't know what spells I'll use against them. I can apparently stop the killing curse and we have Harry and Dumbledore on our side and a family that would do anything to protect each other"

"That's a good point" Fred said.

"Tommy knows that, but there are things only our family knows, not even the Professors know"

"Like what Princess?"

"I have natural healing abilities and the power of premonition"

"They do come in handy" Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, the Professors don't know about my healing abilities yet. Okay, boys go back to sleep, I'm exhausted"

They snuggled under the covers and got comfy. Hermione was in-between Fred and George and Oliver was on George's right. George had his arm thrown around Hermione's stomach and Oliver had a hold of Hermione's right hand and Fred and Hermione were facing each other. George and Oliver immediately fell back to sleep, but Fred and Hermione stayed awake staring into each other's eyes with soft expressions on their faces.

Fred smiled. "What?" he said quietly.

She smiled. "I realised something recently"

"Oh yeah? And what's that then?" he asked playing with her left hand.

"You each do something for me. You each give me something. You each affect me in different ways"

"Hmm?"

"You and George; you make me laugh, like fully belly, eye watering, almost wet yourself laugh..." he chuckled at her. "I didn't really laugh much before I met you, but now you make me laugh every day. And you are both incredibly smart and generous and kind and caring. You are hard-working, joyful, gentle, humble, resourceful, reliable, warm, charming and surprisingly organised" he chuckled. "I don't think I have a vocabulary big enough to describe you both. That's what you bring to my life. And I'm exceptionally proud of you for following your dream" he smiled brightly at her.

"And Oliver; he's selfless, smart, warm, caring and a nutter..." he chuckled. "He's passionate, sweet and thoughtful, trustworthy, charismatic and humble. And he has determination and devotion. He's doing what he wants with his life, he's working hard and I'm proud of him"

"And you three together; you make me happy, you make me smile and you make me feel safe and protected. You've given me a family, you've given me hope. You always find the light in a bad situation. You are my home"

"Not to mention we're devilishly good looking" he said smugly and she chuckled.

"Yeah, you really are, it should be illegal. And it is completely unfair that you're stuck with me"

"Don't say that, you're beautiful"

She snorted. "I'm average at best and that's me being kind"

"No, you're not"

She scoffed at him. "I have bushy hair, I am pale, I have buck teeth, I have no figure and I am short"

"You're incredibly beautiful. Your hair is silky and shiny and falls in beautiful mahogany curls. When the sun catches it, it shows different shades of brown, a hint of gold and a hint of purple. You have soft silky skin with a peaches and cream complexion that is slightly tanned. You have large chocolate brown eyes, that are filled with emotion and I love watching when they shine and sparkle. You have soft pink lips and perfectly straight white teeth and a breath taking smile. You're forgetting I've seen you in a bathing suit more than once and you have an amazing figure. And you are not short; you're 'average height' I believe you said once at the beginning of the year. You are the perfect size, you fit perfectly with us, since Oliver, George and I, are fairly the same height. And they will tell you everything I have just said word for word. It was like you were made for us"

"I kind of was, prophecy remember?" she said softly with her eyes watering.

He chuckled. "You are beautiful, you have boys flirting with you and drooling over you where ever you go, you just don't notice it. Plus, you're a Siren, a notoriously beautiful being"

"Yeah, kinda hard to disagree with you when you put it that way" she whispered.

"Now back to what you were saying before you put yourself down"

"Right. Err... you each give me something and you each affect me in a different way.

"Oliver; it's his voice for me, I don't know why but it's soft, smooth and charming. His voice calms and soothes me; he's like my very own lullaby. It's just for me and no one else. When he speaks to me I get goose bumps. He brings passion, energy and determination to my life"

"George; it's his smell and the way he looks at me with such intensity, it makes me shiver. He smells like parchment, freshly cut grass in the summer and a cold winter's day. He reminds me of home. He brings honesty, tranquillity, playfulness and patience to my life"

"And then there is you. You; for me it's your touch" when she said this he smiled and began tracing her face with his finger and she leaned into his touch. "Your touch, it lets me know that you are there, that you will protect me and it makes my heart feel like it's going to jump out of my chest. You are always the first to hug me when I'm upset and you talk to me like this. You're more sensitive. You bring understanding, wit and gentleness to my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without you all in my life, you're my life line, you keep me afloat when I feel like I'm going to drown"

"You won't ever know what it feels like to be without us, because you will always have us" he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Seriously, you'll get sick off us and you'll have to beat us off with our beaters bats" she giggled at him.

Unbeknownst to them, George and Oliver had been awake the entire time and they had heard everything. They smiled widely and a wave of love filled them for everything Hermione had just said about them. Then they went to sleep for real.

Hermione and Fred continued to stare into each others eyes, smiling softly. All that could be seen was love in their eyes.

Fred leaned forward and kissed her, their lips moved slowly and gently together before it became more passionate and heated. Fred deepened the kiss and he cupped Hermione's cheek angling her head for better access. Hermione used her free hand and ran it through Fred's hair.

Fred ran his tongue over Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hermione instinctively parted her lips slightly and Fred slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked her tongue with his.

This was a new development; none of the boys had kissed her this way before, they tended to hold back and remain gentlemanly and sweet.

Hermione allowed the Siren to guide her in her movements. Hesitantly she moved her tongue against his and he groaned when she subconsciously tugged on his hair. He withdrew his tongue and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth which caused her to moan. Hermione then took the initiative to run her tongue along his top lip and when he parted his lips she slipped her tongue in. Their tongues twirled and danced slowly before she sucked on the tip of his tongue and pulled back for air.

They were both panting and staring into each others eyes.

"You need to sleep" he said after he got his breathing back under control. He chuckled at her when she scowled. "Go to sleep" he said softly. He kissed her and they settled down quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Fred woke to see the sun shining through the windows and George and Oliver smirking at him.

"What?" he whispered tiredly. Hermione was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"You and Mione got pretty close last night" George said looking proud.

Fred groaned and his head flopped down onto the pillow. "I should've known you two nosy sods weren't asleep"

"Well I'll admit we did listen ta ya talking, but then we fell asleep" Oliver said looking far too happy.

"Yeah, what woke us up was all the moaning and groaning going on" George said with amusement lacing his tone.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that you didn't get to kiss her"

"Yes we are" they said in unison and Fred chuckled.

"Anyway, my voice gives her goose bumps" Oliver said pleased with himself.

"Yeah, but the way I look at her makes her shiver and I smell like home" George spoke with his chest puffed out.

"I beat you both; when I touch her, she feels like her heart is going to leap out of her chest" Fred said with a smirk.

"You all affect me, let's just leave it at that" Hermione grumbled. They looked down at her and smiled.

"Morning Sunshine" George sang.

Hermione grabbed the pillow next to her and hit George in the face with it. He grunted and Fred and Oliver laughed at him.

"Do you have to be so happy in the morning?"

"I thought you loved that I was so joyful?" he smirked until she punched him in the stomach and he groaned and they laughed at him again.

"I do, but not when you wake me up" she sighed and sat up. "I'm up now. Better get ready, got a meeting with Dumbledore and I want to check on Harry and Cedric" she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and noticed that Lee had already left.

When she exited the bathroom she was washed and wearing blue converse, black leggings and a blue denim button down long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows and her hair was in a messy bun. The boys used the bathroom next and George was the first out with towel dried hair and partially dressed.

Hermione was rummaging through the drawers looking for shirts for the boys, when she turned around to see George walking out of the bathroom.

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture walking towards her. When he was close enough he pulled Hermione to him and she went willingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and stood up on her tip toes.

Like usual the kiss started off sweet and gentle but then it deepened. George brought his hands up into her hair and he angled her perfectly. One of her hands went into his hair and the other she brought down and rested it over his heart on his bare chest. She could feel his heart beat quicken under her hand and she smiled into the kiss.

George ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she instantly gave him entrance, he slipped his tongue in and they moved together perfectly. Hermione tugged on his hair and he groaned in appreciation. He responded by pulling her closer, so she was flush against him and he sucked on the end of her tongue and she moaned and shivered against him.

They broke apart for air when they heard chuckling. Fred and Oliver were leaning against the door frame looking amused.

George's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen and his chest was moving quickly. Hermione was just as bad. Half of her hair had fallen out of her messy bun, her lips were swollen and her chest was heaving.

"Enjoy the show?" George said looking proud.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Show?" he said in a challenging tone and George nodded smugly.

Oliver grinned and stepped forward until he stood in front of Hermione and he crashed his lips against hers. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. He walked her backwards until her back hit the nearest wall beside Hermione's bed. She stood up on her tip toes and he moved his arms down to her legs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instantly and he pressed her into the wall. He put one hand against the wall and the other held her up.

Hermione moaned and Oliver took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and they explored each other's mouths properly for the first time. Hermione tugged on his hair and he groaned.

Another thing Hermione had come to notice was that the boys all kissed her differently. Each boy kissed her passionately and heatedly but they did it in their own way.

Fred did it sweet and slowly; never changing the speed of the kiss, but taking his time to deepen the kiss. He kissed her like she had been away from him for too long and they were getting reacquainted with each other. It was with longing.

George started off sweet but then the kiss would intensify and he would quickly deepen the kiss and he would alternate the speed of the kiss. He would slow down only to speed up, to slow down again and it drove her mad. He kissed her with barely restrained want and playfulness.

And Oliver always started off his kisses by deepening them immediately and he kissed her as though he would die if he didn't, as though she was his life line and kissing her was what he had to do to survive.

Hermione gave a particular harsh tug on his hair and Oliver groaned loudly and pushed her further into the wall which resulted in Hermione moaning loudly. Hermione sucked on the end of Oliver's tongue making him groan once more. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she moaned again. He then pulled away for air but he didn't stop kissing her. In an unexpected move, he moved his mouth down to the left side of her neck and he began kissing her from behind her ear down to her shoulder.

By this point Hermione could feel something hard pressing into the side of her leg. She knew that it wasn't time for the mating ceremony, but that didn't mean that she couldn't take the relationship with her boys to the next level, right? Besides, it felt too good to stop. She thought she would be embarrassed, but she wasn't. How could she be? They are her mates.

They had been together since Christmas and all they had done was kiss in the privacy of their room or around their family when no one was looking and even those were nothing like the ones she had shared with the boys last night and this morning.

Liquid pooled down below and her underwear was soaked; she knew she needed friction so she tightened her legs around Oliver's waist and she let the Siren guide her as usual. She ground her hips down against Oliver and he gave a surprised groan and pushed her harder against the wall.

Hermione let out delightful little mewls of pleasure that had the twins readjusting their jeans uncomfortably and they walked into the bathroom and left them to it chuckling and they continued to get ready, and Oliver continued his ministrations on her neck and they grinded into each other. Hermione moved her head to give him better access and he took full advantage. He alternated between kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking leaving behind love bites, which he was rather pleased about.

The twins walked out of the bathroom after brushing their teeth and they laughed as Hermione and Oliver hadn't moved since they were in the bathroom except now Hermione was kissing Oliver's neck. They walked over to the bed and grabbed the shirts Hermione had set out for them to wear.

Hermione leaned forward and began copying his ministrations on the right side of his neck. He had taken his cuff bracelet off for showering and hadn't yet put it on so his bond mark was proudly on display. Hermione took the opportunity to kiss and nibble the mark and Oliver groaned particularly loudly and he shivered in pleasure.

 _'Interesting'_ she thought and she continued paying attention to his bond mark.

Oliver had figured out what she was doing. _'Minx'_ he thought and he smirked and pulled away. He went back to kissing her and their tongues battled for dominance. He made sure he was supporting her weight before he used his hands to untie her necklace. When he pulled it away from her, he chucked it behind him and it landed on one of the beds. They continued kissing until he broke away and attacked the right side of her neck, where his bond mark was on her.

She gave a particularly loud moan and the twin's heads snapped back to them and their eyes glazed over as Oliver and Hermione continued grinding against each other and getting lost in each other. Hermione began running her hands over Oliver's bare chest and back, exploring. His muscles twitched under her touch and he groaned. As she touched him her fingers left a trail of burning skin and he shivered. Oliver began running his own hands over her legs and the small of her back under her shirt as they continued to grind against each other.

At that point there was a knock on the door; Fred and George shook out of their daze and Fred grabbed a jumped and held it in from of him to hide his problem when he opened the door.

He peaked out the door to see Colin Creevey on the other side. Fred opened the door and looked down at the third year.

"Creevey, what can we do for you?"

But Collin was too busy staring wide eyed and mouth hung open at Hermione being wrapped around Oliver and pressed into the wall as they kissed and ground into each other moaning without reservation. Of course Hermione and Oliver hadn't noticed the interruption and continued to be oblivious to anyone but themselves.

Fred smirked and clicked his fingers in front of Colin's face to gain his attention.

"Eyes over here Creevey" Fred said and his attention was back on him.

Colin went bright red and began stuttering. "S-s-s-orry, I-I-I w-was as-as-asked t-to gi-give th-this t-to you" he awkwardly thrust out his hand with a letter in it and Fred took it.

He opened it and began reading it.

 _Miss Blake,_

 _Please come to my office at precisely two pm. You may bring with you those who you wish to be present._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

 _P.s. I do enjoy lemon drops._

When he finished reading the letter Hermione and Oliver both moaned loudly and Colin looked rather uncomfortable but he was still staring at the two of them. Fred decided that he didn't like anyone seeing Hermione that way, she was their mate and only they got to see her that way.

"Well, thank you, Creevey, for bringing us this letter, bye" Fred shut the door in his face and he had to adjust his jeans once more. He walked over to George who was watching the two with glazed over eyes. He nudged his arm and he looked at him.

"Probably going to be around the school what Creevey saw between those two" Fred said.

"Well at least people will know that she's not single" he said shrugging and he took the letter Fred handed him and he quickly read it.

He looked up when he finished reading and smirked.

"Who's going to break those two up?" he said amused looking at Oliver and Hermione.

"I'm not sure I want to" Fred said.

"I know what you mean brother mine" he sighed. "But if we don't Mione will get mad"

"If we do she will probably get mad"

"Fair point"

They looked at each other. "You do it" the said in unison and they frowned.

"No, you do it" they said again.

"No, you do it" they said once more.

"Okay, this isn't working" Fred said. "Together?"

George nodded. "Oi Grindy McGrinders -"

"- Dumbledore wants -"

"- Hermione in his office -"

"- In less than an hour" Fred finished.

Hermione pulled away from Oliver briefly. "What?" she said breathlessly.

"Meeting in Dumbledore's office in less than an hour Princess"

She and Oliver both groaned in annoyance. They were so close. She reluctantly unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down his body. He let her go and she walked to the bathroom, but stopped before she entered and turned back to face him.

The twins saw the look of her. Her hair was completely out of the bun it used to be in and it was all over the place. Her face down to her neck was flushed a brilliant pink. Her lips were bright red and swollen. Her button down denim shirt was rumpled and her eyes were the darkest they had seen them and filled with lust.

They groaned at her. She looked... Well she looked... They couldn't describe how she looked. She looked at Oliver with longing and as if she was going to bolt back over to him and continue with what they were doing.

"Dumbledore" Fred reminded her.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom to try and sort herself out.

Oliver looked at them with the biggest grin they had ever seen. "Enjoy the show?"

"Definitely" they replied.

"Show off" George muttered under his breath and they chuckled at him.

"You're going to have to fix that problem of yours" Fred said amused.

"So are ya" he replied and they all smirked.

"Well, it's not our fault Mione turned all sex kitten on you" George said proud of her.

"Hmm, but at least ya have something ta look forward ta"

"Right, to take care of this problem now" Fred said.

They looked at each other.

"Filch having sex with McGonagall" Oliver said.

"Moody naked" George supplied.

"Mum and Dad having sex" Fred spoke grimacing at the thought.

That did it; they no longer felt uncomfortable in their own jeans. Oliver grabbed his shirt and finished getting dressed, and he put his cuff bracelet back on.

"Don't be surprised if people know about you and Mione" Fred warned.

"What?"

"Creevey just saw you two getting frisky" George said smirking.

Oliver just shrugged. "At least people will know she's with me and leave her alone. My team mates have known she's my girlfriend since January" he was pleased that people would know she was his. He could kiss her in public, though he felt sorry for the twins, but then he remembered they shared a bed with her every night and he felt fine.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom looking more presentable and she picked up her necklace off the bed. Oliver took it, kissed her on his mark once more and she moaned. Then he put it around her neck and tied it.

"What is it with the bond mark?" George asked confused.

Hermione walked over to him and took his hand in hers. She removed the cuff bracelet and kissed his mark. He groaned and she smirked, replacing the bracelet.

She then did the same to Fred and he groaned too.

"I guess they do more than just mark our territory" she said before walking out of the door.

* * *

They made their way down the halls and corridors, people were looking between Hermione and Oliver and whispering and Hermione rolled her eyes.

They were not far from Dumbledore's office when they were stopped by Lavender and Pavarti. She had long since forgiven them for what they did in first year and they were now civil with each other.

"Yes girls?"

"Is it true?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Is what true?"

"That Colin Creevey saw you and Oliver getting pretty frisky against a wall" Pavarti spoke bouncing on the spot.

Hermione blushed and her boys smirked. "Well he is my boyfriend"

"He is?" they squealed and she winced at the volume.

"Since the Yule Ball" Oliver said proudly and smiling at Hermione widely. They looked in each other's eyes, and like a moth to a flame they closed the distance between them, and they were kissing passionately.

Fred and George rolled their eyes and chuckled at them, they had no self-control. Lavender and Pavarti giggled and ran off to spread the news.

"Meeting" Fred reminded them and they pulled away from each other.

They quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office and Hermione gave the password. The stairs took them to the office door and they knocked and entered when told to.

"Miss Blake, Messers Weasley and Wood" Dumbledore spoke.

"Professor" the four said in unison not noticing and he chuckled.

They looked around the room; everyone was present including McGonagall and Snape except for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lee.

They greeted the rest of the family and took the four empty seats in the room.

"You wished to see me Professor"

"Yes, I want to discuss what happened last night"

"Right, well, we'll just look at my memories then" she said and used her wand to pull her memories from her head, before casting her projection spell and a large screen appeared. She had pulled the memories after Harry was safe.

The first memory shown was of Hermione forcing Harry to leave.

 _"Hey, Harry"_

 _"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here"_

 _"I told you I would come for you"_

 _"He killed Cedric"_

 _"No, he didn't; I put my sleeping charm on him before he was hit, and he also has a silencing and full body bind spell on him. It just looks like he's dead. Now grab the port key and go, there's something I have to do"_

 _"I'm not leaving you"_

They felt pain tug inside them at the sound of Harry's distressed voice.

 _"Yes, you are"_

Their eyes widened when Hermione walked out into the open facing Death Eaters and the horrifyingly looking You Know Who.

 _"Harry, go now"_

 _"No, I'm not leaving you"_

 _"YES, YOU ARE! HARRY, GO NOW!"_

They watched as she waved her hand and the port key flew into Harry's hand whisking him and Cedric away to safety.

The memory stopped and then changed to the next one.

 _"Well you're a pretty, little thing. Who are you?"_

Everyone flinched and felt disgusted at the way Voldemort and his followers were looking at Hermione. The twins and Oliver leaned closed to her.

 _"What? Your sheep haven't told you?"_

Despite their fear, they chuckled nervously at her insulting Death Eaters.

 _"You have some nerve to insult my friends" he said amused still looking her over._

 _"Yes, well I'm a Gryffindor"_

 _"I ask you again, who are you?"_

 _"I'm Harry's big sister"_

 _"The Potter's only had one child"_

 _"True, but I am Harry's big sister, in every sense of the word but blood"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"What you don't recognise me? Although it has been thirteen years since you killed my parents for not joining your side. I'm Hermione Blake"_

 _"What? Why was I not informed of this development?"_

They shivered at the sound of his furious hiss and watched as Hermione just stood there amused.

 _"That's a good question since I've been in the newspaper a lot this year"_

 _"You're a feisty one aren't you?"_

Hermione then spotted Pettigrew, Sirius and Remus growled at the sight of him.

 _"Hello Pettigrew, I believe you and I have some unfinished business"_

They watched as she threw Pettigrew around the graveyard and she made statements in-between each time she did it.

 _"That was for Harry. That was for James and Lily Potter. That one was for Sirius. And that was because you're a tosser and I don't like you"_

Sirius barked out a laugh and the others chuckled. "That is the best one liner I have ever heard" he said laughing. "That's because you're a tosser and I don't like you" he said through laughter and looking at her as if she was a genius. "Mind if I use that?"

"Go for it Padfoot. I wanted to use the Bat Bogey hex, but I restrained myself" she added the last part with a sad and disappointed look on her face and they laughed at her.

They watched as she interacted with Nott Senior before the conversation went back to her and Voldemort.

 _"So Tommy, do you mind if I call you Tommy? I'm going to call you Tommy anyway, I don't even know why I bothered asking. So Tommy, can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Seeing as we're family. I don't see why not?"_

 _"Ah, yes, family. So why do you only want a world of purebloods? I just don't understand it. Purebloods are inbred and if they continue the way they are, then they will eventually die out because their DNA will be too limited and there is no way for it to branch out, so instead it mutates and creates illnesses and deformities. Besides, you're a half-blood and I've noticed that a lot of half-bloods are powerful. So why don't you want a world of half-bloods?"_

 _"You're a Siren?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Have you started your transformation?"_

 _"Beginning of last summer. It hit me pretty quick, nothing else has really happened since July, but the transformation will not be complete until I turn seventeen"_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Sixteen"_

They then watched as she pretty much insinuated that she would hurt Malfoy Junior, if he didn't leave her alone and they chuckled at her innocent looking facial expression.

 _"Do you know who your mate is?"_

 _"Yes, I do, which means that I am of no use to you I'm afraid. I mean you can still try to persuade me to come to your side, but that would mean betraying my mate, beliefs and family"_

 _"I'm your family"_

 _"Technically, but my other family took me in when your idiot followers attacked my adoptive parents, they almost died. What? Didn't they tell you that they tracked me down, but they still left without my identity? I was upstairs when they tortured my parents and they never knew. They left empty handed. Seems they're not that smart your followers. So the question is; were they looking for me for you or for themselves? Now if you will excuse me, I had better get back to Harry. Wouldn't want him to think I'm dead"_

 _"We are not done here"_

 _"But we are; you know who and what I am. I know who and what you are. Now I do have to get back"_

They watched as someone threw a spell at her and she dodged it and muttered something looking annoyed. Then twelve spells were sent her way and she put up her shield blocking them all.

They noticed the look of worry on Voldemort's face before he sent the killing curse at her. They gasped as they watched it being absorbed by the shield. She had told them what had happened, but it's another thing to see it for themselves.

Then Hermione created a port key and grabbed Pettigrew leaving behind a terrified Voldemort.

The screen disappeared and they all looked at her.

"Miss Blake, how did you arrive at Hogwarts?" Professor Snape asked her strangely.

"Well as you have just seen, I used a port key"

"But that is impossible, not only are there anti-apparition wards around the grounds, there are also anti-port keying wards" he said shocked and everyone looked at her. "So how did you port key onto the grounds?"

"I have no idea. I just thought of my boys and where they would be and then created the port key" she shrugged.

"Incredible" McGonagall muttered.

"Told you we have an advantage" Hermione said to her boys and they nodded.

"I'll say, he looked petrified" George whispered staring at her in complete awe and she smiled at him.

Charlie shook out of his daze; he smiled and held out his hand. Hermione leaned forwards and high fived him.

"Way to go little sister" he said proud.

"Why thank you big brother" she said smugly and they chuckled at her.

Hermione then turned her attention back to the professors.

"I take it that Minister Idiot, is acting like nothing happened and it was just an accident" Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, he is"

"What a god damn, flaming, moronic spanner" she said huffing, sitting back in her chair and they chuckled at her. She could've said a lot worse, in fact she seemed to have contained herself. "People need to know so they can be prepared. A war is coming, I can feel it and it's going to be much worse than the first one. I can only protect so many people" she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

She was getting a headache.

"It's not ya job ta protect everyone, Little Lass" Oliver said softly and Fred took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of it gently.

"But it is; I have all this power and the ability to help and protect those that can't do it for themselves. If people knew, it would shorten down the list of people that need my protection. But because the Minister is a bloody egg and spoon, he's pretty much just showed people their doom"

"Hey, that rhymes" Charlie said and she chuckled at him.

"Perce?"

"Yeah, Mia?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and they stood up and walked over to the corner of the room and Hermione cast a silencing charm. Everyone watched them in curiosity.

"Okay, what do ya need Mia?"

"How good an actor are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because I want you to do me a favour, a really big one that could possible affect the fate of the wizarding world"

"No pressure then" he muttered. "What is it?"

"You've just been named the Minister's Junior Assistant right?"

"Yeah" he said confused.

"Well I've got a plan and it is dangerous"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to go undercover and watch him for me"

"Is that it? Okay, that's easy" he said shrugging.

"No Perce, it's not. If people find out what you're doing, it will not only put yourself in dangerous, but the rest of our family"

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"You cut ties with us. Make people believe that you hate us and you side with the Ministry"

"But that will mean that I don't get to see any of you"

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I will keep in contact with you"

"How, people will find out?"

"No they won't, I'll make you one of my notebooks for us to stay in contact"

"The one's that you made for Oliver and Sirius?"

"Yes, and I'll write every day, you can even stick in photos and they will appear in your book"

"Okay, you're sure it's safe?"

"Yes, I'll combine the spells on both of Fred's and Sirius' and Oliver's books into one for you. No one will know but you and me what is written. I'll place a locator charm on it so that if anything happens I can find you and if you lose it you can activate the spells to find it. I'll place a muggle pen and never ending pages in the book, as well as privacy spells, when you write in the book, to other people it will appear to be empty or a book on... I don't know wizarding law or something. I'll also place on the invisibility spell that I created not long back, so that only you will be able to see it. I will find a way to make sure that it is on you at all times, maybe I'll conceal it inside an item or something that people won't suspect. It will be undetectable"

Percy whistled. "You should be an Unspeakable"

"Can't do that, I love talking too much" she said with a serious look on her face.

He looked at her before he burst out laughing at her statement.

He calmed down and shook his head at her. "Okay, I'll do it?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll help you in any way that I can. You're going to win us this war, before it's even started"

"The less people that know the better. So the question is who do we tell and who don't we?" she said looking thoughtful.

Percy looked over his shoulder at the others and noticed them watching him curiously. They quickly decided who they wanted to let in on the secret plan.

"They're going to hate me for this" she muttered sadly.

Percy hugged her tightly. "No, they're going to think that you're a genius" he said softly.

They released from the hug, she cancelled the silencing spell and they walked back over to the others.

"You have something you would like to share with us Miss Blake, Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, but it's for certain ears only" she said.

"Must be important then, so who is allowed to hear this information" Mr Weasley said.

"Professor Dumbledore, Maji and Pita, Henry and Beth (or mum and dad as they insisted she called them), Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie" Hermione said.

"What about us?" Fred asked frowning.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know"

They scowled but left the room with McGonagall and Snape and the door closed behind them. They all looked at her expectantly.

"What about Oliver and the twins?" Percy asked frowning.

"I don't know, the more people that know, the more danger you're in"

"But could you lie to them for the foreseeable future?"

She didn't have to speak for him to know her answer.

"Right, that leaves Ron, Ginny, Harry and Lee" he said.

"No, we need them to believe it's real. What says real like an angry little sister and being betrayed by someone you thought was a friend and brother?"

"I see your point"

"Does someone want to let us on what the hell you're talking about?" Bill said.

Hermione and Percy looked at the others, they had gotten lost in their conversation and they had forgotten they were in the room.

"Sorry" they muttered. Hermione walked to the door and opened it to see the boys waiting outside the door and looking put out.

"Oh, stop pouting, and get in here" she scolded them.

"You're letting us in on the secret?" George said.

"Yes, I can't lie to you, it would kill me. Now get in here"

They quickly entered and sat back down. Hermione and Percy stood in front of everyone and they looked at them.

"What needs to be believed to be real?" Charlie asked.

"Why would Ginny be angry and people feel betrayed?" Remus asked curiously. He could sense determination coming off both Percy and Hermione.

"We've come up with a plan..." Hermione started but was cut off by Percy.

"No, Mia's the one that came up with the ingenious plan; I'm just the guy that it revolves around"

"Okay, now I'm interested" Sirius said sitting forward.

"Right, so I've come up with a plan that will benefit us in the long run. But it is dangerous"

"What's the plan?" Mr Weasley asked.

"How good of an actor are you all?"

They just shrugged.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because it's imperative that if you can't go along with the plan, you don't get know about it. Like I said it's dangerous"

"I think we can handle it dear?" Mrs Weasley said.

She looked around and saw nods of agreement.

"Well then, as you know, Percy, has recently been promoted to the Minister's Junior Assistant, which means that he will spend a fair amount of time around the Minister"

"So I will be going undercover and keeping an eye on the things at the Ministry and with the Minister" Percy said.

"Percy will have to side with the Ministry and cut ties with you all for it to be believable and so he is deemed trustworthy. This means that you will have to act like you feel betrayed, you will not have any contact with him"

"Well then how will we know what he learns and if it's useful?" Oliver frowned.

"I will be his handler; he will only be in contact with me"

"How? Floo calls are monitored and owls can be intervened?" Mrs Wood asked.

"The note book" she stated simply.

"That is genius" Sirius said smiling proudly.

"I will create Percy a note book similar to Sirius's and Oliver's. Then I will combine the different spells that are on theirs and Fred's note book for extra security"

"You can do that?" Bill asked sounding impressed.

"Yep, Freddie show them?" she asked and he nodded.

He removed the note book he always carried with him from his pocket and clicked his fingers resizing it.

"Okay, so the note book will have a muggle pen and never ending pages in it" Hermione said and Fred showed them. He flicked through the book showing them that more pages appeared and then he conjured the pen and put it back.

"It will have privacy charms so that only Percy and I can read what is written" she said and Fred opened a page in his note book to show that it was empty.

"This page actually has a list of ingredients and the instructions for a shrinking potion" Fred said informing them and they looked impressed.

"It will also have a locator charm placed on it so I can find Percy if I need to. And I will find a way to have Percy carry the note book around with him at all times. I'm thinking about concealing it in another item or object. I created an invisibility spell not long back and I will place that on the note book, when it is activated only Percy will be able to see it"

They looked at her sceptically so Fred showed them. He tapped the correct corner of the book and it turned invisible in his hands. "And watch this..." Fred said. "I want Remus to see" he said and Remus' eyes widened.

"Can you see it?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, you can't?" he asked the others and they shook their heads.

Fred tapped the book again and it returned to view. He then clicked his fingers and it returned to its small size before he put it back in his pocket.

"You've got a knack for inventing completely ingenious things" Bill said proudly.

"This plan is very dangerous" Mr Wood stated.

"I know, but I trust Mia, she won't let anything happen to me and the fewer people that know the better. We are going to stage an argument in a few days at the Burrow for everyone to see. You're reactions must be genuine and no one must find out"

"That's what you meant about angry little sisters" George said in understanding.

"Yes, if anything will convince people of Percy disowning his family, it will be the reaction of his family"

"When will he go undercover?" Mrs Weasley asked sadly. There was no point in fighting with him on this; his mind was already made up. The least she could do was react correctly and keep her son safe. She didn't have long left before her son went undercover. Plus, she knew Hermione would keep him safe.

"A few days, maybe when everyone returns from school" Hermione said and they nodded.

"This will give us an advantage" Dumbledore mused.

"That was the point; we will be able to see what Minister Moron is up to"

They chuckled at her. They went over the rest of the details for the plan until they were happy.

And then they left Dumbledore's office.

Hermione, the twins and Oliver said goodbye to the others who had to leave the school grounds and they had already said their goodbyes to the others before they had met in the office.

Hermione and the boys headed down to the hospital wing with people giggling, scowling and whispering the entire journey. Oliver didn't help matters when he flung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple, looking far too pleased with himself.

They entered the hospital wing to see only three beds occupied, but they were all awake. The boys went to Harry and Hermione went to Cedric.

"Hey, Cedric" she said as she sat down in the seat next to his bed. He was dressed and sat up waiting to be discharged by Madam Pomphrey.

"Hi, Hermione"

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, better than I have in a long time and it's all thanks to you" he said smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

He snorted. "I've been told that you saved my life, someone tried to Avada me. You were there at the grave yard"

"Fine, I was and the person who tried to Avada you is now in Azkaban, I made sure of it. It's not the first time he's killed someone"

"You don't like this person do you?" he noted.

"No, I really don't. He was the one that framed Sirius all those years ago"

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep, I caught him last year, and I handed him over to the Ministry during the trial. But the idiots let him escape whilst escorting him to Azkaban"

He looked surprised at hearing that news. "How did you stop the killing curse from hitting me?"

"Oh, I put you to sleep, and used a silencing and full body bind spell on you in case you're a snorer or fidgiter" she shrugged.

"Well thank you, you saved my life"

"I'm sure you would've done the same for me, plus, you tried to protect Harry"

"Is it true? That he's back?"

She sighed. "Yes, Cedric it is. But the Ministry refuses to tell people the truth; instead they are going to say that Dumbledore and Harry are lying"

"But you were there too"

"Yeah, I was, but they are saying that what happened that night was an accident. Things are going to change, you should be careful Cedric. And you may get dragged into this mess because you were technically there too, so prepare yourself"

"So there's another war now?"

"Not yet, but there will be. He has to get more followers before a war breaks out. But don't worry he's afraid of Harry, Dumbledore and myself and that gives us an advantage"

"He's afraid of you? Why?"

"You're forgetting that I'm related to him and I come from a powerful family. Plus, I refused to join his side and he tried to kill me, but he failed. And that's when he realised; I'm a threat to him"

"How did he fail to kill you?"

"That's a story for another time. You're sure you're okay, no injuries, no aches or pains?"

"I'm healthy and well rested. Which is strange, I had cuts and bruises covering my face and body before I ended up at the grave yard and when I woke this morning, I was completely healed"

"Madam Pomphrey is an efficient healer"

"Hmm? But she didn't heal me"

"Really? Then who did?"

He nodded smirking at her. "You?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I know it was you, I could feel your magic healing me"

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Brilliant, just brilliant"

"I won't tell anyone that you healed me, you're a mystery, Hermione Blake, and I can't wait to figure it out"

"Well then I wish you luck, Cedric Diggory"

"I'm going to need it" he chuckled.

She stood up and left after saying goodbye and she made her way to Viktor and sat in the chair next to his bed.

Like Cedric he was sat up and dressed waiting to be discharged.

"Mina"

"Hi, Viktor"

"Blagodarya" he said. ("Thank you")

"Za kakvo?" she asked. ("What for?")

"Shir nosht ti me iztseli" ("Last night, you healed me")

"Az ne mislya, che go napravikh" ("I don't think I did")

He chuckled at her. "Dobŭr opit, no az znam, che si ti, mozhekh da usetya magiyata si me lechebni" ("Nice try, but I know it was you, I could feel your magic healing me")

She huffed. "Fine, tova mi beshe " ("Fine, it was me")

"Vyarno li e?" ("Is it true?")

"Da, tova e, toĭ se vŭrna i edna voĭna shte se schupi v blizko bŭdeshte. Ministerstvoto e otkazva da go priznae kato kaza, che negovite lŭzhi, no tova ne e taka. Te shte se sŭsredotochi glavno vŭrkhu Velikobritaniya, taka che ne tryabva da bŭde tvŭrde losho v Bŭlgariya, no bŭdete vnimatelni. Ako te khodyat na Bŭlgariya te shte bŭdat nabirane, za da pazyat ochite i ushite si otvoreni. Ako iskate da ostane neutralna sled tova da vzeme semeĭstvoto si i da izchezne nyakŭde bezopasno"

("Yes it is, he's back and a war will be breaking out in the near future. The Ministry is refusing to acknowledge it saying that its lies, but it's not. They will mainly focus on Britain so it shouldn't be too bad in Bulgaria, but be careful. If they do go to Bulgaria they will be recruiting, so keep your eyes and ears open. If you want to remain neutral then take your family and disappear somewhere safe")

"Az veche sa izbrani strani, ne zhelayat da sledvat nyakoĭ, koĭto vyarva, che toĭ e po-dobŭr i vsichki ostanali, ako po-nisko, po-spetsialno vŭz osnova na krŭv. Magiyata e magiya, bez znachenie ot kŭde idva"

("I have already chosen sides, I do not wish to follow someone who believes that he is superior and everyone else if inferior, particularly based on blood. Magic is magic no matter where it comes from")

Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Ami togava po-dobre da bŭdat podgotveni. Nie imame predimstvo, che te ne razpolagat s" ("Well then you better be prepared. We have an advantage that they don't have") "Kakvo e tova togava?" ("What's that then?")

"Me"

"Iskash da kazhesh, zashtoto si Siren?" ("You mean because you're a Siren?")

"O, da, che mi napomnya..." she punched him in the arm and he grunted. ("Oh yeah, that reminds me")

"Za kakvo beshe tova?" ("What was that for?")

"Za preminavane prez moite neshta i krazhba na moite belezhki ot bibliotekata" ("For going through my stuff and stealing my notes from the library")

He blushed. "Sŭzhalyavam" ("Sorry")

"Kakto i da e, Jamous mozhete da se aktualizirat za moite pravomoshtiya i priyateli? Eto zashto toĭ se strakhuva ot men, zashtoto az sŭm silen, ako ne i poveche ot nego. I ochevidno e otkazal da se prisŭedini kŭm negovata strana i predade Khari i semeĭstvoto mi . Toĭ se opita da me ubie, no toĭ ne uspya i sega go e strakh ot men. Toĭ ne znae, che imam dve ot naĭ- redkite vŭzmozhnosti i vse pak toĭ e strakh ot men. Tova bi tryabvalo da go pazyat tishina i za malko vreme"

("Anyway, Jamous kept you up to date about my powers and mates? That's why he's afraid of me, because I'm powerful, if not more so than him. And I blatantly refused to join his side and betray Harry and my family. He tried to kill me, but he failed and now he's afraid of me. He doesn't know that I have two of the rare abilities and yet he's scared of me. That should keep him quiet for a little while")

"MIONE!" she heard Harry shout and she looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Right well, I better go. I can't leave those boys alone, they're probably planning how to blow up the Whomping Willow or something" she said smiling and he chuckled. She stood. "Remember Viktor, be careful and help will always be found at Hogwarts if you need it" she said before walking away and over to her boys.

They were laughing hysterically and it had her worried.

"Hey boys, what are you laughing at?"

"Princess, are you worried?" he asked smirking.

"Yes" she said without shame and they chuckled at her.

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she ended up sitting across his lap sideways. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a cheeky smile. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Seriously, what were you laughing at?" she asked, they burst out laughing again and she just looked at them as if they were crazy. Guess she wasn't getting an answer.

* * *

They sat and talked for a while before Harry was finally released from the hospital wing with a clean bill of health.

They headed to the great hall for dinner which would be starting shortly.

Just before they entered Oliver stopped and the others continued walking ahead to give them some privacy.

"I can't stay much longer, I told Coach what happened last night and he re-arranged the quidditch practice for later this evening"

"Okay, well then we better get some food in you. Don't want you falling off your broom. The Siren does not like the idea of you getting hurt"

He chuckled at her. "Ya worried about me?"

"Whenever you're not in my line of sight" she told him honestly and he smiled softly.

"I'll be fine"

"Yeah, well it is one thing for you to say it and it's another for the Siren to believe it" he chuckled again before leaning down and kissing her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and they kissed for a few minutes before they broke apart and entered the hall.

They took their seats at the table and began eating. Hermione wrote a quick note to Theo and she sent it to him at the Slytherin table.

A note appeared on top of Theo's plate and when he noticed the familiar handwriting he opened it and read it.

 _Teddy,_

 _Meet me at the Black Lake? After dinner and bring Malfoy and Zabini?_

 _Mione_

He turned around and nodded at her and she smiled at him. At the end of dinner Dumbledore gave a speech.

"A terrible incident occurred yesterday evening, in which we almost lost the lives of two of our students. But thanks to the quick thinking of Miss Blake, two lives were saved and now have a clean bill of health" Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at her so she deliberately kept her eyes on Dumbledore. "You see the Ministry does not wish for me to tell you all this, but Lord Voldemort has returned"

The hall broke out into whispers and murmurs.

"Now the pain that we all feel from the loss of the war many years ago, reminds me, it reminds us all that although we come from different places and schools, and we don't speak in the same tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendships made this year will be more important than ever. You may or may not believe what I have said this evening to be true, but I implore you to be careful when you are home for the holidays and in the words of Alastor Moody, constant vigilance"

He stepped down from his podium and that was the cue for the end of dinner and people began filing out of the hall going their separate ways and talking about what had just happened.

Hermione and Oliver walked out onto the grounds to the Black Lake so she could see him off. He had accioed his broom from the dorm room and he was carrying it in the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's. He would be flying off the grounds and then he would apparate to the Puddlemere United stadium rather than flooing.

"I'm going to miss you" she said sadly.

"Ya will see me in less than three days"

"I know, but still…"

"I'll be fine, if not I will use my note book ta get in touch with ya"

"You better" she grumbled.

He chuckled at her before leaning down to kiss her. Hermione had her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. The kiss immediately deepened and Hermione licked along his top lip begging for entrance. He parted his lips instantly and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they twirled and danced around each other fighting for dominance. Hermione pushed Oliver backwards and he stumbled with his back hitting the large oak tree. He groaned when she followed him and her body was flush against him. He grabbed her tighter and turned them around so that she was against the tree. She moaned when he sucked on her bottom lip and she pushed further into him.

His hands ran down to her legs and he lifted her, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands went into his hair and she tugged causing him to groan. She pulled away for air and began kissing, nibbling and sucking on Oliver's neck where she knew her bond mark was on him. He copied her actions but on the left side of her neck. He moved his hands up and down her legs before they slipped under the back of her shirt. He ran them over the small of her back and he caressed her sides. She moaned under his touch, he left her skin in tingles. She pulled away and they began kissing passionately once more, their tongues moving against each other in perfect harmony.

Before anything else could happen they heard a throat clearing but they paid it no attention.

Then she heard chuckling and someone muttered something. She removed one of her hands from Oliver's hair and brought it down to take off one of her shoes. When she had a hold of it, she chucked it in the direction were the sound came from and she didn't stop kissing Oliver whilst she did it.

"Missed me" she heard an amused voice say. She then grabbed her other shoe and threw it in the same direction. When she heard a grunt, she knew she had hit her target and she grinned into the kiss.

"You're the one that wanted to meet me" she heard a voice filled with mirth say. She groaned in annoyance and pulled away from Oliver, who looked just as annoyed as she was.

"You have to go, you have training" she whispered against his lips.

He sighed and kissed her again before putting her feet back on the ground. He kissed her once more and grabbed his broom before quickly flying off.

"Less than three days!" he yelled as he flew away and she chuckled. She turned her attention to the voice that interrupted her. There stood an amused Theo and a flushed and uncomfortably shifting Malfoy and Blaise. She would've blushed but she was already flushed from her snogging session with Oliver.

* * *

Theo grabbed Malfoy and Blaise and explained that Hermione wanted to meet them by the Black Lake.

They were walking towards the lake when they saw two figures; upon closer inspection they noticed it was Hermione and Oliver Wood.

That's when Oliver leaned down and kissed Hermione, they were shocked; the rumours were true.

But that didn't prepare them for what they were about to witness. Hermione had roughly pushed Oliver against the tree before they switched positions and Hermione's legs were wrapped around Oliver's waist and she was pushed up against the tree.

Their eyes widened and Theo began laughing. As they got closer they could hear the two moaning and groaning which made Malfoy and Blaise uncomfortable and wish it was them she was wrapped around and kissing like her life depended on it.

Hermione and Oliver were kissing each other's necks when they reached them.

When they returned to each other's mouths Theo cleared his throat.

He chuckled when they didn't make any attempt to stop. "Who thought she had it in her?" he muttered and then laughed as Hermione took of her shoe and flung it in his direction.

"Missed me" he said laughing and because he was laughing he didn't notice the other shoe heading his way until it was too late and it hit him in the head.

"You're the one that wanted to meet me" Theo said amused, rubbing his head.

They finally broke apart and Oliver left. When Hermione turned around he laughed at her and Malfoy and Blaise subtly adjusted their trousers.

Half of her hair had fallen out of the bun, her shirt was all rumpled, her skin was flushed pink and her lips were swollen.

 _'Oh, the rumours are so true'_ he thought with a smirk.

"So, you wanted to see us?" he said chucking her back her shoes, also known as her weapons. She caught them and motioned for them to follow her.

They walked to the edge of the lake and sat down on the grass in a circle. Hermione put up a silencing charm before speaking.

"Before we say anything, I need a wizards oath from you all. What I am about to share with you is sensitive information"

"Why?" Malfoy asked.

"Just do it or go away"

"Fine" he huffed.

"Where did you even learn how to do a wizards oath?" Blaise asked amused.

"I can read"

"Fair enough"

"Teddy, you first" he held up his right hand and Hermione removed her wand from the waist band of her leggings. "Theodore Nicolas Nott, do you swear upon your magic to not reveal a single word of the upcoming conversation to anyone upon the punishment of death?"

"I do so swear it" he said and Hermione did the correct wand movements and a green and silver knotted design lingered in the air before it hit Theo in the chest and then disappeared.

She completed the wizards oath with Malfoy and Blaise and she had a giggle at Blaise's full name. All six names of it.

"Do you believe Dumbledore?" she asked them and they shrugged.

"Should we?" Theo said.

"Yes, he's back"

"Where's the proof?" Malfoy asked raising an eye brow.

"I saw him last night, he tried to kill Cedric and Harry but I managed to get them out of there safely. Then we chatted, when he realised that I would not betray Harry or my family he tried to kill me. Obviously he failed. I also chatted with your father and Teddy's too"

"You saw my dad? Why would they be there?" both Malfoy and Theo said.

"Yes, they wouldn't stop staring at me, and we talked about you two. Anyway, that's not the point; the point is you need to be careful. Whether you believe me or not, a war is coming and it is going to be far worse than the last one"

"Why are you warning us?" Blaise asked.

"I am telling you because you will be forced to choose sides. You should know what is going to happen in the future, you should be prepared. You keep to yourself and don't bully others. That makes me think that you'll stay neutral in the war. Malfoy and Teddy will be pushed into becoming Death Eaters by their fathers. You should know what you're getting yourselves into"

"He's back?" Teddy said looking pale. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Yes, he is. But we have an advantage" she said.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked looking ill.

"Me! My dear old cousin Tommy is afraid of me. He tried to kill me and he failed. I'm sure your parents will tell you about our encounter when you get home"

"How did he fail to kill you?" Blaise asked.

"Death Eaters threw twelve different spells at me and I blocked them with my shield. He then realised that I was a threat to him so he cast the killing curse. My shield absorbed the spell and then I escaped, before he tried to kill me again. As well as Harry, I am going to be a target. He has no choice; if he can't have me, then he will kill me"

They sat in silence for a short while before Blaise smirked.

"So, you and Wood?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just heard a rumour"

"Wasn't a rumour, we've been together since the Yule Ball" she said shrugging.

"Who knew you could be such a sex kitten?" he purred and Hermione blushed and they laughed at her.

"The man's got a point, you were quite randy" Malfoy said wriggling his eyebrows and her blush darkened.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Teddy" she said eagerly, glad for the distraction.

"Since we're under a wizards oath and can't talk about this conversation when we've finished, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay" she said slowly not know what he was going to ask her.

"Are you a Siren?" she froze in place. She was brought out of her daze by someone waving their hand in front of her face.

"What?" she said shaking her head.

"Are you a Siren?" Blaise repeated Theo's question.

She sighed. "Yes" she admitted it.

"I KNEW IT!" Theo shrieked. She watched in shock as Malfoy and Blaise both groaned and mumbled before pulling out a bag of galleons from their pockets and handing them over to Theo who took them grinning like an idiot.

"You made a bet? About me?"

"Yeah, sorry Mione?" he said finding it in him to be embarrassed.

"How long have you known?" Blaise asked curious.

"Since the night of the Yule Ball"

"The night you started dating Wood?"

"Yes"

"Is he your mate?"

"Yes, one of them"

"ONE OF THEM?" the three yelled.

"Yes"

"But Siren's only have one mate" Malfoy said.

"How many do you have?" Blaise asked.

"Four"

"That's impossible" Malfoy stated.

"Well obviously not" she said rolling her eyes.

"Who are they?"

"Oliver, Fred, George and Harry"

"Now Oliver and the twins I understand but Harry…"

"He's not a mate mate, but a sibling mate"

"Like a brother?" Theo asked.

"Exactly, it's why I'm so protective of them, have been since before I found out. My Siren recognised them as my mates when I met them for the first time"

"It makes sense, certainly explains a lot"

"Do they know that they're your mates?"

"Yes, the twins and Oliver have known about my heritage since the summer before second year, but they were forbidden to tell me until I was ready and we told Harry Christmas day. My family have known since Christmas my first year and we told Lee, Ginny and Ron a few days after Christmas"

"That's why he wants you isn't it? Not much is known about Sirens except they are powerful beings" Blaise said; she knew who he was talking about.

"Yes. It's why my parents were murdered by him. They refused to side with him and when I got older he could use me to gain immortality and power. But now it's too late for him"

"Why would he use you to gain immortality?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Why is it too late?" Theo asked.

"I know everything about Sirens. The Siren in me tells me what I need to know without having to research it. That's why there isn't much information, because we know everything we need to and we are private beings. But a Siren cannot die of old age and when she has completed the mating ceremony, her mate cannot die before she does. But what I didn't know was that if a Siren has sex with anyone before she finds her mate, that person will not die before she does. When I was old enough Voldemort planned to rape me and then lock me away so that I couldn't be hurt" they looked at her sadly and she smiled. "But once a Siren has found her mate she cannot be with anyone but them. It's the same for the mate; they cannot be with anyone but the Siren. Well that's a lie, they can but they just don't want to"

"So have you completed the bond?"

She blushed. "No, it will be completed when my Siren feels the need for it to be and given the times ahead of us, I don't think it will be a long wait"

"Do you have any of the rare abilities?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"Yes, I have the power of premonition and natural healing"

They gaped at her. "It's exceptionally rare to have one of the abilities let alone two" Blaise said.

"Yes, I am aware, I am the Siren in this little group after all" she said amused. "But there's a prophecy about me and we'll just leave it at that. Anyway, back to the reason I wanted to meet with you, if you choose the side of the light, Dumbledore will protect you, or I will protect you. I am offering you protection. But if you choose the dark side, I will do my best to keep you from harm" she said looking at them.

"Why?" they whispered flawed by her kindness.

"Because I have the power to protect people and it should be used. Especially since the Minister is being a complete tosser and putting people at risk. But with your families, you are at a greater risk. We are now being civil with each and I want to help you. You don't have to make a decision now; I suspect the war will not be for another year or so. What I will do is give you something, so if you need me you can contact me quickly. It will be untraceable and no one but you and I will know what it is. Trust me, I'm good at this. I've already created about five of them and no one is able to read what's written"

They looked at her strangely.

"Right, well, better get back to my boys, the Siren doesn't like being away from them too long. It has her on edge. It will probably get better when the mating ceremony is complete" she said as she stood up and brushed herself down and the boys followed her movements.

"Thank you for warning us" Theo said and she smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "No problem, Teddy"

Blaise held his hand out for her to shake and she looked at him.

"Oh, what the hell? We're friendlish now" she said and she hugged him and kissed his cheek much to his pleasure and shock

She pulled back and chuckled at his stunned look and his cheeks had a pink tint to them.

She looked at Malfoy and he held his arms out expecting a hug from her. She walked past him and squeezed his hand. She wasn't at the hug him stage yet. She then flicked his ear and punched him in his arm before walking away.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his injured arm.

She turned around and walked backwards. "I told your father that you would be coming home with injuries, gotta keep my promises" she said before turning back around and walking away with her shoes in hand.

"She's a really affectionate person" Theo chuckled.

"Why do you two get hugs and kisses and I get a dead arm and a hand squeeze?"

They laughed at him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: The I Love You's and The Argument**

* * *

AN: Rebecca – You will get your answers in the next chapter.

SereniteRose – The reason I didn't have Hermione show her memories to Fudge was because I was trying to stick to the original time line for this part of fifth year. And Fudge could claim that her memories had been modified. Hermione's powers may develop in the future. I have plans for the summer...

kgfinkel – Nope, we haven't seen Umbridge yet, but we will in the next chapter.

WARNING! There is some light smut in this chapter.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Sunday 25th June 1995**

Hermione entered her dorm to see Fred and George standing over their cauldron, obviously creating a new product. She smiled and shook her head at them. It was early but she didn't feel like leaving the dorm that night, so she grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked to the bathroom kissing the boys on the cheek as she walked past them.

She showered and dressed in her pajamas, dried her hair and she grabbed the tub of cream. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pink cotton shorts and a white short sleeved t-shirt, that was too big so it fell off one shoulder and it fell down to her mid thigh.

She walked past the boys and climbed onto the bed sitting with her legs crossed.

"Is your scar still hurting Spitfire?"

"Yeah, will be for a while with Tommy being resurrected and all" she sighed.

Fred left George at the cauldron to continue working and he walked over to Hermione. He held out his hand and Hermione smiled gratefully and handed him the tub. She laid down on her stomach and pulled her hair over her shoulder so it was out of the way. Fred lifted up her t-shirt and began to gently apply the cream, rubbing it over and around the scar.

"Why doesn't Harry's scar hurt?" Fred asked.

"It does when he's around Tommy, or when something happens. He sometimes has dreams like me" she shrugged, but then winced.

"So why doesn't his scar hurt after yesterday?"

"It did, but when I healed him I took the pain away from his scar"

"Can't you heal yourself?"

"No, only others. I have my abilities to help others and not myself"

"Even if that means you suffer?"

"It's not that bad, I've had worse injuries"

"And sadly, I believe you when you say that"

Hermione chuckled at him.

"So what are you working on?"

"A new product Princess"

"I know that Georgie" she rolled her eyes at him. "I meant what is your new product?"

"You'll have to wait until we're finished to find out" he sang and she smirked.

"Okay then. I'm also working on some products for you boys"

"You are?" they asked excited.

"Hmm?"

"What are they?" George spoke with a gleam in his eyes.

"You'll have to wait until I'm finished to find out" she sang, feeding his words back to him and he scowled whilst Fred chuckled at Hermione's pleased expression.

Fred finished applying the cream and put the lid back on; he put Hermione's t-shirt back down and placed the cream on the bed side table. Hermione rolled over onto her back and Fred got up to go back over to the cauldron.

She grabbed his hand and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stay" she said and he laid down beside her. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest and put her right arm around his waist and he immediately put his right arm around her shoulders.

"So did you see Oliver off?" George asked from his place stood by the cauldron.

"Yeah, we got interrupted though for the second time in a day" she grumbled the last part and they raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Why? What happened?" Fred asked amused.

George walked away from the cauldron and laid down behind Hermione. His left hand was holding his head up and his right arm went around her stomach.

"Well things may have gotten a little bit heated and I ended up pinned against a tree" she said blushing furiously. Fred and George exchanged a look and smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"And how were you interrupted Princess?"

"By Malfoy, Blaise and Teddy. At first I threw my shoe at them and missed, and then I threw my other shoe and hit Teddy, if the grunt of pain he let out was anything to go by. Then he reminded me of the meeting and Ollie left after that"

"Meeting?"

"You had a meeting with Malfoy, Zabini and Nott?"

"Yes" she shuffled so that she was now laying on her back. Fred leaned up on his elbow and they were both looking down at her. "I wanted to talk to them, to warn them about last night. And they know"

"They know what Princess?"

"About me"

"You?" they said looking pale.

"Well they know that I'm a Siren, they know about Ollie, you two and Harry and they know about my abilities. They don't know about anything else, especially the prophecy"

"How did they find out?" Fred asked worried.

"They asked, so I told them. Don't worry; before we even started the conversation I made them do a wizards oath. If they ever mention anything we talked about, the punishment is death"

"Good; well not good that they'll die, but good that they can't talk" George said nodding. "So how'd it go?"

"Well it went pretty well. I told them about Tommy and what happened last night at the grave yard. I finally managed to convince them that he was back and then I offered them my help"

"Why?" Fred asked curious.

"Well Blaise isn't that bad really. He isn't a bully like Malfoy and I don't think he cares much for blood status. Besides his friends and girls he pretty much keeps to himself. Blaise is slowly becoming a friend of sorts. And since he is a Slytherin pureblood he is likely to be recruited. Now Teddy and Malfoy are at the most risk. Both their fathers are Death Eaters and not very nice people. Teddy is my friend, he doesn't care for blood purity and he proved that when he befriended me when we thought I was a muggleborn. He is kind and caring and intelligent. And Malfoy... I may not like him and he may be an arrogant bully, but that doesn't mean he deserves to have a life of slavery and have to serve under Tommy. It's not his fault; he was raised to believe in blood purity. I told them to watch out for their fathers, they would try to push them into becoming Death Eaters. I offered them Dumbledore's protection. And if they didn't want that, then I would give them mine. I told them that they didn't have to choose sides yet or at all, they could stay neutral for all I care. But I am going to make them some of my note books so they can contact me if they need my help"

They smiled at her softly.

"What?" she asked, noticing their soft expressions.

"The amount of kindness, forgiveness and generosity you have in you in astounding" George said.

"I'm not sure anyone else would've done what you're doing for them" Fred spoke.

She smiled at them.

"They had a bet on me, that I was a Siren. Teddy won and Blaise and Malfoy didn't look happy as they were handing over a bag full of galleons. It was worth them finding out though"

"It was?" George said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, their reactions were priceless. Plus telling another three people, it feels like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't like keeping you a secret"

She then sat up and she pulled the boys into a hug and sighed happily.

"You'll a lot more affectionate lately" Fred mused hugging her tightly.

"I've always been an affectionate person" she retorted.

"That's true" George said from his place on her left.

The cauldron began bubbling and it pulled their attention.

"Your turn Freddie" George said and Fred got up from the bed to tend to the cauldron.

George laid down on his back and Hermione laid on her side with her hand supporting her head, looking down at him. She was looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I've just realised that I know pretty much everything about you..."

"Hmm?"

"But there are some things I don't know. Little things"

"Like what? Ask me anything"

"I don't know... well... what was your first accidental magic incident?"

"Okay. I was five and everyone was sat at the table eating dinner. Mum wouldn't let me have anymore dessert so I set the table on fire and then levitated another slice of pie onto my plate while they were trying to put the fire out"

Hermione burst out laughing... It was such a Weasley twin thing to do and he joined in with her laughter.

"Okay, what was yours?" he asked much calmer now.

"I think I was four and it was when I was in the garden with my mum. She had been trying for weeks to grow these roses and it never worked and she would get frustrated. One day she stood up, pulled off her gardening gloves and threw them to the floor in a right paddy fit" he chuckled. "And I walked over to my mum and looked at the soil where the roses should've been growing. I stared at them really hard and then they just sprouted from the ground. My mum fainted" she said laughing and smiling at the memory. "Okay, your turn"

"Okay, let's see... who was your first ever crush?"

"I can't remember" she said looking as though she was trying to search through her memories. "Oh wait, I know, it was Bobby Lawrence, we were seven and we were in the same classes together and we lived on the same street, but it didn't end well"

"What happened?" he asked amused.

"He stole my sandwich when we were at a neighbour's barbeque, so I pushed him in the paddling pool. People thought he tripped" she said with a smirk. George started laughing at her.

"Okay, now you?"

"Er... I was nine and her name was Jenny. She worked at Diagon Alley at the quidditch shop" Hermione chuckled at him.

"Let me guess she was twenty, beautiful and blonde"

"Nope, she was thirty-five, a mother of two and a red head" he said chuckling at her. And she stared at him before laughing.

"Okay, your turn"

"Right... what was your most treasured item as a child?"

"It was this grey and white knitted jumper. I wore it every day for three weeks straight; mum had to magic it off me so that she could wash it. Yours? Besides your teddy bear and books" he said anticipating her answer and she scowled at him which he chuckled at.

"Well then it was my bunny slippers" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I owned a pair of bunny slippers. With big googly eyes and floppy ears" she said and he chuckled at her. "I would wear them every day and when I got to school, my mum would make me change and put my shoes on. Then when I was picked up from school, I would take my shoes off and put my slippers back on"

"I can't believe you owned bunny slippers" he said laughing. "With big googly eyes and floppy ears"

"Did I mention they were fluffy and pink and had little bows on the ears?" that just caused him to laugh more.

"Hey, I'm just going to head down to the kitchens and get some butter beer for us" Fred said as he made his to the door.

"Okay Freddie" George and Hermione said together and they smiled at him as he stepped out of the room.

"It's your turn" Hermione said. Her arm was beginning to go numb so she laid down on her side and George turned onto his side so they were facing each other.

"Right... tell me five things that you like about me"

"Only five?" she said amused.

"What? I'm a modest person" she laughed at him.

"Okay let's see... well I love that even though you annoy your family with pranks and jokes, you clearly respect and love them. Pranking is your way of saying that. I love that you are dedicated to pranking, making people laugh and making your future a successful and happy one. I love how intelligent and creative you are. I love that you can always find a way to make people laugh in the darkest of times. And I love that you are who you are. You don't put up a front and you never betray yourself by being something that you're not"

He smiled brightly and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Now, my turn"

Hermione groaned."You don't have to"

"But I'm going to"

"Please don't" she begged and he chuckled at her.

"But I'm going to. So I love that you are incredibly selfless and loving. You put everyone before yourself, even if you don't like them; case and point Malfoy. I love that you accept people for who they are, and you never try to change them, but you encourage them to be themselves. I love that when you get mad, your eyes sparkle and your skin flushes. I love that you don't complain when life gets difficult, you just get on with it. And I love that you are strong. After everything you have been through, you still find the strength and courage to get up each and every day and face everyone"

She smiled at him and they stayed silent for several moments.

"What?" George asked her smiling. She shook her head at him and smiled shyly hiding her face in the pillow. "What? Tell me" he said chuckling.

She looked at him. And opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Seriously, what is it?" he asked her smiling.

"I..."

"You what?" he chuckled.

She sighed and looked him in the eye. "I love you" she confessed.

George's eyes softened and he smiled brightly at her.

"I guess I always have, you and Freddie and Ollie, it just took me five years to figure it out. You were different and I treated you differently to others from the get go. I'm lucky, it's rare for a Siren to find her mate before her transformation and even after that they may not find them for years. But I found you when I was eleven. I got to grow up with you. I got to know you. I got to love you without the influence of the Siren telling me I had to. I loved you before the Siren even came into the equation"

George lifted his right hand and rested against Hermione's face and he rubbed his thumb tenderly over her cheek.

"I love you too Princess" George whispered and she smiled brightly at him.

He leaned forward and they kissed and it quickly became heated. George licked across Hermione's bottom lip and she opened without hesitation for him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they moved together perfectly.

Hermione rolled onto her back and she pulled George on top of her. He leaned up on to his elbows so that he didn't crush her, but she wasn't having that. She pulled him down until their bodies were flush against each other. She ran her hands through his hair tugging, causing him to groan and push his body against hers and she moaned.

She removed her hands from his hair and they trailed down his back. She slipped her hands under the edge of his shirt and traced her fingers over the small of his back. George shivered under her touch and groaned. Hermione somehow found the strength to roll them so that she was now straddling his waist. She broke away from the kiss for air and her attention went to George's neck kissing, nibbling and sucking making sure to leave love bites.

Her hands wandered up George's shirt and they traced every bit of skin she could reach, and George's muscles twitched under her ministrations.

George's hands slowly wandered up under Hermione's t-shirt and he rubbed circles on the small of her back and on her left side and she shivered under his touch, moaning.

Hermione pulled away from his neck and went back to his mouth, slipping her tongue in and fighting for dominance. George's hand began to move higher up her sides as he traced the skin on her stomach.

George's jeans were now very tight and Hermione's underwear were soaked and they were both frustrated.

George's hands never stopped exploring Hermione's stomach and sides, but he hesitated when his fingers brushed the bottom of her bra. Hermione pulled away from him and she whispered "it's okay" before passionately kissing him again. He groaned in surprise and appreciation, before he lightly ran his fingers over the top of her breasts. Hermione moaned and ground herself against him, which pulled a groan from him.

George cupped her c-cup breasts in his hands and gently kneaded them as Hermione moaned and continued to kiss and grind against him. She sat up and George followed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight against him, kissing her with everything he had. She pulled away and he watched her confused.

 _'Come on Hermione, you want this to happen'_ she thought. She took a deep breath and reached down between them and she grabbed the edge of her shirt and she pulled it over her head, chucking it to the floor.

George eyes widened in surprise as he watched the rhythm of her quickly rising and falling chest, before his eyes travelled down to her breasts, were she wore a white lace bra. Hermione silently thanked Ginny for forcing her to buy new underwear not long ago. Now she owned hardly any underwear that wasn't lingerie. She had been sceptical and embarrassed when she first purchased the items, but she had found that she liked wearing it because it was surprisingly comfortable.

George groaned at the sight of her and quickly crashed his mouth against hers and his hands returned to her breasts.

Hermione pushed him so he was back on his back and they continued to kiss, grind and moan. George rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He pushed himself up on to his elbows and broke away from the kiss. He trailed a blaze of kisses from the left side of her neck (knowing that the right side was for Oliver) and down to her collar bone where he nipped her and Hermione released little mewls of pleasure, which made George press against Hermione harder, particularly when her legs wrapped around his waist. Hermione ran her hands threw his hair and tugged with George letting out a groan.

He left her collar bone and he kissed the top of her breasts before he moved and licked the valley between her breasts. He lifted his head slightly so he could see Hermione's reaction.

It was fair to say he was more than pleased to see her panting and her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them and looked at him, they had darkened considerably. One could even say they looked more onyx than the regular chocolate brown that was usually shown. Her eyes were filled with lust, passion and love.

Hermione pulled him back up to her and kissed him passionately. She rolled them over so she was once more straddling him. She sat up and pulled him up by his shirt so that he followed her.

She reached down and grabbed the edge of his shirt and she pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground. She pushed him back down on to the bed and began kissing his neck.

At that point Fred walked back into the room. He closed the door behind him and stopped in his tracks when he noticed what George and Hermione were up to. He stared before he started chuckling and shaking his head at them.

"Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes" he said laughing and walking over to the cauldron.

Hermione just waved her arm at him and continued to kiss George's neck. She pulled away and returned to kissing him passionately and she ran her hands over his stomach, scratching him slightly with her nails. George groaned and bucked his hips which resulted in Hermione moaning loudly and she ground herself against George.

His hands found their way to her hips and he helped guide her movements against him.

Hermione could feel something building within her; she began to feel light headed and her breath kept catching. Her skin felt as though it was burning and she could feel something within her tightening.

She pulled away from George's mouth and put her hands and either side of George's head to help hold her up and keep her balanced. She leaned over with her head bowed and her hair fell to one side over her shoulder. They stared into each others eyes still showing nothing but passion, love and lust.

"I'm so close" she whispered and George groaned, choking on his words. He gripped her hips tighter and sped up her movements. Fred looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, although his jeans were very tight and uncomfortable for him to move around in.

Hermione could feel the tension in the room and just when the coil in her stomach was about to snap and give her the release she begged for, there was a knock at the door.

Hermione movements stopped and she turned her head and glared at the door. She reluctantly climbed off George, grabbed her shirt and put it on before storming over to the door. Fred was laughing hysterically and George looked amused, annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

Hermione reached the door and lunged it open forcefully, outright glaring at the person on the other side of the door.

It was a first year boy. But when he noticed Hermione's death glare, he scampered away from the door without saying anything. Hermione slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

Fred was leaning against the wall next to the cauldron with tears rolling down his face.

"That's three times in one day" she muttered annoyed.

"You looked like some dragon lady... I thought you were going to breathe fire and have smoke coming from your nose" he barely managed to get out through his laughter. Pretty soon Hermione and George were laughing too.

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express - Wednesday 28th June 1995**

Hermione was sat in her compartment with the twins and they still had another five hours until they reached Kings Cross Station.

Hermione decided it was time to visit the Slytherins. She grabbed the three note books she had made them and put them into her jean pockets. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, blue converse, a white vest top and a black leather waist length jacket. She quickly kissed the twins and headed off to find three Slytherins in particular.

She made her way down the train aisle, looking through the windows of each compartment, until she found the one she was looking for.

She could see Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all looking disgusted as Pansy draped herself over Malfoy who looked slightly green. Hermione chuckled before putting on a passive face and entering to save the boys from losing their breakfasts on the train carpet floor.

She opened the compartment door and all heads snapped to her. Several of them looking relieved to see her.

"Granger?" Pansy said.

"It's Blake, as you well know" she said looking Pansy in the eye. The others smirked, Pansy was about to be shown the door. "Will you leave the poor bugger alone?" she said gesturing to Malfoy. "He looks as though someone has just thrown hippogriff dung at him. What did he ever do to you?"

She could hear chuckles in the compartment. Pansy scowled at her and was about to say something but Hermione cut her off.

"Now if you don't mind Barkinson, I have to speak to these boys about something" the boys sniggered at her nickname for Pansy and they didn't bother hiding it.

"These compartments are reserved for Slytherins only" she hissed and Hermione smirked.

"No they're not; any student regardless of house affiliation can use any compartment they wish too. Compartments are not assigned to houses. And even if they were, you're forgetting that I am the Heir of Slytherin, so if anyone has a right to be here it's me" Pansy paled at that news. "So if you will please leave, I'm sure your friends need help brushing their hair and spelling their name" she said smiling sweetly.

Pansy huffed and stormed out the compartment much to the relief of the boys.

She turned to Crabbe and Goyle and removed a handful of galleons from her pocket.

"Why don't you two go and find the trolley and get some lunch?" Hermione said handing them the galleons. They quickly left and Hermione took the empty seat opposite the three boys.

She waved her hand and cast a silencing charm.

They raised an eyebrow at her. "Silencing charm" she shrugged.

"Do you use your wand for anything anymore?" Teddy asked amused.

"Only spells that I haven't figured out how to do wandlessly and non-verbally yet and in classes. Don't want people getting too suspicious. I've already done enough damage with my shield"

"Speaking of which, that was awesome when you stopped those three Incendios" Blaise said.

"Stopped the killing curse too" she shrugged.

"WHAT?" the three boys yelled.

"Yep, speaking of which. I have something for you boys" she grabbed the three note books out of her pockets and put them in the palm of each boy.

"What are these suppose to be?" Malfoy asked staring at them.

"Click your fingers" she told them. They looked at her strangely but did as she asked. Their eyes widened when the note books turned to their original size. They were all the same except for the initials.

They were made of black leather and had a green border. In the four corners she had put two snakes entwined together; one silver and one green. And in the middle of the book in silver calligraphy had either the initials "DM", "TN" or "BZ".

They looked up at her.

"So what do you think? Do you like them?"

They nodded and she smiled.

"What are they for?" Theo asked.

"They are for you to get in contact with me if you want or need to. I have a note book for myself that connects mine to yours so we can write to each other. They cannot be traced or tracked and they are perfectly safe. They have several charms on that only I know how to remove, so even if your families do find them and they suspect anything, they will not be able to remove the charms and see the contents"

"What charms?" Blaise asked intrigued and amazed.

"There is a never ending pages charm that I created a couple of years ago. Basically you will never run out of pages. You might not like this, but I have given you a muggle pen because they don't make as much mess, they are easier to write with and you don't need to dip it in ink every thirty seconds. If you wave your hand over the page it will appear and wave your hand again and it will disappear. Go ahead, try it"

They opened their book and did as she said.

"That's pretty clever" Malfoy said shrugging.

"Okay, there is a privacy charm on them so that only you can read what is written between us. If someone else were to find the book and open it, they will either see empty pages or a book about quidditch"

"That's awesome" Blaise said nodding. "What else is there?"

"Well there is an invisibility charm that I created not long back. When it is activated only you will be able to see the note book. You just tap the bottom left hand corner of your note book to activate it and do the same to deactivate it. I have also placed an alert charm on it. If you do write to me, and when I write back to you the note book will alert you"

"Is there anything else?" Malfoy asked looking at the book in his hand.

"Er... just the sizing charm I think. When you click your fingers it will resize the book so you can carry it with you at all times"

"These are brilliant Mione. Did you create the sizing charm too?" Theo asked.

"I tweaked it a bit in my first year. I placed it on all of my family's trunks so that you can carry it around easily. I essentially turned the trunks into magical objects, so I can't be punished for using underage magic. It's the same with the note books, they are magical objects so you can't get in trouble for using them whilst underage"

"You seriously are a genius" Blaise said looking at her amazed.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "One more thing, even if you choose to either have my help or not, you must still act the same way you would in school. And be careful, Tommy is after me. If you are seen interacting with me too much..." she trailed off hoping they understood and the looks on their faces clarified that they did understand.

"If you are brought up on the matter by your families, just tell them that I am helping you study or we have to work on a project together given to us by a Professor. If you have already chosen the dark side; just tell them that you are trying to get close to me to get access to Harry or tell them you are trying to persuade me to the dark side"

"You've really thought this through" Theo observed.

"It's war Teddy, I have to be prepared. If Tommy comes anywhere near my family I will flaming well have him. You think he's bad, you have no idea what I'm capable of and neither does he. I'll make him look like a fluffy little kitten compared to me"

"I believe you, we have no idea what you're capable of" he said nodding.

"Right, I had to get back to my boys. Remember what I said, just act like you normally would. Blaise, keep to yourself, friends and girls. Teddy, focus on school and friends and Malfoy, keep being a bully. If you need anything write me, I've got to go, see you later"

With that said she walked out of the compartment and back to her compartment where the twins were.

"She's quite scary when she wants to be" Blaise muttered after she left.

"I feel sorry for You Know Who" Theo chuckled.

A few more hours passed and Hermione went to check on Harry and Ron.

She was in their compartment for ten minutes before it opened and Malfoy stood there with his signature sneer on his face with Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.

Words were exchanged and wands were drawn and spells were fired. The three boys collapsed on the floor and they noticed Fred and George stood behind them, their wands in their hands.

"Thought we'd see what you three were up to" said Fred as he stepped into the compartment making sure to stand on Goyle. George followed him making sure that he stood on Malfoy which made them laugh.

"Interesting effect" George said and he looked down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus curse?"

"Me" Harry said looking pleased with himself.

"Odd" George spoke. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed"

They all looked down at Crabbe and nodded in agreement before they started laughing.

* * *

 **The Dursley's Residence**

They reached Kings Cross Station and they all greeted each other. Hermione was the one to take Harry back to the Dursleys. Sirius wanted to go but it had been decided Hermione would go alone.

"Don't be too long dear" Mrs Weasley warned.

"I won't Maji"

"Okay Harry, we'll see you soon" Mrs Weasley said.

They placed their shrunken down trunks into their pockets and Hermione created a port key and they landed in an alley way not far away from the house.

"How long do I have to stay with them?"

"Just three weeks, and then I will come and pick you up. Nothing to worry about, use this time to rest after everything we have been through this year. I have something planned for everyone this summer"

"You do? What?" he asked excited at the turn of events.

"You'll have to wait and see"

"What? Come on Mione" he whined like a child and she chuckled.

"Not telling you" she sang and began skipping.

Harry huffed and began chasing after her. It turned into a game of tag and people smiled at the two of them as they ran down the road chasing after each other and laughing loudly. After ten minutes of messing around and playing tag, they finally reached number four. She knocked on the door and Dudley answered.

"Yo-yo-you're ba-back"

Harry bit back a laugh when Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Yes, Dudley, we are" Hermione said smiling at him. She walked into the house and Harry followed her into the living room.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Dursley" she didn't receive a reply and that made her smirk. "Harry only has to stay here for three weeks. And before you say it's because we don't want him. You're wrong because we do, but as a requirement of the adoption between Harry and Sirius he has to stay here for the first three weeks of the summer until he turns seventeen. And it's not because it's Sirius, it is a legal requirement for any adoption of a witch or wizard that has lived in the muggle world. Now I just need to check on something, be right back"

She quickly ran up to Harry's room to see if it was the way it had been left, and it was. No one had touched it. And then she ran back down stairs.

"Before you go, what did you do to Skeeter?" Harry asked; he had been pestering her since he found out Skeeter was missing.

She smirked at him and pulled out a small jar from her pocket, she clicked her fingers and it returned to its normal size.

"I don't get it" he said frowning.

"Did you know that Skeeter is an animagus?"

His eyes widened. "She's not?" he said in disbelief.

"She is! And an unregistered one at that"

"She's in there?"

"Yep, has been since the ninth of June. I trapped her in her animagus form and I'm not letting her out until she's learned her lesson"

"That's blackmail"

"No, it's a valuable life lesson" she said smirking and he laughed at her. She clicked her fingers and put the jar back in her pockets.

"Now remember Harry, use these three weeks to rest. We've had a difficult and trying time this year. And things are only going to get worse. When I pick you up, you're going to need your energy. I've got a lot of things planned this summer. If something happens with Tommy, you know how to get a hold of me" he nodded at her.

They hugged each other tightly; Hermione pulled away and moved the hair out of his eyes. She ran her finger over his scar. "I will know if something is wrong, okay?" he nodded at her; he had come to realise that she was right. She always knew when something was wrong with him.

She leaned in and kissed his forehead over his scar. "Be safe Harry"

She stood back and quickly turned a bobble into a port key.

"Be safe Mione" he said to her.

"I love you little brother" she said to him and he smiled. She was the only person to ever say those words to him.

"Love you too big sister" she smiled at him and the port key whisked her away.

"What did she mean by an ani-ani..." Dudley asked.

"Animagus, it means a witch or wizard who is able to transform themselves into an animal. Like Sirius, he's an animagus. There aren't many because it's such a difficult thing to do. The process takes months to complete and there is a lot that can go wrong, so it's dangerous. But once you have completed the process, you can change at will"

"She had a person in that jar?" Mr Dursley said horrified.

"Yep, although she wasn't a nice person. She's horrid actually, causes a lot of trouble for a lot of people. I've lost count of the amount of times Mione's threatened to sue her. She's an unregistered animagus, which is illegal in the wizarding world. Mione's teaching her a lesson before she lets her go" he shrugged.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Hermione landed outside the Burrow and she quickly walked in, she said hello to Mrs Weasley and anyone else she passed and she went to the twin's room.

When she entered, she saw them standing and staring at the desk which had two bags of what she presumed were filled with galleons.

"Hey, watcha looking at?" she asked walking up to them.

"Harry gave us his winnings from the tournament" Fred said quietly staring at the bags in awe.

"All 500 galleons of it, he and Cedric split the money since they both tied for first place" George said, just as stunned.

"And the other bag?"

"That's from Bagman, 700 galleons" Fred said still quietly.

"Told you that you didn't have to worry about him" she sang.

"What did you do?" George asked her.

"Nothing, like I said, just had a few choice words"

At that point they heard yelling coming from down stairs. They all looked at each other.

"Here we go boys. The mission is underway, play your parts right"

They walked down stairs to see everyone gathered as they watched Percy and Mr Weasley argue back and forth. Ron, Lee, Ginny, Oliver, Mr and Mrs Wood, Mrs Weasley, the twins and Hermione were all present. Ginny was hugging a crying Mrs Weasley as they watched the scene unfold.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT TO RUN AROUND WITH DUMBLEDORE, HE IS HEADING FOR TROUBLE AND YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN WITH HIM. YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THIS FAMILY BY ASSOCIATING WITH DUMBLEDORE. EVERYONE KNOWS HE IS AFTER THE MINISTER'S JOB. MY LOYALTIES LIE WITH THE MINISTRY!"

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT HARRY SAW? WHAT ABOUT WHAT HERMIONE SAW? Mr Weasley asked frustrated.

"THEY ARE LYING"

"You think I'm lying Perce?" he looked at her fuming. She had to admit he was a good actor. "What about Harry's injuries? What about Moody? What about the fact that I was surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort and he tried to kill me? I barely got out alive" Hermione said quietly. She hoped to Merlin that her face showed hurt and betrayal.

"You were scared, your imagination runs wild"

"What about Pettigrew? I caught him"

"I do believe you about that part happening at the grave yard" Percy said glaring.

"What about your loyalties to this family?" Mr Weasley yelled.

"Like I said, my loyalties lie with the Ministry. If you are going to be traitors to the Ministry, I will make sure that the entire wizarding world knows, that I don't belong to this family. This family of traitors"

"You're leaving?" Hermione said sadly. "Where will you go?"

"I'll figure it out" he stormed out of the house leaving it in silence except for the sounds of Mrs Weasley's sobs.

Hermione stared at the empty spot for a few seconds before running after him.

"Percy wait!" she called chasing him. When they reached the edge of the Burrow's grounds he stopped and turned around.

"How was that?"

"Brilliant, you had me believing it, I almost forgot about the plan" she said panting, she had just chased him for most of the grounds after all.

She pulled out a silver watch from her pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it confused.

"I've concealed your note book in it, who's going to expect a watch right?"

He nodded and put it on.

Hermione waved her hands over the watch several times and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've placed a sticking charm on it so it can't be removed, there is a water proofing charm on it so it will be good in the shower and there is a protection spell on it to stop it from getting damaged. You click your finger on your left hand to remove the note book from the watch and to put it back in. And you click your fingers on your right hand to resize the note book"

"You really are a genius"

"You've got everything you need?"

"Yep, everything is packed and sorted"

"Okay then, good luck, you can do this"

They hugged tightly and he walked off apparating once he left the anti-apparition wards.

Hermione turned around and began to slowly walk back to the house; she needed to cry to make it believable so she thought about the pain of losing her biological and adoptive parents. Sure enough it worked and by the time she walked through the door she was a blubbering mess.

Everyone looked at her hopefully and she shook her head at them.

"What happened?" the twin asked looking angry.

"He said that I wasn't as smart as he thought I was and that Harry and I were attention seeking children because we lost our parents" she said crying.

The room was filled with gasps. "He said what?" the twins roared, she had to give it to them, they were brilliant actors.

"He's just upset, I'm sure he'll come around" she said sadly.

The audience quickly dispersed and Hermione went upstairs with the twins and Oliver and they shut the door and Hermione did a silencing charm.

"I've got to give it to you boys, you're really good actors"

They smiled at her. "You're not so bad yourself. How did you cry?"

Hermione looked down sadly. "Ya though about ya parents didn't ya?" Oliver said noticing her fallen expression.

"Yeah, adoptive and biological"

Oliver walked over to her and hugged her. She sighed. "I love you" she whispered. Oliver froze and he looked down at her shocked, before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I love ya ta Little Lass" he said before kissing her for several minutes.

They pulled away and Hermione then hugged Fred. "I love you" she whispered.

Fred looked down at her and smiled widely. "I love you too Spitfire" he bent his head and kissed her for a few minutes.

She then hugged George. "I love you"

"And you know that I love you too Princess" he said before kissing her.

"This whole Percy on a mission thing may be harder to deal with than we thought" Hermione mused.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Friday 30th June 1995**

Two days after they had returned home from school, it had been decided that for the safety of the family and especially Hermione, that they would spend the summer at Grimmauld Place, also known as the home Sirius had grown up in. That's right, it was the home of the House of Black.

Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Oliver, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would be staying there for the summer. Harry would join them when Hermione picked him up from the Dursleys and Lee was spending the summer with Alicia and her family before going to his father and step-mum's for the last two weeks. Hermione was sad that she wouldn't see Lee until they returned to school, but she knew that he would be happy and safe with the Spinnets.

Although Sirius was reluctant to go back there, he agreed as everyone else would accompany him. Sirius had then offered the house up for the use of The Order of the Phoenix; a secret organisation dedicated to protecting people and taking down Voldemort and his mindless followers. It had been established during the first war and disbanded after they won the war, but unfortunately they had to bring it back. Remus, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were original members of The Order.

The house was under the Fidelius charm, so only those who had been given the address could gain access to the house, and only the secret keeper could tell someone the address. The house could not be apparated into and you could only use the floo if you were keyed into the system. The house offered more protection than Hogwarts.

When they had first arrived Sirius had given them a tour of the house. It had five floors, a basement and an attic. There was a bathroom on each floor and four bedrooms each on the second, third, fourth and fifth floor. The kitchen, pantry and large sitting room were on the first floor along with the study and library –much to Hermione's pleasure– and there was a smaller living room and study on the third floor. There was a small garden out back and with some persuasion Hermione had agreed to turn the small garden into a quidditch pitch with the use of magic, as well as creating a place for Buckbeak in the garden, possibly a stable of sorts later on in the summer.

The house was dingy, dirty and dark and just reminded Hermione of evil. There were the heads of dead house elves and animals lining the walls. The walls were all decorated in the same hideous brown floral pattern and the furniture matched. All the tables and chairs were solid oak wood and had been dyed a dark brown.

And to top it off there was a house elf that had to be older than Merlin himself walking around insulting everyone and the portrait of the dead Mrs Black. Mrs Black's portrait was found on the first floor in the entrance hallway and every time she was woken up by a door opening or someone running down the stairs, she would shout profanities and insults, much to everyone's annoyance and displeasure.

Those of age had tried everything to remove the portrait but no one had been able to; and to make matters worse, they had failed to find a way to silence the old hag. They had resorted to putting a dark velvet covering over the portrait to help drown out some of the sound and it was the best they could do for now.

Sirius had seen the look of horror on Hermione's face when she was given the tour and he promised to give her full control over redecorating the entire house. He wanted Grimmauld Place to be a place for family and he wanted no sign of the torture he suffered during his child hood.

Everyone was then shown their rooms. Hermione and Ginny were sharing a room on the second floor. When they entered to unpack they noticed that it wasn't as bad as the rest of the house. It was just extremely dusty. The walls were plain and decorated in white and cream. There were two large double beds on either side of the room, two dark wood wardrobes, chests of drawers and bedside tables and the floor was dark wood. Their Hogwarts trunks were at the bottom of their beds. Ginny took the bed closest to the window.

The unused bedrooms were all decorated the same as Hermione's and Ginny's and so they would be left till last to redecorate, but they would be cleaned.

On the third floor were Fred and George, Oliver and Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry's bedroom used to belong to Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. Their room was decorated in green, black and silver. Much to Ron's dismay. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings all from the time of the first war.

Fred and George's bedroom was a match to Hermione's and Ginny's as was Oliver's bedroom except it only had one set of furniture rather than two and he had a king sized bed and an ensuite bathroom.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood were on the fourth floor and their rooms were identical to Oliver's.

And finally Remus' and Sirius' room were on the fifth floor. Sirius room was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold and looked like it hadn't been touched since he was a teenager; which was in fact true. Everything found in his room was something to do with muggle motor bikes, Hogwarts, his friends, playwizard magazines, quidditch and Gryffindor. A true teenagers' room and Hermione knew by the look on his face it wouldn't be changed. Remus' room was the exact same as Oliver's.

When everyone had unpacked, Mrs Weasley had set everyone to work, assigning them to a room to clean. If they were underage they had to do everything by hand, unfortunately for Ron and Ginny. Luckily Hermione could use her wandless and non-verbal magic.

Hermione started off with the entrance hallway. And with the help of Sirius, all of the dead house elves and animal heads had been removed and disposed off in the correct manner. They had a little trouble when Mrs Black was disturbed and Sirius didn't help matters when he decided to wind her up and pick a fight with her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT FILFTY HALF-BREED INTO MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE AND I DID, BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED YET"

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE. YOU WILL NOT SULLY THE HOUSE OF BLACK"

"BUT I ALREADY HAVE, AND IN YOUR BEDROOM TOO, I'LL GIVE REMUS YOUR REGARDS"

Hermione burst out laughing at what he was implying. She knew that that had never happened between him and Remus, but still for him to say it to his mother was downright ingenious.

Sirius looked at her and winked.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU BRING SHAME TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK"

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Sirius said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him again.

Mrs Black's attention snapped to Hermione.

"YOU BROUGHT A FIFLTHY MUDBLOOD INTO MY HOUSE"

Sirius growled at the portrait and Hermione smirked. She walked up to the portrait and stood in front of Sirius and she was face to face with Mrs Black.

"YOU AND YOUR DIRTY BLOOD DARE LOOK UPON ME?"

"Yes" Hermione said smiling and Sirius smirked. "And I'll have you know you old bag, that I am not a muggleborn"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"Oh I dare, as I have just proved" she said sweetly. Sirius was chuckling behind her. "And I am going to let you in on a little secret. My name is Hermione Blake" she felt pleased when her eyes widened in shock. "And I'll be sure to let my cousin, the Dark Lord, know that you insulted our blood line"

Hermione smirked at Mrs Black's terrified face, she waved her hand and the curtains closed over the portrait. She turned around to see a pleased looking Sirius.

"I don't think I've ever seen her speechless, it was brilliant"

"No, what was brilliant was you telling her that you had sullied yourself with Remus in her bedroom" she said laughing.

"Please, Padfoot wishes he could sully himself with me" they turned around to see Remus stood on the second floor and leaning over the banister looking down at them with a smirk.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other before laughing again; Remus left and continued with his task.

"Right, Padfoot back to work"

They continued decorating the hallway, well more like Hermione was decorating and Sirius was leaning against the wall as she waved her hand and the walls changed to the design she wanted. He couldn't believe how amazing she was at controlling her magic and learning new spells instantly.

She stepped back away from the wall.

"Are you done?" he asked her.

"Nope, just one more little touch, be right back" she said before running up the stairs, leaving him staring after her confused.

A few minutes later she ran back down the stairs quietly and she had what looked to be several photo frames in her hands. She enlarged them and then put them along the wall in a straight line and she used a permanent sticking charm so they couldn't be removed.

"Right, what do you think?" she asked him, stepping back and standing beside him as their eyes ran over the newly improved and decorated entrance hallway.

The front door was now white, along with the wood detailing around the top and bottom of the walls. She had changed the walls to a light grey and the banister had been changed to white. She had changed the hideous brown carpet on the stairs that ran from the ground floor up to the attic to a light grey. The hallway floor was now light brown laminate flooring. She had metal coat pegs on the wall and a small light brown oak table in the corridor. She had also put in a shoe rack underneath where the coats would hang.

Then his eyes roamed over to the photos she had placed on the walls. They ranged from his child hood to his life now.

There was a photo of him, James and Remus after they had just pulled a prank and they were running down the halls laughing. The next photo was taken during Christmas time. Sirius was in the photo with Remus, James, and Mr and Mrs Potter as they sat around a Christmas tree exchanging gifts. Then there was a photo of James and Lily Potter's wedding with Sirius and Remus stood next to them smiling widely. Then there was a picture of Sirius holding a new born baby – Harry and grinning like a loon.

The next photos on the wall showed Sirius' life recently. There was a photo of everyone at the park, they were eating and laughing, and Padfoot ran and jumped on top of Hermione, before he ran off with her sandwich. The next photo showed Harry and Sirius laughing together. The next one showed everyone eating dinner at the Burrow in the garden and they were laughing and smiling.

"H-how?" he asked looking at her amazed.

"I had some photos already and I copied them for you and then the others I found by accioing them and hoping there was some in this house. I'm going to put photos in every room and hallway in this house. You know, except the bathroom. That would just be weird" he chuckled at her. "I'm doing this to remind you that you have a family that loves and cares for you. No matter what you think, you will always have a family"

He cleared his throat and she chuckled at him. "I like it, it's more light and welcoming" he said.

"Good, well the grey carpet is on every stair case and floor up to the attic. Do you want to make the walls the same colour grey on every wall? Do you want me to alternate between white and grey? Or do you want me to use an entirely different colour for each floor?"

"I don't know, what do you think is best? You've got an eye for decorating" he said still looking at the hall way pleased.

"Well I'm not sure; maybe we could use a different colour for each floor and give it its own personality. If we don't like it we can always change it"

"Okay, let's do that then" they quickly made their way through the floors changing the colours of the walls. In under an hour they were finished and happy with the results.

All the doors and wood work had been changed to a brilliant white on every floor. On the second floor they changed the walls to a pale pink seeing as the girls were staying on that floor and they changed the colours of the bathroom to white and pale pink to match the hallway. On the third floor they changed the walls to a pale blue and did the bathroom in white and pale blue. On the fourth floor they changed the walls to a pale lilac and did the bathroom in the same colours. And on the fifth floor they changed the walls to a pale green as well as the bathroom in the same colours.

They then made their way down to the kitchen, when Mrs Weasley called them for lunch. They entered and took their seats. Mr Wood and Mr Weasley were at work and Oliver was at training so they were absent. Sandwiches were put in front of them and everyone ate heartily.

"So how much progress have you made dears?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione and Sirius.

"I've finished the entrance hallway, and I've finished the five floor corridors and put up some more photos and the doors and woodworks, the bathrooms, the stair cases and the banisters are done"

"You've got through a lot in only a few hours" Mrs Weasley said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, we've only done the main living room" Fred said looking tired.

"Well then after dinner, Sirius and I will move onto the main living room and begin decorating. I want everything done before Harry gets here"

"At the rate Mione's going, we'll have this place done in a couple of days" Sirius said proudly.

"How are you getting it done so quickly?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Magic" she shrugged.

"It's not fair you can do magic" Ron grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronald, would you rather be the Siren and have Moldyshorts and his followers out for your blood?" she asked sarcastically.

He paled, before he flushed red. "No" he muttered.

"Then I think being able to do wandless and non-verbal magic is only fair, don't you?"

"Yes" everyone smirked at Ron's embarrassment.

"Yeah, but we're using magic too and you're still getting more done than we are" George said.

"Work faster then" she said and they chuckled.

They finished eating and went their separate ways to do their tasks.

"LEAVE THE STUDY AND LIBRARY!" she yelled and she could hear chuckles throughout the house.

Sirius and Hermione went to redecorate the living room. There was a wooden coffee table in-between two large hideous arm chairs. The carpet matched the floral wall paper. There was a dark wooden fireplace in the centre of the room. There were two large couches at a ninety degree angle and a large wooden coffee table in front of them. They were drapes over the windows that matched the carpet. The only thing in the room Hermione didn't want to change was the large black grand piano in the corner of the large room.

"Your parents were cruel" Hermione said looking around the room, mapping out where she wanted everything to go.

"You have no idea"

"I mean did they want you to claw your eyes out? This room is disgusting. What kind of deranged person would choose those drapes?" she asked pointing to said items and he laughed at her. She did have a point.

She immediately got to work. She changed the two couches into a large black leather corner suite and she changed the arm chairs to match. She changed the smaller wooden coffee table to a lighter shade of brown, and she did the same to the large wooden table. She cleaned the grand piano, and it looked brand new. She changed the fire place to match the same shade as the coffee tables. She then changed the carpet to light brown laminate flooring. She changed the drapes to the colour white and to a lighter weight material allowing more natural light into the room. She put in a cabinet in the corner of the room which she filled with muggle board games and wizarding games. She put a black plush rug in front of the fireplace and conjured six large black bean bags and placed them around the fireplace. She changed the top half of the walls to black and the bottom half of the walls to white.

She then accioed more photos and stuck them around the room on the walls.

There was a photo of Sirius, James and Remus messing around near the Whomping Willow. There was a photo of Sirius and the twins laughing as they listened to him tell stories about the Marauders. There was a photo of Hermione, Padfoot and others pranking the boys and they fell into the pond at the park. There was the photo of Hermione and Harry when they had fallen asleep in the common room the day of the third task. And there was a photo of Padfoot tackling Harry to the ground in the park.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked making sure that the last photo frame stayed in place.

"Once again, you've out done yourself Kitten" he said smiling. "I like those things" he said pointing to the bean bags.

"What the bean bags?" and he nodded. "You don't have these in the wizarding world?" he shook his head. "You're missing out then" she said and she ran and jumped onto one of them. He laughed at her and copied her movements, jumping and landing on a bean bag.

"They feel weird" he said wiggling around and she laughed at him.

"I've put muggle board games and wizarding games in that cabinet over there" she said pointing. "You can now use this please to relax and have fun with your family" she said.

At that point everyone walked into the room and they all stared around amazed.

"Wow"

"Cool"

"Wicked"

"Very nice"

"Well dear, ya really do have an eye for decorating don't ya?" Mrs Wood said smiling.

"Have you seen the bathrooms, corridors and the entrance hall?" she asked.

And they nodded. "Much better dear, very warm and welcoming; you've given this place character and you've gotten rid of the bad memories" Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, we're not there yet Maji. But I have plenty more plans that need completing"

They had decided to stop cleaning or for Hermione, decorating for the day and they went off to do their own thing.

Later that night Hermione was in her room with Ginny. She hadn't slept well. She had woken suddenly from a premonition. She couldn't tell what it was yet, but she knew it was something to do with Harry. She was sweating and panting heavily.

She climbed out of bed and crept out of the room careful not to wake Ginny. Hermione crept up to the floor above her and found the twin's room. She knocked on the door and they opened it and let her in.

They must have known she wouldn't have slept by herself because their beds were pushed together and Oliver was there.

"What happened Princess?" he asked her softly and hugging her shaking form.

"I've had another premonition" she said quietly.

"What did ya see?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know it's something to do with Harry"

George pulled her over to the bed and they all climbed in.

"He'll be gone for three weeks. How much trouble could he get into?" Fred chuckled whilst rubbing her back.

"Do you want an answer to that?" they chuckled at her.

Five minutes later when they were drifting off, the door opened and Mrs Weasley stood in the door way with a frown on her face.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Maji, but I need them"

"You're on the floor below"

"But it's not close enough"

"It was at the Burrow"

"That was last year before I found out I was a Siren. Now that I know, I depend on them. The bond between us is stronger and I can't sleep without them. And I had another premonition"

"You did?" she asked worried.

She was no longer frowning as she walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed. Hermione sat up and looked at her. Mrs Weasley pushed the hair away from Hermione's face and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up" she muttered.

"It's a side effect of the premonitions"

"What was it about?"

"I don't know yet, but I know it's something to do with Harry. That's the only part I remember before I woke up struggling to breathe"

"Okay then, if you need them then I suppose there's nothing I can do"

"Thank you, Maji, there's nothing for you to worry about. It isn't time for the mating ceremony anyway"

"Speaking of which, do you think you will know when it will take place? We can start preparing"

"Sorry Maji, I don't know. But the bond between us is getting stronger. I don't think it will be too long a wait. Especially with Tommy being back"

"Okay dear, try and get some rest. You boys look after her" she said pointing at them.

"We will" the three teenagers said and she nodded walking out of the room.

"Maji?"

"Yes dear?" she said turning around to face them.

"Do you have any more cream?"

"I'll get you some more for tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"Good night"

"Night" they said, before the door shut and they settled back down before falling asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Safe House**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – Yes, Umbridge will be the same in this story. I will be writing about all seven years and I will try to stick to the original plot line, but put twists on some of the events. The Horcruxes will definitely be a part of the story.

kUkANAbAYbEE - Hermione will visit Gringotts maybe in the Easter holidays after her seventeenth birthday when she is legally of age and she will learn what she is set to inherit. Fred is coming up...

Rebecca – I was thinking of Hermione getting rid of Mrs Black in a more fiery way...

Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them.

I know I said Umbridge would be in this chapter, but I got a bit carried away so she will definitely be in the next chapter.

Chapter 61: It's over 16,000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Wednesday 19th July 1995**

The house was almost completely decorated. All Hermione had left to do was the attic, the garden and the basement which she had particular plans for. There were still some unoccupied bedrooms that needed to be cleaned but that wouldn't take long.

The library, study rooms, living rooms, occupied bedrooms, kitchen, hallways, and pantry had all been newly decorated thanks to Hermione. And everyone was impressed, but the most effected was Sirius. He seemed to walk with a bounce in his step now when walking around the house.

Due to the risk to Hermione and the others, no one had left the house for the last three weeks with the exception of Mr Wood, Mr Weasley and Oliver. And it was driving them all nuts. Hermione had had plans for everyone for the summer, but that had gone out the window when they arrived at Grimmauld.

Everyone that knew of the mission had been playing their parts excellently. Every time Percy's name was mentioned the twins would curse, Mrs Weasley would cry and something was broken. She written to Percy a few times a day and he had nothing to report as of yet. The Ministry seemed to be focused on ridding the wizarding world of the news that Voldemort was back.

Hermione had been having the premonition every night for three weeks straight. She would go to sleep in her and Ginny's room, then wake up and go to the twin's room where they would be waiting for her to arrive with Oliver.

As the nights went by she was staring to make sense of her premonition. It was Harry and several other boys she didn't see the faces of, being attacked by dementors; and she knew that it would happen soon, so she prepared herself to leave at a moment's notice and help him.

It was finally the day she would be picking Harry up. She was to pick him up at lunch time, but there was a change in plans.

After she woke she went about her morning routine of showering and dressing before heading down to breakfast.

She was wearing purple converse, a white vest top and black high waisted shorts. After breakfast she started getting this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to happen. It made her feel uneasy and anxious.

After breakfast she went up to her room and began to complete some of her summer homework for school. She was up there for an hour and a half before she felt a tug in her stomach and she dropped the book she was reading from.

"Harry" she whispered terrified. She accioed her note book that was connected to Sirius' and then she quickly made a port key and it whisked her away.

* * *

 **Privet Drive**

Hermione landed with a thud in the Dursley's living room. Mr and Mrs Dursley were sat watching TV when she landed and they jumped.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mr Dursley roared.

She ignored his outburst. "Where's Harry?" she said panicked. "Is he here?"

"How would I know?" he sneered at her.

"Mr Dursley, please, is he here? It's important" she said on the brink of tears, he noticed her reaction and stopped sneering and instead frowned.

"Why?"

"He's in trouble, he needs me. There are things going on in the wizarding world that you don't understand, terrible things. And I will explain later. But please do you know where Harry is?"

"He's at the park around the corner with Dudley"

"Thank you" she turned to run but was stopped.

"Is Dudley in danger?" Mrs Dursley asked with a look of fear on her.

"Not if I get there in time, don't leave the house, I'll be back" she said before rushing out the living room and through the front door.

She ran down the road until she reached a tunnel. She ran down it until she came to a clearing and in front of her was a large park. She could see a boy -Harry- sat on the swings and another five people heading that way before they surrounded him. She quickly ran in that direction and through the park gates and she stopped to watch the scene in front of her.

"He squealed like a pig" she heard one of the boys say laughing.

"Yeah, brilliant punch, Big D" another said.

"Did you see his face?" another of the boys spoke.

"Hey, Bid D, beat up another ten year old?" Hermione heard Harry say.

"Well, this one deserved it" Dudley said looking smug. There was a chorus of agreement from the boys that flanked Dudley.

"Five against one, very brave" Harry muttered.

"Well you're one to talk; moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow" all of the boys laughed loudly. "He's going to kill me mum. Where is your mum, Potter?"

Hermione had had enough. She ran towards them. "HARRY!" she yelled.

Harry's head immediately snapped to her as did the others. Harry sighed in relief and smiled widely. He stood up and he caught her when she crashed into him, hugging her tightly.

"Hermione" he said grateful that she had come for him earlier than planned.

She pulled away and checked him for injuries, but he seemed fine. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Dudley" she said trying to sound kind, but she knew she failed.

"Yo-your ba-back"

"Evidently" she said coldly. She looked around at the other boys.

There were four of them. Two of them were thin and two of them were chubby. One of them was blonde with brown eyes, two had brown hair and brown eyes and one had brown hair and green eyes. They were all staring at her; their eyes wide and mouths hung open, drooling.

She huffed at them and turned back to Harry. "We have to get you out of here"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You know my special talent for knowing when something's wrong?" she said cryptically.

"Yeah"

"Well something's wrong" his eyes widened and she nodded at him.

"Wh-what's your na-name?" one of the boys asked, finally managing to close his mouth.

"Hermione" she said staring at him like he was an idiot.

"H-how d-do you kn-know him?" another asked.

"I'm his best friend, we go to school together" she said simply wanting to leave.

"Th-that sc-school for delinquents?" another asked.

"No, we don't go to a school for delinquents. That's what the Dursleys tell people because they're annoyed that Harry was asked to attend one of the most respected boarding schools in the world. You can only get in by invitation and it is a school for people with special talents" she said glaring at them. She then turned to Dudley. "Dudley, we have to go, something has happened. Tell your little monkeys good bye and to go home" she said.

She grabbed Harry's hand and they walked away quickly.

"What is wrong, Mione?"

"I've been having a premonition for the last three weeks. It has something to do with you and a dementor. Then this morning I had this awful feeling something bad was going to happen. When I felt a tug in my stomach, it was the same thing I felt before I ended up at the grave yard"

His eyes widened. "Better get back to the Dursley's then" he muttered picking up the pace.

"Then I'll get you to the others, there's been some changes that we need to discuss. I left without them knowing and they're going to be mad. Where's Dudley?"

She looked back to see him walking slowly behind them. "DUDLEY! MOVE YOUR ARSE, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG AND IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MAY DIE!" she yelled. He paled at that news and waddled over to them.

They began walking through the tunnel when Hermione stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking around.

"Do you feel that, it's cold all of a sudden?" she said and as she breathed out they could see a cloud of smoke forming in front of them.

They looked at each other. "Dementors" they said and they immediately pulled their wands.

"Mione, just use wandless magic"

"No, Harry, I'm not letting you be the only one to get into trouble. Besides, it will raise a red flag if they find out what I can do" he looked at her and nodded.

"Dudley?"

"Wh-what?"

"Stay behind us and do not move, do I make myself clear?" she said steadily and he nodded. Hermione and Harry stood in front of him with their wands pointed.

Just then they began to feel the happiness drain out of them and they saw a hooded figure heading their way.

"EXPECTO PATROMUN" Harry and Hermione yelled. A beautiful stag and majestic lion flew out of their wands and charged at the dementor. The turned around to see another two dementors heading their way. Once their patronuses had dealt with the first dementor, they changed direction and headed for the other two.

"We have to get out of here" Harry said and Hermione nodded. She turned the bobble on her wrist into a port key. She and Harry took a hold of it and she looked at Dudley expectantly. He didn't look well at all; in fact he looked haunted and pale.

"Dudley" she said softly and he looked at her. "I need you to take a hold of this and don't let go. You will feel dizzy for a few seconds and then bend your knees. It will take us to your house" he nodded and took a hold of it.

The port key took them to the Dursley's. Harry and Hermione landed on their feet and Dudley on his back.

Mr and Mrs Dursley ran to Dudley and helped him sit up.

"What did you do to him?" Mrs Dudley asked, holding her son's face in her hands.

"We saved his life" Hermione stated. She looked at Harry and nodded. He walked out of the living room.

"From what?" Mr Dursley said.

"Dementors, they attacked us"

"The soul sucking..."

"Yes, those"

Harry walked back into the living room and handed Hermione the bar of chocolate. She thanked him and knelt down beside's Dudley. "Here, Dudley, eat this, it will make you feel better" she said. He took it and took a bite and swallowed. "Better?" he nodded and she smiled.

"Now I think it's time we explain what's going on" she said standing up. She and Harry sat together on an arm chair and the Dursley's sat on the couch looking at them. Hermione waved her hand and cast a silencing charm around the room.

"Silencing charm" Harry said knowingly, smiling at her.

"You can't be too careful, the dementors knew where to find us and they were only around the corner. It won't be long before they find us here, so we better hurry. I want to get you all to safety" she said to him and he nodded. She then turned to look at the Durselys. "I don't want any interruptions. Oh, stop scowling, Mr Dursley, if the wind changes you'll be stuck that way" she said and Harry snorted. "What I am about to tell you is extremely important and it may save your life. Do I make myself clear?" they nodded at her.

"Okay, well when Harry and I were babies there was a raging war going on in the wizarding world. People were dying and being murdered every day. This war was based on blood purity. Now what you have to understand is there are four types of witches and wizards" she looked at them to see if they were following her and they nodded.

"Well these four types are known as: purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and squibs. Now a squib is a child that is born of magical parents. They are born without having any magic or very little magic that they can't use it. So they are raised as muggles, without magic. The next category is muggleborns. Now these are magical children that are born without any magical parents. Like Harry's mum and your sister Mrs Dursley. Now it is believed that there will be a witch or wizard somewhere in your ancestry and the gene was passed down until it presented itself in the child. Are you with me so far?" they nodded.

"Aren't you a muggleborn?" Mrs Dursley spoke without her usual sneer, which surprised Hermione.

"I thought I was, but we'll get to that in a minute. The next type is half-bloods; like myself and Harry. Most of the population of the wizarding world are half-bloods. Half-bloods are born to either a magical parent and a muggle parent or two magical parents that aren't purebloods. Harry's father was a pureblood and his mum a muggleborn and that makes him a half-blood. My biological mother was a pureblood and my biological father was a half-blood that makes me a half-blood. Okay?" they nodded. "Now the last category is purebloods. These are witches and wizards that pride themselves on having no muggle ancestry in their blood line, only magical. The only way to stay a pureblood is by marrying family members, like cousins or other purebloods. They are essentially inbred, so most pureblood families are related in some way. Most purebloods are also extremely wealthy. Some believe that if you aren't a pureblood you are beneath them, and they loathe muggles and muggleborns. Now the Weasleys, Woods and Sirius are all purebloods, but they don't care for blood purity. As proven by the way they have responded to Harry, I and you. Now those are the four categories"

"Right, so the war was based on them?" Mr Dursley asked without his sneer and Hermione was floored. She couldn't believe she was actually having a civil conversation with the family that abused Harry and loathed magic.

"Yes, it was, Mr Dursley. You see there is this truly dark wizard, known as Voldemort. He was a half-blood himself, but he believed in blood purity. He believed that all muggleborns and muggles should be killed. And he didn't do it in a nice way. He tortured people for hours, days, for as long as they could last. He is truly disgusting. He believed that purebloods should rule the wizarding world and half-bloods should serve them. The wizarding world was split into two; the light side and the dark side. Voldemort gained followers for his cause and they are known as Death Eaters. As you can tell by their name, they are horrendous people and they wouldn't hesitate to torture, kill or hurt anyone. The light side also gained followers. They called themselves The Order of the Phoenix. They were dedicated to protecting people and defeating Voldemort and his followers. They believed that everyone were equals. They only killed if it was a last resort, but most of the time they would incapacitate his followers. Are you all following?" the nodded.

"Voldemort was defeated by a very courageous young woman, a wonderful wife and a terrific mother. Can you guess who it was, Mrs Dursley?"

"It was Lily wasn't it?" she said, her eyes looking as though they were watering. But Hermione shook of the thought as her imagination.

"Yes it was. The Potters were placed into a safe house and on the night they were murdered they were betrayed by someone they thought was a friend, someone they considered family. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He gave the location of their safe house to Voldemort. That night he turned up and a fight broke out. James was killed and Voldemort tried to kill Harry. But Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. She jumped in front of the spell that would've killed Harry. When she did that, she provided the ultimate protection for Harry in the form of truly old magic; magic that people have forgotten about because it's so ancient. So when Voldemort went to kill Harry, the spell rebounded and it hit him. That was the end of the Dark Lord and the war. Harry was brought to you that night"

"My sister saved the world?"

"Yes, Mrs Dursley, she did" a tear leaked out of her eye and Harry and Hermione looked at each other shocked.

"So what has that got to do with anything that's happening now?" Mr Dursley asked.

"Well, ever since Harry and I started Hogwarts, Voldemort has tried to make his come back and kill Harry and we've somehow managed to stop him. In our first year we faced a troll, a jinxed broom, a three headed dog, a giant living chess board, killer plants and a Professor who shared his body with Voldemort. We stopped him from coming back. Then in our second year we stopped him from returning again. We faced an idiotic Professor that tried to wipe Harry and Ron's memory, but the spell backfired and hit him wiping his mind completely and he couldn't even remember his own name, Harry and Ron faced spiders the size of elephants, a killer tree, and a snake bigger than three double decker buses that petrified people"

"Hermione figured it out and we stopped him, but Hermione was in the hospital wing for months, she had been petrified" Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Wh-what was it l-like be-being..." Dudley said.

"Petrified? It was awful. You couldn't move, sleep, eat, blink or react to anything. But you could hear everything that was being said around you, you could hear your friends begging you to get better and crying. You couldn't do anything but think. You are fully aware of everything around you. It's like you're frozen and the world is carrying on around you" she said looking at them and they looked horrified at her explanation.

"Now in second year, Ginny, our little sister, was possessed by the soul of Voldemort and he made her do all of these terrible things. Luckily she can't remember any of it. She was then later kidnapped and almost died, but Harry saved her and she is perfectly fine now. I wasn't the only one petrified. There was a cat, a ghost and a few other students petrified. Then in our third year we had the whole Sirius Black murderer thing to deal with. That was until I found out the truth. Then we had to deal with dementors constantly attacking Harry and I, a werewolf Professor who forgot to take his potion so he almost hurt us, then there was that business with Pettigrew. We had to travel back in time to save Sirius's life as well as a hippogriffs life named Buckbeak"

Hermione then sighed.

"What is it?" Mrs Dursley asked feeling terrible for the way she had treated Harry, and they hadn't been told the details of Harry's life in the wizarding world.

"This year was the worst, this is where you will learn what's happening in the wizard world. This year there was a tournament held at Hogwarts. It was between three magical schools and it was very dangerous. There were three contestants, one from each school and you had to be seventeen to be considered to compete. During the choosing ceremony there wasn't three name selected but four"

"And one was Harry" Mrs Dursley said putting the pieces together.

"Yes, but he didn't put his name in. Magic was protecting the place where you signed up, if you weren't over the age of seventeen you couldn't enter. Trust me; the twins tried and it didn't end well"

She and Harry started laughing. "Merlin, do you remember the beards they grew?" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah and they were thrown across the room" Hermione said laughing. They finally calmed down. "Sorry, you had to be there, maybe I'll show you my memories later. Anyway, there were three tasks to complete. The contestants had to figure them out themselves or they were in serious trouble. The tournament had stopped decades ago because the death toll was too high for those who competed, but they put precautions in place this year. The first task was Dragons and that was in November. Harry had to succeed in getting passed a dragon and collect the egg it was guarding, which he managed to do without injury thank, Merlin"

"The egg was a clue to the next task which took place in February. We finally managed to figure it out only a couple of days before the task. Harry had to go into the Black Lake and he had an hour to find something that had been taken from him. It turns out it was people. He had to find his person as well as fight off magical creatures that lived in the lake. And the last task was the worst. He had to navigate his way through a maze and find the trophy. It was a set up and the trophy took him to a grave yard. I ended up there too. Voldemort was resurrected and tried to kill Harry. I managed to get Harry and another boy –Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion- whose life I had saved back to Hogwarts. But I had to stay behind. Voldemort tried to kill me, but he failed and I escaped"

They looked stunned and horrified.

"When I got back to safety at Hogwarts, we found out that Professor Moody was an imposter. He was really a Death Eater that had been taking a potion to make him look like the true Alastor Moody. He was the one that entered Harry's name and he made sure it was drawn. Now this is relevant because Voldemort is back. He is stronger than ever now. He is continuing where he left off from last time with his beliefs and followers. He is likely recruiting more followers now. This means that the war is back on, the second wizarding war. And the muggle world is also in danger" the Dursleys just stared at them.

"The Order of the Phoenix has been secretly reinstated and are working on a way to win the war"

"It has?" Harry asked.

"Yes and we are not staying at the Burrow. We have moved into Grimmauld Place, where Sirius grew up before the Potter's took him in. It is safer than Hogwarts and a safety detail has been put on me and the rest of the family, but mainly me. Voldemort wants to kill me more than you Harry. We've spent the last three weeks cleaning the entire place. It was disgusting and dark when we first got there. Everyone has been cleaning everyone room and I have redecorated almost the whole house. All that I have left to do is a few spare bedrooms, the attic, basement and garden. I'm going to put in a quidditch pitch for everyone"

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Yes" she said laughing before looking back at the terrified Dursleys.

"Now we have an advantage on our side"

"Y-you d-do?" Dudley said.

"Yes, Dudley, we do. Professor Dumbledore, Harry and myself. Voldemort is afraid of us"

"Why would he be afraid of you?" Mr Dursley asked.

"Because there's something I haven't told you about my heritage"

"What's that?" Mrs Dursley asked looking pale.

"I told you I was adopted and that's true, however the reason why I told you I was with the Weasleys is not. The real reason I live with the Weasleys is because my adoptive parents have been placed into a safe house and have been there since Christmas my first year. I don't even know if they're alive" she said sadly and Harry put his arm around her. "After the war was won and I was four years old, I was given to the Grangers for protection"

"Why would you need protection?" Mrs Dursley asked.

"Because my biological parents were extremely powerful. My mother was a pureblood but she was also a Siren. Now a Siren is an exceptionally powerful magical being and they are incredibly rare. They have the ability of wandless and non-verbal magic and in some rare cases they can have other special abilities, but they may only have one"

"You can do wandless and non-verbal magic" Mr Dursley stated.

"Yes, I can, because of my mother, I am a Siren. There are now only three known Sirens in Britain, that's how rare we are; but only our family and a couple of Professors know about my heritage. If the Ministry of Magic find out about me they will try to use me"

"Do you have any of the rare abilities?"

"Yes, I do. I have the power of premonition which is the rarest of the abilities and there are only two known recorded cases of Sirens having it throughout history. I can see parts of the future and I can sense when something is wrong, that's how I knew that something would happen today. And I also have the ability of natural healing. I can heal others but not myself. Now that you know about my mother, I'll tell you about my father. My father's last name is Blake and the Blakes changed their name. We were originally called the Gaunts. My family stems from Marvolo Gaunt. Now the Gaunts are a very powerful pureblood line, that date back to about a thousand years ago, to the time of the four founders. The four founders were the most powerful witches and wizards in the world and they created Hogwarts. Three of the founders believed in equality and the other believed in blood purity. He only wanted to give purebloods an education at Hogwarts and he left when the others disagreed. His name was Slytherin and he has caused a lot of problems. Now the Gaunts are descendents from Slytherin. Now Voldemort is also related to the Gaunts from his mother, Merope Gaunt, who was the sister of Marvolo"

"Are you saying that you are related to this..." Mr Dursley said.

"Voldemort, yes, I am and I am also one of the Heirs of Slytherin, with Voldemort being the other. My family were placed in a safe house because my mum was a pureblood Siren and my father a cousin of Voldemort. When I was old enough, Voldemort would use me to gain power and immortality and my parents fled and were placed into protection. Before the end of the war, Voldemort, found us and murdered my parents. My mum died the same way Lily did. She sacrificed herself for me, I have a scar like Harry's, but mine covers the length of my back"

"Why would he use you to become immortal?" Mrs Dursley asked, her head spinning from information overload.

"Siren's have a mate. When they finish their transformation on their seventeenth birthday, they will try to find their mate if they haven't already done so. Our mate is our life; we live to make each other happy, we live to love each other. We share a soul. It is where the term soul mates originate from. But in the wizarding world it does happen. Now Sirens cannot die of old age and their mate cannot die before the Siren, but anyone they have a sexual relationship with until they have mated with or found their mates will not die before the Siren. Voldemort wanted to... well you get the picture. He wanted me so he could become immortal" they looked at her sadly and the expression looked foreign on their faces.

"Do you have a mate? Have you found him?" Mrs Dursley asked, it was romantic the whole idea of only loving the same person for the rest of your life and only living to make each other happy.

"Yes, but I'm different from other Sirens. I have four mates, which is impossible. But I can't tell you why I'm different. Now my mates are Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley –the twins you met at the beginning of the year- and finally Harry"

"Harry? I thought he was like a brother to you" Mr Dursley retorted.

"He is, Harry is a different kind of mate. He is my sibling mate, we have a sibling bond and the last recorded case of a sibling bond was in 1739. As you can imagine we have a lot in common. We are both orphans, we are both half-bloods, we are both powerful; Voldemort is scared of both of us and there are many more similarities. We've lost count of the reasons why we're mates" she chuckled. "But we have a kinship. Even if the war hadn't happened and our parents hadn't died, we would have found each other. We are meant to be a family" she let the news sink in.

"Now, Voldemort is after me because I refused to betray Harry, my family, my mates and my beliefs. I refused to go to the dark side and be his puppet. He tried to kill me and he failed. He has no idea how powerful I am and that scares him. That's why he's after me. The war hasn't officially begun yet, but it's brewing and it's going to be far worse than the last one. There will be more deaths, casualties, kidnappings and anything else you can think of than the last time. The Ministry of Magic is refusing to tell the wizarding world the truth about him being back and he is saying that we are lying. But we are not, we faced it, he tried to kill us. So we have to be careful with how we tread until they realise that they are idiots. Now do you understand everything I have told you?"

The nodded looking stunned. "Now they have found where you live and you are in danger. It looks as though the dementors are now working for Voldemort. I want to put you in a safe house, before we figure out what to do with you. You can come and stay with our family. There is plenty of room; wizarding houses are bigger on the inside. There are sixteen bedrooms, five bathrooms not including the ensuites, a library..."

Harry snorted cutting her off. "Bet you've been in there everyday"

"Maybe. They tried to clean it and I threatened to hex anyone who went near it"

Harry laughed at her. "Sounds about right"

"Now where was I? Oh I remember... There is also two study rooms, a main living room, a smaller living room and a kitchen. As long as you don't mind staying with prankster twins, muggle mad parents, a cuddly werewolf, a frightening but wonderful cook, quidditch and muggle sports fanatics, a loud teenage girl, a Siren, a moody teenage boy and a man that can transform into a dog and steals your bacon, you will be made to feel at home" they stared and her in surprise.

Harry chuckled. "That's all true and very accurate, what about Dreadlocks?"

"Lee's spending the summer with Alicia and her parents before he goes to his dad's and step-mum's"

"I am so glad they got back together" Harry said relieved.

"I know, all they did was mope and talk about each other" she said chuckling.

"What about my job?" Mr Dursley asked bringing them back on track.

"We will sort something out. Maybe you could take time off work or we will get you a chaperone to keep you safe. You won't be able to see them so don't worry. Now, go and pack the essentials; clothing, toiletries, any knick knacks you may want. We don't have much time. They may have found us already" they stared at her. "Go now" they left the room without argument.

She pulled out her note book and resized it.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Something has happened; I know I should've told you before leaving, but the Siren made me leave instantly. I barely managed to grab the note book. We are fine now. I am bringing Harry back and I'm bringing three guests. Please make sure that a room on the third and fourth floor are clean._

 ** _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE TWINS AND OLIVER ARE HERE FREAKING OUT THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!_**

 _We are fine and I will explain when I get back, don't worry. I'll be using a port key and we'll come in through the front door. Please don't worry. Tell my boys that I love them and I'll be home soon._

 ** _Sorry for shouting, where are you?_**

 _Can't tell you, but my premonition happened and I saved Harry and Dudley. The Dursleys are packing; I'm bringing them with me. I have told them everything about our world and Voldemort, they are sorry for their behaviour and they need protection. Make sure the rooms are ready and tell everyone to be nice to them. Otherwise there will be hell to pay._

 ** _Do I have to be nice to them?_**

 _YES!_

 ** _Fine, how long? Everyone's freaking out._**

 _Not long, no longer than an hour._

 ** _You have some explaining to do._**

 _I know and I will explain when we get back. Try not to overwhelm the muggles. See you soon._

"I've told the others we're okay and that we will be arriving in less than an hour"

"How were they?"

"Sirius was writing in capitals, and the twins and Oliver are apparently freaking out" she sighed and Harry chuckled.

They sat waiting for twenty minutes until the Dursleys returned to the living room carrying a suitcase each.

"Is that all you need? You're likely to be there for a while, maybe even after we return to school in September"

"We don't have time to pack anything else" Mrs Dursley said.

"I'll do it for you, magic is a lot quicker, Harry keep an eye out in case" she said and he nodded.

Hermione followed the Dursleys upstairs and she started in Mr and Mrs Dursley's room.

"What do you need?" Mr and Mrs Dursley went about dragging out clothing and shoes and other things and put them on the bed. Hermione then opened up an empty suitcase and duplicated it. She waved her hand and everything flew in to the suitcases. She then quickly cast the resizing charm and clicked her fingers so they shrunk down to size. Mr and Mrs Dursley's eyes widened.

"Magic isn't so bad" she said smiling softly at them. "We'll show what good magic can do. Especially the twins, they'll probably target you for their pranks because you're new. Don't take it personally, they prank everyone except me and Maji; but that's because they're scared of us"

"Maji?" Mrs Dursley said confused.

"It means mother in Hindi, and I call Mr Weasley Pita. Everyone you're about to meet are mine and Harry's family. You will see that they are amazing people and you have misjudged them. You may not see Bill or Charlie; they're the two eldest children of the Weasleys. Charlie you've met before and he works in Romania on a Dragon reserve as a Dragon tamer and Bill is the eldest. He is a curse breaker and works all around the world. But they will probably visit, but they won't stay long"

Hermione picked up the shrunken suitcases and moved to Dudley's room. She did the same for him and his eyes widened like his parents had and Hermione smiled.

"You think that's awesome, you haven't seen anything yet. You're in for a treat. Maybe the boys will teach you how to ride a broom and play quidditch if you're lucky.

They went back down stairs with the shrunken luggage in their pockets and Hermione nipped into Harry's room; she put all of his photos into his trunk and put his trunk into her pocket. Harry was looking out of the window when she walked into the living room.

"Anything yet, Harry?"

"Not yet"

"Okay" Hermione picked up a pen off the table and was about to change it into a port key when the air went cold and the windows began to cloud over. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and pulled their wands.

"What is it?" Mrs Dursley said anxiously noticing their reactions.

"Dementors" they said together.

"Okay, stay behind us, you're about to see some really complex magic that even fully grown wizards are not capable of perfecting. You're about to see what good magic does" Hermione said.

"Ready, Mione"

"Ready, Harry, keep your eyes peeled"

They're eyes wandered around the room before the windows suddenly cracked. Glass scattered and covered the floor and five dementors floated into the room.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they yelled and the stag and lion got to work.

"GO NOW!" Hermione yelled as she pushed them towards the door. They ran out of the living room and out of the front door. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw they were surrounded by another fifty dementors.

Harry and Hermione grabbed each other's hand as if combining their magic and pointed their wands in the air.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they yelled again and the stag and lion pounced onto the dementors. After about thirty seconds there was not a dementor in sight and they sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked them.

"That was amazing" Mrs Dursley said dazed.

"That was good magic" Harry replied, he and Hermione laughed and high fived. But that was cut short when a blast of light whizzed past Harry's shoulder. They turned to see a dozen Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Who are they?" Mr Dursley asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Death Eaters" Harry and Hermione said.

"Protego Totalum" Hermione said and the spell rebounded. "Stupefy" she said hitting a Death Eater in the chest and he slowly got up off the ground.

She quickly dropped her wand and put up her wandless shield. It surrounded the five of them in a large bubble and spells rebounded of it easily. Harry picked up her wand and put it in his pocket. He picked up the pen she was previously in the process of turning into a port key and then he looked at the Dursleys.

"Don't worry; we deal with things like this every year. Nothing can get passed Hermione's shield. Nothing!" he said before turning back to look at Hermione's focused face.

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"Yes" he said without hesitation and she smiled.

"Good, I'm about to try something I've never done before"

"What?"

"I'm going to try and multiply a spell a dozen times to take out every one of the Death Eaters"

"You can do that?" he asked amazed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try. Everyone, when I tell you to, I want you to duck... Ready?... Now" she said. They ducked and she dropped the shield.

She drew a 'M' in the air before she pushed out her hands forcefully. Twelve Petrificus Totaluses hit each Death Eater and they fell to the floor.

"Wow!" Harry muttered. "Nice one, Mione" he said smiling.

"Thanks, Harry"

"How can you be so calm?" Mrs Dursley asked horrified.

Harry and Hermione shrugged. "Happens all the time" they said together.

"Wait, are those muggles?" she said noticing three people staring at them terrified.

"That's not good" Harry muttered.

Before they could run away, Hermione ran after them and she used her wand to obliviate their memories of what just happened and she ran back to the others.

"That's taken care of; they won't remember what just happened" she took the pen and made a split second decision before turning it into a port key. "Okay, take a hold of the pen, don't let go and I'm sorry, but this is going to be a rough landing"

They all grabbed the pen and they disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the destroyed house, dazed muggles and unconscious Death Eaters.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

They landed on the grounds of Hogwarts by the Black Lake. Harry and Hermione landed on their feet and the Dursleys on their backs.

They helped them up to their feet and when their eyes trained on the castle they mouths hung open.

"Welcome to our home away from home, Hogwarts. Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione said and they nodded dumbly. "Keep up; we don't want you getting lost, especially in the secret passageways and rooms. You're lucky; in the thousand years Hogwarts has existed, you're the first muggles to ever see the castle"

Harry and Hermione began walking the grounds and they pointed out where their classes were and what they were used for to the Dursleys.

They were heading towards Dumbledore's office when they came across their first ghost. Peeves.

"My Princess returns" he said sighing.

"Hello, Peeves, and how is your summer going?" she asked smiling.

"I'm so bored, there are no unsuspecting students to prank" he said disappointed and Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry, Peeves; pretty soon you will have a new group of first years to terrorise and there's always Filch and Mrs Norris. Well, Peeves, we better get going, I need to see Dumbledore. Bye" she blew a kiss at him and he blushed – or turned opaque.

He blew a kiss back and floated off somewhere. Hermione turned around to see the stunned faces and the Dursleys.

"That was Peeves, Hogwarts' prankster ghost. He doesn't care who you are, he will prank you. Especially Filch the care taker and his cat. He hates them, but so does the entire population of students" Harry chuckled.

"He has a soft spot for Hermione, always blushes when she's around" Harry said laughing and they carried on walking. They finally reached the gargoyles that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops" Hermione said, but nothing happened.

"Cauldron cakes" Harry tried. They looked at each other and then began taking it in turns to guess the password.

"Liquorice wands"

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked without stuttering for the time since he met Hermione and she turned to him stunned.

"He's changed his password again and it's always a wizarding sweet. Harry, your turn"

"Pumpkin pasties"

"Sugar quills"

"Acid pops"

"Ice mice"

"Pixie puffs"

"Pepper imps" the stair case appeared and Harry and Hermione high fived. They stepped onto the stair case with the Dursleys following and when they reached the office door, they knocked and entered when told to.

"Professor" Hermione and Harry greeted him and he looked at them shocked.

"Miss Blake, Mr Potter? How did you get here?"

"Port key" she shrugged.

"But that's impossible; we strengthened the wards around the grounds. You shouldn't have been able to enter"

"Well, obviously they are not strong enough. Anyway, I had a premonition. I saved Harry and Dudley from the dementors. Then I got them back home, told the Dursleys everything that's happened and is happening now and they're all packed. We were attacked by dementors again and Death Eater's outside of the house; I obliviated the three muggles that saw the whole thing. You should get some order members over there to see if the Death Eaters are still unconscious and maybe clean up the scene" he nodded and sent off his patronus with instructions.

"I'm taking them to Grimmauld Place with Harry and I. I've told Harry everything about Grimmauld and The Order so he's up to date. I've notified Sirius and he's agreed to let the Dursleys stay with us. But I have some explaining to do when we get back. The twins and Oliver are not happy and anxious that I left. I left without telling anyone and before you say it was a foolish thing to do, the Siren was very uneasy and anxious"

"Then why did you feel the need to visit me?"

"You're the secret keeper, Professor" Hermione stated.

"Right and Harry and the Dursleys need the address" he said nodding. "Very well" he written down the address and handed it to them.

"You need to say the address out loud" Hermione told them.

"The home of Sirius Black is found at 12 Grimmauld Place between houses number eleven and thirteen" the four muttered.

Hermione took the scraps of parchment and set them on fire.

"Thank you, Professor, I will discuss with the others the next course of action for the Dursleys. Do you mind if I call Bopsy?"

"Not at all, Miss Blake"

"Brace yourselves, you're about to meet your very first house elf. Bopsy!" Hermione called and he popped in front of her.

"Misses Mione is backs" he said happily. Hermione bent down and hugged him.

"Bopsy, please can I have some chocolate for Harry's relatives, we ran into some trouble with dementors?"

Bopsy disappeared and reappeared in seconds, he handed the chocolate to the Dursleys who took it watching the house elf dazed.

"Thank you, Bopsy, we appreciate it"

"Yous is welcome, Misses Mione, dementors bes bad bad creatures" he scolded. Hermione and Harry chuckled at him.

"We've got to go now, but feel free to visit us at any time this summer. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you where we are. I may even have some presents for you" she teased.

"Bopsy makes sure to visits Misses Mione and family"

"We'll look forward to it Bopsy" Hermione smiled and he disappeared.

"What was that?" Mr Dursley asked still stunned.

"A house elf, speaking of which there's one at Grimmauld. He's very grumpy and not very nice. He insults everyone, don't take it personally. And Mrs Black's portrait, she's a handful. Just ignore her. We haven't found a way to silence her or remove her yet. But we will" she turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor, may I have some scrap parchment, so I can turn it into a port key?" he handed it over and she did as she said she was going to. "We're in trouble with the Ministry aren't we?"

"Yes, I imagine the letters will already be on route to Grimmauld"

"It was self defence and we used as little magic as possible. In fact Harry only used his patronus three times. I used my patronus three times, an obliviator, a shield and a stunner. The rest I did wandlessly and non-verbally"

"Everything will be fine, Miss Blake"

"Right, good bye, Professor. Okay everyone, same rules apply as last time" they grabbed the port key and were whisked away.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

They landed on a patch of grass, Hermione and Harry on their feet and the Dursleys not so lucky.

"Where's the house?" Mr Dursley asked.

Just as he said that the houses began to move and number twelve appeared in the middle of eleven and thirteen.

"Whoa" Harry and Dudley said.

"Let's go, brace yourselves for Mrs Weasley's bear hugs" she said and Harry laughed. "Oh and don't ask about or mention Percy"

"Why?" he frowned.

"I'll explain later, but I don't want Mrs Weasley crying again"

They made their way to the door and Hermione opened it and ushered everyone inside.

"MIONE!" three boys yelled and they crushed her to them. They sighed in relief and Hermione pulled them closer.

She pulled away from them. "I'm sorry boys; the Siren sensed that something was wrong with Harry. I had to go" they couldn't argue with her, it wasn't her fault she was who she was. It would be the same if it was one of them.

Sirius was next. He pushed the twins and Oliver out of the way and hugged Hermione. "You had me worried, Kitten" he said slightly shaken.

"I was fine Padfoot, but we need to talk" he nodded before hugging Harry.

"Everyone's waiting in the main living room" he nodded at the Dursleys and walked down the hall.

"You decorated this place?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, it was horrendous when we first got here. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's very nice" he then laughed at a photo of Hermione being tackled by Padfoot before he ran off with her sandwich. "I remember that" she laughed with him. They entered the living room to see everyone either sat or stood.

Remus, Sirius, the twins, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Wood were all there. Along with Mr Weasley, Mr Wood, Oliver, Bill and Charlie who had all left work early.

"Hermione! Harry!" Mrs Weasley screeched and she jumped up and hugged them.

"Can't breathe" they said and people chuckled. She pulled away and they were passed around and they hugged everyone. The Dursleys stood awkwardly near the door. They couldn't believe this many people cared about Harry and Hermione.

"Everyone this is Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley" Hermione said and they waved at the Dursleys. "I've told them everything about what happened and is currently happening now. They know that I'm a Siren and they know about the boys"

She looked at the Dursleys. "And this is everyone. That man over there is the cuddly werewolf, Remus" he mock growled at her and everyone chuckled. "That is Ginny, the loud teenage girl" and Ginny mock glared at her. "That is Mrs Weasley, the wonderful cook, that is Ron,the moody teenage boy" he glared at her and she smiled cheekily. "The twin pranksters..."

"Fred -"

"- And George Weasley -"

"- At your service. -" they bowed and everyone rolled their eyes.

"- You want entertainment, we're your guys. -"

"- You have an enemy you want revenge on, we're your guys"

They then turned to each other and grinned.

"Looks like we have fresh meat Forge"

"New targets, excellent, Gred"

The Dursleys looked confused and slightly fearful and Hermione stepped in.

"Don't worry you will _not_ get used to it. Anyway, that is Mr Weasley; Sirius you have met and he is the bacon stealing dog..."

Sirius gasped and had a look of mock hurt on his face. "I would never" he said outraged and they laughed at him.

"You have already met Charlie and that is Bill the curse breaker, that is Oliver and Mr Wood, and that is Mrs Wood. I'm sure everyone will make you feel welcome. Won't you?"

"Yes" everyone chorused and she smiled.

"I will just show them to their rooms and give them a quick tour and then I'll explain everything. Be right back"

Hermione walked out of the room and the Dursley's followed her.

"The kitchen is down there, we've just walked past the study and the library is down there. Don't go in the library by yourself. The books in there are dangerous for muggles, hell, they're dangerous for everyone"

She walked up the stairs onto the second floor. "This is the floor Ginny and I stay on. Dudley you will be on the third floor with the boys"

They walked up another flight of stairs to the third floor. "The study is there, the smaller living room is over there, that is Oliver's room, that is Harry and Ron's room and that is the twin's room. Don't go anywhere near their room; they are making new products and they are dangerous" she explained. Hermione walked to an unoccupied bedroom and opened it and they followed her in.

"And this is your room. Is this fine for you Dudley?" she asked and he nodded dumbly, it was bigger than his room back home. "You get the room to yourself and you have an ensuite bathroom. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten round to decorating it yet, but I'll do it for you soon. I'll let you unpack and I'll come and get you when lunch is ready. Oh and don't eat anything the twins give you" she chuckled and went to leave the room but she stopped when something occurred to her. "Oh, you all should watch out for the twins, they just passed their apparition test and they apparate everywhere now" she chuckled.

"Apparate?" they said confused.

"Do you remember when Sirius and I brought Harry back from the trial last summer and we just disappeared into thin air?" they nodded. "That's apparating. You can only get your licence when you turn seventeen. Oh, you should also be careful with what you say because everyone in this house is a Gryffindor and one of the main traits of a Gryffindor is pride" she smiled and walked out of the room and Mr and Mrs Dursley followed her.

She walked up the stairs onto the fourth floor. "Mr and Mrs Weasley's room is over there and Mr and Mrs Wood's room is over there" she walked to an unoccupied room and entered. "And this is your room. Is this suitable or would you like me to give you another room?"

"No, no, this room is perfect" Mrs Dursley said.

"Okay, you also have an ensuite bathroom just through there. I'll decorate it for you the way you want later. Sirius' and Remus' rooms are on the fifth floor. I'll let you get unpacked and I'll collect you for lunch later on. If there's anything else you need just let me know" Hermione smiled and went to walk out the room, but she was stopped by someone talking.

"We're sorry for how we treated you and Harry" Mr Dursley said.

"Even after the way we've treated you both, you protected our family and brought us to live with your family. You're exceptionally kind" Mrs Dursley spoke quietly, feeling ashamed of what she and her family had done.

"It wasn't your fault, you were afraid of magic because you didn't understand it, but now you will be around it at all times and you'll see that it's incredible. And that's what the light side of magic is about. You're going to see a lot of it around here. And I think Harry would appreciate an apology too" she headed back down the stairs and into the living room.

"They getting themselves sorted?" Harry asked and she nodded. She walked passed him and ruffled his hair before she sat in-between the twins and everyone faced her.

"You have some explaining to do young lady" Mr Weasley said sternly and she smiled at him, it was odd to see him so stern looking.

"I know. I'm sorry that I left without telling anyone"

"That was a very dangerous thing to do, You Know Who wants you dead" Remus said.

"Can well call him Tommy, makes him seem less scary. And it sounds like something I would call a kitten" everyone just shook their heads at her. "And I'm sorry, the Siren was panicking and she wanted to get to Harry, I knew something was going to happen. I felt the same tug in my stomach the night of the third task when Harry was in the maze. And with my premonition, I didn't like it. I barely grabbed the note book in time"

"Okay, so what happened?" Mr Wood asked.

"The short version; I port keyed to the Dursleys, they told me where Harry was, I ran to him. I found him and Dudley in the park. I sent Dudley's friends home and dragged Harry and Dudley home. But when we got to the tunnel we were attacked by three dementors, we sent our patronuses at them. Then I created a port key back to the Dursleys. I explained everything about what was happening. Then I made them pack. Five dementors got into the house by breaking the windows. We used our patronuses and got out of the house. We were then surrounded by fifty dementors, so we conjured our patronuses again. When they were gone we were attacked by a dozen Death Eaters. I cast a shield and sent a stunner before I dropped my wand and used my shield, and they continued to fire curses at us"

"Then she did something I've never seen her do before" Harry said in awe.

"What? What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I had an idea and wanted to try it out. I told the others to duck and I dropped the shield. Then I cast a dozen Petrificus Totaluses"

"You... You cast twelve spells at the same time?" Mr Weasley said astounded and everyone stared at her.

"Well, I cast the same spell twelve times simultaneously"

"That's amazing" Fred and George muttered and everyone agreed.

"Then what happened dear?" Mrs Wood asked.

"They fell unconscious and then I spotted three muggles that had seen everything. I chased after them and used my wand to obliviate their memories. Before I created another port key and I got everyone to Hogwarts"

"Why did you go there and not come straight here?" Charlie asked confused.

"I needed to tell Dumbledore what had happened and he sent some Order members to the scene to clean it up and see if the Death Eaters were still there. And secondly, he is the secret keeper. Harry and the Dursleys wouldn't have been able to see, let alone get in here"

"Oh yeah, forget about that" Charlie said and they laughed at him.

"Are ya okay? No injuries?" Oliver asked and Hermione snorted. "Okay, fair point" he said and they chuckled.

"Why did you use your wand so much?" Bill asked curious.

"Well the Ministry will punish us for under age magic and I was not going to let Harry be the only one in trouble. Plus too much wandless and non-verbal magic will be suspicious. And I haven't figured out how to do the obliviate charm yet without my wand. If they check my wand they will see defensive spells used and a memory charm, which means that I cleaned up after myself"

"That's pretty ingenious" Sirius murmured and they nodded in agreement.

"Now what's for lunch Mrs Weasley, I'm starving?"

"Oh, we're having Harry's favourite"

Harry's ears perked up at hearing that. "Your homemade lamb casserole, with mash potato and treacle tart for desert?" he asked jumping in his seat like a five year old and they laughed at him.

"Yes and for dinner I'm making chicken and turkey with vegetables, roasted potatoes and stuffing"

"And for desert?" Ron asked rubbing his stomach.

"I'm baking" Hermione said, everyone groaned in anticipation.

"Chocolate or regular sponge?" Ginny asked.

"Both"

"I love you" Ginny said sighing and Hermione chuckled.

"Right, ten minutes until lunch is ready" Mrs Weasley got up and walked out of the room and everyone followed her into the kitchen. Hermione went up to the third floor and knocked on Dudley's door.

"Hey, lunch in ten minutes, I'll just get your parents and then we'll head down okay?"

"Okay, I'm starving"

Hermione left and went up to the fourth floor. She knocked on the door. "Are you both settled?"

"Yes, this is a lovely house; I can't believe how big it is. It's looks smaller from the outside" Mrs Dursley said.

"It didn't use to be. This place has more terrible and traumatising memories than good ones. But we're going to change that. And that is the beauty of magic. Now lunch is almost ready, would you like to head down?"

They nodded and they headed to the first floor collecting Dudley on the way. "Now I warn you, this will not be like anything you have experienced before. It will be very loud. There will be constant arguing, laughing, teasing and sometimes food is likely to be thrown" she pushed open the door and the sound hit them immediately.

She walked in and everyone greeted her. The kitchen was now fully decorated and refurnished and with the approval of Sirius, some muggle appliances had been put into the kitchen.

Hermione had done the kitchen walls in yellow. All the cupboards, drawers and doors were white as were the appliances. There was a double sink, a white dishwasher, two large white ovens, a white kettle, a white microwave and a large white double door fridge freezer. Hermione had figured out how to power the muggle appliances on magic rather than electricity. There was a large light brown oak wooden table in the centre of the kitchen and the work benches were white marble. She had also managed to fit in a white marble kitchen island into the room.

Mrs Weasley loved the new kitchen and when she wasn't cleaning or sleeping, she spent most of her time in the kitchen.

The kitchen table had been enlarged so that everyone could fit around it.

At the far left sat Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Mrs Dursley, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, George, Sirius and Mr Wood. Then sat opposite them starting from the far left was Mr Weasley, Bill, Mr Dursley, Dudley, Oliver, Harry, Ron, Remus and Mrs Wood.

Mrs Weasley levitated the food onto the table along with the pumpkin juice and everyone tucked into the food. Lunch went smoothly and everyone got on with the Dursleys. Hermione was extremely proud of everyone for making the Durselys feel welcome.

After lunch everyone went their own ways. Oliver kissed Hermione and returned to quidditch training and Mr Wood and Mr Weasley returned to work. Hermione escorted Dudley back to his room and Mr and Mrs Dursley went to their room.

"Well I'll quickly do your room for you, Dudley. What do you want to change?"

"Just the wall colour" he shrugged.

"You sure? You don't want to change anything else? It's your room now; you can do what you want"

"Can I put up posters?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, it's your room. I'll just change the colour of the walls for you. What would you like?"

He shrugged. "Dark blue"

Hermione nodded and got to work. It took her less than ten minutes to finish. She even changed the quilt cover, pillow cases and curtains. "Okay done, you sure there's nothing else?"

He nodded. "Right then, I'll leave you to put your posters up" she left the room and headed up to the fourth floor.

She found Mr and Mrs Dursley and she knocked on the door. "I can decorate your room now if you'd like?" they nodded and she stepped in. "What would you like me to change?"

"Just the walls"

"Okay, what colour?"

"Red and white floral pattern"

Hermione immediately got to work and did it in less than ten minutes. Just like she did with Dudley, she changed the duvet cover, pillow cases and curtains to match.

"Okay, that should do it" she said smiling at them and they looked around the room impressed. "Oh wait a minute" Hermione said before she conjured a few cushions for the bed and she transfigured the bed side table in to a desk and conjured a comfy chair. "Better" Hermione mused.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mr Dursley said.

"Always"

"Is it safe here? Is it safe with the one you said was a werewolf?" he whispered and she chuckled.

"Yes, this place is safer than Hogwarts. It is under a charm that makes the house unplottable and invisible to anyone who doesn't know the address. That means that people won't be able to see the house or enter unless they know the address. It also means that once you are inside this house you cannot be traced by anyone in the wizarding world. No one can find us except for owls. And the only person who can give you the address is the secret keeper, and for this house it is Professor Dumbledore. No one can apparate into the house, but you can apparate whilst you are inside, case and point the twins. You also cannot use the floo unless you are keyed into the system"

"And the werewolf?" Mrs Dursley whispered.

"As for Remus, yes, it is safe being here with him. Don't be scared of him, it will make him self-conscious. He already puts himself down enough about being a werewolf. He was bitten when he was four and it wasn't his fault" Mrs Dursley gasped at hearing the news. "During the week leading up to the full moon, Remus, takes a special potion to help him and he will be more moody and snappy, he becomes more sensitive. But don't let it bother you. And after the full moon he will be exhausted and will sleep most of the day. During the transformation Remus will not be in the house, and it is immensely painful. His body changes and his bones snap and break so they can rearrange themselves. After a couple of days he will be back to normal and the cycle continues. Just give him chocolate" she chuckled. "But he does have advanced senses: hearing, sight, smell and taste. He can smell someone's emotions if they are coming off them strongly enough. Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Do you think they'd allow him to live in the same house as teenagers if he was dangerous?"

They shook their heads and Hermione smiled. But it dropped when she heard shouting.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK! EXPULSION? THEY CAN'T DO THAT! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT! THE GOD DAMN MINISTRY"

"What is that?" Mrs Dursley said frightened.

"Sirius, the letters must've arrived" she said before running down the stairs. Mr and Mrs Dursley followed her, as did Dudley when she ran past him. Unfortunately the outburst had woken Mrs Black.

"YOU DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK! THIS HOUSE IS OVER RUN WITH BLOOD TRAITORS! VERMIN! YOU BROUGHT FILTHFY MUGGLE VERMIN INTO MY HOUSE! THEY SHOULD BE KILLED!"

Hermione stormed up to the portrait. "Oh shut it, you old hag" she said and closed the curtains.

"What was that?" Dudley asked looking pale.

"Mrs Black's portrait, she's a real delight" Hermione said walking into the kitchen where everyone stood around watching a furious Sirius ramble on as he paced back and forth.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked and Sirius turned to look at her.

"They're threatening you with expulsion from Hogwarts" he raged and Hermione snorted.

"Would it help if we stood as witnesses in yours and Harry's favour?" Mrs Dursley asked and everyone looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure" Mrs Wood said.

"They can't do that, this is my first official warning and I have a right to a trial. Plus, Dumbledore won't let that happen. What Harry and I did was in self defence as well as protecting others and I cleaned up after myself. They have no case. And if they want to take me on, then let them. I have a better understanding of the law than Minister Moron does, and I won the last trial I was a part of" she smirked and they chuckled.

"You're right, nothing to worry about, you've got this" Sirius said as he ripped the letter up and threw the pieces in the air. They chuckled at him.

"Now, how about I make the quidditch pitch for you all?"

Everyone seemed to like that idea as they exclaimed, nodded eagerly and ran to the door. Hermione headed to the library and found the book she needed. She grabbed it and went into the garden where everyone was waiting and they sat on the floor. The Dursleys were there with everyone else because they were curious as to what she was going to do. Mrs Wood conjured chairs for the adults and they thanked them.

Hermione walked into the middle of the small garden.

"You're sure no one will be able to see this?" she asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Yes, Kitten, because the house in under the Fidelius the garden is too. No matter how big or high you make it, no one will see it"

"Okay, thanks, Padfoot" she said.

She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and the book in front of her. She read the chapter on undetectable extension charms and she closed her eyes and put her hands against the grass.

Hermione had been practising and she could do it wandlessly, but not non-verbally yet.

She focused her magic and spoke clearly. "Capacious Extremis" she kept her hands pressed into the ground and it began to shake. People were looking at her worried.

"Hermione?" Harry said, but she ignored him and kept her focus.

After thirty seconds the ground stopped shaking and everyone sighed in relief. But then a loud crack echoed and the ground shook again, this time more violently. After a few seconds it stopped and Hermione pulled her hands away from the ground and she stood up and looked around. The garden wasn't even a garden anymore. It was a huge grassed area that rivalled the Burrows grounds. It looked to be the size of at least a dozen football fields.

She turned around and smiled at everyone. They were staring at her.

"Big enough?"

"I'd so say, Kitten" Sirius said laughing.

She turned around and set to work on the quidditch pitch and it was much simpler than the extension charm she had just done. She transfigured six pieces of metal into small hoops. She then levitated them into place before she enlarged them to the correct size and she used a permanent sticking charm to keep them in place. And the quidditch pitch was done.

She turned back to her family who were bouncing with excitement. "That's done; but give it half an hour to allow everything to set before you use it"

"You built a proper quidditch pitch" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well yeah, if you're all going to practice before we go back to school, you need a suitable pitch"

"It's more than suitable Mione" they twins said excited, their eyes shining.

"What are you going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"Buckbeak's housing" she said, she accioed her broom so she didn't have to walk the length of the grounds and flew over to a corner. She made a large stable the size of a football pitch and filled it with grass and hay. Before she placed hay around the outside of the stable and put up a fence. She flew back to them.

"That didn't take long, Spitfire" he said smiling.

"I'm thinking about putting something else over there" she pointed in the direction just off the side of the quidditch pitch.

"Oh yeah? And what's that, Princess?"

"It's a surprise, I have to research the spells first and see if I can do them without my wand"

"Is it time to play quidditch yet?" Harry asked impatiently and she laughed at him. "Yeah, go and get everything"

Everyone but Mrs Weasley, Mrs Wood and the Dursleys ran into the house.

"What's quidditch?" Dudley asked confused.

"Well it's the only sport there is in the wizarding world. It is immensely popular as you can imagine. It is a cross between basketball, baseball and dodgeball. It has its own league and the world cup was last year, Ireland won. There are two teams and on each team there are seven players. There is one seeker, one keeper, two beaters and three chasers. Okay, with me so far?" he nodded so she continued."Now there are four balls in play, the quaffle, two bludgers and a golden snitch. The chasers have to get the quaffle through one of the other team's hoops. You get 10 points for the outer rings and 25 points for the middle. The keeper guards the hoops and stops them from scoring. That is what Oliver is, the keeper. He plays professional quidditch for the Puddlemere United team. At the minute he's the reserve keeper, but the starting keeper is retiring either this year or next and if he continues to work hard the position's his. But don't tell anyone, it's meant to be a secret. Now Ronald is also a keeper"

"Okay, it seems simple enough" Dudley said and Hermione smiled.

"Then there are the bludgers. Through magic they move around the pitch and the beaters use their bats to stop the bludgers from hitting their team mates and instead aim them at the other team. That's what Fred and George are, beaters. And they are the best I have ever seen. Now the last ball is the golden snitch. This ball is smaller than a golf ball and is extremely fast. It flies around the pitch and it's virtually invisible and it is worth 150 points. The seeker's job is to catch it. The game doesn't end until it has been caught. And that is Harry's job, to catch the snitch and he is incredible at it. He became seeker in our first year and was Hogwarts' youngest seeker in a century" their eyes widened at that news. "He has only missed catching the snitch once in every game he has ever played. And the only reason he didn't catch it was because dementors showed up. Now did I mention that this game takes place at two hundred feet above ground?" she said and they looked at her like she was stupid, before looking up into the air.

"You should ask the boys to teach you how to fly, they did me. It took them three years, but I'm pretty good now" she shrugged.

Everyone came running out with their brooms and the chest.

"Okay teams" Hermione said and they quickly separated.

"There's an odd number" Hermione muttered. But then three people walked through the door out into the garden and one of them she did not expect to see. It was Cedric Diggory along with Mr Wood and Oliver.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" she asked as they walked over to them and Oliver kissed her.

"Coach gave us the rest of the day off. I like what ya have done with the garden. That quidditch pitch is awesome" he said looking around smiling.

"Well you can use it to practice and so can the others. You can have real games now with each other. Mr Wood" Hermione said and she hugged him.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him.

"I ran into Oliver at the Puddlemere stadium. After I graduate there may be a place for me as the reserve seeker"

"That's great" she said.

"Dumbledore gave him the address" Oliver said answering her unasked question.

"Okay. Oh, Cedric, that is Mr and Mrs Dursley and their son Dudley; Harry's muggle family" she said and they greeted him. "So do you all want to play quidditch, we have an uneven number for the teams?"

They nodded enthusiastically. Mr Wood went to grab his broom from the house and Cedric removed his from his pocket and resized it. Cedric was greeted by everyone and when Mr Wood returned, the teams were chosen once more.

On one team there was Fred, George, Harry, Oliver, Remus and Sirius.

And on the other team was Bill, Charlie, Cedric, Ron, Ginny and Mr Wood.

"Okay we'll just play with two chasers rather than three" Hermione said. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie grabbed the beater bats and flew into position as did the others. Hermione changed the colours of everyone's shirts. Harry's team was the blacks and the other team was the whites.

Hermione walked over to the others who were watching.

"That boy his name was Cedric, was he the other boy you saved?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, he was"

She picked up her broom and conjured a whistle.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Dursley asked curious.

"I'm the referee; we're only playing with two chasers per team rather than three because we're two players short. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are the beaters. Fred and George play beaters in school, but when Charlie was in school he was the seeker and Bill was a chaser. Harry and Cedric are the seekers and it's the positions they play in school so they're very good. Ron and Oliver are the keepers and like I said, Oliver plays professionally in that position. And Ginny, Mr Wood, Remus and Sirius are the chasers. And the boys played chasers in school. Now this game is very dangerous but don't worry, they know what they're doing. Just watch and enjoy. Dudley, do you want to release the balls for me?" he nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, these two are the bludgers, when I tell you to, you will press down on this button, but when you do move out of the way otherwise you will get hurt. This one is the snitch and you will press that button. I'll take the quaffle with me and do the toss-up" he nodded at her and smiled.

She grabbed the quaffle and flew into the middle of the pitch.

"Okay ready?" they nodded. Hermione signalled to Dudley and he quickly released the bludgers and the snitch.

"Whoa, that almost took my head off" he said and Mrs Wood and Mrs Weasley chuckled.

"She did warn you dear" Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione blew the whistle and threw the quaffle into the air.

Ginny immediately took possession of the quaffle and she passed it to Mr Wood who began to fly towards the hoops Oliver was guarding. The quaffle was passed back and forth until Ginny made a throw towards the hoop. Oliver made two loops in the air before he hit the quaffle away with the end of his broom. And Sirius took possession of the quaffle. He and Remus passed the quaffle back and forth as they made their way towards Ron.

"Whoa" Dudley said as he watched Oliver stop the quaffle.

"That my dear, is what we call the double eight loop. Oh, that was a close one" Mrs Wood said as Fred hit the bludger towards Cedric and he dodged it just in time.

"What are they doing?" Dudley asked obviously enjoying the game.

"Who Harry and Cedric?" he nodded. "Well ya saw how small the snitch was and how fast it flew away right?" he nodded again. "What they are doing is circling the pitch so they can see the majority of it. That way they have a better view and can see more. Oh, that must've hurt" she muttered as George hit the bludger and it hit Mr Wood in the stomach. He lost his grip on his broom and fell off. But Hermione was quick on his heels and she levitated him back on to his broom.

"Why don't you look worried?" Mrs Dursley asked horrified at what just happened.

"Oh dear, something like that happens every ten minutes in this game. It gets pretty rough"

They turned back to the game just in time see Sirius score past Ron. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood cheered and Dudley joined in. Mrs Wood pulled out her wand and she conjured up a score board. Blacks had 10 points and whites 0 points.

The game continued for ten minutes before Hermione blew the whistle.

"Foul for stooging, penalty to the whites" Hermione said clearly.

"What is stooging?" Dudley asked confused.

"Oh, it is when more than once chaser enters the scoring zone. It's an illegal move, hence why Hermione, called a foul and gave a penalty to the white team"

Mr Wood took the penalty and Oliver skilfully saved the quaffle. He threw it back into play and Remus took possession. Bill hit the bludger towards him and Fred quickly intervened and sent it back his way. His eyes widened and he ducked as the bludger whizzed over his head.

"Someone is going to die in a game they're a part of one of these days" he muttered and got back into play.

"NICE HIT GEORGE!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"THAT'S FRED, MAJI!" Hermione yelled back.

"I'M FRED, MUM" he shouted and everyone chuckled.

"Even after all the differences Hermione has mentioned between the two, I still get them muddled up" Mrs Weasley said and Mrs Wood chuckled.

"Well at least Hermione can tell them apart, Molly. With her on our side we have an advantage" they chuckled at the truth in her statement.

"You can't tell them apart?" Mr Dursley asked.

"Seventeen years of being their mother and you would think I could, but no, I cannot. Hermione is the only one who can tell them apart"

"Mrs Weasley can I ask you a question?" Dudley asked.

"Of course dear and please call me Molly"

"Right, is this man Hermione and Harry told us about really as bad as they said he is?"

"Yes, he is. Harry and Hermione are not old enough to remember the war, but they have faced him more times than any child should, than anyone should for that matter. What they have told you about him is likely the nicer parts of his personality, he is worse than what they have told you. But don't worry, you are safe here"

Their attention went back to their game when the whistle was blown again.

"Foul for blurting, penalty to the whites" Hermione said. Ginny took the penalty and once again Oliver saved the quaffle and it went back into play where Mr Wood took possession

"What's blurting?" Dudley asked.

"It's when a player grabs another player's broom and tries ta steer them off their flight course"

"How many fouls are there?"

"There are seven hundred listed fouls in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. During the world cup of 1473 all seven hundreds fouls were committed"

"Seriously?" Mr Dursley asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, some fouls that day included attacking an opponent with an axe, attacking an opponent's broom with a club, setting fire ta an opponent's broom, changing a chaser inta a polecat, trying ta decapitate an opponent's head with a sword and releasing one hundred blood-sucking vampire bats from under the Transylvanians captain's robes during the game"

"Cool" Dudley said and they chuckled at him.

Two hours later and the game was still in play. The whites had 60 points and the blacks were in the lead with 140 points.

"How long does a game last?" Mrs Dursley asked.

"It doesn't end unless the snitch has been caught or there is a mutual decision ta end the game by both teams. The longest a match has lasted for is three months I think. Players had ta be switched out so they could get some sleep, but the game never stopped" Mrs Wood spoke.

"How do you know so much about quidditch, Mrs Wood?" Dudley asked.

"Oh call me Beth, and my husband works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and my son is a professional quidditch player. And quidditch is the only sport in our world. Everyone loves quidditch. But if ya talk ta Hermione she can tell ya more than I could. She knows everything about quidditch and I mean everything"

"Do you think they would teach me to fly and play quidditch?"

"No, not happening in your life time" Mrs Dursley said and they chuckled at her.

"If you ask them ta they might. But ya might not be able ta fly on ya own, with ya being a muggle. We'll have ta see"

When they looked back at the game it was to see Harry and Cedric racing across the pitch side by side.

"They've spotted the snitch" Mrs Wood said.

The boys took a sudden dive towards the ground and they continued until Cedric pulled up and fifty feet and he shook his head and chuckled as Harry continued.

Mrs Dursley gasped. "He's going to kill himself"

"No, he's not, Petunia; Harry does this all the time. Harry is the best seeker I've ever seen. Just watch what your nephew is capable of" Mrs Weasley said proudly.

Harry pulled up out of the dive at a foot above the ground with the snitch in his hand. Hermione blew the whistle.

"BLACK TEAM WINS 300 – 70" Hermione yelled. Everyone on the ground clapped and cheered.

They all flew down and they were congratulated.

"Okay, Mr Wood, Sirius, Cedric, Charlie and Fred, over here now"

They all walked over to her and she took turns placing her hand against their foreheads and healing their injuries from the bludgers.

* * *

After dinner Hermione went to her room to complete the homework she had started on earlier that morning. She kicked off her shoes and sat crossed legged in the middle of her bed reading. She was upstairs by herself for ten minutes before Fred apparated into her room and landed sprawled across her bed.

She gave a yelp of surprise and hit him with the book she had been reading and he laughed at her.

"You idiot, I could have hurt you. Never sneak up on a powerful, half transformed, teenaged Siren" she said and he laughed at her again. "You need to work on your landing" she muttered and went back to reading.

"What? Don't I get a kiss?"

"And why would I give you a kiss?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because I was injured during the match"

"I healed you" she sang whilst still reading her book.

"Okay then, because my team won the match"

"But if I gave you a kiss that means that I would have to kiss the others too" she said smirking.

He mock glared at her and then he took her book out of her hand and put it behind him.

"Freddie, I have homework to..." she was cut off when he kissed her. He licked along her top lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she opened for him. Their tongues entwined and moved together slowly. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and pulled away from her smirking.

"You were saying?"

"Homework; never mind, I can do it later" she said before kissing him again.

When his tongue slipped into her mouth she laid down on her back and she pulled him on top of her. He leaned against his elbows so he didn't crush her, so Hermione dragged him further down onto her. She trailed her hands up under his t-shirt and ran her fingers over his back softly. Fred shivered and groaned under her touch.

Hermione rolled them over so she was straddling him and she pulled away from him and began kissing his neck. Fred's hands went under her top and traced circular patterns on her sides and goose bumps erupted onto her skin and she moaned and ground her hips against him, pulling a groan from Fred.

She stopped kissing his neck and she sat up. She stared down at him and when she felt bulge in his trousers pressing against her, thoughts of doing homework went completely out of the window.

She hadn't done anything, but kiss her boys since that day at Hogwarts and being with Fred now brought all of those feelings and emotions to the forefront of her mind. She waved her hand and locked the door and put up a silencing charm.

Fred watched as her eyes changed right before him. They were no longer the chocolate brown he adored, but almost onyx in colour. Lust, passion and complete love were what he could see in her eyes and he practically groaned. She leaned back down and kissed him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Like usual they kept the pace of the kiss slow and allowed everything between them to be a slow, intense, passion filled burn. Fred continued to rub circles into her sides and she revelled in his touch.

She trailed her hands under his t-shirt and she traced every patch of skin she could and he shivered.

She smiled into the kiss and sat up pulling him up with her by his t-shirt. She reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head before throwing it behind her. She pushed him back down and kissed him. She traced every patch of skin, every line and every sculptured muscle from years of playing quidditch and she traced the small patch of barely visible hair that started at his navel and ended at the waist band of his jeans.

She pulled away from him and her mouth and tongue traced where her hands had been, leaving a blaze of tingling skin in its wake. She smirked when he groaned. Fred pulled her back up to him and kissed her. He flipped them over and his hands slipped under her top and they trailed over her flat stomach and her sides. Just like George had, Fred's hands hesitated when they reached the bottom of her bra. She pulled away from him and looked up in to his eyes. "It's okay" she whispered and she started kissing his neck.

Fred groaned and he tenderly trailed his fingers over the top of her breasts, before he gently cupped them. Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer against her. Fred pushed himself against her and they both moaned loudly.

Hermione flipped them over and she sat up, Fred followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione quickly divulged herself of her top and threw it behind her. Fred gulped as he could see Hermione panting and his eyes trailed to her breasts. She was wearing a cream lace bra and he groaned at the sight before kissing her.

His hands went back to her breasts and Hermione pushed him back down onto his back. Fred quickly flipped them over so he was on top. He pulled away from her and started on her neck and he nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked on her skin. Starting behind her left ear and trailing down to her breasts. He kissed the top of her breasts and ran his tongue down the valley between them.

Hermione was panting, wriggling and letting out mewls of pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

Fred felt pride and pleasure flow through him at hearing the sounds escaping her. He was the one to bring that reaction out of her. They began to slowly rock their hips against each other, creating the friction they both begged for.

He continued with his ministrations on her stomach, when he reached her navel he looked up at her and dipped his tongue into it and he smirked when she whimpered. She grabbed him and pulled him back up her body and she kissed him fiercely, but slowly. Her hands went into his hair and she tugged and he groaned.

She flipped them and continued to kiss him as her hips rocked against his. His hands found their way to her hips and he guided her in her movements. She pulled away and put her hands on either side of his head and her hair fell over one shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, and they were letting out noises of pleasure.

Every so often Fred would help her speed up her movements. The only sounds in the room were heaving breathing, panting and moans.

Hermione could feel it building within her. Her breath was catching and she was becoming light headed. Something was tightening in her stomach and she knew that soon she would find relief.

"I'm so close" she whispered and Fred groaned at her words and he bucked his hips. Hermione and Fred continued with their movements and shortly after Hermione's confession the coil in her snapped. Fourth time lucky she guessed.

When Hermione finally reached her climax she closed her eyes tightly, she could see a blinding white light as she let out a low moan and called Fred's name. And that was all it took for Fred to find his relief. His grip tightened on her hips, his eyes closed and he groaned before calling out Hermione's name. Hermione slumped against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. They stayed quiet for several minutes until their breathing returned to normal. Hermione shifted so that her head rested on his chest and one of her arms and legs was draped over him and Fred had his arms wrapped around her body. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"I love you" they both said and then they chuckled. Hermione shifted again so that she was laying on her stomach. She leaned up onto her elbows and she crossed her legs in the air and was facing him.

"How long?"

She knew what he was asking her and she smiled at him. "Not long, I'm sure of it. She's getting impatient and anxious"

"Impatient and anxious?"

"She's impatient because she wants you. All of you. She wants you to be hers, to be ours. Once the ceremony is complete nothing but my death will be able to take you away from us and you all will be safer. And she's anxious because of everything that is happening now. Because of Tommy and the war. The only thing that's keeping her sane is that you are with me and safe and Tommy doesn't know about any of you"

"So how long do you think?"

"Not long, sometime during fifth year maybe" he smiled at that news.

"Do you know anything about the ceremony yet?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face and he was about to ask her what she was thinking about when she spoke.

"She's told me half of what's going to happen. So you will each take it in turns to be with me and then after that we have to complete the ceremony together. We will have to be in a room together and we must not be interrupted because the Siren may feel threatened and she will do anything she has to do to protect you boys. It can take anywhere from a few hours up to seven days. We may have to have an excuse ready"

"Seven days alone with just us, sounds good. So who gets the honour of being your first?"

She blushed, but carried on speaking knowing that her reaction amused him. "I think she wants Ollie to be my first. Partially because she can sense that I won't be his and she doesn't like it. She wants to stake her claim on him. And also that way you all get a first"

"Wait a minute, you know that Oliver isn't a virgin?" he asked shocked.

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Did you know?"

"Yeah" he said sheepishly. "He told George and I back in third year. It was before we found out about you and then when we did find out he felt guilty. He hasn't been with anyone since then"

"I know, once a Siren and her mate become aware of each other they don't want to be with anyone else. And then once they have mated they can't be with anyone else. I can sense that he has been with at least three women. And I know that it was when he was between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. I should talk to him about it; I don't want him feeling bad. The Siren is annoyed and a little bit hurt, but she understands"

"You said that everyone gets a first, what did you mean?"

"Well, you got my first kiss and... orgasm" she whispered and blushed furiously and he smirked and felt incredibly pleased with himself. "George was the first person I have told I loved besides my parents, Harry and Maji. But they don't count since they're family"

"Oliver?"

"Ollie will get my virginity. All of those things are important to the Siren. There will be many first with you boys. First home together, first child together, marriage together if you even want to get married and have children"

"I do and so do George and Oliver"

"We should probably tell everyone so we can start preparing, but we'll leave out the part about the mating. I'll just explain the time schedule"

They nodded at each other and got up off the bed, they put their tops back on and made themselves look presentable before they went down to tell the others what Hermione had just learned.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Spitfire"

Fred took a hold of Hermione's hand and they walked out of the room.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Awkward Conversations & What Happened to Kreacher?**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – Yes, Umbridge will know about Hermione being a Blake, most of the wizarding world knows. Hermione and Umbridge will get along like a stick of TNT and a match stick. The outcome is not good. I haven't decided if Hermione will be personally involved in pranking Umbridge or if she will be in the background. Although there are some pranks coming up in future chapters to look forward to. As for the trial read on...

Enjoy chapter 62 everyone! Over 16,000 words. How I spoil you so.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Wednesday 19th July 1995**

As Hermione and Fred made their way down the stair case she waved her hand and cast a cleaning charm. She didn't want Remus to be able to pick up on their emotions or any smells that would embarrass the both of them.

They entered the main living room to see that everyone but the Dursleys were in the room. Everyone was chatting or playing games like exploding snap or wizarding chess. Sirius, Bill and Charlie were sat drinking fire whisky whilst they chatted.

Mrs Weasley noticed Hermione and Fred walk into the room.

"Hello dears" she said.

"Hey Maji, can we talk to you all?"

"Family meeting?" she asked and Hermione and Fred nodded.

"Family meeting everyone" Mrs Weasley called and everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around; sitting on the floor, pulling over bean bags or squeezing onto chairs.

"What's up Kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Actually can Harry, Ginny and Ron leave the room?" Hermione said feeling uncomfortable. They frowned at her.

"Why? What can you tell them that you can't tell us?" Harry said.

"It's nothing personal Harry... but it's an uncomfortable subject" she looked at him and everyone watched as they had a silent conversation with their eyes and they shook their heads confused when Harry just nodded.

"I'll never understand how they do that" Charlie muttered and several people nodded.

"They do it more often than the twins" Bill murmured in response.

"Of course Mione, we'll give you some privacy" Harry said standing to leave.

"I'm not leaving, whatever you say to them you can say to us" Ginny said.

"Ginny, please, it's an awkward subject to talk about" Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"I'm not going either" Ron said huffing and crossing his arms like a child.

"Ron mate, leave it alone" Harry said getting annoyed himself at Ginny and Ron's behaviour. It was none of their business.

"No, anything she wants to tell them she can tell us too. I can't see what's so awkward" he said gruffly.

"It's about the mating ceremony" she snapped and he immediately blushed to his roots and everyone was taken aback by her outburst; although they couldn't blame her. He began to stutter. "Ronald, I suggest you leave before I create a whole new hex just for you" several people smirked at her threat.

Ron immediately rushed out of the room and Harry pushed Ginny out. When he walked past Hermione, he kissed her temple and she smiled at him gratefully. When the door shut Hermione waved her hand locking it and putting a silencing charm up so they couldn't listen through the door.

Fred ushered Hermione so that she was sat on the couch in-between him and George. Oliver got off the couch and sat on the floor in front of her and everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"So, you want to talk about the mating ceremony?" Mr Weasley said clearing his throat and trying not to blush.

"Yes, I do" George and Oliver looked at her hopeful.

"Is it time dear?" Mrs Wood asked with a glint of excitement and joy in her eyes.

Everyone already considered Hermione family but after the ceremony it would be official and so would the joining of Harry, Remus and Sirius to the family. They would all legally be family.

"Not yet, but I can sense that it isn't too long a wait. I think it will happen during my fifth year" she said and everyone looked at her.

"So you want to start planning?" Mrs Weasley asked just as gleeful as Mrs Wood.

"Kind of, I only know half of what the ceremony will entail, but I will learn the rest during the ceremony itself. I can't tell you what I know completely because the Siren doesn't feel comfortable with you knowing that information. But Fred knows and I will tell George and Ollie later"

"It makes sense, we are taking about highly intimate information here and Sirens are private beings" Charlie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, if you can't tell us some of the things you've learned, what can you tell us?" Remus asked.

"I know enough to start putting a plan in the works. Such as location, things that may be needed, excuses. Things like that"

"Why would we need an excuse?" Mr Wood asked.

"The mating ceremony can last from anywhere between a few hours and seven days" their eyes widened at what she had just divulged.

"Seven days?" Mrs Weasley muttered and George and Oliver looked rather pleased at the possibly being alone with Hermione for seven days.

"That's why we may need an excuse; people will be suspicious if we disappear for a week, especially if it happens at school. We have to be in a safe, comfortable and secure room. We cannot be disturbed by anyone during the ceremony, otherwise the Siren may see it as a threat..."

"And she will do anything to protect her mates" Charlie finished for her, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, this means that if the ceremony lasts more than a few hours, we will need food. I think it's best if we allow a house elf to bring us food and clothing and any other essential items we may need..."

"The Siren will see a house elf as less of a threat" Charlie finished for her once more.

"Exactly, it's so helpful that you're a magical creature and beings expert" she said and they chuckled at her. "Anyway, we may need a bathroom depending on the length of time the ceremony lasts for. We need to decide on a location that will be suitable for us to use. If it does happen at school will we be given a room and stay there? Will we be brought home? Will we be taken to a secure location? What will our excuse be for being away for too long? What about Oliver's training?"

"I can see why we need ta plan, that is a lot of good questions" Mrs Wood said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We don't need ta worry about my training, Coach already knows that Hermione is a Siren and I'm her mate"

"WHAT?" several people shrieked.

"I think we forgot to mention that" Hermione muttered and everyone looked at her.

"How?" Mr Weasley asked with a serious look on his face.

"He saw the bond mark on my neck, before Hermione found a way ta cover it. His grandmother was a Siren and his grandfather her mate. He grew up around them and he knows a lot about Sirens. He is giving me some leeway because he knows the situation I'm in. That's why he sometimes lets me leave early when there's a problem with Hermione. He makes excuses for me and keeps the team from getting suspicious. But he doesn't know about Fred, George and Harry, only me"

"Well that's a good thing I guess" Sirius said less panicked. "Now back to the other questions"

"If it does happen in school and not during the holidays, we can say that we have gotten a contagious illness and have been put into quarantine in the hospital wing or been sent home. Coach Burton can tell the same thing to the team, that Oliver has an illness and has been quarantined at St. Mungos or at home" Hermione said.

"That's pretty clever, it's certainly believable" Bill spoke nodding thoughtfully.

"And location? What will we do about that?" Mrs Weasley spoke.

"That depends on where we are when the Siren decides it's time. Like I said, we need somewhere comfortable, safe and secure. Somewhere we can't be disturbed and only a house elf can enter. We may also need a bathroom too" Hermione spoke.

"Well that makes things difficult" George muttered.

"I suppose you can always use this place. You have everything you need here. We could lock it down so that no one can disturb you. It is already safe with all the enchantments and spells around the house. No one will know you're here apart from us. We can shut off the floo system and everyone can stay at the Burrow until the ceremony is complete" Sirius said looking triumphant for his idea.

"I'm not sure; this is a family home now. It may get awkward after the ceremony" Hermione said and they could see her reasoning.

"I'm sure there'll be somewhere in Hogwarts if it comes down to it. With all the hidden chambers and rooms" Bill said.

"Well there are other Black properties that we could use" Sirius spoke.

"There is?" Hermione said.

"Yep, the Blacks are a wealthy noble pureblood house after all" he snorted at the end. "We have properties around Europe. There must be something we can fix up and put the Fidelius on"

"That could work" Hermione said. "You'll have to go through all of the Black properties. But won't they have blood wards on? Particularly ones that may kill anyone less than a pureblood"

"Ah, didn't think of that?" he frowned.

"Still, it's an option" Hermione said. "As for house elves I think we should use two. They can take it in shifts if the ceremony lasts for a few days"

"Okay then, who?" Fred asked.

"Bopsy and Kreacher"

"Kreacher?" Sirius looked at her like she was mental. "Bopsy I understand, but Kreacher"

"He's just lonely and bored. He doesn't have anything to do and giving him some responsibility may make him happy. Besides, it's not his fault that he lived in a volatile, cruel environment with blood supremacists" she scolded him. "Right I think that everything has been covered for now"

"Was there another reason you wanted to speak to us?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I want to talk about the Dursleys"

"What about them?" Sirius asked looking less happy.

"Oh, wipe that frown of your face, it makes you look older than Merlin" she said and they chuckled at her and Sirius expression of mock hurt. "They've apologised to me for how they've behaved and they are going to apologise to Harry too. The reason they acted the way they did was because they didn't understand magic and so they were afraid of it. Anyway, we need to talk about the next course of action. Mr Dursley asked what would happen with his job. I told him that he would either have to take time off or have a chaperone"

"I think it's best that we give him a chaperone, he may have changed his tune, but that doesn't mean he isn't responsible for what he did to Harry. If he is at work he is around the house less and we won't have to deal with his grumpiness. Besides, he will just complain he's bored of being stuck in the house. It also means there is less chance of me hurting him" Sirius said. "Although, I may pee in his shoes every now and then" he mumbled like a child and they chuckled at him.

"Boys, go easy on them, I know they're new targets and you can use them for testing products and what not, but they're muggles. Magic scares them"

"Fine, we'll make sure to dial things down a notch" Fred said disappointed.

"A notch? More like ten" Hermione said and they laughed at the look of horror on the twin's faces. "Now we need to discuss what happens after summer. Dudley attends a boarding school and that leaves Mr and Mrs Dursley. So will we wipe their memories, give them new identities and send them some place safe? Will we keep them here? We will put them in another safe house?"

"I think we should put them in another safe house. After the summer, Dudley should be safe at his boarding school, but that leaves Petunia and Vernon and they will be targets. We should put out a story that they have moved out of the country and then put them in a safe house" Mr Weasley spoke.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I will talk to the Dursleys later on and see what they think. I think that's everything I needed to talk to you about. Padfoot will you call Kreacher for me?"

"Why?"

"So I can have a little chat with him"

He shrugged. "KREACHER" he yelled and the old house elf popped into the room.

"Blood traitors" he muttered as he walked towards Sirius.

"Master called for Kreacher" he croaked.

He was an old house elf. He shuffled when he walked and he walked with his back slightly hunched over. He was wearing a dirty, stained pillow case that she suspected used to be white, but now was a disgusting yellow. His face was wrinkled and his ears curled at the tips slightly. He also had his hands bandaged.

"Miss Blake wishes to speak to you, I expect you to treat her with respect" Sirius said gravely and the tone of voice was so different to the usual happy tone he spoke with.

"Yes, Master" he sneered and looked at Hermione waiting for instructions.

"Kreacher please meet me by Mistress Black's portrait in five minutes" she said. Kreacher popped out of the room. "Okay, I need to speak with Oliver and George about the mating ceremony. I'll meet with George first in about half an hour in your room. And then I'll meet with Ollie in your room shortly after. That okay?" she asked her boys.

"Sounds like a plan Princess"

"Works for me Little Lass"

She kissed the boys on their cheeks and left the room cancelling the locking charm and silencing charm. When Hermione opened the door, Ginny and Ron fell forward and landed on the floor. They had obviously been trying to listen in on the meeting. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them before she stepped over them walking down the hall.

She could hear some chuckling and Mrs Weasley began shrieking.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND LISTEN IN ON A PRIVATE CONVERSATION?"

Hermione chuckled and she spotted Harry sat on the stairs looking amused.

"They were caught then?" he said, mirth lacing his tone.

"Yep, when I opened the door they fell into the room" she said smirking.

He laughed. "I told them you would put up a silencing charm" he shook his head. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Most of it, I'm going to talk to Kreacher now"

"Why?" he said pulling a face.

"To see if he wants to be a part of the ceremony. It may make him nicer" she shrugged and walked down to the portrait. Kreacher popped into the hallway and stood looking at the portrait.

Hermione pulled back the curtains to see Mrs Black looking at her.

"Mrs Black, I need you to order Kreacher to secrecy for me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Otherwise Kreacher will not be allowed to be a part of a secret mission I am planning. He doesn't have to take orders from me or anyone else; he just has to be sworn to secrecy regarding what I tell him. He is to not tell anyone including you.

"If he's not allowed to tell me, his own Mistress, then I will not give him the order"

"Very well then, Kreacher will not be a part of the mission. I'll be sure to tell the Dark Lord that you didn't wish to cooperate" Hermione said and she reached up to close the curtains. When they were drawn half closed Mrs Black spoke and Hermione smirked.

"Very well" Hermione pulled the curtains back so they were open and she stepped back. "Kreacher, I order you to not divulge anything that you learn in any and all conversations with Miss Blake to anyone including myself"

"Even if you tell him to" Hermione said.

"Even if I order you to tell me what you have learned, you must not. The order I am giving you this moment in time will be a permanent fixture. It out ranks any future orders"

Kreacher nodded at the portrait. "Yes, Mistress" he said.

Hermione stepped forward. "Thank you, Mrs Black, you have been most helpful. I'll let my cousin know" Hermione said before she closed the curtains.

"Now, Kreacher, will please meet me in my room in five minutes?"

He nodded and popped out of sight. Hermione made her way back to the stairs.

"Why were you talking to Mrs Black's portrait?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I got her to order Kreacher to not divulge anything I tell him, to anyone including her"

"Why didn't you just ask Sirius to do it for you? How did you manage that?"

"Kreacher is more loyal to Mrs Black than she is to Sirius, her word is law. And I threatened to tell Tommy that she wasn't cooperating"

Harry looked at her before he started laughing. "Who knew you would use your family connections?" he chuckled. Hermione smiled cheekily at him and walked past him up the stairs, ruffling his hair as she did.

She quickly ran up to her room and put her homework away and waited for Kreacher to arrive. She sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Miss Blake wishes to speak to Kreacher" he croaked.

Hermione jumped slightly, she hadn't heard him enter the room. She waved her hand locking the door and casting a silencing charm around the room. "Yes Kreacher, come and join me on the bed" she patted the space in front of her. He looked between her and the space on the bed not knowing what to do.

Hermione smiled softly at him. "It's okay Kreacher; I want to be able to talk to you like a friend"

"Kreacher is not friends with blood traitors" he scowled.

She chuckled at him. "I'm not a pureblood Kreacher so I can't be a blood traitor and I'm not a muggleborn or a muggle. I'm something else entirely and I want to share that with you. Only a handful of people know what I'm about to tell you. So please hop up on the bed and we'll talk" she patted the bed again and begrudgingly he climbed up on to it, but not without grumbling out insults. He sat on the end of her bed and she smiled at him.

"Now as you know my parents were Amy Blake nee White and Spencer Blake. Very powerful blood lines, which makes me a relative of the Dark Lord"

"Yes, Miss Blake" he replied.

"There was a reason my parents went into hiding and why they were murdered. Do you know what that reason was Kreacher?"

"No, Miss Blake"

"My mother was a Siren" his eyes widened at hearing that news. "Do you know what that makes me?"

"That makes you a Siren, Miss Blake"

"Yes, Kreacher, it does. I am different than other Sirens because instead of having one mate, I have four and I am far more powerful than your average Siren. Now the Dark Lord, he wished to hurt me and he wished to use my power. That was why my parents went into hiding, to protect me. Now that I am old enough and the Dark Lord has returned, he wishes to kill me because I have found my mates and I am no longer of use to him. He doesn't know who my mates are and if he did, he would kill them"

"But that would hurt you and then kill you" he said frowning.

"Yes it would. We are not on the Dark Lord's side because he would hurt my family and my mates. We have chosen to protect the people we love rather than help destroy innocent people. Wouldn't a house elf do anything for the family they serve Kreacher?" she spoke softly and he nodded. "So can you see that even if my family are blood traitors, they have not betrayed each other? They have chosen life rather than death" he nodded again.

"Now my mates are in this house with me, they are Oliver, Fred, George and Harry. However Harry is a sibling mate. I would do anything to protect them, especially fight for the side of light. Because I know that if Voldemort wins the war, the world will not be a safe place for my family, my mates and my future children"

He looked at her sadly and she knew she had gotten through to him.

"Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, the Woods and Harry. They are my family and I will do anything to protect them. That makes you family. You don't have to serve me because I am not a member of the House of Black, but you are still family and I would like to be your friend" she smiled at him and waved her hand in front of him.

Kreacher looked down at himself. He was now wearing a brilliant white and clean pillow case. He looked at her strangely.

"Now Kreacher as you likely know, Sirens will have a mating ceremony; I haven't had the ceremony yet with my mates. But I now know that it will be happening sometime during my fifth year. And I wanted to know if you would help me"

"Miss Blake wishes for Kreacher to help?" he said shocked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I need two trusted house elves to possibly help with the ceremony and I trust you to be one of those house elves. The ceremony may take anywhere from a few hours to seven days to complete. That means that I will need someone to bring the essentials such as food and clothing, and I may need someone to guard the room. Would you like to be a part of the ceremony?"

"Miss Blake, Kreacher would be honoured" he said his eyes welling up.

"That's wonderful. Now are you bored with not having anything to do around the house?"

"The house is clean and the red headed lady does not let Kreacher in the kitchen" he said sadly.

"Would you like for me to find something for you to do? Maybe I could persuade Mrs Weasley to allow you to help her in the kitchen. Or you could help me to finish decorating the house. I still have to start the attic and basement and finish the garden. I bake a lot, you could help me with that"

"Miss Blake is too kind to Kreacher"

She smiled softly at him. "You are family Kreacher and I protect my family. Now can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "Can I heal your injuries?"

"A witch's or wizard's magic cannot heal a house elf"

"Can I try anyway?" she shuffled off the bed so she sat on the edge next to Kreacher. "I won't hurt you" she said before lifting her hand and resting it against his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she pulled away Kreacher was looking at her with wide eyes.

He jumped off the bed and landed on his feet perfectly. He stood up flawlessly straight and he walked around the room without incidence. He looked like the years had dropped off him. The many wrinkles that he had seemed to have smoothed out and you could see his large eyes filled will happiness.

"I'm not your average witch Kreacher" she said chuckling at his disbelief.

"Thank you, Miss Blake" he said jumping in excitement.

"Kreacher where is your room? Will you show me please?" he nodded and took her by the hand. He popped out of the room and took Hermione with him.

She was now in the hallway that led to the basement. Kreacher pointed at a small cupboard and Hermione opened the door.

The cupboard was filled with loads of items, cardboard boxes, empty plastic bags and little trinkets. On the floor there were a couple of rumbled blankets. Hermione looked at Kreacher.

"I think we should get you your own room. How about the attic, there is plenty of space? Yes, that's what we'll do. We'll start on it tomorrow. No one will be allowed in there but you" she could see that he was going to protest so she cut him off. "Nope, don't even try and talk me out of it. The attic will be your new room"

She closed the door and Kreacher took her back to her room.

"Now I think that's everything. Will you please try and be nice to everyone? For me? You will see that they are incredibly kind and loving. Even Sirius, he's just grumpy" She could see that he was battling with himself. "You don't have to be nice to the muggles... but don't tell anyone I said that" she whispered the last part and he cracked a smile.

"Kreacher will do his best to not insult your family, Miss Blake"

"Our family Kreacher; and thank you. You should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow decorating your new bedroom. Let's get you some tea before you go to bed" she waved her hand unlocking the door and removing the silencing charm. Kreacher took her hand and they landed in the kitchen. She made some tea the muggle way for Kreacher, Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione levitated the tray in front of her and she took Kreacher's hand and they walked into the main living room together.

The Dursley's were still in their rooms and everyone else was in the living room. When they entered the room went silent and they all looked at Hermione with their mouths hung open and eyes wide as their eyes trained to the hands that clutched each other's.

"Hey everyone, Kreacher thought he would say goodnight before he headed to bed. He helped me make tea" she said and she flicked her wrist and the cups of tea went to the people they were intended for. "He has graciously accepted to play a role in the mating ceremony if we need him to. He has also agreed to assist me with decorating the rest of the house and garden and he has also agreed to help when I bake. Maji, can Kreacher assist you in the kitchen? It would give you someone to converse with whilst you are cooking"

Mrs Weasley snapped out of her daze. "Of course Kreacher can help me in the kitchen" she said smiling.

"Oh and no one is allowed to enter the attic, that is to be Kreacher's new accommodations. Right Sirius?" he nodded dumbly watching the house elf in front of him. It looked like a completely different house elf to the one he grew up with. He looked happy and healthy. "We'll be starting it tomorrow. You ready for bed Kreacher?" he nodded. "Well, good night Kreacher" she said softly.

"Good night Miss Blake, Master, Miss Blake's family" he bowed and took the tea Hermione handed him before popping out of the room.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius whispered still staring at her.

"We visited your mother's portrait. I blackmailed her into ordering Kreacher not to tell anyone anything that I ever say to him including herself. Then we had a chat and he understands why we are fighting with The Order rather than Tommy. He agreed to be a part of the ceremony if I need him to. I agreed to find him some work to do so he won't get bored. Then I gave him clean clothing, I healed him. Don't you think he looks so much better? Younger? Healthier? Happier? I think he does. Anyway, I made him show me his room. Did you know he sleeps in a cupboard near the basement? I decided to give him the attic as a bedroom and then I made him some tea" she said smiling.

"I've never seen him smile before. You spend twenty minutes with him and he's like a completely different house elf" Sirius said looking at her in awe. "You are something, Kitten"

She smiled. "He's going to be nicer to everyone now. Now George, do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"I'll meet you in your room in five minutes" she said and he nodded.

George headed to his bedroom and Hermione used the bathroom before going to George's room. She entered the room to see George sat on the bed waiting for her.

Hermione had decorated the boy's room for them not long ago. They kept the double beds and the dark wooden furniture the same, but the dark wooden flooring was changed to light brown laminate flooring. She had done the walls in purple and orange as per the twin's request. The curtains had orange and purple stripes and they had purple duvet covers with orange pillows. Hermione had put in a large desk and a couple of medium sized cauldrons so they could do their planning and producing of products. Everything in the room clashed and was loud, but it suited the twins perfectly.

She closed the door and went over to the bed where she climbed on and laid down beside him, resting her head against his chest and his arm went around her.

"So, what do I need to know about the ceremony that you didn't mention down stairs, Princess?"

"Well first you will each take it in turns to be with me and then we all have to be together to complete the bond. I think that it's so you are not only connected to me, but each other"

"So who is your first then?" he asked trailing his hand up and down her arm tenderly.

"She wants Ollie first because he isn't a virgin"

"You know?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes. I know that he's been with at least three women and I know it was when he fifteen to sixteen years old"

"Bloody hell, how do you know?"

"She can sense it. It's why she wants him first, so she can mark her territory I suppose" she shrugged. "She feels aggravated and upset but she understands. He was four years older than us at the time. Girls are always panting after him; I mean have you seen him? He screams sex appeal. And it is a common thing for a Siren and her mate to not be virgins or at least the mate to not be a virgin. After all, it could take years to find their mates. I was doing the math and I think that it took ten years for my parents to find each other, but they lived in different countries"

"Is there another reason you want Oliver first?" he asked feeling as though she was holding something back"

"Yes, she wants to make sure that you all get some of my firsts"

"Firsts?"

"Hmm, you're the first person I told I loved besides Harry, Maji and my parents, but they don't count. Oliver will get my virginity and Fred was my first kiss and..."

"And? And what?" he asked suspiciously and he looked down at her to see that she had buried her face against his chest and her hair covered her face. "Okay, now I'm curious"

She mumbled something.

"What?"

She mumbled again.

"Nope, sorry Princess, didn't catch that" he said amused.

She sighed. "Orgasm"

George went quiet and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? And when was this?"

"Before the family meeting"

George started laughing. "That sneaky sod, I knew he wasn't going to start preparing potion ingredients"

Hermione rolled over on to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at him before she burst out laughing. They laughed for several minutes before they finally calmed down. Hermione shook her head and then she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I have to go and talk to Ollie; Freddie told me he feels bad, so I better go and sort him out"

"Okay, see you later tonight?"

"Probably, I don't like being away from you for too long. After I've seen Ollie, I need to talk to the Dursleys, then I'm going to get on with my homework because Freddie interrupted me when I was doing it and then I'll have a shower and get ready for bed. I'll come here later"

She kissed him and left the room, heading to the room across the hall. The door was already open so she walked in and Oliver was sat on his bed reading a quidditch play book.

His room was decorated in Puddlemere United colours; midnight blue, white and yellow. Quidditch posters lined the walls and play books were piled high on top of his chest of drawers. His king sized bed had white and blue bedding with some yellow cushions thrown about the floor where he had taken them off the bed and thrown them. His furniture had been changed from dark wood to white and he had a blue carpet. He had some framed photos around the room of Hermione and the family.

"Hey" he said.

He sat up so that his back was propped up by his pillows and he put his book on the bed side table. She smiled at him and jumped onto the bed. She sat next to him leaning against his chest and he put his arms around her.

"So what did ya want ta talk about?" asked kissing her forehead. She snuggled into him and he chuckled. "Ya are such a kitten"

"Not when I'm mad"

"No ya not, that's when the claws come out; ya patronus suits ya well" he chuckled and she smiled.

"So I wanted to talk to you about the mating ceremony"

"Okay, so what couldn't ya tell the others?"

Hermione sat up and turned her body so that she was facing him and she crossed her legs.

"I only know half of what will happen during the ceremony, I will learn the rest during the ceremony itself. But what I do know is that I will be with each of you alone and then to complete the bond all three of you have to be present. I think that it's so you can be connected to each other and not just me"

"Right"

"She wants you to be my first"

"Me? Why not Fred or George?"

"Because I know and she wants to stake her claim on you"

His face was the perfect expression of confusion. "Ya know what?"

"Ollie, I know" she said softly.

A look of guilt crossed his face and he looked terrified. Hermione shook her head at him and she smiled softly. She sat up and climbed onto his lap straddling him so that she could look him in the eye. She put her hands on his face and tenderly rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks.

"Hey, Ollie, it's okay" she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, it's not, I feel like I've betrayed ya" he said sadly and she could hear the pain in his voice. He looked to be on the verge of crying and that worried her. She had never seen Oliver look so distraught.

"But you didn't betray me; you didn't know that I was your mate and I didn't know that you were mine. But as soon as you found out you haven't been with anyone else"

"How did ya find out? Did the twins tell ya? They're the only people I told"

"No, they didn't tell me because they didn't have to. The Siren, she can sense that you aren't a virgin. I know that you have been with at least three different women and I know for a fact that you were between the ages of fifteen and sixteen" she could see that his eyes were filled with pain and it upset her.

"Ollie, we're not mad, we understand. I worked out that it took my parents ten years to find each other. Do you think they were virgins when they met? Not likely. It is common to be in this situation. The only way I would've felt betrayed is if you had found out that I was your mate and you rejected me and continued to sleep with other women. I don't care about when it happened. I don't care about how it happened. I don't care about where it happened. And I certainly don't care to know who it happened with"

She removed her hand from his face. She removed her necklace and she picked up his right hand with her left and she removed his cuff bracelet. Their bond marks stood out proudly on display. Hermione moved her right hand and traced her bond mark and she lifted his right hand and placed it against the junction on her neck over his mark.

"This proves that you did not betray me, you are loyal to me and always have been. You gave yourself to me. Maybe not your virginity, but I'm much luckier than the girls that you have been with. I am lucky because you gave me your heart, your soul, your body and your mind. I think I have come out on top. I love you so much Oliver that I don't even think I have the words to express my love for you. In fact I want to try something"

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Keep your hand on your mark okay?" he nodded

She then removed her hand from his and rested it against his chest over his heart. She then pulled his left hand up and placed it over her chest where her heart was and she went back to tracing her bond mark on his neck.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her emotions searching for one in particular. She wanted to see if she was strong enough to project her emotions onto him without the bond having to be complete. She took steady deep breaths.

"What are ya doing?"

"Sometimes if an emotion is strong enough we can sense what the other is feeling right?"

"Yeah, like the night we found ya parents"

She didn't respond but continued focusing. When she found the emotion she was looking for she felt it swell up in her chest. She could feel it swarming through her body and surrounding them. Filling the air they breathed. She smiled widely in complete bliss.

She leaned forward and kissed Oliver softly. When she pulled away she opened her eyes and smiled softly.

He was looking at her in complete awe.

"Did it work? Did you feel it?" He simply nodded because he couldn't find the words to speak. "That is how much I love you. What I have just done is projected my feelings onto you. When the bond is complete we will be able to do it without even blinking. We will likely have to learn how to block out each other so we're not feeling each other's emotions all the time. I imagine that would become tiring, feeling four people's emotions in one body" she chuckled. "I have just proved to you that I don't feel betrayed"

"But how can ya not? The twins haven't been with anyone"

"I should hope not since they've known since their third year. But I understand why you did it?"

"Ya do?"

"No" she chuckled and he smiled slightly. "I told you I don't care why. I don't blame you, have you seen yourself lately? You scream sex appeal. You're like sex on a stick. With your big brown puppy dog eyes, your light brown hair that falls perfectly into your eyes, your personality, your dazzling smile and infectious laugh, and we can't forget your voice and accent and your body. I'm going to be beating the girls and some boys off with the twin's beater bats. Seriously, it should be illegal for you to look the way you do. Any poor sod that is in the same room as you wouldn't stand a chance. I don't care if it was peer pressure, I don't care if it was because you were drunk, but if it was I will hex you because that was just stupid" she said and he finally let out a small laugh. "I'm actually kind of glad"

"Ya are?"

"Yes, because it means that I will be your last and I know that when it is time for the ceremony, it will mean a lot more to you than the other girls you slept with. It also means that you have some sense of what you're doing so you won't accidentally hurt me"

"Ya are really not angry?"

"No, do I look angry?" she stared at him with nothing but loved filled eyes. "I can promise you that I do not feel betrayed. Do want an unbreakable vow or a witches oath from me?" he shook his head with a small smile. "It does not change the way I feel about you and as long as you don't divulge any information about your past relationships I will be fine"

She removed his hands from her body and kissed his palms, before she leaned forward and kissed her bond mark. He sighed and she smiled.

She pulled back to face him. "I love you Oliver Charles Wood, so very, very much"

He smiled at her and Hermione was pleased to see he no longer looked tormented but happy and as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"And I love ya Hermione Jean Blake"

She kissed him sweetly before she hugged him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and he trailed one of his hands up and down her back. Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly with one hand and the other hand played with the hair on the back of his neck. They stayed that way for several minutes, revelling in the feel of each other's embrace and listening to the sounds of their breathing.

"Will ya marry me?" he said out of nowhere.

Surprisingly his question didn't terrify her, but sent a thrill of excitement and happiness through her body. She pulled back to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you should wait for the twins to catch up with you?" she said amused.

As soon as she said that the twins apparated into the room as if they had heard their names called. Which they probably had since they were only across the hall and the door was open.

"Yeah Oliver, don't you think you should wait for us?" they said together with mock hurt on their faces. Fred sat on Oliver's left and George sat on his right and Hermione was still straddling his lap.

"So, will you marry us?" Fred and George said and Hermione blinked at them.

"You're being serious? You're not messing with me?" she said shocked.

The smiled at her softly. "We would never mess with you Princess" George said picking up her right hand and removing her bracelet and he kissed his bond mark and she sighed.

"Yeah" Fred spoke as he picked up her left hand, removed her bracelet and kissed his bond mark and she sighed again. "Because you terrify us. We love you, but mainly because you terrify us " he said and she laughed at him.

"The bond isn't complete yet"

"No, but it will be and you are already ours Spitfire"

"What about the war?"

"We will wait until after the war is won. No matter how long it takes. We will wait until it's safe for ya ta marry us and ta take our name" Oliver said running his hand over his mark on her neck and she shivered.

"If people find out that I'm engaged they will know who you are. Tommy may already suspect Oliver since we're openly dating and have been since January and he knows that I've found my mate.

"We love you" Fred said.

"And we want to start a life with you" George spoke.

"And we want people ta know that ya are ours" Oliver added.

Oliver and Fred pulled their wands and conjured up two small velvet boxes.

"So, will you marry us?" they all asked as they opened the boxes to reveal two engagement rings; one from Oliver and one from Fred and George.

Oliver's ring was an 18 carat white gold ring with diamonds in the band and a large heart shaped cut ruby that was encased with diamonds around the edge and there were two smaller round diamonds, one on either side of the ruby.

Fred and George's ring was an 18 carat white gold ring with three stones. The middle stone was a large heart shaped cut sapphire and the outer two stones were oval cut diamonds.

They were both extremely beautiful and they astonishingly complemented each other. They didn't clash; they looked perfect together.

She hadn't spoken or blinked for a minute or so and the boys were looking at her worried. George waved his hand in front of her.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Yes you're okay or yes you'll marry us?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes to both" she said once more blinking and smiling widely.

It took them a few seconds to process what she had just said but when they did, they smiled widely. The biggest smiles she had ever seen and they must've been painful. They each kissed her and they hugged tightly.

They removed the rings from the box. George took the ring from Fred and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. The ring magically resized itself so it fit her perfectly. Before she had time to examine it more closely, Oliver took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger and it magically resized itself.

"You didn't have to get me two rings" she said softly as she looked at them both as happy tears trailed down her face.

"Yeah we did" they said and she chuckled.

"In the wizarding world you choose a ring with meaning. Each precious stone has its own properties and wizards choose stones that they believe will represent and suit their relationship and the witch" George spoke.

"Sapphires and diamonds they are our birthstones" Fred said and she nodded. "Sapphires symbolize: kindness, wisdom, hope and faith, protection, power and strength, good fortune and royalty. And the sapphire is your birthstone"

"The diamonds represent: new beginnings, courage, perfection, purity, faithfulness and it is also said to improve telepathic communications – an ability we may have after the bond is complete. The diamonds are our birth stones" George said smiling.

"Rubies and diamonds; rubies symbolizes: love, passion, nobility, closeness, commitment, prosperity, protection and of course Gryffindors. It represents an inextinguishable flame and light" Oliver said fiddling with the fingers on her right hand.

"These precious stones describe you perfectly Princess"

"They portray our relationship now Spitfire"

"And they describe our relationship in the future"

Her happy tears continued to fall and they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"You honestly shouldn't have gotten me a ring, let alone two. I would've been happy with a Haribo ring" they laughed at her.

"And that is why we love you. That's why we gave you two, you don't care for material possessions, which only makes us want to buy you everything" Fred said and she shook her head at them. "Also you can't eat them"

"Please tell me that these rings are antiques and you didn't go out any buy them. I can tell by the quality of the work that they weren't cheap" they looked at her sheepishly. "You bought them didn't you?"

"Well technically my ring was an antique. It belonged ta my great, great, great, great grandmother or something like that. I just had it fixed up a little and had a few changes made" Oliver said with a cheeky smile.

"And even though we're purebloods, we don't have a lot of antique wedding or engagement jewellery since our ancestors were buried with them rather than them being passed down" George explained.

"We used some money from the budget for the shop" Fred added.

"Boy's you shouldn't have done that, that shop is your future" she said softly.

"You're a bigger part of our future Princess. Besides, between the winnings from Harry and Bagman and the money we made from last summer and the last school year, we can still afford to set the shop up and have change left over, even after buying you your ring. That's not even including money we're going to make from the orders we've already received this summer"

"I'm incredibly proud of you boys and I am confident that you will have a happy and successful future"

"How could we not? We have ya on our side supporting us" Oliver said grinning like an idiot.

"So soon to be Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley-Wood..." George was cut off.

"Wood-Weasley" Oliver chimed and Hermione smiled as they frowned at each other.

"I think Mrs Weasley-Wood, Wood-Weasley sounds funny. Weasley-Wood seems to roll off the tongue better" she said and they smiled at her. "Double barrel name, don't I sound posh?" she mused and they chuckled at her.

"So soon to be Mrs Weasley-Wood, have you told Oliver what you and Freddie got up to before the family meeting?" George said smirking and Hermione blushed furiously.

"No" she muttered burying her face in her hands.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued" he said noticing her blushing face and Fred's smug expression.

"Well it seems that Freddie and Mione here got a bit hot and heavy"

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked at Fred who looked far too pleased with himself and he understood exactly what had happened between them.

"Ya tosser, I knew ya weren't taking a shower" he exclaimed and they laughed at Fred's face, which showed no signs of remorse.

"So what happened? How was it?" Oliver asked grinning.

Hermione pulled her face out of her hands and punched Oliver in the arm.

"Ow" he whined. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm and the twins shared looks of amusement.

"For asking questions like that, it's embarrassing, I can't talk to you about things like that"

"Why not? We're ya mates" he frowned.

"Because it's embarrassing, mortifying, awkward, uncomfortable..."

"But we're still ya mates"

"Fine, would you also like to discuss my menstrual cycle as well?" she asked sweetly. His face flushed and he stuttered. Fred and George burst out laughing, they had to give it to her – she had style.

"How about we change the subject?" Oliver finally managed to get out.

"Great idea, should we tell everyone about our engagement?" Fred asked.

"No, I think we should wait and see how long it takes them to figure it out for themselves" Hermione said smiling as she admired her rings. "30 galleons that Ronald figures it out first" she said smirking and looking at them.

They snorted at her.

"Now way, 30 galleons that mum's the first" Fred said.

"30 galleons that it's Sirius" George spoke looking confident.

"Nope, 30 galleons that it's my mum" Oliver said looking pleased.

"I'll collect my winnings later on boys" she sang gleefully and they chuckled at her.

"So what happened with ya and Fred?"

"Ollie, if you don't drop the subject I'm going to create a new hex just for you" she smiled sweetly. "Let's see, what was your boggart before you met me?" she pretended to think about the answer and then she smirked. "Oh yeah, it was a..."

He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"What? What was it?"

"Come on tell us" the twins whined.

Hermione pulled Oliver's hand away from her. "Teddy Bears" she gasped out the answer before his hand covered her mouth again. The twins burst out laughing and he could tell Hermione was giving him a cheeky smile. He mock glared at her.

Oliver lifted his hands lightning fast and began tickling her ribs. She instantly started laughing and wriggling; she fell off of his lap backwards and landed on her back on the bed. Oliver shuffled forward and continued to tickle her ribs. Fred shuffled so that he could pin her arms above her head and George pinned her legs to the bed and ticked her feet.

She was squealing with laughter and had tears rolling down her face.

"ABUSE! ABUSE!" she gasped out and they heard running footsteps on the stairs.

Everyone was stood around the door way including the Dursleys watching as the boys tickled Hermione and she squirmed and laughed loudly. They started laughing at them and Sirius had a mischievous look in his eyes.

He suddenly shifted into Padfoot and the Dursleys gasped in shock. He ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He started licking Hermione's face and she squealed louder. He then turned around and sat next to her with his tail wagging and he made sure that his tail brushed over her face and neck tickling her as if he had a feather.

"Mercy! I give! I give!" she gasped out and they finally relented, but not before they did a little victory dance. "Phew, that was a close one, I almost wet myself" she said wiping her tears of mirth and getting her breath back.

They laughed at her and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So, teddy bears?" George said with mirth clearly in his tone.

"Yeah, they used ta freak me out when I was little. I'd have dreams that when I was asleep they'd come alive at night and try ta kill me"

"Like Chucky, only he was a clown doll"

"What?" they said confused.

"It's a character from a muggle movie; it's about a clown doll that is possessed by the spirit of a serial killer" she informed them.

"That sounds charming" George said sarcastically.

"Enchanting really" Fred added and she laughed at them.

"I need to go and talk to the Dursleys, then I need to do my school work, then I need to shower"

"How about ya skip the homework and come straight ta bed" Oliver spoke smiling.

"I haven't gotten any work done today"

"You can do it tomorrow" George said.

"I'm busy tomorrow" she said. She looked at them and then sighed. "Fine" she grumbled.

They smiled widely and they each kissed her before she got off the bed and walked out of the room grumbling. She made her way up the stair case and knocked on Mr and Mrs Dursley's door. When Mr Dursley opened it she walked in.

"Now I have some news regarding your situation"

"You do?" Mrs Dursley said as she and her husband perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it has been decided that you will stay here for the summer. Mr Dursley you will be given a chaperone so you may attend work; but you cannot leave your office or this house without them. Mrs Dursley, you and Dudley will not be allowed to leave the house unless you are accompanied by someone from the house. But apart from Oliver, Mr Wood and Mr Weasley no one has left this house in the last three weeks because it's dangerous. I was the exception this morning"

"Okay, what about after the summer, when everyone goes back to school?" Mr Dursley asked.

"We think the best course of action is for Dudley to return to school as normal. He should be safe there. The Order believes that when that happens you should be moved into another safe house, away from here. If you would like new identities, they will wipe your memories and give them to you"

"You mean we wouldn't remember anything?" Mrs Dursley said frowning.

"Yes, they would take away any trace of magic in your life and you would not remember it. That includes; Harry, myself and our family and your sister"

"I won't remember my sister?" she said quietly and Hermione nodded.

"It's your choice; you would be safer without the memories"

"Why can't we stay here?" Mr Dursley asked.

"Well at the minute this is a family home and the secret headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, and like I said, they are looking for ways to defeat Voldemort, so we have Order members on undercover missions. But when we go back to school after the summer, the number of people sent on missions will increase because they no longer have children to look after. People will be coming and going, it'll be like a mad house"

"How long do we have to decide?" he asked.

"Until September 1st"

"Thank you" Mrs Dursley said and Hermione nodded and left.

She then showered and readied for bed and went to the twin's room where they were waiting for her with Oliver as usual.

For the first time in weeks Hermione sleep peacefully with no premonitions but dreams of a happy future.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Thursday 20th July 1995**

After Hermione woke and dressed for the day she quickly ate breakfast. She made the announcement that she was not to be disturbed in the attic and that she would send everything down to the main living room to be sorted through. She then headed up to the attic were she called for Kreacher and he popped in.

"Miss Blake called for Kreacher"

"Yes Kreacher, I think we should start on your new room now" she said smiling.

"Kreacher is fine with his cupboard" he said gripping the edge of his pillow case.

"Well then you will be perfectly happy when your new room is finished" she said. She then set to work waving her hand and banishing everything that was not of use to her down to the main living room.

"Right, now that's done we can start decorating" she said.

She looked around the room, plans forming in her mind.

"Kreacher, do you have any colours you prefer?"

"No, Miss Blake"

So she had control of the colour scheme. She changed the white brick walls to a natural brick red. She then changed the regular walls to white. She transfigured a broken single bed into a brand new double bed with red and white bedding. It would definitely be too big for him, but he would be comfortable.

She created a closet for him and hung up plenty of clean pillow cases for his use. She put red storages boxes around the room and a small white bed side table. She gave him a white desk and a comfortable chair and some white shelves low on the walls so he could reach.

It was fairly simple but it would be perfect for Kreacher.

"So Kreacher, what do you think?" she asked looking down at him.

His eyes had gone wide and he started trembling and just when she thought she had upset him and he would start shouting insults and bawling, he clung to her legs and hugged her. She sighed in relief and hugged him back.

"I take it you like it then"

"Miss Blake is too kind to Kreacher"

"Nonsense, you work hard and you deserve to have your own space. Now what do you say we get your things and put them away in your new room?" she smiled and he nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione accioed all of his belongings into the room and she helped him put his things away. Hermione sent the dirty blankets away to be washed and they placed the cardboard boxes into one of the boxes and they placed the plastic bags into another. Everything was properly organised and given its own place. They placed the trinkets and knick knacks on the shelves – they were odd items; a broken teapot, a chipped teacup, a cracked remembrall, a chocolate frog card, a fork and several other strange items. But the one that caught Hermione's attention was a sliver locket.

She put it down and turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, would you mind getting us some tea please?"

"Of course Miss Blake" he bowed and popped out of the room.

She picked the locket up once more and examined it thoroughly. She turned it over in her hands multiple times. There was the symbol of a snake on the front of the locket and when she ran her finger over the snake, her skin tingled and the locket seemed to shake in her hand.

She felt a feeling of familiarity wash over her. It was as if the locket was speaking to her. She found a latch on the side of the locket and went to open it to see what was inside, but something stopped her. Something in the back of her mind that was telling her that she shouldn't open the locket, that it wasn't the right time.

She put the locket back down and looked at it. She made a decision that would make her feel guilty for the rest of her life, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed the locket for something.

She cast a duplication charm on the locket and pocketed the original one. She knew that the duplication charm was only temporary so she cast a permanent sticking charm on the locket sticking it to the wall above one of the shelves, hoping that it would make the spell permanent.

"Great Hermione, now your stealing from adorable, defenceless house elves" she muttered to herself and groaned.

Kreacher popped back into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Hermione thanked him and took a sip of her tea.

"I've placed the locket on the wall with a permanent sticking charm so you can't lose it" Hermione told Kreacher. _'Liar'_ she said in her mind, taunting herself.

He thanked her and he smiled at the locket like it was his life line, which made Hermione feel worse than she already did.

"Kreacher, may I ask you a question?" he nodded at her. "How old are you?"

"Kreacher is one hundred and thirty-six Miss Blake. House elves live longer than wizards" her eyes widened in surprise.

"So if we were to convert that into wizarding years, how old would you be?"

"I would be in my mid twenties Miss Blake"

"You talk differently to my friend Bopsy. He works at Hogwarts" Hermione mused.

"That is because he is likely still a baby house elf. How old is he?"

"I'm not sure, if I had to guess I would say he was in his forties, maybe fifties"

"Then he would still be a child. House elves don't enter the category of teenagers until around the age of one hundred. He is likely only seven to ten years old. His speech will improve as he ages"

"That's fascinating; I didn't know that house elves aged differently. Can house elves read?"

"Yes Miss Blake, we can"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I'll be right back Kreacher; I just have to get something"

She ran down the stairs and knocked on the twin's bedroom door before entering.

"Hey Princess, I thought you were decorating the attic" she walked over to George who was stood by the cauldron and kissed him and then she walked over to Fred who was sat at the desk and kissed him. She leaned against the table.

"I am, I was just wondering if you had a spare fake wand"

"Hang on a minute" George said as he rummaged around inside some boxes. "Ha, got it" he said holding it up triumphantly and she chuckled at him. She kissed him when he gave it to her. "What do you need it for?"

"Kreacher, he has all of these weird and broken items so I thought he'd like this. Which one is this?"

"The rubber chicken I think" she nodded. "You're having a right mother's meeting with Kreacher" Fred spoke and she chuckled.

"Did you know that house elves could read? Did you know that Kreacher is one hundred and thirty-six years old and he is equivalent to a wizard in his mid twenties? And I found out why Bopsy talks differently to Kreacher, it's because he is only a child. Kreacher told me he is likely between the ages of seven and ten" they smiled at the way she spoke animatedly and with her eyes sparkling. "Did you know that house elves don't become teenagers until they are about one hundred years old?" she stopped talking when she noticed them smiling at her. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there"

"You've learned a lot about house elves. You haven't even been up there two hours yet" George said smiling.

"We're done decorating; just having a cup of tea. Better get back up there. Thank you for this, I'll see you later, happy inventing" she kissed them again and left the room.

On the way back up to the attic she accioed a muggle children's book from her room and entered the room.

"I have something for you Kreacher" Hermione said as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kreacher. "This is a fake wand, the twins invented it and I'd thought that you'd like it because it is brilliant magic on their part. And I also have a muggle children's book. Now don't look at me like that Mr Grumpy. These are stories that you likely haven't heard before and they are extremely popular in the muggle word. We call them fairy tales" she handed over the items.

"Kreacher cannot take those Miss Blake, they belong to the family and Kreacher is not allowed things that belong to the family"

"Kreacher you are family. Fred and George said you could have this and I want you to have this book. It was one of my favourites when I was growing up. And because I am not your Mistress, anything I give to you cannot free you. It is simply a gift and they'll be plenty more gifts in the future. That I can promise you" she spoke softly and handed him the items. He took them hesitantly with wide eyes and he began crying again before he hugged Hermione who chuckled.

"Miss Blake is too kind to Kreacher"

"You deserve kindness Kreacher. Now I think I'm going to visit Oliver at the stadium. It's Puddlemere's first game of the season on Friday and he is likely working himself up into a tizzy. Would you like to help me bake some cupcakes for the team?"

"Kreacher would be honoured to help Miss Blake"

"Then I would be honoured to share the kitchen with you. Let's go"

Kreacher took her hand and they landed in the kitchen. She immediately set to work grabbing the ingredients and making the batter. She showed Kreacher how to bake the muggle way, he was resistant at first but he eventually observed and then got involved.

Sooner than they both knew, lunch had almost rolled around and they had finished baking and decorating the cup cakes.

She had done thirty regular sponge and thirty chocolate sponge. She decorated ten of each in blue, white and yellow and she magicked the Puddlemere United logo onto the fondant on the cake.

She then decorated the rest of the cakes in different colours and added flavoured sprinkles. They were a fairly simple design compared to what she has previously done.

"So Kreacher, what do think?" she asked as they stepped back to admire their work.

"They look good Miss Blake"

"I thought so too" she said smiling. They quickly cleaned up and Hermione put the Puddlemere cupcakes into a box and shrunk it placing it into a bag carefully.

"Now I know Mrs Weasley has made lunch for everyone, but I'm going to make lunch for the team, Merlin knows they'll forget to eat and fall off their brooms" she said shaking her head.

Kreacher helped her make plenty of sandwiches for the team and pack them away. They grabbed some plastic cups and pumpkin juice and put them in the bag.

"Thank you Kreacher, for your help" Hermione said. She handed him a plate with two sandwiches on and another plate with six cupcakes.

"Miss Blake, Kreacher cannot take this"

"Of course you can; you helped with the preparations, so you get to enjoy the food. Now off you go and have a wonderful lunch" Hermione said, Kreacher thanked her and bowed before popping out of the room.

Hermione grabbed the bag of food and a chocolate cupcake for Sirius. She walked into the study and she found him at the desk doing Merlin knows what.

"Hey, Padfoot"

"Hey, Kitten"

"I'm going to the stadium to see Oliver and bring him and the team some lunch; it's their first game on Friday and they need to eat before they pass out from training. Here" she chucked him the cupcake and he took a bite.

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Should be, I'm taking the floo and I won't leave the stadium or Oliver's line of sight. I'll take my note book in case though" she waved her hand and conjured her note book and she slipped it into her pocket.

"Okay, come..."

"Yeah, I'll come straight home if there's a problem" she said cutting him off smirking. "I'll see you later. Don't let anyone touch the cupcakes; they're for dessert tonight" she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room and headed for the main living room where she flooed to the Puddlemere stadium.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and dusted herself down. She followed along the hallway until she reached the reception desk. The room seemed to be made of nothing but white marble and glass. It was immaculately clean and Hermione could see her reflection in every surface.

"Welcome to the home of Puddlemere United. How may I help you?" drawled a blonde who was sat in a chair filing her nails and not even bothering to look up at Hermione.

"Can you please give me directions to the pitch?" Hermione asked kindly.

"The pitch is closed for practice"

"Yes, I know, but I'm here to see my boyfriend"

"Nice try, but the pitch is closed"

"I have brought him his lunch" Hermione spoke getting annoyed, but she kept herself in check.

"Listen you hussy, the pitch is closed, so why don't you go back to whatever street corner you came from"

She looked down at herself, she didn't look like a hussy, she looked normal, at least what a muggle would consider normal. She was wearing a white vest top, black shorts, pale pink converse and a pale pink and yellow checkered long sleeved shirt that she wore open and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off her bracelets and necklace. Her long silky curls hung down to the small of her back, and she had it clipped back out of her face.

Hermione huffed and walked away from the desk in the direction of what she guessed was the pitch.

"HEY, THE PITCH IS CLOSED YOU HUSSY!" the woman at the desk shouted as she got up and followed Hermione, with her heels clacking against the floor.

Hermione ignored her and continued walking until she reached a large glass door. She opened it and walked out to see that she was in the stands and looking over the pitch. There were several people in the air but most were on the ground talking to who she guessed was the coach. She was in the coaches box.

She walked down the stands and headed towards the group; she wasn't far away when she felt someone grab her hard by the arm harshly and she knew it would leave a bruise.

She was yanked back, she turned back to see the receptionist glaring at her. "Listen you whore, you're not supposed to be here. This is a closed practice and I'm sure no one would be interested in your services"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "I suggest you let go of me before you get hurt" she said calmly. The woman just tightened her grip on Hermione's arm and she hissed.

Hermione turned around to see that the group of people in the coaches box were watching them and Oliver wasn't there, he must've been in the air. Hermione sighed.

"You asked for it lady" she muttered. "CAMP FIRE!" she yelled and they jumped in surprise.

Oliver was in the air with the Captain Pallie, Bishop, Malloy, Kings and Wilks (the main chasers and beaters), when Pallie pointed down to the coaches box.

"Hey, what's going on down there?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Kings mused.

Oliver squinted, he could swear that one of the girls looked exactly like...

"CAMP FIRE!" he heard her yell. His eyes widened and he flew down to the stands with the others following him.

"WOOD, WHAT'S GOING ON?" someone shouted but his attention was focused on the girl man handling his fiancé.

He landed and dismounted his broom. He stalked towards Hermione, and his teammates and coach who were already on the ground, parted to allow him to get past them easily.

He was furious, but when Hermione shook her head at him and smiled softly he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Will ya let go of her?" Oliver asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm trying to remove her Mr Wood" the receptionist said with a flirty smile. "She's actually deluded enough to think that someone on the team is her boyfriend. Like anyone would want her services" she giggled.

His eyes narrowed and he dropped his broom and his fists clenched.

"Ollie, it's okay" she said softly.

"He doesn't like being called Ollie" the receptionist laughed thinking she had won.

"No, but he loves it when I call him it" Hermione smirked.

Coach Burton could see the way they were looking at each other and he knew who she was and he smiled. But then he frowned, the receptionist was in danger, particularly with her manhandling a Siren and in front of her mate too. It wasn't going to end well if he couldn't defuse the situation.

He stepped forward with the team watching wide eyed. It didn't take a genius to work out who she was and after the way Oliver had reacted to Jones insulting his girlfriend, they were worried for the receptionist. Although not much because they didn't like her.

"Miss Blake, it's a pleasure to meet you" Coach Burton spoke kindly.

"You must be Coach Burton, Ollie's told me a lot about you. I would shake your hand but this spanner, has a hold of my arm and is currently cutting off my blood circulation. Will you please ask her to remove her hand? Otherwise I may hurt her" she said sweetly.

He could see that she was trying hard to stay calm. "Remove yourself from Miss Blake" he ordered and the receptionist just stared at him and didn't move.

Hermione yanked her arm away from her grip which had loosened slightly and she walked over to Oliver. He pulled her into him and he hugged tightly. He breathed in her scent –vanilla and strawberries– to help calm him down.

The members of the team that hadn't figured out who Hermione was had finally clicked on when they saw the way Oliver hugged her.

He pulled away from her. "Are ya okay?" he asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good" she touched his neck where her bond mark was hidden and he sighed. He pulled her back into him and he took solace in the fact that she was in his arms and safe. He kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

She pulled away from him completely and turned and glared at the receptionist before she looked at his teammates and amused coach.

"Can I ask you all a question?" they nodded dumbly.

They couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was. The photo Oliver had shown them back in January didn't hold a candle to how she looked now.

"Do I look like a prostitute to you? Because she seemed to think I was a hussy and a whore, who had just walked off some street corner to offer up my services to you"

"WHAT?" Oliver roared and Hermione cut him off.

"Shh..." she said hitting him in the chest and Coach Burton chuckled. "Am I dressed like a prostitute? Because this is what muggles wear everyday in the summer. Is this what prostitutes wear in the wizarding world? Because if it is, you're in for a real shock when you see what prostitutes wear in the muggle world" she said.

Oliver looked at her and began chuckling no longer feeling anger, because she was just so adorable when she ranted that his anger dissipated. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, with her back against his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head and she smiled.

"Does anyone know her name?" she asked the team and they shook their heads.

"Hmm, can't be that important if they don't know your name" Hermione muttered. Several team members chuckled, some smirked and others didn't know what to do so they just stared. The coach was thoroughly amused.

"Now what is your name?" Hermione asked the receptionist.

"Britch" she replied still not sure what was happening.

"Okay, Miss Bitch..." people started sniggering.

"It's Britch"

"Bitch"

"Britch" she said getting angrier.

"Bitch"

"BRITCH!" she shrieked.

"That's what I said, Bitch" Hermione said with a confused and innocent expression on her face. Everyone was now laughing loudly. Hermione could feel Oliver's chest rumbling with laughter and his body shook. "Now Miss Bitch, I suggest you pay more attention to your job rather than that bad manicure of yours. You should also work on your customer service skills, anger management and how to be nice to people. You're lucky I'm not suing you"

"For what?" she sneered.

"Verbal assault, physical assault, neglect at work. I mean you just let me walk straight past the reception desk and you have very poor communicative and customer service skills. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your job" she smiled sweetly and several people whistled.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, merely an observation; I suggest you get back to work now. Wouldn't want a prostitute to wander into the closed practice session and offer up her services" Hermione said and once more people chuckled. "You should probably go shopping when you get the chance to as well. You're almost wearing a skirt there" she said pointing to her skirt. "Not very professional is it? Besides you're a forty year old woman wearing a skirt that short, it's bound to make the players ill and put them off their game. They don't want to see any of that"

"I'M NOT FORTY. I'M TWENTY-SIX" she screeched.

Hermione winced. "Age has not been kind to you Miss Bitch" everyone was howling in laughter by that point. Hermione could see that the receptionist was about to lunge for her. "Before you try that, I suggest you look up my name; Hermione Blake"

The receptionist's eyes widened and Hermione smirked as she turned around and stormed off back into the building.

"I like her" someone said and Hermione smiled at the group as people made sounds of agreement.

"Was I to harsh?" she asked Oliver with her head tilted to the side and he laughed at her.

"If anything, I think ya were ta nice, she's been getting on everyone's nerves" Oliver told her getting back into position with his arms wrapped around her stomach, her back against his chest and his chin resting on her head and she sighed happily.

"Sorry about that, that wasn't how I wanted this meeting to go" Hermione said and they all smiled at her, apart from Jones who glared.

"I think this is the best meet and greet I've ever been a part of" someone said.

"Hermione, that is Jack..."

"Pallie. I know Ollie. Captain of Puddlemere for two years, highest scoring chaser in the league for the past four years, with a ratio of 4:1 – for every five times he enters the scoring zone, he scores four times and the quaffle is saved once. He has been with Puddlemere since he was seventeen but was offered the place of reserve chaser in his sixth year as long as he kept his grades up. He was a reserve chaser for one year before making his debut as starting chaser in 1991" Hermione said and everyone stared at her with their mouths hung open and in awe. Oliver smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Did I forget ta mention that she knows everything about quidditch?" he said smugly.

"Yeah, you left out that little detail" Pallie said laughing.

"She's the reason Gryffindor won any game from my fifth to seventh year. Well technically the players won, but it was all her doing"

"What do you mean?" Coach Burton asked intrigued.

"She was the brains behind the whole game. The tactics, the plays, the rules, improvements, the statistics of other players. Merlin, she even saved us in a game with torrential rain and gale force winds"

"Plays? Rules? Improvements? Statistics?" Coach Burton said.

"I created plays that no one has seen before. We didn't use all of them because they were too difficult for some of the other players and they couldn't get the play down right. Rules, I know every rule in quidditch even the ones that everyone has forgotten about and I used them to the team's advantage. I would sit and watch the team practice for hours on end and find their weaknesses and strengths and then I would help them improve. I also helped the team to build up their confidence and trust in each other so they could work together as a team should. And I knew every players statistic on the house teams so I used their weaknesses to the team's advantage" she finished shrugging her shoulders.

"She is also an amazing flyer and she is awesome at muggle sports which makes her amazing at quidditch"

"Do you play?" Pallie asked.

She snorted. "You have a better change of Miss Bitch admitting that she's a bottle blonde" she said and everyone looked at her confused. "Sorry muggle expression; it means that she isn't a natural blonde, she dyes it or uses magic" they looked at her before they started laughing.

"I really like her"

"Thanks Austin Kings, you're not so bad yourself" she said smiling.

"You know who I am?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, course I do. You've been with Puddlemere for three years and you have a wicked back hander on you by the way, very impressive. You transferred from the Montrose Magpies after being the reserve beater for two years and starting beater for two years. I must say though, this team suits you better" she said smiling at him.

"Where have you been hiding her Wood? She's brilliant! I ought to hit you upside the head with that broom of yours" Coach Burton said laughing. "Speaking of brooms..."

"I have been in touch with my contact about the broom" she said amused.

"How did you know what I was going to say" he asked surprised.

"How did ya know Coach wanted FireFly3000s for the whole team? I forgot ta ask ya and that was months ago" Oliver said looking at her strangely.

"I know everything Ollie or have ya forgotten?" she smiled cheekily. "Anyway, he agreed to give Firefly3000s to the team a month before release so you should be getting them in about a week. You'll be the first team in the world to get them"

"You're messing with us?"

"No, Ben Malloy, starting chaser of three years, I'm not" she smirked.

"I like her" he said to Oliver and they chuckled at him.

"Anyway, I came by to drop off some lunch for you all. I know that you are all training like nutters because the match is tomorrow, which means you have forgotten to eat. And I don't want you fainting and falling off your brooms" she smiled at them and they looked at her strangely. "And if you say you're not hungry, I will force feed you like a baby if I have to. Just ask Ollie"

They looked at him. "Oh, she would do it without hesitating. In school when I wouldn't eat breakfast before a match, she would lecture me, then guilt trip, then threaten me and then glare at me. And before I knew it I had eaten everything she had put in front of me" he said smiling at the memory.

"So everyone park your backsides on those seats over there" when no one moved she clapped her hands. "Now, come on boys and the one girl over there I don't know the name of, move your jacksy's before I move them for you" she said and they instantly walked over to the seats and sat down laughing. The coach started laughing. "You too Coach, get moving" she said and he walked away laughing at her.

She stood in front of them all and clicked her fingers enlarging the bag with the food and drinks in and they stared at her shocked. She picked out the sandwiches and threw two to each player.

"One is ham and cheese and the other is chicken, turkey and pork" Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "What Ollie? I couldn't decide what to make you all so I just put it all together. It all goes to the same place anyway" he shook his head and chuckled at her. She then took out the plastic cups and handed one to everyone and she poured pumpkin juice for them. When everyone was finished she went back to the bag.

"Now time for dessert" Hermione said.

"Did ya make what I think ya did?" Oliver asked looking at her expectantly.

"Yes and I decorated them with extra love and care too" she said. "Who prefers chocolate sponge and who prefers regular sponge?" she asked and when she received the replies she handed out the cupcakes.

"I like what ya have done with them" Oliver said smirking.

"I thought you would"

"You made these?"

"Yes, Tony Wilks starting beater of five years, I did. And the muggle way too; it's the only way I bake, without magic"

"I love her, we're keeping her" he muttered and she laughed.

She caught Oliver looking at her and she winked causing him to chuckle.

"So Little Lass, has anyone noticed yet?" Oliver asked and she knew what he was referring to.

"Not yet no, although your mum almost did this morning at breakfast"

"I'm going ta win"

"No you're not, I am"

"What are they going on about?" Pallie asked the others and they just shrugged.

"Ya picked Ron, the most clueless person I have ever met"

"Exactly, which means he will be the first one to notice"

"I'm going ta win"

"No, I am"

"I am"

"Fred or George might win" Hermione added. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"They're so going to lose" they said together and high fived. They turned to see everyone staring at them with their eyes wide and mouths hung open. "What?" they asked together and the Coach just chuckled.

"Nothing, carry on"

After lunch everyone went back to training and Hermione had to leave. Ollie had his arms around her waist and her arms were around his neck.

"Ya are sure ya have ta leave? I think Coach wants ya help with plays and things" he chuckled and she smiled.

"Yeah, being out in the open too long is risky, especially after everything that happened yesterday"

"Okay, ya be careful"

"You be careful, I'm not the one two hundred feet in the air"

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I love ya"

"I love you too Ollie" she said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her, but this time he swept his tongue over her bottom lip and slipped his tongue in her mouth when she opened for him. Their tongues caressed each others for several minutes.

They could hear cheers and whistles coming from the team and they smiled into the kiss. Ollie pulled one hand away from Hermione and lifted it into the air, giving the finger to his team mates which just encouraged them even more.

They pulled away and laughed and Hermione turned to the team. "BE CAREFUL BOYS AND GIRL I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF" she yelled and kissed Oliver one last time before walking away.

She walked past Coach Burton. "I'll help you with the team next time, but I have to get back, it's dangerous for me to be out in the open for too long. I'm sure you understand"

He nodded at her. "How did you know I was going to ask you to help me with the team?" he asked as she walked away from him and he could hear her laughing.

The team turned to Oliver and they laughed at the deliriously gleeful and smug expression on his face. They couldn't blame him though. They would be acting the same way if they had Hermione for their girlfriend.

"Where did you find her?" Bishop said in awe of Hermione.

"She found me" Oliver replied grinning.

"I want one" Bishop spoke and they laughed at him.

* * *

 **The Ministry of Magic – Friday 21st July 1995**

Harry and Hermione had been escorted to the Ministry by Mr Weasley, Mr Wood and Sirius. They had received an owl the night before informing them their trial had been moved up by four weeks.

That was why they were currently standing side by side gripping each others hand tightly in the middle of a large room filled with members of the Wizengamont and facing Minister Fudge or Minister Moron as Hermione liked to call him.

"Disciplinary hearing for the offences committed by Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Blake. Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic..."

"Witness for defence; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Hermione and Harry sighed in relief when he walked into the room.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed" Fudge said looking uncomfortable.

"Hmm, the owl carrying the letter must've gotten lost. Good thing Miss Blake informed me of the new arrangements" there were murmurs in the hall. "Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows: that they did in full awareness of the illegality of the act, perform underage magic in the presence of muggles. Do you deny using said magic, in the form of a patronus?"

"No" Harry and Hermione said without hesitation.

"And you are aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside of school while under the age of seventeen"

"Yes" they replied without missing a beat.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamont..."

"We only did it because we were attacked by dementors" they said together and murmurs broke out.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging" a woman said looking at them.

"That's quite clever, muggles can't see dementors. Highly convenient" Fudge spoke.

"We're not lying, why would we cast a patronus without having a reason to, knowing that we would face expulsion?" Hermione said glaring at the Minister and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Your charges are more severe are they not Miss Blake?"

"Yes, Harry, I and Harry's muggle relatives were also attacked by several people wearing robes and masks similar to that of the world cup incident last year. If you check my wand for previously used spells you will see that I used a stunner and a shield before we escaped. I also used a memory charm on three muggles that saw the incident. So not only did Harry and I defend ourselves and Harry's family who were already aware of the magical world since Harry's aunt is the sister of Lily Potter, but I cleaned up after the incidence; that shows that we are responsible with our magic"

"You said dementors? How many?" another woman asked.

"Harry, myself and Harry's muggle cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked in a tunnel by three dementors. We cast our patronuses and quickly returned to Harry's residence. We were then attacked by a further five dementors that got into the house through the windows. We cast our patronuses and got the Dursleys out of the house. But when we exited the house we were surrounded by another fifty dementors. Once more we cast our patronuses and when the dementors disappeared, the people in the robes showed up. I cast a stunner, then a shield and then we escaped back through the house. The people in robes left quickly and then I obliviated the three muggles that seen the attack play out"

"Well that was a well rehearsed story of events Miss Blake, but seeing as you cannot produce a witness..."

"Pardon me Minister, but we can" Dumbledore cut in.

That's when they brought in a woman.

"That's Mrs Figg, she lives on my street and she used to babysit me when I was little"

"This is Arabella Figg and she is a squib who witnessed the attack" Dumbledore said.

"Please describe the attack, what did they look like?" the same woman as before asked.

"Well one of them was very large, the other very skinny and the young girl was beautiful" she said and Hermione blushed and Harry chuckled at her.

"Not the children, the dementors" Fudge said agitated.

"Oh sorry, they were hooded, cloaked, then everything went cold as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the world"

"The odds of a dementor wondering upon a wizard in the muggle suburbs are astronomical" Fudge said laughing.

"I don't think they were merely there by coincidence" Dumbledore spoke.

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Pardon me Professor..."

Hermione looked up at the woman in the stands and she already disliked her.

She had short brown her, brown eyes and she reminded her of a toad. She wore a god awful pink suit. Everything she was wearing was pink; Hermione wouldn't be surprised if her bloody underwear was pink. Hermione knew this woman was going to cause trouble and Hermione would love giving her trouble in return and being a constant thorn in the side.

"But dementors are under Ministry control, surely you are not insinuating that the Ministry had ordered the attack" she said in her sickly sweet voice that seemed to change to a higher frequency the more she talked.

"That would indeed be disturbing Madam Under Secretary, which is why I am sure the Ministry will impose a full investigation as to why half the dementors employed by the Ministry were so far away from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorisation" Dumbledore spoke.

Hermione snorted and people looked at her.

"Sorry, but it's obvious that the Ministry didn't have a clue that we almost died, since they didn't even realise the dementors were missing. You're very good at losing things aren't you Minister?" she said smiling sweetly. Harry bit the side of his cheek to stop from laughing and Sirius was smirking. "I mean the Ministry doesn't seem to be doing well lately do they? First you allow Sirius Black to escape jail, but he was innocent so that was okay. Then when I hand over the actual culprit -on a silver platter no less- you lose him in less than an hour and he escapes. You didn't warn the public that a notorious murderer and psychopath was on the loose, although you didn't hesitate to put out an article about Sirius Black escaping. And you weren't the ones to capture the fugitive Peter Pettigrew were you? I was and for the second time in two years. What does that say about the Ministry and your capability when you have me, a sixteen year old girl, doing a better job than what you are paid to do?"

The hall was silent as people started at Hermione; some in shock, some in awe and others were just staring because she was beautiful.

"Now back to the matter at hand; you allowed dementors to leave the wizarding world and enter the muggle world. Was it by coincide that they attacked us? I don't think so, someone wanted Harry and I dead; someone who wants revenge for what occurred in the first war. They want revenge on Harry for defeating You Know Who and he is more accessible now that he is older. And someone wants revenge on me for my parents blatantly refusing to follow his beliefs and fight for his cause. Now that it has been revealed that I am a relative of You Know Who and that I am alive, they want revenge"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. She was on a roll. Hermione looked at him. "Time to get us off these ridiculous charges" she whispered and Harry nodded. "Now these preposterous charges and the threat of expulsion are just plain idiotic..."

Hermione was cut off by the lady in pink and her annoying throat clearing.

"These charges, Miss Blake, are not idiotic as you so eloquently put it, they are the law" she said giving a fake smile.

"Madam Under Secretary, I don't trust someone who wears that much pink. It makes me think that they have something to hide. So please sit down and allow me to finish my explanation. I'm about to give you a lesson on the law since you clearly don't understand it to its full capacity" she said smiling just as fake as she had.

Hermione caught Sirius with his hand over his mouth trying to stop the laughter from bubbling out of him. And she winked at him. Mr Wood was looking at her amused and Mr Weasley looked gob smacked.

"Do I have to give you a lesson in Magic Law too, Minister? Fair enough, now seeing as Harry and I have never had an official warning and this is our first disciplinary hearing, you do not have grounds for expulsion according to the section of underage magic clause 1765-B. We were responsible when using magic; we saved multiple lives and we cleaned up after ourselves. And the law clearly states that the use of magic in front of muggles is allowed as long as the circumstances are dire"

She looked at Harry to see him looking proudly at her.

"Now I suggest you give us a warning or drop the charges. Otherwise I will be forced to take legal action against the Ministry of Magic for neglect and reckless abandonment, owning horrifically dark creatures that they cannot control, harassment and anything else I can think of" she said glaring at the Minister.

"Those in favour of a conviction" the woman said and several people put their hands in the air including the Minister and what a surprise, the pink lady.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges" she said and the majority of the Wizengamont raised their hands.

Fudge sighed. "Cleared of all charges"

Harry and Hermione hugged tightly before they went over to the others. Harry ran after Dumbledore, but he returned not long later looking disappointed.

"Let's go home and tell everyone the news" she said and he gave her a small smile and they left the Ministry victorious.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Puddlemere's First Match**

* * *

kgfinkel – vest tops are just tops with thin straps for sleeves. I will bring back the t-shirt slogans for you.

SereniteRose- I have plans for Sirius

Chapter 63 enjoy!

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Friday 21st July 1995**

They entered the house to see everyone gathered in the hallway and they looked at them all expectantly.

"So?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"So what?" Hermione and Harry said innocently.

"How did the hearing go?" Mrs Wood huffed.

"Oh, you should've just asked" Harry said smirking.

"Oh put the poor sods out of their misery" Sirius said chuckling.

"Cleared of all charges" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh thank Merlin" Mrs Weasley sighed.

They were both passed around the group and hugged and the Dursley's stood watching from the stairs.

"There wasn't even a chance that they would be found guilty" Mr Wood said proudly.

"Why is that?" Mrs Weasley asked him as Hermione hugged the twins.

"Well Mione here knew what she was doing that's for sure. Dumbledore turned up with a witness, but he didn't need to. She already had everything sorted. She started spouting of laws and clauses. She won the hearing before the verdict was even given. I don't know how they were cleared" Sirius said amused.

"What do ya mean? They _were_ cleared" Mrs Wood said confused.

"Yes, but during the hearing Mione insulted the Under Secretary, the Minister and the Ministry as a whole and in front of the entire Wizengamont" he spoke laughing. Everyone looked at her and she smiled cheekily. "She told the Under Secretary that she didn't trust her because she was wearing too much pink and that meant she had something to hide and then she nicely told her to sit down and shut up so she could give them a lesson on Magical Law"

"It's not my fault they don't know or understand the laws they preach to everyone. So I thought I would inform them of their incompetence. They had no legal right to threaten us with expulsion since we had never been given an official warning and that was our first hearing with the Ministry. Oh and that suit she was wearing was hideous; she looked like a flaming stick of cotton candy"

"What?" she received several confused looks.

"Muggle candy; have I not given you cotton candy yet? Oh well, I'll have to fix that problem. Anyway, don't even get me started on that fake smile and sickly sweet high pitched voice of hers. She reminded me of a toad on helium" she said and Harry started laughing.

"You enjoyed winding her up" Harry stated.

"Yeah I did; I don't think that's the last we're going to see of her though"

"What makes you say that Princess?"

"Just a feeling; but if she does show up in the future, I am going to be one massive thorn in her side"

"I feel sorry for the woman; she has no idea what she has just unleashed upon herself" Fred said laughing.

"The lad has got a point. Anyway, then she eloquently told the Minister that he was rubbish at his job and that she had been cleaning up after the Ministry and doing their job for two years" Sirius said.

"Well I have; I, a sixteen year old girl, have been doing the job that they are paid to do and to a better standard than they can achieve" she huffed crossing her arms.

"And then she told them to either drop the charges or sentence them, but that was after she threatened them with legal action"

"Ya did what?" Mrs Wood said surprised.

"Yep, I threatened to sue them for harassment, neglect and abandonment –since they didn't even know the dementors were missing and attacking without authorisation– then I threatened them for owning absurdly dangerous and dark creatures that they couldn't control and now that I think about it, I should've added wrongfully accused to that list since we were responsible and I cleaned up after myself. And it is perfectly fine to use magic in front of muggles if the situation calls for it. Let's face it, they never had a case. At least not when they threatened Harry and I with expulsion" she shrugged and they laughed at her.

"You'll be the Mistress of Magic someday" Remus muttered and they nodded at the truth in the statement.

Everyone went their separate ways and Oliver prepared to go to the stadium. They had practice since the match didn't start until two o'clock later that day.

"Well it's only ten o'clock, I can't believe ya got the charges dropped in less than an hour" he shook his head at her smiling. "Do ya want ta come ta the stadium with me, Coach could use ya help. He's going ta be stressed?"

"What about the others?"

"They've got the tickets already; they'll be sitting in the family box with the other player's families. They'll arrive not long before the match begins"

"Okay, I'll just go and change" she said and she headed for the stair case.

"Wear the..."

"Yeah I know, it is the first game of the season after all" she said heading up the stair case and he laughed at her.

She quickly changed out of her robes and into a pair of black leggings, white converse and the Puddlemere quidditch jersey with Oliver's name and number on that he gave her for Christmas. She took her hair out of her bun and left her silky curls cascading down her back.

She left her room and ran into the Dursleys in the hallway as she made her way to the main living room.

"Hey, are you excited for your first match?" she asked them.

"Are we allowed to go?" Dudley asked surprised.

"I thought we couldn't leave the house" Mr Dursley said.

"You can because everyone is going, it should be safe given that thousands of people will be going to see the match. I reckon you'll be the first muggles to see a match. You will be sitting in the family box with the rest of the team's families. The match starts at two, so you will arrive not long before that"

"We seriously get to go?" Dudley said excited.

"Yes, prepare yourself though; it will be nothing like the match you seen the other day in the garden. These are professionals after all" she said smiling. "I have to go; I'm going to the stadium with Oliver for the pre-game practice. I'll see you later"

She walked away and into the main living room where Oliver was waiting for her; the twins, Sirius and Remus where in the room.

"You going with Oliver, Kitten?"

"Yeah, Coach is probably having a mental breakdown and could use Mione's help" he said stepping into the floo. "Ya better wear Puddlemere colours" he said to them.

"I was actually thinking of wearing Kenmare green and yellow" Sirius said tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully and Hermione laughed at him.

Oliver mock glared and flooed to the stadium.

"Are Charlie and Bill meeting you at the match?" they nodded at her. "Okay see you at the match boys" she said stepping into the floo. "Look after the Dursleys, it's their first time out in the wizarding world" she warned them before flooing to the pitch.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and dusted the soot off of her clothing. Oliver smiled at her and took her hand and they walked through the building. When they walked past the reception area Miss Britch glared at Hermione and gave a flirty smile to Oliver.

"Miss Bitch" Hermione said in greeting as she walked past.

"It's Britch" she sneered.

"Actually it's not; I took a look at the Britch family line and even though it's only been around for about three generations, it's a European name. The 'r' in Britch is silent, so it's actually Bitch"

Oliver started chuckling and when they reached the door to the stadium Oliver opened it for her.

"Is everything ya just told her true?"

Hermione snorted. "I don't know, who has time to search the name of some forty year old receptionist?"

"She's twenty-six" he said amused.

Hermione took a peak over her shoulder to look back at the receptionist. "She's lying, there's not a chance in hell she's twenty-six"

Oliver started laughing at her as they walked down to stands to where the coach was surrounded by the team. His hair was a mess as if he had been constantly running his hands through it.

"WOOD! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE NOW!" Coach Burton yelled.

Hermione looked at Oliver. "Definitely having a mental break down" Hermione muttered and they picked up the pace and walked to the others.

"Miss Blake? What are you doing here?" Coach asked her confused, but he still had a frustrated look on his face.

"Thought you could use some help Coach" she shrugged.

A look of relief crossed his face and he sighed. "Oh bloody brilliant, I could use your expertise" he said as he pulled her to his side by her arm and she laughed at him.

But she stopped when she heard someone snort and when she looked it was Jones.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked.

"Expertise what are you? Twelve?" she said cruelly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and Oliver smirked.

"Sixteen, seventeen in September; and you think that I don't know anything about quidditch? Okay let's test that. What year were scoring zones introduced on both sides of the pitch"

"That's easy 1623" she said smirking.

Hermione laughed at her. "Wrong! That's a misconception that everyone believes. They were actually introduced on Thursday 17th May 1620. Now what year were baskets replaced by hoops"

"1893" she said still thinking she had one over on Hermione.

"Oh and wrong again. That must hurt seeing as you're supposedly a professional quidditch player" people sniggered. "And as I believe you've been with Puddlemere what? Six years now. And you haven't played one game, now what does that say about you? And you can't complain that there hasn't been a chance for you to play, because if you were as good as you believe, then other teams in the league would've tried to poach you. And seeing as you're still here, I would say that no one has taken an interest. Besides, Pallie was only reserve chaser for a year before making starting chaser at eighteen" people outright laughed at that and Oliver continued to smirk. "Now the answer is Monday 5th January 1883; one more to see if we can save your dignity as a player and I'll make it easy for you. When was the golden snitch introduced to quidditch?"

Hermione looked at her expectantly and she didn't answer.

"Okay so you don't know the answer; anyone else want to give it a go?"

"1887"

"Not quite Bobby Fisher starting seeker, who is ranked at number eight on the league's best ten seekers. But it was close; it was actually Tuesday 22nd January 1883, exactly seventeen days after the hoops were introduced into the game"

"Is there anything else you would like to say Jones?" Coach Burton asked and she glared at Hermione. "Now Miss Blake, before we get this sorry lot into shape, how did the hearing go?"

"Hearing?" Several people muttered.

"Harry and I were attacked on Wednesday by dementors in muggle London. We defended ourselves and Harry's muggle relatives. Then we were attacked by a dozen people dressed the same way the attackers at the world cup were. And I also obliviated a few muggles that saw the whole thing"

"Wait you said dementors, how many?"

"Let's see... There was three in the tunnel, five at the house and fifty outside the house; so all together fifty eight dementors"

"Fifty eight!" they exclaimed.

"You can cast a patronus?" Malloy said, his eyes wide and mouth hang up.

"Yep, since February my third year, and Harry since June our third year"

They just stared at her.

"I can't even cast a patronus" someone muttered.

"What's your patronus?"

"Now why would I tell you that? It's much more interesting for you to guess and for me to leave you in suspense" she said sweetly. And then she looked at Coach Burton. "Sorry Coach got side tracked there. It went well, they had no legal right to threaten either Harry or I with an expulsion. After producing a witness, a sound explanation, explaining the laws that they clearly don't know even exist and threatening them with a law suit, we were cleared of all charges"

Oliver chuckled. "She forget ta mention the part where she insulted the Ministry, the Under Secretary and the Minister in front of the entire Wizengamont"

"I'm sorry you did what?" Pallie asked looking at her strangely.

"I didn't insult them, I merely pointed out that they were useless at their jobs as I have saved their arses more than once in the last few years and that they could do with some serious improvements" she shrugged and they looked at her in something akin to respect.

"So you did insult them" Malloy said amused.

"Okay I did" she said and they laughed at her. "Now we have less than four hours before the game and you all need to have the pre-game practice, time to get changed as well as lunch, I am not going to allow anyone to pass out; now off you go, I'm sure Coach Burton has already given you your drills" they just stared at her. "Move your jacksy's before I do it for you" she clapped her hands. "Go, shoo" they mounted their brooms and laughed at her as they flew off onto the pitch.

Coach Burton chuckled at her. "You've got to teach me how to do that, I have to yell at them and threaten to bench them before they do what I tell them to"

"Just needs a woman touch" she shrugged and they walked over to the railing where Hermione stood on his left and they watched the team do their drills.

Coach Burton kept flipping through his clipboard and looking between the players. Whilst Hermione kept her attention on the players; trying to figure out their weaknesses and strengths, what rules and plays could be used to their benefit and what plays she could reinvent or create from scratch.

She conjured a muggle note book and pen and the Coach caught the action from the corner of his eye and he chuckled.

When she started scribbling away furiously on her note book, Coach Burton noticed a gleam caused by the sunlight hitting something on Hermione's left hand.

He shifted so he could get a better view of her hand and when he did and saw a large expensive ring, he smiled and shook his head.

"So Mrs Wood..."

Hermione cut him off. "Weasley-Wood" she corrected instinctively until she stopped writing and looked up in shock. "Whoa, where did that come from?" she mumbled to herself.

"Weasley-Wood?" he said with a raised eyebrow

She looked at him with a nervous smile. "Truth time?"

"I would say so yeah" he chuckled at her.

She sighed and nodded. She put the note book and pen on the floor and leaned against the railing and she began fiddling with her bracelets. And he noticed. She looked at him and sighed again before waving her hand and casting a silencing charm. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Silencing charm" she explained and he nodded. "Okay so you know that I'm a Siren and I'm guessing you know my biological parents where Amy and Spencer Blake, which means you know that I am related to the delightful Dark Lord" he nodded confirming her suspicions. "And Oliver has already told you that I have the power of premonition, but there are some things that he hasn't told you, not because he doesn't trust you, but to protect all of us and our privacy"

"Okay, so what as he not told me?"

"Oliver isn't my only mate; I have four" his eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw practically hit the floor

"B-b-but that's impossible"

"I know, but there are things you haven't been told, things that you don't understand"

"So explain it to me"

"Well only my family and three Professors know what I'm about to tell you" she sighed again and changed to fidgeting with her rings. "I am different from other Sirens, I am more powerful. I have abilities that should be impossible. Before I was born a prophecy was given about a witch that would be the beacon of light to rid the world of darkness. When I was eleven it was discovered by some of my Professors that I was the subject of the prophecy. Now as I have mentioned I have four mates; Oliver, Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. My bracelets are covering Fred and George's bond marks and my necklace is covering Oliver's. Our bond marks are in the same place. Mine and Oliver's are on the right side of our necks, mine and Fred's are on our left wrists and mine and George's are on our right wrists. They are wearing cuff bracelets like mine, except theirs have my name on and they are only wearing one. Harry isn't a regular mate though, he is a sibling mate; we possess a sibling bond and as you can imagine we have a lot in common" he nodded. "Harry has the legendary lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that was caused by Tommy"

"Tommy?"

"The Dark Lord, it makes him sound less scary and I imagine it annoys him. Anyway, Harry received that scar when the killing curse back fired. I have recently found out that my parents were murdered by Tommy and in the exact same manner as Lily and James Potter and only about a week before he was defeated. Tommy tried to kill me but like Harry, the spell back fired and it left me with a scar on my back. I tweaked the glamour charm so I always wear a permanent glamour. It starts on my shoulder and stops at my hip just before my stomach. Now back to my abilities; beside my ability of premonition, I also have the ability of natural healing"

"But even having one ability is rare and you already have the ability of premonition which is the rarest of them all"

"I know, but I can naturally heal. I accidently did it at school, when I organised a quidditch match during the tournament to allow everyone time to let off some steam. Since then I've healed several people. I healed Cedric Diggory – I believe you had a chat with him about being the new reserve seeker, he's good – anyway, I healed him and when I tried to play it off he told me that he knew it was me. He could feel my magic healing him. And that's not all, I threw off the Imperius curse and I accidentally brought a spider back from the dead after the killing curse was demonstrated on it" he just stared at her. "And before you ask, no I don't have the power to control an element. If I did it would just be another thing that I had to learn to control"

"Okay then, so how about we change the subject slightly, Oliver proposed to you?" he said smiling.

Hermione instantly smiled softly looking at his ring on her right hand.

"Yeah, he and the twins; the twins gave me a ring and so did Oliver. I told them I would've been happy with a Haribo ring but..."

"A what?"

"It's a muggle candy" she said and he chuckled at her.

"But they said that I would probably eat it, and they're right I would, and they wanted to give them to me. The twins gave me the ring with the sapphire and the diamonds. Besides everything the stones represent they are also our birthstones. And Oliver gave me the ring with the ruby and diamonds" she said smiling but then it dropped and he noticed.

"What is it?"

"If people find out that I'm engaged to Oliver and the twins they'll be in danger. Tommy probably already suspects Oliver since we've been openly dating since January; well at least the team knows and now so does the students of Hogwarts, but I don't think the press has gotten wind of it yet. But we've kept things quiet about the twins. He's in danger already and I don't want the twins or Harry to fall into that category as well"

"What do you mean he already suspects?"

"The Ministry are playing it off as lies but the Dark Lord, he's back and he tried to kill Harry and Cedric Diggory. I managed to get them away and back to the safety of Hogwarts but I stayed behind. When he realised I had found my mate and wouldn't be of any use to him since I refused to betray my family, Harry and my mates, he tried to kill me. That brings me to something else I can do. I can produce a wandless and non-verbal shield that even the killing curse cannot penetrate, I can stop it. When I said earlier on that Harry and I were attacked by men in robes - it was actually Death Eaters and I cast twelve Petrificus Totaluses at the same time and then I created a port key, that's how we escaped. He sent his mindless sheep and dementors to kill us because he's afraid. We're the ones that can stop him and when the war comes and it will, we will be ready for him; that I can promise you"

"I believe you"

She smiled at him. "Oh and don't tell anyone you noticed my engagement rings. Oliver, Fred, George and I have a bet on who will notice first. Oliver reckons his mum will, George thinks it will be Sirius, Fred reckons his mum will and I reckon it'll be Ron"

"So that's what you were bickering about the other day" he said chuckling.

"Yep, makes sense now doesn't it. Can I ask you something since you know so much about Sirens?"

"You can and I will do my best to answer"

"Well the power of premonition, does it only show the future? Or can it show the past too?"

"I'm not sure; I suppose it could be both since it is the power of sight. Why?"

"Because I think I had a premonition the night I met Sirius. That's when I found out he was innocent, when I touched him I saw his past; it was images and memories and conversations. That happened in February, it was also the same day I learned to cast my patronus completely. It's also how I found out I was a Siren"

"Didn't your family tell you?"

"No, the boys kept telling everyone that I was ready, but they wouldn't listen and kept me in the dark. And they were right; I was ready, the Siren had been giving off signals for a while. Anyway, on Christmas Eve I hugged the twins and I saw everything, that's when I knew who and what I was. Then when Oliver turned up and I touched him, I saw everything from his point of view"

"Well by the sounds of that, you can see both the past and future. The difference is you have to touch someone to see the past and your premonitions?"

"I only have them when I'm asleep, I dream them" she informed him. "I should probably tell you that we've narrowed down the time frame of the mating ceremony" she said blushing.

"You have? When?"

"Sometime during my fifth year, it can last anywhere from a few hours to seven days. So we've got an excuse. You'll tell the team that Oliver has got a contagious illness and is in quarantine at either home or St Mungos. The school will be told the same for myself, Fred and George. And since we are hardly ever apart except for classes it's believable"

"What about when you're sleeping?"

"Fred, George, Oliver, Lee and I have shared a dorm room since my first year" she shrugged. He looked at her strangely. "Oh don't look at me like that Coach. During the first few weeks of school I was heavily bullied. I was physically and verbally assaulted every day. I had been pushed down stairs, punched, hit, kicked, I had broken bones and was covered in bruises and cuts. I was pushed out of my own dorm room and then the common room. I slept in the castle's hidden passageways. Then I was attacked with Venomous Tentacula poison. I legally died for fifteen minutes and the twins and Oliver healed me. Oliver and I were moved into a dorm with the twins and Lee as a safety precaution. We can't sleep unless were in close proximity to each other and if we're away from each other for too long we would get ill. But the bond is getting stronger so that should improve soon"

After she finished explaining she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and she conjured a whistle and blew it.

"MALLOY, FOUL FOR BLATCHING!" she yelled.

"WHAT? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" he shouted back.

"NO, BUT YOU WERE GOING TO!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" he yelled, surprise evident in his tone.

"I ALWAYS KNOW; NOW PLAY FAIRLY!" she shook her head. "Boys" she muttered and the Coach looked at her in awe.

"How did you spot that?" he asked amazed.

"You learn to keep an eye on the game when you've watched Fred and George play. If you can spot when they're about to foul, you can spot anyone" she said shrugging.

She picked her notes up off the floor and continued to scribble down anything useful. Not long after she stopped and asked the Coach the time. He cast the charm on his wand and it revealed that it was quarter past eleven.

"Have you finished doing whatever it is you were doing?" he asked curious.

"No, I've just run out of paper; anyway I don't think much of this will be useful to you today since we don't have time to go over everything"

"There's a practice tomorrow, we can go over it all then"

"Aren't you going to give them time to rest after the match? They'll be sore with aches and pains"

"They can rest when they're dead and buried" he said seriously and she laughed at him.

"Right then better keep an eye on them. Oh for Merlin's sake" she huffed and then blew the whistle. "KINGS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HITTING BLUDGERS! AND THOMPSON, YOU'RE MEANT TO BE LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH AND NOT MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled and the coach burst into hysterics, leaning against the railing for support and the players in the air started laughing.

Bishop actually fell off his broom from laughing. And Hermione's eyes widened; she threw out her hand and quickly levitated him back to his broom, luckily no one noticed apart from the Coach.

"OKAY THE FUN IS OVER, BACK TO WORK BOYS AND WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING JONES!" she yelled which set them off again.

After they managed to calm down, they got back to work with Hermione watching them like a hawk and Coach flicking through his clipboard laughing – well at least he wasn't having a break down like he was when Hermione first arrived. She conjured another note book and before she knew it she had filled that note book as well and it was time for lunch.

"I think we should break for lunch" Hermione said and the Coach agreed.

They got everyone down and they had a thirty minute break. As they were eating Hermione began speaking.

"Okay everyone, do you see theses note books I'm holding in my hands?" they nodded. "Well they are filled with each of your strengths, weaknesses and improvements. I have also made some notes on rules that may work in your favour as well as plays. I have also created some new plays for you to try but we'll do that tomorrow"

"We have to come to practice tomorrow? What about resting?" Thompson whined.

"In the words of Coach Burton 'you can rest when you're dead and buried'. Now stop being a baby" she scolded and he pouted. "Oh don't pout, you look ridiculous" they chuckled at her.

"I like her" Pallie said quietly to Oliver.

"Kind of hard not ta"

"Okay. Now everyone, we've got about half an hour left to practice; people will begin arriving by then and you all need to get ready"

They practiced for another thirty minutes before they headed into the locker rooms to get ready for the match. And not long after that the crowd began to take their seats in the stands.

That's when she noticed a group of people with flaming red hair taking their seats in the family box not far off to the right of the coach's box, where she was stood trying to calm Coach Burton down, who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

She waved and blew a kiss to them and they waved back happily. Everyone was there and the Dursleys had a look of wonder on their faces as they took in the sight of the stadium. She chuckled and her attention returned to Coach Burton.

They walked into the stadium and into his office in the room next to the locker rooms. He put his clipboard on the desk and picked up a blue jacket off the back of his chair. It had two white stripes and two yellow stripes down the sleeves and it had a small Puddlemere United logo on the right breast pocket. He put it on and when he turned around, he began rummaging through a cupboard she saw that it said 'Coach' on the back and it had a large Puddlemere United logo on the back.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously as he began picking things out of the cupboard and throwing them behind him. Hermione had to dodge a quaffle, a beater's bat, a whistle, a box of chocolates that looked to be at least six years old given the dust on them and an empty flask.

"HA, FOUND IT!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled at him when he stood up and turned around to face her. "What did you find?"

"This" he threw something at her and she caught it. "It's yours now" he said grinning.

She looked at him confused before unfolding the item. When she did she held a jacket in her hands. It was exactly the same as Coach Burton's except it said 'Junior Coach' on the back of the jacket.

"Okay, and what's this for?"

"That is because you are my new Junior Coach. I'm going to call you Junior now" he said proudly.

She looked at him before she burst out laughing. "Good one" she said throwing him the jacket back.

He threw it back to her and it hit her in the face. "It's not a joke, I talked to the owner of the team and the investors on Thursday, and I gave you a glowing recommendation. It also helped that you secured the FireFly3000 broom for the entire team a month before release. So you're the new Junior Coach. Youngest in quidditch history as a matter of fact"

"You can't be serious"

"Oh, but I am Junior, the other teams in the league aren't going to know what's hit them"

"But what about when I go back to school?"

"All sorted, you can have meetings with Oliver since he visits you at least once a week when you're there. He will relay anything you tell him to me and Albus Dumbledore has given you permission to leave the grounds on a Saturday as long as you're back before four o'clock and you don't leave the stadium"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

He nodded excitedly. "With you we're so winning the league cup this year"

"It will be because of the team that they win"

"You are part of the team now"

"Does anyone know?"

"Nope, just me and the big bosses. We thought we'd make today your big debut"

"My boys are going to flip for not telling them about this" she muttered as she put it on over her jersey. "And Oliver is not going to be happy that his jersey is covered"

"Oh, he'll get over it when he sees his fiancé wearing the Junior Coach jacket"

"Why don't you have an Assistant Coach?"

"I don't like working with people"

"So what am I?"

"My secret weapon of course; keep up Junior"

"Aye Aye Captain" she said saluting him and he laughed.

"Come one then, better check the children are dressed and they have their shoe laces tied" he said. "The match starts in twenty minutes and they have to do the introduction to the team in about ten minutes"

They exited the office and Coach went in first to make sure everyone was decent before giving Hermione the all clear.

"Boys and Jones, welcome the newest member of the team..."

Hermione walked into the room nervous, fiddling with the zip on her jacket, she didn't know what reaction she was going to receive from them.

"Miss Hermione Blake, Junior Coach" Coach Burton said pretty much bouncing on the spot.

They all stared at her for several seconds in shock before they broke out of their daze and they started clapping and whistling. Hermione smiled at them. They only people who weren't celebrating were Jones –and if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over- and Oliver who was just staring at her.

"Ollie?" she said and he didn't respond. "Ollie, you okay?" she asked nervously fidgeting on the spot and biting her lip. "Ollie?" she walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "I think he's gone into a state of shock" she said looking at everyone who looked amused.

Pallie clicked his fingers in front of Oliver's face but he didn't budge. "I think you're right Junior"

"How do we break him out of it?" Coach Burton asked looking at him anxiously.

"Hmm..." Hermione said thinking. "I know, but you might want to cover your ears" she warned them. "OLLIE! SOMEONE'S SET YOUR BROOM ON FIRE!"

That did it. He jumped up from his seat on the bench. "WHAT! I AM GOING TA BLODDY KILL THEM! WHERE ARE THEY?" they flinched as he yelled furiously with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Told you I knew how to break him out of it" Hermione said smugly.

"Wait a minute, no one's touched my broom have they?" they shook their heads both amused and slightly fearful.

"Sorry Ollie, you kind of zoned out on us. I don't even think you were breathing"

"Sorry Little Lass, so Miss Junior Coach?" she nodded uncertainly. And he smiled widely like an idiot. "Brilliant"

"I'm sorry what?" she said shocked. He noticed her expression.

"Give the pep talk without me, we need ta talk" he told the Coach before he took Hermione's hand and led her out of the room and into an empty office that was to belong to the Junior Coach.

"I get my own office?" she said shocked as he closed the door behind them.

"Yes, now why were ya so shocked?" he asked her leaning against the door. She sighed and sat on top of the empty desk with her legs dangling off the edge.

"I don't know; I thought you would be mad that I was now a part of the team because that's your thing. I thought that you would be mad for not telling you that I was the Junior Coach"

"Okay first of all, I can tell by the look on ya face that ya only just found out that ya were the new Junior Coach minutes before we did. Secondly, I know for a fact that Coach didn't give ya a chance ta say no. And lastly, I could never be mad at ya. Especially for being the Junior Coach; it just means that I get ta spend more time with ya"

"You know I'm technically your boss now" she said thoughtfully.

"So I'm marrying my boss; that has got ta come with its own perks right?" he said grinning.

"I wouldn't think so; it just means that I will be harsher on you than the others"

"Oh yeah, is that so?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Hmm"

He smirked at her and walked towards her, when he reached her, he put his palms flat against the desk on either side of her and leaned forward so they were the same height.

"See I don't think ya would"

"And why is that?"

"Because ya love me" he said smug.

"I do, which is why I have to be stricter with you, can't be showing favouritism to you now can I?"

"Oh, I don't mind" he said before he kissed her, cutting off her retort.

He licked along her top lip and she opened for him instantly. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and they battled for dominance and kissed passionately for several minutes. Hermione pulled away from him and he made a noise of protest.

"It's time for the introduction, it's our big debut as members of the team" she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her before they left her office and walked back to the locker room. When they entered the locker room they caught the last of the pep talk.

"SO GET YOUR ARSES ON YOUR BROOM AND GET YOURSELF OUT THERE AND WIN. OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE DOING FIVE HUNDRED LAPS OF THE PITCH TOMORROW ON FOOT AND IN THE AIR!"

"Very inspirational Coach, makes me want to go out there and win" she said as she walked into the room and they chuckled at her.

"If you think you can do better then go for it" he said waving his hand, gesturing for her to talk to everyone.

"Right, Let's see... Well you have been training exceptionally hard for this and it's the moment you have been waiting an entire year for. It's time to show everyone that Puddlemere United is a team that should be feared, because you are all talented and amazing at what you do – except you Jones, I don't even know why you're here" they sniggered. "Go out there and make your fans proud, make your families proud, but most importantly make yourselves proud. You've worked hard for this and you deserve it. If I see anyone even attempt to do an illegal move I will personally find your number one fan and give them your address"

"You don't know where we live?" Malloy said smirking.

"No, but I'm the Junior Coach now, I have access to that information" she said smugly and his face dropped and they laughed at him. "Now if you don't win, Coach won't make you do five hundred laps of the pitch on foot and in the air"

"Yes, I will" Coach said.

"No you won't. because I will" she said smiling at them sweetly and it put Oliver on edge, he knew that tone of voice. "And you're forgetting that I lived in the muggle world for most of my life and I was raised as a muggle. Do you know what an obstacle course is?"

"Ya wouldn't?" Oliver said looking fearful.

"Ollie, you know me better than that"

He gulped and they looked at him. "Why so fearful Wood?" Pallie asked amused.

"Ya don't want ta do an obstacle course, when the team were practicing in school, she would sometimes make us do one. By the end of training we were literally crawling back ta the castle. I've lost count of the amount of muscles I've pulled in my body because of her obstacle courses. I was aching for days. It hurts just thinking about it"

They looked at her and she smiled. "Now go out there and show them what you're capable of"

They nodded and smiled before making their way out of the room. They mounted their brooms and when they were introduced they flew out on to the pitch. Then Hermione and Coach entered the coach's box and they made their way to the railing.

"AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR PUDDLEMERE UNITED'S NEW JUNIOR COACH, HERMIONE BLAKE; THE YOUNGEST JUNIOR COACH IN QUIDDITCH HISTORY" the commentator said through the sonorous charm.

Cheers were heard through the crowd and she looked to her right to see her family looking at her shocked. She laughed and waved. As soon as she did they broke out of their stupor and started whistling, waving and cheering.

Before they knew it the game was already under way and they were twenty minutes in. Puddlemere was in the lead with 40 points and Kenmare had 20 points. But that's when the injuries began to occur. Two of Kenmare's chasers had been knocked off their brooms by Kings and Wilks and they had been taken off the pitch to be healed and the reserves took their places.

The next to be injured was Fox, Puddlemere's keeper. Hermione had noticed the bludger heading towards him when his focus was trained on the quaffle. She tried to warn him but it was too late. His broom was hit and it snapped in two, he fell unconscious and fell to the ground. He had been saved just in time and was taken off the pitch to be healed.

"Good thing we've got those FireFly3000's coming in next week" Coach Burton muttered.

It was the first game of the season for Puddlemere and it was Oliver's first game playing professionally.

"Ollie, you're up. Don't worry you've got this and if anyone aims a bludger at you they better check their bed sheets before they climb in" she said seriously and he laughed at her. She kissed his cheek for good luck as was the tradition in Hogwarts and he flew onto the pitch and to the hoops.

Hermione and their family were cheering loudly for him. Hermione watched him anxiously and unconsciously she began tugging on her necklace.

"He'll be fine" Coach Burton said to her.

"He better be; I wasn't kidding about the checking the bed sheets thing. In my first year Oliver was knocked off his broom, through one of the hoops and he fell two hundred feet to the ground. I managed to cast the spell before the referee and Professor's even thought to and I got him safely to the ground but he was unconscious. When I touched him he woke up. The guy who knocked him off his broom wasn't even a beater. He was the Captain and a chaser of the opposing team. He was annoyed he couldn't get a quaffle passed him, so he stole the beater bat from one of his beaters and hit a bludger at him"

"What did you do to him?"

"I put chilli powder on his toilet roll" she shrugged. "Of course he shared a dorm with four other boys so they were also affected. They were walking funny for days"

He looked at her and started laughing. "I seriously hope no one hurts him them"

They looked to see Oliver do an amazing save of the quaffle and they cheered loudly.

"He's got this" she whispered.

Another hour into the game and they were tied for the win.

"FISHER, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE!" Coach Burton yelled.

"AND CATCH THE FLAMING SNITCH WHILE WE'RE TIED!" Hermione finished and people who heard them did a double take.

Just then Fisher sped across the pitch with the Kenmare seeker close on his tail. They took a dive for the ground and Fisher pulled up only a few seconds later with the snitch in hand.

"PUDDLEMERE WINS! 230-80!" the commentator roared and the stadium was filled with cheers, applause, singing and booing from Kenmare fans.

Hermione screamed and she hugged Coach Burton, who was yelling just as loudly. The team did a victory lap of the pitch before flying to the coach's box and they hugged Hermione and Coach Burton.

Hermione jumped into Oliver's arms and he twirled her around laughing.

"I am so proud of you" she said hugging him tightly.

"I have no injuries, so everyone's sleep is safe" he said and she laughed at him.

"Come on, let's go see the others"

Hermione climbed onto Oliver's broom and flew down to the family's box where they all hugged them.

"So Miss Junior Coach, you kept that quiet" Charlie said looking at her proudly.

"Honestly, I didn't know until about twenty minutes before the game started. Neither did the team. Apparently I'm the secret weapon. I spent most of training this morning watching and taking notes. We've got training tomorrow and most of it will be me explaining everything in my notes to them"

"They have training, shouldn't they rest?" Mrs Weasley spoke. "Congratulations Hermione dear"

"Thank you Maji, and they can rest when they're dead and buried as Coach puts it"

They laughed at her.

"JUNIOR, PRESS CONFERENCE BEFORE THE AFTER PARTY, WE'LL MEET EVERYONE THERE" Coach shouted.

"ALRIGHT COACH, BE THERE IN A MINUTE" she sighed. "Well I better go; we'll meet you at the after party. See you" she said waving, before she climbed back onto Oliver's broom and they flew back to the team.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Junior Coach's First Practice**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – I have left a little clue in one of the earlier chapters before fourth year, regarding if Hermione will have any elemental powers. See if you can spot it. And read on for some Jones action...

Just a reminder of the Puddlemere United Team and a description as I have realised that I haven't yet explained what everyone looks like.

Coach Ted Burton

Junior Coach Hermione Blake

Captain Jack Pallie – Chaser – 5ft11, short dark brown hair, grey eyes, tanned skin.

Ben Malloy – Chaser – 6ft2, blonde shoulder length shaggy hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

Kenny Bishop – Chaser – 6ft, brown hair that curls at the tips, brown eyes and pale skin.

Jessica Jones – Reserve chaser – 5ft7, shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Michael McGee – Reserve chaser – 5ft11, cropped blonde hair, green eyes, freckles and tanned skin.

Johnathon West – Reserve chaser – 5ft10, red hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Austin Kings – Beater - 6ft3, curly black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

Tony Wilks – Beater - 6ft3, red hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

Grantly Kelsy – Reserve Beater – 5ft10, blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin and American accent.

Carter Briggs – Reserve Beater – 6ft1, cropped brown hair, brown eyes and mocha skin.

Peter Fox – Keeper – 6ft1, black hair, brown eyes, freckles and pale skin.

Oliver Wood – Reserve Keeper – soon to be starting keeper.

Bobby Fisher – Seeker – 5ft10, black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin.

Grady Thompson – Reserve Seeker – 6ft, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium – Friday 21st July 1995**

Hermione and Oliver made their way back to the coach's box and when they landed they climbed off the broom and walked over to him.

"The rest of the team are already inside, we just need to head in and the interview will begin"

"Okay, let's get going then" Hermione said.

She took Oliver's hand and they walked into the building following behind Coach Burton.

They entered a room that they had never been in before. It was painted in Puddlemere colours and the logo was in the middle of the large back wall. The room was empty except for some fold out chairs that faced the rest of the room.

The rest of the team were already there and sat in their seats waiting. Before they had even taken their seats, camera flashes blinded them and they blinked a few times from shock.

Hermione and Oliver took their seats next to each other still clutching at each other's hands and Coach Burton sat on Hermione's left.

The interview began and for the first thirty minutes the questions focused around the players and Coach Burton. Oliver had been asked a few questions and Hermione's chest burst with pride for him. But then the questions turned towards her.

"Miss Blake, what's it's like to be the youngest Junior Coach in quidditch history?" the reporter asked as pictures were being taken left, right and centre.

"It's certainly something that I haven't quite gotten my brain around yet" she said and Oliver squeezed her hand. "Honestly, it came as bit of a shock; I only found out that I was the new Junior Coach twenty minutes before the game. Coach Burton just threw the jacket at me and wouldn't take no for answer" she said chuckling.

"Miss Blake, what are you going to contribute to the team?"

Hermione was about to answer when Coach Burton jumped in before she could.

"Junior may only be sixteen years old but believe me when I say, she is more than qualified to be the Junior Coach, hell, she could do my job if she wanted. She officially met the team on Thursday and she can already control them with a look, a word or a wave of her hands. She's a miracle worker. And as for what she will do for this team... you'll have to wait and see for yourself"

"Miss Blake, you enter your fifth year at Hogwarts in September, but you are already sixteen. How is this possible? Were you held back a year?"

"That is not a question about the quidditch match, so it is not permitted ta be asked" Oliver said.

"It's okay, Ollie" she said softly. "No, I was not held back a year, in fact quite the opposite. In my third year I took twelve classes and I was granted the use of a time turner to aid in getting me to my classes, since I had three classes at one time. The use of the time turner meant that I was living each hour of every day once, twice sometimes three times a day. When you add up the hours, I have aged a year before everyone else. That is why I will be seventeen years old in September" she looked around to see the team staring at her in shock and awe.

"What?" she asked them confused.

"Nothing" they said shaking their heads and chuckling.

"Miss Blake, my sources report that you and Oliver Wood have a rather close relationship. Are you two dating?"

Hermione and Oliver looked at each other and they knew there was no going back, if they didn't tell the press someone else would.

"Yes, we have been dating since Christmas Eve of last year" Oliver said and the amount of camera flashes in the room increased.

"We'd appreciate it if you could stick to quidditch related questions" Coach said, but it didn't sound as kind as it was intended.

"Right, Puddlemere team members, what do you think of Miss Blake being the new Junior Coach?"

"Well I think as Captain, I speak for the whole team when I say that we are incredibly pleased to have Hermione as one of our coaches. Like Coach said, we only officially met her on Thursday and let me tell you, it was a meeting we won't ever forget" everyone chuckled at the memory. "She came to the pre-game practice this morning and she kept us in line, she made sure that we were on point and she made fun of some of the boys whilst she did, which resulted in everyone laughing and Bishop falling off his broom" Pallie said and they all laughed.

"I think it's safe to say that she is fair and knows how to get through to us. She is highly respected and we have complete faith in her. So what does she bring to the team you ask? Fairness, structure and creativity. She is hilarious and smart; I suspect she is going to be the mother of group. Seriously, she practically forced us to eat lunch yesterday, her glare is downright terrifying" he shivered and they chuckled. "It is an honour to have Hermione as our Junior Coach"

At the end of his speech Hermione smiled softly at him. Someone scoffed and everyone turned their attention in the direction the noise came from. Unsurprisingly it came from Jones.

"Please, she's just a..." she was cut off when Oliver pulled his wand and he threw a silencing charm at her, effectively cutting her off. The reporter and the camera man were pushed out of the room, the door was locked and a silencing charm was cast.

Everyone was now stood in a semicircle facing Jones. The silencing charm was removed from Jones and she fumed.

"She's a hussy who would throw herself at anyone. She thinks she's better than everyone else and I bet she is just using you Wood, and when she's had enough, she'll dump you and move on because that is what she is, a whore. She's a spoiled child with issues because her parents died"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Coach Burton stood anxiously watching both Hermione and Oliver. This was not a good situation to be in.

Oliver lifted his wand, stepped forward and pointed it at Jones. Saying he was furious would be an understatement. He was about to say a spell when Hermione waved her hand and disarmed him. They gasped at her use of wandless and non-verbal magic.

"Ollie, it's okay" she said softly.

He turned slightly and looked at her in disbelief. "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! SHE INSULTED YA! SHE BROUGHT YA PARENTS INTA THIS! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT YA HAVE DONE FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD! SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW MANY LIVES YA HAVE SAVED! SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW SELF-LESS AND KIND YA ARE! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TA WAKE UP TA YA CRYING IN YA SLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE YA ARE HAVING NIGHTMARES OR PREMONITIONS! SHE HAS NO IDEA THE DANGER YA ARE IN BECAUSE OF YA HERITAGE! SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT TA HURT YA! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT PART YA PLAY IN SAVING THE WORLD! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT YA HAVE SACRIFICED SO THAT STUCK UP BITCHES LIKE HER CAN HAVE A LIFE"

They looked each other in the eye; everyone could feel the tension in the room. Hermione and Oliver completely forgot the others in the room and it was only them.

"I know she doesn't, but that is because it's a secret. If people find out what I truly am and what you and the twins are to me, and what I am to you, even more people will be after me, after us. They will try and use you to get to me, and I won't allow that to happen"

She stepped forward and stood in front of him. Without thinking about it she pulled her hair over her left shoulder and removed her necklace. She picked up his right hand and removed his cuff bracelet. Both of their bond marks were on show and everyone watched them. She reached up and traced her mark with her fingers and he leaned into her touch, before mimicking her actions and tracing his mark on her neck.

"It's my job to protect you, to protect all of you, to make you happy. Since when do I care what people think of me? All that I care about is that my boys are safe and happy. People like her don't matter to me, okay?" she said softly.

"But..."

"No, she doesn't matter. Besides, she couldn't beat me in a duel anyway" she said and he smiled. "I am sorry" she said quietly.

"What for?"

"For worrying you and the twins; I am sorry that I wake you and the twins when I have nightmares or premonitions. It's not fair to any of you. I will take a dreamless sleep potion from now on so that I don't wake you"

He frowned. "No, ya won't, we don't want ya keeping things from us"

"I have never kept anything from you; I can't lie to any of you"

"We would rather have ya wake us up than have ya suffering in silence. Besides, dreamless sleep is addictive"

She looked into his eyes and saw worry.

"Okay, I won't take any dreamless sleep, but if I do wake you up, you leave the twins to comfort me and you go back to sleep. You have training and they don't"

"No, if ya wake me up, I will do my part and help ta comfort ya. Remember? It's Fred's touch, George's smell and my voice that affect ya. Ya need us all. We're ya mates, it's not just ya job ta make us happy and keep us safe. It's ours ta make ya happy and keep ya safe ta. Ya belong ta us and we belong ta ya. Remember? Even if ya parent's didn't die we would've found each other because..."

"We were born to be with each other, we're destined to be together" she said and they smiled at each other softly.

"I suggest you stop talking before you give everything away" Coach Burton warned.

Their attention snapped to him and they remembered that they weren't alone. Everyone was looking at them strangely. They had obviously heard their conversation and were trying to piece the puzzle pieces together. Hermione and Oliver looked at each other and Oliver put his cuff bracelet back onto his right wrist and Hermione put her necklace back on.

Hermione and Oliver held each other's hand and Hermione turned away from the team and faced Jones.

"Just for your information Jones, my biological parents didn't die. They were murdered, and I was in the room when my mother was killed. She died in front of me. I might've only been a year old, but I witnessed the entire thing and now that I am older the memories are beginning to resurface. I've been waking up every night since Christmas, after having a nightmare in which I can remember everything from that night; the despair in the atmosphere, the smell of my father's blood, the sound of his voice as he yelled as many spells as he could to protect my mum and I. I can remember the sounds of my mother's screams when my father died and I can remember the sound of her heartbroken sobs. And I can remember the flash of neon green light as it left the wand of Lord Voldemort and it hit my mother in her chest, then all sound stopped and he pointed his wand at me and he tried to kill me" she said staring at her.

The room was quiet, the team were shocked by her admission and they felt pain fill their bodies for the young girl and what she had been through.

"You're just pissed that I call you out on your bullshit. You're annoyed and I'm guessing embarrassed that you're almost twenty-seven years old and you have never played in a professional game of quidditch. You're irritated that none of the boys on the team will give you the time of day. You're jealous that Oliver won't look your way and that he is with me. I bet you were livid when you found out he had a girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't be given his personality; he's generous, kind, smart... I could be here all day so we'll leave it at that"

"Don't forget good looking" he said smirking.

She turned her attention on him. "What did I say about gloating?"

"That it's not attractive" he mumbled and the team and Coach Burton sniggered.

She turned back to Jones "But I'm guessing that's not why you wanted him. I reckon it's because he's on the fast track in his career and you were hoping that it would boost your career"

She looked at Oliver. "Oh, don't stop now ya are on a roll" he said chuckling.

She shrugged and turned back to Jones, who looked to be turning red with embarrassment? Rage?

"But do you know what Jones? What you're really mad at is that you are obviously not a very good quidditch player, professionally or otherwise. I spent most of this morning watching every member of this team. And I can honestly tell you that for every player, I easily found at least seven strengths. But for you I couldn't find one, but I did however manage to find seven weaknesses easily. You didn't have a clue as to what you were doing on the pitch and don't deny it; I saw the oblivious look on your face all the way from the stands. Face it, you're not very good at the game. Do you even like quidditch? Don't answer that I already know the answer; you just want fame and fortune, you don't give a flying fudge about the sport. Whereas these boy's stood behind me do, they love the game. They live to play quidditch. And they don't deserve to have someone like you on the team. They're committed to the team and the game. And don't you dare say that you are committed because you have been here for six years. We both know the only reason you're still here, is because no other team wants you. You're only dragging them down and they don't deserve that, that's not fair to them. And I can think of a dozen people that could easily take your place on this team and who will appreciate it"

"Really? A dozen?" Coach Burton said with a thoughtful look on his face. The others were looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

"At least Coach" she said.

"What are their names?" he asked looking at her.

Before Hermione answered she noticed Jones raise her wand and point it at her. Hermione kept her attention trained on Coach Burton and the team.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jones? You have no idea what I'm capable of" she said calmly and they looked at her in shock.

They couldn't figure out how she saw that when she was turned away from her.

Hermione turned to face Jones.

"Incendio" she said furiously and Hermione sighed. She dropped Oliver's hand and raised her own, producing her shield protecting herself, Oliver and the team and Coach behind her. Their eyes widened and they gasped when she cast her wandless and non-verbal shield, but that wasn't the only reason; they could feel the power, they could feel her magic swirling around them in the air, protecting them and soothing them.

The large ball of fire shot out of the tip of Jones' wand and it headed Hermione's way before it was absorbed by the shield leaving behind a puff of smoke. Hermione dropped her shield and stared at her. Jones looked slightly fearful in that moment.

"I told you that you had no idea what I'm capable of" she said calmly. She waved her hand and Jones' wand flew out of her hand and into Hermione's. Hermione waved her hand in a circular formation and Jones' dropped to the floor.

She turned back around and they were all staring at her, Oliver picked her hand back up and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"She's not dead, is she?" Coach asked nervously.

Hermione and Oliver snorted. "No, she's just sleeping" Hermione said and he sighed in relief.

"That would've been hard to explain" he muttered and she chuckled at him.

"THAT... WAS... AWESOME!" Pallie said excitedly and they team nodded in agreement. "Now question time. Why are you and Wood destined to be together? Who are the twins? Why do you and Wood have matching markings in exactly the same place?"

"Why did Wood mention something about mates? Why did you mention Hermione's heritage? Why is she in danger? What has she done for the wizarding world?" Bishop picked up for him.

"Why is it your job to protect Wood and make him happy? How the hell did you do wandless and non-verbal magic? What the hell was that shield you used?" Thompson asked.

"Why could I feel your magic in the air surrounding me? Why did Wood mention nightmares and premonitions?" Kings finished.

Hermione, Oliver and Coach Burton looked at each other. "Should we obliviated them?" Oliver asked.

"They know too much" Coach Burton said.

"We don't know anything!" Malloy exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I don't know, they don't actually know anything. Besides, I'm getting sick of hiding, but I know we have to for our safety"

"Someday I promise if ya don't want ta hide we won't. Merlin knows that the twins and I would love the world ta know what we are"

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Wilks shouted but they ignored his outburst.

"Okay then, we won't obliviate them, but if they figure it out, we will make them take a wizards oath or an unbreakable vow"

She looked at Coach Burton. "It's not up to me Junior, it's your secret, your heritage and your life"

"Okay then, that's what we'll do. Right, now what about Jones?"

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's off the team. At least she will be when she wakes up. How long will she be asleep for?" he asked.

"About eight hours"

"Can you wake her up?"

"I'm not sure, I've never tried before. But if I can we should obliviate her. Someone else will have to do it; I haven't figured out how to do it without my wand yet"

"I'm rubbish at memory charms" Oliver said.

"I'll do it, I was rather good at memory charms in school" Pallie said looking far too happy.

She walked over to Jones and put her hand over her body, she waved it in a circular motion in the opposite direction and Jones woke up.

"What do you know? I can reverse it" she mused and walked back to Oliver.

"Well ya did create the spell" he said amused.

"Fair point"

"You created the spell?" Thompson said looking at her strangely.

"Yeah a while back, I was bored" she shrugged. "Pallie, you're up, go back to her verbal abuse"

"Right, Junior Coach"

"Don't call me that, it sounds weird" she said pulling a face and they chuckled at her.

Pallie pulled his wand and pointed it at a confused looking Jones. "Obliviate" he said and a dazed expression crossed her face before she shook it off and stood up glaring at Hermione.

"Jones, you're off the team" Coach Burton said clearly.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I HAVE A CONTRACT!"

"Which you haven't met the terms of for the last five years, it was long overdue and I believe I have at least a dozen replacements for you. Turn in your uniform and remove yourself from the grounds, otherwise you will be escorted out. You have twenty minutes"

"You'll regret this" she said to the team and they just shrugged. The charms were removed from the room and she stormed out and headed to the female locker rooms.

"Okay boys, we have an after party to get to, so go and shower and get changed" they looked at her. "Go now, shoo" they shuffled slightly but Bishop spoke.

"What is going on? Wood and Coach obviously know. And why do you keep mentioning twins?"

"If you can figure it out for yourself, we will tell you if your assumptions are correct. But if you do, we will require you to either take a wizards oath or an unbreakable vow, otherwise you will be obliviated"

"It's that serious?" Kings asked.

"Yes, it is"

"Are you not going to help us?" Thompson asked pouting.

"What did I tell you about pouting?"

"It looks ridiculous" he muttered and they laughed at him.

"Exactly, so don't do it. And no, I'm not going to help you. You heard more than enough to help you figure it out. Just look back over your memories with a pensive. And I think you know that you shouldn't discuss anything you have heard in here with anyone" they nodded. "Good, now shoo, go and get ready"

They all left the room with the boys going to the locker room, Coach Burton going to his office and Hermione and Oliver trailing behind.

"Do me a favour and use the very last shower?" she said to him before he walked into the locker room.

"Why?" he asked looking at her suspiciously, she was up to something but he didn't know what.

"You'll see" she said smiling sweetly, she kissed him and went to speak to Coach Burton.

Twenty minutes later they heard shrieks and Hermione smirked, whilst Coach Burton looked at her accusingly.

"What did you do?"

"Maybe we should go and see. You have a camera? You're going to want one when you see what I did to them" she said smirking.

He immediately rummaged through his drawers and he found a camera which he threw at Hermione. They could still hear the shrieks only this time Hermione could hear Oliver's laugh. They rushed into the room next door and they both fell into a fit of hysterics leaning against the wall as the team looked at her horrified. Hermione began taking plenty of photos of the sight that met her.

Hermione hadn't been kidding when she told the twins she was working on a new product for them and the team was her test subject for more than one reason.

Number one, they were an easy target and they wouldn't know of the pranks she had pulled, making them great test subjects. Number two, she wanted revenge for them pranking Oliver for the initiation to the team. They had stolen his FireFly3000 broom and hidden it from him for three days. And lastly, instead of them pranking her for the team initiation, she thought she would prank them first.

"YOU DID THIS?" Kings exclaimed.

Hermione didn't bother hiding her reaction. "Yeah" she said laughing.

Hermione had slipped the potion into the water system of every shower cubicle when she went to the bathroom earlier during the pre-game practice. She had used the antidote on the very last cubicle hence why Oliver was not affected.

Hermione looked at them admiring her work and she smiled proudly.

Each of them had their bodies died blue and they were each a different character. When they had put their clothes on after the shower the potion had taken affect dying their skin and changing their clothing to fit the character.

Pallie's body was blue, he had a white beard and red trousers, hat and boots; he was Papa Smurf.

Thompson's body was blue, he had grown long blonde hair, he had a white hat on and a white dress and shoes; he was Smurfette.

Fisher's body was blue, he had white trousers, a hat and boots and a pair of glasses; he was Brainy Smurf.

Kings' body was blue, he had on a yellow straw hat, green trousers with suspenders, brown shoes and was carrying a pitch fork.

Everyone else was dressed similarly; blue body, white boots, hat and trousers. Bishop was Show off Smurf, Malloy was Vanity Smurf and had a mirror stuck to his hand, Wilks was Lazy Smurf and had on a white bed hat, Fox was Hefty Smurf, Briggs was Greedy Smurf and he had a bar of chocolate stuck to his hand, Kelsy was Wild Smurf, West was Clumsy Smurf and McGee was Clueless Smurf.

"So Ollie, Coach, what do you think?" she asked smirking.

"Bloody brilliant" Coach said laughing.

"Love it, way better than the time ya turned Skeeter inta Barney the Dinosaur. And when ya tested the Oompa Lumpa Flumps on Ron and when ya tested the Godric's Glue on Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy"

"You did what to Skeeter?" Coach asked curious.

"Oh, she accidentally..."

Oliver snorted. "Accidentally my arse" he muttered.

"Anyway, she ate one of my new inventions that I created for the twins. I called them Barney Bars. They turned her into Barney the Dinosaur, a character in the muggle world that children grow up knowing. Her skin turned purple, her stomach grew and became more rounded and green and she grew a purple tail with green spikes" she shrugged.

"Oh, you are going to be great for this team" he said grinning.

She grinned. "Think the twins will like it?"

"Without a doubt" Oliver spoke.

"Oi, remember us? The guys you turned into Merlin knows what" Pallie said glaring at her.

"Oh, I could never forget you boys; especially in the state you're in" she said and Coach Burton and Oliver started laughing again.

"Why?" Kings asked looking down at himself horrified.

"Well first of all, you're an easy target because you didn't know of my pranks, now you do so I'll have to work harder now. It'll keep you on your toes. Second of all, I needed to test the new product I created for the twins joke shop. Third, it was revenge for your initiation prank on Ollie..."

"Revenge? We didn't do anything to you?" Thompson said looking down at his dress.

"I beg to differ, when you hid Ollie's broom he was stalking around the house like a flaming werewolf on a full moon for three days. He couldn't even look at me since he believed he had lost the broom I had gotten him for Christmas. Plus. when I was in my first year, Ollie was knocked off his broom. I put chilli powder on the toilet roll in the bathroom of the boy who did it to him; although the rest of his roommates did suffer the consequences which was a bonus for us. Now lastly, I did it so you couldn't do the initiation prank on me, I beat you to it. Now you know to think twice about pranking me. Plus, I am part of the team and I played a prank so my initiation is complete" she said grinning and they just stared at her, doing a rather good impression of a fish. "Oh and by the way, I haven't created an antidote yet; you have to wait for it to wear off. You're going to the after party looking like that. At least the twins will see the results. Now let's go"

They scowled at her and she laughed. Coach Burton removed the port key from his pocket and they all grabbed a hold of it and they were whisked away.

* * *

 **Wood Manor**

They landed in the back yard of Wood Manor and Hermione recognised it instantly.

"Hey, we're at your house, Ollie"

"Yep, apparently it's tradition for the new guy ta host the after party and since we couldn't take them ta Grimmauld..."

"You brought them here" she said smiling.

Just then they heard a roar of laughter and they turned to see the families of the players all pointing and laughing hysterically and the boys scowled. Everyone made their way over to them.

She spotted their family and she smiled at them as they stopped not far in front of them.

"I take it you have something to do with that, Kitten" Sirius said laughing.

"Yep, they were my test subjects. You like?"

"I love, it's genius. What are they?"

Hermione looked at Harry on Sirius' right. "SMURFS!" they yelled together before they started laughing.

"Another muggle thing?" Mr Wood asked amused.

"YEP!" they yelled before Harry high fived Hermione.

They eventually settled down and everyone went about the grounds and they mingled.

Hermione walked up to the twins and they smiled at her.

"Loved the prank, Princess" he said smirking.

"Thought you would" she said grinning like a loon. "It's the product I was telling you about, the one I was working on for you. I call it Smurfs Worth Solution"

"It's genius, Spitfire, how does it work?"

"Well Freddie, it's a potion; that assesses a person's personality to choose the correct character for them. Like Pallie, he is the Captain, so he is Papa Smurf. You like the beard?"

"Nice touch" they said.

"It can be put in the victim's bath water or in the shower. It doesn't take effect until the victim is completely dry and clothed, so they don't suspect a thing"

"How did you do it? How come Oliver isn't blue?" George asked curiously.

"I had to use the bathroom during the pre-game practice and on my way back I crept into the boy's locker room and put the potion in the water system. I made sure to apply the antidote to the last cubicle which I told Oliver to use. But don't tell the team, I've told them there isn't an antidote and they have to wait until it wears off" she whispered and they laughed at her.

"I'm so glad you're on our side" Fred muttered and she grinned at him.

The after party continued with everyone in high spirits and celebrating the win. Eventually the team saw the funny side and posed for photos. They had to hand it to Hermione, she was good. When it got to around ten o'clock everyone had left the party and they had finished cleaning the grounds and then they flooed to Grimmauld were everyone parted ways, most showering and readying for bed.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

After Hermione readied for bed she headed to the twins room. She walked past Oliver's room and he was flicking through a play book. She smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, guess what"

"What?"

"I'm proud of you for what you did today"

"It was just luck" he said shrugging.

"No, it wasn't; it was hard work, talent and commitment. I don't think it was bad luck that Fox was hit either. I've been going over articles about him and in the last few years he's suffered a fair few injuries. I can see why he's retiring"

"He's only twenty-eight; he's still got a few years ahead of him"

"No, he's been injured too many times during his career and they're starting to catch up with him. I reckon he'll retire after this year"

"Ya think?"

"Yep, now come on. I am shattered and we have practice tomorrow" she said removing her arms from him, picking up his hand and dragging him out of the room and into the twin's room. "That sounds weird doesn't it? 'We have practice tomorrow' I think it sounds weird"

"I like it" he said as they climbed into bed.

"Because you get to spend most of the day with her" Fred said smirking.

"Yeah, well ya get ta share a bed with her every night and see her everyday at school"

"The man has got a point, let him have his fun" George said and they laughed as they settled down.

"Jones was kicked off the team today" Hermione told the twins.

"What?"

"Why?"

"She was annoyed that Pallie was singing me praises about being the new Junior Coach. Before she exploded Ollie silenced her, the interview was over and the reporter and photographer were kicked out. The silencing charm was removed and she insulted me. She said that I was using Ollie and I was a spoilt child who had issues because my parents had died"

"SHE SAID WHAT?" they yelled sitting up.

"Would you like to say that louder? I don't think China heard you" she said and Oliver chuckled at her.

"Sorry" they mumbled and laid back down.

"Ollie tried to hex her, but I disarmed him before he could. We had a chat, may have given some things away accidentally about us. I took Jones down a peg or two..."

"She was brilliant at that" Oliver chimed in laughing.

"Then she got annoyed that I called her out on her bullshit so she tried to hex me"

"Rookie mistake" the twins muttered and they chuckled.

"Anyway, I put her to sleep, and it turns out I can reverse the spell to. Pallie obliviated her memory for us since she knew too much and then she was fired. We decided to not obliviate the team, we're done hiding, I'm not going to parade around screaming from the roof tops, but I told them if they could figure it out for themselves with everything they had heard, I would confirm their suspicions. If they were right they would have to give a wizards oath or an unbreakable vow, otherwise they would be obliviated"

"Really?" George said.

"Yeah, and I told Coach everything and he is now up to speed with everything. Including the mating ceremony"

"Well that's good I suppose" Fred said.

They laid in silence until they drifted off.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium – Saturday 22nd July 1995**

Oliver and Hermione stepped out of the floo and dusted themselves off before walking down the corridor hand in hand. Hermione was carrying a paper bag that she had filled with snacks and drinks for everyone, as well as other things she needed for the practice in the other hand.

They made their way towards the door that opened up to the coach's box and that meant that they had to walk past the reception desk.

"Good Morning, Mr Wood, congratulations on playing your first game yesterday. You were brilliant" Miss Britch said with a flirty smile, before she glared at Hermione. "Don't you ever go home?" she sneered at her. "Or are you that desperate for attention?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Miss Bitch, is that anyway to talk to the newest member of the team?"

"Yeah right, like Puddlemere would hire you for anything, apart from you offering them your services"

Hermione noticed Oliver stiffen and he put his hand into his pocket. She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"For the hex you were about to unleash on Miss Bitch" she said giving him a knowing look. She turned back to the reception desk. "Miss Bitch, follow us please" Hermione said as she dragged Oliver towards the coach's box.

They walked down the steps over to the team and Coach who were watching them curiously.

"Junior?" Coach Burton said suspiciously.

"Morning boys, Coach" she said smiling and she stood on Coach Burton's left and turned to see if Miss Britch had followed, which she had.

"Now Coach, I've only been Junior Coach for less than a day and I haven't had chance to sign my contract yet or read the rules and regulations of being a part of Puddlemere United, so what does someone have to do to have their employment terminated?" she asked him.

"Not meet the terms of their contract, physical or verbal abuse to any one employed by Puddlemere or members of the public that visit the stadium, too many complaints, sexual harassment claims by a member of the team, behaving in an unprofessional manner and drinking alcohol at the work place to name a few" he said looking at the receptionist. "Why?"

"Just curious; wouldn't you say that Miss Bitch here has violated more than one of those rules on more than one occasion? I mean she physically assaulted me when I was a member of the public, she has verbally assaulted me on more than one occasion, including when I walked into the building this morning. She acts in a very unprincipled manner, not to mention dresses in an unprofessional manner. What about sexual harassment?"

"She has made inappropriate comments to a few of us more than once" Pallie said with a thoughtful look.

"Now I don't know about you, but I would say that's a lot of terms of the contract that she has breached in what? Four days alone? She's lucky to still have a job wouldn't you say? If the bosses found out they wouldn't be happy"

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Britch fumed.

"No, I'm warning you. I am giving you one last chance to change your attitude. To change the way you behave around the public and especially how you behave towards this team. And to change the way you dress, I've told you before, no one wants to see any of you; I don't want the team throwing up in the locker room when they should be training. Actions have consequences Miss Bitch" she said gravely. "Now if you don't mind, we have a classified team meeting that you do not have clearance to attend"

Miss Bitch fumed and stomped back up the stands and to the door.

"THAT'S NOT IMPROVING YOUR BEHAVIOUR" Hermione yelled and they sniggered at her.

"Nicely done Junior, I'm glad you sorted her out, she's been getting on everyone's nerves these last few months and if I had said something or fired her, she would've claimed that it was sexism"

Hermione snorted. "Doubt she even knows what that word means. Right everyone, I don't know if Coach has explained the game plan to you yet, but today is mostly a lecture of sorts on improving some of your weaknesses and skills. You won so no laps and no obstacle course" she said and they cheered at hearing the news. "Now everyone, we have a lot to get through today and you never know, if we get on with it you may be able to get home early and enjoy the rest of your Saturday. So everyone backsides on seats now"

She clapped her hands and they walked over to the seats and sat down. Hermione was stood in front of them all and Coach Burton stood next to her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he took the hint and quickly took a seat with the team laughing at him.

"So today I want to discuss your weaknesses. You all likely know what your strengths are, but it is harder to spot your weaknesses and that's what I am here for. So first of all..." she bent down and took the two notebooks from the day before out of the paper bag. "Let's see..." she said flipping through the pages. "We'll start with Wilks first, okay? You have a lot of strengths and one of them is the power at which you can hit a bludger, but your weakness is that your aim needs work. Actually this applies to all the beaters so Kings, Kelsy, Briggs pay attention"

"I've never noticed that before, but now that you mention it..." Coach Burton mused.

"You have a ratio of 5:2. That means that for every five bludgers you hit, two hit the target and three miss, so we need to work on your aim a little, but it shouldn't take long to overcome and Briggs we need to work on your back hander too. I noticed that you struggled a little in practice yesterday. Just because you're a reserve doesn't mean you shouldn't be on the top of your game. You never know when someone may get injured or if another team shows interest in you. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

They nodded at her.

"So what will you do to help us improve?" Wilks asked.

"Well I've come up with a few ideas but I haven't decided which will be the best yet, we'll probably end up doing them all since I don't want you to get bored. Okay?" they agreed. "Now another weakness is that you don't seem to be in sync with each other, as beaters it is your job to know what the other is thinking, so you can coordinate offensive and defensive manoeuvres and work together. Now I know two people who do this better than anyone I have ever met. And sorry boys, but I think they are the best beaters I have ever seen and I want to bring them in. I want to show you how they work together and what they can do, and with their help and mine, we will bring you to your full potential"

"Ya are talking about who I think ya are talking about aren't ya?" Oliver said.

"Yep, they'll be great"

"Do ya think the team is ready ta handle them?"

"No, but they will get used to them. Besides, as long as I am here they shouldn't be too bad. I'll make sure they are fairly well behaved"

"Ya standards of fairly well behaved or theirs?" he asked smirking.

"Theirs, let's not be cruel. Anyway, they'll keep the team on their toes"

"Don't I know it" he chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" Coach asked.

"You'll see; you'll probably want to recruit them once you see what they can do. It'll knock your socks off or maybe your head if they aim a bludger at you, in which case you duck, and you duck quickly. You'll have to keep your eyes peeled" she warned him.

"She's not kidding, Coach, don't take ya eyes of them" Oliver said seriously.

"Right next we'll do... Pallie, you may be the highest scoring chaser in the league which made it hard for me to spot any weaknesses but I found a couple. I want to see if the others can spot your weakness before I tell you what it is. Everyone follow me" she said motioning with her hand and they did as she asked walking over to the railing and looking out over the pitch. "Pallie, grab a quaffle and get in the air for me please, I want you to have five throws at the hoops"

"On it Junior Coach" she smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Not to do it" he mumbled and they chuckled at him.

"That's right"

"I'm going to report you for abuse" he said as he climbed on his broom.

"Oh, it's a form of affection, you should feel honoured. Did you see me slapping Jones or Bitch upside the head?" she said and he laughed as he grabbed a quaffle and flew into position.

"Now Fox, are you good to be keeper or are you still sore from your fall yesterday?" she asked him.

"I think I'm good"

"You sure, if you fall off your broom, I will do a lot worse than slap you upside the head or turning you into a smurf" she said and the chuckled at her.

"I'll be fine"

"Okay then, grab a broom and come over here" she said walking away from the group slightly. He followed her and she whispered her instructions to him. When she finished he nodded and flew out onto the pitch and she walked back to the others.

"Now I want you to keep an eye on Pallie, watch what he does and see if you can spot his weakness"

Hermione subtly conjured a whistle and pretended to remove it from her pocket before she blew it signalling the start of the demonstration.

Pallie entered the scoring zone and aimed for the right hoop and he scored. Fox threw the quaffle back and Pallie aimed for the left hoop the second time. Like Hermione had instructed, Fox kept his eye on the left hoop and he saved the quaffle. When he threw it to Pallie he aimed for the left hoop again and Fox caught it. That had thrown off Pallie's statistics. The fourth time Pallie aimed at the hoops he went right and he scored. And the last time he aimed at the hoops he went left and Fox caught it.

Hermione blew the whistle signalling for them to return to the coach's box and they all retook their seats.

"Now did anyone notice what happened out there?" Hermione asked them.

"He only scored twice, whatever you told Fox to do worked" Wilks said.

"Yes, but why did it work?" no one answered her. "Pallie your main weakness is when you enter the scoring zone, you tend to favour one hoop"

"I do?" he said surprised.

"Hmm, afraid so Pallie, you favour the left hoop. Fox saved the quaffle three times at the left hoop, like I instructed him to do. Are you left handed?"

"No, right handed"

"Well I watched you practice for a couple of hours and noticed it straight away, which means that other teams may be starting to notice. We have to knock that habit out of you so you don't become predictable"

"How do we do that?"

"I was thinking of creating a pattern of sorts. But it will be so random that only we will know what your next move will be. That should shake things up for a while"

"So while others will think I'm aiming randomly, what I'm actually doing is following a pattern?"

"Yep exactly, we will be improving your weakness and I suppose that this could be considered a play or tactic of sorts for you"

"That's genius" Coach muttered.

"Now Malloy, you're doing the same thing as Pallie except you favour the right hoop. We'll do the same for you except we'll give you a different pattern so that others won't be able to notice any similarities"

"Bloody genius" Coach muttered again.

"Now next is Bishop, I've noticed that you drop the quaffle more frequently than Pallie and Malloy" she could see that he was about to protest so she spoke quickly. "But I don't think that it's entirely your fault. Can I see your gloves please? In fact everyone take out your gloves and give them to me" she said and they looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not doing anything mischievous; I just want to confirm my suspicions" she said.

They looked her over before removing their gloves from their robe pockets and Hermione collected them from everyone. She walked back to her spot in front of everyone and examined every set of gloves.

"Just as I thought" she said. Then she walked over to the railing and chucked the gloves over the railing.

They all looked at her gob smacked. "What did you do that for?" Coach Burton asked.

"Because those gloves are rubbish, they are old, worn out and useless. The stitching is coming loose and they have lost the grip on them, meaning that the quaffle is being dropped and you can't get a good grip on the broom handle, putting you all in danger. Your uniform also needs maintenance just like a broom. So I got you something" she walked back over to her spot and bent down removing a box from the paper bag.

"How do ya get so much stuff in that bag?" Oliver asked amused.

"Undetectable extension charm" she said simply.

"Right, sorry, silly me" he said and she laughed at him.

She opened the box and removed several pairs of gloves before she handed them out to the correct people.

"So that's what the owl brought ya this morning" Oliver mused as he looked at his new quidditch gloves. They were all black leather fingerless gloves and across the back they had been customised so that they had the player's surname and number on.

"There you go, brand new quidditch gloves, these should improve the handling of the quaffle and your grip on the broom"

"These are awesome" Kings said and he put them on and flexed his hand. "Very comfortable"

"I thought you'd like them" she said shrugging.

"Where did you get them?" Coach asked.

"My connection with the FireFly3000's gave them to me for a discount"

"Are ever going to tell us who this connection is?"

"Nope, never. Now back to your weaknesses... Fisher, Thompson, there aren't many weaknesses you can have since you spend most of your time above the game searching for the snitch, but I found a couple. First of all, I've noticed that you have trouble dodging bludgers, I know that you're focused on looking for the snitch, but you have to be aware of your surroundings. And the second thing is that you have difficulty pulling up out of dives, you don't do it quick enough and it worries me that you may hurt yourself"

"How do we fix that then?" Fisher asked.

"Simple, have you ever heard of dodgeball?" they all looked at her confused. "I thought not, it's a muggle game. The whole point of the game is to, well dodge the ball. Later on I'll split you into two teams and each team will throw balls at the other team's players. If you are hit by a ball you are out of the game. If someone throws the ball and you catch it without dropping it, then the person who threw the ball is out of the game. The last person standing, that's the team that wins. Simple right?"

"Seems it" Pallie said.

"It can get quite rough though so you might get hurt, just avoid the face and you should be fine. Now as for the pulling up out of a dive, I thought I would bring someone in to advise you"

"Is it who I think it is?" Oliver asked smirking.

"Yes, do you think it will work?"

"If anyone can help them it's him. Plus, it will give him some time away from everyone. I think they'll be well impressed, they've never seen him play before, not like we have"

"Yeah, I thought he'd like it, I haven't mentioned it to him yet though"

"Who are we talking about?" Coach Burton asked curious.

"Just some seeker we know, amazing. I'd say he is the best seeker in the world"

"Viktor Krum?" Fisher asked looking excited at getting the chance to meet him.

"No, it's someone else; who Viktor agrees is a better seeker than him. But it's a surprise. Maybe I'll get him here after lunch. Moving on to the next order of business, the keeper. Fox, you're rubbish as dodging bludgers" she said simply and they chuckled at her. "You're a great keeper and you have tremendous focus, the only problem is you're so focused on the quaffle you're not checking your surroundings. We'll use dodgeball for that as well, since it is the same problem as the seekers"

"Now I haven't mentioned West or McGee yet, and thank Merlin, Jones, isn't here otherwise we would be here all day" she said gratefully and they laughed at her. "I know that it's messing with the numbers a little bit, but when you were showering yesterday I had a chat with Coach and with his permission I owled several possible replacements. They will be coming for a try out tomorrow morning. So everyone gets a sleep in, I don't want to see anyone here until one o'clock" they cheered at the news and she shushed them.

"Who are the newbies?" Pallie asked.

"I haven't told Coach, so I'm not telling you" he huffed at her and crossed his arms childishly.

"Please tell me one of them isn't Flint" Oliver spoke.

Hermione snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, like I would let him anywhere near this team, at least not without putting more chilli powder on his toilet roll first"

He laughed. "Yeah, that was awesome; he and his roommates were walking funny for days.

"Although if he was here I could put him through the ringer. Maybe make him do an obstacle course" she said thoughtfully.

"I have changed my mind, owl him and give him a try out. I want ta see him crawling off the pitch" he said seriously.

"I'll think about it" she said amused. "Now back to West and McGee, your weakness is that you use the same plays repeatedly which makes you predictable. It makes it easier for the opposing team to get into position and wait for the time when they can steal the quaffle. That's a simple fix; we will just use plays they wouldn't expect you to use. I will create or reinvent some especially designed for you. Alright?"

"Yeah, got it"

"I think that's it for now, we'll work on improving these weaknesses for now and we'll go over the others another time. The ones I've mentioned are the main problems, the most noticeable"

"Coach, anything to add?"

"Nope, I think you've covered everything Junior. How will you improve their skills?" he asked curiously.

"Muggle sports; I will teach them different muggle sports that will help improve their skills and fitness. I have taught all of my family football and cricket. Sports such as cricket, tennis and baseball will be most helpful to beaters, seeing as they involve players hitting a ball with a bat. Sports such as basketball or netball will be most help with chasers as they involve getting a ball through a basket that is not much bigger than the ball itself. And sports such as rounders, cricket and baseball will be useful to seekers as they also include catching a ball. And sports such as dodgeball are useful to all players for reasons I mentioned earlier. All of these sports will improve reflexes, hand eye coordination, teamwork, stamina and confidence, to name a few qualities gained from muggle sports. Not to mention we may be able to use some tactics from those sports and apply them to quidditch. They are also fun, so you won't feel like the day is dragging and you won't get bored. I want you to love your job and I want you to _want_ to be here, rather than you _having_ to be here"

"You really do know what you're doing don't you?" Bishop said impressed.

"I suppose so" she shrugged.

"We are so winning the league cup this year" Coach Burton said with a huge grin on his face that made them laugh at him.

"Right everyone take a quick break; have a drink, use the bathroom, jump off a broom. I don't care. I believe I have a contract to read and sign. You have twenty minutes, then we'll get to work and I'll get my advisers here for the rest of the day"


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Bring in the Cavalry**

* * *

kUkANbAYbEE – The tryouts will be in the next chapter and your other questions are answered in this chapter, so read on...

Rebecca – I think I have already given detailed descriptions of other characters, but I'll give you all a quick description now as a reminder. If there is a character I have missed that you would like a description of just let me know.

Coach Ted Burton – 5ft11, short black hair, brown eyes, tanned and in his forties.

Hermione - 5ft6, mahogany curls that fall to the small of her back, large chocolate brown eyes, peaches cream complexion with a slight tan, small light smattering of freckles on bridge of nose that is hardly visible.

Fred and George – 6ft1, red messy hair, turquoise eyes, freckles on nose, muscular and tanned.

Oliver – 6ft2, light brown hair that falls into his eyes, muscular, tanned and brown puppy dog eyes.

Harry – 5ft11, black shaggy hair, bright green eyes, glasses, lightning bolt scar on forehead and slightly tanned.

Ron – 6ft2, red hair, brown eyes, tanned and freckles.

Charlie – 6ft1, red hair (that often falls below his shoulders when Mrs Weasley hasn't given him a hair cut), brown eyes, tanned, muscular, tattooed arms, chest and back.

Bill – 6ft3, almost shoulder length red hair, tanned, brown eyes, pierced ear, muscular but less so than Charlie and freckles.

Ginny – 5ft7, straight red hair that falls to the middle of her back, brown eyes, tanned and freckles.

Lee – 5f11, black dread locks almost chin length, dark skin and brown eyes.

Percy – 6ft4, red hair, blue eyes, pointed nose, freckles, pale skin and skinny.

Remus – 6ft1, shaggy light brown hair, kind brown eyes, ragged clothing and scars.

Sirius – 6ft, black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, tanned, muscular, tattooed arms, chest and back.

Molly Weasley – 5ft4, red shoulder length hair, brown eyes, plump, freckles, pale, often wearing cardigans or aprons.

Arthur Weasley – 5ft11, red hair, kind blue eyes and features, freckles and a rounded stomach.

Henry Wood – 6ft1, dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned.

Beth Wood – 5ft5, blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned.

To all the new followers, favouritors (if it's even a word) and reviewers, welcome to the Soul Bonded family.

Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I love reading them and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one is just as good as the last.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium – Saturday 22nd July 1995**

Hermione and the Coach left the team to their devices and they walked back through the building. They walked to Hermione's new office where a pile of papers sat in the middle of the desk.

"Now Junior, this office is yours, do what you want with it. And those papers on your desk will require both our signatures and your guardians, we just sign them and everything is official. We can negotiate on wage, hours, schedule... whatever you like. So let's get on with it"

Hermione looked around the room, it was simple. There were huge glass windows behind the desk instead of a wall that let plenty of sunlight into the room. The large desk was made of solid dark oak wood and had a comfortable looking chair behind the desk and two in front of the desk. The walls were bare and plain white, but they wouldn't be for long. There was a white fire place on the main wall which she suspected was connected to the floo. There was dark flooring and a white cupboard door on the left wall not far from the corner. And then she noticed another door on the left wall, but it was closer to the right corner.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the door.

"Have a look" he told her as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and he began flicking through the contracts.

Hermione was too curious to just sit down and read through the contracts so she walked over to the door and opened it. It was a bathroom; it had its own shower, a large mirror on the wall beside the sink, a bathroom cabinet, a toilet and everything was white, but she would decorate it later.

"I get a bathroom in my office" she said surprised.

"Yep" he said amused, finally glad that he got one over on Hermione.

She closed the door and before she headed over to her desk she opened the cupboard door to see several empty shelves. She closed the door and walked over to her desk. Instead of sitting behind it in the chair that was obviously meant for her, she sat in the chair next to Coach Burton. He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"It's still weird" she said and he chuckled.

"Right, read through these and then sign and we'll negotiate your terms" he said handing her a stack of papers and a quill. And he picked up another stack and began writing his signature where it was needed.

Hermione quickly flicked through the pages and when she was happy with everything, she picked up the quill and signed it.

He looked at her. "Aren't you going to read it before you sign it?"

"I did read it" she said simply.

"But I only gave it to you a couple of minutes ago" he said looking at her strangely.

"I guess Oliver hasn't told you then" she chuckled.

"Told me what?"

"That I have an eidetic memory"

"What's that?" he asked looking confused.

"It means that I have the ability to recall anything I have ever heard, seen or read. So after just looking at each page for a few seconds, everything on there is in my mind somewhere. It's not an extremely rare thing to have, but it is rather uncommon" she said shrugging.

She picked up another stack of papers, flicked through them and then she signed them.

"Now time for the negotiation; since the amount of hours we work changes daily we don't get paid by the hour. Instead we get a lump sum of galleons into our vault every week. Your wage will be 85 galleons and 9 knuts a month. Which means that you will get 4420 galleons, 16 sickles and 21 knuts annually (£13,322.40), that's what the bosses are offering you" Hermione whistled. "If you want to negotiate for a higher price, I'm sure the bosses will agree" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you would turn that down, but as a requirement of recruiting I had to inform you"

"I don't want the money" she said simply.

"It is illegal for you to work without being paid"

"What about volunteer work?"

"What's that?" he asked looking baffled.

"Never mind, it must be a muggle thing. Well I don't want or need the money. Between what I set to inherit from my biological parents, what I am set to inherit from my adoptive parents and what I am set to inherit from my grandfather, I don't need the money. When I become of age I inherit almost everything in my grandfathers will and I'm not quite sure how much that is it. But I have already received almost 5000 galleons since my ninth birthday from him and I haven't even spent 500 galleons in the last eight years" this time he whistled. "Exactly, like I said, I don't need the money, so we can give it to charity"

"Okay, we'll make arrangements and get a list for you to choose from" Hermione nodded. "Next is hours..."

"There's no point, as you said we work different hours every day. It just depends on how much we get done"

"So, moving on to holidays and sick leave. You get ten days off a season and if you don't use them we'll pay you for the days. You usually get around two months off during the off season after the league cup is won. That depends on the bosses and where we finish in the league, but it will usually be at least two months"

"Okay, that's fine since I hardly get ill anyway" she shrugged.

"That's because you have a stronger immune system than most witches"

"The Siren?" he nodded. "That explains a lot, especially why I was hardly ill as a child" she mused.

"Next it travel and transport. You don't pay for any expenses whilst we are at away games. That includes hotel stays, travel costs or restaurant reservations; the bosses do"

"That's nice of them"

"I reckon it's so the boys don't lose interest in the club and are swayed to leave and join another team"

"Probably"

"Lastly, the longevity of the contract"

"Better make it a year since I don't know when the war will start"

"Right, good idea" he made a quick note of everything they discussed and signed off on the paper work.

A few minutes later they were done with all the paper work and it glowed red before Coach Burton conjured a camera.

"What's that for?"

"We need your picture for your personal file and for the display wall near the reception desk; all members of the team are on it along with a jersey of theirs, which reminds me, we need to get you a jersey"

"I get my own jersey?"

"Yep, what number do you want on the back?"

"Umm, 34"

"Why?" he asked curiously. "Usually the boys have a reason for the numbers they choose"

"Ollie's birthday is the 13th, the twins are the 1st and mine is the 19th" she shrugged.

"Right" he then lifted the camera.

"Wait! Don't you want me to change?"

"No, why would I?"

She looked down at herself. She was wearing black leggings, light blue converse and a white short sleeved t-shirt that said 'why does the nutter always stand next to me?'

"Well, it's not very professional is it?"

"Nonsense it's brilliant, it will make people chuckle" he said before taking a picture.

"Whatever you say" she muttered as she picked up the contracts and stacked them.

Coach Burton used his wand to make a copy of the photograph and he sent one off with the paperwork that he sent to the bosses to file away and sent the other one to his office.

"A copy of the contract and the amendments will be sent to you guardians and we should have everything done by tomorrow.

"I think I've come up with a way to keep the team inline and keep them working hard" Hermione mentioned.

"What?"

"Well in the muggle world, a lot of businesses have this competition for the employees; employee of the month. So basically at the end of every month, we will pick someone as the winner and we will give them a prize. It will light a fire up their backsides and keep them focused"

"That's actually quite good. What do you have in mind for the prize?"

"Umm, maybe we could give the winner a day of their choosing off from training the following month"

"I could live with that" he mused.

"Right, I think they've had long enough, we shouldn't leave them alone without supervision for too long, who knows what they'll get up to?" Hermione said and they walked back through the building to the coach's box.

When they opened the door they heard shouting and wands were drawn, but they couldn't see who they were trained on.

They looked at each other before they rushed down the stands towards the chaos.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" Coach Burton yelled causing several people to jump and the noise to die down.

"He asked you all a question" Hermione said calmly while glaring at the team and her eyes flicked over the wands.

Those who had their wands drawn dropped their hands, but kept a tight hold of their wands. Oliver was the only one who didn't drop his wand.

"Oliver, put the wand away" she said evenly.

He looked at her over his shoulder and when she nodded at him, he sighed and dropped his hand.

"Good, now what is going on here? Honestly is it Black Friday and no one has told me?"

"What?" several people said confused.

"Sorry muggle thing. Black Friday, it's one day in the muggle calendar where people go loopy and chaos ensures. Now answer my question"

"We've had an unexpected visitor" Kings muttered.

Everyone took a step back and that was when Hermione could see Jones stood swaying slightly holding her wand up. She was clearly drunk; she was mumbling to herself, her eyes were unfocused and drooping, she couldn't stand up straight and you could smell the alcohol coming off her.

"Jones, I suggest you go home, before the aurors are called and you will spend a night in Ministry custody. You don't have permission to be here and you were banished from the grounds"

"No-not lea-vi-ving yo-ou, bi-bit-ch" she slurred and Hermione sighed.

"No one touch her, but watch her, I'll be right back" Hermione said as she turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going Junior?"

"BE RIGHT BACK, COACH" she yelled as she entered the building. She stopped at the reception desk and looked at Miss Britch

"What?" she said unkindly.

"Did you allow Jones access to the pitch?"

"Yes"

"Even though you were aware that she was not to be granted admission into this building?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "You can be fired for neglect"

"I was not made aware of the fact that Miss Jones was not allowed in the building" Miss Britch smirked thinking she had won.

"Really? Because that sign right there on the wall written in Coach Burton's handwriting, tells me that you did" Hermione said pointing to the left of the reception desk where a sign did in fact inform employees of Puddlemere that Jones was not allowed in the building.

Miss Britch followed Hermione's finger where it pointed to said sign from Coach Burton.

"Which means that you did know that Jones was not allowed in the building; you have once again breeched a term in your contract as you neglected to prevent this situation from occurring"

Britch pulled her wand and pointed it at the sign and she sent an Incendio at it and she smirked again. "Good luck proving that"

"You do know what a pensive is right? Plus anyone who has seen this sign after walking through here can prove that it was put up, as well as Coach Burton himself. Besides, that sign is stuck up with a permanent sticking charm" Hermione said amused. "And that means that the Incendio you sent at it should be wearing off right... about... now"

She turned her head to the left to see that the flames were in fact disappearing. She looked back at the receptionist to see that she was staring at the sign. "Not very bright are you? That was your last chance and now I'm going to inform the bosses, you have screwed up one too many times. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I have to do" Hermione said before she walked away towards her office.

"YOU BITCH!" she screeched.

Hermione with her back turned side stepped the hex sent her way. She turned slightly before she drew and 'M' in the air with her hand and pushed her hand out casting a Petrificus Totalus and it hit her in the chest and Britch dropped to the floor.

"Don't go anywhere" Hermione said over her shoulder and she continued walking. When she reached her office she grabbed her Junior Coach's jacket and put it on before she flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

 **London: Ministry of Magic**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and into the bustling foyer of the Ministry. She walked over to the lift and pressed the button that would take her to the Magical Law department.

When she reached the floor she stepped out of the lift. It was a large room decorated in reds and large glass windows covered one side of the room, giving a view of muggle London. They were a large amount of white desks that seated two people one on either side of the desks and they were all filled with files and paperwork and people were sat doing their work. Hermione walked down one of the aisles looking for someone who didn't look to be too busy.

That's when she noticed a familiar looking man walking down the aisle towards her.

"Miss Blake"

"Deputy Reddings" she said in greeting.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm sure you're quite busy, I'll just look for someone who has time to spare" she said smiling and moving to walk around him.

"I've got some time on my hands"

"You sure?" he nodded. "Okay, well we've got a situation at the stadium, we could use the help of an auror" she said.

"Lead the way Miss Blake"

"Okay, let's get going before someone gets hexed"

They began walking down the aisle and towards the lift.

"Congratulations on becoming Junior Coach" he said.

"Thank you; it was honestly a surprise, I wasn't kidding when I told the reporter that Coach threw the jacket at me and didn't give me a chance to say no" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I read the article this morning" Reddings said as they stepped into the lift and he pushed the button for the foyer.

"So are you really dating Oliver Wood?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said with a soft smile.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" he said eyeing her.

Her head snapped up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he's only nineteen and I'll be seventeen in September"

They walked out of the lift and over to one of the fire places and they flooed to the stadium.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

They stepped out of the floo into the corridor near the reception area and dusted themselves off.

"Follow me" Hermione said leading the way.

They walked up to the reception desk to see Miss Britch still on the floor.

"What happened here?"

"Well, Miss Bitch, breeched another term of her contract for the hundredth time in four days and I told her I was informing the bosses. Jessica Jones was fired from the team after the match yesterday for trying to hex me and breeching terms of her contract. Miss Bitch, neglected to remove Jones from the premises as instructed by that sign" she said pointing to the sign and she stepped over her body continuing towards the door. "She tried to destroy the sign so that she could claim she wasn't aware of the circumstances and when I pointed out it was stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm she got annoyed. She tried to hex me with my back turned and Oliver walked in at the right time and used the full body bind curse on her. Yet another breech of her contract"

Hermione sighed as she pulled open the door and they headed down the stands and they saw everyone carefully watching Jones as she talked to herself, staggered and waved her wand around madly.

"Hey, Ollie, thanks for taking care of Miss Bitch for me, if it wasn't for you she would've hexed me" she said as they neared them.

He noticed her expression and Reddings walking behind her. "No problem, Little Lass" he said smiling and when she reached him, he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What are they talking about? He hasn't left... Ow!" Kings grunted as Pallie elbowed him in the ribs.

He didn't know what was going on, but something had obviously happened between Hermione and Britch and they were trying to cover for Hermione.

"So what's the situation here?" Reddings asked.

"Jones has been banished from Puddlemere grounds and she knows that. However she thought she would turn up drunk waving her wand around like an idiot, insult people and refuse to the leave the grounds"

"Right, I'll take care of it then"

"Thank you, Deputy Reddings" Hermione said smiling. "Boys, bums back on seats, let's leave him to his job. Come on, move it" she said clapping her hands and they reluctantly walked away and sat down in the stands.

"Now what was all that rubbish about Wood helping you?" Pallie asked. Hermione looked around to make sure Reddings was occupied with Jones and he was.

"She deliberately allowed Jones into the building and when I questioned her, she said that she was not aware that she was not allowed on Puddlemere property. When I pointed out the sign on the wall, the idiot tried to burn it and that's when I pointed out that it had a permanent sticking charm on it. Then I told her I was telling the bosses and she tried to hex me with my back turned. I took care of it though so no worries" she said shrugging.

"No worries? How did you take care of it?" Bishop said.

"Wandless magic, I can do some, but only with certain spells" she said shrugging.

"Is that a piece of the puzzle?" Thompson asked.

"Yes, but you already know that after yesterday" she said. "Now, whilst Coach and I were in my office, doesn't that sound weird? My office?" she said going off on a tangent and they chuckled at her. "Sorry, back on track now, I came up with an idea that Coach approved and I think you boys will like"

"What is it?" Bishop asked intrigued.

"I am introducing a competition to this team" she said and everyone sat up straighter at the news. "It's called employee of the month and it's something that is often done in the muggle world. Basically at the end of the month Coach and I will decide which one of you is the employee of the month. You know? Like they do at the quidditch awards every year, they pick the MVP of the quidditch world. Well, we're doing that except it's only for our team and it will be monthly. We will be keeping a close eye on everyone; we will be looking for hard work, team work, commitment to the team and each other, helpfulness and other things like that. Even though this is a competition, I don't want any arguments or violence, if this comes between anyone I will scrap it. Okay? Even though it hasn't been a full month and there's about a week left of July, we'll choose the first winner this month. Now the winner will get a prize. Do you want to know what it is?"

"YES!" they yelled causing her to jump and she laughed at them.

"The winner will get one day of their choosing off from training next month" they cheered loudly. "AND..." she yelled over them to get their attention and they quieted down. "And I will also give the winner a mystery prize that will change every month, so the previous winner cannot spill and inform the others"

"What is it?" Thompson asked bouncing in his seat.

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be a mystery" she said amused. He huffed and sat back in his chair pouting. "What did I say about pouting?"

His pout immediately fell off his face and they chuckled at him.

At that point Reddings walked over to them levitating a bound Jones. Seems she put up a fight.

"Everything is taken care of, Miss Blake, would you like me to take the woman in the reception area with me?"

"No thank you, Deputy, when she wakes our bosses will be informed and she'll be escorted from the premises. Thank you for your help, I'm sure you have a busy schedule"

"It was my pleasure, Miss Blake, good luck on next week's match lads" Reddings said.

"Do you have tickets?" Hermione asked.

"No, they were sold out" he shrugged.

"Well we'll send you some to your office by next week to thank you for your help"

"That's very kind of you, Miss Blake. I better get this one back to the Ministry so she can be dealt with"

"Right of course, thank you again"

He smiled at Hermione, nodded at the team and gave Oliver a strange glance before walking back up the stands and into the building out of sight.

"Let's get back to work boys. And remember we're watching. Now, I realised something on the way to the Ministry that is going to change the way we approach the scoring zone"

"Okay, how are we going to do that?" Coach Burton asked curiously.

"Well before scoring, we will confuse the opposing team's keeper. And we will do that by flying behind the hoops and when the keeper is distracted you will make your move and score"

"That's an illegal move" Pallie pointed out.

"No, it's not" she said.

"Yeah, it is" several people said.

"Actually it's not. It is an illegal move for the keeper to defend the hoops from behind and it is an illegal move for a chaser to score from behind the hoops, it is however not an illegal move to fly around the back of the hoops to confuse the keeper. The only problem is that when people see what we are doing they will copy our movements, I think it will become a widely used move throughout quidditch"

They just stared at her with their mouths hung open.

"Told ya she knows the rules better than anyone" Oliver said smirking.

"That's brilliant!" Coach exclaimed standing up and throwing his hands in the air. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not our, Junior Coach, Coach" Pallie said amused.

Hermione lifted her leg up and took off her right shoe, which she then threw at Pallie and he ducked as it whizzed over his head before he sat up looking at her in shock.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Not to do it" he mumbled. "And I'm reporting you for abuse" he said louder.

"It's a form of endearment. Do you see me chucking shoes at Jones?" Hermione said sweetly. The team looked between Hermione and Pallie before they burst out laughing.

"Okay, back to work now" Hermione clapped her hands and they calmed down.

"Are you just going to stand there with one shoe on?" Wilks asked amused.

"Fair point" she said as she bent down and took the other shoe off and she threw it at him and he ducked out of the way.

He mock glared at her and she smiled cheekily. "It's a form of..."

"Endearment, I know, I know" he said finishing her sentence for her.

"Nice socks" Thompson said chuckling.

Hermione looked down at her feet and smiled. She was wearing white frilly ankle socks that had pink and purple flowers on. "I know; they're cute aren't they?" she looked back up to see everyone amused. "Now stop distracting me. Coach what time is it?"

He cast the charm on his wand. "11:30"

"Should we let them have an early lunch? That way I can see if the advisers I have in mind have time to visit after lunch" she said to Coach Burton.

"You heard the lady, early lunch. You have an hour then be back here" he said as he got up and went to his office.

Hermione bent down to pick up the paper bag. "Do you have our lunch in that bag?" Pallie asked looking hopeful.

"Sorry boys, not this time. You'll have to use the canteen" they groaned. "Well then, maybe you should bring your own food for lunch if you don't like the canteen food"

"It's worse than hospital food" Kings said with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I seriously doubt it's that bad"

"Okay it isn't, but it is a close second" he muttered and she chuckled at him.

"JUNIOR!" they heard Coach Burton yell and they looked up to see him stood at the door above the stands.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"NICE JOB WITH BRITCHES, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR? I ALMOST TRIPPED OVER HER"

"THANKS, JUST STEP OVER HER, SHE'S NOT UP YET?"

"NO"

"I GUESS I HIT HER HARDER THAN I THOUGHT"

"DID YOU PUT HER TO SLEEP?"

"NO, JUST A BODY BIND CURSE"

"WELL IT WAS A STRONG ONE"

"JUST LEAVE HER; I'LL DEAL WITH HER LATER"

"OKAY!" he yelled before going back into the building.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Malloy muttered and they nodded at him.

"So what's in that bag?" Fisher asked curious.

"Snacks and drinks for later, it's going to be a long session. I need to head out for a little while and if you're lucky, I'll bring you back some edible food"

"You are a goddess" Thompson said sighing in relief.

"Not a goddess, but something along those lines" Oliver muttered, but because Pallie was sat next to him he heard.

"Is that another clue?" he asked optimistic.

"No" Oliver said quickly.

Pallie grinned. "It is isn't it? Brilliant! Guys we have another clue" he said loudly and all attention turned to him.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Malloy asked.

"Hermione isn't a goddess, but something along those lines"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kings asked annoyed.

"Well I don't know do I? It's a clue"

"Right, I have to get going, I'll be back soon" she said as she walked over to Oliver, kissed his cheek and went to leave.

"You're forgetting something" Pallie said.

"What's that then Pallie?"

"My kiss" he said turning his head to the side so she could kiss his cheek. She raised an eyebrow and flicked his ear.

"Ow, I'm reporting you for abuse" he said rubbing his ear.

"I'm reporting you for sexual harassment"

"It's a form of endearment" he said stealing her words and they laughed at them.

"Don't you think he's a younger version of Sirius?" Hermione mused to Oliver.

Oliver looked Pallie up and down. "Now that ya mention it, he kind of does remind me of Sirius"

"That's settled then, we'll call him Mini Padfoot" she said smiling and he chuckled at her whilst the others looked confused.

"Right got to go, stop distracting me" she ruffled Pallie's hair and began walking away.

"YOU DON'T HAVE SHOES ON" Wilks yelled after.

"IT'S NOT THE STRANGEST THING I'VE DONE" she yelled back and Oliver chuckled at her. She walked into the building, stepped over Britch's body and walked to the floo, stepping in and saying the address.

When she walked into the building Oliver looked at the others and spoke.

"She's right it's not, ya should see what's she's like at home"

"You live together?" Kings asked surprised.

"No" Oliver said quickly.

"Another clue" Kings said laughing at him.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and walked out of the empty living room and into the kitchen where she knew everyone would be having an early lunch.

"Hey everyone" Hermione said smiling, putting the paper bag on the kitchen island and walking over to the table standing behind the twins with her hands on one of their shoulders.

"Hey" they all greeted.

"What are you doing back, Kitten?"

"We sent the boys on an early lunch so I could nip back for something"

"Have a good morning, Mione?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "Lectured the boys, signed my contracts and made the negotiations – which will arriving soon for my guardians signatures, came up with a competition to keep the boys on their toes, Jones showed up drunk, I hexed the receptionist, went to the Ministry, met Deputy Head Auror Reddings, he arrested Jones"

They stared at her with their forks halfway to their mouths.

"You had a busy morning" Remus chuckled.

"What do ya means Jones was arrested and ya hexed the receptionist?" Mrs Wood asked surprised.

Hermione quickly explained everything that happened including Jones being fired the night before.

"Wow, definitely been busy" Harry said laughing.

"It wasn't in the Daily Prophet this morning that Jones was fired" Ron said frowning.

"That's because it only happened last night, Ronald, and it won't be until we get a replacement for her which should be tomorrow" she said shaking her head.

She wished he would hurry up and spot at least one of the engagement rings on her hands, she had a bet to win after all.

"And she hasn't come around yet?" George asked.

"No, she was still on the floor in a heap. I guess that body bind curse was stronger than I thought" she shrugged and they just shook their heads at her. "I get my own office"

"Seriously?" Ron said sounding impressed.

"Yep and I get a bathroom in my office"

Ginny whistled. "Not bad, Mione" she said smiling.

"Are there any leftovers Maji? The boys are whining that the cafeteria food isn't edible?"

"Oh, there's plenty, I'll pack it away for you now dear" she said moving to stand up from her place at the table.

"You eat your lunch, I'll do it" she said pushing her back down into her seat before walking over to the counter top and packing away the food and putting it into the paper bag.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Harry, Fred and George for the rest of the day" Hermione said picking up the paper bag and walking back over to the table.

"What for?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Well I've been going over the boy's main weaknesses this morning. The seekers are not able to pull out of dives quick enough and they don't check their surroundings putting them at risk. And the beaters can't fully work together"

"So ya want their help?" Mrs Wood said in understanding.

"Exactly, Harry will help me advise the seekers and Fred and George with help me with the beaters. Plus I'm going to teach them a lot of muggle sports to help improve their skills. I could use Harry's help and the twins already know how to play football and cricket so they can help with that. I am also going to get the boys to play dodgeball, but the numbers are uneven and Harry and the twins will help with that too"

"Dodgeball? Really? That game can get a bit rough" Harry said.

"I know, that's why we have to keep them inline. Besides, I get to spend the rest of the day with all of my boys. It will take longer than today to teach them the sports I want to, so I may have to borrow you three a few times a week if you're not busy" she said.

"It's fine with us, better than being under house arrest" the twins said and Harry looked at Sirius hopefully.

"Yeah, you can go, just don't leave the building"

"I'll take care of them" Hermione said.

"We don't doubt that, Kitten" he chuckled.

"Right, I better get back to the stadium and feed the boys before they go on a rampage. Floo to my office around 12:30?"

"We'll see you there Princess" George said smiling.

"The address is Junior Coach Blake's office, and bring your broom. Now that I think about it, wear your Gryffindor quidditch robes as well" she told them.

"Why?" Harry asked baffled.

"Got to show these professionals what us Gryffindors can do" she said and she kissed the twins on the cheek before she began walking away.

"Where are your shoes?" Dudley asked looking at her feet.

She turned around and walked backwards. "I threw them at Pallie and Wilks" she said.

"Why?" Fred asked amused.

"Pallie called me Junior Coach and Wilks pointed out that I was only wearing one shoe, so I rectified the situation" she said smirking. They laughed at her as she turned back around throwing a 'bye' over her shoulder before she flooed to the Stadium.

"Merlin, help those boys" Harry muttered and they laughed.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and quickly made her way back to the boys, she stepped over the still unconscious form of Britch and she walked to the coach's box, walking down the stands.

"Okay boys, I've got lunch for you, courtesy of Mrs Weasley" she said approaching them.

They cheered loudly and she laughed at them. She began removing chicken salad sandwiches and handed them out to them.

"Right, you have over half an hour left of your lunch break, I'm going to head to my office, that still sounds weird" she muttered and they laughed at her. "Anyway, I'll be there if you boys need anything. Eat up; you're going to need your strength for what I have planned this afternoon" she said.

She left them to it and walked back into the building and stepping over Britch once more. She popped into Coach Burton's office and threw him a sandwich before going to her own office.

She quickly ate her sandwich and then she decided to decorate her office.

She changed the walls to a pale blue and changed the desk and chairs to white and she left the fire place the way it was. She then changed the dark flooring to light brown laminate flooring. She moved to the bathroom and changed the walls to lilac and left the furniture white.

She then called for Kreacher and asked him to bring a list of items from the basement (which they were using as storage until Hermione decorated it) and he happily obliged and minutes later he popped back into her office with his arms full and Hermione helped him to put the items down.

She then sent him back to Grimmauld to collect a box filled with books on quidditch and some muggle sports, a box he was to fill with bathroom essentials and a box filled with framed photos Hermione had sorted out before she left for the stadium that morning.

He had brought a shrunken down broken book case that with a few waves of Hermione's hand had been resized, fixed up and changed to white. She placed it on the left wall in-between the cupboard door and the bathroom door. He brought her a rug which she transformed in to a soft plush white rug and she placed it in front of the fire place. He had brought her four leather bean bags which she changed to white and she placed two on either side of the book case and two near the fire place. He had brought her fourteen cushions which she changed seven to a Puddlemere blue and seven to yellow. She placed one of each colour on the chairs at her desk and on the bean bags.

She then walked over to her cupboard and placed an undetectable extension charm on the cupboard. She still could only do it wandlessly, but she was making progress on the non-verbal aspect.

When Kreacher returned with the boxes she waved her hand and all of her books flew out of the box and onto the shelves of the book case lining up in categories based on the sports and then by alphabetical order.

She then waved her hand and all of her white framed photos were removed from the box, they were enlarged and they lined themselves up around the room on the three walls and she stuck them on with permanent sticking charms.

She had a few photos taken the day before during the after party. There was a picture of the entire team including Hermione and Coach Burton with the team still dressed as smurfs and laughing and it made her chuckle every time she saw it. There was a picture of the Gryffindor team win of the house cup from the end of third year. There was a photo taken on the grounds of the Burrow with everyone eating dinner and smiling, there were photos taken of Hermione at Hogwarts with Oliver, Harry, Ron, the twins, Lee and Ginny. There were photos of Hermione with Sirius and Remus, Bill, Charlie and Percy, Mr and Mrs Wood and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

She took the box containing the bathroom supplies into her bathroom. She placed two large white plush towels on the towel rack near the shower, her shampoo, conditioner, soap and shower gels in the cabinet, she hung up a soft white bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door and placed spare toilet rolls and female care products in the cabinet as well, just in case.

She walked out of the bathroom and sighed and looked around her office seeing the results and she was pleased with her new office. It looked warm and welcoming and that was what she wanted. She not only wanted to be comfortable, but for others to be comfortable. She would likely have to put in some filing cabinets but she could put them in her newly revamped cupboard.

She jumped slightly when her fire place roared to life and Harry stepped out of the flames, followed by Fred and then George. That's when she realised it must be the end of the lunch break.

They were wearing their Gryffindor quidditch robes and carrying their brooms just like she asked them to. She smiled at them.

"Hey boys, I've just finished decorating, what do you think?" she asked and they looked around.

"Very nice" they muttered.

"You mind if I use your bathroom, Mione?"

"It's that door over there, Harry" she said pointing to the bathroom door and he nodded and put his broom on the floor before heading into the bathroom.

Hermione went back to looking at the twins in their quidditch robes as her eyes trailed up and down. When she reached their faces she blushed under their smirking faces.

"Now, Princess, I know that we are devilishly good looking blokes -"

"- But could you try to control yourself and not devour us with your eyes?" they spoke amused.

"Sorry, I'm regretting asking to wear your quidditch robes now" she mumbled and their smirks became more evident.

"Really?"

"Hmm, they suit you very well" she said cocking her head to the side as she looked them over once more and they looked far too pleased with themselves.

Harry came out of the bathroom and picked up his broom and Hermione had to tear her eyes away from the twins.

"Okay, I'll give you a full tour later, but I'll give you a quick tour as I take you to the coach's box. I know you saw some of the boys at the after party last night, but I'll officially introduce you to the team. Let's go" she said grabbing one of Fred's hands and one of George's and pulling them out of her office with Harry walking on George's left.

"The cafeteria is down stairs along with the press conference room, the staff and public bathrooms. If you need the bathroom just use mine. That's Coach Burton's office, that's the men's locker room, the women's locker room is over there, and this is where you come out of the floo and the hallway that leads to the reception area. On the wall is every current member of the team along with a picture and their jersey, Jones will be removed when a replacement is chosen tomorrow morning. I'll be on the wall shortly when my jersey is finished" she said to them pulling them down the hall.

"You get your own jersey?" Harry said surprised.

"I know right, isn't it awesome. And when I go on away games with the team, I don't pay for anything; the club does. I get ten days of sick leave during the season and I get paid for the days I don't use and I get at least two months off after the league cup. I've decided to give my wages to charity since I don't need the money and they're compiling a list for me to choose from and I went with a one year contract since we don't know when the war will be officially in full swing"

"Good thinking" Fred said looking over the photos of the players on the wall. He, Harry and George burst out laughing when they saw Oliver's photo and the big grin he had on his face.

They reached the reception area. "And this is the reception area and that person on the floor is Miss Bitch. I still can't believe the spell hasn't worn off yet. Never mind, I'm sure it will eventually" she said stepping over her and they chuckled at her.

They reached the door that lead to the coach's box. "Okay, wait here and I'll introduce you" they nodded and she walked out the door and down the stands, stopping in front of the team and Coach Burton.

"Everyone had a good lunch?" they responded kindly. "Good because this is where you will be put through the ringer. I've got my advisers here and they're waiting to begin their work with you. Do you think you can handle it?"

They all chorused their responses and she chuckled.

"Remember what I said Coach, keep an eye on the beaters, who knows what they will do when you're not paying attention? Now you have likely heard of these people, but you haven't officially met them" she told them before turning her attention to the door above the stands.

"Prepare ya selves" Oliver muttered.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, WE'RE READY FOR YOU" she yelled.

The doors opened and the boys flew out on their brooms with their robes billowing out behind them. They flew down to her and dismounted standing next to her in a straight line facing the team.

"You couldn't have just walked?" she said amused.

"That wouldn't have made for a spectacular entrance, Spitfire"

"And everyone knows that the Weasley twins are nothing but spectacular, Princess" she chuckled at them, Harry shook his head and she turned to face the team.

"Boys, these are the best beaters I have ever seen..." she was cut off.

"Fred and -"

"- George Weasley -"

"- At your service -"

"- Twin pranking extraordinaires -"

"- And revenge geniuses, -"

"- And apparently the best -"

"- Beaters, Junior Coach, has ever seen" they said bowing. Hermione, Harry and Oliver laughed at their confused and shocked faces.

"Thank you for that Freddie, Georgie" she said rolling her eyes.

"No problem, Mione" they replied with a cheeky grin.

"And this is the best seeker I have ever seen, Harry"

"Harry Potter..." several people said staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione frowned and clapped her hands getting their attention. "It's rude to stare" she told them.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"Right, everyone follow me" she said as she walked over to the railing and they followed her. "Harry" she said and they looked at each other, a few moments later he nodded and climbed onto his broom and he flew into the middle of the pitch.

"What just happened?" Malloy asked, his eyes darting between Harry who was on the pitch and Hermione who was in front of him.

"They do it all the time, all they have ta do it look at each other and they know what the other wants them ta do. They have silent conversations, it scares us a little" Oliver told the team and they nodded, understanding why it scared them.

Hermione sneakily conjured a golf ball and handed it to Fred. He took out his wand and levitated it onto the pitch.

"Now we would use a snitch but seeing as it could take all day to catch it, we'll just use this muggle golf ball. Fred will levitate it around the pitch and Harry will catch it. I want you to watch what Harry does, because you will be amazed. I promise you. Right Freddie, off you go" Hermione said.

He immediately began controlling the movement of the snitch sending it around the pitch and Harry chased after it. Then Fred suddenly allowed the golf ball to drop towards the ground and Harry followed the movement, flattening himself against his broom to pick up speed. Harry was only fifty feet above ground now.

"He's going to kill himself, you're going to kill him" Coach said looking at Fred who paid him no attention and was smirking at Harry.

"No he's not, you're about to see why I know Harry is the greatest seeker in the world. Don't worry, my boys know what they're doing" she said not taking her eyes of Harry.

Harry caught the golf ball and pulled out of his dive hovering at a foot above the ground. The team gasped and let out sighs of relief and Harry flew back over to them looking pleased.

Hermione turned around to face the team. "Harry made the house team in our first year and was the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts. What you have just witnessed is Harry's signature move. He has caught the snitch in every game he has ever played except for one, but he was attacked by a dementor so that's understandable. He once caught the snitch five minutes into a game at school, securing an instant win" they were all looking Harry in awe and Hermione had a hold of his hand and she was looking at him proudly and he blushed slightly under her praise. "He has jumped off his broom to catch the snitch, he even caught the snitch in his mouth during his first ever game" she said and Fred, George and Oliver chuckled at the memory.

"Fisher, Thompson, if you can pick up even half of what Harry can teach you, you will be set and have a greater chance at catching the snitch for us"

"Have you ever thought about playing quidditch professionally?" Coach Burton asked looking hopeful.

"No sir, I was thinking about being an auror" he said and Coach looked dejected.

"Now it's time for Fred and George to show you what they are capable of and what you could be capable of with their help. Freddie? Georgie?"

"On it" they said as they grabbed a beater bat each and mounted their brooms flying onto the pitch.

"Malloy, McGee, West, grab the quaffle and play a game, we'll play without the keeper and seeker. I warn you, the twins do not play lightly so be careful"

They snorted at her clearly thinking she was exaggerating and did as she asked.

"Why didn't you want me to do it?" Pallie asked.

"You're the Captain and the twins tend to aim for the Captain rather than any other player on the pitch which will put you in danger. They don't hold back and I can't risk you getting hurt with you being the leading scorer in the league. Wilks, Kings, Kelsy and Briggs, watch them. This is what we need you to be able to do" Hermione said before she bent down to release the bludgers from the chest and they flew onto the pitch and the twins immediately set to work.

Fred and George separated and they each found a bludger and hit them towards McGee and West. West who had possession of the quaffle dropped it when he ducked and McGee was knocked off his broom by Fred. Oliver had his wand out ready and he cast the correct charm and put him back safely on his broom.

"Okay, Kings, Briggs, I want you both out there on the pitch. Swap positions with Fred and George, I want you aiming at the chasers and Fred and George will defend them"

Hermione removed a whistle from her pocket and gave it three quick blows.

"ON IT!" they yelled.

"What was that?" Coach asked.

"We have a code of sorts for me to communicate with the twins during practices. I just told them to defend the chasers rather than aim for them. Now Kings, Briggs out you go"

They grabbed a beater bat each and flew onto the pitch. Everyone was watching with interest.

Briggs hit a bludger towards West; George intercepted it easily and hit it back towards him with perfect aim. Briggs had to drop his bat and dive towards the ground otherwise it would have taken his head off.

"Bloody hell" he muttered.

Kings hit a bludger and his intended target was Malloy, but it missed and George hit it towards Fred, who hit it towards Kings, who was not expecting the action and it knocked him off his broom. Once again Oliver used his wand to levitate Kings onto his broom.

"Merlin, that was brilliant!" Coach said looking at the twins in awe. "I've never seen anything like that before. It was genius"

Hermione beamed. "Told you they were amazing, that is what we need our beaters to be able to do"

They turned back to the pitch just in time to see a bludger heading towards Fred, but George was already in place and sent it away from him, hitting Briggs, who had to be levitated back onto his broom.

They watched for several more minutes, as the twins wiped the floor with Briggs and Kings. Every so often they would fly past each other and high five causing Hermione to chuckle.

There was a bludger heading towards McGee and the twins hit the bludger at the same time doubling the force and speed at which it hit Kings. Oliver levitated him back onto his broom, but Hermione could tell he was winded and in a lot of pain.

Hermione blew the whistle twice, signalling the twins to round up the bludgers and head back to them which they did, followed by the others.

Hermione made them all sit down and she checked them over for injuries and they sent for the team's healer. He arrived and they all had several deep tissue bruises, Kings was winded and had a few cracked ribs, and Briggs had a couple of his fingers broken. The healer patched up the boys before heading back to his office.

"You two are brilliant" Pallie said looking at them in wonder.

"That last hit, were you took out Kings was amazing" Wilks said looking at them in awe.

The twin's chest puffed out and Hermione was amused.

"Do you want to be professional players?" Coach Burton asked once more looking hopeful.

"Nope, we're in the process of setting up our own joke shop" Fred said grinning and once more he looked sad.

"Now what they just did, you need to be able to do. They worked together, they covered each other's blind spots and they have amazing aim. They communicated with each other, without you realising it. With their help you can improve your basic skills and pick up some new ones. Those plays they did, I created specifically for them a few years ago. No other beaters would be able to do what they just did. But you boys could come close. Now let's get to work. Beaters I want you on the pitch with Fred and George. Seekers, I want you on the pitch with Harry. Listen to them, ask them questions and follow their movements okay? Freddie, Georgie, Harry, can I speak to you for a minute?"

They walked off to the side. "Well done, that was brilliant. I don't think they took you seriously when you first came in, but now they respect you and want to learn from you. Teach them everything you can and every so often I want you to hit bludgers at the seekers; they are terrible at watching their surroundings"

"Will do, Princess" George said grinning and they flew onto the pitch with the beaters and seekers following them, leaving the chasers, keepers and Coach Burton.

"Keepers, I want you to observe for a while. Now chasers, we're going to work on your scoring pattern whilst they are doing that" Hermione told them and they sat down in the stands with Hermione pulling out a note book from the paper bag and writing down her notes.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Who's the new Reserve?**

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Saturday 22nd July 1995**

"Ollie, keep an eye on the twins for me please?" she said loudly as she wrote her notes.

"Got it" he replied from his place at the railing.

"Right, I think we have a pattern here for each of you. We just need to think of a way for you to remember it when the game is in play. You're under a lot of pressure during a game and I don't want you panicking because you can't remember the order of the sequence" she said with a thoughtful look on her face and they watched her amused, as she paced back and forth in front of them mumbling to herself.

"Is she talking to herself?" Malloy said to the others, mirth evident in his tone.

"Yes, I am a girl who talks to herself as she paces back and forth without shoes on and who is wearing frilly socks with flowers on. Get used to it" she said and they laughed at her.

She suddenly stopped and looked at them with a big grin on her face.

"I've got it! I've got it!" she said triumphantly throwing her hands in the air.

"Care to share then?" Bishop said amused.

"Music"

"Music?"

"Yes, do you know the alphabet song?"

"The what now?" Pallie said looking at her strangely.

"You know? The alphabet song; children sing it to learn the alphabet"

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh, come on, you cannot be serious" the look on their faces told her that they were. "Oh, what is wrong with the wizarding world?" she said sighing, shaking her head and they chuckled at her. "Right I'm going to teach you the alphabet song" she said and she did just that within five minutes.

"That's easy and surprisingly good fun to sing" Malloy said.

"That's why we use it to teach children the alphabet. Now all we have to do is substitute the letters for the pattern. Remember one is for the left hoop, two is for the middle hoop and three is for the right hoop. So Pallie, instead of singing the alphabet you will sing..." she looked down at her notes and began singing the pattern out loud. "1,3,2,1,3,3,2,1,1,1,3,2,3... and so on. You think it will work for you?"

"I'd say so, that's rather ingenious"

"You learn the pattern and then it will be in your mind subconsciously and when you're playing, you won't even realise you're following the sequence. It will be like second nature to you"

"What about the middle hoop? It's the hardest to score through" Coach said.

"That's because it gives the keeper a better advantage point since it's in-between the two outer hoops and it is worth more points. But I think I've got that solved, but before I mention it I need to quickly check something" she said and she ripped the three pages out of her note book that had the patterns of scoring on for the starting chasers and she handed them to the correct people. "Don't lose them, I'll be right back"

She quickly made her way to her office, grabbed the book she was looking for and reminded herself to find a way to tweak the permanent sticking charm. So that only she could remove her books from the bookshelf since some of them were rare, before she made her way back to the coach's box flicking through the book.

She almost tripped down the stands because she was too busy with her nose in her book to pay attention and she stopped in front of them.

She was muttering to herself as she read the words on the pages.

"MERLIN!" several people exclaimed and it not only caught Hermione's attention, but the keepers and those on the pitch and they flew over with the Harry, Oliver, Fred and George standing next to her looking confused and everyone crowded around her.

"What?" she said confused.

"Is that Quidditch Rules and Law of 1462?" Coach Burton asked, looking at the aged book in her hand as if it was the key to the Universe.

"Yeah?"

"But that's the rarest quidditch book in the world. There are only five copies left in existence" he said looking at her in complete awe.

"How did you get it?" Pallie asked his attention darting between Hermione and the book trying to determine if she would let him read it.

"When did you get that?" the twins asked looking at her strangely.

"I got it a while back, had it delivered to Hogwarts in January. And my connection with the FireFly3000 broom helped me obtain it. He put in a recommendation of sorts for me and I got it for a decent price from some wizard in India who was dying"

"It's the rarest quidditch book in the world, what do you class as a decent price?" Malloy said looking at her.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I can afford it" she said simply, giving everyone a look that told them to drop the subject and they got the hint and cleared their throats.

"Is this why you know so much about quidditch?" Thompson asked curious.

Harry, Oliver and the twins snorted.

"No, I've only had this book since January, but I did read everything I could get my hands on based on quidditch before Christmas my first year" Hermione said shrugging. "Now as I was saying, I think I have come up with a way for you to be able to score frequently using the middle hoop"

"Okay, how?" Coach Burton asked.

"You will be flying under the hoops to confuse the keeper and then score through the middle hoop and it's not against the rules. It is a legal move"

"That is brilliant!" Bishop said amazed.

"But other teams will catch on to what we're doing and they will use it against us" Malloy spoke with a slight frown and she smirked.

"But here's the best part" she said grinning like a loon. "They're not allowed to"

"What are you talking about?" Coach Burton said looking at her like she had lost the plot.

Hermione opened her book, flipped to the page she was looking for and cleared her throat before she began reading.

"In the regards of those who create plays and manoeuvres to be used in the sport of quidditch, if the creator is an underage witch or wizard they are protected by the regulations of quidditch. Therefore only with their expressed written consent can their manoeuvres be used by a professional quidditch team. If their rights are breached, disqualification will be the punishment" she said finishing off with a huge smile and they just stared at her.

"Sorry, would you simplify that for those of us who don't speak nine languages?" George said amused and she looked at him before she started laughing.

"Wait, you speak nine languages?" Pallie said looking at her in admiration.

"Well, enough to get by" she shrugged. "Now back to the passage I just read from the book. In simple terms it means that since I am the creator of the plays and I am underage, I am protected by this law. No team that plays professionally is allowed to use my plays unless I give them my written consent. If they do, the penalty is disqualification from the league or world cup, depending on the team" they just stared at her. "So that means that any and all plays I have invented since my first year are my property. And since I have created plays this morning, they are also my property and since I am technically a coach now for this team, I will sign over permission for Puddlemere United to use the plays" everyone remained silent and they just stared at her. "Guys, you're making me nervous" she said.

"YOU BRILLIANT WITCH YOU!" Coach Burton yelled loudly, causing everyone to jump in surprise and he picked her up and spun her around in circles and she laughed.

"Coach, I have a five hundred and thirty-three year old book in my hand, and I'm feeling dizzy" she said and he put her feet back on the ground.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away. I knew you would do wonders for this team" he said grinning.

"I'll do what I can; I'll draw up a contract later on and sign it with my permission for Puddlemere to use my plays. And the best thing about this law is that even when I do become of age, my plays are still my property because I created them when I was underage. I better create as many plays as possible for Puddlemere since I turn seventeen in September and the law no longer applies to me. So the play where you fly behind the hoops – which I am calling around the world, and the play where you fly under the hoops – which I am calling down under, are legally off limits to anyone but this team"

"You are..." Pallie said trailing off, not being able to finish his comment.

"Speechless aren't you?" Fred said amused.

"Get used to it, our Princess has that effect on people" George spoke as he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

Pallie watched the two strangely and he glanced at Oliver to see that he didn't even react and he found that interesting.

"So now that's done and dusted, Harry, what do you say we teach these boys how to play dodgeball?"

"I'm not sure if they have the skills to play" he replied with the corner of his mouth twitching.

"We do" Bishop said looking affronted.

"Do you think they can handle the injuries?" he asked her smirking.

"We get hit by bludgers all the time" Wilks said pushing his chest out and huffing.

Hermione and Harry shared an amused look.

"I'm not sure, Harry, the game can get quite rough and it can be quite painful" she sang.

"WE CAN HANDLE IT!" the team yelled and Harry and Hermione shared pleased expressions.

Oliver, Fred and George shook their heads. The entire team had just fallen into the trap set by Harry and Hermione, and they didn't even know it. They were proud.

"Okay if you say so, everyone on the pitch, but I want you on the ground" she turned towards Harry. "Will you get them set up and sorted into teams for me please? I just need to put my book back and grab the equipment needed for the game"

"Yeah, I'll get them set up, have you explained the rules to them?"

"Only mildly"

"Okay, I'll do it before you get back"

"Thanks, Harry" she said before turning away and walking back to her office.

She stepped over Britch who was still in a heap on the floor and she turned and smiled when she heard Fred calling her name.

"Freddie?"

"Thought I'd give you a hand" he said smiling and they held each other's hand and walked to her office.

When they entered her office and closed the door behind them, she conjured ten quaffles from the Puddlemere storage cupboard somewhere in the building and transfigured them into regular dodgeballs. She would have to go into muggle London and buy some sporting equipment. She then walked over to her book shelf and carefully put the book back into its place.

Fred smiled slightly and watched as she flittered around her office. He walked up to her when she was by the book case and wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on top of her head, with her back against his chest. She sighed happily and leaned back into him.

"Has anyone noticed yet?"

"No, but you'd know about it if they had" she chuckled and he smiled.

"Fair point, Mum would be yelling at us for not telling her sooner, Mrs Wood would be screeching happily and they would both be running around making wedding plans. Sirius would probably turn into Padfoot and chase us around the garden trying to kill us for not asking his permission to marry you"

Hermione started laughing. "He won't try and kill you, maybe bite you, but he wouldn't kill you"

"Well that makes me feel so much better" he said chuckling.

"What about Ron?"

"Ronnikins would yell, storm around the house, avoid us and sulk"

"I don't understand why he acts the way he does" Hermione said shaking her head.

"He used to fancy you, whether he admits it or not, but he did. I think he may still have a thing for you"

Hermione scoffed. "He does not. He is mean to me, rude to me, he yells at me, blames me when something goes wrong and sulks when I won't do his homework for him"

"But he fancies you" he said amused.

Hermione huffed and muttered under her breath.

"We should get back to the others, so we can get on with this game. You've never played before, but I think you'll enjoy it" she said as she turned around to face him.

"There's something I need to do before we head back" he said seriously.

"What? Has something hap..."

He cut her off by lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers. She immediately wrapped her hand around his neck, stood on her tip toes and pulled him closer. They kissed sweetly but it was filled with love and passion.

Hermione pulled away with love filled eyes. "We better get back" she said and he groaned.

She pulled away from him and began walking over to the dodgeballs when he grabbed her hand and tugged. She tripped on the rug and fell to the floor puling him down with her. She landed on the rug in front of the fireplace on her back and Fred landed on top of her. Fred leaned up onto his elbows so he didn't crush her. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I think I need to rethink the placement of this rug" she said laughing.

"On the contrary, I think it's perfect where it is" he grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her and it quickly grew heated.

Hermione's hands found their way into his hair and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she of course granted him without hesitation and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the oh so familiar cavern.

Hermione rolled them and she straddled him, his hands found their way into her hair and one hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her close to him. Hermione pulled away from him after a few minutes, with swollen red lips, a flush to her cheeks and messed up hair and Fred only looked slightly better.

"We really do have to go" she said softly staring into his eyes. Fred groaned and his head flopped back onto the ground and she giggled at him, she could feel a bugle in his trousers and decided to help him out.

"Professor Snape naked" she said simply. Fred had a look of disgust on his face. "Feel better?"

"No, I feel ill" he said and she smirked.

She got up and pulled him up with her. Fred levitated the dodgeballs behind them and they quickly made their way back to the coach's box with Hermione explaining the rules of dodgeball to Fred.

"HARRY?" Hermione yelled from the railing.

"WHAT?" he yelled back from the pitch.

"INCOMING!" she shouted and she and Fred proceeded to throw the dodgeballs over the side of the railing onto to the pitch floor. Then Hermione climbed onto Fred's broom and they flew down to the ground.

They dismounted the broom which Fred put on the floor and they walked over to the others. Oliver and George noticed Hermione's appearance, her flush was gone and the state of her hair could've been blamed on the wind during the flight, but her swollen lips gave everything away and they smirked.

Pallie also noticed their appearance and he frowned, but he didn't notice Oliver's reaction.

"Okay boys, Harry, explained the rules; does everyone understand what they're meant to do?" they nodded. "Okay then, let's get started"

"Teams are: Fred, George, Oliver, Thompson, Fisher, Bishop, Wilks and me. And on the other team is: Pallie, Kings, McGee, West, Malloy, Kelsy, Fox and Briggs" Harry informed Hermione.

"Okay then, places" they quickly separated into their teams. Oliver used his wand and drew a white line separating the pitch into two. Hermione placed the ten balls on the line and then she stood back off to the side with Coach Burton stood next to her.

"The game begins when I blow the whistle, ready?" they nodded, she blew the whistle and the game began.

Hermione was impressed, considering they had only heard of the game not even a couple of hours ago; they were doing rather well. Every time someone was hit or a ball was caught Hermione would blow the whistle.

"Georgie you're out, West, McGee you're both out, Fisher, Bishop, Ollie, Thompson you're all out too"

Pretty soon it was just Fred and Harry verses Pallie. Pallie threw the ball and it hit Harry in the shin, leaving just Fred and him.

Hermione took her attention away from the game to watch George offering the boys a biscuit. A biscuit that looked suspiciously like a canary cream. She let him off with it though since he and Fred had been well behaved.

Thompson, Malloy, Bishop, McGee and Wilks all took one and ate them. With one bite they had transformed into canaries and they flew around the pitch wildly. The team watched in shock before they burst out laughing, the noise distracted Pallie and Fred threw the ball and it hit him in the arm, his team won and they cheered. Hermione laughed at their enthusiastic behaviour.

"What's the time Coach?" she asked him, her attention now focused on him.

He cast the charm. "2:30"

"If think that's all I need from them today, is there anything you need them to do Coach?"

"No, we've gotten through a lot today, more than we usually do, even with all the distractions. So they can leave, will you sort them out for me?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Coach"

"Bye Junior" he said and then he left.

Hermione turned back to the team and blew the whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, let's get back up to the coach's box" she instructed them. "Can someone help me with the balls please?" she asked kindly.

Oliver pulled his wand and levitated the balls and she smiled at him softly. Hermione climbed onto Fred's broom and everyone went back to the coach's box. When they landed and dismounted she spoke.

"It's now around 2:30 and we've gotten through everything today, Coach said you can all go home early" they cheered. "And remember, you don't need to be here until one o'clock tomorrow, where you will meet the newest member of the team. Try to make them feel welcome please. So everyone off you go" they smiled and waved before they walked off towards the building.

Fred walked over to her and smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"I won" he said puffing his chest out.

"I saw, well done"

"Are you coming home with us?"

Hermione was about to answer when she noticed Pallie frowning at her and it took her by surprise.

"I have a few things to do first; I'll meet you and the boys at home"

"Okay, don't leave..."

"The building, I know" she kissed his cheek. "Now go" he smiled, picked up his broom and jogged up to the others. When they entered the building she noticed Pallie scowling.

"Hey, Pallie, what's wrong?" he didn't give her a kind look and it worried her. "Okay follow me please, it seems we need to have a chat. Levitate the balls please" she asked and walked away.

He glared at her and she could feel his eyes trying to burn a hole through the back of her head, that's how she knew he was following her.

She walked into her office and when he entered he cancelled the spell and the balls dropped to the floor going in different directions in the room. She frowned at his angry expression and she closed the door. She walked over to her cupboard and opened the door. Then she began walking around her office, picking up the balls and throwing them into the cupboard, getting every one of them in on her first attempt. When all ten were collected she closed the door. And she stood next to her desk and she subtly waved her hand casting a silencing and locking charm on the room.

"What's the matter, Pallie?" she asked him again. He just glared at her and the expression looked so foreign on his face. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you"

"You're my problem" he said through gritted teeth and his fists clenched. She blinked at him speechless. "Jones, was right about you, you are using Wood" he accused her.

"What are you talking about?" she said quietly, his comment hurting her.

"I saw you, what you looked like when you came back with that twin" he ground out.

"Fred?"

"Yes, Fred?" he spat. "You're a slag, you're cheating on Wood and I'm going to tell him"

He stormed towards the door.

"Pallie? Wait!" she said.

"Why? So you can give me an excuse?"

"No, so I can explain what you saw. Sit down" she said nodding to one of the chairs at her desk. "Sit down" she repeated again.

He glared at her as he made his way across the room and sat in one of the chairs with his fists clenched. She walked over to him and pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, turning so that she was facing his direction.

"I am not cheating on Oliver"

"I saw you, don't lie" he glared at her fiercely and she had to restrain herself from shrinking back into her chair as well as keeping her emotions in check. _'Godric, if that's what I look like when I do that, no wonder people are scared of me'_ she thought.

"Technically you saw my appearance, not what happened and I am not cheating on Oliver. But I am dating Fred too, but it's a secret"

"YOU ARE CHEATING ON HIM" he yelled standing up quickly and he knocked the chair over. "I'M TELLING WOOD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! AND THAT TWIN IS HIS FRIEND. HE OBVIOUSLY ISN'T A VERY GOOD ONE! I HOPE WOOD KICK'S HIS ARSE! HE DESERVES IT FOR BEING A TOSSER! AND I HOPE HE DUMPS YOU ON YOUR ARSE!

"Do not insult Fred in front of me. Ever!" she said gravely and she clenched her fists trying to stay calm. She took a deep breath before speaking. "And I am not cheating on Oliver. I have something for you" she said and she stood up walking into her cupboard where she conjured a book. When she walked out it just looked as though she had retrieved it from the cupboard.

She held the book out for him and he looked at it in her hands. "Magical Beings and Creatures of the World, Third Edition" he said reading out the title. "What's that for?" he asked unkindly.

"Go home, get a pensive, watch every memory you have of me and then read this book. It's a clue. Actually I'm giving you the answer, it's in there" she said and he looked at her. "I'm sure once you read this book, you will understand everything. I want you to be here at twelve o'clock tomorrow. We'll talk then and I'll answer all your questions" she said softly.

He looked at her and he grabbed the book out of her hand roughly and he walked over to the door. He pulled on it and it wouldn't open. Hermione waved her hand cancelling the charms and he looked at her before yanking the door open.

"Please be careful with that; it's a first edition" she said and he glared at her. "Just use my fire place Pallie" she sighed and picked up the chair he had knocked over, placing the cushions back on the chair.

She then walked around to her chair behind the desk and sat down. Pallie glared one last time before slamming her door shut and walking over to the fire place and he stepped into it. "Don't forget your broom" he growled and stomped out of the fire place and roughly picked it up and flooed out of her office.

"Good job the photos have a permanent sticking charm on them" she muttered.

She opened up one of the drawers on the desk to see some parchment and she opened another to find quills and ink pots. She removed some parchment, a quill and an inkpot and placed them on the desk before she set to work on writing out a contract giving permission for the Puddlemere team to use her plays.

When she was finished she left it on her desk, stood up and walked out of her office to Coach Burton's office.

"Hey Coach, I'm going to head off, but before I do I'm going to take care of Miss Bitch before I go"

"Just leave her, I'll take care of her, you get yourself home"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what offences am I telling the bosses she has committed?"

"Verbal assault on more than one occasion, physical assault, attempted hexing, sexual harassment towards some of the boys, behaving and dressing in an unprofessional manner and multiple cases of neglect at work"

Coach Burton whistled. "She's been busy" he said and she laughed. "Go on; get home to those boys of yours"

"Thanks Coach, see you in the morning"

"Wait! What's happened?" he asked frowning, noticing her sad expression.

"Nothing"

"You're a rubbish liar, out with it"

She sighed. "Pallie accused me of cheating on Oliver with Fred. He said some pretty hurtful things about us. I could've hurt him; I thought I was going to"

"But you didn't" he stated.

"But I didn't; no earthquakes, no throwing people across the room, just plenty of deep breaths. I gave him a book and told him to read it and to meet me in my office tomorrow an hour before everyone is due to arrive"

"He didn't mean in it. Whatever he said, he didn't mean it"

"Yeah he did, but it's not his fault; he doesn't know. The reaction he had will be the reaction everyone else will have if they find out about the twins and I don't like hiding them, if we go public, so does the Siren. I better go"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning" he said before she left and flooed home.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione stepped out of the fire place and greeted everyone as she made her way to her room. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket, before she headed to the twin's room. When she entered she walked passed them and climbed into the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and she snuggled under the covers and into the pillow.

The twins frowned, she had walked passed them without even giving them a smile, and they didn't like the way she had burrowed under the covers.

"Hey, Princess, what's the matter?" George said softly as he climbed onto the bed behind her.

She shook her head.

"Come on, Spitfire, you can tell us" Fred spoke quietly as he climbed onto the bed in front of her.

He pulled the blanket away from her face and he tenderly ran his fingers over her face, knowing that his touch soothed her. She leaned her head against his hand. George moved his arm around her and she lifted her arm out from under the blanket, took a hold of George's hand and held it over the blanket against her stomach.

"Come on, Mione, please tell us" they said and a tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek and Fred wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm ashamed of myself" she said.

"Why?"

"Pallie, I was afraid that I would hurt him"

"Why would you hurt him?" Fred asked her.

"During and after the game of dodgeball I noticed that he was giving me funny looks. When you all left I pulled him into my office. He said that he noticed our messy appearance and he accused me of cheating on Ollie with you. He said that I was using him and that Jones was right about me" she felt the twins stiffen and she didn't need to look at them to know they were furious. "Then he started insulting you and he hoped that Ollie would hurt you for cheating with me. He said some hurtful things about me and I was upset. He mentioned you, I got so mad and I didn't think I was going to be able to control my magic, but I did. But I could've hurt him and I would never be able to live with myself if I did. I gave him the book containing information about Sirens and told him to read it; he's meeting me at the stadium an hour earlier than the others"

"I'm sure he will apologise" Fred said.

"He better!" George growled.

"I don't like hiding you boys, unless we tell the world that I'm a Siren, they will all treat you the way, Pallie, did and I will not let that happen"

"Everything will work out, Princess"

"We promise" they said together.

"I love you both"

"We love you too" they said and she smiled.

"Oh, don't tell Ollie, we can't have him killing the Captain"

"It's not Oliver you have to worry about" Fred mumbled and she noticed the gleam in his eyes and she knew it well. Someone was getting pranked.

"Just don't hurt him"

"No promises" they spoke and she smiled.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium – Sunday 23rd July 1995**

Hermione and Coach Burton were stood in the coach's box with their eyes roaming over the twelve possible reserve chasers as they sat in their seats in the stands.

Some of them squirmed uncomfortably, some of them looked bored and some of them didn't seem fazed, but stared right back.

Hermione smirked and before she knew it, two girls had burst into tears, stood up from their seats and ran up the stands and into the building.

Coach Burton raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "What?" she said noticing his amused expression. "I haven't done anything yet" she said.

"Exactly, you haven't done anything _yet_ " he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

There were now three girls left and seven boys. "Okay let's get started" Coach Burton said and they all looked at him. "Now don't be misled; I may be the Coach, but Junior here is running the show. I'm just going to be in the back ground observing. Junior, I'll hand them over to you" he patted her on the shoulder and he walked over to the stands and sat down and began flipping through the clipboard that had notes Hermione had made the night before on every candidate trying out. "Before you start who were the criers?"

"Green and Burgess, Coach" she said looking at him. Then she turned her attention to the players. "Before we begin I need to ask a question. Does anyone here have a problem with learning muggle sports?" she eyed every single one of the players. "I am using muggle sports to help my boys and if you do make this team you will be playing and learning at least one muggle sport every week or so. We had a game of dodgeball yesterday and I guarantee that their reflexes have already improved after half an hour of playing that one game. Beaters from other teams will have a harder time hitting bludgers at them now. So if you have a problem you can leave now" she said looking at them all.

Four of them stood up, one girl and three boys leaving six players.

"Foster, Halls, Roberts and Banners" Hermione told Coach Burton.

"Yep, got them" he said crossing the names out on the list of players.

"Now, for those who don't know, I'm Hermione, the Junior Coach. Now the most important thing you need to know is to never call me Junior Coach. I slapped the last person who called me that over the head and I threw my shoe at them, but it's a form of affection. So if I do anything like that today, you should feel honoured" Coach chuckled at her.

A couple of the boys smirked and everyone else looked amused or afraid.

"Okay back to the try outs, over the next couple of hours, I will be putting you through the ringer, so don't expect something easy. You will be running drills, plays, have an interview and you will get your chance to impress us. Don't blow it"

Hermione's attention was caught by someone walking towards them. "Fox, thanks for getting here early, get in the air will you?"

He nodded and got into position.

"I want you three in the air, when I blow the whistle you will swap places with those three. I am throwing you in at the deep end, you have never met each other before and I am expecting you to work together to score as many goals as you can. At the minute I am looking for team work, so don't be showing off just yet, the time for that will come later. I need to know if you can walk onto this team this afternoon and work well with my boys" Hermione blew the whistle. "Off you go" the three chasers she instructed flew into the air after Hermione passed them the quaffle.

Coach Burton stood up and walked over to her and they stood at the railing watching the players, talking quietly and making notes. Hermione blew the whistle and the players swapped over and they repeated their actions.

She blew the whistle and instructed everyone to return.

"Okay, not bad everyone. Now is the time for you to show off. One by one you will do what you can to impress us. I want five of you to go into the building and you will swap places after ten minutes, so let's go"

The woman named, Collins, went first. She was good but she didn't do anything impressive. Next on the pitch was, Brookes, and he was the same as the previous player. Link, was the third to go and he fell off his broom after dropping the quaffle. There wasn't even a bludger in play. He was crossed off the list and sent home. The fourth person, Folks, was next on the pitch and he was the best by far and he had promise and with some training he could be great. But he didn't hold a candle to the final boy who flew onto the pitch; he was amazing and probably could rival Pallie after some training from Hermione and Coach Burton.

"OKAY FOX, YOU CAN GO NOW, BUT BE BACK BY ONE O'CLOCK!" Hermione yelled.

They got everyone back to the coach's box and Hermione had set up an obstacle course for them to test their physical abilities. She demonstrated for them, jumping, running, skipping, climbing and balancing and when she was finished they each took it in turns to try and complete the course ten times.

Only two had managed to complete it, they were laid flat on their backs on the floor, but they had done it and Hermione was proud of them.

They other's were sent home leaving the two boys. Hermione scrutinized them.

"How do you boy's feel?"

She looked at Folks; he was 6ft, had short dark brown hair, green eyes, was tanned, slightly muscled and had freckles on his cheeks. He didn't answer her, but shifted uncomfortably.

She took note of that and then she looked at the final boy. He was 6ft1, had light brown hair that looked silky and smooth and it fell into his eyes slightly, he had grey eyes, was tanned, muscular and he had a dazzling smile. Hermione could see why people called him sinfully handsome, because without a doubt, he was. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me? I'm great, thought you were trying to kill me with that weird thing you made me do, but other than that just great"

She smirked at him, she liked him; he would be a good fit with the team. He wasn't afraid to speak to her for a start and he was one of the boys that looked at her amused at the beginning of the session. He could handle the obstacle course and seemed to have a sense of humour, which was needed with her on the team.

"It's an obstacle course; we do them in the muggle world often. As you can tell they're brilliant for physical training. The boys haven't done one yet, so if you make the team, don't tell them what it involves. Now the physical aspects are over, it's time for the last part of this tryout. The interview, this will massively impact our decision, sell yourself, but don't lie to us" she told them.

"Coach, should we do this in your office?" she asked him.

"No, let's do it in yours, it's much nicer than mine. At least you can walk in yours without getting injured" she chuckled at him.

"Okay, boys follow us; we'll give you a quick tour on the way. Once the decision has been made we'll give the newest member of the team a full tour"

They walked into the building with Hermione pointing out what the rooms were.

"This is the reception area; the photos of the team are on this wall. Hey, you put my picture up" she said looking at the moving picture on the wall of Hermione smiling and her jersey was underneath the photo.

"I like the shirt" the sinfully handsome boy said chuckling.

"See, I told you people would like it" Coach chuckled and Hermione shook her head at them.

"The public and staff bathrooms and the press conference room are downstairs along with the cafeteria which according to the boys, the food comes in a close second to hospital food so I suggest you avoid it. That's the men's locker room, the women's locker room is over there, that is Coach Burton's office and this..." she said stopping and putting her hand on the door handle and she pushed it open. "Is my office"

They stepped inside and they looked around with their eyes wide, taking in everything.

"What do you think?"

"Cosy, very nice"

Coach caught sight of the photo of the team looking like smurfs and he started laughing.

"What happened there?" the handsome boy asked chuckling.

"Before the after party, I pranked the boys before they could prank me for my initiation into the team. I turned them into smurfs, they're from the muggle world and children grow up with them. That's another thing, don't make me mad, or that will happen"

Coach Burton chuckled at the look of fear on one boy's face and the look of amusement on the other.

"Now on with the interview process, will you wait outside please?" she asked the handsome boy and he nodded and left. A silencing charm was cast. Hermione asked Folks to sit down in a chair and she took the one next to him to try and make him more comfortable and make it less official.

Coach Burton started off asking questions first and the boy stuttered his way through his answers.

After ten minutes Hermione asked the question she wanted to know the answer to the most.

"Why do you want to be a professional quidditch player?"

"It p-pays we-well, you be-co-come fam-mous and g-get gir-girls" he stuttered and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank you, you may go now"

He left and the other boy came in and took the seat next to Hermione, looking a lot more at ease thank Folks did. Coach Burton asked the same questions and he sailed through them. Finally Hermione's turn came and she asked him her question.

"Why do you want to be a professional quidditch player?" she crossed her fingers, he had passed everything so far and with flying colours. This could make or break him.

"It's all I've ever wanted to do. Since I got my first training broom when I was three, when I first learned what quidditch was, since my first ever game at home and at school. I want to make a career out of something that I love. Fame, money, girls, they are benefits but also a hindrance; they can be a distraction, but quidditch comes first" he said and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, we'll make our decision and let you know" he nodded and left the room.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Coach Burton.

"What do you think?" he countered.

She scoffed. "There isn't even a doubt in my mind about who we should choose"

"Me either" they looked at each other and nodded. Hermione stood up and walked to the door and she opened it. "Boys, please come in"

They entered and stood in front of Hermione and Coach Burton.

"We want to thank you both for showing your interest in Puddlemere United and we want to thank you for coming at such short notice. You both are brilliant candidates but unfortunately we only have one place available" Hermione spoke kindly as she looked between the two boys.

"Folks, you didn't make the team" Coach Burton said and the boy looked broken before he trudged out of the room. "Send him to my office after your chat will you?" she nodded and Coach Burton shook the shocked boy's hand and then left for his office.

"Why so shocked?" she asked amused.

"I didn't think you would want me on the team with me being a..."

"A what? A Slytherin?" she smirked at the boy. "I don't judge people based on their school house. You're forgetting I was almost placed in Slytherin my first year"

"Who could forget that? Why weren't you placed in Slytherin?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Sorting hat said I was too kind hearted to be with the snakes, although he did say I'd make a great Slytherin and that I would do well"

"Don't I know it" he mumbled.

"Sorry about the chilli powder on the toilet roll"

He chuckled. "Don't be, it was years ago and they may not admit it, but the Slytherins were impressed. Besides, Flint deserved it, I just happened to get in the way"

"Sorry" she said again. "Anyway, we train seven days a week, hours vary, if you get everything done that both Coach Burton and I need you too, you get to leave early. I will take you to Coach's office and he will go over the contract and negotiations for you, as well as get your robes and jersey sorted out for you. I will give you a full tour later and explain everything to you regarding plays and what not, not to mention that I will answer any questions you have"

"You do a lot for this team don't you?" he mused.

"It's only officially my second day, but I'm trying"

"Well obviously you're doing something right since you seem to be running the entire team"

She shrugged. "I have a meeting with the Captain in ten minutes, I'll take you to the Coach's office and then I'll sort you out"

She took him to his office. "Welcome to the team Mr Adrian Pucey"

"Thank you, Junior Coach" he said smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and as she walked past him, she slapped him upside the head and he whined rubbing his head.

"You should feel honoured" she said walking away. "Oliver is going to be so pissed" she said out loud before entering her office preparing herself for the meeting with Pallie.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: Pallie Learns The Truth**

* * *

AN: I have had a comment saying that I have focused too much on quidditch and I have lost my way on the plot. I'm sorry for doing that, I was trying to build up the characters and the bonds between everyone, but I'm back on track now. Sorry for losing my way a little.

SereniteRose - Sirius won't die, but something will happen. Have you figured out the clue I gave you in chapter 64 yet?

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium – Sunday 23rd July 1995**

"Why is Wood going to be pissed?" Pallie asked as she opened the door.

She stopped in her tracks shocked before she shook her head. She quickly looked at his expressionless face and the way he stood by her book case with his hands in his pockets. _'Great, I can't tell what he's feeling, play this one carefully, Hermione'_ she thought before she closed the office door.

"The new reserve chaser was in Oliver's year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin" she informed him.

She made her way over to the desk and stood next to it, facing him. The room was filled with an uncomfortable atmosphere as they looked at each other and no one spoke for a while. He shifted on his feet.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. "You're early" she commented.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well I thought you would be finished up with try outs early" he shifted again. "We need to talk"

"Yes, we do" she said cautiously.

She gave him one last look and sat down in her chair behind her desk. She nodded at the chair in front of her and Pallie took the hint and sat down across from her.

"Did you read my book?" he nodded. "Did you bring it back?" he nodded again.

"I put it on top of the book case; I wasn't sure where you wanted it"

"Where you careful with it?" she asked glaring at him.

"Yes, I was careful with your book" he said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Good, because I would've hexed you"

"It's just a book" he said smirking.

"It's a first edition" she said simply.

He smiled slightly and then sighed and a look of guilt appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you yesterday and I didn't mean any of it. I don't think Jones was right about you, I was just mad"

"Was?"

"I'm still mad, but not at you, at myself. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. You told me that you were dating both that twin and Wood and I took that as you cheating on him. But I shouldn't have; triad relationships do happen in the wizarding world, they're rather uncommon, but they do happen"

"Really, it's frowned upon in the muggle word"

"Well you're not in the muggle world; you're in the wizarding world, where you were born to be. Anyway, I should have known you weren't cheating on him; everyone's sees the way you two look at each other and that look alone proves how much you love him"

Hermione sat up and leaned forward. She subtly waved her hand and cast a silencing charm before clasping them in front of her and resting them against her desk.

"So, you gave me the answer to the mystery" he stated.

"I did"

"It was in the book"

"It was"

"You're a Veela" he said confidently. Hermione looked at him and she burst out laughing and he watched her confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry" she said still chuckling, before she took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm not a Veela. Veelas are blonde and I'm not. So try again"

"The only other one that I read about that may apply to you are Sirens, but it can't be that. They are virtually extinct and there are only two in Britain" he said confused and when he looked at her, his eyes widened when he noticed her smirk. "No way" he whispered.

"There are now three" she said leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, amused at his expression.

"So Oliver is..."

"Ollie is my mate, yes"

"What about the twin? How can you be dating both Oliver and him?"

"Sirens only have one mate and it has been that way since the beginning of magic. But I am different from other Sirens" he sat forward giving her his full attention. "I don't just have one mate, I have four"

His jaw dropped open and he made funny sounds of disbelief. "F-four?"

"Hmm. Ollie, Fred, George and Harry. However, Harry is my sibling mate. I love him like my family, my little brother. But I am in love with Ollie, Fred and George. They are my future and I am fiercely protective of them as are they of me. You have witnessed the way Ollie defends me, he almost hexed Jones twice and Miss Bitch once, just for saying something mean"

She gave him a moment to digest the information.

"It was three times actually"

"What?"

"He almost hexed Jones three times. They day you ended up in the hospital wing with injuries after getting attacked, we found out about your relationship with Oliver and Jones made a comment. He scared the hell out of me and the boys; I thought he was going to kill her. But now that I think about it, it does make sense. He sometimes rushes off from practice and Coach makes excuses for him and he doesn't take it well when someone says something mean about you. Then there's the fact that he visits you at least once a week without fail. And that whole Krum thing was obviously rubbish. How long have you known?"

"Fred, George and Ollie have known since the summer before my second year and I didn't find out until Christmas Eve of last year. Ollie visits me because if we stay away from each other for too long we become ill. I more so than the boys and Ollie more so than the twins. I get the worst symptoms since I'm the Siren and I am connected to all three of them. Ollie gets worse than the twins because they have a twin bond and they use that to comfort each other. But it's not as bad now since the bond between us grows stronger every day and we are able to spend longer periods of time away from each other. I always have at least one of my mates in my presence. I spend every day at school with the twins, the only times I'm not with them is when I'm in lessons or with Harry and I get to see Ollie once a week. That's why I didn't put up a fight for this job"

"Since he has training every day you get to see him less, being Junior Coach means that you're with him all day" he said in understanding. "What about when you sleep? I remember that conversation about your nightmares"

"I share a dorm room in school with the twins and Lee, another of my adopted brothers and Oliver before he graduated and we have since my first year. And before you give me a disgusted look, I was severely bullied during the first couple of weeks of school. I was sleeping in corridors and passageways, physically and verbally abused and eventually I had Venomous Tentacula poison put into my body. I legally died for fifteen minutes but Oliver, Fred and George somehow brought me back. After that I was moved into the twins and Lee's room along with Oliver. We can't sleep if we aren't next to each other. We've shared a bed and room since then. I think Ollie gets sleep when I'm at school because he has something that belongs to me to help ease the pain and illness"

"Your wandless magic?"

"Not just wandless, it's non-verbal too"

"That's why you can do it so easily"

"I can do quite a lot of wandless and non-verbal magic easily, but some spells and charms are more difficult and take time for me to learn to do them without my wand. This office for example, I did everything in here wandlessly and non-verbally, however, I could only wandlessly do my cupboard. I decorated my family's entire house wandlessly and non-verbally. I did an undetectable extension charm wandlessly and I created a quidditch pitch in the garden wandlessly and non-verbally. That shield you saw me do when Jones tried to hex me, I created that when I was fifteen and I have been doing it since the summer before my fourth year. Sirens are extremely powerful beings, but I am more so than your average Siren"

"I looked over my memories like you asked me to and Oliver mentioned something about premonitions the day of the match"

"Yes, see there isn't a lot of information about Sirens because we are private beings and we know everything we need to when we are born. The information becomes known to the Siren during the transformation. Now a lot of information isn't made public, but it is still known by some people. For example, in some rare cases Sirens can have a rare ability: controlling one or more of the Earth's elements, natural healing and premonitions. I have the ability of premonition and I have been informed by Coach that it is the rarest of the abilities. Including me there have only been three known cases since the beginning of magic" his eyes bulged and she had to stop herself from laughing. "I also have the ability of natural healing"

"B-b-but" he cleared his throat. "But you said a Siren may only have one and even then it is rare"

"I did, but like I said, I am more powerful than your average Siren. I have four mates, I have two rare abilities, I am related to You Know Who and there is another reason but I can't tell you" he nodded in understanding.

"Why do you and Oliver have matching marks on your necks?"

Hermione smiled at the mention of her bond marks. She sat up straight and she removed her cuff bracelets and her necklace and they stood on display proudly.

"These are our bond marks. We have them in identical places and they are identical in design. Fred's is on my left wrist and mine on his, George's is on my right wrist and mine on his and Ollie's is on the right side of my neck and mine on his. They show that the bond has been accepted and they are to warn people off. They show that I belong to them and they belong to me. I live to love them, to make them happy and to protect them and they the same for me"

"Why do you hide them?" he asked her as she placed her jewellery back into place.

"To protect them, people may already be suspicious since I can do wandless and non-verbal magic, the rumours surrounding my biological mother, my apparent sudden appearance change over the summer and my bond with my boys. But we've been close since the first day of school when I met them on the Hogwarts Express, so that isn't really that suspicious. But if you add that to the sudden appearance of matching marks, they may put two and two together and figure it out. If that happens it will put my boys in danger, people will use them to get to me, to get my power. They will be safer after the ceremony"

"Ceremony? The mating ceremony? It hasn't happened yet?"

She blushed. "No, but it will soon, I've narrowed it down to sometime during my fifth year. We have a plan in place for when it does happen and we've got an excuse if it takes longer than a few hours, so that no one is suspicious. Any more questions?"

"Only like a hundred" he mumbled. "You become ill when you're away from them for so long, why?"

"It is uncommon for a Siren to find her mate before her transformation. But I found mine when I was eleven. From that day, the dormant Siren in me recognised the boys as my mates and a bond was formed. But because the bond was formed when I was so young and half a decade away from my transformation, it was weak, so we suffered when we were away from each other too long. The bond between us grows in strength every day. Any more questions?"

"Plenty, but my head is fried"

"Well we'll leave it at that for now and I'll let you process everything. Now you have to make a decision"

"I do? What?"

"Wizards oath, unbreakable vow or obliviation"

"Wizards oath"

Hermione nodded, "Well I haven't learned how to do it without my wand yet, so we'll have to wait and Coach Burton will do it for you. You should go for your lunch now. Coach and I will be introducing the new reserve chaser to the team and Ollie will not handle it well. I need you to be running interference and take the lead in welcoming him to the team"

He nodded. "Just out of curiosity, why isn't the new reserve chaser a girl?"

She shrugged. "We invited five girls and seven boys. Two of the girls ran out crying before I even spoke, I only looked at them" she said and he laughed. "In the end we whittled it down to two; the only two that managed to complete the obstacle course. After that we had the interview process, one stuttered his way through it and didn't give the answers I was impressed by and the other sailed through it and wanted to be on the team for all the right reasons. Coach and I didn't even have to deliberate; there was no doubt in our minds when we informed them of our decision"

"So, who is it?"

"Not telling you, it wouldn't be fair to the others. Now go for lunch, I have to give the newest member a full tour of this place"

"Fine" he huffed and he stood up and walked over to the floo. He turned back around and looked at her. "I really am sorry, and I won't tell anyone"

"I know you are and I know you won't, besides, once you have taken the wizards oath you won't be able to tell anyone anything about me. Now go"

He nodded and flooed out of the office. She sighed in relief and slumped back into her chair.

"Well that could've been a lot worse" she said to herself.

She then opened one of the drawers on her desk and took out a bag that had her lunch in it. She quickly ate it before she left her office and went to Coach Burton's. She knocked and entered.

"Junior, how was Pallie?" he asked her as she sat in the chair across from him.

"He thought I was a Veela"

He looked at her and burst out laughing. "He may be the highest scoring chaser in the league, but I think he may have taken one too many bludgers to the head"

"We talked for a while, he apologised for his behaviour and the things he said. He chose to take a wizards oath"

"Right, I'll make sure it's done before training starts today"

"Thank you" she said smiling gratefully.

"How much does he know?"

"He doesn't know about Voldemort's return or the prophecy and a few other little details"

"But he knows most of it?" she nodded.

"Where's Pucey?"

"We got everything done and dusted so he went to the cafeteria for lunch"

"They never listen, I warned him not to eat the food there" she said and he chuckled. "We'll I better go and rescue him. Don't want him dying of food poisoning on his first day" she said and stood up.

She left the office and made her way to the cafeteria on the floor below. She she found him sitting at a table and she walked over to him and sat in the chair opposite him and he looked up.

"I'm not even sure this is edible"

She looked at him amused. "I did warn you" she chuckled. "Are you done?" he nodded and pushed the food away from him. "Okay, then I'll give you the full tour" she stood and walked away with him following her.

They made their way around the building with Hermione explaining what every room was and him asking questions when appropriate. Hermione knew that it would soon be one o'clock so they made their way towards the reception area.

"So did you get through everything?"

"Yeah we did, got everything sorted"

"Did Coach explain everything to you about my plans for the team this year?"

"Mostly, he did mention some competition"

"Employee of the month?"

"Yeah, that's what he called it. What is it?"

"It's this competition that a lot of businesses in the muggle world do with their employees. It's basically the MVP of the team for the month" a look of realisation showed on his face and she smiled. "Coach and I will pick the MVP of the team every month and the winner will get one day off from training of their choosing for the following month, plus I will be giving the winner a mystery prize. But I will change the prize every time so you boys can't go spilling the surprise. Right, we're here and by the looks of things so is everyone else. You wait here and then I'll introduce you"

He nodded and she walked out of the door, down the stands and stopped standing next to the Coach whilst the team were sat down. "Pallie has taken the wizards oath" he whispered to her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey, everyone had a good morning?" she received replies of agreement and she smiled. "Now Coach and I held the tryouts this morning and we now have your new reserve chaser. And before you ask; no it isn't a girl"

"Why?" Bishop asked.

Coach Burton looked at Hermione and he started laughing.

"We invited five girls to tryouts and two of them ran away crying before I even spoke, all I did was look at them" she said shaking her head and they chuckled at her. "And the others couldn't keep up, we narrowed it down to two and then we had the interview process. After which we made our decision. Coach, would you like to do the honours?"

"Nope, it was all thanks to you, you do it"

"Okay" she shrugged. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" she yelled.

The door opened and Pucey made his way down the stands, Hermione kept her eyes on Oliver. When Pucey got to the bottom of the stands and he walked over to Hermione and stopped next to her, Oliver's eyes widened.

"Here we go" Hermione muttered.

Oliver stood quickly. "NO WAY, NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

Everyone looked between Oliver and Pucey with a mixture of shock, confusion and intrigue. Oliver pulled his wand and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oliver" she said in a tone of warning. He ignored her and kept his attention on Pucey who looked amused. Hermione sighed; he wasn't making things any better. "Oliver" she said again and ignored her. "Oliver Charles Wood" she said loudly and he finally looked at her. "Lower the wand now" she said in a tone that offered no chance of argument.

He slowly lowered his wand and the team sniggered at him and Coach looked at her proudly.

"Does someone want to explain?" Thompson said with mirth in his voice.

"He is..."

"Oliver!" Hermione snapped and he bit his tongue, but glared at Pucey.

"Okay, now I really want to know who this is" Kings said clearly amused and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Everyone this is your newest reserve chaser, Adrian Pucey"

There was a chorus of greetings and she smiled brightly at the team.

"So, why the hostility?" Wilks asked.

"Pucey went to Hogwarts, he was in Oliver's year, in Slytherin and a chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team. There has always been a rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins and quidditch only fuelled the fire. Especially since Slytherin had a track record for playing dirty and cheating and Gryffindor always beat them in matches. We have won the house cup four years in a row and we won the quidditch cup the year Oliver graduated"

"You didn't win every game" Pucey muttered.

"Yeah we did, Gryffindor kicked Slytherin's arse and don't even deny it" she said and he grumbled which amused the others. "I don't have anything against Pucey; he was one of the only players on the team that didn't cheat, he played fairly even if his team mates didn't. He passed the physical tests with flying colours, he passed the interview and he successfully completed the obstacle course I set up"

"Really? How was it? She won't tell us anything about it" Thompson asked.

"She told me not to tell you, but it was brutal, I thought she was trying to kill me and she made me do it ten times, I'm still aching" Pucey said seriously.

"Right, so now that you know who the newest member of the team is..."

"You can't be serious Mione! He is..."

"Oliver Charles Wood, don't make me tell the team what your biggest fear was when you were younger" she said staring at him, he paled slightly and people leaned forward intrigued.

"What? What is it?" Pallie asked amused and looking hopeful.

"Ya wouldn't?" he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh Ollie, you made that mistake once before. The last time you challenged me I told Freddie and George" she smirked.

"What did you tell them?" Bishop asked excited.

"Tell us" Kings said leaning so far forward in his seat, he looked to be on the verge of falling off.

"Oh, it was..." she was cut off when Oliver lunged forward towards her and put his hand over her mouth.

Hermione raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Oh, come on" there were protests from the team as Oliver had stopped her from divulging potential embarrassing information about him.

Hermione grabbed his hand that was over her mouth and lifted it away from her looking amused. "Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

Realisation dawned on him and then he smirked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and before she knew it, he swooped down, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She gave a yelp of surprise and he began walking towards the stands and the team started laughing.

"Oliver, put me down right now!" she said.

"Nope" he sang and she huffed.

She smirked. "I'll Bat Bogey you"

He stopped dead on the spot, slowly put her down and ran away up the stands. The team laughed louder than they were before. She turned around slightly to see that Thompson had been leaning forward whilst laughing and fell off his chair and she chuckled. Coach Burton had tears streaming down his face.

"I'll be right back, just have to have a chat with Ollie" she said loudly and he nodded, waving his hand, telling her to leave.

She chuckled once more and ran up the stands and into the building. She walked carefully through the hallway keeping an eye out. When she reached the boy's locker room, a hand reached out, grabbed her and pulled her through the door. She gave a squeak of surprise before she laughed as she was pulled into Oliver's chest.

He looked down at her amused, before cutting off her laughter with a kiss. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Ya wouldn't really Bat Bogey me would ya?"

Hermione snorted and wrapped her arms around his neck and his tightened around her waist. "I Bat Bogied, Fred, when he did the same thing"

"Ya wouldn't really tell them about my previous fear of teddy bears would ya?"

"I told Fred and George" she smirked and he shook his head before smiling at her.

"Ya are diabolical"

"I take no prisoners" she said and he chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth?"

Hermione's smile dropped and she became serious.

"You have to let this whole rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin go; this will affect everything that you have worked so hard for and everything that your teammates have worked so hard for. You and I both know that Pucey wasn't like the others back in school, he played fairly. And he passed everything we threw his way; believe me when I say I put him through the ringer. I asked him why he wanted to play professionally and he gave me the answer I was looking for. He wants to play for all the right reasons. The reason why I know everyone else on this team plays, for the love of the sport. And that makes him perfect for this team"

"But he's a Slytherin" he sighed.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, look at Teddy and Blaise. Besides, there are other things that we need to worry about"

"I didn't think of that" he frowned. "Do ya think he's a Death Eater?"

"I'm not sure, just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him a Death Eater, and even if he was it doesn't matter. We'll just have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious" she noticed his look and sighed. "Please, Ollie, just give him a chance, you never know, maybe you will like him"

He scoffed. "Doubt it"

"Please, Ollie, do it for yourself, do it for the team, do it for me"

He sighed in defeat. "Ya know I'd anything for ya"

"And I you" she said smiling softly. She hugged him tightly."Thank you, I love you" she said softly.

"I love ya ta" he said hugging her tighter to him.

"Let's get back to the others, we're playing football today, we'll focus on that sport until the match next week and then we'll change to cricket. You want to help me out with the boys?"

"Yeah, I'll help ya"

"Let's go then, we better nip into my office and get the equipment I brought with me this morning" she smiled, he kissed her and then they walked to her office grabbing the box of shrunken down equipment before they walked back to the coach's box hand in hand.

Oliver walked up to Pucey and held his hand out. "Welcome ta the team" he said with a strained smile and Pucey took his hand and thanked him. Hermione beamed proudly at him.

"Okay, now I am assuming everyone has introduced themselves" they nodded in confirmation. "Good, we can get on with training and Ollie is going to help me today, first we are going to teach you how to play football and this will be particularly useful in the area of teamwork, stamina and tactics, and it will be most helpful to the keepers at the minute. So I want everyone on the pitch floor now, go on, get a move on"

They all flew down to the pitch ground and Hermione removed the goal posts and the ball from the box. She placed the goal posts where she wanted them and Oliver returned them to their original size for her.

"Now, this game is usually played with eleven players on each team, but we'll just have to play with seven each. The object of the game is to try and stay within the boundary lines that Ollie will paint on the ground for me in a minute, and you have to work together to get the ball into the opposing team's net. You are not allowed to use your hands. Only the keeper is allowed to use their hands to prevent the ball from going into the net, they can use any part of the body they want. I'll get you separated into teams and then Ollie can explain the rules to you, I think since he learned how to play, he can describe the game in a way that is easier for you to understand. Let's get cracking then"

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Friday 28th July 1995**

It was the day of the match and Hermione was in the locker room with Coach Burton and they had just finished the pep talk before the game began and Hermione had one last surprise for them.

"Anything you would like to add Junior?" Coach Burton asked looking at her.

"Just one thing, Coach" she said smirking. "Kreacher" she called and the house elf appeared in front of her.

"Miss Blake called for Kreacher" he said bowing.

"Yes, Kreacher, I think it's time to give the boys their presents don't you?"

He smiled, actually smiled. "I agree Miss Blake" he spoke before he popped out of the room.

"Presents?" Pallie asked intrigued.

She nodded and Kreacher popped back in with a box. Hermione had shrunken down the FireFly3000 brooms back at the house when they arrived the night before and she placed her resizing charm on them.

She thanked Kreacher and he left. She removed small rectangular boxes and handed them to everyone, (except Oliver) including Coach Burton who looked at her shocked. She smiled cheekily at him and then she clicked her fingers resizing them all.

They all ripped the wrapping paper off the boxes and Oliver chuckled, he now knew what was in there.

"NO WAY!"

"THIS IS AWESOME"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY GOT THEM"

She laughed at their reactions. "So now that you finally have your brooms -and may I mention that you are the first team in the world to get these a month before they are released?– go out and get us a win. Otherwise I see an obstacle course in your future" she sang at the end and Coach Burton smirked as the boys groaned.

"But I'm still aching from the one you made us do on Wednesday" Thompson whined.

Oliver chuckled. "And ya all laughed at me when I looked fearful at the mention of an obstacle course"

"Yes, well, we were idiots and we were wrong. You were right to be fearful, at the time we didn't know what terror she would unleash on us, now we do and now we know better" Pallie said looking pale at the thought of doing an obstacle course.

"I threw up afterwards" Wilks said looking disgusted.

"We know" they muttered looking ill at the reminder.

"I think I would rather fight a troll than do that obstacle course again" Bishop said.

"No, you wouldn't" Hermione and Oliver said in unison.

"How would you know?" Bishop asked.

They shrugged. "I was attacked by one in my first year"

"It took seven of us including, Mione, to knock the troll out and rescue her from the sink she was trapped under"

"You two just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Pucey said chuckling; he remembered the night the troll had escaped.

"It's not me, it's Mione" Oliver said pointing at her.

"May I point out that I don't go looking for trouble? It just finds me"

"So ya don't call sneaking around the castle at night looking for trouble?" Oliver said amused.

"I was crying in the girl's bathroom when you and the boys locked me in with a troll, I was running away from Filch after you and the boys insisted on letting Harry go through with that stupid duel and we broke into a room with a three headed dog. I was walking to the Gryffindor quidditch match when I was petrified by a basilisk, I was on the train when I was attacked by a dementor, I was at a Gryffindor quidditch match when I was attacked by a dementor and when I was walking in the forest I was attacked by Johnson, a dementor and stumbled into a wrongly accused fugitive"

They were all looking at her with their mouths hung open and Oliver smirked.

"Yes, but ya crept past a three headed dog, got through killer Devil's Snare, got attacked by flying keys, played a life sized game of wizards chess and solved a fatal potions riddle" he said smirking. "And that was all in the same night"

Hermione looked at him. "Right everyone, it's time for you to win us a match" she said changing the subject and Oliver laughed at her.

"Y-y-y..."

"Oh, spit it out Kings" she said amused.

He cleared his throat. "You did all of that?"

"That's not even half of what I've faced" she said smirking. "Now, get your jacksy's out on that pitch, and win us a game" she said clapping her hands. They shook out of their stupor and cheered loudly exiting the locker room.

"The Appleby Arrows aren't going to know what's hit them" Hermione said proudly and she and Coach Burton left the locker room and headed to the coach's box.

* * *

The game had been in play for an hour, Fox had been injured again and Oliver had taken his place as he was being tended to and the Appleby Arrows had suffered four injured players thanks to the help of Fred and George working with Kings and Wilks. The brooms were proving to be a great help, but that wasn't what Coach Burton was impressed with.

"Those muggle sports of yours are brilliant, Junior. You were right, their reflexes have improved and they are working together much better" he said looking at her in awe.

"Told you they would be useful, but the credit belongs to the boys, they are the ones that have worked hard all week. If they keep going the way they have been they will have the league cup in the bag. When's the final again, Coach?"

"Saturday 27th August. We have eight more games till the semi-finals"

"Just checking, anyway, I think it's time to try some of our new plays. What do you think?"

"I think it's about time, been wanting to see them in action since you told me about them. They're likely going to challenge you"

"I know, that's why..." she pulled two books out of her Junior Coach's jacket pockets and clicked her finger resizing them. "I brought these with me" she said grinning and he laughed at her.

She had her Quidditch Rules and Law 1462 book and the general quidditch rule book in her hands.

"You want to do the honours, Coach?"

"Nope, your plays and I can't remember the signals" she rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled.

Hermione handed him the books and told him to turn to page 218 in the general rules book, before she gained Pallie's attention and gave the correct hand signal for the all around the world play.

Pallie nodded and relayed the message to Bishop and Malloy. When they took possession of the quaffle they made their way to the scoring zone and Pallie was the one to try the play for the first time in front of an audience.

He flew around the hoops and then he scored through the left hoop after Appleby's keeper was confused. The referee blew his whistle and called a foul. Coach Burton cast a Periculum to gain the referee's attention and he flew over to them.

"It wasn't a foul, according to rule 1786 of the scoring technique section, it is illegal for a player to score from behind and it is illegal for the keeper to defend from behind, it is however not illegal to fly around the hoop" he looked at her strangely.

Hermione took the general rules book from Coach Burton's hand and showed it to the referee who then looked at her surprised.

"You're right" the referee said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Also it is not illegal for the chasers on Puddlemere to fly under the hoops with the goal of scoring. And according to..."

Hermione handed the book back to Coach Burton and took the Quidditch Rules and Law 1462 book from him and she opened it up to the bookmarked page.

"Any plays that have been invented by an underage witch or wizard are protected by law 1982-B, meaning that no professional team can use my plays without my written permission. If they do the punishment is disqualification from the league" he blinked at her.

She showed him the page. "Is that..."

"Yes, it is the rarest quidditch book in the world, now I suggest you retract that foul, give my boys the points they rightfully deserve and inform the commentator what I have just told you about my plays, so they along with other teams can't steal my ingenious. And just so you know, once I turn seventeen my plays are still my property since they would've been created when I was underage. Now off you go" she shooed him away with her hands and Coach Burton laughed at her.

She noticed her family looking at her curiously and she smiled before pointing to her ears telling them to listen.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WITCHES AND WIZARDS, THE FOUL GIVEN TO PUDDLEMERE HAS BEEN RETRACTED SINCE WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT, THAT BRILLIANT PLAY BY PALLIE IS IN FACT A LEGAL MOVE CREATED BY JUNIOR COACH HERMIONE BLAKE" they crowd cheered loudly. "IT HAS ALSO COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT JUNIOR COACH BLAKE IS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF LAW 1982-B, MEANING THAT ANY AND ALL PLAYS CREATED BY A MINOR IS THEIR PROPERTY. ANY NEW PLAYS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN WITNESSED BEFORE, THAT ARE USED BY PUDDLEMERE TODAY AND IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BELONG TO JUNIOR COACH BLAKE. YOU MAY NOT USE THEM WITHOUT HER WRITTEN CONSENT OR FACE THE PENALTY OF BEING DISQUALIFIED FROM THE LEAGUE!" the stadium was quiet before they broke out in both cheers for Puddlemere and Hermione and exclamations from the opposing team's fans. "MAY I JUST SAY WHAT A BRILLANT FIND BY JUNIOR COACH BLAKE FOR DISCOVERING THAT RULE, THAT WAS INSTIGATED IN 1460? AND YOU ARE LOOKING AMAZING TODAY!"

Hermione could see Oliver glaring at the commenter from his place at the hoops. Hermione looked down at herself, she didn't think she looked that great, she looked normal. She was wearing one pink converse and one purple converse and Ginny had on the others. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white short sleeved t-shirt that said "I may be wrong but... who am I kidding, I'm never wrong" and she had half of her hair tied up and half left down.

"AND THE GAME IS BACK IN PLAY" the commentator said.

The game resumed quickly and Puddlemere continued to use the plays and the chasers stuck to their scoring pattern Hermione had created for them and she was proud.

Another half an hour later and Fisher spotted the snitch, he chased after it and he reached his hand out to catch it, but it quickly dived towards the ground. Fisher angled his broom and went into a dive, the Appleby's seeker not far behind him.

He flattened his body against the broom and added a burst of speed and he reached his hand out and caught the snitch. He pulled out of the dive fairly well, not as well as, Harry, but he had improved majorly. She turned towards the family box and blew a kiss to, Harry, who laughed at her and waved.

The whistle was blown and Puddlemere had won the game, 420 – 160. They did a victory lap around the pitch before they flew to the coach's box where they hugged Hermione and Coach Burton excitedly. They left for the victory interview and afterwards they changed and Coach Burton got the port key out of his pocket.

"Oh wait, I forgot there's something I need to do" Hermione said.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Coach asked.

"No, you go I'll catch you up later"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Oliver said anxiously looking at her.

"Ollie, I'll be fine, go, you boys deserve to celebrate, I won't be long"

"I'll have the floo opened for you"

"You sure? I don't mind sitting this one out"

"Don't be daft, the address is Pucey Fields" she nodded and smiled at everyone, she kissed Oliver on the cheek.

Pallie leaned forward and turned his face offering her his cheek. She flicked his ear and he rubbed it scowling at her.

"Not again" he whined and the team chuckled at him.

"I'm reporting you for abuse"

"I'm reporting you for sexual harassment" she retorted.

They looked at each other. "It's a form of endearment" they said quickly trying to say it before the other and the team burst out laughing.

"Are they always like this?" Pucey asked amused.

"Pretty much, except she's worse with Wood" Wilks said laughing.

They eventually calmed down and Hermione watched as they port keyed away.

"Better get a move on then" she said to herself before she walked out of the locker room.

As she was making her way towards her office she heard someone call her name. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes?" she said.

But before she could say anything else, she was hit over the head, she fell to the fall in a heap, her eye sight was blurry, she could feel something warm trickling down the side of her face and she groaned. She was hit over the head again and her eyes closed as she fell into a pit darkness.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: The Line of Questioning**

* * *

AN: Rebecca - They will return to school within the next few chapters.

All of the answers to everyone's questions are in this chapter... So read on everyone and enjoy!

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Friday 28th July 1995**

Hermione woke up with her head pounding and her eye sight was blurry. She groaned and tried to sit up only to be restrained by something tugging on her wrists and ankles. She hissed against the pain and dropped her head back down onto the floor. She was staring at the ceiling and she could see a fuzzy shape. After a few blinks her eye sight began to focus until she could see clearly again. That's when she noticed that she was staring up at a large and expensive looking chandelier.

She could still feel something warm trickling down the side of her face and she knew that it was blood. She tried to reach her hand up to her head to see if her assumptions were correct, but she was stopped by something tugging on her wrist. She turned her head and then looked down at her feet when she struggled to move them. She saw that she had metal cuffs tied around her wrists and ankles and they were attached to metal chains that were attached to the floor.

Then a moment of panic hit her, she quickly looked at her wrists to see that she still had on her bracelets and she looked down to see her necklace still in place and she sighed in relief, who ever had abducted her didn't know about the bond marks.

But that was the question, who had taken her? And where was she?

She did her best given her current restraint to look around the room she was in. It was a large room, with white marble flooring, there were a few large windows around the room letting in some light and there were dark wooden double doors at the other side of the room. And that was it, there were no tables or chairs, no photos or portraits, nothing, it was empty.

She did her best to look out the windows to find any distinctive features so that she could try and identify where she was, but all that she saw were large grassy grounds and trees. _'Don't panic and stay calm, you've been through worse and the boys are safe'._ She repeated the mantra in her head several times before she sighed again.

"Great, Hermione, just great. You had to do your work, you couldn't just go with the boys and have fun could you?" she said out loud and then she groaned and her head flopped back onto the marble floor again. "Ow, forgot about that" she muttered.

She lifted her head and looked at the double doors when she heard the echo of footsteps. Just then the doors were pushed open and they slammed against the walls, the sound echoing in the bare room.

Five people entered the room and they stopped, standing in a semi circle surrounding her. They were wearing the tell tale masks and robes of a Death Eater and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You do know that you could've just sent an owl instead of bashing me over the head, kidnapping me and chaining me to the floor of Merlin knows where, right?" she said staring at them. "But then why would I deny you your fun? I must admit I'm impressed that you limited the movement of my hands. Guess you've figured out where my magic is emitted from"

"Even in the situation you are in, you are still fearless and sarcastic" one of the Death Eaters said and she recognised his voice instantly.

"I have no reason to fear you, particularly when you are wearing those hideous robes; seriously they do nothing for you, but make you look ridiculous. And as for being fearful, I've been through worse. I'm sad to see that my Petrificus Totalus didn't cause you too much damage and I must commend you on escaping before the aurors showed up"

"Are you done?"

"Almost" she mused. "Why are you even wearing those masks? I already know who you are; well I at least know who four of you are. For example Mr Malfoy, I know for a fact that if you are anything like your son, then Crabbe and Goyle won't be far away. They're stood right next to you and given that, I believe that the fourth person is Teddy's father. How is Theo, Mr Nott? Is he doing okay? I know he gets bored rather easily, like I do, I'll have to send him some books that he hasn't had the chance to read yet"

"Well I guess there is no point in hiding"

Four of the Death Eater's removed their masks to show that Hermione was in fact correct in her suspicions.

"Now that the greeting is over, let's get down to business, you obviously abducted me for a reason, so out with it" she said rolling her eyes. "And sometime today would be nice, I'm meant to be working and you've interrupted that which means that I'm going to have to stay late at work tonight. Thank you for that by the way, very thoughtful" she said sarcastically.

"We have some questions for you"

"Yes, your bum does look big in those robes" his eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Oh, was that not your question? Sorry" she said shrugging. "And you know that I'm not going to answer you, so you may as well just get your wand out and Crucio me" she sighed.

"We didn't think you'd give up so easily" Mr Malfoy said pulling his wand out of his cane.

"Well then you would be right, there's a first time for everything. Now let's get this over with, I have things to do and people to see"

"What is The Order planning?"

"How should I know? As far as I'm aware they disbanded after the first war"

"Very well, I'm not going to enjoy this"

Hermione snorted. "I doubt that Mr Malfoy"

He pointed his wand at her and was about to say the spell, when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait!" she said loudly and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell us?"

Hermione snorted again. "Don't be stupid Mr Malfoy, you're an educated man and I'm sure you've heard of how stubborn I am. I actually wanted to ask you a favour"

"And what is that?"

"You see my hair, it's a right pain in the arse to brush when it's tangled and since you're going to be torturing me it's going to go everywhere. Would you mind tying it up for me? You know to keep it out of my face? I don't wanting to be eating it when I'm... I don't know, suffocating or something"

He nodded at Nott and he walked around Hermione and knelt down by her head. "There's a bobble in my hair already, just removed it and put my hair in pony tail or something" she said lifting her head up to give him access. He quickly did as she asked and then made his way back to Malfoy.

"Any more requests?"

"A glass of pumpkin juice maybe" she saw the look on his face. "You can't blame a girl for trying"

"Any more interruptions?"

"Nope I'm good, carry on"

"Now, what are The Order the planning?"

"Haven't the foggiest" she said shrugging.

He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio" he said and Hermione was hit in the chest with the spell causing her to arch in pain.

It felt as though her skin had been lit aflame, knives were stabbing her in her stomach, that her blood was being boiled. As though acid had been poured onto her and her skin was melting and it was eating away at her bones. Hermione felt the urge to scream, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction and she would rather die than beg them to stop.

She then thought of Harry, Fred, George and Oliver. Knowing that they were safe gave her comfort and she used that to try and block out the pain. She thought about Oliver's soothing voice, Fred's electrifying touch and George's intoxicating smell and she bit her tongue, her mind focused on the boys she loved as her body shook in spasms.

* * *

 **Pucey Fields**

Oliver and the team arrived at Pucey's home; well it was more like a manor that rivalled Oliver's. The team separated and went their separate ways to their family members before they mingled.

Oliver walked over to everyone and they hugged and congratulated them.

"Ya were wonderful dear" Mrs Wood said smiling whilst she hugged him.

"Thanks mum" he said as he pulled away.

"Those plays Mione invented were amazing; I didn't even know those rules exited" Sirius said proudly and they agreed with him.

"Where is Mione?" Fred asked as he looked around trying to spot her.

"She stayed back at the stadium, said she had some work ta do and that she would follow us back when she was finished"

The twins frowned. "I don't like it" they said and Oliver agreed.

"I'm sure she will be fine dears" Mrs Weasley said trying to placate them, but she didn't look convinced herself.

"I tried ta persuade her ta come with us, but she told me ta go and that she wouldn't be long. Pucey's going ta open the floo for her"

The twins then smirked. "So Pucey?" they said and Oliver scowled.

"Don't go there; Mione scolded me in front of the entire team, then she threatened ta tell them my biggest fear from when I was younger and then she threatened ta Bat Bogey me" he said scowling.

They all looked at him and they burst out laughing.

"That's our girl" the twins said laughing.

"Keeping my little boy in line" Mrs Wood said pinching Oliver's cheeks.

"Mum!" he whined embarrassed and he swatted her hands away from him and everyone laughed harder.

Then all of a sudden the boy's smiles dropped and they gasped loudly before they fell to the ground on their knees, struggling to breathe as they were overwhelmed by a great amount of pain.

"BOYS!" the others yelled in fear and Mr and Mrs Wood rushed to Oliver's side, Mr Weasley and Sirius rushed to Fred's side and Mrs Weasley and Remus rushed to George's side.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked, fear in her voice.

"Mione" Fred said his eyes watering.

"She's in pain" George managed to say while gritting his teeth.

"We can feel it" Oliver gasped out.

"They can only feel particularly strong emotions, and even then they are diluted considerably" Sirius said looking unlike his usual composed self, but instead like a man that was about to lose everything he cared for. They had never witnessed the look of panic and fear on his face before.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked.

"It's agonizing. Like something I've never felt before" Fred said as he held his arms against his stomach tightly doubled over.

"I don't think I can take much more of this" Oliver said pain evident on his face.

They rubbed their backs tenderly as if willing the pain to subside.

"If this is what we are feeling, then what is Mione feeling?" George said with fear and pain on his face.

"We have to find her, she needs us" Fred said trying to stand up, but he fell back to the ground.

They gasped again and breathed heavily when the pain suddenly stopped.

"It's stopped" Fred informed them and they sighed in relief.

They looked around to see that they had attracted a crowd. They had obviously heard the entire conversation. Everyone was looking at them confused except Pallie and Coach Burton who looked at them knowingly.

"What happened?" Thompson said looking at them strangely.

Sirius quickly jumped in with an excuse. "They were trying out a new joke product and it didn't go to plan, they're suffering the consequences now, nothing to worry about"

They crowd dispersed and went back the party, but Pallie and Coach Burton stayed watching them worriedly.

No one spoke for several minutes as they watched the twins and Oliver get their breathing back under control.

Before Mrs Wood could ask if the boys were alright they gasped once more and doubled over on themselves.

"She's in pain again" Fred gasped.

Sirius and Remus shared a look of horror and they noticed it.

"What? What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked hysterical, tears rolling down her face at the sight of her sons and well... son in law? She couldn't even imagine what was happening to Hermione.

"Cruciatus" they whispered and everyone gasped in surprise.

Ginny stumbled backwards and Bill caught her and drew her into his side protectively. Ron went pale, along with the rest of them and Harry froze, he wasn't blinking or breathing. Charlie put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly and it brought him out of his stupor and he had tears in his eyes and his fists clenched angrily.

"Why would someone want to use the Cruciatus curse on Hermione?" Pallie asked confused.

"He doesn't know?" Remus asked his attention now on Coach Burton.

He shook his head. "No, Junior didn't tell him about that or the thing before her birth. He only knows about her heritage"

"Maybe you should inform him then" Remus supplied and Coach Burton nodded before dragging Pallie away.

The boys began breathing again.

"It's stopped" George said relieved.

"But for how long?" Mrs Wood whispered.

At that point the boy's heads snapped up and they looked around searching.

"What is it?"

"Hermione, she's sending out a distress signal" George said looking hopeful.

"I can hear her and I can feel her, but I can't trace her, like we did in school after she had fought off the Imperius curse" Fred spoke.

"I can't trace her either" Oliver said, the previous hope gone and his panic returned.

"We won't be able to find her, whoever is hurting her has likely taken her from the stadium and has found a way to prevent her from using magic. If she did use her magic, she would be fine, but since..." Remus trailed off

They boys gasped again and the pain returned. The process continued several more times before it stopped and once they had their breathing controlled they stood up shakily being supported by Mr Wood, Sirius and Remus.

"I think it's over" George said.

"Does that mean that she's de..." Ginny trailed off sniffling and Bill pulled her tighter into her side.

"No, she isn't, we'd know if she was; we'd feel it. But she's not in pain anymore" George said leaning against Remus.

"What should we do?" Mrs Wood asked fearful. "Should we wait here? Should we go home?"

"Where's the first place she would go?" Mr Wood asked.

"To her mates" Sirius replied instantly. "And since all four of them are here and she knows where we are, she would come here"

"So we wait?" Mr Weasley said.

"So we wait" Sirius clarified and they all looked around hoping that she would appear.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The pain stopped and she gasped and they scowled at her.

"What's the matter?" she said shakily with a laugh.

"What is the Order planning?" he repeated, annoyed that she had not made a sound during the Crucio.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Like I said they were disbanded"

"Crucio"

Hermione clenched her teeth and the pain swelled up inside her once more. She arched her back and pulled against her restraints and they bit into her skin. She knew they would leave some nasty bruises that would take a while to heal.

The pain stopped and she worked to get her breathing under control. Blood was running down the side of her cheek; her head wound had reopened and it would be a nightmare to get the blood out of her hair, not to mention the tangles.

"Where is Harry Potter? What is he planning?"

"Which would you like me to answer first?"

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second, don't know"

She was hit with the Crucio again and she fought to keep herself quiet, she bit down on her lip so hard that she punctured the skin and it bled.

"Where is Potter?"

"I don't know, do you really think they would tell me? Everyone knows how close I am to him, which means I would be a target for more than one reason. Of course they're not going to tell me, you idiots"

And she was hit by Crucio again, but this time she was hit with it by two people, she couldn't keep herself quiet and she let out a little whimper and the pain stopped and she worked to get her breathing back to normal.

"Where are the Weasleys?"

"You know more than I do"

This time three people hit her with the Crucio and she cried out loud. She tasted blood in her mouth and she knew that it came from her nose.

"They are your legal guardians, you live with them"

"Oh yeah, but I can't remember the address"

"Many people say you're the wisest witch of the age"

"Yes, well my mother was a blonde, so I have the blonde gene in me..." she said smirking at her insult to him. "Besides, with having so much information in my brain, I am bound to get muddled from time to time"

"Where are the Woods?"

"Don't know"

She was hit with four Crucios and she screamed, no longer able to take the pain, she was sure that if they kept it up she would beg for death, only the reminder of her mates kept her from doing just that. She could feel a warm liquid running down the side of her face and she knew that it originated from her ears.

"Have you and Wood had the mating ceremony?"

She didn't answer him and she was punished. "Incendio" Malfoy said pointing his wand at her stomach. She screamed, with tears streaming down her face. When the spell was cancelled there was a large nasty red burn covering half of her stomach and her t-shirt had a large hole burnt through it that stopped at her bra, showing the very edge of the white lace and her flat tanned stomached.

"This was one of my favourite t-shirts, you tosser" she said shakily and then she was hit with another Incendio on her right arm and she cried out.

"Right, sorry, back to the question. What makes you think Oliver is my mate?"

"You are publically dating him"

"Well duh" she said rolling her eyes the best she could through the after effects of the Crucio and the Incendios. "I know you're brains are tiny and you couldn't possibly comprehend the whole notion of tactics, so I'll explain it to you. Did it ever occur to you that I'm dating Oliver as a front to protect my real mate? After all, why would I publically announce the identity of my mate when my dear old cousin Tommy, will use the knowledge to his advantage?"

She was hit again and she cried with tears streaming forcefully down her face.

"Well there's one way to find out if you're lying" he said smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him. He knelt down before her and ran his hands up her legs and he squeezed viciously on her thighs, leaving marks that would soon turn into bruises, before they continued their path upwards. He reached the top of her shorts and he unzipped them and opened the button. Her eyes widened and he began to lower himself onto her. She did the only she could think of. She lifted her leg and forcefully kneed him in the groin, pulling on the chains hurting herself, but it was worth it to see Malfoy Senior keel over gasping and cursing.

"Sorry, I don't like blondes" she said in a dangerously low tone. Crabbe and Goyle came to the aid of Malfoy and Crucioed her again, but she briefly heard a snigger coming from Nott.

"What is Dumbledore planning?" Nott asked her taking over the line of questioning from Malfoy.

"You seriously need to work on your line of questioning. How the hell am I supposed to know that? The last time I seen him was at the trial –thank you for that by the way– and even then he didn't talk to me and he left straight after. Why would he tell me anything? I'm a sixteen years old girl for Merlin's sake. And that goes for Harry as well; I haven't seen him since the trial"

"You're lying" said the fifth and only man still wearing his mask.

He hadn't gotten involved yet and this was the first time he had spoken. Hermione still didn't know who he was, but his voice sounded familiar.

"You saw him on Saturday"

"The only people who know that are members of the Puddlemere team" she said eyeing him suspiciously. "And you're voice sounds familiar too" she watched as he reached up and removed his mask and her eyes widened. "I was not expecting that" she muttered and he smirked at her. "Fisher"

"Junior Coach"

"If I wasn't chained to the floor right now, I'd come over there and slap you upside the head and then throw my shoe at you" she said with her eyes narrowed at him. "And it wouldn't be a show of affection" he smirked at her. "I'm guessing it was you that bashed me over the head, twice, thank you for that by the way. I watched you leave with the others"

"As soon as we arrived I excused myself and used a port key to return to the stadium, then I transported you here using a port key" he said smugly.

"Stop gloating, it is not an attractive quality" she scolded him from her place on the floor. "Well seeing as you're a Death Eater, I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are a rubbish seeker" she heard sniggers coming from the others and she rolled her eyes. "You should stick to being a Death Eater; you're lousy at that too but better at it than quidditch"

His eyes narrowed. "I know for a fact Wood is your mate, in fact I know a lot about you"

"How?"

"I was in your office under the disillusionment charm when you were talking to that idiot Pallie. I heard everything"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet"

"Hoping it will earn you favour with Tommy" she laughed at him. "You're an idiot. He'll kill you. And for future reference, my hands aren't the only place I can emit magic from" Hermione informed them. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" she yelled forcefully and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott fell to the floor in a heap.

Fisher's eyes widened and they showed fear. Hermione then turned and looked down at the chains.

"Diffindo" she spoke and the chains broke off but the metal cuffs remained tightly on her wrists and ankles.

She shakily knelt and she tried to stand up but she fell to the floor, at that point Fisher turned around and ran for the door. Hermione waved her hand and the doors slammed closed in front of him. He turned around and gulped. She shakily stood to her feet.

 _'I hope this works'_ she thought to herself. She unsteadily lifted her hand and waved it. "Obliviate" she said as clearly as she could and a dazed look appeared not only on his face but the others. If Hermione had done it correctly, he wouldn't remember anything that he had learned in her meeting with Pallie and the others wouldn't remember hearing about Oliver.

"Somno Leporem" she said waving her hand and he dropped to the floor asleep.

She turned around and looked for something to turn into a port key, the only thing she could find that was usable was a Death Eater mask. She accioed it and changed it into a port key. Since she had never been to Pucey Fields before -where she knew everyone would be- she focused on her mates. And as the port key was about to whisk her away to safety, a knife came flying through the air and it lodged in her stomach. She looked up in shock to see Malfoy watching her, just as the port key activated and she disappeared leaving a trail of blood behind.

* * *

 **Pucey Fields**

Hermione landed on her back with a cry of pain and relief, she was lucky it wasn't her stomach; she still had the knife deeply embedded in her and she didn't want to risk moving it in case she hit an artery. She looked around to see that she was in a hall way, and two large wooden double doors were opened at the end of it. Given the sound of chatting and laughter, she assumed it led to the garden where the after party was being held.

She rolled over carefully groaning and she got up onto her knees. She crawled to the doors and used the door frame to pull herself up. She cried out in pain and took a few minutes propped up against the door frame to gather herself.

She pushed off the door frame and stumbled forwards, out into the grounds. It was packed with people but she found her family stood in the middle of the party and they didn't look so good, particularly her boys.

She took a few steps forward whimpering and leaving a trail of her blood behind her. She heard several people gasp and some screams. That's when all heads turned to her direction and she saw the look of fear on her family's faces.

She knew she looked a right state but she didn't care, she was glad she got to see her family one last time.

"HERMIONE!" was the last thing she heard before she collapsed, landing on her back.

* * *

When they heard gasps and screams, they turned towards the scene of disruption, to see Hermione.

Her hair that was once in a pony tail was half in and half of out of the bobble, mattered and tangled with blood and sweat. Blood was streaming down her from her head wounds, ears, nose and the knife stuck in her stomach, her t-shirt had a large burn hole through it and a large burn covering half of her stomach and her right arm was on show.

They looked at her fearful, the boys gave strangled cries, the girls let out loud sobs and everyone else gasped. When she collapsed to the floor, they all raced to her, Oliver and the twins disregarding the after effects of the pain they had felt through Hermione.

When they reached her Oliver and the twin's eyes were watering and they felt as though their breath had been knocked out of them. They looked down at her pale and blood covered form and the gently touched her face.

They had once more attracted a crowd and everyone whispered and gossiped. The only other people effected like her family were the Puddlemere team and they couldn't even speak, they just stared speechless and shocked at what they were witnessing.

Mr Weasley was hugging Mrs Weasley as she sobbed, Mr Wood did the same for Mrs Wood and Bill and Charlie did the same for Ginny and they all stared at her not knowing what to do. Remus was overwhelmed; not only for his own feelings, but he could also sense the pain and heartbreak coming off all of them and when he looked at Sirius, to see a tear leak out of the corner of his eye, he put his hand on his shoulder.

Fred moved his hand down her stomach and he grabbed a hold of the knife, his intention was to remove it.

"NO DON'T!" Ginny yelled with her tears streaming down her face.

"WHY NOT? SHE'LL DIE" Fred yelled back crying.

"Because if you do she could die. When we're in our room at night, she teaches me about the muggle world and one of the things we talk about is muggle medicine and healing. If you remove the knife you could hit an artery and it will cause her to bleed out" she said. They stared at her in shock. "We need to get her out of here. We need to get her home where she is safe and comfortable and she can be healed by someone we trust. We can't use apparition because of the enchantments and flooing and port keying will make her injuries worse; we need a more controlled method of transport"

They continued to stare at her; Sirius was the first to break out of his stupor. "KREACHER" he yelled forcefully threw his tears.

When Kreacher popped in he gasped and immediately ran to Hermione and he dropped to his knees. "I must get her home" he said looking at her sadly before he gently took a hold of her hand and he disappeared. The boys quickly stood up.

"PUCEY!" Oliver yelled and he rushed forward away from the rest of the team. "Is ya floo opened?"

"Yes, the nearest one is straight down the hall, just follow the trail of blood" he said pointing.

Oliver looked at the trail of blood on the floor and a greater sense of panic hit him. They quickly made their way to the fire place and they jumped into the floo in small groups.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Fred, George and Oliver were understandably the first group out of the floo and the rushed up the stairs, quickly followed by the others. They stopped on the second floor when they saw her and Ginny's bedroom door open.

They hurried into the room and took in the sight of her laid in the middle of her bed with Kreacher sat next to her holding her hand. She didn't look good, disregarding her injuries, she looked pale and lifeless. It brought back memories from her first year after the Venomous Tentacula poison incident.

"Kreacher, we have to move her so she's comfortable" George said as clearly as he could through his silent tears and not taking his eyes from her.

"She is comfortable" Kreacher said sounding insulted.

"Kreacher, we are her mates, she is not comfortable in here, she is comfortable in our room where she should be. Where she belongs, with us" Fred said trying to stay calm.

"Kreacher, carefully take her upstairs" Sirius ordered him from his place stood behind the twins and he popped out of the room and they hurried to their room.

They entered to see Hermione in the overly large bed that Hermione had transfigured from two double beds a long time ago.

"KREACHER, NO" they yelled when they saw Kreacher attempt to remove the knife from her stomach.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd of family members, tears still streaming down her face.

"Kreacher, don't remove the knife, it could make her worse" she said as clearly as she could through her sobs. "She needs a healer"

"Madam Pomphrey is on her way and the Order have been informed" Remus said and just as he finished speaking, Madam Pomphrey rushed into the room and she gasped.

"Oh my dear girl" she whispered before she rushed to her side, and everyone followed. "No, everyone out" she ordered them.

"We are not leaving her" the boys said.

"Yes you are, now out" she commanded them, shooing everyone out of the room. She shut the door and locked and silenced it. Before she set to work running diagnostic spells, healing charms and administering pain relief potions, blood replenishing potions and a dreamless sleep so that she wouldn't suffer with nightmares. She then covered her with a blanket to protect her modesty.

The boys were pacing back and forth and had been for the last forty five minutes, when Madam Pomphrey opened the door. Before she even had a chance to speak, the boys pushed past her and they knelt down beside the bed. Fred held her left hand, George her right and Oliver placed his hand against the right side of her neck.

"She is unconscious at the moment but that is to be expected. She has suffered exposure to multiple Crucios, she has two large burns on her stomach and right arm and I suspect they are caused by the Incendio charm. I have done my best but they are fairly bad burns. She has several bruises around her wrists and ankles which indicate that she was restrained causing more damage when she was under the Cruciatus curse and I have removed the restraint cuffs. She also has a large wound on her stomach caused by the knife; I have safely removed it and have done what I can for her wound; however the rest will have to heal naturally without the aid of magic..."

She was cut off by Remus. "May we have the knife Poppy? We may be able to trace it back to its owner" he said.

She handed it to him, before she continued with her inventory of Hermione's injuries. "She has two head wounds that have been partially healed but they also have to heal naturally. She will need to be given a pain potion every four hours until the pain has gone and she will need to be given four doses of a blood replenishing potion every five hours. She will also need to have cream gently applied to her burns every three hours. I suggest that you also give her a dreamless sleep potion for the next seven days"

"When will she wake up?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at her broken adopted daughter and her heart broken sons.

"When she is ready to; her body has experienced tremendous trauma and needs to heal. Even if she is physically healed, she may be mentally affected and not wake. It could take anywhere between a couple of hours and..."

"And? And what?" Mrs Wood said with her tear stained face.

"And a couple of weeks"

"WEEKS?" they shrieked and she nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so, just give her time and she will get better, she's a fighter and she'll get through this. I will be back to check on her in the morning" she said picking up her bag of supplies.

"Fred, George, Oliver, do you need any treatment?" Mr Weasley asked and they shook their heads, the only action that showed they were actually listening.

Mrs Weasley frowned. "Of course they do"

"No, Molly I don't think they do. They only felt the effects through Hermione, they didn't suffer the injuries" he then turned to Madam Pomphrey. "Thank you Poppy" Remus said and she smiled and went to leave the room. But she hesitated in the door way. "Was there something else Poppy?" he asked.

"I just thought I should let you know, I noticed some bruising around her thighs" every head in the room snapped towards her with looks of horror and fear. She noticed and quickly clarified. "There are no signs of sexual assault, just some bruises on her thighs, burnt and un-tucked clothing and her shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped, but I believe her attacker was unsuccessful"

They relaxed slightly but not enough to be completely relieved and she left. They all looked at Hermione in silence and after a while Harry spoke.

"It was Death Eaters"

"We can't be sure of that dear" Mrs Weasley said not taking her attention from Hermione and the boys who looked at her heart broken as they rubbed comforting circles over the place of her bond marks, since they had long since removed the bracelets and necklace.

"Who else would it be?" he snapped. He had been having a lot of unjustified outbursts lately and no one knew why. The only person he hadn't snapped at was Hermione. "Besides, I found this" he said lifting up a Death Eater mask.

"Where did you get that Harry?" Sirius asked taking the mask from him.

"I found it in Pucey's hallway when we were running to the fire place. It was on the floor in Hermione's blood"

Remus took the mask and waved his wand over it. "It's been recently used as a port key" he informed them and they all looked to Hermione and then back to him.

"That's how she escaped, she turned one of their masks into a port key" Sirius said looking at Hermione's lifeless form.

"Even after everything she was subjected ta, she still managed ta escape and brought us evidence" Mr Wood said softly and proudly.

"That's our girl" Sirius whispered.

"So if she got a mask, then maybe she saw who did this to her" Mr Weasley said hopeful.

"Maybe" Remus spoke. "How did they even abduct her? She has her magic; when she is startled her magic acts out to protect her, so how did they even get near her without her defending herself?"

The room was quiet as everyone thought through their own theories. But it was Oliver that spoke for the first time since he had entered the room.

"She either knew her attacker so her defences were down or they attacked her from behind" he gently ran his finger from her neck up to her temple and back again, continuing the action, but he stopped when he remembered something that Madam Pomphrey had said. "They hit her"

"What?" Mrs Wood said.

"She has separate head wounds; they were caused by being hit over the head with something. They knocked her out and took her somewhere we wouldn't be able ta find her, somewhere that blocked our ability ta trace her distress call"

"Can we discuss this later?" Fred spoke tracing his mark on her wrist and his eyes glued to her face.

"We need to clean her up, get the blood off her, put her in some pajamas and make her comfortable" George said mirroring Fred's actions.

"No, we'll do it" Mrs Weasley said frowning at them.

"She's our mate" the three boys said turning to glare at her. And the others raised an eyebrow at them.

"Try not to insult them, mum. It's their job to protect her and what you just said insinuated that they couldn't do their job" Charlie warned his mother.

"Ya have not had the mating ceremony yet, we don't care if ya share a bed, but she will not want ya all ta see her like this, not this way. We will do it and we will be careful, she needs her mothers at this time. Ya can stay with her after we have finished" Mrs Wood said softly.

The boys looked between her and Hermione before they reluctantly nodded and they stood up after kissing her forehead and they headed out of the room.

"Put her in one of my shirts" George said.

"Why?" Bill asked curiously.

"We'll explain later, Hermione gets seen to first" he said before they all left the room.

Forty minutes later they were allowed back in the room and they quickly retook their positions beside the bed. All of the blood had been washed away and her hair was tangle free and was spread around the pillow. You could see the bruises on her thigh and the deep tissue bruises on her wrists and ankles. She had a bit of colour in her cheeks and she looked a lot better.

She had been put in a pair of white cotton shorts and a blue t-shirt of George's and it was too big for her so it fell to her mid thigh.

"So why did you want her in your shirt?" Bill asked.

"She told Fred that we affect her in different ways, we each give her something" he said not taking his eyes away from Hermione's face.

"For me it's my voice. She said that I calm her; that I'm like her very own lullaby" Oliver informed them smiling at the reminder of hearing her talk about him.

"For me it's my touch" Fred said rubbing circles on the palm of her left hand before tracing the bond mark and retuning to rubbing circles on her palm. "She said it makes her feel safe and protected, she knows that I will always be there for her"

"And for me it's the way I look at her, but mainly my smell. She said that I smell like home"

"So putting her in one of your shirts would let her know that she is home, safe and you are all here for her" Bill said nodding in understanding.

Oliver took out his wand and conjured the teddy bear she had given him and he placed it next to her on the bed.

"We'll leave you boys alone with her for a little while and we'll let you know when she needs her potions" Mrs Weasley said and they all began heading out.

"Oliver, talk ta her. Fred, keep doing what ya are doing. If she knows that ya are here she may wake up sooner" Mr Wood said and they nodded as he left and closed the door.

"Well Princess, what do you say you hurry up and open those beautiful eyes for us" he begged, but the only response he received was the rise and fall of her chest. But at least they knew she was alive.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Explanations**

* * *

AN: BananaNutSandwich – Thompson will now be the starting seeker and yes, Cedric, will be the reserve seeker.

lozzy035 - I don't think I will make any more of the team Death Eaters, but I may change my mind later in the story. Can the boy's heal Hermione? Read on to find out.

SereniteRose – Tommy didn't know about the abduction, they were acting without orders hoping to get some information to win them his favour. And it is Hermione... of course she will be getting revenge.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Monday 31st July 1995**

It had been almost three days and Hermione had yet to even twitch. She just laid there in the same position unmoving; the only indication that she was still alive was the continuous rise and falls of her chest.

Everyone would pop in the room every hour and check in on Hermione and Bill and Charlie would floo over after work. Madam Pomphrey had been back to tend to Hermione four times since the day she was kidnapped. She would run diagnostic spells, cast more healing charms to try and speed up her recovery and she would administer the correct potions and cream before leaving and returning later that night to repeat the process.

The twins and Oliver had barely left her side, only moving to use the bathroom and change their clothes. They hadn't slept and they had hardly eaten a thing and they would only eat a sandwich when forced to by Mrs Wood and Mrs Weasley, but they still didn't leave her side.

Instead they sat by the bed in chairs that had been conjured and they stared at her face, looking for any indication that she was rousing from sleep, while they traced their bond marks on her skin. Oliver talked to her, reading from her favourite books and Fred would trace his fingers up and down her face and arms. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood would force the boys to leave the room for half an hour so they could tend to Hermione, washing her and putting her in clean clothes. Each time they did they would put her in one of George's shirts.

It was now just after midnight and Harry's birthday. The boys didn't bother to take shifts watching her since none of them slept. They knew Hermione would scold them fiercely but they couldn't leave her, even in their sleep, they couldn't close their eyes; they had to always be looking at her. They had bags under their eyes and their hair was a mess caused by them constantly running their hands threw it.

They boys were sat in silence listening to Hermione breathing, when they heard a hitch in her breathing. Their eyes shot up to her face and they watched stunned as her eyelids began twitching, and they could see her eyeballs moving behind her eyelids. Fred and George felt a light squeeze in their hands and Hermione's head shifted slightly towards the right to lean in closer to Oliver's hand.

She let out a sleepy moan and mumbled something incoherently, before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She smiled softly at them. "Sorry it took me so long to come back to you, but my head was frazzled and I had to sort it out"

They let out noises of relief and lunged forward and hugged her tightly. She hissed in pain and they jumped back in horror; they had hurt her.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. "Get back here"

"We hurt you"

"I'm a little sore but it's nothing compared to what I recently went through and it's worth it, now hug me, because I've been unconscious for who knows how long" she said clearly and they shook their heads at her before they did as she told them and they all sighed.

After a long while they pulled back. "Ya gave us a scare, Little Lass" he said sadly.

"I know and I am so very sorry. I should've just listened to you and came to the after party"

"Ya had work ta do, ya should've been safe in the stadium. Speaking of which, how did ya attacker subdue ya?"

"It was someone we know" she said and their jaws clenched.

"Who?" they asked angrily.

"I will explain later, I promise. What time is it? Scratch that, what day is it?"

They sighed; there was no point in pushing her because she was so stubborn. "Technically Monday, it's after midnight" George told her.

"So that means I've been out almost three days and it's Harry's birthday. Perfect timing" she mused. And she shifted to sit up. The boys tried to help her and she batted their hands away causing them to chuckle. "I am perfectly fine, I could do a back flip right now, well, if I knew how to do a back flip" they smiled widely at her and shook their heads in amusement. They had her back; she had come back to them.

Hermione was far too warm so she threw the blanket off herself and looked down to see she was wearing a white t-shirt that she knew by the smell belonged to George.

She smiled softly and lifted the collar of the t-shirt to her nose and she inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to overpower her senses and flow around her as it mingled in the air and she breathed deeply. She smiled widely and George smirked whilst Oliver and Fred rolled their eyes and then they chuckled.

"I knew you were here with me" she said smiling softly at them and her eyes shone with complete and utter love and they took in the sight happily, after not seeing her look at them that way for three days.

"I could feel your touch" she said looking at Fred. "I could hear your voice" she said looking at Oliver. "And I could smell your scent and feel your eyes on me, George. I was physically able to open my eyes, but mentally I wasn't ready, that's why I was out for so long. But after having you all around me for three days and not being able to see, touch or talk to you, it broke me out of my unconsciousness. It was like a mental slap that woke me up. And I'm glad for that because I missed you" she said and they smiled.

"Will you tell us what happened?" George asked.

"We felt your pain, it knocked the breath out of us and we collapsed. What we felt was a diluted version. We heard your distress call but we couldn't trace it" Fred spoke.

"I promise I will tell you later, but right now..." she said climbing off the left side of the bed and she stood up. She wobbled a little and Fred caught her straightening her up. "Whoa, my legs are numb, suppose that's due to my inactivity over the last few days. Anyway, I want to give Harry his birthday present now and then I want to see everyone"

"Are you sure you should be up, you had a knife stuck in your stomach?" George said nervously and she laughed at him.

She held on to Fred and shook her feet before she stood straight and walked to the end of the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine" she said and she began jumping and doing a little jig trying to get the blood to rush back into her legs, which they laughed at. "Healthy as a horse"

"What?" they said confused.

"Muggle saying" she sang before she skipped out of the room and they ran after her.

"Where are ya going?"

"Bathroom, I haven't peed in three days" she sang before shutting the door in their faces.

"She hasn't peed in three days" George muttered amused.

The door opened and Hermione looked at them less happy than she was before.

"That was quick considering you haven't peed in three days" Fred said.

"No one pees that quick, just thought I should warn you... have a shower and get changed, I know for a fact you have hardly left my side for the past few days and I am not happy that you haven't been taking care of yourselves. Especially you, Oliver Charles Wood" she said staring at him and he gulped and the twins smirked. "You should've been at training, and that's coming from both your Coach and girlfriend and there is an away match on Wednesday. I'm going to have a shower, get yourselves sorted" she said shutting the door, signalling the end of her scolding.

They couldn't help smile. "We'll she's definitely back" George said chuckling before they went their own ways.

Hermione took a long and relaxing shower allowing the water to wash away everything that had happened over the last few days. When she stepped out of the shower she conjured some clean and comfortable clothing. She dried her hair and put on her black cotton shorts and black vest top and left the bathroom. She walked down the corridor and opened Harry and Ron's bedroom door. She walked over to Harry's bed and she chuckled as she saw him sprawled out across the bed, the blankets thrown on the floor.

She took a deep breath and jumped onto the bed and she began jumping up and down jostling Harry awake in shock. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" she sang loudly waking Ron up and he bolted awake. Hermione clicked her fingers and light filled the room.

"Hermione!" Harry said in disbelief and glee. She looked down at him and gave him a cheeky grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" she repeated.

Footfalls echoed down the hall and stair cases and everyone shot into the room. The Durselys, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Ginny, Remus, Sirius and the amused, freshly showered and dressed Oliver, Fred and George.

"Hermione!" they gasped.

"Hey, everyone" she said waving at them, but she didn't stop jumping on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" she pulled him up after he put his glasses on and he began jumping on the bed next to her."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, HARRY! AND DID I MENTION YOU BELONG IN A ZOO?"

"We live in a zoo" he said laughing.

"Fair point" she laughed.

She didn't take notice of everyone but her boys staring at her in disbelief. She also didn't notice that Fred and George had been slowly inching their way towards Harry's bed before it was too late. They lunged forward and they fell on the bed taking Hermione down with them.

She squeaked a laugh and they began tickling her mercilessly and she squealed whilst everyone continued to stare at her in shock.

"OLLIE! HELP ME" she begged through her loud laughter.

He chuckled. "Nope" he said making a popping sound at the end.

"PLEASE"

"Uh-uh"

"I WON'T MAKE YOU DO AN OBSTACLE COURSE"

He rushed forward and pushed Fred and George away from her and they fell on the floor with a loud thump. They mock glared at him as they sat up.

And he raised an eyebrow at them. "Can ya blame me? Ya remember those obstacle courses she made us do at school?"

Their mock glares dropped and they looked at each other. "The man has a point, Georgie"

"That he does brother mine" they got up off the floor and sat on the bed next her and took her hands in theirs.

"Kitten?" Sirius said his eyes wide.

"Hey, Padfoot" she grinned turning her attention back to the others.

"Wh-what?"

"I woke up about an hour ago, and before you go flying off your broom, I am perfectly fine, just a little achy and my legs were numb when I first stood up. I feel better than I have in a long time" and she couldn't help the smirk that took over her face when they just blinked. "What? Did you honestly think that getting kidnapped, tortured and stabbed would keep me away from you all and my boys? Sorry to tell you this but you're stuck with me. Don't all cheer at once" The twins snorted.

"You should be in bed young lady, and Fred, George, what were you thinking tackling her like that? She is injured" Mrs Weasley screeched and they winced.

"I am perfectly fine Maji, my injuries are mostly healed, just a few bruises" she shrugged.

"Who took you? What did they do to you? Mr Weasley asked looking furious.

"I will tell you all later, but at the minute, its Harry's birthday, I had to wake myself up so I wouldn't miss my little brother's fifteenth birthday" she said grinning. "Now, I have been waiting for two months to give you your present and I can't wait any longer" she waved her hand and conjured a wrapped box and she held it out for him to take.

"What is it?"

"If you open it you will find out" she chuckled and he took the box and placed it on the bed next to him.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "He hasn't opened it yet, Ronald"

Everyone walked further into the room and they surrounded Harry's bed. He untied the bow before ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. He reluctantly opened the box and stared at the contents curiously. He couldn't figure out why she had given him the items in the box.

"So, what's in it?" George asked trying to peek inside.

"I don't know why you gave me these things, they're completely random" he said as he removed the items from the box and placed them on the bed for everyone to see. Everyone looked at them confused except for two people, Remus and Sirius.

"H-how did you get those, Hermione?" Remus asked in disbelief.

She smiled softly at him and Sirius.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked with a frown and he looked down at the items.

There was a magical snow globe that showed Hogwarts and owls and witches and wizards were flying around on brooms. There was also a Gryffindor quidditch jersey that had '21' and 'Potter' written on the back. And next to them were two badges, one head boy and one head girl.

"N-nothing, it's just they belong to..." Sirius said looking at Hermione with emotions flying across his face; confusion, shock, pain and awe.

"They belong to your parents, Harry" Hermione said softly. "The snow globe and the head girl badge were your mum's and the jersey and the head boy badge were your father's. Their most treasured items"

He looked up at her with his mouth hung open.

"K-kitten, how d-did..."

"How did I get them?" she finished for him and he and Remus nodded.

"Y-yes..." Remus cleared his throat. "They went missing when we were in our last year at Hogwarts" Remus looked down at the items before his attention flickered back to Hermione. Everyone was watching her confused after learning that piece of information from Remus.

"Hermione, how did ya get those?" Mr Wood asked suspiciously.

"I did something, something that you're probably not going to like" when she noticed their frowns she added in. "But you may be impressed by" she said hopefully.

"What did you do?" Mr Weasley said in a foreign tone.

"Well, I may have time travelled a little" she mumbled but they heard her.

"WHAT?" they shrieked and she winced.

"Just let me explain" she sighed. "After everything that had happened so far with the tournament, I wanted to give Harry something that would mean the world to him. I wanted him to have a part of his parents. So I did some calculations and used my time turner to go back to the time of the Marauders final year at Hogwarts. I didn't focus on a specific day, just the year. I cast my invisibility charm on myself and wandered the castle for the day, mostly following them around. I followed James to the head's dorm when he forgot a book and when he left I recited the password. I quickly grabbed a few things that for some reason that I can't explain knew were their favourite possessions. And then I followed them to the great hall for dinner and I accioed their badges from their robes"

"How did you get back, Princess? You can only travel back in time, not forwards" he asked in awe and she smiled at him.

"I used a port key"

"That's impossible, port keys can only take you to places; they cannot take you through time" Remus said.

"You're forgetting Remus, I'm no ordinary witch, I am a Siren that has mates"

"So how did ya get back then?" Mrs Wood asked eyeing her curiously.

"Like I said, I used a port key, but instead of making it to take me to a place, I made it take me to my mates"

"You can do that?" Sirius asked amazed and she nodded smiling.

"Yes, I can. They can trace me, particularly if I give a distress signal and I can trace them. When I created my port key I focused on nothing but my mates and where they were before I left them. When the port key brought me back to the present, it didn't bring me back to the right time"

"Wait, was this when you went to the bathroom during dinner?" Fred asked looking at her and she smirked.

"Yes, it was"

"You took almost twenty minutes and when you returned you told us that you got caught up talking to Peeves" she nodded.

"But what you really did was travel back in time, followed the Marauders without them knowing, you stole from a Marauder and his future wife before returning back to the present, albeit slightly off schedule?" George said looking at her in wonder and she nodded again.

"Awesome" Fred and George spoke and Hermione laughed at them.

"I can't believe you did that! I can't believe it was you!" Sirius said looking both annoyed and amused. "When those things when missing..." he said pointing to the items. "James blamed me and Remus. He hexed us before turning our room upside down looking for them. When he realised it wasn't us he went around interrogating people for three days, before he finally gave up looking for them. All this time you were the reason they went missing"

They were still staring in disbelief at what she had done, but they couldn't help but laugh. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, who held the badges in his hands looking down at them in wonder.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" she said softly and he looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mione" he said and she just shook her head at him and hugged him.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. I would do anything for you; including travelling back in time to steal from your father and being the cause of Sirius and Remus getting hexed and returning to the present in time for dinner" he chuckled at her and pulled away.

"Good luck beating Mione's gift" he said smirking and everyone groaned.

"Thanks a lot" Ron muttered and she chuckled at him.

"Harry, will love whatever you have gotten him. Now everyone get Harry's presents, I want to see what everyone has gotten him"

* * *

An hour later Harry had opened all of his gifts and just like Hermione had predicted, he loved them all.

"Now that Harry has opened his gifts I believe it's time for ya ta tell us what happened" Mr Wood said from his place perched on one of the many bean bags she had conjured from the library and main living room.

"No, it's Harry's day today, I won't spoil it, what happened to me is done"

"Hermione, I want to know what happened" Harry said.

"No, I don't want to ruin your birthday"

"You could never do that, those gifts you gave me have earned you some brownie points" he grinned cheekily and despite her attempts she failed to stop the small smile that appeared on her face.

She looked around the room to see everyone looking at her expectantly and she sighed in defeat. "Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley, please leave the room. This isn't something I want any of you to hear"

"What? I'm not leaving"

"Neither am I"

"Us either"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny you're thirteen years old and this isn't something I want you to hear. Ron, be quiet and leave and you three..." she said turning her attention to the Dursleys. "You may have been told what is happening in our world, but you have not witnessed it. You have been told what people are capable of, but you have not seen it for yourselves. I don't want you to see or hear what happened to me. Any of you, so out of the room before I hex you"

"You can't do underage magic" Ron said smugly.

"I have wandless and non-verbal magic you muppet" Hermione sighed and he gulped but didn't move. Hermione waved her hand. "Batius Bogium" she said and he was attacked and chased out of the room by his bogies.

Sirius and the twins burst out laughing and when Hermione pointed to the door the Durlseys and Ginny reluctantly left. Hermione clicked her fingers and the door shut before she put up a locking and silencing charm.

Everyone adjusted their seating positions. Oliver sat behind Hermione on Harry's bed, leaning against the wall with Hermione in-between his legs and resting against his chest. He carefully looped his arms around her stomach, being mindful of her stab wound. Fred sat on their left and he held Hermione's hand trailing his fingers over her arm on his mark and George sat on their right mimicking Fred's actions. Hermione sighed in content at having her boys with her. Harry sat at the pillow end of his bed with his legs folded and hand clasped in front on him. Sirius and Remus took two of the empty bean bags for seats and placed them in front of the bed facing them, sitting next to Mr and Mrs Wood. And Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on Ron's bed.

"Normally it would just be easier for me to show you my memories, but I don't want you to see what happened to me so I will just explain the best I can. So, when the team left, I walked out of the locker room and I made my way to my office. But I stopped when someone called my name. When I turned around I was hit over the head with something and I fell to the ground. My eye sight was blurry and my head was pounding and then I was hit over the head again and I fell unconscious"

She looked around at them and they were all listening to her attentively.

"When I came to and I got my bearings I noticed that I was restrained. I had metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles that were attached to metal chains that were bolted to the floor. So that's what caused my injuries in those areas. I looked around trying to identify where I was"

"And could you?" Remus asked hopefully.

"No" she frowned. "All I could see out of the windows were grassy grounds and trees"

"What about in the room you were held in?"

"There was nothing in the room aside from an expensive looking chandelier. And I mean nothing. Anyway, not long after I woke five Death Eaters entered the room"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS THEM!"

"Harry, is there any need for you to shout? I'm sat not even five feet away from you"

"Sorry" he mumbled. "I just wanted you to know that I knew"

"Who else would kidnap me? Anyway, I took a few digs at them, you know insulted them, wound them up and I knew who four of them were before they even removed their masks, but when they did my suspicions were confirmed"

"Who was it?" Sirius asked looking enraged and she hadn't even gotten to the torture part yet.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott"

"Ya said there was five" Mr Wood pointed out.

"Yes I did and I will get to him later"

"Is he the one who abducted you? The one you said we knew?" George asked.

"Yes, now stop interrupting me" she huffed. "They kidnapped me to interrogate me. They asked me what The Order was planning and when I told them I didn't know, Malfoy, Crucioed me, but I didn't scream. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Instead I focused on Fred, George, Harry and Ollie and that helped me to keep some semblance of control. He asked me the same question and when I gave him the same answer, he Crucioed me again"

"That's when we heard the distress call, but we couldn't trace you" Fred said frowning.

"The only way you wouldn't be able to trace me is if I was hidden, I was cloaked" she said thoughtfully and then she sighed in realisation and her boys picked up on it.

"What is it?" Oliver asked her softly.

"The only thing that can mask your ability to trace me is the Fidelius charm, unless you are aware of the address that is" a look of comprehension lit up their faces. "But what I don't understand is how I was able to enter the premises if I was not aware of the address"

"That is a very good point dear. How was Hermione able to enter the building?" Mrs Weasley parroted her question.

"Well, if she was made aware of the address, brought into the building and then she was obliviated, she would still be able to see the building. But once she left she would not be able to enter" Remus spoke tapping his finger against his chin.

"So you're saying that I could've been obliviated, but the Fidelius protected me until I left the premises"

"It is possible"

"Right, let's get back to the recount of events then. I was then asked where Harry was and what he was planning, when I didn't give him the answer he wanted he Crucioed me again and still I didn't scream. He repeated the question and I was Crucioed again but this time two people cast the spell and I whimpered, but other than that I didn't make a sound. They then asked me about you, about the Weasleys and I cried when three people Crucioed me. They asked me where the Woods where and they hit me with four Crucios and I couldn't help it, the pain was too much and I screamed. They asked me about Ollie and the mating ceremony. When I didn't answer him he burned me on my stomach with an Incendio and I screamed. I insulted him and he burned my right arm and I cried out. I denied Ollie being my mate, I pointed out that it would be stupid to make my relationship with my mate public knowledge and that Oliver was just a front to protect my real mate"

"That is genius" Mr Wood whispered in awe. "Ya were bluffing them but ya are right, ya wouldn't publically date ya mate, if that information got inta the wrong hands... Bloody brilliant"

"Thanks. Anyway he hit me with a Crucio again and I could barely see through my tears. When he stopped he said that there was a way to find out if the mating ceremony had happened" she felt Oliver flinched behind her and the boys grip tightened on her. Sirius and Remus growled and the others looked furious. "He started touching me and he squeezed my thighs harshly giving me bruises. Eventually he unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts and he began lowering himself onto me. But when he got close enough, I kneed him and he fell off me cursing and then I told him that I wasn't attracted to blondes" she grinned.

They stared at her and despite what she had just told them, they couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that left their mouths.

"That's our girl" Oliver said softly. She tilted her head to look up at him and she smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Nott took over questioning and asked me what Dumbledore was planning; I then told them that I didn't know and that I hadn't seen him or Harry since the trial. But that's when the final Death Eater spoke for the first time. He told the other's that I was lying and that I saw Harry on Saturday and I realised that I recognised his voice"

"But the only people who knew that were the team" Mrs Weasley said frowning.

"I know" she sighed.

"Ya said we know this man that abducted ya, is he on the team?" she didn't answer. "Hermione, is he on the team?" Oliver asked clearly.

"Yes, he is"

"WHAT?" Oliver roared and he tried to move from behind Hermione so that he could stalk to the door and do Merlin knows what.

"Oliver, stop moving" she said steadily pushing herself further against him. "You're hurting me" she said and he immediately stopped moving.

"Ya said ya were fine" he said slightly more calm, his anger taking a back seat to her needs.

"I was, but the pain potion is starting to wear off and all that jostling about you just did and the death grip you have on my stomach isn't helping" he instantly removed his arms from her and she dragged them back into place resting them on her stomach. "I didn't say you had to move, just don't squeeze too tightly. Now stop interrupting me, you wanted to know what happened so let me tell you. He removed his mask, and yes, it was someone from the team. But I'm not telling you who until later so don't even try and ask me who it was"

"But..."

Hermione cut him off. "I insulted his position and abilities on the team and told him that he was rubbish at his job and that he should stick to being a Death Eater even though he was bad at that too. I then informed him that if I wasn't chained to the floor I would slap him and throw my shoe at him, but it wouldn't be a form of affection" Sirius couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped him, but he quieted down when Mrs Weasley glared at him and Hermione chuckled.

"I pointed out that I saw him leave with you all and he told me how he abducted me. When you all arrived at Pucey's, he excused himself, used a port key to get back to the stadium, he knocked me out and then port keyed me to wherever the hell I was. He told the other's that he knew for a fact Oliver was my mate and informed me that he knew a lot about me. It turns out he disillusioned himself and hid in my office during my meeting with Pallie, he heard everything I told him" the gasped. "Don't worry; he confirmed that he hadn't told anyone what he had learned yet. I then pointed out that my magic wasn't only emitted from my hands. I then used the full body bind charm on four of them and cast a Diffindo strong enough to cut through the chains. He had a look of fear on his face and he ran away from me. I shut the doors to stop him from escaping and then I wandlessly obliviated him and made him forget everything he had learned that day, before I did the same to the others wiping their memories of everything they had learned about Oliver. On the bright side, I no longer need my wand to obliviate someone" she grinned and they shook their heads at her.

"I put him to sleep and used a Death Eater mask as a port key. Obviously I had never been to Pucey's before, so I just made the port key to take me to my mates. Just before I left a knife hit me in the stomach and blood started pouring out of me"

"Who threw the knife?" Mr Weasley asked with a look in his eye that she had never seen before.

"Malfoy" she said shrugging.

"And who was the one that abducted you?"

"We have training today; we'll go in late and..."

"No ya are not leaving this house" Oliver said shaking his head.

"Yes I am, I bet the team is falling apart without me" she snorted. "And I know for a fact they will want to know that I am fine and I want to be there when he is arrested. So Mr Weasley and Mr Wood could visit for lunch and they can bring some aurors with them. All I have to do is take a pain relief potion and as long as I don't demonstrate an obstacle course or do any strenuous activity I will be fine. I will not let them think they've won just because they abducted me. I will just have to be on my guard and I need some fresh air"

"So go out inta the garden" he argued and then looked at the others. "Aren't ya going ta stop her?"

They sighed. "There's no point Oliver, Hermione is right, she can't let them think they have an advantage over her, she is one of the reasons they are holding back at the minute and we can't keep her here. She has a responsibility to the team and a contract which we as her parental guardians signed too" Mrs Weasley said.

"As long as I am in your line of sight I will be fine and I promise I won't go anywhere without Coach. Now everyone should get some sleep. Sorry for waking you up"

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, it was worth it" Mrs Wood chuckled. She got up from the bed and she hugged everyone as tightly as she could without causing herself too much pain. Then everyone went back to bed.

Hermione drank a pain relief potion and a dreamless sleep potion and she gagged at the horrific taste pulling a face and they laughed at her. "Someone really should figure out a way to make that taste at least edible"

"You need cream on your burns" Fred said grabbing the cream from the bedside table. "

"You boys better sleep tonight, at least eight hours or so help me Merlin" she muttered as she laid down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light and they chuckled. Fred put the cream on the injured areas before they all settled down and went to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Hermione woke up and she leaned up on her elbows and looked around the room and her eyes landed on the three boys that were in a deep sleep. She smiled softly and removed herself from the grip they had on her. When she climbed out of bed she quickly drank down a pain relief potion and left for the kitchen.

On her way down she noticed that she was the only one awake, so she decided to make breakfast for everyone, so when she entered the kitchen she set to work making bacon, toast, sausages, eggs, pancakes and waffles along with a pot of coffee, tea and a jug of orange juice.

She noticed several newspapers that had yet to be thrown out in the middle of the table, so she walked over to them and picked them up, looking at the dates. They were from the last few days. The one that caught her attention was the one from the day of the match.

 ** _Horror during the Celebrations_**

 ** _By Bruce Jenkins_**

 ** _It has been reported by several eye witnesses that a horrifying turn took place at the Puddlemere United victory party yesterday evening._**

 ** _The party was in full swing with everyone celebrating in high spirits when a wave of terror replaced the atmosphere in the form of Junior Coach Hermione Blake turning up to the party stumbling covered in blood and with a knife sticking out of her stomach, before she collapsed to the ground with no sign of life._**

 ** _"She was covered in blood, so much that I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her t-shirt had been burned and I could see a large burn on her stomach and one on her right arm" a witness, Mrs Karen Lowe, 39, informed us._**

 ** _"When she collapsed her family rushed to her side and I just stared. I wasn't stood too far away from her when she collapsed so I could see everything before she was surrounded by her family. She looked so pale and she was covered in her own blood. She had blood coming from her nose, head, ears and her stomach. The burns she had were red raw and she had bruises covering her wrists, ankles and thighs. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing, before a house elf appeared and took her away" Mr Liam Berke, 24, told us._**

 ** _"I have never seen so much blood before, it was clear that whatever happened, she had been through a traumatic experience. I have never seen the look of so much fear and pain that I saw on her family's faces before. It was heartbreaking to watch. I can't even begin to imagine what they are going through" Mrs Brenda Cooper, 45, explained to us._**

Underneath the witness accounts there was a large photo of Hermione stumbling, with a knife stuck in her, bleeding heavily before she collapsed and she couldn't believe the state of herself. That is what her family saw, and a pang of guilt and pain hit her. Obviously people from the party had taken pictures of her and they gave them to the Daily Prophet to well... make a profit. But at least it was evidence for the aurors.

 ** _We have not yet gotten any confirmation on the condition of Miss Blake and our attempts of contacting both the family and Puddlemere United team have been ineffective. But it is safe to say that Miss Blake is not being treated at St. Mungos, as we have had reporters scouring the hospital searching for any sign of Miss Blake. Our assumption is that she is being privately treated in a concealed location._**

 ** _It is unknown what has happened to Miss Blake and who caused her injuries, but we will bring you updates on Miss Blake's status when we can._**

 ** _Our thoughts are with the family at this difficult and troubling time._**

Hermione couldn't help the snort of laughter that left her.

 ** _And we offer our congratulations to the Puddlemere United team for their win yesterday with special appreciation for Miss Blake and her ingenious use of ancient and forgotten rules as well as her plays._**

She sighed and went back to her task of putting the food on the table. Just as she had finished, everyone entered the room, the smell of the cooked food having woken them up from their slumber and they stopped near the entrance.

"Morning everyone" she said smiling and they responded.

"Dear, you didn't have to do this" Mrs Weasley said.

"I know, but it's an apology of sorts. I wanted to say sorry for worrying you all. Besides it's almost 11:30 so it's technically an early lunch. Now everyone sit and eat"

* * *

An hour later everyone had eaten and left the kitchen to change for the day. After Hermione was dressed she had a visit from Madam Pomphrey who looked pleased to see her up and about. She confirmed that Hermione could leave the house as long as she didn't do anything too strenuous. When she left Hermione heard a noise, a noise that alerted her to a message in one of the note books she had given Malfoy, Theo and Blaise. She accioed them to her and quickly flicked through them to see plenty of messages.

Theo was the most worried.

 ** _Hermione, you there?_**

 ** _Something's happened; my dad has been acting strange._**

 ** _Hermione?_**

 ** _Hermione, I read about you in the paper. Are you alright?_**

 ** _Hermione, what the hell happened to you?_**

 ** _Did it have something to do with my dad?_**

 ** _Hermione, what did he do to you?_**

 ** _Hermione, please tell me_**

 ** _Hermione?_**

 ** _Are you alright?_**

 ** _Hermione, I'm worried about you_**

There were pages of messages in the similar fashion and she didn't like that she had worried her friend. So wrote a quick reply.

 _Teddy, I am much better now. Can you meet me at the stadium today? Say about half one? The address is Junior Coach Blake's office; I'll open the floo for you._

Hermione sighed and then read Malfoy's entries.

 ** _Blake? My father looks like he's up to something._**

 ** _My father is stalking around the house looking as though he could kill someone_**

 ** _Blake, I read the newspaper, what happened?_**

 ** _Blake?_**

She quickly wrote the same reply to Malfoy before finally reading Blaise's messages.

 ** _Blake? Malfoy and Nott have told me that their fathers are acting strangely. What's going on?_**

 ** _Blake, what happened to you? Does it have something to do with Malfoy and Nott Sr._**

Hermione written the reply and then left the room, when Hermione walked into the living room she was stopped by everyone looking at her.

"Has Lee, Charlie and Bill been informed?" she asked.

"Yes, we've been receiving owls from Lee and we replied as best we could with only simple and short answers in case the letters are intercepted by Death Eaters. We have informed Bill and Charlie that you are awake and they will visit after work. We are going to floo call Lee when you leave to let him know the good news and to convince him to stay where he is" Mrs Weasley said.

"That's good, he will likely want to come and see me and it is safer for him with the Spinnets" Hermione said. "Now it's time for us to leave"

"I don't think this is a good idea" Oliver said.

"Well I do, I have been away from the team for too long and I need to get back to them. I am fine; I have a pain relief potion and the cream in this bag in case I need them and Madam Pomphrey has just confirmed that I am okay to leave. Besides, how am I going to watch my abductor being dragged away if I'm not there to witness it?" he scowled at her and everyone chuckled, she had won and they knew it.

"Arthur and Henry will be meeting you at stadium at one o'clock dear"

"I know Maji, that's why I made extra breakfast food for lunch, plus the boys will be happy that they don't have to suffer through the cafeteria food" she chuckled and she looked to Oliver to see that he didn't look happy. "I promise I won't leave your sight. Now let's go, bye everyone" she said and waved as she stepped into the floo dragging Oliver behind her.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

"Wait a minute" Hermione said as she stepped out of the floo and bent down to remove her white converse shoes.

"Why are ya doing that?"

"Well, the side of my shoes are rubbing against the bruises on my ankles and it's hurting a little" she shrugged standing up and taking his hand as the continued walking towards the coach's box. "Besides, I won't have to remove my shoes when I throw them at Wilks and Pallie" she grinned cheekily and despite being annoyed at her, he chuckled.

"Do ya not own a pair of normal socks?" he asked amused and she looked down at her socks which were pink and had a sheep's head on and across the top.

"What? I think they're cute" she shrugged.

"Ya ready for this?" he asked as they reached the door.

"Yes, let's go an ease their worries" she said smiling.

They opened the door and they walked down the stands. Coach Burton didn't look good, he looked like he hadn't slept and she could tell he was frustrated flipping through his clip board. And everyone else was in the air; they hadn't noticed her sudden appearance.

She smirked and conjured a whistle before blowing it loudly. "PALLIE, YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHASER? YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A FIRST YEAR MUGGLEBORN ON A BROOM FOR THEIR FIRST TIME" she yelled and all attention snapped in her direction. Everyone stared at her shocked.

"Couldn't ya be more subtle?" Oliver asked, mirth evident in his tone.

"Hermione Blake" she said pointing to herself. "I'm everything but subtle"

"Don't I know it" he muttered.

They snapped out of their shock and flew down to her and Coach Burton rushed to her side and went to hug her. She put up her hands stopping him.

"Wait, be careful, I'm still not fully healed" she warned him and he nodded and then hugged her gently.

"If you're still injured you shouldn't be here" he said seriously.

She scoffed. "And let you suffer with controlling the motley crew by yourself. I wouldn't leave you with that even in death"

"That's not funny" he and Oliver said immediately with scowls.

The team landed and rushed to her and she could see the intention to hug her in their body language, but Coach Burton stopped them. She could see Fisher in the back ground and avoided looking at him, pretending that he didn't even exist.

"No!" he said clearly. "She isn't completely healed yet, I don't want you hurting her"

"So what are you doing here then?" Pallie asked scowling at her for being there whilst still injured and she chuckled.

"I can't leave you boys for too long, who knows what you'd get up to. Besides, I brought you lunch" they looked relieved and they sat down in the stands with Hermione handing them the food and they ate in silence.

"What happened to you?" Thompson blurted out no longer able to take the silence and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"THOMPSON!" Coach Burton snapped.

She sighed and Oliver took her hand rubbing comforting circles on the back of it.

"The short version, when you left I was hit over the head twice and I fell unconscious. I was abducted and taken to an unknown location. I woke up and was interrogated by five people in dark robes, the same people that attacked Harry and I causing the trial. They tortured me using the Cruciatus curse multiple times and at one point I had four of them casting the spell at the same time" she could see the anger and disbelief on their faces and she could feel the anger as if it was swirling around her in the air. "One of them tried to rape me..." they stood up and were about to talk when she continued speaking. "But he was unsuccessful, and I caused him some pain" she shrugged. "They burned me a couple of times using the Incendio charm. And after a few more questions I escaped, but not before I was stabbed" she said looking at Fisher to see him looking down at the ground.

"What questions?" Pallie asked furious.

"Who hurt you?" Wilks demanded.

"Who took you?" Malloy spoke.

"They asked me questions about different things, but mainly Harry and my family. Like I said, there were five of them, but they never learned anything and I knew who they all were. And the only reason someone was able to abduct me was because I had my guard down, because it was someone who I trusted, someone who we all know and someone who had access to this stadium"

"What are saying? That the person, who abducted you, is someone on this team?" Coach Burton asked looking at her as though he couldn't believe she had just said that, and then he looked at his team suspiciously. Each member was looking at each other in the same way.

"Yes, he was. And if he hadn't have gotten cocky and removed his mask, I would've never known it was him. He would've gotten away with it"

"Who was it?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Oliver doesn't know and I'm not telling you...oh right on time" she said smiling as Mr Weasley and Mr Wood walked down the stands along with a couple of aurors. Tonks and Shacklebot, who she knew were members of The Order, despite the fact she hadn't officially met them. She hugged Mr Weasley and Mr Wood when they reached her.

"You may want to restrain Oliver" she whispered to them and they nodded and walked to his side.

"Miss Blake, your guardians have explained to us the circumstances to which occurred on the 28th of this month. We also have photographic evidence of your abuse and have been informed that you know who your attacker was" Shacklebot said professionally.

"Yes, he sat in one of those seats" she said indicating to the boys. At that point Cedric Diggory walked down the stands and over to them and everyone but Hermione watched him curiously.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that you are better after having that knife sticking out of your stomach"

"Oh, you know me, not going to let a little torture and a knife stop me" she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Thanks for the letter, Hermione"

"It's no problem Cedric, so are you up for it"

"Yes, although I don't understand why since you're halfway through the season and the team is full"

"You're about to find out" she muttered.

"What is Diggory doing here?" Coach Burton asked her suspiciously.

"I know you told him there may be a position on the team as the reserve seeker, and he is here because we're going to need him to get through the rest of the season"

"Why?" Pallie asked.

"Because I trust him" she said looking at him.

"WAIT! IT WAS ONE OF THEM!" Oliver yelled in realisation and tried to lunge forward towards the two seekers, but he was held back by Mr Weasley and Mr Wood.

"What? It wasn't me" Thompson said standing up.

"And it bloody well wasn't me" Fisher said standing up to, she had to give it to him, he was convincing.

"Oliver" Hermione said softly standing in front of him blocking his view. "Oliver, it doesn't matter, he will be dealt with now" but he continued to struggle against Mr Weasley and his father's hold. "Don't make me throw my shoe at you and it won't be a form of affection" she said seriously and he stopped and looked at her and then she turned back to the team and the two seekers glaring at each other.

"It was one of them?" Bishop said looking at them in disbelief.

"Yes, it was. Thompson sit down" she said nodding to him and he looked at her grateful for confirming that it wasn't him. "It was Fisher" she said calmly and everyone turned to him.

"NO IT WASN'T" he yelled and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah it was, remember? You were telling me about how you excused yourself from the party immediately after you arrived, then you port keyed back here, hit me over the head twice, then port keyed me to another location. And you watched as four others tortured me. And when you did finally speak you just wouldn't shut up would you?"

Tonks and Kingsley walked over to him and he put up a fight, but they managed to subdue him.

"YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!" he yelled and people gasped.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Because I haven't been called that before, and I'm a half-blood you moron" she said and he glared at her. As he was being led away she waved her hand and Fisher screamed loudly and she smirked.

"What did you do?" Cedric asked smirking at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just sent a shock to his bits" she said innocently. Oliver, Cedric, Coach Burton, Mr Weasley and Mr Wood burst out laughing. They heard another scream and they stopped laughing and looked at Hermione again.

"What did ya do now?" Oliver asked smiling proudly.

"Slipped the potion for the Oompa Lumpa Flumps into his lunch" she said and they started laughing again and this time the team joined in.

Just before they were about to leave through the floo they heard one last final scream and they looked at her suspiciously.

"What? I swear I didn't do anything that time" she said holding her hands up. And they gave her a sceptical look. "Honestly, I didn't do anything" she huffed. "But I may have slipped Tonks something"

They looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Is it always like this?"Cedric said through his laughter.

"Pretty much, Junior Coach here keeps us in line whilst still letting us have a laugh" Pallie said and he expertly ducked the shoe that was sent his way. "Forgot to mention, she doesn't like being called Junior Coach and if you do, you either get a slap upside the head or a shoe thrown at you" he said laughing.

"It's a..."

"Form of affection, we know" the entire team chorused and Cedric blinked whilst Coach Burton, Mr Wood and Mr Weasley chuckled.

"Well it is, did I ever once do those things to Fisher?" when no one answered she nodded. "Exactly, now everyone this is Cedric Diggory, he is due to start his final year at Hogwarts this year, but he will be the stand in reserve seeker for the rest of the season. When he graduates he will be made the permanent reserve seeker. Thompson, congratulations, you are now the starting seeker, to be honest you should've been made starting seeker a long time ago since you're better than Fisher" she said proudly and he looked dumbfounded and she chuckled.

"Is Coach okay with this?" Kings asked.

Everyone turned to him. "It's fine with me; I have previously talked to Diggory about being the reserve seeker for this team. In all honesty the bosses had been talking about terminating Fisher's contract after the season, what he did to Junior has just fast tracked that decision" they looked surprised at his confession.

"I want everyone to make him feel welcome, now that everyone has been caught up to date, get back to work and no slacking now that I'm back. Go shoo" she said clapping.

"It's good to have you back, Junior" Coach said fondly and she smiled. "Now, Diggory, get in the air and talk to Thompson, he'll show you the ropes for now. Later we'll get you a contract for you to read over and sign and we'll go over everything we need to before Junior fills you in on anything you need to know. I'm going to tell you what I tell the others, I may be the Coach, but Junior runs the show"

Cedric nodded and then removed his broom from his pocket, resized it and flew onto the pitch.

"I have some work that I need to catch up on, you mind if I go to my office?"

"You don't need my permission Junior, what are you doing?"

She smirked. "That's for me to know and you to shake in anticipation until I decide to tell you" she told him before she walked away with Mr Weasley and Mr Wood heading for her office.

She was stopped from entering the building when Oliver shouted her and flew over to her.

"Ya said ya wouldn't leave my sight" he frowned.

"I'm going to my office; I have some work to do. I will be fine. Plus I have a meeting"

"With who?"

"Malfoy, Teddy and Blaise"

"The son's of the Death Eaters that tortured ya?" he hissed.

"Blaise's father died when he was born, and Teddy wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Malfoy?"

"Is an idiot" she said simply causing Mr Weasley and Mr Wood to chuckle. "If you want to you can come with me, until they leave, but you have training and an away match on Wednesday" she said walking away and leading them to her office.

When they entered Mr Wood and Mr Weasley looked around in wonder.

"You like it?" she asked taking a seat at her desk and they nodded.

"Very you" Mr Weasley said.

"Suit's ya perfectly" Mr Wood spoke and she smiled at them.

"I wasn't sure if you had lunch yet so I brought some with me" she removed the pain relief potion and the cream from the bag and she handed the bag to Mr Wood. "It's leftovers from breakfast since no one woke till after eleven"

"Thank you" they said and she smiled.

"We have to get back to the Ministry, but we'll see you after work. We'll inform the others of the outcome" she nodded, hugged them carefully and they left using her floo.

Oliver entered the room and she locked and silenced the door. She drank the pain relief potion and he saw her eyeing the cream and he sighed before walking over to her and picking up the tub. She smiled at him gratefully. She transfigured a chair into a comfortable lounge chair and put it in the middle of the room.

She laid down on her back and Oliver kneeled down next to her. She lifted her sky blue denim shirt up giving him access to the burn on her stomach being mindful of the half healed stab wound and she hissed when he gently applied the cream to her. At that point the fire place roared to life and one by one, three Slytherins stepped out and they looked at her in shock. Their eyes trained on her stomach and a look of horror appeared on their faces.

"Did our fathers do that to you?" Theo asked looking disgusted and she smiled softly at him.

"Sit down and I'll explain"

She waved her hand and three of the four bean bags in the room moved closer to the lounge chair. They reluctantly sat down and Oliver moved on to her right arm, not paying any attention to the boys, his attention solely on Hermione and she put her shirt back down and back into place.

Before she spoke to the boys she spoke to Oliver. "Do you think that cream will take away some of the soreness out off the bruises?"

"I don't see why not, it's basically a numbing cream"

She sat up and rolled her black leggings up giving Oliver access to her ankles and whilst he was busy doing that she rolled up her sleeves giving him access to her wrists which he moved onto. When he was done she sat up so he could sit behind her and she leaned against his chest sat in-between his legs and his hands carefully splayed on her stomach, rubbing circles over her shirt.

"So where to start?" she said sighing and she quickly explained what had happened.

By the end of it she pointed out the bathroom to them in case they needed to use it to throw up in since they looked to be on the verge of it.

"So they tortured you for information?" Blaise said looking horrified.

"Yes, but they didn't learn anything"

"And my dad tried to... tried to?" Malfoy said not being able to finish the sentence.

"Yes, he did, but he didn't succeed. I kneed him rather hard and told him I wasn't interested in blondes"

"That explains why he was limping" he whispered and she giggled.

"There were five of them?" Theo said in disbelief.

"Yes, there was. Your fathers, Crabbe, Goyle and Fisher, who was the starting seeker for the team. He had access to the stadium and to me since I trusted him. But he is now in the custody of the Ministry. Thompson has been made starting seeker and rightly so, he is a million times better than Fisher was and Cedric Diggory has accepted the position of reserve seeker"

"What will happen to their father's?" Blaise asked.

"The Ministry hasn't been informed by me and they will not be by my family; this is my fight, not the Ministry's. Fisher was just an idiot"

"And you're okay now?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"I'm not completely healed yet, but I'm getting there. I was unconscious until the early hours of this morning. But I feel fine. Now you better get back, we don't want your fathers getting suspicious and I have work to do. Be careful around your family" she warned them.

Teddy hugged her gently before they all flooed out of her office.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Later that night when Hermione was in bed, she hissed in pain and the boys rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, just a little sore still"

"Are you sure you can't heal yourself, Spitfire?"

"No, only others" she said and they looked dejected. "But maybe you can heal me, since they are only minor injuries"

"What do ya mean?"

She removed her jewellery revealing the bond marks and she motioned for them to do the same.

"Touch your marks and close your eyes" she ordered them and they looked at her confused before doing as she asked. "I want you to clear your minds and think of nothing but me and only me. Once you've done that, focus on the emotions you feel when you're around me and let them fill you and then take a deep breath" she told them and she did the same but focusing on her love for them.

All of a sudden she felt her skin and body begin to tingle and buzz. She could feel their magic mixing with hers and she smiled widely. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at herself. The bruises on her wrists and ankles had vanished.

She removed her wrists from the twin's hands and they opened their eyes as she lifted her top to see her stomach. She had a faint scar where the stab wound and the burn had been and she checked on the burn on her arm to see a faint scar there in the place where the burn was.

"You did it!" she exclaimed. "You healed me!" she squealed and lunged forward sending Fred and George flying backwards on the bed and they laughed before she removed herself from them and flung herself at Oliver, who hugged her tightly, now that he could without hurting her.

"How did ya know we could do that?"

"I didn't for sure, but I was curious. Back in first year you healed me and brought me back from the dead and I brought you back from unconsciousness. I have the ability of natural healing and we are connected in every way or at least we will be after the ceremony. Our magic recognises each other's. I got you to tap into that and focus on me and I focused on you. You were able to heal me because my injuries were only minor since they were mostly healed"

"So we can heal you when we need to?" Fred asked hopeful.

"Not exactly, I think it will only work with small injuries" she shrugged. "Now bed time, I am shattered"


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: A trip to Ireland**

* * *

AN: WARNING! We have some smut in this chapter!

SereniteRose - I am not going to bother writing a trial for Fisher since she and the Ministry aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment, but they have photographic evidence of her abuse. The other Death Eaters will not be arrested and I suspect Tommy already knows and it not happy about the situation.

kgfinkel – I am working on making you a list now, I am currently re-editing all of the chapters from the beginning and I am searching for the t-shirt slogans throughout the chapters. It shouldn't take too long.

* * *

 **Ireland - Wednesday 2nd August 1995**

The team port keyed to Ireland to the Ballycastle Bats Stadium an hour before the match was due to begin and after the match they had the victory interview. Puddlemere had won the match 390 – 200. Hermione's plays were proving to be a success; however word had spread about her plays. The Ballycastle Bats did their best to work up a defence, but it hadn't been too successful, but they had done well given they had less than a week to figure out a way to counteract Puddlemere's new plays.

Thompson was amazing during the game and he caught the snitch in less than two hours. The injuries stayed to a minimum with Fox once again getting hit by a bludger and he injured his shoulder. Oliver took his place forty-five minutes into the game. Before the game was up a bludger had caught Oliver on his shoulder and another in his stomach but luckily he stayed on his broom.

They made plans to go out on the town and celebrate the win later that night, so after the interview they port keyed to the hotel, they checked in at reception and they made their way to their allocated rooms.

Hermione and Oliver entered their room carrying their overnight bags. They walked into the room and put their bags on the end of the bed and Hermione looked around the room.

The room was decorated in white and pale yellow and had dark laminate flooring. It had large white doors that were open and led to a balcony that looked out over the hotel grounds. There were two large white chests of drawers on the wall and they were on either side of the door that led to the bathroom at the other end of the room. There were two white lounge chairs in the room and a white couch. A desk was placed along another wall near the balcony doors and Oliver put the checking information and the room key on the desk. A large fire place was on one wall with a large white plush rug in front of it with cushions placed strategically on the rug.

The king size bed was in the middle of the room with white pillows and a white blanket and there were cushions on the bed. And there were two bed side tables on either side of the bed.

Hermione wandered over to the bathroom door and opened it to look around. The walls and flooring were the same colour as the bedroom. There was a stand up shower with double glass doors and it could easily fit five people in and still have room. The bath tub was built into the floor and was the same size of a small swimming pool and had numerous taps for water temperature, bubble colours and scents and oils. Above the sink was a white cabinet with mirrored doors, with the toilet off to the side and there was a full length mirror.

The suite was simple, but Hermione liked it for that reason.

"This place is nice" Hermione said out loud from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it is" Oliver replied.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. She waved her hand and the bags emptied themselves and their belongings were put into the chests of drawers or in the bathroom and their bags moved out of sight. Hermione sighed and fell back onto the bed and Oliver chuckled at her.

She turned her head to the right to see Oliver rolling his shoulders before he rubbed his neck and she frowned.

"Ollie?"

"Hmmm"

"Come here" she told him and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just come here" she said rolling her eyes.

He walked over to the bed and stood in front of her and she stood up in front of him. He had already taken his jacket off and draped it over the chair at the desk, so Hermione lifted her hands to his t-shirt.

"What are ya doing?" he asked her curious.

"Shh" she told him and she lifted his shirt up so she could see his stomach.

She saw that a large bruise had already formed covering most of his stomach and she frowned and put his t-shirt back down.

"Lay down on the bed for me please" she said as she walked away from him and over to the desk. She kicked off her black knee high boots and removed her Junior Coach's jacket leaving her in Oliver's quidditch jersey and a pair of black leggings. She piled her hair on top of her head and secured it with a bobble, before she waved her hand and summoned her tub of cream that she used for her scar from the bathroom.

Oliver had laid down in the middle of the bed like she asked him to and she walked back over to the bed and sat down beside him. He had kicked off his shoes, leaving him in his white t-shirt and blue jeans.

She lifted his t-shirt and placed her hand against his head; she took a deep breath and healed him. When she opened her eyes the bruise had gone, but she couldn't heal the soreness he felt in his shoulders.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

"You healed me" she said softly. "Now, take off your shirt and turn over on your stomach" she ordered.

Oliver smirked at her. "Now, Mione, I know that I'm good looking..."

She cut him off by scowling and he chuckled and then did as she asked. She opened the cream and put a generous amount in her hands and she rubbed them together before she shifted and straddled Oliver's back. She moved his discarded t-shirt further away.

"Seriously, what are ya doing?"

She responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and she began to rub and knead the tension out of his shoulders. He sighed happily.

"Never mind" he said happily and she smirked.

After a short while she moved her hands to his neck and she spent several minutes easing the muscles and working out the knots with Oliver sighing, humming and moaning. She moved her hands lower and worked at the area began his shoulder blades. She was about to move to the middle of his back when there was a knock at the door.

Oliver groaned annoyed and Hermione climbed off him and walked over to the door. When she opened it the entire team bar Fox and Coach Burton walked into the room without a care in the world.

"Hello Hermione, would you mind if we come into your room? Oh no, of course not boys, don't be silly, just make yourselves comfortable" she said sarcastically as she closed the door and they chuckled at her. Oliver looked towards the team and groaned again burying his head in the pillow and the team smirked at him.

"Did we interrupt something?" Pallie said gesturing between Oliver and Hermione with a smirk.

"Yes, now bugger off" Oliver mumbled and the team chuckled at him.

"So, what did we interrupt?" Malloy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione walked past him and slapped him upside the head and he whined whilst the others laughed at him. "It's a form of affection" Malloy said smugly to the team.

"Actually, that one was for being a prat" she said and they laughed at Malloy's crest fallen face.

"So what did we actually interrupt then?" Kings asked as he sat down on the chair at the desk and some of the others sat where they could.

"Nothing" Hermione said shrugging. She grabbed a pillow and placed it at the end of the bed. She gestured for Oliver to move and he did, turning around and laying down on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow facing them and he folded his arms under the pillow. Hermione put more cream on her hands, rubbed them together and she climbed back onto Oliver's back, straddling him again and she continued where she left off in the middle of his back. Oliver sighed happily again and she chuckled.

"Will we be getting one of those?" Bishop asked smirking.

"Sure" she said looking up at him but she continued massaging Oliver. He looked pleased at her words, until she spoke again. "When you get a girlfriend or a boyfriend" she said smiling sweetly and they laughed at her. "Speaking of which, are you guys dating anyone?"

"Why? Is that an offer? Because Wood is just there and I know that I'm much more handsome than he is, but really to do that in front of him..." Thompson said smirking and they chuckled.

"Piss off" Oliver mumbled with his head still buried in the pillow.

"No, it was not an offer" she said as she took her hands away from Oliver to reapply the cream and he made a small whining sound that had the team smirking. "I was just asking because I'm nosy and I haven't seen any of you with a date"

"No, none of us are dating anyone, not that I know of any way" Pallie said. "We don't really date during the season. It causes distractions; although I may reconsider if this is what we would be looking forward to after every game" he said smirking.

Oliver lifted his arm and gave him the middle finger causing them to laugh. Hermione chuckled as she shifted back and moved her hands to his lower back.

"You know what this means for after game massages don't you?" she said and Oliver could hear the teasing tone in her voice and he smirked into the pillow.

"That you'll have to do it for us" Wilks said looking pleased with himself.

Hermione snorted. "Nope, you'll just have to take care of each other's aches and pains" she said and Oliver lifted his head away from the pillow to see the disgusted looks on their faces and he and Hermione burst out laughing.

"We'd rather you do it" Malloy said hopefully.

"Good luck getting Ollie to agree to that"

"Wood..." Bishop said but he was cut off by Oliver.

"No"

"But..." Kings was cut off.

"No"

"Please..." Malloy was cut off.

"No"

"Come on, don't be selfish" Wilks said.

"No"

Hermione chuckled at them and she picked up Oliver's left arm and she began to massage from his shoulder down to his hand before she swapped arms and mimicked her actions on his right arm. She then massaged his sides.

When she finished, she climbed off him and sat next to him. "Ollie, turn over for me" she instructed him and he turned over onto his back. She put some more cream on her hands and rubbed it onto his stomach where he had the bruise before she healed it. She had learned that she could heal injuries, but they would still be sore for a few hours before they were back to normal.

"What is that stuff?" Pucey asked nodding at the tub of cream.

"I'm not sure; Maji gives it to me to ease the pain. I think it's a sort of numbing cream" she shrugged.

"Maji?" Pallie asked her.

"It means mother in Hindi, plus it reminds me of the word 'magic'. It's what I call Mrs Weasley because she's my magical mother and Mr Weasley is Pita" she said smiling softly.

"Why would you need numbing cream to ease pain?" Cedric asked her from his place perched on the arm rest of the couch.

"For my scar" she shrugged.

"I've never seen you with a scar"

"That's because it's not the prettiest thing to look at and it makes me self conscious. I glamour it so no one can see it"

"Is it from when you were... well were..." Bishop said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled at him. "When I was tortured? It's okay, you can say it. And no it's not. I've had it since I was a baby. But it's rather large and ugly; you can see it through most of my clothing when it's not glamoured"

"Why is it hurting?" Pallie asked frowning.

"Has been for a while" she said shrugging giving him a look and he seemed to understand and he nodded.

"Can we see it?" Thompson asked carefully and she frowned.

"No, the only people that have seen it are my family. Oliver, Fred, George and Lee seen in my first year and the rest of my family didn't see it until half way through my fourth year. I've kept it hidden" she said.

"It can't be that bad" Malloy said.

"It is"

"As bad as the scars we get from quidditch?" he said doubtfully. "I don't think so"

"Ollie" she said looking at him and he nodded and sat up. She turned herself so that she had her back to them. Oliver lifted his hand and placed a finger against her left shoulder.

"It starts here" he said as he began to trace the path of her scar over his jersey. "And it ends here" he said stopping at her right hip just before her stomach. He removed his hand and she turned back around to see them frowning.

"How did you get a scar that big, especially as a baby?" Cedric asked looking at her strangely.

"When Voldemort..." everyone cringed and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry" she sighed. "When my dear old delightful cousin Tommy found our safe house, he killed my parents and then he tried to kill me. He failed and I ended up with the scar on my back"

"What did he try to kill you with?" Thompson asked her.

"Avada Kedavra" she said shrugging. "But the spell rebounded and hit him instead"

"Just like..."

"Just like Harry, yes. The same thing happened to him, but he tried to kill me a week before he did Harry. Harry and I joked that since he was 'the boy who lived', I was 'the girl who lived'" she said smiling and Oliver chuckled at her and he pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bobble behind her ear and she leaned into his touch.

"I never understood the bond between you and Harry, but now..." Cedric confessed.

"Neither did I" Pucey said honestly.

"You two did seem rather close when you brought him to practice" Malloy said thoughtfully.

"Harry and I have a bond that no one will ever be able to break. We share something that only we can understand. We both had our parents killed by the same person. We are both orphans. We both had the same person try to kill us as babies and we both survived the killing curse. We both have scars, we are both half-bloods, the both of us were left in the dark about the wizarding world until we were eleven and we both have people still trying to kill us. We have a kinship, he is my little brother and I his big sister, we are family" she said softly and they watched her with interest.

"Is that another part of the mystery to Hermione Blake?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, Cedric it is" she smiled at him.

"Wait a minute; you're trying to figure her out too?" Malloy said looking at him.

Cedric nodded. "I've been trying to figure the mystery of Hermione out since I first met her on the way to the world cup last year"

"How you doing so far?" Bishop asked, hoping he could divulge some information.

"Not well" he chuckled.

"So Cedric, are you still dating Cho?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"We broke up before the third task" he shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that" she said honestly.

"Don't be, she wasn't that interested in me to be honest" he shrugged again.

"Well, you're a professional quidditch player now, you'll never be short of attention" she smirked and he groaned.

"It's the tournament all over again" he sighed and she chuckled at him.

"So the reason we came here in the first place was to check if you were ready to get going. We have to celebrate" Pallie said happily.

"I'm not going, I have some school work I need to do" she shrugged.

"What? You have to come, you're the reason we won in the first place" Wilks said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, you can do your work another time" Kings agreed.

"Your skill, hard work and commitment won the game, my plays just helped. I have to do my school work now because I don't have time at home especially with me being the new Junior Coach. I spend all my time working on plays, reading through books, going over your strengths and weaknesses, trying to gain new contacts and equipment, going over muggle sports that may be helpful and how I can teach them to you without confusing you, exercises and obstacle courses. Then I have my family commitments and my relationship with Ollie and my school work. And I haven't finished decorating the house like I said I would. There are too many distractions at home. This is the only time I have to get as much done as I can before we go home tomorrow. I have to read five books, write seven essays and prepare myself for my advanced potions lesson"

"I didn't realise you did that much for us" Pallie said and everyone looked at her in awe.

"Advanced potions?" Cedric said.

"I do a lot more than that but I would be here all day if I told you everything" she chuckled. "And yes, advanced potions. I have been in that class since my first year. It was only open for third to fifth years, but I skipped both first and second year potions in two weeks" she shrugged and the looks of awe were rooted on their faces. She never ceased to amaze them. "Now, everyone off you go and have fun, but please, no fights and look after each other. Try and stay out of trouble"

They nodded and stood to leave. "Wood, get a move on" Bishop said.

"I'm not coming"

"Oliver, I will be fine"

"Ya said that the last time I left ya and ya were kidnapped, tortured and stabbed" he said angrily.

"Anyone here plan to kidnap me or cause me harm in any way, shape or form?" Hermione asked the team and they shook their heads. "See" she said cheekily.

He frowned. "It's not funny"

She sighed. "Oliver I will be fine. I will not leave this room, I will lock the door when you leave, there are anti-apparition wards around the hotel and no one can use the fire place since it is illegal to have access to the floo network in a hotel room"

"It is?" Wilks said surprised.

She nodded. "Well would you like it if you were downstairs and someone flooed into your room to steal your belongings? Or maybe flooed into your room when you were sleeping to harm you?" he shook his head. "Exactly, that's why it's illegal"

Oliver still didn't look convinced. So she leaned closer and whispered so that only he could hear her. "When you leave I will put up some wards that will only allow you to enter the room. And I will be on the defence since I will be expecting no one but you, and I know when you're close by thanks to the Siren. You deserve to go out and celebrate with your team, especially since we don't know when the war will begin. Things are already bad now, but soon they will be horrendous. Take the opportunity to be a regular teenaged professional quidditch player" she pulled back. "Now go out and have fun" she said no longer whispering and Oliver just stared at her. She could tell by the look on his face that he was considering her words.

"I know I've said it before, but she's a keeper" Pallie said. "Most girlfriends would likely try and stop you from going out, but she's convincing you to go"

"It sounds more like she's trying to get rid of him to me" Bishop joked and they chuckled.

"Go out and enjoy yourselves while you can" she told them.

"Why do you sound like we wouldn't be enjoying ourselves in the future?" Malloy asked anxiously.

"Trust me when I say you won't be"

"How do you know?" Thompson asked curious.

"Premonitions" she shrugged.

"You have premonitions?" Kings said looking at her strangely. "Is that a clue?"

"No, because you learned that I have premonitions the day Jones was fired" she said rolling her eyes.

"You have premonitions?" Cedric said surprised.

"Yes, now that's a clue for you, however you know more than they do"

"You mean about why you were tortured?"

"Yes"

"Wait, how does he know why you were tortured? We don't even know why. Why were you tortured and who by?"

"And you have premonitions and you know something bad is going to happen. What are you hiding from us?" Thompson said accusingly.

"A lot and yes bad things are going to happen. I will tell you when I think you can handle it. Now get out of my room and take me boyfriend out to celebrate" they looked at her as if saying they weren't going to leave and she sighed. "Ollie you know when I'm on my period and..."

She was cut off by shuffling and the door was yanked open and the boys rushed out slamming the door shut.

Oliver howled in laughter and she smirked. "That was mean" he commented and she shrugged.

"Well they should've left when I told them to"

She waved her hand and summoned a light blue button down shirt for him and she handed it to him. He quickly put it along with his leather jacket and he put his shoes back on.

"I won't be long" he told her as they walked to the door.

"Ollie, just have fun. Don't worry about me. Now go" she said.

He opened the door and he stepped into the hall way. All the boys were outside waiting for him and they cheered when he stepped into the hall way and Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"I love ya" he said softly.

"And I love you" she said smiling. The team made oh's and ah's. "Ollie as I was saying about my period..." the boys rushed down the hall way towards the lift and Oliver laughed at her loudly. "I think I've found a new way to keep them in line" she said looking far too pleased with herself and he just shook his head at her.

He kissed her and then left for the lift and she watched him leave before closing the door and doing everything she told him she would.

* * *

It had been over two hours since Oliver and the team left and Hermione had sat down on the bed and started working on her school assignments. And in that time she had written three essays and read two books and half of her third, thanks to her eidetic memory, which she was grateful for.

She decided to take a quick break. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed. She was wearing pink and blue checkered shorts with a white t-shirt and she was leaving the bathroom when Oliver walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing back so early?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

And he shrugged. "I had fun and celebrated with the team, but I would rather be here with ya" he said as he removed his jacket, followed by his shirt and his shoes and he made his way towards a chest of drawers and removed a pair of pajamas.

"Ollie, you didn't have to rush back, I was perfectly fine" she said softly as she took her hair out of her bobble, shook her hair out and put it back into a heap onto of her head.

"I know, but it didn't feel right. I wanted ta be here with ya instead" he shrugged. "I'm just going ta shower" he said walked past her, he kissed her forehead and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and went back to her place on the bed. She managed to read the rest of her third book before Oliver emerged from the bathroom wearing grey draw string bottoms and towel drying his hair.

He dropped the towel on the floor and made his way over to the bed. Hermione waved her hand and the towel was banished to the laundry basket and then she did the same banishing her school work back into her overnight bag. Oliver laid down on his back and Hermione snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her sighing happily.

"Yep, definitely rather be here" he said and she smiled.

"So what did you boys do?"

"Had a few drinks in a pub, then we moved on ta a bar, got hit on by simpering witches who threw themselves at us. Well at them since I pointedly refused ta even look at them. Then we moved ta another bar where we were followed and hit on by another bunch of witches and then they left ta go ta a club and I came here"

"But you enjoyed yourself right? You're glad I kicked you out?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I had fun and I'm glad ya kicked me out"

She looked up at him and she smiled and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled away and smiled softly at him, he kissed her again but before she could pull away, he deepened the kiss.

And she sighed happily. As much as she loved her boys, and Merlin did she love them, she also loved spending time with them separately.

She leaned up on her elbow and ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened for her, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver rolled them over so he was leaning over her resting on his arms and Hermione wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down onto her as he fell in-between her legs and she crushed him to her. Oliver groaned happily in surprise and Hermione began tracing her hands over his shoulders and back.

Oliver took his cue from her and his hands trailed up her sides and her stomach. After several minutes Hermione was beginning to get frustrated so she flipped them, so she was straddling him.

And she moved her mouth away from his and she moved her attention to his ear down to his collar bone, before doing the same on his left side, and then moving to her bond mark as she waved her hand and removed his cuff bracelet. All the while she moved over him, grinding against him and they both moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Oliver was slowly inching his hands up under her t-shirt and she quickly sat up. Oliver froze thinking he had gone too far but Hermione pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the ground before returning to her previous task.

Oliver groaned in appreciation at the quick glance he had gotten of her before she returned her attention to his neck and he took her bra clad breasts into his hands causing her to moan and push herself against him harder and he bucked against her. Hermione had long since felt his erection pressing against her and he had long since known that she was just as frustrated as he was.

Oliver flipped them and removed her necklace and then his mouth paid attention to his bond mark on her; kissing, nipping and suckling the skin pulling mewls from Hermione. Eventually he moved his mouth from her ear to her collar bone before swapping to her left side.

Hermione's hands ran over his shoulders, back and stomach, making sure to trace every, line, ridge and muscle that was on show and she wrapped her legs tighter around him and he bucked his hips against her, pulling a rather loud moan from her.

His hands traced her breasts before moving down her stomach and his hands played with the edge of her shorts. He pulled back looking at her questioningly and she had her eyes closed in bliss.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to look into the eyes of Oliver. Just like hers had, his eyes had darkened considerably and she saw love, lust and awe in the way her looked at her. Oliver looked into Hermione's darkened eyes and saw desire and complete love.

"Ya are beautiful" he whispered in awe.

Hermione's already flushed cheeks darkened. "I'm really not, but thank you for saying so" she said smiling softly.

"Ya are beautiful" he said again.

"Not with my scars"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and then moved down her. He placed a kiss on each breast before paying attention to her two newly acquired scars on her stomach; kissing and tracing them with his tongue. She let out little whimpers and he smirked before returning to his place looming over her and looking in her eyes.

"Especially with ya scars" he said kissing her and his hand returned to playing with the edge of her shorts.

She stared at his handsome face and nodded at his unspoken question. She was nervous, she was inexperienced, especially compared to him, but she wanted to experience it with him, with her mate. So she nodded her consent.

"I trust you" she said, tenderly tracing his cheek with her finger and he could tell she meant it.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth and he twined his tongue around hers and explored the familiar territory. He supported himself on his left arm and slowly slipped his right hand under her shorts, giving her the chance to stop him at any moment. He kept his hand on the outside of her underwear and when he touched it, they were soaked and he groaned and she slipped her hands into his slightly damp hair and tugged.

He ran his hand over her and Hermione moaned tugging on his hair again. A couple of minutes later Hermione pulled away from him for air and gasped out "more" and Oliver obliged happily.

He slipped his hand slowly under her underwear, once more giving her the chance to stop him, but she didn't. He moved over her curls and when he came into contact with her slick folds he groaned and ran his fingers over her a few times working her up, before he moved to the small bundle of nerves and pressed against it with his thumb. Hermione pulled away from his mouth and let out a breathless moan and Oliver was certain that he would die a happy man just listening to the sounds he could pull from her. He put pressure on the bundle of nerves before rubbing slowly in circular motions eventually speeding up along with Hermione's breathing.

He gently and carefully slipped a finger into her and her eyes shot open wide and she moaned loudly. He gently pumped his finger in and out of her, continuing to put pressure on her bundle of nerves with his thumb. He added a second finger and then a third stretching her.

Hermione noticed that it was slightly uncomfortable at first but that feeling disappeared as soon as Oliver applied more pressure and his pace sped up. Hermione could feel everything building inside her and her stomach was coiling into a knot. She wriggled under him shifting slightly and she tightened her legs around him and he was able to go deeper and he moaned at the feeling of her around his fingers. He was filled with longing for the mating ceremony.

Hermione was wriggling under him and he watched her awed as her eyes were shut tightly, her skin down to her chest flushed red, her hair had fallen out of her bobble and it surrounded her in a halo, her breathing came out in pants and she moaned in bliss.

He knew she was close.

"Open ya eyes for me" he whispered and her eyes snapped open looking into his deeply.

He crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion and the coil within Hermione snapped and her frustration melted away as relief and pleasure washed over her, as her body arched into his and her walls pulsed and tightened around Oliver's fingers pulling him in as far as possible.

She moaned loudly and said his name and Oliver watched in awe as emotion after emotion flickered their way across her face and through her eyes and his love for her swelled in his chest.

"Beautiful, just beautiful" he whispered and as she smiled completely sated.

He removed his hands from her and went back to leaning over her on two arms. Hermione waited for her breathing to return to normal before she trailed her hand up to the edge of his pajama bottoms.

"Ya don't have ta" he said softly, smiling at her.

She gave him a look that told him not to argue with her and he chuckled. "I know, but I want to" she whispered against his ear, her breath tickling him causing him to shiver.

She gathered all the Gryffindor courage she had within her and she figuratively borrowed some from Oliver before she put her hand down his pajama bottoms and trailed her fingers over the bulge in his underwear. She watched Oliver, enraptured as he closed his eyes and groaned, his head bowing slightly.

She took that as encouragement and did it again several times before she took a deep breath. Slowly she slipped her hand down his underwear, wrapping her small hand around his length.

He was large and thick, more than she thought possible; her hand didn't fit around him completely and she briefly worried that he wouldn't fit when the time for the ceremony arrived. But she scolded herself before the Siren within her did. _'Of course he will fit, he's your mate. Your perfect match'_ Hermione thought, mentally snorting at her own stupidity.

Oliver groaned loudly and bucked his hips. Hermione took that as her cue and she squeezed him carefully, pulling another groan from him. She jumped thinking that she hurt him, but then sighed in relief realising that she was just being stupid.

"Ollie, tell me what to do" she said to him.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers as he lifted his arm so he was once again supported by only one and he placed the other hand over hers to help guide her in the movements. She could hear the Siren in the back of her head telling her what to do, but she ignored it. She didn't want to learn from the Siren, she wanted to learn from Oliver.

He guided her actions, moving her hand up and down along him and squeezing her hand so that she squeezed his member, and he groaned as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Start off slow and gradually build in speed, whilst squeezing" he groaned.

He moved his hand when she had gotten the hang of the movements and he repositioned his arm and buried his head into her neck groaning as she gradually sped up like he instructed her to.

She matched her pace to the rate of his breathing and she kissed the right side of his neck, running her tongue over her bond mark increasing the feeling of pleasure rushing through him. She made sure to leave plenty of love bites, like she knew he had on her.

Pretty soon Oliver's eyes were screwed tightly shut and his breathing was coming out in pants. Hermione increased the speed of her movements and tightened her grip on him and he began bucking his hips.

"Look at me" she whispered like he had to her when she was close.

He did as she said and lifted his head to stare at her. The moment his eyes locked on hers was his undoing and he grunted and called Hermione's name as he spilled himself into her hand before collapsing on top of her.

Hermione watched mesmerised as Oliver's eyes filled with more emotion than usual and his eyes sparkled brightly and a look of pleasure washed over his features. When he collapsed on top of her, Hermione removed her hand from his pajama bottoms and she wrapped her arms around his back and held him tightly as his breathing returned to normal.

She waved her hand cleaning them both up and he raised himself up to look at her.

"Ya are amazing, ya know that?" he whispered lovingly and she smiled at him.

"No more than you are" she shot back and he smiled before kissing her again, pouring all his feelings for her into the kiss and she matched him.

He pulled away and shifted off her and she curled into him, with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat beneath her and his arm wrapped tightly around her. With a wave of her hand the blanket covered them.

"Yep, rather be here" he said with a satisfied smile and Hermione giggled at him. "I love ya"

"And I love you" she said, sighing happily and they fell asleep content and with sated smiles on their faces.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Fifth Year Begins**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose - I am not sending them on a trip since they are in the middle of the quidditch season and Hermione and Oliver have training every day.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Ireland – Thursday 3rd August 1995**

Hermione woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door and she groaned annoyed. She was lying across Oliver's chest with her arm over his stomach, her cheek pressed against his chest and her legs entwined with his, whist he had an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him.

The knocking continued and if it was possible, Hermione would've snuggled closer to him. She heard Oliver mutter something and when the knocking grew louder, he made a sound of annoyance. Hermione rolled off him and onto her side and Oliver stood and stormed to the door. Luckily he had the sense to throw Hermione her discarded t-shirt as he walked past it.

She fumbled putting it back on in her tired state and then laid back down snuggling into the pillow and blanket.

Oliver yanked the door open.

"WHAT?" he growled.

Stood on the other side of the door was the team bar Fox and Coach Burton. They grinned at him and practically skipped into the room, walking with a bounce in their step.

"Good morning, Love Birds" Thompson sang.

Oliver slammed the door shut and stormed past his team mates and climbed back into bed. He got under the blanket and laid down behind Hermione, pulling her against his chest and they both sighed happily and they tried to go back to sleep.

They heard amused chuckles and sniggers and the bed shifted as someone jumped onto it and sat down next to where Hermione was laying. Hermione and Oliver were jostled about but they kept their eyes closed determined to ignore them.

When they heard a throat clearing they sighed and Hermione opened one eye to see Thompson sat next to her, with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out on the bed, looking far too comfortable considering two people were snuggled together beside him trying to sleep.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Wakey wakey Sunshine" he sang and Hermione opened her other eye to glare at him, but when she heard laughter she turned her glare on the rest of the team and they stopped laughing instantly, afraid of her.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell you are doing in my room?" she said in a dangerous tone that put them on edge and she felt Oliver's smirk against the back of her neck, before he kissed it.

"The port key leaves in two and half hours" Pallie said shrugging. "Thought we'd come and keep you company"

"And why couldn't you keep Fox and Coach company?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They wouldn't answer the door" Kings said.

"They had the right idea" Hermione muttered as she elbowed Oliver in the stomach and he grunted as the team laughed at him.

"I deserved that" he sighed and opened his eyes. "Thanks a lot for waking me ya pricks" he grumbled and Hermione elbowed him again.

"Language Oliver" she scolded and they chuckled.

"So, why are you two still in bed? Did Wood keep you awake all night?" Bishop said smirking.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Really? Tell me more" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"He snores" she said smirking and he looked disappointed and the others chuckled.

"I do not" Oliver said in mock anger.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Oh my dear ole Ollie, you snore"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do too" he said and then when he looked at her triumphant expression he began tickling her sides and she laughed and squealed whilst the others watched amused.

"Okay you don't snore" she said giving in and he kissed her neck, over his bond mark before relenting. "Well..." she sighed."Seeing as everyone else is here, I have something to tell you all" she said as she sat up and stretched and Oliver's arms slipped from her stomach down to her legs and he groaned before sitting up himself.

"Oh come on" Wilks said annoyed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

She combed her hands through her hair the best she could, before she gathered it into a heap and piled it on top of her head. She looked around for something to secure it with, but she sighed and let go when she couldn't find anything and her hair fell around her back and shoulders.

"That" he said pointing at her.

She looked down at herself confused. "What?"

"It's not fair"

She huffed. "What's not fair?"

"He means that it's not fair, that you have literally just woken up and you look like you have just stepped off a photo shoot set" Bishop said giving Hermione an explanation.

Hermione laughed at him and they looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" Kings said confused.

"She thinks ya joking" Oliver explained.

"Why would she think that?"

"No matter how much I or anyone else tells her how beautiful she is, she doesn't believe a word of it and then she..." Oliver gestured towards Hermione with his hands as she laughed hysterically. "Does that"

Hermione managed to calm down and she went back to her original reason for talking to the boys. "Now during the match last night, Coach and I discussed the employee of the month and we have decided on the winner for July" she said and the boys all sat up, leaning towards her.

"And? Who is it?" Pallie asked looking excited.

"The MVP for this month is... Thompson" Hermione said smiling widely and he looked at her shocked.

"Me?"

"You" she nodded smiling and then she waved her hand summoning his prize.

"I will never get used to seeing you do that, how do you that?" Cedric asked.

She shrugged. "Wandless magic is actually really easy to learn, you just have to have the understanding of the theory aspect and the focus to learn it practically. It is easiest when you only do spells from first and second year" she told him before turning back to Thompson. "And here's your mystery prize" she said handing it over to him.

He ripped off the wrapping paper and his eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" he exclaimed and the others jumped in surprise.

"What is it?" Pallie asked annoyed.

He held up his prize for everyone to see in shock. It was a snitch that was in a framed glass case and it was signed by Paul Peggs.

"How did you know? How did you get this?" Thompson said still surprised.

She shrugged. "He was the first ever seeker for the English National Team, I figured you would be a fan. And it doesn't matter how I got it, I just did. Now everyone get out, I have to get ready" she said as she stood up on the bed, jumped off the end and walked to the bathroom. "When we arrive home you have an hour before you're due at practice" with that said she shut the door.

Everyone just stared at the bathroom door.

"Seriously, how does she get these things?" Thompson asked the room and everyone looked at Oliver.

"Don't ask me" he said shrugging. "I haven't got the foggiest. But when ya figure it out let me know"

"Wood, why are covered in love bites?" Malloy asked smirking and everyone looked at him. Oliver blushed. "Was Hermione the one keeping _you_ awake?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"No, now get out"

"We just had to wake you up from your beauty sleep" Kings said shaking his head.

"Well he definitely needs it" Pucey muttered.

"NO HE DOESN'T" Hermione yelled from the bathroom and Oliver smirked. He was about to reply with a smart arse comment when Hermione cut him off. "STOP SMIRKING OLLIE" she yelled and the team looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"How does she do that?" Kings muttered in awe.

"OLLIE, I'VE GOT CRAMPS, I THINK MY PERIOD'S DUE AND IT'S GOING TO BE..."

Hermione heard the door slam shut and she smiled to herself before she started laughing loudly as she stood under the spray of the shower and she could hear Oliver's laughter in the other room.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Thursday 17th August 1995**

The Dursleys had been asked to remain in their rooms for the rest of the night after dinner and to keep out of the way. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sat at the top of the first floor stair case staring at the main living room door where The Order were having a meeting. They had watched several people walk into the entrance hall, before they were greeted and sent into the main living room all the while taking in their surroundings with looks of surprise on their faces at the new makeover Hermione had given the house.

In the room was: Oliver and his parents, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, the real Moody, Snape, McGonagall and the man of the hour, Dumbledore along with a few faces they didn't recognise.

Privacy wards had been put up around the room and Hermione refused to take them down so they could listen in on the meeting for three reasons. One - it was morally wrong and they would be in trouble if they did. Two – if they needed to know they would be told. And three – she couldn't figure out how to dismantle the wards, which she would not admit to anyone.

"I don't like this" Harry muttered.

"Oh stop complaining" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"STOP COMPLAINING? STOP COMPLAINING? THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT ME IN THERE AND MERLIN KNOWS WHAT ELSE. THEY ARE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME AND THE WEIGHT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD IS ON MY SHOULDERS" Hermione coughed and he corrected himself. "IS ON MINE AND HERMIONE'S SHOULDERS. THEY ARE PUTTING US ALL IN JEOPARDY!" he yelled furiously, with a look in his eye that Hermione had never seen before and it worried her.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming as he walked towards them. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones"

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out" Fred spoke with a grin. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you" he said and Hermione sniggered and the twins winked at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he snapped at them and they raised an eyebrow at them.

"Extendable ears" they said and George pulled out what looked to be two human ears attached to a piece of string.

"WHAT?"

"It's a listening device they invented" Hermione said with pride filling her voice and features and the twins beamed at her praise.

The twins moved over to the banister and Fred lowered down one ear until it reached the floor. When it did it began to wriggle its way to the door and it slipped under the door into the room.

They all crowded around the ear to listen, but they could only hear certain words.

"Weapon... Voldemort... Guard... Mysteries... Ministry"

They looked at each other confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ron huffed.

"How the hell do I know?" Hermione snapped; getting tired of his constant whining, bad temper and mood swings. "Get it closer Freddie" she told him and he nodded.

He began adjusting his hold on the string but before they could do anything, Crookshanks came out of nowhere and attacked the ear, before he ripped it off the string.

They all stared. "Crookshanks, bad kitty" Hermione scolded him and he ran off with the ear. "I'm really sorry boys" she said sighing.

The twins shrugged. "Don't be" they said as they pulled her into them and hugged her.

"It was just a prototype, seems we have some improvements to make" George mused.

Not long after that the door opened and The Order members began pouring out. Mrs Weasley stepped out of the room and frowned at seeing them at the top of the stair case before she sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Snacks?" she said and they all raced down the stairs into the kitchen. Mr Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Oliver, Remus and Sirius followed behind them.

"We'll help mum" the twins said removing their wands and waving them. When they did the loaf of bread soared across the room and hit the wall before it fell to the floor, plates levitated into the air and then dropped to the floor smashing into pieces and a bread knife flew through the air before it hit an obstacle stopping it in its place.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "THERE WAS NO NEED; I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WAND OUR FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save you a bit of time mum" Fred muttered as he hurried forward and wrenched the bread knife out of the kitchen table that it was wedged in.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs Weasley raged at the twins.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George" said Mr Weasley wearily. "They _are_ of age"

"Yes, and they don't need to use magic for everything" she said glaring at her husband and he paled whilst the others sniggered. "And you are banned from apparating in this house" she said her attention now on the twins. "And you are not joining The Order and you are definitely not going through with that joke shop nonsense, it is not an ideal job, you should be doing something productive with your lives" she ranted.

Hermione could see the pain in their eyes and anger on their faces. Before they could retort Hermione cut in.

"Maji, may I speak with you a moment?" she asked, but by the cold tone of her voice everyone knew it wasn't a request. The atmosphere became tense and Mrs Weasley looked stunned.

"Mum you just insulted her mates" Charlie said softly.

Hermione walked past the twins, kissed them on the cheek and she smiled at them softly before she walked out of the room and into the library knowing Mrs Weasley would follow her.

Hermione had redecorated the dingy and dusty library into a place of comfort and beauty. (At least in her eyes it was, since she was a book worm and she couldn't deny it).

The walls had been changed from a hideous striped pattern to sea blue and white. There were two large comfortable black leather couches and two matching reclining arm chairs. There was a large study desk with four matching chairs placed next to one of the windows in the room and there were cushions thrown about the room strategically as well as on the window seats. Hermione had also transfigured a few old cushions into black leather bean bags and placed them around the room where she wanted them. Light brown book shelves lined three of the walls and they were spelled so they could fit more books on than they were originally supposed to. There had to be almost a thousand books in library and Hermione loved it. Sirius had allowed her to have a shelf dedicated to her first edition books and the rest of her books had been put in with the rest of his family's collection of books.

She had rearranged the books on the shelves; placing them in order of subject (including muggle books, Mrs Black would be turning in her grave), order of danger the books may present and then finally, alphabetically. Sirius and Remus had gone through the library first, removing any books that were too dangerous to be around and they put them away in storage.

Hermione sat down on one of the reclining arm chairs and waited for Mrs Weasley to enter, which she did not even a minute after her. As she took a seat on the couch and faced Hermione, who clicked her fingers shutting the door and waved her hand casting a locking and silencing charm.

"Pita is right, Fred and George are both of age and you can't stop them. If they want to join The Order, they can. If they want to apparate and use magic, they can. And if they want to open up a joke stop, they can"

Hermione saw the look on Mrs Weasley face as it began to turn a shade of red and she continued to speak when she saw the signs of an outburst about to emit from Mrs Weasley.

"I know that you love them and that you want what's best for them, but you're going about it the wrong way Maji. You're going to push them away and I don't want that to happen. I've lost both my biological and adoptive parents and believe me when I say, I didn't think I would get through it. I know the pain of losing your parents and I don't want my boys to have to go through that for an argument that is pointless, giving the times that are ahead of us. I am proud of the boys and you should be too. They may only have three O.W.L.S but you have no idea how unbelievably intelligent and hard working they are. Do you know how complex those products they have created are? I doubt even Professor Dumbledore would be able to figure out how they make them. They use transfiguration and charms on ingredients before they make their potions. And the level of difficulty they work at rivals my ability even with the Siren in me; they are essentially Potion Masters without taking the exams, writing essays or doing a placement with a mentor. They could get a job at the Ministry, but it would crush their spirit. They wouldn't be Fred and George, merely a shell of who they used to be. And do you really want them in a place of work that is corrupt anyway? The twins are their own men and they want to do something different with their lives. We are going to need them, the prophecy states that I will be the beacon of light, but I think it will be the twins. They can make anyone laugh and we are going to need that, to have some form of happiness in the future. To give us hope. If they fail, then they fail doing something they love and they would've done it themselves without the help of anyone. If they succeed, then they will have done it themselves without any help and they will have created a legacy that their future children can pass onto their future children. They will go down in history and no matter what, I will be proud of them and I will support them"

"As for joining The Order, they are of age and they want to help in any way they can, even if that's just doing some research or inventing products for the use of The Order. Oliver is a member now and both Harry and I will be joining when we are of age. As much as you would like to protect us, you can't. This is war, people get hurt and Harry and I are at the centre of it. And when the time comes, we will be the only people able to stop him. And you can't stop that. They are my mates and I will protect them with my life and I will protect them in death. I won't let anyone hurt them. And you can't stop them from doing magic around the house, they are excited that they can do magic so they are using it as much as possible. I bet you were the same when you became of age, it will die down once the excitement wears off"

"You don't have to give the twins your blessing, but please, stop trying to tear them down. I know you don't realise that you're doing it, but you are and it hurts them. It makes them feel like they have disappointed you and that you don't love them as much as you do your other children. And as my mates, that hurts me to see them that way. I can try and comfort them, but what they need is their mother to believe in them. To believe that they can achieve their dreams, their goals"

Mrs Weasley just sat staring at Hermione with tears running down her face and Hermione didn't realise that she too was crying, until a tear dropped onto her hand. She wiped her eyes before standing to leave.

"I'll leave you to consider everything I have told you, good night Maji" she said as she walked out of the room cancelling the charms she put up. She opened the door to see Oliver and the twins waiting by the stair case for her and when they saw her crying they rushed forward and hugged her close to them.

"What happened?" Fred said worried.

"Nothing Freddie, I just informed your mother of a few things, she's in there now mulling over everything I told her. I'm shattered so I'm heading to bed" Hermione said smiling softly.

"We were just waiting for you before we did the same" George said.

"Well let's go then" she said smiling and they headed to bed, getting ready before they turned in for the night.

 _The next morning..._

"What did you do to mum?" Fred asked Hermione cautiously before she left for the stadium.

"What do you mean Freddie?"

"Well, she just..."

"Just?"

"She just gave us extra pancakes and bacon, hugged us, said she was sorry for everything, she gave us her blessing on the shop, said that she was proud of us and that she loved us, and then she told us we could join The Order but not until we graduated" George said looking stunned and Hermione grinned.

"I told you, I informed her of a few things and she has obviously seen the light"

"She cried the entire time" Fred said looking traumatized and she chuckled.

"You're welcome" she said stepping into the floo and blowing them a kiss before she left.

* * *

 **England National Team Stadium - Sunday August 27th 1995**

The final of the quidditch league was being held at the English National Team's Stadium and they were three hours into the game.

Puddlemere had won every game they had played that season and they were now playing against the Montrose Magpies (who had won every game they played except one) for the league cup. They were neck and neck with both teams on 310 points.

Fox had been in the game for an hour and a half before he came off the pitch with an injured shoulder and Oliver took his place. It would definitely be his last season of playing professional quidditch, but Hermione had seen it coming since the first game. And Oliver would be made starting keeper, which means they would need a reserve keeper. But that would have to be left up to Coach Burton with Hermione starting her fifth year in less than a week.

The only thing left to do was catch the snitch and that moment came when Thompson and Terins the Magpie's seeker both whizzed across the pitch towards the Puddlemere's team box and just before they would have an accident, the snitch thankfully, changed directions and dived towards the ground with the seekers narrowly missing the railings as they followed it.

It was a game of chicken, who would pull up first?

The answer: Thompson, with the golden snitch in hand and in complete shock. The crowd went wild as the commentator yelled. "THOMPSON CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE UNTIED WINS THE LEAGUE CUP OF 1995 WITH 460 POINTS! THIS IS THE 23RD WIN OF THE CUP FOR THE TEAM! CONGRATULATIONS!"

The team did a few victory laps around the pitch and they flew past their fans high fiving them before they flew back to Hermione and Coach Burton. Hermione ran to Oliver and jumped into his arms and he caught her, dropping his broom and spinning her around happily and laughing as she yelled praises into his ear over the noise and then she kissed him. Before jumping out of his arms, leaving him dazed at the intensity of the kiss, before the others all yelled and cheered loudly and they hugged Hermione spinning her in circles. And then she was hoisted up into the air by them as they chanted and she laughed whilst terrified that they might drop her.

The cup was flown over and handed to them and the cheers grew louder.

"VICTORY!" the team yelled happily.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

They port keyed back to the Puddlemere Stadium after the win and the cheering continued after they showered and dressed.

"CALM DOWN!" Hermione yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"Congratulations everyone, you did it! You won!" they cheered and she grinned. "And you deserved it, you have worked hard this year and you deserve a break. We have selected the winner of the employee of the month and the winner is Malloy"

The team cheered and he stared at her in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I sent your gift to your apartment this morning. Now I also have a gift for you all" the cheered. "And it is waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron, where the victory party is starting. Have a good two months off from training and take a break, you deserve it. Malloy, you will have your day off from training when you all return after your time off and the competition will resume. I won't see any of you since I return to school on Friday so until training starts up for another year, have fun, behave yourselves and be careful"

"Is it the right time yet?" Thompson asked regarding the conversation from their trip to Ireland and Hermione sighed and then looked at Oliver, then Couch Burton, then Cedric and finally Pallie and they shrugged.

"I guess now is a good as time as any. What I am about to tell you is vital, it will affect your future choices and you may not believe what I am about to tell you, but I can guarantee you that it is the complete truth. It must not leave this room as we're having trouble with the Ministry over this"

"Okay, now you're scaring me" Bishop muttered and all eyes were trained on her.

"Lord Voldemort..." they flinched and she rolled her eyes at them. "Has returned to finish what he started fourteen years ago and there will be a second war"

The room broke out into noise as everyone exclaimed and asked her questions.

"SHUT IT" Oliver yelled and they quieted down.

"I promise you it is the truth. During the Triwizard Tournament Harry's name was placed in the Goblet of Fire by a Death Eater who disguised himself as a Professor. Harry almost died and when the final task came, Harry and Cedric were port keyed to a grave yard, that's when Voldemort was restored to power. Voldemort tried to kill Cedric..." everyone looked at him and he shrugged.

"I don't know what happened after that" he informed the team. "Just as I was about to be hit by an Avada, Hermione cast a spell putting me to sleep and she full body binded me so I looked dead"

"After that Voldemort tried to kill Harry and I got him and Cedric out and back to the safety of Hogwarts. And I stayed behind. He and his Death Eaters tried to kill me, obviously he failed. When Harry and I were attacked in July, it was by Death Eaters and dementors who are clearly working for Voldemort. When I was kidnapped and tortured it was by Death Eaters and they didn't just ask me about my family. They asked about Professor Dumbledore and the plans he had to defeat Voldemort"

"Are you saying that Fisher was a Death Eater?" Kings said looking at her in both disgust and shock.

"Not exactly; he may have kidnapped me so that he could be initiated into the ranks. I am related to Voldemort, I am Harry Potter's best friend, his sister and I refused to join him. That makes me a target. He is scared of me. He is currently recruiting and there will be a war. I can promise you that. The Order of the Phoenix are a secret society that were created during the first war and they were the defence against Voldemort. They disbanded after the war. Now he is back, they have been reinstated and are working on plans to bring him down for good"

"Like what?" Malloy asked.

"I don't know; you have to be over seventeen to be a member and not in school. They don't tell us anything. The Ministry are refusing to tell people about his return because they don't believe us, even after all the evidence we have to support us. Minister Moron is afraid that Professor Dumbledore wants his job and is blinded by his utter lack of a brain. So everyone be careful because they are out there somewhere and so is he. At the minute he is quiet, but he won't stay that way. If you have any questions ask Pallie, he knows everything and he solved the mystery of me. It took me literally giving him the answer, but he got there in the end. And no he can't tell you, he took a wizards oath. Now have fun celebrating" she said smiling before she walked out of the room and Oliver and Coach Burton chuckled.

"So he's really back then?" Wilks said quietly.

"Yeah he is, but don't worry; Harry and Hermione are working on it" Oliver said before following his girlfriend out.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Thursday 31st August 1995**

"Is everything ready for the Dursley's relocation?" Hermione asked as they were all eating dinner.

"Yes Hermione, don't worry, we have everything under control" Mr Wood said chuckling.

"Mrs Dursley wants to be obliviated but she doesn't want to forget her sister, I think we're just going to have to do it without her knowing"

"Yes, we will Hermione. Like we said, The Order are taking care of it. They will be safe" Mr Weasley said smiling.

"Are you all packed for your return to school dears?" Mrs Weasley asked changing the subject.

"Yes" Hermione said smiling.

"No" everyone else said and they chuckled.

"Well maybe ya should..." Mrs Wood trailed off after catching the glint of something on Hermione's finger and her eyes widened. "Hermione is that?..." she pointed to her left hand and Hermione looked down and smiled seeing the twin's engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"YES!" Oliver said loudly standing up doing a little dance and everyone looked at him amused and confused whilst Hermione and the twins rolled their eyes. "I win, I win, I win, I win. Pay up" he said holding out his hands.

"Yeah about that Oliver..." Hermione said smirking and his face fell.

"What?"

"You didn't win; in fact no one does because Coach was the first to notice the day after" she smirked and they groaned.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked confused and Hermione turned to smile at them.

"On Wednesday the 19th of July, Oliver and the twins proposed and after a lot of convincing on that we could wait until after the war, I said yes" she said smiling.

Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood jumped up screaming and they rushed to Hermione's side crushing her in a hug and looking at the rings.

"Two rings?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Oliver gave me the one with the ruby and diamonds and the twins the one with the sapphires and diamond. I told them I would be happy with a Haribo ring but they said I would eat it"

They chuckled at her. "They're not wrong" Harry said laughing.

"So soon to be little sister in law..." Charlie said and she laughed at him. "What's your name going to be?"

"Hermione Weasley-Wood" she said grinning.

"I like it, has a nice ring to it" Bill said smiling.

"More like two" Ginny said still staring at the rings and they laughed.

"MARRIAGE?" Ron yelled standing up knocking his chair over, before glaring at Hermione and then storming out of the room.

"MARRIAGE?" Sirius growled and the boys paled while everyone else smirked. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK MY PERMISSION TO MARRY MY LITTLE KITTEN?" he said dangerously.

The boys stood nervously and then ran from the room. Sirius turned into Padfoot and chased after them and the others burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Remus asked smiling.

"Well we had a bet on who would notice first. Oliver picked, you Mrs Wood..."

"Mum"

"Sorry, Oliver picked mum, Fred picked Maji, George picked Sirius and I picked Ronald" people scoffed at her.

"Why would you do that? He's the most oblivious person I have ever met" Charlie said.

"Exactly, it would be ironic that he noticed first"

"You know what this means?" Mrs Weasley said beaming.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"WEDDING PLANNING" she shrieked in joy and Hermione groaned whilst the others laughed.

"That's what you get for getting engaged" Harry sang.

Hermione picked up a bread roll and threw it at his head, hitting her target and it bounced oFf him and he blinked in surprise whilst everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 1st September 1995**

Hermione was sat in-between the twins in the great hall as the sorting hat ceremony had just finished.

"I can't believe you made prefect" Fred said laughing.

"Why not?" she asked huffing annoyed.

"Because you are worse than we are. Combined" George chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Hermione said grinning and they laughed.

"Things are going to be different this year aren't they Princess?"

"Yes Georgie, I'm afraid they are"

They had been whispering through Dumbledore's speech, but they stopped when Hermione heard a familiar throat clearing and her head snapped up to see a familiar looking woman wearing all pink.

"What is it Spitfire?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Umbridge"

"The one from the trial?" George said and she nodded.

"What does this mean?" Fred asked her.

"She's the new DADA Professor. And the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" she said gravely and those around her, who had heard looked at her in disbelief. Harry gave her a look and she nodded. "Let's give her hell boys" she murmured. "Let the games begin" they shared a smirk and the feast appeared on the table.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Changes**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – Hermione's relationship with Umbridge is going to be pretty volatile and a hate-hate relationship will be present. Particularly on Hermione's side. And maybe we will see more of Voldemort and his sheep this year, you never know...

Rebecca – I'm afraid that Fred and George will be leaving early like they did in canon. As much as I don't want them to, I need them to.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Monday 4th September 1995**

Hermione stormed into the common room and slammed the portrait door closed. People jumped, the room went quiet and everyone turned to her.

"WHAT?" she snapped and they quickly turned around and went back to what they were doing.

Fred and George started chuckling from their places in the arm chairs sat by the fire. She stormed over to them, threw her bag on the ground with a frustrated growl and then slumped onto the couch opposite them.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Fred asked smirking.

She glared at him and he smiled cheekily. She stood up and began pacing in front of the fireplace and the twin's eyes followed her path. Unknown to her, everyone was secretly watching and listening.

"That woman is preposterous! She has no right telling us that we are lying, saying that we are attention seeking children, with that ridiculous fake smile and sickly sweet voice of hers. She's only been here a day and I already hope the curse of the DADA Professor is well on its way to wiping her arse out of our school. That stupid, moronic toad" Hermione seethed and the twins smiled.

"If she had faced Tommy herself she would have ran away leaving a trail of pee in her wake. The scariest thing she has faced is that hideous pink suit she seems hell bent on wearing. Honestly, just looking at it makes me feel ill. It reminds me of that hideous wall paper at Grimmauld before I decorated, except it's more pink than dark and gloomy"

The twins started laughing at her, but she took no notice.

"Only theory magic, ONLY THEORY MAGIC! What a load of hippogriff dung. She has no idea what we are up against and when she does, she will come begging for us to save her arse. And when she does, I am going to tell her where to shove it. And do you know where that is? Where the sun don't shine, that's where. In other words... right up her jacksy. Giving Harry detention for defending himself against her verbal attack and taking points away from Gryffindor because I defended both Harry and myself. What an absolute idiot. Professor Umbridge? More like Professor Dumbitch" everyone that was listening starting laughing at her new nickname for Umbridge, but they stopped when she glared at them.

Hermione kicked the table leg and then hissed in pain, hopping around holding her foot as she continued to rant. Everyone struggled to contain their laughter, but they did; they didn't want her anger to turn on them after witnessing and listening to her exclamation of rage.

"I have a bad feeling about that witch and if she hurts Harry or any other student in any way, I will make her life a living hell. Peeves will look like a Hufflepuff Prefect compared to me. You think what I did to Skeeter was bad... "

"You mean turning her into Barney?" George said and Hermione stopped and stared at him.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, because I definitely didn't do anything else to her. Like keep her locked in a jar for two months" she laughed nervously as she was a terrible liar. The twin's mouths dropped open and when they looked as though they were going to speak, Hermione continued with her rant.

"Oh, she's not going to know what's hit her. After I am through with her, she will feel as though she has just come into contact with a dementor. But of course that would be impossible because the Ministry would never allow a dementor to get loose and attack two teenagers in Muggle London and then try to get them expelled from school for using underage magic to protect themselves and several muggles. Because that would be bad and immoral and the Ministry always know what's best. And it wasn't a dementor was it? It was FIFTY-EIGHT! Merlin I hate that woman, more than I hate sheep... And I hate sheep with a passion..."

The twin's eyes widened when they noticed the air crackling around Hermione and when she walked past the fire place; the fire grew in size and appeared more aggressive. The flames looked as though they wished they had a victim to swallow whole.

At that point Seamus walked into the room, Hermione was not happy with him either after he publically announced that he believed Harry was lying about Voldemort that morning at breakfast. When he noticed the deadly silence in the room and an enraged Hermione Blake, he paled.

"You!" she said pointing at him. "You are no better than that toad of a woman. Harry is your friend and you treat him the way you did. You should've talked about it privately. Has Harry ever lied to you? No he hasn't. Have I ever lied to you? No I haven't"

Sparks began flying off Hermione and she began glowing.

"Seamus, mate, I suggest you get out of here now" Fred said carefully as he and George stood slowly as to not startle Hermione. She was losing control of her magic and it wouldn't be good for anyone if she did what she did when they learned of Pettigrew's escape from the aurors after the trial.

He nodded and slipped back out of the common room carefully. Hermione's attention snapped back to the twins who were slowly inching their way towards her.

"Minister Moron has her in his pocket or is it the other way around?..." she mused. "The Ministry are trying to take over Hogwarts and I will not let that happen. I have some planning to do" she said dangerously, before picking up her bag and storming upstairs.

As soon she did, the common room erupted into cheers and applause for Hermione's rant and the twins breathed a sigh of relief as the fire returned to normal. They shared a look and chuckled before following her up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dorm rooms.

"That was a close one" George muttered as they entered their dorm room.

Hermione was sat in the middle of the two pushed together double beds, writing away furiously in her muggle note book as she flipped through the pages of the books that surrounded her.

"Now Princess, what was that about Skeeter?"

She continued writing; the only clue that she was aware of their presence was that she answered his question.

"There's a reason she was absent for two months. A couple of weeks before the third task, I tricked her into meeting me. I figured out how she was getting private information on people. It turns out she's an unregistered animagus, a beetle in fact. I trapped her in her animagus form and kept her locked in a glass jar for two months. I sent a letter to her editor at the Daily Prophet pretending to be her, saying that she was working undercover on a story for the next two months. I let her go halfway through August, but I reminded her what would happen if she told anyone about what I did to her or if she printed anything about my family" she said and the twins stared at her in shock.

"I think I'm afraid for Umbridge" Fred muttered and George nodded.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 5th September 1995**

Hermione was sat in the common room late at night waiting for Harry to return from his first detention with Umbridge. She sat in an arm chair by the fire place fidgeting and her attention trained on the entrance to the common room.

She had been sat in the empty common room for the past two hours, just staring.

Finally the door opened and Hermione jumped up and rushed to Harry, hugging him before he even had a chance to close the door.

"I'm fine, Mione" he said chuckling.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're not" she said pulling away, shutting the door behind him and dragging him over to the couch. "Show me what she did to you" she said in a clear voice that left no chance of argument.

He sighed and gave her his hand. Hermione gasped at the blood dripping from his hand and the red raw skin surrounding words that were carved into his hand. "I must not tell lies" it said and Hermione took deep breaths to control her anger.

"How did this happen?" she asked him as she placed her hand on his head and healed him. She then conjured a wet cloth and her tub of cream.

He answered her whilst she wiped away the blood and applied the cream.

"She made me write lines and whilst I was doing it my hand began to hurt and after an hour I had that carved into me" he said gesturing with his other hand.

"It's a blood quill and they're illegal" Hermione said coldly and she conjured a bandage and wrapped his hand up. "There, that should do. Leave the bandage on, it will keep the cream on your hand and aid in your skin absorbing it in to your system. I've healed it, but it will still be sore for a couple of days. I will reapply the cream during breakfast. Now bed time" she said and he nodded, standing up to leave.

He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to face her.

"Aren't you heading up? It's late, well technically early"

"No, I have some planning to do"

"Mione..."

"No, Harry, just don't even go there" she said glaring. He gulped and ran up the stairs.

Hermione sat down in front of the fire and conjured the books she needed, a muggle note book and pen and she set to work.

She surrounded herself with twenty open books as she furiously wrote down potential spells and charms she could use, potential spells and charms she could tweak to suit her needs and potential spells and charms she could create. She had a few ideas about what she could do to Umbridge, but she needed to finalise them. If her pranks went well, she could give them to Fred and George for their shop. Umbridge had no idea that she was Hermione's new tester for the year.

She didn't know how long she had been down in the common room for, but the sun was shining through the windows and it bathed the floor. People began descending the stairs to the common room and they would stop and look at her; she was in her own little bubble clad in her blue pajama shorts and matching t-shirt and she didn't notice the leering looks the boys would give her as her attention was solely on what she was doing.

But no one approached her, they had all seen or heard of her furious outburst a couple of days ago and everyone was keeping clear of her until they were sure she had calmed down.

She was brought out of her research, when Fred and George kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey Princess" he said pushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You have to get changed for the school day"

"It's only eleven pm" she said not taking her attention away from her books.

"Spitfire, it's Wednesday morning and it's time for breakfast"

"Don't have time" she muttered as she continued to write.

The twins looked at each other worried.

"You're starting to worry us" they said and she finally looked up at them, to see that they did in fact look worried.

"Harry came back from his detention last night. She made him use a blood quill"

The twin's eyes widened.

"She did what?" they whispered in shock.

"She's not getting away with it" she said in a frightening tone.

"We know, we will help you -"

"- But please Princess, don't let her interfere with your school work. -"

"- You've worked hard to be at the academic level you are at, including your status as a prefect. Don't let her take over your life. -"

"- So, go and get ready and after lessons today, we will help with the finalising of your plans"

"You are busy with your own work and the plans for the joke shop" she said sighing. And she waved her hand sending all her books back to their room.

"We can make time for you and getting revenge Spitfire"

"I want you boys to be careful; I barely contained myself when Harry came in from his detention last night. If she so much as says a mean thing to either of you, I don't think I will be able to control my magic and if that happens our secret will be out and we will lose our protection. I feel constantly on edge and angry all the time and I don't like it"

The twins frowned and then dragged her up the stairs back to their dorm room and they shut the door.

"How does your magic feel now?" Fred asked her and she slumped down onto the bed and he sat down next to her.

"I can feel it buzzing and tingling. It feels like I am on the very edge and it wouldn't take much for me to topple over. Maybe just one mean comment and I will lose it. My body is aching, I feel exhausted and I have migraines. I feel an intense hatred for that woman and the Ministry and I just want them to learn their lesson and get the hell out of my life" she said and things began floating in the room and they could feel the air around them seeming to give off sparks.

Fred and George exchanged anxious looks and they nodded at each other.

Fred turned Hermione's head so that she was facing him and before she could speak he kissed her, quickly dipping his tongue into her mouth and Hermione reciprocated happily.

George sighed in relief as the atmosphere in the room went back to normal and everything slowly floated back down to their place. Fred pulled away from her and smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I do" she said with a confused look on her face.

"We think we know what's happening to you" George said kneeling down in front of her.

"What?"

"Your seventeenth birthday is in two weeks, you're transformation is starting to take effect and we think that you are dealing with the symptoms" Fred said.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face and the twins had come to realise that when she did that, she was listening to the Siren within her.

"You're partially right" she told them. "I am dealing with the side effects of going through my transformation, but that isn't the only thing I'm up against. There's something else happening to me. Something else is affecting me, but I don't know what and neither does the Siren" she said with a frown.

She shook off her thoughts and then smiled, before she leaned forward and kissed George.

She pulled away smiling and headed to the bathroom to get ready for lessons.

When the bathroom door closed, the twins began a hushed conversation.

"What do you think she means when she said something else was affecting her?"

"I don't know Forge, but whatever it is, it can't be good. We'll have to keep a closer eye on her"

"We'll have to be around her as much as possible, the only thing that is going to keep her in control of her magic and help her deal with the symptoms of the transformation is our presence. It would be easier if Oliver was here too, but he is only allowed to visit on a Saturday under the pretence of Puddlemere United business"

"I have a feeling Umbridge will try and put a stop to that" George muttered.

"If she does, my bosses will take up a law suit against her for preventing me from fulfilling my contract and responsibilities to the team" Hermione said as she exited the bathroom dressed and drying her hair with a towel, before she used her wand to dry it completely.

"I thought your contract was complete"

"It was; I was sent another one the day after Puddlemere won the league. Everyone signed it and it was sent off. I'm the Junior Coach for another year" she shrugged. "And I am protected by the laws of employment in the wizarding world and the regulations of the quidditch league. If she so much as tries to stop my visits with Ollie, she will be dragged in front of the Ministry by the team's owners and lawyers" she said smugly.

The twins laughed at her.

"I guess being the Junior Coach comes in handy" George said laughing at her.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? We better head down to breakfast, I know you Weasleys can't miss meals" she said grabbing her bag and they laughed at her.

"Oh and don't think you're staying up and all night tonight and doing another all nighter" Fred warned her and she chuckled.

"I promise, no more all nighters, the last one killed me" she said and they laughed at her.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 19th September 1995**

Hermione, the twins and Lee all had an hour free on Tuesday mornings, so they tended to sleep later than usual.

Hermione awoke to a strange feeling taking over her. Her body was aching, her magic tingling and her stomach was doing flips. She felt sticky and sweaty, so she flung the covers off herself and crawled out of bed. She made her way to the door and tried her best to pull it open, but it was too heavy for her weak limbs.

It became difficult for her to breathe and she slumped against the door, sliding down it until she hit the floor and she laid down.

"Princess what's the matter?" George asked groggily as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He noticed she wasn't in the bed so he sat up and looked around the room. That's when he noticed her, in a heap on the floor by the door.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, effectively waking up Fred and Lee.

They all jumped out of bed and rushed to her side.

"Spitfire, can you hear me?" Fred asked touching her forehead with the back of his hand. She didn't respond.

"She's burning up" he said panicked.

"It's her birthday today" Lee said to the twins.

Realisation dawned on them. She had begun her transformation.

Fred picked her up and cradled her to his chest. They rushed out of the room and down the stairs into the common room. The room went silent, it was earlier than they thought and everyone hadn't headed down to breakfast yet.

They all stared at them, particularly Hermione who was limp in Fred's arms.

Ginny and Harry rushed forward.

"What happened?" Harry asked panicked.

"It's her birthday" George whispered, their eyes widened in understanding, before their attention was brought back to Hermione.

Her breathing changed, it was almost as if she was gasping for breath.

"Something's not right" Fred said, before rushing out the room with George, and the others following behind him.

"Harry, get Dumbledore now!" George ordered and he nodded and ran in the opposite direction and they continued on their way to the hospital wing.

They ignored the looks of shock and gasps of horror as they rushed down the corridors. When they finally reached the hospital wing, they flung the doors open and rushed into the room.

"MADAM POMPHREY" the twins yelled and she came out of her office and rushed forward when she saw Hermione.

They placed her on a bed and she set to work.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"It's her birthday" the twins said and Madam Pomphrey stopped what she was doing and stared at them.

She knew what that meant; she had been clued in on the whole Siren secret thing at the end of second year by Dumbledore, so that she knew what she would be dealing with in the future.

"Something's not right" Fred informed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at Hermione.

Before he could answer, Dumbledore entered the room, with McGonagall, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Wood, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Oliver and they rushed forward.

Madam Pomphrey did what she could for Hermione whilst she listened to the conversation. But that wasn't much, since she couldn't risk interfering with her transformation. All she could do was make her comfortable and put a cold cloth against her forehead.

"You were saying Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said.

"We read the books in Grimmauld on Sirens. The transformation should be painless; she shouldn't have any side effects. She should've just woken up and the transformation would've been complete. This shouldn't be happening" he said panicked.

"She is not like other Sirens" Sirius said looking at the girl he had come to love as a little sister, a daughter even. "She is more powerful than anything we have seen before, than anyone has seen before. She has four mates and she has abilities that should be impossible. And that was all before she came into her full heritage. Her body is trying to accommodate for all that power she has yet to gain. Has she mentioned anything to you lately?" he asked the boys.

"Not ta me" Oliver said from his place at the side of her bed, touching her cheek.

"A couple of weeks ago there was an incident in the common room" Fred said.

"An incident?" Mrs Weasley said looking scared and the twins nodded.

"Yes, she came in to the common room furious. She had gotten into a disagreement with Umbridge and she was angry. We haven't seen her that angry since Pettigrew escaped after the trial"

Everyone shivered or shuffled nervously, they could remember that incident well.

"What happened that night?" McGonagall asked, they hadn't been informed that Hermione had had an outburst.

"Things levitated, the whole house shook and she levitated five feet in the air and then passed out. It wasn't as bad as that night, but it close to happening. The fire grew in size and it became more active. It was like... like..." Fred trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"It was like it was alive. Then sparks began flying off her and the air around her felt charged, it was crackling. We tried to calm her down, but then Seamus walked into the room and her rage turned on him after what he had done to Harry that morning at breakfast. We managed to get him out of the room without Hermione hurting anyone. But before we could calm her, she left the room and went to our dorm. We were seriously worried that she was going to hurt someone" George told them.

"Then a couple of days later, we found her in the common room surrounded by books. She had been there all night, she hadn't even slept. It took us a while to convince her that she had to get ready for classes, but when we got back to our dorm she told us some things. Her magic had been acting strange. She said it was like it was buzzing and tingling all the time. That she ached, that she was exhausted and she had been having migraines. She told us that she felt angry all the time and that she was worried that she was losing control of her magic. That the slightest comment would set her off and send her over the edge. Things began floating in the room before I managed to distract her"

Everyone just stared.

"We believed that they were symptoms of her transformation, since her birthday was only two weeks away at the time. But she said something weird. She said that not all of her symptoms were caused by the Siren. They were caused by something else, but she didn't know what" George explained.

Hermione's breathing changed again and not for the better. The twins quickly turned their attention back to Hermione and they each took a hold of one of her hands and Oliver was touching her cheek and her breathing returned to normal.

"It seems that Messers Weasley, you will have the day off from lessons today. Miss Blake needs you"

"What are we going to tell people Professor? Half the school saw us rushing her down here" Fred asked.

"For Miss Blake we will say that she suffered some side effects from her attack in the summer. And for yourselves we will say that you had tested some joke product on yourselves and it didn't turn out as planned" Dumbledore said and they nodded. It was believable.

"Can we move her somewhere safe?" Oliver asked. "I don't feel comfortable leaving her here out in the open when any one could walk in and see her at any moment"

"Of course Mr Wood, we will make arrangements immediately" McGonagall assured him.

"Whilst we are here, I suppose we better discuss the information we have learned from Hermione regarding the ceremony" Mr Weasley said and they nodded.

"Miss Weasley, Messers Potter and Jordan, I suggest you get a move on, breakfast is almost over and lessons will be starting shortly" Dumbledore said before he left with the parents and the others reluctantly headed out.

"We will wait a short while until I am sure the corridors are empty and we can move Miss Blake without incidence" McGonagall said and they nodded. "Will you be needing anything? Like maybe shirts?" she said to the twins and they blushed.

"If you wouldn't mind Professor" Fred said his face tomato red and Oliver chuckled.

"Bopsy" McGonagall called and he popped into the room.

"Yous called for Bopsy Professors" he said bowing.

"Please attend to Messers Weasley and Wood's needs for the day. You are excused from all chores today"

Bopsy bowed and turned to face the twins and Oliver. He gasped when he saw Hermione and rushed forward with tears in his eyes.

"Bopsy, please will you get three shirts from our dorm room. One of mine and two of George's" Fred said kindly and he reluctantly left, returning with what he asked. "Thank you" he said and they each took a shirt and put it on, leaving the spare for Hermione.

"You may want to head to Professor Dumbledore's office, Bopsy. I have a feeling he's going to need you there" George said and Bopsy bowed and then left.

Not long after that, McGonagall led the boys to a room on the seventh floor that they didn't even know existed. They had refused to levitate Hermione, so Oliver was carrying her. And she opened her eyes on the journey.

"Hey Little Lass" Oliver said softly. Fred and George immediately rounded on her.

"How are you feeling Spitfire?"

"Like crap" she said simply and she groaned and they chuckled at her. "Where are we going?" she asked groggily.

"Professor McGonagall is taking us somewhere safe, where we can wait out your transformation" George explained.

"I shouldn't be feeling like this" she mumbled. "I should be fine. Stupid Siren" she muttered and they chuckled at her.

"I think we're here now, hold on Princess"

McGonagall opened the door and gave them instructions to call for Bopsy if they needed anything. They nodded and Hermione fell back into her sleep before they entered the room, and McGonagall closed the door behind them.

The room was simple. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall. There was a large white couch in front of a roaring fire and a room off to the side which they suspected to be a bathroom.

Oliver placed Hermione in the middle of the bed and they climbed on and surrounded her. They used magic to change her top to the spare one George had asked Bopsy for, Fred made sure he was touching her in some way; her hand, her arm, her cheek and Oliver conjured a book from their dorm and read out loud.

They stayed that way all day with Hermione resting in peace and she hadn't woken up again. They would take it in turns to wipe her face down with a cold cloth and Bopsy popped into the room with lunch and dinner for the boys.

When he dropped lunch off he looked as though he had been crying.

"So Bopsy, did Professor Dumbledore and our parents explain everything ta ya?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Mr Olivers" he said.

"And would you like to be a part of it?" George asked.

"Bopsy woulds be honours, tos help Misses Miones and her boys" he said smiling widely and they chuckled at him.

"We appreciate you helping us, I know Misses Mione will feel a lot better knowing that she has someone she trusts and cares for helping us" Fred said and Bopsy's smile widened before he popped out of the room.

* * *

 **22:30**

It was half ten that night when Hermione finally woke and the transformation was complete.

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up looking around the strange room. Her boys were all asleep, Fred and George on either side of her and Oliver at her feet. They boys felt the bed shift and it woke them. They sat up and stared at Hermione.

She smiled softly at them.

"Hey" she said.

"How do you feel Princess?"

"Brilliant, amazing, fantastic, magnificent..."

"Okay, we get it" Fred said laughing at her and she grinned wide.

"I can feel my magic flowing through me. It's tingling and it tickles slightly. I can feel the power surging through my veins" she said looking down at her hands and turning them over in front of her and they smiled at her. "Do I look any different?" she asked curious.

The boys took her question into consideration and looked at her.

They were some subtle changes, but other than that she looked exactly the same. She was still unbelievably beautiful and they couldn't believe how lucky they were to have someone as kind and wonderful as her loving them with everything she had in her.

Her eyes seemed bigger and sparkled more, her skin seemed to glow, her smile was wider and her hair looked softer and shinier than before, if it was at all possible.

They smiled at her and told her what seemed to have changed and her answering smile was dazzling.

"There's nothing else?" she asked.

"We don't think so, why?" George said.

Hermione looked down at herself with a frown on her face. She lifted the collar of George's shirt and looked down the shirt.

"You sure?" she asked them again, looking at them.

"Why?" Fred asked her amused.

She looked back down her shirt and then looked up with a strange look on her face and she let go of the shirt.

"I don't think everything you mentioned was the only thing that's changed about me" she said flushing and they smirked at her.

"Why, what do ya think has changed?" Oliver asked seeing how far he could push her.

"Nothing" she mumbled with her face buried in her hands.

"Now come on Mione, we're your mates, and you can tell us anything" Fred said clearly amused.

She mumbled something.

"Sorry Princess, didn't hear you" he said mirth in his tone.

She mumbled again.

"Nope, didn't quite catch that either Little Lass"

She sighed. "My boobs are bigger" she said and her blush darkened, whilst their eyes widened.

"Really?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

"Yes" she said, adjusting her bra as it was uncomfortable for her now. "I'm going to have to replace all of my underwear now" she muttered annoyed.

"Got ta see it ta believe it" Oliver said smirking and she hit him in the arm and he laughed loudly at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time for me" Fred said smugly.

"Me either" George said smirking.

"Or me" Oliver added and the twins attention snapped to him.

"What? When? You never said anything" they said looking at him suspiciously.

"The away game ta Ireland after the match" he said smirking and the twins looked between Hermione and Oliver before they grinned wickedly.

"So what happened?"

"FRED!" Hermione said indignantly and she hit him in the arm and he laughed.

"What? We're all mates here" he said.

"I don't care, it's embarrassing"

"He'll only tell us later, Princess" George said amused.

"Well then he will tell you later" she said ending the conversation, whilst she readjusted her bra for the second time. The boys watched her movements with a cocked head and she muttered under her breath as she climbed off the bed and headed to what she thought was the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 20th September 1995**

Hermione and the boys entered the great hall, bar Oliver who had snuck out of the castle

Before she even had a chance to sit at her table, she was rounded on by students firing questions at her.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled and the entire hall went quiet and everyone was looking at her.

She sighed and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She climbed on to it and spoke loudly so everyone could hear her.

"I am absolutely fine, yesterday I was just suffering from some side effects of my injuries from last summer, but I am better now" she caught the eye of Malfoy, Blaise and Theo and she knew that they understood what had really happened to her yesterday.

She went to climb off the table when she was stopped by someone from the Ravenclaw table asking her a question.

"What happened to you? No one knows, we just saw the photos of you in the Daily Prophet"

"That's because I am not at liberty to discuss in detail what happened to me. However I will tell you the basics. As you know, I am the Junior Coach for Puddlemere United. After the match, I stayed behind to do some work whilst everyone went to the after party. I was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by some nut job and his idiot friends who had a grudge against my family, both old and new. They tortured me and stabbed me before I escaped. I was not able to be healed fully by magic as my wounds had to be given time to heal naturally. That is why I still have side effects from the attack" everyone just stared at her in shock. "Now I am going to eat my breakfast" she announced and climbed off the table sitting down in-between Fred and George and they chuckled at her.

Halfway through breakfast the post arrived as usual and a formal looking letter was dropped in front of Hermione. She looked at it curiously, she wasn't expecting any mail.

She opened the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Miss Blake,_

 _We have scheduled a meeting for you on Saturday 23rd September at 10:00am with the Goblin or Wizard in charge of the family accounts to discuss your inheritance. You are the sole beneficiary of the House of Blake and the House of White and options need to be discussed and actions need to be taken._

 _Please arrive fifteen minutes before your set appointment time._

 _You will need to bring with you the following:_

 _1) Proof of ID._

 _2) Your wand._

 _3) Your vault key_

 _4) Any legal documents regarding the House of Blake or White_

 _5) Your family lawyer_

 _6) A witness_

 _Thank you for doing business with Gringotts Bank._

Hermione set down the letter on the table.

"Who was it from Princess?" George asked taking a bite of toast.

"It was from Gringotts, I have an appointment on Saturday to discuss my inheritance from the Blakes and Whites"

Fred whistled. "That'll be fun. Speaking of fun..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the twins, Harry, Lee and Ginny yelled and she jumped. Of course Ron didn't say a word. He hadn't spoken to Hermione since he found out about the engagement. He hadn't even asked about what really happened to her yesterday and Hermione was getting tired of his childish behaviour.

"It was my birthday yesterday" she said laughing.

"Yeah but you were ill. Now you're better, we're celebrating" Ginny said smiling.

"What am I going to do with you?" she chuckled.

"Hey, you love us and you know it"

"If I don't, who will?" she said. They all stared at her before they burst out laughing.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Hermione's Inheritance**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – Ron's character is basically just an arse. But you'll get your answers in this chapter.

lozzy035 – You will be finding out what else is wrong with Hermione later in the story.

gottaloveva – You will find out why Hermione isn't a Parselmouth later on in the story.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday September 1995**

Hermione had asked Sirius to accompany her to Gringotts as a witness, seeing as he was a pureblood and knew about the process that would take place during the meeting. And with the help of Mr Wood, the Wood family lawyer would accompany them to the meeting also.

Hermione had everything she needed in her bag and she was dressed smartly. She was wearing plain black flats, black trousers, a white shirt and a smart black jacket. Her hair was left cascading down her back with it pulled away from her face and pinned back, but a few wayward curls framed her face perfectly.

She was sat in the great hall finishing the rest of her breakfast when Sirius walked into the hall. He was wearing black trousers, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with the first few buttons left open revealing his muscles and tattoos and black trainers.

"Hey Kitten, you ready to go?" he asked smiling at her and stealing the toast from Harry's hands and taking a bite.

Hermione chuckled when Harry scowled at him and he winked at his godson and Harry couldn't keep the scowl on his face and he smiled goofily.

"Yeah, let's go" she said standing up and picking up her bag from the floor.

They both made their way towards the great hall doors, but they were stopped when Hermione heard the ridiculous sound of someone clearing their throat. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She clenched her fists and breathed deeply before turning around to face Umbridge and the hall went quiet.

Everyone knew of Hermione's hatred for Umbridge and they didn't know how this interaction would turn out. But they knew one thing for sure; Hermione had yet to prank Umbridge, and they knew that the longer it took, the worse the prank would be. So everyone waited patiently.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione spoke calmly.

"And just where do you think you are going Miss Granger?" she said primly.

"My name is Miss Blake as you well know Professor" she said in a dangerous tone and Sirius smirked. "And I have been granted a permission of leave to attend a meeting"

"And just what is this so called meeting?"

"Not that it is any of your business Professor..." she said trying to keep her anger in check. "But my presence has been requested by Gringotts Bank. Now if you don't mind, I have to leave before I am late for my scheduled appointment" she said and she turned to walk away.

She only made it a few steps before she was stopped again.

"Hold on one moment Missy" she said and Hermione turned around annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You cannot leave the premises, it is against school rules, and you will be stripped of your status as a prefect" she said smugly.

Hermione bristled. "I am well aware of the rules in place at Hogwarts, Professor, since I have been here for five years now. I have also read Hogwarts a History countless times and I have read every book in the library based on law, including the rules of Hogwarts. But as I have said before Professor, I have been granted permission to leave the premises by both my head of house, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. And given the fact that I am also now of age, I am still taking with me a member of my family as a guardian. You have no grounds to strip me of my status as a prefect. Firstly, since that power only resides with my head of house and the headmaster and you are neither of those" she said smirking and she could hear several sniggers and chuckles from some of the students in the great hall and the professors watched her torn between amusement and shock.

"And secondly, I am the highest achieving student in this school. My grades are consistently Outstandings and that includes both the students of sixth and seventh year. If you remove me from my prefect duties what sort of example would that set to the other students, particularly the younger ones? That they work hard throughout their time here at Hogwarts and when they are rewarded for their achievements, they can expect them to be taken away? Surely that would just discourage the students to even try, to just give up on life. It is a Professor's job to motivate and inspire their students. To make them want to do something with their lives. I ask you _Professor_ Umbridge, why are you even here? Truly?"

Hermione stepped closer to her and whispered. "I wouldn't want to get on my bad side; you're forgetting that You Know Who is my cousin. I may not agree with his beliefs and I may despise the fact that he is the equivalent to the muggle world's Hitler, but that doesn't mean I don't have a little bit of wickedness in me. I am the Heir of Slytherin after all. And just a little warning, check your bed sheets before you get in" she said menacingly before stepping away from her and back to Sirius who was looking at her in complete pride and awe.

"Now if you will excuse us, if we don't leave now, we will be late" she said, she turned around and winked at Harry, Ginny, Lee and the twins who looked completely overcome with pride and admiration, before walking away.

"You still have not explained why your presence is requested off the premises of this school"

"I have explained numerous times, but obviously your mind isn't what it used to be. I suggest you do some mind and word puzzles to keep your mind sharp" the hall was filled with silent laughter, chuckles and gasps. "I recently came of age and I am the sole beneficiary of the House of Blake and the House of White. I have been requested for the will reading and to make decisions about my properties and other assets" she said before walking away for the final time.

Sirius was not bothering to hide his laughter and they exited the hall and when they did, the hall burst into cheers and applause.

"That was one of the best things I have ever seen in my life" Sirius said laughing as they made their way to Dumbledore's office to use the floo. "What did you say to her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing really, I just reminded her of who I am, of who I am related to and I told her to check her bed sheets before she got into bed tonight"

Sirius laughed loudly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing" she said and he looked at her incredulously. "Honestly, I didn't do anything. But she doesn't know that" she said smirking and he looked at her. "One of the pranks that has her name on is not pranking her"

"I'm confused"

"By not pranking her, she will be constantly on edge and pretty soon she will become paranoid. And then when she thinks it's safe to relax, that's when I'll make my move"

"That's brilliant" he said looking at her strangely. "But that isn't all you have planned right?"

Hermione snorted. "I have had plans and pranks on the back burner since I met her at mine and Harry's trial. They just needed to be finalised"

"And are they?"

"Almost, just a few more tweaks that need to be made" she said smirking.

"Take pictures"

"I wouldn't dream of denying you entertainment Padfoot" she said and he laughed at her.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley - Gringotts Bank**

They arrived in time and walked to one of the counters. They handed everything over that Hermione had brought with her and the only documents she had which were from when she changed her name and it was checked before it was given back to her and she and Sirius were escorted to an office room at the back of the building.

They were currently sat in the chairs in front of the large dark wood desk waiting for the lawyer to arrive as well as the manager of the accounts.

The room was simple. Cream and beige walls and shelves and filing cabinets filled with files and folders and there were three windows in the small room.

The door opened and Hermione and Sirius stood to greet the two men that walked in.

"Mr Black, Miss Blake, my name is Harold Rogers and I am your lawyer and this is Leonard Walker, he has recently become the manager of both the White and Blake's finances and assets"

Mr Rogers was a tall man, with short black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a grey charcoal suit and carrying a black brief case. Mr Walker was considerably shorter and plumper than Mr Rogers. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was pale skinned. He was wearing a white shirt, blue tie and black trousers and he wore black robes over the top.

"It's nice to meet you both" Hermione said pleasantly and she and Sirius shook their hands and they retook their seats. Rogers sat on the other side of Hermione and Walker sat behind the desk opposite them and he began removing files from one of the drawers in his desk.

"Now Miss Blake, I assume you know why your presence has been requested today" Walker said.

"Yes sir, I believe that I am here because I have recently become of age and I am the sole beneficiary of my biological parents"

"Yes, today we will be informing you of what assets you are now the owner of, as well as the finances and accounts. You must understand that even though you are now of age, you will not immediately be given everything. Some assets will not be given to you until you turn eighteen. Most in fact"

"I understand Mr Walker" she said politely. "I have been left money by my deceased grandfather and I get a set allowance monthly, until I turn eighteen at which point I will be given it all" she said.

"That is also another reason as to why your presence has been requested, but we will discuss that later" he said as he shuffled some documents around. "Here I have a list of the assets both the White and Blake families own; I want you to have a look at it before we move any further" he instructed her, handing her the list.

Hermione nodded and took it from him and she sat up straight and began reading through the list.

 ** _Blake Assets_**

 _Blake Manor, London._

 _Blake Fields, Ireland._

 _Blake Castle, France._

 _Blake Villa, Spain._

 _Rockwell Beach, England._

 _Five million galleons (not including net worth of properties) and the contents of the Blake vault._

 ** _White Assets_**

 _White Manor, Brazil._

 _White Cottage, Yorkshire._

 _White Island, Hawaii._

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._

 _Sand-Belle Shore, Mexico._

 _Dragon Reserve, Romania._

 _1000 acres of land adjacent to the Dragon Reserve, Romania._

 _Seven million galleons (not including net worth of properties) and the contents of the White vault._

Hermione sat back in her chair staring at the list in shock. She wasn't blinking and Sirius looked at her.

"You alright Kitten?" he asked her worriedly. She didn't answer. "Kitten?" still no answer.

"I think she may be in shock Mr Black" Walker said, partially amused and partially worried. "When I first became the manager of the accounts, I had the same reaction. It is quite an impressive list" he said.

"Kitten?" Sirius said again and then he tugged on one of the curls framing her face and she finally looked at him.

"Sorry, just a little bit shocked" she said and then she handed the list over to Sirius. He read it and then whistled.

"I think you're richer than the Malfoys and the Blacks combined" he said chuckling and she looked at him dumbly.

"Why is Malfoy Manor on this list?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled and he looked at the list again and his eyes bulged and Hermione and Sirius shared a look that said they would discuss it later.

"The Malfoy family may inhabit the manor and it may be the name of the manor, however they do not own it. Both the manor and the grounds belong to you Miss Blake"

"How is that possible?"

"I am not entirely sure to be honest"

"Is it possible that you made a mistake with the records?" she asked confused.

"No Miss Blake, there is no mistake. Gringotts keep meticulous records and they are one hundred percent accurate. I checked several times, but the result was always the same"

Hermione took the list from Sirius' hand and looked at it again.

"Why would someone need all of that? I don't need all of that. What am I supposed to do with all of that?" she asked him confused and he chuckled.

"We will discuss that when you turn eighteen Miss Blake" Walker said.

"In the mean time, we have an obligation to inform you of your assets"

"I have a few questions" Hermione said.

"Of course Miss Blake"

"Why am I being given the inheritance? As far as I'm aware, in the wizarding world, only the male heir(s) receives it as it is considered their birthright. Is it possible to combine both of my parent's assets and put them into one vault and account? Who else is aware of what I set to inherit? Is it possible for me to change any of the names of the properties if I wish? Who has access to the vaults? And finally, if I choose to divulge any information to you or the bank, will it be confidential and not be leaked to the press, like it was when I changed my name?"

"You are correct; however there are special circumstances in your case. You are the only surviving heir to the Houses of White and Blake. We have done extensive research through your family history and you have no surviving relatives. Your parents were both an only child, as was the White parents before them but there are no surviving members. In order for the assets to continue on through the blood line, we must give them to you. Also it is the parent's choice who receives the inheritance and their last will and testimony announces you as their sole beneficiary. Even if we could find a relative, they would not receive anything as it has been left to you.

"Okay and the other questions I asked"

"Yes, it is possible to combine both accounts and put them into one vault, in some cases it has been done before and honestly it is more manageable, so if you would like, we could consider that as an option"

"There's no need to consider it, I have already decided that I wish for this to be done. Will everything be moved to this branch?"

"If you wish it to Miss Blake"

"I do, it would make things a whole lot easier for me since this is my local bank. I visit this branch regularly since it is in London, I have easy access to it and I visit Diagon Alley when I can" she said.

"I'll just make a note of that" he said as he began scribbling away at his parchment with his quill.

"Padfoot, what the hell am I supposed to do with it all?" she asked sighing.

And he chuckled at her. "Welcome to my world" he said and she smacked him on the arm and he pouted at her, so she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back to your questions. Only those in this room are aware of what you set to inherit and only those in this room will know what you set to inherit, unless you divulge that information to someone else yourself. It is your right to do this if you wish and it is also your right if you wish to remain secretive. Gringotts has a policy that when a wizard or witch retires who is the manager of an account, they are obliviated to keep client and vault information confidential. These properties belong to you; you can do what you wish with them including changing the name. And only you, Miss Blake, have access to your vault"

"If I wish to give someone access to my vault, can I?"

"Yes, but we must have a written contract before we can allow that to happen. The only time we don't need a written contract is for marital partners. And finally, any and all information you disclose to us will remain unknown to the public. Only those in this room will be aware of what you reveal. Also as a safety precaution, a binding magical contract is given to all managing accountants such as myself and it prevents employees from exposing your secrets"

"So it's like a wizards oath"

"Yes, it is similar to taking a wizards oath"

"So if I were to tell you something about my personal life that may affect my assets, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone?"

"That is correct"

"And you Mr Rogers?"

"I am in a similar situation Miss Blake, I am bound by contract to the House of Wood, and as they have parental guardianship over you, or should I say had since you are now of age – I am bound to protect your secrets" he said.

She looked at Sirius and they both shrugged. "Good enough for me" Sirius said and Hermione nodded.

"I think we should now discuss the inheritance you're set to receive from your muggle grandfather" Walker said and Hermione agreed. "Are you aware of what you set to inherit from your grandfather Miss Blake?"

"No I am not, I am only aware that I am not his sole beneficiary but that I will receive most of his inheritance" she said.

"Yes, during your first year and before you were identified as a Blake, with the help of Albus Dumbledore, your adoptive parents and the cooperation of your muggle bank, we were able to convert your monthly allowance into galleons and transfer it in to your Gringotts account. When you turn eighteen, the total sum of your inheritance will be deposited into your vault. And the sum is..." he shuffled some documents around and found the one he was looking for and quickly read it. "165,922 galleons, 15 sickles and 19 knuts"

Hermione groaned. "Great, more money that I don't need" Sirius chuckled at her.

"We need to discuss what you can access next. You have access to Blake Manor, Malfoy Manor and Rockwell Beach. You have been given access to these properties at your age because they are all in England and do not need international travel to access..."

"If I wish to have access to the Romanian Dragon Reserve and the land adjacent to it now, can I?"

"Why Miss Blake?" he asked her suspiciously.

She explained her reasoning and he agreed to give her access to it. And then he continued from where she cut him off.

"You are also able to withdraw 20,000 galleons until your eighteenth birthday. But seeing as you haven't even spent 700 galleons in the last nine years, I don't think that will be a problem" he said chuckling. "All we have left to do is for you to read through a few documents, sign them as well as Mr Black and Mr Rogers" he informed them.

They quickly read through the documents and signed in the appropriate places before they left and they walked through Diagon Alley, they decided to do a little shopping before they headed back to Hogwarts.

"We don't tell anyone about Malfoy Manor agreed?" Hermione said.

"We'll keep it a secret for now, it could come in handy" he said.

"Malfoy Manor will have ancient blood wards on the premises that will likely take years to dismantle right?"

"Yeah, if they don't kill you first. Why?"

"Since I own the manor and the grounds it's built on, doesn't that mean that my blood will override their blood wards?" she asked.

He stopped walking and stared at her. "You genius" he said laughing and she grinned at him.

"That'll come in handy, will it not?" she asked smirking.

"I would think so" he said smirking back.

"But we tell no one, for now. I don't want anyone blowing up my property" she said and he barked a laugh.

They continued on their way around Diagon Alley before heading back to Hogwarts not long after lunch.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

"So how did the meeting at Gringotts go?" Oliver asked as he, Hermione and the twins were sat in an empty classroom on the fifth floor.

"It went well, I learned a lot. Turns out I'm rich" she said sighing annoyed and they chuckled at her.

"We knew you were rich because of your grandfather" Fred said.

"Sirius reckons I am richer than the Blacks and Malfoys combined" she said.

The boys stared at her.

"What?" they said dazed.

She sighed and pulled out the list of assets and handed it to them. They crowded around it and read it.

"NO WAY!" they yelled.

"You own a castle" George shouted.

"You own two manors and two beaches" Fred said loudly.

"Three manors, I own Malfoy Manor" she said shrugging and they looked at her shocked, they looked back down at the list before they smirked.

"I can't wait to tell Malfoy that you own his precious manor" Fred said grinning wickedly.

"I also own the grounds too, and we are not telling anyone what I own. Especially that I own Malfoy Manor. It could come in handy during the war. Sirius and I talked and we reckon that even though they have ancient blood wards on the manor, I will be able to access it since I own the property"

"That is genius" Oliver muttered and she shrugged.

"Not really, just common sense"

"Back to the shock of what you own Princess" he said laughing. "You own your own private island in Hawaii? I guess that's the honeymoon sorted" he said and the others chuckled at him.

"And twelve million galleons" Oliver said choking on his words and she nodded.

"Not to mention you own the Dragon Reserve and the land next to it" Fred said grinning. "Charlie is going to flip when he finds out"

"No one is going to tell him, I want it to be a surprise for Christmas. I have plans for the reserve"

"What plans?" they asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough" she said grinning. "Now I think it's time to test the Slur Smoke" she said and they smirked at her.

"Let's go" they said and they quickly left the room and to where they knew Umbridge would be.

They put some of the potion on the floor and they watched as it disappeared leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Just as Umbridge rounded the corner of the corridor, they hid out of sight using the disillusionment charm and waited for it to begin.

When Umbridge walked through the smoke it disappeared.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? HA! Definitely not you" they heard a male voice say. And they watched as she looked around confused.

"You know that outfit isn't that bad" another voice said. "What are you doing?" it asked the first voice.

"Just checking to see if pigs were flying" it said and they both cackled.

The twins, Hermione and Oliver bit the sides of their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing.

"Not pigs with this one, more like toads" it said and they roared with laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU? WHO'S THERE?" Umbridge screeched furiously.

They couldn't stop the laughter threatening to bubble out of them and they quickly ran down the corridor to a hidden classroom and they removed the charms.

They could still hear Umbridge shrieking and the two voices heckling her relentlessly.

"I think it's safe ta say ya invention worked Little Lass"

"I think that's one of my favourites" Fred said laughing and they high fived.

"We're not done right?"

"Of course not Georgie, we're just getting started" she said smirking and they mimicked her expression.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Monday 5th September 1995**

Hermione stormed into the common room like she did every day she had a lesson with Umbridge and she slammed the door shut. People had come to ignore it now, so they didn't jump.

"Everyone follow me" she said walking over to a corner in the room and she put up a silencing charm. Fred, George, Harry and Ron all stared at her.

"It's time to put the plan into action" she said looking at Harry and he sighed, whereas the others looked at her confused.

"Plan? What Plan?" George asked her curious.

"We need to learn to defend ourselves, and if Umbridge won't teach us, we need someone who will" she said looking at Harry.

"I can't do it"

"Yeah, you can"

"No I can't, you're better than me at defence. You should do it"

"Harry, I have abilities that others don't have. It wouldn't be fair for me to teach the class when I learn much quicker than they do and I am far more powerful than they are. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me. You are our best hope; I will plan the lessons for you. All you have to do is turn up. Spread the word, to only those you trust. Meeting at one o'clock at the Hogshead the day of the Hogsmeade trip" she said ending the conversation before Harry could speak and she shooed them away.

"Ron, I need to talk to you"

"Why?" he said gruffly.

"Because I need to talk to you" she said rolling her eyes. "Now, why have you been avoiding me? Have I done something to offend you?"

"You're marrying three men, two of them are my brothers" he said stiffly.

"They are my mates, we were fated to happen, whether or not I met them here at Hogwarts or in thirty year's time. We would've found each other. And I am lucky, because I got to grow up with them and I got to love them without the Siren forcing me to. I love them all on my own. And you will never know how much I love them, because it is impossible for someone to love as much as I love them. I love them so much that it hurts, that I don't know what to do with myself. We are in the middle of a war. I have a psychotic relative that wants to commit genocide, destroy and take over the world, kill me, my family and my mates. I don't have time for this and your childish tantrums? Hate? Jealousy? Whatever it is. Seriously Ronald, get over your problem; because I may not make it out of this war. Our family may not make it out of this war. I could lose my mates. This war is bigger than you and whatever problem you have with me" she said clearly and then she walked away.

"It was supposed to be me" he said and she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"It was supposed to be me. The one that you fell in love with. The one that you married" he said looking at her.

"No Ron, it wasn't. I told you. Ollie, Fred, George and I were born to be together. We are each other's perfect match, soul mates. We will be together even in death and hopefully for a long life too. You and I would never have happened and you know that. You are just misplacing your feelings for me. You are feeling left out. Harry is majorly crushing on Cho and I am engaged. You are taking the love you have for me as a friend and sister and pushing it in to something that it's not. I want you to really think about how you feel for me. Do you see us getting married? Having children? Growing old together? Loving only each other for the rest of our lives? Or do you see arguments and laughter around the dinner table at the Burrow? Being an uncle to my children? Getting married and passing out when your wife gives birth and me being there for you, to bring you back around and knocking you into shape? Think about it Ronald" she said before walking away again.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: The D.A and Hermione's Fury**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose - I think I will give them access to Hermione's properties when she turns eighteen, but the Weasley's are a proud family and wouldn't accept anything she gave them. And the Woods are a wealthy family. Just not as wealthy as Hermione.

WARNING! We have some smut in this chapter.

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Village: Hogshead – Saturday 7th October 1995**

"I'm not sure about this. Who wants to be taught be me?" Harry asked as he, Hermione and Ron made their way towards the Hogshead where the meeting would be taking place. "I'm a nutter, remember?"

"You can't be any worse than Old Toad-face" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron" he replied and Hermione giggled, before she started laughing madly and they looked at her amused before they started laughing at her. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and they continued on their way laughing and with a bounce in their step.

But their happiness faded when they walked into the Hogshead. Hermione had paid off the owner to close the doors for an hour or so, so that only those invited to the meeting could enter.

"Lovely spot" Ron said sarcastically looking around the room and she snorted at him.

"I thought it would be safer off the beaten track" she said. "Less likely to be followed, spotted and overheard"

The place was disgusting. The cold stone floor was so dirty and full of grime that you couldn't actually see the floor. The bay windows were so soiled and caked with filth that they hardly let any light into the room. The candles that were on the rough wooden tables didn't aid much in the light department as they were barely stubs of melted candle wax and the stone walls were barely visible through the cobwebs.

It was one o'clock and the meeting was about to start. Hermione stood nervously with Harry sat next to her shuffling in his seat and Ron sat on the other side of Harry.

They were looking out at the people sat in front of them waiting for them to start the meeting. There were a lot of empty seats and only eight people had turned up. George was absent and Hermione frowned looking around the room for him. She didn't know where he was, but she couldn't wait for him. They were working on a tight time frame and they couldn't waste any valuable time.

"Right, we all know why we're here..." she was cut off when the door opened and George waltzed in with a grin on his face, followed by a dozen or so people. He grinned at her and took his seat next to Fred in the front row and everyone else found their seats.

She looked at George gob smacked and he chuckled at her. She shook her head and then started again.

"Right, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher, someone to teach us how to defend ourselves properly"

"Why?" Zacharias Smith said gruffly.

"Because You Know Who's back you tosspot" Ron said glaring at him.

"So he says" he said pointing to Harry.

"I say too" Hermione said dangerously. "As does Professor Dumbledore" and Smith paled. The twins smirked at her proudly.

"And I say so too" they all looked behind them to see Cedric Diggory stood near the door.

"Junior Coach" he said grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then lifted her leg to take off her boot. Harry stopped her and Cedric laughed loudly and made his way towards her. He stopped laughing when she slapped upside the head.

"It's a form..."

"Of affection, I know" he said rubbing his head and her family chuckled at her.

"By the way, call me that again and when you officially start training, I will make you do an obstacle course" she said grinning and he paled.

"You wouldn't?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "You would? The last one I watched you make the team do, Wilks, threw up" he said scared.

Hermione scoffed. "That's nothing, he always throws up. You should've been there when Kings passed out and Bishop cried" she said smirking and then he laughed at her.

They turned back to the others and they looked horrified.

"Anyway..." Cedric said clearing his throat and getting back on topic. "I say he's back too. Hermione saved my life. I heard the killing curse leaving someone's mouth and I saw a flash of green light heading my way. If it wasn't for Hermione I would be dead" he said seriously and then he found an empty seat and sat down.

"I have no reason to lie to you, in case you have forgotten, I am related to that candle stick..." her family chuckled at her. "He tried to kill me when I was a child and he killed my parents, my mother died in front of me and ever since I found out about my true heritage, I have been having nightmares every night, where I relive the night of my parents deaths" she said and everyone looked at her in shock. They knew she was related to him, but they didn't know everything else she had just told them.

"He tried to kill Harry and he murdered his parents. Why in the name of Merlin would we have a reason to lie to you? We want that bastard to remain dead after what he did to us, to our world. But he has returned. Whether or not you believe us is your choice and the possible cause of your death" she said seriously, no trace of happiness in her voice and she let everyone digest what she had just told them.

Harry took her hand and she looked at him and nodded, they had an entire conversation with their eyes and people just watched them amazed.

Luna Lovegood, one of Ginny's best friends spoke up. "Is it true that you can cast a patronus?"

"Yes, like me he can cast a patronus" Hermione said looking at her gratefully.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year" he said.

"He did kill a basilisk, but it wasn't in Dumbledore's office"

"And they fought off about a hundred dementors in third year" Ron piped up.

"It was more than a hundred" Hermione muttered and the twins chuckled.

"And Harry and Hermione both faced him in the flesh last year and he tried to kill them" Fred said and she smiled at him gratefully.

"But none of that matters, I was lucky, I almost always had help from Hermione and Ron and Hermione was always there with me, except second year"

"You were not lucky" Hermione said, scoffing at him. "You are skilled when it comes to defence. Yes, you may have had help, but you did the rest yourself"

"You are better at defence than I am" he muttered and Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ow" he whined rubbing his head.

"I told you, there is a reason for that, so don't even go there with me, Harry James Potter" she said glaring at him and she heard several sniggers and chuckles. "I will help you, but you will be the lead teacher"

"They haven't faced him Hermione, not like we have. We are the only ones who have looked at his blood red eyes and his corps-like body. They haven't had him torture them, they haven't had him throw an Avada at them. They have no idea what they are up against" he said looking at her vulnerably.

Hermione kneeled down in front of him and she forgot about everyone watching them. "I know they haven't Harry, that's why they need our help. It is unlikely that they will come face to face with him, but it is likely they will come face to face with Death Eaters. We have experience in defending ourselves. More so than aurors that are twice our age. We can teach them how to defend themselves and others. We can give them a better chance at living through this war" she said to him softly and he sighed and then nodded.

She stood back up and turned to face the room who were all staring at her.

"You've been tortured?" Pavarti said horrified and Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"Harry was tortured during the third task and I was tortured this summer. I told you I was kidnapped from the stadium, tortured by four people at the same time and then stabbed before I escaped. I was kidnapped by five Death Eaters. Now what isn't known to the public is that a member of Puddlemere United is the one that kidnapped me" she said and they gasped.

"Who?" Neville said looking pale at the mention of torture.

"Fisher, starting seeker. I had him arrested because I could without it causing any major backlash. And yes I know who the other Death Eaters are, but they are high profile purebloods, so nothing could be done. That's why Cedric is our new reserve seeker" the room went quiet for a short while.

"We can teach you things that you won't learn in class. We can teach you how to cast a patronus, we can teach you how to turn yourself invisible..."

"There isn't a spell for that" Smith muttered.

"Yes, there is, because I created one last year" she said glaring at him and the room was filled with gasps.

"You've created a spell?" Neville asked looking at her in awe.

"Several actually" she said nodding and they just stared at her.

"Like what?" Dean asked amazed.

"Invisibility spell, drying charm, sleeping charm, resizing charm that is activated by clicking your fingers, permanent glamour charm and a projection charm that can be used instead of a pensive" she listed off and they all stared at her, eyes wide and jaws dropped open.

"You forgot that shielding charm of yours, Spitfire" he said smirking.

"Oh yeah" she said with a laugh. "Thanks, Freddie" she then looked at the rest of the group to see them staring. "What?" she asked confused.

Her family laughed at her. "Nothing" they chorused and she shrugged.

"Anyway, even if you don't believe us, we can still help you learn practical magic for class. My invisibility charm is similar to the vanishing charm that we have to learn in the next few weeks. It's your choice if you want our help or not" she said, simply returning back to the previous topic.

"So he's really back?" she heard Colin Creevey whisper.

"Yes, he really is" she said.

Before she knew it people had written their names on the parchment they set out, with Fred and George being the first and they winked at her before returning to their seats.

 ** _Dumbledore's Army_**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hermione Blake_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Lee Jordan_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Michael Corner_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Terry Boot_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Colin Creevey_

 _Hannah Abbott_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Marietta Edgecombe_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Pavarti Patil_

 _Angelina Johnson_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Ernie Macmillan_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Zacharias Smith_

"Now that everyone has signed the parchment, you all get one of these" she said picking a galleon out from her pocket.

"What?" Smith said. But before Hermione could speak he continued. "What the hell is that for?"

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George as he pulled out a long and lethal looking metal instrument from the inside of one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this" said Fred dangerously and glaring at him for snapping at his future wife.

Smith paled and the twins shared a look of pride.

"As I was saying, you all get one of these. I'm calling them D.A coins. They have a Protean charm on them and they will allow those who have one to communicate, however, you will not be able to communicate with only one person. So as a warning, if you send a message to one person, everyone will receive it. Harry and I will use these to communicate short messages with you; such as meeting times and days and what not. You simply touch the tip of your wand to the coin and think what you want the message to say and it will send it to everyone. In the meantime, everyone be on the lookout for a place that is secure and safe to practice in. We'll be in touch, keep these on you at all times"

With that said everyone stood up and left the Hogshead to continue on with their shopping.

"What is Ginny doing with that bloke?" Ron said glaring murderously at the two as they walked out of the Hogshead, hand in hand and laughing.

Hermione shrugged. "Michael Corner? He's her boyfriend"

"WHAT?" four male voices sounded.

"Since when?" Harry asked strangely and Hermione filed that away for later.

"End of last year, they met at the Yule Ball" she said eyeing them carefully.

"HE IS SO DEAD" the same four voices yelled and then they chased after them.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and then they followed them. They had to hex them to get them to stop.

"You will not ruin this for her" Hermione said glaring and pointing at the boys.

"BUT..."

"No" she said dangerously. "You will leave them alone" she looked at them. "Do I make myself clear?" they nodded instantly and she smiled sweetly. "Good. Now back to what you were doing. Georgie, you busy?" she asked him with a strange look on her face.

"Why?" he asked looking at her apprehensively.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others.

"See you back at the castle boys" she said waving and then she dragged him towards the castle.

"Where are they going?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Back to the castle" Fred said amused.

"Why?"

Fred smirked in reply and Lee, Harry and Ron all looked revolted and horrified when they realised what he was implying. They all made noises of disgust and Fred laughed at them.

"Well you asked" he said laughing madly.

* * *

Hermione dragged George through the castle grounds ignoring his protests and questions. She said the password to the tower and entered to see it mostly empty. She dragged him up the stairs and into their dorm room and she slammed the door shut.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You brought all those people to the meeting by yourself?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. Why couldn't you have just asked me that back at Hogsmeade?" he said amused. He got his answer when Hermione flung herself at him and immediately began kissing him, and thanks to his shock, she was able to slip her tongue into his mouth.

When he got his bearings seconds later he responded eagerly, moving his tongue against hers and holding her tightly against his body, while one of her hands was fisted in his t-shirt and the other was running through his hair tugging and pulling a groan from him.

She pulled away for air and he stared at her.

"That's why I brought you back here. Merlin, I love you" she moaned and then latched herself back onto him, backing up him until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell onto his back taking her with him. She giggled and then straddled his waist, continuing to kiss him and they ran their hands over each other.

George flipped them and they moved further up the bed, before he pounced on her, causing her to giggle and then he nipped at her collar bone, pulling a moan and he smirked.

She turned the tables when she licked, nipped, sucked and kissed from his throat to his ear lobe and she bit down gently and he groaned and pushed himself against her.

"Minx" he muttered and she smirked. He moved his mouth from her neck back to her mouth and pushed his tongue in, immediately meeting hers in a battle for dominance.

Hermione ran her hands down him and slipped them under his shirt, trailing them across the expanse of his shoulders and back, before she grabbed the edge of his shirt and without hesitation, she pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor.

Her hands trailed down his muscular arms, before making their way to his quidditch defined chest and stomach and she left a blaze of fire under her touch, causing George to groan loudly and shiver and she smiled into the kiss, pleased that she affected him, the way he could affect her.

George's hands were tracing the soft, silky skin of her stomach and sides before he cupped her breasts, less hesitant as he was the last time they had been alone together. He understood that she would stop him if she wasn't comfortable.

They broke away for air and he went back to paying attention to her throat.

"You're right, they are bigger" he groaned in her ear appreciatively.

She knew she was right. She knew her breasts had grown in size after the transformation. She had gone from a c-cup to a d-cup and it annoyed her. All of her underwear and tops didn't fit right anymore and it was obvious that the boys of Hogwarts had noticed. They spent most of their time staring at her chest. Even over her v-neck jumper they could see the perfect shape of her breasts. Fred and George had gotten detention from Professor McGonagall more than once for giving someone a black eye for staring at her chest. Hermione settled for either wearing more of George's t-shirts around their dorm or transfiguring her clothing until she got the opportunity to buy new clothing.

And thankfully she had that opportunity that day before the meeting. Hermione and Ginny left the boys alone to their own devices for a couple of hours so that Hermione could replace her clothing, which Ginny was more than happy to help with. She had been waiting for years for Hermione to want to go shopping willingly, even if it had to be done.

Ginny had a great time pulling out outfits and underwear for Hermione who was incredibly embarrassed, less so than she was the last time they had gone shopping, but she was still embarrassed all the same. She had even bought a few items of clothing for Christmas gifts; she knew that it was only October, but at least she had some of the gifts out of the way.

When she had finished shopping with Ginny, her muggle purse was far lighter than when they started and she was grateful that she had 20,000 galleons for the rest of the year. Who knew how much money she would spend with Ginny on shopping trips? And she was grateful that she didn't have to carry everything back to the castle. Even with magic it would've been a struggle and so they had everything sent to their dorm rooms back at the castle.

"I told you so" she said breathless.

She removed her hands from tracing every line, crevice and muscle and he whined at the loss. She shuffled and pulled her top over her head, giving George better access and a view of her lacy blue bra and new figure. He groaned loudly and went back to kissing her, once more fighting for dominance and winning.

He had long since begun grinding against her and pulling loud mewls and moans from Hermione and it pleased him greatly.

Hermione decided to take things further with George. She gathered her courage and remembered everything that Oliver had taught her from the overnight trip to Ireland, and she unbuttoned George's jeans without him realising as he was too engrossed in kissing her passionately and kneading her breasts. So when she slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her hand –or what she could of it– around his considerable length, it was safe to say he was more than surprised.

"HOLY FUCK!" he exclaimed loudly as he broke away from the kiss. He removed his hands from her breasts and supported his weight on his elbows and he looked down at her in shock.

He started stuttering not able to get out a sentence. She smirked and then began moving her hand up and down his member slowly and squeezing gently. He groaned and his eyes shut tightly and he buried his head in her neck.

She increased the speed of her hand movements and she increased the amount of pressure she squeezed him with. She pushed away the Siren telling her what to do to the back of her mind and focused on remembering how Oliver had talked her through it. So when she reached the head of his length, she swiped her thumb across the tip and used the pre-cum as lubrication. George gasped out loud and bucked his hips. His mouth went to her throat and he made sure to leave love bites that she would have to glamour.

She gradually increased her speed and pressure and matched it to George's breathing. Not long after, he was panting breathlessly and she repeatedly squeezed him.

"Look at me" she whispered and he did.

He removed his head from her neck and his eyes flew open and he looked down into her eyes. His bright and mischievous turquoise eyes had changed to a stormy and lust filled dark blue and she was mesmerised by the change. His eyes held so much emotion; love, lust, passion and awe and she could see the desperate need to find relief on his face.

She kept her eyes glued to his and whispered again. "Let go"

As soon as the words left her mouth, his breath caught and Hermione leaned up and kissed him; catching the call of her name and his groan of relief and pleasure in her mouth.

He dropped on top of her, his breathing out of control and she removed her hand from around him and waved it cleaning them both up, before she wrapped her arms around him and held him against her, loving the feeling of his body covering hers and crushing her into the mattress.

A few minutes later his breathing was back to normal and he supported himself on his elbows looking down at her in complete wonder and love.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he whispered.

"Ollie" she said blushing and he grinned.

"Well, thank you, Ollie" he said with a wide and dazzling smile and she giggled at him, warming his insides and his chest pooling with love. He stared into her love filled eyes. "Your turn" he said grinning and he shifted slightly.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope"

He looked at her. "What do you mean? What about you?"

"This was all about you" he frowned at that.

"Why?"

"I don't know; your thoughtfulness and initiative I guess. You brought all those people to the meeting by yourself. You have just single handedly given those people a better chance at surviving this war. I don't know how you did it, but you are incredible and I love you" she said tracing her finger over his eyes, nose, cheeks, neck and then finally his lips.

"And I love you, but I still don't feel right letting you get all frustrated and not doing anything about it" he pouted.

"Well, then you can owe me one" she said and he grinned again.

"Deal" he said kissing her and rolling onto his back and he pulled her against his chest, with her head on his chest resting above his heart and she listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"So what did you and Oliver get up to then? You're a lot more confident"

She shrugged. "I thought Ollie would tell you" she said looking up at him.

"Oh, he did" he said grinning and she blushed. "I just wanted to see if you would tell me" she buried her head in his chest embarrassed and he laughed. "Soon you won't get embarrassed and you will be able to talk freely about these things with us"

"I don't get embarrassed about everything" she muttered childishly. "Just... you know..."

"No, I don't, tell me" he said smirking.

"You know... sex" she whispered.

"Nope, sorry, didn't hear you"

"Sex" she said louder.

"Still nothing, try again"

"SEX!" she yelled and he burst out laughing at her bright red face that almost matched his hair. She hit him with a pillow and he continued to laugh at her.

Then they heard a pop and they turned their heads to look at the middle of the room. There sat bags and bags of Hermione's new underwear and clothing, so many bags in fact that she couldn't count them. George raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is all that?"

"My new clothes, I was finally able to buy new ones so that I don't have to transfigure my old ones and be uncomfortable"

"Thank, Merlin" he said sighing. "We won't have to punch anyone's lights out now for staring at your chest"

"Where did you learn that phrase, it's a muggle one?"

"Harry" he said grinning.

"I hated going shopping, Ginny dragged me into every shop she could and she wouldn't let me go to the book shop. But at least no one will be staring at me. I felt uncomfortable with the way everyone seemed to follow me around"

"All you have to do it say the word, Princess" he said kissing her forehead.

"You are not killing them" she said and he looked disappointed before they burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 10th October 1995**

Hermione was being led towards a room on the seventh floor, or at least that is what Bopsy was telling her.

"Where are we going?"she asked chuckling.

"Bopsy hears that Misses Mione needs a secrets room tos practice. That bads womans won't lets yous dos magics in class"

"You know a place?" she asked excited.

"Yes, Misses Mione, I does. Yous have been to this rooms before"

"I have?"

"When yous was going throughs yours transformation" he said as he stopped in front of a solid stone wall.

"I don't understand"

"Yous must walk past the walls three times and thinks abouts whats yous need, Misses Mione"

Hermione looked at him confused but did as he told her.

She paced back and forth in front of the wall three times whilst thinking. _'I need a safe and secure room that is spacious and gives me the facilities to teach others how to defend themselves. I need a room for the D.A'._

She stopped pacing and then looked at the wall to see a large wooden door had appeared and her eyes widened.

She took a hold of the door handle and opened the door and stepped inside looking around.

There was a large room, almost half the size of the great hall. There were three stone walls and one made of mirrors. On one side of the room there were large floor mats down to prevent injury and there were some benches against the wall, leaving the middle open and spacious. There were no windows, but instead muggle lighting lit up the room.

"Oh, Merlin, this is the Room or Requirement" Hermione said gleefully.

"Yes, Misses Mione, it is"

"And I've been here before" she muttered and then slapped herself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of this place?" she said to herself. "Thank you so much, Bopsy" Hermione said kneeling down in front of him. "I was going to give you this for Christmas, but you deserve it now and I will get you something else" she said and she conjured a red and gold scarf and she wrapped it around his neck. "Now you have the matching scarf, all you need is the gloves and you've got yourself a set. Gryffindor colours because you, Bopsy, are a true Gryffindor" she said beaming.

Bopsy cried and flung himself at her. He disappeared when he untangled himself from her and she chuckled before leaving to find Harry and others.

She found them in the common room and then she dragged them all back to the Room of Requirement. Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, Harry and Ron all looked at her confused.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Harry asked confused and he scratched the side of his head.

"Just watch" she said grinning.

She quickly thought about the D.A room and she paced three times and a door appeared. They blinked several times before looking at her strangely. She opened the door and ushered them inside and they looked around in shock.

"What is this place?" Ginny whispered amazed.

"Fred, Ollie, George and I have been here before" she said.

"We have?" they twins asked.

"This is the room Professor McGonagall brought us to during my transformation"

"But it is nothing like that room" Fred said confused.

"That room had a bed, a couch, a fireplace and a bathroom" George spoke.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Room of Requirement" she said grinning.

"The what?" they asked confused and she huffed.

"Honestly, am I the only one that's read Hogwarts a History?"

"Yes" they replied and she sighed.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room, is a legendary room that is said to be in Hogwarts and not many people know of its existence or have found it. The room provides anything you have a great need for"

"So say you really needed the toilet?..."

"Charming Ronald" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "But yes, that's the gist of it. Whatever we need the room will provide for us. I asked for a safe and secure room with space so we could teach others to defend themselves and it gave me this place. We can inform the others and when you want to use this room, you simply pace three times and think "D.A room" and it will give you the door for this"

"This is brilliant" Lee said grinning.

"How did you find this place?" Harry asked.

"Had a little help from a certain house elf" she said and they chuckled. "What do you say we have a meeting later tonight? After dinner which starts soon. Say six till half eight since fourth years have a curfew of nine o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan" Harry said and they grinned victoriously.

* * *

 **18:00**

Hermione and Harry were stood in front of the group in the Room of Requirement and Harry looked nervous. Hermione rolled her eyes at him; he had nothing to be nervous about.

She pushed him forward and he glared at her so she flicked his ear and he scowled.

"Right..." he said taking a deep breath. "Today we are going to start with something simple. It's a spell you should all know and is relatively useful when duelling; it can save your life. We will be starting off simple and then we will advance to more difficult material. So we're going to do the disarming charm, Expelliarmus"

"What? If that's the rubbish you're going to teach us, I'm out of here" Smith said and he headed for the door.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione said calmly with her wand pointed and she disarmed him easily and caught his wand. Her family smirked at her, Smith turned back to around.

"If it's so simple, Smith, disarm me" she said and threw him back his wand.

He narrowed his eyes at her and lifted his wand. "Expelliarmus" he said. Hermione didn't bother moving and she just stood in her spot in front of everyone as the spell missed her.

"Well he can do the spell, but his aim needs work" she told Harry and the room was filled with sniggers. "Any more protests?" she asked and no one spoke. "Brilliant, Harry, please continue"

"Everyone form two lines please, with approximately six feet between you and face the person in front of you" he asked and they did.

Harry and Hermione stayed at the front of the room and everyone was looking at them. "Expelliarmus is used to disarm someone. It doesn't have to be used for disarming someone with a wand, it can be used for anything that they are holding" Harry explained.

"Expelliarmus is identified as a red beam of light. The shade of the beam will determine the strength of the spell. For example, if the beam is a faded red, the spell is obviously weak whereas if it was a neon or dark red the spell is clearly very strong. If the spell is used by more than one person on the same target, it will not only disarm them, but also propel them away from you. This can also be done by one person if the spell is incredibly powerful"

"You're all wondering why we are telling you all this aren't you?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"The reason we are telling you all this is because it will help you in not only learning the charm, but perfecting it. There is a reason I am more advanced at my spellwork and why I am the highest achieving student" Hermione said and she heard some mutters. "It is because I understand the theory behind the magic. If you can to, it will make it a whole lot easier for you. You have all seen me do wandless magic and it is a belief that only powerful witches and wizards can do it, but that is a lie. Wandless magic is fairly easy, especially if you only stick to doing first and second year spells. I can teach you all how to do wandless magic, but you all need to put in the effort. Does everyone understand?" she asked them.

They all nodded and even looked excited at the prospect of learning wandless magic. "In order for me to teach you wandless magic, we have to build up the collection of spells you can all cast perfectly. You have to become more advanced and so we are starting off simple and working our way up"

Harry stood at one end of the line and Hermione walked down the middle of the walkway they had created, instructing them what to do.

"First of all we want you to be able to pronounce the charm. If you can't say it right, it either won't work or it will back fire and you can injure yourself. And if you're fighting for your life and that happens, the only way I can put this is you're screwed. So everyone repeat after me. Expelliarmus"

"EXPELLIARMUS" the room was filled with the sound of everyone doing as she asked.

"Good, and again"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"One last time"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"What do you think Harry?"

"Yep, they got it, let's move on. Next we are going to work on the wand movements. Like Hermione said, if you get the slightest thing wrong, you could be screwed"

"So the movement's pretty simple, everyone hold up your wands"

"Now what you do is make a circle with your wrist, but it's not a complete circle. Before you get back to where you started you flick your wand" they looked at him confused.

"It's a swirl and then flick" Hermione said and they give it a try. She nodded and then got them to do it a few more times.

"Right, let's put that altogether, take it in turns to disarm your partner"

"Expelliarmus" was chorused throughout the hall and Hermione and Harry walked past each pair and gave them pointers and tips.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione asked the room for several dummies to practice on and they used that tactic for a while.

Thirty minutes after that they returned to doing it in pairs except they were saying the spell at the same time, rather than taking it in turns. They made a game out of it. The person who disarmed the other first won and then they would get another partner that won their partner and so on, until there were only two people left.

Ginny and Cedric.

They stood in the middle of the room watching each other as everyone surrounded them, eager to see who would win.

"Expelliarmus" they both said, but only one of them could be the winner. And it was Ginny, she successfully disarmed Cedric before he could her and the room broke into applause and Hermione looked at her proudly.

"Congratulations everyone, you did rather well. Pretty soon you will be able to... Expelliarmus" Hermione said waving her hand and Ginny's wand flew into her hand and everyone just stared. They had seen her do wandless magic, but it still shocked them every time they witnessed it.

After that they allowed everyone to practice any spells they already knew and Hermione knew they should call it a day when she caught Fred and George secretly disarming Ron, making him confused and annoyed, since he thought he was doing the spell wrong. The boys really weren't subtle, she could hear them sniggering from the other side of the room.

She walked over to them and they had their backs to her sniggering.

"What are you doing?" she asked them and they jumped and let out shrieks of fear.

The room went quiet before everyone burst out laughing and the were all pointing at them. Fred and George cleared their throats and looked around the room. But to their credit they didn't blush or look remotely embarrassed.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 13th October 1995**

It was the second D.A meeting and they were practicing stunning and the full body bind spell.

"These spells, like the disarming spell, are simple, but they are also one of the most useful tools in your arsenal" Harry said as he made his way around the room with Hermione and they corrected any mistakes.

"Stupefy" and "Petrificus Totalus" was chorused throughout the room by the students and Hermione watched them all proudly. After another half an hour or so, everyone seemed to be doing well.

"Okay, now we're going to change spells. One simple, one more advanced. We're going to do Incendio and Incarcerous"

Hermione explained and those who already knew the spells were separated from those who didn't and Harry and Hermione worked with both groups. An hour later Hermione and Harry shared a nod and then walked into the middle of the room.

"OKAY EVERYONE" Hermione yelled getting everyone's attention.

"We think that we should be able to have a duel now, since you know enough spells. You have to use the spells we have taught you, but if you wish to, you can use other spells you think may work, but only if you are certain you can cast them. We don't want any accidents"

"Okay then, everyone stand next to you partner and will the first pair step into the middle" she instructed them and they did. Fred and George stepped up and faced each other. "When you boys are ready, off you go"

"Stupefy" George started and Fred side stepped it.

"Expelliarmus" Fred replied and George ducked out of the way.

"Incendio" George said forcefully and he sent a large ball of fire towards Fred.

"Protego Totalum" Fred retorted and the ball of fire rebounded off his powerful shield and headed back George's way who ducked. The room was filled with gasps and everyone looked at them in shock and wonder. Hermione smiled proudly, she knew teaching her boys that charm would be handy.

"Flipendo" George said and Fred ducked so it missed him.

"Impedimenta" Fred spoke clearly.

"Protego Totalum" George said and the spell rebounded.

"Carmine Invisibilitatem" Fred said pointing his wand at himself and he turned invisible, thanks to the spell Hermione had created. The room was filled with gasps and murmurs.

George's eyes widened. "Shite, well played brother mine" he murmured and then he ducked as he knew what Fred was planning. Fred had crept around behind him and sent a spell. And since George knew his brother so well, he had already anticipated this from him and was able to move out of the way.

"Finite Incantatem" George said pointing his wand in the direction he thought Fred was in and he was right when he reappeared.

"Incarcerous" Fred said and George moved out of the way.

"Gemino" George said pointing his wand at himself and creating two of him. Once more the room was filled with gasps and murmurs.

"Nicely done" Fred said as his eyes moved between the two George's in front of him.

"Expelliarmus" they both yelled and Fred dodged one, but the other hit him and his wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. The room burst into applause and Hermione smiled proudly at them.

"How did you learn those spells?" a third year named Nigel -a new recruit- asked them.

"Hermione" they said shrugging and everyone looked at her.

"Told you I could teach you spells; I taught Fred and George the Gemino charm in my first year" they all just stared shocked. "Now pair off and duel"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 11th November 1995**

Hermione was sat in the stands just staring in complete shock. Harry had caught the snitch and Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the first quidditch match of the season. Malfoy didn't take that well and seemed to be tormenting them down on the pitch and things quickly escalated.

Harry had a hold of George's robes holding him back. Angelina and Alicia had a hold of Fred's robes and Katie had a hold of Ron's robes.

Hermione ran from her seat in the stands and down to the pitch, but she couldn't get through the crowd, but she could still see them struggling to hold back her boys.

Before she knew it, Harry for some reason let go of George's robes and he and George charged at Malfoy. Harry punched Malfoy hard in the stomach with the hand that was holding the snitch and then George tackled Malfoy to the ground and he punched him in the face, once in his nose and then another in his mouth.

George was then tackled and he was pushed off Malfoy. Crabbe hit him in his face and then his stomach and Hermione lost it. George managed to push Crabbe off him and then he hit him in the stomach and then the jaw. Malfoy tackled George from behind and he kicked him in the stomach. She could see some professors rushing down to the pitch, but they weren't going to make it.

Hermione clutched her hands to her head in a panic and she couldn't breathe. She had tears streaming down her face and she couldn't hear herself think over the roar of the crowd. She sobbed louder and she opened her mouth to scream, but a scream wasn't what escaped her.

It was a lion's roar.

And it rendered the entire pitch speechless, everyone turned to look at her in complete shock and fear.

Malfoy slowly backed away from George and Crabbe shuffled backwards away from him. George slowly got to his feet and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand and Angelina and Alicia let go of Fred's robes. When Fred and George looked at her, their eyes widened in shock. She had tears running down her face but that wasn't what shocked them.

It was Hermione, but it didn't look like Hermione.

Her chocolate brown eyes were black and dark. Her soft and kind features were set hard. Her beautiful mahogany curls seemed to have darkened and the air around her crackled. And her hands that were held by her sides glowed... they glowed because she had balls of fire sat in them.

Professor McGonagall reached them first and she looked at Hermione fearfully. She had to get her and the boys out of the way before Umbridge arrived and made things worse.

"Hermione" McGonagall said softly.

It took everyone by surprise, she only ever referred to the students by their surname and she never spoke in that tone of voice. They didn't even know she _could_ speak in that tone of voice.

"Fred and George are completely fine" she said and Hermione glared at her and she winced. "Okay, they are not, but they will be. They can easily be healed; it's just a few cuts and bruises. They need you now" she said and Hermione's attention snapped to them and they smiled softly at her.

"Just breathe, Princess, like Sirius taught you to. Let go of the anger" George coaxed and he wiped his mouth again on his sleeve.

"George, will be fine, Spitfire. So let go of the anger" Fred said gently and with love filled eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths allowing the anger to leave her and turning it into happiness. But before she could complete the process, Umbridge stormed over.

"OUTRAGEOUS, COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS! PUNISHMENTS MUST BE GIVEN" she screeched. "YOU THREE ARE BANNED FROM QUIDDITCH AND DETENTIONS FOR THE REST OF THE TERM. WHY YOU OUGHT TO BE CANED"

The anger flared back up in, Hermione, more powerful than ever. She looked the same as she had before, her eyes black, her face set hard and balls of fire in her hands. But there was a major difference this time round...

Stood either side of her were two large lions. One was majestic and beautiful; it was her patronus and the other lion was made of flames and it stood brightly by her side. Everyone stared at her in fear and no one dared move.

"You stupid woman" McGonagall hissed at Umbridge. "You have no idea what you have just unleashed upon yourself"

"How dare you?" Umbridge said outraged.

"You will not get anywhere near my boys" Hermione said in a dangerous and cold tone that sent shivers up everyone's spine. "And if you even think about using that quill of yours on them, I will make sure that it is the last thing you will ever do"

"HOW DARE YOU? ARE YOU..." she stopped when she finally looked at Hermione and she paled and looked petrified.

"No, I am not threatening you, that was a promise"

"Princess, let the anger go" George said again worried, he could feel the anger from her swirling around in the air, not to mention within him, which meant that Fred and Oliver could too. She took no notice of him and she continued to glare at Umbridge.

They needed Oliver. And as if he had heard them, Oliver was running onto the pitch dressed in his practice robes; since it was Saturday, it was his weekly visit and he had training afterwards. He stopped and then looked at Hermione in shock and then he slowly made his way towards her as to not startle her.

"Little Lass?" he said delicately and she turned to look at him and his breath caught. She looked beautiful, terrifying, but breathtakingly beautiful.

He walked around the lion made completely of fire carefully and was surprised when it reached out and nuzzled his hand when he walked past. He flinched expecting the fire to burn him, but it didn't. It tickled and warmed his hand. He stopped and looked down amazed and then lifted his hand higher to run his hands through the lion's burning mane. The lion purred loudly and he smiled. (AN: I know lion's can't actually purr, but since this is a fictional story, for arguments sake they can).

"Mione, ya have ta let it go. If ya don't it will consume ya and ya won't be able ta control ya magic" he moved away from the lion and stood in front of her. "Whatever happened I'm sure..." he turned to look at Fred, George and Harry and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TA YA?" he yelled shocked.

Umbridge took a step forwards and she took a large step back when both of the lions moved forwards and growled loudly at her.

"Stupid woman" McGonagall muttered to herself.

He quickly turned back to Hermione, he put his hands on her face and he put his forehead against hers and he whispered so only she could hear.

"Ya can heal him and he will be fine. Ya can get revenge later, but right now ya are letting the Siren control ya. Ya are very terrifying and the way ya are acting is very suspicious. Umbridge will report ta the Ministry what has happened taday, don't give her something else that she can use against us. That will put us in danger. I love ya, we love ya" he said.

After his words almost instantly Hermione reverted back to her usual appearance. Her chocolate brown eyes shined with tears, her soft and kind features filled with worry. The lions were still at her side and she looked down at them and then nodded and they disappeared.

"I am sorry, Ollie; I didn't mean to lose control. I tried and thanks to Freddie and Georgie I almost had a wrap on it. Georgie's hurt and I couldn't stop it from happening, but they helped me to gain control and it was working. But then Umbridge came over and started threatening them with detention and saying that they should be caned. I couldn't control it" she said sadly.

"But ya did, partially at least. Ya didn't hurt anyone. But ya did put on an impressive magic show" he said and she gave him a watery laugh.

She pulled away and looked at Fred and George to see them smiling proudly, and then she saw the look of pride and relief on McGonagall's face before turning to glare at, Umbridge, who seemed to have gotten her voice back.

"You will be punished for your behaviour" she said shrilly. "I will have your prefect badge for this"

Hermione stared at her coldly. "Like I said before, that power lies with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. But do you know what Professor?" Hermione said icily. She reached her hand up and unpinned her badge and then threw it at her. "You can have my badge; I hereby give up my responsibilities as a prefect, just so you can't have the satisfaction of taking it from me. You can stick it where the sun doesn't shine. This just means that I have more time to focus on other things. Remember? I'm related to You Know Who and I have some wickedness in me" she said sweetly.

She walked over to Fred and George, grabbed their hands and dragged them towards Oliver and they walked off the pitch. They headed into the castle and when they reached the entrance hall, they stopped and they hugged her tightly and they allowed themselves to relax. As they hugged the bright golden light filled the entrance hall and surrounded them and the rest of the anger was released from Hermione.

"I have ta go ta training now. I could feel ya anger, it was so powerful it almost knocked me off my feet, honestly I go ta the bathroom and everything goes ta hell" he said pulling away chuckling and the golden glow faded.

"I'm sorry" she said again sadly.

"Don't be, but I have ta head ta training, I've been here most of the day. I love ya"

"Love you too" she said and she kissed him and then he left. She turned back to the boys and then dragged them to their dorm room. It was a good job Umbridge hadn't gotten wind of them sharing a room yet, otherwise Hermione would not be happy.

She closed the door when she reached their room and dragged them onto the bed. She placed her hand on George's forehead and healed him before conjuring some warm water and a cloth and wiping the blood from his face.

"I'm sorry" George said to both Hermione and Fred.

Fred was pacing, Hermione knew he was upset about being disqualified from quidditch since he didn't technically do anything.

"At least you got a few punches in" Fred said sighing and then sitting down. Hermione would've scolded him, but she felt the same. She seriously questioned whether she was doing the right thing offering help to Malfoy after the way he acted. He deliberately provoked them and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I can't believe you threw your badge at her" George said in awe.

"I don't want to be prefect with her here, there's no point. At least she can't threaten to take it from me now. And now I have more time to focus on my boys, the D.A, my OWL's, Puddlemere, keeping Percy safe and making contingency plans for the war" she said sighing and rubbing her head and neck.

"I don't know how you cope with it all" Fred said.

He then shifted and placed his hands on her shoulders and he began massaging her shoulders. His touch alone made her feel safe and loved, but she relaxed as he worked out the tension and knots in her shoulders. She sighed happily and George chuckled.

"I know you boys are disappointed about quidditch, but just because you can't play on the team doesn't mean that you can't play it recreationally. And now you have more time to focus on the shop and your products"

"Yeah, you're right" George said flopping onto his back.

"And as a bonus, you don't have to take orders from, Angelina"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Nicely done, Georgie"

"Why, thank you, Freddie"

Hermione giggled at them and then she sighed when Fred's hands moved to the junction of her neck and shoulder.

* * *

 **Slytherin Dorm Room**

Malfoy, Blaise and Theo where in their dorm room. Malfoy sat on his bed, Blaise was leaning against one of the bed posts and Theo was pacing.

"You absolute imbecile Malfoy" he seethed. "Do you have any idea how stupid you are? Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Do you have any idea what could've happened? WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Malfoy scowled at the ground and he wiped away some of the blood dripping from his nose.

"You put yourself in danger. You put her in danger. You put everyone in danger. You just had to provoke them, didn't you, you dumb fuck?"

Blaise was sniggering.

"I was keeping up appearances, like she told me to" he muttered.

"Yeah, but you took it too far and you know it. Insulting the woman that raised them, how would you like it if they said those things about your mother? Face it, you're jealous" Malfoy scoffed and Theo rounded on him. "Don't even deny it, you are. They may not have money like we do, but their parents are ten times the parents ours are. They brought them up to value friendship, love and family. That's their legacy, whereas ours is money, abuse and a life of slavery. Mione was right, they are pushing us to be Death Eaters and soon they will make us take the mark. You could have just jeopardised the chance of protection, from the only person who could've protected you. You saw her, you saw her power. Hell, I could feel her power swirling around me in the air. She's more powerful than You Know Who, and she's going to win the war for the light side. You insulted her family. And worst of all, you insulted and assaulted her mates. The people she loves more than anything on this Earth, the people she will kill to protect. You were so lucky that the Weasley twins were able to calm her down, because you could've died" Theo raged waving his arms around madly.

Blaise started laughing hysterically. "Oh man, it was working to until that dumb toad threatened them. At which point she turned scary. Did you see that lion made of fire? And she had balls of fire in her hands. Her hands?" he said laughing. "Malfoy, you may have just thrown away your life line" he said completely amused.

"Shut it, Zabini" Malfoy muttered pathetically.

"She'll protect me and Nott, but I doubt she will protect you after what you just pulled. And she is likely to get revenge" he said looking as though he had just found out that his black widow mother wasn't going to marry again and Malfoy looked horrified. "I wonder who her number one priority is now, you or Toad-face" he said laughing madly. Even Theo cracked a smile.

"I can't believe she threw her prefect badge at her" Theo said amused.

"I know, never saw that one coming. If someone else had done that it would've been pitiable, but because it was her, it was completely brilliant. Stick it where the sun doesn't shine!" Zabini said laughing. "And I can't actually believe that she threatened her" he said grinning. "Those pranks she's been pulling have been diabolical, but now I think they will be worse. We all know what she meant when she said she now has more time to work on other things. And she's related to You Know Who and we've all seen that she has some wickedness in her"

Theo chuckled. "You better hope that you can convince her to forgive you, otherwise you're fucked" Theo said seriously with Blaise laughing in the background.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Alone and Rejected**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – Thank you for reminding me about Deputy Head Auror Reddings, I forgot about him. I will have to put him in one of the future chapters. Voldemort will be appearing soon. And thank you for the idea of using Elvis Presley in a prank; I know you mentioned it a while back. I thought it would be good for a little revenge in this chapter.

Rebecca – Hermione will be interacting with the Slytherins so read on for answers. By the time Umbridge finds it out it will be too late...

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 11th November 1995**

Fred was sat on the bed writing in his note book, trying to figure out how to get the Fever Fudge to work and George was stood over the cauldron making another batch of Hermione's Slur Smoke. They were making products in advance for the shop that wouldn't spoil and so they wouldn't be completely swamped with having to produce products before the shop opening.

Hermione had placed an undetectable extension charm on a box that would allow the boys to store all of their finished products without causing a hazard. But before that could happen, they needed to find a building, which Hermione was working on to take some of the pressure off them. Of course it just added more pressure to her and another thing to her to do list, but she would rather it be her than the twins.

Since the boys were busy, she decided to take a little trip to a certain Slytherin's dorm room. She pulled on her black boots and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Princess?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, the library" she said and she cursed quietly for sounding so ridiculous.

"Really?" Fred spoke amused. "I don't believe that" he sang.

"Believe what you want" she muttered and then quickly left the room with Fred and George laughing.

"She's up to something" George said with a proud gleam in his eye and Fred agreed with him laughing.

Hermione made her way out of Gryffindor Tower and she pointed her wand at herself and she cast her invisibility charm.

"Carmine Invisibilitatem" she whispered and then she put her wand in her boot and made her way down to the dungeons.

She had no idea where she was going, but luck was on her side when she saw a couple of second year Slytherins heading to their common room and she followed them quietly.

She was beginning to get dizzy from all the twists and turns they made, but after twenty minutes they finally reached the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood" one of the second years said and Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Very creative, because no one would be able to guess that'_ she thought with a snort.

She jumped forward just before the portrait closed and into the common room and she took a look around. It was nothing like the Gryffindor common room. It seemed to be the exact opposite.

Where Gryffindor's was warm and welcoming, theirs was dark and gloomy. Where Gryffindor's was bright and happy, theirs was dark and gloomy. Where Gryffindor's was comfortable and homey, theirs was... well dark and gloomy.

There were three dark green leather couches with dark wood detailing in the centre of the room with a dark wood coffee table. Dark wood study tables and matching chairs where lined along the back wall. Slytherin tapestries lined the stone walls and Hermione thought that they were taking their house pride a little too far. There were no windows, meaning no natural light. The only light in the room was coming from the large chandelier in the centre of the ceiling with lit candles, and it looked as though it was made from bones. Human or animal though, Hermione didn't know and she didn't want to know. The only thing that seemed to give the room warmth was the large fire place on the wall with the lit flames dancing and working on warming up the room. Hermione was certain she preferred the warmth of Gryffindor Tower.

She had no idea where she was going, so she picked a staircase at random. When she went to walk up the stairs she could feel the stair case resisting her attempts and she knew she had found the right stair case.

It only took her a minute to change the wards on the stair case to allow her, and only her access. After that she pulled her wand and whispered. "Point me" and it directed her in the direction of the dorm room she was looking for.

She placed her wand back into her boot and she opened the door and she crept in. The only people in the room were Blaise, Theo and Malfoy and they didn't notice the door opening and closing. Hermione waved her hand locking and silencing the door and she caught Theo finishing off his sentence.

"You better hope that you can convince her to forgive you, otherwise you're fucked" he said as she looked at Blaise to see him laughing hysterically and Malfoy looked defeated.

She almost felt sorry for him, but he deserved a little revenge before she made her decision about withdrawing her offer of protection or not.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, not that he could see, and she lifted her hand.

She waved it in the shape of an arch and she bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

Theo and Blaise got the shock of their lives when Malfoy suddenly stood up and began screaming as he ran around the room trying to escape the attack of flying snot.

They looked at each other and grinned. ' _Hermione_ ' they both thought and they burst out laughing and fell back, sitting on their beds as they doubled over on themselves.

Hermione side stepped to allow Malfoy access to the door that he tried to open, but thanks to Hermione, he couldn't.

"HELP ME!" he yelled banging on the door and Theo and Blaise were crying at that point. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Hermione decided that he had been under the hex long enough and she waved her hand cancelling the charm and he slumped against the door exhausted. But just because she cancelled the charm, didn't mean that she was done with him. Oh no, she had special plans for Malfoy.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy gasped out of breath.

Blaise and Theo just laughed louder, not able to give him an answer through their laughter. Hermione removed the invisibility spell from herself and Malfoy yelped in surprise and he fell backwards away from the door landing on his bum. Blaise and Theo looked to be turning purple from laughing so hard, that they couldn't breathe properly.

"How did you get in here?" he said fearfully and she fixed him with a glare.

"You hurt my mate" she said coldly and the atmosphere in the room changed.

Blaise and Theo immediately stopped laughing and they were breathing heavily as they watched her carefully. They could feel Hermione's magic swirling around in the air and it surrounded them. It felt like an electrical charge, like a storm was about to hit and it put them on edge.

"He only had a few bruises" he muttered stupidly and her glare hardened and he paled.

"Idiot" Theo hissed.

"He had a broken nose, a bruised jaw, a black eye and bruised ribs" she said in a dangerously dark tone. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with what you did to my fiancée?"

Theo and Blaise looked at each other and had the same thought. ' _Fiancée?_ '

"You are so incredibly lucky that the mating ceremony has yet to take place. The bonds have been accepted but not yet complete, and when that happens I will be at my most powerful, as will my bond with my mates and as will my protectiveness of them. George just saved your life, as did Umbridge, but she's a whole different matter. When I'm through with you, then I'll move onto her. My boys will take over tormenting her for a short while, so that I can focus on you"

Malfoy gulped and then slowly and on shaking limbs, he got to his feet and backed up until his legs hit the bed and he sat down, not daring to take his eyes off her.

"Tell me Malfoy, why should I protect you, when you hurt my mate?"

"B-b-b" he cleared his throat and sat up straighter, it looked as though Malfoy had some Gryffindor in him. "Because I was keeping up appearances like you asked me to"

"Moron" Blaise muttered.

"The last time I checked, keeping up appearances for you meant being a bully and verbally attacking those you believed were inferior to you. It wasn't assaulting my mate"

"He hit me first" he muttered.

"No, Harry hit you first and he's my mate too. You insulted the woman and family who took me into their home without a second thought. Who loved me enough to become my family. You insulted the kindest and most loving people I have ever met. Would your family have done what they did for me? Would they have treated me like their own child? Would they have treated me like an equal? When we thought I was a muggleborn?" he didn't speak and he didn't have to for Hermione already knew the answers.

Blaise and Theo were deadly quiet and they kept their eyes trained on her.

"Why should I offer you my protection?" she asked.

"I don't want to be like my father" he said. "I don't want to have blood on my hands, I don't want to live in a life of slavery and have to bow down to someone who wouldn't even think twice about killing me. I don't want to live in a world of darkness. I don't care what happens to my father, he deserves everything that's coming to him. The things I've seen him do, the things I've been on the receding end of... I just don't care. My mother is a lot kinder than my father; she's not evil like he is. I don't want her to suffer for the mistakes and choices of my father" he said sadly and Hermione's posture relaxed.

She turned her attention to Theo.

"Has anything else happened?" she asked him.

"He's becoming more insistent that I take the mark when I'm of age" he said looking down at the floor. Hermione walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him and she took his hand in hers.

"Your birthday is 2nd September 1979, that makes you sixteen. We have just shy of ten months. It's up to you what you want to do. You can be a spy for our side if you wish to or you can stay neutral. If you choose to be a spy, I will be your handler and I will make sure that nothing happens to you. The slightest scratch and I will pull you out and put you into a safe house. Or you can stay neutral and I will put you into a safe house. It is your choice Teddy. The same for you two. How are things on the home front?"

"Mother's set to get married again in a couple of months to Avery, he's spoken to me about joining the dark forces. And when I say spoken I mean ordered"

"Your birthday is 26th April 1980. You shouldn't be too much at risk, but I'm working on plans for you"

"What about you, you blonde headed demon?" she asked looking at Malfoy and Blaise and Theo sniggered.

"The same, father keeps talking about how important it is for me to join the ranks, and what an honour it would be. He's been sending owls"

"Your birthday is 5th June 1980. Your birthday is even further away, but I think you are at the most risk. I wouldn't put it passed them to induct Death Eaters younger than seventeen. You'll probably be given the mark in the summer before you return to school" she said and they all paled. "So what do you want to do?"

They shrugged.

"I think I want to help, be a spy" Theo said. "I am the opposite of my father"

"Teddy, you don't have to become a spy to prove that you are not your father. I know that and so do my family"

"Still, I want to help right the wrongs my father has done"

"If you're completely sure. Do you know what occlumency is?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're going to have to be able to use it. Tommy will use legilimency on you to see if you are true to his cause. To see if you will serve him and do anything he asks of you. He will constantly search your mind to see if you are keeping secrets. And you will be, particularly ones about me and your missions. And that will put you in danger"

"Well, it's a good thing I have perfected occlumency then isn't it?" he said grinning. And she looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I can do occlumency, as can Zabini and Malfoy" he said amused by her expression. She looked at them and they nodded smugly.

"Well that's handy" she said laughing. "How?"

"We were taught it in our third year by our parents" he shrugged.

"Okay then, you will have to take the Dark Mark" she said sadly and he nodded. "But I am trying to create a spell that will protect your skin. So that after the war; I should be able to remove it, so you're not stuck with it"

"Well that's alright then" he said more gleefully.

"You will likely be made a member of The Order of the Phoenix and when that happens, you will be given the address to our headquarters. I am going to tell you something I shouldn't, but I'm going to anyway. Fred, George and I will be inducted into The Order during the Christmas holidays. They wanted me to wait until after school, but I honestly think that the war will either be over or on its way to that outcome, regardless of who is victorious. Plus, I argued that they have a semblance of control over me if I'm a member. They are keeping things from us and I don't like it. It could get us killed if we don't know what's going on"

"So when will I be inducted?" Theo asked.

"I'll talk with The Order when I can and mention it to them, but they won't go against me" she said and he chuckled. "You will likely be brought in and asked a series of questions under Veritaserum to prove where your loyalty lies and then you will be inducted. However, most of the time you can only join The Order if they offer you an invitation, and then you will likely be inducted before sixth year since your birthday is literally one day after we return to school, so they will make an exception I think. Now that you're sorted, Blaise?"

"I want to be a spy too" he shrugged. "What better way to tell my mother's soon to be dead husband to fuck off?" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "My stepfathers have a habit of dying not long after the wedding"

"One less Death Eater" she said and they chuckled at her. "Malfoy?"

"I don't know" he muttered. "I don't know what to do"

"Do you still believe in that blood purity muggleborns are inferior shite?"

"I.I. I don't know" he said sighing. "It's the way I've been raised, to believe that muggleborns and muggles are inferior. I have been raised to loathe them, to wish death upon them"

"But?"

"But some things don't make sense" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Like what?"

"I've heard some muggleborns talking about their lives and childhoods in the muggle world. And they sound nothing like ours. They sound happy and loved and cared for. I was raised to believe muggles are vermin, that they are disgusting barbarians. But when I think about it, not once did they mention their parents punishing them with the Cruciatus or by abusing them" he said and Hermione looked at him sadly.

"The muggle world is like the wizarding world" he looked at her incredulously. "You know without magic" she chuckled. "Some people may abuse their children and punishments may be disgustingly painful and wrong. But that doesn't mean that everyone is like that. You can't judge a person based on stereotypes and you can't judge every muggle based on the actions of one. Children go to school and parents come home from work. They go on holidays, and have day trips out. They celebrate the same holidays that we do. New year, Christmas, Easter, Halloween. Except Halloween means more to the wizarding world than it does to the muggle world and Christmas means more to the muggle word than it does to us because we don't really have religion and they do. They have a government and laws like we do. There aren't that many differences between us. Instead of brooms they have aeroplanes, instead of port keying and apparating they have cars, bikes, motorbikes and other modes of transport. Instead of cooling and freezing charms they have fridge-freezers they put their food in to keep them the way they were bought. Instead of giving a child a broomstick they give them a bike, skateboard or a scooter. Instead of lighting candles for light they have electricity and light bulbs. Muggles are civilised people, the only true difference is they have had to survive without magic and they have. Do you know muggles have equipment and something called CPR that can bring someone back from the dead? If the wizarding world and its healers can learn this technique they may be able to save more people than they realise"

"Can you do this CGH... CHG... CQE... Whatever it is called?" Blaise said annoyed and she chuckled at him.

"Yes, I can do CPR, I was taught to do it in my school before I found out I was a witch. All you need to save someone's life is your hands" she said shrugging. "So Malfoy, what else are you confused about?"

"I was raised to believe that muggleborns stole our magic and that's why squibs are born"

Hermione snorted. "That's rubbish" she said simply. "Muggleborns don't steal magic; we are born with it like you are. Muggleborns are believed to be born without any magic in our parents, but that isn't the case"

"It's not" Blaise said with a befuddled look on his face.

"No, it's not. Muggleborns are born into a family in which they have either a witch or wizard in their ancestry. The magic gene will lay dormant. So generations can be born with the magic gene and then it is passed on when they have children, until it gradually presents itself in a child"

"So you're saying that muggleborns actually have magical ancestors, but when children are born they may not have magic, but they have the gene. Then that gene is passed down onto their children and so on until a child is born with magic capabilities" Blaise said scratching his head confused.

"That is exactly what I'm saying"

"So muggleborns have magical ancestry?"

"Yes"

"I have a headache" he groaned and then he flopped onto his back. Theo and Hermione laughed at him.

"So then if muggleborns aren't stealing magic, why are squibs born?" Malfoy asked just as confused Blaise.

"The majority of squibs, an extremely high percentage in fact, are born to pureblood parents. Contrary to belief, not all purebloods are powerful. Look at Dumbledore, Harry and myself. We are all half-bloods and Tommy is afraid of us, not that he will admit it. The problem with purebloods is that you are inbred; you are all related to each other in some way, shape or form. Because you keep marrying relatives you are limiting the DNA in your body, which means that it can't evolve. So it mutates instead; these mutations are not good for you. They create medical and health problems – mentally, physically and likely emotionally – they create deformities and disabilities. Now this is why squibs are born. The magic gene in the body may be damaged or weak, so when they are passed down onto the child, that same damaged gene will be in their body. And if both parents have weak or damaged magical DNA and they pass them on it creates..."

"Squibs" the three Slytherins muttered. They could see her logic, even if they didn't know what DNA was.

"Yes. Do you understand now? Do you understand what will happen if only purebloods are left?"

"Magic will die out" Teddy said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, it will and then only muggles will be left because they are survivors. They have been through a lot and they are still standing. In fact that's also why there are more muggles than there are magical beings. If we branched out more, the magic gene will be passed on to muggles and more magical children will be born, raising the population of wizarding folk. I mean look at us half-bloods. There are more of us than purebloods and muggleborns combined" she let them digest everything. She had just made them question their beliefs and what they were raised to think.

"So Malfoy, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" he spoke sighing.

"Okay then, you can have some more time, but I'll need a decision as soon as possible so I can start making plans and preparations"

"Okay"

"I better get back to my boys "she said and then she hugged Theo and then stood to leave.

"Speaking of which, you called George your fiancée" Theo said smirking.

"No, I didn't" Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah, ya did" Blaise said teasing her and she groaned.

"Fine, Oliver and the twins proposed to me back in July" she said smiling softly and looking down at her rings with her eyes shining.

Theo noticed. "What are you looking at?" she held out her hands for him to see. "Bloody hell!" he said looking at the beautiful and very expensive looking rings.

"Oliver gave me the ring with the ruby and diamonds and the twins the ring with the sapphire and diamonds"

"Where did they get those?" he asked shocked.

"Oliver's was an antique from one of his ancestors and he took it to a jewellers and had a few changes made to it and the twins bought me theirs"

"How did they afford that?" Malfoy snorted and Hermione rounded on him and he winced realising what he just said. "Sorry, force of habit" he muttered.

"The twins are successful business men and have assured me that they have more than enough money to buy my ring, and that's before they have even opened the shop. And Oliver's family are wealthy, maybe not as wealthy as yours, but they are wealthy" she noticed his smug look. "Oh, wipe that look off your face, Sirius reckons that I am wealthier than the Malfoys and Blacks combined" she said and his smug smile dropped and Theo and Blaise clapped appreciatively and laughed.

"How do you know?" he said childishly.

"Because I had a meeting at Gringotts about my inheritance and I now know what I set to inherit" she said daring him to speak.

"Really, so then great and powerful Siren who scares the shit out of me; what do you own?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Just want to see if you are wealthier than him, if you are, it will keep his massive ego in check" he said looking incredibly happy about the possibility of knocking Malfoy down a peg or two.

"You won't tell anyone? It's meant to be a secret. The only people that know are myself, Sirius, Fred, George and Oliver"

"You haven't told the others?" Theo asked surprised.

"No, I don't want to rub it in their faces, I don't even know what I'm going to do with it all, there's far too much for me and anyone else to spend. Besides, I don't want to give Ron another reason to be angry and jealous"

They nodded in understanding. "We promise we won't tell anyone" Theo said and she looked around the room before sighing. They knew they had won.

"So tell us, what do you own and does it definitely make you wealthier than Malfoy the pureblooded wanker?" Blaise said and Malfoy looked outraged and Hermione and Theo burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but prepare yourself"

"I'm sure you're not that wealthy" Malfoy muttered and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I own a property in Ireland, but I don't know what it is; I only know the name. There's a villa in Spain and I own a castle in France..."

"You own a castle" Malfoy said looking at her strangely.

"Yes, in France" she repeated herself as if she was talking to a child and Theo and Blaise laughed. "I also own a manor in London, a beach in England and five million galleons, that does not include the net worth of my properties and the contents of the vault"

Malfoy snorted. "You're not wealthier than my family" he said smugly.

"That was just the Blake properties" she said and his face dropped again causing Theo and Blaise to smirk. "Then there is the inheritance from the Whites. I have a cottage in Yorkshire, an island in Hawaii..."

"You have your own island?" Blaise said looking at her in awe.

She shrugged. "Apparently so, the boys joked that the honeymoon was already sorted" she said chuckling. "I own another beach in Mexico, some properties and land in Romania - which I am not naming because I have plans in the works for them, and I also own another two manors; one in Brazil and finally one in Wiltshire" she said cryptically.

She couldn't decide if she wanted him to figure out she owned Malfoy Manor or not.

"You own a manor in Wiltshire?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes"

"Do I know where it is?"

"I would say so, yes"

"Is that everything?" Theo asked.

"I wish" she groaned and he chuckled and Malfoy's eyes looked to be on the verge of popping out of his head. "I also own seven million galleons, not including the net worth of the properties and the contents of the vault. Plus an additional one hundred and seventeen thousand galleons from my adoptive grandfather and whatever else the Grangers have given me in their will. See what I mean? What the hell am I going to do with it all?"

"Be wealthier than Malfoy, that's for sure" Blaise said gleefully and Malfoy looked like a child, with his arms crossed and scowling at the floor.

"Right, I definitely need to leave" she said as she pulled her wand to cast the invisibility spell.

"How did you get up here anyway?" Theo asked and Hermione snorted.

"It took me less than a minute to change the charms on the stairs to allow me and only me access. And Malfoy, I still haven't forgiven you. I'd be careful not to go anywhere alone if I were you" she warned before she turned herself invisible and then left heading back to her own dorm room.

"So how's the library?" Fred asked chuckling when she entered.

"It was great, bat bogied him, scared the life out of him and made some progress I think"

"Oh yeah, what kind of progress?" George asked from his place at the cauldron.

"Blaise and Teddy have decided they want to fight for The Order and they will be spies for us. Malfoy definitely doesn't want to fight for Tommy and is still deciding if he wants to be a spy or if he wants to go into hiding" she shrugged.

"Have you told a member of The Order about these plans, Princess?"

"No, we'll do it at the initiation ceremony"

"What?" they both said.

"Did I forget to tell you? Sorry, we're being initiated into The Order during the holidays" she said grinning and they looked at her astounded.

"Seriously? How did you manage that?" Fred asked amazed.

"I merely gave a reasonable argument, that might have sounded something like 'you will have a semblance of control over my actions if I join' but we all know they won't control a thing I do" they laughed at her.

The next day Hermione slipped a potion into Malfoy's breakfast and she waited for the show to begin and sure enough, it did.

Malfoy suddenly stood up and climbed onto the Slytherin table for everyone to see. His clothes turned into a white pair of trousers and a white leather jacket that was covered in diamantes. His hair had a little quiff and he was stood like he was holding a guitar.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine" he sang and the hall burst out laughing and they all clapped and cheered. His face was a horrible shade of red and it definitely clashed with his hair and clothing.

The twins looked at Hermione who was eating her breakfast with an innocent look on her face. She looked up and smiled at them.

"I call it... Elvis is in the building" she said and Harry laughed at her and they high fived.

"Who is he supposed to be Princess?" he asked laughing.

"Elvis Presley, one of the most famous and well known musicians in the muggle world. But the best part is the song choice and clothing changes every time you use the potion. You can get about five pranks out of one vial and each one is different. It's completely random" she said grinning and they laughed at her.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 18th December 1995**

Hermione awoke sweating and struggling to breathe, she had the premonition again. The same one she had been having for over a month and from what she could remember of it, it terrified her.

She could only see a figure and no identifying marks. She didn't know who it was. She couldn't even be sure if it was a man or woman. But it was always the same thing that happened.

They were walking, pacing, patrolling. She had come to suspect that whoever it was, was guarding something. There where shelves upon shelves of what looked to be glass balls and they had labels on, but the writing was too small to read.

She saw something move and before she knew it, the figure was attacked by a horrifyingly large snake. She could hear the screams of pain and that was when she would wake up, and the twins would follow her and comfort her until she fell back asleep.

From the minute she woke up she knew something was wrong. She didn't have two arms draped over her, she didn't have two warm bodies on either side of her and she didn't have two comforting voices whispering to her. She looked around the room; there was no one there apart from her. The light was shining through the windows and she knew they had been gone a while. She couldn't feel them. It felt like when Oliver left her, she felt empty, but not, because the twins where always with her. But now they weren't and she felt empty. The bond had strengthened and she could find the boys anywhere in the castle, they could've been at the quidditch pitch and she the Black Lake and she would still be able to feel them.

But she couldn't sense their presence which only meant one thing... they weren't in the castle. Hermione began to panic. She jumped out of bed and she was already wearing Oliver's Puddlemere quidditch jersey so she threw on a pair of leggings and the first pair of shoes she could find and then she ran from the room and out of Gryffindor Tower, with tears running down her face.

She ran down the corridors and into the great hall, she had slept later than usual and the hall was half full. She ran straight towards the professor's table and she didn't pay attention when the hall went quiet and everyone stared at her as she ran down the aisle.

McGonagall stood as soon as she entered the hall and when Hermione reached the table she ushered her into the room where the Triwizard Tournament champions were sent the previous year.

A silencing charm was placed around the room.

"I am so sorry my child"

"Where are they? Something's wrong and they're not in the castle" she said crying.

"Mr Weasley was injured last night whilst on Order business, Messers Weasley, Potter and Jordan and Miss Weasley left the castle last night through the floo in Professor Dumbledore's office"

"I've been having premonitions about someone being attacked. It woke me this morning. Why wasn't I informed? Why was I the only one left behind?" she said sobbing. McGonagall didn't answer her. "It's going to be suspicious that everyone has left early and I'm still here. Why was I the only one left behind? It hurts. It hurts so much" she gasped through her sobs and then she collapsed to the floor in a blubbering heap and she curled in on herself.

McGonagall gasped and rushed forward.

"Hermione? Hermione? Oh Merlin, Bopsy"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 22nd December 1995**

Hermione hadn't moved. It was four days later and she hadn't moved from her bed. She hadn't gone to classes, she hadn't eaten and she hadn't slept. When McGonagall called for Bopsy he took her back to her room and she was placed in bed.

Bopsy hardly left her side after being relieved of his chores and asked to tend to Hermione. McGonagall would visit Hermione during meal times and talk to her, not that Hermione responded. She just laid on her side in the middle of her bed, staring at the same spot on the same wall.

The Hogwarts Express would be leaving that morning and students would be going home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione had long since begun to feel the effects of being away from the boys; effects that she hadn't felt since her first year. But it was worse than before. Because the bond was stronger but not yet complete. She relied on them more, she needed them. Even if she only had one of her mates with her, she wouldn't have been suffering as she was now. But all four of them were out of the castle. Where out of the country.

Her family had left her. She was alone.

She knew she looked awful but she didn't care. She had large dark bruises under her eyes, she had dried blood on her face for the constant nose bleeds, the only reason her clothes were clean was because Bopsy used magic to keep them that way. She was pale from not eating and she was dehydrated. She had lost weight from not eating and from the stress her body was under dealing with the loss of her mates. But she didn't care.

Madam Pomphrey would visit her and administer the correct treatments, but her body was rejecting it. It just wasn't working. They couldn't move Hermione and they couldn't contact anyone at Grimmauld because they were being watched by Umbridge and they couldn't risk making her suspicious. So Hermione couldn't be treated, there was only one thing that would cure her.

She wondered if her boys were suffering like she was. Oliver was probably fine. He didn't get physically ill when he away from her, but the twins, they were a different story. They were likely fine since they had the twin bond to comfort each other. She wondered if they thought about her, like she did them.

But then she would scold herself. Of course they didn't, if they cared like they said they did, they wouldn't have left her to suffer, they wouldn't have left her alone. Mr Weasley was her dad too, but obviously they didn't think that, if they did they wouldn't have left her alone. She was in a catatonic state, but tears fell freely.

Bopsy had packed her things for her ready for the trip home, but Hermione didn't want to go to Grimmauld. She knew that if she didn't she wouldn't get better, but if they had wanted her there, they would've told her.

It was decided that Hermione would not be taking the train giving her current unresponsive and catatonic state, so Kreacher would be arriving to take her to Grimmauld.

McGonagall entered the room and walked around the bed so she was stood in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, Kreacher is here to take you home" she said softly. "Your induction into The Order will be a few days after Christmas, I will see you at the meeting" she said softly and then she stepped back to give Kreacher access to Hermione.

When he saw her he gasped.

"Miss Blake?" he asked worriedly but she didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the wall with tears rolling down her face and her nose had once again started bleeding. Kreacher gently took her by the hand and they popped out of sight.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

They landed in Hermione and Ginny's bedroom with Hermione on the bed.

"Master! Master" Kreacher said as loudly as he could. It worked when Remus walked into the room having already being on his way down to the kitchen.

"Kreacher, what seems to be the problem?" he stopped in his tracks. "Dear Godric" he whispered. "SIRIUS!" he barked loudly and rushed forward towards Hermione. "Hermione? Hermione?" still no answer.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" Sirius yelled back laughing.

"GET UP HERE NOW, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HERMIONE" Sirius' laughing stopped and he heard him bounding up the stairs.

"KITTEN!" he yelled and rushed forward and he dropped to his knees by the side of her bed in front of her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Kreacher just brought her back from Hogwarts. But..."

"But what?" Sirius snapped at him and he took Hermione's hand and pushed the hair out of her face. "Kreacher, go back to Hogwarts and find out what happened" Sirius ordered and he reluctantly left.

"But I can smell her emotions; she's heartbroken. She feels alone and rejected" he said sadly.

"Why would she feel that?" he asked annoyed.

"They left her behind" Remus said sadly, realising what had happened. "She was the only member of the family that wasn't brought home when Arthur was attacked. And she is suffering because she has been away from them for too long" Sirius looked murderous. "If you think about it, ever since Christmas her first year, she has always had at least one of her mates with her. But she was left without all four of them for four days. They were in a different country. She didn't even have Ginny or Lee as family. And the bond between them is stronger, but not yet complete which makes them vulnerable. Add all that together and this is the result"

Kreacher popped back in the room at that moment.

"Professor McGonagall and Bopsy explained Master. Miss Blake, has not eaten since Sunday dinner time, she had not slept since she woke on Monday morning and she has not spoken or made any movement since Monday morning. Bopsy tried to feed her and get her to drink water but she has been unresponsive. Madam Pomphrey did her best to heal Miss Blake, but all treatments have been rejected by her body. She is dehydrated, she has lost weight due to stress and not eating, and she has suffered nose bleeds and insomnia, Master" he said sadly looking at Hermione.

"It's all their fault" he said in a dangerously low tone and Remus was instantly on edge. "Kreacher, stay with her" he ordered and then he stood up and stormed out of the room in a fit of rage.

He ran down the stairs, not bothering to keep quiet and not caring if he woke his mother's portrait. Remus quickly followed behind him. He walked towards the kitchen and pushed the door open with such a force that it slammed against the wall and pieces of wood splintered off. Everyone was off from work and the kitchen was full with people sat around the table, with sad and tired looks on their faces.

Mr and Mrs Wood, Oliver, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Lee, Harry, Charlie and Bill all sat around the table and Mrs Weasley was at the kitchen island making lunch.

"Sirius, what is going..."

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING IDIOTS" he roared and everyone flinched back from his cold, dark stare that was fixed on the twins. "I WILL KILL YOU"


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: Christmas**

* * *

AN: I have finally finished editing chapters 1-75 and I have made some changes and added bits in, but it is nothing major. Just some more humour. I will edit chapter 76 and over when the story is completed, which shouldn't be too long now. I'm hoping to keep the story under 100 chapters. When I started writing I never thought it would've been going on this long or that I would receive the reaction that I did, so thank you everyone.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. The previous chapter received the most views that I have ever had for a chapter in this story and I am unbelievably happy that you enjoy reading my writing. I try to put in plot twists where I can to keep you all entertained.

I am sorry that I gave you a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.

StarGirlPotter – Thank you for the Teletubby prank idea. I will make sure that I find a way to fit it into a future chapter for you.

Ugg boots were founded in 1978 and someone asked me about converse and they were founded in 1908. So yes, they did exist in this time period.

All of your questions regarding their relationship will be answered in this chapter so read on...

WARNING! This chapter is an emotional rollercoaster and contains smut.

From me in England – hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Friday 22nd December 1995**

"What are you on about?" Ginny said daringly, looking at him with tired eyes.

"HERMIONE"

"What about her?" Ron said unkindly and Sirius' glare turned on him and he flinched back.

"SHE'S UPSTAIRS AND SUFFERING! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

Everyone stood at the news and they watched horrified as Sirius quickly changed into Padfoot and lunged at the twins. He didn't blame Oliver for Hermione's suffering; he had been away at training boot camp since Saturday night and he had only returned an hour ago.

Several people let out screams of terror as he pounced at the twins, growling and snarling. But he didn't touch them. Before he reached them a shield appeared in front of them. Protecting them. And he landed on the floor and everyone looked both stunned and confused.

The room went silent and two large imposing lions entered the kitchen. One, Hermione's patronus and the other made of dancing flames. They both stalked forwards and everyone watched mesmerised as they stopped in front of the twins, protecting them from Sirius.

"Hermione" Oliver whispered in realisation and he looked behind him and everyone mimicked his actions.

There stood in the kitchen doorway was Hermione. They gasped out loud when they saw her. When they saw the state she was in. When they saw she was suffering.

Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and he watched her carefully. He sprang forward and caught her as she collapsed on the ground, the lions disappearing from sight.

"HERMIONE!" everyone yelled and they rushed forward.

Sirius cradled her to his chest and he left the kitchen with everyone asking questions, following behind him. He ignored them all and rushed upstairs. He skipped Hermione and Ginny's room and moved up to the third floor. Everyone was surprised when he didn't take her into the twin's room but instead Oliver's.

He laid her gently down in the middle of the bed and she rolled onto her side. He stepped away giving Oliver access to her. He moved forward and laid down behind her and he pulled her into his chest, her back to his front.

Hermione turned around and snuggled into him; she didn't feel rejected by him, she had known that he was away for the week, she felt rejected by everyone else. So when he laid behind her and pulled her against him, she turned and snuggled into his chest and she began crying. Sobbing, and for the first time in days, sound escaped her.

The twins tried to rush forwards but they were stopped by Sirius.

"OUT NOW!" he barked and everyone jumped.

"Hermione" the twins said with a heart broken look on their faces, but she ignored them and cried harder and louder.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Sirius said in very low and very menacing tone.

With a longing look at Hermione, the twins turned and followed everyone else out of the room and they went back to the kitchen. Everyone took a seat and a silencing charm was placed around the room.

"I think it's best that ya explain what happened before things are said and done that can't be taken back" Mrs Wood said as calmly as she could, with the horrifying image of Hermione in her mind and Mr Wood placed his hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"She's heartbroken" Remus said, not at all happy himself. "She feels rejected"

"Why would she feel that?" Lee asked confused.

"Because you left her!" Sirius snapped. "You all left her; she was the only one that was left behind. Not only did her MATES leave her, but her brothers and sister did too. She had no one, because you abandoned her!" he raged and everyone leaned back in their chairs.

"Our dad was attacked" Ron said unkindly.

"Arthur is her father too! She woke up alone, with no one! Her family left her!"

"She has never been without at least one of her mates for the last four years. She has never been left alone. The bond is stronger, but not complete. That makes her more vulnerable than ever. Not to mention the fact that you were in different countries. She is suffering more than she ever has, both physically and emotionally" Remus said, he could still sense her emotions and she was three floors above him.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled.

Kreacher popped into the room. "Master called for Kreacher" he said bowing.

"Tell them what you told me" he snapped, pacing back and forth, trying hard to control his anger.

"Professor McGonagall and Bopsy told Kreacher what happened. Miss Blake, has not eaten since Sunday dinner time. She has lost weight due to stress and not eating. She is dehydrated, and has not slept, spoken or moved since Monday morning. She has been in a catatonic state, whilst crying, having nose bleeds and staring at the wall. She has been unresponsive. Madam Pomphrey tried to administer treatments but her body rejected them"

Everyone stared at him not blinking.

"Master" Kreacher said uncertainly. "Kreacher went back to Hogwarts to get Miss Blake's belongings, cat and to get more information" he said shuffling his feet nervously and Sirius stopped pacing and rounded on him.

"What did you learn?"

"Professor McGonagall wanted to contact Grimmauld but she was not able to; she is being watched by Umbridge and she didn't want to send a letter in case it was intercepted. Professor McGonagall also said that Miss Blake told her that she had been having premonitions about someone being attacked, before she collapsed to the floor and she hasn't been responsive since"

"She knew" Remus said. "She knew that the attack would happen. How long?" he said looking at the twins.

"She's been having premonitions for over a month, but she never told us what she saw" Fred whispered horrified.

"But whatever she saw terrified her" George said quietly, feeling ill.

"YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS HAVING PREMONITONS AND YOU LEFT HER?" Sirius punched the wall instead of the twins and he put a hole in it.

"Our dad was attacked" Ron said again.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? HE'S HER FATHER TOO! YOU BROUGHT EVERYONE WITH YOU BUT HER! SHE HAD TO WAKE UP ALONE! SHE CAN HEAL HIM!"

Everyone had a look of realisation on their faces. He was right; Hermione could heal him with her abilities.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" he said glaring at them all murderously. "ESPECIALLY YOU TWO" he said looking at the twins.

"SHE'S OUR MATE" the twins said standing up angrily.

"YOU SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED THAT WHEN YOU LEFT HER! SHE THINKS THAT YOU'VE REJECTED HER! THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER! SHE'S SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOU AND SHE STILL PROTECTED YOU!" he roared and then he picked up a chair and flung it across the room. It hit a wall and shattered into pieces and he stormed out of the room, leaving it in silence.

"What have we done?" Mrs Weasley whispered ashamed and tears ran down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oliver's room, Hermione continued to cry into his chest and he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"It hurts, Ollie! It hurts so much" she sobbed and he held her tighter. "They left me, they all left me. They don't love me, they lied to me. If they didn't want me to be a part of the family, all they had to do was say so and I would've left. If they didn't want me, they should've just said. I've lost everything; you're all I have left"

Oliver felt his heart break listening to her and it hurt him to see her that way. It was a huge misunderstanding, but he couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did.

"Please don't leave me" she begged him. "You're the only family I have; I can't do this without you. I can't survive without you"

"I promise ya that I will never leave ya. Ya will always have me and ya will never be alone. I will always love ya" he whispered to her softly.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be where I'm not welcome. Can you take me somewhere please?" he quickly thought it through before nodding to her wishes.

"I promise ya that everyone does want ya here"

"They left me, they abandoned me"

"Okay, I think I have a place in mind. I'll be right back okay?" she nodded and he reluctantly left the room.

"Kitten?" Sirius said softly and he entered the room. He sat down on the bed next to her and she sat up and launched herself into his arms.

"They don't love me Padfoot! How could they do that to me? They told me they loved me but they lied. Ron I can understand because he's an arsehole with issues, but the others..."

"They do love you, they were just worried about Arthur" he said softly rubbing circles on her back.

"I was the only one left behind. They took Harry and not me. He's my dad too or at least I thought he was. I thought they were my family, but it's obvious they don't want me. I could've healed him, if they hadn't have left me behind"

"They do want you and they brought Harry because he saw the attack"

"So did I, every night for over a month"

"Can you tell me what happened, Kitten?"

"It terrified me. All I can remember is a figure in a room filled with shelves upon shelves of glass balls. They looked like they were guarding something. I couldn't tell who it was or if it was a man or woman, but I felt like I knew them. Then there was this giant snake and it attacked him. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. All I could do was listen to the agonising screams and they wouldn't stop. I can still hear the screams now" she said sobbing and he held her tighter. "I'm alone Padfoot, I don't know if I can get through this. I've lost another family. What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Kitten. They just have a lot on their minds"

"So do I. I am the subject of a prophecy, I have abilities that are incredibly hard to control, I am dealing with Umbridge, then I have to protect Percy and keep tabs on him, then there's the boys, then there's Teddy, Blaise and Malfoy, my school work, my OWL's, the D.A, Puddlemere United, the twin's joke shop, Harry, Ron and the war itself. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I'm drowning and I can't stop. My family were the only thing that kept me going, that stopped me from giving up. And now I know that they don't even care. They forgot about me. How can they forget about me? I was the only one missing"

"You shouldn't have that much pressure on you and I am sorry that you do. Everyone takes you for granted and they shouldn't. I'm going to make sure everyone treats you like the princess you are and like you deserve. I will make sure that everyone begs for your forgiveness"

"It hurts so much Padfoot, I can't stop feeling the pain, I just want to be happy. I just want to have a family"

"You have one. You have Oliver, Remus and me. I will never abandon you"

"I love you Padfoot"

"I love you too Kitten, I'll make sure that you don't have everything on your shoulders, I'll help you" she sniffled and he chuckled at her as her tears began to slowly subside. "You didn't mention your prefect duties in that list of yours" he said a short while later.

"That's because I'm not a prefect anymore"

He pulled her away from him and he stared at her puffy and tear stained face. "What?"

"I took my badge off, resigned from my responsibilities and then threw my badge at Umbridge and told her to stick it where the sun doesn't shine" she said with a small smile.

Sirius blinked several times before he burst out laughing and she couldn't help chuckle at him. The first laugh she had in days.

"You brilliant little witch" he said laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise; I was going to tell you during my induction into The Order" he just continued to laugh and she laughed at him.

At that point Crookshanks waddled into the room, with his bushy, orange tail swaying, looking like he owned the place and Hermione giggled and Sirius chuckled. He jumped on the bed and sat on Hermione's knee. He nuzzled his face against hers and licked her cheek, before laying down next to her on the bed.

"By the way Kitten, those lions of yours. Pretty terrifying"

"Sorry" she mumbled and he chuckled at her. "I'll explain them to you later"

"Okay, but you were protecting your mates, it wasn't your fault. You might feel like they have rejected the bond, but you still love them. And I don't understand why. They are thicker than pig shit" she giggled at him.

Oliver entered the room at that point and he smiled when he heard her giggling.

"Hey, Little Lass" he said softly stopping in front of the bed. "Ya ready ta go?" she nodded and got off the bed and she hugged him tightly.

"Go? Go where?" Sirius asked standing up immediately.

"Why don't ya wait by the door?" Oliver said looking down at her and she nodded and did as he suggested. And then he whispered his answer to Sirius. "She doesn't want ta be here. She said that she doesn't wasn't ta stay where she isn't wanted. She wants me ta take her somewhere"

"This is my house; of course she's welcome here"

"Still, I don't think she wants ta face everyone. I'm going ta take her somewhere safe and give her a couple of days ta figure everything out. I'll stay with her and I'll bring her back before her induction"

"What about Christmas?" he said frowning.

"I don't know, I'll see what I can do"

Sirius nodded, he didn't want her to leave, but it was what she wanted. What she needed and he trusted Oliver with her.

"I'll have Kreacher pack a bag for you; he'll drop it off for you and just call for him if you need anything"

"Thank ya Sirius" he said gratefully.

"Where are you taking her? I need to know so I can get in contact with you if something happens" Oliver whispered the answer. "Really, that far?" he said sceptically.

"Trust me; it's where she will want ta be"

Sirius nodded and they walked over to Hermione. Sirius hugged her tightly. "You take as long as you need Kitten. Just not too long; you can't leave two Marauders without adult supervision for too long" he said and she giggled.

"Thank you Padfoot"

She pulled away and they all walked down to the main living room to use the floo, with Crookshanks following them. Everyone had moved from the kitchen to the main living room and when they entered, everyone's attention snapped to them and the atmosphere filled with despair and heart break. No one dared speak.

Oliver and Hermione walked hand in hand to the floo and they stepped into the fireplace.

"Hermione" the twins said, standing up and making their way towards the floo.

She put her hand up stopping them from getting closer.

"It's okay, you don't love me" she choked on the words. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" they asked horrified and everyone watched them just as shaken.

"For being selfish. I should've known you weren't happy, that you didn't love me. I'm sorry that I put you through that. You have been raised well and are gentleman and would never want to hurt my feelings. I should've noticed that you didn't love me. That you didn't want me to be a part of your family. I get it, it's big enough and you don't need any more members"

The twins just stared at her gob smacked, with tears filling their eyes. Hermione let go of Oliver's hand and stepped out of the floo and towards the twins. She removed her engagement ring and looked at it sadly before she sighed, she picked up Fred's hand, put the ring in his hand and closed his fingers around it, before she stepped back and made her way back to Oliver.

She looked around the room at everyone sadly and they watched her with their eyes wide and filled with unshed tears and mouths hung open.

"What to say? Mrs Weasley..." Mrs Weasley had tears falling down her cheeks; Hermione hadn't called her that in years. "You and Mr Weasley are incredible people and I don't care what others say, you are true pureblood parents. Ginny, you are the best little sister anyone could ever ask for. Bill, Charlie, I am going to miss the both of you so much, I am grateful that I had you for big brothers, that I had someone to make me feel protected. Ron, well you're Ron" she said chuckling sadly. "Harry, I love you and I'll be around when you need me. Lee, you are amazing and you were the first big brother I had and you watched out for me at Hogwarts, I don't know what I would've done without you. Mr and Mrs Wood, thank you for raising Oliver to be the man he is today"

"Ya had something ta do with that ta" Mr Wood said sadly, knowing that she was trying to put on a brave face.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Ginny whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Because it is. It was very kind of you all to accept me into your family and I am truly grateful; I know I was a burden and I thank you for putting up with me. Especially you, Mrs Weasley. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and I hope Mr Weasley has a quick and full recovery. No one deserves it more than this family" she said looking around at everyone, before finally settling on the twins.

"There's a saying in the muggle world. If you love something, set it free" she said softly. "And because I know you don't want to be with me and I love you, I am setting you free. You have the freedom to be with who you want, to love who you want, to marry who you want. I will always love you, but I have to let you go. It's not right for me to trap you in a unhappy relationship. Good luck with the joke shop boys, I know you will be amazing" she said.

She retook Oliver's hand and he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I'll be in touch" he said to his parents and they nodded sadly.

"Crookshanks, keep an eye on the Marauders for me" she told her cat and he meowed.

Before Oliver said the address, Sirius cast a silencing charm over the fireplace to prevent everyone from hearing where they were going. Hermione blew him a kiss and they disappeared into the flames.

The twins fell to the floor on their knees and they had tears streaming down their faces. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"Where did she go?" Charlie whispered stunned.

Sirius kept his mouth shut.

"You know where they are don't you?" Mrs Weasley accused, furious and heartbroken.

"Yes"

"GO AND GET HER AND BRING HER BACK!" she screeched.

"No, she doesn't want to be here. She said she doesn't want to be where she isn't welcome. Oliver has taken her somewhere she can think and have some time to herself"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS. SHE'S A CHILD"

"She's a seventeen year old, fully grown witch who has gone through more in her life than everyone in here combined. You have no right to stop her from doing what she wants to do. I know where she is and that's all that matters" he said glaring at everyone. "You are all responsible for this. Especially you Molly; all your _children_ were here except one and you didn't even notice she was missing"

The twins were still on the knees with tears falling down their faces and they were looking at where Hermione had disappeared from. Ginny was crying into Bill and Charlie who looked lost, Mr and Mrs Wood had mixed emotions, Mrs Weasley was crying, Ron and Lee were stunned and Harry looked pale. Remus was stood next to Sirius and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kreacher" Sirius spoke calmly and he popped into the room.

"You called for Kreacher, Master" he said bowing.

"Pack a bag for both Miss Blake and Mr Wood and send it to..." he bent down and whispered the address into his ear so no one could hear. "And do not reveal that address to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master" he said, before bowing and leaving the room to get on with his tasks.

* * *

 **Ireland**

Hermione and Oliver stepped out of the floo and Hermione looked around. She knew where she was, they were at the hotel they stayed at for the away game against the Ballycastle Bats. She looked at Oliver and he smiled softly.

"This okay for ya Little Lass?" he asked softly and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's perfect"

They made their way to the reception desk and they checked in and made their way to their room. When they entered Hermione noticed that it was the exact room they stayed in last time, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I requested this room; they had ta look back at the records for it" he said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and he pulled her against his chest, her back to his chest. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"How are ya feeling?" he whispered against her neck.

"Better, I'm not suffering any side effects from separation. The moment I landed in Grimmauld the side effects stopped since I was in the same house as you all. And since I'm here with you, it shouldn't be too bad" she said sighing. "I'm a little achey though" she shrugged.

"Ya should have a bath" he said and she chuckled.

"You saying I smell?" she asked teasing him.

"Hmmm" he said nuzzling her neck. "Strawberries and vanilla, no matter what ya do, ya always smell like strawberries and vanilla" he said inhaling her scent and then kissing her neck. "But ya should have a bubble bath ta help relax ya muscles"

"Hmmm"

"Kreacher will be here soon with our things"

"Okay" she sighed, removed his arms from around her and then walked into the bathroom to start the bath.

She put in scented bath oils to help her aches and pains and bubbles, before stripping and climbing into the hot water. She hissed against the temperature, before sighing and laying back and closing her eyes.

She must've fallen asleep because a knock on the door woke her.

"Hmmm"

"Kreacher's just dropped off our things" Oliver said.

"Bring them in then" she knew he was thinking it through and she chuckled. "Oliver, just come in will you? I'm covered in bubbles; you won't be able to see anything"

He hesitantly opened the door and poked his around the door to see if she was telling the truth and she was, so he walked in closing the door behind him. He had hold of a pair of Hermione's pajamas, a towel and a bag of bathroom supplies.

"Ya feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting out in a minute if you want to shower" he nodded. "Do you have to get to training?"

"Nope, we have the day off since we got back this morning, but I'm there tomorrow" he said and then he left the room.

She quickly summoned the shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair, before washing and then removing the plug from the bath. She dried herself off and then dressed in her white cotton shorts and matching t-shirt and she dried her hair. She left the bathroom and Oliver smiled at her and grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

When he exited half an hour later, he smiled seeing Hermione asleep in bed. He ordered food through a fire call. He then got into bed, pulled Hermione to him and she snuggled into him and he fell asleep.

At six o'clock the room service arrived and it woke Oliver. He climbed out of bed and answered the door. He paid for the meal and then gave a tip before closing the door.

"Hermione" he said softly and she stirred. "Hermione" she grumbled, he wanted her to sleep since she hadn't in days, but she needed to eat. "Hermione, dinner's here. I need ya ta eat and then ya can go back ta sleep"

He chuckled when she sat up and grumbled at him. He made her eat everything on her plate, including having seconds and he made her drink plenty of water, before letting her go back to her slumber.

* * *

 **Ireland - Saturday 23rd December 1995**

Hermione awoke feeling rested. She waved her hand and her wand flew into it. She cast a time charm and it told her it was a little after half seven in the morning. She had slept for hours. She had four hours sleep before Oliver woke her for dinner and then she fell back asleep an hour later.

She had a weird feeling in her stomach and she knew that she would have to get used to it, since she wouldn't be with the twins any more. But she still had Oliver.

Oliver.

Hermione turned around in the grip he had on her, so she was facing him. She smiled. She couldn't believe that he was all hers. That he loved her as much as she loved him. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. He was so beautiful, like the Greek God Adonis. And she couldn't resist touching him.

She lifted her hand and traced her finger over his face gently. She traced his cheeks and chin, his forehead and eyelids, his nose and jaw line, his ears and finally his soft lips. She moved down to his throat, then his neck and she ran her finger over her bond mark. He shivered under her touch and she smiled.

She then traced his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen; every muscle, ridge and patch of skin that she could.

She tickled his navel and then traced his snail trail of barely visible light brown hair, and when she reached the waist band of his pajama bottoms, she trailed her fingers over it deciding what her next move was. Oliver had been shuddering under her touch and his reactions made her decision a lot easier.

She took a deep breath before slipping her hand under his pajama bottoms and his underwear. She gently gripped his length and she squeezed. Oliver groaned and Hermione smiled and took it as encouragement.

She moved her hand up and down him and Oliver groaned in his sleep, occasionally bucking his hips in time to her movements, she used his pre-come as lubrication and he gave a particularly loud groan that had Hermione stifling a giggle. As his breathing sped up, her movements did too. When his breathing became short puffs and he was panting, she leaned over and began nibbling and kissing her bond mark on his neck and his eyes flew open.

Hermione lifted her head to look at him and when her eyes locked on his, it was his undoing. She quickly latched her mouth onto his and she caught his call of her name and his groan in her mouth.

She pulled her hand away and waved it cleaning them both up and then she grinned at him and he looked at her in awe.

"Good morning" she sang and he gave a disbelieving laugh and he worked to get his breathing back under control.

"I'd say so yeah" she giggled at him. "What was that for?"

"Because I can, because I love you and because I couldn't help myself. And I had to wake you up, it's our last day of training before the holidays and I thought I would go with you and see the boys. It's been far too long"

"Ya sure ya want ta go, ya feeling well enough?" he asked her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I have a strange feeling in my stomach but it's nothing I can't handle, other than that I feel fine. I haven't seen Coach or the boys since the league cup win and I haven't met your new reserve keeper yet. Gotta teach him the rules" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Ya are sure ya are well enoguh?"

"Yes Oliver, I am" she said softly and she turned her head and kissed his palm that was cupping her cheek.

"Good because I owe ya" he said grinning and before Hermione could respond, he sat up and pounced on her, his mouth latching on to her neck and she laughed loudly and wriggled under him.

Her laughter quickly turned to mewls and moans though when he nipped at her collar bone, lifted her t-shirt up and began kissing and nibbling his way down her stomach. Hermione pulled her t-shirt over her head and chucked it across the room, giving him better access.

His mouth moved away from her stomach and then he latched onto hers, immediately slipping his tongue in and they twirled and danced together. Oliver's hands were roaming over her stomach and he paid particular attention to her scars.

His hands slipped under her and he trailed them up and down her back and hers ran through his hair, gripping and tugging tightly.

He fiddled with the bra clasp and he pulled away looking at her for permission. He had only seen her without her shirt on and not braless. She knew the ceremony wasn't far off and she wanted to be comfortable around him. She knew he wouldn't judge her and she could share this experience with him.

She took a deep breath and nodded. He leaned back down and took her mouth in a powerful and passionate kiss, in which Hermione could feel the love he had for her and she reciprocated happily.

He slowly unhooked the clasps on the bra and moved his hands to her shoulders and he began dragging her bra straps down her arms slowly, giving her the chance to stop him if she wanted. He threw it behind him and leaned up on his elbows to look down at her.

He couldn't believe how perfect she was. Everything about her was perfect and he knew that he was incredibly lucky. He thanked Merlin and the founders, particularly Slytherin -and he never thought he would see the day- for giving him the beautiful woman laying under him.

Hermione did her best to restrain herself from covering herself from his stare but she gave out. Oliver noticed that she was about to cover herself and he quickly interfered. He took a hold of her hands and held them out to the side against the bed.

"Hey, don't ya ever try and hide yaself from me. Ya are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Hermione looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was telling her the truth and she nodded hesitantly. "There are no words ta describe how much I love ya or how beautiful ya are. I will never lie ta ya" he said with his eyes shining with love. "Besides, ya are my perfect match, which means that ya have ta be as beautiful as I am" he said grinning.

Hermione burst out laughing and she was glad that he had found a way to distract her and put her at ease. "What did I say about gloating?"

"That it's not attractive. But I am attractive. I mean have ya seen me?" he said looking far too smug and it caused Hermione to laugh harder and he chuckled at her. "Ya are hurting my ego here" he teased.

"Please, nothing can hurt that massive ego of yours" she said giggling and he smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was so warm and pure and it always made his chest pool with love.

He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had in him. His hands trailed over her body and he cupped and kneaded her breasts and he groaned into her mouth when her nipples hardened under his touch.

Before either of them knew it, Oliver's hand was under her underwear and he was putting pressure on her little bundle of nerves and he had three fingers moving in and out of her and she was making delightful mewls and moans which did his ego good.

They didn't have long until they had to be at the stadium for training, so Oliver added more stimulation to bring her release on quicker.

He looked at up at her, before he took one of her dusty rose nipples into his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly and arched into him. He was sucking and nibbling and there were too many sensations at once and she couldn't take it.

Oliver lightly tugged her nipple with his teeth and the damn burst. The coil within her snapped and she found her release with a cry of Oliver's name and he watched her enraptured.

Hermione hadn't had many orgasms –four in fact - but she knew that this one was the most powerful she had to date.

She struggled to catch her breath and Oliver removed his hands from her underwear and leaned over her on his elbows and he looked down at her amused.

"Ya okay?" he asked pleased. She nodded, but couldn't speak and he laughed at her. Yep, his ego had definitely inflated.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Hermione and Oliver flooed over into Hermione's office and international floo travel took longer than usual flooing.

"Ya sure?"

"Oliver, you ask me one more time and you're doing an obstacle course on your last day of training. Do you want to be all sore and achey on Christmas?"

"No" he chuckled and they made their way to the stands.

Since it was winter and freezing cold they had dressed up warm, at least Hermione had and Oliver wore his practice robes with a heating charm that Hermione put on every piece of his clothing. Oliver thought she was going a tad over board, but he was grateful when he stepped through the door and out onto the stands and the frigid weather hit him.

Hermione was wearing black skinny jeans, tan ugg boots, a white jumper that said 'hell no cardio' on the front and a thick black thigh length coat with a tan fluffy hood.

They walked down the stands and everyone was in the air bar Coach Burton who had his back to them. Hermione smirked at Oliver and he chuckled. She conjured a whistle and blew it.

"THOMPSON, YOU CALL THAT FLYING? MY GRANDMOTHER FLIES BETTER THAN THAT AND SHE'S A MUGGLE... AND DEAD" she yelled and Oliver laughed. All attention was on her and everyone cheered from the air.

Coach Burton smiled widely and rushed over to her and he hugged her. "It's been a while Junior" he said as he pulled away.

"It has" she said smiling widely.

The team dismounted and rushed to her and everyone hugged her except for the new reserve keeper who stood back nervously.

"Junior Coach" Pallie exclaimed loudly and everyone laughed when she hit him upside the head. He sighed. "I've missed that" he said and they all laughed louder.

"Does that mean you've missed my obstacle courses as well?"

"NO" the group chorused loudly and she chuckled.

"Coach doesn't show us affection" he muttered and they laughed at him.

"Oh, I'd slap you over the head, but it wouldn't be a form of affection" Coach Burton said amused.

"See?" Pallie said gesturing to Coach Burton with his hands and she chuckled.

"You must be Martin" Hermione said kindly, looking at the nervous reserve keeper. He nodded, she hoped he would speak. "Well, I'm Hermione, have the boys corrupted you yet?" she asked and the team let out mock protests and Martin gave a little smile. She had put him at ease a little.

Ryan Martin was dark skinned, had dark brown eyes, short black hair and was 6ft1. She knew from the files Coach Burton had given her through Oliver, that he had recently turned eighteen and she was sure he was a half-blood. Most players on the team were, with the exception of Oliver, Pallie, Malloy and Kings who were purebloods. Everyone else was a half-blood and Hermione had wondered why they didn't have any muggleborns on the team.

"So have you had the initiation prank yet?" he shook his head. "Well keep an eye out and when they get you, just let me know; I've got your back" she said smirking at the team. Some of them shivered, some of them paled and some of them looked horrified. Coach Burton and Oliver burst out laughing.

"Why do they look terrified of you" Martin asked.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin, you can speak to me without passing out or crying" she said and they chuckled at her. "When I joined the team, I completed my initiation prank by pranking them, instead of them pranking me. I turned them into Smurfs, I have a photo in my office, and I'll show it to you later" she said kindly.

"So Junior, how is that family of yours?" Coach asked.

Her smiled dropped and a look of pain and sadness filled her features, before she plastered a fake smile on her face. But everyone noticed her reaction and they looked at Oliver for answers but he just stared back revealing nothing.

"They're fine, enjoying their holidays" she said. "Anyway, what do you usually do on the last day?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really, they just have a mess around since it's the last day" Coach Burton said. "Why, did you have something in mind?" he asked intrigued.

"Yep, since I'm legally allowed to do magic outside of school..." everyone cheered and applauded and she laughed. "I thought I would teach you all something"

"What can you teach us that we don't already know?" Wilks asked grinning cockily and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shouldn't have said that" Oliver said laughing.

Hermione thought of everything that made her happy. She was heartbroken over the twins rejection, but she still had Oliver and Sirius. So she thought about them. Her family.

Hermione smiled, pulled her wand from her ugg boot and turned around and pointed it in the air.

"Expecto Patronum" she said clearly and her lion shot out the tip of her wand and it pranced around in the air before landing on the floor and running around in circles making Hermione laugh. It then ran over to her and skidded to a stop in front of her and Oliver. They chuckled and they ran their hands through its mane and over its back with it purring at them.

Everyone watched mesmerised and in complete awe of the simplicity of Hermione casting that spell. It was one of the most difficult spells in existence and she had done it with little effort.

"You boys alright?" she asked them smugly and they shook their heads and then started clapping and cheering and she bowed to them.

"So a lion?" Thompson said.

"Yes?" she then told them what it stood for and they all agreed that it suited Hermione perfectly.

"So you want to learn?" she asked them and they nodded eagerly.

"But it's an extremely difficult charm, how long will it take?" Bishop asked.

"Well I've been able to conjure it since I was fourteen and..."

"Fourteen?" they choked in shock and she nodded amused.

"Yes, it took me a month to learn how to cast it and it took Harry five months"

"Harry can cast it too?" Kings said in shock. She nodded. "Let me guess, he was fourteen too"

"No, he was thirteen. My birthday is in September and Harry's July" she said shrugging. "Now let's get started" she said clapping her hands. "Everyone line up and take out your wands" she instructed and they did as she bid them. "You too Coach" she said and he chuckled before getting in line.

"The patronus charm is a projection of sorts. It's a projection of yourself; of who you are and what animal is best suited to you. It is a part of your soul, that's why it is a powerful charm and it has a difficultly level of what it does"

"Not for you" Wilks muttered.

"Oi, if it wasn't so cold, I would be throwing my shoe at you right now" she said and they laughed at her. She noticed Martin's scared look and she chuckled. "Have they not told you the rules?" he shook his head. "Don't ever call me Junior Coach, if you do, I either throw my shoe at you or smack you over the head. If that happens though you should be honoured because it's a..."

"Form of affection" the team chorused and she scowled at them and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, back to your patronus. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. So everyone say it" they did and she smiled, before getting them to repeat it several times. "Next is the wand movement. It is simple, it's just a swirl, but with loose movements. Don't have a death grip because it won't work. It's just a smooth and loose movement" she demonstrated and then asked them to do it. She walked past everyone and corrected their mistakes.

"So what next?" Thompson asked excited.

"Now you find your most happy memory. You have to allow it to fill you up until you feel like you want to just burst with joy. Like you want to run and skip around shouting and singing at the top of voice. Like there is nothing in the world that could bring you down"

"What was yours?" Kings asked curious.

"When I was learning to cast my patronus things weren't going so well for me. My friends and family weren't really talking to me" she said sadly.

"What happened?" Wilks asked.

"It was my third year and Ollie's last year. It was before I found out Sirius was innocent. Harry was sent a Firebolt broom anonymously and since Harry's had a jinxed broom before, I thought that it could have been jinxed to kill him. I told him to take the broom to a Professor to get it looked at but he disagreed with me and so did everyone else. They were blinded by the fact he had a Firebolt. So for Harry's safety I told a Professor and the broom was confiscated. Everyone was furious and they didn't mind showing it. Everyone yelled at me, Ollie accused me of sabotaging his chances at winning the quidditch cup" she said and everyone turned to look at Oliver, who looked ashamed at what he did, even if it was two years ago. "No one spoke to me for two months. Harry would just look at me like I betrayed him; Ron would call me a traitor and other names whenever he saw me. The twins and Ollie looked at me like they were ashamed of what they did, but they didn't know what to say to me. The whole of Gryffindor house hated me and the Slytherins didn't miss an opportunity to throw it in my face. It took two months for everything to go back to the way it was"

"So what was your happiest memory?" Pucey asked.

She smiled at them. "Hope" she said simply. "Hope is a powerful thing, almost as powerful as love. I had hope that Sirius would be freed from his wrongful incarceration. I had hope that Harry would be happy because I could get him away from his abusive muggle family and Sirius would be his guardian like he was meant to be" everyone watched her with unreadable expressions on their faces. "So back to you; what are your happiest memories? Are they from your childhood, from holidays, from school, from quidditch matches? Is it the win of the league cup..." everyone cheered and she laughed. "I can't tell you, only you can figure it out for yourself. Don't be discouraged if you can't get it on your first go. Like I said, it took me a month and Harry five months. Hell, it took Bill Weasley almost two years to produce a full patronus. So I want you to separate and take a deep breath and then search for your happiest memory. When you think you've found it, give it a try"

They all broke off and went their separate ways. Some went to the railings that looked out over the pitch and others sat down in the stands.

"Kreacher" Hermione called as she watched everyone from the centre of the coach's box. He popped in and bowed.

"You called for Kreacher, Miss Blake" he said.

"Can you please get me something from Grimmauld?"

"Yes, Miss Blake" he said.

"In my Hogwarts trunk there's a small white box with the Puddlemere United logo on, will you bring it to me please?" he popped away giving her his answer and she chuckled. He popped back with the box she asked for and she thanked him and then he left.

She put the box in her pocket and then began walking around watching everyone. They were in their own worlds and she chuckled. She saw a few of them trying the incantation and when nothing happened they frowned, before they closed their eyes and tried again. This happened for over an hour and she could tell Pallie in particular, was getting annoyed.

She walked over to him. "What's shaking bacon?" she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Muggle saying. What's wrong?"

"I can't do it" he muttered and she chuckled.

"Put your wand down and give me your hands" he looked at her suspiciously. "Put your wand down and give me your hands" she repeated and he sighed, placing his wand in his robes and holding out his hands for her. She took a hold of them and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to teach you how to focus your magic, like I do. I finished my transformation in September and I am more powerful than I've ever been. I have to concentrate and work extremely hard to keep my magic controlled. I want you to close your eyes" he looked at her apprehensively and she smirked. "Just do it Pallie"

He reluctantly closed his eyes and she did the same.

"I want to imagine that you're on your broom hovering in the air. You look down and see white sand and a sky blue sea. You breathe deeply and all you can smell is the salt air. Suddenly the wind picks up and you take off on your broom. You've got the wind in hair, and you can hear it whistling past your ears and it's cold against your skin. You're flying so low that when the wind hits the water, it splashes upwards and it hits you in the face and the cold makes your skin tingle" she opened her eyes to see he had a peaceful look on his face and then she noticed they were surrounded by the team and they were listening attentively to what she was saying.

"Now that you're at peace, I want you to imagine what your magic looks like. What does it feel like? Can you see it surrounding you? I want you to focus on your magic, feel it flowing through you, coursing through your veins. Now I want you to think about the times in your life when you were at your happiest. It doesn't have to just be one memory, it could be a few. In order for this to work, you don't just need to have a happy memory; you also need to believe that you can do it. Now open your eyes and try again" she said dropping his hands and stepping away from him giving him space.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it in the air. "Expecto Patronum" he said clearly.

A blue wisp of smoke appeared from the tip of his wand and Hermione smiled at him.

"You're half way there now, just keep focusing your mind, your magic and believe that you can do it" she said softly and everyone stared at him in shock and he looked stunned himself. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know"

"It feels good right" she said and he nodded dumbly. "Okay everyone, I know you were listening so do exactly what I told Pallie to do and try again" she said and they broke away.

She headed over to Oliver who was looking at her with a proud smile.

"That was amazing" he said pulling her into a hug.

"How are you doing?"

"It's more difficult than it looks" he said shrugging and she shook her head at him.

"Come on, I'll help you" she said pulling away from him and dragging him over to the seats in the stands.

He sat down and she walked behind him, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and she rested her chin on his shoulder with her cheek against his.

"Close your eyes" he did immediately. "I want you to think about what makes you happy. Think about the first time you flew on a broom, the first time you played keeper, the first time you tried out for Gryffindor and got on the team. The first game you ever played and won and winning the cup. I want you to remember what it felt like when you found out you got reserve keeper for your favourite team in the world. Playing your first professional game and winning the cup and making starting keeper in a year. What it felt like when you found out you were my mate and that I would be yours forever. When I finally knew the truth and I kissed you for the first time. When I looked at you for the first time as the Siren and when I agreed to be your wife. How do you feel every time I kiss you? How do you feel when I tell you that I love you?" she whispered.

He quickly stood up and it made Hermione feel dizzy. He turned around to face her and he pulled her to him and before she could blink, his mouth crashed down onto hers and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione immediately responded and moved her tongue against his until she was out of breath. She sucked on the end of his tongue and pulled away breathless and they could hear everyone catcalling, whistling and cheering and they laughed and rested their foreheads together.

Oliver lifted his wand and with his eyes trained on her loved filled ones, he said the incantation clearly. "Expecto Patronum"

Hermione expected to see a wisp of smoke at the very least, but that wasn't what happened. A large blue cheetah shot out of the tip of his wand and it ran around in the air before running around on the floor and stopping in front of Oliver's stunned frame. Hermione stared dazed before she shook her head and laughed loudly.

It brought Oliver out of his stupor and he smiled widely before he scratched the cheetah on its head. The team all exclaimed profanities loudly in shock and Hermione laughed and they rushed over to him and stared at the cheetah that sat protectively in front of them.

"What does it mean?" he asked Hermione and she smiled at him.

"The cheetah symbolises: determination, focus, adaptability, protection, passion, survival and perception. I think it suits you perfectly" she said smiling and he smiled down at her.

"Thank ya" he said softly.

"For what?"

"For being ya" he said and she smiled at him widely.

She heard throat clearing and they turned to see everyone smirking at them.

"Oh shut up" she said and they laughed. "Now I have a surprise for everyone" she said and she laughed at their intrigued expression.

She removed the box from her pocket and resized it to its original size. She removed the lid and picked out the first one from the top. "These are your new practice robes" she said holding them up. They looked at her shocked. "I didn't see the point in changing the design and I quite like it the way it is. So the only thing that has changed is the material. This material is light weight, soft, flexible and durable. It should withstand all weathers and the material allows your body to breathe in the summer and it stops you from sweating and in the winter it will keep you insulated and warm. It will not irritate your skin and it will move with your movements, so it doesn't keep you restricted and it allows you to move freely" she bent down and began handing out the robes to the correct people.

"Where did you get these?" Coach Burton asked.

"I designed them myself and then I hired someone to make them for you all. You boys are the first testers. I have had several letters from quidditch companies wanting to buy the rights to them" she shrugged. "And I didn't forget about you Coach. Happy Christmas everyone" she said smiling and handing him a new tracksuit. "I almost forgot, McGee, Bishop, did you like your employee of the month prizes?" they nodded enthusiastically. "Don't bother asking where I got them from because I'm not telling you"

"Wood, you're the winner this month" Coach Burton blurted out and he looked at him shocked.

"Really?" he nodded at him amused.

"Your prize is back at the hotel" she said amused by his reaction.

"Hotel? You're not spending Christmas with your family" Malloy said, again pain filled her face and they all noticed it.

"I have to use the bathroom" she muttered and then left. Oliver went to go after her but he was stopped by Pallie.

"Wood, what's going on, she seems different?"

He sighed and then dragged him and Coach Burton away from the others who were looking at their new practice robes.

Oliver quickly filled them in on the happenings of yesterday.

"They rejected the bond" Coach Burton said horrified.

"Not intentionally" Oliver said sighing and running his hand through his hair. "It's complicated. Hermione feels rejected because she was the only one left behind. They brought everyone home after Mr Weasley's _accident_ but her. She's suffered the symptoms of separation for four days and no treatment given ta her worked. They forgot about her. I'm the only one she wants ta be around because she knows that I have been away at training boot camp. She asked me ta take her somewhere, said she doesn't want ta be where she isn't wanted. So we're staying in a hotel in Ireland for a few days. I'm going ta try and make her see sense but it's going ta be difficult. She said goodbye ta everyone. And not a 'see ya later' good bye, but a 'I'll never see ya again goodbye'. She said that the twins could be with who they wanted and she was sorry for being selfish and trapping them in a relationship they weren't happy in and she gave them back her engagement ring"

"Wait, you're engaged?" Pallie said and Oliver and Coach Burton rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, have been since July. Didn't she tell ya?"

"Oh, yeah" he said chuckling.

"Well if anyone can make her see sense it will be you, but I can't blame her for feeling the way she does. I'd probably feel the same way and I'm not a Siren with mates" Coach said.

"I've got an idea; show her your memories of the day she was abducted. Their reactions alone show how much they love her" Oliver nodded.

"Now get out of here" Coach said.

"But training..."

"Isn't training on the day before Christmas Eve; everyone messes around and gets sent home early" he said chuckling. "You need to take care of her and I'm sending the others home soon"

"Thank ya" Oliver said rushing off to find Hermione.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Monday 25th December 1995**

The past few days at Grimmauld had not been good for anyone. There was no laughter, no pranks and hardly anyone spoke. Meal times were just as bad. There was no chatter, no conversation and arguments and no food fights. Everyone ate in silence; the only sound in the room was the sound of knives and forks against the plates. Once everyone had eaten they would leave the kitchen and head back to their own rooms.

When Hermione left, it was like she took the happiness with her.

Everyone was affected and suffering in their own way, but the twins had taken it the worst.

Mrs Weasley had asked them about the joke shop once and they replied with "we don't care, we don't see the point anymore, and we're going to apply to the Ministry instead" and that's when everyone knew that something had to be done.

They had cornered Sirius many times; they questioned him and when that didn't work, they threatened him. At one point Charlie had pulled his wand and used Hermione's Bat Bogey hex on Sirius. And even that didn't make everyone laugh or him reveal their location.

It took them two days to realise that Sirius wouldn't tell them where she was, so they tried with Kreacher and that didn't work either. He would just pop out of the room or Sirius would give him something to do to help him avoid everyone.

It was now Christmas morning, everyone was sat in the main living room and their presents had been handed out and everyone opened them. They thanked everyone for their gifts and after that they noticed there were still gifts under the tree. Oliver's, Mr Weasley's, Hermione's and everyone's gifts from Hermione.

When they opened their gifts from Hermione, the women cried, the twins stared longingly and then they stared at the engagement ring they carried with them everywhere and everyone else just stared. None of them could believe that she wasn't with them. She was such a big part of their life and it hurt them even more that they were the reason she left.

Everyone was distracted from their despair when the fire roared to life and Mr Weasley wheeled himself out of the fireplace, after having been discharged from the St. Mungos.

They all rushed forward, happy to see him. After a few minutes they backed away and give him space and he was smiling widely.

"Where are Hermione and Oliver? Still in bed?" he chuckled, but it stopped when he noticed everyone's sombre expressions. "What?"

"She's not here dad" Bill said sadly.

"Of course she is"

"No, dad, she's not" Charlie spoke. "She left with Oliver a few days ago"

"What? Why?"

"She thinks the twins rejected the bond. She thinks that we don't want her here. She said she didn't want to stay where she wasn't welcome, so Oliver took her somewhere. The only person who knows where they are is Sirius" Lee spoke miserably.

"Why would she think that?" he asked confused.

"We forgot about her. When everyone was brought home after your attack, we left her behind. She suffered because of us" Harry answered ashamed. "She knew"

"She knew what Harry?"

"She had premonitions, she saw your attack"

"Well, where is she Sirius?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Oliver is taking care of her. She needs some time to figure things out and Oliver needs time to get her to see sense. He will bring her back when she's ready"

"No, she needs to be here with her family, I will go and get her" he said in a tone of voice that no one had heard from him before.

"She said goodbye" Ginny whispered. "Like we were never going to see her again"

"Where is she Sirius?" Mr Weasley asked again.

Sirius stared at him and waited for him to back down but he didn't. And that's when he knew, Mr Weasley was the person to make her see the light and not Oliver.

Sirius walked up to Mr Weasley and whispered the address in his ear.

* * *

 **Ireland**

Hermione had stepped out of the bathroom after showering and dressing in comfortable clothes. She was wearing black leggings and one of Oliver's light blue button down shirts and she tied a belt around her waist. She pulled her hair on top of her head and secured it with her wand.

Oliver was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him, but when she sat on the bed, he stirred and grumbled before sitting up. He smiled at her, glad to see that she was looking a lot better.

He had spent all of the day before trying to convince Hermione that the twins loved her and hadn't rejected the bond. He did as Pallie suggested and showed her his memories of every reaction the twins had regarding her health. When she was in the hospital wing in first year, when she was petrified, when she ended up in the hospital wing in fourth year and the day she was abducted. He even went as far as showing her their reactions from the day they left Grimmauld. She just shut down and cried herself to sleep. She had a restless night and he knew because she tossed and turned in his arms, cried and mumbled incoherently in her sleep. But she looked much better.

"Morning Little Lass" he said, his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning, it's Christmas" she said. "I want you to go to Grimmauld. You should be with your parents"

"I'm not leaving ya" he said sitting up.

She shook her head at you. "Just because they don't love and want me, doesn't mean that they don't love and want you. You need to spend today with your parents, you haven't seen them for a few days, because you've been taking care of me and you deserve a break. Christmas is a time for family and you have one. You shouldn't throw that away"

He went to reply to her but there was a knock at the door stopping him. Oliver climbed out of bed to get the door and Hermione laid down rubbing her hands over her face.

When Oliver opened the door, he saw someone he was not expecting and he smiled, and then let him into the room closing the door behind him.

"Just going to shower" he told Hermione and she waved her hand, letting him know that she heard him.

When the bathroom door closed the visitor spoke up.

"So, Hermione, why aren't you wearing your newly knitted Weasley jumper and arguing with Ron?" he said and Hermione froze. She sat up slowly and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Mr Weasley" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

He was sat in a wheel chair and was covered in bandages. He had his left arm in a sling and his right leg was in a cast. He had bandages on his head, arms and face and he had bruises and cuts covering him.

"Well I'm here to take you home of course"

"I don't have a home" she said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Of course you do, you silly witch" he chuckled and moved the wheel chair closer to the bed.

"They don't want me. They forgot about me, they left me behind. The twins don't love me like they said they did, so I let them go. They can be with who they want to now without me dragging them down"

"Hermione, you don't drag them down. You keep them afloat, you inspire them. Anyone can see how much they love you. I've been told that since you left, all they've done is stare at your engagement ring. You belong with us, you are family"

"They didn't even realise I was missing. I was the only one, how could they not notice?" she said, tears beginning to fall. "I couldn't save you" she whispered and he looked at her strangely. "I've been having premonitions for over a month about the attack. I didn't know who it was but they seemed familiar. I wanted to help you but I couldn't. I just had to watch as it attacked you. As you screamed in agony. I can still hear your screams" she said sobbing and covering her ears tightly as if remembering that night, which of course she was.

Mr Weasley pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"Come home, Hermione, it isn't the same without you. We all love you. You're my adopted little girl" he said chuckling. "You need to be with your family, you shouldn't be hurting when there are people that can stop it"

"They left me on my own"

"I know they did, and I cannot make excuses because there are none. What they did was wrong and I will make sure they get a dressing down" she gave a sob-laugh and he smiled.

"I can't face them, I can't face the twins"

"Hermione, I can promise you right now that they love you with everything they have in them, all you have to do is talk to them. And apparently they have given up on the joke shop and they are applying to the Ministry"

"WHAT?" she yelled and pulled away from him and he smirked. "THOSE IDIOTS. WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? IT'S THEIR DREAM. THEY'VE WORKED TOO HARD TO FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET. WHAT A PAIR OF MUPPETS. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?" she fumed and she saw his amused expression. "Sorry" she said flushing and he laughed at her.

"That just proves how much you love them. So come home. Everyone wants to see you. So will you come home?"

She looked up at him and hesitantly nodded.

"Brilliant" he said grinning and he went to wheel away on the wheel chair when Hermione stopped him.

"Mr Weasley" she said and when he looked at her, she pressed her hand against his forehead and healed him. It made her feel weak and lethargic, but she suspected it was because she had never healed injuries as bad as Mr Weasley's before.

He stood up awkwardly with the cast on his leg and she laughed at him, wiping her eyes of falling tears. She waved her hand and removed his bandages, arm sling and leg cast.

"I couldn't save you, but I could heal you" she said and he looked down at her. "You may still be a little sore for a few days"

"Are you okay Hermione? You look exhausted" he said worried.

"Yeah, it's just I've never healed someone with injuries as extensive as yours. It took a little out of me, I'll be fine" she said standing up and she wobbled, so he steadied her.

Oliver walked out of the bathroom with two bags in his hands and ready to leave. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I knew Mr Weasley would make ya see sense, even if I couldn't" he said grinning and they laughed at him.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Everyone was sat in silence in the main living room; no one had spoken or moved since Mr Weasley left.

Everyone jumped and stood up when Mr Weasley and Hermione walked out of the floo and Oliver flooed in behind them.

No one spoke and they just stared at her.

"See I told you they don't want me here" she said and made her way back to the fireplace.

The twins rushed forward and blocked her access. The grabbed her and pulled her between them and they hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"We love you and we always will" they whispered to her and she broke down into sobs again and clutched their clothes tightly in her hands.

Everyone shared a look and they all left the room shutting the door behind them, leaving only Hermione, the twins and Oliver.

"We promise that we will make it up to you Princess. -"

"- We didn't mean to hurt you and we definitely didn't mean to leave you behind, we are sorry. -"

"- You are ours and if you think for even a minute that we want anyone other than you, you are mental. -"

"- We could never and will never reject you Spitfire. -"

"- You are the reason we live, the reason we get out of bed in the morning. -"

"- You are our future and our inspiration. It is impossible for us to love you more than we already do, -"

"- But we'll do the impossible for you. -"

"- We'll tell you how much we love you every hour of every day -"

"- We'll tell you how beautiful you are every hour of every day -"

"- Just don't ever leave us again and we promise we'll never leave you" they said with complete honesty and love. Fred took her engagement ring out from his pocket and he slipped it back onto her left ring finger, in its rightful place where it belonged.

Oliver smiled and joined in the hug and the golden light appeared and it filled the entire room. It was the brightest it had ever been. Everyone was in the kitchen and they smiled when they saw the golden light shine brightly in the hallway, from where it escaped under the door.

"Everything is the way it should be" Mr Weasley said proudly and they chuckled.

Hermione and the boys eventually walked into the kitchen and everyone hugged her tightly and apologised profusely.

They all sat down at the kitchen table and when the food was ready, they ate and the happy and light atmosphere was back, along with the laughter and conversation.

Half way through dinner Hermione decided to tell Charlie about the reserve.

"So Charlie, how are things going at the reserve?" she asked slyly and she noticed the twins, Sirius and Oliver perk up.

"Business as usual, although there's going to be some changes"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well apparently the owner of the property wants to make a few changes; I have no idea what though. I just know they said something about space and there are construction workers everywhere and they better hurry up; they're upsetting the dragons. I just hope they know what they're doing and they don't mess everything up for us" he said sighing and rubbing hands over his face.

When he looked up he noticed Hermione smirking and he raised an eyebrow at her. He looked around the table to see the twins, Oliver and Sirius smirking as well.

"NOW WAY!" he yelled standing up and everyone jumped looking at him. "YOU..."

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"SHE. SHE. SHE" he said pointing at Hermione completely stunned.

"She what?" Bill asked amused.

He cleared his throat. "She owns the Dragon Reserve" he said in awe and then slumping down into his chair.

"WHAT?" they yelled and she gave them a sheepish smile.

"I own the Dragon Reserve, through the Whites" everyone stared at her. "I also own the land next to it"

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked stunned. "At the reserve I mean"

"I own one thousand acres of land next to the reserve. I plan to extend the reserve onto that land. More space for the workers, more space for the dragons, more dragons period. I want to make the workers apartments bigger so they can have families, wives and children. But I will keep the families with children separate from the other workers and the dragons, so the children can't go wandering around. I want to add in more accommodations, upgrade the medical wing and hire more staff. Tamers, cleaners, healers, office clerks, you name it and I'll hire them for you. That's why the construction workers are there and I hired the best in the wizarding world. They assured me they would have everything done before February. I want to turn the Reserve into a privately run sector so that the Government can't interfere with the work you're doing. I'll fund everything since I can afford it and I have no use of the money, so it might as well go to protecting and rehabilitating the dragons" she said and they stared at her. "I also want to put in a hierarchy system and give everyone a pay raise"

"Are you serious?" he whispered.

"No, I am" Sirius said and everyone rolled their eyes at him and groaned whilst he grinned.

"Yes, I am being serious... shut it" she said looking and Sirius and he shut his mouth, cutting off the reply he was going to say and everyone chuckled. "Why? Do think it's a bad idea?" she asked him nervously and he shook his head.

"No, I think it's brilliant" he said in shock.

"I'm thinking about making you Head Dragon Tamer" she said and his eyes bulged out of his head. "You'll be the boss of everyone. I originally didn't have access to the reserve since it requires international travel, but I told the account manager about my plans and he agreed to give me access to the property"

"So what other properties do you own?" Ginny asked curiously and she looked around the room to see that everyone looked intrigued.

"I don't want to seem like I'm rubbing it in your faces" she muttered. Mrs Weasley snorted and Hermione looked up shocked.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't help it. You won't be rubbing it in our faces, we asked you to tell us"

"You promise you won't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret, plus, we may be able to use some of the properties as safe houses during the war, since only a small number of people will know about them"

"No one in this room will tell anyone or speak of it in public dear" Mrs Wood assured and Hermione nodded and then sighed.

"Well I have only been given access to the properties in England since it doesn't need the use of international travel. And they have given me an allowance of twenty thousand galleons until I turn eighteen at which point I will have everything"

"Okay, so what do you own then?" Lee said carefully.

"First of all, I want you all to know that you're welcome to use any of my properties once I turn eighteen, just let me know and I'll have everything sorted for you" they smiled and nodded at her.

"Come on, don't keep up waiting" Harry said teasingly and she chuckled.

"Brace yourselves" she warned them and then she sighed and listed everything off. "Blake Manor in London, Blake Fields in Ireland, Blake Castle in France..."

"CASTLE?" Ron spluttered but she ignored him and continued.

"Blake Villa in Spain, Rockwell Beach in England and five million galleons that does not include the net worth of my properties and I get everything in the Blake Vault" everyone stared at her. "Then there's White Manor in Brazil, White Cottage in Yorkshire, White Island in Hawaii..."

"ISLAND?" she ignored him again and continued.

"I have another manor but I'm not going to tell you where it is..."

"Why?" Mr Wood asked curiously.

"Because it will be extremely useful to us in the war and I don't want the Order blowing up my property and giving me orders to use it to my advantage, when people may get hurt" they nodded in understanding.

"Is that everything?" Bill asked amazed. The twins, Oliver and Sirius snorted.

"Almost" she said and their eyes widened. "Then there's Sand-belle Shore in Mexico, the Dragon Reserve and the thousand acres of land next to it and seven million galleons, not including the net worth of properties and I get the contents of the White vault. Then there is also one hundred and seventeen thousand galleons from my grandfather and whatever the Grangers put in their will"

"Blimey" Mr Wood said, leaning back in his chair and everyone nodded in shock.

Ron stood up so fast that the chair slid across the floor and tipped over, hitting the floor. He glared at Hermione and then he stormed out of the room. Hermione sighed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone" she said.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Wedding Planning and Induction into the Order**

* * *

AN:SereniteRose - I don't think I'll have Ron become a traitor; he just has anger and jealousy issues.

Hope everyone enjoys

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Monday 25th December 1995**

"So what did you do while you were away? Where did you go?" Charlie asked Hermione.

"We stayed at a hotel in Ireland. I slept most of the day, the next day we went to training and I was teaching the team how to cast a patronus and then we relaxed the next day" she said shrugging.

"Bet none of them were successful" George snorted.

Hermione and Oliver smirked. Oliver stood up and pulled his wand and pointed it in the air. "Expecto Patronum" he said and the cheetah ran around in the air before landing on the floor and standing proudly by his side.

"HOLY SHIT" Charlie yelled and everyone looked at him stunned and Oliver had a smug look on his face.

"It took him half a day to learn how to do it. Pallie managed a wisp of smoke after I talked him through it" Hermione said proudly. "I'm going to teach the twins to cast a patronus when I have time"

"Oh my little boy can cast a patronus. I am so proud" Mrs Wood cried and she stood up and rushed over to him pinching his cheeks.

"Mum!" he whined and batted her hands away, but it was too late. Everyone was howling in laughter at him and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

They stopped laughing when they heard a smashing sound.

"I better go and talk to him" Hermione sighed and then stood up leaving the room.

"If he hurts her I swear..." George muttered to Fred and he nodded and their attention returned back to their plate.

"What's your problem now Ronald?" Hermione asked sighing as she stood in the main living room door way and she waved her hand and the vase he broke repaired itself.

He turned and glared at her, but she didn't back down. She had faced Death Eaters and torture, he didn't scare her. She walked into the room.

"Is it that I have money? Because you've known since our first year that I had money thanks to my grandfather. You're jealous that I have money aren't you? Well get over it, it's not my fault that I was born who I am. Do you think I asked for this? To have the burden of this money on me. To have the burden of the legacy of the Houses of Blake and White. To be the only surviving member on my family tree and we are not counting Voldemort. No I didn't Ronald. I am just happy to have a family. I don't care about the money"

"That's easy for you to say, you're a millionaire" he said unkindly.

"I don't care about the money. I give my wages from Puddlemere to charity because I don't want the money. I am spending hundreds of thousands of galleons on the Dragon Reserve to improve the lives of the workers and the dragons. I go out of my way to buy gifts for everyone even when it isn't even a holiday. I buy them because I think that you'll appreciate them, but you don't do you? You don't appreciate anything... SHUT UP RONALD" she yelled when she noticed him about to cut in.

"You're mad because I have money and you don't. But let me tell you. Money means nothing. Look at Malfoy, Blaise and Teddy. They are all wealthy purebloods but they don't have a family like yours. Your parents love you. They taught you to value family, love and friendship rather than money and that's your legacy. Teddy told me that when he gets punished, his father abuses him and uses the Cruciatus curse, the same for Malfoy and Blaise when his mother remarries"

"YOU HAVE MONEY, YOU HAD WEALTHY MUGGLE PARENTS" he yelled, not at all affected by her speech about the Slytherins.

"YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE MY MUGGLE PARENTS WERE WEALTHY I HAD A GREAT LIFE? WELL I DIDN'T. MY PARENTS WERE ALWAYS WORKING; THEY DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR ME. I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK. MY CHILDHOOD WAS LONELY, WITH ONLY MYSELF AND BOOKS TO KEEP ME COMPANY. YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT GO OUT OF THEIR TO MAKE YOU HAPPY" she stormed out of the room and then she turned around.

"YOU'RE PISSED THAT FRED AND GEORGE ARE MARRYING INTO MONEY AND IT'S NOT YOU. IF MONEY MEANS SO MUCH TO RONALD, I WILL SIGN OVER MY INHERITANCE TO YOU WHEN I TURN EIGHTEEN" he looked at her gob smacked. "AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAY" she yelled and then slammed the door shut behind her and then she stormed back into the kitchen and retook her seat in-between the twins. Everyone stared at her in shock as she silently seethed and glared at her plate.

"Why would Ron be mad that you're marrying the twins?" Lee asked daringly, breaking the silence.

"I got into an argument with him a while back. He's mad that I'm marrying two of his brothers. He said that he should be the one that I marry and not the twins; that we should be together instead. Apparently we're meant to be together" she said angrily.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Oliver, Fred and George yelled standing up.

"Oh sit down you muppets" she said sighing and rubbing her temples, and they sat back down in their chairs mumbling under their breath.

"Are you really going to sign your inheritance over to him?" Harry asked her.

"If he wants it he can have it, I honestly couldn't give a Fever Fudge"

"Nicely done Spitfire" he said grinning.

"Thanks Freddie"

"You are not signing over your inheritance young lady" Mrs Weasley said waving a fork at her. "It is your birthright and even if you don't want it, it will be your future children's legacy" she said seriously. "He can whine all he wants, he is not getting a knut from you" she said and Hermione sighed and leaned forward banging her head on the table.

And then she suddenly sat up and glared at the twins and they gulped. "Speaking of legacy..." Mr Weasley smirked from his place beside his wife. "Why am I hearing that you are giving up the joke shop and applying for a job at a corrupt Ministry?"

The twins gave a nervous laugh, before they slowly stood and then ran from the room.

Hermione was quick on their heels. "COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!" she yelled and everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing.

"She's home" Charlie said laughing. The room went quiet when they heard two screams and fast falling footsteps.

Fred and George ran through the kitchen and out the back door into the garden, whilst being attacked by flying snot. Hermione walked into the kitchen looking smug and she secured her hair with her wand. Everyone looked at her and then they burst out laughing again.

"That's our girl" Sirius said through his laughter and she grinned at him.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was sat on the bed and the twins were sat opposite her.

"So did you like your presents?" Hermione asked them.

They grinned widely at her. "They were perfect" Fred said beaming.

"Suit us perfectly" George spoke gleefully.

Hermione had bought them magenta robes that she spelled the joke shop logo onto as well as their names. She knew they had talked about using magenta as a colour in their shop and even though it clashed horribly with their hair, she had gotten them for them. Anyway, she could always use magic to change the colour of their robes with a wave of her hand.

"That was only half of your present"

"So what's the rest of it?" they asked.

"You'll find out in a few days" she said smirking, knowing that making them wait was going to kill them.

"What? Come on, tell us" George whined.

"Nope, not telling you" she sang.

Fred and George shared a look and then they pounced on her. She fell back squealing and laughing as they tickled her relentlessly.

"STOP...STOP... AHHH! PLEASE STOP" she yelled laughing with tears falling down her face. "MERCY! MERCY!"

"Are you going to tell us what the other half of our present is?" Fred asked, she shook her head and they continued tickling her.

Down stairs in the main living room, everyone was laughing and smiling.

"She's definitely back" Bill said smiling like a loom and they laughed at him.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley - Thursday 28th December 1995**

"Hermione, where are we going?" Fred asked as Hermione was pulling him and George through the crowd of Diagon Alley.

It had taken all day yesterday to convince Mrs Weasley and Sirius to allow them to leave Grimmauld, but she eventually broke them down and she was grateful. She was giving the twins the other half of their gift.

"You'll see, we're almost there. Wait close your eyes" they looked at her suspiciously. "Please" they immediately closed their eyes and she pulled them forward. "Just a few more steps... And we're here, open your eyes" she said excitedly.

They opened their eyes to see that they were stood in front of a rundown building. They looked at her confused.

"I don't get it" George said.

Hermione grinned and removed a key from her pocket; she placed it in the lock and turned it. She then took out her wand and cast the enchantments she had been given as the passcode, before she turned the key again and then she removed it and opened the door. She dragged the twins inside, closed the door and waved her wand resetting the locking sequence.

She walked into the middle of the building and began spinning around in circles.

"This is all yours boys. Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" she said grinning and laughing.

"I'm sorry what?" the twins said in disbelief.

"This belongs to you. Happy no longer Christmas" she spoke with a huge grin and they just stared at her. She could tell they were about to protest so she jumped in. "And don't even bother saying you can't accept this because you can"

"This is too much Princess" George said looking around the large shop space in a daze.

"We are at least going to pay you back"

Hermione snorted. "No you're not. There's no point" they raised an eyebrow at her. "There's no point in you paying me back because we're getting married; which means that everything that is mine is yours too. So really you would just be paying yourself. Besides, I bought this place for you because Gringotts had already had over a dozen offers and I thought it would be perfect for you. It is in Diagon Alley, one of the most frequented shopping towns in Britain. Actually I think it _is_ the most frequented shopping town in Britain. It is in the middle of the Alley, so the location is perfect for you. It is the third biggest building in the Alley, with Gringotts being first and the second being the Daily Prophet"

"But still Spitfire..."

"Nope" she said with a goofy smile. "There is a reason I was able to buy this place for you so fast. It only took the paperwork a couple of days to go through. If you would've bought it yourselves it would've taken months and that's assuming you were the only offer"

"Why?" they asked confused.

"Goblins don't exactly trust wizards" she said shrugging. "They don't trust witches either but they do more so than wizards. Also it helps that I am their biggest account holder with the Blake and White's fortune. It also means that they know I can afford this place and they won't have to do a financial background check to see if I am in any debt. And I paid for this place up front. Usually people would put a deposit down which is something like twenty percentage of the original price and then pay the rest off monthly. But instead of putting a deposit down, I paid everything off in one go and I also got a discount. This place is officially yours"

"So you're saying that because you are who you are, they give you the building because of your financial standing and status. And since you bought it straight off the bat, they gave you a discount" Fred spoke scratching his head.

"And if we bought this place ourselves, it would've taken months because they would have to do a financial check on us and because we're wizards it would've taken longer because they don't trust us" George said with a confused look on his face.

"Exactly"

"I have a headache" the twins said together and she giggled at them.

"I may have paid for the building but it is in your name, so it belongs to you. I'm just an investor like Harry. I have also set up a Gringotts business account for you, so your profits will be put in there. I suggest you go to the bank at least once a week to deposit your earnings. Hell, you could go everyday if wanted to since it's literally on your door stop" they couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Now back to the building, this place gives you enough space for all of your products. There is already a counter for you" she said pointing behind her. "As you can see there are already shelves on the walls for you, but we'll put more in" she said looking around the room. "It has a storage room and a room that can be used as a potions lab in the back" she said grabbing their hands and dragging them to the back of the shop behind the counter.

She pulled back the magenta velvet curtain to show that there was a corridor with three doors.

"What's that door there?" George asked pointing to the door in the middle.

"I'll show you that later"

First she showed them the room that would be used for storage and they were glad to see that it was a large space, with plenty of shelves and work benches.

She then moved to the door opposite the storage room and opened it. Their eyes bulged at the size of the room. It was almost the size of the front of the shop. It was definitely bigger than Snape's class room in the dungeons. In fact it was at least three times bigger.

"Perfect right" she said grinning and they nodded dumbly.

She laughed at them and dragged them back out to the front of the shop.

"There's more" she dragged them over to a ladder that they hadn't even noticed was there and she climbed it with them following behind her. It led to a second floor with a balcony that allowed you to look out over the shop floor.

"This is also used for storage, you put your products on the shelves and they are charmed, so when products on the shelves on the shop floor begin to dwindle down, they will automatically restock themselves. But in order for that to happen, you must make sure that these shelves up here are fully stocked. You can also use this to watch out for any shop lifters since you can see the entire shop floor"

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" Fred said amazed and she grinned in response.

"Only the best for my boys. Now there's more" she walked further along the second floor and opened a door. It opened into an empty room. "This will be the office. I imagine during school terms, you'll get a lot of mail orders from Hogwarts, so you'll need somewhere to work from. You can also store all your paperwork in here and do your responsibilities as business men" they stared at her and she giggled before closing the door.

She then walked back to the ladder and climbed down it with the twins following her.

She walked back to the magenta velvet curtain and pulled it back out of the way and she led them to the middle door. She waved her wand and the door unlocked, she opened it to reveal a flight of stairs and she walked up them stopping at another door when she reached the top. She waved her wand again and the door unlocked. She looked at the twins with a big grin.

"You ready?" they nodded dumbly and she pushed the door open and stepped through the door.

They stepped into a small hall way and it led to a large open space that was the living room and the only thing that separated it from the kitchen area was a breakfast bench. The large fire place was on the left wall and it was already connected to the floo network, it just needed to be activated.

"This is the living room, obviously the kitchen area is over there" she said pointing and then she walked over to a door and opened it.

"This is one of the bedrooms" they looked to see a fairly decent sized room. She moved onto the next door. "This is the bathroom" they looked inside the room to see it had a shower, a sink with a bathroom cabinet above it with mirrored doors and a toilet. "And this is the other bedroom" she said opening the last door. It was exactly the same size as the other bedroom so there would be no fighting. "You'll either have to buy the furniture or transfigure it from something since it didn't come with the building" she informed them.

"Is that everything?" Fred choked out in shock.

"Almost" she said and she walked into the kitchen area.

There was a sink, an empty spot for an oven, a counter workspace against the wall, an empty space for a kitchen table and plenty of cupboards to store food in. She walked to a concealed door and she opened it. When they looked they realised they were looking at the soon to be office.

"You can get to the office through the kitchen and vice versa. I don't understand how because they are on opposite sides of the building, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth" she shut the door and faced them. "So what do you think?" she asked them nervously, shuffling her feet.

They looked at her before they pulled her to them and hugged her tightly between them.

"It's perfect" they whispered in awe and she grinned. When she pulled away they each kissed her and she smiled.

"Best part is; this building doesn't have any charms on it. Well no more than usual"

"I don't get it" Fred said with his head cocked to the side.

"I mean that you can put sizing charms on it, since there are none in place. You can make this place bigger and add in new rooms without old and new spells accidentally clashing. This is the original size of the building"

"So we can make it bigger?" George said with a grin.

"Yep"

"Well you can make it bigger since we don't know the charms" Fred said and they laughed at him.

"Oh there's something else"

"What?" they asked amused.

"Only staff members will be able to enter the back rooms and second floor. And only residents will be able to enter your flat unless they floo in"

"Seriously? Wait, we're connected to the floo network?" George asked.

"Did I forget to tell you that? Yeah you're connected; you just have to activate it. Key people into it and that will add another layer of protection. So you want to start getting this place ready?"

"Can we?" they asked excited.

"Yeah it's yours; you can do what you want with it. With my help, we can probably get the shop decorated by the end of the day. And then during the rest of the holidays we can start moving products in and putting them in storage. There are already security wards in place, but I will put more up for you. Siren magic is a lot stronger after all" they laughed at her.

"Let's get to work" they said rubbing their hands together.

They went back down to the shop and got to work. Fred took out his book, that he carried everywhere with him and he and George began making floor plans of the shop.

They instructed Hermione on the colours they wanted and she set to work. She made both the left and right walls orange and the back wall and the front wall purple. The counter was turned from white to a light brown and she turned the shelves and doors to match.

Hermione then pulled out something from her pocket and she placed it on the floor, before resizing it. It was a large book case that would be found in a library. Hermione thought that it would be perfect for putting products on display. She changed the colour to the same light brown before duplicating it several times. She levitated them into the place around the shop floor and then stuck them down with a permanent sticking charm; to not only stop them from disappearing, but to stop them from being knocked over. She changed the floor to light brown laminate flooring and she placed a spell on it that would immediately dry people's feet; she thought it would be useful if it was raining and it would stop people from slipping. It would also clean up any spillages or potion mishaps automatically.

The twins praised her for her genius and she just laughed at them.

She turned her head to see several people, especially children outside, with their faces pressed against the windows looking into the shop watching what they were doing. Hermione laughed loudly and the twins followed her line of sight before they grinned and started laughing too.

"Good job I've been using my wand" she said and they laughed louder. "What do you say we go decorate the outside?"

"Brilliant idea" they said grinning.

They all walked towards the door and Hermione opened the door for them. She would have to teach them the locking sequence later on. And they stepped outside. Everyone watched them curiously as they turned to face the run down building. They could see the inside through the windows and they thought it looked pretty good. Hermione took out her wand and began changing the outside of the building. She changed the mucky white bricks to purple and the chipped brown wooden detailing around the windows to a brilliant orange so it matched the inside of the shop.

She then conjured a few signs that she had made a while back and she resized them. With the help of Fred and George, they levitated the first sign up into the air and into place against the purple bricks above the windows. They kept it in place and Hermione stuck it up with a permanent sticking charm and she cast an Impervius charm to keep it from getting damaged. It was a large sign almost twelve feet in length and six feet in height. It had a white background and the letterings was in bold magenta. It read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" and underneath that in a smaller font it said 'Brought to you Fred and George Weasley. 1996'

She then walked back into the building and using regular sticking charms, in the two large display windows, she stuck signs with a white background and black bold writing that said 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Coming Soon'. She then walked back outside the building and stood in-between the twins and they all looked up to see what they had done. They smiled at each other.

"It's wicked" Fred said and George grinned at him and agreed whole heartedly.

The crowd surrounding the shop had grown massively and they could hear excited whispering and murmurs. The twins smirked at each other and then they stepped forward and turned around facing the crowd. They clapped their hands excitedly and everyone was watching.

"WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES -" George shouted to the crowd.

"- BY YOURS TRULY, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY. -" Fred yelled.

"- WHERE ALL YOUR JOKE AND PRANKING NEEDS ARE MET -"

"- COMING SOON THIS SUMMER"

The crowd cheered and Hermione clapped and laughed at the twins as they grinned madly.

"- NOW IF YOU WILL PLEASE EXCUSE US, WE HAVE MUCH MORE TO DO -"

"- BEFORE THE OPENING"

The crowd cheered again and the twins bowed before they and Hermione walked back into the building with Hermione resetting the locking sequence.

"Okay boys, do you want to start putting things away in the storage room?"

"Let's do it" they said and Hermione chuckled. The longer they spent in the shop, the more excited they got.

"Kreacher" Hermione called and he popped into the room and bowed.

"Miss Blake called Kreacher"

"Will you please bring me the box from the twins room that has three 'W's' on?" he nodded and then left, popping back into the room with the box she asked for before he left again.

They walked into the storage room.

"You can use the work benches for when you're checking inventory or completing mail orders. So how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean Princess?" he asked confused.

"You need a system, so that you can find things easily and you don't get things mixed up. So maybe like perishable items and then alphabetical. That way you know what products need to be sold quickly before they spoil and waste all your hard work. Or you can do it in categories. Like perishable items, candy and sweets, potions, the defence items I know you've been working on, muggle pranks I know you're interested in and fireworks - yes I know about the fireworks" she said when they looked at her shocked. "So what do you think?"

"Maybe do it by category and then alphabetical order" Fred said unsure and then he looked at George who nodded. "Yes, we'll do that. You're right it will make it a lot easier for us, especially if we're in a hurry to restock the second floor to keep the shop floor full"

"So we'll have the categories for the different products; any products that are due to spoil we'll put as perishables" they nodded smiling. ' _She really is a genius'_ they thought proudly.

"Do you have products for here and products for school stored separately?" they nodded their confirmation.

Hermione put the box on the floor and she began accioing products out of the box. The twins helped her and they placed them in the correct categories and in alphabetical order on the shelves. When they were finished some of the shelves were only a third full, which meant they had a lot more products to make. And they had shelves that were still empty as they had many products to make in bulk before they could put them in storage.

"I think we've got a lot done today" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, we have. I think we should call it a day" George said putting his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Yeah, let's head home" Fred said.

They left the shop with Hermione checking the security wards and locks before they flooed from the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Friday 29th December 1995**

The twins and Oliver were in the twin's room and they were talking about quidditch when Hermione ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

She had a look of panic on her face and the boys stood up worriedly.

"What happened?" they asked quickly, thinking that something bad had happened.

Hermione was leaning against the door with her chest heaving.

"Your mothers want to do some wedding planning" she said horrified, they looked at her before they burst out laughing.

"Merlin's sake Mione, I thought something awful had happened" Fred said laughing.

"Something awful has happened and is happening right now!" she said looking pale and it caused them to laugh louder.

"Hermione dear..." they heard Mrs Wood say from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit! They've found me" Hermione whispered fearfully and they had tears rolling down their faces.

"There's no point in hiding, we know ya are in there" she said sounding amused.

"You can't avoid us forever" Mrs Weasley spoke. Hermione groaned and banged her head against the door.

"We're in the middle of a war. Is this really the time to do this?" Hermione spoke with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course it is. That's exactly why we should do it now" Mrs Wood says.

"We are in the middle of a war and we could do with a distraction and some happiness. Don't you want us to be happy?" Mrs Weasley said and Hermione could tell she was smirking on the other side of the door.

Hermione sighed and pulled the door open. "You're playing dirty. You're guilt tripping me" she said scowling at them.

They both smiled innocently. "We would never do that ta ya dear" Mrs Wood said and Hermione's scowl deepened.

The twins and Oliver were sniggering, she turned around and glared at them before a smirk lit up her face and they immediately stopped laughing. They knew she was up to something.

"Okay then" she said smiling at her mothers. "But what about the boys, it's their wedding too. Surely the grooms should get a say in the decision making" she said innocently.

The boys had a look of horror on their faces and they chuckled at them.

"Err no thanks Little Lass. Everyone knows that having a man involved in the planning of a wedding isn't a good idea" he said.

"I think she's right boys, you should be involved too" Mrs Weasley said innocently and Hermione smirked.

"No, no, that's alright" Fred said as he stood up. "We trust Hermione, she has creative control"

"A wedding is all about the bride" George spoke as he stood up. Fred and George both rushed forward and pushed Hermione out the door and slammed it shut.

"Have fun" they yelled from inside their room and Hermione scowled at them, whilst Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to the kitchen.

They pushed her down into a chair and they had parchment that had a to do list written on it and spare parchment to make notes.

"So first order of business" Mrs Weasley said excitedly. "Setting a date"

"First of all, I don't want anything too extravagant and flashy. I want a simple, small wedding with only family and friends"

"But you are a Blake and you're marrying into two pureblooded families" Mrs Weasley spoke with a frown.

"And that's exactly why. I don't want the press getting involved in my wedding. I have enough press coverage now and I don't want any more. I hate the attention I get. I want my wedding to just be about me and my boys without outside interference. I want it to be a private affair. I want some of my life to just be for me and not have to share it with the public"

"Okay then, nothing to extravagant" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"Thank you" Hermione said sighing in relief.

"So back on topic, setting a date"

"There's no point since we're in the middle of a war. So if we get everything sorted and planned, then we can pick a date after the war is over and we will be ready"

"That makes sense. So we'll plan everything and then choose a date after the war" Mrs Wood said nodding and writing it down.

"Next is catering" Mrs Weasley said.

"Ummm. I don't know, maybe you could be the caterer. You know all our favourite meals, so it would be simple. I want to try and keep as much of this in the family as possible. I want everyone to be involved in some way" Mrs Weasley smiled widely at that news.

"I would be honoured" she said with Mrs Wood writing it down. "Venue?"

"That's easy; the Burrow by the lake" Mrs Weasley beamed widely.

"Next is the colour scheme" Mrs Weasley told her reading from the list.

"I don't know, George's favourite colour is sky blue, Oliver's is navy blue and Fred's is Gryffindor red. I don't mind either red or blue so maybe a red and turquoise"

"Red and turquoise?" Mrs Wood said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, they are different, but I think they will work well together, complement each other. Like me and the boys. We are similar but we have more differences than we do similarities and we're each other's perfect match. And we have both a shade of blue and red so everyone will be happy"

Mrs Wood and Mrs Weasley smiled at her explanation and Mrs Wood written it down.

"Flowers?"

"Roses and carnations. I know you can get turquoise roses but they are rare and we could always transfigure the carnations red"

They continued in a similar fashion for a few hours with Mrs Wood conjuring wedding planning magazines and books half way through and they looked through them all, much to Hermione's displeasure. But they had managed to get through almost everything. All they had left was the guest list and Hermione's dress.

"There's no point in doing a guest list since we are in the middle of a war, we don't know who will survive and who won't" Hermione said sadly and the subject was dropped at that.

"Finally your dress robes"

"Robes, does it have to be robes?"

"Well what did ya have in mind dear?" Mrs Wood asked confused.

"I want a muggle wedding dress" they looked at her strangely. "I might not be a muggleborn, but I was raised in that world for half my life and I want to honour the Grangers in some way"

"Muggle dress it is. Are you sure they will be appropriate?" Mrs Weasley asked worried.

"Yes, you've never seen a muggle wedding dress?" they shook their heads. "Well you'll see some when we go shopping in muggle London. That's another reason I should wear a muggle dress"

"What is?" Mrs Wood asked.

"In the muggle world I am just a normal girl shopping for a wedding dress. They don't who I am. But in the wizarding world I am Hermione Blake. The minute I set foot in a robes shop looking for wedding robes, it will be all of the newspapers. And since I am publically dating Oliver they will know that I am marrying him. I bluffed the Death Eaters by saying that Oliver was just a decoy, but if I marry him they will know I was lying and he will be in danger"

"I see your reasoning" Mrs Weasley said frowning.

"Plus muggle wedding shops also have dresses for the wedding party. Ginny's my maid of honour and you are my mothers/future mothers in law. We can get everyone new wedding outfits"

"What's a maid of honour?" they asked confused.

Hermione looked at them disbelievingly. "You're joking right?" they shook their heads. "You know how the groom has the best man" they nodded. "Well brides have the maid of honour. She's like the head bridesmaid and best man, but since I don't have really have any other female friends besides Ginny, she'll be the only one stood up with me" she said shrugging. "She'll love it, she gets a new dress and she gets to boss me around the morning of the wedding" she said and they chuckled at her.

"Well I think that's everything for now. We will have ta make a date and go dress shopping in the future" Mrs Wood said.

"Yes, maybe the summer" Hermione suggested. "You don't have a hen and stag dos in the wizarding world do you?" she asked hopeful.

"What are those?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Before the wedding the bride and her bridesmaids go out for a night on the town and get drunk and celebrate. And the groom and his groomsmen do the same; they say good bye to the groom's bachelor hood. But they have them separately. Sometimes it's done the night before the wedding and sometimes it done a week before the wedding. It just depends on the person. People actually go abroad and on holiday and do it for an entire week. Like I said, it depends on the person" she said.

"No we don't have that in the wizarding world. Do you want to?"

"Merlin no, I don't think I could handle it. I don't mind if the boys want to do it, but I don't want to" they nodded.

They spent another hour going through the plans and details, before they explained to Hermione what happens in a magical wedding.

They had been sat at the table for seven hours planning. Mrs Weasley even forgot to cook dinner, so she quickly got to work and Hermione escaped upstairs.

She entered the twin's room and fell back on the bed exhausted. They laughed at her.

"Ya okay Little Lass?" he asked amused.

Hermione grumbled something before speaking. "I have a headache, my eyes are hurting, I feel ill from looking at that many wedding planning magazines and books, my mouth hurts from talking, my brain feels frazzled from all the decision making and to top it off... my bums gone numb" she said and they laughed at her.

"So did you get everything done then Princess?"

She shrugged. "More or less. You want to know?" she asked them, leaning up on her elbows.

"Go on then" Fred said rolling his eyes and sighing playfully and she chucked a pillow at him, which hit him in the face.

"Maji is going to do the catering, the venue is the Burrow by the lake, colour scheme is turquoise and red, flowers are roses and carnations, I'm having a muggle wedding dress instead of robes and Ginny is my maid of honour. We are having a small wedding with only family and friends since I have been in the spot light since I entered this world. I want us to just have something for ourselves without the press getting involved" they smiled softly at her. "We haven't decided on a date since we are in the middle of the war and we haven't done the guest list since we are in the middle of a war and we don't know who will and won't survive. But apart from that everything is sorted. You just need your suits or robes, whichever you want to wear and decide on your groomsmen"

"What's a maid of honour?" George asked confused.

"The bride's best man and head bridesmaid" she said and they had a look of understanding on their faces. "So the wedding is pretty much sorted. We are going dress shopping in muggle London sometime in the summer"

"Why muggle London?" Fred asked.

"If I walk into a robe shop looking for wedding robes what will happen?"

"The press will get wind" he said nodding. "Never mind say no more"

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Saturday 30th December 1995**

Hermione and the twins were stood in the study with Professor Dumbledore stood in front of them. They had been with him the last half hour going through the process of being inducted into the Order. There was only one thing left to do.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Hermione Jean Blake; do you swear your services and your loyalty the Order of the Phoenix? To aiding in the defence of those who cannot defend themselves? To aid in the defeat of Voldemort?" he asked, his eyes staring into theirs.

"I do so swear it" they replied and he waved his wand and a red and golden swirl appeared before them and it burst in the air like a firework.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix" he said his eyes twinkling. "Now let's get to the meeting" he said.

He opened the door and walked out the room. Hermione and the twins all looked at each other, grinned and high fived before they left the room, looking a lot calmer than they actually were.

They entered the room and shut the door behind them and everyone looked up at them. The meeting had been moved to the kitchen since there were more chairs. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Oliver, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and surprisingly Pallie and Coach Burton were in the room looking at them smugly.

"What the hell?" Hermione said looking at them in shock. And they just laughed at her. She turned to Oliver and glared at him and he paled and she heard sniggers. "Did you know?"

"No, only found out myself ten minutes ago" he said and then her glare turned on Pallie.

"Why didn't you tell me? And don't lie to me or you're doing an obstacle course" Pallie paled and the sniggers turned into chuckles.

"Thought we'd surprise you" he said grinning. "Do I get my slap now?" he asked.

"No, but you can have my shoe up your jacksy" she said and his grin dropped and the chuckles turned into laughter. Even the corner of McGonagall's and Snape's mouths twitched and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled amused.

"Are they always like this?" Tonks asked.

"Yep" Oliver and Coach Burton replied without missing a beat and people chuckled.

Hermione's attention turned to Tonks and she smiled widely at her. Hermione had spoken a few times with Tonks since the day Fisher was arrested and they had become friends of sorts.

"Tonks" she said grinning.

"Wotcha Mione" she said grinning and then she turned her nose into a pig's snout and snorted. Hermione burst out laughing; it never failed to amuse her when Tonks did that.

"Right, let's get down to business" Dumbledore said and Fred took a seat next to Oliver and Hermione sat in-between the twins with George on her right.

"We would like to welcome Miss Blake and Messers Weasley into The Order and we would also like to welcome back Arthur" he said smiling.

"Question, how did you heal so quickly? I saw you Christmas Eve at the hospital and you had a cast on your leg, a sling on your arm and you were covered in bandages" Tonks said looking at Arthur who was completely healed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, that's a good question" Kingsley said looking at him strangely.

Hermione diverted her eyes and looked down at the table. The only people in the room that didn't know about her healing abilities were Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and the Professors.

"I don't see why that is relevant" Mr Weasley said.

"It is relevant because we say it is" Moody said looking at him with his fake eye rolling around in the socket.

Hermione decided to do something to prevent an argument from breaking out. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor? I think we should inform them of my situation" she said uncertainly and everyone's attention snapped to her.

"What? What situation?" Moody said looking at her suspiciously.

"Miss Blake?" he questioned her.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I don't care if people know; pretty soon it will be too late. I don't want to shout it from the roof tops, but if The Order knows, they know what they are up against and they won't question our loyalty or why you allowed us to join The Order before we graduated"

She looked at her family.

"You are now of age, it is up to you dear" Mrs Weasley said with an encouraging smile and her family mimicked Mrs Weasley reaction.

She looked to Oliver. "It's okay with me Little Lass" he said smiling softly.

She then looked to George on her right. "It's fine with me Princess" he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Those who didn't know that she was a Siren looked at Oliver to see his reaction, but he just smiled.

Finally she looked to her left at Fred. "I don't mind telling them" he spoke and then he lifted his hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch. Eyebrows were raised at that gesture.

"I thought you were dating Wood" Tonks said looking confused.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "If you wish to Miss Blake, the floor is yours" he said and she nodded and turned her attention to those who didn't know; Tonks, Kingsley and Moody.

"I am a Siren" their eyes bulged and mouths dropped open. "Oliver, Fred and George are my mates. Harry is my sibling mate. I found out Christmas Eve my fourth year. The boys found out before my second year, Sirius and Remus my third and everyone else my first. Fred, George and Oliver have accepted the bond but we have not yet had the mating ceremony, but we now know that it will happen sometime during this school year. I have been through my transformation. We have been engaged since July and Maji, mum and I..." Mrs Wood smiled brightly; she was finally calling her mum. "Finished the wedding planning the other day thank Merlin. I have the abilities of premonition and natural healing"

"Natural healing? Since when Miss Blake?" Dumbledore said in shock and McGonagall and Snape looked at her, equally in shock.

"I healed Jamous for the first time during the quidditch match Ollie and I organised. He pulled me over and told me I was a natural healer. I thought I used my wand to heal him, I hadn't even realised that I pressed my hand against his forehead. He told me I healed him without my wand and without speaking an incantation" they looked at her shocked.

"But that's impossible" McGonagall said both stunned and awed.

"I've been thinking about it, I think my natural healing ability appeared earlier than fourth year"

"Really?" Sirius said no longer smirking and sitting up in his chair. "When?"

"My first year; when Ollie was knocked off his broom. When I touched him I didn't heal him, but I brought him out of his unconsciousness. It's happened before with my power of premonition. Remember? They showed up in my third year, when I first touched Sirius"

"But you saw the past not the future" he said confused.

"I talked to Coach about it" everyone looked at him and he nodded in confirmation. "He told me that seeing the past is still having a premonition. I can see both the past and future. The only difference is I see the past when I touch someone and I only see it once and I only see the future when I'm sleeping and I see it every night until the day it happens. That's why I have some for days or weeks and I have others for months"

"Months?" Tonks asked dazed.

Hermione nodded. "They're like nightmares. I wake up sweating and struggling to breathe, sometimes I have a fever, a migraine or a nose bleed. They are all side effects. The premonition I had about the world cup attack lasted most of the summer, I even had it the night it happened. I woke up before Pita came in to tell us to leave. The premonition I had about the graveyard and Tommy's return..."

"Tommy?" Kingsley asked confused.

"Voldemort" Hermione answered and several people flinched. "It's what I call him. Makes him less scary and it annoys him. Anyway that premonition lasted for almost five months. The premonition I had about the dementor attack in London lasted three weeks and the premonition I had about Pita's attack I had for over a month" they just stared at her. "The time varies"

"Is that everything?" Kingsley asked his head spinning.

The twins snorted. "I wish" Hermione said sighing. "I also accidentally created a shielding charm a couple of days after the end of my third year. Since then I can conjure it whenever I need to and it can successfully protect anyone around me from numerous spells being fired without it even faltering. It can also stop the killing curse" their eyes widened.

"Impossible" Moody said staring at her strangely.

"Miss Blake is telling the truth, Alastor" Dumbledore said. "We have looked over her memories of the night of Voldemort's return and we have witnessed it"

"Are we telling them about the prophecy?" Hermione asked him and he sighed.

"I don't see why not" he said.

"Prophecy?" Pallie asked sitting up. "Is this the thing you couldn't tell me about?" she nodded.

"A witch will be born in the ninth month. With her a new future may be formed. Once of age and her mates have been found, the power she will possess will be immense. She will be the beacon of light, to banish darkness from the world" Professor Dumbledore spoke.

They stared at her and she shrugged.

"So are you going to tell me about the prophecy you are all protecting in the Department of Mysteries?" she asked smugly and every head snapped to her.

"How do you know about that?" Moody asked her suspiciously.

 _'_ _Does he know any other way to look at me?'_ she thought annoyed.

She scoffed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. There is a reason Harry and I are sibling mates. We have more similarities than I do with Ollie and the twins combined. We are pretty much the same. Except I am the female version of him and he is the male version of me"

The twins snorted. "Don't we know it" they said and their family chuckled.

"He is 'the boy who lived' and I am 'the girl who lived', we have been through a lot together and our pasts are exactly the same. There are too many similarities to tell you them all and we would be here till next Christmas. But if I have a prophecy it made sense to me that Harry had one too. And when I saw those weird looking glass balls on shelves, I put two and two together"

"You are too smart for your own good" Remus chuckled and she shrugged.

The meeting continued after everyone digested the news Hermione told them. They discussed certain members going on missions, the twins creating defence products with the help of Hermione and Kingsley taking a position in muggle London with the Prime Minister.

"Is there anything else before this meeting is adjourned?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to talk about Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini" Hermione said and they looked at her in shock.

"What about them?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I offered them my protection at the end of fourth year and they have decided to take it. After a few conversations we have reached a decision of sorts. Teddy wants to join The Order and be spy for us, as does Blaise. Malfoy hasn't made a decision yet, but he has told me that he doesn't want to join the ranks of Death Eaters. I told him he has to decide whether he wants me to put him in a safe house or if he wants to join the Order and be a spy like the others"

They stared at her, not blinking.

"They are at risk. I have been keeping in contact with them and they warned me about their parents the day I was abducted. Well they told me that they were acting strangely. They snuck out and visited me at the stadium after my attack. When I told them what happened they looked ill and disgusted. Malfoy and Teddy looked like they were going to be sick. Anyway Teddy's father is becoming more insistent on him becoming a Death Eater and his birthday is the 2nd of September. That means that he will likely be given the mark before he returns to school after the summer. Blaise's soon to be stepfather Avery, has ordered him to take the dark mark and his birthday is the 26th if April so they will likely do it during the Easter holidays. However Malfoy's birthday is the 5th of June, but he is at the most risk. His father is pushing him into taking the mark and he receives owls regularly reminding him of the honour it would bring upon him to join the Death Eaters. He will likely be given the mark before he returns for sixth year. I already have plans in the works"

The room was deadly silent.

"We can't trust them" Moody said growling.

"You don't trust anyone" she said scoffing and her boys smirked. "But I trust them. Teddy and I have been friends for years, even when we thought I was a muggleborn. He confided in me about his father and how he punishes him with the Cruciatus curse and abuse and has done since he was a child" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood gasped and covered their mouths. "He doesn't care for blood; he is a softy and he wouldn't hurt a fly. Blaise doesn't care for blood either, he mostly keeps to himself. And Malfoy is a mean, arrogant, slimly, smarmy..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione blushed.

"Sorry" she muttered and she heard chuckles. "Anyway he may be all those things, but he doesn't want to be like his father and he wants to protect his mother. They know about my heritage and they know about the boys. They took a wizards oath not to tell anyone which is another reason why I trust them. Do you think my boys would allow them to be anywhere near me if they thought they wanted to cause me harm? No, they wouldn't because they are just as protective of me as I am of them. I told them that if their parents bring me up in a conversation or ask why they are seen around me, to say that we are either working on a project together for a class, they are trying to get close to me to get to Harry or they are trying to persuade me to join Tommy"

"It sounds to me that you are on the wrong side of this war" Moody said unkindly. Hermione's attention snapped to him and she slowly stood, her anger building.

"Listen up Woody Hop-a-long" she said in a dangerously low tone and everyone's eyes widened in shock and they didn't dare breathe in case it brought her attention to them. "You have no right to question my loyalty. I have been dealing with Tommy since my first year. I have more reason than anyone to want him gone. I am related to him and he murdered my parents in front of me, his Death Eaters attacked my parents in first year and I haven't seen them since. I don't even know if they're alive. He's tried to kill me and Harry on more than one occasion. He tried to kill me last year when I refused to join him. He wants to rape me so that he can have immortality. He wants to hurt my mates and my family. His sheep abducted me and tortured me for hours for information about The Order and I didn't tell them anything. At one point I had four Cruciatus curses cast on me at the same time. Peroxide Senior tried to rape me. If you want my memories you can have them. He his worming his way into the Ministry and I guarantee by next year he will have control. Face it, when the final battle comes, it's down to me and Harry to destroy him. So don't you dare question my loyalty" she said glaring murderously. Her eyes had slowly begun to darken and the air around them crackled as her magic swirled around them in the air. "Just give them the Veritaserum test, that will clear everything up"

Fred took her hand and pulled her back down into her chair and he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek bone in an effort to calm her down and thankfully it worked. She sighed happily and leaned into his touch and the atmosphere felt less charged.

Moody looked a little pale and they all looked at her fearful.

"Any more objections?" Dumbledore asked and they shook their heads immediately.

"I think we should talk about what happened at the quidditch match and Umbridge" Hermione said sighing.

"And those lions of yours" Sirius said chuckling, shaking out of his shock.

"That's not the first time they've appeared. We first saw them during the quidditch match"

"What happened?" Coach Burton asked.

"She threatened Umbridge and threw her prefect badge at her" George said remembering that day fondly.

"That was after she turned all scary looking. Her eyes turned black, her hair darkened, she had fire in her hands and the air seemed to crackle. Everyone could feel her power swirling in the air" Fred said.

"We know how that feels" Tonks muttered.

"We did our best to calm her down and it was working to. That was until Umbridge turned up and made things worse" George spoke.

"Why did this happen in the first place? And how did she make things worse?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy was pissed that Harry caught the snitch so he started running off his mouth. Harry hit him and then George tackled him. He hit him a few times before Crabbe tackled him and hit him. George pushed him off him and hit him a few times. Then Malfoy tackled him and he starting hitting and kicking him in the stomach"

"That's when we heard it" Fred said.

"Heard what?" Tonks asked leaning forward. This was the most entertaining and most fearful meeting she had been too and she loved it.

"A lion's roar. The fight stopped and everyone looked to see Hermione. Malfoy and Crabbe backed away from me pretty quickly. Then we tried to calm her down when Umbridge turned up"

"She made things worse by threatening the boys with detention and saying that they should be caned"

"SHE SAID WHAT?" Mrs Weasley said standing.

"Detention isn't so bad" Sirius said shrugging. "They should know, they get it what like three times a day?" he said chuckling.

"She's using blood quills" the room went silent.

"What?" the women gasped.

"Did ya know about this?" Mrs Wood asked looking at the Professors and they shook their heads.

"She used one and Harry"

"WHAT? SHE USED ONE ON HARRY?" Sirius roared standing up with a look of rage on his face.

"Padfoot, sit down. Do you want me to explain or not?" he sat down grumbling and people chuckled and smirked at him. "When he came back from detention his hand was red raw and covered in blood. I healed him but he has a scar that says 'I must not tell lies'. That's why I lost it"

"That's when the lions turned up. Luckily Oliver turned up, when he was calming her down Umbridge tried to take a step forwards and the lions growled at her"

"Where were ya when all of this started?" Mr Wood asked his son.

He shrugged. "The bathroom"

"Of course ya were" Mr Wood said rolling his eyes.

"Then the day I returned here for Christmas, I knew Sirius was mad. I could feel that he was going to hurt my mates"

"I shifted and went for the twins" he said shrugging not at all sorry for what he had done. "But Kitten here, put up her shield and two lions stood in front of them protecting them. One her patronus and one made of flames"

"You can cast a patronus?" Moody spoke.

"Since February my third year. I taught Ollie to cast his in half a day, Pallie managed to get a wisp of smoke" she said proudly. "And I'm going to teach the twins when I have time"

"Question" Coach Burton said looking at Hermione. "Is this the first time you've experience something to do with fire or flames?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "No" she said nervously. "There was the time when Sirius was teaching me to control my emotions before I found out about my being a Siren. I threw a fire ball at a tree and set it on fire"

"Then there was that time when she was in common room after her first lesson with Umbridge. Remember Fred?" George asked.

"Yeah, the flames in fire flared up and became more aggressive" Fred said.

"Then she had balls of fire in her hands at the quidditch match, and the lion made of flames" Oliver said.

"Then the lion made of flames a week ago" Sirius added.

"But that was just my magic acting out. All of that happened when I was feeling intense anger"

"It seems to me Junior, that you have the elemental power of fire" he said looking at her strangely and everyone turned to her with their jaws hitting the floor and eyes bulging.

"Oh come on, you have got to be shitting me? Great, something else I have to control" she whined, sighing and she leaned forward banging her head on the table.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: Completing the Bonds.**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – I think I'm going to stick with Edgecombe outing them. There will be a new prank coming up. They are going wedding dress shopping in the summer.

kUkANAbAYbEE – Bill and Fleur's wedding will be happening the summer of sixth year. I can't deny Bill his wife. Theo and Blaise are going to be spies for sure, but I haven't decided on Malfoy yet, but you will find out within the next couple of chapters. I am not going to have Hermione put her shield on objects since she has a lot on her shoulders and I have a plan for something in her sixth year...

Rebecca – The twins won't be technically moving into the flat above the shop until they leave in April.

It's finally time for what you have been waiting for; the mating ceremony. So warning – we have smut and a lot of it.

Hope it's what you imagined it would be.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Monday 22nd January 1996**

It was the first D.A meeting since they returned from the holidays. Hermione and Ron had not spoken since the argument and no one had mentioned Hermione's elemental power of fire. They didn't want to pressure her since she already had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She hadn't told anyone about the new development with her powers. Only the people in the meeting knew and that was the way she was going to keep it, at least for now.

But things had gotten worse. Ten high security prisoners had escaped from Azkaban; including Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

This meant that they had to step things up in the D.A.

Hermione was leading the class since Harry was exhausted. He spent most of the night with Snape learning occlumency since they had discovered that he was somehow connected to Voldemort, and learning that news made Hermione feel anxious.

"Today we are going to try and do a little bit of wandless magic" she said and the room filled with excited murmurs. "So will everyone please take a seat?" she said and cushions appeared on the floor and they each sat on one.

Hermione sat facing everyone. She crossed her legs and made sure her skirt was covering her appropriately and then she rested her hands on her knees. She gave everyone a look and they quickly copied her movements.

"Now close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing. Take a deep breath in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth. Repeat five times" she listened carefully to make sure they were doing what she asked them to and they were. "Now I want you to imagine that you can see your magic, that you can reach out and touch it. What does it look like? What does it feel like? Imagine it swirling around you in the air. Then imagine it inside of you. It's rushing through your body right now. It running through your blood and coursing through your veins. I want you to imagine it building within you. It's getting stronger and stronger. And when you can't take it no more, I want you to raise your hand, your palm facing me and then calmly say Expelliarmus" she opened her eyes and pulled her wand. She held it and waited for someone to try and disarm her.

"Expelliarmus" the room chorused and her wand flew out of her hand. Everyone looked around to see who had successfully disarmed her on their first attempt at wandless magic.

Someone slowly stood and looked down at the wand in his hand shocked.

Hermione beamed at a shocked looking Neville.

"Brilliant. Amazing. Wonderful. Great job Neville" she said standing and walking over to him and she took the wand from his hand.

"I did it" he whispered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Neville you did. You did wandless magic on your first attempt" she said proudly. "You have just proved that you are brilliant at magic when you focus and relax. I believe in you, after what you just did you should too. If you can do wandless magic that effortlessly, then you can do magic with your wand. If you stay in that frame of mind, there is nothing you can't do" she said softly and he nodded dumbly as everyone stared in shock. There were almost fifty people in that room and Neville had been the one to disarm The Hermione Blake of all people... wandlessly.

"Can I get a round of applause for Neville?" she asked and everyone cheered and clapped and he blushed, which she chuckled at him.

She walked back to her space and she sat down. "Now let's try this again" she said smiling.

* * *

Hermione and the twins stayed behind when everyone left to make it back before curfew.

"So why did you want us to stay behind Princess?" she smiled sweetly.

And then a large white couch appeared. She pushed the twins backwards until their legs hit the back of the couch and they sat down watching her curiously. She followed them and she climbed onto George and straddled his lap. She leaned forward and kissed him and removed his wand from his robes.

"You are going to need this" she said when she pulled away.

He looked at her curiously. "Why do I need that?"

"Because I am going to teach you how to cast your patronus" she whispered against his lips and put his wand in his hand.

"Is this how you taught Oliver to cast his patronus?" Fred asked with his head cocked to the side.

"No, we were in public. But when I finished talking him through it there was an awful lot of kissing" she said smirking.

"You are going to be the death of me" Fred groaned and his head flopped back onto the couch.

"But at least it won't be a boring death" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Carry on" he said waving at her and George.

"Gladly" she said and she returned her attention to George.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind"

"It's kinda hard to do that with you straddling me" he said and Fred chuckled when Hermione rocked her hips and George gasped in surprise.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind" she waited for him to do as she asked before she spoke again. "Think of the times you were most happy. Think of your first prank on someone. Think of your first prank in Hogwarts. Meeting Peeves. Every prank you have pulled up to this point. Think of the shop you are so very close to opening and the legacy you are creating for our future children" she whispered against his lips and she saw him smile at the mention of their future children. "Think about when you found out I was your mate and when I found out you were mine. Think about how you felt when you knew that I would love you forever. How did you feel when I said yes to being your wife? How do you feel when I look at you? How do you feel when I..." she leaned forward and kissed him. "Kiss you? Open your eyes and say the charm. You already know the wand movements"

He opened his eyes and looked into her loved filled ones. He couldn't resist and he leaned forward and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Hermione was happy to oblige in his request. She parted her lips giving him the access he wanted and their tongues met and fought for dominance.

They pulled away when they heard Fred chuckling. George looked into her eyes and lifted his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" he said clearly and wisp of smoke appeared before a strange looking dog lunged from the tip of his wand and ran around the room before he stopped in front of them. Hermione climbed off George and Fred grabbed her and she felt onto his lap and laughed at his ridiculous grin.

"What is it?" George asked Hermione as he scratched his patronus' head.

"It's a hyena. It symbolises: humour and laughter, balance, the ability to realise your own power as well as others, being happy with what you are given and not wanting for what you don't have" she said smiling. "Basically the opposite of Ronald" she mumbled and they chuckled at her.

"My turn" Fred spoke grinning.

Hermione shifted so she was straddling him and she kissed him and pulled his wand from his robes and handed it to him.

"Do you want me to talk you through..." he cut her off by kissing her and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, where they met and moved against each other perfectly. He gripped her tightly and pulled her further against him and she had one hand fisted in his hair and the other gripping his robes tightly, keeping him to her.

They pulled away gasping for air when they heard George chuckling at them. Fred stared into the large chocolate brown eyes that were staring at him softly and they pooled with love for him.

He pointed his wand. "Expecto Patronum" he said clearly and a wisp of smoke appeared before it took its shape and ran around the room, stopping in front of him. Hermione moved of his lap and was pulled back onto George's and she laughed.

Fred scratched the patronus' head happily, grinning widely.

"It's a coyote. It symbolises: humour, cunning and survival. Helping people to see the truth in difficult situations as well as finding humour and hope in the worst of situations. And coping with whatever life throws your way" she grinned at them both. "I must say boys; I'm impressed. It took me a month, Ollie half a day, but you did it in less than thirty minutes. That's a sign of tremendous power"

She stood up and George scowled. "We better get back before we miss curfew. I'm trying to stay away from Umbridge as much as possible; wouldn't want to set her on fire" she sarcastically and they laughed at her.

"But we're not done pranking her right Spitfire?"

"No" she snorted and they grinned. "I'm already working on a new product, just needs one more tweak and we're done" she turned around and walked towards the door.

"We can't leave like this" George said motioning to the bulge in his trousers and Hermione giggled.

She turned around with a smirk on her face and they braced themselves for the image she was about to put into their heads. "Tommy naked" she said and they knew who she was referring to. They began gagging and she left laughing.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Monday 29th January 1996**

Hermione was pissed. Umbridge had commented in DADA that she believed Sirius had helped the prisoners of Azkaban breakout, even though he had been cleared of all charges almost three years ago. So before heading to the great hall for dinner, she snuck into the kitchens since she had completed her product.

With a little help from her favourite house elf, Bopsy, Hermione slipped some of her potion into Umbridge's evening tea.

She headed to the great hall, took her customary seat in-between the twins and she ate dinner with a smirk on her face. Anyone who looked at her knew she was up to something.

Halfway through dinner the hall went quiet when Umbridge shrieked. And right before their eyes, she began to shrink down until all that was left, was her hideous pink suit.

Everyone's eyes widened and then they heard a 'ribbet! ribbet!' and a frog jumped onto the heads table and everyone burst out laughing. The twins and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Strange" she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "It's strange that someone turned her into a frog, since she clearly resembles a toad" she then tapped her finger against her chin and cocked her head. "Although upon closer inspection, I say whoever did this hit the nail on the head. It's a bull frog. Do you think it because she's full of bullshit?" she asked innocently and everyone that heard burst out laughing.

Half an hour later Umbridge transformed back into a woman and she stormed over to Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU? DETENTION! THIS IS CAUSE FOR EXPULSION"

Hermione levelled her with a glare and she spoke clearly as the hall went silent and everyone leaned forward trying to get a better hearing advantage.

"I'd be very careful if I were you Professor" she said steadily. "If I remember correctly, you warned during the trial a while back that accusations are a very dangerous thing. I suggest you remember that when you are addressing me -which you will do as Lady Blake- Before you run around willy nilly accusing people, I suggest you have a little something called evidence first" she said.

Umbridge seethed and stormed out of the room and the hall burst into applause.

"Miss Blake?" Professor McGonagall said standing. "Are you the cause of this incident?"

"Yes" Hermione replied without missing a beat and the hall went quiet waiting for her reaction. Hermione could see her mouth twitch.

"A fine example of transfiguring a human into an animal" she said and the occupants of the hall stared in shock. "Five points to Gryffindor" she said and then sat back down.

"Miss Blake?" Professor Snape said and she looked at him to see him trying to control his humour. "Was it a potion you used?"

"Yes Professor"

"Five points to Gryffindor for a perfectly brewed potion" he drawled and the hall filled with gasps. Snape narrowed his eyes and every head in the hall went back to their plate and Hermione smirked.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Wednesday 7th February 1996**

Hermione awoke to a strange feeling within her. She felt very warm and light headed, but she shook it off and got up. She showered and dressed for school before getting the boys up. When they were ready they headed down to breakfast followed by their lessons.

Hermione made it to her second lesson which was transfiguration. The class was writing an essay on the vanishing spell when Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The strange feeling she had that morning had intensified. She no longer felt warm, but like she was about to combust. Her light-headedness had changed to the feeling of blood rushing in her head and her skin tingled, it yearned to be touched.

Hermione stumbled whilst getting to her feet and she walked towards Professor McGonagall's desk, her breathing heavy and with clumsy footing. She leaned against the desk.

"Miss Blake, what is wrong?" she asked worriedly. The young witch didn't look well. Her eyes had darkened, her face looked pale, but the rest of her had a pink tint to it.

"I don't know, something feels different. I think it's time"

"Time?"

"Yeah, time?" she said and McGonagall's eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"Class, continue as you were, I am going to escort Miss Blake to the hospital wing, I shall be back shortly"

The room filled with murmurs and they watched as Professor McGonagall supported Hermione's weight and they made their way out the classroom. Harry looked at Hermione worriedly and when she passed him she squeezed his hand weakly.

On their way down the corridor to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall sent off her patronus to Snape, who was teaching seventh year potions. She didn't give a message. They had decided when they first learned of the ceremony nearing that the signal for when the time came was their patronus' without a message attached.

They reached the office and McGonagall gave the password and they entered his office without knocking after climbing the stairs.

"Minerva?" he asked confused seeing Hermione's condition.

"It's happening Albus, Severus is bringing Messers Weasley" she said and he stood up at the news.

"Do we have a location?"

"I have a place in mind. It has everything we need. We won't even need the house elves to bring us food. But we will need food since there is none in the building. The only problem is the wards. They have simple wards on, since I haven't had time to upgrade them yet"

"Where is it you have in mind?"

"The twin's shop. There's a flat above the shop. We decorated it during the holidays. Like I said we have everything we need, including privacy since no one will know we will be there. The shop isn't due to open until the summer so no will expect it"

"A wise choice Miss Blake. I will go ahead and place stronger wards around the building"

"Thank you" she said breathlessly.

He flooed out of his office to the Leaky Cauldron, where he would walk to the building and place security wards as well as alert charms.

Snape entered the office with the twins and they rushed forward and took her from McGonagall.

"What's the matter Princess?" George asked worriedly.

"It's time" she said panting and they looked at each other wide eyed. They had been waiting for years and it was finally time.

"It's time" they said shocked and she nodded.

"The flat, Dumbledore's putting up wards" she said her head lolling.

"Hey, stay with us Spitfire" Fred said lifting her head to look at him.

"We need to get to Ollie, he's at the stadium" they headed to the floo, supporting Hermione. "Will you tell our families, please?" she asked and they nodded. "Thank you"

"Just call for Bopsy when you need him. We will alert him to the situation as well as Kreacher"

"Thanks" the twins said and they disappeared.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

They walked out of Hermione's office floo and they made their way towards the pitch.

It took them a while but they finally made it, but they had to stop at the top of the stands because Hermione was too weak to make it down.

"Oliver" Fred yelled and thankfully he heard because he was in the coach's box. His eyes widened and he rushed towards them with Coach Burton and Pallie quick on his heels, running up the stands.

"Little Lass" he said worriedly and he took her face in his hands.

"It's time" she said tiredly and he stopped breathing. "Oliver, it's time" she repeated when he didn't say anything and the twins chuckled. He turned to look at Coach Burton and Pallie.

"Go" Coach said smiling. "This has to be done, she will only get better once it's complete and when it is, you will all be connected, stronger and protected" he said.

"We'll make your excuses" Pallie said smirking.

"If I had the energy I would slap you" she said weakly and he smiled. "And it wouldn't be a form of affection" his grin dropped.

"Go" Coach said again and Oliver nodded. He took Hermione from the twins and carried her, close to his chest to her office floo.

"Where are we going?"

"The flat" the twins said and Oliver nodded.

"Dumbledore is placing more wards around the building and when we need Bopsy and Kreacher, we just call for them" Fred said.

"It hurts" Hermione said and they looked at her anxiously.

"We're almost there" Oliver whispered.

"They are informing our family and the house elves" George said as they stepped into her office.

"Did ya get the floo set up?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, only us four have access to the floo at the moment. We haven't keyed anyone else in" Fred said as they stepped into the floo.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

They stepped out of the floo and into the flat. They didn't bother looking around at the newly decorated flat. Their focus was on Hermione.

"Where?" Oliver asked the twins.

They shrugged. "There are two bedrooms, both the same size and same furniture. Just decorated differently" Fred said.

Oliver sighed and walked over to the first door and he shifted Hermione and opened the door.

"He picked my room" Fred said teasing his brother and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Git" George said, but the grin on his face took away the malice.

Hermione had cast the extendable charms on every room in the building. Fred's room was surprising not decorated in Gryffindor red. Instead he went for white and grey. His wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and beside tables were white. The left and right walls were white and the other two were grey and he had a grey carpet. He had a king sized bed with a white and grey quilt set and the headboard was against the top grey wall. He had a bedside table on each side of the bed. His desk was against the left wall under one of the windows and his chest of drawers and wardrobe where against the back wall next to each other. Hermione had added in a door on the back wall and it opened to the bathroom.

Fred pulled the duvet back and Oliver placed her gently in the middle of the bed and he looked at the twins not knowing his next move. Luckily Hermione did.

"Oliver, first" she said weakly. "She can't decide who she wants next, but it has to be done separately first. So you'll have to decide between yourselves" she looked at them with tired eyes. "Flip a coin, rock, paper, scissors, arm wrestle, I've taught you loads of ways to settle this. But no arguments and no duelling" she said and they chuckled. They kissed her forehead and then left the room.

"We'll be outside if you need anything" Fred said and then he closed the door.

Oliver looked down at her unsure of what to do. Hermione weakly patted the bed and he laid down next to her and she shuffled and laid her head on his chest.

"Ya okay?" he asked rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah" she said weakly.

"Are ya sure it's time?"

"Yeah, I feel strange. I have this intense burn inside of my stomach, I can feel the blood pulsing through my body and my skin tingles with the ache of wanting to be touched" she said. "I just feel very tired and weak. I don't understand why that is though, I shouldn't be tired"

He didn't answer because he didn't know what to say; instead they laid in silence together and he allowed his thoughts to run through his head.

 _'_ _It's time. It's finally time. Why I am freaking out? Because you've been waiting since you were sixteen. Get a grip. Pull yourself together Wood. You can't hurt her because she's your mate. When the bond is complete you should be able to hear each other's thought and feel each other's emotions. You will be stronger and safer. She will finally be yours'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione move and he looked down to see her smiling tiredly at him. She leaned up and kissed him, but she pulled away quicker than he had ever seen her move. He was confused, but then he looked at her eyes. They weren't Hermione's chocolate brown ones. These were black and he could almost see his reflection in them; he wasn't looking at Hermione, he was looking at the Siren. She had taken over; obviously she thought they were taking too long.

Hermione crashed her lips against Oliver's and she kissed him fiercely, with more force than she ever had before. She removed her robes and chucked them across the room. She waved her hand locking and silencing the room. She waved her hands again and she removed her shoes and knee high socks, before doing the same and removing Oliver's quidditch gloves, boots and socks.

She climbed over him and straddled him. She traced her tongue over his bottom lip and he gave her the opening she wanted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they twined and danced.

She sat up and pulled him up by his robes. She pulled away from him and pulled her school v-neck jumper over her head and she threw that across the room too. She went back to kissing Oliver and her hands went into his hair and his went to her shirt. He slowly un-tucked her shirt from her skirt and unbuttoned it. Pushing it over her shoulders and she shrugged it off and threw it across the room.

She un-fastened the knot around his neck and pushed his robes off his shoulders and she push him back down onto the bed. He rolled them so he was looming over her and balanced on his elbows. She went for his top and un-tucked it and she was pulling it up over his body. Oliver pulled away from kissing her and he sat up and pulled it over his head. Hermione got up onto her knees so she facing him and she kissed him passionately and her hands trailed over his chest and back and his muscles twitched under her touch and his skin tingled.

He removed her necklace and trailed his hand over his mark and she moaned louder and pushed into him. He trailed his hands from her neck down to the waist band of her skirt, tracing every bit of skin and he stopped to cup and knead her breasts and she pushed further against him.

His hand trailed around over her waist to the back of her skirt and he began to slowly unzip it. He pulled away searching for her reaction, but her black eyes just stared at him with her chest heaving and swollen red lips. When he finished unzipping it, he pulled his hands away and returned them to her breasts. She moaned and kissed him, pushing him backwards and landing on top of him. She wriggled out of her skirt and she threw it, before straddling him and rocking her hips against his, getting frustrated and wanting friction. He groaned and she sat up with him following her.

She moved her hands down to the ties on his bottoms and she fiddled with them for a little while getting annoyed. She made a sound of frustration and she pulled away and he laughed at her breathlessly. She waved her hand and had a triumphant look on her face when the bottoms removed themselves leaving them both in their underwear. She pushed him back down and kissed him and she continued to rock against him. She pulled off his cuff bracelet revealing her bond mark and she traced the patter with her finger, while her other hand trailed over his stomach, feeling everyone muscle and ridge under her.

Between them they continuously let out noises of pleasure and their hands trailed over each other. Oliver's hands travelled from her waist up to her shoulders, and he slowly pushed her bra straps down her arms, before reaching behind her and un-hooking the clasps. He pulled the pink lace garment away from her and threw it behind him, he quickly sat up and pushed Hermione backwards, so that she was on her back, her head was resting on the pillow and him looming over her.

He moved down her body, kissing his bond mark and making his way down. When he reached her breasts, he placed kisses on the top of them and then he took one of her nipples in his mouth, nibbling and suckling, and his left hand paid attention to her other nipple, rolling, pinching and pulling. Hermione gasped, moaned loudly and she arched into him. His right hand slowly slipped under her pink lace underwear and he quickly slipped a finger into her and used his thumb to stimulate her little bundle of nerves.

Hermione moaned breathlessly and she slipped her hand under his black boxer briefs and she gripped his length and he groaned when she began stroking him, using his pre-come as lubrication. His hips bucked into her hand and he groaned again, the vibrations going through her.

They continued in this way for several minutes working each other up to the breaking point, but they were both frustrated.

Hermione could feel it building in her, but she wouldn't be able to find release until the bond was complete.

"Ollie" she said breathlessly and he removed his mouth from her nipple and looked at her. "It's time" she panted and he nodded.

He slowly made his way down her body and when he reached her underwear, he kept his eyes on hers, hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and he slowly pulled them down her, with Hermione shifting to help him. He pulled them off her feet and threw them behind him. He slowly made his way back up her, placing kisses on her body as he did. Starting at her feet, up her legs, on her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her neck and her face.

Hermione was too frustrated so she waved her hand and Oliver's underwear disappeared and landed on the floor. She was hot, her skin was burning, her insides were on fire, hell, she felt like she was going to combust, but there was still a chill in the air, so she waved her hand and the blanket covered them as Oliver situated himself between her legs, leaning on his elbows.

He reached down and took himself in his hand and slowly ran the tip of his length –and what a length it was– over her slick folds and they both moaned loudly.

He locked his eyes on hers and that's when he noticed her eyes were once again chocolate brown. The Siren helped her get over her nerves but then she handed over control to Hermione. When she nodded, he positioned himself at her entrance, then reached down and draped her right knee over his hip.

"Do we need any charms?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "No we won't ever need charms. I can only get pregnant when the Siren wants us too. When she thinks it's the right time" she panted and he nodded. He wasn't going to argue with a Siren.

With his eyes kept on hers, he slowly moved forward entering her, stretching her. She gasped against the intrusion, she could feel him stretching her insides and it was uncomfortable. Given her lack of inexperience, even she knew that he was bigger than the average male.

"Breathe" he whispered to her, seeing as she hadn't taken a breath yet and she did. "I need ya ta relax Little Lass" Oliver said clenching his teeth and he took deep breaths. He hadn't even reached her hymen yet and she had tensed up, preventing him from moving further. She was so tight and warm, that is actually hurt. She took deep breaths and then she forced her muscles to relax.

He pushed forward until he hit her barrier. "This is going to hurt" he whispered. "I'll do my best ta be gentle, just relax for me and keep ya focus on me" she nodded.

He pulled back and thrust forward, tearing her barrier and finally making her his as he was fully sheathed inside her warmth. He fit inside her perfectly, although they were born to be each other's perfect match.

She cried out and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and Oliver tenderly wiped it away, kissing the spot. He buried his head in her neck and paid attention to his mark on her neck distracting her from the pain and him from the urge of moving inside of her, until she was ready.

He couldn't believe it; he actually couldn't believe that it was happening. He just hoped he could remain in control since he hadn't been with anyone since he found out about Hermione when he was sixteen. He hoped he could control his urges.

After a few minutes the pain began to ebb away and Hermione wriggled underneath Ollie. He took the hint, took a deep breath and he began to move in and out of her slowly at a steady pace. Hermione's body filled with pleasure and she moaned loudly, spurring on Oliver's movements and his speed increased.

Hermione wrapped both of her legs around his hips and he was able to go deeper and he groaned in both surprise and appreciation. They were both lost in each other, letting out loud noises of pleasure and panting. Hermione needed release and she could tell Oliver did too, he was moving harder, faster and deeper and she moved her hips against his.

"We won't be able to..." she trailed off with a particularly loud moan.

"What?" he said panting.

"To climax until we complete the bond..." she moaned.

"What do we do?" he asked groaning.

"Bite... bond...mark" she gasped out.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Oliver's head down to hers. She could feel a sting in her mouth and she knew that it was time. Her teeth sharpened and she reached up to her mark on his neck. She licked it and then she sunk her teeth over the band. He groaned loudly and pounded into her, sweat beginning to cover them both and she pulled away and licked the wound again sealing it.

Oliver then moved his head to his mark on the right side of her neck. When he felt his teeth sharpen he licked the mark, before he sunk his teeth into her neck and she moaned loudly. They coil in her snapped and she finally achieved her release and came with such a force that she shook and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her walls clenched around Oliver and it was his undoing. He spilled himself inside her and held her tightly against him. He licked her wound and then collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to get their breathing under control.

Hermione felt as though a small part of her was being filled. She didn't feel as incomplete as she did before. She could feel Oliver's magic swirling through her body and mixing with her own and she smiled.

"Can you feel it?" she asked him with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I can. I feel..." he trailed off.

"I feel it too" she said and they looked at each other smiling. He shifted off her and fell to her side and he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest and he began tracing soft patterns on her back as she did the same on his chest.

 _'_ _Wow'_ she thought with a giggle. _'I love him and I can't believe he's finally mine'_ she thought gleefully.

"I love ya ta and I have always belonged ta ya" he said smiling down at her and she leaned over on her elbow shocked. "What?" he amused.

"I didn't say that, I thought it" she said.

"Really?" she nodded. "Awesome" he said smiling.

 _'_ _I love you'_ she thought.

 _'_ _I love ya ta'_ she heard in her mind and she smiled at him and laughed.

"Are ya okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, a little sore, but other than that I feel perfectly fine"

"Ya sure, ya cried" he said looking guilty and she shook her head at him.

"It didn't hurt that much, it was like a sharp sting. Like when someone stabs you with a quill or you get a parchment cut on your finger. It stings and it makes your eyes water" she said and he looked at her skeptically. "It was perfect, I couldn't have imagined it being any better" she said softly. "Kreacher" Hermione said softly and making sure she and Oliver were both covered.

He popped in the room and bowed. "Miss Blake called Kreacher"

"Has everyone been informed?"

"Yes, Miss Blake. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood cried and Master scowled" he said and Hermione giggled and Oliver chuckled.

"You will be working the day shift and Bopsy will be doing the night shift, so those are the times you should expect a call" she told him and he nodded. "Please will you obtain enough food to fill the kitchen cupboards and pack a bag for myself and each of my boys? Maybe enough for a week, just in case. I don't know how will we will be here for"

"Of course Miss Blake" he said smiling and he popped out of the room.

She looked to Oliver. _'I wonder'_ she thought as she looked at Oliver's deliriously happy face and she couldn't help but giggle. She felt the love she had for him fill her and then she imagined pushing it towards him.

He gasped in surprise at the overwhelming amount of love that filled him and he looked at Hermione's smiling face. His eyes softened and he focused on his love for her. When he felt it pool in his chest he pushed it forward and then she gasped.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately and he groaned into her mouth. She pulled away and he made a whining sound that made her smirk.

"Now now, Ollie, we have the rest of our lives. I need to complete the bonds with the twins, and then we need to complete the bond between us all. Once that is done, we have all the time in the world" she said smiling and he nodded.

They both reluctantly sat up, she held the blanket to her and he bent over the bed to pick up his robes. Hermione watched his muscles ripple as he moved and he looked over his shoulder smirking at her lust filled expression. She looked like she wanted to devour him and he found he was incredibly happy with that.

"There's no point in dressing" she said in a low, husky tone that had his length twitch and he groaned.

"What if a poor house elf pops in?" he asked. He pulled on his quidditch bottoms and stood up going commando. He stretched and Hermione's attention was trained on his chest and he smirked at her. "Eyes up here Little Lass" he said amused and she looked at him with lust filled eyes and his amusement dropped and he groaned. He would love to stay with her, but she was right. She had to complete the bond with the twins first.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her, he pulled back before she could deepen the kiss and he chuckled at her pout. He made his way to the door and Hermione removed the charms for him.

* * *

Oliver walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The twins were playing a muggle game of poker that Hermione taught them on the floor, with George's back against the couch and Fred's against the arm chair. When they looked up they burst out laughing at Oliver face. He waltzed into the room with a shit eating grin on his face and he plopped down on the couch. His hair was all over the place, his skin flushed, his lips swollen and he smelled like sex and sweat.

"So how was it?" Fred asked through chuckles, managing to calm himself down.

The answering grin and sigh told them everything they needed to know and they smirked.

"It was amazing"

"I can tell" George said laughing. "You've been in there two hours"

"Seriously?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow and the twins nodded amused.

"Almost" Fred confirmed.

"I feel... complete" he said grinning and they nodded. "We can hear each other's thoughts if we want ta and we can feel each other's emotions if we want ta. I can feel her magic flowing through my body and mixing with mine. Speaking of which..." he trailed. "She's threatening ya. One of ya should get in there before she loses it" he said chuckling, listening to Hermione's thoughts.

Fred stood up and handed his cards to Oliver, who took his place on the floor and picking up the game.

"How did ya decide?"

"Rock, paper, scissors, arm wrestle, flipped a coin, played cards. In the end we added the scores up and I won" he said grinning and then he entered the room.

"Merlin have mercy" Oliver muttered and George raised on eyebrow at him. "She's going ta wear him out. I'm exhausted" he said and George laughed at him.

"Good thing we're athletes then" George laughed.

Oliver smirked. "Believe me, that is not going ta make much of a difference" he chuckled.

* * *

Fred entered the room and turned to close the door. Hermione waved her hand locking and silencing the room and Fred turned around slowly.

His breath caught when he saw her; her eyes black, her skin glowing and her hair in a mess. She smiled seductively and sat up onto her knees, the blanket dropping and revealing her naked body to him. The Siren having taken control once more. She held out her hand, and like a moth drawn to a flame, he walked towards her and when he reached the bed Hermione laid down and dragged him on top of her so his body was covering hers.

"You are beautiful" he said softly, tracing his finger across her cheek and she smiled and leaned into his touch

She removed his cuff bracelet and then lifted his left arm up to her mouth and she kissed her mark on his wrist, keeping her eyes on his. He groaned loudly as a wave of pleasure hit him and he felt it rush down to his member, making it painfully harder than he was before.

"I'll tell you what I told Oliver" she said huskily. "We don't need charms, we can only get pregnant when the Siren thinks it's the right time" he smiled when she mentioned the word 'pregnant'. "When it is time for the bond to be completed, my teeth will sharpen and I will bite you on my mark" she kissed the mark again and he groaned once more. "Then you will bite me on your mark. We will climax together at which point the bond between us will be complete" she said and then she leaned up and kissed him and he reciprocated happily, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

His hands trailed over every inch of her skin; his touch that usually made her feel safe and loved, was now sending little shocks of pleasure throughout her body and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

Hermione didn't have the patience to wait so she waved her hand and all of Fred's clothes vanished and ended up on the floor, leaving him naked and she ran her hands over his sculptured figure.

He pulled away and looked down at himself, and then he looked at her amused.

"I can't wait anymore" she said softly. "I want you" she whispered huskily and to emphasise the point, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and pulled him against her. He groaned as the tip of his penis made contact with her slick folds.

Hermione shifted so that the head of his length lined up with her entrance and he looked at her, her eyes had returned to their chocolate brown and she nodded. He slowly entered her and she gasped. Just like with Oliver, Fred was stretching her and she remembered to relax and breathe. She was sore from her time with Oliver but that didn't matter at the moment. She would worry about it later.

Fred was glad that she told him he wouldn't be able to find relief until she did, he didn't want to embarrass himself. He hadn't been with anyone before since he find out about Hermione when he was fourteen. He never imagined it being anything like it was. He couldn't imagine a better feeling, than Hermione's tight and warm walls encircling him.

Hermione wriggled her hips, and Fred took his cue from her and began to slowly move at a steady pace and he kissed her passionately.

She begged him to increase his speed but he ignored her pleas. Fred always kissed Hermione languidly and passionately, never rushing, but taking his time. Fred matched his deep and hard thrusts to his pace of his kisses, Hermione approaching her need for relief slowly, in a slow intense burn. He took his time showing her how much he loved her and he held her close to him.

Hermione could feel it, it was time. She felt her teeth sharpen and she picked up Fred's left wrist, licked it, before biting it. Fred groaned loudly and she licked the wound sealing it.

She dropped his wrist and clung to him. Fred felt his own teeth sharpen and he mimicked her movements. He removed her bracelet, picked up her left wrist, licking, biting and then licking it again. He let go and Hermione's hands went around his back holding him tightly against her as she found her release. Her hands clawed at his back and she arched into him and he groaned loudly as her walls tightened around him, trying to pull him in further whilst he emptied himself deep inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her panting heavily and he could feel the part of him that was missing being filled. He could feel her magic swirling through his body and mixing with hers. He rolled off her and she followed him, snuggling into him and she waved her hand covering them with the blanket.

"That was..."

"I know" Fred said with his chest heaving.

"Can you feel it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I can feel your magic, I feel complete" he said grinning. "How are you feeling?" he asked trailing his fingers tenderly over her back and shoulder.

"Good, a little sore but we're almost done. I don't feel complete yet" she said snuggling deeper under the covers and he kissed her head.

 _'_ _I love you and I'm glad that we don't have anything holding us back'_ she thought.

"I love you too and so am I" he said out loud and Hermione giggled. He looked down at her confused.

 _'_ _Fred, I didn't say it, I thought it'_ she thought and his eyes widened.

 _'_ _Wicked'_

 _'_ _That's not all... check this out" she thought._

She focused on her love for Fred, allowed it to fill her chest and then she pushed it towards him. He gasped at the sheer intensity of it before looking at her softly. He mimicked her actions, allowing his love for her to fill his chest before pushing it towards her. She gasped and then leaned up and kissed him passionately.

She pulled away after several minutes and he whined, which she chuckled at.

"I would love to spend more time with you, but I have to complete the bond with George. After that we have the collective bond to complete and then we have the rest our lives to be together, not including however long the Siren decides she wants to stay here"

He nodded in understanding and sat up and he looked around for his bottoms and Hermione waved her hand and summoned them. She kept her attention on him watching his muscles flex as he moved and she stared longingly. He smirked at her when he caught her reaction, he kissed her and then left the room, when Hermione removed the charms.

* * *

Fred walked into the living room with a bounce in his step and a huge grin on his face. Oliver smirked at him and George laughed.

"So, she tire ya out?" he asked amused.

"Yeah" he said grinning.

"Ya not going ta stop grinning are ya?"

"No" they laughed at him.

"Wait a minute, turn around" George said and Fred looked at him confused, but did as he asked.

Oliver started laughing.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I suggest ya find a mirror" he said laughing.

Fred ran to the bathroom and threw the door open, he turned around and looked at his back in the mirrored doors on the bathroom cabinet. His eyes widened then the smuggest look appeared on his face and he waltzed out of the bathroom. His back was covered in scratch marks that were so deep they actually bled a little.

Oliver and George burst out laughing when they saw his reaction.

"At least I'll be able ta tell ya apart for a little while" Oliver said laughing. "Looks like ya have some competition there George"

"Challenge accepted" he said smirking and he stood up, handed his cards to Fred and then he waltzed into the bedroom.

* * *

George entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him and Hermione locked and silenced the room. He turned around and his eyes widened. She was lying down facing him and smiling seductively, with black eyes. She lifted the blanket as an invitation and he moved forward and climbed into bed and she snuggled against him.

"I can't get pregnant until the Siren thinks it's the right time for us. In order to complete the bond, we have to bite each other on our bond marks. It doesn't hurt, in fact it allows us to climax. When the bond is complete we will be able to hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. Any questions?"

"Nope, you covered it all" he said softy running his hand over her shoulder.

"Good"

She shot up lightning fast and latched her mouth onto his and she kissed him fiercely. He was shocked to say the least, but he quickly recovered and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She waved her hand and divested him of his clothes and he chuckled when she pulled away from him. She removed his bracelet and kissed his wrist and his chuckle turned into a groan and she smirked. He rolled them over and began kissing his way down her body. Starting at her neck, then her collar bone, to her chest and breasts, down her stomach, he removed her bracelet and kissed his mark and she moaned. Then he moved down her legs to her ankle and back up her body.

She was panting under his feather light kisses and he smirked. He reached her legs, but to her surprise he didn't continue up wards. He placed a kiss at the apex of her thighs and Hermione gasped in surprise and then moaned.

"What...are...you..."

"Got to one up your other dear mates" he said grinning before kissing her in her most private place and she moaned again.

He had never done what he was about to do to Hermione before, but he had had many a dream and many a fantasy, so he was confident.

He swiped his tongue through her slick folds and she moaned loudly and wriggled and he groaned at her delightful smell and taste. He wrapped his hands around her legs to keep her in place. He swiped his tongue through her folds again before swirling it around her sensitive nub, and sucking it into his mouth lightly before dipping his tongue into her entrance. He smirked when she began letting out profanities loudly.

He continued with his movements of licking, sucking, swiping and delving for a long while and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his head and pulled him up her and she kissed him heatedly, tasting her own arousal on his tongue, making her more frustrated.

She pulled George between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist tightly keeping him to her.

"It's time" she whispered and when he looked into her eyes, he saw that they were Hermione's chocolate brown ones and not the Siren's black ones.

He stared into her lust and loved filled eyes and slowly moved inside her. She gasped and arched into his body and threw her head back in ecstasy. He marvelled in her beauty. Before his attention was brought back to Hermione's walls tightening around him and he groaned. He was so glad that they could only find their release together in that moment; otherwise it would've been his undoing. The bond was almost complete between them and soon they would feel complete.

She wriggled and he took that as his cue and began moving inside her. First with slow, deliberate movements before quickly increasing his speed to Hermione's pleas, moving harder, faster and deeper all the while, her hips moved against his.

His sweat soaked hair was falling in his eyes and Hermione pushed it out of face and they stared into each other's eyes, moaning, groaning and panting.

When Hermione felt her teeth sharpening she picked up his right wrist, licked it, bit him on his band and then licked it again and he groaned loudly.

He mimicked her movements with her right wrist, licking, biting and licking again and that's when she moaned and found her release as the coil in her stomach snapped.

She cried out loudly and held him tight against her, and he followed her when her walls clamped down around him and he groaned loudly, before collapsing and rolling off her, pulling her into him as their chests heaved heavily.

He could feel that part of him that had always been missing began to fill itself with a part of her, before he felt complete and he smiled happily. He could feel her magic swirling inside of him and mixing with his.

"Can you feel it?" she asked after a short while, with her breathing under control.

"Yeah, it feels..." he trailed off.

"I know" she replied smiling.

 _'_ _I love you and I can't wait until we can stop hiding from the public'_ she thought.

 _'_ _I love you too and that day will come, I promise'_

 _'_ _You realise that I thought that right?'_

 _'_ _Yep, it's amazing'_

 _'_ _You haven't seen anything yet'_ she thought smirking.

And like she had with Fred and Oliver, she allowed the love she had for George to fill her before she pushed it towards him and he gasped at the force that hit him. He did the same, allowing his love for her to fill him and then sent it her way and she gasped before leaning up and kissing him passionately.

She pulled away several minutes later.

"It's time to complete the collective bond" she whispered. He smiled and nodded, before pushing the hair out of her face tenderly.

* * *

Oliver began laughing when he heard the profanities Hermione was yelling in her thoughts.

"I have no idea what he's doing, but apparently he's good at it" he said laughing and Fred smirked.

"That brother of mine is very creative" he mused before picking up the cards Oliver had dealt out. "Two" he said throwing two cards down and Oliver dealt him another two cards before doing his own.

Oliver put his cards down with a smug smile. "King flush" he said smugly.

Fred put his cards down. "Ace flush" he said and Oliver scowled before picking the cards up and putting them back in the deck, shuffling them and then dealing them out again.

After a while Oliver and Fred looked up hearing Hermione's thoughts.

"It's time for the collective bond" Fred said and Oliver nodded. They put the cards down, stood up and walked into the bedroom.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: Leaving Seclusion**

* * *

AN: WARNING! Smut in this chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – Wednesday 7th February 1996**

Fred and Oliver entered the room and they saw Hermione and George kissing passionately, with George hovering over her and they chuckled.

Hermione pulled away from George and he made a sound of disapproval.

"It's time" she whispered against his lips and he nodded and moved to sit beside her.

She beckoned Fred and Oliver over to her and they walked over and climbed onto the bed instantly. Her eyes had changed again. The Siren had taken control, as they looked at her black eyes.

"How do we complete the bond?" Fred asked.

Instead of answering, she sat up and threw the blanket off herself. They all stopped breathing and their erections sprung to life as they drank in the sight of her naked body. They knew if Hermione was in control she would be covering herself, blushing furiously and stuttering; but thanks to the Siren, they didn't have to worry about those things.

Hermione kneeled before turning to face George; he looked at her with his eyes filled with love and desire. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and she pushed him till he was laying down. She then straddled him, took him in her hand positioned him at her entrance and she slowly sank down on to him. They both moaned loudly when he was buried to the hilt and his hand's grabbed onto her hips tightly.

She turned her head to look at Fred and she lowered herself down so her chest was against George's. Fred's eyes widened but he understood what he had to do. He moved so he was behind her. Hermione waved her hand divesting Fred of his bottoms and casting a lubrication spell that no one would want to know where she learned it from.

Fred inserted a finger and Hermione gasped, before he inserted a second and began stretching her, preparing her the best he could. He could feel that Hermione was getting impatient, so he removed his fingers and positioned himself, before slowly moving inside of her, gritting his teeth at how tight she was.

Hermione gasped loudly and let out little whimpers of pain and George whispered endearments in her ear and rubbed her back comfortingly until she adjusted to Fred. Oliver watched worriedly, he could feel her pain and discomfort, but it had to be done.

He was relieved when the discomfort began to lessen and she wiggled trying to get used to the feeling and both Fred and George groaned loudly, but they began moving in sync, their movements seemingly one. She turned to Oliver and he moved closer to her. She waved her hand removing his bottoms and she took him in her hand and began to slowly move her hand up and down his member and he groaned.

They all moved together perfectly, increasing their speed, pressure, thrusts and movements and it didn't take long for Hermione to reach the edge. Being surrounded by all her mates with all the different stimuli, noises, smells and feelings – she couldn't take it and the coil snapped.

She buried her head into George's neck muffling her screams and that was the boys undoing and they reached their climax with loud groans.

Fred moved away from Hermione and fell to the side, Hermione rolled off George onto his other side and Oliver collapsed next to her. The Siren retreated into the back of her mind relieved, happy and sated.

They all looked up to see a blinding golden light fill the room, surrounding them before it rose into the air, swirled around and then burst into flames. The ashes formed into a golden dust and it fell to the ground like snow falling. It landed on Hermione's nose and she giggled tiredly before sneezing.

She looked down at her bands on her wrists and she smiled widely. They were no longer the pale golden colour. They were now bright gold and when the light hit them, they sparkled and glowed. They were more beautiful than they were before.

 _'_ _Can you hear me?'_

 _'_ _Yeah'_ three voices entered her mind.

 _"_ _Can you hear each other?'_

 _'_ _Yeah'_

 _'_ _I love you'_

 _'_ _And we love you'_

 _'_ _Soon, we'll tell the world. Now that we're safe, we'll tell the world'_

 _'_ _We can wait'_

 _"_ _But I can't'_ she heard them laugh.

"So how are you feeling?" Oliver asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm exhausted and achy and sore. But I feel... complete, for the first time in my life. I don't feel alone or empty. I feel safe and protected. I feel all of your emotions within me. I can feel your magic flowing through my veins and I can hear your thoughts in the back of my mind. This is who I truly am. This is who we are" they smiled at her. "And I'm hungry" they chuckled at her. "I doubt Kreacher has gotten our things and stocked the cupboards yet, so I'll just sleep for now" she spoke closing her eyes and before they knew it, her breathing evened out and she entered the land of dreams, soon followed by the others.

* * *

Hermione awoke and it was dark outside, her stomach grumbled and she saw that her boys were still asleep and she smiled. She carefully extracted herself from the hold they had on her and she climbed out of bed. She picked up George's school shirt from the floor and put it on and she lifted the shirt to her nose and breathed in the scent and she smiled and sighed happily.

She walked out of the bedroom and she hissed and yelped at the pain between her legs and she slowly made her way through the living room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen had been decorated in pale blue and white. The kitchen table was light brown, the cupboards and oven were white and there was a double sink. The twins had asked Hermione to put in some muggle kitchen appliances and she had. She had put in a white kettle, a white microwave and a white double door fridge freezer.

She checked the cupboards and she found that Kreacher had done as she asked and stocked the cupboards, which meant he had likely put their things in Fred's room.

She took out a bag of pasta from the cupboard and a jar of bolognaise sauce. She put them on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. She took out some onions, tomatoes and she found some mince in the freezer. She prepared the food and set to work making spaghetti bolognaise and when it was cooked she grated some cheese. She put the servings on plates and put stasis charms over the food before she put them on the table. She put a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table along with the bowl of grated cheese. Then she put four glasses on the table along with the cutlery.

As she was cleaning the work counters the boys walked out of the bedroom wearing only their bottoms. They smiled widely at her and George smirked seeing her in his school shirt. They walked over to her, kissed her and then sat down at the table. They frowned when she walked over to the table hissing and wincing along the way and she sat down.

"You sure you're alright?" Fred asked worried.

"Yep, just sore and will likely be for a while, it'll go"

"You should have a bubble bath" George said sprinkling cheese over his dinner.

"I don't know, it'll probably sting"

"This is really good" Oliver said, taking another bite of the food.

"Yeah, Spitfire, I didn't know you could cook. Bake, but not cook"

"My adoptive mother taught me. I've never had a reason to cook for you before" she said shrugging. "This is our life now" she said looking at them and smiling. "We are looking at our future"

They grinned widely and she laughed at them.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Thursday 15th February 1996**

It had been eight days since the mating ceremony. They were more than surprised and more than happy to learn that the Siren didn't want to leave their bubble. She wasn't ready to let them back into the wizarding world.

Hermione and the boys were exhaustingly sated. They had taken full advantage of their seclusion from the world and they had thoroughly christened every part of the building. George's bedroom, Fred's bedroom, the bathroom – bath tub, shower and linen cupboard, the kitchen – table and counter, the office room table, the living room couch, arm chair and coffee table, the potions lab and work room – tables and against shelves, the storage room table and shelves, the shop floor counter and against the shelves and on the second floor against the shelves. That's not to mention the walls and doors in the building.

Hermione would walk past a room and then a hand would reach out and grab her, she would be ambushed in rooms or when she woke up and she was more than happy to oblige. Sometimes it was one of them, sometimes it was all of them and she loved every minute of it. The boys practically walked around wearing only boxer briefs and Hermione wearing only one of the boy's shirts, which they solely appreciated. She didn't need the Siren to take control anymore because she had become a lot more confident around her boys. It helped that she could hear their thoughts and feel their emotions, so she knew they were genuine with their compliments, feelings and thoughts.

Hermione had received a worried note from Sirius regarding their lengthy stay at the flat.

 ** _Kitten, we are worried. You told us the ceremony wouldn't last longer than a week. It's been eight days. What's going on? Is someone hurt? Did something go wrong?_**

 _Padfoot, we are fine. More than fine in fact. We are complete. I know I said it shouldn't last more than a week, but that was with one mate. You're forgetting that I have three soul bond mates. One week isn't enough for the Siren. We will let you know when we are ready to leave._

 ** _Okay, I'm glad that you are all okay. Just let us know what's happening._**

After she had finished her correspondence with Sirius she returned to bed and went to sleep snuggled with her boys.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizards Wheezes - Thursday 22nd February 1996**

Two weeks after the mating ceremony and Hermione and the boys were leaving the flat. They didn't want to leave. They had grown accustomed to their lives being the way they had been and they didn't like the fact they wouldn't be together every day. It would be a lot to get used to, but they didn't have a choice; they had obligations in the outside world.

Hermione and the boys had also been practicing using their connection. It had taken a while, but they can now successfully block each other from reading their thoughts and feeling their emotions. They could essentially switch it on and off. But they could still lightly sense each other's emotions like they could before the bond was complete.

The boys were using their connection with Hermione to help her control her growing powers. Since the bonding her powers had grown. She accidentally set Fred's bedroom curtains and desk on fire while he had her pinned to the wall. She accidentally blasted the office table into pieces when George had her straddling him in a chair and she accidentally caused a small earthquake in the building when Oliver had her pinned against the tiles in the shower.

It turns out they could help influence each other's emotions. When Hermione felt angry, they could send a rush of calm down the bond and it would help soothe her until she got it under control. When she was feeling sad, they sent a wave of love and joy down the bond and it would make her smile.

It wasn't just her powers that had grown. The boy's magic had become stronger. They hardly had to try when casting spells now. She had even taught them some wandless magic. They could disarm someone, knock them back, cast Hermione's sleeping charm and use the summoning charm.

Hermione had never felt happier as she watched George finish packing his bag.

"Ready?" George asked Hermione.

"No" she said sadly.

He chuckled at her and put his bag on the floor. He walked over to her as she stood in the door way to his room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her hands going around his neck.

"We have to get back to the world" he said, before giving her a quick kiss and pulling back to look at her.

"This is our world" she told him.

"Well then, we better get back to our _other_ world" she groaned and then sighed.

"I think we're going to Grimmauld first and then flooing from there"

"Let's go then"

He picked up his bag and they walked into the living room were Oliver and Fred were waiting for them. Hermione sent their bags to Grimmauld and they stepped into the floo.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

"KITTEN!" she heard someone yell before she was picked up and hugged tightly.

She laughed loudly at Sirius.

"Padfoot" he put her down and checked her over.

"How are you?"

"I feel real" he looked at her confused. "Before, I felt numb and empty. Now I feel alive and complete. I feel like me, finally I am who I am" she said smiling and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"So can I see it?" she took off her bracelets and necklace and the once pale bond marks, showed proudly and sparkled brightly in light. "Very nice" he said and she smiled in response.

"My dear children!" Hermione heard a screech, before Mrs Weasley rushed into the room and crushed Hermione to her.

"Can't breathe Maji" she mumbled and everyone chuckled. Mrs Weasley pulled away and hugged the others.

"Ya are back, it's about time" Mrs Wood spoke, walking into the room and hugging them tightly.

"Are you certain everything is done?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Two weeks, that's a long time" she said worriedly.

"Yes, the time frame I gave you was a few hours to seven days. But we didn't take into account that I have three soul bond mates. The Siren didn't want us to leave our little bubble. But it was good. The seclusion gave us a glimpse of our future" Hermione spoke, looking at her boys softly. "We are safe now. The bonds are complete, our magic has combined and our individual magic is stronger. We will demonstrate for you during the Easter holidays. I am assuming we will be here and there will be an Order meeting"

"Right as always Kitten" Sirius said beaming.

"Oh Merlin, those are beautiful" Mrs Wood gasped looking at Hermione's bond markings and she and Mrs Weasley gazed at them in awe and Hermione traced the marks tenderly.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione and the twins stepped out of the floo in Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment remembering the day of the mating ceremony. Since Hermione hadn't blocked her emotions, the twins could feel her embarrassment and she could feel their amusement. She turned to glare at them and she felt the amusement turn into fear and she smirked.

"Welcome back"

"Thank you Professor" the three chimed and McGonagall chuckled.

"You have been given the day off from lessons to allow you time to settle in to your new quarters"

"New quarters?" Hermione said confused and she felt the same coming from the twins.

"Follow me, we shouldn't be seen with everyone being in lessons" they walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairs.

McGonagall led them to Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. She looked at them and walked up the boy's stair case and when she reached the seventh year boy's dorm rooms, she walked to the very end of the corridor where a Gryffindor tapestry covered the wall and she stopped. She pulled back the tapestry and touched her wand to the wall and a door appeared.

"Siren" she spoke and the door unlocked. She pushed it open and walked up the stairs until they levelled out onto a flat floor and a large room. The was a large king-sized bed with a red quilt set with the Gryffindor emblem on the set in the centre of the wall, with a window on each side of the bed. Dark wooden bedside tables were on each side of the bed, two chests of drawers were along the left wall and two wardrobes were on the right wall with a fireplace in-between them and a plush rug in front of it. On the back wall there were two large tables and two large cauldrons in the middle of them. Hermione wasn't surprised to see the cauldrons. Even though they weren't allowed in students dorms, they had to work on products for The Order and their room was the only place they could do it in private. And the door on the left wall led to the bathroom, which she would look at when McGonagall left.

"These are your new quarters. Your circumstances have now changed and we can't risk anyone getting hurt because they enter your dorm room. There have been silencing and privacy wards placed around this dorm" she said with a pink tint to her cheeks. "Only yourselves and Mr Wood are allowed entrance into this room. Do not tell anyone that you have moved dorms, do not let anyone see you enter and do not tell anyone the password. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor" they said in disbelief. They couldn't believe they had actually been given a room to themselves.

"I'll leave you to yourselves" with that said, she left and walked down the stairs and they waited till they heard the door click shut. Hermione walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and walked inside.

There was a large double door shower with glass doors and it could easily fit five people inside. There was a large sunken down bath in the centre of the room the size of a small swimming pool, there were three sinks with bathroom cabinets above them and the toilet was near the corner of the room. There were shelves around the room, bathrobes hung up and towels on the towel warmers. Hermione sighed happily and she decided to take a shower.

She waved her hand and the shower began with the correct temperature she wanted. She quickly stripped and climbed into the shower, the steam surrounding her as she stood under the water.

She summoned her shampoo and conditioner from her bag and washed her hair before summoning her favourite smelling soap and washing, the soap suds being washed away by the water. When she finished, she just stood under the shower spray, allowing the water to wash over her.

She didn't move when she heard the shower door open and George's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest.

 _'_ _I think I know why we were given our own dorm'_ she heard him sing in her head and she chuckled.

 _'_ _And why is that my dear ole Georgie?'_

 _'_ _So that we don't kill anyone that may walk into our room when we are busy ravishing you'_ he thought as he kissed her neck and she moved to give him better access.

 _'_ _I'm not complaining'_ she thought with a moan.

 _'_ _Believe me, neither am I'_ he thought and Hermione felt his erection pressing against her back, which in turn set off her arousal.

She turned in his arms and crashed her mouth to his, and immediately slipped her tongue in his mouth. He pushed her against the tiles of the shower wall. They were in sync in their movements and thoughts. He picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, and he positioned himself at her entrance. Without a thought she bucked her hips and impaled herself on George's length, stretching her from within and they both moaned loudly. She no longer felt pain, only pleasure as George moved in and out of her at a steady slow pace, before increasing the speed of his thrusts and Hermione moved against him, intentionally clenching her inner muscles causing him to groan loudly with pleasure as she learned to do not long after the ceremony.

Hermione reached her hand down and pulled George's right wrist up to her mouth, glad he had already taken his cuff bracelet off. She kissed him over her mark and he groaned loudly and he pistoned into her harder, faster and deeper than he had been before.

That was another thing they had noticed. Since the ceremony their bond marks had become a lot more sensitive to touch. So much so that the first time Fred kissed his mark on her left wrist after the mating ceremony, she almost climaxed on the spot and she pounced on him, not that he complained.

George leaned forward and paid attention to her neck and he removed his hand from her hold and slipped it down and in-between their bodies until he found her little bundle of nerves and put pressure on it and the coil within Hermione snapped. She cried out George's name loudly as everything came crashing down around her and her eyes shut tightly.

George clenched his teeth tightly and he stopped moving inside her as her walls clenched tightly around him. He took steady deep breaths, fighting off the need to find relief.

That was another thing that had improved after the ceremony. Not only had the boy's magic gotten stronger, but they were able to focus for longer periods of time and they had better control.

George waited for Hermione's breathing to slow down before he picked the pace up, not even bothering to start off at a slow and steady pace, instead he slammed into her, her back moving against the tiles and she moaned louder than she did before.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find relief again, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She leaned forward and dragged her teeth along the shell of George's ear before tracing it with her tongue and tugging on his ear lobe. When Hermione's walls clenched around him, this time he didn't hold back and he found relief as he continued to move in and out of her.

George put Hermione back on the ground and she slumped into his arms. They laughed tiredly, before shutting off the water and getting out the shower. They put on their robes and Hermione waved her hand drying their hair and they stumbled into the bedroom and fell on the bed exhausted.

"It's a good thing this room has silencing wards" Fred said with a smirk and they laughed at him breathlessly.

Fred made his way over to Hermione, he climbed on the bed, up her body and he hovered over her.

"We christened the entire flat and shop. Now we have to christen our dorm too. So many surfaces" he spoke huskily, with lust filled eyes and he pressed his clothing clad self against her. She moaned loudly. She was exhausted but she was beginning to build up a tolerance to the exhaustion their activities left them with and Hermione was more than happy to christen something with Fred.

She laughed as Fred untied her robe and pounced on her.

* * *

After a nap, more sex, another nap, followed by a shower and more sex, they finally emerged from their room and headed down to the great hall for dinner.

They entered the great hall and everyone turned to look at them. Everyone could see that something had happened between the three. They stood closer than before, like they gravitated towards each other and they seemed to have a glow about them. But everyone but three smirking Slytherins and her family discredited any sexual occurrences between them since Hermione was dating Oliver.

Her family except Ron stood up and met them half way down the aisle. They hugged and made their way to the Gryffindor table together and they sat down and began putting food on their plates and started eating.

"So?" Ginny whispered.

"We can hear each other's thoughts, feel each others emotions as well as influence them to some extent. My magic is stronger as is the boys. They can now do some wandless magic" Hermione whispered.

"Really?" Hermione and boys nodded sharing a secret smile.

"Doesn't that getting annoying hearing their thoughts and feeling their emotions all the time?" Harry asked.

"No not really, because we can block ourselves off from each other. We've been practicing and we've perfected it" she shrugged.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked looking at her worriedly.

"I feel alive. I feel complete. I am finally able to be me. I don't have anything holding me back"

"Except a psychotic, murdering cousin -" George started.

"- And his idiotic Death Shitters -" Fred said tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully.

"- And a war" they finished together and she chuckled at them. She looked further down the table to see Ron scowling at her.

"What's he been like?"

"A pain in the arse. Hasn't stopped whining since you left. How come they get to leave school? Why does she have money? How long are they going to be gone for?" Ginny said mimicking him in a whiny tone.

"He mentioned your heritage a few times in public" Lee said glaring at Ron.

"HE DID WHAT?" Hermione and the twins raged and the hall went quiet and everyone turned to them. Hermione laughed nervously and waved and they all turned around and went back to their conversations. "He did what?" she hissed.

"He mentioned your heritage a few times. Luckily no one heard" Lee said.

"I hexed him" Ginny said proudly.

"Bat Bogey?"

"Of course" she said grinning.

"Way to go Little Red" Hermione said proudly and they high fived and they chuckled at them.

"I punched him, broke his nose" Harry said sheepishly and they stared at him before laughing.

"And I locked him in Filch's office... in his underwear... under the influence of a love potion" Lee said beaming widely. The stared at him in shock before they roared with laughter, till they had tears rolling down their faces and their ribs hurt.

"Brilliant!" the twins exclaimed loudly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80: Battles**

* * *

AN: SereniteRose – No, Hermione and the boys won't suffer when they are separated. The reason they suffered in the first place was because they were each missing a part of their soul. When the bond was completed the missing pieces of their souls where filled in and their magic mixed together and is now in their blood; hence the term 'soul bond/mate'. They are now able to be separated from each other, but they will still need to visit at least once every two weeks in the future. As time goes on they will be able to spend longer periods of time without each other.

WARNING! Some light smut in this chapter.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Monday 1st April 1996**

Hermione woke up and she realised that it was the twins eighteenth birthday that day. She was currently laid across Fred's chest with her arm thrown over him and his arm around her shoulders, and George was behind her, her back to his chest and he was spooning her with his arm thrown over her waist. Hermione smiled and sighed happily. She looked over to the window and noticed that her gifts for the twins hadn't arrived yet, but they shouldn't be too long away.

She shifted slightly and she heard George groan in his sleep and she stifled a giggle and got an idea. She shifted and moved her left hand under the covers and she took George's morning erection in her hand and she moved her right hand under the covers and took a hold of Fred's morning erection in her hand. And she moved them in sync, over their lengths and squeezing periodically, increasing the speed and pressure used. It didn't take long for both Fred and George to be groaning in their sleep and bucking their hips into her hands. And it didn't take long for them to reach their climax, their eyes flying open and groaning loudly. Hermione removed her hands and waved them cleaning them all up, she sat up and turned to face them, grinning at their wide eyed expressions and panting states.

"Happy Birthday" she sang amused.

"Yes it is" the twins said huskily and then they sat up and pounced on her sending her backwards and she laughed wildly as they latched onto her; George kissing her fiercely and Fred making his way down her body.

"Nope" she said amused and they pulled back and frowned at her. "Today is all about you and your gifts have arrived" she said happily, sitting up.

She clicked her fingers and the windows opened and two owls flew in the room. They flew around the room before landing on the bed.

"They are not carrying anything" George said confused and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because they are your gifts. You're going to need them for delivering products to Hogwarts. I hoped they would be your familiars since you haven't found yours yet. We're about to find out" she said watching as the owls seemed to size the twins ups.

The owls were different to most you would see. They were both small tawny owls. They had large black eyes, small beaks and they had identical markings and colouring. Their feathers soft, yellow and brown with their stomach's white. They were identical because they were twin owls and they were incredibly rare in the wizarding world. It was safe to say the owls cost Hermione a fair few galleons, but her boys were worth it. She watched happily as the owls hooted, flew into the air and landed on the twin's shoulders. They hooted affectionately and nuzzled the boy's cheeks and Hermione giggled as the twins eyes widened and they lifted their hands to pet their new owls.

"These are tawny owls and they are exceptionally rare"

"Why?" they asked confused. Tawny owls were one of the most common breeds of owl in the wizarding world.

"There are exceptionally rare because they are twin sisters. Twin owls, no matter their breed are only born two to three times a year. These owls are only five months old, that's why they are so small. I was hoping they'd be your familiars since you are both twins and according to the breeder, they are quite mischievous" she said and the twins chuckled and continued to pet their new familiars, who pecked their fingers affectionately. "Fred your owl is called Sandy and George yours is called Sunny"

"Sandy" Fred said and the owl hooted and they chuckled.

"Sunny" George said and they laughed as she took off from his shoulder and flew around in the air before landing back on his shoulder.

"Even though they are twins there is one way to identify them. Sunny has a small colouring of brown in the form of a triangle just above her beak. But other than that they are completely identical. So what do you think?" she asked wringing her hands nervously.

 _'_ _We love them'_ George thought sending a wave of love and gratitude down the bond.

 _'_ _And we couldn't have chosen better familiars even if we tried'_ Fred thought sending a wave of love and joy down the bond.

 _'_ _Thank you for giving them to us, they are perfect'_ they thought and Hermione smiled widely.

 _'_ _Only the best for my boys. I'm sorry you couldn't pick their names. The breeder had already trained them to recognise their names when they were called'_

 _'_ _It's okay Princess, we like their names'_

 _'_ _Yep, they suit them rather well'_

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 3rd April 1996**

Since returning to Hogwarts Hermione and the twins had been extremely happy. They were always smiling, laughing, glowing and touching in some way. And their sexual activities hadn't lessened any.

In a twist of events, when Hermione would wake up, the twins would already be awake and they would pounce on her, before moving to the bathroom. During lunch they would drag her out of the hall early and end up in a broom cupboard or in an alcove somewhere. During dinner, they would leave immediately after eating and return to their room. Fred hadn't been kidding about christening their dorm. In the short time they had been back, every surface had been used; including the stair case and that ended with Fred and Hermione having a few bumps and bruises since they fell down the stairs, which George laughed at madly when he rushed to them after hearing a crash. He teased them mercilessly for three days. That was until he and Hermione attempted disillusioned sex in the bathroom which ended in them both falling in the bath tub earning them a few bumps and bruises, and Fred teased them mercilessly for three days.

They were now readying to leave Hogwarts for the Easter holidays; they would be spending two weeks at Grimmauld and they had an Order meeting in the first week. Hermione would see Oliver everyday rather than once a week and she would be attending training once more until she returned. They had originally planned her attending practices every Saturday but it was too dangerous for her to leave the safety of the school and Coach Burton understood, but Hermione still sent along her work with Oliver.

It turned out she and Oliver could communicate through their mind link; even though she was in Scotland and he was in London. They couldn't believe their mind link stretched that far. They were also still able to feel each other's emotions given their distance for which they were grateful for.

They were currently on the Hogsmeade platform and they boarded the train.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Everyone entered the house after port keying from the train station and their family were all waiting for them. They all hugged and were passed around before they went their separate ways and unpacked and Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"You four wait a minute" Sirius said pointing at Hermione, Fred, George and Oliver and they looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking at him strangely.

"Follow me" he said grinning and he led them to the basement.

"So we're in the basement, why?" Fred asked. Sirius just beamed and opened the door. And ushered them all inside.

The room was lit brightly and everything that had been put in storage was gone. The left and right walls were white and the top and bottom walls were black. There was a king-sized bed in the centre of the top wall with the head board against the wall and it had white bedding and two light wooden bedside tables, one on each side of the bed. Since the room didn't have windows, the walls had been charmed to look like windows and they showed what the weather was like outside; like the enchanted ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts. A door on the right wall led to a walk in closet where all their clothes had been put and on the left wall there was a door that led to the bathroom. There were two large light wooden desks against the left wall with two large cauldrons and there was a smaller desk filled with potion ingredients. On the right wall in the corner was a bookshelf filled with Oliver's quidditch books and Puddlemere play books and there was a shelf filled with potion and spells books for the twins. All of Hermione's books were still in the library.

"You decorated the basement" she said surprised and he laughed at her.

"No, Beth and Molly did. I supervised" he said grinning and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why?" George asked confused.

"Well we thought it best for you to have your own room"

"We had our own room" Hermione stated.

"Technically, but now you have one away from the rest of the family. You need your privacy now that you are bonded. The Siren won't take kindly to having so many people walking past your room. The further away you are the better. I know you're technically in the basement, but you're on a separate floor"

"You didn't have to do this" Hermione spoke softly.

"I know, but we wanted to" he smiled and then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Silencing and privacy wards have been put up" he yelled laughing.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione exclaimed embarrassed and the boys burst out laughing and they had smug looks on their faces.

"What do you know, more surfaces to christen" Fred said before pouncing on Hermione and she fell on the bed laughing at him and George and Oliver soon followed them.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Saturday 6th April 1996**

A few days after returning to Grimmauld they had The Order meeting. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, Pallie, Coach Burton, Bill, Charlie, Oliver, Fred, George and Hermione were all sat in the warded kitchen around the table.

The meeting was about to end when they brought up the mating ceremony.

"Before the meeting is adjourned, we believe that Miss Blake has some information regarding the effects of the mating ceremony" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we do" she spoke with a pink tint to her cheeks at the way everyone smirked at them and the twins and Oliver looked smug, with puffed out chests and she heard chuckles. "First of all we have a mind link. We are able to hear each other's thoughts. It appears as though we may not have a limit on the distance either. We have recently learned that Oliver and I can still communicate through the mind link, even though I was in Scotland and he London" they looked impressed.

"We also have the ability to sense each other's emotions" Fred said.

"Doesn't that get annoying and tiring?" Tonks asked intrigued.

"No" George said without hesitation. "It's quite brilliant actually. We know how each other is feeling so we know how to act around them. We also know when someone's in distress or upset. Besides, we can block each other if we want to. It's like just flipping a switch and the others can't hear our thoughts or feel our emotions. It is exactly like occlumency, and we think we may be able to do that easily as well, but we would need an experienced legitimens to test it out. It took some practice but we've perfected it if we want some privacy. But even when we've blocked ourselves off from the others, we can still sense each others emotions slightly, like we could before the bond was complete"

"We can also project our feelings on ta each other and influence each other's emotions" Oliver said and they looked at him confused. "We can make Hermione feel our love for her by pushing it down the bond and she can do the same ta us. We can also influence each other's emotions by sending them down the bond. If Hermione is feeling angry, we can send a wave of calm down the bond ta help soothe her until she gets control of her emotions. If she is feeling sad we can send a wave of joy and love down the bond to make her happier"

"Is that all?" Remus asked them curious.

"No, my magic and powers have gotten stronger" Hermione spoke. "I accidentally set fire to a few things, I caused a small earthquake and I shattered a table. The boy's magic has also strengthened. I have taught them some wandless magic which they picked up fairly well, they hardly have to try to cast spells now like me and their focus and control have improved" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood looked relieved to hear that news. "There's something else that we've been working on" Hermione informed them.

"And what is that Miss Blake?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's easier to show you" she said and then she stood up and moved away from the table and the boys followed her.

Hermione stood behind Dumbledore, who sat down at one end of the table, Fred stood behind Sirius who was at the other end of the table, George stood behind his parents who were sat on the left side of the table and Oliver stood behind his parents, who were sat on the right side of the table. All four sides of the table were covered.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly raised her hands from her sides and everyone watched her movements carefully and intrigued. She pushed her hands out away from her and everyone could feel her magic surrounding them and it tingled their skin at the force of power they felt. They watched as a gold and red faded beam of light seemed to appear in the middle of the table before it turned into the form of a lion and she held it in place.

Fred mimicked her actions; closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly raising his hands and pushing them forward. They felt his magic surround them and it mixed with Hermione's. A pale gold and red beam of light appeared in the middle of the table before it turned into a coyote and he held in place.

George was next. He closed his eyes, took a breath and raised his hands before pushing them out. His magic swirled around in the air and then mixed with Hermione's and Fred's. A beam of pale red and gold light appeared in the middle of the table and it turned into a hyena and he held it in place.

Lastly Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly raised his hands and pushed them out and his magic swirled in the air and mixed with Hermione's, Fred's and George's. A pale red and gold beam of light appeared in the middle of the table and it turned into a cheetah and he held it in place.

Everyone gasped at the feel of the power surrounding them and they watched them in wonder.

They opened their eyes and with a slight forward thrust of their hands, their magic sprang into the air above everyone and they looked up. The animals ran around before they all collided and a bright golden beam of light hit the ceiling before it burst into flames and golden ashes fell towards the floor.

They gasped in admiration and Hermione, Oliver and the twins smiled at each other and retook their seats.

"What did you do?" Mrs Weasley whispered staring at them in shock and awe.

"We combined our magic. It took us a while and it was exhausting, it drained us but we managed to do it. It's only been done in three other cases of a Siren and her mate. Well four now" she amended. "We have put up extra security wards around Grimmauld and the grounds. Tommy himself wouldn't be able to get through them even if they found out where our headquarters are. It would take him at least a year to break down the wards" they stared at her. "And that's just the wards that we strengthened that were already around the premises. It would take him an additional five years to break down our wards. And I guarantee he will be long gone by then" she said with conviction. "We have already put our wards up around the twin's shop and we have just put them around Grimmauld. During the summer we will put them around Wood Manor and the Burrow. And when I turn eighteen and gain access to the rest of my inheritance; we will put them around my properties and it will give us the option to use them for safe houses"

They all stared at her; eyes wide and jaws hitting the floor.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Tuesday 23rd April 1996**

Hermione had returned to school a week ago with the rest of the students. They had held three meetings in that week and things were going well. Too well. She had a feeling something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

The Inquisitional Squad had been getting on her nerves. They had been nosing around since December, but in the week she had returned they had been following her relentlessly and it was beginning to get on her nerves. They would follow her to her classes, to the great hall and to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy did his best to lead them away but they still followed her. They would follow her and some of the other students to the seventh floor but they couldn't figure out how they disappeared into thin air.

Fred and George had been having a great time setting out prank products for the members of the Idiot Squad and Filch. They left out a box of chocolates for Filch with a fake note from Umbridge. He had eaten them and as a result he broke out in boils. They had left out some cupcakes and Crabbe and Goyle ate them and it resulted in them growing bunny ears and a tail.

Hermione had to use her invisibility charm to lose the Inquisitional Squad and she arrived at D.A meeting.

They had been there for an hour and were working on casting their patronuses. It wasn't their first attempt. Since returning from the Christmas holidays they would spend half an hour to an hour at the end of the meeting trying to teach them how to cast a patronus. Four months later and no one but Harry, Hermione and the twins were able to cast a patronus.

"Expecto Patronum" Ginny said and a blue wisp of smoke appeared and took shape before prancing around the room. The room went silent before it burst into applause.

Hermione ran up to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"I am so proud of you" she squealed and Ginny laughed.

"What does it mean?" she asked Hermione.

"The horse symbolises: freedom, wisdom, emotional intelligence, nurturing, independence and balancing family and a social life" she said smiling. "Now everyone concentrate. You have to believe you can do it or it won't work"

They continued and thirty minutes later they got a shock when Bopsy popped into the room.

"Misses Mione, that bads woman is comings" he said panicked.

"Thank you Bopsy. Better get yourself away from here" she said and he popped out of the room.

"EVERYONE!" she yelled getting their attention. Suddenly they heard a rumbling. "GET BEHIND ME NOW!" she yelled and everyone rushed to get behind her. George and Fred stood on either side of her and Harry stood next to George.

They heard another rumble and the room shook. Then they heard a blast and Hermione instinctively raised her hands casting her shield protecting everyone in the room from the rubble and pieces of the stone wall that flew towards them. Hermione held her hands still at the force of the rubble hitting the shield. She quickly dropped it before the dust cleared and when it did, she saw Umbridge stood looking smug with Filch, the Inquisitional Squad and Marietta Edgecombe.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. Malfoy was glaring at them in his usual fashion, but Hermione could see the apology in his eyes and she subtly nodded at him forgiving him. He had kept them away as long as he could, but it couldn't last forever.

She narrowed her eyes at Edgecombe and Hermione smirked when she noticed her forehead. The word 'sneak' had been written across it in an acne breakout. Hermione had charmed the D.A sign up parchment so that if anyone betrayed them, they would know who it was. The charm would never wear off and it couldn't be covered.

Umbridge tutted. "Such disobedience has to be punished" she said with glee and with a sickly sweet smile.

"You use one of those quills again and I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell" Hermione said in a dangerous tone.

"Are you threatening me? That's ground for expulsion"

"I don't make threats I make promises. And using a blood quill on minors is illegal. I'm sure the parents aren't aware of this situation, but I will gladly make sure that they are. And when that happens they will not be happy. I don't care that you are so far up Minister Moron's arse that I don't know where he begins and you end..." she heard gasps and sniggers. She could feel the twins pride, amusement and arousal and she could see Malfoy's mouth twitch and his eyes crinkled. "As soon as the public are aware, they will demand retribution and that will not end well for you" she said coldly. And she walked towards her. "There is a war coming, you know it and I know it, and if I find out that you are on the side of my psychotic murdering cousin, I will make sure that you are my first order of business to take care of" she whispered and then barged past her walking out of the room, everyone following her.

* * *

Not long after Hermione walked out of the Room of Requirement she was ambushed. When she walked past an alcove on the sixth floor and two hands reached out and grabbed her and pulled her behind a velvet curtain into an alcove. Fred stood in front of her and George behind her, and she was trapped in-between them in the tight space of the alcove. Fred pushed against her, pushing her into George. George began kissing and nibbling at the right side of her neck and ear lobe and she hummed.

"I love it when you threaten people" Fred said huskily as he kissed and nibbled at the column of her throat and he un-tucked her shirt and his hands slipped under it and began trailing up and down her sides and she sighed happily.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise" she mumbled.

"Oh we know, we love it even more when you do that" George said with desire laced in his tone and he ground his erection into her back and she moaned.

George's hands replaced Fred's and he took over trailing them up and down her sides. Fred took his mouth away from Hermione's throat and he kissed her passionately slipping his tongue through her parted lips. George's hands found their way to her breasts and cupped and kneaded them, causing Hermione to moan loudly, the sound being caught by Fred.

Fred's hands made their way up her legs and he pulled her left leg over his hip and began grinding against her.

Just when things were about to get a lot more heated, Hermione heard a noise in her head that alerted her to a message in Percy's notebook. She pulled away from Fred and he made a sound of protest.

"Percy's sent me a message"

"Ignore it" George whispered sucking on the skin at the junction of her neck and she groaned.

"I can't he's contacted me out of the norm. It's something important" she said and he pulled away and groaned.

"Cock block" he muttered and Fred agreed.

Hermione conjured her notebook and opened it.

 ** _Mia, they are coming for Dumbledore now!_**

"Bopsy" Hermione shouted rushing out of the alcove and back into the hallway and Fred and George followed her confused.

Bopsy appeared in front of her.

"Misses Mione, what can Bopsy helps yous with?" he said bowing.

"Warn Dumbledore, the Ministry is coming for him" she said and he disappeared. She turned to Fred and George. "We better get back to the common room"

* * *

They had been sat in the common room for hours. Harry had been missing since the Room of Requirement incident and Hermione was worried. Everyone else had headed to bed oblivious to what was happening.

Hermione and the twins stood up when Harry entered the room looking exhausted and sickly.

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore's gone, he took the blame for the D.A. Umbridge is the new Headmistress, Fudge's orders" he said and Hermione saw red.

She clutched her hands tightly, her finger nails biting into her palms as she felt her anger begin to rise. The twins felt the sudden force of anger hit them and it knocked them off their feet. They quickly got up off the floor after getting over their shock and they sent a wave of calm and love down the bond. It was easing her but not to the level where she could get it under control.

 _'_ _Oliver if you can hear me, we need your help'_ Fred thought.

 _'_ _We've got a situation. Hermione's losing it'_ George thought.

 _'_ _On it'_ they heard him say in their heads as they paid close attention to Hermione's emotions.

Hermione could feel the twins trying to influence her emotions, but it wasn't strong enough. She was about to overpower them both when she felt another wave of calm and love hit her.

 _'_ _Hey, Little Lass, I need ya ta calm down for me'_ Hermione heard.

 _'_ _Dumbledore's gone; he took the blame for the D.A. Umbridge is the new Headmistress'_ she thought furiously.

 _'_ _I'll inform The Order, but ya have ta calm down and stay calm. She has more power now and we can't risk ya getting on her bad side'_

 _'_ _Too late'_ she thought. _'I threatened her earlier when she found out about the D.A'_

 _'_ _It's okay, she's afraid of ya. She wouldn't do anything ta drastic. But calm down'_

Hermione took deep breaths and allowed her boy's magic calm her.

"Things are going to change around here" Hermione said seriously.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 27th April 1996**

It had only been four days since Umbridge's new promotion as Headmistress. She had put rules in place that no one agreed with. Males and females had to be eight inches away from each other at all times; in the hallway and great hall. Fred and George's products had been banned and were not allowed in the castle. Music was not allowed to be played in the halls, classrooms or the great hall and that included whistling and humming. Wands were not to be used unless they were in charms and transfiguration; otherwise they had to be kept in their bags or dorm room. All students had to have any extracurricular activities reviewed by the Inquisitional Squad. Everyone had to keep on task and silent. Students had to follow professor's directions and they had to keep all comments, objects and their hands and feet to themselves.

Hermione was at her wits end as were the twins. They had made a plan to leave Hogwarts early. They were almost ready for the shop to be opened, they were banned from quidditch, they didn't care about their NEWT's and the only thing keeping them at school was Hermione.

Hermione knew they were planning to leave and she supported them whole heartedly. She would miss them terribly, but she understood why they had to leave. The world needed them and they could work on their products for the shop and The Order without interruptions and they would at least be away from Umbridge and in the safety of Grimmauld.

Hermione and the twin's had spent all night saying goodbye and she was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Not when she wouldn't see them again until the end of June. But today was the day.

Hermione along with the other fifth years were in the great hall, doing a mock OWL examination since the real OWLs were less than a week away. She was halfway through her D.A.D.A examination when she heard a bang and she looked up as did everyone else and she smirked. The twins had started their goodbye.

They heard several more bangs, before the great hall doors slammed open and the twins flew into the room on their brooms throwing fireworks in the air and they exploded into bright colours and beautiful patterns and formations. Parchment was thrown about the room as everyone stood and clapped and laughed loudly.

Umbridge was enraged, she was squeaking furiously and she was waving her wand threateningly at the twins. But they didn't care, they threw a firework in the air and it changed into a large and magnificent dragon that chased her out of the hall and the twins flew out of the hall into the entrance courtyard with everyone following them including students passing by and soon there was a large crowd.

The twins dismounted their brooms in the entrance hall way and Hermione ran to them and hugged them tightly and Sandy and Sunny weren't far behind her as they landed on a suit of armour waiting to follow the twins. The twins hid their brooms behind a suit of armour and they lounged against the stone wall without a care in the world.

Umbridge stormed up to them as they looked at her unafraid and Hermione's chest filled with love and pride and the twins feeling her emotions, turned to her and winked.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school" Umbridge shrieked and Hermione bristled at the threat to her boys. But she had to let them fight their own battles.

"You know what? I don't think we are" Fred spoke with a smirk. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education"

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself" George said sharing a knowing look with his twin.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, don't you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely" said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands. "Accio brooms" the twins said together and their brooms where summoned from behind the suit of armour. Sunny and Sandy flew over to Hermione and they landed on her shoulders.

"We won't be seeing you" Fred spoke confidently.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch" George said with a laugh.

The twins looked around at the crowd of students in the entrance courtyard.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" he yelled.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat" George shouted whilst gesturing to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge enraged, but it was too late.

The Inquisitorial Squad closed in and Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air. The twins looked down at the crowd and they noticed Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves" Fred shouted and Peeves grinned wickedly.

"And take care of our Princess for us" George yelled and Peeves bowed to them.

The twins threw one last firework in the air and it burst into a large love heart. They flew past Hermione and they kissed her on the cheek and she laughed as they flew off the Hogwarts grounds. She petted Sunny and Sandy before they flew after the twins and she sent a huge wave of love down the bond and she fell backwards at the wave they sent back, luckily Harry steadied and looked at her worried, but she smiled and shook her head and the look disappeared.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 13th June 1996**

Hermione was sitting her transfiguration OWL and she finished thirty minutes early. After re-reading through her answers she sat back in her chair.

She missed her boys terribly but she knew they were where they were supposed to be. She hadn't suffered any physical illness and neither had the boys, thanks to the complete bond. She didn't feel empty and lost. Instead she felt whole and a little lonely, but she would take that over being bed ridden and heartbroken. With the twins gone she had a lot of time to study since she didn't need to take care of them and that was why she had finished her exam early.

Her eyes caught Harry's hunched over form and she frowned and a sense of panic hit her when she noticed him clutching his scar. She quickly blocked the boys off from her thoughts and emotions and waited for the bell to sound the end of the exam.

When it sounded she rushed to Harry and she helped him as he stumbled out of the room in pain and shouting hysterically about Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, Sirius is not being tortured. He is safe at home. I would know if he was. I would've had a premonition, the boys would tell me if something was wrong, or The Order would"

She was lying. Since the twins had left, she had been having premonitions. They took place in the Department of Mysteries and it looked to be a battle, but there was nothing to do with Sirius being tortured. She would wake up with the after effects and the boys would be woken up by her screams in her head and feeling of fear and panic. They would talk to her until she calmed down and then they would go back to sleep.

"The Order? Why would they tell you anything?" Ron asked gruffly.

He was talking to her again, but of course he hadn't apologised for his behaviour. Hermione just ignored it since they had more pressing matters to deal with; like the war.

"Because I am a member" she whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Quiet" she hissed. "I am seventeen and the twins and I were made members during the Christmas holidays under special circumstances"

"Hermione I saw him being tortured. I have to know" he ran away from her and she sighed and chased after him, whilst Ron went to find Ginny. Pretty soon they were in Umbridge's office and Harry was trying to use the floo. But before he could, Hermione was grabbed and Harry was dragged away from the floo.

Malfoy had her pinned to his body, but despite the grip he had on her, he was careful not to hurt her and Harry was held by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge said to Harry.

"No" he said frowning.

"Don't lie to me" she shrieked.

"We weren't going to Dumbledore you old bat" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Umbridge turned to her and began walking towards her when the door opened.

"You summoned me" Snape drawled.

"Yes, I need some Veritaserum, did you bring it?"

"I'm afraid you used the last of my stores interrogating students" he said in a bored tone.

"Well then make more"

"He can't you moronic idiot" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It takes a month to make" she saw Snape's mouth twitch.

"Unless you wish to poison Mr Potter, and I have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you" with that said he turned and walked out of the room.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden" Harry yelled.

"Padfoot? Where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge said narrowing her eyes at Snape.

"No idea" he said before walking out the room and Hermione sniggered silently.

"Very well, you give me no choice Potter. The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue"

"You point your wand at my brother and I will severely hurt you" Hermione said in a dangerously low and icy tone.

"Blake?" Malfoy whispered worriedly and his hold tightened on her knowing that if he let go of her, she would likely kill Umbridge. Umbridge turned to her and she looked at her outraged. "I will show you where Dumbledore's secret weapon is held. I am the only one he trusted with it" she said and Umbridge's eyes lit up.

"Secret weapon? What weapon?"

"That's the whole point of a secret weapon. It's a secret you daft bint" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you set Grawp on her" Harry shouted laughing as they were flying to the Ministry of Magic.

"She deserved it" Hermione yelled simply.

"And a heard of centaurs" he shouted giving her a knowing look.

"Well she's lucky I didn't introduce her to Aragog after what she did to Hagrid" she yelled over the sound of the wind and Harry was laughing loudly.

"You Hermione Blake are something else"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way"

"No I wouldn't. But you're going to be the death of me"

"Seems fair since you're likely to be death of me" she shot back and instead of him frowning at her like she expected him to, he burst out laughing loudly and madly and she laughed at him as he almost fell of his broom, but he caught himself in time. "Think of it this way... It won't be a boring death" Hermione yelled.

* * *

 **London: Department of Mysteries**

 _'_ _How did I end up here?'_ Hermione thought as she was surrounded in dark room with a large stone arch that glowed blue. She got a bad feeling about the arch and she didn't know why, but she made a note to keep everyone away from it.

Ginny was on the floor with a broken ankle and holding her wand in her hand. Neville was stood with a broken nose and the two pieces of his wand in his hands, which had unfortunately snapped. Ron was out cold after having been attacked by some tentacles and he had marks covering his face from the suckers. Harry's glasses where cracked and he stood next to Hermione, his wand held tightly. Luna Lovegood was staring into space with a smile on her face and blood trickling down her chin. Hermione stood calmly with her wand tucked into her school skirt and her arms crossed. Looking the perfect picture of boredom and it put Harry at ease. If Hermione wasn't panicking it meant that they were going to be okay. They were surrounded by Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy the only ones not wearing masks.

Malfoy looked as pompous as ever; standing tall with his long platinum blonde hair hung down his back and holding his cane in one hand. Bellatrix on the other hand looked psychotic. She would mumble to herself every so often and she was fidgety. She was clutching her wand tightly and waving it around madly. She had an animalistic look in her eye and her hair was all tangled and mattered.

"Give me the prophecy Potter" Malfoy demanded.

"Helps on the way Harry" Hermione whispered and he looked at her and she subtly rubbed her temple and he understood. "In fact they should be here now" she said and that's when they noticed people rush in through doors and fly into the room. And before anyone knew it, a battle had broke out. The Order of the Phoenix versus Death Eaters.

She saw the look on her boys faces as they were about to rush to her.

 _'_ _I'm fine, let's deal with these morons'_ she thought.

 _'_ _We're so talking about this when we get you home'_ she heard three voices say and she chuckled. It always amused her when they thought things in unison.

Spells were being fired off left, right and centre. Not only did they have their opponent to worry about, they had to watch out for ricocheting spells.

Fred and George were battling Yaxley and McNair. Kingsley and Tonks were battling Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Remus was battling Avery and Moody was battling Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione gave Neville her wand and he looked at her shocked until she glared at him and he started a duel with Mulciber. Harry was against Malfoy and Hermione accioed the prophecy from him and she purposefully smashed it on the floor and a blue mist surrounded her, before it glowed blue and disappeared.

When she looked up she noticed Jugson heading Ginny's way and she was still on the floor injured. Hermione narrowed her eyes and pushed her hands out sending Jugson flying fifteen feet backwards knocking him out when he hit a wall. Ginny looked over to Hermione and gave her a smile.

Hermione turned her attention to Sirius who was battling Bellatrix fiercely and laughing in joy. He was dangerously close to the large arch that she got an immensely bad feeling from and it had her on edge. She panicked and the boys felt it and they turned to her and followed her line of sight.

A neon green of light had just been emitted from Bellatrix's wand and it was heading at an alarming speed towards Sirius. She quickly threw up her hands and cast a shield in front of Sirius who was on the other side of the room. She had projected her shield onto another person and she had never done that before. The spell rebounded, Bellatrix's eyes widened at seeing the impossible and she ducked in time for it whizz over her head.

With Hermione distracted she didn't notice Dolohov behind her or that he had his wand pointed, but Neville did.

"Silencio" he muttered but it was too late.

A neon purple light hit Hermione in the chest as she turned around and she dropped to the ground as a searing pain swept through her body, but mainly in her chest. Her eyes sight was blurry but she could see a neon green light hit Sirius in the chest and he stumbled backwards and the arch sucked him in, swallowing him up whole.

The Order stopped duelling and Remus grabbed a hold of Harry as he rushed towards the arch. Bellatrix walked away cackling madly. "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK" she yelled singing and Harry broke free and chased after her. The Order finished up with the rest of the Death Eaters and some escaped.

Hermione shakily got to her feet and she ran as best she could in her pained and injured state towards the arch.

"NO!" Hermione heard several people yell in distress, before she jumped into the arch way after Sirius.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81: Magically Exhausted**

* * *

AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I felt it was a good place to stop the story until the next chapter.

So here's chapter 81!

Ginny's bridesmaid dress: (queeniebridesmaid). /product/for-girls-red-bridesmaid-dress-bnnah0018

Hermione's wedding dress: (sinceritybridal) wedding_dress/3889

* * *

 **London: Department of Mysteries – Thursday 13th June 1996**

"NO!" they yelled as they watched Hermione jump into the arch way.

When she disappeared Fred, George and Oliver collapsed onto their knees gasping and clutching their stomachs. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley rushed to them.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked worried.

"Hermione, we can't feel her" they said pained.

"Where is she?" Kingsley asked.

"She went after Sirius" Remus said and Tonks and Kingsley shared a look.

"What?" the boys asked.

"She's gone" Tonks said distraught. "She's not coming back" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No, we don't believe you" they said.

"It's the Veil. It separates the living from the dead" Kingsley spoke quietly.

"No, she's not gone" Oliver said shaking his head.

"We'd know" Fred spoke.

"She's our mate" George added.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was floating. She was surrounded by thousands of bodies floating in what appeared to be a blue fog. She looked around trying to find Sirius but she couldn't find him. She pushed herself forward and through the crowd of floating corpses. She floated around for what felt like hours until she finally came across him.

Sirius was just lying there, floating and she made her way to him. She looked at him and he was pale and cold. She grabbed him and tried to make her way back to the arch but she couldn't. She couldn't move backwards only forwards. She tried and tried and tried but she couldn't and she panicked.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and she thought of the twins and Oliver. She imagined their time of seclusion. She imagined the moment they proposed, the moment they see each other after being separated. They needed her and she needed them.

She opened her eyes and they were black, the Siren had come forward and Hermione pushed herself forwards forcefully and she shot off like a rocket, dragging Sirius behind her.

Just before she reached the arch way she was surrounded and she couldn't move. She looked around to see all the lifeless bodies staring at her and snarling, with their teeth bared. She looked at the arch way and as soon as she did, they pounced on her. Without thinking, Hermione let go of Sirius and twisted her hands so the palm was facing upwards and as soon as she did, two balls or fire appeared. She pushed her hands together combining the balls of fire and then she slowly pulled them apart. Revealing a larger ball of flames and it grew in size the further she pulled her hands apart. She pushed her hands upwards and the monstrous ball of flames levitated in the air and then she pushed her hands in a circular motion. And then she dropped them and grabbed a hold of Sirius.

The fire ball flew towards the bodies and wiped them out in a circular formation and as soon as her path way cleared, Hermione propelled herself forward taking Sirius with her through the arch way.

* * *

She flew out of the arch way and landed on the floor with a yelp of pain, her body filling with pain once more from her injuries. When she had gone through the arch way she no longer felt pain, but now it was burning. The only thing that kept her from passing out was a lifeless Sirius.

Everyone stared in shock and the boys sighed in relief.

"That's impossible" Kingsley whispered.

"She should be dead" Tonks said in disbelief and she stared at Hermione wide eyed.

Hermione crawled over to Sirius and she had tears rolling down her face, both from the pain she was in and for Sirius being dead.

She reached him and pulled his head into her lap and she sobbed.

"No, no, no" she cried loudly and everyone watched her. "Not you too, I can't lose you too" she leaned forward, her head resting against his chest and she cried. No one knew what to do so they didn't move and they just watched her.

She sobbed loudly ignoring everything and everyone around her. Her hands began to glow bright gold and she noticed it through her tears. She lifted her hand to get a better look at them and she looked down at Sirius, before looking back at her hands. She slowly rested her hands against Sirius' chest and took a deep breath, she could feel her energy being sucked out of her and she felt exhausted and the bright gold light grew in size before it filled the entire room and blinded everyone. It faded several seconds later and they blinked and turned back to Hermione.

All of a sudden Sirius sat up gasping for breath and Hermione sobbed in relief.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled and gasped and they stared at Hermione.

Sirius laid back down with his head in Hermione's lap and she looked down at him.

"I was dead" he said panting, trying to get his breath back.

"You were"

"What happened?"

"I followed you into the arch and I was searching for you for hours. I found you but when I tried to bring us back we were attacked" she said tears falling heavily down her face. "I managed to get us out but you were dead. I brought you back, I don't know how but I brought you back; like I did with the spider in fourth year"

"That was dangerous and stupid"

"I couldn't lose you too. I've lost enough family. You're too young to die and I couldn't let my Padfoot die before he walked me down the aisle"

"What?" he whispered shocked.

She laughed at him with tears still falling. "You're giving me away. And that's not a request"

He chuckled at her weakly. "I would be honoured" he said smiling.

"Don't even think of dying before my wedding, because I will bring you back and then kill you during the reception"

"I don't doubt that"

Hermione suddenly looked up. "Harry needs me" she said quickly and she looked down at Sirius. "I'm going to put you to sleep to stop your body from going into shock" she told him and he nodded. She waved her hand in a circle and Sirius fell asleep. She carefully lowered his head to the ground and then she stood up and stumbled towards the door and she threw it open.

Dumbledore was knelt down next to Harry, who was laying on the floor, yelling and moving violently and Dumbledore was speaking but she didn't know what he was saying.

Hermione fell to her knees in pain and exhaustion and she crawled over to Harry. She lifted her hand and placed it against his forehead and he calmed considerably, but he was still yelling and thrashing around.

"Harry, fight it. Don't let him win. All he has is hate and violence and followers that stay with him out of fear. They are not loyal to him. But you Harry, you have a family. You have people that love and care for you. You have people that followed you here even though they knew it was a trap"

Hermione looked behind her to see Oliver, the twins, Ginny who was supported by Neville and Luna. Remus was still with Sirius and the others were taking care of the stunned Death Eaters.

"And do you know what?" she said pushing his hair out of his face and gently running her finger over his scar. "Sirius is alive"

She noticed a change in Harry and he spoke. "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you"

All of a sudden he screamed and black smoke poured out of his body and it turned into Voldemort.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Voldemort and Dumbledore were duelling fiercely. Hermione helped Harry over to the others and she raised her hands putting up her shield, protecting them from ricocheting shards of glass and spells. But she was weak, injured and exhausted and the boys could both feel it and see it. She was no longer blocking them as she didn't have the energy and Oliver moved forward and pulled her against him so she leaned against his chest and the twins sent a wave of energy and love down the bond giving her more strength. But it still wasn't enough; she was magically exhausted.

She pushed her hands out further strengthening the shield and as she did, blood began trickling from her nose. She couldn't hold the shield much longer. But luckily for her the duel was over as the Minister of Magic rushed into the atrium looking pale and dazed.

Voldemort smirked at Hermione and his eyes flickered to her and Oliver and she knew their secret was out and he disappeared.

"Merlin's beard... here... here!... in the Ministry of Magic!... great heavens above... it doesn't seem possible... my word... how can this be?" was the last thing Hermione heard before she collapsed in Oliver's arms.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Saturday 22nd June 1996**

Hermione awoke feeling groggy and sore. She tried to sit up but she didn't have the strength and she groaned.

Her eyes flickered around the room and she noticed that she was in her bedroom at Grimmauld. She looked to the walk in closet when Fred rushed out and sighed in relief. He smiled at Hermione and walked over to the bed partially dressed and he sat down beside her. He pushed her hair away from her face and leaned forward and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore but good" he smiled at the news. "How long have I been out?"

"Ten days. You jumped into the Veil, brought Sirius back from the dead and you kept your shield up for a really long time, all the while you were magically exhausted. Not to mention you were seriously injured"

"My stomach feels sore and itchy"

"You have a new scar" he said.

"Oh come on, what is it will people ruining my skin? Do you think the Giant Squid would like a pop at me to?"

He chuckled at her. "Neville saved your life casting that silencing charm. You have to take ten different potions for the next month, but you should be fine"

"Remind me to bake him an extra large cake for his birthday" he chuckled at her. "Where are Oliver and George?"

"Oliver is at training and George is at the shop, we open on Monday" he said smiling widely.

"They left me?" she said in disbelief and he chuckled at her.

"Yes, it's different now. The last time you were hurt we hadn't completed the bond. But now we have. We felt comfortable leaving you because we could feel your emotions and if we concentrated enough we could hear some of your thoughts. We knew that you weren't in pain or suffering and that you would be better. We just had to wait for you to wake for us. But we never left you alone. We take shifts. I'm on Hermione watch for the next few hours and then it's Oliver's turn when he gets back from training"

"I'm proud of you boys" she said smiling. "You took care of yourselves and you got on with your lives. That is all I ever want you to do. I don't want to hold you back. I am going to get hurt in this war, but I won't ever leave you" she told him softly and she trailed her fingers down his face and he leaned into her touch. "We're going to have to be careful. Tommy knows that Oliver is definitely my mate and it won't be long before he finds out about you and George. It's taking all I have in me to keep the Siren at bay"

"She's not happy?"

"No, she's upset and anxious" she said frowning. "Now tell the others that I am awake and then snuggle with me" she said and he chuckled.

He pulled his wand, cast his patronus and sent it off to everyone before he laid down beside Hermione and they cuddled, with Fred filling Hermione in on everything she missed.

* * *

Not long after Fred sent off the message Sirius walked into the room and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey Kitten"

"Hey, you're looking good for someone who died" she said and he chuckled at her.

"Glad to have you back"

"Please, you'll never get rid of me. I'm like a permanent sticking charm" she said and Fred and Sirius laughed at her. Hermione looked up at Fred. "Can you give us a moment alone please?"

"Sure, I'll go and make you a cup of tea" he said smiling, he kissed her before getting up and leaving the room and Sirius sat next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I promise"

"You shouldn't have done that" he said seriously.

"I had my reasons"

"Did you mean it?"

She didn't need him to clarify what he meant. "Yes, who better to walk me down the aisle than you?"

"Arthur or Henry"

"They're not you. So don't ruin this for me" she said scowling at him.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Sunday 23rd June 1996**

"Are ya sure ya are well enough to be out? You only woke up yesterday" Oliver asked her worriedly as they stepped out of the floo in Hermione's office. She just looked at him and he chuckled. "Okay, then let's go"

They walked out of her office and to the coach's box.

"Junior?" Coach said relieved to see her and he hugged her gently.

"You shouldn't be here; from we've been told you were injured badly" he said looking at her worried.

"I'm fine"

"She was hit with a fatal spell when she was protecting Sirius, she jumped in the Veil, brought Sirius back from the dead, held up her shield for a long while and she was magically exhausted" Oliver said glowering at her and she hit him in the chest.

"I'm a Siren, I am fine. We're quite tough you know?"

"JUNIOR COACH!" Hermione grumbled and the team flew down from the air and they all surrounded her.

Hermione glared at them and they backed away and then sat down when she gestured to the stands. She stood in front of them and they watched her carefully.

"You were right" Bishop was the first to break the silence. "About You Know Who being back"

"Obviously" she said rolling her eyes.

"What's going to happen?" Thompson asked her anxiously. It unnerved her to see the team so serious.

"The war has officially begun. I have been fighting it since I was eleven, but now everyone knows"

"What happened to you?" Malloy asked. "We expected to see you the day after you returned from school but you didn't show. Coach just said you were injured"

"I was unconscious for ten days" she told them and their eyes widened. "I was both injured and magically exhausted and I guess you can say that I technically died" and then she had a thoughtful look on her face. "You know again?" she added.

"What happened?" Kings asked.

"There was a battle at the Ministry and that's all you need to know for now. I think it's best to tell you all that this will be my last year as your Junior Coach. I will not be returning after this season" she said sadly.

The boys stood up and began yelling question after question and protesting. She smiled softly at them.

"Boys" she said getting their attention. "I love you all and I love this team, but as much as I want to stay, I can't. I have a war to win. Tommy is terrified of me and I have too many plans to make, on top of keeping my family safe, innocent lives safe and my school work. I don't know if the bosses will be happy, but they will have to deal with it. The injuries I have suffered are miniscule compared to what I will get in the future and I will have to recover. It isn't fair to you boys. You deserve my full attention and I don't want you to become a target. I believe that things are going to rapidly go downhill. Tommy will target the Ministry and it won't be long before it falls. It's corrupt; I can count on one hand the number of people I trust that work there. Once the Ministry falls deaths will follow. This may be the last year for quidditch until after the war is won. And I promise you, we will win this war" she spoke softly and they just stared at her.

"Who is Tommy?" Wilks asked confused.

"You Know Who"

"Why is he afraid of you?" he asked again.

Hermione shared a look with Oliver, Pallie and Coach Burton.

"It's your secret" Pallie said shrugging.

"We can't stop you" Coach Burton said.

"I don't mind Little Lass" Oliver said smiling softly. He stood up, walked over to her, took her hand and they stared into each other's eyes.

 _'_ _You're sure you don't mind?'_ she thought.

 _'_ _No, why would I? The world will finally know that we belong ta each other'_

 _'_ _They knew already'_

 _'_ _They knew that we were dating. But now they will know that ya are completely off the market and that there is no hope for those who are waiting for us ta break up'_

 _'_ _I don't want to hide you anymore, but you will be in danger. As will the twins. We come clean about you, we come clean about them too'_

 _'_ _I'm ready for the world ta know and I will be in no more danger than usual'_

 _'_ _So we're doing it?'_

 _'_ _We're doing it'_

 _'_ _I love you'_

 _'_ _And I love ya'_

 _'_ _We she should get the twins here, they need to be here for this'_

 _'_ _Let them know then'_

 _'_ _Freddie? Georgie?'_

 _'_ _Yeah?'_ she heard them.

 _'_ _We're telling the team, if you want to be here'_

 _'_ _On our way'_

"Why are they just staring at each other?" Thompson asked confused and then he noticed Pallie and Coach Burton shaking their heads chuckling and he narrowed his eyes at them. "You know something don't you?" he accused.

"What is it?" Malloy asked, his eyes flickering between Hermione and Oliver and Coach Burton and Pallie.

"It's not our place to tell you" Coach Burton said.

"Is that to do with her secret?" Kings asked.

"Yes" they replied without hesitation.

Their attention turned back to Hermione and Oliver, when Hermione sighed and then she and Oliver hugged tightly.

"We're going to tell you everything. Well not everything, but most of it" Hermione said from her place snuggled into Oliver's side.

"You mean you're finally going to tell us the Mystery of Hermione Blake?" Cedric said sitting up and looking hopeful.

"Yes, but not yet. We need to wait for a couple of people first" she said.

"So while we're dying of suspense..." Bishop spoke. "How can we help you with the war?"

"Just look after for yourselves. If you want to stay neutral then you should leave as soon as you can"

"Wait; I remember a while back you mentioned something about an Order" Wilks spoke with a thoughtful look on his face.

"The Order of the Phoenix" she answered.

"If we want to join, how do we?" he asked and the team piped up their interest as well.

Hermione shared a look with Coach Burton, Pallie and Oliver.

"What was that?" Malloy asked.

"What?" she spoke.

"That look" Cedric explained.

"What look?" she asked innocently.

"You don't really think I believe that look on your face do you?" he said with a raised eyebrow and she sighed.

"You don't join the Order" they looked at her confused. "They ask you to join"

"Are you a member?" Bishop asked.

"Yes" she said sighing.

"Wood?"

Oliver nodded. "Since Tommy's return at the beginning of the summer last year"

The team looked to Pallie and Coach Burton. "You're members too aren't you?" Cedric said and they nodded.

"We want to join" Thompson said with conviction.

"I'll put in a good word for you all, but I can't guarantee anything and..." Hermione trialled off and then looked up expectantly at the top of the stands and they followed her line of sight and they saw nothing.

"What are you looking..." Cedric trailed off when Fred and George appeared at the top of the stands.

"How did you do that?" Malloy asked confused.

Fred was already walking to Hermione, before George had even made it halfway down the stands. He stood in front of her and his hand went to her cheek. She leaned into his touch and put her hand against his keeping it to her face.

"You're sure don't mind?" she asked him quietly, but everyone still heard and the team watched them with wide eyes and mouths hung open.

"No, I don't mind"

"But you'll be in danger"

"No more than usual. Besides, no one will dare go near us or face the wrath of Hermione Blake" he chuckled.

 _'_ _I love you'_ she thought.

 _'_ _I love you too'_

He leaned forward and kissed her before moving to stand beside Oliver and George took his place. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his went around her shoulders and he hugged her to him tightly, with her breathing in his scent that reminded her of home.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope, I've been waiting for this day for a long time"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"With the wards we put around the shop we will be fine. And our magic is stronger now and we can communicate if we need you"

 _'_ _I love you'_ she thought.

 _'_ _I love you too'_

He leaned down and kissed her and then they went to Oliver and Fred and they looked at each other.

 _'_ _Let's do this'_ Hermione said and they smiled and nodded. She turned around so she was facing the gob smacked faces of the team, and the amused ones of Pallie and Coach Burton.

Fred took her left hand and George took her right hand and they stood on either side of Oliver. Hermione was stood in front of Oliver and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and she leaned against him and she sighed happily.

"I am a Siren" she stated and Thompson fell off his chair in shock. She looked at him worriedly and he got up and he tried to speak, but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish.

"Ollie, Fred and George are my mates and Harry is my sibling mate. I am different from your average Siren; I am far more powerful for many reasons. I have known since Christmas my fourth year and the boys have known since the summer before my second year. I have certain abilities and I'm not going to tell you what they are, because the less people that know the better. It's not that I don't trust you all because I do, it's just that if it is accidentally leaked, Tommy will know what I am capable of and we lose our advantage in the war. The two weeks Oliver was off from training, he wasn't really suffering from a contagious disease. We had our mating ceremony. We have been engaged since July of last year and Oliver, Fred, George and I can communicate through telepathy and we can feel and influence each other's emotions. I think that's everything. Did I miss anything?" she asked looking at the twins and then Oliver and they shook their heads amused. "Any questions?" she asked the team and they sat frozen.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Saturday 29th June 1996**

Hermione was sat in the kitchen begging for death. The time had come. Mrs Weasley, Mrs Wood and Ginny were going wedding dress shopping.

"I don't think we should be doing this" Hermione said watching as the three girls chatted excitedly.

"And why is that dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"The war has officially started. You've read the papers; there have been more and more attacks on muggles and muggle cities. Plus Minister Moron has been replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour and it's not like he's going to be any better"

"No one will know we are visiting the muggle world and even if they do, they will not attack you for fear of getting their arses and balls handed to them on a silver platter"

"GINNY!" Mrs Weasley scolded indignantly and Mrs Wood and Hermione chuckled.

"Now we are going ta get our jackets, meet us in the main living room" Mrs Wood said and they all left the kitchen with a skip in their step.

Hermione groaned and banged her head on the table; before she headed to the main living room. She entered to see Harry and Sirius waiting by the fire place.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We're coming with you" Sirius said grinning and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Why would you want to subject yourself to that torture?"

"It's tradition"

"What do you mean?"

"In our world, the males of the brides immediately family are the ones to take her bridal shopping. So that would be me and Harry"

Harry grinned at her cheekily. "We'll help you keep them in line"

* * *

 **Muggle London**

They had been in bridal shop for five hours. And so far they had managed to find the mother in laws outfits and Ginny's bridesmaids dress and that was in the first hour.

Ginny's bridesmaids dress was simple and beautiful. It was red chiffon, had thin shoulder straps and fell just below her knees and it flared out at the waist slightly. They had gotten four inch peep toe heels to match and a small jewelled belt to go around her stomach. Ginny loved her dress and she couldn't wait to wear it for the wedding.

Hermione was annoyed and tired. She had tried on dress after dress of the girls picking and even though Sirius and Harry had reined them in a little, they were still picking dresses that she couldn't even move in. They had gotten far too carried away when they saw the beautiful muggle dresses and they agreed whole heartedly that they were better than robes.

Hermione just stepped out of changing room and the girls gasped and the boys rolled their eyes and chuckled at Hermione's disgusted face. She was wearing a tiered organza satin princess ball gown with beading and a sweetheart neckline.

"I look like a marshmallow" she said scowling. "I should be put in a mug of hot chocolate instead of walking down the aisle"

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing and Hermione turned and walked back into the changing room, putting on the next dress before she stepped out. Once more the women gasped and Sirius and Harry chuckled at her disgusted face.

She was wearing a white strapless satin princess ball gown, with a dropped waist and bead work.

"I look like Fatso" she said with a glower and they all looked at her confused, except Harry who laughed hysterically. "You know? Casper the friendly ghost's uncle. Never mind" she growled and then she stormed back into the changing room and put on the dress she had picked with the shop worker.

"AT LEAST IT'S NOT STINKY" she heard Harry yell and she grumbled under her breath before putting on her shoes.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled. She felt incredibly happy and she felt the need to cry. And that's when she knew she had found the right dress. She didn't even recognise herself. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room and they stopped chatting and smiled at her.

She was wearing a white tulle ball gown with a portrait neckline with lace and bead work and it fell to the floor. She was wearing five inch peep toe white heels and the woman came over to Hermione with a long veil and a tiara. She placed them both and her head and Hermione turned around to look in the mirror and she smiled widely.

"So?" she asked nervously as she turned back to her family.

"You look stunning" Sirius said smiling widely and standing up walking over to her. She smiled brightly at him and then looked at the others.

"Beautiful" Harry said beaming.

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood started crying. "You hate it?" Hermione said dejectively.

"No, no dear, don't mind us" Mrs Weasley said with a watery laugh.

"Ya look incredible and our boys aren't going ta know what's hit them" Mrs Wood said with a watery smile and Hermione smiled relieved.

"I think it fits and suits you perfectly" Ginny said with watery eyes and then Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm getting married" she said smiling.

The woman walked back over to them. "How are you doing?" she asked kindly.

"I've found it"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm saying yes to the dress" she said beaming (AN: that one was for you SereniteRose)


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82: Welcome to the Order, Slytherins**

* * *

AN: I would just like to inform you all that the Battle of the Seven Potters will not happen. But something else will...

AGirlLostInTime - I am a really fussy dresser. I like to feel comfortable whilst I still look presentable and stylish (at least in my mind). I just put Hermione in clothing that I would or do wear.

StarGirlPotter – Your Teletubby prank is coming up.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Monday 30th June 1996**

Hermione was stood watching the boys practice from the corner of her eye and she was talking to Malloy about a new play when she heard a noise that alerted her to Malfoy leaving her a message in his note book.

Hermione stopped talking to Malloy and conjured the notebook.

"I will never get used to that" Malloy muttered and she smirked at him.

Hermione opened the notebook and read the message.

 ** _Blake,_**

 ** _I'm in trouble; the Dark Lord wants to punish my father for his failure of his last task, whatever it was. He's making me take the mark on Wednesday and giving me a mission. Help me!_**

"SHIT!" she cursed loudly and Malloy jumped and Coach Burton looked at her worriedly and he walked over to her. Oliver flew down when he felt Hermione's anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked her and she handed the note book to him.

"SHIT!" he said loudly after reading it and he looked at her worriedly.

"What's going on?" Pallie asked as he and the rest of the team made their way to Hermione after flying down.

Hermione ignored them and instead pulled her wand and pointed it in the air.

"Expecto Patronum" she said clearly and her lion stood in front of her waiting for instructions.

"Emergency meeting. Meet at headquarters tonight at seven o'clock" she said and then she sent it off to those she deemed necessary.

"Why is there an emergency meeting?" Pallie asked looking at her strangely.

"Because I have a situation that needs taking care of and whether or not I have the Order's approval, I made a promise and I am not turning my back on someone who needs my help" she said clearly.

"What emergency?" Cedric asked, but they didn't take any notice of him.

"Wait a minute" Pallie said. "Is this about those people you brought up in a meeting back in December. Ma..." he was cut off by Hermione when she slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"You do not speak about what happened in meetings" she warned him.

"What's happened?" Bishop asked.

"What meeting?" Kings spoke but they ignored them both.

He lifted her hand away from his mouth. "But you're here and everyone else knows about the Order"

"You are in public and you don't know who is listening. Fisher found out about Ollie and the twins and me being a Siren before he abducted me, because he disillusioned himself and hid in my office when I told you everything" she said seriously.

"Okay, I won't mention anything in public"

"At all"

"Fine" he huffed. "But does it have something to do with that?"

Oliver handed him the note book and he and Coach Burton read it, with the team watching them, annoyed, confused and curious.

"MERLIN'S BALLS" Pallie and Coach Burton cursed.

"Exactly" Hermione and Oliver said.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Thompson asked, but they ignored him.

"What about the other two?" Coach Burton asked.

"They haven't contacted me, but I imagine they are in a similar situation and will contact me soon"

"What are you going to do?"

"Convince the Order" she said.

* * *

At seven o'clock the meeting started. Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Coach Burton, Pallie, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were sat around the table.

"I believe you called this unscheduled meeting for a reason, Miss Blake" Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded and all attention turned to her.

"I received a message for Draco Malfoy today. Tommy is punishing Lucius for his failure at the Ministry and for getting captured and sent to Azkaban. His punishment is that Malfoy is being forced into taking the dark mark on Wednesday and he will be given a task"

"How is that punishing him?" Pallie asked confused.

"Whatever task Malfoy is given, will likely end up with him losing his life" she said looking at him. "He needs my help"

"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Because King Snooty Booty himself asked me for help" she said rolling her eyes and she felt the boy's amusement and Sirius snorted. "He would never ask for help unless he felt there was no other option. And whether or not you agree with me, I will still help him because I made a promise to protect those who couldn't protect themselves"

"What is it you wish from us Miss Blake?"

"I think it's time a decision is made on whether or not we let him join the Order, the same for Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. He will force them to get the mark before we return and Theo was already in danger since his birthday is the day after we return to school and he and Blaise wish to be spies for us"

"You understand Miss Blake that we can't take them in just based on your words?" Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"Yes Professor I do. You yourself know what kind of people they are. Give them the Veritaserum test and whatever else you need to, but they are not bad people..." the twins snorted. "Blaise and Theo are not bad people and Malfoy has been led astray. I think I've gotten through to him on the whole blood supremacy thing though. Just have an audience with them, that's all I ask" she said hopefully.

Dumbledore looked around the table to see the other Order member's reactions. Everyone nodded but Moody, but he was outvoted.

"Very well Miss Blake, contact Messers Malfoy, Nott and Zabini and have them meet us at their earliest convenience"

"Thank you Professor and thank you..." she said looking at everyone but Moody. "I'll be right back, I'll contact them right now. Ollie, why don't you talk to them about the team?" she suggested and he nodded.

She left the kitchen and went down to her bedroom and she sat on her bed with three note books opened in front of her.

She wrote the same message in each notebook.

 _You have been invited to the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at headquarters. When are you available?_

She waited for a reply and it didn't take long and she read Theo's reply first.

 ** _Thank Merlin, you wrote. I was going to write to you tomorrow. I'm being forced into taking the mark early. My initiation is Wednesday. I can come tomorrow._**

She then looked at Malfoy's reply.

 ** _I can get out of this prison tomorrow._**

Finally she looked at Blaise's reply.

 ** _Hey Blake, long time no speak. I can meet tomorrow._**

She sighed in relief at their responses and then wrote a reply.

 _Brilliant. Meet me at my office at the Puddlemere Stadium at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. I will be waiting for you._

Hermione didn't wait for a reply; instead she rushed out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Miss Blake, do we have a response?" Dumbledore asked.

"We do, they can get away tomorrow evening. I have told them to meet me at seven o'clock at my office at the stadium. I will explain to them what to expect when they arrive and then I will bring them here"

"Very good, I will wait for your arrival so that I may give them the location" Hermione smiled at him gratefully. "Now we will also be meeting with the team members of Puddlemere United on Thursday evening, pending their potential initiation into the Order" Dumbledore informed her and she smiled at the news.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Tuesday 1st July 1996**

Hermione sat at her desk going over some paperwork when the fireplace roared to life and three Slytherins stepped out of the floo, one after the other.

Hermione smiled widely and stood up and walked over to them and she hugged Theo and Blaise and looked at Malfoy worriedly; he looked pale and exhausted.

"Sit down" Hermione said waving her hand and moving four bean bags into the middle of the room and they sat down in a circle. "You will undergo a series of interviews" Hermione explained. "You will be asked why you want to join the Order, then you will be given Veritaserum and asked questions. You will face a few members of the Order and then if you pass all of that you will take your vows" she said. She then turned to Malfoy. "Have you decided what you want to do?" she asked him softly.

"It's too late. My mother and I cannot stay neutral and be placed in a safe house. I have no choice but to be a spy" he said looking at the floor.

"I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. To any of you" she said looking at them all. "As soon as the slightest thing goes wrong just send me a signal and I will pull you out" she said.

"I trust you Mione" Teddy said shrugging.

"Me too" Blaise spoke.

"And I have no choice but to trust you" Malfoy said quietly.

"We better go, I am to take you to headquarters" Hermione said and then she stood. She walked over to her desk and picked up a quill and turned it into a port key and they grabbed a hold of it.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

They landed on their feet and they looked around.

"I don't get it, I thought you were taking us to headquarters" Blaise said confused. "We are just on a street full of houses" he said and Hermione smirked.

"You are correct Mr Zabini" Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes and stepping behind them from seemingly out of nowhere and they jumped and Hermione laughed. He handed them three pieces or parchment before he disappeared into the house and the boy's looked confused; as to them it looked like he disappeared into thin air.

"You have to read them out loud" Hermione told them and then she cast a silencing charm around them for good measure.

"The home of Sirius Black is found at 12 Grimmauld Place between houses number eleven and thirteen"

Hermione then took the parchment from them and she twisted her hand so that her palm was facing upwards and a ball of flames sat comfortably in her hand, and she burned the parchment whilst the boys stared at her in shock.

"Oh by the way, I have control over the elemental power of fire" she said lightly and they just blinked before Hermione smiled innocently and then skipped forward with the boy's following dumbly behind her and she opened the door using the new key and passcode before ushering them inside.

The boys looked around the entrance hall surprised and they looked impressed. Blaise and Theo laughed at some of the photos on the wall and Malfoy's mouth twitched and she smiled to herself.

"You like?"

"Very nice" Theo said impressed.

"Thanks" Hermione said smiling.

"Wait, you did this?" Blaise said shocked.

"The whole house and garden. You should've seen this place when I first got here. Horrendous doesn't even begin to describe it, the curtains alone made you want to vomit..." Theo and Blaise chuckled at her. "And don't even get me started on the house elf heads and dead animal heads that were on sticks stuck to the wall" she said and then they stopped when Mrs Black made herself known.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, THE LOT OF YOU! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING PUREBLOODS AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE IN MY HOUSE!"

"What is that?" Blaise asked in a strange tone.

Hermione sighed and walked up to the portrait and as soon as she did, Mrs Black shut up and gulped. Hermione grabbed the curtains and closed them and then turned back to the others.

"That is Mrs Black, she's a real sweetie" she said and then she continued walking and she continued with her speech before she was cut off. "There's a full sized quidditch pitch out there if you want to use it. And I've recently put a lake in the garden as well. I had planned on doing it last year but I didn't have time, so I did it a couple of days ago. It's fair to say everyone is happy" she said chuckling. "Right, here we are the kitchen" she said and then she pushed the door open and walked in and the room went silent.

Everyone who was at the previous meeting was present and they scrutinized the Slytherins carefully, but to their credit they didn't even flinch under their stares. Hermione squeezed Blaise and Theo's hand and the she squeezed Malfoy's shoulder and she moved to sit in-between the twins.

"I've never seen so many Slytherins in my kitchen" Sirius muttered and Hermione chuckled at him.

"I've never seen so many Gryffindors in one room" Theo shot back amused.

"I'm a Hufflepuff" Tonks said proudly.

"And I'm a Ravenclaw" Kingsley spoke up.

"Let's begin" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "As we know who these three young men are, we have no need for an introduction. So Mr Zabini, please step forward"

Blaise walked forward and stopped in front of the table and everyone had their attention on him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking the perfect picture of comfort.

"Why do you wish to join the Order?" Kingsley said.

"I don't care for blood supremacy and I don't see the point in it" he said shrugging. "I may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't make me an arsehole" he said and Hermione sniggered. "I tend to keep myself to myself and I don't get involved much with other people's problems. I don't wish to fight in a war for the side of a homicidal maniac, who believes he is better than everyone else and who will rule with fear and pain. My new step-father is forcing me to take the mark, and I'm too pretty to have that on my skin" he said and Hermione snorted at him and he turned to her and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Sorry" she said looking anything but.

"No non siete" ("No, you're not")

"Hai ragione io non sono" ("You're right I'm not")

"Sei solo geloso che io sono più bella di vostri fidanzati" ("You're just jealous that I'm prettier than your boyfriends")

"No non siete" ("No you're not")

"Sono troppo "("Am too")

"Non sono" ("Are not")

"Mr Zabini, Miss Blake" Dumbledore said amused and they looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"Thank you Mr Zabini. Mr Nott, please step forward"

Theo walked forward and stopped where Blaise had stood.

"Why do you want to join the Order?" Tonks asked.

"I don't care for blood purity as proven when I befriended Hermione, when we all thought she was a muggleborn. My father is a Death Eater and a murderer. He murdered my mother when I was born and he raised me with harsh and unthinkable punishments for the slightest mistake. People shouldn't have to live in a world ruled by people like him. No one deserves that. All my life he taught me to hate muggleborns and half-bloods and those with magical creature or being blood and especially muggles, but I couldn't. It just isn't in me to hate at that level" he said honestly and Hermione smiled at him softly.

"Thank you Mr Nott, Mr Malfoy please step forward"

Malfoy moved forward and looked down at the floor before he began speaking.

"I used to believe in blood purity. I used to believe that because I was a pureblood I was superior to everyone else. But then Hermione Granger came to Hogwarts. We all thought she was a muggleborn and she bested me at everything. Even thought it turned out you were a half-blooded Siren, it didn't matter. I remember walking past muggleborns in the corridors and hearing them talk about their lives back in the muggle world. They always seemed happy and they were always smiling. I never once heard them mention that their father beats them or uses the Cruciatus curse to punish them" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood looked at him sadly. "Then Blake explained to me about squibs and how muggleborns are born with their magic. She disproved everything I was bred to believe and it confused me. I was conflicted, but after a long inner battle, I decided that blood supremacy was wrong. If you are born with magic you belong in this world. There are so few of us compared to the muggles and if purebloods are the only wizarding folk left, we will die out. Muggleborns and half-bloods are reviving our population and keeping magic in the world. I couldn't care less what happens to my father. I hope he rots in Azkaban for all I care. But my mother isn't like my father. She's fragile and this war will break her. Joining the Order will give me the facilities to protect her and to get rid of You Know Who for good"

Hermione smiled widely at him, and when he looked up, it was to see a beaming Hermione, Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes and the shocked faces of everyone else.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said and he stepped back in line with Blaise and Theo."Now we must..."

"Professor?" Hermione interrupted.

"Miss Blake?"

"I would like to show you all something first, if you wouldn't mind"

"Of course Miss Blake" he said intrigued.

Hermione waved her hand and conjured three vials, then she stood and walked over to the Slytherins and she handed them one vial each before sitting back down.

Without thinking Theo and Blaise drank the contents and Malfoy watched them for a second before he drank his down. Their eyes widened at the trust they had in Hermione. Hell, she was their friend and a part of the Order, but even they wouldn't drink something she gave them, without asking her what it was first.

"What was it?" Blaise asked pulling a face.

"Just something to help the Order trust you. Plus you are my new test subjects for a product I'm working on. When I've converted it into a candy, it will be called Telletubby Toffee" she said shrugging.

"What's a Teletubby?" Theo asked confused.

"Muggle children's character" she replied. "How was the taste?"

"Sour" the three Slytherins replied.

"Hmmm, I'll add some more South African sugar leaf to it then to balance out the taste. Anyway it should be kicking in about... now"

Right before their eyes the three Slytherins began to change. Blaise turned blue and an upside down triangle appeared over his head and he was Tinky Winky. Theo turned green and a vertical line appeared over his head and he was Dipsy and Malfoy turned red and a circle appeared above his head and he was Po.

"Eh- oh" the boys said and they started giggling.

They all looked at them shocked before they burst out laughing. Snape's mouth twitched and McGonagall's face tried to stay passive but she slipped up a few times.

The screen on Blaise's stomach changed and they watched as memories of his interactions with Hermione showed on the screen; all of them playful and light hearted. When they finished Theo's screen started and they showed memories of him and Hermione starting from when they first became friends. When they finished it was Malfoy's turn. Malfoy's showing wasn't as fun and amusing as Theo's and Blaise's. It showed every mean comment he made to Hermione and the family, every insult and every glare. But then it changed to when Hermione explained everything about muggleborns and squibs and they witnessed a change in him.

They changed back to themselves and Theo shivered.

"That felt weird" he said and Hermione chuckled.

"What do you think boys?" she said looking at the twins. "Was testing a success?"

"I believe so Princess"

"Very impressive Spitfire"

"Thank you for that Miss Blake" Dumbledore said amused.

"No problem Professor" she said grinning.

"The next order of business is the Veritaserum test. Severus if you please"

Snape nodded and stood up, removed a vial from his robes and he walked over to the Slytherins.

He placed two drops on their tongues and then he sat back down in his seat.

"Mr Zabini, do you intend to gain access to the Order of the Phoenix so that you can relay anything we tell you to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"No"

"Do you intend to betray the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No"

"Even for your own mother?"

"I will remain loyal to the Order and Hermione Blake whether or not it costs my mother her life"

"Is it your own wish to join the Order and be a double agent?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Mr Zabini. Mr Nott, do you intend to gain access to the Order of the Phoenix so that you can relay anything we tell you to Voldemort?"

"No"

"Do you intend to betray the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No"

"Even if it costs you your own life?"

"I will remain loyal to the Order and Hermione Blake whether or not it costs me my life"

"Is it your own wish to join the Order and be a double agent?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Mr Nott. Mr Malfoy, do you intend to gain access to the Order of the Phoenix so that you can relay anything we tell you to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"No"

"Do you intend to betray the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No"

"Even for your own mother?"

"I will remain loyal to the Order and Hermione Blake as she has promised to protect my mother's life"

"Is it your own wish to join the Order and be a double agent?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. I believe that everything is in order. We will..."

"Why are you such a wanker?" Fred asked Malfoy. Hermione saw that he was going to speak since he was still under the influence of the Veritaserum and she quickly cast a silencing charm on him.

"FRED!" she scolded him and hit him in the arm, whilst Sirius, Oliver, George, Blaise and Theo laughed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you what me, you know exactly what you did. You took advantage of him"

 _'_ _You're telling me that you wouldn't do the same?'_ he thought.

 _'_ _No I wouldn't because it would be wrong; he is under the influence of Veritaserum'_

 _'_ _You can't blame a guy for trying. Anyway, you tested a new product on them'_

 _'_ _Yes, so that the prank is over and done with and you boys along with Sirius and Remus can't do it and torture them'_

 _'_ _That's not going to stop us'_

 _'_ _No sex for a month'_

 _'_ _You wouldn't do that and deprive yourself that way'_

 _'_ _I still have George and Oliver'_

 _'_ _You wouldn't dare'_ he thought shocked. She was playing dirty.

 _'_ _Fine, six weeks'_

 _'_ _SIX WEEKS?'_

 _'_ _Now it's two months'_

"TWO MONTHS!" he yelled loudly and everyone looked at them confused.

"Yes two months, you want to make it three?"

He scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest annoyed. George and Oliver laughed. They could feel his annoyance through the bond.

"Sorry carry on" Hermione said politely to everyone who looked confused and intrigued.

"I don't like it when you communicate telepathically" Sirius huffed.

"That's because you are a nosy sod and you don't like being left out of the loop" Hermione replied.

"Pegged me in one Kitten" he said grinning cheekily.

"Right, now that we have completed the interview process, we will need to discuss the next course of action" Dumbledore said changing the subject.

"I'll take them to the main living room" Hermione said and she stood and motioned for the boys to follow her and they did.

She walked into the main living room and sat down in one of the arm chairs and the boys sat down on the couch, two of them looking more comfortable than the other.

"What happened there?" Blaise asked amused pointing to the image of Harry in the park being pounced on by Padfoot.

"Harry's fourteenth birthday party. We had it at a muggle park with our family and a couple of muggle families that live on the street I grew up on. I haven't seen them since the summer before fourth year. It's too dangerous for them to be seen with me" she said sadly.

"So Blake, two months what?" Malfoy asked and Hermione smirked.

"I banned Fred from having sex for two months" she said without a blush and the boys raised their eyebrows and Theo looked a little uncomfortable.

"I never expected you to say that. And what did he say?"

"That I wouldn't deprive myself that way, at which I responded by saying that I still had George and Oliver"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Theo said looking a little green, but they ignored him. Malfoy and Blaise were far too amused.

"I can't believe you are talking about this without even blushing" Blaise said.

Hermione shrugged. "I used to, but I don't get embarrassed anymore. I can hear my boy's thoughts and feel their emotions; we share a soul so there is no reason to be embarrassed. Besides, the moment they feel my embarrassment through the bond, they just send a wave of encouragement or love, or something else to cancel it"

"So I take it you have a very healthy sex life then" he said amused and Hermione smirked.

"I would say so"

"How many?"

"Depends on where we are and who I'm with. During the two weeks off for the mating ceremony I would say about eight to ten times a day, sometimes more" their eyes widened. "And then during school it was on average four to five times a day" she said amused by their reactions.

"Salazar Slytherin give me strength" Theo muttered looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"How?" Blaise managed to get out through his shock.

"We were given our own room the day we returned. It has silencing and privacy wards around it. And my boy's are my perfect match and the Siren gives me the energy and I give it to the boys through the bond. Besides, we've built up a tolerance to the exhaustion after our activities" she said smirking and she took great pleasure in the way Blaise and Malfoy seemed to blush.

"But how did you get away with it?" Malfoy asked.

"Didn't you ever notice that the boys would drag me out of the great hall early or ambush me during class changes? We know where every alcove and abandoned classroom is. And some advice, don't attempt disillusioned sex" their eyes widened even further and their mouths dropped. "It doesn't end well"

"You've had disillusioned sex?" Blaise said stunned. "How did you even think of that?"

"My boys are very creative, and it was with George in our bathroom at school. We fell in the bath tub" she said remembering that day fondly. "Fred tortured us for three days, but it was only fair since George tortured me and Fred for having sex on our stair case and we fell down them"

"Merlin" Theo groaned and he dropped his head into his hands and he covered his ears, he definitely felt ill. "I can't hear anymore"

"I never knew you had it in you" Malfoy said looking at her strangely.

"I'm a Siren with three soul bond mates. We are highly sexually beings. We have to be in constant control when we are around each other, otherwise you wouldn't see us for a week" she said, memories of the previous night running through her head.

"Now why are you thinking about that Princess?" George asked with a smirk and he stood in the door way, with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm always thinking about that" she said with her own smirk.

"So Freddie's been telepathically telling Oliver and I that you banned him from sex for two months"

"Hmmm, I did. You think you can pick up the slack?" she asked teasingly and he raised an eyebrow and they both completely ignored the three Slytherins in the room.

"I'm sure I can manage it. Besides, we both know you can't stay away from Fred for two months. You can't even hold each other's hand for more than two minutes without it turning into sex"

"Well his touch does affect me" she argued. "And I can't go more than two minutes without you looking at me or without Oliver talking to me before it ends in sex"

"True, very true. So once again, why are you thinking those thoughts that are swimming through that pretty little head of yours?"

"I was just telling the boys to never attempt disillusioned sex or sex on the stairs"

"The way I remember it, we more than made it for that disillusioned sex incident"

"Oh we did. But the way I remember it, we attempted disillusioned sex twice more, once in the locker rooms and once on the stands but we still got a few bumps and bruises" she said amused and the boys just watched the two stunned.

"Good times, good times" George said chuckling.

"We won't see each other every day now" she said sadly.

"Oh don't worry, we'll sneak in often" he said grinning and walking towards her and he put his hands against the arms of the arm chair she was sat in, and he leaned down so that he was face to face with her. "And we've still got the rest of summer to make it up to you" he said staring into her eyes with an intensity that made her stomach flip and he watched as her eyes darkened before him.

"Yes you do" she whispered before she leaned up and kissed him, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth and tangling hers with his.

She sat up and pushed him up, she stood and then turned them around and pushed him down into the arm chair and she followed him down straddling his hips, all the while her mouth stayed on his. Her hands went it his hair and she tugged tightly and he groaned into her mouth. His hands trailed up her sides, before he slipped them under her t-shirt and ran them up and down her back.

"Er, Blake?" Malfoy said flustered, but they ignored him too caught up in themselves.

"How should we get their attention?" Theo asked looking on the verge of throwing up.

"Ya shouldn't" Oliver said amused from his place by the door frame. "Never interrupt Hermione when she's with one of us. Bill learned that the hard way, during the Easter holidays" he said amused. They looked at him with their mouths hung open. "I'm telling ya, I'm a professional athlete and she wears me out. Hell, she wears us all out; we can barely keep up"

Oliver walked forward towards them and he leaned over and kissed Hermione where he knew his mark was on her neck and she pulled away from George and moaned loudly.

"The Order have made their decision" he whispered in her ear. "They want us back in the meeting" Hermione groaned in annoyance and he chuckled at her. "Ya can continue in the privacy of our bedroom later" he promised her. She sighed and kissed George once more, before kissing Oliver and getting up.

"Why so flustered?" she asked the Slytherins.

"I never want to see that again. Ever!" Theo said seriously. "In fact don't even talk about sex around me. In my mind you don't have sex!" he said walking past her and out the room. Oliver and George laughed loudly.

"OH, BUT SHE DOES NOTT" George yelled.

"MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY" Oliver shouted and Hermione hit them both in their arms and walked out of the room back into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and Theo, Malfoy and Blaise followed her.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix boys" she said proudly. "I'll give you a quick tour. Don't worry about being seen by Harry, Ron or Ginny. I have spelled their doors shut and put up a silencing ward so they can't get out or hear anything" she said.

"Do you do that often?" Theo asked amused.

"Only when they make me mad" she shrugged. "You likely won't be spending a lot of time here since we're spending the summer here again and only the people in that meeting know where your loyalties lie, but I think you should feel comfortable here. Everyone treats this place like their home and I want you to do the same" she said and she began walking up the stairs. "This is the second floor, Ginny's room is on this floor and I used to share a room with her before I officially moved into the twin's room with them and Oliver. Those three rooms are spare" they walked up the stairs. "This is the third floor; Ron and Harry's room is on this floor. That is Oliver's old room and that is the twin's old room that we all stayed in. That room used to belong to Dudley, Harry's cousin, but it's now a spare. The living room is over there and the study is there" they walked up the next stair case. "This is the fourth floor and Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood's rooms are on this floor. Mr and Mrs Dursley used to be on this floor too but that's now a spare along with that room over there" she walked up the next flight of stairs. "This is the fifth floor and Sirius and Remus' bedrooms are on this floor. The other two are spares" she walked up the last flight of stairs. "This used to be the attic, until I decorated it for Kreacher. It is now his bedroom"

She knocked on the door and she heard some shuffling before the door opened.

"Miss Blake, what can Kreacher do for you?" he asked bowing and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Kreacher, I've told you many times that you don't have to bow" she said chuckling. "I hope I am not interrupting you. I just wanted to introduce you to Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. The newest members of the Order"

"Sirs" he said bowing. "If there's anything you require whilst in the home of my Masters, just call for Kreacher" he said politely and their eyes widened.

"Thank you very much Kreacher, good night" Hermione said.

"Good night Miss Blake, Sirs" he said bowing and the Slytherins nodded dumbly and he closed the door.

"Isn't he adorable?" she said and then she pushed past them and walked back down stairs and they followed her.

"We're almost done with the tour. This is obviously the entrance hall, that room there is the main study, that room over there is the library, I don't have to remind you to be careful in there do I?" they shook their heads. "Good, that room is the main living room where you've been, that is the kitchen" and then she walked down a flight of stairs hidden behind a door. "And this is mine and the boy's room. They moved us down here after we returned for the Easter holidays. Sirius said it was dangerous for a Siren and her mates to be in the vicinity of other people. This is the furthest they could put us" she pushed the door open.

When they looked inside it was to see Oliver lounging on the king-sized bed shirtless and wearing pajama bottoms whilst reading a play book. George was in the walk in closet and Fred was removing his t-shirt and her stare burned into him. He turned around feeling her gaze on him and he smirked.

"Two months?"

"Hmmm" she hummed happily, her eyes raking over his body and his smirk turned into a look of pride and he puffed his chest out and Hermione definitely noticed.

"Careful there Princess" George said walking out of the walk in closet in only his boxer briefs and her eyes went to him. "You're almost drooling" he said amused. "I mean, I can't blame you, have you seen us? But we have company" he said and Oliver laughed at them.

"Just going to give these three" she said waving her hand behind her. "A look at the garden and then I'll be back" she said and then walked briskly out of the room and the Slytherins followed her.

"How did they get bodies like that?" she heard Malfoy mutter and she smirked.

"Weasley twins were beaters and Wood is a professional starting keeper. Of course they are going to have better bodies than you" Blaise said amused.

"They do not" he said sounding scandalised.

"They do, you look like a pale, lanky broom handle" Blaise scoffed. "You have to admit they are handsome"

"Are you thinking of stealing my future husbands?" Hermione asked chuckling and making her way through the kitchen and to the back door.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Theo asked amused.

"Don't even go there Nott. I love the ladies and they love me. They find me irresistible"

Hermione snorted. "More like irrational, unstable and irritating" she said. Blaise scowled and Malfoy and Theo started laughing.

"Luminaria" Hermione said and bright white lights appeared and floated in the air, lighting up the entire garden given them a perfect view of the quidditch pitch, Buckbeak's hut, a large wooden shed and the lake.

"What was that spell?" Theo asked her.

"A light charm, I invented it a few days ago since you don't have light bulbs and electricity in this world and I'm annoyed at having to use fire and Lumos all the time. This spell won't wear off until you cancel it"

"Should've known" he said shaking his head chuckling.

"This is our garden" she spoke. "You can use whatever you want. There's a shed over there that has all the quidditch equipment in along with muggle sports equipment and garden games. You'll find things like footballs, cricket balls, bats and stumps, water guns and water bombs, hula hoops, swing ball, a garden slip and slide and whatever else is in there. I can't remember. I bought all sorts after we finished shopping for the dresses for my wedding"

She then walked them back through the kitchen and into the main living room.

"You have been keyed into the floo. Now whilst we are at school, I will teach you how to cast a patronus" their eyes widened. "It is sort of a requirement of joining the Order, but I promised them that I would teach you. They only let Oliver and the twins in without being able to cast a patronus because of me and now they all can"

"Why is it a requirement?" Blaise asked curiously.

"First of all, we have to be able to send warning signals and messages quickly and we use our patronus to do that. Secondly, those who practice dark magic are not able to cast a patronus. The patronus is one of the most purist forms of magic; like a unicorn's horn. It's why it is such a complex spell and it drives away dementors"

"I didn't know that" Malfoy muttered.

"Something I know that you don't. What a surprise" she said and Theo and Blaise laughed whilst Malfoy scowled. She pulled her wand and took each of their left arms and she cast the spell she had been working on. "I should be able to remove the dark mark after the war so it won't scar your skin" they looked relieved. "But, it won't be able to stop the pain of receiving the mark" she said sadly. "Keep in contact with me via your note books, write to me at least once every other day and talk to Snape about getting the mark. Just carry on as you normally would. Now go, I have to get back to my boys" she said and she walked away but she heard someone whistle from the room as she chuckled.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83: Dealing**

* * *

AN: AGirlLostInTime – Don't worry, you are not annoying. I love answering my viewer's questions. I quite like the Remus and Sirius pairing but unfortunately it will not be a part of this story. Remus will still marry Tonks and have little Teddy and I have plans for Sirius in the future, which I hope you will like. There is always tension between Hermione and Moody, since he doesn't trust anyone, but maybe I will slip in a confrontation in the story somewhere, we'll have to see.

SlytherinPhoenxix31 – I hope you didn't get caught in class.

WARNING! We have a lot of smut in this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Tuesday 9th July 1996**

Hermione was chuckling to herself thinking about past week. Things had been going well given that they were in the middle of a war. Theo, Blaise and Malfoy had been given the mark and they were officially spies. They did as she asked and wrote her at least once every other day but so far things had been uneventful.

The night of the Slytherin's induction, when they had left, Hermione returned to her room and promptly broke Fred's ban from sex not even two hours after she had given him it. Oliver and George left them to it and they laughed as Hermione turned into a blubbering mess under Fred's ministrations as he showed her why she should never ban him from sex. It was safe to say he had been pretty smug as of late.

A few days later the entire Puddlemere United team was inducted in the Order and they were very pleased with themselves and it made Hermione chuckled with the way they all walked around the stadium with a pep in their step.

It was now Tuesday evening and Hermione was walking towards the library when she felt something in her chest tighten before she felt like her heart was shattering. She stumbled into the wall and slid down it until she landed in a heap on the floor. She screamed and sobbed in pain loudly. The house began to shake and glass everywhere shattered.

Everyone rushed from different rooms and they all watched horrified. Sirius, Remus, Mr Wood, Mr Weasley and the twins ran out from the main living room, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood from the kitchen, Oliver from their room in the basement and Harry, Ron and Ginny from the floors above.

The twins and Oliver rushed forward and they dropped to their knees in front of her. Fred lifted her body up and cradled her in his arms. "What's wrong?" they asked panicked. She was blocking herself from them, but as soon as Fred touched her, the house stopped shaking.

She sobbed louder and mumbled incoherently.

"Princess, try and calm down and take deep breaths" George coaxed gently.

"Let us in, don't block ya self from us" Oliver begged.

As soon as he said it an intense and overwhelming feeling of heart break and pain hit him and he knew the twins felt it too when they all gasped out loud and clutched at their hearts simultaneously as if trying to stop the pain.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked, his face filled with pure worry.

"My parents... dead... can feel it" was all she got out and they all gasped.

"What?" Mrs Weasley whispered, her own eyes filling will tears.

"They're dead" she said through her sobs.

Sirius rushed from the hallway and into the main living room and he placed a fire call.

"Albus" he said and the wizard in question stood from his desk and made his way over to the floo.

"Good evening Sirius, to what do I owe the pleasure of this floo call?"

"Is it true?" he asked flatly, barely keeping himself in check; he could still hear Hermione's sobs.

"Is what true?"

"You know very well what" he said growling and Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle in his eye not present.

"I am sad to say it is. How did you know?"

"Hermione, she collapsed on the floor screaming and sobbing and she's shattered every piece of glass in the house and caused an earthquake. She managed to tell us that she could feel that her parents were dead"

"I have just received word that Richard and Jean Granger are in fact deceased" he said quietly.

"How?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"A car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver and taken to a muggle hospital. They both died during surgery"

Sirius ended the floo call at that and went back into hallway.

"It's all my fault" Hermione wailed. "If they had never adopted me they would still be alive"

Sirius kneeled down in front of her. "It isn't your fault Kitten" he said softly and the others watched the interaction. "They weren't killed by Death Eaters, they were in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver, they died in the hospital" he whispered and she cried louder.

* * *

Fred carried her to their bedroom followed by George and Oliver and he placed her on the bed and she clung to him.

"Somno Leporem" George whispered waving his hand the way Hermione had taught him and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What do we do?" George asked sighing and lying down beside Hermione and pulling her into his side.

"We help her grieve. We make sure she sleeps and eats. We help her move on and we support her" Oliver said sitting down on the bed and running his hand through his hair.

"She was prepared for this" Fred said sadly from his place on the other side of Hermione. "She already thought her parents were dead. She hasn't seen them since she was twelve. She had mentally prepared herself for the worst happening, but I think having it confirmed is what broke her. To actually hear that her parents died..."

"She shouldn't be left alone" Oliver said. "I'll owl Coach and tell him I'm can't come ta training tomorrow, since ya are needed at the shop"

"No" Fred said with his eyes closed and face buried in Hermione's neck. "One of us will stay with her. Lee and Verity can manage the shop with one us there since Hermione set up the restocking system and we are two months ahead in our product making. You can't miss any more days of training; you've already gone over your allotted ten days off from training because of the mating ceremony. You can't be pushing your luck and getting kicked off the team. Not only will Hermione be pissed, you have the first match of the season in three days"

"I'll go to the shop tomorrow and you can stay with her" George said and they nodded.

* * *

Hermione had long since woken and she just stared at the wall, with her back to Fred's chest and he was running his hand down her arm comfortingly. She couldn't believe they were actually dead. She had always assumed that they were dead and she believed that she had mourned them and moved on, but to find out that they had been alive all this time and had only just died and she hadn't had the chance to find them. She would mourn them again and with the help of her boys and family she would move on. She was grateful that her parents died because of a car accident, because it meant that they hadn't been found by Death Eaters and they hadn't been tortured and slaughtered. She had mentally prepared herself for their deaths and she was dealing fine with the outcome. What she couldn't deal with was the emotional aspect of it. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything too strongly, otherwise she would lose control of her magic and someone would end up injured.

There was an internal battle going on inside of her and Fred could feel it so he sent a wave of love down the bond.

Hermione sighed and then she turned around to face Fred and she lifted her hand and trailed her finger down his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you too" he said kissing her finger when it traced his lips and she smiled.

"Make me feel better?" she asked him softly. He looked at her strangely, about to object but she spoke before he could. "Please, it will help me. I need you. I need my mate" she whispered.

He looked at her searching for something in her eyes and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. And Hermione reciprocated happily and she sighed into his mouth. It didn't take long for their clothes to be removed and thrown about the room. Fred was situated between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his hips, at the same time Fred pushed into her and they both moaned loudly. Fred moved at a slow and steady pace as he always did whilst he kissed her languidly until they both found their release and he collapsed on top of her exhausted, and she held him to her tightly as they got their breathing back under control.

The boys were different in the way they were with Hermione. They were all passionate and consuming but they each had their own method of getting Hermione to fall over the edge.

Oliver would take her at an almost punishing pace. He didn't hold back, because he knew she could and would take everything he had to give to her without complaint, instead encouraging him and begging him for me. He would make her scream his name until her voice was hoarse.

George would start gentle and lovingly before he allowed his pace to increase and pretty soon he would be pistoning in and out of her and she would moan breathlessly and loudly until he slipped his hand between them and he found her little bundle of nerves. Not long later she would find her release, pulling George's climax from him when her walls clamped down on him tightly.

And Fred took his time. He kept a slow and steady rhythm with deep thrusts as he worshipped Hermione's body, showing her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. It was a slow burn that intensified until she couldn't breathe and begged him for release, but he would ignore her pleading, drawing it out as long as possible, and when she finally reached the point of no return and found her undoing, she would cling to him tightly and rake her nails down his back, drawing blood. Since the day of the mating ceremony months ago, Oliver and George had never seen Fred without any marks on his back, in fact Hermione had permanently scarred Fred's back which inflated his ego massively. And it amused Oliver since he could now tell the twins apart, although he could tell them apart through the bond.

Fred and Hermione's breathing was back under control and he went to move off her and to her side when the hold she had on him tightened.

"No" she whispered, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "I like to feel your body covering mine" she said softly and he nuzzled the left side of her neck, before placing a kiss there.

They stayed that way for a little while before Fred moved off her so she could breathe again and she snuggled into his side.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Fred.

He leaned over and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a time charm.

"Almost eleven"

"I'm going to jump in the shower" she told him and then she climbed out of bed and made her way to their bathroom.

* * *

Hermione emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel and her damp hair fell down her back and Fred watched her carefully as she went into the walk in closet. She emerged not ten minutes later dressed in a burgundy skirt that fell just above her knees, a back vest top, a cropped black leather jacket and a pair of black bow wedges. She grabbed her wand out of habit and placed it in the waist band of her skirt and she left her hair down so it cascaded down her back in soft shiny curls and it fell to the small of her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, sitting up in bed.

"Work" she said simply. "You should get to the shop to, I have a feeling that three members of staff isn't enough to manage the entire stop"

"Do you think that's a good idea Spitfire?" he asked carefully. "I mean your parents died yesterday"

"No they didn't" he looked at her confused and she sat down beside him. "My parents died when I was twelve. I have already mourned them. I was mentally prepared for it to happen. Last night was my emotional outburst and that was it. I can't afford to lose control"

"I still don't think..."

"Fred please..." she said sighing. "I know what I'm doing, I have already dealt with this and I just want to move on and I can't do that without your help"

He stared into her eyes for a short while before reluctantly nodding.

"Now you should get to the shop. I'm going to the stadium. I might pop by later if I have time" she said, she kissed him and then she left the room.

After informing everyone where she was going, promising she was fine, she left for the stadium.

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium**

Hermione walked down the stands and down to the coach's box where the boys were eating their lunch.

"Hermione" Oliver said in shock and he stood up, the others watching in confusion. Oliver had told them that something had happened with Hermione and that she wouldn't be at the stadium for a while. "What are ya doing here?"

"We have a match in two days" she said simply.

"But..."

"No, I've had this conversation with Fred and I know what I'm doing" she said scowling.

"Hermione, ya parents died last night" the team's eyes widened and they gasped in shock. "Ya need time ta adjust"

"Oliver, my parents died when I was twelve and I mourned them. Finding out that they died last night rather than when I was twelve was a shock, but I already moved on. I was mentally prepared and last night I had my emotional outburst. But that is all I can do; I can't risk losing control and injuring someone. I know what I am doing and my parents wouldn't want me to be depressed and isolated. They would want me to move on and be happy. They are safe now, no one can hurt them" she said and then she walked away and to her office.

The team just stared at Oliver's helpless expression.

"Her parents died last night" Kings said quietly and Oliver nodded silently.

"Yes, they were in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver, they died in the hospital" he explained before leaving them and following Hermione to her office.

Hermione had transfigured one of her chairs into a white couch and she was laying down on it. When Oliver entered the room she locked the door and silenced the room.

"What can I do ta help ya move on?" he asked as he stood in front of the door.

"Don't abandon me, don't argue with me, don't feel sorry for me, just comfort me and be there for me" she said simply and she turned her head to look at him and he nodded. She sat up. "I need you" she whispered, but he heard it just fine, and his length twitched at the look in her eyes and the huskiness in her voice.

He kept his eyes on her and stalked towards her and she stood up and met him halfway. She jumped into his arms and he was expecting it and caught her. Her mouth crashed down onto his forcefully and passionately and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they battled for dominance and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and ground herself against him. They both moaned loudly and Oliver walked over to the couch and sat down with Hermione straddling him and moving her hips against his.

She pulled away for air and his mouth trailed down her neck to his bond mark and he licked, bit and sucked on her skin causing her to moan loudly and she ran her hands through his hair and tugged harshly and Oliver groaned and bucked his hips into her.

"Tell me..." she said breathlessly, through her moans. "Have we christened my office yet?"

"I don't believe we have" Oliver mumbled into her neck. "We must rectify that immediately" he nipped at her ear lobe and returned his mouth to hers.

Hermione couldn't wait, she needed him and she abandoned the foreplay and went straight for the kill. Hermione moved her hand down between them and began to undo his bottoms, when she undid the ties, Oliver shifted slightly and Hermione was able pull his bottoms and boxers down slightly giving her better access to him.

She slipped her hand under her skirt and moved her underwear to the side. She raised herself slightly, lined herself up and lowered herself down on to him achingly slow until he was fully sheathed inside of her and they both moaned loudly.

She moved her hips against him, raising herself before slamming down onto him and circling her hips and as she pushed herself down onto him, he thrust upwards into her forcefully causing her to jostle and he had a tight grip on her hips, so tight that he would definitely leave marks, not that Hermione cared.

They stared into each others eyes; the only sounds that could be heard were their heavy panting and loud noises of pleasure. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him passionately and when she pulled away she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth causing his thrusts to deepen. She sunk her teeth into his lip, drawing blood, when he hit a particular sweet spot, sending Hermione over the edge and she screamed his name, her fingernails biting into his shoulders.

Oliver gritted his teeth and focused on anything but the feel of Hermione clamping down around him as he rode out the waves of her orgasm. When she started making loud noises again, Oliver pushed forward off the couch and lowered Hermione onto the floor so she was on her back and he was sat back on his haunches. He untangled her legs from around his hips and he rested them over his arms so that she was open for him. He was panting and had sweat dripping down his head and his practice robes clung to him, sweat soaked. He slammed into her at an almost punishing pace and Hermione cried and screamed out loudly.

He was in his element. Quidditch and flying were no longer his favourite thing in the world. This was; being with Hermione was. He loved hearing the sounds he could pull out of her. He loved the fact that he could make her cry and scream. He loved that he could make her curse Merlin and the Founders. He loved that he could make her lose control and he loved watching her eyes darken to almost black and the pleasure that crossed her face and eyes when she finally came undone. Fred made her beg and she clawed his back, George made her moan breathlessly and whimper, but he made her scream and cry.

He could feel her walls pulsing around him and he knew that he couldn't hold back this time. He increased the force of his thrusts if at all possible and he angled his hips slightly, Hermione was crying and was being pushed along the floor thanks to Oliver's thrusts and when he angled his hips and hit another sweet spot inside of her, she screamed loudly and clamped down on Oliver, tighter than she had before. Oliver rode out both of their orgasms and then leaned forward in exhaustion. Hermione pulled him down and held him against her.

"I love you" she said playing with his hair on the back of his neck, fully sated.

"I love ya and I will do whatever ya need me ta, ta help ya move on" he said and she smiled into his neck and then she laughed.

"What?" he asked chuckling at her.

"Your lunch break is probably over by now, you have training to get back to" she said giggling. "We're going to get tortured; they are going to know exactly what we've been up to, given our appearance"

"I don't care, it was worth it" he said grinning at her smugly.

"Oh it was definitely worth it" she said grinning back at him.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Hermione flooed into the twins flat and made her way down the stairs following the bond that led her to George who was in the storage room. She had in fact left the stadium early because she couldn't take all the knowing looks, teasing and innuendos any longer. She ended up hexing Wilks and Coach told her to go home through his laughter and over the sound of the team's howls and Wilk's screams.

Hermione entered the room and locked and silenced it behind her and she crept up behind George, who was sat with his head bent over a desk and he appeared to be doing inventory. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and pressed her cheek against his back and he jumped before sighing, turning around and hugging her tightly to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be..."

"Shut up Georgie. All day people have been telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I have gotten my emotional outburst over and done with and I am moving on. My parents would want me to be happy and for me they have been dead since I was twelve. Yesterday I was just in shock that it had been confirmed. Just support me, comfort me and don't argue with me. I will be fine. If you don't believe me look into my emotions"

George did, he followed the bond and all he could feel was love. She felt... at peace. She was dealing with it and she was moving on. Whatever happened during the day was helping her, healing her.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him and George took full advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted for him. George turned her around, pushed the wooden stool out of the way and lifted her up. He placed her onto the edge of the desk and he stepped in between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer.

"How many?" George asked huskily, running his hands up her legs.

She knew exactly what he was asking. "Three" Hermione said biting her lip and George smirked as his hand brushed over her soaked core and Hermione moaned and bucked her hips.

"Someone's been a busy witch" he muttered, unwrapping her legs from his waist and slowly dropping to his knees.

George ripped Hermione's underwear off her and she moaned loudly. He muttered something about 'buying her new ones', before he pushed her legs wide open and he placed kisses on the inside of her thigh.

"But I think we can do better" he breathed against her centre, before his tongue darted out and ran up the length of her slick folds. Hermione moaned loudly and laid down against the table and George groaned loudly.

He repeated the motion before he found her little bundle of nerves and sucked it into his mouth and he tugged it gently with his teeth. Hermione cried out and bucked her hips trying to get more from him and George chuckled, sending vibrations down her and she shivered. She raked her hands through his hair and tugged tightly and she pulled him closer to her.

"Now Princess, you know the rules" George said huskily and he looked up at her, his usually mischievous turquoise eyes were now a stormy sea blue and Hermione almost came on the spot at the intensity of his stare. "The more you wriggle, the more I..." George very slowly ran his tongue through her folds. "Drag this out and torture you" he said and Hermione whined.

George smirked and went back to his task. He pushed two fingers into her and moved them at a steady pace and his mouth and tongue focused on her little bundle of nerves. It didn't take long for Hermione to find her release and when she did, she arched her back off the table, held George to her and she gave a long, low moan. Hermione got her breathing back under control and she looked at George to see him looking at her smugly.

Hermione smirked and decided to wipe the look off his face. She pushed herself off the table, pulled him up and kissed him vigorously and then she dropped to her knees and undone his belt and zipper and his trousers fell to the floor. She pushed his boxers down and she looked up at him before taking his large length in her hand and licking his shaft and she dipped her tongue into the small opening on the tip of his length, tasting his pre-cum and George groaned but he didn't take his eyes off her.

Hermione took him in her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down, starting at a slow pace before she took him in as far she could -which was about two thirds of his length- and she wrapped her hand around the rest of him. She swallowed around him and squeezed the base of his length with her hand. George's hands flew into Hermione's hair and he held her to him. She moved her head at a much faster pace, applying pressure, swirling her tongue around his head and gently dragging her teeth over him all the while George was putty in her hands.

He suddenly pulled her up and bent her over the table. He flipped her skirt up and slid into her. He started at a torturingly slow pace before succumbing to her pleas and slamming into her with long, deep thrusts jerking her against the table and it the sounds echoed as the table hit the wall. His hand snaked down to her little bundle of nerves and he pushed against it hard with his thumb, before pinching it harshly. Hermione's back arched and George's movements went deeper and the coil within her snapped and she pulled George over the edge with her.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck as they got their breath back.

"Better?" she said amused.

"Not quite" he pulled out of her, stood up and pulled his boxers and trousers back up and Hermione turned around to face him. "That's still five; I believe the record is..."

"I know what the record is" Hermione said amused and then she brushed down her skirt. He chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest and she breathed in his sent and she sighed, she felt his chest puff out and she smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too Princess" he said and he kissed her hair.

"I'm going to be fine"

"I know you are"

* * *

 **Puddlemere United Stadium - Friday 16th August 1996**

They were all preoccupied with practice; the quidditch season was almost over and there was only ten days until the final. Puddlemere had played against eleven teams and they had won every game. They had two more matches before the final and if they won just one of them they would be in the final. The next match was on Monday afternoon.

Hermione was proud of the team; despite the circumstances surrounding them, they played amazingly and they were focused on the game as well as learning defence spells from Hermione and how to cast a patronus. No one had yet to cast a patronus but Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before their wisps of smoke took their forms.

She was going to miss the team and the closer to the end of the season they got, the sadder Hermione got. She didn't want to leave, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be around for the quidditch season of 1997 any way. Maybe they would allow her to come back after the war was won.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the boys all flew down to the coach's box for their lunch break and Hermione handed out the food she brought for them.

They had been eating for thirty minutes and they were all laughing and joking around. That was until Hermione stopped laughing at the expense of Bishop and she stood up immediately, her attention on the sky.

"What is it?" Oliver said quickly, feeling the sudden change in her mood.

"We've got company" she said and she looked at him. He nodded and then pulled his wand.

"Boys you're about to have your first duel" she said and they looked at her confused. "Incoming" Hermione said when she noticed many hooded figures headed their way on brooms.

"What is that?" she heard Thompson ask.

"Death Eaters" she said not taking her eyes off the sky. "Stay alert and don't allow them to disarm you. I'll try and cover you but they'll be gunning for me" she told them and as the Death Eaters got closer, the boys pulled their wands. Some nervous, some excited, some fearful and some numb.

The first spell shot out from a wand and headed their way and it was aimed at Oliver. He cast a perfect Protego Totalum thanks to Hermione's lessons and the spell rebounded.

And before they knew it, they had been surrounded by thirty Death Eaters. Some on the floor and some were in the air. Everyone had paired off and were battling and Hermione battled four at one time before sending off random spells to help the others. She did some spells with her wand and some without.

"Expecto Patronum" she said pointing her wand and her lion appeared in front of her. "Death Eater attack at Puddlemere Stadium" she said and then sent him off to everyone and it wasn't long before Coach Burton appeared having only been in his office. He rushed down the stands and joined in the battle.

"GET THE KEEPER!" she heard a Death Eater yell and Hermione stopped still and her breathing became shallow.

She looked around trying to find Oliver and she spotted him; he was surrounded by six Death Eaters and was being backed up against the railing. He had a cut on his lip, one above his left eye and one on his right cheek.

She saw red and the Siren came forward. Her eyes turned black, her hair darkened and her usually soft and kind features turned cold and were set hard. Balls of flames sat in her palms and two lions stood on either side of her; one her patronus and the other made of flames. She roared loudly and the fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

Even behind the Death Eater masks Hermione could see the fear in their eyes and it pleased her greatly and the team were both in awe and fearful. They reminded themselves to never get on her bad side.

Hermione looked down at the lions and they nodded and bounded towards Oliver and they stood in front of him protectively and they roared loudly. The sheer volume of the roar had everyone covering their ears and the six Death Eaters that were surrounding him were pushed back, away from him and they ended up on the floor. Oliver looked at Hermione amused and aroused. She was breathtakingly beautiful and very protective of him.

He walked towards her and the lions walked beside him, daring anyone to attempt to attack him. When he reached Hermione he put his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine, let it go" he said softly and then leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw her features changing back to normal and the Siren retreated back into Hermione, but the two lions stayed by her side.

Hermione moved Oliver to her side and the team and Coach Burton stood close to her and the Death Eaters stood on the other side of the coach's box. Suddenly they threw spells at them and Hermione put her hands up creating her shield and it surrounded the entire team. She wasn't use to having to block thirty spells at once so when they hit the shield she dropped it.

Another twenty Death Eaters on brooms were heading their way and Hermione threw the shield back up stronger than last time, once more thirty spells hit it, it faltered slightly but it didn't drop and she pushed her hands out adding as much strength as she could to the shield. She was quickly being drained. She had never created a shield as strong as the one she was currently holding up and she had never defended herself and others from this many attackers before. She could feel the energy leaving her body and Oliver quickly pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and she leaned against his chest. He put his hands over hers, and he threaded his fingers through hers and focused his magic and pushed it towards her and into the shield.

They had never combined the magic with just two of them before. They had only practiced combining their magic with all of them, which meant that Oliver didn't know what was going to happen.

One – it would work and strengthen the shield. Two – it would do nothing at all. And three – it would backfire and they could injure themselves and anyone else around them.

The team shivered and they kept their eyes on Hermione and Oliver as they had a focused look on their faces. At first they could feel Hermione's feminine magic swirling around them protecting them, but now it was joined by magic that was more masculine. They felt Hermione's and Oliver's magic combining and working together and they watched them amazed.

 _'_ _WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA? WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY FIFTY DEATH EATERS AND HERMIONE'S MAGIC IS WEAKENING TRYING TA KEEP THE SHIELD UP'_

 _'_ _We are on our way'_ he heard Fred think.

 _'_ _Just stepping out of the floo, won't be long'_ George thought.

A couple of minutes later the cavalry arrived -well if you would call it a cavalry- in the form of Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Moody.

They raced down the stands and stood beside Hermione. George and Fred subtly touched Hermione, pushing their magic towards her like they had practiced and the shield strengthened even more, and it was a good thing too, since they now had fifty Death Eaters throwing spells furiously trying to penetrate the shield and dodging them when they rebounded.

"They out number us" Hermione said tiredly.

"Moody, you're the ex-auror, what do we do?" Remus asked.

"We duel" he said, his magical eye spinning in its socket.

"No it's too dangerous, they out number us. There are fifty of them and twenty one of us"

"Well then what do you suggest?" he asked gruffly and glaring at her.

"Everyone be prepared to cast a shield" she warned them and then she dropped her shield.

She twisted her palms upwards and conjured two large balls of flames and she combined her hands and pulled them away from each other creating a monstrously sized ball of fire the size of a baby hippogriff. She removed her hands and it levitated in the air and then she pushed her hands forward and sent the fire ball towards the Death Eaters and their eyes widened in shock and fear.

Whilst the fire ball was heading their way, she clasped her hands together and then pulled them apart and the fire ball separated into two. The Death Eaters on brooms flew away and those on the ground jumped out of the way and the fire balls crashed into the railings before they disappeared.

The remaining Death Eaters took one look at Hermione and then they accioed their brooms and flew away, deciding to retreat. They would be punished for failing their mission, but they were honestly more afraid of Hermione than they were of the Dark Lord.

"Let them go" she said, responding to the unasked question on the tongues of some of the team members. "There's nothing we can do anyway since the Ministry is corrupt. They have failed to get what they came for, but they learned something that will make Tommy spare their lives"

"What?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"They learned that I have the power to control the element of fire" she said.

"We couldn't keep it hidden forever" Remus said softly and she nodded sadly.

"I know, but I was hoping to for a little while longer, so that we have the element of surprise. That was my offensive power in battle, they wouldn't expect it"

"You still have your other abilities" Fred said rubbing circles on her back comfortingly.

"I know but I don't see how much help they can in battle, maybe before and after but that's it"

"That was awesome" Malloy said excitedly looking at Hermione in awe. "I can't believe you can through fire from your hands"

"And you were terrifying when we looked at you after hearing a lion's roar" Kings spoke shivering a little. "I don't wish to get on that side of you"

"And those lions" Thompson said pointing at the two lions that were still stood protectively by Oliver's side. Hermione looked at them and then they disappeared.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Moody asked.

Hermione nodded. "They wanted Oliver" she whispered.

Sirius stepped closer to her and pulled her into his chest and he hugged her tightly and she snuggled into him. "Well you protected him. You protected everyone and I'm proud of you. They didn't get him and we won't let them hurt him. I promise"

"They know about Oliver, it won't be long before they know about the twins" she said sadly.

"You will protect them, we will all protect them" Sirius said quietly and he kissed her forehead.

"I promised that I wouldn't hide them anymore so if anyone asks the right questions we'll tell them. Maybe I should just tell the Daily Prophet and get it over with. The Ministry may try and hurt us but they can't and they can't use us to their advantage either"

"They can't?" Fred said confused.

"No, we are all of age so they don't have any claim over us and there are old laws protecting Sirens. Laws that the Ministry has likely forgotten about but they exist. I did some research and the Siren has told me about some of them as well. But that won't stop the Death Eaters from attacking"

"Like we said, they will be protected. They will spend all of their time in that heavily warded flat" he said chuckling.

"They'll spend a lot of time with me actually" she said shrugging.

"We will?" her boys asked surprised. She looked at them and smiled.

"I've talked to Dumbledore. Even though we can go a while without seeing each other, I don't think we can go months; at least not yet. And it will be safer if we are together. Dumbledore is having the fire place in our room at school connected to the floo. Only us four will be keyed into the system. You can come after work and then leave in the morning. It's basically our routine now" she shrugged. They looked at her and beamed widely.

 _'_ _Glad to know our nightly activities won't be affected'_ Fred thought with a smirk and Hermione felt their amusement and relief.

' _And evening activities_ ' George thought.

 _'_ _And morning activities'_ Oliver thought.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: Sixth Year Part 1**

* * *

AN: AGirlLostInTime – They will be staying at Hogwarts throughout the school year, but returning to the Burrow for the holiday terms.

SereniteRose – I don't think I will be writing Hermione with any more powers.

Tommy will find out about the twins.

We've jumped a few months ahead now.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Friday 20th December 1996**

Hermione was at Slughorn's Christmas party with her date Cormac McLaggen. She had somehow been conned into taking him as a date. She had originally planned on taking Ron with her so that she wouldn't have to deal with others trying to gain her attention, but he had let her down because of Lavender Brown, his girlfriend of seven weeks. She was happy for him but she was annoyed. He had completely forgotten about her and Harry and he kept abandoning them. She had been dating her boys for two years and she had far less public displays of affection than he had and it wasn't only driving her mad, it was affecting Harry and Ginny too. Not to mention the poor sods that had to witness them pawing at each other during meal times.

She would rather have went with Harry, but he already had Luna Lovegood as date and she couldn't bring either of her boys since, no one was suppose to know that they were in the castle.

She had been trying to avoid McLaggen all night as he kept trying to paw at her, even though he knew fine well that she was dating Oliver. The whole wizarding world knew for crying out loud. She had recently ditched him under some mistletoe and ran and hid behind a curtain where she found Harry and Luna talking.

"What's up with you?" he asked amused.

She glared at him. "It's not funny, he won't leave me alone" she hissed and then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I am blocking my thoughts and feelings from the boys, so that they can't find out what's happening. Do you know what they would do if they knew about McLaggen?"

"I see your point"

Hermione noticed the boy in question walk past the curtain and she ducked behind Harry and he chuckled.

"I'll cover you" he said.

She smiled at him gratefully and kissed his cheek before sneaking out of the curtain, ducking through the crowd of students and guests and out of the door. She went up to her room and the twins and Oliver were sat waiting for her, on the bed or at the desks.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "You look exhausted. Was it that boring?"

"No, well yes" they chuckled at her. "But I had to keep dodging McLaggen, he was getting on my nerves and when it wasn't him, it was someone else" she said annoyed. She walked over to their bed and flopped down on her back. "And my feet hurt, even with the cushioning charm on my shoes, they are still uncomfortable and hurt after a while. I'm just glad that the balancing charm is effective, I would've spent most of the night falling flat on my face, although it would've been an improvement" they chuckled at her.

Fred walked over to the bed, sat down on the end of it and he lifted Hermione's feet into his lap. He removed her shoes and started to rub her aching feet. She sighed happily and he smirked.

"I don't like hiding you, I'm surprised we've managed to keep you a secret for two years. But I can feel that people will know soon and that will mean that Tommy will know"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Saturday 21st December 1996**

Hermione was in the Room of Requirements sat down in the arm chair. The room she had asked for had been simple. It had two large black leather arm chairs, a large fireplace with a comfortable rug in front of it and a dark wooden coffee table in the middle of the arm chairs. She had been using the room since the beginning of the new school year.

The door opened and closed and the person she was waiting for sat down in the other arm chair facing her.

"How are you doing? You look like crap"

"Thanks Blake" Malfoy snorted. "You sure know how to make a guy feel better"

"I really do" she said sighing and she allowed memories of her morning activities with her boys to run through her brain.

"Blake?" Malfoy said amused and he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

She jumped. "Sorry. What?" she said and he smirked at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm an eighteen year old girl with three incredibly handsome fiancés. You can't blame me. Now answer my question"

He sighed. "I could be better"

"You're letting this get the better of you" she said softly.

"You know what I have to do Blake" he said bitterly.

"Yes I do, and I know that you aren't going to do it. I am helping you to fail on purpose. I did what I could for Katie; I dismantled the dark magic on that necklace as much as I could. I managed to dilute it so that it wouldn't kill, but it would still cause pain, the same amount of a Crucio. And coming from someone who was under four simultaneously, she can handle it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. She had orders not to open the package and she did" she told him and he looked down ashamed at what happened. "Now are you going home for the holidays?"

"No, you were right. It would be safer if I stay here; the Dark Lord is not happy with my progress so far and if I stay I have better access to Dumbledore"

"If he even touches you I will pull you out. You will be protected in Hogwarts and then I will put you somewhere safe. No one will suspect it's me that's protecting you. I'm grateful that Blaise and Teddy's task is to watch you and report back. It means I can focus on you for the time being. Take a break, relax and try and forget about everything, just for the next two weeks. When I return we will work on the next sabotaged death attempt"

"The vanishing cabinet?"

"The minute I look at it I will know how to fix it. I'm sorry but you have to fix it by yourself and it must be fixed"

"You actually want me to smuggle Death Eaters into the castle?"

"It's imperative that you do, I don't know why, but it is"

"Does he know?"

"No, Dumbledore doesn't know of your task. I am the only one. Now you've lost weight and you're exhausted. I don't like it" Hermione leaned forward and pressed her hand against his forehead.

When she removed her hand and looked at him he looked a lot better. He didn't look as thin, pale or tired. She slumped against the arm chair exhausted.

He stared at her in awe.

"Blake?"

"I'm fine" she mumbled.

"No you're not, you look exhausted"

"I've just returned your body to the state of almost perfect health. I have made you gain weight and I gave you some of my energy. I have never healed someone with health as bad as yours. It just took a bit out of me, I'll be fine soon. But in the mean time, you take care of yourself. Don't make me force feed you and use my sleeping charm because I will"

"Why are you helping me?"

"We're family" she shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well we are likely related by blood in some way and you stem from the Black bloodline. Sirius is my family; he is walking me down the aisle for Merlin's sake. That makes you his family which makes you my family and by extension, the Weasleys, Woods, Potters, Blakes and Lupins. Welcome to the family" she chuckled at the look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione" Harry said annoyed and looking at her like she was stupid. He and Hermione were the only ones in their compartment since Ron was off somewhere with Lavender.

"No he's not Harry" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes he is, he broke my nose"

"You were spying on him and you were rather rubbish at it, if I may say so"

"His name disappears off the map"

"You watch him on the map? Stop doing that, don't make me take it off you" she said pointing at him and he gulped. "Besides that map was made two decades ago, the castle is magical. New rooms and secret passageways may have been created that won't show up on the map since it is outdated"

"He cursed Katie"

"Where's your proof?"

"He was at Diagon Alley"

"With his mother, shopping"

"In Knockturn Alley?"

"You can get things in Knockturn Alley that you can't in Diagon Alley"

Harry gaped at her. "You've been to Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes, bearing in mind I was glamoured. I needed some potion ingredients that are technically illegal" she said shrugging.

"Well... well... well he threatened the shop owner of Borgin and Burkes"

"From what you told me, you weren't close enough to hear the conversation so you don't know that he did threaten him. And it's Malfoy. He wouldn't be him without being an arsehole to everyone and making threats"

"But..."

"No, he is not a Death Eater, now drop it. I would know if he was a Death Eater. You haven't seen the dark mark on his arm and you have no proof"

"But..."

"Are you going to give Dumbledore that potions book or not? It's dangerous, you don't know who wrote it and you don't know what those spells are or what they do" he shut up after that.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Wednesday 25th December 1996**

Rufus Scrimgeour was stood at the door with Percy. Thankfully Hermione had been aware of his 'visit' since Percy warned her. She hadn't told anyone since their reactions had to be genuine to avoid suspicion. She knew exactly what Scrimgeour wanted and he was not getting it.

He took Hermione and Harry outside and away from everyone. The twins and Oliver could feel Hermione's annoyance through the bond and they could hear her rather colourful thoughts and it amused them.

"I know why you're here" Hermione said."And the answer is no. We will not support the Ministry after the mistakes you have made. After your blatant refusal to believe that he was back. And because of that people are dying and Britain is suffering. Sort your own mess out. We have a war to win" she said calmly. Harry stared at her in awe and then she turned and walked away.

She walked past Percy on her way back to the house and she winked at him and he had to stop himself from smirking.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place – Friday 28th December 1996**

Hermione was furious; she was pacing the hall way after storming out of the kitchen. Moody had accused her of going to the dark side after they had been debriefed on the Slytherin's progress. Of course no one but Hermione knew what their tasks were, but she had to give a debriefing. Moody was annoyed that Hermione wouldn't tell them what their tasks were.

She could feel her boy's anger as well which didn't help her in the slightest. Everyone walked out of the kitchen and they stood in the hall way watching her like a cornered animal, as she paced back and forth and mumbled to herself.

Mrs Black had long since started yelling, since the sounds of arguments in the kitchen woke her up.

"FILFTHY HALF-BREEDS! NO GOOD BLOOD TRAITORS!" Hermione growled.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She threw her hand out and a large neon orange flame in the form of a dragon hit Mrs Black's portrait.

She screamed and wailed loudly and everyone watched in shock as the portrait was licked by the fire and it fell off the wall, landed on the floor and turned into ash. The flames died down and Hermione looked down at her hands in shock. She turned to see everyone looking at her and the silence was deafening.

"YOU BEAUTIFUL WITCH!" Sirius yelled in glee. He ran to her, picked her up and spun her in circles. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! YOU GOT RID OF THE OLD BAG! IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY ENGAGED AND A FEW YEARS OLDER, I WOULD MARRY YOU MYSELF"

"PUT HER DOWN BLACK!" Moody yelled. "SHE'S GOT DARK MAGIC IN HER!"

Sirius put her down and stood in front of her protectively. "I know you've got a few screws loose -more like the whole lot– but even for you that is stupid" he said looking calm, but his insides were like a raging storm.

"THAT WAS FIENDFYRE"

"She has the ability to control the element of fire and you're pointing out that she accidentally cast fiendfyre?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"IT IS DARK MAGIC" he pointed his wand at Hermione.

She pushed Sirius out of the way and drew her wand and cast a quick shielding charm as Moody threw a spell at her. Everyone watched in horror as he attacked her. She wasn't going to use her wandless and non-verbal magic. She didn't need it to out duel him.

"Petrificus Totalus" she sent his way and he blocked it.

"Stupefy" she side stepped his spell.

"Expelliarmus" he blocked it.

"I thought you were supposed to be powerful. I thought you were able to out duel anyone. You need some improvement" he taunted her and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Carmine Invisibilitatem" she said pointing her wand at herself. His eyes widened as she vanished and her boys smirked. They were rather amused and enjoying themselves. As was Snape, Sirius and Tonks. Hermione crept up behind him, "Avis, Oppungo" she whispered.

The aforementioned people burst out laughing as Moody was attacked by a flock of birds. "Expelliarmus" she said disarming him and catching his wand. Hermione waited for thirty seconds before she cancelled the spell and then she walked, so she stood in front of him and cancelled her invisibility spell. Moody jumped in surprise.

"Looks like someone's a little rusty, maybe even wooden" she said fiddling with her wand and she put his in her back pocket. "Let's get something straight Captain Patch" she said and Sirius and her boys sniggered. "Magic doesn't chose what side it's on. The people who use it do. A Diffindo can be used to slit someone's throat. Does that make it evil? An Aquamenti can be used to drown someone. Does that make it evil? And don't accuse me of being in league with Voldemort. I have more reason that anyone to want him dead. He wants to kill me, my mates and my family. He wanted to rape me so that he could have immortality and my power. He killed my parents and Harry's. And you can't accuse me of using dark magic Moody. I know for a fact that a certain few archaic and dark spells were used to create that freaky, magical eye of yours" she said glaring at him. Her boys and Sirius laughed at his expression and Hermione walked away after throwing his wand at him.

"Nicely done Miss Blake" Snape muttered amused.

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded indignantly and he looked anything but apologetic.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 5th February 1997**

Hermione was walking down the hallway towards the great hall for dinner. She had a soft smile on her face; the twins and Oliver said they had a surprise planned for her. They had blocked their thoughts off from her so she couldn't ruin the surprise, but she could feel their excitement.

She entered the great hall and was stopped in the middle of the aisle, by Lavender and Pavarti.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you engaged to the Weasley twins?" Lavender asked. Hermione panicked and she knew the boys felt it, but she kept her face passive.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Why would you ask me that? I'm dating Oliver"

"That doesn't mean you can't be cheating on him" Pavarti said. The hall had gone quiet and no one dared speak as they listened to the conversation.

"I'm not cheating on Oliver" she said rolling her eyes, it was true. She wasn't cheating on him.

"You're cheating on Wood?"

"Has he broken up with you?"

"Is he single?"

"Why would you cheat on him?"

"I'd be more than happy to comfort him" people shouted.

Hermione blinked and she could feel the panic expanding in her chest, but she knew her boys were close by. They were making their way towards her after feeling her emotions.

"No, I am not cheating on Oliver" she said calmly. "Who told you I was engaged to the twins?"

"Won Won"

Hermione's eyes turned to him; they flickered with betrayal before they turned hard and cold. Harry and Ginny were also glaring at him along with three certain Slytherins and professors.

"He did did he?" she said with clenched teeth and the anger began to rise.

At that point the boys walked in and people looked at them confused. They couldn't understand why they were at school. But unknown to them, they spent the night in the castle every night since the start of the new school term.

"Little Lass? What's wrong?" Oliver asked her as he walked towards her.

"She's cheating on you Wood?" someone yelled.

"I'll be your shoulder to cry on" someone else shouted.

Oliver looked around confused and they looked at Hermione trying to gage her reaction, she felt betrayed and they didn't know why.

"You know Wood, even though you're a blood traitor, I would be more than happy to help you take care of certain urges" Pansy said as she walked towards him and she stopped in front of him. Oliver looked like he was going to throw up and the twins smirked. If Pansy touched Oliver, she would end up seriously injured.

"Don't touch him" Hermione said coldly and her eyes began to turn black. The Siren was on the verge of surfacing.

Pansy smirked at her. "Why not Blake? He's very handsome and you obviously don't want him" she turned to Oliver. "I can please you in ways no one can" she said with what she thought was a seductive tone, but to Hermione and the others she just sounded like she was in pain. She lifted her hand and rested it against his chest.

No one dared move and the Professors couldn't get involved. The Siren was seeing Pansy as a threat and if they got involved, she would see them as a threat. They had to let it play out. Besides, if they let Hermione deal with it, their bond wouldn't be threatened by another female student.

Hermione lifted her hand and pushed it outwards and Pansy was dragged away from Oliver and thrown sideways across the room, she landed on the floor and looked up at Hermione in pain and shock. Lavender and Pavarti squeaked in fear and the hall was filled with gasps.

"Don't touch him" she said dangerously and people gasped.

"Princess?"

Hermione looked at George. The only thing that had changed was her eyes, and that was a good thing. It meant the Siren hadn't yet taken control, if she had they would be in trouble.

"You protected us" George said softly.

"Now let it go" Fred spoke encouragingly. Hermione blinked and her eyes turned back to chocolate brown. And they smiled at her; they walked further towards her until they stopped in front of her.

Fred lifted his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Why do you feel betrayed?" he asked and she shook her head. They frowned as a wave of sadness hit them. He removed his hand and George hugged her tightly to his body and she breathed in his scent.

"Everyone staring at us" she whispered.

"That's because they want to know why we're touching you with intimate gestures"

"Ron told Lavender that I was engaged to you and Fred"

"WHAT?" her boys roared and Ron went pale and he tried to remove himself from the table, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder and gripped it painfully, keeping him in place.

"Everyone thinks I'm cheating on Oliver with you"

"I think it's time we came completely clean" Oliver spoke softly. She removed herself from George's hold and Oliver hugged her tightly to him.

"I don't want you to be in danger"

"Who's going ta hurt us?" he snorted. "No one has been able ta get near us, they're scared of ya. And now they know about ya elemental fire power they are being more cautious"

"We can handle it" the twins said. She looked at them all and they nodded at her with soft smiles. The whole hall had heard the entire conversation, they were all confused and no one had spoken since she entered the great hall.

She looked at Harry and Ginny and they smiled at her encouragingly. She subtly looked at Theo, Blaise and Malfoy and they subtly nodded, then she looked at Snape and McGonagall and they nodded and Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled.

Hermione sighed and then pulled away from Oliver. She walked towards the head's table, glaring at Lavender and Pavarti who paled as she walked past them and she turned around so she was facing everyone. Oliver stood behind her and she leaned against his chest and his arms went around her stomach, Fred stood on her left holding her hand and George stood on her right holding her hand.

"I am Siren" the hall filled with gasps and everyone stared at her in shock. "Oliver, Fred and George are my mates and Harry is my sibling mate. We have been dating since Christmas Eve of 1994 and we have been engaged since 19th July 1995" she looked down at her rings with a soft smile. "I honestly don't know how no one noticed since I didn't bother wearing glamours to hide my rings. Honestly, a year and a half of wearing two engagement rings and no one notices" she said and her boys chuckled at her. "Don't ever insult my boys in front of me. Don't ever hurt my boys in front of me; in fact don't hurt them at all because I will track you down and seriously hurt you. Don't even flirt with my boys because I will know and may kill you" she looked at Pansy who was still on the floor and she looked at Hermione fearful. "You are incredibly lucky I had some control over my Siren. You should be dead for what you did. I saved your life and you will spend the rest of it staying the hell away from me and my family. Particularly my mates"

"And for the record Parkinson" Oliver said with a smirk. "Hermione pleases me just fine, amazingly in fact" the twins smirked as well and the occupants of the hall gaped. Theo looked ill as did Harry and Ginny, and Malfoy and Blaise looked amused.

"Us too" the twins chimed.

"In fact _she_ wears _us_ out" Fred spoke sounding pleased.

"Daily" George injected with a smug look. "And nightly"

"Morning and evenings" Oliver added. Hermione could hear murmurs but she wasn't embarrassed. She was a Siren with sinfully handsome fiancés.

"And as for you" Hermione spoke coldly as she removed herself from her boys holds and turned towards the Gryffindor table. "You have put my mates in danger. By the morning Voldemort will know who my mates are and if they even get a funny look of a Death Eater, I will kill you" she said menacingly and everyone could feel the anger swirling around them in the air. "You betrayed not only me but your entire family. Just you wait until Maji and Sirius find out. I told you the biggest secret in the history of magic and you failed to keep it, instead you reveal it to that floozy" she said pointing at Lavender.

She gasped outraged. "YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THREE MEN ON THE GO!"

"They are my mates. We were destined to be together. We are each others perfect match and we share a soul. They waited two years for me to learn about my heritage and then they waited another year for our mating ceremony. How long did you wait to have sex with Won Won? A whole two minutes" she said and people sniggered; Ron's face was a confusing shade of red and white. "And I don't appreciate that tone. It sounded like you were insulting my mates"

Lavender paled. "No, no, no. I definitely wasn't. You're right, I'm wrong"

The twins and Oliver were completely aroused. They loved it when Hermione was angry; she looked breathtaking. Well... she always looked breathtaking, but when she was mad her skin seemed to glow and her hair sparked.

The boys sent a wave of calm down the bond and she took a deep breath. With her anger gone, she was able to feel the boy's emotions. She looked at them, her eyes darkening with lust.

"I believe you had a surprise for me" she said huskily.

The boys in the great hall were all affected by it. Some of them drooled, some of them shifted in their seats and some of them groaned. The only males that weren't affected were Harry, Theo and the professors.

"We do" they said with a smirk.

Fred grabbed her hand and he dragged her out of the hall, followed by George and Oliver who were chuckling. Before they even made it out of the great hall Fred had pulled her tightly against his body and they were kissing passionately as they walked backwards and everyone watched them in shock.

Dumbledore stood and their attention turned to him.

"I suggest that you heed Miss Blake's warning" he said seriously, without the twinkle in his eye. "Messer's Weasleys and Wood will be in this castle during the evenings and mornings. It is safest for them to be here given their situation. Do not disturb them, do not try to meddle in their lives and do not insult or hurt them. We have no control over Miss Blake and her Siren. We do not have the authority or magical ability to stop her from protecting her mates. The law is on her side as are her family" everyone looked to each other shocked and fearful.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Thursday 6th February 1997**

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _ **Hermione Blake: The Siren.**_

 _ **By Caitlyn Banners**_

 _ **It has been reported by several Hogwarts students that Hermione Blake, during meal time in the great hall yesterday evening, revealed to the school that she is in fact a Siren. And not just any Siren; a Siren with three mates. Successful businessmen, Fred and George Weasley and Puddlemere's starting keeper, Oliver Wood. Miss Blake also revealed that she has a sibling bond with 'the boy who lived', Harry Potter. Now this is peculiar since Sirens are incredibly rare beings and there is now three recorded in Britain; and Sirens only have one mate. And we can't forget about the sibling bond, which hasn't been seen since 1739.**_

 _ **But we can't deny that they make a beautiful quartet. Just imagine the wedding and children.**_

 _ **Hogwarts student, Lavender Brown, 16, let us in a little information. "Apparently they've been dating since Christmas Eve of 1994"**_

 _ **Pavarti Patil, 16, had this to say. 'She told us that she is engaged to Fred, George and Oliver and had been since July of 1995. But she didn't tell us any details. She's got two massive engagement rings, one on each hand. One with rubies and diamonds and the other with sapphires and diamonds'**_

 _ **Seems we have a wedding on the horizons. Miss Blake will make a stunning bride and her fiancés, dashing grooms.**_

 _ **We have been unable to reach Miss Blake regarding an interview at this time, but we do have some questions.**_

 ** _Why keep it a secret for so long? Why reveal yourselves now? Why do you have three mates? Why do you have a bond that hasn't been seen for centuries? Just how powerful are you? Do you have any of the rare abilities associated with being a Siren?_ **

Hermione put down the newspaper and sighed. For the first time in the school year, her boys were sat with her in the great hall eating breakfast, now that they didn't have to hide. They had been ignoring all the looks and stares and just focused on each other.

"Well it could've been worse" she said shrugging.

"Yes, it could've been. Imagine if Skeeter wrote the article" Fred said from her left.

Hermione snorted. "She wouldn't have even attempted to write the article"

"That would be because she is scared shitless of you" George said amused.

All of a sudden they could hear yelling and doors slamming. A furious looking Sirius Black stalked into the great hall glaring at Ron and the room went silent as they stared at him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he growled pulling his wand.

 _'_ _I guess he got my warning'_ she thought and her boys laughed at her. They didn't care that Ron might possible die, he deserved it.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 1st March 1997**

Hermione was in the library when she got the feeling that she was needed. She stood and followed the tug inside of her. After fifteen minutes of wandering hall ways and walking down stairs and corridors, she reached the hospital wing. She pushed the doors open and immediately knew something was wrong. Harry was pacing, Dumbledore stood off to the side speaking to Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey was tending to a pale and sleeping Ron Weasley.

Hermione cursed loudly in her head; the intentional sabotage of the plan had accidentally gone wrong.

 _'_ _Why the language Princess?'_ George entered Hermione's mind.

 _'_ _No reason, lost my place in my book'_

 _'_ _Now I know that you love your reading, but that's not why you're cursing'_

 _'_ _I can't tell you'_

 _'_ _So it has something to do with Malfoy's secret task then. Never mind, continue cursing'_

 _'_ _Thanks, by the way I'm at the hospital wing. I don't know what's wrong but Ron's hurt. I'm going to heal him now so he should be fine'_

 _'_ _What happened?'_

 _'_ _I don't know yet, I'll tell you later when you get back from work'_

 _'_ _Okay, go and concentrate on healing that idiot brother of mine'_

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she stopped by Ron's bed and Harry stopped pacing and he turned to look at her.

"He found some of the chocolates that were laced with love potions under my bed and ate them. I took him to Slughorn for an antidote, and then he gave Ron a drink, but it was poisoned. I panicked and gave him the bezoar I won in class. It stopped the poison but he still has trace amounts in his body"

"I'll take care of it" she said. She walked closer to Ron's bed and she rested her hand against his forehead, she healed him and then stepped back.

"It was Malfoy. It's the task he's been given to become a Death Eater"

"Harry, Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Why would he want to kill Ron? Everyone knows that I am closer to you than he is, especially after learning about our sibling bond"

"He's not trying to kill Ron, he's trying to kill Dumbledore. That drink Slughorn gave him was meant for Dumbledore"

"Harry, I promise you, he is not trying to kill Dumbledore. I would know. I can sense when things are going to happen and I haven't had any premonitions"

"You could be wrong"

"How is that potions book doing these days?" he shut up after that.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85: Sixth Year Part 2**

* * *

AN: AGirlLostInTime - I will answer as many questions as you want. I am going to keep the wedding until after the war so they don't run the risk of it being ambushed like Bill and Fleur's wedding. Your questions regarding Hermione lying are in this chapter so read on for answers...

SereniteRose – The answers to your questions can be found in this chapter...

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Saturday 1st March 1997**

They stayed by Ron's bedside until he woke up an hour later. Ron looked around confused and then his eyes landed on Hermione and he looked away from her. Things between them hadn't been good. Since he revealed to Lavender that Hermione was engaged, which resulted in everyone knowing about Hermione and the boys, she hadn't spoken to him much. And when she did, it was only one word answers. If he was lucky and caught her on a good day, she gave him a full sentence and didn't glare at him. She had to control the urge to throw a fire ball at him every time she saw him, which meant she avoided him a lot.

Fred, George and Oliver were just as bad, Fred and George had taken to testing new products on him and Oliver would openly glare it him. Ginny refused to talk to him unless she was insulting him and Harry was still his friend, but he was short with him and all he talked about was the war.

He received regular howlers from Mrs Weasley and from Sirius he received detailed letters of pranks he had pulled in the past during his Marauder years, which had Ron's name on. Charlie had taken inspiration from the twins, from their fourth year and sent Ron dragon dung in the post and Bill had sent him a small cursed object. When he touched it, it sent an electric shock down his body and then he forget that it happened, so he would touch it again and get another shock and forget it happened, and the cycle repeated itself. And Mr Weasley sent Ron some muggle items which Hermione thought was genius. He had sent him some muggle duct tape and a t-shirt that said 'silence is golden, but duct tape is silver' and he attached a note to it that said 'I know you have trouble keeping secrets, I thought this might help'. She still laughed when she thought about it.

Ron knew that what he did was wrong and he hoped that everyone would forgive him in the future. Ron looked back at Hermione.

"You healed me?"

"I did, it wasn't for you, it was Harry and your family. It wouldn't do them good to know that you died"

"What happened?"

"You scoffed your face like a pig on something that didn't belong to you and as a result you were under the effect of a love potion. Harry took you to Slughorn and he gave you an antidote. After that he gave you a drink which turned out to be poisoned. Harry gave you a bezoar and I healed the rest of you when you got here" he looked at her shocked.

He was going to say something when the hospital door slammed opened.

"Won Won" Lavender cried and she flung herself at him. Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly but she pretended to be looking away.

"Well, I better get back to the library" she said and then she stood.

"Where's Harry?" Ron called after her.

"Bathroom"

* * *

Hermione was in the Room of Requirements waiting for Malfoy. She knew he would be upset for what happened and she prepared herself to knock some sense into him. Malfoy wasn't the type of person you comforted. What he needed was a reality check and not to be placated.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when Malfoy sat down in front of her in his arm chair.

He looked up at her and was about to speak.

"Don't say it" she said and he looked at her confused. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. It wasn't your fault that Slughorn decided to open that bottle instead of giving it Dumbledore. And it wasn't your fault that Ron decided to drink it. We diluted the poison, the worst it would've done is given Ron the uncontrollable need to use the bathroom, abdominal pains and the need to sleep for a week. Harry panicked and gave him a bezoar thinking the melodramatic arsehole was dying" the corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched. "And to avoid suspicion I removed the leftover traces of poison. I kind of liked the fact that it was Ron that drank it rather than Dumbledore. Does that make me vindictive?"

He laughed at her. "A little, but he deserved it after what he did to you. Will you forgive him?"

"I don't know, not any time within the next five or so years at least. I should feel sorry for him, but I don't"

"That family of yours have been relentless" Malfoy said impressed and Hermione grinned.

"Your family too. Now how is the cabinet coming?"

He frowned. "It's coming, I've made some progress but I don't think I'll get it done in time, my deadline is June"

"I know but you'll get it done. You'll get it done because I have faith in you and if you don't... well I hope you can juggle"

"Juggle?" he asked confused.

Hermione smirked. She twisted her hands so that her palms were facing upwards and conjured two balls of flames, she allowed them to levitate in the air before she repeated the process and she had four fire balls levitating in front of them.

"Juggle" she confirmed and Malfoy gulped and nodded. Hermione clicked her fingers and the fire balls extinguished and turned into a puff of smoke.

"I will never get used to seeing that" he muttered and chuckled at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm. Doesn't mean I'll answer though"

"Does it hurt to lie to them?"

"A little. You see my bond with my mates and sibling mate are different. They affect me in different ways" he nodded. "I am fiercely protective of them all, but with Harry I don't have a bond mark. I don't have a mind link and I can't sense his emotions. Well I can, but that's not magic. That's just me knowing him. I can however feel when he is danger or when he needs me. I can tell when he's lying to me and he is my brother in everything but blood. I would choose Harry over Ron any day of the week. It doesn't hurt to lie to him, but it makes me feel uncomfortable, but I know I am doing it for the future of the wizarding world, and I can live with my decision. When I think he is ready and the time is right, I will tell him" he nodded. "Anyway the boys, it hurts a little, kind of like an electric shock. But it helps because they know that I am keeping it a secret from them for the safety of the world. They understand that I am doing what I have to do. When I am thinking about the mission or you, Teddy and Blaise and the boys realise my train of thought, they will send me a message reminding me to block myself from them"

"So they are helping you to keep it a secret from them?"

"Exactly, and because of that, it doesn't hurt me like it usually would when I lie to them"

"So you're not suffering because of me?"

"Are you worried about me?"

"No" he scoffed and blushed.

"I think you are" Hermione teased. "You're worried about me. Draco Malfoy is worried about me" she looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if pigs have started to fly" he rolled his eyes. "They haven't, which means that it must be the end of the world. Is the apocalypse on its way?"

"Very funny" he mumbled and she grinned widely.

"Has the Giant Squid decided to leave the Black Lake and move to the mountains?" he scowled at her. "Sorry, that was the last one I promise"

"No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not sorry" she said laughing and he couldn't help but laugh with her. "Do you want to practice your patronus?"

"Might as well" he said sighing.

They stood and walked into the middle of the room. Hermione cast her patronus and her lion sat obediently by her side.

"Remember that you have to believe that you can do it or it won't work. It's will power. Once you have cast if for the first time, you will be able to do it again. So close your eyes and do it"

"Expecto Patronum" Malfoy said pointing his wand.

A wisp of blue smoke appeared, that was as far as he and the others had gotten. But this time Hermione could see it beginning to take form before it disappeared.

Malfoy opened his eyes and sighed defeated.

"No don't stop" she said grinning and he looked at her strangely. "You almost had it, it was beginning to take shape but you let go of your memory and belief before it could finish"

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, now try again, but concentrate. Allow yourself to feel your magic swirling around in your body, allow yourself to fill with so much happiness that you just want to scream"

He closed his eyes and tried again.

"Expecto Patronum" he said.

Again a wisp of blue smoke appeared and it began to take shape.

"That's it, concentrate and don't let go of the memory, it's working" she said excitedly and before her very eyes his patronus took his form. "YES!" Hermione yelled triumphantly and she did a little victory dance.

Malfoy opened his eyes and laughed at her loudly and his patronus shined brighter as he laughed. When she stopped she looked up at the large dragon flying around in the air and Malfoy watched it mesmerised.

"It's a Western Dragon" Hermione said beaming. "It represents motivation, power, creativity, protectiveness, wisdom, passion, independence, vitality and being egotistical"

Malfoy looked at her in disbelief and his dragon flew down to the ground and stopped in front of him and it nuzzled his hand. Malfoy scratched his head and he smiled.

"Charlie is not going to be happy" Hermione said laughing.

"Why?"

"He is always boasting about how he is the only person in the Order with a dragon patronus and now there is you"

"He has a dragon too?"

"Yes, his patronus is the Eastern dragon"

"I can't believe my patronus is a dragon" he muttered.

"What? Were you expecting it to be a ferret or maybe a snake?" he shot her an annoyed looked and she laughed. "Go on and get out of here, go and show Blaise and Teddy that you can do something they can't" she said laughing and he grinned. He walked towards the door and he stopped when Hermione called his name.

"Yeah?"

"It's just..." she sighed and he raised an eyebrow. "Do me a favour and stay here for the holidays"

"What? Why?"

"Please just stay here, trust me?"

He looked at her and noticed her fearful look and that's when he knew it was best for him to do as she said. He had never seen Hermione Blake fearful before, so whatever she was keeping from him was bad. He nodded and she sighed in relief.

How was she supposed to tell him that she saw his father escaping from Azkaban?

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Monday 7th April 1997**

"Miss Blake, how are our young Messers Zabini, Nott and Malfoy doing?"

"Teddy and Blaise are doing well Professor" Hermione spoke. "They are completing their tasks without suspicion from their parents, I'm thankful that their tasks don't require me to monitor them as much as I do Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, I'm a little worried. This task is getting to him. He's struggling but I can't help him with it more than I already am. It's difficult with Harry getting in the away"

"What do you mean?" Sirius sat up.

"The map" she said and his eyes widened. "He's convinced Malfoy's a Death Eater, I've done everything I can to dissuade him but it isn't working. The least I can do is get him to shut up talking about if for a little while, but he always manages to bring it back up. He's been following Malfoy on the map. I'm glad he hasn't thought to follow me. He keeps complaining that he disappears off the map at which I point out the castle is magical and the map was made two decades ago, so new rooms and passage ways may have been created and therefore they won't show up on the map. I'm glad that the school year is almost over"

"And their progress on their ability to cast a patronus?"

"Malfoy can now cast a patronus" she turned to look at Charlie and she smirked and he raised an eyebrow. "It's a Western Dragon"

Charlie's face dropped and he scowled and crossed his arms in front of him like a child. They laughed at him.

"Teddy and Blaise are almost there. I think they should be able to do it by the end of our next lesson when we return to school" Dumbledore nodded.

"How is your research coming along?"

"It is proving to be difficult, but I believe I have made some head way with it Professor"

"Research?" Moody said looking between Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Nothing for you to worry about Alastor; Miss Blake is simply researching a theory that may prove to be useful in the coming months"

"What theory?"

"Now why would I tell you when I can just sit here and watch it drive you crazy?" she said and she heard sniggers. "Besides, if I am right, then it is not something I want getting out, especially around the Order members. It wouldn't do to have people who think that they can handle it and wanting to be heroes, it can and will get them killed" she turned back to Dumbledore. "If I am correct then I believe there are seven, two have already been taken care of which leaves us with five" he nodded with a frown.

"Five? Five what?"

"Drop it Moody, I'm not telling you" he glared at her and went to speak. "Don't even think about it or you will be on the end of my Bat Bogey hex"

"I'd be quiet if I were you Moody" Fred warned.

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of Hermione's Bat Bogey" George said.

"I've seen her make people cry with it" Oliver added and they sniggered.

"I'll continue to do more research after the meeting"

* * *

Hermione was in the library going through the books that contained some of the darkest magic in the wizarding world. They had originally been removed and put in storage, but upon Dumbledore's orders, Sirius had brought them back into the house reluctantly under the condition that Hermione place wards around them so their risk level was decreased and she agreed.

She had been doing research since the end of January and so far she hadn't learned anything new. There were only a small number of books in the wizarding world that contained information on what she was researching and she was looking at them. There wasn't much else to learn, which meant that she was now working on instinct.

When she ran out of things to research Dumbledore showed her a symbol midway through February. It was a triangle, with a circle in the centre of it, with a line in the centre that. She had an idea of what it could mean but she had yet to confirm her suspicions and Dumbledore had refused to give her any more assistance other than the symbol.

"Miss Blake" Dumbledore said in greeting as he entered the room and sat down in the arm chair opposite her.

Hermione had already put up a silencing charm before he entered and then she locked the door behind him.

"Professor" she said sighing.

"How goes the research on Horcruxes?" he asked.

Hermione could remember the first time she had told Dumbledore about her suspicions of Horcruxes.

 _Flash back..._

 **Tuesday 28th January 1997**

"Miss Blake, what can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked as Hermione entered his office and she took a seat in front of the desk.

"I wanted to run a theory by you if that is alright with you Professor?"

"And what is this theory going to be used for?"

"A way to kill Tommy"

His eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward in his chair.

"And what is your theory?"

"Horcruxes"

"Where did you hear that term?" he said standing up quickly and Hermione shrugged.

"I'm the wisest witch of the age or at least that's what people tell me" she said rolling her eyes. "Nothing gets passed me"

He sat back down in his chair and watched her carefully. "You want to know how I found out about Horcruxes? I'm not exactly sure. It was like a voice in my head was telling me about them. But it wasn't the Siren. It was something else. It sounded more like a hiss and it was cold. Then I suddenly had the urge to walk down towards the dungeons. On my way I bumped into Slughorn and when I touched him I had a premonition"

"What did you see?" he asked quickly.

"I think it's what you're trying to get Harry to find, the true memory. But there's no point in me giving you my memories because I didn't see all of it. I only had quick glimpses. But he was talking to Tom Riddle about them. Do I have your permission to investigate further and do some research"

"Yes you do, but don't tell anyone about this discussion"

"Wasn't going to" she promised. "There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"I'll do what I can to help you"

"First of all I want to know if you have enough pull at the Ministry to enter me for my NEWTS this year instead of next year"

"May I ask why?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I have this feeling that I won't be returning next year and I think it may have something to do with this Horcrux business. And I am almost certain that the war will be at its peak after the summer. And I am certain that the Ministry will be under the control of Tommy by the end of the summer"

"Are you making a prediction Miss Blake?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"I guess I am. I can see the future and the past; doesn't that technically make me a Seer?"

"Not entirely, Seers are only able to see the future, you are far more powerful. But I have some contacts that will put your name onto the list of students to take their NEWTS this year"

"Thank you Professor, I know the final battle isn't far off and I know I won't want to return to my education after it since I won't want to be separated from Fred, George and Oliver; but I still want to graduate, well technically any way"

"During the end of year examinations we will give you the NEWT paper and no one will be none the wiser, when you do the practical aspect you will be taken into a separate room from everyone else so they can't witness it and you won't draw suspicion to yourself"

"Thank you"

 _Present time..._

"I haven't learned anything new I'm afraid. Just what I already knew before"

"Which is? You have yet to tell me"

"The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul. The nature of the Horcrux is so terrifying that they have been kept from the wizarding and only a handful of people know about them. They are only mentioned in a select few of the darkest books in the wizarding world, but they only mention them in as little detail as possible. They are created by committing the most supreme act of evil; murdering someone. When you murder someone, particularly with a dark spell; it rips part of your soul off. You perform a spell and a ritual and then you take that fractured soul and you place it an object or a living being. The detached fragment of the soul will remain the way it was when it was placed in the object; for example Tom Riddle's diary. When the diary was opened it revealed Tom Riddle to be sixteen, when he murdered Moaning Murtle and created the first Horcrux. I think the way it works is that you create the Horcrux and then you wait until you age or are dying; then the part of the fractured soul reattaches itself, returning you to the age you were when you created the Horcrux. Then you make another and the cycle repeats itself giving you immortality. It will also make it difficult for him to be killed since having a Horcrux gives him an extra life line, he can't be killed unless all Horcruxes are found and destroyed. And we have only found and destroyed two. We still have five left"

Dumbledore blinked a few times in shock. "How do you know there are five?"

"Just a feeling and the voice"

"I believe that you have learned more about Horcruxes in the past few months than I have in my lifetime"

"If you knew about Horcruxes why did you want me to research it?"

"I have my reasons Miss Blake, reasons that you will be aware of very soon I assure you"

She nodded reluctantly. "I've been thinking about how to destroy them. Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang. How did you destroy the Gaunt ring Professor?"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor"

"Harry used that in the Chamber of Secrets to kill the basilisk and if I'm correct the sword is goblin made, that means that the metal has the ability to absorb other properties, like the basilisk venom. That means that the sword can be used to destroy any other Horcruxes he made"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are wise beyond your years Miss Blake. How is your research coming with that symbol I gave you?"

"It's not" she frowned. "I can't figure out what it means. I have my suspicions but I can't confirm them"

"You will soon Miss Blake, you will know it all soon, I have faith in you" he stood to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something before you leave"

"Of course" he sat back down.

Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I have some concerns Professor"

"Regarding?"

"Regarding myself and Tommy" he raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Well you know how last year we discovered that Harry has a connection to Tommy and that was why he was seeing things and having outbursts?" he nodded. "Well I don't know if you remember but the twins told you about my emotions and how they were all over the place; particularly my anger. I couldn't control it; it was like something was possessing me, making me feel angry when I didn't want to. I was angry all the time for no reason at all and it was exhausting. I could feel that there was a presence in the back of my mind influencing my emotions" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "Harry and I both have scars courtesy of Tommy and we both survived the killing curse. So do I have a connection to Voldemort that he may be able to use?"

"Given what you have told me, I would think it to be possible yes. You will have to learn occlumency as a precaution"

"I've been apparating since fourth year and blocking my thoughts from the boys since my fifth year, let's not forget I can fight off the Imperius curse completely"

Dumbledore looked at her challengingly and she suddenly felt a sharp presence in her mind, like someone was searching for something. Hermione immediately threw up walls and pushed the presence out of her mind. She gasped and then sat back and Dumbledore was leaning back in the arm chair.

"Well it seems you have amazing control over occlumency, I didn't even have time to look at the thoughts that are at the front of your mind, I was barely able to get into your mind" he said impressed. "I don't think Voldemort will use the link between the two of you, your mind is too strong for him to use it against you, but he may still try to influence your emotions, don't let him. You are in control, not him"

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Friday 16th May 1997**

Hermione was running down the corridors, she had been having a premonition for last two weeks and she knew that it was going to happen soon. She followed the tug in her stomach and it led her to a boy's bathroom and without thought she rushed in. As she opened the door she saw a beam of light leave Harry's wand as he said a spell she had never seen or heard of before.

"Sectumsempra"

"HARRY! NO!" but it was too late and the spell hit Malfoy in the chest and he fell to the ground. Blood stained Malfoy's shirt and Harry stared in horror.

Hermione rushed forward and knelt down beside Malfoy and she carefully lifted his head on to her lap. He looked pale, paler than usual and he was losing blood rapidly and he was barely breathing.

"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled at him.

"I.I.I. It was a spell in the book" he whispered staring at the pool of blood.

"I told you that book was dark, give it to me now"

"It's in my dorm"

"I want it so I can destroy it" she said and then she rested her hand against Malfoy's head, before she could heal him completely, Professor Snape arrived.

"Miss Blake, get him out of here" he ordered her.

"I'll take him to my dorm, no one will know he's there and I won't be disturbed. It's going to take a while to heal him" he nodded. "Bopsy" Hermione called and he popped into the room and his eyes widened.

"Bopsy, my room please" Hermione said. Bopsy rushed forward and took a hold of Hermione and Malfoy and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

They landed in Hermione's dorm room and she levitated Malfoy on the bed and Hermione sent Bopsy away to get Theo and Blaise. Before she could heal Malfoy the floo roared to life and the twins stepped out, quickly followed by Oliver.

"What happened?" Fred asked quickly.

"We could feel your panic and fear" George said and then they noticed Malfoy on the bed covered in blood.

"Harry attacked him with a spell from that book, I told him it was dark but he just wouldn't listen. I may need your help with this one, it's difficult" they nodded and stepped closer to Hermione and she went about healing him.

She removed his shirt to get a better look at the injuries and she gasped and the boy's eyes widened in shock, when they saw that his chest was covered in crosses and it looked as though they had been deeply carved into him.

She placed her hand on his forehead and concentrated on stopping the bleeding, then closing up the wounds and trying to replenish his blood but she couldn't do it and Fred conjured a blood replenishing potion for her from the shop. She poured it down Malfoy's throat and some colour returned to him. She then did her best to heal the scars and they were very faint, only recognisable if you were looking closely.

Blaise and Theo were popped into the room by Bopsy and then he left.

"What happened?"

"Harry attacked him because he thinks Malfoy's a Death Eater and he's trying to kill Dumbledore" she said.

George got her a bowl of lukewarm water and a cloth from the bathroom. She smiled at him gratefully and then she began washing away the blood before she covered him with the blanket.

"He should be fine, we just need to wait for him to wake up, it shouldn't be too long" she said exhausted and they nodded reluctantly. "What do you say we practice your patronus?"

"Now" they said in disbelief and she nodded.

"Might as well, it needs to be done and when Malfoy wakes up you'll have something to gloat about. He won't be the only one that has the ability to cast a patronus out of you three"

They agreed and the twins returned to the shop to close up and Oliver sat at the desk and read over some play books while he secretly watched the annoyed Slytherins amused.

One hour later Blaise had managed to cast a full patronus in the shape of a tiger.

"The tiger symbolises: independence, strength, beauty, confidence, power, passion, sensuality, solitude and silence" Blaise grinned widely as he scratched the tiger's head.

"Now you Teddy, if Malfoy can do it you can. You are almost there, just don't let go of the belief that you can do it"

"Expecto Patronum" he said clearly and a maned wolf ran around the room before stopping in front of a shocked Theo.

"The maned wolf symbolises: elegance, gentleness, innovativeness, secrecy, uniqueness, sensitivity, shyness, being misunderstood, individualism and loyalty"

They heard a snort and they turned to look at the bed where Malfoy was awake and looking at them.

"Doesn't beat my dragon" he mumbled. Hermione rushed to his side with the others following behind her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore"

"I'm sorry, I can only heal your injuries, you'll be stuck with the pain for a couple of days before it wears off" he nodded.

"What happened?"

"Harry attacked you" she said frowning. "He used a spell in that book. Don't worry he won't have it much longer and I imagine he will be getting severely punished for it. I left him alone with Snape"

"Why would you leave him alone with Snape?" Blaise said shivering and the others winced in pity.

"He deserves it"

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Wednesday 11th June 1997**

Hermione was running through the hall ways being chased by Death Eaters. Malfoy had succeeded and Death Eaters had been smuggled into the castle and there was now a battle going on. The Order of the Phoenix had shown up along with some members of the D.A thanks to the coins. The first thing they did was place locking and silencing charms on the common room entrances and made sure the portraits opened for no one until the safety password was given. That would stop students from getting injured and no one would be none the wiser.

 _'_ _Is everyone alright?'_ she thought as she ran down another flight of stairs and dodged a green beam of light that was obviously an Avada.

 _'_ _We are all good Princess'_

 _'_ _No one is injured Little Lass'_

 _'_ _And we are kicking some serious arse Spitfire'_

 _'_ _Please be careful, we can't have my Siren going on a rampage. She may hurt others as well as the Death Eaters'_

Hermione turned around and threw two fire balls before running again; she heard a scream and knew that she hit at least hit one of her targets. She was in the entrance courtyard when she ran onto the grounds and towards the Black Lake.

She turned around again and threw her hands out and lifted two of the Death Eaters above the lake and she dropped them in front of the Giant Squid and Hermione giggled as she ran away still being chased by another three Death Eaters, and she ran through the grounds until she stopped and looked around. She wasn't being followed anymore, she shrugged and then she gasped and collapsed onto her knees.

A great sense of fear, sadness, despair and pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _'_ _Where are you?'_

 _'_ _Entrance courtyard'_ Oliver replied.

Hermione got up off the floor and ran to them. She reached them and she let out a sob as she dropped down beside George. Fred and Oliver were on the other side of him and Fred was in hysterics. George wasn't moving and there was an alarming amount of blood covering the left side of his head. She gently removed the hair away from his head and through her tears she saw that his left ear was missing.

Hermione sobbed loudly and then pressed her hand against his neck searching for a pulse all the while she begged Merlin and the Founders that they wouldn't take him from her. She let out a sob of relief when she found a weak pulse. She pressed her hand against his forehead and she focused all of her magic on healing George.

She felt her magic draining out of her and Fred and Oliver put their hands on top of hers, sending some of their magic to her and giving her an energy boost. She pulled away and then conjured a wet cloth and a blood replenishing potion which she had brewed a couple of days ago, after getting the feeling that she was going to need it.

She handed it to Fred and he poured it down his twin's throat whilst Hermione cleaned the blood away from his head.

"He'll be fine" she said through her falling tears. Hermione gently caressed the side of his head where his left ear used to be. She wasn't able to grow his ear back, but she was able to heal the side of head so it just looked like there was never an ear there. There were no scars, bruises or bumps. Just smooth and unmarked skin.

"I couldn't give him another ear" she said sadly. "But his hearing shouldn't be effected, I at the very least fixed that" Fred and Oliver looked at her sadly. "It doesn't change a thing; it's a battle wound and it proves that he is a survivor. He will have a story to tell our children" she said running her fingers down his cheek. She felt the love and happiness flow through the bond and she smiled. "I won't be the only one to have scars anymore"

George opened his eyes and Hermione smiled down at him softly.

"You're not got to give me an earful are you, I've only got one left and I would like to keep it functional"

Fred and Oliver laughed. "He's fine" Fred said grinning happily.

"Not yet, I'll wait until you're fully healed" Hermione promised.

"It doesn't bother you" he said quietly, referring to the way Hermione was gently running her finger over where his ear used to be.

"No you muppet, it doesn't bother me" she leaned down and kissed him softly. "I think you're even more beautiful"

"Beautiful?" he said wrinkling his nose and she giggled.

"Handsome?" he nodded. "And sinfully so"

"Better"

"And, when you're better I will show you just how much I love you" she whispered against his lips and then she pulled away and he groaned.

"Yep, definitely fine" Oliver said laughing.

Hermione looked around realising the battle was still going on around them and they were just sat there in the middle of it.

Hermione took a deep breath and then focused her magic. She lifted her hands and focused on the Death Eaters around her. She pushed her hands out saying 'Stupefy' and the Death Eaters all dropped to the floor stunned.

"Wow" her boys muttered and she smiled and then her grin dropped. "Something is wrong"

"Go" Fred said. "We'll be fine"

She nodded and then stood and ran in the direction of the Astronomy Tower because she knew that was where Harry was. She stopped at the sight of Harry sobbing and leaning over the body of Albus Dumbledore.

She ran to the other side of him and dropped to her knees.

"He's dead" he sobbed. "Snape killed him. He's dead Hermione!"

Hermione looked down at Dumbledore to see that he wasn't breathing.

She knew that she was exhausted, but she had brought Sirius back. Maybe she could bring back Dumbledore too, right?

She put her hands against his chest and focused all of her magic and she imagined it gathering in her hands along with some of her life force. She hoped it would work. She thought of everyone she loved and she watched as the smiling and laughing faces flittered through her mind. She lifted her hands up which were glowing and Harry was watching her in awe and then she pushed her hands down forcefully against Dumbeldore's chest.

She gasped loudly and fell backwards and when she slowly sat up it was to see that Dumbledore hadn't moved like Sirius had when she brought him back to life. She put her hand against his neck and found a very weak pulse and she made a split second decision.

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough. George was badly injured not long ago and it took a lot of my energy to heal him, I don't know how I'm still conscious" he sobbed louder. Hermione waved her hand and put him to sleep.

"Bopsy" she called and he popped in front of her. He gasped.

"I need you to do something for me, do you think you can do that?" he nodded. "Good, I want you to take Professor Dumbledore to a secure location, go to St Mungos and get a healer that can be trusted and then watch over them. Don't let the healer leave until I get there" he nodded and Hermione told him where to take him.

"Kreacher" he appeared. "Please take Harry to the hospital wing"

"And you Miss Blake?"

"I have some things to take care of; tell everyone I will be there soon and alert them that the battle is over, the Death Eaters have left and Dumbledore is dead" his eyes widened and then he nodded sadly and popped out of sight

Hermione grabbed five small stones up from the ground and put four of them in her pocket. She turned the remaining one into a port key and then counted down before she disappeared.

* * *

 **Wiltshire – Malfoy Manor**

Hermione landed with a soft thud on the grounds of the manor and she quickly turned the remaining four stones into port keys. She cast her invisibility spell on herself and then she stepped out from behind the tree she had landed behind and followed behind the Death Eaters that were cheering victoriously. Little did they know, Hermione was about to have the last laugh. They led her through the large wooden doors and into the foyer, she didn't bother looking around, she was focused on her rescue mission. She knew Malfoy would be punished for his failure to kill Dumbledore himself.

They lead her into a large ballroom where there were over five hundred Death Eaters gathered and Voldemort was sat on a large thrown at the front of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and she looked around searching for Malfoy.

Mr Malfoy was stood by Voldemort's side looking emotionless and Bellatrix stood on his other side with a disturbing smile on her face. She would deal with Bellatrix later, her sole focus was getting Theo, Blaise and Malfoy out.

She found Malfoy kneeling in the middle of Voldemort and the first row of the crowd. She walked towards the wall and carefully squeezed past the Death Eaters and she walked towards Malfoy when she spotted Theo and Blaise looking horrified and pale. She quickly made her way to them and stopped in front of them. She removed two of the stones from her pocket and pressed one in their hands.

Theo and Blaise jumped and looked around confused and then they looked down at their hands.

"It's a port key" she whispered and they sighed quietly in relief when they realised it was Hermione. "It will activate when Malfoy disappears" she instructed, she squeezed their hands and then walked back to Malfoy.

She held in a gasp when she saw him. He had blood covering him, he had deep cuts and bruises were beginning to form. He had been beaten.

"You failed me Draco" Voldemort said in his cold voice.

"Yes My Lord" Malfoy replied kneeling and his head bowed.

"You will be punished"

"Yes My Lord"

"Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix gave a horrifying smile and cackled. She moved closer to Malfoy and pulled her wand. She ran her finger down his cheek and cackled before she pointed her wand.

"Crucio" she said with glee.

Hermione jumped behind him and put up her shield. Malfoy prepared himself for being tortured and he tensed when he heard the spell, but it didn't hit him. He opened his eyes to see an enraged Bellatrix, casting the spell again but it didn't hit him.

He jumped when he felt something being pressed into his hand.

"One, two, three" Hermione counted down and Malfoy disappeared, quickly followed by Blaise and Theo.

Hermione dropped her shield and threw her hands out sending Bellatrix flying back into the wall behind Voldemort's chair and Hermione took satisfaction in the way she grunted in pain. Voldemort quickly stood up and smiled.

"Now, my dear cousin, you sure know how to make an entrance" he said in a smooth and charming tone and Hermione rolled her eyes and then she cancelled the spell and she heard several gasps and then wands being pulled.

"Now is that any way to treat our guest" Voldemort said and they all dropped their wands, but kept them in their hands.

"I see you stole my new recruits from me"

Hermione shrugged. "Thought I'd save the idiots from being on the losing side, they are my class mates after all"

"From where I am standing you are on the losing side. Dumbledore is dead and I have more power than ever. Join me. I will even spare the lives of your mates"

Hermione raised any eyebrow. "Like I would let you hurt them. Your idiot followers have tried to abduct my Ollie and failed"

"Yes and they got a fire ball thrown at them for their trouble. Not to mention I now know that you have another two mates. Twins I believe, blood traitors too"

"I'm full of surprises and I won't join you. My mates will have a better life when we win the war"

"Then you will die"

"No I won't, you see you're missing one thing"

"And what's that?"

"I've already won the war. You see now that Dumbledore is dead, I don't have anyone holding me back" she then gave a little wave and activated the port key and disappeared out of sight.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86: Preparing for the Hunt**

* * *

AN:SereniteRose – Hermione always has something up her sleeve, especially for Bellatrix. She will forgive Ron, but in the future. Like way, way in the future **.**

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Wednesday 11th June 1997**

Hermione landed with a thud in the middle of the dark street and she walked over to the three Slytherins that were looking around confused.

"Where are we?" Theo asked.

"How did you get into Malfoy Manor?" Malfoy asked looking at her strangely.

"Not here, here read this" she handed them each a piece of parchment and they read it out loud.

"The home of Sirius Black is found at 12 Grimmauld Place between houses number eleven and thirteen" Hermione set the parchment on fire.

"I don't get it, we already knew the address" Blaise said confused.

"That was when Dumbledore was the secret keeper. I was made the secret keeper a month ago" they looked at her gobsmacked.

"We need to get out of the open and into the safety of Grimmauld"

She pointed her wand at herself and then the Slytherins and used her invisibility spell. She grabbed Theo and Blaise's hand and Malfoy grabbed a hold of Hermione's jacket and they all walked down the street until they reached Grimmauld.

When they stepped inside Hermione removed the spell and they walked into the main living room.

"Sit" she ordered Malfoy.

Theo and Blaise chuckled as he immediately sat down on the couch. Hermione healed him and then she conjured a bowl of lukewarm water and a cloth and she wiped the blood away from him.

"Now that you've made me pretty again" Hermione, Blaise and Theo scoffed in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing and Malfoy scowled.

"You were saying?" Hermione said calming down.

"How did you get into my manor" Hermione sat back and smirked. Theo looked at her strangely.

"Do you remember when I told you about all of my properties?" they nodded.

"Yeah when you proved that you were richer than Malfoy, I will never forget that day. Best day of my life" Blaise said and she chuckled at him. "I told you that I had a manor in Wiltshire, and when you asked if you knew what is was I said yes..."

"No" Theo whispered and Hermione looked at him and nodded. "No" he said again and she smirked. "No"

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Malfoy said annoyed. Theo looked at Malfoy in shock.

"She owns Malfoy Manor" he said quietly and Malfoy's head snapped to Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"I own Malfoy Manor" she said smugly. Blaise burst out laughing.

"That's brilliant" he said through his tears of laughter and Theo was leaning back into the arm chair holding his ribs.

"How?" Malfoy asked dazed.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. When my account manager told me and Sirius, we were shocked to say the least. They checked the records several times and they got the same result each time. It may be named after you and your family may live in it, but I own it"

"That's not possible"

Hermione clicked her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in her hand and she handed it to Malfoy and he read it. It was the list of her assets.

"No, that's impossible"

"Then how did I know I could get into the manor to rescue you. You may have blood wards around the manor, but so does my family. And since I own the manor, my blood overrides yours. That's how I was able to get into the manor undetected" Blaise fell off the arm chair he was sitting in and he landed on the floor and Hermione looked down at him amused.

"You okay there Blaise?" he nodded whilst still laughing hysterically.

"Face it Malfoy, I own the manor and I don't appreciate that candle stick staying in my property" she said. "Don't worry, after the war I'll sign it over to you. I'll make sure that Malfoy Manor officially belongs to the Malfoys" he looked at her shocked. "Now I got you out of there because I couldn't risk you getting hurt, I knew he was going to hurt you for failing and now that your cover is blown, I will put you in a safe house. I already have a place in mind and you will be perfectly out of harm's way, so don't worry. If you want to fight in the final battle I will send word to you when the time for it comes"

"Why are you the secret keeper for this place?" Theo asked after calming down.

"Because Dumbledore was dying and he didn't want the Fidelius broken. Even with my wards, another layer of protection doesn't hurt. Dumbledore and I completed an exhausting and complex ritual a month ago that made me the secret keeper. I made us invisible on the way here because the Death Eaters have an idea of where we are, but they are not certain of the exact place. And Snape hasn't attended a meeting in a month, which means he doesn't have the address and he doesn't know I am the secret keeper"

"Now you can stay here for a couple of days and I'll inform the Order of your rescue. I need to prepare the safe house. If you need anything, just ask Kreacher or use your note books to contact me. I have to get back to Hogwarts"

"Thank you for getting us out"

"Like I would let him hurt you" she scoffed. She hugged Theo and Blaise and to everyone's surprise she hugged Malfoy as well.

"Use the three spare rooms on the second floor. We'll be at the Burrow this year I think. I'll be back in a couple of days" with that said she flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Hospital Wing**

Hermione flooed straight to the hospital wing and it was busy with casualties.

Hermione made her way to George's bed that was surrounded by Weasleys.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked George and everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh thank Merlin" Mrs Weasley said in relief and she crushed Hermione to her, hugging her tightly.

"Can't breathe Maji" she said and Mrs Weasley quickly let go.

"Where were you?" she asked pointing a finger at her.

"I was making sure the Snakes were rounded up" Hermione said. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened and then she nodded in understanding. It was Hermione's code for saying she was with Theo, Blaise and Malfoy.

"And how are they?"

"They are good, they're resting in a safe place" she nodded and Hermione went to George's bedside.

"The answer to your question is great" George said grinning and she noticed everyone rolling their eyes.

"He's cracked one ear related joke after another" Fred said proudly and Hermione chuckled.

"Dumbledore's dead" Ginny said sadly with tears rolling down her face.

"I know, I tried to heal him but I'm still weak from the battle and healing George. It took a lot of my magic" she said. The boys could feel that she wasn't telling the whole truth and they gave her a strange look.

 _'_ _Boys when we get out of here, I need your help with something'_ they nodded subtly.

"It wasn't your fault Hermione" Mr Weasley said. "You can't save everyone, you are only human and you did your best" she nodded sadly.

"What's going on over there?" she asked gesturing to a bed that had its curtains closed.

"Remus and Tonks" Oliver said amused.

"It's about time. They've been skirting around each other for far too long. Although it wasn't Moony that was the problem. It was Remus" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I could sense that Tonks is Remus' mate. Whilst Moony wanted to claim Tonks, Remus was apprehensive about it because he is a werewolf and he his older than her. He was just being an idiot but Tonks will sort him out" she said.

"You could sense it?" Sirius said surprised. He knew because Remus had told him, he didn't think anyone else knew.

"Us too" Fred, George and Oliver chimed.

"Is George okay to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Poppy has deemed him perfectly healthy" Mrs Weasley said looking at Hermione proudly.

"Well then do you mind if we leave. I have some Order business I need to take care of and I need their help"

"Of course dear" Mrs Weasley said.

"Where are we going after I've finished?"

"Dumbledore's funeral is in two days, we are all staying here until then. But don't rush" she said feeling that Hermione had something important to do.

* * *

 **Yorkshire - Weasley-Wood Cottage**

Hermione and the boy's landed with a thud on a gravelled pathway that led to a large stone cottage with vines and ivy covering most of the walls and the wooden door was painted white. There were flower boxes under the windowsill and daffodils and daisies littered the grass in the large garden and there was a large oak tree.

"Where are we?" Fred asked looking around.

"Weasley-Wood Cottage" Hermione said smiling. Their attention snapped to her.

"What?" they asked quietly.

"This is Weasley-Wood Cottage. Do you remember when I had that meeting at Gringotts after I turned eighteen?" they nodded. "Well Mr Walker and I visited all of my properties, except Malfoy Manor for obvious reasons. He showed me around and I met the employees and house elves. Yes I have house elves" she said huffing slightly. "I told Mr Walker of our situation and our engagement. He says congratulations by the way. We combined the White and Blake vaults and renamed it Weasley-Wood and we renamed all of my properties to Weasley-Wood so you have access to them" she said smiling.

"Even the Dragon Reserve?" George asked in awe.

"Yep, Weasley-Wood Dragon Reserve. I got a floo call off Charlie the day he and the rest of the employees found out. Turns out he was getting teased a lot since his little sister owned the reserve" they chuckled. "Oh and I found out what Blake Fields is"

"About time too, it's been driving us nuts for ages trying to figure out what it is" Fred said and she chuckled.

"It's an apartment complex; it's called fields because it has a large meadow out the back of it"

"Are the apartments being rented out?"

"Yes, and it's not cheap either. It's five hundred galleons a month and some of them are six hundred galleons a month"

They coughed in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but I was showed around the apartments and I can see why the rent is that high. Any way, I want to use this as the safe house for the Slytherins. I've been corresponding with the house elves and they've already had the place cleaned up and decorated to my liking. Do you want to have a look?"

"Let's go" Oliver said.

They walked down the gravelled pathway and Hermione opened the door. They stepped into a large open space and the welcome mat said 'Weasley-Wood' on it and they smiled. There was a large white corner suite facing the fire place, with a plush white rug in front of it. There was dark wooden flooring and the walls were a pale blue. The glass coffee table was in front of the corner suite and there were pale blue and white cushions thrown on it. When you looked to the left there was the kitchen. There was a light wooded kitchen table that seated eight. There was a large white marble kitchen counter, a sink, a white double oven, a large white double door fridge freezer, white cupboards and drawers and a white microwave and kettle.

Hermione walked through the room and towards a corridor. On the left there was a door that opened to a small library and study. Bookshelves lined the walls and it was filled with books, most of them muggle and she was sure Theo hadn't read them. There was a solid dark wooden desk and chair near the window and some comfortable black arm chairs in the room along with bean bags. The carpet was pale grey and the walls were a darker grey.

The door on the right of the corridor lead to a bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, a mirrored door bathroom cabinet and a glass door shower. At the end of the corridor there was a flight of stairs in a light grey carpeting.

They walked up them to reveal another corridor with six doors. Two of them opened up to bathrooms, identical to the one downstairs and the other four doors opened up to bedrooms. They all had a queen sized bed, a white bedside table, wardrobe and chest of drawers. One room was decorated in blues and silvers, one was decorated in purple and ivory, one in green and white and the other in black and white. They walked up the last flight of stairs and it led to a door at the top of the stairs.

She opened it and they walked in. The room was decorated in chocolate brown and white. There was a bed that used to be king sized but it had been made bigger. There was a walk in closet, two white chests of drawers and two bedside tables. And there was an ensuite bathroom. That had a bath tub in the floor the size of a small swimming pool, a toilet, two sinks, a large glass door shower and mirrored door cabinet. There was a small linen closet of to the side.

"So what do you think?"

"It's big for a cottage" George said and Hermione chuckled. "But I like it" Fred and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"There's a large field out the back as well, so you can go flying and play sports and the house elves room is in the attic. I think you should meet some of the elves" they walked back to the ground floor and sat on the couch.

"Lucy, Lop"

"Mistress" the two house elves said after they popped into the room and they bowed. They were sisters; they both had large eyes, floppy ears and were wearing white pillow cases.

"This is Fred, George and Oliver" she said introducing them.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new Masters" Lucy said and she bowed along with her sister. The boys smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Fred said smiling and the house elves beamed.

"Lucy, Lop, I will be turning this place into a safe house along with some of my other properties, will you please correspond with the other house elves and let them know the situation?"

"Of course Mistress" Lop said. Hermione had given up on trying to get them to call her anything else. "In two days time I will be bringing some wizards here for protection. One of them is gravely ill and will need constant monitoring" the nodded. "I will require you to stay here for the duration of their stay. Don't worry about the other properties under your care, I want you to focus on this one" they nodded. "We will be putting up wards around the grounds so that no one may get through so you will be safe. Please inform the other house elves and if they have any questions they may come and find me and I will answer them" they nodded, bowed and then left.

"How many house elves do you have?" George asked.

"How many do _we_ have" she corrected. "We have twenty-six. Some properties such as the beach and beach house only need one house elf for maintenance, where as some such as the castle require four or five. They take it in shifts and move around so that they all work in each property and they are not confined to one. That's why I want Lucy and Lop to stay here, they will likely switch out with some of the other elves so they can get on with their chores" she said rolling her eyes and they chuckled at her. "Well let's get these wards put up, when we're done here we'll go to Weasley-Wood beach and then Weasley-Wood Manor in London. Not many people know that these places exist so it should be safe, but we'll put the wards up anyway. I'm trying to stick to England; I don't want to have to put people into international safe houses"

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - Friday 13th June 1997**

Hermione had just attended Dumbledore's funeral and it was killing her to lie to everyone, but she had to. She looked around at the distraught faces of the professors and students and her heart clenched. She walked away from the boys and over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor"

"Miss Blake"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something later on, it's important"

"Of course you may"

"Before we do, do you mind if I floo to Grimmauld rather than take the train with everyone else. I have some packages to pick up" McGonagall looked at Hermione and then nodded. She had a feeling she was up to something.

She thanked her, then made her way to her dorm room and she flooed to Grimmauld to pick up Theo, Blaise and Malfoy. She had to get them out of there before everyone arrived.

"BOYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled. They walked into the room.

"What's the matter?" Theo asked.

"It's time for you to be put into the safe house, I'm taking you there now before the Order returns. So everyone grab hold" she said gesturing to the port key in her hand. They gripped it and they disappeared just before the floo roared to life and Harry stepped out.

* * *

 **Weasley-Wood Cottage**

They landed with a thud on the gravelled path way. Hermione walked towards the door and they followed her looking around curiously.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked as they walked into the cottage.

"Your safe house, this is Weasley-Wood Cottage and you better treat it with respect" she said looking pointedly at Malfoy and Theo and Blaise chuckled.

"There's a small library and study down the corridor, your rooms are on the floor above us. You can use anything you want, but stay out of the master bedroom, which is on the third floor and stay away from the attic, that's the house elves bedroom"

"You have house elves?" Malfoy said surprised.

"Yes, I have twenty-six. Two of them will be with you at all times and you better treat them with kindness. Two in particular, Lucy and Lop will be with you, however you may meet some of the other elves. They rotate so that they each work in every property at least once. That way they are not confined and they have their freedom. Lucy, Lop"

"Mistress" they popped into view and they bowed.

"Good Morning. Has what I asked for been sent over?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Brilliant, these are the guests I was telling you about. Mr Blaise, Mr Theo and Mr Malfoy"

"Sirs" they said bowing and the Slytherins greeted them.

"I want you to make sure they are taken care of, but don't wait on them hand and foot. They have hands and legs; they can do things by themselves. Can't you?" she asked the boys with a look in her eyes that dared them to disagree and they nodded. "I am going to retrieve our final guest"

"Wait, someone else is coming here?" Malfoy asked with a tone she didn't like.

"Yes, it is a safe house and my property. They need protection and they are gravely ill. I am going to retrieve him now. I had Kreacher pack up your belongings from school. You should find them in your rooms along with your brooms"

She walked out of the cottage and port keyed to the twins flat.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

"Bopsy" Hermione called and he walked out of Fred's bedroom. "How is he doing?"

"The healers is stills here as yous requested Misses Mione" Hermione nodded and walked into Fred's room.

"Healer Bassy" Hermione greeted. He was quite tall, 6ft3, with black cropped hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"Miss Blake, it's a pleasure to meet you. I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"As do I, how is he doing?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much more I can do for him, he is in a coma. I'm can't be sure when he will awake, if he will at all"

"He will, he's strong"

"It's good to be optimistic, the only person that can bring him out of this is himself" Hermione nodded.

She obliviated the healer and had Bopsy drop him back at St Mungos. When he returned she had him take them to the cottage.

* * *

 **Weasley-Wood Cottage**

They landed in the bedroom she had set up for him, the one decorated in purple and ivory. She levitated him onto the bed and made him comfortable.

She then had Bopsy take Hermione to Hogwarts were she retrieved McGonagall and port keyed back to the cottage.

"Where are we?" she asked as they walked down the gravelled pathway.

"One of the safe houses, this is Weasley-Wood Cottage" McGonagall raised an eyebrow and Hermione chuckled. "I had everything renamed to Weasley-Wood"

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I have a guest I think you should see" she said smiling.

Hermione made her way up the stairs and she opened the second door on the right side of the corridor. McGonagall gasped loudly.

"Albus? But How?" she asked rushing to his side and looking at Hermione.

"I lied, well not completely. I was able to bring him back but not completely because I was weak. He's in a coma, I've done all I can for him, he is the only one who can pull himself out of it. He has to want to live, he has to fight"

"Why?"

"The world needs him, which means he can't die yet. I'm not letting him"

"You are a gift from Merlin himself" McGonagall said and to Hermione's surprise, she hugged her.

"What's with all the shrieking?" Malfoy complained walking into the room and he stopped when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"He's supposed to be dead" he said going pale.

"I saved him; he's in a coma and needs around the clock surveillance. I expect you to do your part whilst you're here, don't be leaving it all for my house elves" he nodded and then backed up out of the room.

"So that's the package you had to pick up" McGonagall said amused and Hermione nodded.

"I rescued him, Blaise and Theo just before he was tortured for failing his mission"

"Which was?"

"To fix the vanishing cabinet and smuggle Death Eaters into the castle. It was also to kill Dumbledore, but I helped him to purposely fail on that front. Dumbledore knew what his task was all along and Snape killed him, not Malfoy" she said.

"How did you rescue them? They would've been in Malfoy Manor"

"I own it, Malfoy Manor I mean. It's in their name but it belongs to me. My blood overrides their blood wards. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want Moody forcing me to use it against them" she nodded. "And I think you know that you can't tell anyone about this. It has to be kept a secret" she nodded. "Okay then, stay as long as you want and when you would like to return to the castle just call for Lucy or Lop. They'll take you"

"Thank you"

"It's no problem"

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione entered the house and followed the bond to find the boys and it led her to their bedroom.

She entered and closed the door behind her and she locked it. She began pacing, she couldn't keep it from them, it was killing her.

"What's the matter Princess? You've been acting weird since the battle"

Hermione stopped and turned to them.

"I can't keep it a secret anymore, it's killing me and I have to tell you. But you can't tell anyone" they nodded, their attention on her. "Dumbledore isn't dead" she blurted out and she sighed in relief as the pain washed away and their eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Fred said dazed.

"I brought him back, but not completely. I was too weak so he's in a coma. He's at the cottage with Theo, Blaise and Malfoy. They're going to watch over him for me along with the house elves. I've just told McGonagall as well"

"So he's alive?" Oliver spoke.

"Well he's breathing" Hermione said. "So technically, yes he's alive. We have to wait for him to wake. He's my secret weapon. Voldemort thinks he's dead so he's going to get careless"

"And when Dumbledore wakes up..." George said.

"We'll strike. Now there's something else I need to talk to you about and you're not going to like it"

"What?"

"Harry, Ron and I are leaving"

"Leaving? What? To go wedding shopping?" Fred said.

"No, we're going on the run, on a hunt actually. The research I was doing, it's proven to be a certain way to kill Tommy, but we have to destroy certain objects before he can be killed. Two of them have been destroyed already and I believe that we have five left. The only problem is we don't know what we are looking for or where they can be found. We have a clue thanks to Dumbledore"

"We'll come with ya"

"You can't, too many people attract attention. We will keep in contact through our mind link and I will return home at least once a month to see you and to satisfy the Siren. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but if we do this, the final battle will come and then we can get married and live our lives without fear"

"I don't like it" George said.

"Neither do I, but I have to do it. The prophecy remember? She will be the beacon of light to rid the darkness from the world" they nodded sadly and she walked over to them and they pulled her to them and they hugged tightly.

"Do you know how to destroy these objects?"

"Yes, but it may be difficult to get what we need. I have been corresponding with Dumbledore for months. Harry thinks he was only given this mission two days ago, but I was given it months ago. I'm prepared. I have potions brewed, spell books, food, clothing, potion ingredients, a tent. You name it I've got it"

"So that's why you've been brewing a lot" George mused and she nodded.

"How are ya going ta take all of that stuff on the run with ya?"

"I've put an undetectable extension charm on my beaded bag"

"Of course ya have, silly me, sorry for asking" she giggled at him.

"When do you leave?" Fred asked sadly.

"Soon, after Bill and Fleur's wedding" they nodded. "I can't believe Bill didn't tell us he had a girlfriend, never mind a fiancé until yesterday. What a tosser" she said and they chuckled.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Friday 18th August 1997**

Mrs Weasley was going wedding planning mad and she was glad it wasn't her own. The wedding was in two weeks and she had yet to meet Fleur. The twins were always at the shop, Oliver at training, and she, Harry and Ron planning for the hunt.

She was meeting Fleur for the first time that day and Ginny was glad. She hated her, she even called her Phlegm. Mrs Weasley didn't like her much either. Hermione couldn't understand why they hated her so much, but she was about to find out.

Hermione was sat in the living room. She had her head in George's lap as he massaged her temples and her feet were in Fred's lap and he massaged them. Oliver was sat on the floor and she was running her hand through his hair whilst she read out loud to them.

Mrs Weasley smiled at the sight as she knitted a blanket and Mrs Wood smiled whilst she flipped through one of the muggle magazines Hermione had given her.

Bill walked in with Fleur by his side and beaming widely. "Mione, this is my wife to be, Fleur"

Hermione removed her feet from Fred's lap and got up off the couch and she walked over to Bill and Fleur.

"Hey, Billy" she smiled and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you Fleur, I'm Hermione" Fleur shook her hand.

"And these are my brothers, Fred and George, and Oliver, who is my soon to be brother in law"

Fleur looked at the boys appraisingly; they were incredibly handsome, but she noticed that they weren't throwing themselves at her feet like everyone seemed to, especially their youngest brother Ron. The boys smiled politely and held their hands out to shake hers. But Fleur went in for the kill. She hugged each one of them and kissed them on their cheeks.

Hermione's eyes darkened and she had her fists clenched. The room went silent and Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood stood quickly and they kept their eyes on Hermione. The boys froze in shock and Bill's eyes widened.

"Mione, please don't throw my future wife across the room" he said nervously.

"I wasn't going to throw her across the room" she said through gritted teeth.

"Please don't kill my future wife" he said panicked.

"Does she know?"

"Yes she does" he said quietly and looking down.

Hermione took deep breaths and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes they were back to chocolate brown and they all sighed in relief. Fleur had no idea what had just happened and she was looking at Hermione confused.

Hermione pulled the boys towards her and glared at Fleur. "No one interrupt us for the rest of the day" she said dangerously and she stormed over to the floo, pushing past Charlie who had just walked into the room.

"What happened?" he asked confused as Hermione and the boys flooed out of the Burrow.

"Fleur hugged and kissed the boy's cheeks" Bill said quietly and Charlie's eyes widened and he looked at a confused Fleur.

"And she's still alive?" he said shocked.

"Barely, I thought she was going to kill her, but she controlled herself for me" Bill said.

"I don't zee what zey problem iz" Fleur said.

"The problem is you dumb quarter veela..." Charlie said rolling his eyes and Fleur looked outraged, while Mrs Weasley looked proud. Fleur was angry to see that Bill wasn't defending her. "You just hugged and kissed my little sister's mates. She's a siren, or don't you have newspapers in France?" her eyes widened and she paled. "Exactly, you're lucky she loves Bill so much, otherwise you'd likely be dead. She's very protective of them. The last person that touched them ended up being thrown into a wall"

"Where did they go?" Mrs Weasley asked walking over to her sons.

"My guess, the flat. It's the only place that they have access to that we don't. It's where the mating ceremony took place"

"What has that got ta do with anything?" Mrs Wood asked confused.

"Her mates were touched and kissed by another woman that wasn't their family. She's probably gone to stake her claim on them. She's likely marking them again" he said amused. "We may not see them for a few days" he said laughing and he walked away to tell Sirius with his shoulders shaking.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

As soon as they stepped out of the floo slightly confused, Hermione pounced on Oliver and he fell to the ground, she quickly straddled him and she kissed him vigorously. The twins stared in shock before they stared chuckling and they walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich and they left them to it.

Hermione ripped open Oliver's shirt and buttons went flying everywhere. She waved her hand and their clothing disappeared. She raised herself, lined herself up and then sunk down onto him quickly. They set a fast and punishing pace and Hermione felt herself nearing the edge. Her teeth sharpened and she leaned down and bit Oliver's neck, over her bond mark. Oliver cursed loudly as a tidal wave of pleasure shot though his body and he emptied himself into Hermione and he pulled her over the edge with him, screaming and cursing loudly. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her as they got their breathing back under control.

"What was that all about?" he asked panting.

"She touched and kissed you. I had to stake my claim on you. You're mine and no one else's"

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "That I am" he said and she smiled.

She sat up and kissed him, before climbing off him. "Where are those twins of mine?" she murmured and she walked into the kitchen.

"Merlin help them" Oliver chuckled.

She found Fred sat at the kitchen table writing in his note book. He looked up when he heard her enter and his eyes widened and he took in the sight of her greedily.

"You're wearing too many clothes" she said and waved her hand ridding him off his clothes.

He looked down at himself amused and when he looked up Hermione was standing in front of him. He stood up and lifted her onto the kitchen table and he situated himself between her legs and she wrapped hers around him. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed into her. Fred set a slow and steady rhythm that had Hermione mewling and begging and when she couldn't take the slow intense burn within her anymore; she lifted his left wrist to her mouth and bit him on her mark. Fred cursed loudly as he came undone and spilled himself inside of her. Hermione clung to him tightly and dragged her nails down his back painfully and drawing blood as she found her relief.

Fred collapsed on top of her. "What was that all about?" he asked breathless.

"She touched and kissed you. I had to stake my claim on you. You're mine and no one else's"

Fred smiled and kissed her. "Yes I am"

He pulled out of her and she got up off the table and walked into the office, through the connected door.

George was sat at the desk going over some documents. He looked up when he heard her enter and his eyes darkened. He stood up and walked towards her. She waved her hand and divested him of his clothes. When he reached her, his mouth crashed against hers and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the wall. He slipped inside of her; he started with unhurried and steady movements, before he was pounding into her, her back hitting the wall. She lifted his right wrist to her mouth and bit down over her mark. He cursed loudly and found his release and Hermione moaned breathlessly as she tipped over the edge. He pinned her to the wall and they were both panting.

"What was that all about?"

"She touched and kissed you. I had to stake my claim on you. You're mine and no one else's"

"Always" she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

 **The Burrow – Friday 1st August 1997**

Bill and Fleur were now married. The reception was in full swing with everyone, dancing, eating food, laughing and chatting. Hermione was focused on the twins and outwitting them. Every time they planted a product, she would either remove it, turn it into a firework display or flowers when it went off. The twins were walking around scowling and Mrs Weasley was laughing and winking at Hermione.

"Dance with me?" Oliver said as he walked up to Hermione. She smiled and put her hand in his and they walked to the dance floor.

"When do ya leave?" he asked quietly as they moved around the dance floor in perfect harmony.

"After the reception" she said, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are ya sure ya have ta go?"

"Yes"

"Are ya sure that we can't come with ya?"

"Yes"

"Are ya sure that ya have everything ya need?"

"Yes, and if we need anything else I'll let you know and then when we visit each other, I'll pick them up"

"Are ya sure..."

"Yes" she said sighing.

"Sorry, I just worry"

"I know, but it's me who should be worrying. I am battling with myself. It's Hermione Blake the level headed, selfless witch against Hermione Blake, the protective, powerful Siren. I want you to come with me, but we will attract too much attention. We're not leaving the country; at least I hope we're not, so that means our mind link will work wherever I am. If I am in danger, I will find my way back to you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" they were going to kiss when a lynx patronus appeared.

"The Ministry has fallen, they are coming" Kingsley's voice sounded. Hermione looked up at Oliver panicked.

"Go, we'll handle it"

"No, I can't, not until you're all safe. We'll put up wards; they won't be as strong as our other ones since we have very little time" he nodded.

 _'_ _Meet me by the lake'_ Hermione thought and she and Oliver ran through the panicked crowd towards the lake where they met a panicked Fred and George.

"Let's get the wards up" they nodded and quickly set to work, focusing their magic, before pushing red and gold beams of light towards the centre of the make shift circle they were stood in.

Their patronus forms stood proudly in the middle and then they ran around and collided, they exploded and gold particles showered them. Hermione transfigured her heels into comfortable running shoes and they quickly made it back to the reception which was still overcrowded by panicked guests trying to escape.

"We can let spells out, they can let spells in, but they can't enter" Hermione informed her family as they rushed to her. "We didn't have enough time to put up completed wards"

"What you have done is already enough Kitten" Sirius said softly. "Plus we have an advantage; we have a fire throwing, hormonal, teenaged Siren"

"They're here" Hermione said as just as she spoke, they heard a loud bang.

The members of the Order rushed forward and began firing spells at the Death Eaters. Hermione conjured large fire balls and pushed them towards the Death Eaters stuck behind the wards and Sirius laughed loudly as they had to dive out of the way or get burned alive.

Hermione saw from the corner of her eye several Avada Kedavras sent Fred and George's way. She turned around and threw her hands out casting her shielding charm around them and they looked at her and smiled. She stormed towards them, stood in front of them and glared at the group of Death Eaters, they took a minute step backwards and the twins smirked.

Hermione's eyes had darkened and two lions stood by her sides; one made of flames, the other her patronus. She lifted her hands and flung them out forcefully and instead of fire balls, it was a large, neon orange dragon. It was fiendfyre. Hermione could see their eyes widen behind their masks and the Order turned to look at Hermione in complete shock. She was controlling fiendfyre, which was said to be impossible.

The Death Eaters retreated and left, but a couple dozen of them stayed. Hermione dropped her hands and the fiendfyre extinguished. Her eyes returned to normal.

 _'_ _Time for you to leave Princess'_ George thought.

 _'_ _I love you'_

 _'_ _We love you'_ they replied.

She looked down at the lions. "Protect them" she whispered before she turned and ran straight to Harry and Ron who were waiting. Hermione summoned her beaded bag, put it over her shoulder, grabbed their arms and with one last look at her boys, she apparated away.

* * *

 **Muggle London**

They landed in an alley way. "There's a cafe around the corner with a bathroom we can change in" she told Ron and Harry and they nodded.

She put her hand in her bag and pulled out three sets of clothes. They walked out of the alley and towards the cafe, where they changed in the bathroom and soon after they left and Hermione apparated them to a random forest she had researched.

While the tent was being set up, Hermione put up the best wards she could without her boys. They all sat inside the tent.

"Show me" Hermione said and Harry nodded. He removed a locket from his pocket and handed it over to Hermione. She flipped it open and pulled out the note inside. She opened it and read it.

 _To the Dark Lord,_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B_

"R.A.B? R.A.B? I've seen this somewhere before? Where have I seen it?" she mumbled to herself and Harry looked hopeful at hearing her words.

She put the note down and picked the locket back up. She traced her finger over the surface and looked at it curiously. Something about the locked seemed familiar. The weight of the silver in her hand, the symbol of the snake and the blood red eyes. She laid down on her back and dangled the locked in front of her and it swung back and forth whilst she looked at it carefully. She definitely knew what is was, but how?

Hermione dozed off and Harry levitated her into her camp bed before he placed a blanket over her. He got into his own camp bed, as did Ron. They would get the answers they needed after some sleep. Who knew how often they would sleep on the run? It was best to sleep as much as they could.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

It was few hours after Hermione had left with Harry and Ron. The Death Eaters had retreated and there were only a few casualties, but thankfully nothing fatal.

Fred, George and Oliver where sat in the living room with their family surrounding them. Sirius was pacing, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood were crying and everyone else was glaring at them.

"I will ask you more time" he said in dangerously low tone. "Where are my godson and Kitten?"

"And Ronald" Mrs Weasley injected.

"Him too" he muttered. He hadn't forgiven him and he never would.

"We don't know" Fred said.

"But you knew they were planning to leave?"

They sighed. "Yes" the confirmed and his eyes narrowed further.

"Before you go on a rampage and try to kill us, I'd watch out for those"

George gestured to the two lions that were still present, even after the threat of the Death Eaters had gone. They were laying down by the side of the couch and watching Sirius carefully. Sirius couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features. Even when she wasn't around she was protecting them.

"We knew that she was leaving because she told us. All that we know is that Harry was given a mission by Dumbledore before his death. They have a way ta kill Voldemort but they need ta destroy some objects before they can" Oliver explained.

"Two have already been destroyed and Hermione believes there are five left. They are hunting for them but they don't know where to look, they don't even know what they are. It is proven to kill Voldemort. Do you remember when she mentioned she was researching some theories?" they nodded to Fred's question.

"Well that's how Hermione knows what she's doing. She knows how to destroy these almost indestructible objects, they just have to find them" George said. "We tried to convince her to let us come with her, but she refused. She said that too many people attract attention and she wants us safe. We'll stay in contact through the mind link and if anything bad happens we'll know. We can't feel her emotions because she's out of range, but we can feel immense fear and pain if something is wrong"

"Hermione was already aware of the mission months before Harry was given it; she was fully prepared for life on the run" Oliver said. "She and Harry are the only ones that can do the mission"

"Ridiculous, they are children" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"No they are not. Harry is seventeen and Hermione is nineteen in just under two months. They are the subjects of a prophecy. Hermione is the beacon of light to rid the world of darkness. They are the only ones that can do this" George said glaring at his mother and she was taken aback.

"You insulted his mate mum" Charlie said tiredly. His little brothers and sister were on a dangerous mission that could change the fate of the wizarding world and it was given to them by a dead man.

"What about the bond?" Mrs Wood asked worriedly.

"She said she'll contact us in a month's time and she'll meet up with us. We can also take her supplies because they're likely be running low by that point" George spoke.

"A month?"

"Yes, she doesn't know how long she will be away for"

"Where are they?" Sirius asked again, less forcefully than the last time.

"We told you, we don't know" Fred said sighing. "She's out of range so we can't track her through the bond, and we will only be able to find her if she gives off a distress call"

"Besides, she's fine, which means they are fine" Oliver said.

"How do you know?" Mr Weasley asked.

"We can hear her thoughts, but they are barely a whisper, which means she's sleeping"

* * *

 **A Forest - Saturday 2nd August 1997**

Hermione bolted awake. She remembered. She remembered the locket and she remembered where she saw R.A.B.

She threw the blanket off herself, jumped off the camp bed and ran to Harry. She jumped on his camp bed and it jostled him awake.

"What is it?" he said quickly and put his glasses on.

"I know where I've seen the locket before and I know who R.A.B is"

"You do? Ron wake up you lazy sod" Ron grumbled. "Hermione knows about the locket and R.A.B"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up" he mumbled and he sat up. "What does Hermione know again?" he asked yawning.

"I know who R.A.B is and so do you?"

"Who is it?" Harry asked. "I don't know anyone with those initials"

"Grimmauld, the room you were staying in. What did it say on the door?"

He looked at her confused and thought back. "I think it said R.A..." he looked at her shocked and she smiled.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius' little brother"

"But he was a Death Eater" Ron said.

"Yes and apparently he swapped sides when he died. But I know where the locket is"

"Where?"

"Lucy" Hermione called and the little house elf appeared in front of her.

"What cans Lucy dos for yous Mistress?" she asked bowing.

"I need you to sneak into Grimmauld, go to my room and in the walk in closet you should find a wooden box. It will have my name on it and a design that looks like this" she lifted her jumper sleeve to reveal a bond mark. "When you find it bring it here please. And make sure no one see's you" she nodded and then disappeared.

"You have the locket?" Harry said in shock.

She nodded. "When I was decorating Kreacher's room I found it. I know I shouldn't of, but I took it and copied it. I placed the fake on the wall with a sticking charm so it wouldn't disappear and I kept the original. I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself. When I touched it, it was like it belonged to me, it felt familiar. When I tried to open it I heard a voice in my head telling me not to, that it wasn't the right time"

"Well it does technically belong to you, you are related to Slytherin" Harry mused.

It wasn't long before Lucy appeared and handed Hermione her box.

"Thank you Lucy, did anyone see you?"

"No Mistress, I was carefuls" she said and then she disappeared.

Hermione opened the box and a soft lullaby played. She smiled and then removed the locket. The minute she touched it she gasped as a feeling of dark magic hit her senses and it made her stomach turn.

Harry was watching her carefully.

"I can feel it, the magic. It's whispering to me" she said quietly. "I can't believe he ruined this. This is a part of my history and he has gone and destroyed something so beautiful. He is not worthy of being a Gaunt, or even a Slytherin. I know Slytherin was a blood supremacist but he didn't want the world to end. He just didn't want anyone lesser than a pureblood in his school. He would've never done this. He would've never created something so vile and wrong. It defies the laws of nature and it isn't something that can be messed with"

"How do we destroy it?" Harry asked. "You said that you've been researching Horcruxes for months"

"I have. I learned that to destroy a Horcrux we need basilisk venom, the Gryffindor Sword or Fiendyre. Dumbledore left us the sword because when you killed the basilisk in second year, the sword absorbed some of the venom"

"Well we don't have any basilisk venom and we don't have the sword but we do have you. You've cast fiendfyre twice"

"Harry, I can't; it's too dangerous. I have only conjured fiendfyre twice and that was when the Siren was pissed, and I mean seriously pissed. But even if I could, we have to open the locket. It won't let me open it. Tommy's probably put protection spells around it. But even if I wanted to open it, it's not time. I can hear it whispering to me. It's too soon. We should focus on the other Horcruxes, at least until we figure out how to open it and I can control the fiendfyre. Don't argue with me Ronald" she said noticing that that he was about to protest. "And the same for you Harry James Potter" he gulped and turned away.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87: It All Ends Here**

* * *

AN: I have some issues to address before we start the next chapter. I am not nor have I ever been a RACIST and I find it insulting that you would even accuse me of something like that. I would like to point out again, that this story is fiction.

In this story Bill hasn't been attacked by Fenrir Greyback so Fleur didn't stand up to Molly. Hermione and the boys hadn't met Fleur before because they were busy with the shop, training and making plans for the war and doing research as I mentioned in the last chapter.

Fleur WAS aware that Hermione was a Siren and that Fred, George and Oliver were her mates, not only because of the news coverage, but also because Bill told her.

Charlie called Fleur a 'dumb quarter veela' because as a veela, she is aware of the bond a magical being shares with its mate(s). Fleur is too far down the line to have a mate, but with her grandmother having a mate, she knew what would happen if she touched the boys. Sirens are rare in the wizarding world, with only three known cases in Britain, whereas Veelas are considered common compared to a dying species. Not only are they rarer, but they are more powerful and when Fleur _greeted_ the boys that way, she was testing to see how powerful Hermione was.

And asking me if I am voting for Donald Trump is completely out of line. First of all, I am English and I have lived in England all my life. Second of all, I don't care for Britain's politics – it gives me a headache and I get confused - so what makes you think I care for American politics? I don't care for politics full stop.

I have previously said that I don't mind criticism, hell, throw it at me and I will take everything on board, but don't insult or assassinate my character.

Sorry for the rant, but I had to get it out because it deeply upset me. Back to the story.

SereniteRose- Answers in this chapter...

AGirlLostInTime – I think that Ron has finally gotten the message that Hermione is meant to be with the twins and Oliver, but that doesn't mean he won't do and say stupid things. It is Ron after all. For answers regarding Ron read on...

awesomeneo – Don't worry, Seamus won't be killed off and you're right; Hermione can't save everyone.

* * *

 **A Random Forest - Friday 24th October 1997**

They hadn't made any progress with the Horcruxes and it had been almost three months since they left on the hunt. Hermione laid on her camp bed numb. Ron had left. He had abandoned them just over a month ago. She had long since figured out the locket contained magic so dark, that it brought out the harshest of emotions; jealousy, hate and fear. It had affected Ron more so than Harry and Hermione. Hermione being a Siren and a descendent from Slytherin and Harry... well she didn't know why it didn't affect Harry as much as it did Ron. Don't get her wrong, he had his outbursts and he had snapped at her a few times but it was nowhere near as bad as Ron.

With his constant complaining about being hungry, being cold, being bored, being tired, being on the run, being confined and whatever else he could fit into the day.

Hermione was filled with sadness and anger. She was sad that he once again betrayed them and she was angry that he abandoned Harry. He needed them both; Hermione his big sister and best friend and Ron his brother and best friend.

Hermione had been practicing every few days but she had yet to be able to conjure and control fiendfyre. She had tried but it was difficult. When she conjured it, it would quickly get out of hand and things would get destroyed, and when that happened they had to move camps.

With Ron gone they had just enough food to last them a month, until Hermione visited her boys. She would leave when Harry was asleep, check the wards, and then port key to the twins flat that had the Fidelius placed on it. Hermione and the boys would spend the night together, and then she would reluctantly leave with the supplies they gave her, until they met up again a month later.

She sat up when she heard a crash, a loud curse and someone stomping towards the tent. Harry stormed through the tent looking like he was about to breathe fire. Hermione sighed and stood up, she walked over to him and held her hand out.

"Give it"

"WHAT?" he snapped but she just rolled her eyes.

"Give me the locket before I thump you one. I did it to Malfoy and I'll do it to you too"

He glared at her and she sighed. She clicked her fingers and the locket disappeared from around his neck and it reappeared in her hand and she put it over her head. His glare immediately dropped when the locket was removed. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead, over his scar.

"Sorry Mione" Harry muttered.

"It's not your fault" she shrugged. "But I think I should keep the locket for now. It takes longer for it to affect me" he nodded and then he sat down on his camp bed and she sat down on hers, facing him.

"Have you done it yet?" he asked her.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I'm trying but it's too hard to control, I can only do it when the Siren has come forward but she doesn't feel the need to, so I can't the fiendfyre"

"You're only human" he muttered.

"What about you? Have you figured out a way to open the locket yet? I've been researching but nothing looks promising"

"Same here" he frowned. "But we wouldn't be able to open it until you feel that it is the right time" he mentioned and then he looked at her questioningly.

"No not yet, we are still better off focusing on the other, unknown Horcruxes. Two destroyed, one found. That leaves us with four"

Harry smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't really hit me would you?" he asked playfully and she snorted.

"I hit Malfoy"

He growled. "I am going to do more than hit him for what he has done" he said menacingly.

Harry hadn't stopped mentioning Malfoy or Snape since they found out that Snape was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione knew she couldn't keep up lying to him much longer, at least about Malfoy. She would need him, Blaise and Theo, especially at the final battle and it wouldn't do good to have the light side attacking their spies. So she made a decision.

"Harry, I need to tell you something" he raised an eyebrow. "I.I.I.I" she stuttered nervously. "I've been keeping something from you since the summer before sixth year"

He sat straighter and looked at her suspiciously."What?"

"You're not going to like it. Harry, I knew about Malfoy's mission to kill Dumbledore long before you did"

"WHAT? YOU BETRAYED US!"

"Harry, I am not, nor have I ever been a traitor" she said in an even tone. "Now sit down, shut up and let me explain" he glared at her and sat down. "After Tommy's return, I talked to Malfoy, Blaise and Teddy and warned them. I gave them a note book so they could contact me. They tried to warn me when I was abducted, they came to visit me at the stadium and they looked like they were going to throw up when I told them what happened. Fifth year, we talked more and they were being pressured into taking the dark mark. Before the end of fifth year we had a decision. Blaise and Theo wanted to be spies and Malfoy wasn't sure. But during the summer before sixth year, Malfoy Theo and Blaise passed all the tests and were admitted in the Order" Harry had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I was their handler. I was the only one that new about their missions. Blaise and Theo's missions were to watch Malfoy and listen for information. And Malfoy's was to kill Dumbledore. Of course he was never going to. The necklace, I dismantled the dark magic on it. The only pain Katie felt was comparable to a Crucio and coming from someone who was under four simultaneously, it would not have killed her. The poison Ron drank, it wouldn't have killed him either, it would've just given him bad stomach pains and the inability to control his toilet habits. Which after what he did, was more than justified. Malfoy was never going to kill Dumbledore. You said so yourself, he couldn't do it. They were taken to Malfoy Manor and I rescued them. I've put Theo, Blaise and Malfoy in a safe house until the final battle comes, at which point I will contact them and they will come to help. They were never Death Eaters, Harry" Hermione said softly.

"Malfoy had the mark, I saw it"

"He had the mark because he had to take it. But I worked my magic on them and I should be able to remove the marks after the war. If you don't believe me, take my hand"

She held it out and Harry looked at her before taking hold. Hermione had never done what she was about to do before, she just hoped she could do it correctly. She could see other people's past, so maybe she could show Harry hers. She focused her magic and thought about everything she had told Harry. She thought about the words she said and the feelings she had felt during those times and she pushed them towards him.

He gasped and let go of her hand.

She opened her eyes. "Did it work?" she asked hopeful.

"I saw it. All the chats and conversations, I saw them being conducted into the Order. I saw Malfoy admit that he didn't care for blood purity" Harry said in disbelief.

"I told you Harry, they're on our side and I would never betray you. I can't because you're my sibling mate" he nodded with a distant look on his face. "Now back to researching"

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow – Thursday 25th December 1997**

 _'_ _How did we end up here?'_ Hermione thought as she and Harry were being attacked by Death Eaters and a gigantic snake. They had walked into a trap which Hermione took no credit for. It was all Harry's fault. They had been visiting his parent's grave when they saw Bathilda Bagshot and Harry had the brilliant idea of following her. Following her right into a trap.

Hermione ran up to Harry and pushed him out of the way of the snake that lunged at him. They fell through a window and landed on the ground with thuds and sounds of pain, and the sounds of Harry's wand breaking in half. Before they could even attempt to get up, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. But Hermione being Hermione always had a backup plan.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased that we have captured Harry Potter and the Siren" a Death Eater sneered.

"For people who are said to be powerful, you couldn't be powerless" another said and the group that surrounded them laughed madly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Idiots"

Hermione removed a pebble from her pocket, grabbed Harry and put his hand on the pebble and then they were whisked away to the safety of their tent.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – Saturday 14th February 1998**

Since it was Valentine's day, Hermione decided to meet the boys earlier than she was scheduled to. So as per her routine; she cast her invisibility charm, port keyed to the outside of the shop, dismantled the security wards, entered the building, put the wards back up and walked upstairs to the flat and she removed the invisibility charm.

The boys were waiting for her with relieved and ecstatic smiles as they looked her up and down for injuries, they were satisfied that she was perfectly fine. She moved forward and they engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, and she sighed happily at the protective and loving hold.

It didn't take long for Hermione and Oliver to be without clothes and stumbling into one of the bedrooms, whilst Fred and George did Potter watch. They fell onto the bed and Oliver climbed up her, taking her mouth in a vigorous kiss and sliding into her, both letting out loud noises of pleasure. Oliver set the pace with quick and forceful thrusts that had Hermione moving her hips up to meet his, one hand gripping his hair, the other his shoulder. They both found their relief quickly, not able to prolong the act after almost a month without each other.

They laid in bed in tangled limbs, snuggled together and getting their breathing under control.

"How long?" Oliver asked.

"Not long, I promise, I can feel it" he nodded and then kissed her forehead.

"I'll go and make ya something ta eat" Oliver said and she smiled softly at him.

He put on his boxers and as he walked out of the room, Fred walked in. Hermione waved her hand and smiled at him cheekily and he laughed.

He climbed into bed and they snuggled.

"I heard, are you sure it won't be long?"

"Yes, Dumbledore and I had a chat sometime after an Order meeting last year. We think that I may be a Seer of sorts" Fred looked at her strangely, it the first time she had mentioned it to any of them. "I can see the future and the past and I can feel when things are going to happen. I predicted the war being at its peak after the summer and I predicted the Ministry falling before the end of summer and I was right"

"Not long then" Fred spoke nodding and then he rolled on top of her and kissed her languidly and full of love.

As he slipped into her they moved together with a slow and loving rhythm, he worshipped her body in every way he could think of, memorising the sounds he could pull from her, the silky softness of her skin, and the way she fit perfectly against him. He hated being away from her, but if she said it wouldn't be long, then it wouldn't be long and they needed to be prepared.

When they both found their relief, they snuggled together in silence; words didn't need to be said.

George came into the room; Fred kissed Hermione, pulled on his boxers and left Hermione with George. He undressed and climbed into bed.

He could hear her thoughts running through her mind. She was worrying about Harry, the war, the family, Dumbledore and the Slytherins and the mission.

George hovered over her and kissed her to distract her and it worked, especially when he slipped inside of her and they set their own rhythm, moving together as one; sweat forming, laboured breathing and breathless sounds being pulled from Hermione. They found their release and they laid in silence snuggled together.

"I know what you were doing" Hermione said amused and George looked at her innocently.

"Who? Me?"

She laughed at him. "I love you" she said softly. "And I love you two out there too" she said knowing Fred and Oliver were lurking outside the room. They stuck their heads in the room and grinned.

"We love you too" they all replied.

* * *

 **Forest of Dean – Monday 27th April 1998**

Ron had had returned two days after Hermione and Harry were attacked by Death Eaters and with him he brought the Gryffindor Sword. Hermione had slapped him and then broke his nose, much to the amusement of Harry.

She didn't speak to Ron for close to a month and she avoided him like the plague. Thankfully Hermione had figured out a way to open the locket and the locket spoke to her, telling her it was the right time.

Hermione figured that Tommy was excessively proud of being a Parseltongue since it gave him another thing in common with Slytherin. Taking into account how conceited he was, she thought that to open the locket, he would use Parseltongue.

Hermione made her theory known to both Harry and Ron and they agreed that it made sense, so Harry spoke some Parseltongue and the locket opened. They all stared in shock, before Ron took the Gryffindor sword, raised it and slammed it down against the silver locket. It fought back, letting out unbearable screeching sounds and a revolting black liquid, before it was over. They had four left to find. That was back in March. They were now nearing May and they had only figured out that Nagini was a possible Horcrux, but since they couldn't get to her, they focused on the last three and they hadn't been able to figure them out.

For weeks the tent had been filled with tension and the sound of pages being turned and the Potter watch station. Hermione smiled whenever she heard the twin's voices as they informed them of the current goings on and she knew that they were doing it for her.

She had currently woken up from a premonition. She hadn't had one in months, so it was a particularly strong one.

She saw Harry saying Tommy's name by accident. She saw Harry, Ron and herself being chased and then captured. They were taken to a manor, she woke up after that, but she knew that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She got off the camp bed, blocked her thoughts from the boys, grabbed her beaded bag, and checked the wards and then she walked far away from their camp.

She started running. "Voldemort" she said and snatchers appeared. "HARRY RUN!" she yelled hoping to alert the snatchers. Half of them ran in the opposite direction to find Harry. If she could make them believe that he was with her, she would lead them away.

A spell hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. But that was the plan; she wanted to be caught. She was surrounded by snatchers. One of them grabbed her by the arm and picked her up, restraining her.

"Well no need to ask you your name" the leader of the snatchers spoke, running his finger down her cheek, she kept her stare on him and didn't once waver. "I'll be rewarded well for this, maybe once they're done with you, they'll let me have you" he said. Hermione snorted. "Something funny?" he asked.

"You seriously underestimate me" she said.

"We'll see about that, Bellatrix is going to have some fun breaking you"

"The last time I saw her I threw her into a wall"

"Yes, and she's been waiting for your paths to cross" their attention was brought to four snatchers who walked up to them. "Did you find him?"

"No, he got away"

"Looks like your friend left you to suffer, some friend. You'll have to do" Hermione held back a smirk, little did they know, Harry was tucked safely away in his camp bed.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

Hermione was taken to the drawing room where Bellatrix was waiting with a disturbing grin on her face and Mr and Mrs Malfoy were stood off to the side.

"Where is the Potter boy?" Bellatrix asked her eyes on Hermione. She had a look in her eyes like she plotting her death. Which in fact she probably was.

"He got away"

"Pity, I imagine this filthy half-blood would know. I'll have fun getting it out of her"

"We should call the Dark Lord" someone said.

"No, he will want Potter too" her eyes flickered to a snatcher holding the Gryffindor Sword and she lost it.

Before Hermione knew what happened, she was pinned to the ground with Bellatrix in her face.

"Where did you get the sword?" she snarled. "How did you break into my vault?"

Hermione thought that she seemed rather panicked about her breaking into her vault. Did she have something in there she didn't want anyone to find?

"I didn't. It's just a replicate, so we could have something to compare the real one too"

"LIAR" she yelled and she slapped Hermione across the face.

Instead of Crucioing her like she thought she would, Bellatrix removed a knife from her robes and she lifted up Hermione's jumper sleeve and grabbed her left arm.

Hermione bit her lip drawing blood when Bellatrix began carving into her arm. It wasn't as painful as a Crucio, but it still hurt. Hopefully not enough that her boys would feel her pain.

For every question she asked and Hermione refused to answer, she carved a letter into Hermione's arm. Whilst Hermione was laid on the floor, Griphook, was brought from the dungeons to verify Hermione's story and unsurprisingly, he confirmed that the sword was a fake. Goblins may hate wizards, but they hate Voldemort more. Griphook was sent back to the dungeons.

"This isn't working" Mr Malfoy spoke up for the first time.

Hermione turned to look at him. He didn't look healthy, but his wife looked worse. She looked like she hadn't slept in months, her eyes unfocused, her hair hung limply down her back and her cheek bones sunken.

"We'll have to try something else, something that will make her talk"

Bellatrix's eyes lit up with inspiration. She leaned over Hermione. "Bring up the mudblood" she ordered and Hermione heard footsteps leaving the room.

Before Bellatrix moved away from Hermione, Hermione took a deep breath, focused her magic and grabbed Bellatrix's arm. She was hoping she could purposefully access Bellatrix's past. And it worked. She saw flashes of conversations between Bellatrix and Voldemort. She saw him hand over a cup to Bellatrix and she saw Bellatrix putting it in her fault. Hermione gasped and let go of her arm.

Bellatrix looked down at her with wide eyes.

"What did you do to me?" she growled and Hermione laughed breathlessly. She knew what the fifth Horcrux was and she knew where it was.

Bellatrix curled her hand around Hermione's throat and she squeezed. Hermione gasped as her breathing was cut off. Bellatrix let go when footsteps could be heard and Hermione struggled to get her breathing back under control.

"Bring him here" she ordered.

Hermione turned her head to see a familiar person being lead towards her. Hermione was grabbed and pulled up and restrained as she looked into the eyes of Dean Thomas.

"Dean" she whispered in shock. He had partially healed cuts on his face, a black eye, a bust lip and that was all she could see, but she knew there was more injuries.

"Hermione" he rasped, equally stunned at seeing her.

"I'm going to get you out of here" she promised and Bellatrix cackled.

"Stupid girl, you are not going anywhere. Now it seems that you won't tell us anything when we torture you, so let's see what happens when we torture a fellow classmate, a Gryffindor no less" she spoke with a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Don't talk Hermione" Dean spoke pained. "Whatever happens to me, don't tell her anything"

"Crucio" Bellatrix said without any form of hesitation and Dean screamed in agony and Bellatrix cackled.

Hermione thrashed around in the arms that held her tightly and she managed to get her hands free. She flung them out and instead of pushing Bellatrix away like she intended to, fiendfyre was thrown from her hands.

Bellatrix turned around at the sounds of fear and shock and as she did, her eyes widened and she was hit by it. Bellatrix screamed as she was burned alive by the hungry flames and Hermione herself was in shock. When Bellatrix stopped screaming the flames disappeared and all that was left was Bellatrix's wand and a pile of ash, but Hermione didn't have time to be shocked.

When Hermione raised her hands to release the fiendfyre, blood from her recently carved arm, ran down her arm and it dropped onto the ground and when Bellatrix had died and the fiendfyre had vanished, the entire manor began to shake and shake violently. The blood wards around the house had been activated. The owner of the manor had been injured and the manor was fighting back. Things were rattling and falling of surfaces, glass was shattering and portraits were screaming and yelling.

The shock of the situation allowed Hermione to break free from her captures hold and she ran to Dean and knelt beside him.

"Lucy, Lop" she called quickly and they appeared.

"Mistress" they said fearful, noticing her appearance, Dean and the state of the rumbling manor.

"See if there are prisoners in the dungeons, if there is rescue them and follow my magical signature" they nodded and disappeared quickly, understanding the severity of the situation.

She looked to Mr and Mrs Malfoy who were looking fearful as they couldn't understand why their manor was acting that way.

"You hurt the Mistress of this Manor" she said coldly and their eyes widened. She accioed her beaded bag, several wands that had been dropped including Bellatrix's, the sword and she carefully gripped Dean's wrist.

And thanks to the blood wards, Hermione was able to apparate out of the manor.

* * *

 **Shell Cottage**

She landed not far from Shell Cottage just outside of the wards, Bill and Fleur's home, and were she knew was a back up safe house.

Hermione sent her patronus forward to get help and she levitated Dean and then placed his feet on the ground and rested his weight against her. She opened her beaded bag the best she could and put the sword and wands in it. It wasn't long before Bill appeared running towards her with Charlie, their eyes wide in shock.

"Hey big brothers" she said softly. Bill took over supporting Dean from Hermione and she was tugged towards Charlie and he hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever disappear on us again" he warned her and she smiled and melted into the hug.

"I'm perfectly fine" she spoke.

She reluctantly pulled away and Charlie looked down at his white t-shirt and noticed blood covering it. His eyes snapped to Hermione and he checked her for injuries. His eyes landed on her left arm and he growled and told a hold of it. On her arm Bellatrix had carved 'Blood Traitor'.

She removed her arm from his hold and he stared at her. "I'll tell you later. We need to get Dean comfortable and then I'll heal him. Have the others arrived?"

"Yes, Ollivander, Lovegood and the goblin are here along with two house elves" Bill said as they began walking to the cottage.

"Lucy and Lop, I've put them in charge of managing the safe house the Slytherins are in"

They walked into the cottage and Fleur gasped when she saw the state of Dean. They ignored her and walked straight up stairs to a spare room. Dean was placed on the bed and Bill finally hugged Hermione.

"Can we do anything for you?" he asked her and she nodded against his chest.

"Yes, you can go and get our little brothers. I'll make you a port key that will get you past our security wards"

They pulled away from each other. "Are the okay? Oliver and the twins told us that Ron came back"

She nodded. "He did and they are fine, I just don't want to leave them alone for too long, hopefully they haven't woke up yet and noticed I'm missing"

"What happened?" Charlie asked looking between Hermione and Dean.

"I'll tell you later" she picked up a quill and ink pot and she turned them into port keys. One for the Forest of Dean and the other to bring them back to the cottage. "Make sure they don't leave anything behind. The quill will take you to them and the ink pot will bring you back here" they took them from her and nodded, before they disappeared.

 _'_ _I'm at Shell Cottage'_ she thought allowing the boys back into her thoughts and she knew that they were on their way and it wouldn't take them long to get to her since they were staying with Sirius at Grimmauld and the Woods had been invited to stay with them for obvious reasons and the rest of the Weasley's were staying at Aunt Muriel's.

She turned her attention to Dean who was laying on the bed.

"Let's get you healed" she said softly and she sat down on the bed beside him.

"You know healing spells? Why am I not surprised?" he said weakly with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know healing spells" she said amused. "But I'm not going to use them since they will be ineffective, but I don't need them to heal you" he looked at her skeptically and she chuckled.

She placed her right hand against his forehead and took a deep breath. She pushed her magic towards him until it was surrounding them and it filled the room and she focused on his injuries. When she pulled away, he looked at her in awe and she smiled at him. He carefully sat up.

"How did you do that?"

"I have the ability of natural healing" his eyes widened and she laughed. "I'll leave you to rest. I may have healed your injuries, but you'll still be sore for a few days" she went to stand but he grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You're my friend Dean, I'm just sorry that you were used as a pawn for them to break me"

He shrugged. "She's dead, she can't hurt anyone else" Hermione's face dropped, she had forgotten she killed Bellatrix and Dean felt like hitting himself for bringing it up.

"My boys, are nearly here. I better go and meet them before they turn this place upside down trying to look for me" she kissed his cheek and then left.

She entered the living room just before the floo roared to life and her boys stepped out, looking around. When their eyes landed on Hermione's they rushed to her and pulled her to them. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to them.

They finally pulled away and she was passed around to Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Wood and Ginny, she didn't even see them floo in.

"Don't you ever do that to us again" Sirius warned, looking both exhausted and ecstatic.

"I'm sorry that we left, but we didn't have a choice and if we had to do it again, we would" they didn't bother arguing with her.

"What happened to your arm?" Sirius growled noticing the blood and the carving and everyone turned to look at her.

"I'll explain later, when Harry and Ron get here. I've sent Bill and Charlie to collect them. They will want to know what happened too and I'm not going to repeat myself. Before they get here I have to go somewhere"

"No you are not leaving" Mrs Weasley said forcefully.

"Maji, we are in the middle of the war and we have destroyed three of the seven objects that need to be eliminated before Tommy can be killed. I now know where the fourth and fifth objects are and I have a suspicion about where and what the last two objects are. I have to go somewhere so I can get it confirmed. If I am right, then this war will be over very soon" she said seriously and they looked torn.

 _'_ _I am going to the safe house. I need to speak to Dumbledore, he hasn't woken yet, but I may be able to temporarily wake him long enough to speak to him, but it will take a lot of energy'_ she thought and the boys looked at her.

They sighed and then nodded. She needed them to support her and she would be safe at the cottage.

"She's right mum, she needs to go. But she will be safe"

"You know where she's going?" Sirius said carefully.

"Yes, trust us it is a safe place and no one will know where she is and they won't be able to get to her either" George spoke.

* * *

 **Weasley-Wood Cottage**

Lucy and Lop took Hermione to the cottage and they went about their chores and Hermione rolled her eyes chuckling at them.

She headed to Dumbledore's room and opened the door. She saw Theo sat in a chair reading a book, obviously observing Dumbledore like she asked him too all those months ago and she smiled.

"Hey Teddy" she said softly. Theo jumped and dropped his book and his eyes widened when he saw her. He got up from the chair and hugged her.

"You've been gone a while Mione" he said when they pulled away.

"I've been on a mission"

"Is it time?"

"Not yet, but soon. Very soon I promise you" he looked hopeful at her words. "Do you mind giving me a moment alone with him?"

"Of course, I'll tell the other two the news" he picked up his book and walked out of the room and closed it behind him. Hermione locked and silenced the door and then sat in the seat that was previously occupied by Theo.

"Okay Hermione, you can do this" she said to herself.

She put her hand on his forehead, and like she did with Dean she forced her magic towards Dumbledore, but this time she included some of her energy and as it began to flow into Dumbledore, she began to feel tired.

She pulled away from him and sank back into the chair taking deep breaths and she waited to see if it worked.

And sure enough, a few minutes later Dumbledore's eyes began to flicker and they opened. She smiled in triumph and leaned closer to him. He turned his head to the side and looked at her confused.

"I was dead" he rasped out, from months without using his voice. Hermione took the glass of water by the side of the bed and helped Dumbledore to drink it.

"Before you say anything, there is a Taboo on His name" she warned him and he nodded. "I brought you back, but I was weak from healing George, Snape blew his ear off and there was a lot of blood. As a result I was weak and instead of you waking like Sirius did, you went into a coma, still alive just unresponsive. That was ten months ago"

"You should not mess with life and death Miss Blake"

"I'm sorry Professor, but you didn't see Harry and the wizarding world was not ready to lose you because of Tommy. Now I know that you have many questions but it will have to wait. I need your help with something before you fall back into a coma; I was only able to temporarily wake you. I know what the symbol means. The Deathly Hallows, the Master of Death, the three brothers, the cloak, the stone and the wand. I have figured it out. Harry already has the cloak, you gave him the Resurrection Stone but he hasn't figured it out yet. And you were the owner of the Elder wand, Tommy stole your wand from your grave thinking that he could possess the power, but he doesn't. That's not the way it works is it? Only the person who disarmed you can be the Master of the Elder wand. Once Harry gets the wand, and I'll make sure he does, he will be the Master of Death. I am his sister and he is my sibling mate, our lives were destined to intertwine which is why we are so similar. I have the ability to reverse Death and heal, so I am the Master of Life aren't I, Professor?"

Dumbledore blinked a few times. "Yes Miss Blake you are"

"I knew it"

"Now one more thing I need help with, the Horcruxes. We have destroyed three. I know that the fourth is Hufflepuff's Cup and I know that it is in Bellatrix's vault, but I don't how to get to it and the fifth is Nagini, but she's difficult to get to as well. I have my suspicions on the sixth and seventh. Would you care to confirm them for me?"

"I'll do my best"

She took a deep breath and swallowed, she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I've been having weird dreams lately and I've been seeing mine and Harry's past and it got me thinking. You can make Horcruxes out of living objects, case and point Nagini. Tommy used the killing curse on us both and it backfired twice and hit him twice. Both Harry and I have scars and a connection to Tommy" he nodded. "Harry is a Horcrux isn't he? Which means that I am Horcrux"

"I am afraid that you are correct Miss Blake"

"Harry and I have to die in order for the war to be won; you gave Harry the Resurrection Stone because he needs to be the one to destroy Tommy with my help"

"Yes" he said simply. "However the Horcrux inside of you has already been destroyed"

"It has?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, you died when you were eleven and since the host was dead, the Horcrux had nothing to keep it alive which meant that it died also"

"I never thought I would be thankful to Angelina Johnson for trying to kill me with a fatal plant poison" she said sitting back in her chair. "Harry has to die" she said again in disbelief.

"But between yourself as the Master of Life and Harry as the Master of Death and in possession of the Resurrection stone, you can destroy Tom Riddle for good"

"And banish the darkness from the world" Hermione muttered. "The cup, how do I break into Gringotts?"

"You don't need to" she looked at him confused. "That box that I was keeping from you, the one from your parents. I kept that in my vault at Gringotts. You summoned it to you. With you being a Horcrux – although a destroyed one – you can summon it to you because the cup and the piece of soul inside of it, will recognise what you are"

"Why does Harry have the ability to speak Parseltongue and I don't?"

"Harry has a part of Tom inside of him, the part that contains the ability to speak Parseltongue, where as you don't because he is already sharing his ability with Harry" Hermione could tell her was falling back into the coma, his speech was slowing and his eyes were drifting close.

"Thank you Professor. You have to want to come back. You have to fight to come back us. The world needs you and they're not ready to let you go" she spoke just before his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 **Shell Cottage**

Hermione had Lop bring her back to Shell Cottage. When she landed in the room, Harry rounded on her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled at her and she smiled at him and pulled him to her and she hugged him. He was shaking and she held him tighter. "I had to protect you, but I know what the final four Horcruxes are and I'll tell you later" he pulled away and looked hopeful.

"What happened?" he asked her, she looked around and everyone was gathered in the living room of the cottage. She sighed and stood in front of everyone.

"I had a premonition. Harry, Ron and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, I woke up after that but you can guess that whatever was going to happen wouldn't have been fun. I was sick of it, of having premonitions and not being able to do anything to stop them. But that's why I have them. I have them to warn me and so I can prepare for what was going to happen. So, after I checked Harry and Ron were still sleeping, I checked the wards and walked far away from our camp. I purposely said Tommy's name and I ran shouting Harry's name. I made the snatchers believe that he was with me so that I could lead them as far away from camp as possible. I was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix asked me a few questions and I refused to answer so she did this"

She lifted her arm so that everyone could see the words 'Blood Traitor' carved into her arm and looks of horror and anger crossed their features.

"It has a different meaning to what you think it does" she informed him. "If she had done this to a pureblood, it would mean that you have betrayed other purebloods. But because it is me, it means that I have literally betrayed my bloodline, since I'm Tommy's cousin. But I'm proud of it" she said smiling and her boys smiled at her.

"Any way, they realised that I wasn't going to talk so they brought a prisoner up from the dungeons. It was Dean Thomas, he told me not to say anything and Bellatrix began Crucioing him. I was being restrained and I managed to get my hands free. I tried to push her away from him but instead fiendfyre came out and... and... she's dead" she whispered ashamed.

She had killed someone and she would never forgive herself. She was the Master of Life and she had taken a life.

"Ya did what ya had ta do, even if it was an accident" Oliver spoke softly.

"You saved Dean's life" George said proudly.

"And she can't hurt anyone again" Fred added.

She nodded sadly and continued with the story.

"When I had lifted my arms, some blood ran down my arm and fell to the ground. When it did, the manor started to shake, like a violent earthquake. The manor recognised my blood and it recognised that I was hurt, so it fought back. I broke out of the hold on me, ran to Dean, accioed some wands and got Lucy and Lop to rescue the prisoners in the Dungeons, then I apparated Dean here. He's upstairs resting since I healed him"

They all looked at her with mixed reactions.

"Now I told you that I had to confirm some suspicions and I have. I now know what the final objects are that need to be destroyed. This war won't last much longer, I can promise you that" they looked relieved and hopeful. "I need to speak to Harry and Ron, so we can make plans"

* * *

"So what are they?" Harry asked when they entered a bedroom. She locked and silenced the room and sat down on the bed.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Bellatrix has it in her vault and we better act fast. Tommy will have learned about her death and he might try to retrieve it"

"How did you find out?" Ron asked.

"I saw her past, she was asking me about the sword and she looked panicked. Apparently it was meant to be in her vault. So I figured that she must have had something important in there to gain that reaction and she is Tommy's right hand, if he was to trust anyone with a Horcrux, it would be her" they nodded.

"How do we get it? We can't break into her vault" Harry spoke looking tired.

"We don't need to, I can get it out. Remember when I told you about my heritage in Dumbledore's office, and I made that box appear?" he nodded. "That was in Dumbledore's vault" his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Brilliant"

"What are the others?" Ron asked.

"We already knew about Nagini, but the final two are... well they are..."

"Just spit it out Hermione" Harry said.

She took a deep breath. "They are us. Me and you" Harry stared at her.

"What?" he and Ron whispered.

"They are us. When Tommy tried to kill us, and the spell back fired, he accidentally created two unwanted Horcruxes. They can be kept inside living people remember? We have to die in order for them to be destroyed"

They stared at her with pale faces.

"There is some good news though"

"And what is that?" Harry asked quietly.

"I died when I was eleven thanks to that Venomous Tentacula poison which means that the Horcrux inside of me was destroyed. That brings us down to three"

"Well that's good for you, but what about me?" he snapped.

"You die, I bring you back to life as simple as that" she shrugged.

"Like you brought Dumbledore back?"

"Harry, I can do it. In case you're forgetting I am only human and therefore I get magically exhausted like any other witch. I had been in a battle and healed George from a serious injury, I was too weak to bring him back, but I tried. And I brought Sirius back from the dead, or have you forgotten that I jumped into the Veil for him" she snapped and his cheeks tinged pink.

"That leaves Nagini" Harry muttered.

"She'll have to wait until the final battle, it will be the only time we can get anywhere near her, since Tommy will bring her" he nodded.

"We'll start with you, we'll have to do it tomorrow, I'm weak from healing Dean and I haven't even checked on the others that we pulled from the dungeons yet"

"Tomorrow" Harry said quietly. Ron hadn't spoken, he just sat there.

* * *

 **Shell Cottage - Tuesday 28th April 1998**

They were sat on the beach watching the waves crash against the rocks and wash over the sand. It was just Harry and Hermione. Ron had chosen not be a part of it and they didn't blame him.

"Ready?" Hermione asked after sitting in silence for nearly an hour.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Yes, I wouldn't hurt you"

"Just kill me" he attempted to joke.

"Harry, this is extremely hard for me. You are my sibling mate. The Siren is screaming inside of me trying to get control, she wants me to stop this from happening. She doesn't understand that I am saving you by doing this" he nodded.

"Let's get it over with"

"Your choice, the sword or an Avada"

"Avada, instant death"

"It'll be like having a nap. I can't believe that I am going to use Avada. That's one spell I knew I would never use"

"You're doing it to save the world and you're not actually killing me, just the piece of soul stuck to me" he shrugged.

Hermione removed her wand from her pocket; Harry had given it back to her since he now was using one of the spares she grabbed back at the manor. She pointed it at him.

"I'll see you when I wake" Harry said. "Remember that in order for it to work, you have to mean it"

She nodded; she gripped her wand and then spoke the two words that would forever haunt her. "Avada Kedavra" a neon green beam of light shot out of her wand and hit Harry in the chest and he fell to the ground.

She dropped her wand and pushed down the sickly feeling back into her stomach and she rushed to him. She placed her hands on his chest and focused her magic. She thought about Harry and their family, about their future that would soon be free from war and she thought about love. She pushed all of those feelings into him along with some of her magic and life force and Hermione cried happy tears, when Harry reared up and gasped for air.

"Harry, are you okay?" he laid back down and looked up at her.

"Yeah" he laughed. The Horcrux was gone. That left them with the cup and Nagini. "I don't feel any different though"

"Well the Horcrux has been destroyed, but the connection to Tommy is likely to still be there since mine is" he groaned. "But that could come in handy"

* * *

 **Weasley-Wood Cottage - Wednesday 29th April 1998**

Hermione and Harry were stood in the living room area of Weasley-Wood Cottage, currently being stared down by Theo, Blaise and Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't believe they were acting that way, but she needed Harry to be there.

 _Flashback..._

That morning

"Harry, I need you to come somewhere with me"

"What? Why?"

"Please, Harry, I need you to trust me"

"I do trust you"

"So you'll come with me"

"Yes"

 _Present time..._

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Hermione huffed and Theo and Blaise laughed at her. "He's not going to kill you" Hermione rolled her eyes and Malfoy looked at her incredulously. "I wouldn't have brought him here if he was going to kill you. He knows that you were spies and not true Death Eaters and he knows that you don't care for blood"

Malfoy looked at Harry and he nodded sheepishly.

"Then why is he here?"

"Because we are almost finished with our mission, but before we can, I need him to do something first and that involves you"

"And what is that?"

"Do you have your wand?" he looked at her like she was stupid and she chuckled. "Hold it out please and Harry take out yours" they did and then they looked at her confused.

"Harry disarm him, Draco don't resist, just let him do it"

"Why?"

"Just do it and stop being a pain in the arse" she huffed and once again Blaise and Theo laughed.

"Expelliarmus" Harry said and he caught Malfoy's wand. They looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione took the wand from Harry and threw it back to Malfoy.

"Excellent, now prepare, the final battle is near, I can feel it" with that said Hermione walked out the door and Harry followed after her confused.

"What was all that about?"

"I'll explain when we get back"

* * *

 **Shell Cottage**

"Okay, we're back now explain" Harry said as they walked along the beach.

"I'm just going to give it to you straight, so don't interrupt me" he nodded. "The Deathly Hallows are real. You have all three of them now. You have the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore gave you the Resurrection Stone – it is hid in the snitch – and you now have the Elder wand. It belonged to Dumbledore, but since Draco disarmed him, he became the Master of the Elder wand. That's why I had you disarm him; you are now the Master of the Elder wand. And since you possess all three of the Deathly Hallows, you are now the Master of Death. I have the ability to heal and bring things back to life; I am the Master of Life. That is why we are so similar and why our destiny is intertwined"

She didn't notice that Harry had stopped breathing until she turned to look at him and he was going purple in the face. Hermione hit him on the back of the head and Harry took a big breath and she chuckled at him.

"I'm the..."

"Master of Death"

"And you're the..."

"Master of Life"

"Okay, that's what I thought you said" he spoke looking like he was going to pass out.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy"

* * *

 **Shell Cottage - Friday 1st May 1998**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat on the beach. Hermione had been trying to conjure Hufflepuff's Cup from Bellatrix's vault for days and she had yet to succeed. She was getting angry that she couldn't do it.

"It's not working" she said for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Let's try this a different way" Harry said.

"How?" she asked annoyed.

Harry took her hands. "We both do it since we were both Horcruxes. The cup will still sense it in both of us and since there is two of us, the signal will be stronger. You can combine your magic with the twins and Oliver, why can't you do it with me too?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "It's worth a try" she agreed.

They both closed their eyes and focused their magic, before they pictured Hufflepuff's cup. They pictured themselves holding it.

"Bloody hell" they heard Ron say and they opened their eyes and they smiled widely when they saw that the cup was sat in-between them.

Hermione picked up the sword and handed it to Harry. "Your turn little brother"

They all stood and Harry lifted the sword and brought it down, but he stopped before he touched the cup. Hermione knew what was happening and she put her hands over Harry's and pushed them down so the sword hit the cup. The cup let out ungodly shrieks and a thick black liquid was released from the destroyed cup.

"One to go" Hermione muttered. Harry dropped the sword to the ground and he fell to his knees clutching at his forehead in pain. Hermione and Ron were kneeling by his side.

"What is it?" they asked fearful.

"He knows, he knows that were after Horcruxes. He's heading to Hogwarts; the final battle is now" they all looked at each other before they sprang into action.

Hermione conjured her patronus. "Go to anyone that is on our side and tell them the final battle is happening now at Hogwarts" the majestic lion ran off to deliver the message.

 _'_ _It's time'_ Hermione thought. _'The final battle is happening now at Hogwarts'_

 _'_ _Let's get to work then'_ three voices replied.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione was being held back by Fred and George and Oliver was stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. She was screaming and yelling as Hagrid was carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

They could all feel her pain and it was killing them. Harry wasn't just her best friend and brother, he was one of her mates. He was her family, their family.

She had already suffered a death scare with Fred. Luckily she was running around the corner was an explosion occurred and the wall fell forwards. She panicked and thrust her hands out and pushed Fred and Percy off to the side out of the way of the falling wall. Unfortunately two Death Eaters hadn't been so lucky.

Then she found Oliver and Charlie in the entrance courtyard, duelling three Death Eaters, she sent three fire balls their way and as they hit their targets, an Avada was sent to Oliver, Hermione panicked again and threw him away to the side narrowly avoiding the spell.

And before she learned of Harry's death, she caught Bill, Sirius and George being attacked by Fenrir Greyback and two other werewolves. She lost it at that point and the Siren came forward, and she sent her lions after them along with a few fire balls. Bill, Sirius and George turned around and they laughed before getting into another duel.

And now she had failed to save her little brother. She couldn't hear Neville giving his courageous speech as she struggled to get free from her mates hold on her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. He's gone" George whispered sadly and he kissed her temple

"No, he can't be. He just can't be"

"You're correct Miss Blake, he is not yet passed on" Hermione turned to see Dumbledore stood behind the large crowd and everyone gasped in surprise as he walked through the crowd, he winked at Hermione and walked up to Neville. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're parents would be very proud my dear boy" Dumbledore said and Neville looked shocked.

"DUMBLEDORE" Voldemort roared angrily. "HOW?"

"A certain Siren" Voldemort looked at Hermione and even through her pain and sobbing, she managed to give him a smirk. "Give it up Tom, you are not going to be victorious tonight" Dumbledore said calmly.

"You're a fool if you think that"

Suddenly Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and fell to the ground with his wand in hand.

Hermione sobbed loudly, but this time in relief and happiness.

"It worked, it worked" her boys looked at her confused.

 _'_ _What worked?'_ they all thought confused.

The battle once again continued. Harry entered into a duel with Voldemort and Dumbledore entered into a duel with several Death Eaters and they didn't know where he got a wand from.

"NEVILLE, THE SNAKE! KILL IT!" Hermione yelled and he ran straight for it with the Gryffindor Sword in hand. Hermione broke free from the boys hold and ran to Neville to help him, but he didn't need it. Before Hermione could reach him, he lifted the sword and brought it down, cutting off Nagini's head.

"That's seven" Hermione muttered. "HARRY"

His eyes flickered to her and the dead snake and then his attention went back to Voldemort.

"Time to end this"

"I agree Harry Potter"

"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed.

The spells collided and everyone stopped duelling to watch the scene unfold. They were fighting for control and sparks were flying in every direction. Hermione took the sword from Neville and she knew what she had to do. Both Harry and Hermione were prophesised.

She walked up behind Voldemort and she sunk the sword straight through his back until it broke through his stomach. He roared and that was all it took for Harry to gain the advantage.

Hermione pulled the sword from him and stepped back as Voldemort fell to the floor and then he burst into flames, leaving behind ashes that were swept away in the wind.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes and then they smiled widely and let out a relieved laugh. It was over, all they had left to do was round up the Death Eaters and that was already being done as they looked around to see people cheering and Death Eaters fleeing.

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall to see the injured being tended to and the dead being covered. So many dead; Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Colin Creevey, Snape, Moody, Angelina Johnson, and Trelawney to name a few.

She walked over to her family who was surrounding Mr Wood who was being tended to for a broken arm, a broken leg, and few deep cuts. Everyone was there and despite the atmosphere in the room and some families mourning, Hermione heard chuckling and happy conversation.

"I'll take care of it" she said to a healer who was seeing to Mr Wood, he looked at her strangely but then reluctantly moved onto the next patient. Hermione put her hand against his forehead and healed.

"Thanks" he said gratefully and then there was a big family hug, between the Weasleys, Woods, Hermione, Harry, Sirius and the Lupins.

"So many dead" Mrs Weasley said sadly.

"I would try to bring them back, but I would be to weak after one and they've been gone too long. I can only bring those back who have been dead for less than five minutes" they nodded in understanding.

"Life and Death shouldn't be messed with, it should be left up ta nature" Mrs Wood said. Harry and Hermione shared a look and a smile and it had everyone curious, they would ask later.

"When one life ends another begins" Hermione said looking at the covered bodies and she unconsciously rested her hand on her stomach and everyone noticed.

"Hermione -" Oliver asked her with a strange look on his face.

"- Are you -" George said in a whisper.

"- Pregnant?" Fred finished quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Ten weeks, Valentine's Day" everyone looked at her in shock before she was brought into a bone crushing hug by her soon to be husbands and they had never looked happier.

"Grandbabies, granbabies" Mrs Weasley said crying and she pulled Hermione away from the boys and hugged her and Mr Weasley chuckled and hug her too.

"I'm going ta be a grandma" Mrs Wood said crying also and Mr Wood looked to be on the verge of tears himself. Hermione was pulled away from Molly and Arthur and hugged by Mr and Mrs Wood.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny screeched and she flung herself at Hermione and she laughed.

Ginny was pulled away from Hermione and replaced by an excited Charlie, who looked more excited than the twins, Oliver, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood combined.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" he yelled and he picked her up and twirled her around and Hermione could hear the chuckles of everyone.

"Oi, move over, it's our turn, we're going to be uncles too" Bill said and he hugged Hermione when she was put down followed by Percy, Tonks and Remus and that left Ron, Sirius and Harry.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. I just thought you were throwing up because the food was disgusting and I thought your mood swings... were, well you know... girl problems" Hermione and Ginny both hit him in the arm and they chuckled.

Harry smiled widely and hugged her tightly. "I'm happy for you Hermione" he said sincerely. "I love you"

"I love you too Harry, we're just giving you more people that will love you" Hermione said softly and she pulled away to see Harry had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. You're all grown up" Sirius said on the verge of tears and he pulled her to him. "I was kind of hoping you'd be one of the godfathers" Hermione said.

"I'd be honoured" then he pulled away. "Wait, one. You're having more than one?"

"How many?" Mrs Weasley asked excited and her future husbands looked at her expectantly.

"Oh you know, four"

"Quadruplets?" they all asked shocked and Hermione smiled.

"The first wizarding world born quadruplets in history" she said proudly.

"Who's the father?" Ron asked without thought.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley scolded and he turned red.

"They all are. I can't get pregnant unless the Siren wants me to, until she thinks it's the right time. She wants all of her mates to father a child, so they are all their fathers. She made it that way. I don't know if they will have characteristics from all of us, if they will be identical or if they will only have the DNA of their father" she shrugged.

"We don't mine how they turn out" George said with watery eyes.

"Just as long as they are healthy" Fred spoke with a grin that must've been painful.

"And they love quidditch" Oliver said and everyone laughed at him.

"I think they're boys, we can't be sure until I'm around four and a half months along, but I can feel it. We're having four boys" they all smiled at the news.

"Four" Ron said shocked. "You're almost on your way to having a quidditch team, hell, you're halfway to catching up to mum" he said and they chuckled.

"I think we should have the wedding as soon as possible. I don't want to have to make massive alteration to my dress. Maybe two weeks?"

"Two weeks is perfect" Mrs Weasley said with tears rolling down her cheeks. They hall had a big family hug.

"Someone's going to have to owl Lee and Alicia and let them know it's safe to come back from America" Hermione said when they all pulled away. "And that I'm pregnant"

"He's going to be pissed he missed the announcement" George said and they laughed.

* * *

We are almost at the end of our story. Just the epilogue to go now and then I'll start posting chapters of my next story, which is a marriage law fic, containing our favourite three boys as main characters.


	88. Chapter 88: Epilogue :(

**Chapter 88: Epilogue.**

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go, the end of the Soul Bonded. Can you believe this story started in November? That's nine months of us being on a journey together, nearly 600,000 words and 88 chapters.

I want to thank all of my readers and reviews for sticking with me through this story, I know it's been a rollercoaster with twist after twist, but I hope it was worth it and I hope my story was different from others you may have read.

This chapter is a lot shorter than you are used to me writing, but I think I summed everything up well. If you think I have missed something or you would like to ask a question just drop a review or PM me and I will answer you all the best I can. If you ask me a question through reviewing, I will post an author's note as a new chapter with the answers.

I have just posted the first three chapters of my new story, **'Marriage Act of 1998'** , I know the title could use a bit of work, but feel free to check it out and tell me what you think. It contains our three favourite boys – Oliver, Fred and George – as main characters, but only one of them will be marrying Hermione, which one do you think it is?

And while you're at it check out **'A Given Childhood'** by **AGirlLostInTime**. She has gone for a fanfic I have never seen before, and the few chapters that she has posted have been interesting and brilliant in my opinion, and I can't wait for the plot to unfold and see what she is capable of.

kUkANAbAYbEE - You will find your answers in this final chapter.

BlueWolf80 & BookandAnimeNerd – I'm sorry the previous chapter may be a little rushed; I just got really excited and couldn't wait to post it. I will make sure to find some way to split the chapter into two separate chapters. Yes, our three favourite Slytherins did fight alongside Hermione in the war and you will find out about their futures in this final chapter.

* * *

Two weeks after the final battle Hermione, Fred, George and Oliver married on the grounds of the Burrow. It was a small but beautiful wedding and the guests were family and friends, and Hermione feeling kind allowed one reporter and one photographer to attend the wedding reception. Sirius walked her down the aisle with tears in his eyes, and Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood were outright crying in their seats with Harry, Sirius, Mr Weasley and Mr Wood being more subtle.

Hermione was three months pregnant and a small bump was barely visible, but that didn't stop her boys from resting their hands on her stomach and staring at her lovingly. Hermione was so incredibly happy that she cried a few times much to everyone's amusement, but she laughed and blamed it on the hormones.

She was blubbering by the end of the speeches given by Sirius, Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Wood and that was only half way through. She had to be removed from the reception and taken to a bathroom by Ginny to fix her makeup by the time Bill and Charlie spoke, and Fred, George and Oliver hadn't even given their speeches yet. Even Blaise, Theo and Draco gave speeches.

Theo's father had been killed in the battle and Draco's had been caught and sent to Azkaban for his crimes, whilst his mother moved to France and stayed in their Manor house, and Hermione removed their dark marks like she promised to. The whole family had accepted the three Slytherins into the family, and although Draco found it a little uncomfortable at first, but he finally settled in along with Theo and Blaise.

After the reception Hermione and the boys went on a month long honeymoon to Weasley-Wood Island in Hawaii, much to the amusement of everyone.

When they returned, they moved into Weasley-Wood Manor and went back to their jobs. Fred and George went back to restocking the shop since it wasn't damaged thanks to the security wards, Oliver helped the quidditch league get started up again, and training resumed earlier than usual so they could get ready for the league the following year, and Hermione returned to Puddlemere as Junior Coach and four months pregnant, much to the glee of the team who were going to have their first quidditch baby... well babies and they argued for months over who got to hold the babies first when they were born.

Ginny returned to school to graduate and then she joined the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team much to the amusement of the family, since she and Oliver would be going head to head. Theo and Blaise entered into the auror training programme along with Harry and Ron and Malfoy returned to school to get his NEWTS, and when he graduated Hermione signed over Malfoy Manor to him, so it officially belonged to the Malfoy's, and she visited Gringotts with him and by the time they walked out of the meeting, Draco was the head of the Malfoy family and he ran the family business.

Hermione gave birth in November to four beautiful baby boys; Blake Charles, Wyatt William, Harrison Arthur and Spencer Henry Weasley-Wood. And although Hermione could feel the love her husbands had for their children and that they would love each child as their own, they had DNA tests done out of curiosity.

Blake Charles was Fred's biological child and he had head of red hair and soft brown eyes. Wyatt William and Harrison Arthur were George's biological twin boys and they both had a head of red curls and bright turquoise eyes, they were identical except Wyatt had a small birthmark on his neck. And Spencer Henry was Oliver's biological son, with a head of light brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. The children were doted on by everyone and much to their surprise and amusement, their uncle Draco who wouldn't let them sleep, since he was too busy cooing at them.

By the quadruplets first birthday everyone had gotten a shock by the arrival of Sirius turning up to the party with a little boy in his arms. Apparently he had a one night stand with a witch eleven months before and the baby had been left on the door step with a note. Hermione cast a DNA test and it was proven that the two month old little boy was in fact Sirius Black's child. He was named Harley Regulus Black and Hermione helped him acquire the correct paperwork at the Ministry so if the mother wanted Harley back, she wouldn't have claim to him.

As time went on Hermione became the Coach of Puddlemere and Oliver became the Captain. Fred and George opened up a new joke shop in Hogsmeade and they even went as far as to take the shop out of Britain creating an empire and a legacy for their children. They opened up shops in France, Spain, Italy, Russia, America and Australia.

They had an additional five children bringing their total up to nine.

Georgia was born in October 2003 and her biological father was George. Annabeth was born in September 2004 and Oliver was her biological father. Next to be born was Olivia and she was born March 2006 and her biological father was Oliver. The next born was Amy and she was born to Fred in February 2008, finally followed by the youngest child, Frankee, and he was born to Fred in April 2011. Each of her husbands had fathered three children, but they were all their children's fathers. The children had even come up with different names for them so they didn't get confused. Oliver was pops much to the amusement of the twins, George was dad and Fred was papa.

Bill and Fleur had three children. Victorie who was born in May 1999, Louis who was born in December 2001 and Dominique who was born July 2004.

Remus and Tonks only had the one child, Teddy Remus who was born April 1998.

And Sirius was perfectly happy with his son, Harley Regulus Black who was born September 1999. And he didn't have to worry about being a single father, with the family he had surrounding him.

Harry and Ginny had three children. James Sirius who was born in June 2006, Albus Severus was born in August 2008 and finally their daughter Lilly Luna who was born in January 2010.

Ron married Astoria Greengrass and had two children. Hugo was born in March 2006 and their daughter Rose was born in May 2009.

Draco married Luna Lovegood and they had two sons. Scorpius Hyperion who was born October 2006 and Lysander Draco and he was born in December 2010.

Blaise married someone a few years below him in Ravenclaw, Isobel, and they had one son. Daniel Blaise and he was born in May 2004.

Theo married Padma Patil and they had two children. Callum who was born September 2003 and a girl, Ingrid, who was born July 2007.

Lee and Alicia returned from America and married and they had a girl, named Layla, and she was born April 2005.

Percy married a girl that worked at the Ministry, name Audrey, and they had two girls. Molly who was born February 2002 and Lucy who was born December 2004.

And Charlie married a healer from the reserve name Ellie, and they had one daughter called Charlotte, and she was born January 2007.

Those who didn't have sons had nephews to dote on and those that didn't have daughters had nieces to dote on.

Since their family had grown considerably they were no longer able to have their weekly Sunday dinner at the Burrow, instead everyone turned up to Weasley-Wood Manor where tables would be levitated out onto the grounds near the lake and whilst the house elves and husbands watched the children, the wives would be taking care of the food. The members of the Puddlemere team would join them along with their wives and children and they would spend the whole day together as a family, regardless of everyone's busy schedules; they always had time for family.

As Hermione's children got older, they discovered that their girls all had inherited Hermione's Siren gene bringing the total up to seven Sirens in Britain. And just like Hermione, all of her daughters had found their mates whilst at Hogwarts, but they only had one mate each.

Georgia's mate turned out to be Callum, Theo and Padma's son. Annabeth's mate turned out to be Harley, Sirius' son. Olivia's mate turned out to be Scorpius, Draco and Luna's son. And Amy's mate turned out to be Daniel, Blaise and Isobel's son.

Fred, George and Oliver were glad that their daughters were all Sirens, because that meant that they would never have their hearts broken and they would have someone that would protect them and love them unconditionally. Everyone else was ecstatic because even though they considered Blaise, Theo and Draco as family; it meant that they would legally be blood related.

The Weasley-Woods, Potters, Lupins, Blacks, Malfoys, Notts, Zabinis and Jordans were all officially related and they couldn't be happier.

As the children aged they all started heading off to Hogwarts, where Professor Dumbledore returned to his post as Headmaster for another thirty years before he died peacefully and McGonagall became the new Headmistress.

When the children attended Hogwarts all the parents placed bets on where the children would be placed.

Teddy, Harley, Victorie, Louis, James, Lilly, Hugo, Rose, Layla, Charlotte, Spencer, Wyatt, Harrison, Blake, Olivia, and Amy were all sorted into Gryffindor. Dominique, Lysander, Callum, Molly, Lucy and Annabeth were all sorted into Ravenclaw. And Albus, Scorpius, Ingrid, Daniel, Frankee and Georgia were all sorted into Slytherin and everyone believed all the children were adequately placed.

Over the years Hermione and her boys, watched generations come and go, including a further twenty-two Sirens being born. By the time they reached the age of two hundred and eighty-six (they stopped aging when Hermione turned thirty-five) they decided that it was time for them to move on, and they died peacefully in their sleep all huddled together and they met with their long since departed family in the afterlife.

* * *

Once again, thank you everyone for joining me on this roller coaster ride. I hope I have held up to your expectations.


End file.
